Lions and Lambs
by LoVeRoolz
Summary: Basically season 4 my way! A few changes, explained in authors note... Starts right where season 3 ends... LoVe Most characters make an appearance and a few new ones! WARNING! The reviews are FULL of spoilers so please don't read them first... Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N This Story takes place at the end of where season 3 left off with a couple of changes, First and foremost Sheriff Don Lamb did not die, at least not yet. I know he is not a fave for most, me included, but I needed him for this story to work… Basically everything happened, Lamb was shot, but he lived, he was home recovering and Keith was still acting sheriff. Lamb randomly decides he is done for a while and up and quits. Therefore there is still a new election and Vinnie runs against Keith. There are some pretty significant new characters, I would almost call it a crossover except these other characters are mine and mine alone.

Unfortunately for me Veronica Mars and her cast of characters do not belong to me; they belong solely to Rob Thomas. If they belonged to me we all would still be spending our Tuesday nights glued to the WB, or whatever the network is called today! If you take the time to read please take the time to review!

UPDATE! After a long break I am back to working on Lions and Lambs… thanks to all of you for your patience! It will most likely still be a while before I get a new chapter posted, but I promise this story has not and will not be abandoned! Thank you for all you kind words of encouragement… they have really and truly kept me going for the last several months.

fyi... thoughts are in italics...

Chapter 1

It was pouring down rain when Veronica left the voting booth, she didn't know if her dad stood a chance with this election, it had gotten really nasty. After the way his last campaign went she didn't think another party was appropriate. She stopped at the store and headed home.

Backup was gone so she figured her dad took him for a walk. She started making all his favorite things. Lasagna with double the cheese, Peanut butter cookie ice cream sandwiches, bean dip, she knew these didn't all go together, but she didn't know exactly what he would be in the mood for so she wanted to make it all so she could have all the bases covered. When her dad still wasn't home a few hours later she ran out again to get his favorite chips and salsa.

At 7 o'clock, Wallace showed up. Keith was still not home. A little while later Cliff walked in. No one had heard from Keith. They had the news on, there was a little bit of coverage about the election but not much, the ticker at the bottom showed the race was close. At 8 o'clock the polls closed and race still hadn't been called. At 8:15 the phone rang.

Veronica went instantly pale. She knew there was something wrong. This was so not like her dad. She began crying, she couldn't answer the phone, so she handed it to Wallace.

"Uhh, hello? Mars Residence… No, Mr. Mars isn't available right now… Hold on just a second." Wallace turns toward Veronica. "It's Vinnie Van Lowe. He is calling to concede, your dad won."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

"Could I maybe service you with some sun block my lady?" Veronica cracked open an eye, and then didn't know why she bothered. She knew it was Logan. She hadn't seen him in a week, not since that day in the food court. She hadn't talked to him since later that same night.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing here? I told you to get out of town. You really need to just go away for a while. Like, maybe forever! Don't look at me like that. I am not just being a bitch. I may not want to be your friend right now, but I don't exactly want you dead either."

"Wow Ronnie, I love you too. I just came to say goodbye, I am taking your advice and getting out of dodge. I'm not sure when I will be back, hopefully in time for school, but who knows. You were right Veronica, the Sorokin's put a hit out on me. Look, I just want to ask you to leave this alone. I have people looking into it, I don't want you to go anywhere near it. I am begging you V, please just stay away from this one thing okay. I won't be able to watch my back if I am worried about yours."

"Logan, I know in the past I have ignored your pleadings for me to be careful, but with this you really don't have to worry. I don't want me dead either."

"Stay safe, V if you need me call Cliff." Logan said as he turned and walked away.

Veronica glanced around, she didn't see anyone watching them, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Keith Mars took note of the little green Mini Cooper in the driveway of Don Lamb's little bungalow. _Either Don is a lot more secure in his manhood than I thought or he has company. _He decided to take his chances and rang the bell anyway.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" The door swung open to reveal a tall blond young woman.

"Hi, I am Keith Mars, I was hoping to have a word with Don, is he up for a visitor?"

"Actually, I just got him to lie down, he has been up since before day break, let me see if he is still awake. Look Mr. Mars, Sheriff Mars, Don won't admit it but he really isn't doing too well, if he does talk with you try not to get him too worked up okay, I know you guys aren't exactly BFF's but please, take pity on the wounded, and on those of us who have to take care of him." With that the pretty blonde lady turned and headed down the short hall.

_I thought Don would have learned his lesson after the Madison Sinclair incident at the Neptune Grand, guess he just really likes them young. This one sure is pretty though, her smile makes Julia Roberts' look plain. And she is so tall, probably close to 6 feet with those shoes on. _

"Don said he will talk to you, I don't want him to get up though, I am afraid I won't be able to get him back down. So you can go on back okay, holler if you need anything, drinks, whatever. And Sheriff, I am begging, please do not get him all riled up." The as yet unnamed lady pointed towards Don's room and headed off to what Keith assumed was the kitchen.

"Sheriff Mars, come to show off the uniform, I already know what it looks like on you, once upon a time I was your favorite deputy." Don was in his large bed propped up with a couple of pillows. His arm was still in a cast, and since he was shirtless Keith could see the bandages on his chest.

"Actually Don, this was supposed to be a purely social visit. I heard the city was shelling out for a private nurse, but yours looks a little out of our price range, so I might need to start an inquiry. She is a little young isn't she, has she even graduated from nursing school, has she even started nursing school?"

Don smirked at Keith, "Paige honey, can you bring the fine sheriff some of your famous lemonade."

Keith started to refuse, but stopped when Don shook his head. They sat there silently, Don on his bed, Keith leaning on the dresser when Paige walked in, carrying a tray with two tall, icy glasses of strawberry lemonade, a couple different kinds of cookies, and some napkins.

"Paige, this is Keith Mars, obviously Neptune's Sheriff. Keith this is Paige, I guess not so obviously, my little sister." Don laughed, and then winced at the pain in his chest from doing so, at Keith's expression of shock.

"I am sorry Miss Lamb, I remember Deputy Lamb mentioning his baby sister, but somehow I always managed to picture you with pigtails and braces."

"No offense taken Sheriff Mars, please call me Paige. I am sure you realize Don's descriptions of you haven't always been flattering either. Don if there is nothing else, I am going to run to the store to get you a few more rations, Martha will be here soon." Paige straightened Don's blankets, and fluffed his pillow. Turning to Keith and offering him her hand she said, "Sheriff Mars it has been a pleasure, please remember what I said." With that she walked out of the room, a few seconds later they heard the front door close, and the dead bolt turn.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, I really am just here to see how you are doing. I know we have had our differences in the past. I certainly never hoped to take the job of sheriff away from you this way. If there is anything I can do, get you, whatever, just let me know."

"Keith honestly I am not offended. I have certainly given you every reason to think me capable of, of whatever it was you were thinking. Thanks for the offer, Paige has been here for the last week or so to help, she came right after her classes ended. She is leaving in the morning for a little while but I do have that nurse you mentioned, Martha. And Keith, I know what you're thinking. Martha is like 100 years old, and other than being female, she is completely not my type."

"Don, I know you were joking earlier, about being my favorite deputy and all, but really, you were great. When you feel up to it I would like to pick your brain about a few things. I promised your sister I wouldn't get you all worked up, so I won't get in to anything now, but please give me a call when we can talk."

They made small talk for a few minutes and then Keith let himself out of the little house. Don was getting tired but he couldn't seem to sleep. _After all the hell I have put Keith and Veronica Mars through for the last _3 ½ years, _what could he possibly want my help with. I really screwed this up. I was supposed to come here to help him clean up this town, instead it seems to have gotten even more corrupt. I need to fix this, and fast before Paige figures out what a fuck up I am. _

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

"Dad, can you come here for a minute, I need to talk to you?"

Keith walked in, he was freshly showered and had changed out of his Sheriff's uniform. "Sweetie, did you know ours is not a one way hallway, it can actually be walked down in either direction?"

"Meaning?"

"Nothing honey, what did you need?"

"I closed up the office today, I called clients from the last few open cases and offered them my services since you were no longer available. I told them I could pick up right where you left off. But that I would be gone for a week. Mac got a great deal on a last minute cruise that she and a friend were taking. I need to get away for a while. You are super busy doing your Sheriff thing, Wallace is in Africa, Piz still isn't speaking to me, and even Logan is… gone. I am going crazy just sitting here." Keith walked over and gave her a hug.

"I think you going away is a splendid idea, give you a chance to decompress, clear your pretty little head. But a cruise, what if you get seasick, are you sure it's safe. Seems to me like a lot of people are falling over board lately."

"Nice try dad, you just don't want to have to eat take out for a whole week."

"Don't worry about me I will be fine. Have a great time, be safe, don't do anything that will give me a heart attack when I find out about it, or anything that will give Logan reason to beat anybody up. I am heading out, I am meeting Cliff for drinks. When do you leave, do you need a ride to the pier?"

"Tonight, I am going to finish packing and spend the night at Mac's. Her parents are gone on one of their marathon camping trips, so we are going to park our cars in the garage and just take the shuttle. We have to leave super early."

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

_I am so glad Mac was able to talk her into this cruise. I didn't really think she would go for it. This gives me one week to figure out how to get the hit off her head, then I can help Logan. Great deal my ass, she would never have agreed to it if she knew Logan was really underwriting her first class accommodations. What I wouldn't pay to see their faces when they find out they have been upgraded. _Keith pulled out his cell and sent Logan a text, assuring him that their plan was on track.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've done some minor updating to this chapter, nothing major, I just corrected some typos, I'm sure there are more so please feel free to point them out so I can fix them too… For those of you that are just getting started reading my story let me warn you that the reviews are full of spoilers… and I live for them, so please when you finish reading give me a shout and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

Veronica tossed her small suitcase and her carryon into the car. _How the heck am I going to fix this one, the summer has just started and already it is a complete disaster. The one bright spot, dad winning the election and becoming sheriff is completely overshadowed by the fact that he is currently being prosecuted for saving my ass. Not to mention he is up to his eyeballs in some case that he won't tell me anything about. Wallace is in Africa, working on saving children, and except for the occasional email I probably won't hear from him until right before school starts. Piz took that internship in L.A but he isn't even talking to me. Mac and I get this one week together, and then she's off to NorCal for some internship at Google. And then there is Logan, I don't want to see Logan right now but even if I did there is that minor problem of the million dollar bounty on his head. And I am so not going to even think about losing that FBI internship. _Pulling into the Mackenzie's garage, Veronica pasted a smile on her face and pretended she was not dying inside.

"Mac, are you ready to get your groove on, cuz you know, 'Life is for dreamers, And I'm a believer, That nothing can stand in our way today, Let's find a place to play!"

"Are you singing Hannah Montana?"

* * *

"Are you sure you two don't mind sharing, I can see if I can get a cot or something."

"Paige really, it's okay, we don't mind, right V?"

"Are you kidding, this bed is so big I think we might get charged for long distance if we stay up and chat. Hey, are we even going to talk about what just happened. 2500 people on this ship and WE get bumped to a suite. And not just any suite, this room is bigger than the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand. And what the hell, a $5000 on board credit? We each paid less than 300 bucks for this cruise. Am I the only one who finds this fishy?"

"I don't care to analyze it thank you very much. I am on vacation and so is my brain! I do however, intend to spend every cent of it, they said we couldn't cash it out, use it or lose it baby, I plan to use it!"

"I'm with Mac on this one Veronica." Paige pulled a swimsuit out of her bag. "I don't know about you guys but I am hitting the pool. We don't see this much sun where I am from, and I want to get rid of my pastiness as soon as possible. If you guys want to come, great, if you want to stay here so Mac can give you the low down on me that is okay too. Although if there is anything you want to know Veronica, I would prefer to tell you myself, my life is an open book."

Veronica chuckled, "I see Mac has warned you about my nosiness, I'm in, you coming Mac?"

"Maybe in a bit, I didn't read the 'Cruise Packing for Dummies' like you guys so my suit is in my checked baggage. I am just going to look around and maybe check out all this event info, try and find some raging parties for us to crash later."

After changing into their bikinis, Paige and Veronica headed out. They made their way to one of the four pools and scoped out a good spot. The ship hadn't technically even left port yet so there were lots of empty lounge chairs. They arranged for some drinks and got comfortable.

"So how long have you known Mac, she doesn't really talk a lot about her friends from outside of school. She totally threw me for a loop when she mentioned this cruise."

"I think it was the summer before we turned 12. Don't laugh okay, it was at computer camp. We bonded over Jimmy Hawking, one of the junior counselors. We were both totally in love, we had this stupid ice breaker dance, and we were both praying he would ask us to dance. But instead he spent the entire night following around this other camp counselor. We were devastated. Mac and I spent the rest of camp plotting our revenge. I will admit I was the creative genius, but Mac made it happen."

"Oh, this is priceless what did you guys do?"

"Mac hacked in to the supply company that the camp ordered from. She placed an order for like 100 industrial size boxes of Saran Wrap. On the last night of camp we arranged for the two of them to be in the bathroom at the same time. We completely wrapped them in. Seriously the Saran Wrap was like 2 inches thick when we were done. They were in there making out and didn't even know it had happened until they tried to leave. They started screaming and crying that they were going to suffocate. It was awesome. The head counselor always came by to say goodnight, and do the whole lights out thing. He poked his head into our cabin first, we were all in our beds just quietly chatting, he asked where our counselor was, we told him she had gone to the bathroom a little while ago but we were getting a little worried. Thinking back now, he probably saw through our whole innocent act, but at the time we thought we were very convincing. Any way, he found them crying in the bathroom, he had to use hedge clippers to cut them out. Do you think it is sad that one of my most shining moments happened before I was even a teenager, because seriously, could it really get any better than that?

"Actually, until today, that was the first and only time Mac and I had met. Neither of us were allowed back at that camp. We wrote each other for a while, and then reconnected last year on Facebook, we have been chatting and IM'ing almost daily since then."

"That is seriously funny, but Computer camp? So are you some all powerful computer genie too?"

"Sadly no, growing up I was scared to death of them, my parents made me go to the camp to try to cure me. It worked, although quite honestly it had nothing to do with the camp. My recovery must be completely credited to Mac."

They chatted a while longer, while soaking up the warm southern California sun. Veronica shared some of her and Mac's more notable exploits, she wasn't sure how much Paige knew, or how much Mac would want her to know so she kept the details to a minimum. They were cracking up and acting like old friends when Mac showed up.

"V, I signed us up for this mystery dinner tonight, I thought for sure you would get a kick out of it. So have we picked apart and completely overanalyzed what we are all escaping from yet? Has Paige shared her deep, dark secret with you… okay from the blank looks, I am guessing not so much."

"Mac, we really need to teach you some skills in the fine art of small talk."

"Deep, dark secret huh? How deep, how dark?" Veronica looked amused, and intrigued.

"Sorry, Paige, I thought you would have told her by now. I am going to get a drink, rip the band aid off already! I will come back when you guys have come to an understanding. Or, when one of you is dead." Mac was no dummy; she quickly walked toward the bar.

"Spill, blondie."

"Blondie? Would you really describe it as blonde? I prefer sun-kissed caramel." Veronica glared at Paige so Paige continued without waiting for a reply. "Okay, so there is kind of a reason why Mac has never mentioned me. We felt like the deck was unfairly stacked against me, and I wanted you to at least have the chance to get to know me, before you were biased by the unimportant stuff."

"Unimportant stuff? Like what, you snore, you secretly are a pop star and are going to perform cheesy tween music tonight after dinner, or unimportant like you are a convicted felon and this is your last hoorah before you say 'hello' to community soap."

"Unimportant stuff, like my last name. It's Lamb, I am Paige Lamb, and Don is my brother." Paige waited for a reaction, screaming, disgust, for the almost 20 year old girl to whip out her taser. When none of those things happened Paige wasn't sure if she should be relieved, or scared. She decided to wait it out and see what happened.

Veronica settled back into her lounge chair, flipped up her glasses and closed her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to taser you or anything, at least I don't think I am. I'm processing, this might take a while, our minds are on vacation remember?"

Paige settled back in to her chair too. _Okay, processing, I can deal with that. But I am keeping my eyes open. I am glad I got that over with. Now I have a full week to convince her that I am not the sibling of Satan, that Don isn't really a bad guy. Then when we get back to solid ground I can break the rest of it to her._

Veronica was having trouble keeping track of the many thoughts flying around in her head. _Don Lamb's sister? What the hell? Did Mac tell her about me, even though she never told me about her? What the hell? Oh my god, did Don talk about me? Does she think I am a useless pain in the ass too? What the hell. I was just starting to like her, I thought I was going to have someone cool and fun and normal to hang with this summer and then she tells me she is Don Lamb's sister, What the hell! Is it really fair to hate her just because her brother is the incompetent moron who has taken every opportunity to make my life miserable for the last few years? Maybe she doesn't know what an ass he is. If she doesn't know, then is she stupid? Do I want a stupid friend? She didn't seem stupid. What the hell! This cruise was supposed to be about escaping, clearing my head, but now this. Wait, I know what I am escaping from, did Mac say we are all escaping. What happened to Mac that she felt the need to run? And what about Paige? Damn my curiosity! What the Hell!_

"Please tell me that you finally figured out your brother is Lex Luther in disguise, and that in order to escape his evil clutches, you begged Mac to help you flee the country."

Paige tried to stifle her laugh. _Hmmmm, this didn't take near as long as I thought. _"Not exactly, but sort of. I actually escaped to Neptune, and in to Don's 'evil clutches'. I spent the last week or so doing the 24 hour care thing after his surgeries. When the funding came through for the nurse, and Mac mentioned the deal she found online, I will admit I jumped at the chance to get away from 'His Neediness' for a while.

"Veronica, I want to be completely honest with you, Mac and Don have both mentioned you to me. I didn't put it together that you were the same person until we started planning this trip. Mac probably only used your name the first time she mentioned you, after that you were always 'Bond' or maybe 'V'. And Don, well when he first mentioned you, it was as 'Sheriff Mars's daughter'. This was years ago, he used to tell me that if I came to visit, he would set it up for us to hang together. Then with everything happened, and he took over as sheriff, he continued to mention you on occasion, usually as the constant thorn in his side. But Veronica, I am a big girl, and I have been choosing my own friends for a long time now."

"How come you never came to visit until now?"

"My brother never got shot before. And I never needed to escape before."

"Okay, I'll tell you what, I will tell you what I am escaping from, if you tell me what you are escaping from."

"Deal, and then together we can figure out what the hell made Mac run."

* * *

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has quite a bit of background on Paige, some of it is cheesy, pure fluff, but I couldn't resist. She is pivotal to the story so bear with me. I have gotten pretty far in this story and she has really grown on me, I am hoping you all will end up liking her too!

Just to clarify, I have had some questions, there is a hit out on both Logan and Veronica. Also, I want to keep the characters true to who we know and have fallen in love with, Veronica doesn't completely open up to Paige, she skims over some minor details of her troubles with the intent of getting Paige to open up to her, and to get her help with Mac. She doesn't mention the sex tape or any of the good stuff.

Thank you to all who have added me to your favorites or subscribed to my story. I will keep the updates coming as quickly as possible. This is my first story on and let me tell you there is nothing better than getting an email alert about a new reader, a new subscriber or best of all a new review! So please bring a little sunshine to my world. It is very foggy this time of year in San Francisco!

Unfortunately for me Veronica Mars, and her cast of characters do not belong to me, they belong solely to Rob Thomas. If they belonged to me we all would still be spending our Wednesday nights glued to the WB, or whatever the network is called today!

If you take the time to read please take the time to review! This is me begging!!

Again, thoughts in italics!!

Chapter 3

Mac returned just as Paige was expressing concern over the Sorokin incident. Veronica didn't go into any detail, she didn't mention any names, just that her sleuthing had put her in the pathway of some pretty shady people, and she felt a week away would maybe lessen their need for revenge.

"Ahhhh, just in time, so why are you here Paige? What sinister plot drove you to us?" Mac plopped down on an adjacent lounge, and stretched out, drinking her very frou-frou looking drink.

Paige sighed, "My situation is a little different. At least it's not MY life that is in danger. I walked in to my dorm room the last day of school and found my boyfriend having sex with my roommate."

Mac was shocked, "Oh. My. God! Payton and Beth? What the hell were they thinking?"

"I didn't stick around to find out, they were so, ummm, preoccupied, I don't even think they heard me come in. I walked out, went to my parents, packed a bag and drove down here. I haven't talked to either of them yet."

"Had you guys been together long?" Veronica looked concerned.

"Payton and I started hanging out when I was 14, we officially became a 'couple' when I turned 16 and was 'allowed' to date. Beth and I just became roommates this last year, but still, I thought we were friends. I certainly didn't see it coming. I honestly had no idea.

************************

Logan pulled his collar up a little higher, and pushed his hat down a little lower. He didn't think he was being watched, but he wanted to be careful. _Barcelona, how the hell did I end up here?_

Logan continued down the alley and quickly made a right turn into his small hotel. He passed the stairs to his room and headed for the bar. He slid into a booth and ordered a drink.

_I wish I could order a real drink, but I have to keep my head clear, pay attention to everything and everyone, Keith said. Don't draw any attention to yourself, blend, blend, blend, blah, blah, blah, he said the same thing over and over. But so far so good, I am still alive and according to Keith so is V. I couldn't live with myself if my act of stupidity got her killed. She told me he was connected but I didn't know she meant CONNECTED. Where the hell is he, why can't people be where they say they are going to be, when they say they will be? Five more minutes and I am out of here. Dammit, if he doesn't show I am going to have to pack up and move again. Course, even if he does show up I am going to have to move, but at least I would get one more night here. _

Logan ordered one more lemonade and was just finishing it when his visitor arrived.

"I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Sorry, I got a little held up."

"Nobody followed you did they, you circled the block a few times like Cliff said right?

"Trust me Logan, I have been doing this for a long time now. I know what to look for. My being late had nothing to do with you. I don't like to leave Lilly with strangers, I had to wait till she went to sleep before I would leave her with the hotel sitter."

"Ok, so I am a little paranoid. How are you Duncan, I've missed you, fatherhood wow? How's that? What Lilly is like almost 2?"

"Whoa, easy buddy, one question at a time. I've missed you too, I've missed everybody." Duncan quickly filled Logan in on the day to day of his and his young daughter's lives. They had moved on from Australia, and had stayed in a few different countries. "I think I finally found a good place though. We really like it. The people are great, news from the states doesn't seem to interest them. I am not going to tell you where. It isn't that I don't trust you man, it's just safer for everybody. I would never want to put you in a position where you had to choose sides. So, dude, Cliff mentioned you are in some trouble, what's going on? Is Vee involved? Are you two together again."

Logan laughed quietly and mimicked Duncan, "Whoa, easy Donut, one question at a time. Veronica and I aren't together. We were, and then I messed up and we weren't. Then we were, and I really screwed up and we weren't. Then we still weren't and I screwed up again and now she says she is done. It's rough, like on one hand she wants you to be perfect, but on the other she is just waiting for you to blow it."

"She has trust issues, you know this. She has been burned a lot, not just by you, by all of us at some time or another. Every single one of us that claimed to be her friend threw her under a bus at some point."

"I really, really fucked up this time DK, I didn't just push her away, she is in some serious danger. She was doing her thing, putting her nose in where it didn't belong and she stumbled across some really intense stuff. So intense Veronica, OUR Veronica, was actually backing off. I stepped in, she tried to warn me off, but I blew, I made it so much worse. Now we, she and I both have people actually trying to kill us. Dead."

"Does this have anything to do with that sex tape of her and that shaggy haired guy?"

"You saw that?"

"Everyone has seen it! Please tell me you beat the crap out of him, that he will never get to pleasure himself like that again, right?"

"It wasn't his fault; he didn't know the camera was there. But yes, before I got the facts, I made sure he would be filing an emergency room visit claim to his insurance. Just one more of the ways I pissed off Veronica. It was just a fluke, some guy was recording Wallace for some initiation thing and stumbled across V and Piz. When I found out I broke a few of his ribs too. Veronica tried to warn me, but it was like I wasn't in control of my body, I just lost it. Turns out the guy is the son of some mobster. Russian Mafia to be precise. Now, not only are they trying to kill me for hurting their heir apparent, they want to hurt those closest to me, and since I beat the crap out of Gory defending Veronica's honor, they have decided that means her. Sheriff Mars and I have stashed Veronica away for a week, but I don't know if we will be able to keep her hidden longer than that."

"Damn Logan, you sure don't know how to do anything half assed do you?"

"I feel totally useless, I am stuck on the opposite side of the world, trying to keep my ass intact, when I really just want to worry about hers. Keith is working with some old college buddy who is in the FBI, but dude this is going to take longer than a week."

"Logan, I know this probably the last thing you and Sheriff Mars want to consider, but have you thought about asking Veronica what she knows. You said she stumbled into something she shouldn't have, maybe she has some leverage or something?"

"You are right we didn't want to consider it, but we did. You know how hard it is for V to admit she is in over her head. Think about it Duncan, she risked going to prison to help you get away with Lilly. She is always sticking her neck out and putting it in precarious places. So for her to volunteer to stay out of this, to back down without being asked, or begged, or pleaded with, or hell even threatened. You know this is bad news. She doesn't know she is a target and right now we want to keep it that way.

"Don't get me wrong Duncan, I am thrilled to see you, I wish it was under other circumstances, but we think maybe you could help."

"I think you may be overestimating my powers, but I would do anything for Veronica. Anything. How can I help."

"When Veronica stumbled into this mess, it was over some information she stole off a hard drive. A hard drive she got at your parents' house. We figure your dad must have some sort of proof of the Sorokin's shadiness. When Jake reported the theft he told Keith that it had new programming on it, but the Sorokin's aren't involved in computers at all. They have more, drugs, gambling, sex slave, murder for hire, type business dealings. We are hoping maybe you could get us that hard drive. Or at the least a hard copy of what is on it."

"Logan you have no idea how big this is. It goes way beyond the Sorokins'. Let's order something to eat, I gotta call the sitter and tell her I am going to be late. This is going to be a long night Logan, a very long night."

**************************

Agent Miles Taylor met Keith at the airport. After a brief hug and some quick pleasantries, they hopped into the sleek black BMW and wound their way out of the San Francisco Airport maze. Other than Miles pointing out some local landmarks, the ride to his quaint Forest Hills neighborhood was quiet. After 15 minutes or so Miles pulled into a parking spot on West Portal.

"I don't want to talk about this in front of Mary, she is at home with our granddaughter Alex. I think she knows you are here because of some trouble, but she has no idea how big this is and I would like to keep it that way. She is excited to see you though, she wishes you could have brought Veronica."

"I wish I could have too. I certainly wish I was here under different circumstances."

"There is this great Chinese food place, we could talk there, or if you'd rather have Mexican, El Toreador is a couple of blocks down. Both are fantastic, both food wise and we could have a private conversation at either."

"Chinese is good."

"Xiou Loong, it is then." Miles led Keith into a tiny little hole in the wall restaurant. There were 7 tables and maybe 25 chairs. The owner greeted Miles by name and led him to an isolated table in the back. After a brief discussion and a quick glance at the menu the two old friends got down to business.

"Miles I am not sure if you can help, but I am hoping if this isn't your thing you can point me in the right direction. Veronica and I both seem to have gotten ourselves in to some trouble. I am not so worried about me. But Veronica, she has her whole life in front of her. She has had a rough couple of years. We don't talk much anymore, I don't know if you pay much attention to the Neptune news, a lot of it was National these last few years. Somehow my little angel has managed to get herself tangled up in anything and everything bad that has happened in Neptune over the last 3 years. Some of it I am sure she brings on herself, but I swear some of it just falls right in her lap. It is like she is a magnet for all that is ugly and evil."

"Our kids have a way of doing that Keith. My son was no angel either, he chose a different troubling path though. Got his girlfriend pregnant at 15. When Alex was 6 months old, her mother came over so Mary and I could see the baby. She went in to use the bathroom and climbed out the window just like Jack used to do. We didn't hear from her again for almost a year. Jack just started teaching 3rd grade. Alex is 9 now. We haven't seen her mom is at least 5 years, Alex gets postcards every now and then. But my point is we love our kids no matter what, and we will do anything to protect them, move mountains, raise their love child, take down the Russian mafia, it doesn't matter.

I am not doing field work anymore; I haven't for a long time. But I have absolutely the best people working for me Keith and we will figure this out, and we will take them down. Now I need to know everything and everyone who is involved, don't leave anyone out, or sugar coat this, no detail is too small. If you think something is insignificant, tell me anyway, let me and my guys decide."

Keith sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Okay, here is what I know…"

************************

"So wait, you are our age right, like 20?" Paige could only get a quick nod in before Veronica continued. "And you are telling us that you guys were together for 6 years. You never broke up before this. You guys didn't fight. Was he like some kind of Stepford boyfriend."

"I told you we were really only a couple for the last 4. But yes, they were a perfect 4 years. Or at least I thought they were. I don't know anymore. We fell hard and fast. I was only 14 but fortunately Don had friends over all the time, Payton became one of them and spent a lot of time at our house. He became family way before we officially got together. We were best friends, there was no reason to fight, I mean we didn't agree on everything, but, I don't know we just always worked it out."

"You mean Payton just always gave in to what you wanted." Mac had been pretty quiet through this conversation. Veronica and Paige were both glad she was starting to participate. "You know, let you pick the movie, let you pick the restaurant."

"It wasn't really like that, we are just so similar, and both so patient, gawd I sound so mushy, I am not usually like this. I don't know I fell for Payton 3 days after we met. And from that moment, I never even questioned that we would be together forever. And now, the thought of even talking to him on the phone completely turns my stomach.

"Payton's dad was a baseball coach, when he was 16 his dad took a job with the Giants and they moved to San Francisco…"

Flashback

One fall afternoon when she was 14 Paige was on her way back home from her run with Reba the family Golden Retriever when Don called her, he was playing baseball on the fields and Lefty was sick, they needed her to come play right field. Now this didn't happen a lot, but semi- regularly. Don and his group of friends played almost daily, there were 10 in the group, so plenty for a team and even one for back up, but every once in a while something happened and Paige was allowed to play. It's not that she was horrible, she was patient at the plate, rarely got a hit, but never struck out. Truth be told most of the time she walked, or would get hit by a pitch, the stupid guys on the other teams always thought it would be fun to pitch inside to her to hear her squeal, she never did, she would just lean in, turn at the last possible second, and try to take it in a fleshy spot. She would tip her hat to the pitcher and take her base, she would then take second and often third, if she had the chance she would try to take home too, but often one of the guys on her team had already brought her in, but she tried.

So she wasn't horrible, she probably would have been allowed to play more except for one little problem, Paige couldn't throw a baseball or most anything else for that matter to save her life, no really it was awful, they stuck her right field, better known as 'no man's land' when Don Lamb would pitch and he would do his damndest to make sure no one hit a grounder out there. Pop flies weren't so bad so long as no one was on third, because that girl could catch.

The games were always kind of random, Don and his friends would play against whomever showed up, if there weren't enough guys to play against they just did drills or split squad, but they never let strangers on their team, ever. So this particular day they were playing with a bunch of kids that came out regularly and a few newbie's. Don was of course pitching, he didn't always pitch, but if Paige was playing he did, he was the only one any of them trusted to keep the ball out of right field as much as possible.

Paige got to the field just as her team was starting to bat. She recognized several of the guys on the field but noticed the fresh faces too. She wrapped Reba's leash around the bleachers and set out some water, told the well behaved dog to sit and went to put on her hat. When she played her team usually had her bat first, they used to think it was better to save her for last, but then they figured out she usually got on base, almost always scored and never failed to unnerve the other team. Today, though, since she came late they put her in as soon as she got there. She grabbed the lightest bat she could find and stepped up to the plate.

The pitcher for the other team was new; Paige looked him over while she settled into the box. _He is tall that's for sure_, she thought. At 5'9" everyone considered Paige tall too, but this guy was easily 6'5" and maybe even taller. From 60 feet away she didn't get too close a look, but there was a lot you could tell about someone from the way they dress, and carry themselves. She instantly decided:

1. He was a sharp dresser, so he cares about his appearance.

2. He has great confidence in his game. You don't pitch at a new park like this in front of a bunch of new people if you suck, or even if you just think you suck.

3. From the way he was checking her out she knew he was definitely not gay.

That brought a little smile to Paige's face. She stuck her ass out a little further and wiggled it a little more than usual, she could see the pitcher, watching, _this is going to be fun_, she thought. Don and the other guys on her team just shook their heads, they knew exactly what she was doing, and more importantly knew it was going to work, this guy was toast.

The pitcher's name was Payton Turner, he leaned over and looked at the sign from the catcher, _a fastball down the middle_, he thought, _that's crap, and I'm going to teach this little hottie a lesson_. The pitch came fast, it was headed inside and Rory the catcher could only hope it was going to break back out, but of course it didn't. As the pitch came sailing in Paige turned in toward the catcher, the pitch sailed right into her right butt cheek with a "plunk". Paige smiled, and trotted to first base.

Don came up next, "Hope you enjoyed that, because trust me that is the last time you will ever get to touch her ass!"

Payton blushed and made his move to the plate, he was so embarrassed after what Don said he forgot to check the runners. Paige and Terry who was on 2nd both took off. When Payton saw that Rory didn't even try to throw her out he turned around, "What the hell?" But there was Paige, with a huge smirk on her face, sitting on second base tying her shoe.

Don could only hope he would get that pitch again, he'd really wanted to swing, but not as much as he wanted to see Payton's face when Paige swiped second. With the next pitch Don hit a double to center, it wasn't quite the homerun he would have smashed with the first pitch, but as he coasted in to the second base bag, Don knew it was worth it.

After Don's base clearing double there was no more scoring for a while. Don did his job keeping the ball out of right field and although a few guys got hits, he kept them from scoring. It was getting close to dinner so Don called last inning. Payton made quick work of his half, no one got on and Paige didn't get to bat again. She ran out to right field knowing she was the only one who got on base every time. She chuckled as she thought how even though she walked two times and got hit by that first pitch she still had a batting average of zero. Don had been pitching for five innings, she knew he would be getting tired, he struggled with the first 2 batters but managed to get one of them to ground out, and the other guy sent up a routine fly ball to right, Paige caught it easily and was just happy to finally get a little action out in Siberia, as she likes to call it. Not wanting to embarrass herself she runs the ball in to Don and makes like she is giving him some great advice. Really she just said "Hurry up big bro, little sis needs some food!"

Things got a little scary after that, the next two guys hit solid singles to left and center. Then Payton came up. He immediately began to taunt the fielding team. "This is classic, bottom of the 9th, two on, two out, and down by two."

"Don't let him get to you D, remember this is the guy who nailed me in the ass!" _Uhh_! "Oops, that came out a little wrong, sorry. Come on let's do this!" _I can't freaking believe I just said that_, Paige thought.

The first pitch was Don's wicked curve, he rarely threw it, he rarely had to. He hated to waste it on every day park scrimmages, tried to save it for real games. Payton just shrugged it off

Strike 1.

The next pitch was a fast ball, a little high and way tight. For most of the players it would have been over their head, but it whizzed right past Payton's chin.

1 Ball 1 Strike.

Then came another breaking ball, Don had used it to strike lots of guys out during the game but he had lost some of his velocity and some of his break, Payton connected with the pitch, it sailed high, and far and over the first base bleachers. Paige knew from the crack of the bat that it was going foul but it unnerved her just the same.

1 Ball 2 Strikes,

"Two Strikes Don. Let's finish this and go home, Kate made Tacos!" Paige knew she sounded desperate but she was hungry, she got cranky when she needed to be fed.

For his last pitch Don decided to pull out the curve again. But this time Payton was ready, He saw the stitches come tumbling toward him, and at the perfect time, and at the perfect level he made the perfect swing.

"Oh, crap!" Paige saw the ball head her way, it was going deep, it was headed for right center. She didn't think anyone stood a chance to catch the ball, it was gone for sure, but she ran anyway, and so did the Tommy the center fielder. As the ball was about to clear the fence, Paige went flying, she leapt up and somehow managed to snag the ball right at the top of the fence. As she was coming down she knew there was no way she would land on her feet, she tucked in her head and her right shoulder and rolled onto the grass, somehow making it look graceful. When she finally managed to get back on her feet, she opened up her glove and pulled out the ball. Her team went ballistic.

Payton Turner decided he was in love.

End Flashback

************

"I haven't told that story in a long time."

"Okay, we know when Payton fell in love, you said you fell in love 3 days later, what took you so long?" Veronica inquired.

"That's how long it took him to find me. Three days later I was at school in my creative writing class. I was standing in front and reading my latest 'masterpiece'. He walked in. I froze, it was like all the air in the room was sucked out, I couldn't even breathe. He smiled at me, turned to Mrs. Healy and said, 'I'm Payton Turner, I'm new.' He plopped down in my empty seat, it didn't seem to matter my books were there, or my messenger bag. He just sat down like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be there. I was still frozen, I think Mrs. Healy said something but everything but Payton was blacked out. Then he winked at me, smiled, and said, 'Carry on Catch.' That seemed to snap me out of oblivion. I finished my reading just as the bell rang. For a split second I thought about running, but all my stuff was there. And Veronica you are not the only one whose curiosity often runs their life. What was he doing there, there were 85 high schools in San Francisco's City limits. And here he was in mine. And my Creative Writing class was full of us wannabe novelists and the poetry club. The only guys in it were totally EMO. But here was the absolute most incredible member of the male species I could ever imagine."

"So did you get your answers?"

Mac laughed. "Paige is a lot like you V. She always gets her answers."

Flashback

Paige was nervous walking back to her seat. Payton was still sitting in it, he showed no signs of moving either. _What the hell is wrong with me, come on feet move. There are like 10 guys at my house every day. I have no problem confronting them about anything, I can joke and laugh with them. I can look them in the eye, oh my I can't even look at him, why won't my eyes do what I tell them? Get over it Paige, the only way you can get to lunch is if you get your purse with your money in it, that's right feet, food comes first, steady, just a little further. Okay, now look up, god his eyes are beautiful, so blue and, oh my I should say something, okay attitude, don't fail me now._

"There are 85 schools in this city, and here you are at mine?"

"Really, 85? Huh, I only had to enroll in 12 before I found you Catch."

"My name is Paige."

"I know your name, but I am going to call you Catch."

"Is that because you want to torture me, or does it bring you some sick pleasure to constantly remind yourself you got beat by a girl."

"Neither, I just thought if we change your name now we can skip the name jokes later."

"Name jokes?"

"Your first name is Paige, my last name is Turner. I am a very old fashioned guy, I want my wife to take my name. Like I said, just thinking ahead."

"Your wife?"

"For someone who is supposed to be some creative writing phenom, you don't seem to be able to string more than two words together in a sentence."

"Shock and lack of food seem to do that to me."

"Come on I will buy you lunch." Payton put her books in her bag and led her out of the room.

"Yeah, the least you could do is feed me before the whole wedding and marriage thing. You know for a 'creative writing phenom, Paige Turner actually kind of works."

End Flashback

****************

"So I am thinking, you probably wouldn't appreciate us calling you Catch, huh?" Veronica is cracking up. "You know, that is quite the story, I would totally believe it except for one thing."

Paige looks hurt. _She doesn't believe me, here I am pouring my heart out to her, trying to get her to trust me, and she won't even believe the complete truths I have shared. This is going to be way harder than I thought. I knew she was cynical but come on. _Paige swallows the lump in her throat. "Look Veronica, I don't know why you think I would lie, or make this u—"

Veronica cuts her off before she can say anymore. "Oh I believe all the stuff about you and Payton, it is just way to cheesy to be made up. But I think for sure you must be delusional. There is no way in hell that Don Lamb ever had 10 friends." Mac and Paige both see the twinkle in Veronica's eyes and start laughing too.

They sit there quiet for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Paige breaks the silence.

"Okay, so we know I'm here because of a cheating bastard, and Veronica is here because she is nosy and wants to continue to be around to mettle in other people's lives, that leaves you Mac. Why the hell are you here?"

OKAY, Please please please please, review. I didn't want to be one of those writers who beg, but I have. So please put me out of my misery and say something. I can take and welcome constructive criticism. Chapter 4 will be up soon, probably this weekend!


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for me Veronica Mars, and her cast of characters do not belong to me, they belong solely to Rob Thomas. If they belonged to me we all would still be spending our Wednesday nights glued to the WB, or whatever the network is called today!

If you take the time to read please take the time to review! Please, please please. Accordint to my stats, less than 1% of my readers have reviewed. If you told me what you liked and didn't like, I could make my writing so much better!

Chapter 4

Duncan hands the babysitter a handful of Euro's and pushes her out the door. He checks on Lilly and looking at the clock decides he should wait to call his dad. He picks up the front room of the suite. _Damn, you would think, as much as I paid that sitter she could have at least cleaned up her mess. At least Lilly is still sleeping peacefully. _

He boots up his laptop and starts doing the research he needs to help Veronica and Logan. Two hours later he pours himself a drink just as there is a soft knock at the door.

"Man, I don't know how V always does all this cloak and dagger shit, it is driving me nuts and it has been all of like 3 days." Logan comes barreling in although, speaking quietly so as not to wake Lilly.

"Have you ever just walked in to a room and said 'Hello'?"

Logan looks at Duncan for a minute and then turns and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Duncan stands there flabbergasted when he hears another soft knock. Shaking his head knowingly he answers it.

"Hello. Man, I don't know how V does all this cloak and dagger shit, it is driving me nuts and it has been all of like 3 days."

"Glad you haven't let this zap your humor Logan. I know what you mean though. Hopefully, you won't have to get used to it like I did. Let's sit, and then I will tell you what i can. Do you want a drink?" Logan points toward the couch and nods toward the mini-bar.

"No, I am trying to lay off, trying to keep a clear head. You know me I like to drink to dull the pain, right now it's the pain that is keeping me motivated to get this done like yesterday."

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be, you said you would do anything for Veronica, well, so will I." Logan glances around at all the toys and toddler paraphernalia that seem to have over taken the large hotel room. "Look, as great as it is to see you, I'm not really up to sticking around to play tiddlywinks, did you call your dad, what did you find out."

"Not yet, it is precious dinner time in the Kane Residence, he will be with Celeste. I would rather talk to him alone. I did some of my own research though, about what is going on. I don't know how much we can really do here Logan."

"Dammit Duncan, there has to be something. This is Veronica we are talking about. I know you still love her, I love her too, but if this is what it takes." Logan stops, takes a few deep breaths and then slowly exhales. "I know you want her back, help us fix this and I will back off. I won't stand in your way, hell I will buy her the one way ticket to whatever country you won't tell me your living in. We just have to keep her alive."

Duncan doesn't reply right away, he just watches Logan. Seeing that Logan is sincere he lets out the breath he had unconsciously been holding in. There are tears in his eyes. "She doesn't want me. I tried Logan, when I left, I asked, I begged her to come. She said no, as much as she says she hates Neptune, she told me that everyone she loves is there, and that she belongs with everyone she loves."

"You have to help us Duncan, we can't fail her too."

Duncan nods and grabs his notebook. "I can tell you what Veronica found. I don't know if my dad will help though, I read her dad destroyed some evidence, he's not going to sympathize." Duncan took another deep breath, he knew what he was going to say could destroy a lot of lives; it could also be the one thing that pushes his father completely away. And once again Jake would blame it on the Mars'. He never could see that it really all began with him and his inability to leave Veronica's mom alone. "Have you ever heard of a secret society at Hearst?"

"You mean like that movie 'The Skulls'? Wasn't that based after something at Yale?"

"Exactly, William Randolf Hearst was a member, he wanted something similar in Neptune. He started a small mostly harmless group at Neptune High, the Tritons. And at Hearst College and at Stanford, he started a larger, not so harmless one called The Castle. He tapped the best of the best. Scholars, athletes, anyone, any male, who seriously excelled in something was considered. As long as they fit in with one other requirement, they were granted membership, lifetime membership. Guaranteed, fortune, power, fame if you wanted it. Once you are in there is no getting out."

"What is this one other requirement?"

"The people in this society, mostly on the surface seem like nice, normal people. But scratch a little further and every single one of them is hiding something. Hiding something huge. So huge, that they stay loyal to The Castle in order to keep the skeletons IN their closets."

"What kind of things are we talking about?"

"Things like what you accused the Sorokin's of earlier. Murder, Corporate espionage. Things that would make your family leave you, or completely ruin your career. They make you confess your worst offenses and then use them against you later. My dad is the keeper of all the pledges and their confessions. This goes back years. If Veronica actually cracked that hard drive, it might not just be the Sorokin's you need to worry about."

"Dammit V, what were you thinking." Frustrated, Logan thinks for a minute, and then starts barking out orders. "Okay, I have to call Keith and let him know what we are really up against. Duncan you have to call your dad, Veronica obviously isn't planning on doing anything with this info. She knows it is too big for her to handle, she was backing off. We will promise your dad whatever he wants, if he can't call off the dogs, then he's done too. Because trust me Duncan, I will stop at nothing to protect Veronica, and neither will her dad. I don't care if I have to schedule a press conference with Katie Couric, Anderson Cooper, or go on the View. I will take them all down before I let any one of them harm a hair on her head."

************************

"Mac, I know you, you wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't want to talk about it. We have let you stall, and wallow in our miseries for hours now. It is your turn to share. What are you running from?" Veronica was almost whispering, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"We are your friends Mac, no matter, that we barely know each other, we both know you, and we both only want what's best for you. It's not like you to run from anything. When you thought there was something up with your parents, you went all out to find out. You confronted the situation. And then you took that knowledge and decided how to proceed. With the help of your friends. Let us help again."

"Come on, I have had enough sun, let's go back to the room, we can get comfy, sit on that big bed, have a few drinks, and then you can share. You know you will feel better when you get it off your chest." Veronica grabs her stuff, and makes sure the other two follow her. _So Mac and Paige really are close, I didn't think she told anyone about who her parents really are. I'm glad that she has someone else to talk to. _

Getting back to the room, all three girls change out of their swim suits into casual summer clothes. Veronica calls to have some drinks delivered and then adds in some food too, remembering to get vegan choices for Mac.

They wait for the food and drink and after Paige signs for it, they all get comfortable on one of the big beds. Nobody says anything for a while, they all just sit there quietly nibbling on the snacks and sipping the cocktails.

"Wow, you both are amazing at this quiet game. I guess I should just get it over with."

"Mac we are not forcing you to talk. If you don't want to tell us fine, we will respect your privacy. Right Paige?" Paige just stares at Veronica. _Does she really think this reverse psychology crap is going to work on Mac? Oh well, I still need to play nice. _Paige nods.

"Absolutely, Mac. No pressure. You can tell us when you're ready, or don't tell us. We could talk about something else. So, how about those Sharks?"

"Enough, you guys are so full of crap. Reverse Psychology, what are we like 12. I'll talk." Mac leans back and closes her eyes, she doesn't want to see their reactions, and more importantly doesn't want to give away her feelings, especially since she is not so sure what they are. "So, do you remember a few weeks ago, we were at the beach?"

Veronica, seeing how difficult this is for Mac helps to fill in some of the details so Paige will understand. "Sure, we went with Wallace for the maiden flight of the Sea Monkey, Wallace's engineering project. He got pissed and sent us away, we ran into Logan and Dick. We all had a drink, tried to be civil and it backfired, I think we each left mad. Actually, I think you just left, the rest of us left mad. Why did you leave?"

"It was awkward, there was so much tension, the undercurrents between you and Logan, and Logan and Piz, were , I don't know starting to strangle me. Then Dick kept staring at me. I just left. But Dick followed me."

"Okay, I just want to make sure I have all the players straight. Dick is the brother of the guy you dated, your Junior year, the brother that was always a complete ass to you right? And he is friends with Logan, who is," Paige looks to Veronica, "your ex-boyfriend?"

Veronica is glad she left out the whole 'guy you dated but then blew up the bus' part. "Right, Dick and Logan are roommates now." Veronica turns back to Mac. "So Dick followed you?"

"He grabbed my arm and stopped me, it was so weird. He apologized."

Veronica is shocked, "That is weird."

"That isn't the weird part, after he apologized, he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, but then he started calling me, apologizing again for the way he treated me, then apologizing for trying to kiss me, then apologizing for calling me. He started sending me stuff. Candy, flowers, iTunes gift cards. I kept telling him it was okay, I forgave him, I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"Wow, who knew Dick had a heart? I assumed all that stuff was from Max. So that is why you ran, to get away from Dick's phone calls?"

"That day, when Logan left the food court, after he beat up Gory, he came back to the hotel to find me having sex with his roommate."

************************************

Flashback

Mac was throwing everything in a huge Hefty garbage bag that she had lifted from a lawn maintenance worker. She threw the flowers and the candy, the stuffed animals, all of it in together. She didn't want it around. She picked up the iTunes gift card, and smirked. _Like I have ever actually had to pay to download music! What the hell does he want from me? Why can't he just leave me alone? This is all going back; the smell of these flowers is suffocating me. If I eat all this candy I will weigh two hundred pounds before the semester is over. Oh my god, I think this bag weighs two hundred pounds._

Glancing around the room to make sure she has everything she spots one last thing. A small jewelry box sits on her night stand, she is almost afraid to touch it, like it might bite her or something. _It is so pretty, I have never owned anything like it. What was he thinking giving it to me? _Slowly she walks over and gently picks it up. She carefully places it in jacket pocket. Ties up the big bag, and drags it behind her out of her small dorm room.

Standing outside of the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand, Mac's determination starts to waver. Afraid to knock, and afraid not to. _I could just leave it here. He has to come out sometime, he will get the picture. Uhh, will he, Dick is operating a few pages shy of the whole book. Why did I come alone, this would be so much easier with Veronica to back me up, or even Parker. _Finally, making her decision, she quickly raises her hand and knocks on the door.

*****************************

"So basically, Keith you are telling me you don't know much."

Agent Miles Taylor and Keith were still sitting in the quiet Chinese restaurant. Keith had filled him in with all he knew, which he was now admitting wasn't very much. Veronica stole a hard drive from the Kane's, but Keith had no idea what was on it. Then in the Hearst Campus food court, Logan beat the crap out of some guy named Gory Sorokin. Logan wouldn't tell him why, and begged him not to ask Veronica. Logan asked him to trust him, Keith didn't want to know. He tried to assure Keith that Veronica did nothing wrong. And that Gory deserved it, he even told Keith that he would have done the same thing. Keith only knew about the hits because one of his old informants happened to get busted for possession again, he was happy to share the information with Keith for a few considerations. He immediately called Logan, and put the plan to get Veronica away into action. He called Mac, begged for her help and suggested the cruise. He never expected her to take to the idea so quickly.

"I wish there was more I could tell you, Logan is meeting with an old friend, hoping he can help or at least spread some more light to the situation. Hopefully we will hear from him soon."

"I hope you understand but I can't tell you much either. I can tell you we have been investigating the Sorokin's for a while. They for the most part have kept pretty quiet. They seem to operate here out of the Bay Area. When Gory didn't get in to Stanford, his dad pulled some strings, made a few donations and got him into Hearst. Things haven't been as quiet since then. Gory likes to shoot his mouth off, he makes a lot of threats. We have been picking up a lot of chatter lately. We knew about the threats to Veronica and Lagan Echolls right after they were made. I actually had someone down there when this started."

**********************

Pacing around the room, Dick stomps over and picks up his cell phone one more time. _Damn still no missed calls, course when would I have missed them, I haven't left the room for days now. Why won't it ring? Could it be broken? It is new, maybe it has some bugs that haven't been worked out yet? Why won't she call? Where is she? Where is everyone? Logan took off. No one seems to know where Veronica is either. At least Logan left me a number for emergencies. _

_What the hell is wrong with me? I have never felt like this before. Maybe Logan's girlyness is starting to rub off on me. She is just a chick, a quick fuck. Why do I feel like I am missing something, that when she stormed out of here she took part of me with her? Damn so this is how Logan feels every time V runs. What is wrong with these chicks?_

Flashback

Dick was on the phone with the flower shop when he heard a tentative knock on the door. "Two Dozen red roses, no make them yellow, and the card should just say, 'I'm sorry…no it doesn't need to be signed, she'll know who they're from… Yes same address… Um no, she probably has enough vases, just do the box thing." He snaps his phone closed and goes to open the door.

Standing on the other side is a large garbage bag, "What the fuck?" Dick glances down the hall and sees Mac waiting for the elevator.

The doors were just starting to open when she heard him call her name.

"Mac wait."

The doors open and then close but Mac doesn't move. Dick walks up to her and turns her around.

"Why don't you come in for a bit? You can tell me to my face to amscray instead of to my voicemail. How do you do that anyway, I never have any missed calls from you, just messages." Dick begins to lead Mac back to his room. Never taking his eyes off hers. He is speaking softly, his hands cradling her arms gently.

When they get to the door, he leads her to the couch and helps her sit down, then going back to the door he brings in the heavy bag, picking it up like it was practically weightless. He set it down and went to join her on the couch.

"Can I get you anything, a drink, are you hungry?" Dick sits down next to her, he is wringing his hands nervously.

"You can stop getting me everything. Really Dick, I get it, you're sorry. I don't need any flowers, I don't even like flowers. Once you cut them they die, they don't make me happy, they make me sad. What makes it okay for people to kill living things just to make their house colorful and perky? I am not perky. Stop with the flowers. And with the candy, maybe I do like candy, I mean who doesn't like candy, but are you trying to make me fat. It wasn't enough that you tried to ruin my first relationship now you are trying to make me unattractive to all of Neptune's male population." Finally Mac stopped, and looked at Dick. "I don't need any of it. I accept your apology, I'm not saying I want to be best friends or anything, but I can be polite. I can stop giving you dirty looks when we run in to each other."

Dick walks over to the bag and starts taking stuff out. Setting the flowers on the tables and chests. Putting the stuffed animals and boxes of candy on the shelves by the large flat panel TV. Opening up his wallet and sliding the iTunes gift card in with some others. When he was finished there wasn't any available space anywhere. He went back to the couch and Mac pulled out the small jewelry box and handed it to him.

"Okay, I will take everything back, and I will stop sending the flowers and everything else on one condition."

Mac lets out a loud sigh, "What's the condition?"

"Nope, you have to agree first, I can't make all the compromises. I am promising to cease and desist with 'Operation make it up to Mac for being such an ass'. All I am asking is for one small concession on your part."

"Fine, keep sending the flowers, I will take them to the old people at the hospital, sometimes they die before the flowers do. The nurses can eat the chocolate and get fat." Mac got up and started to leave, Dick jumped up after her.

"Mac wait, I'm sorry, I will tell you the condition and then you decide."

Mac turns to look at him. He opens the small jewelry box and pulls out the tiny aquamarine pendant and chain. "I want you to keep and wear this necklace. It's not even that valuable, but when I saw it I knew it was the exact color of your eyes and it belonged around your neck. You don't have to tell anyone where it came from. Just wear it, and remember, I owe you, if you ever need anything, I want you to callme, I will be there."

Without waiting for a response he opened the necklace and slipped it around Mac's neck. With his arms around her, still fumbling with the clasp he looks down in to her eyes. His head bends down, hers tilts up. His lips come to her, gently, not asking for much, just begging for whatever she will give him. He gets the clasp firmly connected and moves his hands through her hair. She opens her mouth a little giving him the tiny opening he needed to slide his tongue in and taste what he had been dying for. Mac didn't know how it happened but suddenly her arms were around Dick, reaching in to his hair, pulling him closer, enjoying more than she ever thought possible the sensations that were vibrating up and down her body as Dick started moving his hands up and down her back.

His hands moved around to her front and looking questioningly at Mac, when she doesn't protest he begins to slowly unbutton her blouse. He pushes it back off her shoulders and lowers his head, placing tiny light kisses on the bare skin above her plain white bra. He pulls her back toward the middle of the room and more gently than he has ever done anything in his life he settles her back onto the couch. Climbing on, next to her he continues placing light kisses to any bare skin he can find, her neck, her wrists, her jawline, feeling her react to that one he continues giving that area and the sensitive area around her ear lots of attention. Mac leans back, wanting him to stop, praying that he doesn't. When he asks for permission to take off her bra, she is shocked, she wanted him to, very badly, but she didn't think he would ask.

"Please." It comes out as a whisper. She can't believe the tingling sensation that is going wild in her most intimate parts. She had fooled around before, her and Max had those weeks where they didn't ever leave his room. But it was never like this. She had never felt like this. She pushed Dick back a little, he looked ready to apologize again.

"Don't, don't say you're sorry, let's not be sorry about this." She wrapped her fingers around the bottom of his tshirt and pulled it over his head. Rubbing her hands along his chest, letting them linger at the soft pale blonde hairs she finds, using the pads of her thumbs to make tiny circles around the hardness of his nipples. When she reached up and sucked ever so slightly on one of those nipples, Dick took it as his cue.

"Fuck, Mac what are you trying to do to me." He slid down off the couch and made quick work or removing Mac's shoes. Then set to work getting her pants off, he tossed her plain white panties over the couch, and then began removing the only barrier left between them, his pants. Again Mac, stopped him.

"Let me." She reached out and although he had the button undone she lowered the zipper, hitching her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans she slowly pulled them down until they were low enough where he could step out of them. He wasn't wearing underwear. "No boxers or briefs for you, convenient." Her eyes widened at seeing what she had been feeling pushing in to her leg from behind his jeans. She reached out and touched the also pale blonde curls that made the trail from his belly button down, leaning forward and kissing, sucking a small spot somewhere in the middle.

Dick didn't wait for her to say more, his erection said more about his desire than he could ever put into words. He pushed her back down on the couch and using his elbows as leverage so as not to crush her much smaller frame, he began fulfilling a fantasy that had been nagging at him for a while.

"Are you almost there, please be almost there, Fuck you feel so good, I am ready please be ready. Open your eyes I want to see you when we cum."

When Mac opened her eyes it wasn't Dick she saw, it was Logan walking in to the room.

"Holy Shit!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!!" Mac freaked, she pushed Dick off (and out) of her. Then pulled him back down, she couldn't find anything to cover herself with. Seeing Logan turn around she pushed Dick away again and sprang to her feet frantically looking for her clothes. Pulling up her pants and attempting to button her shirt she ran from the room not caring if she ever saw her plain white bra and panties again. As the door behind her closes she hears Dick scream "Fuck" and something crashes in to the solid wood of the big heavy door.

****************************

"So you really are a pop star! I really would have pegged you more for a Natasha Bedingfield than an Avril Lavigne type though."

Paige plops down at the empty chair at their table and takes a big gulp out of her ice water. They were all sitting in one of the lounges that stayed open late on the ship. There was someone new up on stage doing a horrible rendition of some obscure country song.

"Yeah, I know I am usually more 'Pocketful of Sunshine" but I couldn't resist 'Everything Back but You'. Damn that felt good. Did you guys decide what you want to sing?"

"There is no way in hell I am getting up there. Don't look at me like that, either of you. You have both gotten plenty out of me today without me needing to publically humiliate myself too. At least with Logan gone, I shouldn't have to worry about everyone knowing when we get back."

"You don't think Dick will tell, the little I have heard about him doesn't exactly scream 'gentleman', more like 'screams conquests from the roof'?"

"Dick likes and has way to much respect for his uhh…" Mac stammers.

"For his dick, Dick loves his dick. It is the one thing you can be absolutely sure of with Dick. He would never do anything to jeopardize it. And trust me he knows, he would lose it completely if he were to breathe a word of this to anyone. If Mac didn't take care of it, I would!"

Mac laughs, "Yeah, what she said! So V what are you going to sing, you have no excuses, you are good at this stuff."

"I'll sing but you," Veronica turns to Paige, "and you, even if you don't know him have to promise to never tell Logan." Mac and Paige look at each other inquisitively before simultaneously giving Veronica the sign for scouts honor. Veronica shakes her head, and walks up to the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason Veronica Mars does still not belong to me, maybe if we all pooled our resources we could do something about that?

This story is written just for my enjoyment and hopefully yours. Well and because I could no longer handle the banging in my head that these characters were doing trying to get out. Putting it on paper, (or computer screen) has definitely helped quiet the voices in my head!

This chapter is a little shorter than the last 2, I have lots more written but this was the best place to stop… You'll understand when you get to the end.

Please review! I write and edit faster when you tell me you love it, or heck even if you say you hate it. I love concrit so please don't be shy!!!

Chapter 4 got me a couple of great reviews, lots for me to think about, a few changes I need to make. Thanks and keep em coming!

*************************

Chapter 5

Veronica swaggers up to the stage manager and whispers in to her ear. Then slowly makes her way up the couple of steps and adjusts the microphone.

"This is for Logan, my on again, currently off again boyfriend. Logan, I am sorry that somehow just when things seem to be great, we blow it. We somehow bring out the worst in each other."

She begins to sway to the first few bars of melody fill the room, then she lets loose.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter  
Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long..  
Waited So long.

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster*

There were cheers as Veronica walked off the stage. People were clapping and begging for more. She didn't notice any of it. She made her way back to their table, picked up the double shot of tequila that she had seen Mac order while she was on stage and downed it in one gulp. Then with tears in her eyes she ran to her room.

********************

When Mac woke up she could hear Paige in the shower. Veronica was lying on her half of the bed listening to her iPod. Catching her eye, Veronica removes the buds from her ears.

"G' morning Mac." Veronica looks exhausted; she hadn't been asleep when Mac and Paige returned the night before. They thought it best to give her some time, so they tortured themselves with more bad karaoke before trying to quietly sneak in a few hours after Veronica ran off. But there had been no need for them to try so hard. Veronica never acknowledged them. She was curled up, her tiny frame looking even smaller in the massive bed.

"It is a good morning indeed. I've been thinking, we got off on kind of a rocky start. We trudged up a lot of emotional baggage in a very short time. I say we spend the rest of this cruise just on fun stuff. Fun, girl stuff, no new guys, no talking about old guys. Let's just enjoy our time, get wasted and party. Between your and Paige's performances last night we shouldn't have to worry about any guys bothering us. They are all too scared."

"Chicken shits, that what they are." Veronica sighs and turns to face Mac. "I think that is a good idea."

Paige came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She fumbled through her small duffel bag and pulled out some shorts and a tank top. "I don't seem to have much of a selection here. I didn't keep a lot of summer clothes at my folks' house. I have never run away before, I should be more prepared." Paige not being shy continued talking while she dropped the towel and proceeded to dress. "I was thinking I would run out to the dining room and bring back food. I will be quicker than room service, and I do love a good buffet. Do you guys want me to bring stuff back for you too, I don't really want to eat there."

"Pancakes would be heaven. Were those Hello Kitty Panties?" Veronica perked up at the sound of food, and she couldn't resist the jab at Paige's underclothes.

"No they are Grumpy Bunny, they are all I have. Everything else in my drawer reminded me of Payton. Even if he didn't give them to me, I bought them with him in mind. These were a joke gift from one of my other brothers. It's a seven day set, and I did laundry before we left but somehow I only have 3 pairs left. I am going to have to do some shopping. Damn who has to buy panties on a cruise ship, boring panties, not hot, I am on my honeymoon and want to blow my husband's mind panties. Just regular old, don't even think about checking out my ass panties."

"We should all get some with that printed on them, then we could get some that say, 'Hands off'. Hmm, we could start our own website, we could make a fortune." Mac climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. "Pancakes work for me too! And orange juice, and coffee, maybe some fruit…" Mac is still making requests as she closes the door and Paige walks out.

**********************

Keith is in the guest room at the Taylor house when Logan sends him a text asking him to call as soon as he can. He goes to his bag and pulls out another untraceable, disposable cell phone and places the call.

Fighting the need to pump Logan for information, Keith waits patiently for Logan to answer. The phone rings and rings while they both patiently wait, Logan for Keith to get his text and respond and Keith for the call to go through the many routings and reroutings that Mac set up for them before she left. Finally Logan picks up.

"Keith, how is she, have you heard from her?"

"Logan, she's fine, I haven't talked to her and I don't expect to. Mac will let us know if she says anything. And…" His voice trailing off, not wanting to state the obvious or confront the issue himself. If something serious happened it would be on the news or they would be getting another type of call. "You aren't supposed to call for that. We need to keep our communication to a minimum remember. For her safety, and for yours. Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I moved again. I know I said we could trust Duncan, and I think we can. I just feel better with him not knowing exactly where I am. He is going to call me after he calls his dad, but Keith, he was able to pass on a bit of information. This isn't just about me beating up Gory, It has more to do with Veronica, and with what she may have found on that hard drive."

"I know about the video."

"You do?!!"

"Yeah, my FBI friend had the pleasure of sharing that little tidbit with me."

"You know she didn't do anything, that it wasn't her fault, right sir? They didn't even go…" Now it's Logan's turn to not be able to complete his thought. "I didn't watch the whole thing, but she told me they never…" Logan stumbles again.

"It's okay son, I know. Logan what else did you find out. Did Duncan tell you what kind of leverage was on the hard drive?"

"Nothing specifically about the Sorokin's, he did say he wasn't sure his dad will help, at least not willingly. He also said the information V found wouldn't have just been about the Sorokin's." Logan quickly filled Keith on the bits of information that Duncan had shared.

"Fuck! So Hearst was founded in the late 20's, 2-10 pledges a year, we are talking of hundreds of potential members out there who would kill to keep their secrets. Fuck!"

"These aren't just regular people Keith, Duncan said they only take the best of the best. But we could be looking not just at business men, but lawyers, judges, politicians. All with power that could come crashing down on us."

"We need to talk to Mac, see if Veronica printed anything out, kept any copies or god forbid, has given any copies away. I will see if I can get a message to her, find out if she knows anything else. My FBI contact is helping but he wasn't able to give me a whole lot of info. He runs a task force that was already investigating the Sorokin's. He didn't mention anything about The Castle. But maybe if I bring it up he can share a little more, if it is something he already knows about, and if he doesn't maybe it will give them somewhere else to look."

"Keith, I'm sorry, none of this would have happened if-"

"Logan, I could never blame you for protecting Veronica. It is just something we do; it isn't something that we can control. Let's not worry about whose fault any of this is let's just fix it, and get our girl home." After reminding Logan to watch his back, and to stay on top of Duncan they disconnect.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!!! This keeps getting better and better. My baby in a sex tape. Well an almost sex tape. Logan was right, I was better off not knowing. At least now I know what made Veronica take so many chances. If she would have told me about it I would have done the same thing. And Logan, he had to see it, know all his friends saw it. Logan hasn't' called me sir since he was 12, I have a hard enough time getting him to actually use my name, usually it's just 'Dude'. He really is scared! Fuck!_

Keith scrolls through the phone's menu and clears the call history. He dials a few wrong numbers and then clears it again, only after repeating the process a few more times, does he open the phone and remove the battery. He places the phone in the ziplock bag he had it in and places it on the phone book, he borrowed from Mary Taylor. He then uses the hammer he had gotten from Miles' workshop and smashes the phone to smithereens. Finally satisfied, that this phone could in no way lead back to Logan, he tosses the pieces in the trash and goes to tell Agent Miles Taylor what he had learned.

********************

Veronica is sitting up in her bed waiting, rather impatiently for Mac to come out of the bathroom. When she finally does Veronica pounces.

"What do you really know about Paige?"

Mac wasn't at all surprised at this question, she knew it was coming. What did surprise her was that it took so long for Veronica to ask. They had met over 24 hours ago at the pier.

"What do you want to know?"

"She already told me how you met, great prank, I could have used that a few times, how fun it would have been to catch Lilly and Logan in the cabana with a prank like that. She said that you guys were out of touch for a while then reconnected online and have been chatting since. She seems to know a lot about you, you told her about your parents right, and I think she knows about the purity test, so you must be pretty close. You know me, I'm nosy, and I want to know everything."

"She's tall"

"Mac, come on, anyone can see she is tall. We don't have a lot of time, she will be back soon. Tell me what you know!"

"She is smart, I think she speaks a couple of languages. She has a boatload of brothers, not just Don. She is the baby; I think Don is the youngest except for her, and I am pretty sure her brothers are quite a bit older than her. You reminded me a lot of her when we met. I think that is one of the reasons I was so willing to help. She is every bit as nosy as you, although a bit more patient in her information gathering. She goes to Stanford. Or at least she did last year. She loves to write, I mean loves to write, she is good too, she published something, but she never wants to talk about it, I think she is embarrassed.

Her dad is a cop or something, and her mom is a doctor, an ob-gyn maybe, I 'm not sure. I think her family is kind of scattered. She would always get excited when one of her brother would come to visit. She has a couple of dogs, she mentions taking them running. That's it that's all I can think of right now."

*********************

When Paige left the room she took her cell phone with her. She had avoided looking at it for days. She had talked to her parents and brothers on the phone at Don's house. Had spent countless hours spent chatting with Kate, her old nanny, and one of her best friends. Her boss had called to check in and pass on information, and share the latest exploits of his precocious granddaughter. She didn't jump in fear anytime that phone rang. But just picking up her iPhone made her stomach do flips, she wasn't quite sure what the lump in the back of her throat was but somehow it kept getting stuck.

On her drive down to Southern California she had pulled over at the top of the Grapevine, at she had stood next to the thin safety barrier and almost threw the phone into Pyramid Lake. Thirty minutes into her eight hour drive to Neptune the phone had started going crazy. Two hours later she pulled over, fifteen times hearing 'Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me' by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw, the song Payton had just recently programmed into her phone as his personal ringtone was killing her. She quickly changed it to 'How do I live', the Trisha Yearwood version not the LeAnn Rimes one. Ten minutes later, realizing her mistake, she pulls over changes it again to the generic tone she gets for everybody else. The theme from Mission Impossible. Every time the phone rang she picked it up to check the caller ID, quickly ignoring the many calls from Payton and the call from Beth. She made sure to answer the calls from everyone else. She didn't want to have to check her voicemail for a very long time.

Standing in the hallway outside her room looking at the offending phone she knew it was time. She had a missed call from her boss. _Who the hell thought unlimited Voicemail was a good idea. Maybe I could just call him back without checking it, I know he doesn't like that, but if he knew everything he would understand. What am I thinking, he lives next door to my parents he probably does know everything. I didn't actually tell my parents anything so maybe he doesn't know. Come on Paige, you are kick ass. Why are you so afraid of a little phone?_

Paige was still staring at the phone, silently praying it would spontaneously combust when it buzzed in her hand. She had a new text.

FR: M Taylor

---------

Know u r avoiding VM, know u r

avoiding Payton. Don't know y

New info, change of plans

CALL ME NOW!

------

Tue, June 20, 10:14AM

Paige laughed, _He knows me so well. _No longer afraid of the phone she headed off to find a quiet place to make the very private phone call.

*********************

_This sucks, I am so sick of this bed. Martha the nurse, more like Martha the Masochist. She is evil. She won't let me go out to the living room, won't let me shower. I need to find someone else to give me a sponge bath, there is no way she is coming near me again. I draw the line at peeing in that little bottle. I got shot I am not dead. I need to be moving around, getting stronger, and not just laying here while my muscles shrink. I haven't had any good food since Paige left. I forgot how good Paige's cooking is. I would have gotten shot earlier if I knew it would bring her here. Paige said she left food, my nurse Nazi is probably out there eating it right now. Green fucking jello and chicken broth. I need protein, and some carbs, Oh god, what I wouldn't give for a piece of Paige's 'Better than Sex Cake' _

_Where are all my friends? I still have some. I am not sure how, every time I get close to someone I push them away. I have to work on that. I wonder if I can talk Paige into staying. She still hasn't told me what happened with Payton. If he hurt her I will kill him. I probably would have to stand in line. _

_I need to talk to the doctor, I can't fix this disaster that has become my life laying in this bed. Damn, did that psycho nightingale wannabe take my phone?_

"Martha!!!!"

************************

He had been banging on the door for 10 minutes when the upstairs neighbor finally stuck his head over the railing and told him to knock it off.

"Dude they are not home. They haven't been for a couple of days. The blonde hot chick left 2 nights ago, the old guy had a suitcase when he left yesterday. Stop trying to break the door down or I will call the cops."

Weevil walked away feeling defeated. He had to get a hold of Veronica._ Dammit V, why does your phone just go to voice mail. I have to talk to you. There is serious shit happening here. I can't even get through to the Sheriff. How the hell do you become Sheriff and then take vacation the very next week? I went to all that trouble weaseling his cell phone number out of that dumb ass D'Amato, what the hell had V ever seen in him anyway. But the Sheriff's phone just goes to voice mail too. Fuck, I can't even get a hold of Logan. They might not be together right now but I would bet my new bike that he knows where she is. _

Trying again he scrolls through his contact list and hits send.

"You have reached Logan with today's inspirational message, "Let thy words be few." **Ecclesiastes 5:2. **(Beep)

_Logan and his fucking inspiration. Shove it up your ass!_

Turning on the Bluetooth that connects his phone to his helmet he puts the phone in his pocket and climbs on the beautiful black Harley. Pausing he pulls out his phone and sends Veronica a text, hoping that this would maybe go through.

**************************

Realizing he couldn't do anymore in San Francisco Keith packed his bag, thanked his hosts and asked for a ride to the airport. Mary Taylor gave him a kiss and begged him to bring Veronica back to visit soon.

"It has been entirely too long since I have seen her. She probably doesn't even remember me."

"I know Mary, kids these days grow up so fast. We might be up here sooner than you think. I am sorry this visit had to be so quick. Your Alex is beautiful, just like her grandmother. You are a good woman Mary, a very good woman."

Settling down in the airplane's small seat, Keith turns off his phone and pulls out his notebook. _I might as go over these one more time, it can't hurt. Thank god this flight is short. Even ninety minutes is too long to feel so powerless. Hopefully by the time I land Mac will have gotten my message._

***********************

"Duncan, there isn't anything more I can do, I didn't press charges against Veronica. I kept the whole thing pretty quiet, I only went to the Sheriff, because there **was** new programming on the drive. If it had gotten out the only way for me to have claimed it was to have already filed a report. No one from The Castle knows it got out, and I would like to keep it that way. Veronica promised me that she would keep what she knew to herself. I don't know why, but I believe her. Actually I do know why, she knows this is bigger than her, it is in her best interest to keep her mouth shut."

"Dad there has to be something you can do, some way you can call off the hit. This is Veronica, for a long time you thought she was family. I still love her. We have made her life hell for things that weren't her fault, things she had no control over. You are Jake Kane, there must be someone you can call, or someone you can pay off, take it out of my trust dad, or hell, use the money you set aside for Veronica when you thought she was yours. Just do something!"

"I will look into it Duncan. I have to go, give little Lilly kisses for me." Jake Kane tried to place the cordless phone back into its cradle, having missed it completely the phone fell crashing to the floor. He didn't notice, his eyes glued to the breaking news on the large TV in his home office. There had been another murder in Neptune.

*************************

In case you were unsure the song V sings is Kelly Clarkson's 'Beautiful Disaster'

Please review!!!!!!! This is me begging….. I worked really hard editing this and trying to make it flow smoothly so please…….


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who have added me to your favorites or subscribed to my story. I will keep the updates coming as quickly as possible. This is my first story on and let me tell you there is nothing better than getting an email alert about a new reader, a new subscriber or best of all a new review! So please bring a little sunshine to my world. It is very foggy this time of year in San Francisco!

Unfortunately for me Veronica Mars, and her cast of characters do not belong to me, they belong solely to Rob Thomas. If they belonged to me we all would still be spending our Wednesday nights glued to the WB, or whatever the network is called today!

If you take the time to read please take the time to review! This is me begging!!

Again, thoughts in italics!!

***************************

Chapter 6

_*********************_

Mac was curled up on the couch in their suite playing with her phone. She could tell that since all the missed calls were from Dick that all the voice mails would be too. She wasn't ready to check those yet. She had text messages too. Those were a little trickier, she didn't have to open them, she could scroll through and just open the ones she wanted, but as she flipped through them she could still see the first few words of each. There were so many from Dick, she tried not to look at them but she couldn't really help it.

__________

Dickhead: call me…

_________

Dickhead: I'm sorry…

_________

Dickhead: I'm really not…

_________

Dickhead: Ok im sor…

_________

Dickhead: please dont ha..

________

Dickhead: u r beaut…

________

Dickhead: I'm sorry…

She pushed the down button as fast as she could, finally getting to the end she finds one she can open.

______________

Keith Mars:

----------

On way back to Neptune

Should land by 2

Call ASAP, PRIVATE

------------

Tue, June 20, 12:14pm

_Where the hell is Paige, she left almost 2 hours ago to get breakfast. Thank god she had stuff sent up. I don't care what the delivery guy said; she so did not have running clothes on when she left. _

Glancing at the finally sleeping Veronica, Mac tried to decide what to do. After Veronica devoured the trays of food that had been delivered, she put the earbuds back in her ears, curled up and fell asleep. She had been snoozing ever since, every once in a while shuddering in her sleep, or letting out a big sigh.

_I can't just leave her. I don't want her alone when she wakes up. Paige should be here. Damn it it's 2:10. I could leave her a note. But I really don't want to leave her alone. I could go in the bathroom._

Deciding that was the best option, she jumped up and headed in to the luxurious, spa like area of the suite.

_Veronica is right, the whole upgrade thing is fishy. There is no way it is a coincidence. None of us seem to have that kind of luck, especially not lately. I bet Logan, devious bastard that he is, is behind this. Best keep that theory to myself. _

Mac paused to take in the plush surroundings, the large open marble shower, the separate even larger matching marble bath that could easily accommodate all three girls at once. The small waterproof cabinet that you could plug your iPod into, to listen to your music through the many perfectly place speakers. Mac headed back into the bedroom and grabbed her music player. Back in the bathroom, she plugged it in, made her selection and turned on the shower. Settling into the large chaise lounge she had one last thought. _I have to remember to thank Logan. _

"Mac your timing is perfect, we got stuck on the tarmac, I was just now able to turn my phone back on. Is everything there okay?"

"We are fine Mr. Mars. Veronica had a bit of a rough night; I think everything is starting to hit her. She is sleeping now, she was up most of the night. She ate a big breakfast and passed out. She is really worried about Logan, she hasn't really said it but, I can tell. I think she feels responsible, like I said everything is catching up with her."

"I'm glad you're with her Mac. You have been a really good friend. I know how hard it is to keep secrets from my daughter, you are doing terrific. I have some questions for you though. I figure Veronica either told you specifically not to tell me anything, or maybe it's just implied, but this is important Mac. Life and death important. Veronica's life."

"Mr. Mars, I understand, just tell me what you need to know. If I don't know, then I will get it of V somehow."

"Thanks, first let me say, I know about the tape, and I know what was on the hard drive, I just need to know what Veronica did with the information she found. Did she print anything out, or burn any CD's? My understanding is there were sound recordings for each of the members. Does she have them hidden? Did she give copies to anyone?"

"Mr. Mars I am sorry, if I hadn't cracked the firewalls on that drive, none of this would have happened."

"Mac, this is Veronica we are talking about. If you wouldn't have done it she would have found someone else. Maybe someone who wouldn't be so willing to help now. So please, just tell me what you know."

"There were sound files for the last 20 years or so, they had more but the files hadn't been digitally converted yet. The names before that just had brief notes, and a tape number. I did print out one hard copy of the list, I gave it to Veronica. I don't know if she made more copies. Once she had her copy she took off. I printed one more copy of the list and burned the sound files to a DVD. We only listened to the Sorokin confession. After that we knew it would just be more of the same. I should have told you sooner, but Veronica told me she was going to see Jake Kane, she figured once she gave everything back, it would be okay."

"What did you do with your copy of the list and the DVD?"

"I sealed it in an envelope and then mailed it to a friend in San Francisco. I told her not to open it until she heard from me. I didn't tell her this, but I figured that if something happened to me she would give it to her dad, he's a cop."

"That was smart thinking Mac. I am going to need you to call your friend and tell her I need that envelope. Then I need you to find out what Veronica did with her copy. Can you do that for me?"

"Talking to V shouldn't be a problem but there might be a bit of a delay with the envelope. My friend is here, on the cruise with us. I didn't know it when I mailed the letter, but she was already in Neptune to see some family, we hooked up and she came with. I can ask her to call her dad, or you could talk to her brother, have him get a hold of her parents. You know her brother, he's Don Lamb."

"Paige Lamb, I think that should surprise me, but somehow it doesn't. Does Veronica know who she is? I bet that didn't go over so well."

"Actually, she took it surprisingly well, but it could just be she can't deal with it right now, not with all the other stuff floating through her head. If possible I would like to keep Paige out of it, so maybe you could just talk to Lamb?"

"That is probably a good idea, no need to have even more people conspiring against Veronica, even if it is for her own good. Mac thanks again, you have been a huge help. I will be in touch soon, I know you will take good care of Veronica, but try and have some fun too."

_Damn, I should have stayed in San Francisco. Maybe Miles can help with this._

********************

"A vodka martini please, Blackwood Distillery vodka… Thank you." Logan flashed a smile to the Virgin Atlantic flight attendant. He decided now was the perfect time to finally give in and dull all his overloaded senses. The sixteen hour flight from Barcelona to LAX gave him plenty of time to drink up and be plenty sober by the time he could be useful again. Pacing around his hotel room, his mind exploding with all the things that could be going wrong back home. He came to the conclusion that his life was really not in any danger, as long as Veronica was still alive he was safe. Gory's goons had made it perfectly clear; Veronica was going to die first. Then Gory would decide which would be worse for Logan. Dying or having to live without her. _It's not really even a contest. I wouldn't have a life without her. _

Accepting the ice cold drink, Logan took a long drink of the smooth drink. Finishing it quickly he reclined in his large comfortable leather chair, thankful for the ability to make this journey in first class. He closed his eyes and prayed the pricey drink would do its job fast.

**************************

When Paige hung up the phone she was beyond frustrated. _Why can't anything ever be easy?_

When Don first got shot, she had panicked. She had an overwhelming urge to be there. To help take care of her favorite big brother. He had changed a lot over the last few years. They didn't talk near as much as they used to. Even his being 6 years older hadn't stopped them from being very close. She and Payton were planning on a few quick trips down to see Don over the summer anyway, and Payton completely understood when, after Don was shot, Paige decided head down early, and stay until he was back on his feet, or until school started back up for her.

_Why am I thinking about this now, Dammit, what the hell is wrong with Don, when this is over, I am definitely figuring out what is going on with him._

By the time Paige was five all of her other brothers were out of the house, away at college, or already on their own. Her oldest brother even had two kids. But Don was constantly by her side. Never complaining that he had to drag his little sister everywhere he went. Of course it probably helped that Paige's nanny was always ready and willing to drive them where ever he and his friends wanted to go. Not even his group of friends seemed to mind the intrusion of the little girl who worshipped her brother and those around him.

When Don got his license when Paige was 10 it was her he took for the first ride in his new car. He spent hours and hours trying to teach her to throw a ball and trying to help her get over her irrational fear of all things technological. Even when he met Lana while flying kites with Paige after she came home from computer camp things still didn't change. If you were somewhere and one of them was present you could bet the other one was close by. Then it all changed abruptly when she was 12 and Don went away to play baseball for the Southwest Texas Bobcats.

Paige cried herself to sleep for an entire month. His teammates gave him hell but he called her every night and listened to ramble on about the baby next door, or her French homework or whatever else she wanted to tell him. He would listen intently as she read passages of whatever she was writing. Always quick to praise, he only offered constructive criticism when she pleaded. When the baseball season started he sent her tapes of his games and she studied them, helping him perfect his stance and his swing, pointing out inconsistencies with his release point when he pitched. Paige cried again nine months later when, with 3 weeks left in the season Don blew out his knee when he was backing up home plate and some guy came charging into him. She cried because she knew the one thing Don really wanted, a baseball career, was over. But mostly she cried because he was coming home.

Shaking the memories from her head, Paige went to one of the onboard shopping areas, changed in to her purchases and glancing at the time on her phone decided she had time for 2 quick miles around the ship. Running had always helped her to focus, gave her time to sort through the different angles of whatever she was working on.

_Things are moving too fast, this was supposed to be simple. When I came across Veronica's name on the list of FBI summer interns I approached Taylor with my idea, he agreed. This is not how this was supposed to happen. Damn!_

_******************************_

Sheriff Keith Mars decided to pick up the dog at the kennel and bring him home before heading back in to work. It was close to five o'clock when he parked his county issued vehicle in the fire lane outside his apartment complex. He walked to the long flight of stairs leading down to the beach and unleashed Backup for some much needed free time. With the afternoon sun still high in the sky, watching his playful dog frolic in and out of the water, seeing the beautiful waves come crashing into the surf, Keith just stood there with a furrowed brow, none of it really registering.

_There is something here I am missing. A piece of this puzzle that is eluding me. _

On the drive home Keith had called his old college buddy, deciding to have him try to get the DVD from Paige Lamb's father. Mac said he was a cop, Keith reasoned that even with 750,000 residents San Francisco was really a small town. If Miles didn't know Officer? Sargeant? Captain? Lamb, chances are he could track him down with relative ease.

After Backup had completed his business, Keith reattached his leash and they made the steep trek back to their humble home.

Marty, one of his upstairs neighbors was on his way down to the beach when they crossed paths by the laundry room.

"Welcome back Sheriff Mars, I didn't expect you home so soon. I saw you leave yesterday with the suitcase. There was a guy here looking for you earlier. Actually, he might have been looking for Veronica, he never really said. Just kept banging on your door. Finally I threatened to call," Marty paused, noticing even without the uniform Keith's appearance still screamed 'cop'. "Well you, I guess except you were gone."

"Thanks, Marty, did this guy say who he was? Did you get a good look at him?"

"He didn't say anything, I don't think, he maybe mumbled thanks when he left. To be honest Sheriff, he was kind of scary. I know this isn't exactly the nice side of town, but this guy rode up on a big Harley, all dressed in leather, shaved head. He had PCHer written all over him."

"All right, well thanks again for keeping an eye out. Let me know if you see him again, or if you remember anything else."

After a couple of quickly exchanged pleasantries about the weather and the surf, Keith made sure the dog had fresh water, locked up, and headed to the office.

_It sounds like the Sorokin's are using the PCHers to do their dirty work. If Eli Navarro were still in charge, this would be easy, there is no way he would carry out any violence against Veronica, Logan maybe, but not Veronica._ It didn't escape Keith that the description of their morning visitor sounded vaguely like Weevil, but he let that thought pass through, dismissing it instantly. _Weevil no longer rides a bike. He might still have an in with the motorcycle gang, I will give him a call and see what he knows. _

As Keith settled into the big leather seat of his cruiser he notices his cell phone sitting on the passenger seat next to him. _Now that I am Sheriff I really need to stop doing that._ Seeing that he has several missed calls from the 15 minutes or so he was away from the phone, Keith calls Deputy D'Amato directly, not yet trusting the loyalty of Lambs other recriuts.

"Keith, thank god, We've been trying to call you-"

"Okay Leo, I am headed into the office right now. I should be there in 10 minutes."

"Forget the office, all hell is breaking loose, you need to get to Hearst, a student has been murdered."

_Fuck, could this be any worse. _"Tell me who, and what happened Leo, I won't be there for at least 20."

*******************************

Still in the huge bed, bundled up in the thick, down comforter, Veronica slowly became aware of the loud silence around her. Without looking she knew there was no one in the room with her. She could hear the shower, and the faint sounds of music coming from behind the heavy bathroom door.

_Who is in the shower, and why are they listening to music, music while in the tub I get, but in the shower. It must be Mac, Paige already took a shower. Of course the guy who delivered breakfast said something about Paige deciding to skip breakfast and go for a run so if she is back she would probably need to shower again. Who the hell skips breakfast to run? Hmmm breakfast was good, at least she remembered the pancakes, she remembered everything. Even had them send peanut butter, I wonder how she knew I like peanut butter on my pancakes. I wonder when lunch is…_

_Mac is right I need to leave Neptune in Neptune and just enjoy this cruise. No thinking of Logan, or murders for hire, no mysteries, no thinking of Piz, I wonder what it means that I thought of Logan first. I should get up, it must be lunchtime because I am hungry. _

_When Mac gets out of the shower we should hit the lunch buffet. I could just call for room service again, I don't need to stick with the free food, not with that $5K credit that came with our upgrade. I really need to figure that out, I wonder who I would talk to, to find out how we were chosen. What is wrong with you Veronica, you just said 'no mysteries' and here you go… _

_My head hurts, must be those 4 drinks I needed before I had the nerve to get up on stage and sing that song, the double shot after probably didn't help either._

Veronica shot up, her eyes wide, her mouth flying open.

_I can't believe I sang and DEDICATED that song to Logan. _

_**************************_

Deputy Leo D'Amato stepped back and surveyed the area around him. Trying to take everything in and make sure he did everything right.

_I really screwed up before, but this is my chance to make it right. Sheriff Mars didn't have to give me this chance, but he did and I don't want to make him regret it._

_Crime scene tape, check_

_Potential witness, separated and secure, check_

_Press pushed back an extra 50 yards, just like Keith prefers, check_

_Body covered, and tented, check_

Leo carefully watched the other deputies tiptoeing around placing markers anywhere they might have found evidence.

_This town cannot afford another Sheriff's Department screw up. _

_This town sure has changed, when I first decided to accept the job offer Neptune seemed like a sleepy little town, sure there had been that one murder the year before, but that was solved. The only things happening here were minor drug offenses, teen drinking, and some shoplifting by what was then a relatively harmless biker gang. Now it seems each week brings about a new body, or serial rapist. Violence is everywhere. Kidnapping, harmless biker gang isn't so harmless; the list goes on and on. Maybe Mars can get this town back on track. He should have an inside track since most of the mayhem seems to revolve around his daughter. Finally, he's here thank god!_

************************

Payton felt sick to his stomach as he took the mound. He had never felt this bad during a game. Last year in Triple A Sacramento, playing for the River Cats he pitched with the stomach flu. He had a fever of 101.6, he threw up in the small bathroom just inside the dugout each time his team batted. It hadn't mattered. Payton had pitched 7 innings of shutout baseball that night, only giving up two hits, and striking out 5. Each time Payton made the walk up to the rubber he was able to completely clear his mind of everything except the batter he was facing.

It hadn't always been like that, when he was young, he had been cocky; he knew he had god given talent, and on top of that he had access to the best teachers available. Actual Major League Baseball players and coaches, all ready and willing to help Coach Taylor's very gifted son. So when Payton offered to pitch that warm fall day 6 years ago, his first day hitting the fields in his new city, it never crossed his mind that he would have anything but a stellar day. Sure that one guy, Terry had gotten on base but that wasn't his fault, the first baseman had kicked the ball. Nope that one batter he couldn't help. He easily threw 70 pitches that day and only 2 of them were bad. The first 2 he threw to Don Lamb. He couldn't believe it when Don hadn't swung at the first one, it was pure meat. The second one was better but he was having a really hard time seeing anything but the memory or Paige's wiggling ass. The fact that she was behind him while he made that second pitch, probably checking out his was more than he could take. He was lucky Don only hit a double. Some people may think the pitch he hit Paige with was a bad one, but he knew it hit the target exactly where he wanted it to. No that was definitely a good pitch.

He learned his lesson that day. Nothing gets in his head on game day except the game. He knew better than to rely on his talent alone, he made sure to know everything he could about the opposing team and their batters. He liked to believe he could trust his catcher, but he still liked to have the information just in case he needed it.

But somehow Paige had crawled back into his head. He tried to shake her out, to clear his mind but it wasn't happening. He knew this would be a short outing, and that it was going to be hell on his earned run average.

_Where is she, why isn't she returning my calls? She can't know. Can she? There is no way. Beth swears she hasn't talked to her. I waited and waited but she never showed. Why won't anyone tell me where she is? Not even Don, I think she is there but he won't even get on the phone to talk to me. Stupid nurse always says he's sleeping. Bears don't sleep that much in winter. It's not like she has never done this before, taken off, been out of contact for a few days. But she always warns me, at least sends me a text, or shoots out an email saying she's doing research and will be gone for a few days. If there were anything really wrong someone would have told me, if she were hurt, or missing. No, it has to be something else. It was a mistake Paige, a stupid, stupid mistake, just call me so I can tell you about it. I would never hide anything from you baby, couldn't even if I wanted to. Crap, if she knows my life is over._

_Dammit, that ball is gone, if I don't fix this, and soon, my career will be over too._

**Oakland Tribune**

**June 21**

**Wonderboy Payton Turner Falters **

Payton Turner, the rookie sensation that GM Billy Bean seems to have placed all his hope in for this year had his first taste of trouble in yesterday's A's loss. Pitching in only his third Major League game, the tall left hander seemed not to be able to concentrate on the game as he gave up 7 runs in the first inning, including 3 homeruns and a double. His signature pickoff move also seemed to be AWOL as two players stole bases. He did seem to have a flicker of control in the second inning when, after some unprintable words were spoken by the opposing team's center fielder, Turner sent a high and tight pitch right into the earflap of the batter's helmet. Both benches were given warnings but it didn't seem to matter. New manager Bob Geren, removed the young pitcher replacing him with…

****************************

_Where the hell am I going to find a new Head of Security? Who the hell does Clarence Weidman think he is, telling me he can't help me with another 'personal fiasco'. He is ruined, he won't be able to get a job guarding a Wal-mart by the time I am through with him._

Jake Kane picks up the phone and dials the one person who may still be able to help him.

After several minutes, and a lot of cursing he finally gets through.

"I can't fucking believe how hard you are to get on the phone. Seriously how hard is it to get up off your ass, take the phone and say 'hello'?"

"Jake, what do you want?"

"Have you heard about the murder at Hearst? I need you to find out exactly when it happened."

"The only info I have is the same as you, just what I am seeing on the news. Although in my opinion, CNN usually has more information than FOX NEWS. My housemate however, seems to have a thing for Shepard Smith, and I can't seem to find the remote."

"I really need to know, I ummm, was in the middle of some tricky negotiations with the victim. I need to make sure I have a good strong alibi. I can't be the target of another Keith Mars witch hunt."

"Jake, I," the man on the receiving end of the phone call, swallows the lump forming in his throat. "I don't know if I can help you this time."

"That is not acceptable." Jake is now screaming into the phone. "I still fucking own you. Find out and do it now!" Without waiting for a response Jake pushes the end button.

_I need a good old fashioned phone. That would have been so much better had I been able to slam it down._

Jake throws the phone, smiling satisfyingly as it hits the wall, bounces off and shatters into hundreds of pieces when it crashes on to his Italian marble floor.

He doesn't even try to hide the smile as he leaves the privacy of his office, telling his assistant he needs a new phone, his second of the day.

************************

After completing her eighth lap around the ships quarter mile track Paige decided it hadn't been enough. Picking up the pace a little she continues her run. After successfully pushing the thoughts of Don out of her head, she had been concentrating on the upcoming conversation that would have to take place when she got back to the room. Rounding the final turn of her third mile Paige comes to the conclusion that Veronica is too unpredictable for her to plan out the conversation ahead of time. There will be no testing of the water; she is just going to have to jump in, with both feet. That decided she clears her mind completely, picking up the pace even more, she thinks of nothing but the sound of her new Nike's pounding on the soft rubber track.

Wishing she had time for a few more miles Paige slows to a walk when she passed her mile marker. Quickly pulling out her iPhone, she taps 'stop'. Paige had resisted the iPhone for so long, loving the familiarity and ease of her antiquated flip phone, but once she got past her bias, her fear, she came to really appreciate all it could do. She had an 'app' for everything.

Glancing at the phone to see her stats, she smiles approvingly,

iRun

Mile 1--- 7m27s

Mile 2---7m24s

Mile 3---6m42s

Mile 4---5m58s

Totals---4 miles, 27m31s

Congratulations Paige you broke

your personal record of 6m2s

Don't forget to cool down and

stay hydrated!

_Nice job, now it is time to really get down to business!_

*****************************

Veronica was booting up her laptop when Mac came out of the bathroom. Veronica took in Mac's towel dried hair, and very flushed skin.

"What did you do in there? Make it your mission to see how long until the entire ship was out of hot water?"

"Hey don't get snarky with me, the reason I was in there so long is totally your fault. After you fell asleep I cleaned up all the breakfast stuff, I set it in the hall so they guy wouldn't have to come in to get it, I didn't want to wake you. I tripped over your boot, who brings combat boots on a cruise anyway? I spilled the syrup all over me, it got in my hair and everything, so see it is totally your fault!"

"Umm, you ate half the breakfast, okay maybe not half, but a respectable amount, and my boots were standing neatly by my bed so if they got moved, it wasn't by me, and you could of let the guy in, I wasn't waking for nothing."

"Still your fault. If you put syrup on your pancakes like a normal person, it would have been gone. Therefore, there would have been none for me to spill. See your fault."

"Damn Mac, I think I may be rubbing off on you, with an argument like that, how could I help but just confess to my crimes, I plead guilty to all charges, what's the punishment going to be oh wise one?"

"Not sure yet, I am still examining the extenuating circumstances, sentencing will be later, but I do recommend you remain on your best behavior."

Veronica leans back again, turning her attention to the computer; she clicks on the network button and requests to be connected to the ships Wi-Fi. While the program connects she turns back to Mac.

"I ordered lunch, I know you said we should go out and have fun, I want to I am just not ready yet."

"No pressure V, we are here to relax and renew, if you choose to do that here, in the room that's cool with me." Mac opens her suitcase and grabs clothes, going back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Veronica opens her e-mail. She deletes the few spam that somehow made it through her filter, and checks out an ad from Nikon about a new camera lens. She has three other emails, two from her dad and one from an address she doesn't recognize.

To: Veronica (VMarsMarsInvestigations*com)

From: Dad (KMarsMarsInvestigations*Com)

Mon, Jun 19, 7:47pm

Subject: Missing you

Veronica, Hope you are having fun on your cruise. You haven't fallen overboard have you? Please don't honey because I really miss you, and so does the filing cabinet. I stopped by the office today to pick up some files, sorry I didn't put them back. Feel free to fire me.

I love you.

Dad

---

To: Veronica (VMarsMarsInvestigations*com)

From: (lovesDonutsgmail*com)

Jun 20 12:43am

Subject: Hello from an old friend

Hey V, I am not signing this, but I am trusting that you haven't lost your touch and will know who I am.

I ran into a mutual friend of ours who is also out of the country at the moment. Heard you are having a few difficulties. Would love to help. I am giving you a phone number. It will only be on for the next 2 days from 3-4pm your time. If I don't hear from you by then, I will try one more time.

333

_Hmmm I wonder how Logan caught up with Duncan, and what could Duncan possibly do to help…_

_---_

To: Veronica (VMarsMarsInvestigations*com)

From: Dad (KMarsMarsInvestigations*Com)

Tue, Jun 20, 1:10pm

Subject: Still missing you

V,

Just checking in, you haven't replied so I am having visions of Mac trying to throw you a life preserver. Put an old man out of his misery and let me know you still have 2 feet planted firmly on the ship's deck.

Now get off the computer and have fun!!!

Dad

"Hey, Mac?"

"Oh crap. that is your 'I need a favor tone'. Just remember your punishment still is under advisement, so tread carefully here." Mac walks back into the room, now dressed but still sporting a towel on her head.

"It's just an eentsy weensie favor, it's not like I am asking for a pony or anything. I got an email from my dad. I want to send him a text, but my phone won't work out here, may I pretty please use yours?" Veronica puffs her bottom lip out and tilts her head. "Pretty please with soy ice cream and a cherry on top?"

"Sure, let me just get it for you." Mac goes back in the bathroom and retrieves her phone from her toiletry bag. Walking out to Veronica she starts to hand it to her and then pulls back at the last second.

"V- Do you think you could just send him an email back or something. I uhh, you see there's.. ummm."Mac starts chewing on her bottom lip.

"Cindy Mackenzie, have you been sexting with Mr. Casablancas?" Mac's eyes grow huge. "You have, you little hussy."

"No Veronica." Mac dissolves onto the bed. "He sent me a bunch, I haven't even opened them, there are a ton of voice mails too. I just, I … I don't know what to say."

"Are you thinking you maybe like Dick?"

"I don't know, when I think about it I think the idea is preposterous. But then I remember back in his hotel room, and even on the beach, my stomach starts doing flips just thinking about him touching me. My head says run, that any sort of relationship with Dick would be, I don't know, a recipe for disaster. Who am I kidding, Dick doesn't have relationships, he just has sex. Lots and lots of sex. He keeps apologizing, saying he's changed." Mac sighs heavily, pushing her head even further back into her pillow, her arms crossed over her face, hiding her eyes.

"Maybe he has changed."Mac sits up and cocks an eyebrow at Veronica "Okay, I can't believe those words came out of my mouth either. But Mac, people do change. I changed. Before Lilly died I was all My Little Pony, and on Pep Squad. But then my world flipped upside down and I had to adapt. Maybe Dick is doing the same thing."

Mac sits and ponders this for a minute, absentmindedly she reaches up and starts fiddling with the pendant on her necklace.

"I don't know, maybe. I just don't know if I want to be the rat in Dick's relationship lab. Can we not talk about this for a while. Relax and renew, remember?"

**********************

Paige arrived back at the suite, just as lunch was being delivered. She opened the door and ushered in the room service attendant pushing a very large, very full cart. She signed the receipt, including a very generous tip. The delivery guy thanked her and left.

Paige eyes the food, slowly taking it all in, lifting a few of the lids to see what delicacies they are hiding.

"MMmm, everything smells so good, pasta, sandwiches, French fries." Paige breathes in deeply pulling in the competing aromas. Then looks specifically at Veronica. "Is there enough for me too, or should I call and place another order?"

Mac pipes in before Veronica can reply. "Hello? You ran out for breakfast like four hours ago, care to share where you've been,"

"Yeah sorry about that, it just happened. I went to the dining room, there was a smoothie bar, so I got a protein shake. While I was waiting for it I started talking to these guys. They recognized me from last night. They were very impressed with our singing evidently. They invited me to eat with them, I thought what the hell. There was a group of three of them. They mentioned getting together tomorrow for the excursion into Mazatlan, I told them we all had boyfriends, that we were here for a girls week, so much for your plan Mac. After I realized I had eaten three helpings of French toast, not to mention bacon and eggs, and a muffin, I decided I should go for a run, maybe hit the onboard gym, it's totally lame though, don't waste your time. I bought some shoes at one of the shops, serious price gouging happening there by the way. Then I went to the outdoor track on the Sports Deck."

"That took over four hours, that must have been a lot of bacon." Mac questions.

"When I got to the track, I sat down to program the iRun application on my phone. I noticed there were some emails I needed to take care of and I made a phone call, I will tell you all about it later, now seriously Veronica, do I need to order more food or can you share?"

Veronica doesn't reply, just looks incredulously back at her.

Paige flashes a huge smile "What? I've seen you eat."

Veronica smiles back. "I've seen you eat too, and maybe you should order more."

"Seriously you two, where do you put it?" Mac pouts.

Mac and Paige both laugh, while Mac continues to pout.

"I've told you a million times Mac, I just have a fast metabolism. It isn't anything I do."

"I on the other hand did not receive that blessing, I have to jog my ass off, literally. I knew I should have asked the wizard for hollow legs."

Veronica flies up off her bed. "What, what did you just say?"

"Umm, I said that." Paige speaks very slowly, enunciating every word very carefully. "I do NOT have a naturally fast metabolism, so I have to run, or participate in other calorie burning exercises to make sure my thighs still fit in my skinny jeans. Are you okay Veronica, you are looking a little pale?"

"V, what's going on, you're making me nervous."Mac looks very concerned, again reaching up, sliding her pendant back and forth along its chain.

"No, the other thing, about asking the wizard." Veronica looks visibly shaken.

"That I should of asked the Wizard for hollow legs? It's a joke, more an expression now, you know hollow legs, somewhere for all the food I eat to go. Veronica what's wrong. Why is this so upsetting to you?"

"That 'expression' is one your brother uses, and not jokingly either." Veronica hisses. "I've heard him use it, and so have some other friends. My friend Wallace was robbed by a biker gang at the store where he worked. Your brother," each time Veronica mentions 'your brother' she sounds especially hateful, "asked him to identify the culprit in front of the whole gang. When Wallace backed down, your brother told him he needed to "ask the wizard for some guts."

"Veronica I am sorry. When I was a kid I loved the Wizard of Oz. I started using the expression all the time. Don used to tease me about it, sometimes he still does. It was never meant to be used maliciously.

"I know you hate my brother. I know he has been a total ass to you and your dad. He has told me that much himself, I don't know why. He wasn't always like that. He used to be totally normal. He was fun, and caring, he would do anything for me, or for any of his friends. He was a great friend to a lot of people. He was someone who you really wanted by your side if there was trouble. And I know he's changed." Paige had more she wanted to say but Veronica interrupted her.

"You are not telling me anything I don't already know. When my dad was Sheriff and Lamb was his deputy, he was great. He used to stop by to help my mom and me if dad had to work late. Taking out the trash, walking Backup, helping me with algebra. That doesn't make it better, it makes it worse. Makes his betrayal so much harder to understand. I don't know why I cared so much; he was just one of like a million people that abandoned us after Lilly Kane died."

"Veronica, I am sorry. I am not apologizing for Don, I am sorry that you had to go through any of it. I am not making excuses for him but Don had a couple of really rough years Veronica, you don't know anything about it, you may be all bad ass, and able to get most people to fall for your puppy dog eyes, to get them to open up and share their dark hidden past, but as good as you are at getting it out, Don is better at keeping it in."

Veronica cuts her off again, practically screaming, "'a couple of rough years', 'a couple of rough years'? I got raped! I was 16, when I reported it to the Sheriff, your brother, he told me ask the wizard for a backbone. He didn't even believe me." Veronica collapses back onto her bed, emotionally exhausted.

"Veronica, I don't know what to say. There probably isn't anything I can say. My brother was an ass. I think after Don got to Neptune, after Lilly died, something else happened. Something specifically with Don. I don't know what it was, but I promise I will find out what the happened and I can't promise to fix whatever it was but I sure am going to try." Paige sits down in a chair close to Veronica's bed and begins taking off her shoes. She is still sweaty from her run, her hair is poking out of her ponytail wild around her face, her face is flushed. "I am going to take a shower. Veronica, I am really sorry, if there was anything I could say or do, I would, in heartbeat. When I get out we need to talk some more okay, not about this, but about something else." Paige's eyes jump from Veronica to Mac, and back again. "You guys will still be here right?"

Veronica and Mac exchange glances, they both look back to Paige and nod.

"I'll try to hurry." Paige walks to the bathroom and then turns back to Veronica. "Veronica, I really am sorry, nobody should ever have anything like that happen to them. I know it's especially difficult when someone you trust turns out not to be who you think they are."

Veronica sits back up, her thoughts calculating. "Paige, you mentioned you made a call on the ship, so you must have a better plan than me, mine only works on land, land in the greater L.A. area. My dad sent a rather worrisome email, I would like to call him, could I use your phone?"

Without hesitating Paige heads back to the chair, picking up the phone she hands it to Veronica. "Sure no problem, it should be unlocked, but if not the code is *0809#."

"I kind of need to make another call too, if that's okay?"

"Go for it, trust me, you using all my minutes is the least of my worries right now."

******************************

Okay so I really wanted to get into Veronica's call with Duncan and the conversation with Paige, but the conversation about Don Lamb took on a life of its own, so… Chapter 7 should be up Saturday, maybe earlier if I continue to not sleep or eat, or work, actually working at work is highly overrated!

A special shout out to isdonisgood, for motivating me to stay up and get this chapter posted… Okay motivation, threat it's all really the same right?

Please review, I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone, however if you would offer some constructive criticism then I could blame you so please…


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I know I promised that chapter 7 would be up Saturday, but evidently fan fiction had some issues. Gosh, it sounds like an excuse even to me, but I swear it's the truth… Really, I wouldn't lie.

Also evidently nobody like my joke about blaming you if you left concrit, I promise all errors are mine and will always be mine. I will continue to make them so please help me by pointing them out. Laughing is also acceptable; I am tough I can take it. But please say something.

Unfortunately for me Veronica Mars, and her cast of characters do not belong to me, they belong solely to Rob Thomas. If they belonged to me we all would still be spending our Wednesday nights glued to the WB, or whatever the network is called today! If you take the time to read please take the time to review!

Chapter 7

Keith Mars steps inside the small white tent that houses the body found earlier outside the newly dedicated Dean O'Dell Journalism Building. Slowly lifting the covering protecting the victim from the elements and prying eyes, he tries to take in the details while pushing the gruesomeness out of his mind. Tries not to think about how this young woman is only a year or so older than his beloved daughter. Tries not to think about how right now, someone is searching for her, hoping to bring an end to Veronica's life, just as this woman's is now tragically over. He takes note of the shaved head, the bruising around the neck, and the impression of a hand across the right cheek. He sees where the tears ran down her face, smearing her make up on their way down toward her chin. He pulls the blanket back further and sees the defensive wounds on the young woman's large hands. He takes note of her nakedness, her lack of shoes. He sees her underwear off to the side, shredded. He tries to take it all in, he jots his feelings down in his small note pad he had in his chest pocket. He takes note not only of what he sees, but what he does not see. There are no other articles of clothing around. He didn't turn the body over but he was told there is a small bullet wound in the back of her head, yet there is not a pool of blood surrounding her.

He quietly and carefully covers her up again, saying a silent prayer for her, for her family but mostly for him, that his daughter is still alive.

Stepping out of the small tent he motions over to Deputy D'Amato.

"Leo, there is a lot that doesn't seem right to me in there, what are you thinking?"

"I agree, Keith. It seems like someone wants us to jump to conclusions, the shaved head, the ripped underwear. Obviously she was moved. I think we have our work cut out for us. The coroner should be here soon, she should be able to tell us what is real and what was staged."

"That is what I am thinking too. It could be a ploy to bring about reasonable doubt in the Mercer Rape Trial, it starts in a few weeks, and this gives the defense time to file motions, maybe get it thrown out before it really starts. We need to find out more about her and talk to her family. Since the body was placed here in front of the journalism building, we should figure out the significance of that, see if she was on the newspaper staff, or taking classes, maybe she was dating someone who was. I am going to make a brief statement to the press, asking for anyone with any information to call the crime stoppers hotline. Then let's get the family notified so we can ID her publically and see if that brings in more specific info."

"Okay boss, what do you want me to do?"

"You are coming with me!"

************************************

Paige closed the bathroom door behind, silently collapsing against it, tears welling up in her eyes.

_Damn you Don, how could you—she was 16, what if it had been me, what if--? I can't ask her to forgive you for this. Damn it Don you are screwing everything up! How the hell am I going to get her to trust me now? How can I trust you, what the hell happened to you? _Paige wipes her eyes on the back of her hand, mustering the little strength she has to pull away from the door. She tries to push the thoughts from her mind as she goes about the mundane task of preparing for her shower. Setting out a towel, gathering her toiletries from their bag, adjusting the water temperature. Once in the shower, she lets the tears fall. _Veronica Mars may not have been able to figure out what the hell you got yourself into, but after I take care of this other mess, I will Don, I will figure it out, I promise you I will._

***********************

"MISTER LAMB! I am a specially trained, highly experienced Registered Nurse. I have been called on to take care of some of the most prominent families in Neptune. I am here to tend to your injuries, to administer your medication, and to make sure you follow doctors' orders so you don't cause yourself any more damage. I am not here as your scullery maid, your personal Cinderella, summoned to fulfill your every whim and request. Now, if there is something MEDICALLY that I can do for you, I would be happy to. If not, stop bellowing my name." Martha Darton, RN stood glaring, her hands on her hips, her nostrils flaring as she breaths heavily.

"Actually, I need to use the bathroom." Don looks at her distrustfully. "You took my cane last time you were in here, remember, you didn't want me up without your permission."

Don congratulates himself on his quick thinking. He allows the nurse to help in to do his business and then grabs the remote off the dresser on his way back to the bed.

Waiting until Martha leaves, Don Lamb then changes the channel. Fox News had mentioned the body being found on the local campus, mentioning that Hearst College is the school where a serial rapist had recently been caught and also where bad boy Logan Echolls, son of the late Aaron Echolls is taking film classes. Don forgoes the other national news stations and turns it to the local CBS affiliate hoping that maybe they would have announced who the victim is. After hearing the anchor rattle on about the history of the school, the recent killing of the Dean, the rapist, and again mention of famous students and alum, and watching the mundane footage showing the crime scene tape and the deputies pushing the camera's further back, Don realizes no information has been released about the victim. Nothing, age, race, sex, nothing, certainly not a name. He sees his old mentor, a man he once considered a friend, and one time opponent Keith Mars approach a local reporter.

"Sheriff Mars is it true that the Hearst Serial Rapist has struck again, and this time he killed the student." The young reporter shoves a microphone towards Keith's face, trying to get a statement before the other reporters get the chance.

"All I can say now is that, there has been a homicide victim found here on campus. I cannot confirm that it is a student. I will have further information for you after we have notified the victim's family. I ask that anyone who saw anything, or has any information please call 1800CRIMESTOP."

_They are not announcing the identity of the victim. How could Jake Kane know? What was he negotiating? And what should I do with this little bit of information. _

*********************************

Weevil sits outside the Mackenzie home. He's frustrated no one will return his calls. Veronica's voice mail box is full, no one is answering at Mars Investigations, no one at the sheriff's office will connect him to Keith, and now he can't even find Veronica's friend Mac. He is still sitting there contemplating his next move when a flower delivery van drives up. The driver steps out of the van and walks around to the back. After opening the rear double doors, he pulls out a large potted plant. The driver notices the leather clad biker and glances around nervously. When Weevil climbs off the bike he sees the fear in his eyes. Doing his best to look harmless and innocent Weevil approaches the delivery man on the Mackenzie porch.

"Hey man, I don't wanna scare you, I don't mean nothing, I'm just looking for the girl who lives here. I work at her school, and uh…" _Think Weevil think, what would V say? " _And she filed a report about a missing laptop. It was turned in, I just wanted her to get it before we locked up for 2 weeks, you know before summer session starts?"

"I don't know, I am just delivering these, I don't know her."

"Yeah, I figured that, could you tell me who sent the flowers, then maybe I could check with them, see if they know where she is."

The young delivery guy starts anxiously shifting his weight between his feet. Looking to see if there are any neighbors witnessing this exchange. Seeing no one, he becomes even more timid.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble, they don't tell me anything, they just give me the flowers and an address. I don't know who they are from, I don't take the calls or write the cards, just deliver." He glances from Weevil to the porch entrance and then back. "Really man, I would help you if I could, it would suck to be without your laptop for two whole weeks."

The delivery guy looks visibly relieved when Weevil backs up so he can get past, not even bothering to hide his loud sigh, all the air he had been holding in.

"Sorry, I was just grasping at straws I guess."

Weevil waits while the kid hustles his way back to the van, hops in and drives away. Smirking he leans over and plucks the card from the flowers.

'Logan's gone now, like out of the country gone. Please come back."

_Hmmm, DICK? Could Mac and Dick be… No that's just insane. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. _

_**********************************_

Veronica sat on the bed unconsciously fiddling with Paige's phone. Mac had settled back onto her side of the bed again playing with her necklace.

"Veronica?-"

"Mac, don't okay, I am alright. Listen, I also got an e-mail from Duncan."

"Duncan?" Mac sits up straighter and faces Veronica.

"Yeah, Duncan. He says he ran into Logan, that he knows about my 'difficulties'. That he wants to help. What the hell is he talking about? Logan is the one with 'difficulties.'" Veronica touches the small round button at the bottom of the iPhone's touchpad, the time lights up. "He said to call him today by 4 o'clock. It's a little after, I am going to try anyway."

"Do you want me to go, I could just run out real quick, you know make like a banana and split?"

Veronica shakes her head, smiling, "No stay here, I may need you for moral support for this, and I will definitely need you for moral support for that." Veronica points toward the bathroom. Mac nods and leans back down against the back of the bed.

Waking the phone up again, Veronica touches the small green phone icon and dials the number that Duncan had given her from memory.

"Veronica, is that you? I didn't think you were going to call, I thought maybe you didn't want to talk to me." Veronica can hear the relief in Duncan's voice.

"Duncan, how are you? How is Lilly? What's going on, how did you run into Logan."

"Same old V, asking new questions before you even gets answers to the old ones. I am okay, running is hard, harder than I thought it would be. But I still think it was the right decision. Lilly is good, she turned two, we have been able to stay in one place for a while now, so she had some friends over and it was good. And well Logan, Logan and I communicate every once in a while. I contacted him the same way I did with you, an anonymous email, no name, we have chatted on line once or twice in the last couple of years. A few days ago he sent me an email saying he was going to be in Europe, he didn't know where I was but would love to see me if there was a chance. I didn't want to risk it but, he said it was important, so I made it happen. Veronica, I want you to know I am trying to help, I would still do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Duncan, I am not sure what you are talking about. Your email mentioned some difficulties, and yes, in typical Veronica Mars fashion, my life is a little hectic right now, but I certainly don't see how there is anything for you to do."

"Veronica, I know about the-"

"Oh my, someone emailed you the video. Duncan, it isn't what you think."

"Veronica I'm sorry, I did see the video. It's okay though, you didn't know. I heard from Logan though that the guy who umm, the guy who is responsible is out for revenge. I thought maybe, you would want to come stay with me and Lilly for a while. You know, just get away from everything. We could go somewhere for the summer. That way if in the fall you decide to go back to school, Lilly and I could just go back home. If you decide to stay, you could just come back with us."

"Duncan, thanks for the offer, but I don't really think that is necessary. I don't want to disrupt your lives, it sounds like you guys are settling in and I-"

"Veronica, I still love you. I have always loved you, I will always love you. Logan made it sound like you were in real danger. I have never been able to protect you, let me just this once okay?"

"No, this is not what I need right now, you are not helping. I loved you too, Duncan and yes part of me will always love you but I am not IN love with you."

"Logan said you were done with him. That he was giving you up. He said that I could have you. Veronica please? I need you, I think about you all the time. Every time I see a petite blonde on the beach I pray that it is you. Just give us the summer, just give us a chance, it doesn't even have to be the whole summer."

"Duncan, this is over, we are over. I do not belong to you or to Logan. We tried, it didn't work. I told you when you left that it was over. You need to move on Duncan, find someone else. Someone who can be there for you. Goodbye Duncan,"

"Veronica wait-"

Veronica hit the 'end' button before Duncan could say anymore.

Mac looks apprehensively at Veronica. "Not quite what you were expecting huh?

"I don't know what I was expecting, but now I am just confused. Logan told Duncan that I was in danger. I need to call my dad."

Keith's phone goes to voice mail so Veronica leaves a short message assuring him she has yet to jump or get thrown overboard, promising to call and get permission before she does either in the near future. She tell him she loves him and to be careful.

Veronica, her mind racing, begins to fiddle with the phone, checking out the many applications and song lists on Paige's phone. Then thinking it the prudent thing to do she goes to clear Duncan's number from the call history.

"Hey Mac, I can't get this number to clear, it says it needs a password, but when I try the one Paige told us nothing happens. Any ideas?"

"Let me see it." Mac takes the phone from Veronica and tries some of her magic, but she also doesn't have any luck. "No, I can't get it to clear either, and that's weird because only the two numbers you called are in the call history. Paige said she made a call so she must have been able to clear it."

"Who do you think she would have been talking to that she would feel the need to clear the number?" Veronica reaches to take the phone back from Mac.

"I don't know. I figured maybe she finally called Payton. Did you notice she said she still had a boyfriend, I kind of assumed she called him and they worked out their issues."

Veronica's curiosity is piqued now. "But why would she need to clear his number. Did she think we would just look at it, she couldn't have known I was going to ask to borrow it. And all the numbers are gone. Would you think I was a horrible person if I looked at her contact list?"

"I mean really how can I answer that? You are two of the nosiest people I have ever met. If I say no, then that means I think it's okay for you to just go through other people's stuff, if I say yes, then you will do it anyway, but then you feel guilty, and think that I think you are horrible. I think we should just wait. Paige said she would tell us about the call. Why don't you just ask her to clear the number, tell her it is for a famous friend and he is paranoid about his number getting out to his mass of adoring fans."

"Fine, the shower is off now, she will probably be out soon." Veronica pouts.

**************************

"Dick you are coming, you need to stop moping around this hotel room. You are a Casablancas. We do not sulk, we do not cry, and we certainly do not wait around for a piece of tail to call. Now put on some clothes, CLEAN CLOTHES, grab your gear and let's go." Richard Casablancas stands waiting, he did not expect to see his son wearing the same board shorts and torn shirt that he had seen him in the day before. He thought he had made it clear to his one remaining son that they were going to spend the few weeks of freedom he had left together. Doing father son stuff.

"Dad she was not, she is not a piece of tail. Don't call her that. I'm not going, go without me."

"Dick, son, we only have a couple of weeks, and then I will be gone for six months. I don't want you to visit me while I am in jail. I don't want you to see me like that. So get you shit together and let's go." When Dick Jr., doesn't move off the couch, his father starts pacing in irritation. He looks around, noticing the wilting flowers, the stuffed animals, and boxes of candy that still cover every inch of space. He notices a small jewelry box on the coffee table and walks over to pick it up. Opening it up, he sees that it is empty but that it had held a pendant and chain. Taking note of the jewelers name he looks at his son incredulously. "Harry Winston? You spent my money on a Harry Winston necklace for some hussy? She must have been a great fuck."

"Dad, it's not like that, she's different. I am different when I am with her. She makes me want to be better, to actually, I don't know, it's like when I am with Mac I want to be a good person, not such a…"

"Mac? Mac as in Beaver's leftovers? You are brood-" Dick Sr. didn't see it coming. One moment Dick was curled up on the couch, practically lifeless, and all of a sudden his son was right in front of him, his fist crashing into the side of his face.

"Get out dad, just go. Go do your jail thing. Call me when you get out, or have your assistant call me. Maybe by then I will have forgiven you. But right now just get the fuck out of my room!" Dick leaves his dad standing there as he storms off into his room slamming the door behind him.

********************************

Logan stretched out in his big leather chair, raising his arms above his head, urging his muscles to extend as far as possible, working out the kinks that come from sleeping soundly in one position, especially one awkward position. Getting the blood flowing again he takes stock of his feelings. He finally feels rested, something he never quite was able to accomplish on his couple days of transatlantic travel. He briefly considers ordering another drink, but thinks even with several hours of flight still ahead of him he wants to be clear headed. Deciding to go over his notes one more time, he pulls his laptop out of his carryon. After booting it up he opens up his Word program, a balloon pops up above his task bar and says there are available networks, would he like to sign on. He successfully connects to the internet and opens up his iGoogle home page. He glances about, noticing there is no new pressing mail since he checked before boarding the flight. He smiles appreciatively at the picture of the camels crossing the Moroccan desert on his Places to See gadget. _I have been there, and as cool as that picture is, it is better in person._

He scrolls down, stopping to play with his pet spider gadget, scanning quickly the box showing the latest movie box office numbers. _Damn, I can't believe that stupid Connor Larking movie is on top again, that's three weeks, when will the girls figure out his abs are painted on. I should take an ad out. Truth in advertising! _He continues to scroll down when something at the bottom makes him stop.

"Oh Shit!" Logan glances around to see if anyone heard. Thankful again for his rather private first class accommodations he clicks on the local news gadget he has set to zip code 90909.

Scanning the headline he wishes he would have ordered the second drink.

**Hearst Student found Raped, Murdered!**

Logan realizes he has stopped breathing and struggles to take in air. Tears start falling from his eyes blinding him from being able to read the article, he tries to brush them away, but as soon as he wipes some away they are replaced by more.

_Breathe Logan breathe. It's not Veronica, it can't be Veronica, if it were Veronica you would feel it, you would know, you wouldn't need to read about it on the internet. You would just know. _

Grabbing the napkin that had come with his drink, he continues to wipe the tears away, taking slow deep breaths, concentrating on calming down enough to read what he notices is a very short news blurb.

"The body of a young woman was found this afternoon at Hearst College a small private institution located in Neptune, California. The details at this point are sketchy, and coming in slowly we will update as we get more information. The local sheriff has refused to confirm that the victim is indeed a student, however initial reports from witnesses indicate that this is the case. Hearst College made National news earlier this year when a serial rapist was preying on local students."

_It's not Veronica, it's not Veronica, it's not Veronica. If it were Veronica Keith wouldn't have made any sort of statement, he would be paralyzed just like me, it'snotveronica. I need a drink, just a little drink. I shouldn't drink, I need to think. Who is it? Is it just a coincidence? Is it just the curse or Neptune striking again? I really want a drink._

Catching a flight attendants eye, he turns back to his computer, refreshing the screen, seeing no changes he opens a new tab and starts searching other news sites.

The flight attendant leans down, lifting up the side tray that is attached to Logan's chair, flashing her ample cleavage as she does so. "Would like anything else, Mr. Echolls, something to nibble on perhaps?"

Logan ignores the flirting, his eyes fixed on the drink in her hand. It is a duplicate of the one he drank earlier. He swallows deeply.

"Actually some food would be good, and could I just get some coffee please, black is fine."

********************************

Paige comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white capri's that Veronica can't help but imagine would still hit the floor if she were to wear them. Her hair is combed but still wet. Her face is freshly scrubbed and her eyes are still red.

Paige takes note of the open and empty food trays on Veronica's half of the bed, she sees there is one still covered plate on the cart and that Mac's side of the bed is clear and plate free.

"I ordered you a pizza, it should be here soon."

Paige smiles lightly and thanks Veronica. _How can she look so calm? _She walks over and clears the debris off the bed. She grabs her pillow off her bed and then sits, her feet tucked under her on Veronica and Mac's bed.

"Mac, Veronica, there is a lot we need to talk about, a lot I need to tell you. I have tried to think of a way to do this simply but nothing seems quite right. So I am just going to jump right in, rip the band aid off like you said earlier Mac. Can I have my phone back?"

Veronica picks up the phone and hands it over to Paige. Both Veronica and Mac watch, first casually and then with more and more interest as Paige wakes up the phone, pushes a few 'buttons' on the touchpad, makes a few swipes and then places her thumb on the center. They can see a thin red line glow, reflecting on her face as it starts at the top and works its way down. When the red light reaches the bottom Paige removes her thumb and punches several more buttons quickly. The phone beeps, an electronic female voice says, "code accepted." A small thin card seems to slide out of the seam of the phone, wordlessly Paige waits until it is all the way out and then hands it to Veronica.

It is smaller than a credit card, a little thinner too. The card is tall and thin the opposite of a credit card. It is some sort of clear plastic, there is a picture of Paige seemingly floating in the right side of the card, yet although you can see it perfectly it too is transparent. In the bottom right corner of the card there is a small platinum colored microchip. The top portion of the card is dominated by three large blue letters. F B I. The left side of the card contains the FBI seal, also clear and flawlessly detailed. Each color and symbol in the Seal completely visible and discernable. Veronica knows that the colors and symbols each have a meaning, portraying the values of the FBI and the United States. The blue field and the golden scale represent justice. The infinite circle of 13 stars represents unity, as portrayed by the original 13 states. The laurel leaf represents academic honors, distinction and fame. In the two branches, there are 46 leaves, since there were 46 states in the U.S. in 1908, when the FBI was founded. The importance of the red and white parallel stripes is not in the stripes themselves, but their colors. The red in the stripes symbolizes courage, valor, and strength, while the white symbolizes light, cleanliness, and truth. Similar to the American Flag, the red bars out-number the white bars by one. The motto "Fidelity, Bravery, and Integrity" describes the high moral standards and high level of motivation it expects from its men and women. The beveled edges around the seal convey the severe challenges that the FBI faces every day, and the ruggedness of the organization. The gold color represents its overall value. Veronica knew this Seal well, had studied it carefully, loved everything it stood for, hated that her chance to be a part of it had been taken away.

Along the bottom of the card was the name Paige Daniella Lamb.

Veronica hands the card to Mac, looks up at Paige and says, "You're FBI?"

*************************

So I was planning on revealing the identity of the murder vic in this chapter but you got a couple of answers so you are going to have to wait. I would love to hear your guesses. Virtual kudos and marshmallows to the first person to guess correctly. If it is you I promise to direct message you and let you know you are right. You will get to know before everybody else!!!

FYI the info for the seal came from wikipedia they copied it from the fbi dot gov site and well i mostly copied it from them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I have to admit I have been a little disappointed in the number of reviews I have gotten. Maybe I am just being whiney but your thoughts are definitely appreciated when they come and sorely missed when they don't.

As always Veronica Mars and her friends don't belong to me, They belong to Rob Thomas, i am just borrowing them for a while because i didn't like how he treated them in the end...

There is a lot of meat to this chapter, and yes murder victim is identified, i had a whole cliff hanger in mind for that but it wouldhave involved waiting one more chapter and i promised it wouldhappennow, and i mostly keep my promises!

Chapter 8

Sheriff Keith Mars set down the phone and let out a huge sigh. He had already received calls from the county prosecutor and from Mercer Hayes attorney looking for information that could help or hurt the accused rapist's trial respectively. The press was camped out in front of the sheriff's office trying to get quotes from anyone who came or went. Parents were calling to confirm that it wasn't their child found lying in the grass. Evidently a lot of the students didn't rush right home after classes ended the previous week, choosing instead to take advantage of the local beaches and night life that abounded in warm Southern California. He had a voice mail from Veronica that comforted him and made him chuckle at the same time.

The last call was from the local sheriff in Nish Sweeney's North Carolina hometown. He has agreed to notify her parents and then get back to Keith with any information they share and details about when they will arrive in Neptune. There is no question about whether or not they will come; it is just a matter of when.

Keith was just pulling out his case notes when Deputy Sachs came in.

"Hey Keith, Don Lamb is on the phone for you, do you want me just to take a message?"

"Thanks Jerry, it's okay I will take it. What line?"

"Uhmm, …" Deputy Sachs rushes out of the small office only to return seconds later. "Line 5, sorry Keith. Lamb would have told me to take a message and then tossed it before he even read it. Forgot who I was dealing with for a second."

"No problem, Jerry. Hey Jerry, we need to get you in to see the county psychologist. We could use you out there, not that you aren't great here in the office and all, but you know, you are better in the field, I need all the good trustworthy men we've got. Let me know when we you are ready okay?"

"Sure Keith." Sachs turns to leave, pausing to look at Keith, an anguished look on his face, before finally leaving and closing the door behind him.

Keith reaches over and picks up the phone's handset, juggling it briefly before tapping the button for line five. _What could Don possible need already. I can't believe it was just two days ago that I was there._

"Don, how you feeling, is Nurse Martha taking good care of you?

"Keith thanks for taking my call, I am doing okay, pain is a little better today, but Nurse Martha, I think she may be the nurse Stephen King based his Annie Wilkes character from Misery on. Seriously I think she is trying to kill me. I even left Paige a message to get me someone else. She threatened to kill me herself if I bugged her on her cruise but I figured if I had to go I would much rather have Paige do the deed, you know what I am saying?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Veronica made similar threats, but it didn't stop me from e-mailing her either. I just got a message from her so you will probably hear from Paige soon."

"Veronica? Veronica is on a cruise too?"

"Oh I assumed you knew, Paige, Veronica and Mac, they are all together. You didn't know who your sister was vacationing with?"

"Paige and I don't talk as much as we used to. She seemed to be having some boyfriend troubles. When the cruise came up, I guess I figured it was their way of kissing and making up. Now that I think about it there is no way he could be on that cruise. Wow, Paige Lamb and Veronica Mars, I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"I talked to their friend Mac and she said it went well, so who knows. Anyway, what's up Don, I don't think you are calling about your nursing troubles?"

"Keith, I know you are very busy with this murder investigation and all, but I might have some information for you. I don't really want to talk on the phone, when you get a chance could you drop by?"

"You might have some information, come on Don, you've been sheriff, you should know if this is something relevant or not."

"It might turn out to be nothing, it probably will, but yes, if I was sheriff I would definitely be interested in what I have to say, so will I see you later today."

"If it's good for you I can come now, I am waiting on the sheriff from the victim's hometown to notify the family, he said he had a bit of a drive, so let's do this now. Once I can go public with the identity things are going to be even crazier here."

"That works, I will see you soon."

Keith hung up, grabbed his keys and headed out.

****************************

Mac, Veronica, and Paige are all still sitting on the bed. Mac played with the ID card for a while but handed it back to Veronica. Veronica set in on the bed in the middle of the three of them. Veronica had so many questions but one thing her dad taught her is that one of the best ways to get the most information is to just wait it out, she knew Paige was going to talk, she said as much, that she had a lot to tell. Veronica wanted to shout out the questions, she didn't want to be patient; she wanted to yell and scream, maybe throw something. But she knew that would probably limit the amount of information she would get, and Veronica would do anything to get all the information, even wait.

It may have seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't. Barely a minute had gone by. Paige climbed off the bed and walked over to the small desk, she opened a couple of drawers until she found some paper and a couple of pens. She was just about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. She tossed the pads and pens onto the bed and went to open the door. With barely a word she accepted her pizza, signed the tag and tipped the delivery man.

Carrying the pizza with her she sat back on the bed. She handed a pad and a pen to both Mac and Veronica. Both of them just watching her. They seemed to come to a silent agreement that they were going to just let her get this out her way. Paige opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, taking a huge bite. She wasn't stalling, just trying to formulate in her mind what to say. Finally swallowing, she begins.

"There is a lot I need to say, I know you will have questions, there will probably be stuff I leave out, but please just let me say it, write your questions down and then I will do my best to answer them at the end okay?"

Both girls just silently nod, never taking their eyes off Paige's.

"Veronica, I want you to know that everything I told you yesterday is the truth. Obviously not the whole truth, but still it was the truth. I did come to Neptune to be with Don, and Payton did cheat on me. Mac and I did meet, and lose touch, and then reconnect just like I said. Mac didn't know I was in town until a few days ago. I meant to call her right away, but when I got into town, things were a little crazier than I thought they would be. Don was just getting out of the hospital, I was freaking over Payton, and I had an assignment.

"The phone call I made earlier was to my Handler, In the interest of full disclosure, I want to tell you I know about the Sorokin's Veronica. I knew about them before you told me the little bits and pieces you did. I know who they are, and what they did to you, I know that your friend Logan beat up Gory pretty good because of it. And I know they aren't after a little 'revenge'. I know that they have threatened Logan's life. But the actual hit is on you Veronica. According to the chatter, Gory doesn't want Logan touched until you are dead."

Paige pauses, watching Veronica's eyes get larger and larger until they take up the top half of her face. Glancing at Mac, she confirms this is not news to her. She also sees that Mac is also watching Veronica for her reaction.

"That is the reason we are on this cruise Veronica. It was a way to get you out of Neptune, into a relatively controlled environment, with the least amount of disruption. We didn't think we would be able to clean everything up in the eight days of the cruise. The plan was to let you have a few stress free days, and then decide where to go from there.

"Unfortunately, this seems to be bigger than originally thought. We acted on the threats immediately, but after a little digging," Paige looks to Mac, "We found out about the Castle, specifically about the list.

"We are hoping that may be a little easier to contain, so far Jake Kane, he is the keeper of the list right?"

"Yes he keeps it on his hard drive." Veronica speaks timidly and quickly.

"So far Jake Kane doesn't seem too anxious to let it be known that you compromised his sacred secret. But until we can be sure, we need to be extra cautious.

"Right now the safest thing to do is to go along with our original plan, finish the cruise, keep you safe, and find a way to bring down the Sorokin's. That is the main focus of my unit. Whereas my job is your safety.

"By FBI standards the Sorokin Crime Family, is small potatoes. They operate out of San Francisco and the greater bay area. All in all they only number about 25, and that includes all employees. The actual family is much smaller, only about 10. They do the usual mob stuff, bookmaking, loan-sharking, and extortion. A murder here or there, to protect the family. The family has managed to stay out of the lime light, they run some legitimate businesses, most likely to launder money, they pay some taxes, register their cars, etc. The kids all go to college, mostly to Stanford, a couple of the girls went to U.C. Berkeley. Gory has always been a trouble maker. He didn't do well in school, got in a lot of fights, often bringing unwanted attention to the family businesses. When didn't get into Stanford, His father Nikolai, the current Patriarch made some phone calls, pulled some strings and got him into Hearst. Since the Castle only recruits the best and brightest, we figure that means Gory only made the cut because someone in his family was already a member.

"Gory started all this, and although the family won't just let it go, it doesn't seem to be their main concern right now. The family didn't stop Gory from making his wishes known, but they aren't helping him either. They are in the midst of a power struggle between Gory's father, Nikolai and his uncle Lev. Gory doesn't have the same resources in Neptune that the family has in Nor Cal. But when it comes down to it, no matter who is in charge, neither Nikolai nor Lev are just going to let Gory get beat up like that. They feel it is an insult to the family, and they have a reputation to maintain."

Veronica's head was swimming, she had been trying to take it all in, she was writing down questions, working very hard not to interrupt. She noticed Mac didn't seem quite as shocked as she was, and made a note to ask about that too.

"I know this is totally information overload. My plan was to try to break it to you a little bit at a time, first we had to get past the whole my brother is Don Lamb issue, and I wanted to build a little personal trust. We still have a lot to cover, this was the short version but I think it gives a pretty good picture of the Sorokin's. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Mac, you knew about this?" Veronica had other questions and she knew she would get to them but she felt this was the most important right now.

"All the details, no. Your dad called me a few days ago, a few hours before I called you about the cruise. He told me that you were in danger, that it had something to do with the incident in the food court. He didn't seem to know a lot at the time. He just said he had heard from an informant that some scary people were looking for you and for Logan. He wanted to know if I could maybe figure out a way to get you to go out of town for a few days. I had just gotten off the phone with Paige about the cruise when he called. I ran the idea by him and he thought it would be perfect. It was quick and cheap, and since it was totally last minute we figured pretty safe. We had already booked our cabin, I called and added a third person, I made up a story for the booking agent about how a couple of my friends had a bet going, the winner got to come on the cruise. She made me give her a name but said we could change it when we checked in. I used a fake name and here we are. I didn't know about Paige. I swear."

Veronica is quiet for a minute, trying to process everything she is hearing. She jots down a few notes and turns back to Paige.

"To join the FBI you have to have a four year degree and be 23. So when you told me you were only 20 was that a lie?"

"No, I actually said I was 'about 20', I am still 19, I turn 20 in August. You have to be at least 23 and have a degree if you wish to **apply** to the FBI. The FBI can **recruit** whomever it wants.

"So you were recruited?"

"Yes, my neighbor is FBI, when I was younger he ran the field office in San Francisco. After 9/11 he was asked to give up the big office and start a small, elite, covert team. When I graduated high school, I started training with him and his team. We are official, we have Credentials, we don't actually carry a badge, just the card. A few years from now the entire FBI will have similar ID's but right now we are a bit ahead in the game, we get paid by the government, but always in a roundabout way. Many know we exist, but they don't know who we are. Our training is way more intense than anything you would find at Quantico. The FBI is a great organization, they are the best at what they do, but there is a lot of red tape involved with everything the FBI touches. There are mandates that dictate what can be handled, what the priority of something is. Whether or not they need to be invited into an investigation. Our team, and a few others like it, operate outside of these rules. We get in, we get it done, and we get out. Most of the time, as long as we do our job right, no one even knows we were there."

Veronica's mind is full of more questions, but more than anything she is jealous. This is what she always wanted, she was so close when she got that internship, but Paige has it, worse she had it handed to her on a silver platter, while Veronica's life was crumbling down around her.

"So you, your team, were investigating the Sorokin's when all this happened? It was just a coincidence that I became involved with them, and that you were friends with Mac?"

"Yes and no. Like I said, the Sorokin's try not to draw attention to themselves, so although they were on the FBI watch list they weren't high enough to warrant constant attention and certainly not from my team. "

"So then because they made some death threats to me and Logan now all of a sudden they are public enemy number one?"

"Not actually. As far as mainstream FBI is concerned it's business as usual, Organized crime ranks sixth among the FBI's priorities, the Sorokin Crime family ranks about eightieth among active crime families."

"Then why is your elite little team so interested?

"We take it very seriously when someone threatens one of our recruits."

***********************

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I know I am not supposed to call you Keith. I'm sorry I know you have your hands full there. I saw on the internet that you guys found someone at Hearst today, there is so much conflicting-"

"It's alright, it isn't her Logan, I got an email from Veronica a little while ago, and she's fine."

"Thank god, I will stop bugging you, I just… my mind kept leaping to the worst…"

"I know Logan, I should have called you right away but you are right things are pretty crazy around here. She is going to be okay Logan; we are going to fix this."

"There was some stuff about it being another rape victim, like before? That can't be right, right? It can't be happening again?"

"I don't think so, between you and me, it looks like someone is trying to get us looking in the wrong direction, everything is too staged. You can't share that with anyone. This is an ongoing investigation, but maybe you can help. The victim's name hasn't been released yet, so keep it to yourself, her name was Nish Sweeney, did you know her?"

"I know who she is… was. Veronica knew her, she was editor of the Hearst Free Press. Veronica did some articles for her at the beginning of last school year. She was very vocal about the rapes, and about getting rid of fraternity system. Her and Veronica weren't exactly on good terms, I might have some of the details wrong but I think she actually lost her position as Editor because of one of Veronica's investigations."

"Damn, I was hoping this would be completely unrelated to Veronica, I guess there is still the possibility it is, but I have a gut feeling."

"Veronica has great faith in your gut sir."

"Unfortunately so do I, Logan I need to go, I am going to question someone who says he has some information, if you think of anything let me know okay, don't worry about calling."

"I will Keith, thank you."

Logan stretches out in his reclining chair again, thinking even with the coffee he drank, even unassisted by alcohol; he will actually be able to sleep for a while. _Hopefully for a long while, fourteen more hours and then I will be in LA, just fourteen hours._

_*******************************_

"They don't want me." It's barely a whisper, there are tears in Veronica's eyes.

"What do you mean they don't want you, of course they want you, you're starting an internship next week? That is why your dad just needed me to keep you away for a week, you leave for DC next Monday."

"I got a letter a couple days after the election, the day he came back. They removed me from the program. So much was happening with the investigation he was on, and then with him being prosecuted for evidence tampering, I didn't have the heart to tell him."

"What? Why? Can they even do that?" Mac asks nervously. _This is the last thing Veronica needs. This is really the only thing she wanted._

"Evidently they can, they did, there was no reason. Just a form letter saying that my internship had been revoked. They invited me to reapply next year."

Paige watches them for a minute. She can see that Veronica is in actual pain over this, Mac too.

"I sent the letter."

Mac and Veronica both snap their heads up and glare at Paige.

"What?" The both say simultaneously.

"I sent the letter to you. I also sent one to the FBI Intern Coordinator, from you, saying that you needed to withdraw, that you had family responsibilities."

"Who the hell-"

"Veronica, we want you. My team. We are recruiting you. I was recruiting you. There was one thing that I wasn't honest about yesterday. I did know that the V that Mac would mention, and the Veronica Mars my brother would talk about were one and the same. Everything that either of them mentioned was like a puzzle, I worked at putting the pieces together. I found out all I could about you. When I had enough pieces I went to my handler and showed him what I found. We were going to give you another year and then work on getting you in. You are exactly what we want for our unit. When Mac mentioned some case you worked on for Professor Landry, I started inquiring into this year's interns. I know he has made several good recommendations in the past; his opinion is rather respected by the powers that be in the FBI. When I found your name on the list I went back to my handler and we decided to move more quickly. He Okayed terminating your internship. We left it open on both ends in case it didn't work out, for us or for you.

"This is one of the reasons I didn't call Mac right away when I got to Neptune. I was hoping I wouldn't have to take advantage of our friendship to get an in with you. I was hoping I would find another way and leave her out of it."

"You've been watching me." It wasn't a question.

"What, you were watching her, how did you know?"

"It was just a feeling. I constantly felt I was being watched. I dismissed it because of the tape. People were watching me. But I felt it was more than that. I felt like I was always looking over my shoulder but there was never anyone there. That is how you knew I liked peanut butter on my pancakes." Veronica is starting to put the pieces together herself.

"I finished my classes about a week earlier than Hearst. I got your schedule and yes I was watching you as much as possible. I did have to spend quite a bit of time with Don, but he slept a lot, and has some other friends who were willing to sit with him some. You have great instincts Veronica. I could tell you knew someone was watching you, I know you never saw me, but I still knew you could tell. I was there that day in the food court. I heard the threats. I called my superior and we put together a plan and then I set about making it happen. But for the record I didn't know that you like peanut butter on your pancakes."

"Then why did you order so much, I mean who likes peanut butter on their pancakes, that has to be the freakiest thing ever." Mac chimes in.

"I ordered it out of habit, Veronica when did you start eating peanut butter on your pancakes?"

"About five years ago," Veronica stops and thinks about it for a second, "the first time your brother joined my dad and me for our Saturday breakfast at the diner. I thought it was the most disgusting thing I had ever heard of, he tickled me until I agreed to try it. It was amazing. Oh my god Paige, Don sent you a text while you were in the shower. I was going to tell you, I just-"

"Don't worry about it, your mind has been otherwise occupied, he can wait a bit."

"I can't believe I didn't remember PB on Pancakes was a Don Lamb thing."

"He got it from our Nanny so don't feel like you need to give him any credit or anything, Kate says he was every bit as repelled by the idea as you were. I however couldn't wait until I was five and my parents let me finally try it."

Veronica is quiet for a bit, remembering the time at the diner with Don and Keith. But then reality sets in again and she glances back to her list of questions.

"So you said when you got to Neptune you were busy with Don, freaking out over Payton and that you had an assignment. I guess I was your assignment?"

"Yes, I needed to make sure my assumptions and research was correct. Then I needed to establish contact, lure you in and then make all your dreams about being an agent come true."

"Then you said that after you saw the incident in the food court you made a plan and put it in motion, what exactly was the plan."

"We needed you safe, isolated, and away from Gory. We didn't think kidnapping was the best option. We arranged for an informant to be arrested, he offered up the threats to your dad as a bargaining chip. I put together the cruise package, set up the email and sent it to Mac. I then waited a bit, called her and hinted about needing to get away from my whiny brother. I knew she would do anything to avoid a camping trip, I casually mentioned that we would save a boatload of money if we had a third person. It was suggested to your dad that Mac might be useful in getting you somewhere safe. He called her, she offered up the cruise. You fell for it hook, line and sinker. All of you did."

"Damn, I am good!" Mac looks please with herself.

Paige and Veronica stare at her inquisitively.

"Come on give me some credit here Paige, eight years ago you were scared to death of computers, now you are throwing together full color html emails with links, somehow sent from a secure server that links directly to the cruise booking site?"

"It's true, once again, I am the creative genius, but without your tutelage none of it would have been possible."

"Wow, so I am really being recruited into your TOP SECRET FBI team? What happens now?"

"We enjoy the rest of the cruise, you think about it some, it is a big decision Veronica. This isn't the same as doing the internship. It is a serious commitment. Once you sign the initial contract you agree to give at least 5 years of your life to the team. There isn't the prestige of being in the FBI, you can't tell anyone. You have to come up with a cover, basically another career that you actually have to work at a good portion of the time. You don't always have a say in where you live, you shouldn't have a problem staying in California but you will probably have to spend a lot of time up north. You give up a lot of freedoms. Between your training, school, your cover job, and your work with the team, you will work an insane amount of hours each week. You will go home at night bruised and battered from combat training. You might leave one morning on assignment halfway across the world, get there, kick some ass, only to jump right back on the plane to rush home and take a test or turn in a big paper that you wrote on the plane. You will feel like you are always tired, sometimes you will forget if you are coming or going. You have to lie to your family and friends.

"It isn't all bad. You will learn more in a few months of training than you ever could in college. Your cover job will be something you love, I figured photo journalism would be a good option for you. With something like that you could travel the world, taking pictures and doing assignments at the same time. You won't make a big name for yourself, it is kind of hard to work undercover and be famous at the same time, but you will work it out. Money won't be a big problem anymore. You will really have two incomes, one from your cover job and one from good ol' Uncle Sam. And best of all you get to make a difference, help good people, take down bad people. "

"I can't even tell my dad?"

"I don't know Veronica. My handler actually knows your dad. He said they went to college together or something. So maybe you can I'm not sure, he may even already know. You'll have to discuss it with Miles."

"So your family doesn't know?"

"Nope, none of them. I think my dad might be a little suspicious but he has never said anything. I never told Payton, and Don was gone before I started, so he doesn't know either."

Veronica nods, getting excited, and thinking for the first time in days that there may be some light at the end of this hellish tunnel she is in the middle of.

"Hey wait a minute," Mac jumps in, "if this is so top secret, why are you telling her in front of me?"

Paige and Veronica share a knowing smile and Veronica answers.

"Because you are coming too."

*******************************************

Thanks for reading, I would LoVE to hear your thoughts, please review!!!

*******************************


	9. Chapter 9

All of the Veronica Mars wonderfulness belongs to rob thomas…blah blah blah…

Chapter 9

Dick steps out of the shower, his first in days. He scans the clean clothes that were delivered by the hotel staff. Choosing a pair of True Religion Jeans and a white button down. He knows that the $300 price tag on the jeans won't impress Mac, but he knows what they do for his backside, and he figures he needs every advantage he can get. Remembering how much it turned her on he skips the underwear again. He doesn't do it regularly, but the day she came over he was out of clean ones. He decided then and there he was never wearing any again.

Glancing in the mirror he is shocked by his bloodshot eyes, by the large purple bags hanging underneath them. The red and the purple seem to be the only color on his face, his normal tan is gone after several days cooped up inside. Even his normally bright blue eyes seem dull and almost colorless.

He curses his appearance and makes a quick call to room service. While he looks around the living room area of the suite he sees the logic in Mac's feelings about flowers. He had finally let housekeeping in to clean but wouldn't let them remove the wilting flowers. He didn't want to let them go, but now he finds them depressing, instead of reminding him of his few minutes of heaven with Mac, they make him think of death, of the finality of her storming out and slamming the door. He pops his head out of the suite and sees a maid getting ready to clean a neighboring room. He gets a large bag, not unlike the one Mac brought everything over in. He takes it into the room and begins clearing away the flowers. He takes the stuffed animals into his bedroom and arranges them carefully on the dresser, placing one of the bears on his bed. There is a knock at the door and he goes to accept his room service, the delivery guy didn't bother with a cart, just placed the small tray on the newly cleared coffee table, has Dick sign the check, shakes his head and leaves.

Dick sits on the couch, takes the lid off the tray and grabs a few slices of cucumber. Laying down he grabs the cool washcloth he had prepared earlier. Placing the cucumbers over his closed eyes and patting the wet cloth on top of that he tries to relax, letting his mind wander.

_Logan gets bedroom tips and I learn how to get rid of the bags under my eyes, at least Kendall taught me something. _

_I will get Mac to talk to me. My dad is a complete jackass but he is right. A Casablancas does not sit around and wait for a girl to call. I will go and find her, and we will talk. I can't believe I am willing to just talk, what have you done to me Mac._

*******************************

Keith knocks on the door of Don Lamb's small bungalow, waiting patiently for someone to answer it, when no one does he pulls out his phone and dials Lamb's cell.

"Hey Keith, did something come up? Are you not coming?"

"Actually, I am standing at your door, no one is answering, I thought maybe your nurse had you tied up or something, anyway you could let me in or something."

"Hold on." Don pulls the phone away from his mouth and Keith can hear him hollering both through the phone and from inside the house. He hears some mumbling and then suddenly the door opens. He ends the call and starts to step inside.

"Sheriff Mars," Keith can hear the hostility in the nurses voice. "Mr. Lamb should not be having visitors. He is injured, you are not helping him by being here, you could in fact be causing him to relapse. I can not allow you disturb him, he needs his rest."

"I assure you Miss Darton, I am here at Don's request. Now if you will just let me in, I-"

"Absolutely not, the doctors and Miss Lamb have made it very clear, he is to rest, and-"

"Miss Lamb herself has discussed the situation with me, I have promised to not let Don get worked up. Paige allowed me to see him just the other day. It is fine, Miss Darton, I will take full responsibility for my speaking with Don." Keith stared her down, but when she still didn't budge he continued. "Miss Darton, either you move and allow me to enter or I will place you under arrest for impeding an investigation. Now if I were you I would begin to pack up my belongings, I am not sure you will have your job too much longer." Keith didn't wait for a reply, pushing his way in he walked back to Don's room.

"Keith, thank god, seriously I don't know what to do. She hasn't actually hurt me or anything, but she keeps taking my phone and my computer, she has taken my cane so I am stuck unless she helps me up. She is only giving me broth and jello to eat even though I am cleared to eat whatever and Paige left all sorts of things. I swear she is out there right now eating the lasagna. Keith, you wouldn't believe Paige's lasagna."

"I tend to agree, there is something off about her, where did you find her? Has Paige called you back yet?"

"No she hasn't called, I know she will, but still waiting is killing me. She came highly recommended by the hospital, Paige checked her references and did the interview, hell I even met her and she seemed totally normal, nice even, very grandmotherly."

"I don't know who to call but I could probably figure it out, get you someone else."

"No Paige will call, you have enough on your plate. Keith I got a phone call earlier. From Jake Kane." Glancing at Keith, Don sees his eyebrows shoot up. "I know the victim's identity hasn't been released, but Jake said he knew who it was, that he had 'negotiations' with the victim. He didn't tell me who it was. He wanted me to find out the time of death, he said he was trying to avoid being the object of one of your witch hunts."

"I see, and why would Jake call you about this?"

"He couldn't very well call you. When I was sheriff, he always dealt personally with me. He probably just thought I could find out for him. Keith I meant it when I said it would probably be nothing. If Jake killed… I don't even know if it was a man or a woman."

"It was a woman."

"Okay if Jake killed her then he would know the time of death right. He would be working to cover it up not telling former law enforcement types that he is somehow involved."

"What do you want from me Don? Do you want me to just tell you the Time of Death so you can call your buddy Jake, so he can work on creating an airtight alibi? Sorry, I don't have that information yet, and even if I did…"

"Keith, that's not it. I told you if I were sheriff this is something I would want to know. You are a good investigator, I have no doubts you will solve this, I just didn't want to be the one holding anything back."

"When you talked to Jake did you say anything to him about Paige and Veronica being on the cruise together?"

"What? No! I didn't even know about that until I called you, after I talked to Jake. I don't think Jake even knows I have a sister, our conversations have always been about him, about what I could do for him, we never got personal."

"Don, I know you are way out of the loop. Veronica got tangled up with the Kane's a few weeks back, it was pretty serious. She got a hold of some information he worked really hard at keeping secret. I need you to call me right away if Jake calls you back, I will work on getting that T O D, maybe if we give him enough rope he will use it to hang himself."

"When Jake calls back, he will, trust me."

"Okay, well when he does just tell him you are working on it. I am going to go to the kitchen and see if there is anything in there for you to eat. Try Paige again, maybe she didn't get the message. We are stretched a little thin, but I will try if I can get a deputy to stop by every couple hours just to check in on you."

"Look for the lasagna Keith, Paige never went to the trouble unless it was big enough to last for weeks, try the freezer, and have some, because seriously it is like heaven."

Keith nods and heads out, seeing Don's phone on the hall table he brings it back to Don, "Call her, I know you don't want to bug her but I think she will understand."

Walking past the living room Keith sees Martha Dalton on the couch eating a steaming plate of Lasagna and watching Oprah. Shaking his head he continues to the kitchen. He starts to salivate when the smell of the freshly warmed lasagna hits his nose. _For once Don wasn't exaggerating, this does smell like heaven._

_****************************_*

"What do you mean I am going too? I can't go I have the google internship. I don't want to join the FBI. I am not like you guys, I don't need that kind of excitement. I want a nice quiet programming job, work in a quiet little cubicle somewhere and stay out of other people's business. I want to find a nice normal guy, find a nice normal house, and raise a few nice normal kids. Stop looking at me like that. Really, stop. I…I have no desire to some super spy. I am not some kick ass action figure Barbie. How I ended up with best friends like you two I don't know, but…"

Veronica looks to Paige and shrugs her shoulders; _I don't know what to say,_

"Mac, I never thought that this is what you would want. I never intended to involve you. Don't get me wrong, if it was something I felt you would have wanted I would have gotten you started a long time ago. But Mac after I realized you hacked your way into that Kane software, supposedly hack-proof software; it became less of a judgment call and more of a necessity. We need you Mac, my team, our team. You are better than anyone the bureau has, anyone the bureau has ever seen. If I don't scoop you up now, someone else will, and trust me, it won't be near as much fun without me and Veronica.

"Mac you don't have to agree to anything yet, just come to San Francisco with us, hear what we have to say, and then decide. You can still do your google internship, that actually is part of the plan, and like the rest of us you would need a cover job too. Your job would be totally different from what I do, from what most likely Veronica will be doing. You will be offering support, hacking things that can't be hacked, doing real-time research. Don't get me wrong, all agents have to go through physical training, weapons training and so forth, but you won't be out in the field actually chasing the bad guys. You will be in your plush office, with top of the line, state of the art, and kick ass computing systems that you probably designed yourself. Heck if you want I will help you design your office and Veronica can take all the pictures of your 'nice normal husband and nice normal kids' that we frame and hang around your office."

"I really get to decide for myself, you guys won't force me into anything, try to influence and when I say influence I really mean manipulate me into doing what you want me to do."

"Mac," Paige begins. "You and Veronica both have to decide for yourself. I will tell you that yes I think you would be perfect for the position we have in mind for you. There is no one in the world I would rather have on the other end of my com, while I try to rid the world of evil one bad guy at a time. But like I told Veronica, this is a huge decision, a five year commitment. Five of what should be some of the best years of your life. I would never want to be the one to blame if you do it and then are unhappy and miserable. I want you to be fully informed and make the decision solely based on what's best for you."

"Mac, I am doing it," Veronica says assuredly. "Paige I am hearing what you are saying, but honestly this is what I have wanted my whole life. I thought it was being ripped away when I got that letter, there is nothing that can stop me from doing this. Mac I know I have been guilty of quite a bit of manipulation in my past, not just you, others too, I am sorry for that. I don't want to be responsible for your unhappiness either, so I will just say that I agree with Paige, I can't think of anyone else who could possibly be the Q to my Bond."

"You guys suck! Fine, I will think about it, I will go to San Francisco and talk to whoever you want me to talk to, but I am not making any promises. How the hell am I supposed to relax for five more days on this cruise with this looming over me?"

Mac sighs and throws herself back in to her pillow dramatically. Paige and Veronica both smirk, but it is Veronica who answers.

"We could talk about something else for a while; you know help get your mind off all this 'super spy' stuff."

"You could tell us some more about Dick, and the necklace he bought you." Paige contributes.

Mac sits up again quickly. "What? How did you know it was from Dick?"

"Hmmm let's see," Veronica drawls. "It showed up around your neck about the time he was making your dorm room look like a flower shop, or maybe a funeral home, not quite sure which."

"That was a good catch Veronica, I wasn't sure of the timing of it, but who else has the means to buy Mac a platinum, aquamarine pendant from Harry Winston."

"Harry Winston? Platinum? No way, he said it wasn't even expensive."

"I guess 'expensive' is a relative term. Maybe someone as rich as a Casablancas doesn't see ten grand as expensive."

Both Mac and Veronica looked surprised. "Ten grand?!" They both reply.

"I might have low balled it a little but I would say that's a pretty good estimate."

Mac plops back onto her pillow. "You guys suck."

********************

Dick is asleep on the couch when he is awakened by pounding on his door. The cucumber and washcloth go soaring as he jumps off the couch hoping his evening visitor is Cindy Mackenzie. He flings the door open and his heart plummets as he comes face to face with one very pissed off Eli 'Weevil' Navarro.

"Dick, is Mac here?" Weevil pushes his way into the room, not waiting to be invited, knowing that if he waited the invite would never come. He looks around the room, somehow surprised that it is so clean, even if it is a hotel room, and there are maids and such he still expected it to be messy, but all he sees is an very clean room, and a tray of cucumber slices. He sits down on the sofa and plucks a few slices from the tray, immediately munching on them.

"What no ranch dressing?" Weevil grabs a few more slices and repeats his original question. "Where is Mac?" When Dick just continues to stare at him, he probes again.

"Dick, I know you and Mac are… okay I don't really know what you and Mac are, I don't really care. I just need to find Veronica, no one seems to know where she is, I can't get a hold of her dad, and Logan is evidently out of the country. You are my last hope. If you can get me in touch with Mac, then maybe I can find V."

Dick sits down on the couch too. "I don't know where she is. I have left a million messages for her but she isn't responding to any of them. I don't know where Ronnie is either. Maybe they went somewhere together."

"How about if I call Mac's phone from my number, maybe she will answer if it is someone besides you."

"You can try, but trust me I have called from lots of different numbers. She doesn't seem to be answering for anybody."

"Damn, Dick this is life and death, there was a death at Hearst, a girl was murdered. Mac and V might be in danger; I need to get a hold of one of them. What about e-mail, do you have a computer, can you help me send V an email?"

"What, oh my god, of course. Are you serious, you really think they could be in danger. We can't let anything happen to them, Logan will kill me if anything happened to Veronica and I could have prevented it and Mac, well I would kill me if I let anything happen to her. Let me go get my laptop."

Dick rushes off to his room and grabs his computer. Together him and Weevil set up a gmail account in Weevil's name and compose the note to Veronica.

**********************************

Logan wakes up as the landing gear lowers, making a minor grinding noise and vibrating his seat ever so slightly. He slept for seven hours. He gets up, putting his chair in the upright position, and heads to the restroom.

Coming back to his seat, he gathers his belongings. He doesn't have a long layover in New York, just two hours, before he boards another Virgin flight to complete his journey back to Los Angeles. From there he plans on renting a car and driving the ninety minutes down to Neptune. He had considered flying into San Diego but he had a stop he needed to make in LA and he figures no one would really expect him to be in LA.

He relaxes in to his seat after fastening his seatbelt for the rest of the descent. Exiting the plane he thanks the pilot for the uneventful flight. He grabs a quick bite to eat at a Chili's in the airport, walking through the domestic flight terminal he passes a news stand, seeing that the new Dani Knightley book is out he buys it and some peanut m & m's.

By the time the plane took off Logan was fifty pages into the book. It may have only been Dani Knightley's third book but she was already one of Logan's favorite authors. Enjoying the chocolate and the good read, Logan was able to push his worries out of his mind, immersing himself completely in the wild and crazy world unfolding on the pages he couldn't seem to turn fast enough.

********************************

Mac has finally drifted off to sleep, her hand still clutching the necklace she had been fingering all day. Veronica is listening to her iPod and goofing off on the computer. Paige had pulled out a notebook and was writing furiously.

When her iPhone buzzed in her hand and she saw her brother's name she scooped it up silently and headed into the bathroom.

_Crap, I never even checked the message Veronica mentioned. _

"Hey big brother, how's it going? Do you miss me already?" Paige tried to be lighthearted and cheerful but she was really struggling with him mocking Veronica after her rape.

"Paige, you have no idea. Look I know I promised I would let you have this week, that I wouldn't bother you with anything, but this nurse sucks. She won't let me do anything?"

"Don you are not supposed to do anything. You are supposed to keep your butt in bed. You are supposed to rest. Why don't you read a book, or watch a movie or something. Just work on getting better okay, stronger. Enjoy having someone around to take care of your every need, because when I come home we are going to start working on your physical therapy. Remember how it was after your knee, it won't be fun. So please just rest okay."

"Paige you don't understand. She has taken everything away, I only had my phone to call you because Keith Mars stopped by and got it for me. He probably had to wrestle her just to get it. She isn't feeding me, she brings me chicken broth, plain chicken broth. She made green jello Paige. I know it doesn't sound like much, but she is stressing me out. She came in and yelled at me a while ago, because I asked her for help getting to the bathroom."

"Why did you need help going to the bathroom, you've been doing it on your own since before you left the hospital. They wouldn't let you leave until you could do it on your own."

"She took my cane, she tried to get me to use a bed ban. Paige she is eating all your food. God I know it sounds like I am whining but Paige-"

"Okay, I will take care of it. It doesn't really matter why you hate her, if you don't like her you shouldn't have to have her there. I will call the agency, do you want to fire her or should I?"

"Oh me please, I definitely want to do it. Keith is still here, I want to do it while he's here, she might go postal or something. How soon do you think you can get a replacement here?"

"Sheriff Mars is still there? Can I talk to him?" Don hands the phone to Keith, who quickly swallows the large bite of lasagna he had been chewing.

"Paige, Don isn't just being whiney, she really isn't treating him well."

"Sheriff Mars, its fine, I already told him I would take care of it, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to make sure you are keeping your promise not to let him get too worked up. Some mental stimulation could be good; Don just hasn't always known when he is over doing it."

"I promised Paige. I came by because Don asked me to. He had some information that relates to a case we are working on. That is it. Paige, Don and I discovered earlier that you and Veronica are together. I know that Don Lamb isn't her favorite person-"

"I'm a big girl, Sheriff Mars, I stopped letting my brothers choose my friends a long time ago. I won't lie and say it has been all lollipops and unicorns, but we talked about it and we're moving on."

"I am more worried that Veronica isn't quite as open minded as you. She isn't always so trusting of new people."

"She's a big girl too, she has some trust issues, I know, but really we are getting along just fine."

"Good, then could you do me one small favor?"

"And what would that be?"

"Could you give her your lasagna recipe, because you know, Italian food is the way to both our hearts."

"Good to know. I'll think about it." Paige laughs

"That is all I ask, do you want to talk to Don again?"

"No, I am going to call the agency and see if I can get someone there ASAP. I will call him back when I know what's going on."

"Okay, I told him that I would send a deputy to check up on him, and I will stay or have someone else stay until she leaves."

"Thanks."

Paige hangs up and calls the Home Care Agency she used to book Martha Darton. They however, don't have anyone available until next Monday, she tries arguing but to no avail. She makes a few more phone calls, and then calls Don back to let him know the plan.

"Paige, that was quick, the nurse just left, I think she broke the screen door when it hit her ass on the way out. When is the new one coming?"

"The agency doesn't have anyone available until Monday, I want to interview them myself anyway, not that it did a lot of good last time, but still. So you will have to make do for a few hours on your own, stay in bed unless absolutely necessary. Take your phone with you if you go to the bathroom, so you can call for help if you fall or anything. Lefty is working until tonight but he will come spend the night when he gets off. Keith said you just ate so you should be good for a few hours. He is bringing you a tray with some snacks and drinks. Kate is taking the 4:40 AM flight from Dallas into San Diego, and should be there by eight when Lefty needs to leave for work."

"Kate is coming, I thought she was on a book tour."

"She was but you are family and you know she always puts family first. I could have got mom but you know, Kate is a much better cook. I will be home Monday afternoon. I may need to run home to the city to get some stuff but, it will be a quick trip, Kate said she can stay until I get back."

"You have to go back so soon, Paige you just got here, you said you would help me."

"Don enjoy the time you have while I am gone, because when I get there we are going to have a serious heart to heart."

"You talked to Veronica."

"Not now Don, we'll talk when you're stronger."

"I am sorry Paige, I never meant-"

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to. We really aren't doing this now Don. You are my brother, my favorite brother, and I love you, but right now I… I don't even know what to say. Try and get some rest okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Paige one more thing, I have gotten a bunch of calls from Payton, even some from other guys on the team and one from Billy Bean-"

"I thought you said the nurse took your phone."

"She did but I checked the messages while I was waiting for you to call. I think he may have called the house phone a bunch too, I heard her talking. Paige are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Not now Don, I will take care of it okay, just go to bed."

Paige hung up the phone, tears in her eyes again. Deciding to take a bath she begins to fill the tub.

****************************

Keith watched Don snap the phone closed. "Everything okay? Paige made it sound like they are getting along."

"I think they may be getting along too well. Paige sounds like she is joining the 'I hate Don Lamb' Fan Club. Keith I know I have screwed up a lot. When I moved to Neptune five years ago you took me under your wing, you made me feel like I was part of your family. I never showed my appreciation for that, I ruined it, and well… I did a lot of things I am not proud of, I am not asking for your forgiveness. I just want you to know, I am aware of what I have done, and I am sorry."

"Don your sister loves you, and she told me herself she makes her own choices, she isn't going to let the bias of someone who doesn't like you get in the way of that. Look at how quickly she got rid of Martha. Don right now you need to worry about getting better. Then when that is done, when you are strong and healthy again, we can talk about it, if at that time I feel the need to kick your ass, I will."

"Thanks Keith."

Keith smiled and turned to go, leaving Don alone to wrestle with the demons in his head on his own.

***********************************

Clarence Weidman sits staring at his bank statements. There isn't much left. He made a good salary working for Kane Software, but he has spent a good portion of it keeping up his house and paying alimony to his wife. He had the money from the Aaron Echolls hit, but that was a onetime thing, over a year ago, he had a little cash stashed away but it was mostly gone too. He had tried making some phone calls but no one would hire him, everyone had already gotten the message from Jake Kane, Clarence was a dead man walking. He put the statements down and turned back to the email open on his computer.

To: harvardman8876yahooDOTcom

From: iknowwhatudidlastsummergmailDOTcom

Subject: Another job

CW,

Heard you may be in need of some cash. I will double last year's fee. It is for V.

Gory Sorokin, goes to Hearst, send me an account number when it is done and I will pay up.

_________________-

_Two million dollars would go a long way in getting me solvent again. Maybe I could go somewhere and start my own security firm or something. And it's for Veronica? How could I possible resist that? It would serve Jake Kane right if I did another job for Duncan. It's not like it would be hard or anything. If it is someone who is pissed at Veronica, chances are they deserve what they get._

Clarence leans back in his chair, and mulls it over some more. Making his mind up he picks up the phone and makes a phone call.

*******************************

Veronica had stopped playing on the computer, it was still in her lap but her mind had wandered and she let some fantasies play out in her head. She pictures herself coming home to a nice house, her camera bag over her shoulder all excited about the pictures she took and the case she finished. The door opens and there is her husband, pulling her inside and swinging her around like he hadn't seen her in weeks. She is only slightly surprised when that husband is Logan. He is dressed in her favorite green shirt, a dish towel thrown over her shoulder, the vision in her head is so vivid she can smell the pasta he is cooking for her. She can feel his lips on her neck as he finds their secret spot.

She is jolted back to reality when her computer dings to let her know she has a new email. She briefly considers it might be spam, but decides to check it anyway, it could be Wallace, or her dad.

She laughs when she sees it is someone calling themselves baldbikerstud. Knowing the probability that it contains some sort of virus or even more likely some porn she is about to clear it without opening it when it dons on her it might be Weevil. Hoping she is right and that if she is wrong the security protocols Mac has installed will catch anything she clicks on the message.

To: VMarsmarsinvestigationsDOTcom

From: baldbikerstudgmailDOTcom

Subject: Need to talk to you now!!!

Hey V, all sorts of shit is going down here. Need u to call u r in danger. Gory is looking for you.

V, Nish Sweeney was murdered, she is who you gave the copy of the computer shit you got right?

Call me!

Weevil

Veronica flies out of bed looking for her phone, remembering it won't work she looks for Mac's, but it is curled up tight in Mac's hand. She knocks gently on the bathroom door and opens it after Paige calls her in. She sees Paige is wrapped in a towel and deduces she took a bath, she notices Paige has been crying again.

"Paige I think things may be worse than we thought. When Mac printed the copy of the members list for the Castle, I gave it to a girl at my school. She has been researching the Castle for a long time. She is the one who gave me the little background I was able to get. I don't know what she was planning on doing with it, she talked about maybe suing some of the members but I kind of figured she might use it as leverage to gain entrance. Paige she was murdered, I need your phone so I can find out what happened."

Paige's mind starts racing, questions coming from all directions, confident she will remember them and knowing that Veronica doesn't have any answers yet anyway, she hands over her phone.

"Do you remember the code?" Veronica nods and turns to leave. "Okay, find out what you can, I will be out in a minute and then we will figure out what we need to do."

Veronica rushes back to her bed and dials Weevil's number quickly.

"It is after midnight, you better be hot, ready and willing because otherwise I am hanging up now."

"Weevil, its V, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh V, thank god, I was having a panic attack trying to find you. Are you okay?"

"Weevil I am fine, now tell me what is going on. Nish was murdered?"

"Yes, her body was found early this afternoon in front of the journalism building. I was cleaning some of the windows on the second floor when I noticed the police pull up. They haven't said who it was on the news yet, but I saw her before they covered her up. Veronica they shaved her head, she was naked."

"Oh my god, did you talk to my dad?"

"I have tried V, but he doesn't answer the cell number I have for him. No one at the department will transfer me, they just keep saying he is busy, or they did after he came back into town. I didn't want to tell anyone else in the sheriff's department because I was afraid they would just haul my butt in, lock me up in a cell somewhere and I wouldn't be able to get a hold of you."

"No you are right, I will call my dad, and let him know, have they said if she was raped. Could there have been a third person involved with Mercer and Moe?"

"I don't know V, but there is more. I called on some old PCHer friends hoping they could keep an eye out for you or your car. They told me that that Gory Sorokin kid is offering a lot of money to whoever could find you and bring you to him. They said he prefers you alive, and naked, but that the money would still be there if you were dead. They turned him down V, but they are not the only thugs in town. V, they told me you were on a cruise, a cruise that is stopping in Mazatlan in a few hours. Gory wanted them to go down there and get you."

"Fuck, okay Weevil, I am fine, I know about Gory, I got to go-" Veronica sees Paige walk in to the room.

"V, don't get off the ship, tell me when you come back to San Diego and we will meet you at the pier."

"Weevil no, I can't let you do that. It will be okay, I will figure it out. I need you to stay out of it; there is no telling what Gory will try if he thinks you are helping me. My dad will probably be calling you, tell him whatever he needs to know okay? Promise me Weevil; do not do anything until you talk to my dad!"

"I don't like this V, can't I just kick his ass and make him leave you alone."

"Don't even think about it, that is what got us in this mess in the first place. Logan kicked his ass and now he is looking for both of us. I don't need you to be on his hit list too. Just wait for my dad to call please Weevil?"

"Okay V, hurry up and call him though, I don't like all this suspense shit. Stay safe."

Veronica ends the call and turns to Paige.

"Gory knows where I am, he tried sending some bikers down here to get me tomorrow when the ship docks in Mazatlan. They refused but it won't matter, chances are good that Gory can find someone who hates me enough to do his dirty work."

"That changes things a bit. Guess we won't be seeing the sights."

"You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad. Veronica if you were my friend I would do anything to protect you. Maybe someday we will be, but right now you are an assignment. My only purpose in being here is to make sure you are safe, and get back in one piece. We dock in like 4 hours, they let people off in like 6 we need a new plan."

"If they don't get me in Mazatlan, he will have someone at the next stop, or he will just be in San Diego when we disembark."

"Okay well unless we want to plan on not ever getting off this ship we need to find a way around that. How do you think Gory figured out where you are?"

"I don't know, could there be a leak somewhere?"

"On my end? No, no way. Veronica I know you have a hard time trusting people, I can't say I blame you, you have had a lot of people kick you when you were down. But I trust my team completely. If it was some sort of leak it didn't come from the FBI. Who did you tell you were going on the cruise?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really working to keep it a secret, nobody told me I was in danger remember? The only one I think I told was my dad. Did you mention it to your brother?"

"Do you really think he hates you enough to help some low life wannabe mobster kill you?"

"I don't know if he would go that far, but yes I do think he hates me."

"He didn't know Veronica, I told him I was going on a cruise but I didn't say with whom. But he knows now. I talked to him before I got in the tub, he called me again. Veronica it wasn't him. I talked to your dad too."

"My dad? Why would you talk to my dad."

"He was with Don. I actually met him a couple of days ago when he stopped by. I think he thought I was some floozy my brother was boffing. I asked him to take it easy on Don, not get him too agitated, he still has a long recovery ahead of him. When Don mentioned he was there again I just wanted to make sure he was keeping his promise."

"Did he say anything?"

"He helped with a problem Don was having with his nurse. He was concerned about how we were getting along. He asked me to give you my lasagna recipe."

"You make lasagna?"

"No, I make world class, award winning, most of my family has requested it for their last meal lasagna."

"So, you going to give me the recipe?"

"I told him I would think about it, I'm going to hold off though, your dad mentioned it's the way to both your hearts, I might need it for leverage. I will promise to make it for you the first chance I get.

"Back on task Veronica, are you sure you didn't mention it to anyone, did you go shopping for new clothes, maybe talk up a pushy sales girl?"

"I went to Borders. I sat and had a coffee while I read the Cruise Packing for Dummies book that Mac teased us about earlier."

"Okay, that would probably be enough to do it, anyone could have seen. I am going to call Miles, my handler, and we will figure out the plan. I am thinking it might be best to cut the trip short and head up to San Fran early. Let me run by him what I am thinking and I will let you know. Are you going to call your dad?"

"Yes, you said he knows Miles right, and he talked to Mac so he probably knows more about this than I do. He might not know about Nish yet."

"I will go back in the bathroom to call Miles, why don't you just use the room phone to call your dad. There's still plenty of money left on our credit, there is no way we will need it all now. And if somehow Gory is able to trace it back to you, it won't matter because we won't be here anyway."

"Okay, should we wake Mac and tell her what is going on?"

"If you want, I think we should let her sleep, tomorrow will probably be a long day. But don't keep anything from her if she wakes up, we have had enough secrets. Veronica this isn't all your fault. We will get through this, and we will take down some seriously bad guys because of it."

"How do you do that, not get mad, keep such a cool head, find the good in practically everything."

"It is just how I am. There is so much evil crap in this world, crap I deal with every day that if I didn't look for the good I would probably never see it. You learn to compartmentalize, it's actually a big part of your training. 'K call your dad and I will call Miles."

**********************************

Thanks for reading, I got some really great reviews from the last chapter, so please keep them coming they motivated me to work quickly. I know everyone is getting a little itchy for some LoVing, me too, hence the very small fantasy passage. It is kind of hard to have LoVe when they were on separate continents. I am working towards getting them closer, so continue to be patient.


	10. Chapter 10

So what I lack in the quantity of reviews I get, is totally made up in their quality. You guys totally catch on to my subtle hints, and ask great questions.

Another question pops up in this chapter but we learn a lot. There is also a new character!

I am sorry to say there is no Logan in this chapter, I know it bums me out too, but there was only so much that I could have him do or say while flying across the world. I had a comment about Logan's purchasing of a book and actually reading it. I don't see this as any kind of stretch. I have always thought Logan is much smarter than he lets on. He quotes some great lines and not just in his daily inspirational message. I suppose he could search the internet for these gems, but it is just as likely if not more so that he actually has read the works that he spouts off so eloquently. I feel Logan is a multi-faceted character, and one of these facets is he is a great lover of good books. That being said, it is also instrumental to my story later on so please if it something that bothers you just go with it…

And not to worry he will land soon…

As always I am just borrowing Rob Thomas' playthings, I will give them back when I am done…

Please review!!!

Chapter 10

Don woke up to sounds of hushed talking in the other room. Checking the clock on his nightstand he sees its 7:45 AM.

_Hmmmm Kate is here, she must be talking to Lefty, it sounds like they are arguing. What could they possibly have to argue about?_

Don tries sitting up and strains to listen.

"I don't like lying, and no…you try to justify… it is lying." He can't make out all of Kate's words.

"Just talk to Don before you say anything to anyone okay. The whole keeping it a secret was his idea anyway. Please Kate, you probably won't have to lie. It will probably never come up. I just don't want you to volunteer any information to Sheriff Mars if he happens to stop by again." Lefty was much easier to hear.

Don could hear them walk towards his room, he thought for a split second about lying back down and pretending to still be asleep but decided against it. He really wanted to see Kate.

Kate and Lefty walked in to see Don sitting up, a huge grin on his face.

"Katie you came, I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore!" Don faked a worried face.

"Oh shush, my little sugar booger, you know I sat with you in the hospital for a week while you were in your coma. I couldn't push the book tour back any farther. But I am here now and I will stay as long as you want me to. I don't care how old you get I will always be your nanny!"

Lefty started laughing and this time the sour expression on Don's face was completely real.

"Katie please, not in front of the guys, I am begging you, I may be stuck in bed but I have my street cred to maintain."

"Hmmmph, I will make you a deal, you stop calling me Katie, and I will refrain from using my favorite terms of endearment in front of anyone but Paige. That is non negotiable, you know how we love to gang up on you. You also know I won't make a promise I can't keep, so take it or leave it because trust me that is one promise there is no way I could keep." Kate smiles when she sees the very badly done fake pout on Don's face.

"Fine, it's not like I could ever control the two of you anyway. Seriously Kate, thanks for being here, not just for me, but I think Paige really needed these couple of days, you have always come through for us."

"You're welcome, when Paige told me about your evil nurse wild horses couldn't have kept me away. And yes I caught your not so subtle hint about Paige, I am not telling you anything so don't even ask, her business is her business, if she decided to share it with you then fine, but you aren't getting anything out of me."

"Damn, your good, we never could pull anything over on you."

"Well it certainly never stopped you from trying." Paige sighed and sat on the bed next to Don, reaching out a hand to smooth across his cheek. She takes in his injuries, pushing away the lump that begins to form, and the tears that are starting to well in her eyes, she musses his hair. "Why is it that you boys get more and more handsome as you get older and I just get more and more old?"

"Okay, that is ridiculous, you know you are beautiful, you just want to hear us say it." _I can't believe, I am twenty six years old and no one makes me feel as loved or as safe as the nanny I got when I was six._

"He's right Kate, you're hot, you've always been hot, and you will always be hot. We all had crushes on you growing up. Why do you think we all hung out at Don's house? It wasn't because he was the coolest, it was because he had the hottest nanny." Lefty blushes, everything he said was true, but it wasn't like him to be that vocal or that honest about his feelings.

"You always were my favorite Lefty. And here I always thought it was because my brownies were better than everybody else's."

"Speaking of brownies…" All three of them laughed at Don and Lefty having the same thought.

"I will make you guys some later. Lefty you need to get going and I need to talk to Don, get caught up on what he needs. If you can you are welcome to stop by for lunch or dinner, I promise to make something good."

"Sounds great, I have to go to the gym first. Now I know why Paige has to run so much, I can feel my pants get tight just thinking about the good food we will be eating this week." Lefty kisses Kate on the cheek, nods to Don and leaves.

"So I suppose you heard us talking earlier?" Kate inquires.

"You never were one to beat around the bush, yes I did."

"Don, I will never understand why you and Paige insist on so many secrets, life is so much simpler without them. But I promised Paige to be nice to you and not stress you out too much, so I will let this go for now. I will keep your stupid secret as long as it doesn't put me in a position to have to lie. I won't lie for you, for anybody. Got it?"

"Yes, I got it. Kate it isn't-"

"I don't want to hear it. I said my piece and now we move on. First things first, I want to check your bandages, you and your baby faces, I promise to be gentle. Then you can tell me what you want for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

********************************

Two hours after Veronica hung up the phone after talking to her dad Paige walked back into the room. She was holding her phone and her notebook.

"Oh good you are awake, has Veronica filled you in?"

Mac and Veronica are sitting on the couch, each holding a cup of coffee. There is a plate of almost gone cookies and muffins on the table. Paige smiles appreciatively when she sees the separate tray holding a teapot and teacup.

Veronica noticing Paige's smile speaks up, "You know, I was beginning to think you were too perfect. I mean come on, you're gorgeous, you're smart, you're funny. You have my dream job. But you don't drink coffee, and Mac said you don't put Ketchup on your French fries? Now I know you are a freak like the rest of us."

"You forgot the part about my brother being the spawn of Satan."

"Oh no I didn't forget. I just decided that it probably isn't your fault, and I am hoping that one of you was switched at birth like Mac."

"You guys are insane. Not only is there someone trying to kill Veronica. But one of our school mates who had information about this someone was murdered. Now we find out that that someone one now knows where V is and you guys are discussing Paige's food likes and dislikes?"

"Good, I see Veronica did fill you in, that should save us some time. It is going to be a long night, umm a long morning. Veronica did you talk to your dad?"

"Yes, I think he was relieved that I knew about Gory's plot. He said Logan is still safely out of the country. He told me he had been working with his old friend Miles, this is your team leader right?"

"Yes, but soon he will be **our **team leader."

"He said that Miles had someone down here when the threats were made but he didn't know about you so I didn't say anything. He knew about the Castle, said they were trying to track down a printout that Mac had sent to a friend in San Francisco, but they weren't having any luck. I am supposed to ask you about it, evidently it isn't at your house. At least your dad couldn't find it. I told him that I had given Nish a copy of the list, and that I put a copy in my mom's old safety deposit box, he can't get into it because I have the key with me, so when we get back I have to get that to him. He also said that whoever killed Nish tried to make it look like one of the campus rapes that happened last year. He said there was a chance that it could be a copy cat or maybe someone trying to poke holes in the prosecution's case, or it could just be someone after the list who wanted to throw off the scent.

I told him that I got a call from Weevil. But I didn't tell him that Gory knows where I am. He would have had army rangers here in like 10 seconds and I wanted to wait and see what your plan was first. He also said I should be nice to you, evidently he really wants that lasagna recipe."

"You did great Veronica. Mac, so you sent me a copy of the list?"

"Yes, it's not just the list though, there is also is a DVD copy of the sound files. Twenty years worth of Castle confessions." Mac looks nervously at Veronica. "I was worried V, I included a note telling her not to do anything with it, I figured if something happened to me she would give it to her dad. He's a cop remember? Course now I know she could have just handled it herself, but still I just felt we needed a little more insurance than you giving it back to Jake and you doing your head tilt thing."

Veronica didn't say anything, she knew Mac was right, but she was hating that she put her friend in danger that way. _I really gotta stop doing that!_

"Where did you send it to? If my dad can't find it then it's not at home."

"I sent it to you at Stanford. I didn't realize that you got out a week before us. I didn't want it at your house. You always talk like your house is grand central station, with all your brothers and their kids dropping by. I didn't want to risk anyone opening it by mistake. I sent it certified. I got an email when you received it. We can look it up online and see you signed for it." Mac jumps up and grabs her laptop. In less than a minute they are waiting for the USPS website to load the image of the signed receipt.

"It will probably just be someone from the school, they mailman may have tried delivering it to my room but if school was already out he probably took it to the RA or to the office."

"Nope, this may be worse though." Mac didn't want to say who signed it, she just turned the computer around so she could see the name.

"Payton effing Turner. Of course this couldn't be simple. No, now I am going to have to actually call him." Paige pours herself some tea, and grabs one of the few cookies left. "Screw it, my only concern right now is getting you out of here safely. I can worry about the other stuff when I get back. Okay so Miles and I put together a plan, well actually two plans. One is a bit safer, the other one is a little riskier but it could save us a ton of time in the long run. I will go over both of them with you and then it is up to you two to decide what you are comfortable with."

Paige opened her notebook and began going over the two plans, it was really just one plan with two different executions. Paige knew the plan by heart, her and Miles had gone over it multiple times, trying to conceive every possible snag. He was really pushing for the riskier of the two, but knew that Paige would only do what she was comfortable with, ultimately it was her job to keep both girls safe. Paige explained the plan carefully, making a note in her book next to any part of the plan that the girls questioned or looked apprehensive about.

"So what do you guys think?"

Mac speaks first. "I don't know, how long would Veronica and I be alone?"

"Thirty minutes top. Just long enough for you to get off the ship, jump into a cab and drive to the airport. I will meet you there."

"Paige what do you think, do you really think it's worth the risk separating us?" Veronica asks.

"Honestly, I don't think there is that much risk, not if you guys are comfortable. If you are too anxious it might make you jumpy, you are more likely to make a mistake. I don't want either of you to do more than you are okay with. You have to both agree , if you guys think you can handle it then yes, it could go a long way in getting this over with a lot sooner, those thirty minutes could easily save us a month of investigating. But I don't want you to do it if it scares you too much."

"And you will be at the airport when we get there."

"Yes, or I will be shortly thereafter. There is a McDonald's right near the cab drop off point. Go in there, wait there. Our tickets are already booked. Veronica yours is in a different name. We can't get good enough fake ID's for you before then so we will have to change it right before we board, but we wanted to reserve a ticket to make sure you had a seat. I am also going to buy up the any empty seats when we get there so no one else can. Let's go over it again, and then you can decide."

Paige begins to go over the riskier version again, working to calm any reservations they have. She is relieved when Veronica jumps onboard and helps explain things to Mac. By the time they are done all three of them know the plan like the back of their hand.

"You are right, it really isn't that risky, not if we stick to it. I say we do it." Mac looks to Veronica and Paige for confirmation.

Veronica laughs, "You just totally reminded me of Lilly. Logan, Duncan, and I would all be sitting in her living room waiting for her to get ready to go, it would be like an hour past the time we were supposed to leave. She would fly in, and make like it was all our fault and she was waiting for us." Veronica smiles remembering her best friend, back when her life was simple and fun.

Paige laughs too, "I take that to mean you are on board too?" She waits for an answer thinking this is too big to take anything for granted. Seeing Veronica nod her head she continues. "Okay, here is a list of what we need to make it work. Miles is taking care of everything that doesn't have to be done here on the ship. Veronica I am going to need your cell phone, I need one more to, it can't be yours Mac, I don't want to leave you guys without one. We can see if they have one in one of the onboard ship stores, I didn't see one yesterday but I wasn't really looking. If not we are going to have to help ourselves to someone else's. Veronica, you are in charge of that, it doesn't matter what kind, old is okay, charged would be ideal. Mac I need you to hit the spa, most everything you need to get you should be able to buy, if not you might have to be a little creative too, let me know if you have any trouble. I will take care of everything else. We have five hours, we need to get our stuff all packed. You guys really aren't going to be able to take anything with you. I can put both your laptops in my bag, hopefully there isn't anything else you brought that you can't live without.

"Okay, let's do it."

*********************************

Mac was fidgeting while Paige was very patiently doing her makeup.

Veronica was sitting next to her carefully applying the very dark foundation that Mac had not been able to get from the spa, but Paige had somehow managed to get from the theater department of the cruise.

"Mac please just be still for a few more minutes, I am almost done, then we will put the wig on and you can go get dressed. I still have to get me ready and we only have thirty more minutes."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have found another way. You mentioned kidnapping was an option, or couldn't we just fake her death or something. They do stuff like that all the time on Mission Impossible. It wouldn't have to be forever, just until we take the Sorokin's down. Come on, I think it is a great idea."

"Mac it isn't an option."

"Why not," Mac whines.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Veronica concedes.

"No, no offense Mac but it is a really bad idea. First of all, if we announce to the world that Veronica is dead, then Gory instantly goes after Logan. Secondly, we wouldn't be able to tell anyone it was faked. We would need real reactions to sell it. Veronica, think about the hell you went through when your friend Lilly died. Would you really want to put any of your friends through that? I know how I felt when I heard Don was in his coma, when we didn't know if he was going to make it, I would never voluntarily put anyone through that, not if there was another way. And there is another way."

"Mac, Paige is right, if we did something like that it would kill my dad. Wallace would rush home from Africa. You would have to cry in public. It wouldn't be pretty."

"Fine, could we maybe just fake kill me?"

****************************

Exactly thirty minutes later Paige strolls off the ship. She is wearing a bikini top and a pair of Veronica's short shorts. She feels as if her butt is hanging out, but she knows she needs every advantage to sell this. She has her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, it is a little heavy with all three laptops and Veronica's camera but she does her best to not let it show. Her own camera, complete with the new Nikon lens that Veronica had been admiring was around her neck. She pasted an excited tourist expression on her face. She holds the camera up and starts snapping away pictures of those waiting at the bottom of the ramp. There aren't a lot of people there. She has no trouble spotting the two men she is looking for.

One of the men is short, probably on 5'6" or so, the other man is taller, maybe close to 6feet. Paige glances at her 'fuckmenow' heels, hoping they weren't a mistake she takes a few more pictures she heads straight for the men.

She is only a few feet in front of them when she hears the helicopter above her. She turns towards it and begins taking pictures of it, continuing to walk she backs right into the taller of the two men.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, sometimes I lose my head just like the chickens back home on the farm." Paige drawls in a very thick, but very convincing southern accent. When neither man replies, both just seem to be staring at her, well mostly at her bikini top, well mostly at what they imagine is behind her bikini top, Paige continues, pointing up at the helicopter that is now landing on the ship. "Isn't it so exciting. Some little tiny blonde girl fell and hit her head this morning by the pool, well not little tiny like a child, little tiny like a pixie. Poor thing, I think she had some boyfriend trouble or something, I kept seeing her singing tortured love songs at the karaoke bar, and trying to drink her sorrows away at every other bar. Not that I blame her I came on this ship with my boyfriend but he just wanted to rock climb, and scuba dive, do you have any idea what that would do to my nails, to my hair. I know you big strong male types like to think us girls always look this beautiful, but its hard work. Anyway, I overheard the ship's doctor when I was getting some seasickness pills, I thought I would be okay, I am on a boat all the time in Mississippi, but I guess the ocean is more different than I thought, so I overheard Doc Ruby say to the nurse that she passed out, they are rushing her to the big hospital here. Poor thing, she is so tiny she probably shouldn't drink like she was but you guys just, oh men you know you can't live with them and well you know the rest."

Both men were still just staring at Paige, sure they had glanced up to the helicopter but no matter what she said it wasn't nearly as exciting as the tall, voluptuous, more than half naked woman in front of them. Seeing that her ploy was working, that both men were completely tongue tied Paige wrapped it up.

"Oh you guys are those strong silent types huh?" She reaches out and gently squeezes the taller man's arms, sweeping her hand down the front of his chest and then across his jacket pocket. "And you, you are just as cute as a lightening bug on a warm summer night." Paige pats his cheek and runs her hand down his chest too, dropping the second bug in his shirt pocket. "Oh my here I have been carrying on and on and I haven't even introduced myself, my mama would tan my hide if she knew I was being so rude." Paige steps back, pushing her hair a little further back and straightening her posture a little more. She extends a hand to the taller man. "I am Savannah Leigh Parsons, of the Hickory Hills, Mississippi Parsons. And you handsome gentlemen are?" Paige lowered her head a bit and worked at batting her eyelashes.

"I…I… I am Ciaran and this here is my brother Aiden." The taller of the two stutters.

Paige steps between the two of them taking both their arms and turning them away from the ship. "Wow, two strong Irish names for two strong Irish men. Do you have a strong Irish last name too?"

"Fitzpatrick."

"Fitzpatrick, of the Dublin Ireland Fitzpatricks?" Paige knows she may be pushing her luck but can't resist.

"Ummm no, of the Neptune, California Fitzpatrick's. Hey we would love to get to know you but we need to pick up a friend." Aiden speaks for the first time, trying to get his brother back on task.

"That's okay, I want to see the sights anyway, I hope you find your friend, if you ever are in Hickory Hills, Mississippi, you should look me up, I promise to show you things you could never see anywhere else. Bye now." Paige completely satisfied with her performance saunters off, never looking back. She did happen to catch Cieran say they needed to get to the hospital ASAP!

**************************

Paige enters the McDonald's and scans the room. Seeing two Mexican women with long dark hair and maid uniforms, Paige rushes over to them.

"Perfect you are here, how'd it go?"

Veronica scowls, "It went just according to plan, as soon as we heard the helicopter land we walked down the loading plank, a couple of people said hi to us but otherwise no one seemed to give us even a second glance. What about you?"

"Can we talk about this on the plane, do we have to ride home like this?" Mac asks.

"No, actually we need to buy some clothes and clean up, we all need to look like out ID pictures or they won't let us on the plane."

They hit the airport gift shops and manage to put together some semi decent outfits, they all look like American tourists, with their cheesy t-shirts and shorts. Paige ditched the heels for a pair of flip flops but both Mac and Veronica kept their comfortable sneakers that they had snagged from the uniform department on the ship. Paige takes care of getting the boarding passes and confirms that the flight has been sold out. She relaxes a bit when the ticketing agent confirms that it had been full since before the cruise docked. After getting through security she fills them in on her conversation with the Fitzpatrick's.

"I should have known. They are the biggest thugs in town. I didn't really think that Gory would go to them because they might see him as competition, but they were never ones to turn down a quick buck." Upon seeing the pictures she says. "I think those are the two youngest, they are probably the ones who have the easiest time getting out of the country, the rest most likely have warrants and stuff."

Paige sees the worried looks on both Veronica and Mac's faces.

"It may not seem like it but this is probably good news. The enemy we know is much better than the one we don't. I will get these pictures to Miles so he can have someone keeping an eye out when we get back to town. We are flying into LA, I know it's further out of the way and it means a little back tracking but it is safer, it is less likely they would think to look there. We will rent a car and drive to Neptune. We can go over details on the plane and in the car but basically you guys will go home and pack and we will leave this evening for San Francisco."

"I need to see someone in LA."

Paige looks to Veronica, recognizing the look on her face as the one she sees when she lets herself think of Payton. "Okay, can you set something up with him or are we going to have to surprise him?"

"I can try, he hasn't been returning my calls but I've been gone for a couple so I haven't tried."

"Did you try him from my phone last night, when you called your dad the first time. I noticed the number was from an LA area code. I wasn't being nosy, I just always clear my call log, especially after I call Miles. I happened to see it, stuff like that just jumps out at me, sometimes it's a blessing, sometimes it's a curse."

Veronica looks annoyed but she pushes the feeling aside thinking that she needs to do this and pissing Paige off right now isn't in her best interest. "No that isn't who I called."

"Okay, so maybe he will answer if you call from a number he doesn't recognize. You can use my phone, it doesn't usually show a caller ID but I can change that, I'll call the tech guy and he can program it to show as a New York number, that way you won't be associated to San Fran." Paige wanders off and makes her call. Coming back she hands Veronica her phone. "Okay, if he insists on picking the place fine but ideally this is what I would like. The way LAX is set up, you have to take a shuttle to the Car Rental area. There are like 20 different rental companies all set up in a big circle. It is almost like a mini mall, with a few different food places and some shops. If we could get him to come there you can talk to him with relative privacy while I watch and rent the car. There is a ton of activity but nobody will be paying attention. Mac can be with you, but she can conveniently disappear if you want to talk to him alone. This way he won't see me but he will know you are not by yourself. Our plane lands at 12:30, it shouldn't take long to get to the car place so try for 1."

Veronica nods and takes a few steps away, she knows her plane boards in a few minutes and she needs to make this quick. Fortunately Piz picks up after just a couple of rings.

"Hello?"

'Piz it's Veronica, don't hang up okay." She waits a second and listens for a click, when it doesn't come she continues. "Piz I know you don't want to talk to me, but I really want to talk to you. I will be in LA later today, could we please get together to just talk."

"What's the point Veronica, why don't you just break up with me over the phone? You wouldn't be the first."

"That is why I want to talk to you, I don't know that I want to break up, but if there is any chance we can salvage some kind of relationship then we need to talk. Piz things aren't going so well right now, the Gory situation has gotten completely out of hand, I have to go away for awhile. I am only going to be in LA for a bit of a layover before I leave town. Can you meet me at the airport? How about at the car rental place, there will be plenty of parking there, today at one o'clock okay, I will be inside. Piz please."

"Fine, I will be there." Ending the call Veronica heads back just they announce the flight is boarding.

*********************************


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone thanks for reading. This is my longest chapter yet. There is a lot going on here. Some humor, some drama, some suspense, some LoVe!!!

Please let me know what you think.

Does anyone know if Rob Thomas is married, cuz if not I think I will propose, California is a community property state and that way I would own half of Veronica Mars. Hmmm let me know… I promise you are all invited to the wedding. (if he is married then I am sorry, I am not a home wrecker, besides then I would only get a quarter and that is not enough)

Chapter 11

Veronica stands just inside one of the small shops near the many car rental kiosks. She had stood in this same spot for ten minutes watching Piz. He was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of coffee; an identical cup was on the table across from him. Veronica had no doubts that it was her usual drink. Or at least her usual drink when Piz did the ordering. She wasn't quite sure how he got it in his head that she only drank an 'extra hot, double shot, whole milk, latte with cinnamon'. She had ordered it once, the first time they went for coffee, before they even dated. Since then he had brought her one almost every day. Veronica groaned, wondering what he would have ordered had there not been an actual Starbucks in the building.

Mac was in the shop behind her, after a little convincing she was going to stay there. Paige was in the Enterprise Rent-a-car line. Veronica glanced quickly at her, but she was looking over the information packet she had picked up when they first got there. Yet somehow without looking up she tapped her watch.

_I am going, I am going. How did she know? This shouldn't be so difficult. This is just Piz, he is a friend, maybe something more, but it's not like he is my great love or anything. I can do this._

Finally placing one foot in front of the other Veronica approaches the table. Seeing her, Piz jumps up to pull out her chair. They have an awkward moment, should they hug, kiss, shake hands. Neither seems to know the right thing to do, both stumped they come to a silent agreement and both just sit down.

"I didn't know if you would be thirsty or hungry. I got you your usual, but I can get you something to eat too if you want." Piz pushes the drink toward Veronica and she takes a sip.

"MMMmmm extra hot, double shot, whole milk, latte with cinnamon." _This isn't right if he knew me, even just a little he would know that I am always hungry, that the best part of coffee is the cake that you eat with it. _"Piz I want to say I am sorry-"

"Veronica, you didn't do anything, it was me. I was an ass, it's just you make me so crazy. You are this fabulous, bad ass, who I always knew was totally out of my league but I couldn't help myself. I knew you were still in love with Logan when I pushed you in to dating me. I did everything I could think of just to spend time with you even when you and he were still together. Then when you broke up I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. I knew we wouldn't last, I thought that I could never be good enough for you. But I was wrong Veronica. Maybe you aren't good enough for me. You know, on the phone when you said that about trying to work it out, about how you were going to go away for a while, I thought it was all a ploy to get me to break up with you, it isn't going to work Veronica. If you want to dump me fine, it's your call, but I won't do it."

****************************

Paige is standing in the Hertz line now, she moved because this line offered a better view of Veronica and Piz' table. Paige was running out of things to look at, the conversation between Veronica and her (Paige was pretty sure) soon to be ex-boyfriend was a little too close to the one Paige would be having herself very soon, somehow it felt to intrusive to watch it even from across the room. She had read and memorized all the signs in the large open space. She could tell you there were exactly 118 people in the room, this didn't include the ones in the more enclosed store areas just the ones in the open, but it did include both employees and customers. Of these 118 people 57 of them were adult Males, 42 of them adult females. Of the 19 children 11 were boys and 7 were girls. Also in the count were 2 babies, one of which Paige was positive was a girl, the other she wasn't so sure about. There were 22 tables in the middle of the room, all had 4 chairs around them except for the 2 that had 5 chairs squeezed in, and 3 tables that only had 2 chairs each. 12 of the tables were empty. She could tell you how many of the men wore jeans, how many wore suits, how many had hats, etc. Ask her to describe the ties around the necks of all 8 men wearing them and she could. Ask her and she would describe in great detail the shoes of all 47 females in the room, with the exception of the lone woman at the Dollar Car Rental Kiosk, she was only in socks, white socks with a hole in the big toe of the right foot.

Places like this drove Paige crazy, it was total sensory overload. The information flew around her brain and she couldn't make it stop. As people came and went the numbers instantly changed in her head. Taking a deep breath she tried to find something to focus on, any one thing she could wrap her mind around to slow it down. The family in front of her in line had 3 loud obnoxious children, all under the age of six, deciding that it was best not to start a conversation with them she turns to face the man in the baseball cap behind her.

"Oh my you are Logan Echolls."

*****************************

"Piz, I wanted us to work. I never meant to put you in the middle. But I really don't think that I am who you think I am. I am just a regular girl who lives in a really crazy world. My plan today was to see if you were still even interested in me, if you wanted to still try and make it work. I thought maybe the long distance thing would be a good thing for us for a while. But I don't think that is such a good idea anymore. I can't be who you think I am, who you want me to be."

"So to be clear you are breaking up with me."

"I think its best."

"How stupid do you think I am? I knew the second I walked out of the food court that day you would go running back to Logan. How long did it take, you didn't run after me, so did you run after him?" Veronica is shocked, she had never seen Piz this angry, this hostile. "Did you really think you could go gallivanting around the world with him and I wouldn't know?"

"Piz I don't know what you are talking about. I have seen Logan once since that day, when he came and told me he was leaving the country for a while."

"You almost sound convincing. But I don't buy it, during school you were always complaining how you didn't have money, yet Wallace told me you went on a cruise, now here you are at the airport coming from who knows where about to jet off to somewhere else with Logan. All that travel costs money, lots of money. Something that Logan has plenty of."

"I went on a cruise with Mac, she got a really great deal. I am going away—forget it there is no point in trying to explain anything to you, you don't seem to want to believe anything I say."

"Why should I believe you, I don't see Mac, I see you and I see Logan, you tell me what am I supposed to believe?"

"What, you see Logan, then you must have really great eyesight, because he is out of the country, in Europe last I heard."

"Well maybe he heard you snap your fingers because he is right over there."

Veronica turns to where Piz is pointing and standing in line taking something from Paige is Logan Echolls.

*****************************

"Oohhh, I am sorry, you probably don't like your name advertised in a large room of people like that. You were just the last person in the world I expected to be standing behind me in this line."

Logan is astonished. It wasn't that someone recognized him, people recognized him all the time, he was after all Logan Echolls. No, it was the way she addressed him, not in an excited 'I am your biggest fan' kind of way, rather it was in a familiar like 'I know you' kind of way. Logan racked his brain, he was pretty good with faces, especially pretty faces, and this one was very pretty. But Logan was excellent with bodies, especially with nice bodies, and this one went way beyond nice. Not coming up with anything Logan finally replied.

"I'm sorry have we met?"

"No, I am the one who should be sorry. I did the whole I have heard so much about you I feel like I already know you thing. We haven't met. I am a friend of Veronica's."

"No you're not." Logan stated simply.

"Okay, now I'm confused, no I am not sorry?"

"No, you are not a friend of Veronica's, Veronica doesn't have many friends and I know all the ones she does have. You are not one of them."

"Okay fair enough, I am a friend of Mac's. I met Veronica a couple days ago, and we are working on becoming friends." Logan raises his eyebrows at this. "Okay how about I am an acquaintance of Veronica's and I am helping her with a case?"

"I would buy that except Veronica is on a cruise with Mac so you will have to keep trying."

"Damn you're tough, but that is actually the truth, there were some complications on the cruise and we had to cut it short. Before I ask what you are doing back in LA, I want to say thanks for the whole upgrade thing, it was nice. The credit really came in handy to pay for the medivac copter decoy."

"Crap, does Veronica know?"

"I mention spending your $5000 dollars on a helicopter decoy and all you ask is if Veronica knows you paid for it? She hasn't mentioned to me that she figured it out but she is pretty smart so probably."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on, where is Veronica?"

"With Piz, don't turn around, behind you."

Logan starts to fidget, finally not being able to take it he turns around. "I don't see her."

"That's because I needed to know if you would follow directions before I told you. Logan she needs a little space okay, just let her have this talk with him and then you can see her."

"How much do you know?"

Paige had been waiting for this question from the moment she saw Logan, so fortunately she had prepared her answer.

"Quite a bit actually. Veronica told me bits and pieces the first day. Mac told me a little more when we stayed out one night a little later than Veronica. I got a lot more yesterday when some guy named Weevil called. He told Veronica that Nish had been killed and that Gory had guys waiting in Mazatlan to pick her up. We put a plan together to get off the ship without being seen, hence the decoy, and here we are."

"She shouldn't be here, she needs to get out of town, is she headed somewhere?"

"She and her dad are working on that. Right now she wanted to talk to this Piz guy, we were going to rent a car, in my name so it couldn't be traced to her or Mac, and drive back to Neptune. But since you are here, and I assume you are headed back too maybe we could all share."

"Sounds good, you get the car, I will go talk to V and Mac." Paige grabs his arm to keep him from leaving.

"No, I will get the car and I will talk to Veronica and Mac. You hold my place in line."

"A couple days with Ronnie and you sound just like her, so bossy."

"I am only bossy when I have to override boneheaded ideas. I will rent the car because any moron who has ever seen an episode of Without a Trace would know you and Veronica should have nothing with your name on it. I will go talk to Veronica because who knows what will happen if you approach while she is talking to Piz."

"As you wish." Logan bows slightly and sweeps his hand out, indicating she should go.

Paige started to walk away but stopped and looked Logan in the eye. Seeing the twinkle and the challenge she pulls out her wallet and hands him her Drivers license and her credit card. "Farm boy, rent me a nice comfortable car please."

"Princess Bride you got it, I am impressed."

"I'll be back to sign the papers."

"Hey wait, I have to make a quick stop here in the city, it should only take about thirty minutes, is that okay?"

"Yes actually that is perfect."

************************

Veronica glares at Paige as she walks over. "What are you two doing here?"

Paige looks from Veronica to Piz and back again. "What are Logan and I doing here? I was just going to ask you the same question. Who is your friend?"

"Arrrrggghhhh" Veronica practically growls. "Paige this is Piz, a friend from school. Piz this is Paige, Logan's new **girlfriend**."

If Paige was shocked at this, she didn't let on. "Oh Piz, it is so nice to meet you, Logan and I haven't seen much of Ronnie these days, well we really have only been back together for a little while so you know most of our time has been spent together, alone, getting reacquainted. But seeing Ronnie here just brought up so many memories, I miss the old days when we were all friends, back before I left for Princeton. Ronnie dear, we are only in town for a few hours, I would love for us to have lunch if you didn't already eat." Paige glances over to Logan seeing him scowl she continues. "Logan isn't nearly as excited at the idea as I am, but don't let him get to you. He was just hoping to get a hotel room for the afternoon, he is so insatiable. Please tell me you will come Ronnie, please, please please." Paige grabs Veronica's hand and does her best to imitate her head tilt and pouting lip.

Veronica is trying her best not to crack up, between Paige's Oscar worthy performance and Logan's death glare, both of them are playingit perfectly.

"Well Paigie poo, when you put it like that how can I resist. Let me just say good bye to Piz and then we can go."

"Okay, I will go tell Logan the good news!" Paige turns and heads back to Logan. They watch as she excitedly gives him a big hug, and loudly exclaims, "She's coming Muffin, she's coming."

"Piz, I'm sorry, she is an old friend, I-"

"Don't Veronica, it doesn't matter, I am sorry I didn't believe you earlier, but what was I supposed to think, you tell me he's out of the country but I see him right there. Have a nice life Veronica." Piz gives a small salute, first to Veronica and then seeing that Paige and Logan are both watching he gives them one too, and walks out.

As soon as Paige sees him leave she rushes back to Veronica.

"Smooth, what were you thinking." Paige asks.

"I don't know, it just popped out, he was accusing me of being back with Logan and trying to hide it."

"Well I hoped it worked, are you guys still together?"

"No we broke up before he even pointed Logan out to me, which is why me saying you guys were a couple was so weird, I didn't have anything to prove, it was just instinct."

"No harm I don't think, Logan did an awesome job playing along considering he had no idea."

"You were great too, sickeningly sweet, so what is he doing here, he is supposed to be far, far away?"

"I haven't had time to figure that out yet, but he is going back to Neptune, so I figured it would be safest if we kept him with us. I just wanted to fill you in on what I told him, he can't know who I am or where you're going. We can get the low down on his plans in the car." Paige quickly filled Veronica in on her conversation with Logan, making sure that Veronica was clear on what parts that she told Logan she knew in their messy situation. And making sure to leave out the part about Logan fronting the cash for their little adventure. "Can you find Mac, and get her up to speed, I will get the car and then we can go. We can talk about what will happen when we get back to Neptune while Logan has his meeting."

Veronica agrees and they both depart in opposite directions.

*******************************

"So you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Logan demands.

"Not really, I will just say you played your part perfectly dear." Paige pats Logan's cheek. "Now if you will give me my stuff back I can take care of the car, Veronica is getting Mac, is there anything you need before we leave?"

"I am going to grab something at Starbucks, do you want anything?"

"Sure that would be great, a mint chocolate frapaccino, could you make sure they don't put coffee in it? Thanks"

Paige watches Logan walk off, she notices Mac and Veronica talking near the store where Mac had done all her hiding, she could see Mac laughing so she figured Veronica was filling her in on Veronica's little stunt she had pulled. Paige rents a white Ford Explorer, roomy but totally nondescript, and somehow they all meet at the door.

Logan hands Mac a coffee which she smells and then tentatively sips. Sighing appreciatively she takes a big drink and climbs in the car. "Thanks Logan, it's perfect."

He hands Paige her drink and then turns to Veronica and holds out a drink and a bag.

"Thanks anyway Logan but I already had one." Veronica says tersely.

"First of all, you didn't drink that one, because Piz ordered you something you tried once and didn't like, not wanting to hurt his feelings you never told him. Secondly, when did the fact that you just had one ever stop you? And finally, I got you cake to go with it?"

"Damn you Logan, can't you ever play fair." Veronica takes the drink and bag and climbs into the front seat. "This doesn't mean we're friends, it doesn't mean I like you. It means I like cake."

Paige turns around and glowers at Logan, "How come she gets cake?"

Without a word Logan hands Paige a bag.

"Thanks darling."

"You are welcome pumpkin."

Veronica glares at Paige who glares back. "Hey, you started it," she whispers.

Logan looks to Mac but she shakes her head, "No thanks, I don't have V's metabolism and I am in no way willing to put time in on the treadmill like Paige, I will stick to my skinny latte with a shot of sugar free vanilla. Thanks though.

They rode in silence while Paige navigated her way out of the web of roads that made up the Los Angeles Airport.

"Okay I have two questions, one, Logan where is your appointment?" Logan gives her an address that she plugs into the cars navigation system. "And two, Do we get to hear Logan's version of when he walked in and caught Mac and Dick doing the nasty?"

Mac gasps and chokes on her coffee, Veronica laughs so hard her drink shoots out of her nose and she sprays cake bits all over the passenger side window. Paige keeps her eyes firmly on the road in front of her and Logan deadpans. "I don't know why they call it the nasty. It is really quite wonderful! Well it is if the guy knows what he is doing."

There is complete silence in the car while everyone waits for Mac to decide how she is going to handle this. At last she speaks.

"Tension adequately broken. Now can we please discuss something else, how about your latest boyfriend Paige, or your new girlfriend Logan, oh wait that's the same conversation." Mac regaining her composure utters.

"Hmmm about that Logan, I should probably tell you officially I am still seeing someone, it's over I just haven't broken it to him yet. But besides that, I can't date you, I make it a point to not go out with my friends' exes and you know I told you Veronica is my friend so…"

"Paige I understand, it's not you it's me."

"But Logan we can still be friends, right?"

"I love you Paige, I am just not IN love with you"

"I am just not ready to be in a relationship right now Logan."

"Paige, it is just that you want more than I have to give."

"How could you do this to me Logan? I thought for sure you were the one."

"Of course we can be friends, friends with benefits even!"

This banter continued for the next fifteen minutes until they reached the office building where Logan had an appointment with his lawyer.

Logan was barely out of the car when Paige turns to face Mac and Veronica.

"He said this would take about thirty minutes so that is all the time we have to discuss the plan, are you guys ready?"

"Please tell me the plan includes sleep." Mac asks.

"Right now it doesn't but if you really need it we will work it in. We have an 8 hour drive ahead of us, we can't do it if you are going to fall asleep at the wheel. Can you sleep in the car?"

"Not if I am driving."

"Smart ass. How much would you guys hate me if we asked Logan to drive with us to San Fran?"

"Are you crazy, why would you want to do that?"

"Because that way we can keep an eye on him. He is a target too. He probably thinks he is invincible because you are supposed to go first, but who knows what Gory will do if he can't find you. This way Logan can help drive too, we are going to have to take two cars, with the four of us none of us will ever have to be alone, we can make sure nobody does something stupid like fall asleep."

"Fine, whatever, but he isn't riding with me." Mac grumbles.

"I'm with Mac, both figuratively and literally." Veronica adds.

"No promises, we have a lot to go over and we can't do it in front of Logan. This is serious, he can't know I'm FBI or that you guys will be. If that is what you decide." Paige adds when she sees the look on Mac's face. "Mac we will drop you off at home, you need to pack as quickly as possible. You can bring your car, so just fill it up. You'll be staying with my parents so you just need clothes and stuff. Veronica I will drop you off at the station and your dad can take you home, you need to call and ask him. We need to leave your car at Mac's for a while. I will make sure it get's moved later. We will move it around a bit, it might not convince anyone but it should at least plant the idea that you are still around town at least part of the time.

"Your dad will take you home and you can pack. Miles already told him that you lost the FBI internship, or maybe he found the letter, I don't know, but he asked Miles if he could maybe get you reinstated. Miles said he would check into it, but you know that it is impossible. We don't want your name anywhere near the FBI database. I talked to my dad and you can have the job that I have been doing for him the last few summers. It is at his precinct, you will be totally involved in law enforcement, even though it is mostly office work, I still think it will be exciting enough for you. You will also be surrounded by cops, heavily armed cops, so you should be completely safe. When you are not working you will be getting your butt kicked by our training program. I may be up for some of your training but mostly I won't be involved. I will be in Neptune figuring out a way to not just get Gory off your back but hopefully take the Sorokin's and now the Fitzpatrick's down." _And figuring out what the hell is wrong with my brother._

"What about Logan?"

"That is kind of up to him. If he is willing to go, he might need to pack. He shouldn't need much we will just be gone one night, two tops. Maybe he can help me take this rental to the San Diego airport. I will drive Don's car, that way my car won't be associated in any way with you, with your history it isn't like anyone would think to look for you in Don's. His car is also bigger and I should be able to bring more stuff back with me."

"Paige you realize that you are going to have to at least tell Logan that Don is your brother right?"

"Yeah, I handed him my license earlier, I was hoping he would figure it out on his own. If he did he didn't say anything. Any helpful hints here? Don has mentioned him, arresting him a few times for stupid stuff. And of course I remember the murder of the biker that never went to trial. I probably shouldn't assume, but if you all are still friends then he didn't do it?"

"No he didn't do it. Logan and Lamb have quite a history. Lamb keeps arresting him and somehow Logan always gets off on a technicality, or sometimes because he is innocent. Lamb seems to have had a soft spot for most '09ers just not Logan."

"Veronica the way I see it, Logan is going to follow your lead on this one, if you are able to separate you're feelings for Don and you're opinion of me, even for just a while I am pretty sure that Logan will at the very least tolerate me. So will I have your back on this one?"

"Yes but if I have to stay at your parents, can you at least agree not to bring him home for any barbecues while I am there?"

"Deal."

*****************************

It took Clarence Weidman several tries to get through to someone who could help him. He explained the situation, his background, and how he was now involved. He was careful not to share the extent of his past crimes, he didn't bother forwarding the email, it was too vague anyway.

"Mr. Weidman, I understand what you are telling me, I am just not sure what you wish to accomplish by sharing it with me. Someone, you won't say who, is offering you money to kill a college student. A college student who, granted, has ties to organized crime, and who has made some pretty serious threats to other students. Who exactly is it you think we should be after here?"

"To be honest sir, I am not completely sure. The person who sent me the email is virtually untouchable. There is absolutely nothing linking him to anything, he is already out of the country, with no plans to come home anytime soon. If I were somehow able to get him on the phone there is no way he would ever admit to anything. Believe it or not he is really pretty harmless; he is just very protective of Veronica Mars. It is this Sorokin kid who troubles me. I have only been looking into this situation for a day and already, I have lost my job because of it. He seems to have some serious pull. I am very worried for the safety of Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls. I realize sir there is protocol, but if there is anything I can do to help in this matter, I would like to offer my services. When I spoke to my old Superior in Langley he told me he would forward my file to you. I have been in the private sector for quite a while now, I know anything I was able to help with would be as a consultant, I am not looking to get paid, I also have had dealings with both Miss Mars, and Mr. Echolls. I would not like to see either of them harmed."

"Your file hasn't come across my desk yet, I promise I will track it down and take a look. I have to ask you Mr. Weidman to do no further investigation into this matter. I know as a private citizen you are free to do as you wish, however, I do have agents working diligently on this matter, you could put them in jeopardy if you were to get in the way. Let me look over your file and I will call you back, please don't hesitate to call if you remember anything else that might be helpful. I think it goes without saying that if you pursue this matter on your own you will have no further chance to be a legitimate part of this operation. Do I have your word that you will leave this alone until you hear from me?"

"Yes sir, you have my word. You have my number, please don't sit on this sir, I believe strongly these kids are in imminent danger."

*************************

The ride the rest of the way to Neptune was mostly uneventful. The first fifteen minutes or so was spent in silence, Mac too worried to say anything that would compromise the secrets she was supposed to be keeping not to mention that she was in the back seat of a car sitting next to the guy who was the interruptus to her and Dick's coitus. Paige was focused on driving and thinking about all she had to accomplish in the next few hours. Veronica was torn, she was excited about getting to San Francisco and starting her FBI training, but it meant leaving, she wasn't even sure for how long. FBI training at Quantico lasted 16 weeks, and Paige said that this one was more intense. She wasn't sure if that meant they crammed more in to less time, or if it was longer. She also started to see some problems with leaving. Mars Investigations for one, she had promised her dad's clients that she would complete their cases but she couldn't do that from 400 miles away. She made some notes to talk to her dad about it. Logan was quiet because everyone else was. He was content just to be sitting in a car with Veronica. He could feel the tension but he didn't know from what exactly it stemmed. Finally not being able to take it anymore he turned around and handed the file he had brought back from his appointment to Veronica.

She looked back at him and raising her eyebrows silently asking what it was. When he didn't say anything she turned back and opened it. She scanned the documents quickly and then turned back around.

"Your will? You changed your will? You made me your beneficiary? Logan we are going to get through this, we are not going to die okay, you didn't have to do this. I never wanted your money." Veronica chokes out the last part, her eyes watering, a knot forming in her throat.

"I didn't change that part, you have been my beneficiary since the day I was granted my emancipation. I changed what happens if…" Logan chokes up too.

Veronica twirls back around to the file folder and finds the part that Logan is referring to. "My dad? You are giving everything to my dad. Logan I don't know what to say. We are not going to die, Logan we can't. I know I told you I was done with you but that isn't true."

Veronica feels the car slow down and she looks out to see Paige has pulled into a gas station. "Come on Mac let's go, come to the bathroom with me, we can get some snacks too."

"Are you serious, we have been on the road for like 20 minutes, you just ate cake?" Mac keeps on protesting as Paige opens her door and pulls her out of the car.

"This Paige person isn't always so subtle but I think I kind of like her?" Logan mumbles his head down.

"Yes she seems to have lots of great qualities but subtlety is definitely not one of them. Logan look at me, please." Logan lifts his head and looks Veronica in the eye. She can see his are glassy and starting to redden. "Logan I talked to my dad, I know everything. He knows everything. I am going to go up north with Mac, she has her Google internship and I took a job with Paige's dad. He is a cop. I will be safe there. Dad and his friend at the FBI are working to fix this. We are going to be okay."

"I want to go too."

"Okay, we were going to ask you anyway, we discussed it while you met with your lawyer. You can't stay, but we want you to drive up with us. Logan you realize that changing your will is one more reason for my dad to kill you?"

"Veronica, don't joke, I know that I am not your dad's favorite person but other than you he is the person I respect most in this world. The only reason he would ever kill me is to protect you. I'd be glad he did it. You and your dad are the only family I have." Logan couldn't take looking at Veronica anymore and turns to face out the window. "What are we going to do Veronica, I know you don't want to be with me right now, but I love you, it is so hard to sit back here and not be able to touch you."

"I know Logan, I feel it too. I can't just jump back into a relationship with you right now, we've tried that and it didn't work. Maybe being away from each other for a while will be a good thing. We can talk on the phone, you could come up for a weekend or we could go away for a couple days or something. I am not making any promises Logan. I don't want to give you false hope. But I hate it when we are not friends, when I feel like we can't talk."

"I know that in the past I have always pushed for our relationship to be more, but I am willing to take whatever you will give me. I just want us to be okay, Ronnie. When something happens good or bad, I want to be able to pick up the phone and tell you about it. I need to know that if you ever need anything that you won't be afraid to ask."

"Okay I think that is a good place to start. We talk. No games, you call me, I call you. Logan when you get back to Neptune, when I am in the bay area, you need to be careful. I know they said they wouldn't touch you until they hurt me, but Logan if Gory gets frustrated because he can't find me there is no telling what he will do."

"I promise. I will be here when you come back. If it means leaving the country again I will, but I am hoping to avoid that. Ronnie, would it be too much to ask to have you sit back here with me, I just want to be able to see you without you having to break your neck. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Sure, actually Mac will probably appreciate that too, the thing with Dick is really freaking her out. And this way I can see your face when Paige tells you her big secret."

Logan flutters his eyebrows at Veronica but she just shakes her head. "Nope this one is completely on her." Veronica gets out and climbs in the back seat. Seeing Paige and Mac standing patiently by the store she waves them over.

**********************************

Miles Taylor reads the very thick FBI file on one Clarence Weidman Jr. The file is immaculate, Miles thought for sure it would be full of maverick behavior and instances of insubordination. Instead all he sees are glowing reports of successful missions and investigations that Clarence not only assisted in but many he led. Both in the FBI and in the Army Rangers. Skipping to the end he reads the letter of resignation dated eight years ago, stating simply that for family reasons Clarence was resigning. The last page of the file was a personal handwritten note from his superior explaining that Clarence and his wife were having some difficulties and that he was taking a high level security job that offered more money and would be much less dangerous than his current position.

A quick internet search shows that things didn't work out with his wife anyway, they had now been divorced for over six years. He owns a heavily mortgaged house in Neptune, has a few credit card bills but nothing too unusual. There isn't much in his bank account, His credit report shows he is still currently employed by Kane Software, but according to their conversation that had been terminated in the last twenty four hours.

An idea forming in his head, Miles jots some notes down and decided to run it by Paige, if she agrees he can talk to Keith and see what he thinks.

********************************

"Don Lambs sister!!?" Logan yells, he wasn't taking this as well as anyone of them had hoped. Turning to Veronica he asks, "And you are okay with this, you hate Don Lamb. You are going to go and work with his Dad, do you really think that is the safest place you could be."

Paige answers before Veronica can respond.

"Logan, I know it's a shock, and yes I know the history they have, Veronica and I have spent a good portion of the last couple days hashing it out. I am not my brother. I do not have any fantasies about him being an angel or about this all being a misunderstanding. Veronica has shared plenty of specific incidents that show he has been a real ass. Don himself has mentioned a few. I am not asking any of you to forgive him, or to have any relationship with him at all. All I am asking is that you don't hold me personally responsible for his sins, until you give me a chance to prove myself."

"You realize that he isn't going to be too pleased with your new friends?"

"He already knows that Veronica and I have been spending time together. But yes when he finds out that you are coming with us, he will not be happy. But it doesn't matter, he has a lot to answer for. I won't let him dictate who I can and can't spend time with. I know you have no reason to trust me, I spent the last 48 hours trying to convince Veronica to give me a chance. I don't have that luxury with you, you are just going to have to trust Veronica on this one. All I can say, is I really can help. If there is anything I can say, anything you want to know, just ask, I never meant to deceive you. I never tried to hide it from you, I handed you my drivers' license and my credit card within two minutes of our meeting. Both of which had my name clearly written on them."

"Veronica?"

"It's true Logan, Mac and I couldn't have gotten off the ship without her, she has proven herself over and over. I didn't like it in the beginning either, but Logan we don't have a lot of friends right now, especially ones that are willing to put themselves in harms way. I have met her Dad, he came to visit before Lilly died. He came to dinner one night with Don, he was really nice, totally normal. Paige is right, Don changed after he got here, something happened to him. I am not saying that that makes his behavior okay, I just think that it means it's not Paige's fault. I don't think we have a choice here Logan. I think this isn't just our best option, it's really our only option."

*******************************

Keith hangs up the phone again, lately it seems that he spends all his time with one attached to his ear. He misses the old days when the town was small, and peaceful. When his job as Sheriff mostly involved him being out on the street, getting to know the residents. When the worst thing they had to deal with was the occasional drunk driver who crashed his car into a light pole on one of their deserted streets late at night. Now he is mostly holed up in his office, trying to smooth things over with the local politicians or placating the rich and famous who want to make sure they are safe from Neptune's latest wave of crime.

_At least this time it was Veronica, and now I know she is okay._ Glancing at the clock he sees he has only forty-five minutes or so until she will be there.

"Sheriff Mars, Weevil Navarro is here to see you." Keith jumps slightly at the voice of the new receptionist coming out of the speaker on his phone. Pressing the button , he tells her to send him in.

Keith gets up and opens the door. "Eli."

"Sheriff." Keith indicates that Weevil should sit in one of the chairs facing his desk and he goes around and sits in his.

"Eli, Veronica said you saw the crime scene before we closed it off, I want you to tell me exactly what you saw."

"Keith I am really worried about Veronica, you know how she has a way of pissing people off, well this time she pissed of the wrong people. She told me to tell you everything you want to know, but can you tell me if she is okay?"

"Eli, she is fine, I just talked to her about five minutes before you got here, now please tell me what you saw."

"It wasn't much, I was upstairs in the journalism building getting some paint off some of the windows. I happened to glance out when I saw the flashing lights to one of your cars. Then I saw the body. There were a couple people near her, nobody closer than fifteen feet or so. I wasn't real close but I could tell who it was, and that she had her head shaved. That is really it. But Sheriff did Veronica tell you about the computer shi… stuff her and her friend Mac got off that hard drive she sto… borrowed from Jake Kane?"

"Yes, Eli she did, but I would like to hear what you know about it."

"Sheriff, I will tell you everything because V asked me to, but I could get in trouble if the school found out that I helped, hel… heck I could probably get arrested."

"I can't make any guarantees Eli, but I can tell you that I am not interested in pursuing you for any minor offences you may have participated in while helping my daughter."

"You know about the video?" Weevil waits for Keith to nod and then proceeds. "So Veronica found out about the video and she traced it to this Gory Sorokin guy. There were a couple of middle men that she had to go through, but evidently it originated with Sorokin. I am not sure how but then Veronica dug deeper and came up with the hard drive she got at the Kane's. V asked me to get her and Mac into the Physics Lab with the big computer. I did. They were in there for a while, I didn't stay the whole time, I was in and out doing my job. When they were done Mac gave some papers to V and V took off like a bat out of hel… heck. Mac was there a few more minutes she printed some more stuff and did something with a CD, then she left and I locked up. The next day I was fixing some shelves in the Library when I saw V talking real quiet like to the girl who was killed, she gave her some papers. I assumed they were what she got off the computer. Later that day, Logan kicked the shi… beat up the Sorokin kid pretty good, I didn't actually see that, but one of the other maintenance guys told me."

"Okay, Eli, Veronica mentioned you called her to tell her about Nish, is there anything else I am missing?"

"Did she tell you that I talked to some of the PCHers? That Sorokin had offered them some cash to go to Mexico to get her?"

"No but that would explain why she left early and is almost here. Eli, I want you to stay away from this, I know you have been a big help to Veronica, and you were a huge help filling in some of the pieces here. But this is way too big for you guys to deal with. Veronica agrees. She is going away for a while. If you happen to hear anything I want you to call me immediately but don't go looking for information okay?"

"Okay, sheriff."

"Eli, one more thing, a neighbor of ours said a PCHer stopped by yesterday afternoon. Do you know who it might have been? Are any of the PCHers helping Gory?"

"It wasn't a PCHer, it was me. Veronica wasn't answering her phone, neither were you. I couldn't get a hold of Logan, so I went over to see if she was home. I can't be sure of everyone but the bikers I talked to said they told Gory to go to hel… They said they couldn't help him."

They both look up when there is a soft knock on the door. Veronica pops her head in and they both jump up to greet her.

*****************************

Paige and Logan dropped Mac off at her house. Before pulling away Logan climbs into the front seat and Paige turns to face him.

"Logan, I am not asking you to be my friend, I am asking that you put aside your feelings for Veronica's sake. For the sake of her safety. This isn't just some hair brained idea that I have come up with. This plan was decided on by Sheriff Mars and the FBI agent he is working with. My parents happen to be neighbors with the Taylors. When Veronica needed a safe place to go Agent Taylor, Miles asked my dad. She will be safe there, you can check it out when you get there. If you have qualms about anything talk to him about it. Veronica will be safest if she is comfortable in her surroundings, if she is freaked out about you, about what you think of everything it might cause her to make a mistake."

"I admit Paige, I don't like it. Veronica has had a lot of people burn her, it is really hard for her to trust people she has known for years. I think you may be asking for more than she is able to give."

"The reason she has trust issues is because the people she has trusted have turned on her. You are guilty of that yourself Logan. I haven't done that to her, and I don't plan to. She needs you to support her on this Logan. She lost the FBI internship, she just broke up with her boyfriend, there is some crazy maniac trying to kill her and the love of her life is questioning every decision she has made in the last two days."

"You don't pull any punches do you? Why do you even care so much?"

"I don't know, it's like she gets under your skin. You can't help but want to try to help her, to right the many wrongs that have been done to her. And I suppose I hate that someone I am close to, that someone I love is responsible for a good portion of that. I know I can't fix everything, but I can try to prevent it from continuing."

"Paige don't screw this up, because if you do, Gory's threats will be nothing compared to what you will face."

Paige pulls away from the curb and flips a u-turn in front of Mac's house.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way, do you need to get anything? We should leave in a couple of hours. I would like to go home and take a shower and put on some decent clothes, and eat a decent meal, but if you need to get stuff I can drop you off or wait while you run in."

"No I have my suit case, I packed to be gone for quite a while but I came back early so I have plenty of clothes, I don't want to have to face Dick. Can I just come with you?"

"Sure, Don will be there, but he will be in bed you don't even have to see him if you don't want. Kate is there so there should be some awesome food to eat.

They continue to talk for the short drive to the house, things are going well and Logan is shocked when Paige suddenly slams on the breaks in the middle of the street. He looks up but all he sees is a quiet street, the only activity is the man getting out of a taxi parked in front of a small house with a green Mini Cooper in the driveway.

Logan looks at Paige she is white as a sheet. "Are you okay, what is it?"

Paige puts her foot back on the gas and drives past the house. "That guy, the one getting out of the cab, that's my ex-boyfriend, the one I haven't quite gotten around to breaking up with yet."

************************************

Thanks for reading, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

FYI: I am going on Vacation, i will be writing furiosly every chance i get i just don't know if i will have internet. I am not planning on updating until i get back, so hopefully Monday!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so my vacation was awesome, thanks to those of you who wished it to be so. I saw David Cook in concert while I was gone and had some great ideas, so watch for that, we are still a long way from them, but a teaser just the same.

There is a bit of a twist/clue in this chap so keep an eye out for it, I would love your comments.

Veronica Mars doesn't belong to me blah blah blah…

************************************

Chapter 12

Mac walked up her porch to find one, very large, very green, potted plant. It never occurred to her it could be from anyone other than Dick, even when she couldn't find the card, still she knew. This time instead of making her mad, it brought a smile to her face.

_He heard me, he listened to what I said. Maybe he has changed._

Bringing the plant inside, Mac takes her rolling suitcase upstairs to her room and begins to pack for San Francisco. She had done a lot of it before she left for the cruise, there was supposed to be only a day in between trips, but since she found out she would be spending most of her time in the city and not in Palo Alto she needed to add some warmer clothes. She was glad Paige had thought to mention how much colder it was in San Francisco than in the more inland city that was home to Google.

Seeing the flashing light on her answering machine she hits play before she realizes that most of her messages are probably from Dick. She laughs as she listens to him stumble through apology after apology. Most are from before the day at the Neptune Grand. The eighth one wasn't, it did however instantly become her favorite.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I know you told me to stop apologizing, and I will for all that other stuff, but I am sorry for today. I mean I am not sorry we… we… I am not sorry about what we did, I am just sorry it ended the way it did. I can't believe Logan walked in on us like that. I should have known better, I should have taken you in my bedroom, I mean taken you into my bedroom. I just couldn't help myself Mac, I had to touch you, touch all of you. I need to see you, we can pick up right where we left off… but if you want to talk first or something that would be okay too. But the feel of your skin, I can't get it out of my mind. Oh my god, is this a family line? Are your parents going to hear this? Are they going to kill me? Mac I'm sorry. Oh god, I am going to call your cell phone, pick up this time so I can tell you need to go home to erase this okay."

Mac forwards that one to her cell phone so she can listen to it again, and then erases it. It isn't likely that her parents would listen to the messages on her private line, but she didn't want to risk it.

There is a couple more from Dick, and then a couple from Weevil, Mac feels for him, she can really hear the anguish in his voice. She knew he had finally gotten a hold of Veronica though, so she didn't worry too much about it. Finally there is another one from Dick.

"Mac you have to call me, Weevil was just here. He told me you guys are in danger. Don't get off that ship, I am really worried, please let me know you are okay. Mac please, I don't know what to do, I can't have anything happen to you. I have never felt like this before. I don't know what's wrong with me. Just please call me okay?"

Mac couldn't believe her ears. There was every bit as much anguish in Dick's voice as there was in Weevil's. She has an overwhelming urge to comfort him.

_I don't know what to do, I want to talk to him, I don't want him to worry but I don't know what to tell him. _

_I know I probably shouldn't but I do like him, but I am leaving for at least a couple of months. It is hard enough picturing Dick in any relationship let alone a long distance one. _

_Hmmmm it might be a good opportunity to get to know him, it's not like he could base a relationship we me wholly on sex if I am 400 miles away. Who am I kidding its Dick, if there is a way he will find it._

Deciding that it isn't fair to Dick for her to decide their fate, that she should at least include him in the decision making process she picks up the phone to call him. She puts the phone back down.

_I am not sure what I can tell him, can he know where I am? Can he know Veronica is with me? What about Paige? Paige! I will call Paige. _

Grabbing her cell phone she notices that it hasn't been turned on since she left the airport. Dismissing the 14 messages she scrolls through her contact list and calls Paige.

_Voice mail, what the hell could you be doing that you can't answer your phone? _

_What if it were an emergency?_

She tries Paige again, this time leaving a message. Then hits the speed dial key to call Veronica at home.

Getting Veronica on the phone she explains her dilemma. "I am not sure what to say to him, I don't want to mention anything that would compromise your situation. For all I know Logan is with him and he already knows. Logan would know not to tell him where you are going wouldn't he? Can he know about the Google internship? That was posted at Hearst so it's not like it's a secret, not that Dick ever paid attention to that stuff, but still it was up there for the whole world to see."

"Mac, breathe, it is really going to be okay. I definitely don't think you should tell him that I will be with you, but I think your internship at Google is okay, like you said it was posted and we want you to be doing what you are supposed to be doing. People might get suspicious if I go AWOL and you aren't where you said you would be. I wouldn't worry about Logan, he's not going to say anything to give away my location, not even to Dick. If he wants an address or something do you have one to give him? He shouldn't know you are staying at the Lambs. The internship coordinator should have arranged accommodations for you, give him that address, if you don't know it tell him you will call him when you have it."

"Veronica, I don't know if I can do this."

"You don't know if you can do what?"

"All of it. Talk to Dick, join the FBI, become a secret agent. I think I am getting an ulcer just thinking about it."

"Then don't think about it. Let's just take one thing at a time. Talk to Dick. Nothing else has to be decided right now, hell nothing with Dick needs to be decided now either. Just let him know you are okay, play it by ear, just do what feels right. We can worry about everything else later. Mac I have to talk to my dad, call me if you need to okay?"

"Okay." Mac ends the call and before she has the chance to change her mind she calls Dick.

*************************************

"Dad about the FBI internship did you find the letter?"

"I didn't have to. Once upon a time, before I was Neptune's Sexy Sheriff, I was a pretty bad ass private detective. I figured it out all on my own."

"I must be slipping. What did I do to give it away?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you have had a lot on your mind. When you told me about the cruise, you said you closed up the office and that you told your clients you would be gone for a week. If you were planning on going to DC you would have been gone for a month. I put two and two together and then asked Miles for confirmation."

"I am sorry dad I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"What are you talking about? You didn't disappoint me. I won't say that I always agree with your decisions, but Veronica I love you, I know that no matter what you always give 100 percent. How could I ever be disappointed by that? You are the best thing I have in my life, I don't want to change anything about you."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

"Dad, you know technically you were Neptune's Sexy Sheriff **before** you were a private dick right?"

**********************************

Paige drove down the street, turned around, and parked a few houses away.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were making a joke earlier, so it's true, you're breaking up with him?"

Paige didn't answer, Logan wasn't even sure she heard him. Her eyes were intently fixed on the tall man dressed in a suit and tie, carrying a thick, padded manila envelope standing on the porch. As always when Paige watches Payton doing anything she hears the play by play in her head. It was something she started that first day she saw him play, she teased him about it mercilessly. When they became friends, became inseparable, she started doing it more and more. To the point where now even though it is killing her she can't stop it.

'_The tall, lanky, left hander, strolls up the walkway, his tight muscles straining against the confines of his well tailored jacket. Clutching the thick, padded, manila envelope like it is his ticket to paradise; he reaches out to ring the door bell." _

Paige shakes her head trying to get the voice to stop. In the beginning it was her voice, but somehow when it became evident that Payton's talent was real, that he was going to make it big, the voice changed. Now the one she hears is Ray Fosse, a onetime star catcher for the Oakland A's who does the color commentary for both TV and Radio.

"_Perhaps thinking he is being watched, he glances around nonchalantly, his eyes take note of the light green Mini Cooper in the driveway. For some reason this brings a smile to his face, he stands a little taller, pushes his shoulders back a little further. "_

Paige was ready to scream, anything to drown out the voice in her head. But fortunately for her, just as she was about to let it out, the door opened and Payton was welcomed into the house.

"Paige?" When she still doesn't respond, Logan reaches out and lightly taps her shoulder. "Paige are you okay, you are looking a little pale?"

Paige takes in a deep breath and slowly exhales. "I am fine, just a little shocked. I probably shouldn't be, but I am surprised he is here."

"He is kind of a stuffed shirt don't you think, not really who I pictured you with."

"It's an image thing, all the teams make their players dress when they travel. He must have come directly from the airport."

"Image thing? Team?"

"A while ago, quite a few years ago actually after the baseball strike of '94, a bunch of players started being rowdy at the airports. They would show up in work out gear, or sweats, a few guys even came in pajamas. They would be rude, and mean to other travelers and to staff. Major League Baseball couldn't do anything about it because they couldn't make any changes to the contract. MLB went to the players association but were turned away. They approached team owners and asked for help. All thirty teams agreed and now, that is how they dress for all travel on road trips."

"Your boyfriend is a baseball player?" Logan saw the guy just for a second, he was too busy watching the color drain from Paige's face, he tried to remember what he looked like. "That was Payton Turner, you are dating Payton Turner, and you are dumping him?"

Paige sighs and leans her head back on the headrest. "He cheated on me, I saw him."

"So he screwed up, have you talked to him about it? Have you heard what really happened, maybe it wasn't quite what you thought?"

"I know what I saw, trust me there is no mistaking exactly what he was doing. I walked in on him, him and my roommate at school. I left; I drove down here and haven't talked to him since."

"School got out a week and a half ago, Paige you have to talk to him."

"Stanford got out a week before you did, it's been over 2 weeks. I don't know what to say to him Logan, just the thought of talking to him makes we want to hurl."

"So you just run away, why do girls do that? Paige you have to put him out of his misery, what you are doing is killing him. Do you know he gave up 7 runs in the first inning the other night? I lost five hundred dollars on that game."

"That is what you get for gambling, why would you do that, the team sucks?"

"They were playing the Indians, they have the worst offense in the league, Payton's stuff in phenomenal, and I thought it was a done deal. But Paige that is beside the point. You have to tell him something. Even if you just say it's over, you can't leave him in limbo like that. I am saying this as a guy, when you run out like that it makes us crazy."

Paige's phone buzzes and she hits the key to read her new text message.

FR: Terry

---------

Don't dump him!

A couple more outings like the

last one and he will get sent to

AAA and I will get his spot in the

rotation. Please don't! Just start the

car and drive away!

------

Wed, Jun 21, 3:17PM

Paige leans forward, straining she tries to look in the back of the cab, the window rolls down and hand pops out and waves.

Shaking her head, Paige starts the car back up and pulls into the driveway next to her car.

"What do I say to him Logan, I've never had to do this before? How do I tell the guy that I have been with for six years, the guy that I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with-"

"Paige, you don't have to tell him anything, it doesn't sound like you need an explanation, just say it's over."

Paige looking defeated, opens her door and starts to get out. When she sees that Logan hasn't moved she stops and looks at him.

"I don't have to come in, I can stay out here."

"Logan there is sociopath on the loose who is trying to kill you. I think it would probably be best if you came inside."

Paige continues out of the car and seeing that Logan is following her heads toward the taxi.

Michael 'Terry' Terrington briefly debated getting out of the car to greet Paige, but quickly decided against the idea. If he got out, chances were good that Paige would make him go in. His good friend and teammate were inside. Once Paige went inside, his friends life would drastically take a turn for the worse. Terry didn't want to witness that. He wanted her to go in, get it over with, and let Payton get on with his life. That was why he sent the text, he knew that Payton was getting dumped regardless of his pleadings. He didn't want his spot in the rotation, or for Payton to be sent down to AAA ball. He had seen Paige in the car, and was trying to hurry her along. His friend's life may have been unraveling as of late, but Terry didn't think it would get any worse once Paige finally cut the strings. He felt it was the not knowing that was Payton's undoing.

Paige wasn't surprised that Terry didn't get out and meet her half way, but she was hurt. After all he was her friend too, he was actually her friend first. Terry had been the player already on base when Payton hit Paige with a pitch that first day on the baseball fields. As Paige got closer to the car and saw that Terry had no intention of getting out she almost turned around to go inside. Then the window rolled down again.

"Terry get your stubborn butt out of the car and give me a hug, you know I am going to talk you into coming in, so why fight it?"

"Nope, not going to happen. Payton may not be sure what is about to happen in there, but I have absolutely no doubt. I much prefer to stay out here, where there will be no yelling, no crying, and where I am safe from thrown objects."

Terry opens the car door, but doesn't get out.

"I promise we will go outside to talk, my yelling and crying will take place out there. And you know Payton isn't really the violent type, so I don't think you have to worry about getting anything thrown at you either."

"It's Payton I don't want to see cry, but I am not worried about getting hit with anything he throws, I have great faith in his control. He only ever hits his target. It's you I am worried about. With the way you throw, you could be standing in the kitchen, aiming toward the backyard, and still hit me out here. Why do you think I had the window up? Besides, I figure if I am not in there to witness the fall out, I will have less guilt about asking you out later."

"You want his job and his girlfriend? Some friend you turned out to be."

"Nah, I don't want his job, he'll be fine once you let him go, but yes, I wouldn't mind giving us a shot."

"You really want to be rebound guy?" Paige is pretty sure her old friend is kidding, but she could never really tell with Terry.

"I want to be the guy after 'rebound guy', he's the one who matters." Terry gets out of the car and points toward Logan who is slowly making his way over to them. "Besides isn't he 'rebound guy'?"

"No he isn't. Logan this is my friend Terry, Terry this is Logan, Logan is seeing a friend of mine, and therefore, he is off limits. Just like you, I am swearing off all men for a while, and off of Don's friends forever."

Logan steps forward and reaches out to shake Terry's hand. "It's nice to meet you, I saw that game you pitched the other night, the one where Pay…the one where you came in in the second inning. Eight innings of shutout ball, it's a shame that you got nothing to show for it."

"Thanks man, it isn't a big deal though, I have been cleaning up messes for my friends for a long time, so I'm used to it."

"Great, so now that were all good friends let's go in already." Paige turns and leads the way. When she sees Terry turn back to the car she grabs his arm. "Terry I am not leaving you out here on the street. Okay, usually I like to play fair, but I am going to make an exception this one time. Terry, did you know Kate is here? I guarantee she has freshly baked brownies in there. You don't want Payton to " Paige laughed as Terry pushed past her and headed up the walk way first.

Paige stuck her head in the cab and asked the driver to wait.

She falls into step with Logan and he stops her right before they got to the steps.

"Paige, are you sure you want me to go in there, I don't want Payton to get the wrong idea or anything. He isn't going to come out swinging is he?"

"Logan you don't have anything to worry about. Payton isn't exactly the violent type." Paige sees the skepticism in Logan's face so she illustrates. "Let me put it to you like this, what is it that your friend Dick loves most in this world?"

"His uhh, his male parts."

"Veronica worded it a little differently but okay I can work with that. Would you agree that Dick would do nothing to cause harm to those uhh, male parts?"

Logan nods.

"That is how Payton feels about his hands. He isn't going to do anything to risk hurting those hands. They are his livelihood sure, but it is more than that, he absolutely loves how he feels when he is pitching. It is why he's here. He knows I am going to break up with him, but once I do, he can put it behind him and get his head back in the game."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, he is a guy after all. But if you say so."

___________

Paige and Logan found most everyone in the kitchen. Payton and Terry were both sitting at the table eating their large brownies, each also had a tall glass of milk. Kate was cutting more for Paige and Logan.

As soon as Payton saw Paige walk in he jumped up to greet her.

"Payton, not yet, give me a few minutes okay. Everyone this is Logan. He is a friend of a friend. His friend needed some time to talk to her dad so he's hanging out with us for a while. Be nice. Logan you met Terry, this is Kate, she made the brownies, after a few bites you will start making large monetary offers for her to send them to you on a regular basis, she won't. After a few more you will be begging her to move in with you to become your personal chef, she won't. By the time you are finished you will be on your knee proposing. The answer is no, so please spare yourself the embarrassment of getting shot down and just say thank you. You might try for seconds, it sometimes works.

"This is Payton." Not wanting to elaborate she let Logan greet everyone and get comfortable at the table. Paige grabbed a paper plate and disposable cup out of the cupboard. She dumped the brownie that Kate cut for her onto the plate and poured milk into the cup. Adding a plastic fork she takes it all and walks out of the room, pausing only to watch Logan's eyes roll back into his head as he takes his first bite.

"Oh my god, this is amazing, Paige was wrong, I don't need more than one bite, I won't settle for brownies by post, I am skipping straight to 'Will you marry me? We can leave tonight for Vegas. If you want a big wedding that's cool too, but I want it to happen as soon as possible."

"Sorry buddy, you really should have listened. I would like a picture with you though. I need to put it in the 'Marriage Proposals I Have Turned Down' scrapbook I am making. You will be page eighty seven."

"Damn, oh well at least I tried."

Paige walked back into the room, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Paige grabbed the two plates off the counter that Kate had placed brownies on, and again headed out the door mumbling something about checking on Don.

"Okay, did she really just inhale that first brownie, what does she need two more for. Do I get three? Are these 'magic brownies'? Am I going to get the munchies?" Logan jokes but looks confused.

Payton, Terry and Kate all laugh, but it's Payton who answers. "You don't know her very well do you? She could very easily eat all three, but the first one she took out to the cab driver, thus the paper and plastic, and the second two are for her and Don. Since he is sleeping chances are good she will eat both."

**********************

"Mac is that you? Are you okay? Don't get off the ship, is Veronica with you?"

"Dick I'm fine, I know Weevil talked to you, but I am really okay, and so is Veronica, or she was an hour or so ago when I dropped her off."

"Thank God, I was so worried. So you are back? Do you want to come over?"

"I can't Dick, but I would like to see you. Do you think you could come over here? To my parents' house?"

"Uhh, your parents' house? Did they hear the message I left?" Dick sounds scared.

Mac laughs. _This is kind of fun _"My parents' are out of town, so no, they didn't get your message. I heard it loud and clear though, and I would like to take you up on the talking option you mentioned. Dick we can talk when you get here, can you come?"

"For you baby, I will come any time, any place! Oh Mac, I 'm sorry that was completely inappropriate. We will talk, I am only expecting conversation, nothing more."

"Okay, soon is good, I will tell you why when you get here, bye."

"Mac, wait. I am really glad you called."

"Good bye Dick, get here soon okay."

*****************************************

"Hot damn!" Dick exclaimed to the empty hotel suite. With a huge grin he went about getting ready. He brushed his teeth, and admired his no longer puffy eyes and was instantly glad he had lain out on the balcony earlier in the day, he wasn't' quite tan, but he no longer looked see through. Quickly dressing in the clothes he had so carefully chosen the day before. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

********************************

"Hey Honey?"

"I am in my room dad."

"I know you are in your room. Can you come out here please?"

"I'm packing, can't you come back here."

Keith sighs and goes back to Veronica's room. "Veronica, I think there is something wrong with your feet, for some reason they won't walk westward unless there is food involved, it really is becoming an issue."

"Meaning?"

Keith shakes his head and walks back to the front of the apartment. Veronica can hear him in the kitchen, opening and closing the refrigerator, opening and closing the microwave. A minute later she hears the microwave ding, and then she smells it.

"Dad is that lasagna, THE lasagna?" Veronica practically drools, as she walks into the kitchen.

"I got to bring some home today." Keith nods to the living room, glancing over, Veronica sees Weevil. "You could have had it all to yourself later, but since you made me drag you out here, you will have to share with your friend. I need to run back to the station. I just got a call from the Sheriff in Nish Sweeney's home town, her parents have been notified, and I have to do the press conference. Weevil is going to stay with you for a bit, there is also a deputy outside. Call if you need anything okay?"

"Dad I don't need a babysitter!"

"Good, because I can't afford one. Weevil is here just to keep you company, after all he isn't going to see you for a while he wants to spend some time with you." Keith walks over to kiss Veronica on the cheek, and whispers in her ear, "Don't tell him where you're going, I know you trust him, but the less who know the better. You wouldn't want to put him in any danger."

Knowing he was right Veronica nods and Keith leaves.

Veronica grabs the steaming hot plate of lasagna and two forks.

"I know what you are doing and it won't work." Weevil accuses.

"Whatever could you mean?" Veronica asks innocently.

"I mean that rather than cut the lasagna in half and give me my own plate, you are making us share. This way you can eat fast and get more than your part."

_Damn, am I that predictable? _"That is quite an assumption, and pretty risky don't you think. What if you eat faster than me, then you would get more than half. Maybe I just don't want to have to wash an extra dish."

"Who eats faster than Veronica Mars?" Taking a knife off the counter Weevil joins Veronica at the table. He carefully cuts the lasagna in half and pushes Veronica's piece toward her.

Veronica takes a bite and moans. "I thought my dad must be exaggerating, but this is heaven!"

"I never got why you white folk go so crazy over mushy noodles and spicy ketchup. But this is really good."

"Weevil thanks for tracking me down, if you hadn't… I don't know it could have been bad."

"So your dad told me you are going away for awhile, I know you can't tell me where, but you will be careful right? No sticking your neck out for people who don't deserve it. Hell, V even for people who do, don't let some girl con you into chasing down her cheating boyfriend, one of these days one of those guys is going to see you. I don't want that to happen somewhere I can't ride up and save your perfect ass."

"Ahhh shucks Weev, did you just say my ass is perfect?"

************************

Paige pauses in the doorway, watching her brother sleep.

_He looks so peaceful, so much like the old Don._

Setting the plates on his dresser she sits down next to him on the bed. She pushes his hair off his forehead and lies down next to him, her head on his good, stretched out arm.

"Your hair is getting so long, when I get back I will see about getting it cut for you." She whispers, she doesn't want to wake him up, but she wants to talk to him, to have him comfort her before she goes to face Payton. Tears start to fall making their way out of her eyes and down her face.

_Why does this have to be so difficult? How come everyone has to be so screwed up? What happened to us Don, you used to be my best friend, now we barely even talk. I need you D, I need you for just five minutes to be the Don that I know and love, the D from 4 years ago._

Paige feels Don start to shift and she quickly wipes her face on the edge of Don's blanket.

"Paige? Honey, what's the matter, why are you here?"

Paige turns to see her brother looking at her with concern in his eyes, she sees flashes of the old Don but there is still a bit of the hardness in his demeanor she started noticing the year after he moved to Neptune.

"I'm okay, everything is catching up to me. I can't run anymore." Seeing the confusion in his face she goes on. "Payton is here, he is in the kitchen with Terry and Kate. I guess I have to go talk to him."

"Do it soon, they are probably out there eating all my brownies." Don tries to lighten the mood. Unsuccessful, he adds, "Paige I don't know what is happening between you two, you haven't told me anything. But kiddo, whatever it is he must be sorry, he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to try and fix it."

"It's not something we could cover over with a band aid and pretend never happened. It's over D, the only relationship I have ever had, the only one I ever wanted, is over." Paige starts crying again, this time she makes no attempt to hide her tears.

Don's heart did a little flip when Paige called him D, she hadn't done that in a long time . "Paige, you need to at least hear him out, honey this is killing him, you should have seen the game he pitched the other night, it was horrible, he will be working the rest of the season just to get his ERA back to an acceptable number."

"Why is it that all anyone seems to care about is his box score? What about how it is affecting me?"

"Until you started crying I didn't realize it was affecting you. You refuse to talk about it. You never tell anyone you are hurting, we can't help if you don't let us in."

"I've talked about it. Just not to you. I am supposed to be helping you heal, not dumping my problems on you. He is your friend too, I didn't want to come between you guys."

"Paige you're my baby sister, you mean more to me than any guy I used to play baseball with. I have always liked Payton, but I have always LOVED you. If I can help, please let me."

Paige gets up and hands Don a brownie, "I'm going to go wash my face, and then out to talk to Payton. Don, Logan Echolls is here, if you happen to see him, be nice okay. He is helping me out with something and I don't need you going all big brother on him." Paige started to walk into Don's bathroom but stops when Don speaks.

"Paige absolutely not, I know you have been spending time with Veronica Mars, and although I don't like it, I didn't say anything, but I draw the line at Logan Echolls, I do not want you spending time with him, and I certainly don't want him in my house."

"Damn you Don, what is the matter with you. Just when I thought maybe there was some of the old D in there, you go and make stupid ass comments like that. You lost any veto privilege you may have had a long time ago. We are not talking about this now. When I get back maybe, but definitely not now. If you happen to see him you will play nice, or I won't come back, I am serious, don't mess with me right now." Paige leaves without waiting for a reply.

Don watches her walk into the bathroom and close the door, effectively shutting him out.

When Paige exits the bathroom Don can't catch her eye, she walks right past him and out of the room.

_Fuck, what is she doing with Logan Echolls? This can't be good for me, if she starts putting stuff together. If Logan ever figures out what he knows and tells her, I am screwed. Damn it Paige, anybody but Logan._

_*********************_

Paige walks out of the bedroom and her phone beeps in her pocket, pulling it out she sees the caller ID and answers it, stepping out on the front porch so no one hears.

"Miles what's going on, any changes to the plan?"

"No the plan is still on track, I just had an idea and I wanted to run it by you, you sound upset is everything okay?"

"Payton is here, at Don's. I was just getting ready to go talk to him. Thanks for giving me reason to stall a little longer, what did you want to ask?"

"Paige, he is hurting too, I was at that game the other night. It was obvious to everyone that his mind wasn't on the game. To those of us who know him, it was obvious it was on you. I don't want to get involved in your personal life, but if he-"

"Miles, if you don't want to get involved than you should stop right there. I really don't want to hear anymore about how my feelings on his extracurricular activities are wreaking havoc on the league's batting average. I'm done, he can get over it or not, but it isn't my problem anymore. Or, it won't be once I tell him, so you want to run that idea by me so I could get on with it already."

"Paige, I know I am your boss, but before you started working with me, Iyou're your neighbor, your friend. If you ever want to talk you know I am here right? Or Mary, you could always talk to Mary."

"Miles, I don't mean to be snarky I just have a lot going on and I need to put this behind me too, so your idea?"

"Sorry, you and Keith have both mentioned the fate of Mars Investigations if Veronica is gone for an extended period of time so this is what I was thinking…"

Miles quickly told Paige his idea, and answered the questions she raised.

"I think that as presented it's a good idea, I would like to look over what you have, but there probably isn't time. Run it by Keith and then you guys decide. If it works great, if not we will think of something else. Hey Miles one more thing, I am pretty sure Payton brought the mail from Mac, with the list. He hasn't given it to me but I don't think he will hold it for ransom or anything"

"Let me know when you get it, just bring it with you. I'll try not to bug you for a while, good luck Paige."

Paige disconnected the call and went back inside, heading straight for the kitchen. Everyone was still in their same spots. Terry and Logan seemed to have hit it off nicely and Paige sees Logan is eating another brownie. Payton is quiet. Paige takes one look at him, and does a one eighty, running into the bathroom. The walls are thin in the old house and everyone in the house can hear as Paige loses the contents of her stomach. When it is finally empty she cleans up, brushes her teeth and heads back to the kitchen.

Looking at Logan she tells him, "I'm going outside to talk to Payton, there are video games in the den, Kate or Terry can show you if you want. Don knows you're here but it's probably best to stay out of his room. Will you be okay for a while?"

Logan nods and Paige opens the back door and walks out, never looking at Payton.

************************

Keith walked back into the station, leaving the news crews to put away their cameras and their high powered lights, why they need them in the daytime he will never understand. He had done his part for their audiences and now it was time to get back on the case. Sitting at his desk his phone starts buzzing.

"Miles, I still haven't gotten a copy of the list, but I am working on it. I am a little nervous about trying to get it out of the safety deposit box. Veronica has to be physically present and I don't really want her in the open like that."

"I just talked to Paige and I think she tracked down her copy, so don't worry about it. That isn't actually why I am calling you Keith, I had an idea about what to do with Mars Investigations. I ran it by a couple of my agents and they seem to agree, but ultimately it is your business so it needs to be okay with you."

"I am certainly open to any ideas. I don't know if it has hit Veronica yet, and I would love to already have a solution in place when it does."

"Great, so here is what I am thinking…"

*********************

"Weevil, you aren't going to mess with this are you?" Veronica and Weevil were in her room, he was sitting on her desk chair, and Veronica was folding clothes neatly into the large suitcase opened on her bed.

"V, don't worry about me, I already promised your dad, I said I would do anything that he asks me to, but I won't touch it on my own."

"Yeah, well I have promised him that lots of times, but it didn't always quite work out that way. Weev, I need you to promise ME, I can't handle the idea of another one of my friends getting hurt, or killed because of something that I did."

"Veronica, I am on the straight and narrow now, remember. You don't have to worry about me."

"Then can I ask you a favor?"

"You can but then you will owe me one."

Veronica snickers, "Funny, I am pretty sure you still owe me, but we can figure it out later. My dad and I haven't talked about it, but we are going to need some help with Mars Investigations. I don't know how much free time you have, but there should be some actual cash in it for you. I will bring it up with him later, I just wanted to run it by you first."

"If he wants my help, he has it, but V don't get mad if he doesn't like the idea, it didn't go over so well last time I worked for him."

***********************

Paige walked outside and sat on top of the picnic table. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, making herself as small as possible. Payton noticed it for what it was, her defensive pose. She didn't want anyone too close, and she definitely didn't want anyone to touch her.

Payton sits on the other end of the table, mirroring her posture.

"Catch, I am sorry, I-"

"Payton save it, I don't want to hear any excuses, you screwed up, literally."

"I know baby, and I wish I could take it back, it was a mistake, I was waiting for you, I was still flying so high from the game the night before. I am not making excuses, Catch, I just want you to know what happened, I don't want to keep anything from you, the only way you could possible forgive me is if you let me tell you what happened." Payton stops to see if Paige will protest, she somehow bunches herself up even tighter, but she doesn't stop him. "I carried a couple of your boxes out, I thought if I got it done early we could spend more time playing and less working. Beth came in, she got called out of her final, her dad died, she was like a zombie-"

"Enough, I don't care Payton, I know how the story ends," she continues this time mocking a movie voice over, "She was so upset, she felt so numb, she just needed to be held, then she just needed to feel something, anything, and there you were, so accommodating... It's a total cliché Payton, people die, so their loved ones have sex, just so they will feel alive. But Payton, you don't do it when you have girlfriend, and you sure as hell don't do it in your girlfriend's bed."

"Catch, I am sorry," there are tears in Payton's eyes. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't, tell me how I can fix it." Payton scoots closer to Paige and reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder.

She flinches and pulls back, jumping down off the table. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she sits back down, her feet on the table's bench.

"Why did you flinch, you can't possibly think I would hurt you, that I would ever raise a hand to hurt you physically?"

"Looking at you hurts me physically. It is like a punch in the gut, or a slap in the face. I can't get that image out of my head, I keep seeing you and her in my bed. It is more than just what you did Payton, it all stems from that one act, but there is so much more to it. You broke my trust. Our whole relationship was based on that trust. We spent so much time apart, you're gone ninety days a year, not including spring training, it was even worse in triple A. My mind is full of times I called you thinking you would be… I don't know… pining away for me in your hotel room all alone. Now I question every time you didn't pick up the phone. Who were you with? What were you doing with them?"

"Catch, I never cheated on you, that was the only time, it won't ever happen again. Forget how much it made me feel like crap, I see what it did to you, I would never put you through this again, I promise you."

"Payton, we need some time apart. You need to sow your wild oats or whatever you want to call it, but we need to see other people, I'm done."

"Catch, no-"

"Stop calling me that, my name is Paige. That was a special name, one that only my boyfriend, my future husband could use, you are neither of those things anymore."

"Ca…Paige, I still love you, I am not planning on stopping, I don't want us to be 'done'. If you need some time then okay, it's yours, but I can't just walk out on the last six years. I know you are hurting, if there was anything I could do to make it better I would, but Paige I can't just give up on us like that."

"Payton, I don't know what you want but I can't be with you."

"All I want is for you to be happy, and I want to be the one who brings you that happiness. Look this probably isn't the time to say this, but I don't have any wild oats to sow, I don't believe I ever had any reservations about you, or about us, or about my wanting to spend the rest of my life with you, but if I did, those few minutes with someone else made it crystal clear for me, you are the only one for me, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making it up to you." Payton sits down on the bench next to Paige's feet, close but not touching her, and pulls out a small jewelry box. Seeing her annoyance and disbelief, he opens the ring box and sets it on the table next to her. "Paige I am not trying to insult you, trying to buy you off with some fancy bauble. I bought this ring the day I got called to the bigs, I am not asking you to marry me, not yet, when I propose, you will know, it will be the big romantic gesture that we always joked about. I just want you to know how I feel. Paige you asked for some time, let's do that, and then in a few months we can talk, if you still feel the same way, we can take more time, whatever you need."

Paige looks from Payton to the ring and back to Payton. "Six months, we can talk in six months. But we are broken up Payton, you can see other people and so can I."

"I don't want to see other people. In six months, I will be getting ready to report to spring training. The day the season ends Paige, right after the last game, we talk, we see how you are feeling. If you still need more time, then we set a new date."

"Okay."

"Keep the rings, all of them, I am not asking you to wear them, but they are yours, they were always yours, no matter what happens with us, they will never belong on anyone else's fingers. Paige if you change your mind, if you come to realize, like I have, that we belong together, if you don't want to wait until the end of the season, call me, my answer is yes, it always will be." Payton stood up and leaned over to kiss her on her forehead, when she didn't pull away he did, then he walked up to the door leading into the kitchen, "I love you Paige, and I do still plan on marrying you."

************************

Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Fyi, i am considering looking for a beta... let me know if you may be interested...

There have been conflicting reviews concerning Paige, some of you love her and some of you feel she is taking over. That is not my intent. I knew she would be significant but i will admit to being surprised at how important to the story she had become. Keep in mind that although the soroking story line is important to the plot, my big mystery is really about Don. I really need her to tell that part of the story. That being said, i will work harder to keep more balance. i just feel like there is a lot we need to know about her character, we all know V very well!!

not a lot of V in this chap, but not much Paige either. Lots of MaDi though!!!

Veronica Mars doesn't belong to me…. Sigh…

Chapter 13

Mac hung up the phone and tried to finish packing. She was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand. Her mind kept wandering to the attempted kiss on the beach and her memory of her time in Dick's hotel. She started to panic.

_Oh. My. God. Oh my god, ohmygodohmygod. What did I just do? What am I going to tell him? What the hell is wrong with my stomach? It feels like it did when I let Veronica talk me into riding Freefall at Magic Mountain during out senior trip. Ten stories straight down._

Mac wraps her arms around her stomach as if her stomach might leap out at any second.

_Dick could be here any minute, why didn't I get him to commit to a certain time, then I could at least get something done until I had to panic. Oh my god, what if he doesn't come? What if he changed his mind?_

Mac goes downstairs and begins pacing around the family room.

_This isn't good, what was I thinking? I should never have called him. I should have just left it alone. What am I going to tell him? What did Veronica tell me to do? Oh yeah, she said to breathe. Breathe damn it! I should try Paige again, she better answer her phone this time._

Mac turns to head back up the stairs and the door bell rings.

**************************

Keith sat at his desk replaying the conversation with Miles over and over in his head. Reading along with the notes he had taken and adding more when something else popped into his head.

_It could be a good idea, it probably is. I don't know how Veronica will react, but it could definitely keep Mars Investigations afloat until Veronica can come back. At least the open cases will be getting worked on. Do I ask her first, or do I just handle it myself?_

Finally coming to a conclusion, Keith picks up the phone and places his call.

************************************

Logan walks out the back door to see Paige still sitting on the picnic table. He debates turning around and going back inside, but instead makes his way to her, if she tells him to go the hell away, he will. Sitting down on the table next to her he notices the open ring box. She still hadn't looked at him.

Logan sat there for a bit pondering what to do, how to respond to the situation in front of him. He had been cheated on. He had been cheated on a lot. Except for the last time, when he didn't have the chance, he had always begged Lilly to take him back. From this point of view he had been impressed that Paige was so resolute in her intention to break it off. He had often wondered how differently things could have been had he been that strong. On the other hand, as a guy, granted a guy who had never really cheated, (sure he had kissed that girl that one time, but he knew Lilly wasn't sick, she was out with someone else,) but as a guy who loved Veronica with his whole heart, whole soul, and whole mind, a part of him was rooting for Payton. It was obvious how much Payton loved her, how sorry he was, even how willing he was to own up to his mistake. Looking at Paige he could see that Payton's love wasn't unrequited. Logan knew he had made many mistakes during his friendship with Veronica, more when they were together, and even more when they were apart, some might think his mistakes were even worse than cheating, but the thought of Veronica walking away, of saying it was over, and actually meaning it, that would kill him.

Logan wasn't quite sure which direction Paige had taken. Had she dumped his sorry ass like she said she was going to, like her friend Terry had been so sure would happen. Or had she caved like he had done so many times in the past, saying he could forgive and forget, but not really ever being successful.

When Payton had come back in, he hadn't been the miserable sulking jackass that Logan always was whenever he and Veronica broke up, but he hadn't been Mr. Sunshine either. He had come in, given Kate a hug, thanked her for the brownies and gone in to say goodbye to Don, except for his parting comment he had been downright polite.

He was still trying to think of something to say that would break the ice, but that wouldn't commit him to one side or the other when Paige broke the silence.

"I am sorry to have left you in there for so long, I just need a few more minutes and then we can get going, we have quite a bit to do, and we should leave by seven or so. I hope they weren't too rough on you in there."

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. They were actually quite civil, Terry seems like a good guy, Payton was a bit on edge, but Kate kept him in line. It is amazing how someone so tiny can wield so much authority with just a look."

"Don't let her hear you call her tiny or you will be on the receiving end of that look… So are they gone now?"

"Yes, pretty much right after Payton came in, they said their goodbyes and left. He left an envelope for you, it's on the counter next to the empty brownie pan."

"Ahhh, you guys ate all the brownies, that should piss Don off. So I suppose Kate went to the grocery store to buy more baking ingredients and that is why you are out here and not her."

"Actually she is in with Don, he rang some little bell, she didn't seem too pleased about it, I could hear her threatening to take it away but apparently Don stuck it somewhere she and the sun don't have access. When Kate said that that wouldn't stop her I decided to come out here, I figured this might be slightly less awkward."

"Sounds like a smart decision."

"Paige, you don't have to tell me, but are you and Payton still together?"

"Why, did he say we were?"

"No, other than telling me that if I came near you I would be a dead man, he didn't say anything. I wouldn't call him chipper, but when he left he had a smile on his face."

"He threatened to kill you? So much for him not having a violent streak. Did you tell him he would have to get in line?"

"That is exactly what I said."

"No we are not together, I told him we were done, but agreed to talk to him in a few months."

"So… the ring?"

"Is his way of reminding me that he still plans on marrying me, unfortunately for all of us, the thought still makes me sick. I will have Don put it in his gun safe and then I won't have to look at it again." Paige steps down off the table and smoothes her clothes. "I can't believe I just dumped my pasty white boyfriend wearing an 'I love Mexican boys' t-shirt. Hey would you mind bringing in the ring I don't want to touch it."

**********************************************

Dick stood in front of the door captivated with the vision before him. Until that day on the beach he had never really looked at her before, she wasn't the type he usually went for, it's not that he had a particular hair color, or eye color that attracted him, no his type was more expansive, he preferred big boobs and easily opened legs. Mac definitely had neither of those things. He never thought her unattractive, it was just he had never thought of her at all, she was off his radar. But that day on the beach something opened his eyes and he took a good look, and then he couldn't get her out of his mind. Later, in his hotel room he discovered he liked everything about her, he liked the way her dark hair contrasted with her bright blue eyes. He liked the simplicity of her plain, sensible white underwear, the ones that at this very moment were tucked safely inside his pillowcase of his personal pillow on his bed. He loved how one minute she was so reserved and the next minute she had abandoned all restraint.

He was afraid that in the eleven days they were apart, in the eleven days he hadn't seen her, he had turned her into an unreal fantasy, that Mac could in no way actually live up to. But watching her standing there in all her glory, glaring at him from inside the house, wearing a ratty pair of maid shorts, and a t-shirt he figured she bought at the airport, one that, with a picture of a spilled bottle and a worm, said 'Tequila Made me do it', he knew he had worried for nothing. She was perfect.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or do you want to come in?" Mac stepped back further into the house, gesturing for him to step inside.

Dick had so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask her, but nothing came out of his mouth. He had never been tongue tied before, this was a completely new sensation for him. He turned to watch Mac close the door behind him, and then he did the only thing he could think of.

***********************************

Don couldn't believe the roller coaster ride this day had become. He woke up to hear Kate and Lefty arguing so that was probably bad, but then Kate was there so that was good. Kate cleaned his wounds and it hurt like hell so that was bad, but she was as gentle as possible and evidently they really needed it so that was good. Kate had also been cooking, he had had two incredible meals and brownies, he could have died then and been happy, but he had dinner to look forward to, so that was good. His house was evidently full of people, people eating his brownies and now they were gone so that was bad. But Kate would make more so that was good. One of the people in his house was his friend whom his sister was breaking up with, and since this was causing her distress he counted it as being bad. But it brought about the first time in years that he and Paige had had a real conversation, he was able to catch a glimpse of the past he had loved so much, and made him see the possibility that perhaps they could have that again, and that was damn awesome. Another one of those people in the house eating his brownies is Logan Echolls, and that is freaking disastrous.

Now he was lying in his bed all alone. He was sure that Payton and Terry had left but he could hear talking so figured that meant Kate, Paige and Logan were still out there. He tried straining but he couldn't hear any actual conversation, just muffled mumblings and occasional laughter. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. There was too much going on in his head, and he was in pain, he needed another pain pill, but he didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on in the other room. At least that is what he tried to tell himself. The truth was he was scared. Part of it was he apprehensive to face Paige, with Logan there, but mostly it was because he was scared Paige wouldn't even bother, that she wouldn't want to look at him still. He was pondering these things when the voices got louder and Paige and Logan walked in. Paige was carrying his small medal gun case and Logan was carrying a jewelry box, Don decided this was bad.

"Sorry Don, I know you are supposed to be sleeping but… Kate went shopping, and Logan and I need to go do some errands so I have a couple of favors. First, I want to put this ring in your gun box, there will be so many people in and out of here in the next few days, oh who am I trying to kid, I don't want to see it, and I figure locked in there, I won't have to." Paige set the box down carefully on Don's lap and after he opened the combination lock motioned Logan forward to hand the ring to Don.

"I could have just given you the combination, I probably should anyway, just in case you ever need it. It isn't as if you didn't kick my ass every time we went to the shooting range."

"I don't want it, the other thing Don, is I let Kate take my car, I was hoping that I could use your jeep to take home, I will be able to fit more stuff in it and you know how Kate loves to drive the mini. Do you mind, it isn't as if you will be needing it anytime soon. I know it's been a while since it's been driven, so I was going to have Logan follow me over to go get the oil and tires checked, and then to take the rental back."

_Okay this is bad, very, very bad._

"I would let you, you know I would, but I don't actually have the jeep anymore, I got something new."

"Oh? Really? You loved that jeep, oh well, I will just take whatever it is you got to replace it. Thanks big brother! I have a lot to do before I leave later. You will be okay for a bit right? Kate should be back soon."

_Damn damn damn damn damn damn!_ Knowing that an argument would just raise more questions, questions he was in no way prepared to deal with. And knowing that a refusal was futile, Paige would get her way, Don surrendered, telling Paige the keys were on the hook in the garage, and asking for a pain pill.

Logan followed Paige out of the room and into the kitchen, watching her while she got Don a fresh glass of water, some crackers and his pain medication. Her phone rang just as she was leaving to take the pills back.

"Crap I have to take this, would you mind taking this? Paige swore, first indicating her phone then indicating Don's tray.

Seeing that saying no wasn't really an option Logan wordlessly took the tray and watched as Paige escaped to the privacy of the front porch.

************************************

Mac thought her stomach was doing flips before, but nothing prepared her for the all out war that was happening in there as she opened the door to Dick. But something changed as she watched him watching her, she began to calm, it was as if a peace settled in around her, she somehow knew they would figure something out. She was surprised when actual words, words that made sense came out of her mouth, words that Dick understood evidently because he did as she suggested and followed her inside. But she was again thrown completely off kilter when as she turned to face him after closing the door, he slammed her up against it, his mouth instantly assaulting hers. Her stomach began doing its thing again, but this time the sensation was welcome, the flipping not quite so violent but rather a tingling that brought about new and wonderful fluttering throughout her body.

Her arms reached out, circling his neck, holding him close. She started to protest when he pulled away, but moaned instead as his assault continued on her neck, and her jaw line and then again as he found a spot near her ear that nearly sent her over the edge.

Dick lifted her up, using the door as support, she wrapped her legs around him. Dick stepped back searching for the couch. Finding it he headed in that direction, knocking over a floor lamp on the way.

"Damn you think I would have learned my lesson, come on let's go somewhere more private." He set her down, but never released her, backing her towards the stairs. Mac tried to protest but her words were muted by his kisses. They made it up a few steps before Dick twirls her around and sits down, pulling her onto his lap. His hands make their way around to her sides as he pulls the thin t-shirt over her head, he sighs in appreciation as his eyes take in another plain white bra. He never thought he would find something so simple, so incredibly sexy. _Maybe it isn't the under wear, maybe it is just her. _But nothing compares to the feeling he gets when he sees his necklace around her neck. He quivers in pleasure when Mac starts unfastening his white button down. He laughs when, after successfully removing it she throws it over the banister.

He dips his head, and transfers his attention to her right breast, holding back the edge of her bra with his fingers while his tongue seeks better access. Mac, silently begging for more reaches around to undo the hooks in the back. Dick, seeing what she is about to do, unwillingly lets her bra slip back into position as he uses his hands to grab hers, setting them back down gently at his sides. Looking her in the eye he begins his pleadings.

"Not yet, please? You are so sexy just like this; I want to remember you just like this."

His heart swells when, Mac takes one of her now free hands and wraps it around the back of his head, guiding it back to her still covered breast. Other things began to swell too, especially when Mac arched her back in pleasure as Dick continued his ministrations, first on her right side, then on her left, only to go back again. Enjoying every second of this Dick resists the urge to push things further, but soon the pressure of his rock hard erection crushed against the confines of his tight jeans is more than he can endure.

Mac wasn't exactly thrilled when he pushed her gently back, but she took the opportunity to unbutton her stolen shorts, and she loves the soft chuckle Dick lets out when she throws them in the direction of his shirt.

Dick stands up, relieving some of the pressure, and leans down to kiss her again. Mac somehow scoots by him, switching places with him on the stairs, instantly giving him better access by taking away much of their seven inch height difference.

"All this beauty and brains too." He mumbles as he kisses his way down her torso. Getting onto his knees, he begins lightly touching his lips to the super soft skin right above her panties. Again he stops her as she reaches to remove this barrier, this time not letting go of her hands he makes his way back up her stomach, past her swollen breasts, her hard nipples showing through the thin cotton fabric.

When they are eye to eye, Dick standing one stair below her she pulls her hands from his, running them down his bare chest, she stops at the top of his jeans and undoes all five of the buttons of his button fly. She pushes them down and helps him step out of them. Letting them fall onto the stairs. Mac had replayed the picture of his nakedness over and over in her mind at least a thousand times in the last eleven days, she was sure she had exaggerated his size to mythic proportions, but it was exactly as she remembered. Pensive, but unable to resist, she reached out to touch him. Gasping at the feel of her, Dick pulls her hands away.

"God Mac, you're killing me, if you keep that up, this will be over too soon. I want this to be as good for you as it is for me." Dick was completely sincere in his words, but they surprised even him. _Since when have I ever put the pleasure of my partner ahead of my own? Hell, the only reason I have ever cared about the contentment of my bedmate was to help ensure there would be a next time._

His thoughts again firmly planted on the idea of pleasuring her, Dick let's his hands explore Mac's bare skin. With one hand he unclasps her bra, his heart skips a beat at the sight of her perfect breasts, no longer held hostage by their captor.

Taking her left nipple in his mouth he makes sure not to ignore the right by massaging it with his left hand. His right arm goes around her back pulling her closer to him. When she starts grinding against him he groans in pleasure. He slowly lowers his hand further down her back, over her ass, and around to her front, feeling how hot and how damp the outside of her panties are, he dips his hand inside, stroking her gently, prying apart her tight folds. Watching her head fall back, seeing her skin flush with excitement, feeling her press against his hand, he fills with pride, pride that he could cause someone to have these reactions, pride that it was with him she was allowing herself to be with so freely. Using his thumb to still stroke her, he bit by bit slipped one finger inside of her, loving the sounds she made when he did so, he added another, never ceasing his attentions to her breasts, never stopping the stroking with his thumb. He began to pull his fingers from her only to plunge them right back in. Bringing a woman to orgasm was nothing new to him, but none of those other women had prepared him for the joy it brought him when the muscles surrounding his drenched hand began to spasm, or for the cries of ecstasy that escaped from Mac's mouth before Dick caught them with his mouth. As her shuddering slowed and finally came to a stop, Dick removed his hand and used it to pry her white knuckled hand off the banister. He reached down pulling his wallet from his pants, finding a foil wrapped condom he attempted to push her up the stairs, wanting to find her room, where he could lay her down and pleasure her again, hoping she would come again, this time with him. With his mouth still on hers her protests were muffled, but when she resists moving he pulls away and looks at her.

"Do you want me to stop? If you want me to I will, just say the word. Do you want me to?" Dick's heart stops at the idea, but he wants to do this right, he doesn't want any regrets, he doesn't want any more apologies.

"That isn't what I want, but-" Hearing this, Dick surges forward and silences her objections with another earth shattering kiss. Unable to wait much longer he scoops her up and carries her up the last couple of stairs, he passes by the first bedroom with its Nascar and baseball posters and racecar bed, pausing when he comes to the open doorway leading into the room with a wall full of computers and indy rock band posters. Carrying her past the threshold, heading towards the direction he assumes the bed is in, he finally sets her down. Tearing his eyes away from hers he looks around. His eyes go wide at the sight of the bed covered in suitcases, clothes all over the place. Way too many clothes for a one week cruise. Way too many cold weather clothes for what she would encounter on a trip to Mexico.

"What the hell Mac, you're leaving?"

Mac is stunned at the hurt expression on his face. She watches as the color drains from his body, and as the thick, hard erection, that was just seconds ago, pressing against her begins to limp. She gulps as she tries to think of what to say.

"I am starting a summer internship at Google. Dick this is what I wanted to talk to you about, I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Damn it Mac, am I just some sort of boy toy to you, something you can bring out to play with and then put away for a month until you get bored again?"

Mac rushes to him, reaching her hand up to stroke his face, running it down his chest, feathering her fingers through his soft blond curls that turned her on. "Dick that isn't what you are, that isn't what this is."

Feeling himself get hard again, Dick pulls away from her. "When do you leave?"

"Soon. Tonight. At seven."

"Fuck, it's after six."

"I know, I still need to finish packing and load this all in my car. Dick I am sorry…"

"This has to stop happening, we have to stop doing this. You really are going to be the death of me. We need to talk, but first I need a bathroom." Dick heads in the direction Mac points and seeing that she is following him he softly closes the door behind him.

Turning on the cold water, Dick steps under the freezing spray, feeling his body go numb as the water does its job putting the fire out that just a few minutes before had been burning so hotly. Standing there he tries to figure out what this means, Mac leaving. What it means for them. Is there even a chance for them to be a 'them'? Will he get to see her while she is gone? Will she come home at all? Can they talk on the phone? How does she feel about phone sex? Will she be dating other guys? This final question deadens him enough that he feels safe getting out of the shower. Safe from jumping her again the minute he shares a room with her. He slips his hand out of the shower curtain and grabs for a towel he had noticed when he walked in. Finding it, he dries himself off, pushes the shower curtain back and steps from the tub. His heart melts when he sees that Mac has gathered his discarded clothing and folded it neatly, placing it on the edge of the sink. He quickly gets dressed, and taking a deep breath opens the door, ready to confront Mac with his ideas for their future.

******************************

Clarence Weidman had started to put on his gray suit, along with a very intimidating looking tie. Thinking better of it, deciding the person on the other side of the desk that he would be meeting with would much prefer him to be more casual. But not too casual. He chose a pair of freshly pressed Khakis, and a dark blue button down shirt, opting to leave his signature hat at home, he grabs his keys and heads out the door.

Walking in through the door of the building he had been to numerous times, although never under quite these kind of circumstances. Before he had been there supporting or some would say aiding and abetting his former employer. He approaches the receptionist, someone he doesn't recognize and tells her of his appointment. She points to a seating area, and says someone will be right with him.

He doesn't remember ever being this nervous before, his time in the Army Rangers, and later as a Special Agent with the FBI had prepared him to push those feelings of trepidation out of his mind, to concentrate on the mission at hand, and get the job done. During these missions he had learned to improvise, he joked that he could 'MacGyver' his way out of anything. But at least then, he had an idea about what he would be encountering, at least he knew what his mission was, his objective. Here he had no clue. A simple voice mail, received while he had been working out in his basement gym had just said when to be here.

He watched as a stylish dark haired woman, wearing a harsh suit jacket and straight skirt exited the office he would soon be entering. A couple more minutes passed, then a deputy, one he had seen many times, but whose name he didn't know walked out of that same office. The deputy looked around and after spotting Clarence Weidman, walked straight to him.

"Mr. Weidman, Sheriff Mars will see you now."

***********************************

Mac was sitting on her bed, her bed now cleaned off, her room picked up, when Dick finally stepped out of the bathroom. He takes in the sight of her sitting there, her suitcases packed, and ready to go by her bedroom door. He noticed she had changed clothes, now wearing more Mac like attire of jeans and a concert t-shirt. Picking up the two heavy suitcases, he walks out of the room, glancing over his shoulder he says, "Let's go downstairs and talk."

He sets her luggage down by the door and peeking around the house he spots a small kitchen table that will be more conducive to the talk they need to have. Without waiting for approval he walks in and plops down at the small four person table. Mac passes the table and opens the fridge, offering him something to drink. He accepts a soda and patiently waits until she sits down across from him.

"Dick, I'm sorry, I never should have allowed-"

"It wasn't your fault. You asked me to come over so we could talk. I should have respected that. When I saw you standing there, I was completely lost in your eyes. You don't have anything to be sorry for Mac, it was my fault, but I am not apologizing, I am not sorry. I wish we could have finished, but up until the moment I pushed you away I wouldn't change a thing."

"Me too, wish we could have finished."

"How long will you be gone?"

"The internship is six weeks, but…" Mac pauses and thinks about the possibility of her joining the FBI team, how much longer will that delay her return? Is the possibility of a relationship with Dick reason enough to turn down the recruitment? If she did so would she regret it later? "But there are a few things that could make it a bit longer."

"Will you be coming home at all? Can you have visitors there?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't thinking of any of these things when I talked to the intern coordinator."

"Mac what does this, your leaving, mean for us?"

"I don't know, I don't know what we are. That is why I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to tell you what was going on, and then I wanted your input on what, if anything, happens next."

"If anything? You are thinking that maybe this doesn't mean anything?"

"I don't know what I am thinking Dick. One minute I hate you, and the next minute I can't keep my hands off you. The week I didn't see you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. All-"

"Eleven days."

"What?"

"From the time you left my hotel room, until now, it has been eleven days."

"I know, during those eleven days all this stuff was coming out about Veronica and the danger she was in, but all I could think of was you. Even now, I am wondering why it is that out of all the people I know, it is you that I am able to sit and discuss my feelings with. And I am wondering when I get to see you again, when I can touch you again."

"What is it you want Mac?"

"How come you get to ask all the questions? What is it you want?"

"I want us to give US a chance. I have never felt like this. There are all these competing feelings running through me right now. This need to protect you. When Weevil said you could be in danger, I felt so useless, so defenseless, I wanted nothing more to rush in and save you. There is this intense feeling of pride. Here I am so scared your leaving will ruin any chance we have, but I am so damn proud of you. Google? Do you know how fucking awesome that is, how many scary brilliant types fought for that one spot and you got it.

"I don't have a lot of experience with relationships. I have only ever had one girlfriend, and basically we both just used each other. But this is so different, what I feel for you is so different. I don't know what it all means, but I definitely think it is worth exploring."

"I would like to explore too, but Dick at the very least I will be gone six weeks. I can't ask you to wait."

"Why not? I am willing to ask you to wait."

"It's different, Dick, six weeks is a long time. Let's be honest here, have you ever gone six weeks without…?"

"Sex? Have I ever gone six weeks without sex? So you are calling me a man slut."

"Dick…"

"No, I deserve it, that is what I have been. No, I haven't gone six weeks without sex since I was 14. I can't change the past, but I can tell you that I have gone three. Since that day on the beach when I tried to kiss you. I haven't even thought about anyone else, I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

"I'm scared Dick. I don't know if I can do this. I haven't had the best of luck with relationships. My last boyfriend decided his cheating business was more important to him than me. The guy I saw before that was perfectly respectable, but I dumped him for the CEO of Term Papers-R-Us. And my first boyfriend…" Even at just the implication of Cassidy they both tense up.

"He wasn't who I thought he was either. He had us all fooled. I go back and forth wondering if he was always psycho or if I in some way helped create that. I am not that complicated Mac, at least I try not to be. I am not asking for anything more than we see where this leads. That we give the idea of 'us' a chance."

"It is hard for me to put my heart out in the open like that. I tend to get attached so easily. I wish I could say I am not the jealous type, but I am. The idea of me being there, and you being here… My friend Paige just caught her boyfriend with someone else. She is heartbroken. I don't know if I could handle something like that."

"I am not a cheater. My dad was a cheater, my mom was a cheater. I saw what that did to my family. I never want to be a part of something like that. I saw how hurt Logan was every time Lilly stepped out on him… the whole time I was with Madison I was faithful to her." Seeing her disbelief he explains further. "I talk a good game Mac, and I am not saying that when Madison and I split up I didn't take advantage of all the opportunities that came my way. But while we were together, I didn't touch anyone else."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's see what this is. Let's take it slow. We can talk on the phone. If you get a weekend off, or hell, it's only a fifty minute flight, even if you get an afternoon off, and you want me to come up, I will. We can text or email, whatever it is kids these days are doing. I am not going anywhere Mac. I will be here, waiting for you to come home."

*******************************

Keith's butt hurt from sitting at his desk so long, a few more minutes, and then he would get to leave. Of course then he would still be sitting for another hour or so, but at least that would be in his Sheriff's Department cruiser, which was considerably more comfortable than the ergonomic chair that was custom fitted to Don Lambs butt, and not his own. He knew he had probably crammed too much into these few hours he had before taking Veronica to meet the others. But he didn't really have a choice about when to do the press conference. It had already been over twenty four hours since Nish had died, they needed to get information quickly, and maybe now someone will call with some. When Sacks came in and said he wanted to meet with the County Psychologist and get his evaluation done sooner rather than later, he didn't feel it was fair to hold him off, especially because Sacks could be a huge help if they could get him back on the streets.

Asking Clarence to come in so soon, was the only selfish move he had made all day. He wanted to get it over with so he could break it to Veronica on their way to the airport. That way she would leave not having to worry about Mars Investigations, and more importantly she wouldn't be able to kill him, while he was driving.

He scrutinized Clarence Weidman as he entered his office and sat in the chair he offered.

_I have never seen Clarence in anything but a suit and tie, I've rarely seen him without his overcoat on, and that hat. Maybe he isn't exactly what I thought after all. _

"Mr. Weidman, thank you for coming in on such short notice. I am sure you are wondering why I asked you to do so."

"I will admit I am curious. Your message was rather cryptic."

"First I want to thank you for bringing your concerns about Logan and Veronica to Agent Taylor, he passed them on to me, along with your desire to help in the matter."

"I know it doesn't seem like we are often on the same side Sheriff Mars, but I have done some work with Veronica, that was mutually beneficial to both of us. I am sure you know she has a way of getting to you. If there is any way I can help, I would be happy to do so, I am not sure if Agent Taylor told you that my employment with Kane Software has recently been terminated. I have found myself to have plenty of free time."

"Unfortunately, Agent Taylor doesn't think there is anything in an official capacity for you, he says he has plenty of agents already working on it, and although he appreciates the offer and respects your talents, he thinks it will be counterproductive to bring someone in this late in the game. His words not mine."

"I see, well thank you for your time, if-" Clarence starts to stand.

"But Mr. Weidman, he did make a suggestion, which if you were willing to help with could be… how did you word it earlier… 'mutually beneficial' for all of us. You, me and Veronica."

"I'm listening."

"As you know Mr. Weidman-"

"Call me Clarence please."

"And please call me Keith. As you know Clarence, when I was removed as Sheriff some years ago, I began a Private Investigations company. When I was elected again, I had to decide what to do with the company. I considered selling, or even just closing it down. Veronica begged me not to. She passed her PI exam and along with her studies has been working cases. In light of recent events, she will not be in Neptune for a while. I realize that this is something you are extremely over qualified for, and is well below your recent pay grade, but if you were willing to finish up the open cases it would be a huge help."

"Would you not want me to accept new cases?"

"That would be up to you, I will say that at Mars Investigations we uphold a rather high moral standard, we leave the shadier jobs to others, but as long as you were willing to keep that in mind, and use good judgment, you would be free to take cases as you see fit. The job could be ideal for you, the hours are extremely flexible, and you could fit them in around your job hunting. That being said if you want something more permanent and stable, there is plenty of work to support a modest life style full time if that is what you wanted."

"And when Veronica comes back?"

"You won't find a better office manager. She is a full time student, she may help out on occasion, but she seems to find her own cases, which keep her plenty busy. I want to be completely honest here, the work is flexible but it is work, there is a lot of paper work, and plenty of busy work. I am willing to let you handle the business as you see fit. If you find the money to hire help fantastic, if not I can help some but I really have my hands full with this Sheriff gig, not to mention being Veronica's father."

"How soon do you need to know?"

"I'm picking Veronica up in ten minutes, I would like to tell her that while she is hiding from a homicidal maniac she doesn't have to worry about the family business falling apart. But if you need some time to think it over, I understand."

*******************************

Veronica hung up the phone after talking to Paige. Her suitcase was packed. She had changed out of that awful t-shirt she had bought in Mexico. 'Got Tacos? _What was I thinking? I can't believe I spent the last four hours with Weevil and he never commented on it. What the hell is wrong with him?_

She had gone over the plan with Paige. Now she just had to wait. She spent some time playing on the floor with Backup, but was sorry that she couldn't take him out to play on the beach. She had practiced her pitch to her dad about letting Weevil help with Mars Investigations, but she wasn't sure he would go for it. She was worried he would sell it as he had threatened many times in recent months. She considered that with her joining the FBI maybe selling was a good idea, but she wasn't ready to make that kind of decision yet. She had thought about what Paige said about needing a good cover job, photo journalism would be ideal later, but now, while she was still a student the PI business could be perfect. She could work as little or as much as she wanted. She would have a way to explain all of a sudden having some spending cash, not to mention actually be able to pay for books without having to ask her cash strapped dad.

It would help Weevil too. He was one of the employees at Hearst who got to keep his job over the summer but his hours were reduced drastically. She knows he said he was on the straight and narrow, but she knows how hard it is to be short on money. How easy it could be for him to make some stupid decisions, which would derail all his hard work.

With fifteen minutes to go until her dad showed up she got up and packed a bag with snacks and drinks for the long ride ahead of her. Remembering how much Paige liked to eat, she added a few more things. Without telling him why, she begged Weevil to run to the store and buy a big bag of Logan's favorite peanut m & m's. He returned in time to carry Veronica's suitcase out to her dad's car and say a quick goodbye, before she was whisked away.

Weevil stood watching the car get smaller and smaller, wondering how long it would be until he saw her again.

********************************

Logan walked tentatively into Don's bedroom. When he saw the look on Don's face he was glad that looks couldn't kill, because if so he would surely be dead. It wasn't lost on him that lately a lot of people wished him ill.

"Logan what the hell are you doing here?"

"Paige asked me to bring you your pain meds, she had a phone call." Logan handed him the glass of water and the plate that even though he had seen Paige literally toss the crackers on, somehow managed to look artfully arranged.

"No, I mean what are you doing here with Paige? She is vulnerable right now, she just broke up with her boyfriend. Someone she has been with for years. She doesn't need you swooping in and confusing the issue. They will get back together, she will get over whatever stupid ass thing she thinks he did, and she will come to her senses. So back off Casanova."

"You have no idea what the fuck you are even talking about. I am with Veronica, I am only here with Paige because she is helping V with something and they asked for my help. As for the other thing, Paige obviously hasn't shared anything with you so neither will I, other than to say, don't count on it." Disgusted Logan turns to leave.

"Logan wait." Don waits until Logan turns back around and he has his full attention. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barked at you. Paige is my baby sister, sometimes I get a little protective, but I really just want what's best for her."

"You sure have a weird way of showing it. She was more upset after talking to you earlier than she was when Payton walked out."

"Do you know what's going on with them?"

"I do, but as I said, it isn't my place to tell you. Look, I only know because I asked. Maybe you should try that, but if you do, a word of advice, try not to be so judgmental. This hasn't been easy on her, she doesn't need you questioning her decisions. If you really want to be a good big brother, try just listening."

Don considers this for a minute. "Thank you for being there for her. I am glad she had someone to talk to. I know you guys are kind of pressed for time before Paige has to leave, why she has to rush off tonight to get clothes in San Fran I have no idea, crap, there I go being all judgmental again. Anyway, the car shouldn't need the oil or the tires checked. There is someone who comes out to take care of it on the third Monday of each month, so it was just taken care of yesterday, while she was gone."

Logan nodded and left. Finding Paige, still (or again?) on the phone this time in the kitchen he grabs a drink and sits down at the table with her. Discerning from her conversation that she is talking to Mac, he smiles when he hears Dick mentioned, and that he is at Mac's house. Paige hangs up and he shares with her what Don told him about the car.

"Great that should save us another half hour. We need to get going, we need to get your suitcase out of the Explorer and into Don's car. I have talked to Veronica and Mac, and to Sheriff Mars about how he wants us to do this. And I still have to get out of these clothes, unfortunately I don't really have any. Everything I brought got left on the ship. I can borrow something of Kate's but..." Her thoughts trail off as she thinks about the five inch two Kate's pants on her five foot ten inch body.

Logan seeing the picture in his head too, laughs.

"Maybe I will just grab a politically correct shirt and just stick with Veronica's short shorts… Come on you can get the cars rearranged while I get changed."

Logan follows Paige out to the garage but they both stop short when they see the shiny orange car parked there.

"Guess when he got rid of the jeep he traded up."

"What the heck is my brother doing with a hundred and fifty thousand dollar car?"

"I think a better question is how the hell could your brother afford a hundred and fifty thousand dollar car on a civil servants salary?"

Paige closes her eyes as if the scene in front of her may change when she opens them. When it doesn't, she immediately revises her plan.

"Guess, I won't be bringing much back with me after all. You are going to need to downsize your bag, I will go borrow something from Don."

"Are you sure you wouldn't just rather keep the rental for a few extra days?"

"No freaking way, I can buy new clothes for what that would cost, Besides this is going to be fun."

Paige and Logan both turn to look admiringly at the orange 2005 Lamborghini Gallardo, with its 670 horsepower, its ability to do zero to sixty in three point two seconds.

"You are right this is going to be fun."

Paige goes into change as Logan goes about sorting the necessities out of his large Louis Vuitton suitcase. He gratefully accepts the duffel from a local gym that Paige brings out. Spotting the Dani Knightley book in his carryon, she picks it up.

"Have you read this?"

"Yeah, on the flight here from New York. It was good, I couldn't put it down. Did you want to borrow it?"

"No, I've read it, I was just curious what you thought."

"She is good, I have liked all three of her books. One day I would like to turn one of them into a movie."

Paige puts the book back and grabbing the key off the hook tosses it to Logan. She pauses briefly when she saw that the only thing on the ring besides the key is the keychain she made at craft camp when she was six. When Logan laughed at the beaded alligator, Paige glared at him.

"Hey knock it off, that thing is like fourteen years old. I made it for Don a long time ago, the year he got his license."

Paige went over the plan with Logan, leading him to believe it was Sheriff Mars' idea, when she was sure he understood she headed for the Explorer. "I have to make a brief stop. Just stay in the car when we get there okay?"

"Okay, hey what did your brother say when you asked him about the car?"

Paige smiled, actually it was more of a wicked grin. "I didn't mention it to him, I thought it would be good to let him get a little crazy about what I may be thinking."

Paige climbed into the SUV while Logan slid into the sexy sports car. Backing carefully out of the garage behind her he followed her to the strip mall not far from the San Diego airport. He waited behind the dark tinted windows while she ran in, a few minutes later she came out and jogged to his car. She handed him a bag.

"This is for Veronica. Tell her not to use it until after we get to Mac's. I am going to call the company and get it reprogrammed. And make sure you let Veronica know about the change in cars. I told her to expect a black jeep." They double check they have correct cell numbers for each other and then Logan again follows her, they don't go separate ways until she takes off for the rental return area of the airport and he heads for arrivals.

**********************************

Veronica almost choked when she read the text from Logan on her dad's cell phone.

"An orange Lamborghini? Dad did you know about this? Were you holding out on us? Perhaps packing it away for a rainy day?"

"I am just as shocked as you are honey, maybe he inherited some money or something."

They were both thankful for the Sheriff's cruiser that nobody would question when they pulled up to the departures curb. Keith followed his daughter into the international terminal and made sure she knew exactly where she was going. Assuring him she did, she gave him one last hug and kiss and headed off to find the designated bathroom, rolling her big heavy, cheap suitcase behind her.

-------------

Paige was grateful for the much smaller San Diego airport. The rental return kiosk was close the the terminals and not at all busy. She was able to drop off the car and sprint into the airport reaching the bathroom seconds before Veronica arrived.

She set about fixing her nonexistent make-up, while watching Veronica in the mirror as she went into the large handicapped stall with her suitcase. She waited a few minutes before glancing about at the empty common area and making a comment about how hot the water got. Upon hearing this Veronica exited the stall, now sporting different clothes and the wig she wore the time she went to Gameland dressed as Sailor Moon, and leaving her bag behind. Paige brushes past her entering the stall and closing the door behind her.

Veronica checks the mirror quickly and leaves, heading upstairs to the arrivals area, she waits just inside the door until she sees the very sleek, unmistakable bright orange car. Logan sees her come out of the automatic doors and pulls up right in front, he hits the button to pop the automatic locks and Veronica slides in.

--------------------

Paige waits for the text from Logan saying that he has Veronica and then pulling the heavy suitcase behind her she heads back down to the arrivals curb. Seeing Lefty sitting at the curb, she makes a big show of telling him that her flight was cancelled again and showing him her appreciation for rushing right back to get her.

***************************

Dick was still sitting at the kitchen table, but Mac had moved to his lap. They were kissing and talking, trying to keep it light, and trying to ignore that she would be leaving any minute.

"I wish I could come with you. I could you know, I could get an apartment, we could play house?"

"As tempting as that sounds I think we should stick to what we talked about earlier."

"I could drive down with you, keep you guys company in the car, make sure nobody bothers you at the rest stops."

"There isn't room for you in the car, besides I told you Paige just broke up with her boyfriend, we need some girl time, I don't want to throw you in her face."

"Fine be like that." Dick tries to sound petulant but the sparkle in his eyes gives him away, as does the kiss he plants firmly on her lips. It was just getting to be a really good kiss when the door bell rang.

Dick tried to hold on to her, but she managed to climb out of his lap and pulls him with her to the door. There they find Paige, and see her wave to the car that drove away the second the door opened.

Mac makes quick introductions and Dick helps load the three large suitcases in the tiny car.

"I see what you mean, with your two bags in the trunk, and Paige's big bag in the back seat there is no room for me."

Paige seeing they need a minute alone climbs in the car and makes a quick phone call. She talks quickly with the tech guy and smiles as she watches Dick holding Mac tight, as she struggles to say goodbye. Completing her call she sends a text to Veronica.

Dick gives Mac another goodbye kiss and helps her get situated in the car, even helping with her seatbelt. He closes the door and then kneels down when Mac hits the button and the window slides down.

"Drive safe, call me when you get there." Dick leans in for one last kiss. "Mac, one more question. How do you feel about phone sex?"

**************************

Please Review!!!

V and Keith discussion of Mars Investigations will be told later, i didn't forget!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Don listened as the whole house rattled with the roar of the Lamborghini's engine. That engine always had always given him goose bumps, but this time they were of a different variety. The car was just one more thing that Paige would be able to use against him. One more thing she would begin prying information out of him about. He heard the garage door slide closed and heard the rev of the engine as Paige (he hoped) drove off.

He leaned back in his bed trying to find a comfortable position. He tossed and turned a bit, each time sending new pains pulsing through his still very sore body. He was vaguely aware of Kate coming home but she left him alone. He could hear her rattling around the kitchen and he began to doze. He awakened when the phone rang, but not completely. At first he couldn't hear what Kate was saying, but as was her norm she got louder the more she got frustrated, it isn't that she yelled, well sometimes she did, but only when someone really deserved it.

"I'm sorry sir, I told you, he is sleeping, and I would be happy to take a message… I don't care what the other nurse promised you, I won't wake him up… No, she isn't here for you to talk to, she was fired… I don't believe she was fired for not getting Don on the phone fast enough for you, but she might have been let go for letting you talk to him at all… You can't threaten me Mr. Kane…I assure you, who you are does not matter to me… You may have a lot of pull, but I am not an employee of Mr. Lamb's or of Balboa County… I don't appreciate your tone Mr. Kane… I don't believe that is anatomically possible… I have had enough of your profanity, I have tried being patient but I am done now. I will pass along your message, do not call again."

Kate's heavy foot warned him of her impending entrance. For the second time that day he considered faking sleep, but knew that Kate wouldn't buy it. She walked in looking apologetic, and annoyed.

"I'm sorry Don. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it Kate, you showed the patience of Job just now. Jake Kane is an egotistical ass, thinks he rules the world with his checkbook. He's no match for you though."

"I won't disagree… about the egotistical ass part anyway. I bought more brownie stuff, but if it's all the same with you I thought we would go with Strawberry Shortcake tonight?"

"Lefty's favorite, he will be happy to know you remembered."

"He called earlier too. He had something come up and he had to take some personal time to deal with it, he has to go back into work so he will probably miss dinner, but said he will be here later for dessert. Dinner should be done soon. Did you need anything before that?"

"My cell phone seems to have disappeared again, can you bring me the phone?"

"I think Paige put it on the charger for you. I will get you the house phone but not if you are calling HIM back, he needs to learn some patience of his own."

"Trust me, I am in no mood to deal with Kane right now, but I was expecting his call, I need to let Sheriff Mars know that it finally came."

*************************

Driving back from the airport Keith was both pleased and surprised at how well the conversation with Veronica had gone. Veronica hadn't seemed put off by the idea of Weidman taking over for a while, and though she encouraged Keith to talk to Clarence about using Eli to help out here and there, she hadn't pushed the issue. Keith made a mental note to look into the work that Clarence and Veronica had done together. He wasn't aware of anything except their mutual bugging of each other. At the time he had figured it had something to do with the Lilly Kane investigation, but now he was sure there was much more to it.

His phone buzzed with a new text and not wanting to take his eyes off the road for too long he glances at it quickly. He smiles seeing that Veronica has now met up safely with Paige and Mac, and together with Logan they are all on the road. He had just set the phone back down when it buzzes again this time with a call.

Hey Don, what's up?"

"Hi Keith, I just wanted to let you know Jake Kane just called. I haven't actually talked to him yet, so I thought I would see if you had anything I could tell him. I could just try to make something up off the cuff, but to be honest with you, it has been a hellish day, and my mind is a bit fuzzy."

"Don't worry about it, I was heading back into the office, why don't I call the medical examiner and see if we know anything yet. I am about ten minutes from your house; I could stop by, maybe help you make sure that lasagna doesn't go bad…"

Ten minutes later Keith pulled up and parked in the driveway next to the Mini Cooper, remembering to grab his cell phone he walks up and knocks on the door.

"Ahhh, Sheriff Mars, Don mentioned he was going to call you, I didn't realize that meant you would be here so quickly."

"I'm sorry if I am intruding, I just need to share some information with Don, I will be out of your hair lickety split." Keith couldn't help but notice the contrast between the three women that had met him at this very door over the last few days. First there was Paige, with her long blond hair, her height, her fancy shoes, her pleasant but efficient manner in which she handled taking care of her brother, the kind of body only a twenty year old could maintain. Then the evil Nurse Darton, all three hundred pounds of her, with her wild gray hair that poked out in all directions, her bitter disposition. And then there was this woman, he guessed her to be in her mid thirties, slim, about Veronica's height, she had thick brownish red hair, stylishly cut, maybe it wasn't the latest fashion, but it framed her face perfectly, bringing attention to her wide set brown eyes. She was casually dressed, and wore an apron over her jean shorts and ruffled pink tank top. She was barefoot and her toenails sported bright blue nail polish, and were decorated with small white Mickey Mouses.

"Nonsense Sheriff Mars, you will join us for dinner. I must say I hope you didn't have your heart set too firmly on Paige's lasagna, I hope you are willing to settle for my enchiladas." The woman smiled and although her smile wasn't as big as Paige's it was every bit as bright.

Keith returned the smile. Noting that there wasn't really a question in the invitation, he skipped the acceptance and jumped straight to his gratefulness.

"Thank you, home cooked meals are pretty hard to come by these days. If your enchiladas taste half as good as they smell, I am sure they will be wonderful. And please, call me Keith."

"It is nice to meet you Keith, I am Kate Knight, I have a few things to finish in the kitchen if you want to go in and talk to Don. I will let you know when everything is ready and then if you can help, maybe we can get Don out to the couch so we can all eat together."

Keith agreed and watched as Kate turned and walked from the room. _How is it that when surrounded by such wonderful and polite women Don Lamb managed to turn into such an ass? And why is it they let him get away with it?_

_******************_

Dick slid his key card in the slot, and opened the door. Shuffling his feet he walks over and melts into the couch, a smile on his face. He sat there completely lost in his own world until a while later when his phone rang. Checking the caller ID and seeing it was his father, he ignores the call, glancing around the room he becomes more aware of where he is and is surprised he doesn't really remember his drive home or the elevator ride to the suite. He relaxes back onto the couch and goes back to the pleasant thoughts that had been occupying his mind before being so rudely interrupted by his dear old dad. Thoughts of Mac, more specifically, thoughts of Mac's reply to his final question.

"…How do you feel about phone sex?"

"Phone sex? Hmmmm, I am not really sure, we will have to try it a few times and then I will let you know."

****************************

Logan and Veronica watched as Dick stepped back and Mac and Paige drove off in Mac's green beetle. Logan had parked several houses down, and he knew that Dick would never recognize the car but still he was thankful for the dark tinted windows. Logan waited until Dick got in his car and left before following the route he knew Mac and Paige had taken.

Veronica had been fiddling with the phone that Paige had given Logan to give to her. She quickly programmed in the numbers she could remember but she didn't want to send the number out until she heard from Paige. Ever surprised at Paige's efficiency a text popped up before they were even out off Mac's street.

FR: 917*555*4334

---------

We will get u fancy fone later.

fone secure, but give # 2

imp peeps only!

Paige

------

Wed, June 21, 7:49 PM

This text was followed closely by another.

FR: 917*555*4334

---------

Do me favor? Just got off with

tech, want to do some upgrades 2

Logan's fone. Can u turn it off, and

keep it off for 10 min or so.

ESN # would be awesome.

Without telling Logan?

P

------

Wed, June 21, 7:50 PM

Veronica smiles and thinks how cool all the Mission Impossible gadgetry is.

"Can I have your phone? I want to program my new number in it."

"Uh huh, that is what you say you are going to do, but I bet you have a tracker you want to hide in it somewhere. Or at the very least you are going to go through my call history."

"Fine, be like that, guess you will just have to wait for me to call you then. I wonder if any of the cops at Mr. Lamb's station are hot."

"And you say I don't play fair?" Logan pulls the phone out of his pocket and hands it over to Veronica. "Here, but I am watching you."

Veronica quickly programs her number and then seeing that he is watching her she rolls her eyes and hits the power button. "Are you paranoid or what. There, I turned it off, now I won't be tempted. What are you trying to hide from me anyway? Did you meet some hot chick in Europe, or do you not want me to know you talked to Duncan?"

"Other than flight attendants and waitresses who kept trying to entice me with their cleavage, I didn't have any encounters with anyone of the female persuasion while I was across the pond."

"I am not sure if you are trying to make me jealous by the other women coming on to you, or if my jealousy should be because they have cleavage and I don't."

"Definitely about the other women, your cleavage, and trust me it is there, is perfect. But then you knew that, you just wanted to hear me say it."

"Oh wait I get it now, it isn't about jealousy at all, you are trying to distract me from asking about Duncan. It didn't work."

"How did you know I talked to Duncan?" Logan wasn't quite sure how much Veronica knew about his conversations with Duncan, but he knew better then to volunteer information to Veronica Mars. It was better to let her give away the depth of her knowledge by the questions she asked.

"He emailed me, and then I called him at the number he gave me. He asked me to go stay with him and little Lilly for the summer. Actually, he offered for me to stay with him forever, seeing as how he still loved me and evidently you said he could have me."

Logan swallows harshly, knowing that this has little chance of ending well. "I see, I gather that since you are driving to San Francisco with me, and not on a plane to Spain, that you told him no."

"Of course I told him no, just like I did the first time he asked me. That is beside the point. I didn't push the issue with Duncan because I wanted to end the call as quickly as possible, but Logan where the hell do you get off thinking I am some possession that you can own, or loan to your friends as you see fit?"

"That isn't exactly how the conversation went."

"Please, enlighten me."

"I… we, needed his help, when he didn't seem too eager to jump right in, I told him that I would do anything for you, even if it meant backing off. I never said he could have you, I know I don't own you."

"That's it? He made it sound like you offered a bit more than just backing off."

_Crap here we go again, the same old argument. _"I may have offered to pay for your one way plane ticket, I didn't mean it Veronica, I just needed him to see how serious this is, how worried I really was, how much danger you really were in."

"Logan you may know that you don't own me, but you need to get it in your head that you can't control me either. If you want us to have any sort of relationship, you are going to have to give me some room to be me."

"I'm trying, but you make it so damned difficult." Logan sulked.

"I am going to let that go for now, I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, at least not until make up sex is a possibility."

************************

"So that is the 'nice normal guy you want to marry and raise your nice normal kids with'?

Mac glanced quickly at Paige before returning her eyes to the road. "What?"

"Back on the ship you said, and I quote, 'I want to find a nice normal guy, find a nice normal house, and raise a few nice normal kids.' So I am asking, is he the one?"

"I don't know, maybe, I mean he is definitely not what I would call normal, but he may be the one."

"I'm not sure what color your kids' hair will be but they will have some seriously intense blue eyes."

"So you and Payton spent lots of time away from each other, any phone sex tips?"

********************************

Taking a good look at Don Lamb as he walked into the room, Keith decided he must have indeed had a hellish day, he looked worse than he did the day before. _Maybe making him talk to Jake Kane isn't such a good idea after all._

Keith greeted Don and inquired as to his day, getting the feeling that Don was holding a lot back from him, but even from the few events he did mention, he decided to handle the Jake Kane thing on his own.

"Don, don't worry about calling Jake back, if you end up talking to him just tell him we don't know anything yet, that is mostly true anyway. Paige is right you need to concentrate on getting better."

"What do you mean mostly true?"

"Are you sure you want to know? There is such a thing as plausible deniability, you know."

"Come on Keith let me help if I can, I am going crazy sitting here, feeling so incredibly useless. I won't talk to Kane if you don't want me to, I will just keep letting Kate answer the phone. But at least pick my brain."

"I don't know Don, I think I am more afraid of Paige and Kate than I am of Jake." Seeing the look of disappointment on Don's face Keith concedes. "Paige did mention that some mental stimulation would be good, so okay, but you have to agree not to act on anything I tell you, I am doing this as a professional courtesy, one law man to another. Understand?"

Keith waits for Don to agree and then tells him the little bit of information that he was able to gather form the medical examiner whose dinner he had interrupted when he called her at home.

"So they can't pinpoint her time of death, but they think it was days ago, and not just hours before she was found." Don clarifies.

"No, like Lilly Kane, the medical examiner said the body temperature had been messed with. They are running some other tests, but we may never know for sure."

"So I guess now you are putting a time line together and trying to figure out who was last to see her."

Keith started to answer but saw Kate walk in.

"Enough shop talk, dinner is ready. We can all eat in the living room, but no talk of mayhem or murder, I get enough of that at home."

*********************

An hour and thirty minutes into the drive, Veronica gets a text from Paige saying she is hungry and that they are stopping at the next exit to get food. Veronica relays the message to Logan and they all meet up at a Subway, the first thing they come to when they pull of the freeway. Quickly eating their sandwiches they head back to the cars.

Mac of course walks to her beetle, but so do Veronica and Paige.

"I want to hear about Dick, besides I need a Logan break." Paige sighs and walks over to the other car, to the driver's side where Logan had been standing, watching the girls exchange.

"They kicked me out. I get to drive."

Logan raises his eyebrows, "Are you sure you can handle it?" He gestures to the car.

"Yeah, I think I can."

Logan hands her the key and gets in the other side. He notices that Paige doesn't adjust the seat or mirrors at all, but that she did check them. He laughs when she closes her eyes, savoring the purr of the engine as she fires it up. He admires her expert handling of the car as she manages the clover leaf freeway entrance.

"I'm guessing that this isn't your first time behind the wheel of something with this much power."

"The summer after my junior year in high school I begged my parents to send me to a NASCAR Fantasy camp. I had never been interested in NASCAR, so they found the request a little odd, but they held one at Sears Point, pretty close to our Sonoma house, so they let me go. It was the first time since I was 7 that I didn't go to some sort of away camp for at least part of the summer."

Logan watched the dreamy expression on Paige's face as she remembered her times on the road course in Sonoma.

"I would love to really be able to open this baby up, see what she is really capable of."

"I was tempted too, but it wasn't quite possible following the green booger that was in front of me."

"I know, I hate following people, or being followed for that matter. It's probably for the best though, this thing is a total ticket magnet."

"I thought the same thing when I was driving to Mac's from the airport. It was my one chance to test it out, but I figured the last thing I needed was to get pulled over with V in the car."

"I guess it wasn't something Don ever worried about, he could just flash his badge and be done with it."

"Did you figure out how he could have afforded this?"

_I can't think about that right now, I will have to worry about it later. _"It probably isn't a big deal, my aunt died a while ago, we all got an inheritance. It was what I bought my car with. Don probably just did the same."

"There is quite a bit of difference between this orange beast and the green roller skate you drive." Paige gives him a look but ignores his comment. Seeing the wide open fast lane, she taps the blinker on and changes gears as she glides past the semi truck that was in her path. Feeling the effortless acceleration makes them both smile in appreciation.

"Any idea what your brother is compensating for with this car?"

**************************************

Two hours later, after a wonderful meal, and the decadent dessert Keith helps Don off the couch and laughs quietly as he listens to the banter between Kate and Don while she follows him into his room.

"I was having fun, how come I can't stay up with you guys?"

"Don, it isn't that I won't let you, you took that pill and you were falling asleep on the couch, I didn't think you would want to drool in front of the Sheriff."

---

"I'm not six anymore, you can't make me brush my teeth."

"I can and I will, you don't get a do-over set this time."

Don let Kate tuck him in and kiss him goodnight, just like she used to do when his mom was out late or stuck at the hospital._ This day really sucked, but the last two hours almost made it worth it._

Kate walked back into the room and motioned for Keith to follow her into the kitchen.

"I am going to have a glass of wine, I know you can't drink in your uniform, would you like some coffee, or hot chocolate, or something?"

"Hot chocolate would be great, thanks."

Keith watched as Kate efficiently went about the kitchen, gathering items, opening the wine, getting her a glass, and him a large mug. Other than him offering to help her get the wine glass down from the top shelf neither said anything until she sat down, setting the large steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"When you offered to make hot chocolate, I thought you meant heating some water and dumping in some powder. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Heating some real milk and stirring in some real chocolate, and some real sugar, isn't really that much more trouble."

Keith takes a sip, and just like he did after eating the lasagna the day before, the enchiladas at dinner and the strawberry shortcake, he moans in appreciation. "This honestly is the best I have ever had. Do you guys always eat like this? Between Paige's lasagna, and your dinner, how is that you don't all weigh three hundred pounds."

******************************

It was after eleven when Lefty finally was able to leave work and make his way over to his friend's house. He knew that Don would be long asleep, but he didn't doubt that Kate would be up and waiting, with a plate of strawberry shortcake. His all time favorite. He couldn't believe how much it meant to him that she remembered. But as he pulled up in front of the house he saw Sheriff Mars' car.

He waited a bit to see if the Sheriff would leave. He quickly discarded the idea that something was wrong or that the Sheriff was there on official business. The lights weren't flashing on the car. Hopping out of his truck, Lefty checked the engine on the crown vic, feeling that it was cold, he climbed back in his vehicle and drove home. Hoping that Kate would remember to keep his and Don's secret and praying that when he stopped by tomorrow, she will have saved him some dessert.

********************************************

"So, spill!" Veronica said as soon as Mac sat down and closed her car door.

"Hmmmm whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I have been dying for the last hour to know what happened with you and Dick. Don't leave anything out. Between that steamy kiss on the porch, and whatever you said to cause that dreamy look on Dick's face as you drove away, it must be good. I want to know everything."

Mac turned to look at Veronica and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not everything, but tell me what is going on."

"V, I don't know where to begin. It was wonderful, and horrible, and wonderful. I called him and asked him to come over so we could talk. He agreed and came right over. But then he attacked me as soon as I closed the door."

"Okay? Was that the wonderful or the horrible part?"

"Wonderful, definitely wonderful. He wasn't how I imagined he would be as a lover, he was so-"

"So you have been imagining him as a lover! I knew it!"

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Mac turns back to Veronica and watches as she clamps her mouth shut and pretends to zip her lip, rolling down her window she tosses the key out. "He was so giving, and then poor guy, it happened again." Mac sighs and leans her head back against the car seat's headrest.

Veronica stared at her a few seconds waiting for more. When Mac stayed silent she started fidgeting in her seat, but true to her word she kept her mouth shut. She tried to get Mac's attention with gestures but Mac never looked over. Veronica finally ready to break her code of silence, decides to ask her to go on, but before the words are out of her mouth Mac, keeping her eyes on the road asks her own question.

"V, can I ask you something? I didn't want to say anything but I just don't know what to think." Mac at last, takes her eyes off the road to look at Veronica, who nods. "You can talk Veronica, it was a pretend key, I am not going back to get it."

"Thank god, do you know how hard that was for me. So you guys got interrupted again? Who walked in on you this time?"

"No, it wasn't that exactly. Everything was progressing nicely." Mac blushes and drops her head. "We spent a lot of time on the stairs, Dick was incredible, he made it all about me, I mean, I am sure he enjoyed it too, but…"

"Okay, I get the picture."

"So then he wanted to go into my room, and when I hesitated, he even offered to stop-"

"Are we talking about the same Dick Casablancas? Do you think he has been abducted by aliens or something?"

Ignoring Veronica Mac goes on, "I told him that stopping wasn't what I wanted but before I could explain he hauled me off to my room. Where my bed was covered in my luggage and with my entire wardrobe. He was devastated V, and I don't think just because we got cut short again. He seemed really hurt that I was leaving. The look on his face was heartbreaking. I tried to get him to continue, so he could at least… you know. But he pulled away, he said we would talk, but that he needed a bathroom. I went to follow him but he closed the door."

"Mac you can't hold that against him. Guys aren't like us, they can't just turn it off like we can, they seem to be able to turn it on easier than us, but off just isn't a switch they have. He probably just thought it would be better to… god this is awkward… take matters in his own hands. It doesn't mean-"

"That is what I thought too, and it didn't really bother me. I don't know I was a little hurt, I was totally willing to help, but he pushed me away. I went and got his clothes, they were a little scattered and I took them back to the bathroom. I was going to leave them outside the door, but I heard the shower, I have that dark shower curtain so I figured it would be safe to put the clothes inside. This is where I am confused. The bathroom was ice cold. My bathroom has no windows, and the vent is broken, you so much as turn the hot water on in the sink and the whole room steams up. He was taking a cold shower, isn't that how they turn it off? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Mac, maybe he just didn't want to take care of it himself. You guys looked like you left everything on good terms, did you get to talk?"

"Yes, again he was completely surprising. He really opened up. Actually we both did. We are going to give 'us' a try. I told him we could wait until I got back if he wanted but he insisted that we try the long distance thing."

"Wow! Dick really has changed."

"Maybe not as much as we thought. His parting comment to me was him inquiring, in front of Paige, how I felt about phone sex."

"Now that sounds like Dick." They were both quiet for a minute, Mac thinking dreamily about Dick. Veronica trying to decide how she felt about the possibility of a Dick and Mac relationship, thinking that she needed more time to contemplate the repercussions of such a match she goes back to Mac's question.

"Mac if the thing with him and the cold shower is really something you want to know about, maybe you should just ask him."

"I don't know V, I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. It was like he knew what I was going to say before I even said it. But I think his activities in my bathroom, or lack thereof, is more than I could handle right now."

****************************

Logan was going through the music on Paige's iPod that he had plugged into Don's car.

It was after midnight and Paige was driving at precisely seventy five miles an hour, the speed limit on the stretch of I-5 that they were on, when she noticed that the car Mac and Veronica were in was further back then it had been, slowing down she turns to Logan.

"I think we should switch up the cars again. How do you feel about driving? One of us should drive Mac's car, I think she is too tired."

Logan turns to look out the rear window and motions to the next exit. Pulling out his phone, which he noticed was still off, he powers it up and sends Veronica a text telling them they are going to pull off at the next exit.

"Paige, when was the last time you slept?"

"Ummmm last night I guess, it isn't really that late. I think Mac didn't get much sleep because of the whole Dick thing. She was supposed to go home and take a nap, and although I think she may have gone to bed, I am certain she didn't get any sleeping done." Paige turns and winks at Logan. "If you know what I mean."

Logan snickers at this but continues seriously. "And Veronica didn't get any sleep because some psycho was going to try and kidnap her if she got off the ship, and you spent all night thinking about Payton, and helping plan your guys' getaway. So how long since you slept?"

"Okay, so it has been a while, but I am fine. Really!"

"No way, we are getting hotel rooms."

"Paige takes her eyes off the road briefly to look at Logan, even with the very little light that is coming in from the street lights, and the moon, she can see the stubborn look on his face. He isn't going to relent, and as much as she hates to admit it he is probably right.

"Fine. We will get a hotel room. But we all are sharing."

"You and M-"

"We are ALL sharing. Logan it will be safer this way. We all stay together. Look Logan, you gave me some great advice as a guy earlier, let me give you some as a girl. Don't push it with Veronica, she does really love you, but if you push her too far, too fast she is just going to run away again. Let her set the pace this time."

"You seem to know an awful lot about our relationship. What has V told you?"

Paige pauses and thinks about the song Veronica sang at Karaoke just two nights ago. Remembering her promise she doesn't mention it. "I am just really good at reading people, and like you said, she has trust issues. A few hours ago she was dating someone else. Us girls, we don't change gears that fast."

After they pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot, Paige went in to rent their room. Coming back with just one room key, she has the other girls follow her over and they park in front of their room, located on the far side of the motel. Logan helps Mac get one of her smaller suitcases out of the back of her car, and pulls Veronica's big bag, along with his duffel into their room. Inside Mac opens her baggage, Veronica giggles when she sees how Mac had literally just crammed everything in it, nothing was folded. She stops when Mac glares at her, interested in the exchange Logan glances over.

"I know I don't know you very well, but I always took you for the OCD type packer. Everything all neat, separated by outfits." Logan sees all the girls staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Or whatever you guys call it, I certainly never expected you to just throw everything in all jumbled, like you didn't have time organize it."

Unable to bear it anymore the three girls laugh. Seeing that Logan isn't going to just let this go, not when everyone was in on the joke but him, Mac explains. Sort of.

"Let's just say I ran out of time." When Logan still wouldn't let it go she adds, "I found something else that was more important to do with my time."

Remembering Paige's comment in the car Logan can't resist. "Oh right, Paige mentioned how you were supposed to go home and go to bed."

Blushing, Mac grabs some wrinkled pajamas out of her bag and heads for the bathroom. "Too bad we never made it." She mumbles.

Logan opens his bag and tosses a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to Paige. "I haven't quite figured out why you seem to own no clothes but the ones you have on, but here you can borrow these."

Veronica laughs, "Actually the shorts aren't hers, they are mine."

"And the shirt is Kate's. The flip flops are mine and mine alone. As is the bathing suit I have on underneath!" Paige flops down in one of the chairs in the room. "I am hungry, does anyone else want anything? I am going to run out and get something."

"Do you think that is such a good idea? What happened to us all sticking together?" Logan questions.

"A girl has to eat. One of you can come with me if you want, I will just go through a drive thru."

"I could eat!" Veronica adds excitedly.

"Shocking. Take Mac." Logan rolls his eyes.

"Take Mac where?" Mac asks as she opens the bathroom door.

"Veronica and I are hungry. I am going to hit a drive thru. I would just go by myself but Captain Killjoy over here won't let me. I think he wants some alooonnnneeee time with Ver-on-i-ca." Paige teases.

Paige herds Mac out the door amongst her pleas to not have to go, she's tired, she's already in her pajamas. Logan stands back looking amused and Veronica hollers out her order.

______________

"So Mac and Dick? Who woulda thought?"

"I actually want to talk to you about that, but not right now. But soon, definitely soon. Do you want to change first or should I?"

"You go ahead, I can change out here, I will brush my teeth and stuff after I eat."

"You didn't order anything, and I am not sharing."

_____________

An hour later they were all comfortably in their night clothes, full from all the food, and tucked into their beds. Paige and Veronica had both texted their dads to let them know they decided to stay in a hotel and would arrive later than originally thought the next afternoon.

Logan and Veronica were in one bed, and true to his word he stayed on his side just like he promised her when she agreed to share with him. They were both lying on their backs, stiff as boards.

Mac and Paige were in the other bed. Paige was curled up in a ball, only her face poking out of the covers the same as she had the one night she actually slept on the cruise. Mac however was fiddling with her phone, finally deciding that she too had someone she wanted to tell about the change of plans.

To: Dickhead (_Hmmmm maybe I should change that.)_

_------_

Sorry to wake you.

Just want you to know we

stopped at hotel for night. Too

tired to keep driving. I will let

know when we leave in morning.

Today was great!

Mac

--------

Thu, June 22 1:25AM

Mac turns off the lone light that was still on and settles into the bed. She smiles brightly in the dark when her phone vibrates with a new message.

From: Dickhead (_I definitely gotta change that)_

_---------_

Thanks for letting me know, now

I won't worry for a while. So are

you in bed now? What are you

wearing?

---------

Thu, June 22 1:26AM

Mac smiles and quickly replies.

To: Richard _(That doesn't look quite right either)_

_------_

Not yet big guy.

I am not alone.

There was only 1 room.

A single. We had to share.

Mac

--------

Thu, June 22 1:27AM

Mac, thinking that will be the end of it, rolls over and places her phone back on the night stand, closing her eyes, so she can see his face in her mind one last time before she gets some much needed sleep. Mac is startled when a few seconds later the phone vibrates again.

From: Dick _(Not liking this either, I need to come up with something good.)_

--------

So you are in bed with

Paige. Go on…

----------

Thu, June 22 1:28 AM

Mac can't help it she laughs out loud.

Veronica sighs, "Are you and Dick sex texting again?"

"Again?" Logan inquires.

"You just told him you were in bed with me didn't you?" Paige asks.

"You guys suck!"

Mac sends off one more quick text and then tries to go to sleep.

To: R. Casablancas _(Maybe V or Paige can help me come up with something more creative.)_

----------

Goodnight Dick.

Have sweet dreams, cuz I will

and they will be about you.

Mac

--------

Thu, June 22 1:31 AM

Logan thought getting a hotel room was a great idea, even if he and Veronica didn't do anything, he could be content to just lie next to her, breathing the same air. The reality was much harder than his quick fantasy. He was trying to be so still, so careful not to disturb her. It was torture, to have her so close and not be able to reach out and touch her. It had been hard in the car but at least then he could look at her, here in the dark he couldn't see anything, he could just barely make out bits of her blond hair when the light from Mac's phone had hit it just right.

Knowing he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he let his mind wander back to the brief conversation he had had with Veronica about Mac and Dick. He had noticed some changes in Dick when his dad showed up. He knew he was having feelings of guilt about his treatment of Beaver. That day on the beach, with Veronica and Mac and Piz, he had thought there was some remorse over his treatment of Mac too, but he had been so preoccupied with the girl in front of him who was sitting with her boyfriend he hadn't noticed what went down when Dick took off after Mac. Then a few days later he had walked in on the two of them in a rather compromising situation. He didn't really see much, Dick's butt was in the way, but Logan had an active sex life and a healthy imagination so he knew what was going on. He wasn't sure what it meant though. He knew Dick was out of sorts the next few days, barely making it to class, snippy with anyone and everyone who attempted to push him out of his funk. Logan had been in his own world trying to figure out what Veronica meant when she said Gory was connected; once he put the pieces together it became all about keeping her safe and both of them alive. He hadn't really been paying attention to Dick, hadn't really noticed his obsession. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dick was indeed becoming obsessed. One look at their hotel room after she brought all his flowers back was proof enough.

When he heard Paige on the phone with Mac, and figured out that they were together, he was happy for his friend. When he saw their kiss on the porch, he was thrilled for both of them. It wasn't until Veronica said something that it hit him that she might not be okay with the relationship. Dick had after all played a part in his brothers… attack of Veronica at Shelley Pomroy's party. Disgusted with himself that he can't even think the word 'rape' when he remembers the events of that night, he shudders trying to push the image out of his mind.

Veronica is so tired, but knowing Logan is so close, so close she can hear him breath she can't sleep. She was on her back, her hands, fingers intertwined, resting on her stomach. She was trying hard not to move, afraid that if she did so, she would be on top of Logan in an instant. She had pretended to fight him when he suggested that they share a bed. She had pretended to question his self control when he promised to keep his hands to himself. But there is no way she would have made Mac share a bed with him, and there was no way in hell she was going to let him and Paige sleep together.

She started to think about Mac and Dick, but again decided that she would rather keep her mind on more pleasant subjects, like the incredibly sexy man lying next to her. She concentrates on his breathing, in then out, in then out. The pattern is disrupted when he suddenly shudders. Without thinking Veronica rolls to her side, facing him. She unclasps her hands and reaching out, silently takes hold of one of his. She smiles when Logan's fingers tighten around hers. Finally content she is able to fall asleep.

*********************

Please read and review…

A couple of my regular reviewers seem to have gone AWOL. What did I do to push you away? Please come back!!! Snafumama, IsDonisgood, Nichole, where are you guys???

New reviewers are welcome too!


	15. Chapter 15

One of my great readers and reviewers asked me to do a character bio for some of my original characters so here goes…

Kate: Paige first mentions Kate when she is trying to hurry Don up when he is pitching to Payton during their first game. She says that she is hungry and 'Kate made tacos'. We don't hear about her again until Paige tells Don that Kate will be coming to help him until Paige gets back from the cruise and can hire someone else. What we know about Kate so far… A) She is a good cook. B) She is short C) Lefty and all of don's friends thought she was hot, and lefty says she still is. D) She doesn't take crap from anyone. E) She won't lie for anyone. F) She was on a book tour so it would be logical to assume she has written at least one book.

Lefty: Lefty is first mentioned in the beginning of Paige's flashback about when she met Payton. Lefty was sick that day and that is the reason she was asked to play. He also doesn't seem to make another appearance until he shows up to stay the night with Don until Kate can get there the next morning. Things we know about Lefty… A)even though he is obviously from San Francisco like Don and Paige, he must now live close to Don, he was able to help out last minute, and stopped by after work. B) He and Don have a secret that they don't want Kate to tell Keith Mars. C) He is Kate's favorite of Don's friends. D) He has a job and sometimes works weird hours. E) His favorite dessert is Strawberry Shortcake.

Terry: Terry was the player on base when Paige got hit with the pitch by Payton. He shows up with Payton at Don's house when Payton comes looking for Paige. He may or may not make another appearance. I didn't really plan on him being in the story but one of my loyal reviewers wanted to know who replaced Payton on the mound when he completely blew the game in the first inning. I threw him in just for her…Things we know about Terry… A) He is a Relief Pitcher for the Oakland A's B) He may or may not have a thing for Paige (he said so but she thought he might be kidding.) C) Logan seems to like him. D) He is best friends with Payton and is willing to put his friend's happiness ahead of his career. E) He isn't willing to let his best friend come between him and one of Kate's brownies.

Miles: Miles was mentioned early on by both Paige and Keith. Keith went to school with him (more on that later in story) and Paige is his neighbor. Miles used to run an FBI field office but after 9/11 was asked to start a small, elite, secret FBI team, Paige is on this team and has been officially since she graduated high school. He is married, has at least one son, and one granddaughter who he helped raise.

Okay this is it for now, there will be a few new characters but they will have small roles (Paige and Don's Parents) and maybe one more semi-significant character, but I haven't quite decided…

I am loving the reviews, so please keep them coming!!!

Chapter 15

Veronica woke up to the smell of coffee, and to Logan's smiling face as she looked up at him, her head tucked comfortably into his shoulder, his arm around her, holding her tight. She was on her side, one leg tossed over Logan's, and one of her hands was held tightly in place by the waistband of his sweats.

"Good morning gorgeous." Logan was dying. He had been awake over an hour, but wouldn't dare move. He didn't want to wake Veronica, but mostly he wanted to just enjoy feeling every inch of her that was touching him. He wasn't quite sure how they ended up in the position they did, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He had woken up with a morning woody, which was nothing unusual for him or for any almost twenty year old male, but he couldn't very well do anything about it. Not when he didn't want to do anything to mess up what he had going with Veronica. And not with Mac lying in the bed next to them. And not when Paige could walk back into the room at any second. All of this had made him very uncomfortable, but he really had to pee.

Veronica's eyes go wide when she realizes where her hand is, withdrawing it slowly she reaches up and rakes her fingers through Logan's messy bed head. "Right back atcha." As much as she didn't want to, Veronica rolls onto her back and stretches. "Hmmmm I slept really well, thank you for that."

Logan starts to stand, and Veronica grabs his hands so he can help her get up. Once standing, she brushes her lips softly against his, and then pulls away. Logan reaches out to her, trying to pull her back, but her arms and hands slip out of his as she walks to the bathroom.

"I will be right back." Veronica says as she closes the door behind her.

Logan sits back on the bed and flops back. Hearing the sink, he knows Veronica is almost done. Getting up he grabs some clean clothes and waits for her to come out.

The angry expression on his face disappears the instant Veronica steps out from the bathroom. She is still in her pajamas, but her hair is brushed, her face washed and even from ten feet away he can smell the minty-ness of her breath.

"Hmmmm where is the coffee I smell?"

Logan points out the small coffee pot on the table in the corner and rushes into the bathroom. After taking care of business, including brushing his teeth (just in case) and dressing, he walks back into the room to find Mac and Veronica both on Mac's bed drinking steaming cups of coffee. He sighs when he sees the small pot is now empty.

"Sorry, it only made two cups, I started another pot, and it should be done soon." Veronica pats the bed next to her and Logan joins her there, the three of them sitting in a triangle facing each other.

Mac glances around the room and then inquires, "Does anyone know where Paige went."

Veronica shakes her head and they both look to Logan.

"She was gone when I woke up. I heard the coffee start to percolate so she must have started it and then left. She didn't say anything to either of you guys yesterday about running out or something?"

Mac and Veronica both say no, but then Mac adds, "She does seem to have a habit of running off. I mean really running. She did it to us the first morning of the cruise. She told us she was going to breakfast, but she showed up hours later all sweaty from running."

Logan thinks about this for a minute. "She didn't have clothes for running, or shoes just her flip flops. And running on the cruise where everything is contained is a little different than taking off in a strange town. I don't even think this is a town, it is more like a truck stop. It probably isn't the safest place for a girl to take off on her own."

"That didn't stop her last time. She just bought new running stuff. She is a big girl Logan, she can take care of herself. Maybe she just needed some time to be alone," Veronica offers.

"Maybe she isn't even gone, maybe she is sitting in her car on the phone or something," Mac adds her ideas.

"Maybe she went to get food," Veronica says wishfully.

"She has been gone over an hour. We can't even go after her. She only got one room key and there is no way I will leave you guys alone."

"You're really mad." Veronica turns and looks Logan in the eye.

"Yes I am really mad, it's bad enough that I have to worry about you all the time, but now I have to worry about her too? She could have left a note of something."

"You like her." Veronica still hasn't stopped looking at Logan although he looked about searching to see if maybe she had left a note that he had missed. But at her words he turned quickly to reassure Veronica. "Not like that, I know you don't like her like her. I know you only have eyes for me. But as a person, you like her as a person."

"I am still reserving judgment. But she seems like a nice person. She has been through a lot lately. I am sure you guys know about Payton, but I don't know if she has gotten a chance to tell you about what happened at Don's house." Mac and Veronica are both enraptured in Logan's words, both of their eyes intently on his waiting for more.

"No I haven't said anything to them yet." They all turn to see Paige walking in the room, her arms heavy with bags of food, a tray full of drinks, and a couple other bags they weren't sure about yet. "I'm not hiding anything from them, it is just that in the car with Mac we talked about Dick, and the rest of the time I rode with Logan."

"I told you she just went to get food. Thank god, I am starving." Veronica jumps up to help with all the stuff as does Logan. Mac, not nearly as hungry as the others leans back in her bed, thinking about picking up her phone but afraid she will be disappointed if there are no messages.

Veronica immediately starts pulling food containers out of the bags.

"We had a choice of more fast food or Denny's. I went with Denny's. That is why it took so long. I also ran to the only store in town, if you can call it that and got a few things. Including a change of clothes for me. I love your shorts Veronica but I've been in them for what feels like forever."

"How could you just leave like that? You didn't tell anyone where you were going. You didn't leave a note. We are in a strange town. There are people looking for us. And you wander off by yourself. Even you said we all needed to stick together but then you take off every chance you get."

Paige looks from Logan to Veronica to Mac and then back to Logan. "People are looking for you and Veronica, which is why I left to get food. I am sorry you are so upset. I am sorry if I made any of you nervous. I woke up hungry, and really needing to get something to wear. I didn't just take off. I would have told you where I was going, but you were all asleep and I didn't want to wake anybody. Did you check your phones? I sent all three of you text messages. If you were so concerned why didn't you just call?" Paige again lets her eyes wander, making eye contact with all of them, waiting for one of them to respond. When none of them do she grabs one of her bags and heads into the bathroom. "Save me some French toast." She says before pulling the door closed behind her.

Logan finds his shirt from last night and pulls his phone out of its pocket. Seeing the missed alert he feels a pit form in his stomach.

To: Mac; Veronica; Logan

Went to get food, and look  
for something to wear.  
Call me if you want anything.  
P

Thu, June 22 6:56AM

"I am a total ass."

"You didn't know Logan. You weren't the only one who didn't think to check your phone. We must have all had our phones on vibrate. I can't believe we all slept through the buzzing."

"Maybe it wasn't the coffee pot that woke me up, maybe it was the phones."

Paige comes out of the bathroom wearing a new, short, green, tank dress. Her long hair pulled back into a pony tail. She sits at the table next to Veronica and starts looking through the many food containers for her French toast. Finding it she digs in, never looking at the others at the table, or at Mac who is still in bed.

"Paige, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it Logan, we are all on edge. You think being the guy in this group means that you have to be the protector, I have five older brothers, I get it. I just don't always go along with it. Just because I am female doesn't mean I need your protection."

"Still, I am sorry. I yelled at Don yesterday for jumping to conclusions and for all around just being an ass to you and then I go and do it a few hours later."

Veronica and Paige both look at Logan with shocked expressions on their faces.

Mac gets up and joins them at the table. "This I gotta hear."

"You yelled at Don?" Paige is sure that whatever Logan said Don probably deserved it, but still, he is recovering, and she felt he should be treated with kid gloves because of it. "What did you say?"

"He was making some stupid comments about you and Payton. It was obvious he had no idea what he was talking about. I told him that, and also that if he wanted to know what was really going on he should try asking you about it, and not be so quick to judge. It didn't end so badly, he said he was glad you had someone to talk to and then he told me about the car. I didn't really yell it was more implied in my tone."

Paige nods her head and takes a bite of her breakfast, trying to figure out what Logan wasn't telling her. "He blamed me, didn't he? He thought either I did something, or that I didn't have a good enough reason to end it with Payton."

Logan wasn't sure if her question was rhetorical or not, she didn't look at him for an answer so he decided to let it go.

"I am not sure if now is a good time to ask or not, but is one of you going to tell V and me what happened with Payton?"

Paige took one more bite and pushed herself away from the table. "We should get going. You guys finish up and then we can leave. I am going to go outside, if that is alright with you." Paige looks pointedly at Logan.

* * *

"Who in the world could that be?" Kate asked for Don's benefit. It was 7:30 in the morning, and she had just been changing his bandages and cleaning his wounds again. Kate knew exactly who it was, or at least she would have been flabbergasted if it had been anyone other than who it was. Swinging the door open she smiles up into Lefty's deep brown eyes and his signature sheepish grin. "You could have still found a reason to stop by last night. But don't worry about it. I kept your precious secret." Seeing the relief in his face she pushes the door open more and motions Lefty in. "Don is still in bed, but he is awake. He had a bit of a rough day yesterday. I was just going to bring him breakfast. Can I make you a plate?"

"Is there any-"

"I am not giving you strawberry shortcake for breakfast. I packed you some last night, you can take it with you, or come back later for dinner. I made scrambled eggs, you still like your bacon extra crispy right?"

"How do you remember that? There were so many of us always begging for you to feed us and you never forgot any of our special requests."

"You don't forget the things you care about. Tell Don I will be there in a minute."

Lefty watched as Kate turned and headed for the kitchen. Walking into the house's one and only bedroom He sees Don struggling to sit up, he rushes over to help him.

"Easy there buddy, let's take it slow." After getting Don in a comfortable sitting up position, Lefty grabs a strait backed chair and pulls it closer to the bed. "What's going on with you? You've been getting up on your own since before you left the hospital."

"Kate thinks at least one of my wounds is infected. When she got here yesterday and cleaned them the first time she thought they looked bad, and it hurt like hell. She already called the doctor, he is going to stop by later."

"Didn't your nurse clean them?"

"I remember her changing the bandages. I guess I thought she was doing everything she needed to do. It hurt so much less when she did it than when Paige had done it, and way less than the two times Kate has cleaned them. I guess I was just relieved at the lack of pain. It was the only reason why I put up with the old hag."

"That sucks, what happens if they are infected?"

"I don't know, Kate thinks they aren't that bad yet, but she doesn't want to take any chances. Hopefully a prescription of antibiotics will do it."

"Yeah, I hope that is all it takes too. So I drove by last night and Keith was here, what was up with that?"

"You drove by? You should have come in. He came by to see how I was doing, I think he was hoping to score some more of Paige's lasagna, but when he got here Kate was making enchiladas, you know how she loves to feed the hungry so he stayed for dinner. It wasn't a big deal, she shared some of my more adorable adventures from when I was a kid, and Keith shared some good times from when I first got here. It was a good night. You missed out on the shortcake though, I think we finished it off."

"You may have cleaned the plate but Kate already said she had some packed away just for me. You should know her better by now, she would never deprive any of us like that. Doesn't she have a birthday coming up? We should do something."

"It's in July, a month to the day before Paige's. But she isn't big on birthdays."

"What are you talking about? She always went hog wild for birthdays. The parties she used to throw you guys, epic. And she never forgot the rest of us either. I still get a card and a box of baked goods every August."

"Let me rephrase. She isn't big on her birthday. We aren't touching this one Lefty."

"I am going to talk to Paige."

"Go ahead, no matter how pissed she is at me, she will back me on this."

Kate came walking in carefully carrying a large tray laden with plates of eggs, bacon and whole wheat toast. There was lots of cut fruit, and even some bell peppers that she had seared quickly on the grill pan, keeping them nice and crunchy just like both had preferred them as boys.

"What will Paige back you on?"

Lefty looked to Don with his eyes wide, this was his chance should he take it? He was still formulating his reply when Don swooped in and stole his opening away.

"Peanut butter on pancakes, Lefty here is still a virgin."

* * *

Paige really needed to run, it had been almost 48 hours since she had run on the ship and that had only been four miles. She had woken up with the desire, but the small convenience store didn't have any decent shoes. She had checked her iPhone and the navigation system in Don's car for anything else close by that might have something but the closest store was forty miles away. She briefly considered the generic ked type shoes that the convenience store did have but she feared what they would do to her knees, especially since she would have to run on the pavement.

Sitting in the driver's side of Don's car, she fiddled a bit with the radio and then remembering her iPod in the glove compartment, she pops it open. Going through her playlists she picks something upbeat. Putting the iPod back she notices some papers poking out of a small black folder. A folder just like the green one her dad bought her when she got her first car. Curious she pulls them out. There are some receipts for maintenance work on the Lamborghini, the insurance card, and the registration. She is about to put them back when something catches her eye on the registration. At first she thinks that what she made her take the second look was the part of the registration that says who holds the title on the car. This would tell whether the car is owned outright or if the bank actually owns it and the registered owner is making payments. The line is blank so it is owned outright. But what is interesting is the name the car is registered to. Donald Lamb, the car was registered to Donald Lamb. _What the hell?_

* * *

It was 10:15 in the morning and Keith felt more satisfied with his day so far than he had in weeks. He had ended the evening with a great meal and good company. He had seen traces of the old Don last night, he was afraid they might have been drug induced, but it was good to know that he was probably still in there somewhere. He had a huge piece of lasagna in his freezer at home, and some of last night's enchiladas that Kate had insisted he let her pack him for lunch today.

He had gotten a good morning call from his daughter letting him know that all was well, and they were back on the road.

Calls were coming in for the time line they were working on for the Nish Sweeney murder case. So far there had been no sightings reported for the forty eight hours before her body had been found.

Clarence was meeting him at Mars Investigations later so Keith could show him around. And he had even got Eli Navarro a small job fixing the screen door at Don Lamb's house. He had thought about tackling that one himself, but didn't want to embarrass himself.

* * *

Veronica and Paige had been silent for the first several minutes after they had left the motel. It had taken them over an hour to finish breakfast and be ready to leave after Paige had gone out to the car. Mac, Logan, and Veronica had each privately considered going out to talk to her, and then had even discussed the idea together. They had decided that she needed a little alone time, and instead Logan told the girls what he knew of the previous afternoons events between Payton and Paige.

The more Veronica learns about Paige the more she felt sorry for her. It was a complete opposite from the feelings she had had previously. Those were all about jealousy. Paige had the perfect job, she had the perfect boyfriend for six years, sure he had screwed up, but Veronica would have given anything for her and Logan to have been able to have a normal relationship for even six weeks before one of them royally screwed it up. She went to Stanford. She didn't have the money problems that Veronica faced on a daily basis. She still had a mom. She could cook. She could reach stuff on the top shelf without climbing on a chair.

But now Veronica saw that wasn't really an accurate picture. Paige had lost not only her boyfriend of six years but also her best friend. Her brother, who granted Veronica hated, had been shot, and although he was certainly going to make it now, it was really touch and go for a while. According to Logan, Paige and Don weren't getting along so well. Veronica couldn't help but feel guilty over this. Was it what she had told her that caused this rift? The other things were stupid and petty. Veronica had gotten into Stanford, she had made a decision and lost her scholarship because of it. It may or may not have been the right decision, but it was hers and she certainly couldn't hold it against Paige. And the other things, even Veronica would tell you it was just ridiculous to hold those against her, they weren't even something Paige had control over.

"Paige?"

"Hmmmm," Paige glances quickly at Veronica and attempts to smile. "You can change the music if you want. I started with some Sheryl Crow, but then put on Savage Garden. I can never tell if I listen to it when I am depressed or if listening to it is what depresses me. My iPod is in the glove box."

Veronica wasn't sure if Paige was being nice, or if that was her way of deflecting the conversation away from what Veronica had been about to bring up. She pulls out the iPod and going through Paige's playlist picks one full of Matchbox 20 songs.

Veronica opens her bag and pulls out a new box of red vines and a crumpled up piece of paper. She opens the red vines and offers Paige one. They sit there for a moment longer gnawing away on their licorice and then Veronica decided to take a different track.

"I got the ESN for Logan's phone while he was in the shower. Sorry I couldn't get it yesterday, he was being a little paranoid." Veronica says as she smoothes out the balled up paper.

"That seems to be his M.O." Paige sighs and grabs her phone from the center console. "I am going to call Cooper, our tech guy so he can finish those updates."

"Wait, can I ask what you are doing to his phone. He was freaked out I would put some sort of tracker on it, which I admit I have done in the past. I don't want to mess it up with him this time. I really need to start showing him some trust."

"We aren't doing anything that sinister, besides his phone already has GPS if we wanted to find him we could hack into his service providers system. We are after all the FBI. We are just downloading some security features. When you shut the phone down last night, Coop was able to temporarily do some things like block anyone else from hacking into his phone, but most companies are always resetting the system and that messes with this kind of thing. With the ESN Coop can go in and make the security features permanent, and he can add to them later if he needs too."

"What kind of features?"

"He is just making Logan's phone secure like yours and mine. Extra encryption, more layers that potential hackers would have to go through. His calls will be re-routed, rather than bouncing off the closest satellite, they will jump around a bit. It might take a few seconds longer for his calls to go through, but it isn't something most people will notice. It isn't that big of a deal, I wouldn't care if you told him about it, except for the whole he can't know we are in the FBI thing. If it really bothers you, maybe we can get Miles to ask him to let us do it."

"No, that's okay, I would rather just forget about it, there is enough he is questioning already. Paige he's really sorry for jumping all over you this morning. He is a worry wart. It isn't his most endearing quality, but try as I might I haven't been able to change it. On the bright side, I don't think it would have bothered him so much if he hated you, so maybe you are growing on him."

"Look at you, finding the bright side of getting yelled at by Logan Echolls. Next thing you know you will be singing sappy love songs on Karaoke Night."

"Don't remind me, remember, you promised never to mention that to him."

"Don't worry your secrets are safe with me. So he told you about yesterday?"

"Yes he did, you said you weren't hiding it from us, and well Mac and I can be very convincing when we want information. He didn't have a lot of the details, but there was one pretty important thing about Payton you left out."

"In my defense, I wasn't really hiding it, but you never asked what he did. Like you didn't already hate me enough, you expect me to tell you my 'stepford boyfriend' just signed a multi-year, multi- million dollar contract with a major league baseball team."

"I don't know, the fact that you were walking away from all of that might have impressed me."

"Maybe, but that wasn't a risk I was willing to take. So speaking of boyfriends, never mind that mine is an ex, what do we know about Dick, is he worthy of our Mac? Hey wait, before you answer that let me call the tech guy real quick." Paige called Cooper and with Veronica on speaker phone she had him go over the changes to Logan's phone, so that they would both understand exactly what he was doing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get that out of the way, and that way you got to hear straight from Cooper what was going on. Now back to Dick?"

"No he doesn't deserve Mac, he is a sex crazed, single minded, arrogant, moron, who drinks too much, studies too little, and has been known to use both GHB and ecstasy. He thinks just because he's rich he can treat people like crap, it doesn't even seem to matter that he got his money from his dad's real estate fraud. There are tons of families out there who lost everything and yet his trust fund can't be touched. He is living like a king and there are retirees who had to go back to work in order to put food on their table."

"Wow Veronica, why don't you tell me how you really feel. Does Mac know any of this? He wasn't someone we talked about very often. His name came up but not much after… graduation."

"She knows most of it. She helped me put the pieces together to go the SEC when I turned his dad in. There is something else. Something he did that I don't know if I can forgive him for. Something I never told Mac."

"Do you want to talk about it? Do you want to tell her about it?"

"I don't know. It could really mess things up if I do. It is something that could very likely end it between the two of them, and she seems so happy. And then there is the selfish part of me that is afraid if I tell her, and make her choose a side, what if she doesn't choose me."

"Is it something you can get over?"

"I don't think so, he is kind of the only one left to blame."

"Veronica, I don't want to pry. I know you are trying really hard to trust me, and I really appreciate that. I have only seen you get this upset one time, when you told me you were raped. I could be wrong here, but I am pretty sure that that was the first time Mac had heard of it. If he was the one…"

Veronica had been trying really hard to hold it together, to keep from crying in front of Paige, to keep from crying about it again period. "It wasn't him."

"Veronica, the person who it was, he is rotting away somewhere right? You found another way; you went to another cop, straight to the county prosecutor? He isn't still out there hurting other girls?"

"He's rotting away alright, he is rotting in hell."

Paige lets out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding in. _Thank god, one thing I can cross off my ever growing 'to do' list when I get back to Neptune._

"Paige, knowing what you know now, would you tell her? Risk her friendship, maybe her happiness, just because you hated her boyfriend."

"Knowing what I know now? Probably not, but I don't really know enough to make an informed decision. I don't know what he did, and I don't know if it is something he would do again. If I thought that he was going to hurt Mac, then absolutely. Veronica I can't be the only one you talk about this to. You need to talk with someone who already knows the details, or someone you are willing to share them with. Maybe Logan? Maybe a neutral third party, but somebody."

"I already told Logan I wanted to talk about it, but I am not looking forward to it."

"Good, you shouldn't have to deal with this all on your own."

"Paige, I know I have trust issues, it just isn't in me to be so accepting of new people. I have a hard enough time trusting people that I have known for years."

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me anything you don't want to. I am willing to work to earn that trust."

"I know you have a lot of stuff going on right now. Don being hurt, hearing all the crap about him that we are shoveling your way, helping with the whole 'rescue Veronica Mars' mission. And on top of all this you are dealing with the emotions of breaking up with Payton. This time with Piz, he didn't really mean anything to me, I wanted him to, but it was never right. But when my first boyfriend broke up with me, and when I broke up with Logan I took it really hard. I guess what I am trying to say is … I know it's hard, if there is something I can do, if you want to talk, whatever let me know."

"The hardest part right now is going home. There are memories of him everywhere. Pictures of him everywhere. It was easier at Don's because I had never been there with Payton. It isn't even just in the house, there aren't many places in the city that I didn't go with him. I still haven't told my parents. I am sure they know something's up, Payton probably called there a million times like he called everyone else. It won't take long everyone will be talking about it, if they aren't already. I am glad you're here Veronica. Don't get me wrong, I wish you didn't have the Russian mafia trying to kill you, but I am glad for something else to think about. And actually this should be a piece a cake. I already brought down one Russian crime family.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe his bad luck, he was on a four hundred mile road trip with his soul mate, the beautiful stranger he had just managed to completely piss off, who also happened to be the little sister of one of the people he hated most in this world, and the new girlfriend of his best friend, who also happened to be his girlfriend's best friend. That wasn't what he found unlucky. No, out of the three beautiful women he could have been sharing a car with he was with the one that made him the most uncomfortable. Here he was driving the little green beetle with Mac in the passenger seat. At least she had offered to let him drive, it gave him something to concentrate on besides the person sitting next to him. It wasn't that he didn't like Mac, he did, he just didn't know her very well. Truth be told he had had more meaningful conversations in the last twenty four hours with Paige than he had had in the last eight years of going to school with Mac. He knew like all friends of Veronica's, that she was skeptical of him, she had every right to be, that didn't bother him.

The part that did bother him was that other than the car ride yesterday, and the little bit of time spent at the motel the last time he had seen Mac, he had REALLY seen her. Getting all down and dirty with Dick. Well most of her was covered up by Dick, but he knew how uncomfortable she was, and that awkwardness was so thick, she wore it like a fat suit when she was around Logan.

And then there was also that he didn't know if her relationship with Dick was going anywhere, not after Veronica's comments last night. Once Veronica shared her concerns with her best friend, Mac would run for the hills, as far away from Dick as she could.

"Logan, thanks for the upgrade on the ship. I am sorry we didn't get to enjoy it more."

"Crap you too!"

"A simple your welcome would have sufficed."

"You're welcome. Has Veronica said anything to you about it?"

"No, but it is just a matter of time."

"Mac I don't want things to be weird between us."

"I don't want things to be weird either."

"I haven't told anyone about that day, and I won't. I didn't see anything anyway, Dick is much bigger than you and-"

"I get it Logan, 'nuff said. Can I ask you some stuff about Dick, without making it all weird?"

"I don't know, I guess you could ask, it would probably be my answer that would make it weird. So I tell you what, if I think that's the case, I will keep my mouth shut and we will just forget you asked. Deal?"

Mac sits quietly for a while. Logan can't help but wonder if she is trying to find a way to rephrase her question. This possibility brings a smile to his face.

"Do you think people change?"

"I think stuff happens every day that changes people. They see a bad accident and they start driving more carefully."

"But that is a little thing, and most likely after a few weeks they will revert to their old habits. Do you think people can change in big ways, permanently?"

"It isn't a little thing if you are the one whose life gets saved because that day, that one person drove more carefully. But I get where you are going with this. Yes people change. Veronica changed. I changed. After Lilly died, after my mom died, after everything my dad did, I had to make sure I changed. When I didn't like some of the changes I was making I changed again. But I think what you are really asking is 'has Dick changed?"

"I know he's your best friend Logan, I am not asking you to keep this conversation from him. I wouldn't do that. And just so you know, I am not big on keeping secrets from Veronica either."

"Good to know. Dick has had a lot of big life altering stuff happen to him in the last year. He can be slow sometimes. Maybe it took a while for it to catch up to him. Maybe it has to do with his dad coming back and facing up to what he did. I don't know Mac, I wasn't really paying attention to Dick when all this was going on. He was finally starting to act effected by everything and I was busy getting dumped by Parker, beating up Piz, being hated by Veronica, and running for my life."

"He told me he never cheated on Madison. Do you know if that is true? And was Madison really his only girlfriend?"

"Okay, it just got weird."

"Really? You can call him and ask if it is okay for you to tell me. All I ask is that if you answer you tell me the truth."

Logan looks to see if she is serious, seeing that she is he pulls his phone out of his pocket to make the call. Finding it powered off he hits the on button and waits for it to boot up.

"Damn it! This keeps happening."

"What is it?"

"My phone says it's updating its software, I have had this phone for six months and this never happened. Now it has happened twice in the last two days. Yesterday it took an hour before it was ready to be used again."

"Here use mine." Mac scrolls through her contacts, finding Dick, she hits 'send' and hands the phone to Logan.

"Hey baby, miss me already? Are you alone yet?" Logan hears Dick say when Dick answers the call.

Logan is about to answer when suddenly Mac wrenches the phone out of his hands.

"Sorry Dick, I must have hit redial by mistake. I gotta go, I will call you later." Mac quickly hits 'end' and realizing she hasn't been, starts to breathe.

"What the hell? You were the one who said I should call him, you even dialed."

"He isn't supposed to know you are with us, that Veronica is with us. It is just supposed to be me and my boyfriend troubled friend Paige on this trip. Crap, we almost just really screwed this up. I am so not cut out for this kind of thing. Forget it Logan you don't have to answer the question."

Logan ponders this for a minute. And then deciding it wasn't all part of some evil plot to get him to sell out his best friend he opens up.

"To the best of my knowledge he never cheated on Madison. But if you want complete honesty, I think sometimes he picked fights with her so she would dump him. They were always broken up when we went to Tijuana, or whenever he went anywhere without her. He dated Gia Goodman a few times, but I don't think she was ever his girlfriend. You might want to ask him about his last trip to Vegas, but that is all I will say."

"Would you let him date your sister?"

"I don't like my sister."

"I want to trust him Logan, but it's hard. Every time I see Dick he has some hot blonde hanging off his arm. It is hard to believe he wants to give that all up."

"Maybe he doesn't see it as giving anything up. Maybe he is looking for something else. Maybe he found that something. If he wanted to date my sister, and my sister wanted to date him, I would tell her to take it slow. And then I would watch him like a hawk to make sure she didn't' get hurt."

"I think that is good advice. One more favor, keep him away from your sister okay?"

* * *

Following a lead, Keith and Leo walk into the new Borders that just opened in Falbrook Beach, a growing town just south of Neptune and still in Balboa County. Nobody had seen Nish Sweeney there, or if they had they hadn't reported it, but there was a credit card charge on her MasterCard from the Coffee shop inside the store. They talk briefly with the barista manning the counter and then wait for the manager on duty to come out.

After a few minutes Dave Bradley, the manager walks over and introduces himself. He is pleasant and asks what he can do for them.

"Mr. Bradley we are hoping to get a copy of a receipt and look at any surveillance tapes you may have from Sunday Morning. We would also like access to your employees who worked that day, we have some questions." Leo does the talking while Keith watches.

"Do you have a warrant?"

Seeing that the manager was going to be a hard ass, Keith takes over the conversation.

"I already made the call to the judge, it will be here soon, but we were hoping to act on this sooner rather than later. Mr. Bradley, we don't think the store has done anything wrong. We have some evidence that our murder victim, Nish Sweeney was here Sunday. We just want to confirm this, and see if she was alone."

"I would really like to help, the store has a strict policy about this, and to be honest I am new. I can't mess up yet, I am still on probation. The second that warrant gets here I will hand over the tapes. Meanwhile I will have someone get them ready for you. I also need the warrant to turn over the list of who was here, and again I will have someone prepare it for you. That being said, I have a daughter starting college next year. And what that bastard did to her, whoever he is, makes me sick. I would like to help. I was here Sunday morning you can start your questioning with me."

"Thank you for your cooperation, and I appreciate your honesty. Is there somewhere else we could do this?"

Dave Bradley leads them to the employee break area and offers to get them something to drink, both men refuse. Mr. Bradley nods his head and sits at the large table across from them.

Leo opens a file folder and slides a recent picture of an alive and smiling Nish Sweeney across the table. "Our question is simple. Did you see this woman?"

"I've seen her a few times, she is here quite regularly. We have only been open for a month, but I have seen her at least two or three times myself, and after she was identified as the victim some of the other employees mentioned seeing her too. I didn't see her on Sunday. But I spend a lot of time in back, so that doesn't mean she wasn't here."

Content with the way Leo was handling things Keith sat back in his chair to listen.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her."

"No, like I said the store is new, there isn't a book store this big for another twenty miles so we have had a lot of traffic. If you can give me her phone numbers I can see if she has and has used a Borders Reward Card. You can run her cards and see when she has charges, but both of those will only work if she actually bought something and used them. We get a lot of people just coming in to browse or read, especially college students."

"With all these people coming in what was it about Miss Sweeney that made her stick in your mind."

"A few days after we opened she had an altercation with another customer in the coffee shop. She threw a cup of coffee in the customers face. We threw them both out, after making them pay for the books they ruined. The guy who was involved actually paid for everything. Both of them were very apologetic. I told both of them not to come back to the store. The next day she came back to speak to me, I wasn't here so she talked to the manager on duty that day. She explained the situation to her and begged to be able to come back. The manager agreed. She told me that it involved some sob story, but wouldn't tell me details. She assured me that Miss Sweeney wouldn't cause any more trouble, and she didn't. The couple times I saw her after that she was very pleasant, she would say hello, and the first time after she apologized specifically to me."

"Mr. Bradley, did you not think that this was important information to get to the police when you found out that Miss Sweeney had been murdered."

"I just found out this morning it was her, up until then the only news I had heard still had her as the 'unidentified victim'. When I came in and saw the paper I called the other manager, she said she would make the call. I didn't say anything right away because I figured that was why you were here."

"Okay we are going to need the other manager's information and the exact date of the altercation. We need to know who the guy was, and get the tapes from that day too. Did he pay with a credit card do you know? That would probably be the easiest way to figure out who he was." Leo was asking questions and furiously taking notes, while noticing that Keith was still just watching.

"I wasn't the one to ring up the transaction so I am not sure how he paid. It was a rather large purchase, bigger than what people usually pay cash for, at least here. I have an incident report that will have the exact date, and I will happily turn over the video for that day if we still have them. We are only required to keep them for a month, but I don't know exactly how long ago it was, or if we have even started reusing DVD's yet. Again, I will get everything ready, but I am going to need a warrant to state those items, and dates." Dave Bradley shifts uncomfortably in his seat, he really wants to be cooperative, but he really needs this job.

Finally hearing enough Keith stands up, "Deputy D'Amato, you stay here, see if you can think of anything else. I am going to see what is holding up that warrant."

Keith leaves the cramped room and goes outside to make his call. Deputy Jerry Sacks agrees to go across the courtyard to speak to the judge personally and bring him a new updated warrant. He promises to call as soon as he has it in hand and then drive it straight over.

That being done he wanders around the store. He hadn't been there yet, but he remembered Veronica being both excited that it was coming, and worried that it might put the small independent book store in Neptune out of business. Walking past the children's section he sees a large display showcasing an author's collection of bright and colorful children's books that catch his eye. He scans some of the titles. 'I Can Do That!'; 'The Day Daddy Learned Something from Me'; 'Petey and Patty Go Pee in the Potty'; and many more like that. Some are fun stories, others are more lesson learned type books. Noticing a kids' cookbook he picks it up. 'Cow Tongue and Monkey Brain Sandwiches, and Other Fun and Nutritious things to Make With Your Kids'. Keith laughs and flips the book open, seeing the dedication Keith knows he was right. 'There is no greater gift for a teacher, than to be bested by a student. Paige you did it, I will admit it, your lasagna is better than mine.'

Keith closes the book and checks the byline again, it still says Kate Knight. Flipping to the back cover flap he sees a smiling picture of the beautiful woman he met last night. Deciding he would rather ask her himself what a cow tongue and monkey brain sandwich is, he puts the book down and tries to think up a reason to stop by Don's house again that night.

*****************

Four hours and two food stops and car switch ups later they pull into the drive way of a large Tudor style house. Paige hits the garage door opener she had gotten out of her car from the passenger side of the Lamborghini, Mac and Veronica pull into the garage behind her, and they all get out of the car. On the ride up Paige had gone over with both Veronica and Mac what to expect, they made plans to meet later with Miles, without Logan.

"This isn't a garage, it is like a friggin' airplane hangar." Veronica says as she looks around the space that seems to be every bit as big as the house under which it sits. Logan and Mac also take in the large space and all that it holds. The large black Land Rover, just like Logan's, the 1963 cherry red Mustang convertible in mint condition, Logan was the only one who knew what that one actually was, but the girls appreciated its beauty anyway. There were a couple empty car spots, even with the newly added vehicles. There were bike racks, and tool cabinets, a large freezer, and several large bins labeled with names and holidays.

"My parents bought the house the year before I was born. Four of my brothers were already driving and had cars, plus my parents and the nanny. With seven cars in the family I think the garage was probably the biggest selling point." Paige lets them look around a bit more. "We can go upstairs, I guess my dad isn't home yet, I don't see his work truck so I guess he will be here soon, I can show you guys your rooms, and you can get unpacked if you want."

"I am too home." Derek Lamb says as he comes down the last few steps and into the garage. Walking quickly over to Paige he bends to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I am glad your home kiddo. I had Charlie drop me off, I figured we could all ride down together and I will bring my truck home tonight."

Paige quickly introduces Mac and Logan and Derek remembers Veronica from their brief meeting several years ago. Logan and Derek help the girls get their bags out of the beetle and then Derek watches as Logan grabs his bag out of the Lamborghini.

"Paige I thought we told you not to bring Logan's car, you were supposed to get Don's jeep."

"This IS Don's car." Derek's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at Paige's reply. "Dad, there is something you need to see." Paige opens the glove box and shows the registration papers to him.

Derek reads the name, and then does a double take. "What the- Who the hell is that?"

* * *

I absolutely LoVed all the reviews from last chapter, and look I got his out a whole night faster than I promised in my replies because of it.

Coming up, Keith checks the security video, Logan and V talk about Dick and Mac… Veronica finds out something that makes her mad, Don gets shot in the ass, I mean a shot in the ass… (sorry it's late and I couldn't resist! Oh and i will tell you what the deal is that is freaking out Paige and her dad about the registration! Thanks for reading, now please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N so an anonymous reviewer questioned the depth of Logan and Mac's knowledge (friendship?) of one another, citing that Logan did date parker and since she and Mac were roommates… I could be wrong here, but I think spending a lot of time with Logan would have been awkward for Mac, she is after all V's friend first. Also right after Parker and Logan got together Mac started dating Max and they were holed up for however long in his room… Finally wouldn't P & L spend most of their together time in his hotel and not in a dorm room P shares with V's best friend, especially since in my mind their relationship was mostly based on sex… Actually the only real time I can find they spent together was the valentines day scavenger hunt, no deep conversations there, and the time that Mac helped him set up the ass website, all work there…

All the good stuff belongs to Rob Thomas…

Chapter 16

"So, they aren't that bad. They are infected, but we caught it early. Antibiotics and proper care will have them all cleared up in no time." Dr. Benton finishes flushing out Don's wounds and snaps his latex gloves off.

"Antibiotics? Awesome! Can I get the pink liquid kind? I love how it tastes, and Kate can give it to me in one of those fake syringe things, just like she used to. She always loved doing that." Don smiles and winks at Kate who just rolls her eyes.

"I did not love doing that! You were just always a big baby." Kate looks to the doctor. "He wouldn't swallow a pill until he was seventeen. He would gag on them and make a complete mess of the medicine. We had to get a liquid or I had to try and hide it in something. We were finally able to teach him how to stick them down his throat. He still does it."

"Don, you are going to have to start being a better patient. I am afraid liquid antibiotics aren't going to do it. If you really want cherry syrup I am sure Kate would be happy to make you a snow cone." Dr. Bennett pulls out his prescription pad and starts filling it out. "I can give you a choice- little pills you have to take three times a day, or a huge pill you just have to take once."

"Just once?" Don's eyebrows shoot up.

"Once a day," Dr. Bennett clarifies.

"Fine, I will still take the big one," Don whines.

Dr. Bennett finishes filling out the form and hands it to Kate. "Great now that that is done, there is just one thing left. Now Don, I need you to be a big boy and take this shot like a man." The old friendly doctor pulls a large sealed syringe and a small vial out of his bag, and prepares it.

"A shot isn't a big deal, it isn't as if I am afraid of needles." Don sighs and extends his good arm toward the doctor.

"Not so fast sport, this one isn't going there, I am going to need you to roll over."

Now it is Don's turn to roll his eyes as he rolls over and Kate laughs as she leaves to give them some privacy.

A few minutes later, the doctor finds Kate in the kitchen working on her laptop.

"Doctor Bennett, thank you for coming here so quickly. I know you don't normally make house calls, but he was so cranky any time we tried to move him."

"I don't blame him, the infection may have just been getting started but it was causing him a lot of pain. Kate you need to make sure those lacerations get cleaned really well. Bullet trauma isn't like a normal wound. It can't just be sewn up, like a regular cut. The surgeon did a good job, he stitched all the parts he could. But some areas had to be left open to heal. They need to be irrigated daily and the cream we gave you should be put on at least twice, preferably as close to twelve hours apart as possible. I know it isn't fun, if you are squeamish find someone else, get Nurse Darton back, but make sure it happens."

"I've been here a little over twenty four hours Dr. Bennett and I have cleaned them twice. Paige followed the surgeon's instructions to a Tee, I know she did because she would call me and tell me about it, and Don whined about when I talked to him. He says that the nurse you recommended never did it, she only changed the bandages. When I did it yesterday, it looked to me like the cream had just been accumulating instead of being absorbed or washed off."

"I've worked with Martha for thirty years, I have never had a complaint. She is a damn fine nurse."

"Then she shouldn't have a problem finding other work, although she certainly can't expect a reference from us."

"Kate, just take good care of him." Dr. Bennett says his goodbyes and leaves.

Kate begins assembling items to make lunch. She has just pulled everything out when the phone rings. Looking at the blank screen on the handset Kate wishes for the hundredth time that Don would have shelled out for caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Knight? This is Eli Navarro, Sheriff Mars told me to call you about fixing a screen door."

"Hi Eli, it's Miss Knight, but please call me Kate, everyone does."

Sitting on his bike, down the street from Don Lamb's residence Weevil smiles. _Mission numero uno terminado. Now I can tell the Sheriff she is single. _"Kate it is. Everyone calls me Weevil, well everyone except the Sheriff, you can take your pick. Did you still want me to fix the door? I have some time this afternoon, or if there is a better afternoon just let me know."

"Today would be great, if we could do it late this afternoon, say around five or so."

"Five works for me, I will see you then."

"Thanks Eli."

Kate hangs the phone back up and takes the lunch she finished preparing while on the phone in to Don.

"Grilled cheese, just like you requested. If you are going to continue to eat like this we are going to have to get you up and exercising soon."

"Thanks Kate, who was on the phone?" Don's mouth waters at Kate's three cheese sandwich with parmesan crusted bread.

"Last night after you went to bed Sheriff Mars recommended someone to fix the screen door, it was just him calling to set up a time. I scheduled for him to be here at five, that way you can eat and then sleep. You should be awake by then and any noises he makes shouldn't bother you."

"I can't believe crazy old loon actually broke the door on her way out. Who did Keith recommend?"

"One of the maintenance workers from Hearst College, Eli Navarro."

"Weevil? Hell no!"

Kate is shocked, this was not the reaction she had been expecting. "I take it you know him?"

"Weevil is or I guess was, the leader of the PCHers, the Pacific Coast Highway biker gang. His first trip to juvie was when he was thirteen, and there were several more after that. Last year I picked him up on murder charges, he pleaded it down to assault but he still did hard time. There is no way he is coming in this house. He can't even be on the porch. Call him back and get someone else. Or just leave it, I will fix it later or have Lefty do it."

"Lefty? You do remember that power tools and him don't get along. That when you and your dad were restoring the 'stang, he had to stay at least a hundred yards away from the garage. How about the time he fried the wiring in the whole house changing a light bulb for your mom? Or let's see there was the time he-"

"Okay, I get it, don't ask Lefty. But get someone else. I am not budging on this one."

"Be reasonable Don, Sheriff Mars told me he was on parole. He said he has been working really hard. His hours are cut for the summer at Hearst. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Let someone else give him his. It's my house Kate, I have the right to choose who can and can't fix my door. If you don't want to call him back, have Keith do it, or bring me the phone."

"You are being ridiculous! I will take care of it, but only because you look like you are ready to blow a gasket. Paige and Dr. Bennett would both have my head if you pop any stitches."

***************************************

"What's up with that?" Veronica whispered to Logan as they followed Paige and her dad up the stairs.

"I don't know, but if one of us gets the chance to come back down and look at the papers we should."

"Damn it Logan, if you were nosy like me, you already would have."

"Sorry, I have always thought you were nosy enough for both of us. I thought my lack of nosiness balanced us out." Veronica gives him the head tilt. "Okay, so now I know I was wrong. Remember this moment next time I read one of your secret files."

Everyone, Mac included, makes their way upstairs. Paige and Derek offer to give them a brief tour of the first floor. Entering the living room, and seeing the shock on all of their faces, especially Paige's when they notice the very noticeable lack of pictures on the wall, Derek explains, "Kate called, she made a few decorating suggestions."

Not exactly sure what this means, Logan, Veronica, and Mac all turn to Paige for further explanation. She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Payton wasn't just my boyfriend. He was like a part of the family. He did almost everything with us for the last six years. Evidently he has been disowned."

Derek put his arm around Paige and gave her a hug. "And honey, we were glad to do, if that is what you want, but maybe later you could explain the why part to mom and me?"

Paige smiled but didn't reply, instead leading the group around the rest of the house. They saw the huge kitchen, where it was obvious the family spent a good majority of their time. The family room with the pool table, and a large TV with a DVD player and Xbox system. Paige opened some louvered closet doors to reveal a very impressive board game collection. They laughed as Derek warned them that his obsessive compulsive daughter would kill them if they lost any of the pieces. Paige laughed but told how most of the games were old and begged them to please take good care of them. Then they saw the library.

The library was wall to wall books, floor to ceiling books. Some old, some new, some leather bound first editions, some mass market paperback. There was a rolling ladder that was on a track that could be moved around the room for easy access to the upper volumes. The middle of the room was filled with large comfortable chairs. It was obvious that this was Derek and Paige's room. Veronica noticed it was the first time that Paige looked at peace since they pulled into the driveway.

The last thing they saw on the first floor was actually the entry way to the house. They had bypassed this in the beginning since they came up through the garage and entered into the kitchen. Directly across from the doorway was a large portrait of the Lamb Kids, taken the year Don graduated High School. Derek quickly pointed out who was who, and Paige gave a brief bio of each.

"Mark and Mike are the oldest they just turned 41, makes ya feel kinda old huh dad? Yes they are twins, they both are firemen in New York City and live in a little town outside of the city. Between them they have given me 8 nieces and nephews. The oldest of which are a couple months older than me. Dad still hasn't forgiven them for becoming firemen, although he stopped giving them a hard time about it after 9/11. Jeff came next, he is two years younger than Mark and Mike. He lives in Boston and is an ER Doctor, my mom's golden child, also married with children, two to be exact, both under five. Ben is a year younger than that. He is our historian wanderlust. Right now he is in Iraq with his wife digging up ancient civilizations. The contract he is on right now is with the good old US of A, but basically he will work for anyone willing to pay him to play in the dirt."

"Goodness Paige, I think there are a few things you left out. I hope you all took notes, she is liable to quiz you later," Derek teased.

After that Derek went to make some calls and the rest of them went upstairs so Paige could show them to their rooms. Veronica and Mac were each given a guest room that shared a jack and jill type bathroom. Logan was given a choice of Don's old room or Paige's room.

"I am not going in my room, not for a while anyway. If you want Don's room I will sleep downstairs in Kate's apartment."

"Kate as in the Kate I met at Don's house? Wasn't she your nanny? She still lives here?" You still have a nanny? Logan asks teasingly.

Paige shakes her head, exasperated. "Yes that Kate, and no I do not still have a nanny. She has offered to move out several times my parents always talk her into staying. You have tasted her cooking Logan, I believe you even proposed, you should understand."

Veronica glares at Logan. "Damn Paige how could you sell me out like that. No worries V, she turned me down, and if you would have tried one of her brownies you would have proposed too."

"Sorry Logan she deserved to know. Anyway, I don't know what kind of deal she has with my parents but she does most of their cooking, my mom is sort of culinarily challenged. Actually dad too, so if Kate isn't here and I am gone, they eat leftovers or take out. As for the rooms, I would rather stay here in the house because that is where you guys will all be and it will be more fun, but if you aren't comfortable then that is okay too. I have to say though that my parents, while very open about most things are not cool with boys and girls sharing a room unless one of them has seen a marriage certificate, and remember my dad carries a gun."

"You are just full of all sorts of useful information aren't you?" Logan quips. "Is your room all girly, like it hasn't been done since you were in fourth grade girly? You know, tons of stuffed animals, N*Sync posters, shirtless pictures of Connor Larkin all over the place?"

"Sadly no, but if you want a Connor Larkin picture, I could probably find you some old issues of Teen Beat, feel free to hang them up. Seriously, my parents and Kate had it redone for my sixteenth birthday. It is pretty mellow, blues and greens no real theme, lots of pictures, although those are probably all gone at the moment, and lots of books. We can see it before you decide."

Paige showed them her room and just like she said it was very understated, her favorite shade of green was very prominent but it was balanced with some complimentary blues. Most of the pictures had been removed although there were still lots, but of course minus Payton. Mac found one of the two of them from summer camp standing in front of a huge pile of saran wrap boxes, and another in front of the covered bathroom, that the girls laughed at. They quickly filled Logan in on the story.

"I sure am glad Veronica didn't know you guys back then. It might have been days before anyone found Lilly and me in the cabana."

There were some of Paige and various family members and lots of her and Don, spanning from him holding her when she was just days old, up until her hugging him goodbye when he left five years ago for Neptune.

"Paige what is this?" Veronica asks, pointing to a large frame on the wall. Everyone puts down what they were looking at and come over to see what she is asking about.

"Along with being a fantastic cook, Kate is a great story teller. When I was little we all begged her to write her stories down. I still have some handmade originals that she gave me as gifts way back when. When I started junior high, she started writing them down for real. She has published over twenty story books, a couple how-to's and this kid's cook book is her latest. This is the cover, and the dedication page. The book came out in March, but she gave me this for Christmas last year."

Veronica reads the dedication again, this time out loud, "'There is no greater gift for a teacher, than to be bested by a student. Paige you did it, I will admit it, your lasagna is better than mine.'" Veronica laughs, "You are really going to have to give me that recipe."

They look around a bit more and then Paige shows them Don's room. It is plain, most everything having been removed long ago.

"Mom and Dad joked for a long time about what they were going to do with this room. My mom wanted a panic room, my dad wanted to turn it into a man cave. But when Don started to change, I think they hoped someday he would come home, you know, the prodigal son returns, and things would go back to normal. It is your choice Logan, no hard feelings whatever you decide."

Logan looks to Veronica to see if she minds either way, her nod is imperceptible, but he sees it anyway. "Your room is fine, it is only for a night or two and I am man enough to handle it." All three girls find this hilarious and start cracking up.

"Hey, I'm serious."

"You guys can get unpacked or just rest for a bit if you want, I am going to go ask my dad where Payton put my stuff, I thought for sure everything would be in my room but I didn't see anything."

Paige finds her dad, in a small office downstairs, but he didn't know Payton even had her stuff let alone where he put it. Aggravated but in desperate need of clothes Paige decided to call Payton to see where he put all the boxes from her packed dorm room. She never considered that he would leave them there, it just wasn't something he would do.

Going into Don's room, she sits on the bed and places the call, hoping it would go to voicemail, and wishing she would have just sent a text message.

"Catch? I knew you would call, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I am still in SoCal, do you want to come over? Maybe come to the game tonight?"

"Paige! For the last time my name is Paige, if we are going to be able to talk you are going to have to learn to use my name. I am not calling because I want you back. But I would like my clothes back. Where are they?"

"Paige, I know you are pissed, I get that, but we were friends long before we were anything else-"

"Which is one of the reasons why your betrayal is so painful. My clothes Payton, where are they?"

"They are at my house, in the spare room. I will send them to you when I get back to town, we have four games in Texas after these three in Anaheim. I will be home next Friday, I will take care of it first thing."

"I need my clothes, almost everything I owned was there."

"I am not the one who took off without them." Payton sighs, "Paige I'm sorry, for everything, but there isn't anything I can do about it right now, I would tell you to go get them but you are farther away than I am. Look if you need clothes, buy some new ones, use one of my cards, it's my fault no matter how you look at it."

"I can afford my own clothes, that's not the point, I want the ones I already own. Forget it."

"Paige wait-"

"I am done Payton, I will figure something out." Paige ends the call and tries to decide if she'll have time for a quick trip to Payton's house before they leave.

****************************

Deputy Leo D'Amato is sitting alone in one of the interrogation rooms watching the surveillance videos from Borders from last Sunday morning on his department issued laptop. There were three moving cameras that scan the area in and around the coffee shop. They were able to narrow the time down to a four hour window when Nish's card could have been used. He spends the first hour scanning the first DVD, confident that even fast forwarding it, Nish Sweeney's tall lanky frame will stand out. He sees several African American women, but none with her stature or super short hair. Popping in the second DVD he starts again, about half way through he stops and rewinds it a bit. This time playing it first at normal speed and then slowing it down even more. Once he is sure about what he sees, he picks up the computer and takes it into Keith's office.

"Hey Keith, I think you need to see this."

"Did you find her?"

"That depends on who you mean by 'her'." Leo sets the computer down on Keith's desk and hits play.

Keith watches while the black and white images move from an aisle of books to the corner tables of the coffee shop's seating area. All of the tables are occupied, all but one of them with multiple people. At the table with a lone occupant is a small blond female, her age is indistinguishable as her back is to the camera. Really all you can see is her back leaning over the table as she reads a book and writes notes on a tablet. The image continues to rotate away from the tables and back to the books. Keith looks questioningly at Leo.

"Keep watching."

Keith turns back to see that the camera is completing its loop and the blond is still there, just before the camera passes her by, she gets up and turns around, the camera briefly catching the front of her face.

"Oh crap, was that who I think it was?"

Leo stops the footage and backs it up again, finding the frame where her face is fully visible he pauses it, and zooms in, her face now filling the whole computer screen.

"Yes sir, that would be your daughter."

*********************************

Mac put away her clothes and was contemplating calling Dick. She had sent him a quick text when they arrived to let him know they made it safely, and he had replied asking her to call him later when she got a chance. She wasn't sure if that meant, like later sometime, or if he meant the first chance she got.

Veronica and Logan were down the hall, talking in Paige's room, Mac wasn't sure but she thought they were in that room because it was farther away and they didn't want to be overheard. Paige had comeback upstairs but was in Don's room with the door closed. She had told Mac to feel at home, that she was free to roam the house, but Mac wasn't really up for that figuring she would have lots of time in the coming weeks to check out all she wanted to see.

Finally getting her nerve up, she went ahead and called Dick.

"Hey Macalicious, are you all settled in? Is Paige still with you?"

"Umm, actually I am in my room, but I am still at Paige's house. I am going to stay here for a couple days, before I start my internship."

"So you are all alone?" Dick asks seductively.

Mac giggles, "Yes but I am not ready for that thing we talked about. I just thought I would say hi, and see what you are doing."

"So to be clear you just want to talk? I am only asking because, you have asked to do that in the past, but then you attacked me the first chance you got, and well I don't-"

Mac giggles some more, "Yes Dick, I just want to talk."

"Okay, now that I am clear on the rules, I can make sure to follow them. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you could start by answering my question, what are you doing?"

"I was avoiding that one. But if you really want to know I will tell you. I am sitting on the terrace, thinking of you. I would tell you exactly what I was thinking about but I am pretty sure you would find that to be breaking the aforementioned rule."

"Aforementioned? That is like a four syllable word, you sure are full of surprises."

"Mac, I'm hurt. I am not near as dumb as I look. I can read, I don't usually unless I have to, like a menu or something, but I can. I can talk Mexican to my cook and the maid, and I know lots of four syllable words, there's unpredictable, shenanigans, photography, population, pornography, adultery, fornication, masterba-"

"Okay, enough, I am sorry. I take it back."

"Okay, I will let it go as long as you are sorry," Dick teases. "So what were you doing before you called and insulted my intelligence, which by the way also has four syllables."

"I put my clothes away, and then thought about calling you."

"What was there to think about?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to interrupt you, I didn't know what you had planned for today, I didn't know if you would be with your friends, or if you were with your dad."

"Mac you don't have to think about it. If you want to call me, then call me. I don't want to play games. I really like you. The only reason I haven't called you a hundred times today is because I don't want to scare you away, and I KNEW you were busy and with a friend. You said you needed some girl time, I was trying to respect that. If I ever need some guy time, I will let you know."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes okay, but if you want you could say that one thing again."

"What one thing again? Fornication? How about copulation?"

"Stop," Mac giggles again, "The other thing, the part after you don't want to play games."

"You mean the part where I said I like you?"

"Yes that part."

"I like you Mac, I like you a lot."

***********************************

Logan pulls Veronica into Paige's room and shuts the door behind them.

"Alone at last," Logan reaches out, grabbing Veronica's hands, and tries to pull her to him.

"Logan!" Veronica laughs but then turns serious. "I am not your girlfriend. We aren't dating. We are just friends."

"Says the beautiful lady who woke up with her hand down my pants."

"My hand wasn't down your pants, it was being kept warm by your stomach and somehow got trapped by your waistband. I am not even sure how I ended up on your side of the bed."

"Maybe your subconscious was telling you that that was where you should be. On top of me with your hands down my pants."

"Logan stop. We need to see if this can even work. If we jump right in to a physical relationship, we are dooming it to fail. I don't want that. But I need your support, I can't be strong enough for the both of us."

"I can't believe I agreed to this, what was I thinking?" Logan lets out an exasperated sigh and falls back on the bed.

Veronica turns Paige's desk chair around to face him and sits down, he sits up and she takes his hand back.

"You were thinking it was better to be my friend than for you to never see me again, which was how it was before. Logan, on the way up here you said you would do anything for me, this is what I want. This is what WE need. We used to be good friends, once, back before our whole world was shot to hell. Logan, I really want for this, for **us**, to work. For it to, we can't spend all of our alone time with me fending off your advances."

"Can we spend SOME of our alone time with you ATTEMPTING to fend off my advances? And sometimes could you maybe fail in those attempts?"

"You are incorrigible. You are only going to be here a couple days, after that you go back to Neptune. If we jump into something, that will just make your leaving, and our being apart so much harder."

"You're right, I know you are, but I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought it would be enough just to know we could talk. But sitting here, with your hand in mine, I just, it just feels so right. Like this is how we belong."

"Logan, if that is true, if we do belong together, then that is how we will end up. But right now we need a little distance." Veronica lets go of Logan's hand, and leans back in the chair. "Let's just try, just let's get through these couple days, and then a couple weeks with me here, and you in Neptune. I will talk to Paige's dad about when you can come up. We can talk about it then, but please, let's not waste the time we do have getting upset that we can't be more."

'You know if you were any other girl, I would tell you it isn't worth it. But if this is what I have to do, then okay, I'll do it."

"So we agree, this is the end of this subject for at least a couple weeks?"

"If my choices are your way or no way then yes, I will leave it alone, and keep my hands to myself for now."

******************************

Kate pulls the green Mini Cooper up in front of the Sheriff's department and parks. Before getting out of the car she checks her face in the mirror, making extra sure that none of the strawberry seeds from the shortcake she had shared with Lefty when he stopped by for lunch were in her teeth. Outside of the car she smoothes out the nonexistent wrinkles from the fresh white skirt and melon colored top that she had changed into just before leaving. Walking around to the passenger side she opens the door and removes the largest Ziplock storage container that she could find in Don's kitchen from the front seat.

Approaching the deputy in the reception area, she introduces herself and asks if Sheriff Mars is available. She sits down in the waiting area as the deputy requests, waiting while he checks to see if the Sheriff has time to see her, and wondering why she is even there.

A few minutes later a smiling Keith himself walks out to greet her. "Kate, what a surprise, is everything okay?"

Kate stands up to greet him and returns his smile, "Actually there are a couple of things I was hoping to talk with you about. I know you are busy, but if I could have a few minutes, I would really appreciate it."

"Of course, come on back to my office." Keith takes her arm and leads her past the reception desk. "Jerry, let Leo know I have someone in my office, and I will check in with him when I am done."

Keith guides her through the open doorway into his office and doesn't release her arm until they arrive at the chair he pulls out for her to sit in.

"I hope that Don hasn't had any complications, I know you expressed some concern last night, and seeing how much more pain he was in since just a couple days ago, I completely agree."

"The doctor came out earlier this afternoon, both of his wounds are infected, they will be fine, but that is what was causing all the pain. That is partly what I wanted to talk to you about. Dr. Bennett was rather upset that Nurse Darton was let go. He had all sorts of praise for her. I know Paige checked all her references when she was hired and of course she got glorious reviews, all her patients loved her, I know people only give references if they know they only have good things to say, I read the notes Paige took, these were well beyond that. I did some checking of my own, and called several of them back, I listened to all of the acclaim and then I probed further, asking for anything negative I could get, asking things like, if you had to name her one fault what would it be, or what was the one thing she did that you wish she would have done differently. Nobody had anything negative to say. The worst anyone said was that they got upset when she left for a higher paying job."

"That is strange, I was there when Don fired her, she was rude, lazy, and in my opinion flat out incompetent. I am not sure what you want me to do Kate, is Don looking into pressing charges against her for neglect or something?"

"Don doesn't know I am here. I read her contract, it would be awfully hard to prove 'malicious intent to cause harm' which is what it says would be needed to file any sort of claim with her malpractice insurance. But that isn't what I am after. To be honest, I am just really curious. What would make someone normally so good at her job, someone so well loved, do a complete one eighty. I know as sheriff, my curiosity is out of your realm of responsibility, but I know before you were re-elected Sheriff you owned a private investigations company, I was hoping for a referral. It just doesn't add up, I would really like to know what is going on."

"You are right, as Sheriff, there isn't a lot I can do, but I still happen to own Mars Investigations, I am not actively working cases, but I have someone who is. Let me have him take a look, run a background check, see if anything simple pops up. Maybe her husband just died, or maybe she just got diagnosed with some ailment whose symptoms include bad manners and slothfulness."

"Thank you Keith, this doesn't have to be a favor, I would be happy to pay for your investigators time and expenses."

"Nonsense, let's see what we find and then we can decide if we need to look further. Now you mentioned that there were a couple things you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, I am afraid I need your help with one more thing. I spoke with Eli earlier and we made arrangements for him to come today at five o'clock to fix the door. When I mentioned it to Don, he went completely ballistic, I thought for sure I was going to have to call the doctor to come right back. He absolutely refuses to let Eli do the work. I tried telling him he was being unreasonable, he didn't disagree, but still he won't change his mind. When I spoke to Eli, I didn't get his number, I was hoping you could call and let him know. Or if not, could you give me his number, I don't mind being the bad guy, it's just-"

"It's not that big of a deal Kate. I know Eli has had his problems in the past, but the last year or so he has really come through for me and my daughter, but I understand Don's reluctance. Do you think if I was there when Eli did the work, that might be enough for Don to relent?"

"I don't think so, he was very adamant, and by that I mean stubborn like a jackass."

Keith smiles, "He often is. If you like, I can call Eli right now, and put your mind to ease?"

Kate nods, "Thank you that would be terrific."

Keith gets his cell phone out of his pocket and makes the call.

"Sheriff?"

"Eli. I was just talking to Kate Knight about the job at Lamb's house, unfortunately it isn't going to work out, and she didn't have your number so she asked me to let you know."

"Lamb went loco huh?"

"Something like that, but if you managed to get that other job done for me, it is more than worth the fee we discussed."

"Nah, Sheriff that one is on the house, you can owe me, Miss Knight sounds like a nice seniorita."

"Thanks Eli, I will keep an ear out and let you know if I hear of anymore available work."

"No problemo Sheriff, did V make it wherever she was going?"

"Yes, thank you for asking, and thanks for keeping her company yesterday." Keith and Weevil say goodbye and hang up, Keith turns his attention back to Kate, although technically his eyes had been on her most of the time. Especially since Weevil had just confimed for him that Kate is indeed single. "See, no big deal."

"Thanks again Keith, I know you have a lot to do, I will get out of your way. I made cookies this morning. I hope you aren't allergic to peanuts." Kate sets the Ziplock container on his desk and opens it, revealing the wonderful aroma of freshly baked homemade cookies. "They are peanut butter chocolate chip, Don and Paige's favorite."

"They smell incredible, and I am happy to report I have no allergies of any kind. Thank you, you didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure. Don and I enjoyed your company last night for dinner. You are a good influence on him, you are welcome any time. I am making an apple bourbon pork loin tonight, there will be plenty."

"Speaking of your cooking, I was at Borders this morning and I saw your cookbook. May I ask, what in the world, is a cow tongue and monkey brain sandwich?"

Kate stands up, and walks to the door. Pausing when she gets to it, she smiles and turns around, "Come to dinner tonight and I will tell you."

***************************************

Veronica is surprised when the Land Rover she is in with Logan, Mac, Paige, and Paige's dad Derek stops at a large, abandoned looking warehouse that is in, according to Paige's ramblings about the supposedly interesting things they passed, the Presidio. This didn't mean much to Veronica other than that she thought Presidio was an old movie her dad liked starring Mark Harmon, that guy from NCIS. She tried to recall the movie, to figure out what exactly the Presidio was, but the best she could come up with was an old military base. She had done research on the internet about the San Francisco Police Department and she discovered the city had ten stations, but she didn't remember one in the Presidio. She had looked at all ten of the stations and was pleased to find that the Captains at all of them were named and even pictured. She was even more pleased when none of these captains turned out to be Derek Lamb. She knew if she would be working 'for' him, he had to be in charge of something, but she figured he was a desk jockey and therefore didn't justify a picture on the website. She tried to remember everything Paige and Mac had said about Derek, and even what she herself remembered from their brief encounter years ago at the Mars house when he came with Don for dinner, but all she could remember them saying was that he was a cop. She briefly remembers Paige making a comment about how she should be plenty safe because she would be surrounded by 'heavily armed cops', but then aren't all cops armed? And don't all police stations have some sort of weapons cache. Even the small Balboa County Sheriff's Department, has a rather well stocked storage locker, filled with tear gas, assorted guns, a battering ram, a sniper rifle Veronica remembers her dad being very excited about when his requisition form had been approved. And just the other night her dad was all gung ho about some pepper ball guns, that rather than shoot bullets, fire small round pellets that are filled with pepper spray.

There are only a few other cars in the parking lot behind the building and this confuses Veronica even more. Her dad's small time Sheriff's Department is always bustling with people coming and going. Granted they share a courtyard and a parking lot with the courthouse, but the Sheriff's office itself was almost always filled with officers and county residents, either coming in to file a complaint, or inquire about a ticket, or apply for some type of permit.

Everyone gets out of the SUV and Veronica tries to pay attention as Paige continues her tour guide Barbie routine, pointing out the very obvious view of the Golden Gate Bridge. The large grassy area she calls Crissy Field, Paige points east and mentions the Marina, and then west and says something about Fort Point being one of her favorite places to run.

Walking into the building Derek holds the door open for the group, Veronica tried to read the small understated plaque, but didn't see anything other than the top line which just said 'San Francisco Police Department'. Inside, they are in a small reception area, there aren't any chairs just one heavy metal door off to the right, and a small office right in front of them. There isn't a door into the office, rather Veronica guesses it can only be accessed once you are past the large metal door. There is however a small window area, where you could see and talk to the person in the office, which at this moment is unoccupied. Veronica notices the window doesn't open, but it has a few discretely placed holes so that it could be talked through, she also notices the glass is very thick.

The room is painted a basic institutional beige. There are posters on either side of the window displaying San Francisco's most wanted and a few other signs mentioning upcoming local events.

Veronica turns to face the side of the room with the door that she just entered. This wall is filled with pictures of Police officers, dressed in their formal blues. On the left side of the door, in the center of all the eight by tens is a picture larger than the rest. Veronica looks at the large picture of a much younger, smiling Derek Lamb and then she reads the plaque underneath it.

Chief Derek Lamb  
Special Weapons and Tactics  
Director: 1971-Present

Veronica gasps, pointing out her discovery to her friends. Paige watches with a smile as her new friends put the pieces together.

Derek Lamb laughs and then chastises his daughter. "Paige you told them I was 'just a cop' didn't you? You really have to stop doing this to your friends, although at least they are still in the building, they haven't run out like Payton did the first time you brought him down here."

"You're SWAT?" Veronica asks.

Paige answers while Derek punches a code into the keypad next to the door and leads them all into the next room.

"My dad IS Swat. He was working as a cop for the LAPD, him and his partner John Nelson were in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for my mom to give birth to my brother Jeff, and they put together the plan for a specialized team to deal with high intensity situations to cut down on police casualties. They actually wrote it all out in Jeff's baby book, the only thing my dad had with him, mom still hasn't forgiven him for that, although Jeff thinks it's pretty cool. Anyway, it worked, both the SFPD and the LAPD have been casualty free for officers with SWAT training for the thirty nine years since its inception."

"John and I fine tuned it for a few years, and then in 1971, I was asked to come up here and implement the program into the SFPD."

Derek and Paige lead them back through a maze of rooms and then finally settle into a lounge area of sorts. There are comfortable chairs, a microwave, a refrigerator, a large round table, and a TV, which although muted is tuned to the local CBS affiliate.

Derek asks them all to sit, and says he will be back in just a moment, leaving he closes the door behind him.

"Paige, details! You seem to leave out all the good ones." Veronica exclaims

"It isn't that I leave them out, it is just how I like to express my flair for the dramatic. I told you it would be exciting, and that you would be surrounded by heavily armed cops. It isn't my fault you didn't ask more questions. San Francisco is lucky, most cities, even of this size, don't have funding for full time SWAT units.

"Dad most likely went to get whoever is going to be hanging out with Mac and Logan while I show you around. I am sure Miles filled him in on the fact that Logan is technically in danger too, so he won't leave you out to fend for yourself, but he also won't break protocol and allow non-authorized personnel behind the scenes. You guys can walk down to the beach, check out Fort Point, and the Warming Hut or whatever. Don't forget your sweatshirts, I know it's the middle of June, but San Francisco is on a different summer schedule than the rest of California. I will show Veronica what she will be doing here, and then we can go home, it will probably just take a couple of hours." Paige was just finishing her spiel when her dad comes in, bringing with him a young officer.

"Charlie!" Paige jumps up and gives the young man a hug.

"Paige, it's good to see you, I heard you were down south taking care of Don, I didn't think I would get to see you until July 4th,. And I wasn't even sure you would be coming up for that."

"Everyone this is Charlie, one of my dad's newest SWAT stars. Charlie this is Veronica, she will be taking over my usual summer job for a while. And these are our other friends, Logan and Mac."

The group exchanges greetings and then just as Paige predicted her dad sent Charlie to show Mac and Logan around outside while Paige gave Veronica a crash course in what she would be doing. Just as Paige expected, Veronica caught onto everything very quickly.

"Don't tell Mac, but I designed the computer program myself, she will want the credit… this system works for me, but it's all yours now, feel free to make it work for you… everyone is very helpful, if there is something I forgot to mention or that you are unclear about just ask… the job itself can be pretty redundant, but there are always people around with good and exciting tales to tell… the phones don't ring too much… only a few of the guys will give you a hard time, but just threaten to pull their 'go card' they can't be active without it so that will get them to eat out of your hand… you can always call me too, I've been doing it since my sophomore year…

They wander around and get Veronica acquainted with the other regular staff, and the team members that are on duty or training. An hour later Paige finds her dad and tells him that they are finished, and Veronica texts Logan to say they can come back now.

"Paige, you guys are taking Charlie with you, he will be joining us for dinner tonight, did you want to cook or should we order in?"

Paige rolls her eyes, "Do we even have any food in the house?"

"Probably not, but you could go to the store, it would probably be a good idea to show Mac and Veronica where one is anyway. I won't be home until seven or so, and your mom is doing reviews today so we probably won't see her until a little after that."

"Okay, I will see what everyone else wants and then decide, don't worry about it, if we do take out I will order it." Paige gives her dad a kiss on the cheek and the girls head outside to meet up with the rest of the group.

Paige and Veronica find them standing in front of a large black Suburban right in front of the entrance to the building.

"Derek said for us to take this," Charlie indicates the monstrous vehicle, "He said he would worry about getting Kate's Rover home."

Logan laughs incredulously again, "Your nanny drives a Rover?"

"Leave her alone Logan, that only gets to you because you have the same exact one."

"He proposed to her didn't he?" Charlie smiles and places an arm around Logan's shoulders, "We've all been there, Logan, we've all been there."

They all climb into the truck and Paige tells them of their dinner choices. Veronica immediately starts begging for lasagna, and Charlie, hearing it is an option joins her. This of course causes Mac and Logan to laugh and then they join in too, Mac of course asking if she can have a special vegan one.

"Lasagna will take too long, I will make it tomorrow, I could do something simple tonight, we could grill steaks or something and we can get all the fixings for lasagna, so I can start it early. I was kind of hoping you guys could help me with something?" Paige glances around to make sure she has everyone's attention. "I talked to Payton earlier, he has all my clothes in the spare room at his condo. I was hoping we could make a brief stop downtown so I could grab them. There isn't a lot, a couple of suitcases and garment bags, and maybe four or five boxes. If we all grab something we should just have to make a couple trips. We can actually throw everything in the elevator and then just make a couple runs to the truck. There should be plenty of room in here, assuming my dad made you take out all the good stuff before he put you on chauffeur duty Charlie?"

"He did. So it's true, you guys did break up?"

"News travelled fast I see, yes it's true."

"I haven't really heard anything, someone mentioned about the game, and there isn't any other explanation for an outing like that. Paige I'm sorry. What do you think guys can we help her out? Payton is in Anaheim right? So he won't even be there?"

Everyone agrees and the car is quiet for a while why they make the twenty minute drive across town. Mac, Logan, and Veronica all talk quietly in the back seat, Veronica and Mac finally explaining to Logan why it is that Paige has no clothes.

After a few minutes of silence in the front seat Charlie leans over and whispers to Paige, "Are you okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Paige shakes her head, and sighs, "Thank you for being concerned Charlie, I know Payton was never your favorite person, I will admit, I didn't see this coming, but it was my decision. I will be fine, but other than that, I am not really up for talking about it, I still have to tell my parents what happened."

"You have really great parents Paige, they will be on your side no matter what, so will I. Let me know if you change your mind."

Charlie pulls up into the loading zone of Payton's high rise condo building and they all file out, Paige says hi to the door man and explains that she is picking up some stuff and that the truck will only be in the loading zone for a few minutes. Paige slides her key card into the slot in the elevator and it takes them to the top floor of the new building built right up against the base of the Bay Bridge. The back door of the elevator opens up into the entry way of the large loft like condominium and they all step out.

"The spare room is over here, there shouldn't be anything in there but my stuff." Paige leads them off to the left and they enter a large room bare of furniture but filled with boxes, floor to ceiling boxes, and bags, suitcases, and plastic storage bins.

"Payton, honey is that you? Why are you home?"

Everyone flies out of the room in search of the voice they hear. They come face to face with a young pretty red headed girl wearing nothing but a towel.

They all whip their heads around to see Paige's reaction, but Paige is already gone, not willing to stand and wait for the elevator door to open she ran out the front door and headed down thirty five flights of stairs.

They all stand there silent for a minute when finally Veronica speaks, "You must be Beth."

*************************************

Please Review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Just FYI this chapter is a bit shorter than what you're used to. But I think it pack a pretty powerful punch, so I stopped it where I did… I would love to hear what you think…

Rob Thomas owns VM yada yada yada

Chapter 17

"Keith, Nish isn't here, I have been over the footage three times, she wasn't there. We need to get the exact time of her purchase so we can compare it with the video and see who used her card."

"Okay, Leo, what about the other incident the manager mentioned, the one from a month ago. When Nish threw the coffee in the guys face. Did you watch those DVD's yet?"

"No I still need to do that, but the manager, Mr. Bradley, he brought over the incident report he filled out, he didn't think about it this morning but it had both their names on it. You aren't going to like this Keith."

"Please don't say Logan Echolls, please don't say Logan Echolls."

"Okay, I won't, how about Dick Casablancas."

**************************

Veronica comes out of the building followed by Logan, Mac, and Charlie. They find Paige leaning up against the hood of the car, other than a little glistening around her hairline she isn't even sweaty.

"Let's go, we need to go to the grocery store, and then at some point I am going to have to hit a mall."

The group all look questioningly at Paige and then at each other. Nobody knows what to say, so nobody says anything. Charlie hits the unlock button on his key fob and they all pile into the car.

"Paige-" Charlie begins

"I don't want to talk about it, we have too much to do, I will worry about it later. Let's just take Market Street. We can go to the Safeway in the Castro. It isn't the closest to the house, but it is the nicest one in the there is a ross next door." Paige turns to look at Charlie and then everyone else in the back seat. "I am fine really, maybe I won't be later, but right now I am processing. I just want to get some food, make dinner and buy some underwear, and some sneakers. I really need to go for a run, after that I can talk about it, but right now, it isn't something I want to deal with."

Three hours later, just after 7:30 they are all in the kitchen helping a freshly showered Paige prepare dinner. Mac was mashing the ten pounds of potatoes she had just boiled, Veronica was tearing the lettuce she just washed, Logan was cutting celery for the salad he and Veronica were making, and Charlie was pulling down the plates. Paige had the steaks marinating in the fridge and was seasoning an eggplant she had sliced and soaked in Balsamic Vinegar to grill for Mac.

"When I came back from my run, I stopped by the Taylors'. They will be joining us for dinner too, so we will need to put the leaves in the dining room table, and we need to set the table for eleven.

Paige took the steaks and the eggplant out to the grill, while everyone else went about finishing the tasks she had laid out for them.

Just before 8 o'clock she walked back in with the finished dinner at the same time her parents entered the kitchen from the garage. Derek takes the heavy platters from his daughter and sets them on the hot pads on the large table.

"Hi Daddy, hi Mom," Paige uses her now free arms to give her mom a hug, "I just talked to Mary Taylor out back, they will be here in a minute by. Mom this is Veronica, and Logan, and Veronica and Logan, this is my mom, Penny. And Mom I think you met Mac when you picked me up from computer camp."

"Yes of course, that would be the one camp I was begged never to send my daughter to again, Mac it's nice to see you again, I know you were in no way to blame, you just fell victim to Paige's antics like everyone else. We are probably lucky that is the only camp she ever got banned from. Veronica and Logan it's nice to meet you, hi Charlie."

"Now it has been suggested by some in this room that I like to hold back on the details of the people in my life so in the interest of full disclosure, I want you all to know my mom isn't JUST a doctor. She happens to be the foremost authority on fertility in the state of California. If anyone of you needs any help getting pregnant she is the one to see. She is also perfectly capable of refilling your birth control prescriptions too. Actually sex is her favorite topic, so feel free to ask her any questions, I promise she will handle it with much less intimidation and embarrassment, than according to the looks you are all giving me, I just did." Paige smirks and sits down in her seat. Everyone stares at her with their eyes wide and their mouths agape, everyone that is but Logan, who carrying the completed salad walks past Paige's parents smiling.

"I'm not intimidated or embarrassed. Sex happens to be one of my favorite subjects too." The stares all move in Logan's direction. He looks up to see the very intimidating six foot seven inch frame of Paige's dad glaring down at him. "Okay, well, maybe I am now."

**************************

Keith is torn, he had scheduled a meeting with Clarence for the end of the day, not that a sheriff's day is every really over, it isn't as if they have a nine to five job. But he had planned on working late, and then meeting with Clarence around dinner time, everyone has to eat. But the idea of picking up take out and eating at his old desk while going over procedures and computer programs with Clarence Weidman, had lost its appeal. Especially after Kate Knight had invited him to dinner and was making apple bourbon pork loin. Keith had never had apple bourbon pork loin and he didn't really want to miss this opportunity to try it. Okay maybe torn isn't the right word, it's more like Keith is in desperate need of a good excuse, one to push the meeting back so he can spend a more pleasant evening with Kate and Don. The fact that he is trying to rearrange his life in order to voluntarily spend an evening with Don Lamb is not lost on him.

But now, forced to take door number three, it seems that the choice of how to spend his evening is no longer his. He will be spending his evening hunting down and questioning one Dick Casablancas.

************************

Mac slips her phone out of her pocket, and discreetly sends Dick a text from under the table.

To: the Dickster (_I really need to work on my creativity)  
_***********  
Just now finishing dinner  
these people eat late I'll  
call you in like 15

Thu, June 22 10:05PM

Mac watched the rest of the group as everyone was winding down, Paige, and Alex, the Taylors' granddaughter had insisted on doing the dishes while everyone else continued chatting at the table. The Taylors had since left, leaving Paige to finish drying the dishes on her own, she had insisted that her guests have at least this first night free of kitchen duty. Charlie however had ignored her protests, or perhaps had not seen himself as a guest, and was quietly helping her.

Despite Paige's introduction of her mother, and Logan's very Loganesque comment, the dinner had been pleasant and fun. Paige's parents seemed used to her wacky humor and with five boys were not put off by Logan's in the least. The Taylors were nice seemingly normal people who knew the Lambs well and were comfortable in their home. Mac was glad to get to know them, especially Miles in a much less formal setting than she suspected that their meeting with him tomorrow would be.

The conversation had been lively and upbeat, no one gave her a hard time for not trying the steak that everyone else said melted in their mouth, and with the exception of Charlie, who was allergic, everyone tried Mac's eggplant.

Derek and Penny had said their good nights, casually mentioning to Paige that they would be reading for a while and would like her to come and talk with them before she went to bed, and Derek mentioned he would see Charlie in the morning.

"Paige everything was delicious, my mom has tried grilling eggplant for me a few times, but it is always tough, you are going to have to tell me what you did to it. V, Logan, I will see you guys in the morning. Charlie it was nice meeting you. I think I am going to hit the sack, it has been a long day." Mac stands up and stretches, a yawn escaping as she says her goodnights.

"G'night Mac, tell Dick I said hi. No wait, actually don't. He doesn't know I am here" Veronica teases and then recovers quickly.

"You can tell him I said hello. I will see you in the morning." Paige smiles and winks at Mac.

"You guys suck!" Mac grumbles.

Charlie and Logan say their goodnights and Mac walks casually from the room. Once she was out of it however, her pace quickens and she takes the stairs two at a time. Closing her bedroom door behind her, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Dick.

"Right on time, that had to be the longest dinner ever."

"It wouldn't have seemed so long if I wasn't missing you. It was actually a lot of fun. Paige's family is hilarious, and her neighbors came with their son and granddaughter, and one of the officers from Paige's dad's unit. Paige grilled some eggplant, there was ice cream, it was great. How was your evening?"

"Wait, let's discuss what you just said, you missed me?"

"Yes, I couldn't wait to get back to my room so I could call you. I tried to pay attention to everything everyone was saying but, I will admit my mind was often wandering to other things."

"I see, what kind of things was your mind wandering to?"

"Well I could tell you, but that would break our 'aforementioned' rule, and I am not ready for that yet. But I will say that all my thoughts were pleasant."

"Hmmmm, so we are still sticking to the rule, okay, so tell me about these guys at dinner, were they old? Were they hot? Did any of them come on to you?"

Mac giggles, _what is up with all my giggling, I really need to learn to control that._ "No they weren't exactly old. Jack, that was the neighbors' son with the granddaughter, he must have been really young when she was born because he couldn't be more than twenty five. His daughter is nine going on nineteen. He isn't a bad looking guy, but not what I would call hot, cute maybe, but not hot. And Charlie, he is the cop, he's twenty three, or somewhere around there, Paige mentioned him being a senior when she was a freshman..."

"Hmmph, so I take it this Charlie guy is hot, since you skipped that part."

"I could say I didn't notice but that would be a lie, you would have to be blind not to have noticed. You would also have to be blind, and deaf to not notice that he is head over heels for Paige. Actually she didn't seem to notice or if she did, she did an amazing job ignoring it. She is pretty hung up on her ex. So no, no one came on to me. Paige told me to tell you hello, so it isn't as if I was hiding you or anything."

"So you guys talked about me?"

"A little, Dick can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"I don't want you to get mad, and I want you to be honest. I'd rather you tell me you didn't want to answer than lie to me. Can you do that?"

"You are scaring me Mac. I want us to be able to talk about anything, and everything. I can't promise not to get mad, but I will try."

"Okay, yesterday, at my house, when you carried me to my room, and then you saw everything-"

"Mac, it's okay, we already talked about that, it wasn't your fault, I ravaged you the second you closed the door, I never even let you get a word in, I know if I had given you the chance you would have told me."

"I know, it's not really about that, it's about something else from right then. I am not usually one to talk about this kind of thing, I didn't realize it would be so hard."

"Anything Mac, I want us to be able to talk about anything, just say it, I am not going to judge you for asking a question."

"When we were on the stairs you were so attentive to me," Mac can feel the fluttering between her legs just thinking of it, "You were so wonderful, and then we went in my room, and everything stopped, you didn't get to… you didn't finish. And then you went in the bathroom-"

"Mac I am so sorry, I know what you are thinking, but I didn't go in there for that. Mac I won't lie to you, it isn't as if I haven't done it before, I don't know any guys who haven't. I can't say I won't do it ever again, because that would be a lie and I don't want to lie to you. But right then, that wasn't how I wanted to… finish. Mac I am so sorry, god you probably thought I would rather … finish by myself than with you…and Mac that wasn't it at all."

"I know that that isn't what you did in there, I brought your clothes in, the bathroom was freezing, I knew you were taking a cold shower. I know guys 'do it,' I have a dad, I've seen his playboy collection, I know what he uses it for. I have a brother, who is a teenager. My question isn't why you didn't want to take care of it with me, it's why didn't you want to take care of it at all?"

"I didn't want to just take care of me… I wanted to take care of you… I didn't want to rush, I didn't want our first time to be… wham bam, thank you ma'am. I wanted us to take our time… I wanted to spend more time exploring you, to find the places on your body that drive you wild… the places that make you moan in pleasure… I wanted to peel away your sexy white panties and taste what was behind them… I wanted to make you cum again, I wanted to feel you writhe under me as you came with me... I wanted to feel you shudder around me and hear you scream my name as I climaxed… I wanted to hold you afterward and tell you how wonderful it was, how incredible you are, how much you turn me on… and then I wanted to do it all again. I wanted to watch your eyes go wide as I held you and I whispered in your ear the things I was going to do to you… I wanted to wake up the next morning with you naked and tangled around me… I wanted to watch you get up and walk bowlegged to the bathroom, only to have you come back to bed begging for more."

"Oh my. I don't know about you Dick, but I don't think I am a phone sex virgin anymore."

***********************************

Paige and Charlie said good night to Veronica and Logan and watched as they went up the stairs.

"Charlie, thanks for helping with the dishes, and with today. I'm sure when my dad asked you to help out you didn't think you would be stepping into a scene from the young and the restless."

"Paige, I know you don't want to talk about it with me, I respect that, I know you have to go up and tell your folks. I know your mom is liable to ask a million questions and push for details you probably don't want to tell anyone. I know you are really hurting right now, and I am sorry for that. I hate seeing you in so much pain. We've known each other a long time Paige, maybe we haven't always been super close, but I've known you longer, you've been a part of my life longer than anyone except for my parents and my sister. I want to be your friend Paige. I want to be here for you."

"I appreciate that Charlie, I really do. I want to be your friend too, but right now, I just really need to figure out what I am feeling. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Just try and stop me, I don't know what your dad has planned for me during the day, but I will be here for dinner, you are still making lasagna?"

"Yes I am still making lasagna. Good night Charlie."

"Good night Paige."

Paige closed the door behind him and leaned against it. _What exactly is up with that?_

Pushing herself away from the door, Paige turns out all the lights and makes the long trek up to the third floor and her parent's room.

Paige stands in the entry of their room, watching them. They are sitting in bed, reading just as they said, her mom with a stack of files, her dad reading a book. She watched them laugh when Penny showed Derek some note a new medical assistant had made in the chart she was looking at. Paige heard them comment about dinner, and how grown up Alex is getting. Paige watched longingly at their still obvious affection for each other even after forty two years of marriage. _That was supposed to be us. This is how I always pictured me and Payton in fifty years. _

Finally seeing enough, Paige clears her throat, announcing her presence.

"Paige honey, come in, come sit down. Did you want to go somewhere else? We can go down to the library if you would be more comfortable."

"No mom, this is fine, the library is the only room that doesn't seem tainted by memories, I would like to keep it that way." Paige climbs on their big bed and sits at their feet.

"Little Bit, I know this is hard but your mom and I would like to know what is going on. It isn't like you to keep things from us. We knew something was up when Payton kept calling but you didn't volunteer anything. We thought maybe you guys had a little tiff and it would work itself out. Seeing you now, we know it is something more."

"I appreciate you guys giving me some space. I needed to figure out what I was going to do on my own. I wanted to talk to you guys but I didn't want it to be weird if we somehow managed to stay together. Payton cheated on me. I walked into my dorm room the last day of school and found him and Beth… together."

"Paige, I don't want to insult your intelligence here, but your dad and I heard that Beth's dad died, is it possible you misinterpreted what you saw. Maybe he was hugging her, even if they weren't dressed there may be an explanation, she got the call and rushed home from swimming, he was in the shower after a run and she walked in."

Paige shakes her head and stifles a sickened laugh, trying to staunch the tears that were hovering. "I know what I saw mom. I may have been teasing earlier when I joked about your openness when it comes to talking about sex, but it's true. We've been openly discussing it for as long as I can remember. I know what I saw. There were absolutely no clothes involved and they definitely weren't just… hugging…"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew what I was going to do. If I wanted to try and get over it or if there was some way I could forgive and forget. But I can't. I feel so empty inside." Paige had been trying to keep her emotions in check, to keep the tears at bay, but losing the battle they now flowed freely down her face. "Afterwards, I just wanted to throw up anytime I thought about it. I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see them."

"Paige I'm sorry. Have you talked to him, are you sure shutting him out of your life is what you really want." Her dad asked gently, her mom scooting closer to her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"He ambushed me at Don's yesterday. We talked then. After I threw up again. He tried to play it off as a onetime thing, he called it a mistake. He actually blamed it on Beth's dad dying and him trying to comfort her. He tried to touch me, and I almost freaked out, I just reacted. I can't be with him; I can't even look at him."

"He played it off as a onetime thing? You are thinking it is more than that?" The investigative skills of Derek pick up on the small detail.

"Yeah, I wanted to believe him, I even agreed to talk to him in a few months so we could see how I felt. But after today, I know for sure. Today after we left the warehouse, we all went to his condo to get my stuff-"

"Did you ask Payton first?"

"I called him this afternoon, when I didn't find everything here. He offered to ship it all to me next Friday when he comes back. He said he would tell me I could go get it except I was further away than he was. I didn't bother to correct him, I didn't figure he needed to know I was home. And it's not as if I don't have a key. Anyway we all went to the condo and walked into the spare room, where he said my stuff was, only it wasn't just my stuff that was there. All of Beth's stuff was too. All of her stuff was burying mine, which means I still have no clothes. Then she came out of his room, in a towel, I guess she heard us all talking and she thought we were him, she called him honey."

'Little Bit… baby… I am so sorry," Paige's dad pulls her close to him and lets her cry in his shoulder, rubbing her back gently until the sobs subside. "Paige we don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to, but if there is more you want to tell us… you know we are here for you."

"Paige what was the other thing, you said you suspected it was more than a onetime thing, and then you saw Beth today and were sure, what made you think so in the first place?"

Paige pushes herself away from her dad and sighs, bringing her knees up to her chin, and wrapping her arms around them she avoids looking at either of her parents, instead focusing on her bright pink toenails.

"When I walked in on them… they were in my bed… they weren't… they were in the… he was… his… their activity was something that… would require a little more trust … they were using some things that you wouldn't associate with two people who were having sex for the first time together."

"I see, Paige, you and Payton always used a condom didn't you? I know you are on birth control, but-"

"Yes mom, we still always used a condom."

"I still want you to come down to the clinic tomorrow, I want a full exam done, and a full test panel, condoms break honey, you and Don are living proof."

"Way to make me feel wanted mom."

"Paige you know what I mean, and you know the only reason we kept having kids in the first place was because we were trying for a girl, you were very wanted, you still are."

Paige tries to wipe the tears but they keep falling, "When does the hurt go away, when does it stop feeling like I am being ripped in two? How is it really possible to love someone so much one day, and then just turn it off the next. I feel so deceived, so used. Why wasn't I enough for him? Why is it that I still care? Why do I feel like that by pushing him away, I am hurting him too? And why does knowing he is hurting just make me hurt more?"

"Time and distance. Time and distance, that's the only thing that will help. He was a big part of your life, not just as your boyfriend, but he was a friend too, someone you cared about not just romantically but on many levels your connection was deeper than that. Your feelings are natural, you have always been so sensitive of the feelings of others, and it would be strange if you didn't recognize his pain. Paige it's going to be hard, you need to remember none of this is your fault. You will get through this, your dad I will help, all of us will."

"I know and I love you guys for it. The next couple months are really going to suck. There is so much to deal with right now. There is something really off with Don, you guys know how different he's been the last few years, how distant. But it's weird, there are flashes of the real Don in there, it's like he wants to come out, but there is this hard shell keeping him locked inside. I talked to Kate earlier, evidently the nurse I hired let his wounds get infected, he's going to be okay, but he has been in a lot more pain the last couple of days. It's only eight days till the anniversary of Lana's disappearance, he usually goes away for a few days, but this time he can't. I don't know how he is going to handle that. Then we have two weeks until Kate's birthday, it will be twenty years this year. And then four weeks from today is the third anniversary of Payton's dad's death. I keep asking myself who is going to help him. I know the obvious answer is Beth, but you guys don't know her like I do. She doesn't know what happened, Payton never talks about it. We have always just stayed in, and we would do things his dad loved, making things his dad liked. Who is going to make him peach cobbler? Who is going to hold him when at the end of the day he finally breaks down and cries? Dad I know we talked earlier about him not being a family member anymore, but who else does he have? Everyone else is gone."

********************************

Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs, Logan's room on the left, and Veronica's room on the right, Logan stops and reaches for her hands. Grasping them snugly he pulls her close to him and kisses her gently on the forehead.

"I know, hands off, so that is all you get. Good night Veronica Mars."

"Logan, are you really tired? Do you think maybe we could talk for a little while?"

"At the risk of sounding totally cliché, sure, your room or mine?" Veronica looks over to her room, the light is on under Mac's door so she is probably still up. Paige can still be heard talking to Charlie at the front door, and she still has to go up and talk to her parents.

"Ummm your room."

"My room it is," Logan leads the way into his room and closes the door behind them. "I assume from the sour expression on you face you aren't here strip me of my clothes and make mad passionate love to me. I suppose you want to talk about Mac and Dick?"

Veronica sits down on the window seat and looks out into the night, the fog has rolled in though and all she sees is the reflection of herself, Logan standing behind her. "What do you think of that, of them being together?"

"I think that Dick is my friend and I want him to be happy. Happy is something he hasn't been in a long time. I talked to Mac in the car on the way here and she seems to really like him. I think she is still skeptical of his recent attitude adjustment, but that is probably a good thing. She is being cautious."

Logan tries to get Veronica to look at him, but she still has her back turned, he can't even see her eyes in the window's reflection because her head is down. He moves a stack of books aside and sits down next to her on the window seat. "Veronica tell me what you are thinking. I don't want to assume anything. I want to know what is going on in your head."

Veronica remains still for a moment but finally shifts to face him, she still won't make eye contact with him, choosing to focus instead on his hand resting on the green seat cushion. "I don't like it, I told myself that I was being selfish, I told myself that I should put my feelings away for the sake of Mac's. But I think it is wrong on so many levels. I want Mac to be happy too, but I don't see how he could bring her anything but pain."

"Ronnie… I know you don't like Dick, I know what he did to you is… I don't expect you to.-"

"Logan stop, put aside the night I was… forget for just a minute that he was responsible for what happened to me that night at Shelley Pomroy's… let's just take for a minute the events that led up to that point. Dick talked one of his friends into giving him some drugs so that he could unbeknownst to her give it to his girlfriend, so he could have sex with her. Do you think that is okay?"

"No Veronica I don't, but he wasn't the only one making poor choices that night. It isn't as if Madison wasn't going to have sex with Dick that night anyway, he was just trying to loosen her up a bit. I had the GHB too, I considered using it on several girls until Cindy made me the object of her affection that night, and I knew I wouldn't need it. I spiked Duncan's drink instead, isn't that just as bad? I am so ashamed of how I behaved that night. A bunch of us made really stupid choices that night, we were kids, stupid, stupid, kids. I don't think that excuses our behavior but I think we learned from our mistakes, and I don't think either of us would make those same decisions again. You said you forgave me, you said you could put it behind us, can't you do the same for Mac?"

"I talked to Paige, she very innocently asked if Dick 'was worthy of our Mac'. I vehemently told her no, and spouted off a whole laundry list of his faults, but it all boils down to I still blame him for what happened..."

"I know you can never forgive him, but I thought you were going to let it go, you were civil when you ran into him in our suite, you even helped him with that Pi Sig stuff."

"I have to blame someone Logan, and he is all that's left." Veronica finally lifts her head, aligning her eyes with his. "Beaver is gone, Duncan was just as innocent as I was, and I can't blame you. That only leaves Dick or Madison."

"Okay, then blame Madison."

"I did, for a long time, that is how I was able to see Dick on a daily basis. It was how I was able to help him. But if I blame Madison, then how do I forgive you for sleeping with her. When you knew, you knew what she did, you knew what happened, you knew how I felt about her. I have to blame somebody Logan."

"Veronica-" Logan calls after her but she is already gone.

*************************************

Please review…


	18. Chapter 18

Wow 100 + reviews, i am floored and honored!

Special thanks to kh2009 for submitting the 100th review, i have promised her a special treat! She will get to know something before the rest of you!!! What yet i don't know, but she isn't all caught up yet so we will see... i am also putting this offer on the table for other landmark #'s 150 anyone...

Lots of you caught on to Lana's disappearance that paige mentioned when talking to her parents last chapter... she was also mentioned briefly in chapter six when more of Paige and don's backstory is revealed, i am telling you this so you know i didn't just pull her out of my.... well my anything, she has been a part of my plan all along... go back and read it again and while your there hit that little blue review button when your done (if you haven't already, in which case thank you again)

For those of you who don't review, i want you to know i understand. i was a reader for a while before i summoned up the courage to tell someone my opinion on what they wrote. but one day i got over that and i submitted a review, soon there was an email in my inbox with a reply, an actual note from the author of the story discussing the comments i made. Soon i was reviewing more and getting more and more replies in my inbox. then one day, i saw a suggestion i made implemented in one of the stories i was reading! oh man what a feeling! As a writer i will admit getting a great and glowing review is fantastic, but just as important are the ones that add CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. those are the ones that help us write better. And if you are still on the fence about reviewing i want you to know i try and reply to all reviews, i miss one now and then but i try... i also try to include a good little tidbit like when to expect the next update or an idea of what that update might include, just so you know

ok enough of my ramblings on with the show....

Chapter 18

Paige had tried to sleep. Her mom had offered to give her something to help, but Paige had resisted. Then with her head pounding from all her crying she finally gave in and agreed to take a couple Tylenol PM, and although that dulled the headache she still didn't sleep. She went through the motions of getting ready for bed, putting on the pajamas her mom loaned her, washing her face, brushing her teeth. She curled up into her usual ball, in her brother's big, old comfortable bed, and she tried to close her eyes, but all she could see was them. All she could see was them doing unspeakable things, her touching him in places that no one put Paige had the right to touch. She tried reading a bit, hoping her eye lids would finally get heavy enough to close on their own. At four o'clock she decided she had tried long enough.

Paige got up and started a load of laundry, washing her new green dress, Veronica's shorts, Kate's top, and the yoga pants and shirt she had borrowed from her mom to go running in. While the clothes were in the washer Paige went to the kitchen and started putting together the lasagna for that night, it was always better if it had the chance to sit in the refrigerator, it gave everything a chance to mingle, the juices from her homemade sauce could permeate the noodles and soak into the ground beef, pork and chicken that she had browned and seasoned to perfection. The acids from the tomatoes in the sauce breaking down the six different freshly grated cheeses that Paige had layered between the noodles, ensuring that they would melt smoothly and fill in all the gaps left by the scalloped noodles.

While her clothes were in the dryer Paige finished cleaning up her mess and started to put together her 'to do' list for the day, she called and left messages for Kris, her hair stylist, and for Tony, her trainer, begging for both of them to find a way to see her at sometime that day.

When the dryer buzzed she changed into the clean yoga outfit and put on her new sneakers. Leaving a note on the counter she slipped silently out the front door and ran. She ran down the big hill, down the eleven blocks to Golden Gate Park, entering the park at Ninth Avenue she tried not to look as she passes the baseball fields on her right, she ran past the construction of the soon to be finished new California Academy of Sciences, where even this early Friday morning it was already busy with workers in hard hats trying to get everything ready for its September grand opening. Looping around she ran past the Conservatory of Flowers and the De Young Museum, still needing to run more she passed by Stow Lake, knowing she would end up there anyway, she ran by Spreckles Lake and waved to the old men out with their remote control boats on the still water. She ran passed the buffalo paddocks and smiled as she watched them graze, she circles around the big Dutch Windmill and heads back, leaving the paved road she cuts through a small dirt trail and sees her favorite place in the whole world, Stow Lake. She runs quickly around the lake, pushing the memories of picnics and paddle boating with Payton out of her mind, she crosses the old brick bridge to Strawberry Hill, the island in the center of the lake, she does a quick loop around the island pausing only briefly at the base of the waterfall to let the water crash down in front of her, misting her face with its spray, and then makes quick work of the hundreds of steep steps that lead to the top of the waterfall and the peak of the hill. At the top she allows herself to a moment to stop. She sits on one of the big boulders and looks out over one of the most spectacular views in the whole city. And she is thankful that she was able to keep this one place her own, that she had somehow had the forethought to keep this one place private, that there was this one place she had never shared.

Paige allowed herself a few minutes of peace and then keeping her mind clear she ran home, stopping briefly at the Andronico's at the bottom of her hill and picking up stuff for breakfast. She welcomed the ache the heavy bags brought to her arms as she lugged them up the steep hill.

Ninety minutes, and seven miles after she left her house she walked back up the stairs to her house. Sitting on the porch swing in front of the big living room window she finds Charlie, his head leaning back, his eyes closed, a large bag from The Market Darling at his feet.

"Charlie!"

His head flies up, his eyes flash open and his lips curl into a lazy smile. "Good Morning." He takes in her long honey colored hair, pulled back into a pony tail, but some wild tendrils had escaped spiraling around her face in the early morning humidity. He sees her flushed skin, reddened by the run she had obviously just taken. He looks at her wide, ever changing eyes, this morning made more green than blue by the purple in her shirt and made even brighter by her exertion.

Paige sets the bags down and joins him on the swing. She is glad she had taken her time to climb the hill, allowing her body a chance to cool down, giving her heavy breathing a chance to slow down and regulate, and allowing some of the sweat that had been dripping from her to dissipate. "Good morning, what are you doing here? It's seven thirty in the morning."

_I just wanted to see you, I needed to know you were okay, that that undeserving asswipe hadn't broken you, I wanted to tell you I love you and claim you up and make you mine before anyone else has a chance. _His mind fills with things he wishes he could tell her, but he knows if he says any of them she will turn back and run again. "I called my mom last night, she met me at the store this morning and we picked you out some clothes." He indicates the bag at his feet, from the high end clothing boutique his mom had opened years ago. "She still had your sizes on file, Logan told me about the car, I never thought I would see Don in a Lamborghini, but I know you don't have a lot of room, so we just got you a couple of things. Mom says if you don't like something just let her know she can exchange it for something else." _She also still had that bastard's credit card on file, but you don't need to know that yet, he's just lucky she still insisted on giving him your usual discount._

"Charlie, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You are welcome, but you don't have to say anything. This is what friends do."

"I need to shower, and then I am going to make breakfast. Do you want to come in?"

Afraid to open his mouth, for fear of the words that might come tumbling out, Charlie nods. Picking up the bags, he waits while she unlocks the door and then follows her into the kitchen. Paige takes the paper grocery bags from him and sets them on the counter.

"The groceries can just stay here, I am going to run upstairs. I set the timer on the coffee pot before I left, it should be ready, help yourself, or if you'd rather wait, I'll start the tea kettle. You know where the tea is. I will just be a minute."

******************************

Despite sleeping on the uncomfortable couch bed, Kate woke up with a smile. She had tried not to feel let down last night when Keith had called, saying he wasn't going to make it to dinner. She had tried to keep the disappointment from her voice when she told him she understood, that she knew a policeman, especially one in charge, didn't work regular hours. She had tried not to sound too eager or desperate when she offered to make him a plate, when she told him she usually stayed up late reading, and that he was free to drop by if he finished up and was hungry. But at nine thirty, shortly after she had gotten Don to choke down his pills, and he had finally fallen asleep, she didn't have to try to hide the smile that filled her face and brightened her eyes, when Keith Mars showed up at her door with a single yellow rose.

No, there was no need to hide anything anymore; everything she was feeling was reflected in Keith's own smile, and in his own eyes. She hadn't said anything, just took his hand and led him into the kitchen. There she had warmed his plate and poured him some lemonade. She had watched his face as his eyes rolled back when he tasted the pork loin, the flavors from the sweet and tart apple dueling with the smoothness of the bourbon. She asked about his daughter, and his job. She told him about living in San Francisco, he asked about some of her books. They talked some about Don, and how he had changed from the fun and carefree child who lived, ate, and breathed baseball, to the jaded but determined college student who even though his hopes and dreams for a career in the big leagues were over still wanted to make something of himself, and then to the sullen lost young man who ran away, looking for a place to start over, after his world fell apart five years ago when his fiancé disappeared without a trace, and then finally to the bitter but struggling to find himself man that was sleeping down the hall.

They had joked about the similarities they discovered about Paige and Veronica, both interested in photography, both excellent students, both nosy as all get out.

At two thirty in the morning, five hours after he had knocked softly on the door, they stood at that door again, as they said good bye and Keith leaned in and gently kissed her good night.

Yes, Kate may have slept on the world's most uncomfortable mattress, but in her mind she had every reason to smile.

********************************

"Good morning dad" Veronica wasn't fully awake yet, she wipes the sleep from her eyes and glances at the clock on her nightstand. She didn't think she would be able to sleep after she ran from Logan's room last night, but not long after she hit the pillow her tears had subsided and emotionally exhausted she fell into a deep slumber. "Dad it's barely eight o'clock, I am a college student on break, what could possibly be so important that you would need to call and wake me up at the butt crack of dawn, on my last weekday off before I start working."

"Veronica honey, I hate to break it to you but the 'butt crack of dawn' came and went hours ago. I'm sorry to wake you, but I have some people coming in for questioning this morning and I want to ask you about it."

Veronica sits up suddenly awake, "What did you find out, who is coming in?"

"It might not be anything, but we found an incident a little over a month ago where Nish Sweeney threw a drink in a man's face. It might not be related to her death, it hopefully isn't but we are following all leads. Honey, the guy she threw the drink at was Dick Casablancas. I just thought you might be able to give me a little insight into their relationship before I talk to him later."

"Dad Dick is a lot of horrible things, but I don't think he is a murderer." _Although his brother was so who knows._

"Like I said, it probably isn't related but we are checking everything, no stone unturned, you know how it is, the department can't afford anymore mess ups. I  
know that Dick was in the fraternity that Nish was actively campaigning against, but I can't find any more linking the two of them other than this incident at Borders."

"What happened at Borders?"

"We won't know exactly unless Dick opens up and tells the truth, but according to the video, and the report the manager filed we have an idea. Dick was sitting in the café looking at a magazine, Nish walked by and some words were exchanged. We don't have audio so we have no idea what was said, or even who spoke first. She threw a large cup of coffee at him, her aim was a little off and she ruined a whole stack of books at the table behind him. The manager was summoned and they were kicked out. Nish was told she had to pay for the books, but according to the manager Dick insisted on handling it."

"Dad Mac has been seeing Dick, it just started, I don't know how serious they are, if you think he's violent-"

"Veronica slow down, we don't know anything yet. I can tell you that from the footage I saw, the only one acting physically aggressive was Nish, but verbally I don't know what Dick may have said. Can you tell me anything about them from before or after this?"

"I don't know dad, Dick is a jerk and he said some not so nice things when Nish was trying to get his fraternity booted. He wasn't the only one, there were rallies and demonstrations. It was all very emotionally charged, there was a rapist on the loose and the Pi Sigs were being asses. I know Dick mooned her once, it wasn't necessarily just for her. Other than that I don't know of any other contact they had with each other. When are you meeting Dick? I could ask Logan."

"Leo and I stopped by and talked to him at his hotel last night, I was glad that he was much easier to track down than his father. He is either a lot smarter than he looks or he is hiding something, he wouldn't talk to us last night. He made an appointment for this morning and said he would be bringing his lawyer."

"Dad will you let me know what he says?"

"Yes honey, I will keep you informed. How are you and Logan, are you and Paige still getting along?"

"Yes things with Paige are fine, I really feel for her, you have no idea what a jerk her boyfriend was. Logan and I are, well you know dad, we aren't together, we were trying to be friends but I don't know, things are a little strained right now."

"Veronica I'm sorry, listen honey there is one more thing I need to talk to you about, maybe this isn't the right time but I promised you there wouldn't be any more surprises and I really don't want to wait, are you sitting down?"

"I am still in bed dad, remember, what is it?"

"I want to move on honey, I am ready, I'm calling Cliff after I hang up and I am filing the divorce papers."

Keith waits for Veronica's reaction but she is silent, from where he is four hundred miles away he can't see the tears streaming down her face.

"Veronica? Honey are you still there, did I lose you? Are you okay?"

"Yes dad I'm here, are you sure?"

"Yes baby I am sure, it's time."

"Okay, thank you for telling me." Veronica tries to hide the sobs but Keith can hear it in her voice.

"It's okay for you to be upset, I don't want you to stop loving her, she is still your mom, I will still always love her for giving you to me, I just don't want to be her husband anymore."

"I love you dad."

*********************************

Charlie sat down on a barstool and tried to find something to think about other than the fact that at that very moment Paige was upstairs getting naked and stepping into the shower, he tried not to picture her fingers running through her wet hair as she pulled the shampoo from her scalp down her long luxurious locks, something other than that in a few minutes she would be putting on clothes that he had picked out just for her. When his thoughts switched to how much he would like to take those clothes off of her he decided he needed to find something else to occupy him mind.

Which is why, a few minutes later, Paige came into the kitchen to find all of her groceries out of the bags and lined up neatly on the counter. Charlie had looked over her purchases and pulled out the big mixing bowl and the pancake griddle. He had set the large frying pan on the big burner of the gas stove. There was a stack of plates on the breakfast bar, along with silverware. And out of the plastic tub, already in a crystal serving dish Paige found the creamy peanut butter she had run through the grinder herself at the gourmet grocery store earlier that morning.

Charlie watched her with satisfaction as she smiled when she walked in. He watched as she sauntered toward him in the perfectly fitting jeans that made her already long legs look like they went on for miles, and the soft blue beaded top his mom had called a 'baby doll tee' that emphasized the small waist she worked so hard maintaining, he resisted the urge to reach out and push back the freshly washed hair that had fallen across her eyes, hiding them from him, he suspected the warmth from her shower and the color from her top had transformed them, making the blue flecks more prevalent than the green had been just a short while ago. He was again afraid that if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to stop from telling her how fantastic she looked or any of the other inappropriate things that were running through his mind. He allowed himself a smile when she twirled around for him, showing off her new clothes and thanking him again, assuring him that everything fit perfectly.

Knowing he couldn't risk looking at her anymore he tore his eyes away from her and walked over to the tea pot.

"Charlie, tell your mom everything is perfect. I think she still has a card on file, but if not let me know, I know she will insist on giving me some sort of discount, but I can't accept them as a gift. Actually I will call her myself later, I love these jeans they feel so good, I have never felt denim like this, I want to know if they come in any other styles and colors." Paige isn't sure why she was rambling, but somehow the words just kept coming. "I've always loved everything in your mom's store, she has exquisite taste. You and your dad must be so proud, the way she took that old broken down house and turned it into THE place to shop in the city."

She only stops talking when Charlie hands her a hot cup of tea, she accepts it from him gratefully and brings it up to her face pulling in the light sweet aroma.

"I wasn't sure which kind you would want, there were so many choices, I thought I remembered pear being your favorite, but if you want something different, I can drink this one."

Paige pulls it back, moving it away from him, "No way this one is mine, get your own." She smiles when he laughs at her and walks over to pour one for him.

"So are you going to let me help you with breakfast this morning, I was quite surprised by how willing you were to share your sacred domain last night. Last I remember you didn't like anyone but Kate to share your kitchen with you."

"Yes well, I am learning to delegate, and I needed the help. I would love for you to assist, can you crack the eggs? I will need the whole dozen for all the pancakes but I only want six of the yolks. Do you know how to separate them?"

"Will you think me less of a man if I say no, and ask for you to show me?"

"On the contrary my friend, I think it takes a real man to admit he doesn't know something," Paige sets her cup down and turns away from him, "and I think asking for help is sexy."

Paige shows him how to separate the eggs and when she is sure he has it down she goes about preparing everything else. She mixes the low fat milk with a dabble of cream and some buttermilk, and adds a little melted butter, when she is sure Charlie isn't looking she dumps in a little vanilla. She laughs as Charlie lets out a quiet expletive and sticks his hand into the bowl of eggs after the piece of shell he had dropped falls in.

In the big mixing bowl she scoops in the flour and a little salt, some sugar and some baking powder, mixing the dry ingredients together until Charlie brings over the large glass bowl of eggs.

"How do you know how much of everything to use? I don't see any measuring cups or spoons, the only thing I know for sure is measured is the eggs, and they came that way."

"I don't know, I just do, I guess years of practice, it isn't an exact science, but this is how Kate does it, so this is how I learned." She showed him how to blend the eggs with the milk mixture she had made and then helped him slowly add it to the big bowl of dry ingredients. They both laughed when the electric hand mixer Charlie had begged to use, splattered batter all over his face. He grabs the hand towel from the counter and tries to wipe it all away. Their laughs subsided when she reached up and used her thumb to gently wipe away some of the batter that the towel had missed in the corner of his eye.

This is how her dad found them, looking into each other's eyes, Paige's hand cupping Charlie's cheek. He considered saying something but thought better of it, and turned around before they saw him. He retreated from the room quickly and went back up the stairs to let his wife know their baby was going to be okay.

Paige felt the jolt shoot through her body when she touched him, it was so powerful she thought for a second that he actually shocked her, but she knew that since he didn't pull away that it was something different, something inside of her. When their gaze became too much to handle she turned away, going back to her cooking lesson. She showed him how to know the griddle was ready and how to season it with just a little bit of the grease from the bacon.

*******************************

A smiling Mac found them in the kitchen sitting at the table eating breakfast. She walked in and poured herself a cup of coffee, the whole time with a huge satisfied grin on her face.

Paige and Charlie watch her from the table, Charlie questioningly, Paige knowingly.

"Mac your pancakes are on the small blue plate, I seasoned the griddle with bacon grease so I made you some in a different pan with some butter. If you want something else there is some cereal and stuff in the cabinet."

"Hmmmm pancakes are wonderful." Mac says dreamily, grabbing a plate she reaches for the pancakes.

When Paige sees her pick pancakes of the large white platter she laughs and gets up to help her friend. "Uhhh earth to Mac, are you in there Mac?"

Mac shakes her head and looks at Paige, "Huh, what did you say?"

Paige laughs some more, "I said, I used bacon grease for these pancakes, your cruelty free ones are on the blue plate." Paige helps her choose the right ones and leans in and whispers in her ear. "So I take it Dick popped your phone sex cherry last night."

Paige waits for her to come back with her obligatory 'you suck' comment but chuckles again when Mac just sighs and adds bacon to her plate.

"Mac, seriously, you are welcome to eat anything you like, but do you even know what you just put on your plate?"

"What? Oh my goodness who gave me bacon? I don't eat meat, and even if I did, I wouldn't eat bacon, do you know how dirty pigs are?"

Paige gets her a new plate and helps her put the right pancakes and some fruit on it, and leads her to the table before she does anything else crazy.

A while later they are joined by a grumpy Logan and Paige's cheerful parents. Logan makes a plate and silently sits at the table with them as does Penny. Derek skips the plate and wipes a big scoop of peanut butter on a pancake and tops it with another.

"Mmmmm, cow tongue and monkey brain sandwiches, my favorite."

*******************************

"Dick are you sure you don't want a real lawyer, maybe one of the miracle worker types that negotiated that unbelievable deal for your dad." Cliff McCormack stares down his client sitting on the opposite side of the table from him in interrogation room number three. "Look, you may think I pulled some rabbit out of a hat for your friend Logan, but as much as I like to brag about that, I really had nothing to do with getting him off."

"You're stuck Cliff, I wrote you a check, you took it, now you're my attorney, accept it already. This is a piece of cake, I haven't done anything. I would have just told Deputy Do-little and the big bad Sheriff everything last night, but I had other plans for the evening. The only reason I asked for you to be here with me this morning is because if I didn't invoke my right to a lawyer they may have pushed me to talk last night, and my other plans were way more important. So we are going to call the Sheriff and his little dog Toto and I am going to tell him everything. You can just sit there and listen, if he blindsides me with something I will let you know and we can kick them out so we can confer or whatever it is you do."

Cliff shakes his head in disbelief but leaves to get Keith and Leo.

*********************************

Logan ate his breakfast, he listened as everyone raved about the fluffy pancakes, and joked and laughed, but he wasn't feeling any of it. He waited for Veronica to come down, but she didn't. He had knocked on her door before he came down but she didn't answer. He had tried sending her a text but she didn't reply to that either.

Forcing a smile, he thanked Paige for cooking and then took his plate to the sink, he was a little surprised it was empty, he didn't really remember eating any of it, his mind still replaying his conversation with Veronica over and over in his head.

He was headed out of the kitchen when the long arm of Derek Lamb reached out and stopped him. Startled he turned back and looked at the table full of people staring at him.

"Logan, are you going to go check on Veronica? I am a little surprised she didn't come down, it isn't like her to miss a meal. I am going to clean up, do you think you could take her up a plate?"

Logan sees the sincerity and concern in Paige's face, he looks at everyone and wonders how long they had been trying to get his attention. "Uhh sure, I will take it up, thank you." He waits while Paige makes Veronica a heaping plate, and then skipping the syrup altogether smears peanut butter all over her pancakes. Putting it all on a tray with a cup of coffee she hands it all to Logan.

Carefully balancing the heavy tray in one hand he knocks softly on Veronica's door. When she doesn't answer he tries again a little harder. "Veronica you have to let me in, we have to talk… I'm coming in Veronica."

Logan used his free hand to slowly turn the door knob and gently push it open. His heart breaks when he sees her sitting on the bed, eyes puffy and red from crying, tears silently falling from her eyes. Showered and dressed but just sitting there, her hair still wet, her body convulsing with her sobs.

He sets the tray down on the dresser and closes the door behind him, and rushes to her. Scooping her up, he pulls her into his lap and cradles her tightly. Gently rocking her, lightly stroking her hair, and whispering over and over that it will be okay, that she will be okay.

"They won't stop Logan, I thought eventually they would have to stop but they won't, they just keep coming. How do I make them stop?"

"They'll stop baby, I know they will, let's just give them a minute." He continued holding her but reached over and taking the towel she had used for her hair, tenderly wipes the tears away, he places light soft kisses on each of her eyes, and then repeats it all again and again, the rocking, the stroking, the wiping, the kissing, until finally the tears dry up. The whole time telling her that she will be okay, but all the while afraid, that this time he isn't going to be able to fix it.

"Veronica… baby… I am so sorry, I never thought about it from your point of view, at least not like that. I was up all night thinking about it, about how much you are hurting. Trying to think of something to say, trying to think of something I could do. It's killing me to see you like this, to know you are in so much pain and that I can't… that I helped cause it. I get what you are saying Veronica, you have to blame someone, and maybe I'm a selfish bastard, but if you can only forgive one of us, if it comes down between choosing to forgive me or choosing to forgive Dick, you have to choose me, I am begging you to choose me. Even if it's just as a friend, even if we can never be more. I can't live without you… you have to choose me." Logan doesn't bother wiping the tears that are stinging his eyes, he knows it would be no use.

"Logan…"

Logan didn't want to lose the connection but he gently pushed her back and turned her toward him, he was holding her still but now she was facing him. "I love you Veronica, I know you aren't ready to hear that, but it's true, I have always loved you, you can't give up on us, not yet, not ever."

"I don't want to Logan, I think we are worth fighting for, but it is so hard."

"I know its hard baby, I know, but it will be so worth it when we finally get it figured out. Ronnie, I did a lot of thinking last night about other things too, like about how neither of us can say what happened to you. How we both skip over the words. I think there is something wrong with that. We should be able to say it. You were raped Veronica. Beaver raped you. It took me half the night but I was finally able to say that out loud. You need to be able to say it too. I think you should talk to someone, a doctor or … it doesn't have to be a shrink, or a therapist, it could just be your regular doctor, or a new one you've never met before, or Paige's mom, I think she would be able to handle something like this. But I think that by doing what we've been doing, trying to ignore it, pushing the thoughts away when they try to creep in, it has just built up to something bigger than anyone can deal with on their own. You are the strongest person I know Veronica, you can do anything. But this isn't something you should deal with on your own, and it is more than I can help you with. I'll go with you if you want but I don't have to. I just really want you to be better."

"Logan…"

"Shhh just think about it Ronnie, you don't have to decide right now, but really think about okay? Don't just dismiss the idea… Veronica? I think you before you talk to Mac, you should talk to Dick, you never have, not about that night, not after you figured out what happened. I'll do it with you if you want, but I think he should at least have the chance to defend himself."

"Logan, my dad called this morning, Dick may be in some trouble. He is probably at the station right now being questioned by my dad. My dad says it might not be a big deal, but there was something with him and Nish Sweeney a while ago."

"Veronica-"

"There isn't any point in freaking out about it, or for worrying Mac, he is going to call later and let me know what happened, but Logan he told me something else too. He's filing for divorce today. He just said it was time, that he needed to move on."

"Ronnie, I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted them to work it out. But baby, he deserves to be happy too, to be free to look for someone else, or even just to be free so that if he finds someone, he doesn't have to feel guilty because he's still married. He tried Veronica, he gave it all he had, he is every bit as stubborn as you and he tried to make it work, but your mom left him, you can't blame him."

"I don't, I want him to be happy. When he was dating Alicia, I thought I was over it, after my mom left the second time, I thought I was okay with him moving on, but now, now that he has said the words, it just feels so final. Can that happen to us, can we ever just be over, will we have a 'the end' like they did?"

"Not if we both are trying. Veronica your mom gave up, she walked away, she is the one that ended it, not your dad. I won't ever give up, and as long as you don't either then we won't. I don't want a 'the end' either, I would much prefer a 'happily ever after' kind of ending to our story, but it's work Veronica, and it will take both of us."

************************************

Dick watches from his seat, his lawyer sitting next to him, as the two cops enter the room. First the tall dark haired Leo D'Amato with his dark eyes and the smug expression on his face, then the smaller of the two, Veronica's dad, Sheriff Keith Mars, he watches as Keith flashes him a quick smile, an attempt Dick figures to put him at ease, and he watches as they both pull out a chair and sit at his table.

"So did you flip a coin to see which one of got to be the good cop, I see you won Sheriff, but it's sad, really, I think you'd play bad cop so much better than Deputy Dingbat over here." _Damn it, I hadn't meant to get all feisty, smooth Dick, you can be smooth._

Keith opens the folder he had set down on the table in front of him and pushes a picture taken from the video over to Cliff. The picture shows a clearly visible young blonde Dick Casablancas Junior having coffee tossed at him. "Mr. Casablancas you can play this anyway you wish. If you think playing the rich boy jack ass is your best card than go for it. But I don't actually think you are guilty of anything other than being a… dick. I personally would much prefer if you would just look at the picture and tell us what you remember from that day, and then we can all be done, you can go back to your room, order a burger and play more video games. But again, it's your call."

Dick looks to Cliff and then slides the picture over so he can see it better. He is relieved to see what it is and lets out a sigh. He knew he hadn't done anything. When they stopped by his room last night they mentioned they had some questions regarding Nish Sweeney, the girl who had just been found dead on campus. He knew he hadn't killed her, he hadn't seen her in weeks, but he didn't know what they had, if someone wanted to make it look like he had done it, they probably could have, it probably wouldn't have even been that hard. He hadn't left his room in days, and he had made his feelings for her known very early in the school year.

"Sheriff, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be such an ass. I get snarky when I feel the need to be defensive. What do you want to know?"

"You can start by telling us the events that led up to her ruining $187 worth of books not to mention a four dollar coffee by throwing it at you."

Flashback:

Dick wasn't in a good mood. He had a term paper due in four days and he hadn't started it yet. And his dad had shown up a few weeks ago and was now pressing him to stop avoiding him and actually spend some quality time together. Ducking another call from his dad, and knowing that soon he would be pounding on his hotel room door, Dick goes to the library to figure out what he is going to write about for his History 101 class. The library however, is packed, everyone it seems is there doing their own last minute research. He sees Veronica working, shelving some books that had been left on the table and thinks about asking her for help. But figuring she will just tell him to go to hell, he doesn't see the point. He remembers something about a grand opening of a new Borders a few miles south down the PCH.

Walking into the store he knows he made a good decision, it is busy, but not socked in with people. He figures with the store being new and all, the sales people will be extra friendly, and help him find what he needs. He looks around and chooses a young pretty girl to help him, he sees the engagement ring on her finger but ignores it, it's not like he is planning on getting in her pants, he is just going to turn on the Casablancas charm and get her to help him locate the history section. If he's lucky he might even be able to get her to help him choose his topic, and if she is lucky he might just show her what she will be missing by tying herself down to one guy for the rest of his life.

Just like he knew it would, his 'dumb blonde' act got him not only a thorough tour of the history section but after a brief discussion of his interests she suggested the perfect topic for him and helped him choose the appropriate books. Anything further was made impossible when she got called away by a new mom looking for a specific book for her snot-nosed kid.

Seeing the café, and an empty table, Dick takes his books and sets them down. At the counter he orders a drink, and gets a sandwich. He sees the racks of magazines and decides he can take his books home to look at them, he chooses a few magazines then noticing his books take up the whole table, he sits down at the one next to it to read his magazines and eat his lunch.

"I didn't think you even knew how to read."

Dick looks up to see that black chick who had been trying all year to take away his fun. He considers saying some smart ass remark, a few come to mind but decides that she isn't worth his time, instead choosing to ignore her he goes back to reading his magazine.

"What's the matter, you forget how to talk."

Dick leans back in his seat and puts the magazine up so he can't see her not even in his peripheral vision.

"What'cha readin' 'Real Estate Fraud Digest' or Rapist's Illustrated?"

Finally having enough, Dick puts his surfing magazine down and looks at her.

"What the hell? Why don't you go back to the rest of your dyke friends? You know if you ever need a camera man or someone to give you some pointers on how to go down on a woman, I'd be happy to help."

Next thing he knows her hand shoots up and he's ducking. The coffee got him a little wet, but not that bad. He just sat there kind of in shock. The manager came and told them they were both going to have to leave and they couldn't come back. He tried to make Nish pay for the books she had ruined but Dick insisted he take care of it. He wasn't being nice, it wasn't his way of apologizing for his comment he simply didn't think the books were that bad, maybe no one else would want to buy them, but he would rather spend a minute or two wiping them off than have to hunt them down again, especially since he had to leave the store. He paid for his books and the magazine and left.

End Flashback

"That's it, I don't think I ever talked to her again. I saw her once or twice in the food court, but we didn't acknowledge each other."

Keith listened to Dick and decided he was telling the truth. "What was your term paper on?"

"What?"

"Your history term paper, the one you went to the store to research what was it on?"

"Cleopatra and how she used sex to rule the Grecians."

*****************************

After breakfast Mac had tried calling Dick, but the call went straight to voicemail, she left him a message saying she was sorry she had missed him and that she had a meeting this afternoon where she didn't think she would be able to have her phone on. She wished him a good day, and told him she would try and call him later in the day, and that no matter what she would call him again before she went to bed that night.

So instead she had helped Paige and Charlie with the dishes.

Derek and Penny came back from down stairs ready to leave for work, Penny said her goodbyes quickly and rushed out teasing Paige for making her late with her great breakfast.

"Are you sure it was me that made you late, my guess is it had more to do with what you and dad were doing when he went back upstairs after he was spying on me and Charlie."

Without even the decency of a blush Penny gives her husband a passionate kiss goodbye and leaves the house through the kitchen door.

Mac was surprised when Derek had asked his daughter what their plans for the day were and Paige had responded that she didn't know what Logan was going to do, but that the girls were having a spa day. Mac almost commented on it but she caught herself in time. She figured Paige had to make something up, she couldn't very well tell her dad they had all had a secret meeting with the guy who runs a clandestine FBI team. Thinking about it some more Mac sees the logic of the lie, it is something that will account for plenty of time, and it is somewhere they can be without Logan being too suspicious or too anxious to join them.

Derek checks with Charlie to make sure he will make sure the girls get dropped off and picked up at the spa and that he will keep Logan occupied while the girls are getting pampered. Charlie reminds him he has a dentist appointment at two, but offers to reschedule. Derek says no problem, if Charlie can drop Logan off at the warehouse he will take him out to lunch and Charlie can get him when he's done. Everything arranged he kisses Paige good bye and tells everyone he will see them later.

Mac follows Paige and Charlie as they head into the family room. "Charlie, don't you have to go to work?"

Charlie smiles at Mac and then glances briefly at Paige before returning his attention to Mac. "I am at work, I am getting paid to hang out with you lovely ladies. Isn't this country great?!"

Paige shakes her head and laughs, but Mac looks more confused than ever.

"I don't get it, Paige I thought you said you don't have a nanny anymore."

Paige and Charlie both laugh at this. "I don't, Veronica does."

"Okay I still don't get it."

Charlie looks to Paige again and raises his eyebrows, "I thought your dad said she knew?"

"She does know. Mac, Charlie is on guard duty. Veronica has a psycho killer looking for her remember. We can't very well leave her alone, who would protect her? You? Me? So dad has assigned someone to stay with her, right now that someone is Charlie."

"Does Veronica know? Not about the psycho killer, but about her full time babysitter?"

"We haven't exactly told her yet, I've dropped some hints but she hasn't bitten my head off yet so I don't think she has caught onto them."

"Can you let me know ahead of time when you break it to her? I'd like to be somewhere else, like China."

"I will do my best. Hey I need to go make some calls, come get me if Veronica and Logan come down okay, we need to be getting out of here soon." Paige gets up to leave, but stops when she sees Charlie get up to follow her. "I'll be back in a minute okay, keep Mac company for me."

Paige heads off to the library to make her calls and Charlie pulls out the marble chess set and challenges Mac to a game.

Paige starts by calling Miles and telling him that they are going to need a car to pick them up at the back door of the spa. She knew her dad would be cautious with Veronica's safety but she hadn't realized until this morning that Charlie was about to become a semi permanent fixture in Veronica's life. She smiled at the thought of spending so much time with the very good looking and very amiable Charlie. She also called the spa and made appointments for later in the day for the girls, they wouldn't get the full all day treatment but they couldn't very well come home without something to show for their time spent at the spa. Next she called and accepted the one appointment her hairstylist had available. It was in the middle of the girls' appointment with Miles but she figured she could sneak out, she wouldn't be needed for the whole thing anyway. Finally she called her personal trainer and let him know she wouldn't be able to make the early evening opening he had but begged him for a referral for someone down south. Preferably someone who could not only train Paige, but could handle the physical therapy that Don would need. He promised to look into it and get back to her. She makes one last call and then satisfied she had done everything she needed to do, she went off in search of hurrying Veronica and Logan along. She had hesitated interrupting them, she had caught a glimpse of a crying Veronica running from Logan's room last night when she came down from talking to her parents. She was also a little afraid of what she might be walking into if she went into Veronica's room.

Her fears were put to rest when upon returning to the family room Logan had joined Mac and Charlie and assured her Veronica was just finishing up and would be down in a minute.

*******************************

"I think it's a great idea! I love a good mani-pedi!" Veronica, Mac, and Paige all chuckle, but Charlie seems to think Logan's comment is especially funny and laughs heartily. "Dude, laugh if you want, but never underestimate the appreciation your special lady friend will show when you touch her intimate places with soft smooth hands, and neatly trimmed nails. And dude trust me, you won't be laughing when she begins doing amazing and naughty things to your feet when she finds that they aren't all cracked and dry and nasty."

Charlie blushes as he catches Paige's eye in the rearview mirror. They had all piled into the Suburban and were on their way to Nob Hill to the Huntington Hotel and Spa. Paige had insisted that Logan sit in the front, so that the girls could just jump out. They had just broken it to Logan that he was spending the day with Charlie while the girls got some time on their own.

"Logan you're not going. For the record I agree with you, there is nothing sexier than a man with well taken care of hands and feet, but I had to call in practically every favor anyone in this town owed me, my dad, and my mom just to get these three appointments. And to be honest, as much fun as you guys are to be around, we need some testosterone- free time. Just hang out with Charlie, have lunch with my dad, and then you guys can pick us up at six. Then you can ooh and aah over our freshly scrubbed and glowing faces."

Logan turned to look at Veronica, seeing she was onboard with this plan, he sighs and sulks back into his seat. "Do you really think getting a rubdown by some strapping Norwegian masseur named Vidar is a testosterone free zone? What are we supposed to do all day, while you all get primped, plucked, and polished to perfection?"

"First of all our strapping Norwegian Massage Therapist is named Haldor, and secondly you guys can do anything you want. If you are really interested, there are a thousand other places for you to indulge in your own mani-pedi. But if you'll stop whining I have another suggestion that might be a little more up your guys' alley."

"Logan, please, I need this." Logan turns to look at Veronica again, her eyes empty and sad, begging him to give in, to let her have this.

"Fine, but couldn't you at least find a female masseuse or some tiny gay guy who won't be having impure thoughts while he… Fine I give in, what is your other suggestion."

"Just so you know, Haldor is a lady, well, I don't know if lady is really the right word, but she's female… I think. Any way you mentioned something the other day about wanting to buy the rights to that Dani Knightley book, to make a movie. So that is what you are interested in right? Film, movies that kind of thing?"

"Film making, editing, writing, maybe directing, not acting, definitely not acting."

"Perfect! So starting today there is this independent film maker's convention at the Moscone Center. It isn't really a film festival, but there might be a few screenings. Lots of small studios set up booths showcasing their latest projects and scoping out the up and comers who are trying to break into the business. There will probably even be a few big names there, Steven Spielberg is a sponsor, he was there last time I went, and so was George Lucas, and John Lasseter, they both live locally. And I know for sure Tom Blakely will be there."

"Tom Blakely that just won the Oscar for A Diamond in the Rough? That is the best movie I have seen in a long time. He really managed to get all the action across without blowing something up every two minutes."

"Yes, that Tom Blakely. I used to watch his kids. The convention sold out weeks ago but I called him this morning, he is leaving two all access passes at will call under Charlie's name. Logan I thought you might want to go incognito for a while, there will be some press coverage, they do their best to keep the paparazzi out, but… it's probably best not to advertise that Logan Echolls is in attendance." Reaching into her purse she pulls out one of Don's old Giants caps and gives it to Logan. "I know baseball caps aren't your thing, but it was this or my dad's cowboy hat."

Charlie pulled up into the loading zone at the Hotel/Spa and hopped out to open the door for the girls. He waited patiently for Mac and Veronica to climb out and then pulled Paige aside the second she had her feet on the ground.

One hand on her waist, pulling her close, his other hand on her shoulder, his head bent down to her ear, he whispers, "Watch your backs in there, this should be safe, but keep your eyes open, call me if you see anything suspicious, or if anything happens to make you even the slightest bit nervous."

"Charlie, we'll be fine. Relax and try and have some fun, it isn't as if you get a lot of play time. Enjoy all the animation. Tell John and Tom I said hi. We will be right here waiting for you at six."

Charlie swallows the words that he wants to say, and let her go, watching as she joins the others and they head toward the big glass doors.

Logan sighs as Veronica walks away, and then because he can't stop it, he sticks his head out the window and calls after her. "Make sure you tell the massage therapist, man or woman, no happy endings!"

***********************************


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, longest chapter so far… please let me know what you think!

The reviews for the last few chapters have been amazing. I got some especially high praise from Echollsandmars3 and since I can't reply to her review, I am thanking her here. THANK YOU! I am stunned and will work even harder to not disappoint.

Chapter 19

Paige pulls the girls inside and they watch as the big black Suburban drives away.

"So Paige what's the plan? I can't imagine we are really here to get, how did Logan put it?… Primped, plucked, and polished to perfection. Although the idea of someone working out the tension in my neck-"

"The plan is we sneak out the back, Miles will pick us up there and we get on with the rest of our day. Don't worry though, we will be back, and Haldor can have her way with your neck. We won't have a lot of time so we will be getting the express treatment."

They girls rush through the hotel and out the side door, down to the parking garage and into a sleek, slate gray BMW.

Miles chats benignly with the girls as he works to put Veronica and especially Mac at ease. Paige had let him know that Mac had reservations and would need extra hand holding, but even if Paige hadn't said anything he could feel her nervousness. So he inquired of their morning and asked if they had any problems escaping from the very protective Logan and Charlie. The ten minute drive went quickly and before they knew it they had pulled up behind an old warehouse very similar to the one they visited yesterday that housed the SWAT Headquarters.

"Back in 2001 when I began scouting locations for what we needed, they had just started letting people back in to the Presidio. Derek had just moved SWAT here and showed me his building; it was more perfect than anything else I had seen. Our buildings may look very similar but we have a lot more space, you'll see what I mean when we go inside. It's amazing the kind of work you can get done without a permit when you have the backing of the government behind you."

Miles pulls around back and parks in the rear of the building. This lot has a lot more cars then they had seen in the similar one yesterday. Mac and Veronica follow Miles and Paige as they lead them around to the front of the building and let the girls take a good look at it. The structure is identical to the one Derek worked out of, but this one had been transformed. Whereas the other building was all contained with just the one entrance, this one was broken up and divided. There were two floors and this one had an external staircase making the upper level accessible from the outside. Each floor had several entrances and each of the doors had a small plaque labeling the office you would find inside. Miles leads them into an office on the ground floor at the edge of the building. The plaque on the door reads:

** Taylor Security_______________  
Personal and Professional Security and Consulting**

Once inside they find a small reception and seating area. Miles and Paige nod hello to the quiet unassuming man sitting at the desk on the phone, with a huge open appointment book obviously trying to arrange a meeting with a client. Miles gives them a minute to take in their surroundings, the room is rather plain, but there is a rack full of brochures for alarms and other types of safety equipment. There is a nice bulletin board behind glass, with notices for upcoming self defense classes and pepper spray training. After he is sure they have seen all they need to see, he leads them through the one door and into his office. This room, although a little larger is again rather plain, but tasteful, there is a big desk, a flat screen computer monitor, there is a big TV on the wall and a shelf full of books and catalogs. Again he lets them look around.

He has them sit down at his desk and gives them a very official looking single page document bearing the FBI seal in gold foil.

"I need you to read and sign this before we go any further, it's just a basic nondisclosure agreement, but take your time and read it."

The document is amazingly short for the punch it packs. It simply states that everything they see from this point on is top secret and considered a matter of national security, it says that passing on any classified information would be seen as an act of espionage against the United States of America and was punishable by fines and a nice long stay at a federal penitentiary as the guest of the U. S. Government.

The girls read and signed it, handing it back to Miles.

Miles puts the papers in a drawer and then hits a few keys on his computer keyboard, Veronica and Mac are impressed as the bookcase opens up to reveal a large thick metal door. On the wall next to the door there is a small screen, Miles walks over to it and puts his hand on it, it scans his hand and then a computer voice asks for his code which he types on a weird spongy keypad below the screen. The voice says the code is accepted and the door slides open.

They all step into the elevator that the open door reveals, and the girls watch in fascination as Miles has his hand scanned again, along with his retinas. The same computer voice asks for his name and then another code, finally sure that Miles is who he claims to be, the door slides closed and the elevator descends. There aren't any lights or buttons to indicate how many floors there are, but it isn't long before the elevator stops and the door opens. Mac and Veronica are in awe of all that Paige and Miles show them, although in all honesty Veronica is more in awe and Mac is more intimidated. Paige excitedly shows them the 'prop room' where they find all kinds of clothes and equipment, tons of make-up and wigs, and weird putty stuff used to make scars, or change your appearance in other ways. They see the training room, with its padded walls and rubbery floor, it's filled with safety equipment and fake weapons, everything from lifelike heavy wooden guns, to broom sticks and kitchen knives. Veronica gets giddy over the gadget room, where they are shown the latest in listening devices and tiny GPS locators. Lipstick and tie clip cameras and tons of other things like this, things that were way better and more creative than Veronica had found in her spy catalog that sold to the general public. They see a large storage cage; the only room that once inside the compound you needed a password to enter, filled with more weapons than Mac and Veronica knew existed.

Everything they saw made Veronica more and more excited, and made Mac fill with more and more dread. Mac tried to listen as Miles and Paige talked about the intense training, and how fulfilling to know you are helping people, taking down bad guys. But it was more than Mac thought she could handle.

Finally they saw the control room. It was bigger than all the other rooms they had seen, bigger than the gym back at Neptune High. There were computer screens everywhere, all different sizes, some huge on walls, some smaller on work stations. There were huge glass boards that lit up, Miles showed how with just a swipe of your finger you could send something flying from one screen to another. And that's when Mac decided. She was in.

**********************

Logan doesn't bother hiding his excitement. It isn't the big names that get him going, although he is interested to meet Tom Blakely. It's just the idea of what he will be encountering that gives him chills. He is sure he gets his love of movies from his parents. And because of that he had thought long and hard about his career of choice. Did he really want to get in to something that helped make his dad who he was? Did he want to align himself with people who, like his mom, turned to pills and alcohol to deal with the pressure of always being in the public eye? Did he really want to do something that would ensure he stay tabloid fodder?

He had considered other things that he might be good at, hell he didn't even have to work if he didn't want to, but he wasn't that person, and even if he was, he knew Veronica wouldn't be able to respect him if he didn't do something. He thought about child psychology, maybe something where he could help children abused like he was. He knew something like that would be satisfying, and he would love to help kids. But he didn't think he would be able to handle seeing all the suffering, it would make him want to bash in the heads of the abusive parents.

There were other things he liked, surfing, but even though he was very good, he couldn't picture himself chasing waves for the rest of his life, girls, he was really good with the ladies, and as interesting as the idea of becoming a gigolo was he knew he was really a one woman man, especially with that one woman being Veronica.

So that left movies. He wanted to make movies. He was good at making movies. He wanted to make people cry and he wanted to make people laugh, he wanted them on the edge of their seat in anticipation about what would happen next, but mostly he wanted them to beg for more.

Charlie parked in a police zone and flashed his badge to the security officer. He and Logan walked over to the box office and picked up their tickets and went inside. Logan knew he was acting like a kid in a candy store, but Charlie was really into it too. Charlie told him how he liked to draw, and a few years ago had gotten into computer animation. Logan was surprised to hear how when he graduated from UCSF last year after working extra hard on a double major he had walked away with degrees in both Criminology and Art Design.

When they got inside Charlie made sure to always keep Logan in his sights but he let him wander off on his own, chatting up the many independent film companies looking for new talent and more importantly funding. Charlie sought out Pixar and Dream Works and some of the newer smaller computer animation studios hoping to someday make a name for them self. Charlie watched as Logan had a lively discussion with Steven Spielberg, from the easy way they spoke Charlie assumed they had met in the past.

Charlie was talking with Tom Blakely when Logan spotted him, he joined them and Charlie introduced the two of them, evidently Charlie knew Tom as Paige had. Charlie left them to chat about things that didn't really interest him; he moved on and met some of the other big names. He chatted briefly with George Lucas, but spent several minutes picking the brain of John Lasseter whom he had met on occasion, although it had been a while, at the Lamb's vacation house in Glen Ellen.

Keeping an eye both on Logan and the clock, Charlie is shocked the time goes by so quickly, dragging Logan away from Tom Blakely he gives in and let's Logan exchange contact information with Hollywood's newest 'big' director before pulling him back to the car.

On the drive over to drop Logan off with Derek, Charlie listens as Logan rambles on and on about some film class that Tom Blakely is participating in at UCLA's summer program. Charlie smiles at hearing Logan carry on just as Paige had this morning in the kitchen, it isn't long before Charlie's thoughts are elsewhere, on things much more interesting to him than making movies, or even animation, no his thoughts were much more interesting. Logan didn't seem to notice and continued his monologue.

Charlie drops Logan off at the restaurant halfway between his dentist appointment and the SWAT office. Happy that Derek is already there, he tells Logan he will be back in an hour and then if he wants, they can go back to the convention, he gives a final wave and drives off.

****************************************

Miles and Paige lead Mac and Veronica to a smaller office type room where they sit down and are given a stack of papers. Miles says he will be back in a bit and he shows the girls a button they can push if they need him for anything.

"Okay, I know that was a lot for you to take in, and you guys still don't have to decide anything. These papers aren't a test, it isn't some sort of entrance exam to see if we really want you. We do really want you. It is just a bunch of questions to help us figure out what you already know, what you need to learn, and how you learn best. There really isn't any right or wrong answer; it really is just how you feel. It isn't a psych profile. That will come later, after we figure out the best way to administer it from the way you answer these questions. You can discuss your answers if you want but answer truthfully. Any questions?"

Mac looks to Veronica but she is already happily filling out her information on the top of the first paper. "Where are all the people? I know you said the team isn't very big, but the only person we saw was that guy at the desk out front. Does he even know what's down here?"

"That was Chester. Don't let his wire rimmed glasses and small frame fool you. He's ex-CIA, and one of the few people I know, even out of the other agents I know, that I wouldn't want to get into a tangle with. His cover is the job you saw him doing. No one understands why, but he loves doing it. And none of us complain, because the office has never run smoother than since he started a year and a half ago. That being said, the security company is legitimate; Miles has to have his cover job too. 'Officially' the story is he retired from the FBI in early 2002, but that he does a lot of consulting work for them still. Which is true, he does, it's kind of funny in order for the FBI to have their little secret team, and still have him help occasionally on regular FBI cases they have to pay him twice. As for the rest of the team, some of them are out on assignment, I know there are two guys in Mexico trailing the Fitzpatrick's, according to the GPS tracker I made from Veronica's phone and put on Aiden, they are still stuck south of the border. Evidently they got caught trying to cross the border with a kilo of coke. I am not sure if our guys helped with that or if we got lucky. I haven't asked about the details, I've been a little busy. There is a guy following Gory, right now he is on holiday with his parents in the Caymans. Everybody else is here somewhere, they may be out locally or working at their cover jobs, but right now, with the Sorokin situation, it is all hands on deck. You didn't see anyone because you weren't supposed to. You might get to meet one or two more agents but you won't meet the whole team until you sign your contracts. We take our covers very seriously, we don't risk blowing them unless it's necessary. You guys knowing about me is necessary, knowing about Miles is necessary, knowing everybody else isn't."

"How do you keep it all straight, your cover life, and everything else? I struggled last night telling Dick about dinner but trying to keep from mentioning Logan and V were there. Do you know how hard it was not to say anything about Logan's 'sex is my favorite topic too' comment."

"We teach you. That's why you answer this questionnaire, so we can personalize not only what you need to learn but so we can teach it to you in a way that will make it stick with you, so that you can recall what you need to know without thinking about it, it will just be second nature. I am going to leave you guys to this, it should take at least an hour but no rush, do it at your own pace. Your cell phones won't work down here; push the button if you need Miles. I will be back in about an hour to see how you are doing."

*********************

Logan didn't know if he liked the idea of being babysat, he was pretty sure that was what was happening, but he didn't think he could do anything about it. He wasn't worried that lunch with Derek would be awkward; he actually really liked the old guy. You had to respect a guy who didn't offend easily, who worked hard, and obviously loved his family as much as Derek Lamb did.

"I hope you don't mind thai, it's the one thing Penny doesn't like so we never have it."

"I'm not picky, thai is fine."

They get a table and place their order, they make a little small talk, Derek asks about their morning, and laughs when he hears how Paige ambushed Logan with the girls spa day.

"You gotta watch out for her, she's a sneaky one… Logan I want you to know I think you are a good kid, I know you have been through a lot, more than anyone should ever have to go through in a life time."

"As much as I would have liked to, you don't get to choose your parents."

"I met them once, your parents, you too actually, I wondered if you remembered. It was about ten years ago, your dad was filming that John Woo movie about the bank robbery. You all came so he could do research. I didn't see a lot of you and your mom but Aaron followed me around for three days. Those were three of the longest days of my life."

"Yeah well, Aaron was an ass," Logan smirks.

"Yes he was, I have never met someone so shallow and self-serving. He walked around the station like he was the second coming. He signed autographs, posed for pictures and flirted with all the ladies. But the whole time I felt like he was playing a role. It was like he had a switch, if people were watching he oozed charm and manners, but the second he thought no one was looking he became someone else."

"Most people never saw that side of him, like I said he was an ass." Logan tries to play it off, but he is shocked, he didn't think anyone saw what he did in Aaron, even now, after everyone knows what he did, all the cheating, killing Lilly, trying to kill Veronica, and Keith, people still tend to remember the handsome movie star persona first. Some people may have been put off by Derek's bluntness, his openly criticizing their father, it just made Logan respect Derek even more.

"Yes he was an ass, and it has come to my attention that so is my youngest son."

"I see where Paige gets her boldness, neither one of you hold back, or pull any punches."

"It isn't my place to apologize for Don. But I am sorry he chose you and some of your friends as the objects of his indignation. I don't know what came over him, what could have caused his abrupt attitude change a few years ago. He stopped confiding in me when he blew out his knee his freshman year at college. He thinks he disappointed me. That by his not playing professional ball, that I somehow saw him as less of a man. But honestly the only time I have ever been disappointed was when I started hearing reports of how he was treating some of the people of Neptune, once he became Sheriff… My point Logan is that even though we are all affected by our family members, we are not defined by them. We can all look at the behavior of others and then decide for ourselves if we want to be like them or create our own path."

"So you are saying that just because Aaron was an adulterous, murdering bastard, doesn't mean I will be?" _Or that I won't beat my children. Or drive my wife to drink, or forget my kids birthdays, or not know they are allergic to shell fish, or seduce my son's girlfriend…and feel the need to tape all my sexual conquests._

Derek nods, "And just because Don has turned on his friends and made some bad mistakes, doesn't mean that I have, or that Paige will. I know how leery of her you are, and anyone can see the trust issues both you and Veronica struggle with, but Paige is a good kid, a little too how'd you put it… 'bold' sometimes, but she is fiercely loyal. I'm not saying she's perfect, none of us are, and she has made plenty of her own mistakes. But she owns up to them, and she does her best to make things right. I have no doubt that she will get to the bottom of whatever Don's problems are."

"You want me to give her a fair shake?"

"That's all I am asking. Paige doesn't have a lot of friends. She spends most of her time at school, or with her nose in a book, or running alone. Growing up she hung out with Don's friends and Charlie. But since she was fourteen it has been all about Payton, and now he's gone. It looks to me like you could all use some friends."

Logan is quiet for a while why he ponders all that Derek has shared with him. Derek for his part figures he said enough and was content to let Logan digest his food and all that he heard, knowing Logan will talk when he is ready.

"Did I meet her?"

Derek, seeking more information raises his eyebrows.

"Ten years ago, when you met my parents, did I meet Paige then?"

Derek thinks back remembering that summer, "No I don't think you met any of the kids, Paige was nine that summer, she went to soccer camp. She liked that one because she didn't have to throw the ball, and Don was of course at baseball camp, and all the other boys had moved out by then. You might have met Charlie, I worked with his dad even back then. I remember Paige being disappointed she missed you, she was never one to be star struck, or impressed by celebrity, but I think she might have had a bit of a crush on you back then. Don't tell her I told you that."

"I make no promises, it probably wouldn't even faze her though, she doesn't seem to embarrass easily."

"No, she doesn't, with five brothers you learn to take it as well as dish it out."

They move on to lighter topics, Derek still trying to put Logan to ease with some of the crazier antics of his six children.

Soon Charlie comes back, and saying goodbye to Derek, Logan hops back into the front seat of the Suburban.

Logan looks at Charlie and thinks that even if he didn't get to spend the day with Veronica, it was still a damn fine way to spend the afternoon. "So how are the teeth?"

Charlie flashes him a big smile, his perfectly straight, white teeth gleaming in the afternoon the sunlight. "All clean, no cavities, evidently the cyber sonic tooth brush I got for Christmas last year is doing its job. Logan, about the film convention, do you really want to go back? I was talking to John Lasseter earlier, and he told me about this place he goes, he said a lot of athletes go there too, and even Nick Cage. Any way it seems to be the place to go in the city for a man to get a… what did you guys call it… a mani-pedi? If you are game, he called and got us an appointment."

***********************************

Keith spent the afternoon sitting at his old desk teaching everything he could think of to Clarence Weidman. He showed him the computer programs they use. He showed him the filing system. He showed him how to use the fancy coffee pot Logan had gotten Veronica for her birthday last year. He tried to pay attention to the questions Clarence asked, he didn't want to rush, but he found himself checking his watch a lot. And looking at the clock on the wall. And checking the time on the microwave. And looking at the time on the bottom of the computer screen. Six o'clock, he just had to wait until six o'clock. At six o'clock Kate said she'd be back from running her errands and he was free to stop by anytime after she got home. Dinner tonight would be spaghetti.

He ran a basic background check on Martha Denton, scanning it quickly nothing jumped out at him, but he put it in a folder to show Kate later. _I love just thinking that, I will show it to Kate later. I will see Kate later, I will help Kate with the dishes again later, I will kiss Kate goodnight again later. _Laughing at himself for acting like a teenage boy, he pushes the thoughts from his mind and goes over the Private Investigator study guide with Clarence. Because even though Clarence is an ex-army ranger, and even though he was an FBI special agent bad ass, he still had to pass the test in California to be a PI. Finally at five thirty he gives Clarence a key and tells him to call if he has any questions.

He hops in his car and drives home. He is going to go home and change out of his uniform, tonight he's going to help Kate with that bottle of wine that she has been drinking all week.

*******************************

At exactly five fifty five Charlie and Logan pull up in front of the Huntington Hotel and Spa and park in the loading zone. When the security guard walks over, Charlie hits the button to roll down Logan's window and flashes his badge. Without a word the security guard nods and walks away.

"That thing is kind of handy to have around."

"You have no idea."

They had been soaked and scrubbed, filed and buffed, they had had their cuticles pushed back and their nails clipped. Charlie had had more creams and lotions rubbed onto his hands and feet in the last hour than he used in his entire life. He had watched as the small Korean woman had poked and prodded his feet, as she used something called a pumice stone to sand away the rough patches on his heels. At first he had thought it was weird, some strange woman touching his feet, but then he began to enjoy it. He filled with relief and pride when the woman told him he had nice feet, he didn't even mind when she added that with a little extra care they would be fantastic feet. He smiled when she told him in her thick accent that his girlfriend would really like it if he came twice a month. 'You come twice a month your woman go gaga for your feet' that's what she told him. He didn't bother to tell him he didn't have a girlfriend, at least not yet. He let himself relax in the big leather chair, and he allowed himself to wonder about the amazing and naughty things Paige could do to his feet. He left smiling, happily handing over his sixty dollars and making an appointment for two weeks from today.

Logan, no stranger to the sensations of someone massaging his hands and feet, to the feel of the buffer as it rubbed across his sensitive toes, enjoyed every minute of it too, but his favorite part was watching the expressions on Charlie's face as they went from tense and uncomfortable to interested and mildly amused to relaxed and happy.

Logan and Charlie got out of the SUV to wait. Charlie leaned up against the passenger side front door and Logan hopped up on the hood like he used to do with the Xterra. Logan said they would be late, Charlie said no they wouldn't. He didn't know how he knew or even if he really knew, it might have just been his desire, his need to see Paige as soon as possible, which made the idea of them being late impossible. At exactly five fifty nine Mac, Veronica, and Paige came out of the hotel.

Logan scanned the three girls, noticing the matching flip flops they were all wearing and their bright colorful toes. He noticed Mac walking a little funny so he figured she got a bikini wax. He noticed Veronica's usually glowing complexion looked brighter than usual and that she looked more relaxed than she had in the last two days he had spent with her. He noticed for the first time since he met Paige she had make up on and he noticed she cut her hair.

Logan waited until the girls got closer and then he made appropriate comments to each of them. "Nice toes, Mac. Love the hair Paige, very sassy. Veronica, your skin is positively radiant."

Logan opened the back door and helped Mac and Veronica climb in to the high riding vehicle. He held the door for Paige but when she didn't step in he turned to see what was holding her up. She was standing in front of Charlie and they were just staring at each other. He waited for a second but then just shook his head and climbed in next to Veronica.

Charlie couldn't believe his eyes. Walking toward him, a full head taller than the girls walking by her side was the woman he had been in love with since he was seven and his mom told him he couldn't marry Molly Ringwald. And she was more beautiful now than ever. She had cut her hair. Her long thick hair was gone. In its place was something very different, it seemed darker, she hadn't had it colored but the lighter sun bleached strands had been cut away. Her hair had always been an interesting color or jumble of colors, her dad called it palomino, and her mom called it caramel. You really only got to see the mix of colors when she wore it up and the sun lightened pieces were tucked away. But now with pale locks gone you could see every individual color, the blondes, the light browns, the darker auburns and some more red shades that Charlie had no idea what to call. It was shorter than her shoulders, but longer than her chin, it made her neck look long and elegant. She had choppy sweeping bangs that framed her eyes, emphasizing their large almond shape, and allowing a clear view of the blue and green flecks that were constantly competing for dominance. Some chunky layers swept towards her face brushing lightly against her cheeks, drawing attention to her high cheek bones. The ends, an inch or so longer than her chin, flipped out, showing off her strong jaw line.

Charlie ached for something to say. He had loved her hair before, but this was amazing, she looked transformed, she had gone from the long haired innocent school girl who used to chase him around the playground, to the incredibly sexy vixen that stood before him. At first he had kept his mouth shut as he had so many times before, locking away the words that he wanted to say to her but that she wasn't ready to hear. But now he opens him mouth and nothing will come out. The girl he has spent countless hours with over the last almost twenty years, the girl that he has talked about everything under the sun with has him completely tongue tied.

Paige watched him stare at her. She tried to read his eyes, something she normally did so well, something she had been trained to do, but his bright green eyes gave nothing away. She watched as his eyes danced around, taking in all the parts of her hair and her face. She watched them take in the whole picture and then move about, first to the top and her bangs that stopped just short of her eyelashes, then they fell to her cheekbones, and then even lower as he examined her chin and jaw line and her neck. She watched them as they made a lazy crawl back up to her eyes where they continued to stare, not wavering, not blinking, just gazing deeply.

"Charlie… do you hate it?"

Charlie watched her eyes change from playful and mischievous to anxious and fearful. He steps back from the door and opens it for her, helping her in he grabs the seat belt and reaches across to buckle her in. As his face passes hers he finally whispers, "No Paige I don't hate it, it's incredible, it's perfect."

***************************

Dinner was amazing and they had another enjoyable evening at the table. Paige's parents gush over her hair, her mom thrilled that after Paige threatening to do it for years she is glad she finally did it. Paige explaining she always wanted to do it, but Payton always begged her not to. Logan saying that the more he learns about Payton, the more of a schmuck he thinks he is. Veronica quietly teasing Logan about his recent manicure and asking him if he thinks Paige knows how much power she has over Charlie. Mac enjoying the banter, but thinking how much more fun it would be if Dick were there and trying to wait patiently until she can go up and call him.

During dessert, (Sprinkles Cupcakes that a patient of Penny's who had driven up from Palo Alto had brought her,) Derek announces they are going to play a game.

"Logan, pick a number, from say, five to twenty."

"Seven," Logan says after thinking about it briefly.

"Okay, everybody has to tell us a story or their favorite memory from when they were seven. I will start." Derek tells about how when he was seven, he and his brother were at the store buying milk for their mom when a guy came in to rob it. There was an off duty cop there and he wrestled the gun away from the guy and held him down until the police got there. "That's when I knew I wanted to be a policeman."

Penny told how when she was seven she begged her parents for a little sister. They told her no, and that was when she decided she would not be satisfied with one child she wanted a boatload.

Mac told how when she was seven she did her first hack job. She broke into the Balboa County Library Network and cleared all her late fees. She got grounded for a week, she still had to pay her fines, but her even though her parents made her stay in her room they didn't think to take her computer away. She spent the week learning how not to get caught.

Logan tells how he had cousins move to LA when he was seven and his parents let him stay with them instead of going on location with his dad. He got his first surfboard that summer and has been hooked ever since.

Charlie said that when he was seven he got his first kiss but that was all he would say, Veronica, Mac, and even Penny begged for more details, but only Logan and Derek noticed Paige stayed quiet on the subject.

Veronica told about how her family was supposed to go on a road trip to the Grand Canyon the year she was seven but her mom got sick. Logan seethed inside when he realized her mom probably wasn't sick but rather too drunk to make the ten hour drive. So instead of getting to go on vacation Veronica had to go to school like everybody else. On Monday morning she got up and got ready for school and got in the car for her dad to take her. But he drove past the school and just kept driving. They spent the day at Disneyland.

Paige says that when she was seven she beat her dad for the first time at Stratego, and then adds that she hasn't lost to him since.

Derek laughs, "Paige that isn't my favorite memory from when you were seven. That was the year you took down the Chirkoff crime syndicate."

"Dad please don't tell this story."

"Too late I all ready started. So we had this Russian family move in next door, they had two girls about Paige's age and she started playing with them, we thought it was nice she was spending time with some girls her own age and not spending all her time getting corrupted by her older brother and all his friends. The neighbor girls didn't speak a lot of English so their parents thought Paige could help with that, especially because the girls were starting school in the fall. Little did we know instead of teaching them English, Paige spent the summer teaching herself Russian. So one day we are having a family barbecue in the backyard, and the man from next door and some of his business associates, are in their yard talking, we can hear them but we have no idea what they are saying because they are speaking Russian. Paige comes and tells me and Miles, this is when he was still in the FBI, that she heard them say they needed to move the body, that they couldn't keep it in the freezer at the restaurant anymore because they were getting in a shipment of fish in the morning. We all thought she was nuts, she had an active imagination and read way too many books."

"Daddy you can never read too many books."

"Don't interrupt Paige I am just getting to the good part. So she starts crying and saying how we don't believe her, when that still doesn't work she starts yelling at us in Russian, now I don't speak Russian but I know curse words in several languages and Paige was using lots of Russian ones. Miles and I both took off, we raided the restaurant and made 17 arrests that night."

Penny and Charlie beam with pride, it was a story they knew well. Mac, Logan and Veronica stare at her incredulously.

"You taught yourself Russian?" Veronica asks.

"It wasn't a big deal, I like words, and language intrigues me. I am a total word geek. And for the record, Anna and Raisa learned quite a bit of English that summer too."

"How many other languages do you speak?" Veronica still intrigued probes further.

_Fluently, eight and right now I am working on Farsi, but you're nuts if you think I will admit that now. _"Ummm a little bit of this and a little bit of that. I can say 'it's not my turn to do the dishes' in fourteen, you want to hear?"

They all laugh at this and Penny announced she and Derek will do the dishes, she suggests everyone else play a game or watch a movie or something. Derek makes sure Charlie knows he is off duty but is free to stay.

Paige asks Charlie if he wants to watch a movie, and he says he does. Veronica asks Logan if she can talk to him upstairs but says they may come join Charlie and Paige in a bit. Mac says even though it is only nine thirty she is tired and she is going to bed.

As everyone heads off in their respective directions Penny asks Paige to wait a second she needs to talk to her. Mac and Veronica and Logan all leave and head up the stairs. Charlie starts to go but Derek asks him for help with taking the leaves out of the table.

"Paige, when was the last time you slept?" Her mom asks her in a no nonsense don't mess with me tone.

Paige sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know? I fell asleep today during my foot massage." _Until I heard Beth scream out Payton's name while he pounded into her. _"I slept for a bit while Kris washed my hair." _Until I saw her come out of his room in a towel and call him honey. _"But to be honest I don't know when the last time I slept for more than a few minutes was."

"Oh Paige, you need to sleep. I know you hate the idea of taking something, that you don't like to not be in control, but you have to get some sleep. If you don't sleep tonight you aren't driving back to Neptune tomorrow." Penny's manner is more sympathetic, but she still conveys that 'this is how it is so just deal with it' tone that only a mom can. "And Paige, you didn't come by the clinic today. Dr. Peters will be there at tomorrow at eight, it's Saturday and she's making a special trip so don't stand her up."

Paige nods and heads for the family room, Charlie right behind her.

*******************************

Veronica takes Logan's hand and pulls him into his room. Letting it go as she closes the door.

Logan wants to reach out to her but he holds himself back. "I missed you today, but I have to say, you look beautiful. If I didn't know better I would ask if you were pregnant your skin is glowing so much. And you look so much more relaxed than you were this morning. Haldor must have worked really hard to get all those knots out of your neck."

"You didn't miss me that much. I thought you said you had a really good time at that film thing."

"I did, but now that I see you, I am a little jealous of the evil Haldor. I wish I was the one to rub my hands all over your back and ease the tension out of your neck."

"Well maybe now that your hands are all soft and silky I'll let you. And just so you know, Haldor is either one of Paige's imaginary friends or she was off today. I had a little old German woman named Helga."

"You have no idea how much it relieves me to know that."

"Logan I want to talk to you and then if you want we can go down and watch the movie. Maybe if you're lucky I will even do some amazing but still PG things to your freshly pedicure'd feet."

"You aren't going to let that go are you?"

"No, and I'm sure Paige won't either. How did you talk him into it?"

"It was his idea, he talked to the freakin' CEO of Pixar and Disney Animation Studios about where to go. You should have seen the look on his face when his manicurist started telling him what his girlfriend would do to his feet if he took good care of them. I thought he was going to lose it right there. Poor guy, I wonder how long until she puts him out of his misery. I don't want to talk about them anymore. Let's talk about how long until you put me out of my misery.

"Sit down Logan." Veronica sees his eyes widen and waits until he sits on the window seat, the same spot she sat in last night, and then she sits next to him. "I thought a lot about what you said. And part of what you said is right, but Logan I have said the words. I said them when I went to the cops the morning after, but he didn't believe me, or maybe he didn't care. I've said them a few times since but always out of anger and disgust."

"You went to Lamb and he didn't do anything? I'm going to kill him."

"I actually think Paige may beat you to it. Logan, you are right I need to be able to say them, and think about what happened rationally, without having an emotional breakdown. I talked to Paige today about maybe talking to her mom. She thinks it's a good idea too. She suggested that I write down everything I remember and how I feel about it, so that when I talk to her I can keep a straight head. I think its good advice, and I am going to do it. Not right now, but soon. I will let you know when I am ready."

"Veronica I am so proud of you."

"And I am going to talk to Dick. I haven't quite figured out what I am going to say, but I remembered something from that night on the roof, and I think you're right, Dick should have the chance to explain himself."

"What did you remember?"

"When we were up there… before you came… when I told him what he did to me… when I told Beaver he… raped me, he said Dick still thought he was a virgin. Maybe Dick doesn't know, maybe he didn't think Beaver would really do it… I don't know."

"Veronica we are going to get past this. I know it will always be here, it's a part of what makes you, you. But we will put it behind us. This is holding you back, and I just want you to be better."

"I want to be better too. I think that if I am better, then we can be better."

"I love you Veronica, talk to Penny and Dick soon okay." Logan puts his arms around her and pulls her into a hug, not pushing for more, just holding her tight. "You don't have to say anything Veronica, you'll tell me how you feel when you're ready. Do you want to go watch the movie?"

"Can you just hold me Logan, just for a little bit longer?"

"Forever Veronica… I will hold you forever."

****************************

Mac says goodnight to Veronica and Logan outside her door and then waits until they enter Paige's room and close the door before she goes inside and shuts the door to hers.

She resists the urge to hop on her bed and call Dick right away. Instead she goes into the bathroom and washes her face and brushes her teeth. She puts the cream the esthetician gave her on her newly waxed areas, wondering again why, out of all the things she could have chosen to have done at the spa she picked that one. She takes off her clothes and puts on her night shirt. And she crawls into bed. Then she calls Dick.

"Hello beautiful. Another late dinner?"

"Hello yourself. Not as late as last night. It was good though."

"Did you guys go out? There are some awesome places to eat in San Francisco. My mom lived there for a while."

"She did? I didn't know that. Maybe sometime soon you can come up and take me to one of them."

"That sounds like a really good idea."

"We didn't go anywhere tonight though, we stayed in. Paige made lasagna. She made a special one for me with mushrooms and zucchini. She still made it with a red sauce, most people make it with a creamy cheese sauce and its good, but Paige made the red sauce from scratch. I don't know when she had the time. I was with her all day. But it was amazing."

"Hmmmm as much as I would like to try that I think I would rather take you out and have you all to myself."

"You say that now, but that's only because you haven't tried it yet. What did you do today?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, but what else did you do?"

"I did a lot of thinking. Mac I want you to know, that I know, that I am an ass. I've been an ass for a long time-"

"Dick-"

"Let me finish okay? I've been cruel and selfish and just plain mean to a lot of people. I never saw it before. Or maybe I did and I just didn't care. But I care now, and I am trying to change. I don't want to be an ass anymore. I don't even believe in god but I found myself thanking him today because you are willing to overlook my assy-ness and give me a chance. I am so lucky to have you in my life Mac."

"I don't know what to say Dick, you were an ass. I see you trying to change, and I know how hard it is. It makes me like you even more when I see you trying so hard. What happened today Dick, what happened to bring this all up?"

"I talked to Sheriff Mars this morning. He asked me to go down to the station to talk about an incident I had with Nish Sweeney a while ago." He told her briefly about going to borders to buy books and then sitting down to have lunch. She tensed up as he told her about the pretty girl who had helped him and how even though she was engaged he had considered trying to get in her pants. But then she was proud that he was being honest with her, that he didn't gloss over the details and that relaxed her again. Then he told her about Nish Sweeney baiting him and the horrible things he said to her. "Then she threw coffee at me, I don't blame her, I was an ass Mac, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"I do blame her, she deserved what you said, she doesn't deserve to be dead, but she pushed you too far. What did the Sheriff say?"

"He was actually pretty great about it. He walked in the room and I started off as a smug arrogant bastard. He called me on it. He told me I could be a rich boy jackass if I wanted but that he didn't think I was guilty of anything he just needed to know what happened, and that's when it hit me. I am a jackass, that's how people see me. I don't want to be a jack ass anymore."

"I don't know what to say Dick, I don't want to sound condescending but I am proud of you. It takes a big man to admit something like that, and an even bigger man to do something about it."

"I want you to be able to be proud of me. I want to be a better man Mac, I want to be one for you and I want to be one for me. I don't want to be like my dad, thinking the world owes me something, I want you to know Mac that I am honored to have you in my life."

*********************************

"What do you want to watch?" Charlie asked as he and Paige entered the family room and he opened the cabinet filled with DVD's

"I don't care, you pick, anything is fine… except The Breakfast Club, please don't make me watch The Breakfast Club again." Paige teases about his favorite movie, as she sits on the couch. "If it has to be something with Molly Ringwald could it please be Sixteen Candles, I know it isn't as guy friendly as BC but I am begging."

"I stopped thinking Molly Ringwald was the love of my life a long time ago Paige. Let's watch something that will relax you and help you fall asleep. Pride and Prejudice? I know how much you like Colin Firth."

"Can we watch Emma instead?" Paige starts talking in a british accent. "Mr. Darcy is so droll; Mr. Knightley is so much more my type. I'd take his fun and playful teasing over Mr. Darcy's brooding and sulking any day of the week."

"You are such a nut." Charlie pops in the DVD and grabbing the remote joins her on the couch.

"Yes, but isn't that why you're here? Because you find me so entertaining." Paige challenges him.

_I'm here because you're here and there isn't anywhere else in the world I'd rather be._ "It may be that, but I think it has more to do with the lasagna you made for dinner, which was wonderful by the way."

"Charlie, thank you for being here these past couple days. I know you had to because of Veronica and all, but you've been a huge support to me, and I want you to know I appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me Paige, I'm your friend, and I told you I'm behind you a hundred percent no matter what."

"I know and I appreciate that too."

Charlie had tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't any more, he turned to face her, smiling when he sees her new 'sassy' haircut as everyone has taken to calling it. He looks at her eyes, blue and dancing with the reflection of the big TV in front of them. They look so tired. "Paige why is it that you can't sleep? What is it that you see when you close your eyes? What did he do to you?" _Just give me a reason, just one little reason to destroy the scum sucking bottom dweller._

"We didn't just break up Charlie. I walked in on him and her. And now, when I close my eyes that's what I see." Paige tries to lighten the suddenly dark mood, but she can't stop the single tear that escapes down her cheek. "And try as I might, I can't sleep with my eyes open."

Charlie reaches up and with his soft and supple hand and wipes the tear away. "Paige, I'm sorry, I'm glad you told-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Charlie."

Charlie watched as her eyes brightened as she dropped her gaze from his eyes and he followed it down to his hand that was now sitting on his knee. He swallowed as Paige picked it up and examined it. She ran her fingers along his, feeling their smoothness, she massaged his nail beds where his cuticles had been pushed back. She rubbed the pads of her fingers along the crisp clean edges of his newly clipped nails. He watched as she pulled his hand closer to her and turned it over, swirling her thumbs in circles around his palm. He felt the stirring of his cock and was thankful for the thick jeans he had chosen to wear today and that the only light came from the TV. He was paralyzed as he watched his hand in hers as she drew it up and toward her mouth and he thought he was going to explode. He almost moaned from the anticipation of it, of what was about to happen. And then just as the palm of his hand was about to hit her lips he caught the twinkle in her eye. A split second before her lips made contact he knew. He figured it out right before he heard the loud obnoxious noise and felt the tickling sensation as she gave him a raspberry.

He didn't have time to prevent it, but he has enough time to formulate his counter attack. He pounced! She was powerless to react as he flipped her over on the couch and climbed on top, pinning her below him. "I am so going to get you for that. It's tickle torture time." And that is exactly what he did. Tortured her. He tickled her sides and under her arms, and her upper stomach, digging his fingers in her ribs but paying special attention to not go anywhere near her breasts, fearing that if he touched them even for a second, he wouldn't be able to stop. He kept going until she was begging for him to stop, until the tears streaming down her face were from laughing. And then going for the coup he went for the one spot that drove her more crazy than anywhere else, he went for the backs of her knees.

Paige had been in this position a million times in her life, pinned down and being attacked, if it wasn't Charlie on top of her it could have been any one of her five brothers, or one of their friends, or even on occasion her dad. She survived this time the same way she had the countless other times, she put all her energy into not wetting herself and she waited for her opening, for her attacker to make a mistake.

Charlie's came when he eased some of his one hundred and eighty pounds off of her as he leaned back to get to her knees. Finally having her chance she made her move, turning the tables on him, flipping him off the couch and onto the floor. Before he even knew what was happening, she had him face down while she straddled him, pressing one of his arms into his back.

"Oh my god Charlie, are you trying to kill me, you almost made me pee my pants. Are you done now? You've gotten your revenge." She waited until he submitted to her dominance and agreed to cease and desist. She climbed off of him and took his hands helping him up.

Charlie plopped back down on to the couch but kept hold of her hand pulling her down next to him. She didn't resist when he put his arm loosely around her but she didn't lean back into him either. He watched her as she turned her attention back to the movie, he tried to watch it too but he was more interested in looking at Paige and listening to her breathing as it regulated from their fierce activity.

"Ahhhh I love this part, other than the end it's my favorite, and it's the best line in the whole movie."

Charlie didn't have to look, he knew what parts she loved most, he had watched this movie with her many, many times, and could quote it line for line just like Paige could. But he turned anyway, focusing his attention on to the TV just in time to see Emma shoot a very badly aimed arrow, and he kept his eyes on the screen when Paige sighed and melted into him as Mr. Knightley told Emma 'try not to kill my dogs.'

**********************

Penny watched as the color drained from her youngest child's face and the sparkle disappeared from Paige's eyes. She watched as her baby girl accepted her fate and reluctantly nodded, her expression blank as she turned and left the room. During all this Derek watched the exchange like a tennis match, silently listening while his head bounced from one to the other. Reading the despair in his wife's eyes he gathers her up in his arms and points to Charlie rushing after Paige, catching her before she has even left the kitchsn and placing his hand on the small of her back, guiding her from the room.

"She's going to get through this Penny, she is going to be okay."

Derek and Penny did the dishes, taking their time, being playful and flirty, he swatted her behind with a dish towel, and she wiped suds over his lip like a mustache. They were still every bit as much in love as they were forty three years ago, when the nineteen year old Derek had carried his eighteen year old bride over the threshold of their rented apartment. Penny's parents had been furious when a blushing young Penny had told them Derek had proposed and she had accepted. Her parents said they were too young, that they had so much growing up left to do. They accused her of being pregnant. They accused Derek of being after her money. They begged her to reconsider, to at least wait until she was done with school. They told her that if she got married now she would never finish college, she would never go to medical school. Her mom tried to tell her that if she married Derek, she would be stuck at home, cooking his meals, cleaning up his messes and taking care of his kids. When none of that worked they told her they were cutting her off, she wasn't going to get anymore financial support from them.

Penny shared all of this with Derek, she told him she didn't care about the money, but she was going to become a doctor. He told her he loved her and he didn't care about the money either. He told her they would make it work. She told him she couldn't cook. He told her he couldn't either but they would figure something out. The next Saturday they drove to Las Vegas with Derek's brother Andrew, and his sister Michelle and they got married.

Penny took a job at a doctor's office answering phones while Derek finished the police academy. Derek graduated with the highest score in his class and joined the LAPD. Penny started working part time and attending classes at UCLA. They lived frugally in their tiny studio apartment, in a not so great area. They ate Red Kettle Canned Soup and Chef Boyardee canned pastas, and rubbery TV dinners. Penny found a recipe for a tuna casserole that she thought even she wouldn't be able to screw up, Derek tried to eat it, he had forced down three spoonfuls before Penny tasted it. She took one bite and spit it out, she grabbed both their plates and scraped the casserole into the garbage. Derek told her not to worry about it, someday he would hire her a cook.

Two months before their second anniversary Penny gave birth to twins. She sent her mom a birth announcement and her mom called and said "I told you so." Penny quit her job, found a neighbor who was willing to help with the boys a few hours each day and kept going to school.

Seven years and two more kids after they got married, Derek and Penny with their four boys moved to San Francisco and Penny started attending Medical School at UCSF. Seven years after that she graduated. Her parents sent her a check for a hundred thousand dollars and told her they knew she could do it. Derek and Penny sent the check back and told them to go to hell.

They finished the dishes and decided to watch the rest of the movie with their only daughter.

Walking into the darkened living room they find Charlie asleep on the couch and curled up in his arms, her head on his shoulder so is Paige.

Derek shut the movie off, and Penny covered them up with a blanket.

Derek put his arm around his wife and whispered in her ear, "I told you we'd make it work."

*************************************

Please review!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for all the great reviews, they mean the world to me. I have replied to everyone i could, you guys give some great feedback! Mrs. Logan Echolls- i never saw the movie, that was a passage i really struggled with so maybe i will watch it and it can help with some ideas...

As a side note, i went back and reread a lot of the early chapters this week and the typos drove me crazy... i fixed them in my copy but i am thinking of updating them on fanfiction, when i do this i have to repost the chapter, i am pretty sure you will then get an email saying i posted a new chapter (if you subscribe, or get alerts). i am just giving you all a heads up, i will let you know for sure when i am going to do it, and i will try to do them all together... While i am at it i might name the chapters, i was thinking quotes or parts of quotes from the chapter itself, let me know what you think...

Lots happening in this chapter, some happy some angsty, i would LoVe to hear what you think. The quality of my reviews is awesome for the most part but the quantity is down a bit. i would love to hear from YOU!

Chapter 20

Keith closed the front door, and went to get ready for bed. Totally oblivious to the mundane tasks he had performed thousands and thousands of time in his life, he went about his nightly ritual. He turned off all the lights, checked that the windows were shut and locked and made sure he had turned the deadbolt. He brushed his teeth, and put on an old pair of sweat pants and an NYPD shirt he had gotten on his trip with Veronica to New York they had taken after graduation. He tossed aside the big decorative pillows that he had never understood the purpose of, he pulled down the sheets and big thick comforter he had picked out himself last year after Leanne left for the last time, and then he crawled into bed. He got comfortable and allowed his mind and body to relax into the old soft bed. And then after all that was done he permitted his mind to wander to the pleasant turn of events the night had ended on after a very disappointing start.

Keith had gone home and changed just like he planned. He skipped the brown suit that Veronica referred to as his 'dating uniform' and chose instead a casual pair of khaki's and a blue plaid shirt. He tried not to rush, he forced himself to slow down and take his time. He called Veronica and was pleased to hear she had gone to a spa and gotten a massage, she sounded very relaxed. She asked about his evening and he mentioned he would be having a quiet night and he would be eating spaghetti. He didn't see the need to tell her that the quiet evening would be at Don Lamb's house or that Kate would be making the Spaghetti. He laughed when she teased him about staying home on a Friday night, and missing out on prime honey chasing time at the local singles bar. He let himself leave his apartment at six o'clock and he drove the speed limit all the way to Don's house. He carefully parked the car and tried to hide the skip in his step as he made his way up the walkway to the porch.

Kate smiled at him when she opened the door and just like the previous night she told him dinner would be done soon and suggested he go talk to Don while she finished.

Don was feeling much better, and they had a nice talk about the Nish Sweeney investigation. Keith told him about his conversation with Dick Casablancas junior, and Don wasn't surprised, at neither his attitude nor his innocence, saying that he'd had a few run ins with Dick over his years as sheriff, pulling him over for speeding, or busting him for drinking. But that he wasn't a raving sociopath like his brother.

Kate came in and after checking with Don, announced they would try and eat at the kitchen table. Keith was amazed at how much more mobile Don was after a day of antibiotics. They had a nice dinner. The spaghetti was of course divine, Kate having made the sauce from scratch, she said it had been simmering all day.

After dinner Don wanted to watch a movie on the couch. He had just gotten Night at the Museum from Netflix and after hearing from Paige and Kate how terrific it was he was dying to watch it. So they all went into the living room and Kate put in the movie. Keith didn't mind the idea of a movie, there were definitely worse ways to spend a Friday night then watching a movie with the beautiful woman who was quickly becoming his new 'special lady friend', even if Don was there too. But then Don sat down in the middle of the couch. So Kate and Keith sat on opposite ends with Don in between them and watched the movie. Keith tried to enjoy it, he laughed at all the appropriate parts. He tried not to resent the fact that Don was getting better. He pushed the fantasy of Don getting shot again, this time by Keith's own gun out of his head. Half way through the movie Don started whining that he wanted popcorn. Kate got up to go make it, Keith offered to help but she said she could handle it, she left the movie playing and disappeared for a while. She came back with two bowls of popcorn and they finished the movie.

Kate offered to help Don to bed, but he said he wasn't tired and he wanted to watch another one. It turned out he had also just gotten Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby in the mail too. Kate said she didn't want to watch that movie, and Keith said he had already seen it. Don said fine he would watch it later, what did they want to do. When they didn't answer right away he suggested they play cards, or pick another movie from his DVD collection or Kate could tell more stories.

Realizing that Don was not going away anytime soon, Keith glanced at his watch, said it was getting late and he should go home.

Don got up and walked Keith to the door, thanked him for stopping by, and said they should do it again some time.

Keith left completely bewildered about what had just happened. He was pretty sure the signals he had gotten from Kate the night before were the same as the ones he was feeling, but now he wasn't so sure. Was Don just being an ass, as he had been so many times before? Had Kate decided she wasn't interested after all, and maybe asked Don to stay up? What the hell was going on?

Keith drove home and took Backup down to the beach. He pulled out the Nish Sweeney file and went through it again. At midnight he started turning off the lights, and that is when the phone rang.

After a life spent in law enforcement Keith was used to late night phone calls. As the father of a teenage daughter they still caused his heart to stop.

He answered the phone hesitantly and anxiously all at the same time, afraid of what might be wrong, but needing to know as quickly as possible.

It was Kate!

She was Sorry!

She hadn't planned on the evening going like that!

She had finally gotten Don to sleep!

She wanted to come over!

Keith rushed around picking up the apartment. He remembered seeing tea out on the counter at Don's and figuring Kate liked it he pulled some out and put water on to boil.

She knocked and he let her in. She walked right up to him and kissed him hello. She told him she had been dying to do that all night. She told him how she thought of shooting Don herself because he was being such a pain in her ass. She told him she didn't want to hear what he learned about Martha Darton. She told him she had other things in mind for the evening. She took his hand and led him to the couch. Where they spent the next two hours, laughing, and talking, and kissing. At two thirty he walked her out to her car and helped her in. He kissed her goodbye one last time and watched her drive away. Then he went back to his apartment, closed the door and went about getting ready for bed.

*******************************

Paige woke up before her eyes opened. She couldn't believe she had slept. She felt refreshed… and warm. _Why is it so hot in here? Dad always turns the heater off before he goes to bed. _She resisted opening her eyes, afraid of what might happen if she tried to close them again. She figured it was early. She had always been an early riser, or at least she was back when she actually slept on a regular basis. She decided just this once she could let herself sleep a little longer. She noticed that instead of sleeping on her side in her curled up little ball, she was on her stomach and stretched out straight. She tried to roll over and bring her knees up but for some reason she couldn't. She tried to bury her head further into her pillow, but her pillow was hard… and ticking. _Hmmmmm I must either be sleeping on my alarm clock or I'm not really awake and this is a weird dream. _Then she feels something poking her near her belly button. Finally giving into her curiosity at her predicament she compromises and opens one eye.

And sees Charlie. And she realizes her alarm clock isn't hiding in her pillow, her pillow is Charlie's chest and it isn't ticking, it's beating. And she is sprawled out right on top of him. And the reason she can't roll over is because Charlie's arms are wrapped around her , and his hands are gripping her ass. And then she figures out that if Charlie is lying on his back, and if she is on top of him then that thing poking her in the stomach is… _OH CRAP! _

"Charlie? Charlie, you need to wake up." Paige tries to move her hand so she can nudge him, but she discovers that they are stuck under him, well one of them is under him, and she's pretty sure the other one is under her, and his shirt. _How the hell did this happen._

Paige can't move the hand that is tangled up in Charlie's shirt, so she inches the one under his back out, but then realizes it is still pinned by his arm stretched out over her back and still on her ass. She uses her elbow and tries to nudge the arm aside. But it's stuck. _How could… is his hand in my pocket?_

"Charlie!" Still trying to be quiet Paige hisses it more than anything.

"Hmmmm…" Charlie pops an eye open and then seeing Paige glaring at him he opens the other, and smiles another lazy grin. "Good morning."

"Arrrrgh, you said that yesterday."

"Yesterday was a good morning too, but I think I like this one better."

"Char--lie!"

"Pai--aige!" Charlie mimics her, it takes all his self control not to lift his head and kiss her full and pouting lips. He closes his eyes again hoping to lessen the temptation.

Charlie slides his hands up out of her pockets and just when she thinks she will get some relief he reaches them down further and cups her ass even tighter. Then he starts rubbing his hands in small circles over her butt cheeks. The rubbing pushes her further into him, which in turn presses him further into her.

"Charlie!!"

"I see what you mean Paige, this denim is really nice." _Although I think it has more to do with your ass then the…_

"Charlie, I need to move."

"Why? I like it right where I am." He opens his eyes again and tries to look hurt.

"I'm not comfortable. AND YOU'RE POKING ME!"

"Ohh fine." Charlie scoots a little closer to the edge and then rolls over letting her slide off of him and onto the couch. "There, is that better?" Now even though they are both on their sides, he is practically on top of her.

"Uhhh if by better you mean now I'm pinned between you and the back of the couch, then yeah its better. NO it's not better, you're still poking me."

Charlie pulls back a little giving Paige a little more room and a lot more relief, but still keeping her tucked in next to him. "Sorry, hazard of being a guy, especially one who wakes up to find a beautiful woman on top of him."

"Don't blame that on me, it was like that way before you woke up."

"Maybe I was dreaming about waking up with a beautiful woman on top of me."

Paige rolls her eyes and sighs, "We need to get up. I have a lot to do today."

"Not even out of bed and you're already formulating today's 'to do' list?"

"Evidently I never even made it into bed. And I did the 'to do' list yesterday."

"What do we have to do?" Charlie smiles at her and pushes her messy hair off her face. He's thinking he has never seen anything as beautiful in his life, as a well rested Paige Lamb wrapped in his arms and under him.

"Not we, ME. I have to go for a run. I have a doctor's appointment. I need to run to the grocery store. I would like to buy at least one more outfit before I head back to Neptune this afternoon, and we are all going to brunch at eleven. Now get off me already." Paige tries to push him off, but she has no leverage and one of her hands is still under his shirt, and everytime she tries to push with that hand the thing that was poking her gets closer.

"We are all going to brunch?" Charlie ignores the get off me part, and continues to mess with the disobedient lock of hair that keeps flopping back in her face.

"Aaaarghhh, Logan told me yesterday. He wanted to take my parents out to dinner to thank them, but then I made the Lasagna, so he asked if we could stay a little later so he could take us all to brunch. He got reservations at the Ritz."

"Okay, so see it is a WE. You go up and get ready, I can run home and change, and then we will go for a run together."

"Charlie I run by myself."

"You used to let me run with you."

Paige sighs and drops her head back into the couch, no longer struggling to get up. "When I was in eighth grade and you coached my track team for community service credits. I run alone, you probably couldn't even keep up."

Charlie thinks about this for a second and then smiles widely. "Maybe not, but I will enjoy the chase. And I will have an amazing view."

"Charlie what has gotten into you?" Paige glares at him with disbelief.

"Fine, you can run by yourself but I'm going with you to your doctor's appointment."

"Charlie… no."

"It's not negotiable Paige. You shouldn't have to deal with that alone. So you can either take me or you can take your mom. And don't your parents still have their 'we spend Saturday mornings together' policy? That means if Penny goes, Derek goes. Do you really want to take your dad? I won't go in with you if you don't want. I can wait in the car. But I don't want you to walk out of there and be by yourself."

Paige looks up into Charlie's eyes and sees that her normally easy going and accommodating Charlie is dead serious and not about to change his mind.

*************************

For the second time in three days Logan woke up to one of the most beautiful sights he could ever imagine. His Veronica. And no matter what she said, he knew she was his. His Veronica was again sleeping in his arms. Just like at the hotel, her head was tucked into his shoulder. His arm was wrapped tightly around her. She was again on her side, pressed up snug against him, her top leg was again sprawled out over his and best of all her hand was again down his pants. He basked in the warmth of it all. He pushed away the discomfort of his usual morning erection that was made even harder today by Veronica's closeness. He concentrated on his breathing and thought of the time he ran into his seventh grade math teacher at the beach to soften it.

Veronica shifted in her sleep, pushing her hand even farther down his pants, sending chills pulsating through Logan's body. He snuggled closer to her and pulled the blanket tighter around them. That's when it hit him.

_How the hell did we get under a blanket?_

Logan replayed the previous night's events over in his head. He had held Veronica on the window seat for a while. When that got uncomfortable they moved to the bed. Wanting to respect the Lamb's rules, they opened the door and left the light on. Logan had kept his promise and didn't try anything; the only time they touched was when she reached out to him, taking his hand. They held hands and talked. There were no more tears and no more fighting. He told her more about learning to surf and begged her to take him up on his often offered offer for him to teach her. She had told him more about her trip to Disneyland with her dad, and confirmed for him that indeed her mom had been three sheets to the wind, and although she probably would have slept most of the car ride there, there was no way her dad was letting her mom anywhere near the edge of the canyon, especially not with her seven year old daughter by her side. They talked about other things too. He gushed about the film convention and Tom Blakely's summer film class. She told him about Mac screaming when she got the wax ripped off her sensitive places.

The best he could figure was eventually they fell asleep. But that didn't explain them being under a blanket.

_Or the light being turned off. Oh crap! This can't be good. _The blinds were still open and he could just see the early morning sun trying to peek through the summer fog.

"Veronica," Logan rubs his hand on her cheek and whispers her name.

"Hmmmmm" Veronica stretches, sending her hand deeper into his pants, when her hand brushes against him, he lets out an involuntary moan.

Veronica's eyes fly open, "Logan!" she cries, and then seeing the fear in his eyes she softens. "I thought you said you could control yourself," she says teasingly.

"I'm not the one with the hand down my pants."

Veronica blushes as she realizes her hand is in fact still down his pants. She smiles apologetically and pulls it out slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't know how that keeps happening."

"And I keep telling you, maybe your hand knows something you don't. Veronica we have bigger problems than my flag flying at full mast."

"Oh crap!" Veronica jumps off the bed and starts pacing.

"Exactly! Do you have any idea who covered us up and turned off the light?" Logan sits up and begins to fold the blanket that had been cast aside when Veronica flew out of bed.

Veronica shakes her head and ponders it for a minute. "Maybe… hopefully it was Mac, or it could have been Paige when she came up from watching the movie."

"We better hope that's who it was. Although I don't know, even if it was Mr. or Mrs. Lamb, they didn't wake us up; they didn't make you go to your own room."

"That may be true, but you get to go home in a few hours. I have to stay here and face them every day. I don't want them to think I'm disregarding their rules."

"I'd rather stay here and face the awkwardness, if it meant being with you."

"Logan…"

"I know, I know… they're good people Ronnie, I don't think I told you about lunch with Derek yesterday. He's a lot like Paige. He gets straight to the point and tells you how it is, but he does it in a way where you are still comfortable. He flat out told me that Aaron was an ass, and that it is up to me if I want to turn out like him."

Worried about Logan's reaction she joins him back on the bed, sitting next to him. "How did you feel about that?"

"It showed me Derek is an excellent judge of character, and very, very smart. But seriously, it just made me respect him even more, he saw things in Aaron that I saw but no one else did, things I wish everyone would have seen. And then after we agreed Aaron was an ass, he told me Don was too."

"I can't believe you are just now telling me this. What did he say about Don?"

"Not really a whole lot. He said he was being an ass, and said that while he wasn't apologizing for him, he was sorry it was us he took it out on. He mentioned Don blowing out his knee, but you already knew about that. Evidently Don was really good because Derek said it ruined his chanced to play pro ball. Do you think that could have turned him into the incompetent jackass that we know?"

"I don't know, I guess there could have been some delayed reaction or something, but he totaled his knee a couple of years before he moved to Neptune, and he was pretty cool for the first year or so he was there."

"Great I can see the wheels turning in your head already. I'm sure you and Paige will figure it out. V, I really gotta go the bathroom. Are you ready to face the music?"

"Gimme fifteen minutes and I'll meet you at the top of the stairs." Veronica started to leave but stopped just short of the door. Turning around she walks right up to Logan, reaching up she pulls his face down to hers and kisses him full on the lips. "I slept really well again last night. I still think we need to take things slow, I'm still not ready to jump right into anything. But I want you to know that I agree, I woke up this morning exactly where I belong."

***************************

"Good morning." Veronica says as she and Logan walk hand in hand into the kitchen. Paige is already there pulling stuff out of the cabinets and setting them on the counter.

"Everybody keeps saying that. You guys are up early, I didn't really expect to see either of you until brunch."

Veronica looks nervous, "Yeah, Logan is an early riser and well…"

Paige smiles sympathetically, "I understand, I saw you guys when I went up early to change for my run, and I woke up with my own surprise."

"About that, were you the one that covered us up and turned off the light?" Logan asks, while Veronica continues to dance around nervously.

"Umm, no when I saw you, you were already covered up. Did you check with Mac?" Logan and Veronica both nod and Paige sees their face fill with dread. "Then it must have been my parents. I wouldn't freak out about it. Even seeing you under the blanket it was obvious you guys were fully dressed, the door was open, I am sure they know it was totally innocent, my mom can smell sex from a mile away. If they say anything I would just be totally honest, my dad has a scary sixth sense when it comes to lying.

"They aren't going to be mad?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't make a habit out of it. They prefer slumber parties take place in the family room."

The sense of relief is visible in both Logan and Veronica's eyes. Logan looks over all the things Paige has pulled out and asks, "Paige what are you making now?"

"Some muffins, we aren't having brunch until eleven so I thought this might help tide everyone over. I wanted to stock the house with food, but I am not going to have enough time. Charlie is at the store, or he will be soon, getting some groceries for the week, but Kate is pretty good about keeping the house full of baking goods."

"Hey Logan, would you mind if I talked to Paige a bit? Privately?"

"No, well maybe I mind a little, but go ahead, I am going to go shower and pack. Paige if I don't see you, I'll see you at brunch." Logan waits for Paige to nod, and then teasingly tries to hold onto Veronica's hand as he leaves the room. She giggles and lets him pull her to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek she pulls her hand from his and playfully pushes him from the room.

"You guys look like things are progressing nicely."

"We are trying to take things slow, but it's really hard to remember that when he is so close, it's like he has some sort of signal blocker that keeps me from exercising all common sense."

"It's obvious how much he cares for you."

"Paige can I talk to you?"

"You mean like somewhere other than the kitchen where someone could walk in any minute?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Sure, I only have an hour or so before Charlie will be here with the groceries and we have to leave for my doctor's appointment, but we can take all this down to Kate's apartment. It will be totally private." Paige gathers all her ingredients and puts them in a big picnic basket, and scribbles a quick note that she leaves on the counter, Veronica giggles when she reads it.

**Serious girl talk happening downstairs. Anyone without estrogen will face severe consequences to their manhood should they attempt to break the sacred barrier (Kate's door). Mac come join us. P & V **

Veronica helps her grab a few things and continues to ask questions while Paige leads her down the stairs into the garage and then through the door to Kate's.

"You have a doctor's appointment? On a Saturday? And Charlie is going?"

"Yeah it's not a big deal. My mom insisted I go in and get everything checked out after the whole Payton thing. She talked one of the other doctors into making a special trip since I am going back to Neptune later. And Charlie tore a page from Logan's School of Protectiveness play book and is insisting that I shouldn't go alone."

"That's not going to be awkward." Veronica says facetiously.

"You're telling me. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A couple things. I've been thinking a lot about what you said about Don, and I want to help. He used to be my friend too. He may have turned his back on me, but if there is something that made him do it, I would like to help figure out what it was."

Paige stops what she is doing and turns to look at Veronica who is sitting at the small breakfast bar overlooking the kitchen. "Veronica, you don't have to. I don't expect you to."

"I know, I want to. When he started being a jerk, I was so wrapped up in everything else I didn't even stop to think that there might be something behind it. If something like that happened now with one of my friends, I wouldn't stop until I figured it out."

"Okay, but you have to promise that if it gets to be too much, or if it dredges stuff up that is too painful then you will stop. Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise, but I am learning that sometimes it helps to talk about things, maybe this will help too."

Paige walks over to a big bookcase in the sitting area and grabs a new composition notebook from a large stack. She puts it in front of Veronica and hands her a pen from a cup by the phone. "Write down everything you remember from when Don started changing. Specific incidents, feelings you got, stuff you heard, everything. It might help if you wrote down some of the good stuff too, it might help to keep me from killing him when I read all the bad he put you through."

"Okay, I'll get started on it later, there's one more thing-"

"Knock knock, the note on the counter said I should come down." Mac enters and says good morning. She plops down in the barstool next to Veronica. "What are you guys doing?"

"Paige is making us some muffins and I was just going to ask her about how everything is going to work?"

"What do you mean, how what is going to work?" Paige asks as she goes about mixing the batter she was making.

"Well when your dad mentioned last night that Charlie was off duty, it made me start thinking, Charlie is like my own personal bodyguard now right."

"I know no one likes having a babysitter, but you do have someone actively trying to kill you, so yeah my dad is taking it seriously."

"I get that, and I'm not mad about it, Logan may be, he also wrote the play book on jealousy. But what I am wondering about is, how am I going to get away for training? According to the schedule Miles talked about yesterday, I am working three full days at SWAT for your dad, and then spending the other two days, and a couple of hours in the evenings at the compound training. If I have Charlie constantly attached to my hip, how am I going to get there?"

Paige fills the last muffin cup with the batter she had been making and pops them in the oven that had been preheating. Once they were in she turns and looks squarely at Veronica and then at Mac. "You tell me."

Paige watches as Veronica sighs and leans back in her chair, the wheels in her mind turning. Mac looks like this is the first time she considered that this would be an issue. She looks to Paige for help but Paige just raises her eyebrows and shakes her head.

They continue to stare at each other for a couple minutes until all of a sudden Paige sees the clarity in Mac's eyes as the realization hits her. "Oh my god, Charlie is one of us."

*********************************

Logan showered and then went about gathering his stuff and putting it all in the small duffel bag he had borrowed from Don Lamb. Straightening Paige's desk he comes across copies of all three Dani Knightley books. He picks of the first one and is flipping through it when he hears footsteps coming down from the top floor. Popping his head out the door he sees Derek Lamb.

"Hey Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I was just on my way to get Penny some tea, she's taking a bath. Come down to the kitchen with me."

Logan followed him down and waited until he got the water going in the electric tea kettle before speaking. "Derek, I want to apologize, Paige told Veronica and me about your no girls and boys sleeping in the same room policy. We didn't mean to break it. We got to talking and I guess we fell asleep. It won't happen again."

"Logan I have to say, you continue to impress me. I have five boys and Paige, and trust me this has happened with every single one of them at least once. I appreciate you coming to me, I would have mentioned it eventually, but it shows your maturity that you didn't wait around hoping I would forget. I read the situation Logan, I know it was innocent, I appreciate you leaving the door open and the light on, and I am sure you won't let it happen again."

"Thank you sir."

Derek goes back to preparing the tea and he notices Logan absentmindedly fiddling with the pages of the book he still had in his hands. "Ahhh, that is the first book right? Have you read it?"

"Yes, I have read them all. I know it's a ways away but I was thinking it would make a great project for a first movie."

"A Logan Echolls Production perhaps? She is getting pretty popular, you might want to scoop the rights up before someone else does." Derek gathers his completed tea tray and heads out of the kitchen. "Penny and I will be down at 10:30 we'll leave then for brunch."

Logan nods his head, not really paying attention to the words he is hearing, he is thinking about what Derek said.

Knowing what he wants to do he leaves the kitchen and runs up the stairs. Booting up his laptop he does a quick internet search on Dani Knightley. Not much comes up, there are some fan sites for her books, some copies on sale at Amazon and EBAY. Lots of blog mentions, but everything is about the books and nothing about the author. He types in daniknightleyDOTcom but all he gets is a page saying the site is under construction.

He opens the book and flips to the copyright page. Looking for the information he needs, his lips curl into a big smile when he finds it. "Gotcha!"

In the middle of the page, after the 'no part of this book may be copied…' mumbo jumbo, plain as day it says:

**Gant Books**

**A division of Gant Publishing Companies, Los Angeles, California**

Logan pulls out his phone and places the call.

"Hey Casey… Yeah I'm good, how are you?... That's great Casey… Um hey listen man, I was kind of hoping you could do me a favor. I am trying to get a hold of one of your authors… Thanks man, Dani Knightley… I know I love the books too, I want to talk to her about the movie rights… thanks Case, let me know when you get it."

*******************

"When did you become so hard-headed? You said you would wait in the car." Paige turns to glare at Charlie. They are sitting in Don's car, parked in front of the Golden Gate Women's Health clinic.

"I said I COULD wait in the car, not that I WOULD. And I am not the only one being hard-headed. Why won't you let someone help you for once? You shouldn't have to go in there by yourself."

"Charlie, I've been going to my gynecologist by myself since I was fourteen."

_Fourteen? Fourteen? That perverted bastard, I'm going to rip his fingers off, he'll never pitch again. _"Dr. Peters isn't your gynecologist."

"You know who my gynecologist is?" Paige's expression changes form annoyance to shock.

"No, but Dr. Peters is new. I ran the background check on her. You know how cautious your mom is."

"You know this isn't going to be fun, right? It's awkward, and uncomfortable. You can't go in the room with me."

"I won't say a word, and I can just sit in the waiting room."

"You CAN sit in the waiting room? Or you WILL? I am not renegotiating with you once we go in."

"I will, I'll shut up the moment we walk through the door. Just let me be there for you when you come out."

"Fine."

Charlie climbs out of the car and runs around to open the door for Paige, who glares at him again and shakes her head.

True to his word the moment Dr. Peters unlocks the door and lets them in Charlie clamps his mouth shut and takes a seat. He picks up a TIME magazine and watches as the doctor introduces herself to Paige and Paige thanks her for sacrificing her Saturday morning so Penny could have some peace of mind. Paige turns to smile at him as she and the doctor head down the hall, Charlie gives her one last wink and then watches as her attention switches to the doctor.

"Paige your mom mentioned that you have been having trouble sleeping and also that you have been throwing up. So let's start with a urine sample, then I will draw some blood for the other tests we need to run, and then we will do an exam…"

Dr Peter's kept talking but Charlie didn't hear any more. _Throwing up? Trouble sleeping? Could Paige be pregnant? _The magazine fell from his hands and Charlie made a beeline for the bathroom. After losing the Odwalla protein shake he had picked up at the store while doing Paige's grocery shopping, Charlie stumbled back into the waiting room and collapsed into his seat.

_It can't be true… Paige can't be pregnant… that fucking bastard. Forget breaking his fingers, I'll kill him. Pieces of Payton Turner will be washing up on shore for months. _

Charlie's stomach continued to fill with dread as he pondered what this would mean for Paige, what it would mean for him. Paige had her whole life ahead of her. She was supposed to have his babies. His heart ached with the possibilities of what Paige would be facing.

Abortion? It wasn't something him and Paige had ever talked about, but he knew how high her regard for life was, and he knew how hard her mom worked getting women pregnant and how much she hated the notion of ending one.

Adoption? Again, not a topic they had discussed. They both knew people who had been adopted and it had worked out well for them. But he knew Paige, and how she liked to have at least some control on the things around her. He couldn't see her handing her baby off to someone else to raise, no matter how much keeping it would impact her life.

Raise a baby alone? Paige could do it, Charlie thought Paige could do anything, but she had been raised in a loving home with two loving and devoted parents, she would want that for her children too. _I would help you Paige, you wouldn't be alone. _

Get back together with Payton? _That's what she'll do, she'll take him back. And I will lose her again._

Paige was gone for forty minutes and for every single one of them Charlie sat there, sick to his stomach, his heart breaking, praying that it wasn't true. That she wouldn't be taken away from him again. That Payton wouldn't win again. He was still sitting there in shock when he heard Dr. Peters and Paige returning. He picked his magazine up off the floor and tried to read it, but the words wouldn't be still, they kept dancing around the page. He saw them walk into the waiting room out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't force himself to look up, to make eye contact. He was supposed to be there for Paige, to support her, but he wasn't even sure he was going to be able to get up and walk out himself.

"Paige we should have the test results by next Thursday, so someone will give you a call. Think over the choices we talked about, you have a few weeks before you have to make a decision. You still have those brochures I gave you?"

"Yes Dr. Peters, thank you. I will call Alyssa next week and have her schedule me an appointment for four weeks from yesterday; I don't want to make you come in on a Saturday again." Paige shakes the doctor's hand, she had tried to catch Charlie's eye when they walked in but he was thoroughly engrossed in his magazine. She headed for the door but still he didn't move. "Charlie, are you coming? We probably have that same magazine at home, you can finish it later."

Charlie puts the magazine down, and using the chairs armrests for support manages to stand up. Focusing all his attention on putting one foot in front of the other Charlie follows Paige out of the office.

Still walking ahead of Charlie, Paige gets to the car and stands in front of the passenger door of the bright orange car. She watches with astonishment as Charlie for the first time ever gets in the car without opening her door first. Pushing the surprise away she opens her own door and climbs in. She is even more astonished when Charlie starts the car, revs the engine and tears away from the curb.

"I can't believe you want to spend your morning clothes shopping with me. I thought we could go to your mom's store, I didn't get a chance to call her yesterday, and I can see what else she has that I may need. She still opens at nine thirty right?"

"Yes."

Paige checks the time on the dashboard and glances at Charlie who has his eyes on the road ahead of him as he takes a corner too fast. "We have a while then, do you want to get a Jamba Juice or something?"

"Whatever." Charlie whips the car around, doing an illegal u-turn in the middle of the street and brings the car to a screeching halt in front of the smoothie place he and Paige had been going to for years.

Paige turned to look at him, her astonishment turning to horror. She waits for him to get out but when she doesn't move she opens her door and climbs out. When he still doesn't move she bends back down, paying special attention not to flash anyone in her short dress, and through her open door she asks, "Charlie, are you coming?"

"No." He answers shortly, his eyes still straight ahead.

"Okay? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

Paige stares at him for a moment in wonderment and then closes the door and walks away.

_Real subtle Charlie, way to drive her away. You promised you would support her one hundred percent no matter what. She needs you, you can't abandon her now._

Charlie continues giving himself a pep talk until Paige comes back to the car. She gets in and hands him a small cup. "I had them split mine, I thought you might change your mind."

Charlie glances at her, but now she won't look at him. He can see the tears welling up in her eyes that she is fighting to keep in. _Damn it Charlie, why are you being such a dick. If anyone else treated her like this they'd never live to see tomorrow._

Charlie takes the cup and has a drink. "What is this?"

"Peanut butter and banana. I had them add a scoop of the immunity boost, I don't want to get sick, and I figured with my lack of recent sleep, I could use all the help I can get."

Charlie's angst had just started to lessen but at the reminder of her predicament it is back in full force. He tears away from the curb again and takes off down the street at breakneck speed.

"Charlie, stop the car!"

Charlie hears the panic in her voice but he can't bring himself to do as she says. He tries slowing down.

"Charlie, I don't know what has gotten into you, but if you keep that up you are going to get us both killed. Now stop the car and tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Charlie pulls over, but leaves the engine running. "When do you get the test results?"

"The test results that Dr. Peters just ordered? She said Thursday or Friday. Is that what this is all about?"

"We can friggin put people on the moon, and you are telling me you can't find anything out sooner than that?"

"Charlie, you're scaring me. I told you, you shouldn't have come." Unable to stop the tears any longer, Paige's flood gates open.

Charlie shuts the car off and hops out. Paige doesn't bother watching him, she goes through her bag looking for tissue.

Paige has just managed to stop the crying when Charlie gets back in and tosses a Walgreen's bag on her lap. "You aren't the only one that's scared Paige. I'm not waiting a week. We can go to my house and you can take those there." Charlie starts the car and pulls away, carefully this time.

Paige looks at him in confusion. She opens the bag and pulls out a pregnancy test.

"I got a couple different ones, so you could be sure. The blue one says it gives results in five minutes. The pharmacist said they are all pretty accurate."

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"The barfing, the not sleeping, the rushing off to see your gynecologist, what else am I supposed to think?"

Paige's heart melts at the look of fear on Charlie's face. "Charlie, stop the car. Stop the car so you can look at me." She waits until he pulls over again and shuts the car off. When he turns to look at her she takes his hands. "Charlie, I'm not pregnant. You know I throw up when huge things happen and I feel overwhelmed. I threw up when Don got shot. I threw up after my dog died, you know this. I told you why I wasn't sleeping. And my mom made me go to the doctor because we think Payton's cheating may have been going on for a while and she just wanted everything checked out."

"You're sure? She ran the test?"

"She probably will anyway, but I convinced her I didn't need it." She sees the doubt in his eyes, "Charlie, you have to have sex to get pregnant. Payton and I haven't had any for six weeks. I've had my period twice since then. If you want I will take all your tests, but I promise you there is no possible way I am pregnant."

"Six weeks? How is that possible? If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Yeah well, Payton didn't have that problem. He seemed to have trouble keeping his off everyone else. It's just a matter of timing. I walked in on him three weeks ago from next Tuesday. Before that they were on the road trip back east. I flew out for his first game in New York, but I didn't stay, I had an English Lit test in the morning. Before that he was in Sacramento and I was up to my eyeballs with term papers."

"What about the decision you have to make? The doctor said you have a few weeks to think about it, and then you made an appointment for in four weeks. She gave you brochures."

"Oh Charlie, it isn't anything you are thinking. They aren't about abortion or adoption or how to cope with a baby at twenty. They were for some new birth control options the doctor wanted me to consider. I've been using the same one since my first visit and she was just letting me know what is out there."

"Paige I'm sorry, I know I was an ass. I couldn't help it. The idea…"

"Charlie, it's okay. If I thought it was even a remote possibility I would have gone bonkers too. Let's just forget about it okay? And next time, before you jump to any crazy conclusions, just ask."

"I am so sorry Paige, I didn't mean to bring it all back again, to put those pictures back in your head again. I didn't mean to make you cry." Charlie pops the button on Paige's seat belt and pulls her to him.

"I wasn't crying over him. I'm done crying over him. I could tell you got overwhelmed in the doctor's office, I thought it hit you as to why I was there. To see if my 'couldn't keep it in his pants ex-boyfriend' brought me any unwanted presents. I thought you were disappointed in me. You wouldn't even look at me, I thought you were disgusted…"

*********************************

Veronica stood in the doorway of Paige's room watching Logan. He was sitting at Paige's desk, his computer open, and his fingers flying across the keyboard. She watched as his face turns serious and he pauses to go back and read what he just wrote. She smiled when back to typing he chuckles over the words he just made appear on the screen.

"Are you writing me love notes?" Finally succumbing to her curiosity, Veronica walks into the room and approaches Logan, putting her hands on his shoulders she starts massaging them as she tries to read the screen over the top of his head.

"Actually, I am writing love notes to another girl." Logan swivels his chair around quickly and pushes Veronica down onto the bed behind her. Climbing on top of her, his weight all on his knees between her legs and one arm, he pushes the hair out of her face. "But you already knew that. A shoulder massage? Nice ploy, but I know all your tricks."

Veronica laughs and pulls his arm out from under him, pushing him gently, he loses his balances and rolls off to his side. "Easy Romeo, do we need to go over the definition of slow again?"

"No we don't, sorry, I am just so excited."

"I could see that. You want to tell me why you're getting all excited writing to another girl."

"Ahhhh Veronica, are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"No, but I have to admit, the idea is kind of hot."

"Jealousy is not hot, it's annoying. Now tell me who you're writing to, and why."

Logan crawls over Veronica and climbs off the bed. He gets the three books off the desk and brings them back. Helping Veronica into a seated position he plops down next to her and hands her the first book.

"Dani Knightley? You're writing a fan letter to an author?"

"No, it isn't a fan letter, jeez Veronica, you know me better than that. I am writing a proposal-"

"That's the second girl you proposed to this week."

Logan laughs, "You are jealous. Not that kind of proposal. I want to buy the movie rights to the books. At least the first one. When I read the first book the idea popped into my head. It's been bouncing around in there for a while. I talked to Derek about it earlier and he mentioned that if I was serious I should jump on it sooner rather than later. I figured I should give it a shot. I was just writing a letter stating my interest, and requesting a chance to meet with her and discuss the possibility."

"Logan that's huge. How does something like that work?"

"It depends; sometimes authors shop their books, looking for the most money. Other times they are more discerning, they might have all sorts of stipulations, like who writes the screenplay, who would star, that kind of thing. Since so far, I am having trouble even getting a hold of Dani Knightley, I figure she will be one of the more picky ones."

"Did you look her up on the internet?"

Logan looks at Veronica like 'what do you think I'm stupid', "Come on V, give me some credit. Her website is 'under construction', there isn't even a 'contact me' page. No one on the web seems to know anything about her. The only hits mentioning her on the news sites are New York Times Bestseller rankings, and that is pretty weird considering her last two books made the top five. Somebody should know something. She's never made an appearance on the talk show circuit, and she's never done a book signing. I looked inside the book, Casey Gant's publishing company publishes them, but her agent's name wasn't even listed in their data base, just the publishing company's representative. Casey is going to call and see what he can find out for me. He suggested I write a letter of intent, so that if the rep won't give out any information, he could at least pass the letter along."

"You called Casey? Before nine o'clock on a Saturday?"

"Yes, I was so excited I didn't think about the time, but it didn't matter he's in the Hamptons visiting his parents. He said to tell you hi if I talked to you, I didn't tell him you were with me."

"I love that he told his parents he would still be the purse strings, but that they had to move to the east coast. It's so Casey! Is that normal, for a publishing company not to have direct contact with one of their writers?"

"He said it was rare, but not unheard of."

"So the book is that good?"

"They're all that good. You should read them, these are Paige's I'm sure she wouldn't mind you reading them while you're here. You might ask first though. How was your talk with Paige?"

"It was good, I told her I wanted to help figure out what made Don go psycho."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You don't owe them anything. Just because Paige brought you here, just because Derek gave you the job and is helping to keep you safe, doesn't mean you have to help with Don."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. You said it yourself Logan, they're good people. Don used to be good people too. He wouldn't be the first person who was my friend and then treated me like trash that I ended up helping."

Logan takes the book from her hand and sets it aside. Putting her hands in his he keeps his eyes on them. "You're talking about me. About how you helped me with my mom, and getting me off the hook for Felix's murder on the bridge. I wasn't fit to breathe the same air as you and you still helped me."

"You were my friend Logan, maybe you weren't acting like it but I knew deep down you would be again. Don used to be my friend too. I knew what made you act the way you did, I would like to know what happened with Don. I don't know if getting to the bottom of it will change anything, maybe he will still be an ass, but isn't it worth it try?"

"How are you even going to help if you are here?"

"I can't do a whole lot, but Paige asked me to write down everything I remember. Stuff he actually did, the timing of it all, that kind of thing. She told me to include some good things to help temper the bad so she wouldn't feel the need to kill him."

"Wouldn't killing him be easier?"

Veronica giggles and flops back on the bed, her feet still hanging over the edge. "Probably. But I used to really like Don. Even after Lilly's death he did a lot for me and my mom while my dad was doing the investigation. He didn't start his Attila the Hun routine until he became Sheriff. I always assumed it was some sort of power trip, but now I think there is more to it than that."

"But won't bringing up all those memories be hard. He has ties to a lot of the bad stuff. Lilly's cover up, your rape, it will probably be painful."

"Maybe that is what this is all about, moving on, putting it all behind me, letting go." Veronica pulls Logan back so he is lying next to her, she rolls over on to her side so she is facing him. "Maybe it's about finally forgiving."

"Why Veronica Mars, I think you are turning into a marshmallow."

"Logan, last night when we talked, when I told you I would talk to Penny and to Dick, I forgot to tell you something. I choose you Logan. No matter what Dick says, I choose you."

"I'm not going to let you down Veronica. I am trying so hard not to." Logan rolls himself onto his side, propping up on one elbow, bringing their faces just inches from each other.

"I know Logan, and I appreciate it, but I don't want you to let it rule you, I still want you to be you. I had this client one time who was so intent on finding fault with her boyfriend that she ended up creating it. I don't want to do that. I think when things are going well sometimes I just wait for the shoe to drop, for something to go wrong, I want to stop doing that."

Logan swallows and his gaze moves from her eyes down to her lips, and then back again. "Ronnie… I … I want to kiss you so badly right now."

"You're leaving in a couple hours, we leave for brunch in a few minutes, will one little kiss really make it that much harder?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to risk it if you are."

Veronica let her lips do the talking, and she didn't say a word.

******************************

Please review!!!

************************************


	21. Chapter 21

I had some great feed back last chapter but i must say the quantity of reviewers was way down.

Fanfiction seemed to be having lots of issues so maybe that was it...

i had a hard time getting the last chapter posted, which is why you may have noticed some funny numbering of the chapter...

Thanks for reading, please review!!!

Chapter 21

Pulling up in front of The Market Darling, Charlie parks the car and grabs Paige's hand as she reaches for the door handle.

"Paige wait," Charlie waits until she turns to him, her face still red from her earlier crying, mascara streaks snaking down from her eyes and then smeared across her cheeks. "I'll get the door. I will always get the door. I had a momentary lapse of sanity."

"Charlie maybe you should just take me home. I'm a mess, and I have a raging headache. The last thing I want to do right now is be seen in public."

"If that's really what you want then of course I will. But you don't have to see anybody. My mom will be in the store, and dad will be golfing. I will just run in and tell my mom we're going upstairs to the house. You can wash your face, put a cool wash cloth on it whatever you need. I will get you something to take for your headache, and then when you feel better we can look at some clothes. Come on Paige, it isn't like you to blow off part of your 'to do' list."

Paige shifts her gaze from Charlie to his hand that is still cradling hers. She places her other hand on top of his cupping his in between. She nods so slightly that if Charlie hadn't been intently focused on her he would have missed it entirely.

"You wait here. I can run in and tell mom we are here and get the key to the front door, you don't even have to see her."

"Thank you Charlie."

"Don't thank me Paige, this is all my fault anyway." Charlie watches as she removes her top hand from around his, her other hand still tucked inside his. He picks it up and places a gentle kiss on the back of it. "The least I can do is try and make up for it. I'll be right back."

Charlie didn't let go of her hand until he had opened his door and was mostly out of the car and his arm wouldn't reach any further. Paige watched him run into the store front and kept her eyes on the door until he came back out. He smiled and waved the house keys at her as he walked up to the car and opened her door. His smile got even bigger as he took her hand to help her out. He watched as she swung her long legs out first, as she placed her five inch Jimmy Choo orange stilettos carefully on the sidewalk and reached for Charlie's other hand. Placing one foot slightly in front of the other she allowed Charlie to pull her from the car.

Paige watched as Charlie, keeping her hands firmly in his took a step back and moved his gaze slowly up her body. Starting with the shoes, then up her legs, appreciating the line of her ankle the impossibly high heels created, then on to her amazing calves, the tiny scar on her knee that he didn't want to think about right then. He loved the generous glimpse of thigh her short dress showed him, and the way the white dress itself hugged her hips. His eyes moved up to her waist and the orange belt she had used instead of the red one that had come with the dress when he picked it out the day before. A little further and his eyes were on her chest, the low square neckline framing perfectly what it kept hidden behind it. He could just see one of the thick straps, peeking from inside her orange swing coat, that passed over her prominent clavicle. His eyes were still on her neckline when he finally spoke.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, you look absolutely stunning."

Paige laughed and pulling one of her hands from his, she uses it to nudge his chin, moving his bowed head up so he could look her in the eye. With her five inch shoes on they were exactly the same height. "That's great Charlie, next time you use that line on a girl, you might want to look her in the eye."

Charlie stares deeply into her eyes, "Doesn't matter, still stunning."

Paige laughs harder, "And you say I'm a nut, come on let's go."

Charlie kept hold of her hand and led her up the stairs to the entrance to his parents' house; an old Victorian on Union Street, the four story building was typical of the area with a store front on the ground floor and then the levels above for residential use. He led her into a guest bedroom that had an attached bathroom. He helped her get her coat off and then had her sit on the bed. Paige tried to ignore the intimacy of him kneeling on the floor beside her and undoing the buckles from the thin straps on her shoes and the feel of his soft hands on her feet as he removes them completely. Leaving her there he walks into the bathroom and gets her a cool wash cloth.

"Why don't you lie back for a minute, I will get you something for your headache. Do you have a preference? I am not sure what they have."

Taking the wash cloth Paige scoots back so she can lie down. "Tylenol can be taken on an empty stomach, aspirin or motrin would be fine too, but if it's one of those will you get me something to eat, a couple crackers or something?"

Charlie brushes some hair off her cheek and nods, waiting until she lies back and covers her face with the cloth before going off in search of some pain relievers.

He returns a few minutes later with a glass of water, a box of wheat thins and a bottle of motrin. He helps her sit up and stuffs a pillow behind her back so she can lean back comfortably. He waits why she eats a few of the crackers and then tosses two of the motrin down and chases them with a long drink of the water. "Just rest a bit more okay, there are more wash cloths in the bathroom and some soaps and stuff. I'll stay with you if you want but if you'd rather be alone I can go downstairs with my mom. We can set aside some things we think you will like."

Paige watches him for a minute, a million sensations ripping through her body, she isn't sure what some of them are, she's confused by where some of them end and others begin. There is the pounding in her head, there's pain in her heart, a hole in her stomach and fluttering further down. She sees the concern in his eyes. "Charlie I'll be okay, thank you for all of this, it really was above and beyond. I just need a few minutes okay, some quiet for the jack hammer in my head to lose steam, and then I'll go wash my face. I'll come down in a bit."

"Take your time okay, no rushing. We still have an hour before we need to leave, and if we have to we can always be a bit late."

"Don't be silly, did you forget who you're with? I'm not going to let your little pregnancy scare or a few mascara streaks come between me and a brunch at the Ritz."

Charlie smiles, "That's my girl, just come down when you're ready." He helps her remove the pillow from her back and once she is comfortably lying back he leans over and kisses her on the forehead. Again waiting until the wash cloth is back over her eyes he backs out of the room, not taking his eyes off of her until he is out of the doorway.

Going down to the store Charlie tells his mom what an ass he was. Not wanting to infringe on Paige's privacy he doesn't tell her everything he did or even the reason behind his behavior, but being a mom, especially one who has spent years observing her son's relationship with Paige Lamb, she sees how badly he feels.

"Charlie, this isn't the first time you've screwed up, and unfortunately it probably won't be the last. It will be okay, Paige knows how much you care, and she isn't going to hold whatever you said against you. Why don't you look around and see what you think will look good on her, her size card is back in the box. I'll go up and see how she is doing." Evelyn Darling leans up and kisses her only son on his cheek, and then heads up the stairs to see if she can be of help to the only girl her son has ever loved.

Thirty minutes later Charlie hears both his mom and Paige laughing as they come down into the store. Hanging up a pair of denim capris he had found on the dressing room he had set aside for her he rushes to her. His mom winks at him and goes to help a customer.

"See, I told you, absolutely stunning."

Paige rolls her eyes, "At least you remembered to look me in the eye when you said it this time. Your mom was great Charlie, thank you for sending her up. I feel more like myself again. She said you were picking some things out, did you find anything?"

"Yes but don't feel obligated to try anything on you don't like. She told me to look for stuff that would look good on you, and well, I don't think she has anything in here that wouldn't look great."

Charlie takes her coat that had been draped over her arm and tosses it into a chair. Putting a hand on the small of her back he guides her to the dressing room.

"My goodness Charlie, you've been busy, half the store must be in here. And there is an awful lot of orange."

"I noticed it does amazing things to your eyes, and it happens to be my favorite color."

"And to think I chose it this morning so I would match the car." Paige smiles a mischievous smile.

"You can stick to that story if you want but I know better. You should wear orange all the time, its like fireworks go off in your eyes as the blue and green compete for dominance."

"Okay, now I know you're a nut, but at least you managed to deliver that line actually looking into my eyes. Come on let's see what you found."

"Paige wait... I think you should stay one more night. Don't go back yet. Get one more good night's sleep, and then you can get up early and leave in the morning."

"Charlie, I have to go."

"Why? Why do you HAVE to go today? I read your report, you are still supposed to be on the cruise. I know you had to call in Kate to take care of Don, but she is willing and able to stay until you got home from the cruise AND while you brought Veronica up here. You would have never made it back before Wednesday." Charlie turns Paige around so she is facing the full length mirror in the dressing room, keeping his hands on her shoulders he begins to massage the knots he knew he would find there. "Look at your eyes Paige, they are beautiful sure, but look how tired they are, and this tightness in your shoulders, and your back," one of his hands moves up to her neck, his thumb rubbing gently circles at the base of her hairline, " And your neck, do you really think any of this will be helped with an eight hour car drive?"

Paige pulls away and laughs, "You're pretty good at this Charlie. I would be convinced that you actually had my best interests at heart except for one little thing. I saw the lemons… and the strawberries. Two bags of Lemons, and a whole flat of berries. You just want me to make you some lemonade, and you know I won't be able to if we leave directly from brunch."

"I'll always have your best interests at heart, fresh squeezed lemonade is just a side benefit. I thought I could help."

Paige smiled and glances at him as she goes through the clothes he had chosen for her to look at, separating them into two piles. "Do you even know how to juice a lemon?"

"No, but until yesterday I didn't know how to separate an egg either, I want to learn, and I want you to be the one to teach me. If I help we can get it done quickly and then we can go to the gym and work out some of the kinks in your back and shoulders. I think you need a good hour on the mat getting your ass kicked."

Paige drops the last article of clothing into a pile and turns to Charlie, her eyebrows raised in reply to the challenge. "Really? And who exactly is going to kick my ass? Chester?"

"Sadly Chester took his wife to the flower show at the San Mateo fair grounds this weekend. You will have to settle for me."

"Then I am pretty sure it won't be my ass that gets kicked. I'll think about it okay, no promises. Let's pay for these and then get going."

Charlie drops his eyes to the two piles on the bench in front of him, both decent size piles but one easily twice as big as the other. "Okay, I will settle for that, just make sure you actually think about it. Which one of these are we getting?"

"Both, the little one will fit in the 'ghini, and the big one your mom can ship to me in Neptune. It will give me a chance to get a head of my 'to do' list, and it isn't likely I will find anything nicer anywhere down south."

**************************

"Logan we have to stop." Veronica pushes him off of her and he rolls over, lying beside her on Paige's bed. Both of them practically gasping for air.

"That was the best 'little kiss' I've ever had."

"I think it stopped being a little kiss when your hand went up my shirt."

"It's a good thing I'm leaving soon, because it is getting harder and harder to keep my hands to myself."

"What time is it? How long 'til we leave?"

Logan checks his Black Nixon Chrono surfing watch his mom bought him just weeks before she leapt from the Coronado Bridge, the only thing he has from her that wasn't destroyed in the fire when his house burned down. "It's ten now, Derek said we were leaving at ten thirty."

Veronica rolls over to her side, placing her hand on Logan's chest she runs it down to the bottom of his shirt and then back up again, this time her hand underneath the cotton barrier of the one nice shirt he packed for the trip. "Hmmmm, thirty minutes, whatever could we find to do for thirty whole minutes?"

"Fuck Veronica, what are you trying to do to me?" Logan pulls her hand out, and sits up. "Don't get me wrong, I love where you were going with that, but if I kiss you again, I won't be able to stop. I don't want to screw this up Veronica. And besides I want to talk to Derek before we leave."

"Let me get this straight, you are passing up making out on the bed with me to go talk to the white haired old guy down stairs? I mean, I realize for being over sixty years old the guy looks great, he even has all his hair, but…"

"Ronnie… I'm glad you find me so irresistible, but do I need to remind you of the definition of slow again?"

Veronica rolls her eyes, "You just remember that next time you want to get frisky and I want to eat. What do you want to talk to Derek about?"

"Paige told me to talk to him if I had any concerns about your safety while you are here. I just want to go over his plan."

_OH CRAP! _Veronica grabs hold of Logan's shirt and uses it to pull him over, so he is practically lying on top of her. "Kiss me Logan, you don't have to stop."

"You're willing to trade sex to avoid me having this conversation with Derek? I feel cheap. But okay-" Logan runs his hand down Veronica's side, past her hips and slows when he hits the short skirt covering her thigh. He slips his thumb underneath, sliding it up the rest of his fingers follow. He keeps his eyes on hers as his hand makes its way further up her skirt. Her eyes grow huge as his hand comes in contact with her thin silky panties. "Veronica I love you." Logan sighs as he pulls his hand out and sits up. "You want to tell me why you don't want me to talk to Derek?"

"You big tease! I thought you said if you kissed me you wouldn't be able to stop."

"That is why I kept my lips to myself. Since you obviously don't want to say anything, I'm going down to talk to Derek. Do you want to come?"

Veronica shakes her head, "Logan promise me that when you talk to him, that you will remember you like him, he is someone you have come to respect. And remember what I said, I choose YOU Logan, no one else, just you."

Logan looks at her questioningly but seeing she has no more to add on the subject he grabs his duffel bag and goes to find Derek. He finds him and Penny in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Penny, Derek can I talk to you again before we leave?"

"Sure, do we need to go somewhere private?" Derek motions to Penny, "We can go in the library if you want."

"No, it's isn't personal I just wanted a couple minutes of your time." Logan sits on a barstool and Derek turns to face him, Penny goes about putting the tea service she had been washing away. "I was really concerned when Veronica told me she was coming here, you've been great, and I know I don't have to worry about her when she is here or at work. But what still concerns me is the rest of the time. She's a lot like Paige, she isn't going to be content sitting around while other people solve her problems, and she isn't one to be cooped up in a house for long, especially in a new city with so many things to see. Her safety means everything to me. I know you have taken it very seriously while I've been here I just want to know what the plan is for when I'm gone."

"I promise she will be well taken care of Logan. I am taking her safety extremely seriously too. She won't be alone Logan, not even in the house, although I am sure you noticed it is more secure than most, I won't be taking any chances. Veronica will always be under the watchful eye of a SWAT officer. I know how hard it is for her to trust strangers, which is why, when Charlie volunteered for the assignment I asked him to start right away. I thought it would be good for you and Veronica to get to know him while you were still together."

"Charlie? Hell no!"

"Logan, Charlie is extremely good at what he does. Not only he did he graduate at the top of his class at the academy, he has scored higher than any officer ever on our SWAT training course. He does side work for Miles' security firm, I know he looks young, but trust me there is no one I would trust more. If it were Paige, he would be the one I wanted."

"That is great for Paige, but not for Veronica. There is no way I want him with her all the time. That is just asking for trouble."

"I realize Veronica is a very pretty girl, Logan, but in case you haven't noticed Charlie's interests happen to lie elsewhere."

Logan started to answer but Veronica and Mac walked in, turning his attention away from Derek and to Veronica Logan shouts, "You knew about this, and you're okay with it?"

"I suspected, and Paige confirmed it this morning. That was what I was talking to her about. Logan it isn't a big deal, you like Charlie, and he LOVES Paige."

"So did Payton, but that didn't stop him from going after what was easily available."

*****************************

Keith stood in the back of the small children's section of Novel Ideas, the independent new and used book store in Neptune. He was leaning up against a shelf of books smiling as he watched Kate read one of her older books to the group of children who were seated on the floor around her. When she had mentioned the reading as a way to appease her publisher for the stalled tour she was on, he hoped she had meant it as an invitation. When he walked in and saw her already animated face light up even more he was glad he was able to rearrange his morning in order to make it work.

Now that Jerry Sacks had been cleared to work in the field he sent him with Deputy D'Amato to follow up on some other tips in the Nish Sweeney investigation. He also pushed back an appointment he had already rescheduled twice with the County Prosecutor he had over his own recent indictment for evidence tampering all in the hope that maybe, after she was done reading and signing books, Kate would have time to grab a quick bite or a cup of coffee before she had to rush back to Don.

He waited patiently while she read another book, and then laughed when the kids begged for one more. He loved how patient she was during the question and answer session. He listened with rapt attention as she talked about how when the children she used to take care of were little, the little boy loved peanut butter on pancake sandwiches, but the little girl was too young to have peanuts. She told how the little girl begged and begged to try some but her parents wouldn't let her because there was a history of peanut allergies in the family. Her parents said she could have peanuts when she could spell it. Paige was two when she proudly announced at dinner one night that not only could she spell peanut but she could also spell butter, and sandwiches. Her parent's said she had to wait until she was four. Feeling guilty for eating it in front of her but not guilty enough to stop her eight year old brother came up with the most disgusting thing he could think of to call it to deter her from wanting to eat it so badly, and that was how Cow Tongue and Monkey Brain Sandwiches got their name.

He chuckled when he thought back to Don tickling his daughter until she agreed to try the combination and then practically stuffing it down her throat when she balked. He laughed just thinking how he hadn't bought a bottle of maple syrup since then.

He stood by and watched as she moved to a table and signed countless books for countless children. She took the time to talk to each one and made sure she spelled everyone's name correctly. She chatted with the parents and answered their questions.

An hour after the event was supposed to end the last customer left the table and Keith walked up.

Kate had been aware of him the whole time, she had hinted she would be here today and hoped he would pick up on it. She did her best to hurry things along but she wouldn't cheat the kids out of her time.

"Sheriff Mars, I hope you aren't here because of some sort of injustice."

"Actually I am. I realized I have relied too heavily on take out and TV dinners. My daughter never really had the opportunity to learn to cook. She did learn how to make snickerdoodles in seventh grade Home Ec. before she dropped out to take a photography class that had an opening when a student moved away. And she can make a mean box of mac and cheese." Keith set the copy of Kate's cookbook he had been holding down on the table in front of her. "I thought maybe a signed copy of your book might inspire her. She is already a big fan of cow tongue and monkey brain sandwiches, although I will admit, we didn't know that is what they were called."

"I'm not letting you buy that. I have a few copies in my suitcase I would happily give you. And anything Veronica wants to learn, I will show her myself."

Keith smiles at the picture in his head of his beautiful daughter in the kitchen next to the beautiful Kate making him dinner. "Did it work?"

"I'm sorry? Did what work?"

"Don's plan to deter Paige from wanting the peanut butter so badly."

"Sadly no, Paige was way too smart for that trick. But the name stuck, there is a whole generation of kids in San Francisco who eat their pancakes with peanut butter and refer to them that way."

"Kate I know you probably need to get back to Don, but do you have time for coffee, or maybe an early lunch, one that you didn't have to make yourself?"

"I would love to, let me just call and see if I can get one of Don's friends to drop by and check on him."

Keith listened while she made the quick call and arranged for Don's friend Lefty to stop by and check on Don. He thought for a split second he might have made a mistake when he heard her tell Lefty that there was plenty of spaghetti for lunch, he knew that no matter where he took Kate for lunch they wouldn't have anything near as delicious as the homemade pasta she had made the day before. But then he decided he would be fine eating cardboard if it meant an hour alone with Kate.

He waited until she was done on the phone and then led her to the door. "So what sounds good to you? Unfortunately, we have nothing in town that comes close to the things you prepare. Our one good restaurant is Luigi's and their spaghetti has nothing on yours."

"Would it be totally wrong of me to ask for pizza? I think Don must have had it every night since he got here until he got shot. I've been craving some and he bit my head off when I suggested it yesterday."

"Pizza it is. Cho's Pizza is the only one in town and it's actually pretty good, just don't order the duck."

"Duck on a pizza? No promises, that sounds intriguing." Kate allows Keith to open the passenger door of his Sheriff's car and climbs in. She waits until he is in the car with her and then turns to face him. "I'm really glad you were able to make it, I was hoping you would at least stop by."

Keith smiled and leaned across the center console, wrapping his right arm around her neck he pulls her to meet him. He kept the kiss short and sweet, just right for a uniformed officer in a county issued vehicle in a public place in the middle of the day.

"I'm glad I made it too, but if you order the duck, will you give me another one of those before you eat it?"

Kate laughed a deep hearty laugh, "You sound just like Paige. When she was little she would make everybody she knew give her a kiss before they could eat ketchup. She still does it… just not with everybody. I think I will skip the duck, I don't know that I want that kind of restriction."

Keith started the car and they chatted about the book signing until they got to the restaurant. When they pulled up Keith grabbed his radio and was pleased to see that Kate stayed in the car until he walked around to open the door for her.

"I love that you let me do that for you. Not many women will these days."

"Not many men even attempt it anymore. There are a few. It is something I drilled into Don and all his friends, fortunately his parents backed me up with that one."

They went inside and placed their order, choosing to share a basic pepperoni with extra sauce and olives pizza, and they both got plates for the salad bar. Keith was thrilled when they sat down in a booth Kate scooted all the way over so he could slide in next to her.

The pizza was just being delivered to their table when the radio came to life and Deputy Sacks announced he and his partner were taking a code seven. Keith laughed as Kate's eyes got big and the disappointment was clearly evident on her face.

"Do you have to go?"

"All that cop talk at home and you don't know what a code seven is?"

"Penny allowed Derek to have his pager at the table but not his radio. Dinner time was family time and family time is sacred."

"Code seven means they went to lunch. Deputy's Sacks and D'Amato may not be the best but I think they can handle this one on their own."

"How come you didn't go 'code seven' when you went to lunch?"

"Because I went code ten-twelve before I got to the book store. Just plain old 'out of service, and unavailable' until further notice."

Kate smiled at this but then turned serious, "Deputy Sacks was the one who killed the guy who shot Don? He's back on full duty?"

"He's been back for a while, but yes he was just cleared for full duty, today was his first day."

"I don't know how you guys get used to it, the death. Between Derek and all he sees, and Penny, she doesn't lose a lot of patients, but sometimes…"

"Kate let's talk about something else…"

"You're right, that is why I made the 'no murder or mayhem talk' at the table rule. Let's talk about something else."

"How about we talk about tonight. I was thinking-"

"Paige comes home tonight."

"I know, Veronica told me she was leaving this afternoon. I was thinking that with Paige there you wouldn't have to wait for Don to fall asleep to sneak out. Maybe I could take you out on a real date."

"Keith I can't, not tonight. I won't be able to sneak out at all. Paige is vulnerable right now, in all honesty she is a bit of an emotional wreck. She is going to need me tonight more than Don even."

"I see." Keith swallows and pushes his plate away. "Kate, I'm worried I'm getting some mixed signals here. After last night-"

"What about last night, I thought I explained… that you understood."

"You did, there are just little things, like when I offered to help make the popcorn, I was hoping you would say yes, even if you didn't actually need help I could have just been with you in the kitchen."

"If I would have let you help me, Don would have insisted on pausing the movie. I was trying to speed things along not delay them further. I thought as soon as it was over he would go to bed, the last thing I wanted to do was stop the movie. What else, you said little THINGS, plural, so what else bothered you."

"I just started to question my appraisal of your feelings. I thought you liked me but then I wasn't so sure, or I thought maybe you changed your mind. When I got there you sent me in to talk to Don, I wasn't there to see Don, he wasn't the one who invited me to dinner. I would have rather helped you in the kitchen. Then when Don didn't go to bed I was afraid you had asked him to stay up, by the time he walked me to the door and made the 'thanks for dropping by, we'll have to do it again sometime' comment, I was thoroughly confused."

"Keith I explained this last night, I didn't plan for him to do anything other than eat and go to bed. He totally surprised me too. I sent you in to see him when you got there because I knew he would feel left out if I didn't. He wouldn't have been happy until he got the latest scoop on whatever case you are working right now and I didn't want it to be a part of the dinner conversation, and I didn't want any excuses for him to be up longer than necessary."

"But you didn't tell him about us? You haven't told either of them, Paige or Don. Are you hiding it?"

"Have you told Veronica?"

"That's a little different. I'm Veronica's dad."

"So you think that makes my relationship with Paige less important?"

"Kate-"

"Those kids are my whole life. They are my family. Maybe I didn't give birth to them, but I have spent more time with Paige then both her parent's combined. I'm not saying they were bad parents, they weren't. But she is every bit as much mine as she is theirs and they would be the first to admit that."

"Kate, that isn't what I meant. Anyone can see what Paige means to you. How much you love her. I haven't said anything to Veronica because I know how upset she gets when I start seeing someone. I want her to meet you and have the chance to get to know you before she hates the idea of you."

"And I haven't said anything to Don because I didn't want him to mention it to Paige because I didn't want her to say anything to Veronica because I didn't know if you had told her. I'm not playing games here."

"I'm really screwing this up aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Kate, I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I have met anyone that I have found remotely interesting, let alone someone like you who I find incredibly fascinating on so many levels. I know we just met, but I know you aren't going to be here for too long and I want to spend as much time as possible getting to know you before you leave."

"I find you incredibly fascinating too. And we can figure something out."

*******************************

"Sir, we will just leave the car out front, it's good for business." The parking valet hops into the driver's side of the orange Lamborghini and waits while Charlie opens the door and helps Paige from the car. He pulls the car up a few feet parking it prominently in front of the Ritz Carlton Hotel and hands the keys to Charlie. "Enjoy your stay." The words were meant for Charlie but the valet's eyes never made it off Paige.

Charlie chuckles and takes her hand possessively, "I told you abso-posi-lutely stunning. He thinks we are here for more than just brunch… Gotta love Don's car, it's as easy to park as the SWAT truck. We are a little early, let's go in and I will buy you a cup of that tea you love so much."

"No way Charlie, if Logan wants to spend forty five dollars buying me a cup of tea he can, you've done enough…" Paige sighs as both her and Charlie's phones go off at the same time.

FR: Dad

Running late, reservations  
moved to 1130  
See you then

Sat, June 24, 10:42AM

"Well there's only one reason why my mom is ever late. Come on, why don't you let ME buy you a cup of tea."

"We have forty five minutes Paige, why don't we walk a bit, aren't some of your favorite shoe stores just a couple of blocks that way?" Charlie points south, down Stockton Street. "I bet if you tried really hard you could make a couple pairs fit in the car with all your new clothes."

"Charlie, seriously? There has to be like a million things you would rather do than go shoe shopping with me."

_I'm standing in front of the classiest hotel in San Francisco, with the most beautiful woman I've ever met, yes there are a few things I would rather do… but since none of those are possible, shoe shopping ranks pretty high. _"I don't know about a whole million but… let's see… hmmmmm… we could, no that won't work… or there is always… no that's too far…I went to the dentist yesterday… nothing really comes to mind, is there something you would rather do than shoe shop?"

*********************************************

"Logan I can't believe you said that." Veronica and Logan were back up in Paige's room. "How could you be so insensitive?"

"Damn it Veronica how could you think it would be okay with me for you to spend every waking moment with some guy who looks like he just stepped off an Armani ad? Guys and girls can't just be friends."

"I'm friends with Wallace, are you going to take him away from me too? What about you, you're going to be spending the next eight hours all alone in a car with Paige, more than that if she stops to eat every two hours, should I be worried?"

"Of course not… I'm not interested in Paige."

"Do you find her attractive?"

"I find you attractive."

"That's not what I asked, could she or could she not grace the cover of next month's Vogue."

"I love you Veronica, it doesn't matter how pretty anyone else is. I love you. I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you, but right now you are really pissing me off. So what, you think you have more self control than me? That I should trust you to stay away from Paige but that I won't be able to resist Charlie. How long do you think it will take me once you and Paige drive off, before I throw myself at him?"

"Veronica-"

"No Logan, I thought we were getting past all this. I thought you were going to stop trying to control me. I poured my heart out to you these last couple days. I thought you trusted me. Was I wrong to trust you? You don't choose my friends Logan, I do, don't make me regret that I chose you."

*************************************

Walking back to the hotel, each holding a bag, Charlie laughs when he sees the parking valet seething over the large SWAT issued suburban with its blackened windows blocking the Lamborghini. Charlie takes Paige's bag and places it along with the one he'd been carrying onto the passenger seat. Taking pity on the poor valet, Charlie tosses him the keys to the sports car. "I can see how that could put a damper on your business, come on I'll help you switch them around."

After righting all that was wrong in the world of the parking valet he follows Paige inside to find the rest of their party. Just as they walked into the banquet hall Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her back out, swinging her around and up against the wall. He puts a hand on the wall above her shoulder, his other hand on the wall next to her waist, effectively blocking her in.

"Paige, stay." His eyes are pleading as they bore into hers.

"Charlie, I said I'd think about it."

"Paige, I'm asking you to stay, stay for me. Stay because I'm asking you to."

"Charlie…"

"When was the last time I asked you for something?"

"Ummm let's see, there was that time a little over an hour ago when you asked me to forget that I looked and felt like a complete disaster and you asked me to go to your parents. There was the time a few hours ago when you asked me to let you come to my doctor's appointment. I'm skipping the 'take these pregnancy tests' question because that wasn't really a question. And earlier this morning you asked me to let you go running with me."

"All of that was for you, I asked, but I did it all for you. When was the last time I asked you to do something just because it was something I wanted? Stay Paige, just one night, not because you need the sleep, just stay because I want you to."

"All right. As long as it's okay with Logan I'll stay."

"Tell me you are doing it for me, that I'm the only reason."

"Charlie… if you hadn't asked, if it wasn't something you wanted I would have said no." Paige could feel the pounding in her heart, Charlie's gaze so intense that she felt he was actually touching her. "We need to go in…" _Breathe, why can't I breathe?_

"Thank you, come on let's go."

Taking the two empty seats at the table Paige starts teasing her mom for being late, and was surprised to hear her mom deny that it had been her fault. Charlie and Paige both noticed that things at the table seemed a little strained. Paige told about some of the clothes she bought and told Logan he might have to ship his bag home so she would have room for her four new pairs of shoes. Veronica attempted a laugh but Logan didn't seem to find it at all funny.

The waiter comes and takes their order and as soon as he was done Penny asks Paige to join her in the ladies room. Logan, Veronica and Mac all watch as Derek and Charlie hop up to help the ladies with their chairs.

Once inside the lounge area of the restroom Paige turns to her mom, "So are you going to tell me what's going on? When I left this morning things were great between Veronica and Logan, now not only do they both seem to be avoiding me, they aren't even looking at each other."

"Logan has a bit of a jealous streak. He found out Charlie is handling guard duty and he went a little crazy. I think he's upset, but I also think he is a little embarrassed at how he handled it."

"Men can be so stupid. Okay that explains what happened with them, why are they avoiding me?"

"I told you, Logan said some mean things… Paige I need you to stay another night."

"What? Have you been conspiring with Charlie?"

Penny shakes her head confused. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but no I haven't talked to Charlie all day. Your dad and I have that Breast Cancer fundraiser tonight. He surprised me with a room at the hotel where the event is being held. Your dad thinks if you stay, Logan won't freak about Charlie spending the night and this way Logan and Veronica will have more time to work out their issues."

"Mom I told Kate I would be back tonight, it isn't fair to just keep changing things on her. Her publisher is already mad because she put the tour on hold. I told her she could get right back to it, tonight was going to be the only night I got to spend any time with her."

"I already called Kate. She did a book signing in Neptune this morning, and she is going to do one in LA tomorrow, she got Lefty to stay with Don, her publisher is appeased. She told me she would stay for a couple of days after you got there. She misses you too. She feels badly that you have been dealing with everything without her. Paige it could be fun, just like when you were little. You can all have a slumber party in the family room, and get pizza, you can watch a movie. As long as it's PG-13."

"Funny, have you mentioned this little plan to Logan? Are we even sure he can stay?"

"No, we didn't want to tell him that we wouldn't be there tonight until we knew you would be."

"Fine, I'll ask him."

Penny and Paige go back to the table and Penny nods, smiling at Derek.

Paige isn't quite as happy, she leans over and whispers to Charlie, "You knew! You didn't buy all the lemons hoping I would stay, you knew I would have to. What was up with the whole, stay because I asked?"

Charlie smiles and whispers back, "I'm not just a pretty face Paige, I can read people too, and Logan's jealousy might as well be written on his forehead. I didn't want that to be the reason."

Paige sighs loudly and gulps down her strawberries and champagne tea, "Logan can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Without waiting for a reply Paige gets up and heads for the door.

Logan whips around and glares at Penny, when he doesn't get a reaction from her he turns to Charlie, still getting nothing he turns to Veronica.

Veronica meets his gaze and whispers sarcastically, "You better go, you don't want to keep her waiting."

Logan defeated, gets up and follows the path Paige had taken. He finds her in the foyer of the grand hotel by a huge flower display.

"Paige, I'm sorry…"

"For what? What are you sorry for?"

"Once again I shot off my mouth and… wait your mom didn't tell you?"

"No, and to be honest I don't think I could handle it, so if it is all the same to you can we just skip it for now? You can save it for the next time you need to insult me. All my mom told me was that you got upset about Charlie doing his job. Logan, Charlie is a professional, he won't let anything get between him and the job he is tasked to perform. He is very good at what he does."

"Paige-"

"It doesn't matter Logan, all that matters is Veronica's safety. But we want both of you and to be comfortable with the way things are. What is it about Charlie that concerns you?"

Logan looks at her but he doesn't reply.

"Is it that he's so young? Did my dad tell you how he holds the highest training score for SWAT, and not just here, but in the state? Do you question his ability?"

"That isn't it."

"Okay what is it?"

Logan finds a flower just to the left of Paige's head to stare at, again not replying.

"Logan I can't help you if you don't tell me what your problem is."

"It isn't just Charlie, I hate that any guy will be spending that much time with Veronica."

"So you are just jealous?" When Logan doesn't answer Paige continues, "I'll take your silence as a guilty plea, what would you prefer Logan?

"Why does it always have to be Charlie? Why can't it be some old guy, who's married and has ten kids? Why can't I hire private security?"

"Because old married guys with ten kids don't have the kind of time that Charlie has, or the focus. Look Logan, Charlie wasn't the only guy who volunteered for this assignment, but he was the best. Some could see this as a cake job, lots of down time, babysitting a teenage girl. It's easy to let your guard down under those circumstances. Charlie won't do that, he doesn't know how. He sees everything Logan, right now he's sitting at that table quietly studying everybody in that room, he could tell you the license plate number of every car that was in this lot when we got here. You want a list of everyone you talked to at that film thing yesterday, Charlie could give it to you. Hell Logan, he could sketch every single one of them for you. And private security? Are you going to pay someone a million dollars to keep her safe? Because that's how much the Sorokin's are willing to pay to anyone who will bring her head to them on silver platter. Charlie can't be bought, he doesn't care about the money. He is the most loyal person I have ever met."

"That's all great, but does he have to be so damn good looking."

"You need to trust Veronica… and you need to put her needs ahead of your jealousy right now. She needs you to be comfortable with her situation, if you keep this up, she is either going to do something stupid that will get her killed or she's going to push you away, I don't think either of those are things you want."

"No…"

"Logan we can't stay for much longer, it isn't safe for you to be here, not for you and especially not for Veronica. So this is a onetime offer. My parents will be gone overnight tonight. Charlie will be staying over. Would you be more at ease if we spent one more night?"

"Will that mess up any plans you had?"

"I have already said I would stay as long as it was okay with you."

"Yes I would like to stay."

"Okay, so is this all settled? Can we go in and enjoy the rest of brunch? No more drama?"

**************************************

"Hello Dick." Mac ran up the last few stairs that she had been climbing when the phone rang and then into her room. Closing the door behind her she plops on her bed. "You have perfect timing, I need to talk to someone sane."

"What's wrong? I thought we agreed, if you needed anything you would call. What's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just spent the morning with a bunch of crazy people."

"What crazy people. I thought Paige was leaving and you would be all alone, I was going to call you earlier but you had that brunch."

"Paige had to stay another day, she isn't really one of the crazy people, at least I don't think so. I told you her friend Charlie has been hanging out with us and so have a couple of her other friends. They are the crazy ones." _This is so hard, how do I not tell him his best friend is a raving lunatic. What was I thinking agreeing to this? _"We all went to brunch and there was a bit of tension, Paige's friend's boyfriend got all jealous when he found out that his girlfriend was going to be spending some time with Charlie, and even though it was work related he went all nutso, never mind that Charlie practically drools when Paige is around. When this was pointed out to him he made a stupid ass comment about how her ex boyfriend loved her too but it didn't stop him from screwing around, so needless to say you could have cut the tension with a knife. Now Paige is downstairs pretending to be fine with everything by teaching Charlie how to make lemonade, and yes the 'when life hands you lemons' line has been used to death so please spare me, and the other couple are hashing it out somewhere else. Paige's parents are going out tonight and evidently the rest of us are having a slumber party, like we are ten or something. Can you say awkward?"

"That boyfriend sounds like an ass, actually he sounds a lot like Logan, who is often an ass. I'm sorry you are having a bad day."

"It's better now… Speaking of Logan can I ask you something?"

"I already told you, you can ask me anything. Does this have something to do with Logan?"

"Kind of, not really I guess, but I talked to him-"

"You talked to him? I haven't even talked to him, he's like out of the country or something."

"I know I helped with that, I added some security measures to his phone and stuff so nobody could track him. I talked to him because I had some questions… about you."

Dick had been walking out to the terrace but decided he needed to sit down for this, and preferably somewhere we he couldn't just jump off the building if he didn't like where this went. He turned back and sat down on the couch. "Okay, what did you want to ask him, and what did he tell you?"

"I was nervous Dick, this was before last night when we had our whole conversation about you being a better person. I knew you were changing, I just needed independent confirmation. Just so you know I told Logan he didn't need to keep this our conversation a secret from you. I asked him if it was true that you never cheated on Madison, and if she was really your only girlfriend."

"I told you that, you didn't believe me?"

"I did… I wanted too. But I needed to make sure I wasn't crazy. You'll be happy to know he backed you up."

"So you'll believe Logan but not me?"

"It wasn't like that, I told him if he didn't want to answer he didn't have to, I just wanted the truth, he didn't have any reason to lie."

"I suppose he told you I was a master at arranging a break-up."

"I'm not worried about that, if you wanted to be with other people while I was gone, you could have, it was your choice… I also asked him if he would let you date his sister."

"I'm sure he loved that one, did he tell you that all of his friends have 'dated' his sister at one time or another?"

"You mean you and Trina… never mind I don't want to know, Logan said he would be okay with it, and then he mentioned I might want to ask about Vegas. I wasn't going to say anything, I know you can't change your past, I just got really curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want, just tell me to mind my own business and we can talk about something else. How's the weather there, its foggy here."

"Mac, that wasn't exactly my proudest moment. It was back in February, everything was catching up to me, Logan and Veronica had just broken up again, he was all doing his gloomy vampire routine. I was lonely too but I expressed it differently. I met a girl, she had a sister, I arranged for them to come over thinking it would be a distraction for Logan. The sister turned out to be a kid, the girl and I ditched Logan and the kid and went to Vegas. We drank too much, we got to talking about how sucky our lives were and we got married. I had it annulled the day Monday after we got back to Neptune. It was stupid and immat-"

"It's okay."

"It isn't okay-"

"Dick I asked you to tell me and you did, that is all that matters. Thank you for telling me and for being honest. I don't care about the rest.

"Mac you are amazing."

"Hmmmm that sounds like a much nicer topic, let's talk some more about that. What exactly do you find so amazing about me?"

********************************

"Veronica I said I was sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. Did you apologize to Paige when you talked to her outside?"

"I tried but she wouldn't let me."

"Good I wouldn't let you either, you're lucky her and her parent's didn't toss you out on your ass, my dad sure would have."

"It wasn't like that. Her mom didn't tell her, and she didn't want me to. I stood out there feeling like a total ass and all she wanted to do was convince me that Charlie was the best possible option to keep you safe. I feel better about that, but it made me feel even more like an ass for everything else. I will talk to her Veronica, as soon as you tell me that we are okay, that I didn't completely break apart everything we worked so hard to put together these last couple of days."

"I told you I'm not giving up Logan, we are in this together."

"I don't deserve you…"

"Probably not, but you are kinda cute…"

"Just kinda? Do you think Charlie is cut-"

"Logan!!!"

"I'm kidding, just trying to see if you still have a sense of humor. But I guess not. That means if I want to hear you laugh I'm going to have to tickle you."

"Don't you dare, Logan don't… stop please…"

*****************************

Charlie let himself back into the house after running home to get workout clothes. He hears Paige in the family room so he heads that way, he found her lying on the couch that they had shared the night before. She was flat on her back with her knees pulled up, and she was on the phone. Her mom was sitting on the loveseat reading the latest issue of People Magazine. Penny saw Charlie standing in the doorway and started to wave him in but he put his hand up to him mouth and signaled for her to be quiet. He points to Paige and then got down on his hands and knees and began crawling past the back of the couch. Charlie's job on SWAT, not to mention his role in the FBI had taught him to move silently. He took his time, and listened to Paige's side of her phone conversation, moving only when she was talking. He snuck around the couch to the far end where Paige's feet were and he waited until she was done listening and began to talk again. As soon as he heard her voice he pounced, springing over the armrest right onto where Paige was, his hands all set to engage in another round of 'Operation Tickle Torture'. He was in mid air when he realized he was completely screwed. He landed on the now empty couch with a thud. Paige leaped from behind the couch and landed right on top of him. Still on the phone and rambling about her new shoes, she managed to secure his hands and completely pin him to the couch.

"Kate hold on real quick okay, I have to take care of something… Charlie, are you ever going to learn."

Penny laughed from the loveseat where she witnessed the whole thing. "Paige you really need to learn to play nice. This isn't how you should treat your friends."

Derek who had caught just the final seconds of the show stood in the doorway. "Charlie, I might have to rethink your position on SWAT if you keep letting my nineteen year old daughter get the best of you."

"Mmmmm mmmmm hhhmmmmm" Charlie tried to respond but Paige pushed his head further into the couch cushion.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"MMMmmm MMmm."

"Oh sorry." Paige lets up on Charlie's head but continues to sit on top of him.

"How do you do that? I was totally quiet. Your mom didn't flinch. I only moved when you were talking. How did you even know I was there?"

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you… Sorry Kate, I had to catch a rat… oh okay hold on, Charlie, Kate says 'hi'.

**************************************


	22. Chapter 22

Okay so I am giving you fair warning, this chapter is entirely about Paige and Charlie. THE WHOLE THING. I had originally had this broken up into several sections and separated with other parts of the storyline… but it sounded lame, the transitions were awful. There was nothing I could make Logan and Veronica, or Mac and Dick, or Keith and Kate do or say that didn't sound weak when placed next to the story unfolding between Charlie and Paige.

Keep in mind this is two hours or so out of a story that will span a year or so…

There is not really anything in this chapter that is majorly relevant to any of the mysteries, a few small details pop up if you pay close attention but they are subtle and I promise to make sure they pop up somewhere else later on.

If you don't like Charlie and Paige you can totally skip this chapter, it was never supposed to be this long or this detailed but sometimes a character gets in your head and it won't shut up until you let it tell its story, its whole story…

I will tell you that during this time Mac and dick are having mad mad phone sex and LoVe is happening on the dining room table. Just kidding I would never hold out on you like that… if you must know what is going on with everyone else during these two hours I will tell you… in the next chapter…

I would love to hear your thoughts, even if you just want to ream me out for having a whole chapter in a veronica mars story with out a Veronica Mars… But please keep in mind i gave you fair warning!!!

For those of you that love Charlie and Paige, I can't wait to hear what you think now…

Chapter 22

As Paige walked down the hall to the training room she knew there was something up, everything was too quiet. Charlie should have finished before her, he should already be in the room stretching, preparing for the ass whoopin' Paige was about to hand him. She paused just outside the doorway, her eyes scanning the room before her, it was exactly the same as it was when she had walked by it on the way to her locker room.

"Crap I can't believe I forgot…" She says this out loud, it could have been meant for anybody except there wasn't anyone there. At least no one she could see. But she needed an excuse.

She turned around and walked back to the women's locker room. Having a woman's locker room had always been kind of a joke, there was one other woman on the team and she had a private office, Paige was the only one who ever used it, but that would all change now with Veronica and Mac a part of the squad. Letting herself into the locker room, Paige locks the door. She begins silently running in place, quickly warming her muscles, then she stretches, first her arms, then her legs, and finally her back. She does some neck rolls and grabs the door jamb leading into the supply closet and does a couple quick pull-ups, forcing her arms to extend as far as they possible could. That all done she walks back to the training room.

_Still_ _quiet… Charlie are you ever going to learn, it isn't about silence it's about stealth. You would have a better chance sneaking up on me if I didn't think you were trying to hide … Game on Charlie._

Paige knew Charlie's attack would have to come the second she walked through the doorway, any further and he would be surrounded by mirrors with nowhere to hide. She figures she will maybe get one step maybe two before he attempts his assault.

Paige steps through the door, she places one foot down and feels Charlie's arms encircle her, one arm around her neck, basically a choke hold, the other under her arm, snaking up between her breasts, connecting with his other arm to secure the hold. Paige allows herself a half second to enjoy the thrill of being in Charlie's arms again, and then instinct and training take over. The problem with this particular choke hold is it leaves the victim's arms free. For most trained fighters this isn't really a problem, the victim, especially if caught off guard is powerless to get out of it. Their arms are most likely too short, or they are not flexible enough to do anything but flail about, and even if they can reach they are usually too overcome with fear to remember where their attacker would be vulnerable. Paige was anything but powerless… or scared… her arms were plenty long… and her quick warm up had ensured that she was plenty flexible.

She could have reached around and gone for his groin, if this happened in the real world that would most likely be her best option, but Charlie would be wearing a cup, making sure his family jewels were well protected. She could have reached up and gouged his bright green eyes, but again there was a good chance Charlie had protected those too, Paige had, she was wearing specially designed goggles just for this purpose.

She did the one thing Charlie wouldn't expect. She went slack, her muscles all became instantly like jello, if Charlie had seen it coming he could maybe have thrown her down, flinging himself on top of her, but it wasn't even the last thing he thought she would do, he hadn't considered it at all. She literally slipped from his grip. As she went down she swung her legs to the side, sweeping them into his as he bent down in a feeble attempt to regain control. He reached an arm out to grab a hold of her but she got his arm first, pulling him all the way down. Keeping hold of the arm Paige flipped over landing with a thud on his back, twisting his arm and digging it into his back, the same position he had found himself in twice in the last two days. His face smashed up against the rubbery floor, his other arm pinned by her knee, once again completely at Paige's mercy.

"Do you surrender?"

"No! Do you?"

"We've been here two seconds and I've already gift wrapped your ass for you and you think you can get anywhere with a stupid line like that? Tap out Charlie, and then we can get down to some real business. This wasn't a work out, I got more of an adrenaline rush hopping over the couch waiting for your last attack, I didn't think Kate was ever going to stop talking…"

"I'm not tapping out, I' just need to think for a minute."

"Fine you think… Da da da duh…" Paige starts humming the theme music to Jeopardy. "Are you quite done yet, I could have killed you eighteen different ways already, I wish you could get out of this, maybe then it would be a real challenge, but you can't… don't make me hurt you." Paige increases the pressure with her knee on his arm, and twists his other arm a little more."

"Holy crap Paige I think you broke my arm." Paige smiles at this. _Better Charlie, it still won't get you anywhere, but let's see what you do with it._

Paige releases the pressure instantly, and just like she knew would happen Charlie bucks her off, she rolls away and he lunges for her. He gets a hold of one of her feet and pulls her closer to him, she waits it out, and lets him drag her to him. He is thinking a step ahead this time and stands up, still keeping her foot in his hands, he raises it off the ground. Crushing her foot in his hand he uses the other to buckle her knee so he can bend it down into her, putting her in a submissive position. She lets him get to her knee and then she swings her free foot up, crashing it into the side of his head. Her other foot is still low, slightly between his bent legs, she whips it out straight and then crooks it again, doing to his knee what he had just tried to do to hers, losing his balance he crashes back onto the ground, before he even landed Paige sprang up and pounced, this time keeping him on his back she subdues his hands and digs her knee into the soft area above his groin but below his stomach. His legs were free but there was nothing he could do with them.

Charlie tried to think of something to do, anything to get out of this, but Paige's face was right above his, her large eyes made huge by the ridiculous goggles she wore, her breath hot as it blew into his face, causing him to be able to concentrate on nothing but his need to kiss her.

"I surrender."

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have to kill you." Paige released his hands and rolled off of him, lying on her back beside him on the floor.

They both stayed there for a bit while they let the adrenaline absorb back into their bodies, and their breathing slow to a normal rate. Both of them wondering how much their racing heartbeats had to do with the intense three minute workout they had just endured and how much was due to being so near to the person lying next to them.

Charlie rolled over to his side first, he hadn't quite recovered yet, his heart was still racing, his breathing was still heavy, but he wanted to see her. He propped himself up on an elbow and watched her. Her eyes were closed, her hair a wild mess. His eyes wandered down to her green sports bra, snug and slick against her, leaving no way for anyone to grab hold and use it as leverage against her. Her stomach bare, and flat, her abdominal muscles visible but not to the point of being masculine, she was still soft and curvy. That was as far as he got before he couldn't resist touching her. He was already so close all he had to do was reach out his hand.

He carefully removed her goggles and used the hand he had been resting his head on to run his fingers through her hair, his other hand went straight for her stomach, his fingers spread open , his palm covering her belly button.

Paige shivered as he made contact, but she kept her eyes closed. "If you even think about tickling me, I swear I will show you no more mercy."

At the feel of her and the sound of her voice Charlie felt himself begin to stir, he was thankful he had decided to wear the protective cup, he knew Paige would never attack or defend there, she would figure he would be protected, but that wasn't why he wore it. He wore it for this reason, to hide from her what she did to him, how his self control went flying out the window when she was near. His reply, his voice deepened, came out barely a whisper, "I'm not going to tickle you… look at me Paige."

Paige didn't want to look at him, but she couldn't deny him, she slowly opened her eyes to find his staring intently at them. "Are you ready for round two already?"

"There are other things we could be doing to work out your tension. Things that could be a lot more fun and a whole lot better for my ego." Charlie smiles wickedly.

Paige matches his grin. "What? Your ego can't handle getting its ass handed to it a third time?"

Charlie's expression turns serious. "I'm not joking anymore. I don't want you to go. I feel like you just got here. Like I finally have you back in my life, as more than just a fellow team member."

"Charlie, I'm here, I'm staying tonight…because you asked me to. I can't give you anymore right now."

"I know I'm being unreasonable, but I don't want you to go at all." Charlie dipped his head, his lips just inches from Paige's. "Paige… I lov-"

_Please don't say it Charlie, I can't handle that right now. _"Charlie, I'm not sure where your headed with all this, but now isn't the time-"

"I know, timing has never been my strong suit. Just remember, you may think he was your first love, but you kissed ME first."

"Charlie I was four." Paige smiles at the memory. _Okay this I can handle._

"You were five, it was your birthday. But that isn't the kiss I was referring to."

"That time you kissed me." Paige feels the lump forming in her throat, and sits up, scooting away from Charlie. _Okay I was wrong I can't handle this._

"I remember, and I remember you kissing me back, and I remember you told me that you liked me but that your parents wouldn't let you date, not for two more years. And then I remember going to Disneyland, and then I remember coming back to school and finding that you had a new best friend."

"Charlie I didn't just drop you from my life, I tried to include you. I asked you to come to everything we did, everywhere we went…" _Just keep it simple Paige, don't tell him what he did to you._

"I'd never needed an invitation before, and he was always there, and all you ever did was play baseball and go to games. I couldn't compete with him, not on the baseball field. You never came to my games anymore. You'd never missed one, even when nobody else could come, you always found a way to be there, and all of a sudden no matter how much I begged you to come you never would. I tried to go to the other things, the parties, the bonfires, but it was so hard seeing you with him."

"And then you moved on, you went to college, you dated, you dated a lot."

"I tried to have a life. Do you know I have never dated anyone even remotely blonde, and no one over five six, and no one whose eyes change color, because I wanted to give them a fighting chance, a chance to be something to me without me being constantly reminded of you. I didn't want to look at them and just see a cheap imitation of you."

"Charlie…"

"I would never have done to you what he did."

"Charlie, I need some time."

"I know, and I want to give you everything you need, but I let you go once… and you didn't come back. I am so afraid that if I let you go this time, you won't come back… again. Do you know I haven't been to Disneyland since that trip? My parents still go every year with my sister and her kids, they beg me to come. Just thinking about spending time at the place they call 'the happiest place on earth', conjures up nothing but pictures of hell for me. I still wonder if I hadn't gone, if I had stayed here and hadn't been gone for that week, would you have still been with him."

"Charlie, I've never dated. Not really. I went from being not allowed to date straight into a relationship. I can't do that again. I can't just go from one relationship right into another."

"I've never really had a girlfriend, see we balance each other out."

"Charlie you said you wanted to be my friend, I can't risk losing another friend, not right now, not like that."

"You want to date other people, go out with other guys?"

"I don't know, I won't lie to you Charlie, I will admit I am curious to know what's out there. But I don't want to jump into a relationship with anybody right now. The idea is too painful, the scars are too fresh."

"So what, you're going to go out and find guys to sleep with? Is that what you think will hurt Payton the most?" Charlie practically spits the words out.

"This isn't about Payton. How could you even think something like that? Is that really who you think I am? That I am some sort of floozy. That I would go out and have sex with just anybody? Without love?"

"God Paige, I don't think that. But I didn't think you would be the girl to sleep with her boyfriend at fourteen either." _Not when that boyfriend wasn't me. _

"Fourteen? Fourteen? You think I slept with him when I was fourteen?"

"You said that's when you started taking birth control, I assumed-"

"Charlie you have to stop assuming, all it does is makes you an ass and it pisses me off. I was on birth control before I even met Payton, only a couple days before, but still before."

"I don't understand, why would you be on birth control? Was there something wrong? Are you okay?"

"My mom saw us that day, at Stow Lake… when we were at the top of the waterfall, before we broke apart because we heard her coming. She marched me down to the clinic the next day. She dragged ol' Doc Rivers in to give me an exam and to write me a prescription. It was horrible Charlie, Dr. Rivers proceeded to spend the next two hours pounding it in my head that while all men were evil, teenage boys were the worst. She said you would say and do anything to get in my pants. She showed me pictures of girls who had been disfigured trying to give themselves abortions. She told me these horror stories about how guys say they love you and then dump you after they got what they wanted. She showed me pictures of girls my age that had gotten herpes and gonorrhea from having sex one time with one guy. I went home and cried for two days. I swore I wouldn't have sex until I was married. I was so glad you were away because I didn't think I could face you. A couple days later Payton showed up at school. He was so nice, there was no pressure. Looking back now I see I probably fell for his 'I'm going to marry you one day' line. But at the time it seemed to fall right in line with my Dr. Rivers' inspired, skewed moral sense. When I told him I couldn't date until I was sixteen, he said we'd wait. When I told him I wasn't having sex until I was married, he said okay. He proposed on my eighteenth birthday. I told him no. He said he wanted to revisit the whole sex before marriage thing and I said okay. A week later I gave in and we..."

"If he pressured you…"

"Charlie, weren't you listening? The pressure didn't come from Payton."

Charlie stops and thinks about this for a minute. _What is she trying to tell me…_"Oh my god, it was me. I was pressuring you. I told you I loved you that day. You said you couldn't date and I said your parents didn't have to know. Payton didn't take you from me, I pushed you away, and right to him…"

"Charlie, it wasn't just you. I spent all my time with guys, Don and all his friends. Most of what they talked about was sex, and who was hooking up with whom. Payton was different, he-"

Charlie wasn't listening any more, his mind was filling with memories from the time after he'd kissed her. "And I just kept pressuring you, for two years I used every opportunity I could to tell you how much wanted you. The things I said to you. And I tried to make you jealous by flaunting a new girl in your face every week. You probably thought you were lucky to have escaped being another notch on my bedpost. No wonder you never wanted to be alone with me." Completely disgusted with himself Charlie turns away from her.

Paige reaches over and tugs his face back to hers. "Don't you get it Charlie; I couldn't be alone with you because I wanted you in my pants. It didn't matter that I loved you, I thought it made me a horrible person. I saw you with all those girls and yes they made me jealous but mostly they made me think that you wouldn't want me because I wasn't willing to sleep with you. You were seventeen and so experienced. What did I have to offer you? I was fourteen. I was suddenly scared to death of sex and what it meant. I lived for those moments at the end of the day, after Payton and everyone had gone home and I could call you on the phone, I just wanted to talk to you. I told you what we were doing the next day not because you needed an invitation, but because I wanted you to come, I was hoping you would figure out it was my way of begging you to be there. I tortured myself hoping you would be there. After you graduated I was so happy you didn't go back east, that you chose to stay here, and then when you would show up at a party or at the beach even though you came with some girl, I didn't care, I was happy it was always a new girl, never the same girl twice, that nobody else was getting too close to you. I was just so thrilled you were there, that I got to see you. And when you would make little comments about how hot you thought I looked, or what I was missing out on by not being with you, it gave me hope. I wore things I thought you would like, hoping you would know I did it for you."

"Paige-"

"I counted down the months and the weeks and the days until I turned sixteen. I stayed home on my birthday, I knew you would come. But you didn't. Every time the doorbell rang I prayed it was you, and it never was. I waited three days for you to come. I finally called your cell phone, but it was out of service. I called your house and your mom said you were gone, you were doing a semester in Italy. You didn't even tell me you were going. I cried for a week. My mom took me to three different doctors to see what was wrong with me. They told her I had an eating disorder because I wouldn't eat and I kept throwing up. They put me on antidepressants, I took them for a few days and felt nothing, the hurt was gone but so was everything else."

"That's what your mom meant about you not liking to not have any control, that's why you won't take anything to help you sleep." Charlie wanted to reach out to her, to scoop her up in his arms, but she made herself untouchable, pulling her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them.

"I went to my mom and begged her to let me come off the meds. I told her I would be good. I made myself snap out of it. School started and I forced myself to participate in anything that I found remotely interesting. Payton asked me out and I said yes. I pretended to be happy. That's when I learned to lie, to be someone I'm not, to put all my energy into fooling those around me. After a while I didn't have to pretend so hard and then I hardly had to pretend at all. Eventually I was happy."

"Paige I didn't know. I thought you were with him the whole time. I thought you were dating behind your parents' backs just like I wanted to do. All I kept hearing was how you guys met, and how it was love at first sight, everyone kept making those stupid Paige Turner jokes. I thought when you turned sixteen your relationship would go public, that you wouldn't have to hide anymore. I had survived all those times seeing you guys together because at least he kept his hands to himself. I knew after you turned sixteen that wouldn't be the case anymore. That's why I went to Italy, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him touch you. When my mom told me you guys were indeed together I stayed an extra semester. When I came back you seemed so happy, I wanted you to be miserable like me. And then I felt so selfish that I wanted that. I convinced myself that if I really loved you I should want you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I started trying to rebuild our friendship. I made myself go places I knew you would be. It helped that he was at Stanford at least he wasn't around every day anymore. I never told you how I felt because I was afraid of pushing you away again. Paige I'm so sorry. I keep screwing everything up. I tried everything I could to get you to love me, and everything I tried just pushed you further away."

"It wasn't just you. I screwed up too. I did love you, I had always loved you. If I had just been honest about my feelings, if I had just talked to you about what was going on, if had just told you what I was so afraid of, if I hadn't listened to my mom…"

"Paige, you were fourteen. You couldn't be expected to even know what you were really feeling let alone put it into words."

"If I hadn't been so quick to try and move on…"

He tried tugging her hands away from her knees, but she just held on tighter. "Paige, baby, you did what you had to do to cope. So did I. I can't blame you for that. But now we know. Now we can-"

She looks at him and slowly shakes her head. "But then it stopped just being about survival—it stopped being about getting through one more day without you calling. I didn't hear from you for a couple of months. I sent you letters but you didn't reply. I'd never gone more than a few days without talking to you and all of a sudden you were gone. Everyone was gone, Lana had disappeared, Don left for Neptune, and I felt like you had abandoned me. I hated you for leaving me. Payton was the only one left, and he was so good to me. I heard all the same stories you did, everyone telling us how great we looked together, how lucky we were to have found love so young. At first I just went along with it, I would just smile when Payton told people how it was love at first sight for him that day on the field. When he told people how I fell for him his first day of school, I would just play it off, not agreeing but not contradicting him either. But you hear something enough you start to believe it. I began to question what I had been feeling for you. I began to think that what you and I had, what I thought you felt, was all in my head, just a figment of my overactive imagination, just some fairytale I had scripted in my mind. And then finally I got a letter from you. I came home from school and there it was. Payton and I had been going out for a few months but we'd only kissed a couple of times. I was trying so hard to make sure we were never alone, that he never had any opportunities to try anything. He was there when your letter came, I hid it from him. A bunch of his friends were there, Kate was cooking, everyone was so happy, and I was miserable, I just wanted everyone to leave so I could go up and read your letter."

"Paige…" Charlie remembers the one letter he sent, knowing now how she felt, what she was going through the thought of her opening it made him feel worse than anything she had told him so far.

"I finally lied and said I had a headache. Payton kissed me on the cheek and got me some Tylenol. He told me to go lie down, that he would take care of the mess and be there when I was feeling better. He was so nice and I hated him for it, because every nice thing he said or did was one more second I had to wait until I could go up and read your letter."

"Paige I'm so sorry-"

"I went up to my room, and I pulled out a big picture of you I had taken and had blown up, so that I could see your face when I read your letter. I made myself remember all those memories of you I had been pushing out of my mind, when you told me you loved me, all those times you told me we should ditch the group and find somewhere we could be alone, those things you whispered in my ear you were going to do to me, I wanted your voice fresh in my mind so I could hear it when I read your…" Paige's quiet tears turned into violent sobs.

"Paige I'm so sorry, your letters were killing me, I loved you and I thought you loved Payton. You barely mentioned him, but other people were telling me how you guys were together. I was trying to put my feelings for you aside, but you wrote me every day, it was like you didn't want anything to change. I couldn't continue with the way things were. I'm so sorry…" Seeing how this was affecting her, his excuses sounded lame even to him.

"I sat on my bed for a while, letting the anticipation build, I imagined how I would tell Payton that I just didn't feel the same way for him, that I tried but that I had always loved you. And then when the anticipation was more than I could take I finally opened your letter. One word… All that was there was one word, 'STOP'. I just broke. It was worse than you leaving even because at least then I felt like there was still a chance, that it was all just a mistake. But that one word ended all my hope. That one word told me you never really loved me. I went from being your best friend with the promise of so much more to the naïve little girl who fell in love with the boy next door, but was really just a pest. I went in the bathroom and took a shower so that I could cry without anyone hearing. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I went back to my room and laid down, I heard Payton come up, I curled up into a little ball and buried my face, and I pretended to be asleep. He sat on my bed and smoothed my hair and told me he loved me. It made me feel so guilty, he had never been anything but perfect and I had just been using him. I couldn't sleep; I waited until I knew everyone was gone and I got up and went to the medicine cabinet in the hall. I found my bottle of antidepressants and I took one, then I took another. Payton started calling my cell phone but I ignored his calls, and when he didn't stop I turned my phone off. I laid in my bed for hours and I still couldn't sleep so I went back and found Don's Demerol from his knee, there were a few vials and some syringes. I thought how easy it would be to…"

"God Paige, no…" Charlie still couldn't get Paige to loosen the cocoon she had wrapped herself in so he scooted to her, putting her in between his legs and wrapping himself around the ball she had created.

"I hated you and I hated myself, and I hated Payton, and Don wasn't Don anymore. I just wanted to go to sleep, I didn't care if I woke up or not. I took it all to my room. I wasn't really thinking I would die, I just didn't care if I did. I thought about writing a note, just in case, but who would I write it to, there was nobody to blame but myself, I was so ashamed… I filled the first syringe and something made me think of Kate. About how sure, she loved my parents and Don, but how many times had she told me I saved her life, that I was all she had. I couldn't risk it, I knew it would be too selfish, she was the only one who had never let me down. I was contemplating a half shot of the demerol when I heard her come up the stairs. By now it was late, the middle of the night really. I hid everything under my covers and opened my door for Kate. She had her phone, Payton had called her when he couldn't get a hold of me. He was in the emergency room with his dad. Mr. Turner was really sick, he had been throwing up blood. Payton was there all alone, he was crying… Kate took me to the hospital and I sat with Payton while we waited to find out about his dad. The doctors just told us it was stomach cancer. They gave him six months. We just held each other and cried. I decided it was time to let Payton use me. He was so good to me, so kind, so patient, so loving, and so willing to take it slow and he was there. He told me every day how much he loved me, how much he needed me. I began to believe what he was saying, and somewhere along the way I fell in love with him." Emotionally spent Paige finally releases her hold on her knees, letting Charlie pull her closer to him. He slides his legs under her and creates his own protective cocoon around her.

"Paige, I'm so glad you didn't… I'm so sorry I wasn't there… It's okay that you loved him. I thought you loved him all along. But it's over now, I'm here, you said you were done with him."

"I said I was done crying over him, but it isn't that easy, it still hurts. I still…"

"You still love him?"

"Love doesn't just stop, not just because someone hurts you, not even when you hate them."

"Paige, how did you end it with him?"

"I told him it was over, that he broke my trust. He kept saying it couldn't be, that he loved me too much, it was so much easier to hate him when he wasn't right there telling me how we were meant to be together. He … I agreed we could re-evaluate at the end of the season."

"Are you considering getting back together with him?"

"No, I wanted to believe him when he said it was a mistake, a momentary lapse of judgement. I thought maybe if I agreed, it would lessen the pain a little, if I thought there was maybe a chance, but I know there isn't —but this isn't even about Payton, this is about me. I need to know that I can be happy on my own, without pretending, without depending on someone else. That's why I need some time. When I first saw them, when I first realized it was over, the pain in my chest was so intense, it was real physical pain, it was like you leaving all over again, there were times I had to put my hands on my chest to hold my heart in because I was afraid it might leap out and shatter into a million pieces. For the first three days I threw up every time I thought about it. Now the pain has lessened, now I am left with this dull ache, I feel hollow, it almost makes me wish the pain would come back because at least that was something, at least that didn't make me feel empty."

"Paige I want to be there for you, you don't have to deal with this on your own. You don't ever have to ever be alone again."

"What I need is some time alone. When I am with you I don't feel empty. Do you think I am oblivious to the sparks that fly around me whenever I am near you, that I don't see the desire in your eyes? Do you think I haven't realized that the only time that Payton isn't first and foremost in my mind is when I am with you? I know it isn't a coincidence that the first time I slept in almost three weeks I was in your arms? Do you know how hard it is for me to not to just give in to what you want? My insides are a mess right now. I don't know where the hurt for him ends and the love for you begins. Charlie I need your help with this. I can't resist you on my own, I could never resist you on my own, that was why we could never be alone… and if I give in now it will be for all the wrong reasons. I can't use you like I used him. I need to know I can be happy on my own. What if something ever happened to you? You have two very high risk jobs-"

"I'll quit my jobs Paige, I promised my dad a year at SWAT, that's over, even if it wasn't I would happily give it up. I'll illustrate more of Kate's books, I will beg John Lasseter for a job, and I'll stay home and raise our kids-"

"Our kids?" This thought brings the first smile to Paige's lips since the beginning of their conversation. "That's like the fifth line you fed me today."

"It's not a line. None of them were, maybe I've said some cheesy things but I meant every single one of them. With the exception of last night when I told you I was there for your lasagna I've never lied to you. You may make the most amazing lasagna ever, but you could have fed me actual cow tongue and monkey brain sandwiches and I would have eaten it happily if it meant spending the evening with you. I'm not just trying to get in your pants anymore, I want it all. A life with you, a big house, a family, I didn't just freak out today because I thought you were pregnant, or even because the baby wouldn't have been mine, I only freaked out because I knew you would have gone back to him, that you would have married him. That he would have gotten the life I wanted. So yeah, kids, I was thinking we would have nine—then with me, we would have enough for two basketball teams, we wouldn't need anyone else to play games." Paige knows they are getting sidetracked but she lets herself enjoy the diversion, mesmerized by his words, enjoying being cradled in his arms.

"What about me? I don't get to play?"

"We'll need a referee. And I figure with nine kids you might be too tired to play."

"If you're the one staying home, won't you be the tired one?"

"Okay so we will have ten, they can play by themselves… and so can we."

"Charlie, you're trying to distract me." Paige isn't finding this so amusing anymore. His gaze is to intent, his face so soft and sincere, his eyes glassy with his longing.

"It's working too. Paige I'm serious. If that is what it will take for us to be together, then I will do it. I am begging you to let me do it."

"I would never want you to, eventually you would resent me for it."

"I don't think so, none of that was ever my first choice. Sure it's exciting and satisfying, but not as exciting as this is, with you right here, right now." Charlie slides his hand around from her back and up and over her bra, her nipples shooting to attention as his hand skims past them, a small moan escapes from deep within her. "With you here in my lap, your beautiful, beautiful eyes burning into mine, feeling you react to my every touch…"

"Charlie, " Paige moans a little louder as he slides his hand down, his thumb sweeping gently back and forth over her left breast.

"And satisfying? Ridding the world of evil is nothing compared to what it was like to wake up with you this morning… on top of me…your hand up my shirt… and mine on your ass."

Charlie leans forward, easing her off his lap and onto the floor. Keeping his arm cradled around her head, he extends his body alongside hers, trying to keep the bulk of his weight off, but letting her feel as much of him as possible.

"You're really good at this distraction stuff." Paige's words are barely audible as she breathes them out.

Removing his hand from her breast, he keeps his eyes on hers as he reaches down and removes his athletic cup from its supporter. Charlie lets out a breath of relief as his erection is freed from its bondage, he presses against her, leaving her no doubt about the strength of his desire. "Do you want to see exactly how distracting I can be?"

Paige is dying, her physical response is unmistakable, the moans that evaded capture as they bolted from her, the tingling that started at the back of her head where his hand was, that extended all the way to her toes. But her head told her no, that this was wrong, that she didn't want it to be like this. That it was wrong to be lying under Charlie and thinking about how her reaction to him was so much more intense then when she had been under Payton. She didn't want thoughts of Payton invading her head. She tries to slide away but she can't. Charlie dips his head and nuzzles her stomach placing tiny kisses anywhere his lips make contact with her skin. Her stomach muscles contract at the feel of his hot wet lips, her body overriding all logical thought, all ability to form words out of her control. His hand creeps down to her throbbing mound, hot under her tight, slick exercise pants, his hand appreciating their smooth feel but wishing the barrier would vanish. Urging her to spread her legs for him he plunges two fingers into her vee, Paige tries to speak again but her words are thwarted by another long deep moan as Charlie's fingers begin slowly stroking the seam covering her innermost parts. Her body betrays her again as against the instructions her mind is giving them her legs part. She silently begs for him to look up at her, to be able see in her eyes the words she can't utter.

"I could make you cum right here, with your clothes still on, tell me this is what you want Paige, tell me you want me as much as I want you."

She is powerless to reply to his words, at hearing them Paige's back arches, pushing her even more into him, feeling her response he increases the pressure of his fingers. He mumbles more words, unintelligible words, as his tongue traces tight circles around the birthmark partially peeking out from under the bra below her right breast. Her whole body trembles at the feel of his tongue on on the sensitive spot that Payton wouldn't even touch, let alone lick, the part of her he called a flaw that he had asked repeatedly for her to have removed. She groaned at Payton's invasion into her thoughts, wishing her mind could delight in Charlie's ministrations as her body did. "I've always been curious to see what the rest of this looks like, I've only ever seen it mostly hidden by your fabulous bikinis."

Charlie tries to slide a finger under the tight bra, pushing the fabric away so he can see what he had been missing, the bra held tight, doing its job, able to function unlike Paige. "I'll have to save this for later." He sucks on the part he can still see and then moves to the other side, looking for more wonderful parts of her to explore.

"I'm gonna make you cum, you're almost ready, I can feel it, you're so wet for me." Charlie reluctantly leaves the bare skin of her upper stomach and places his mouth around one of her erect nipples, sucking her hard through the fabric obstacle. He moves past her chest and nips gently on her shoulder blade, then uses his tongue to massage the hollow of her throat. "I want to see you cum, I want to know what that does to your eyes…if they respond as beautifully as the rest of you…" Still fondling her over her pants, keeping the pace slow and steady, but varying the pressure, he pulls his head up to hers, expecting to see his yearning mirrored in her eyes. One glance and he realizes he was once again so wrong. Her breathing had stopped; her mouth was open ready to form the words she wanted to say, but no sound able to come out. The tears streaming silently down her face, betraying her body's response to his touches, telling him what she wasn't able to, that she indeed did not want this.

His heart breaks as he pulls his wet hand from between her legs and uses it to brush her tears aside. "Paige I'm sorry, I thought… I'm doing it again, pressuring you, practically forcing myself on you. Just like that day at the waterfall, you couldn't tell me no then either, when I put one hand up your shirt and the other up your skirt. God Paige, I'm so sorry, six years and you'd think I would have learned some self control." The tears that he had been working so hard to keep under control finally make their way out his eyes and down his face

Charlie sits up and pulls her back into his lap, hugging her tightly as she gasps for the air that had eluded her for her too long. "Tell me I didn't completely screw this up again, I can't bear the thought of causing you anymore pain." Burying his face into her hair he murmurs over and over how sorry he is, that everything, from the very beginning was his fault. He rocks her back and forth, wiping the river of liquid sorrow from her face, his tears falling from his face and mingling with hers. "Tell me what to do Paige, how can I help you?"

Paige is still gulping down air, trying to get her racing heart down to a functioning level, trying to regain control over her body. She wills her breathing to slow, forcing herself to take in long, steady pulls of air. She uses every training method she ever learned to clear her mind of everything but her need to take back command of her faculties. Her tears recede and her heart slows, her body once again with the oxygen it needs stops its excessive intake and her breathing moderates. Her throat now dry and irritated from crying and uncontrolled gasping for air, her voice is deep and hoarse, "I don't blame you Charlie, I've never blamed you."

"Paige I love you, I always have. All those things I said, all those things I did, I thought I was telling you how much I loved you. I am so afraid of saying anything for fear of screwing it up again, of pushing you away again. Just tell me what you want Paige, just tell me what to do. There has to be a way. I'll quit my jobs tomorrow if that is what you want, I'll stay until Veronica is safe if you want me to."

"Charlie, I don't want you to quit, it's part of who you are, you save people, from big scary bank robbers to the humble parking valet. It isn't really your jobs that worry me. Stuff happens to people every day, they get hit by a drunk driver, they get sick, they just randomly disappear off the face of the earth. I wouldn't survive losing you again, I know I wouldn't. I can't be happy with you until I know I can be happy by myself. Charlie, being so close to you, there is like a force field that pushes all the bad away, I feel so safe when I am with you, like I can actually let my guard down. I need to learn to do that for myself. I just need some time… and some space. And I need you to still be my friend. I don't have a lot of those left. You can't leave me again Charlie, no more running away."

"I'm not going anywhere, as long as I know there's a chance, that you don't hate me… that someday you can love me again."

"I do love you. I don't think I ever stopped. It was just one more thing I pushed aside, one more thing I had to pretend. When I come to you, I want it to be with a clear head, with nothing in my mind but you…"

"When?"

"Yes, when, not if, but WHEN. Being with you is right, but being with you right now, with other people trespassing in my head isn't. Charlie, we've waited six years, I just need some time, I don't want to use you like I used Payton, I would never forgive myself for that."

"Paige, you can't go back to Payton, and I don't want you to date any other guys, it isn't that interesting out there. And Paige we have to be able to talk, I'll stop pressuring you, I won't push, but we need to be able to tell each other what's going on. If either one of us would have had the guts to be honest about what we were feeling…"

"I wanted to tell you, after my mom made me go the doctor that first time. I couldn't. She was so mad, I've never seen her so angry, she threatened to send me to boarding school. She wanted to call your parents. Tell them how their son was taking advantage of her barely fourteen year old daughter. I begged her not to. I told her it was my fault, that I had kissed you, that I had asked you to touch me-"

"Paige you didn't have to lie, I would have never let you take the blame if I had known. I would have stepped up and taken responsibility."

"I knew that, that is precisely why I had to lie—you were already in so much trouble. The fight on the basketball court, the drinking, the sneaking out, you were already grounded. Your parents had already threatened you with military school, you told me your dad had even gotten some brochures, they told you if you messed up again you were gone. The only reason they let you come to the picnic was because your dad needed you to play on his team, some stupid trophy was on the line. The only reason we snuck up to the waterfall was so you could tell me they finally caved and were letting you go to Disneyland even though technically you were still on restriction."

"They only relented because they said I couldn't be trusted to stay at home by myself."

"And then your sister, your seventeen year old twin sister, announces she's pregnant and getting married. Your parents went ballistic. I couldn't risk either of us getting sent away. So I made a deal with my mom, she wouldn't tell your parents, or my dad, and I wouldn't be alone with you anymore. She agreed but said if she ever caught me anywhere even remotely alone with you she would tell your parents and I wouldn't be able to date until I was eighteen. That was four years away, I thought two years would be much more bearable, especially if I could still see you ever day. I felt like I was selling my soul to the devil, but it was worth it. I thought we were connected, that you would know I was just biding my time, until I turned sixteen. For a long time, until I convinced myself I had imagined it all, I hated her too."

"She was right. About everything, I was such a selfish jerk, you were this sweet innocent freshman, you were telling me you liked me and there I was, this big bad senior who would have done anything to… I carried condoms everywhere, thinking… hoping… I could get you separated from the pack and into a closet somewhere, or behind a boulder at the beach. I planned my seduction of you that day at Stow Lake. I've planned my seduction of you every day for six years. I loved you but I had no restraint over my desires. We never would have made it Paige, not if we got together back then… either you would have resented me for pressuring you into something you weren't ready for, or I would have resented you for holding out on me, or your dad would have killed me… We never had a chance, not back then, tell me we have a chance now, that we can get past this… that we can find a way to be together"

"We have to, we can't let it all be for nothing. One of these days it will come together, we will get the timing right. I don't want you to stop all the pressure, I don't want to question anything anymore, maybe just bring it down a notch, let things be like they've been the last couple of days, where we talk, and flirt, but limit our alone time, I'll need you to keep your hands to yourself for a while." Paige's smile melts his heart, after everything she told him, everything she endured for him, everything she sacrificed for him, even her attempt at moving on, at being able to open her heart and love someone else, only makes him marvel at her strength even more than he always had, he didn't think it was possible, but that one little smile made him love her even more.

"I love you Paige."

"I love you too, and remember I said it first."

"Paige you were five."

*********************

Please review!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Okay so I spent all day retooling this chapter to include some extra LoVe after the Charlie and Paige fest from chapter 22 not many reviews for that chap so maybe it wasn't a great decision but I stand by it. If you chose not to read it I beg that you go back, it may not have any major plot points in it, but it contains a lot that will be reflected on in later chapters including this one, I don't want you to be lost…

Anyway except for an eencie teensy bit I left Paige and Charlie out of this chap, originally this was all supposed to be one but it ended up being monstrously long and like I said the transitions were AWKWARD… and besides for putting up with me I threw in some extra LoVe just for you!!! Can't wait to hear what you think!!!

Chapter 23

Kate ends her call with Paige and leans back into the couch, reflecting about their conversation. Kate prided herself on knowing Paige better than anyone else did. She knew there were still secrets that Paige had managed to keep hidden from her, and she could tell there was so much Paige wasn't saying. Paige had kept the conversation light, talking about her new clothes, casually mentioning that Payton had kept hers and she wouldn't get them until he came back from his road trip, Kate thought about asking why she didn't make the fifteen minute drive to go get them but thinking better of it when Paige quickly changed the subject back to the new shoes she bought. Kate noticed that Paige still tensed at the mention of Payton's name and that there was a bit of a twinkle in her voice when she talked about Charlie.

_Hmmmmm, Charlie… I don't know if I should be glad they are finally figuring it out, or if I should be worried because now it will all come out… Paige, my poor baby…_

Kate makes a mental note to add it to her list of things to make sure she and Paige talk about when they finally get to spend some time together, and she debates whether she should call Penny, the relationship between Paige and Charlie was the one thing her and Penny had ever really disagreed on, it became such a heated discussion that Penny had come out and said if Kate didn't keep the two of them separated, Penny would find someone else who would.

Kate shudders thinking of the one time during her long employment with the Lambs that she almost got fired. She decides to revisit the issue of calling Penny after she has a chance to talk to Paige.

That being taken care of she smiles, thinking now she can maybe see Keith tonight, not wanting to put Keith through anymore of Don's torture she tries to figure out a way they can go on the real date he had mentioned. She calls Lefty and asks if there is any way he could possible stay with Don for a little while that night, she tries to not sound too disappointed when he says he has to work.

_Don if you weren't such an ass, you would have more friends…_

Feeling defeated, she sighs and gets up. Going in to check on Don she finds him stretched out in bed watching a baseball game. She always felt bad watching Don when he watched baseball, knowing that on one hand it was the one thing he loved more than anything else, but how in a blink of an eye, it was just one more thing that was ripped away from him after that collision at home plate. He always looked hollow when he watched now, she knew his knee still got stiff sometimes when it was really cold and humid, that was one of the reasons he was so eager to leave San Francisco, the cold and the fog made him ache constantly, but other than that it didn't hurt anymore, but she swore when he watched games he felt the pain all over again.

Putting a smile on her face she joins him on his bed and asks whose playing.

"Oakland and Anaheim, Payton's pitching."

"I thought Payton wasn't pitching until tomorrow."

"He wasn't supposed to, but the starter today got food poisoning or something. I guess they figured with Payton's last outing being so short it wouldn't hurt to move him up a day."

An idea starts forming in Kate's head, "How's he doing?"

"He seems to have his stuff back, it's the ninth inning and he's still in there. He's struck out the side 4 times, I've never seen his curveball so wicked."

"They have one more game in Anaheim, right?"

"Yeah, and then they leave for Texas." At the word Texas, Don reaches down and rubs his rebuilt knee.

Kate gets up smiling, "I'm going to go get some stuff done, do you need anything? Any preferences for dinner tonight?"

"Umm no pizza please, unless you make it, anything you make is fine. Payton is down to the final out, you don't want to stick around and see if he gets it?"

"Nope, don't need to, I know he will, there isn't a doubt in my mind, this batter is toast." Kate kisses Don on the head and leaves him to watch the rest of the game.

Still smiling she pulls her phone out and goes to sit at the table in the backyard. Her smile stretches even more when the call is answered after only one ring.

*************************************

"So what did your dad say about Dick?" Logan turned away from the desk he was sitting at to face Veronica who had been lying on the bed in his room while she talked to her father.

"It wasn't bad, it actually was kind of funny, very Dick." She tells him the brief version of the story her dad shared with her, both of them having no trouble at all hearing Dick's insult, backhanded compliment and offer of advice all at the same time. And Veronica cracked up telling him about Dick's term paper.

"You might be surprised but I read that paper, it was really well written, still lots of Dick in it, but for the most part it was serious and dead on. I don't think Dick is near as stupid as he leads people to believe."

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm maintaining a wait and see attitude when it comes to Dick Casablancas. What are you doing over there, are you writing more love notes to Dani Knightley?"

Logan smiles and joins Veronica on the bed. "Maybe, but I can be done now, what are you doing now that you are off the phone?" Lying down on his side, next to her, he rests his hand on the sliver of skin between her low riding pants and her t-shirt. "Maybe we could do something together."

Veronica closes her eyes as his head bends down and he brings his lips to meet hers. The kiss is sweet and tender, both of them with their mouths closed. Logan lingers for a second and then pulls back enjoying the serene look on Veronica's face.

Veronica inhales deeply through her nose, and her lips curve into a smile, "Log-"

At the sight of her mouth opening Logan crashes his lips down on hers, this time taking full advantage, sweeping his tongue inside so she can't close it again.

Veronica's arms wrap around Logan and she begins running her fingers through his hair. Logan's hand on her stomach begins moving around as he caresses her gently, and then begins to creep up her shirt, finding her left breast he's thrilled that her nipple has already hardened, he begins to roll it between his fingers through her thin silky bra.

Needing air, Logan pulls away from her mouth, gulping some in quickly he brings his mouth down to her neck, directly to her pulse point, a spot he remembers that drove her wild.

"Logan…"

"You smell so good Ronnie, you taste so good… I love the way you feel…"

"I love the way you make me feel…" Veronica tightens her grip on Logan, pulling him even closer, her other hand covers his on her breast, urging him to increase the pressure.

*******************************

"I fucking own the company, what do you mean you can't tell me who she is?" Casey Gant barks into the phone. He's sitting outside under an umbrella at his parents' house in the Hamptons. It has taken all morning to get a hold of the representative for Dani Knightley, and now that he did he wasn't going to be told no.

On the other end of the line the rep sighs and wonders again if he should have ever agreed to this. "Sir, I understand who you are, but this particular author didn't sign with your publishing company. I realize this deal was made before you started actively participating in the running of the company, but it was Okayed by the CEO at the time. Miss Knightley signed with me, independently, I don't work for you, I work for her. We chose your company because at the time it was the most open to working with her strict privacy issues. I'd be happy to fax you a copy of the nondisclosure agreement she had me sign, other than that I can't tell you anything. Any correspondence you have for her will have to be sent through me, I will make sure her agent gets it in a timely fashion."

"And you are not her agent?"

"No, I'm more like the agent to her agent."

"Do you even know who she is?"

"Yes, I insisted on meeting her before shopping her book. Her agent approached me last February, it was right after the James Frey fiasco on Oprah and I wasn't taking any chances with an author I had never met. I had to jump through all sorts of hoops before she would even talk to me on the phone. After weeks of her lawyer putting together the nondisclosure contract I finally met her. That is all I can tell you, do you want me to send you that fax."

"I want to meet her."

"I'm sorry that isn't possible."

"I'm willing to sign a similar agreement and bump her royalty percentage by five percent. I'll even commit to her next three books, and double her advance for each of them. But I want an actual face to face meeting, it can be in a location of her choosing."

"I'll be sure to pass on your request to Miss Knightley."

"I don't think you quite understand me, if I don't get this meeting, Gant Publishing will no longer be printing or marketing her books."

"You can threaten if you like Mr. Gant, but it will do more harm than good I assure you. Her fourth book is already in the editing stage, four more months and it will be ready to launch, I have been approached by several other big name publishers, after the success of the last book it seems they are more open to her demands. You may think your offer is generous but I have one on the table that is even more so. Miss Knightley so far has been loyal to you, you took a chance on her and she appreciated that, but I assure you she doesn't enjoy being backed into a corner. And my only loyalty is to her."

_Why is this so fucking difficult? What is she hiding? _"Just do what you can okay, ask her, assure her I will sign anything she wants me to sign, I would be happy to fly her to anywhere she wants to meet…" Casey spends a little more time trying to diffuse the situation he created with his hot headedness and asks for the representatives fax number so that he can fax any letters that Logan gives to him.

***************************

"Logan, I can't breathe anymore, we need to stop…" Veronica says the words but even as they are coming out of her mouth she arches up into him, and pulls his lips back up to hers, this time initiating the mingling of their tongues herself.

"I know… we … should… you taste so… ahhhhhhh." Logan pants the words in between the deep kisses they share. Finally pulling away, he rolls off of her, lying by her side he keeps as much of them touching as possible. "Do you think we will ever get past second base?"

"Someday Logan, I promise. I was so happy you were staying another day, but it's going to make it so much harder when you leave tomorrow."

"I'm glad you're still not mad at me. I really don't want to disappoint you Veronica, you've been disappointed so much already."

"I don't want to disappoint you either."

"You've never disappointed me, even when you piss me off, or when you put yourself in dangerous situations, or you stand up to me, especially when you stand up to me, it makes me proud, you're so strong. For the record, out of all of those the one I like the least is you putting yourself in dangerous situations. I just want you to be safe. It's kinda hot when you stand up to me."

Veronica rolls to her side and cups Logan's face with her hand. "I'm going to be fine Logan, so are you." Veronica rubs her hand back, through his thick disheveled hair, and looks longingly into his eyes. "I was wrong Logan, you're not kinda cute, your hot, and sexy, no one has ever made me feel like you do, no one has ever turned my insides to mush just by looking at me like you do, you have the most amazing eyes, like melted caramel, I love it when you look at me like this, you make me feel so beautiful."

Logan swallows the saliva building in his mouth, "You are beautiful."

"Nobody is as beautiful as you make me feel."

"You are more beautiful than I could ever put into words…"

"Logan, I lo- … thank you Logan."

_Why can't you say it veronica, I know you love me, but why can't you say it. _"You don't have to thank me for telling you you're beautiful, I'm just stating the obvious, I think it should be said by everybody, everyday, maybe I'll take an ad out on TV, I could have them run it every day during the morning news you always try to watch. That way you'll start off every day knowing just how beautiful you are."

"That wasn't what I was thanking you for, not that I don't appreciate it, I do, I was just going to show my thanks for that in a different way. I was thanking you for something else." Veronica dips her head and playfully kisses him on the lips.

"Hmmmm I seem to have a bit of a dilemma here. Either I inquire about what you are thankful for, or I ask to know exactly how you were planning on showing your gratitude… Damn Veronica, I think some of your curiosity is rubbing off on me, I'm pretty sure I could have just gotten a little more lovin' from you, I'll just have to pray I can get it some other way. I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but here goes, what is it that you are thanking me for."

Veronica smiles and bends down for another kiss, this time biting on his lip gently tugging it toward her until it slips from between her teeth. "Are you sure that's the direction you want to take?" She asks seductively.

"Want to take? No, I am pretty damn positive that it isn't, but I don't know how much restraint I have, if we keep working me up like this, I'm not going to feel too good tomorrow. So I think it is the direction I have to take."

Veronica giggles, "So the myth about the blue balls is true? I guess that makes it not a myth?"

"To be honest I don't know, this isn't really a position I've been in before. I'll let you know tomorrow. If you want I'll even send you a picture."

"Logan!" Veronica fakes shock at his outrageous offer. She plops one more kiss on his lips and then sits up pulling him with her, keeping him close but bringing an end to the intense intimacy that they had created lying on the bed. "Thank you for the upgrade on the ship, it was totally unexpected, and very luxurious, not to mention that the onboard credit came in very handy."

Logan takes his focus off her eyes and takes in her whole face trying to gauge the sincerity of her words. "So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. You know I don't like it when you spend your money on me, I like it when you spend your time with me. I don't like the idea of people thinking that I am just after your money. But it was nice to be treated like a princess for a couple days, I am sorry I didn't get to enjoy it longer, but if I didn't leave when I did, then we wouldn't have met up, and you wouldn't be here with me. So thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't care about the money Veronica, and I don't care what other people think. You usually don't either. I like buying you things, I like being able to take you places. I will take you on another cruise as soon as it is safe, and you will let me."

"I know I don't normally care what others think, or at least I try not to, but for some reason when it comes to money I do care. We don't need to go on a cruise to spend time together, but if you insist on dropping a butt load of money on me can you at least buy me a pony."

"I'd buy you a dozen ponies if you let me. Don't worry I won't, I know you don't really want a pony, you don't do you? Cuz, I would buy you one if you wanted."

"Not today, maybe later. Anyway Logan, I just wanted you to know I knew, and that it was great."

"Did you figure it out on your own or did Mac or Paige tell you, they both said they wouldn't but…" Logan realizes his words might get him in trouble but they are already out.

Veronica raises her eyebrows. "Mac and Paige knew? And they agreed to keep it a secret from me? Those traitors, they both refused even to discuss it when I brought it up on the ship, 'My mind is on vacation,' that is what they said. I can't believe they are keeping secrets from me, WITH YOU."

"Don't be mad V, I asked them both not to mention it to you, they both said you probably figured it out on your own."

"I'm not really mad, I just can't believe it…"

"Hmmmm now that that is settled can we go back to the other reason for you to show me some gratitude… You're beautiful Veronica…what can I do to make you feel as beautiful as you are…" Logan pulls her to him, not having to resort to trickery to get her to part her lips, she surrenders them to him already open and waiting. He leans her gently back down, deepening the kiss, pulling away only a little to breathe and whisper in her ear exactly how beautiful she is. Feeling himself get hard again he scoots his lower half away from her but doesn't break contact with her lips. Willing to go through the physical pain he will feel later to enjoy the intimacy he was sharing with her now. "You aren't just beautiful, you're mesmerizing... enchanting… you have no idea what you do to me… breathtaking… you are so soft… I want to see more of your magnificence." Logan shifts his position again, sitting up a bit, trying to both relieve some of the pressure building between his legs and give him more access to Veronica. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he places both of his hands on her stomach at the base of her shirt, sliding them up slowly taking her shirt with them, he gets it all the way up, as far as it will go, her thin, silky, flesh colored bra is completely exposed but he keeps his eyes on hers. Both of their breathing has gotten heavy, coming out in shot deep pants.

"Look Logan, tell me you think they are beautiful too." She continues her hold on his eyes but moves his hand from her shoulder where it had been holding her shirt back, to her breast. She waits until he severs the gaze and then removes her hand from his, grabbing onto the bedding around her and digging the back of her head into mattress below her, arching her back up at the feel of both his hands and his eyes on her.

Taking advantage of her raised back, Logan slips his hands beneath her and unclasps her bra, the straps are still over her shoulders, and her shirt is still on, he pushes it up as high as it will go, folding it up over her bunched up thin white t-shirt, and looked his fill, watching them , small and firm, her nipples still hard, pointing up at him as if they are watching him back.

"They're perfect Veronica, just like I remember them, perfect." He uses one hand to continue to keep her shirt and bra up and uses the other to feel her naked softness. Using his elbow to prop himself up he uses that hand to massage her left breast, loving the feel of her dense nipple as it pops between his fingers. Lowering his head he takes the right one in her mouth.

At the feel of his hot wet mouth on her, Veronica moans, and releasing the bedding she had been gripping she puts her arms around him. Loving her reaction Logan abandons the hold he had on her shirt letting it go it slips a little but is now held back by his head, firmly attached to her, he uses his now free hand to lift the breast, moving his mouth's attentions from her nipple to the soft underside, at feeling his tongue slide across the bottom crease, Veronica lets out another moan, this one long and deep. Her feet being used for leverage, she pushes her pelvis up, but Logan is off to the side and there is nothing there for her to press against.

"You mouth feels so good… Logan?"

At hearing his name he allows himself one last little suckle and raises his head to hers. He wishes his name would have come out in a moan and not a question but he promised himself he would stop, and not be upset when she asked him to.

"Yes, Sugarpuss?"

Veronica's eyes are huge as she looks up into Logan's. "Do you think Penny can really smell sex from a mile away?"

**********************************

"Are you on your computer? I can hear you typing on the keyboard. Are you looking at pictures of naked women?" _Please don't be looking at naked women while you are on the phone with me._

"I don't know Mac, are there naked pictures of you online, because you are the only woman I am at all interested in seeing naked."

_Thank god, I don't think I would have liked that very much… _"Not that I know of, but if I come across any I will let you know before I hack into the site and remove them."

"Have you ever taken any?" Dick sets his laptop down and stretches out, feeling himself get hard at the turn of their conversation.

"No, have you?" Mac wasn't sure if this would turn into another fantastic phone sex session or if she had just killed it, but she wanted to know.

Dick sighs thinking that this might not be going into the direction he had hoped. But he had promised to never lie to her, and he didn't plan on breaking it. "Yes."

Hearing this didn't cause Mac to have quite the reaction she had expected, she had thought she would find the idea to be a turn off, but it seemed to be having the opposite reaction. "I see, more than once?"

"Yes."

"Were there girls involved?"

_Mac I'm so sorry, I wish I wasn't such a dick… _"Once, Madison and I took some pictures in high school, she has them, or had them, I don't know."

"And the other times?"

"They were crotch shots taken with a Polaroid. I would take them myself and throw them off the balcony." _Goodbye Mac it was nice while it lasted…_

Dick waited for her to tell him he was an ass, that he was an idiot, that she was done wasting her time with him. He is taken completely off guard when instead of these reactions he hears her laugh. _I love it when you giggle._

"So you don't know where these ones ended up? How many were there?" Mac giggled out loud but inside she was laughing hysterically, she had a picture in her head of some rich society wife lying out at the pool getting hit in the face with a picture of Dick's beautiful… equipment.

"I love hearing you laugh, although I am not sure I like what it is that is amusing you so. I don't remember exactly how many I took, four or five maybe, I stopped when the hotel threatened to kick me out if it happened again. I know a few were turned into the manager, but there is probably a couple out there somewhere."

"I love that you make me laugh, would you ever want to take more?"

"Would you?"

_I'll take that as a yes. _"I don't know, I didn't think so, but talking about it now, with you, I will admit there is a certain appeal. After seeing how the sex tape affected Veronica, I would have to make sure that I completely trusted whoever had the pictures."

"Pictures or no pictures, I am going to earn your trust." Slightly disappointed that this didn't turn into the mad phone sex he was hoping for, but happy that she was still talking to him and that he wasn't begging for more forgiveness he picks his computer up again.

Mac was contemplating his words, she wanted to be able to trust him, she hated seeing how much Veronica struggled to trust anyone and she didn't want to be like that. But she was still skeptical, can people really change that much, does she want him to change that much. He made her laugh, she was more comfortable with him than with anyone she had ever met, he made her feel good about herself, he wasn't pushing for anything, she wanted him to be the same Dick the one that made her giggle when she wasn't a giggler, the Dick that made her feel things in her body she didn't know she was capable of feeling, but she didn't want to be the girl whose boyfriend was a complete ass either. Thinking this was too much to contemplate while she was on the phone with him she pushes the thoughts aside for later reflection. "I hear you on the computer again, you forget, computers are my life. What are you doing?"

_Someday I hope you realize that computers are something you do, and that I am your life. Course, I'd also like to be something you do. _"I'm looking at apartments. Actually I wanted to ask your opinion."

"You want to move?"

"I was going to move into the Pi Sig house now that Mercer is gone, but now I think I would rather have my own place. I'm not quitting the fraternity, I just don't want to be there 24/7." _Not if I want you to spend as much time with me as possible. _What do you think Mac, what should I be looking for in an apartment."

"I don't know, would it be just for you, or would you get a roommate?"

"It would be for me." _And you as much as I can get you to be there._ "Don't get me wrong, Logan is a pretty good roommate, but he tends to walk in at the worst times. He would always be welcome to crash on my couch if he needed to, but he needs his own place." _After he gets out of whatever trouble he is in and it would be safe for him to be in the same room with you._

"Well what kinds of places are you looking at?"

"I want somewhere near campus." _So we can still get to class relatively on time after we are up all night having raucous and raunchy sex. _"I want a place with big closets." _So you will have plenty of room to put your clothes, and all your new concert t-shirts I buy you from all the shows I take you to see. _"I want enough space so we… I can have people over and stuff. I want a place with a pool." _So I can spend lots of time rubbing your body with oil and watching you lay around in a swim suit. Please let it be a bikini, your body should only ever be allowed to wear bikinis. _"I want it to have a balcony or patio, if it on the ground floor, so when you come over we can sit out and watch the stars." _And I want it to be private so it can be one more place we have that raucous and raunchy sex. _"It might be nice to get a place that allows animals." _In case you love dogs or cats or whatever. _"An extra bedroom might be handy for guests or whatnot." _So that if Logan does need a place to crash, he won't be in the way of our raucous and raunchy sex._

"You've put a lot of thought into this already."

"I guess, I thought it would be good to get settled before school starts up again. I have to start from scratch when it comes to furniture and stuff, so the sooner the better I think."

"That is smart, so is there anything else you would require in an apartment?"

"I don't know that any of it is an actual requirement, just my ideals, but I would like a big bathroom, preferably with a separate shower and tub." _A big shower and a big tub, somewhere for us to clean up after and have even more raucous and raunchy sex._

"Would you consider a house, or do you have your heart set on an apartment?"

"I don't have my heart set on anything other than actually finding something. Are you on your computer too?"

"Yeah, I checked a couple of apartment sites but nothing really seems to meet all your needs, I did find a small house though, the pictures are kind of cute, it's a bungalow style, kind of older, but it looks well kept."

"I wouldn't be opposed to something like that. Is it for sale or rent?"

"The notes say either, the owner is looking to sell, but would consider a lease of at least six months, this particular house doesn't have its own pool, there is a community pool owned by the homeowners association, but it does have a built in spa. Here I will send you the link, tell me what you think."

Dick clicks open his email and smiles when he sees the one from Mac already there for him. Opening it they look at it together, going through each of the pictures each of them sharing what they like and even the couple of things Dick would change if he were to live there, he didn't mind not having the pool so much the spa would be perfect, and with any luck he could get Mac in it without the required bikini. The carpet is a little on the old side, but he would be willing to shell out the money to have it replaced, he wanted nice thick carpet so that if he and Mac didn't make it as far as the bedroom or the couch or the kitchen table it would still feel good against her back.

"So what do you think?" Mac really likes it and even though it isn't for her she hopes to be spending lots of time with Dick, and it would be so much better to do it without Logan constantly lurking about.

"I love it, I think it's perfect. Would you mind horribly if I called you back later after I call the realtor?"

Mac smiles at this, but she tries to sound hurt. "Really you want to go… I was just trying to think of a way to steer the conversation into some creative phone sex."

"The realtor can wait, and you don't have to steer the conversation, just say 'Dick, let's have phone sex."

"Nope too late, you missed your chance, go call the realtor; snatch that house up before someone else does."

"You little tease. You were messing with me, how could you do that?"

""You'll never know, but now that I know the direct approach turns you on, I think you should keep your phone with you tonight, and make sure it is fully charged."

"Are you messing with me again? Don't you have the slumber party tonight?"

"I do, but doesn't the idea of it just make you hot?"

*********************************

Keith is in his office going over the latest leads with Deputy D'Amato when his phone rings. Checking the caller ID he answers it immediately.

"Well hello, I was hoping you would call, hold on real quick okay." Keith pulls the phone away from his ear and quietly asks Leo to give him a minute. Leo looks a little put out, not used to being dismissed so easily by Keith, that was a Sheriff Lamb thing, not a Sheriff Mars thing. He had never once been asked to leave when Keith got a phone call, just a while ago, he sat through a fifteen minute conversation between Keith and Veronica, but he leaves anyway.

"Sorry, there was someone in my office I had to get rid of, I was going to call you but he's been here for a while. I really enjoyed our lunch today, Cho's Pizza has always been good, but I think it was even better today."

"Sheriff Mars, I do believe you are flirting with me." Kate smiles picturing Keith kicking the poor unsuspecting visitor to his office out so he could flirt openly.

"I believe you may be right, you seem to bring it out of me."

"Hmmmm that makes me feel powerful, do I have any other effect on you?"

"I think you just might, I definitely think we need more time together so we can explore this phenomenon."

Kate laughs, "That is actually why I was calling. I talked to Paige a little while ago and it turns out she is staying another night in San Francisco. I tried to get Lefty to come back but he has to work. I sent a message to one of Don's other friends to see if they could come over but I haven't heard back yet. I was hoping that even if we don't get to do a dinner date, we could maybe get together after."

"I think you may be asking me out."

"I think it is very important to do my part for the sciences, I would hate for any phenomenons involving you to go unexplored."

"Okay now who's flirting?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sheriff Mars, I was simply inquiring if you were still available this evening or if you had perhaps made other plans."

Keith's already large grin spreads from ear to ear, "I have made no such plans. If you can work it out for dinner that would be fantastic, but if it has to be later that is good too. I would even put up with Don's snarkiness for another evening if it meant seeing you."

"That is good to know, but I would prefer to see you without Don's snarkiness, or anyone else's either. I'll let you know when ever I figure it out okay?"

"Sounds good, and Kate?"

"Yes?"

"You don't need a reason to call, it would totally make my day if sometime you just called to say hi."

"I'll try and remember that. I'll talk to you later Sheriff Mars."

Keith waits to hear if she will say more but soon the call ends and he is left with a quiet phone flashing her name and the call statistics. He sets it down and bites his lower lip wondering what it is about Kate Knight that he finds so exciting. He is still wondering this when a minute later the phone rings again. The smile on his face when he sees her name again, is his biggest of the day by far.

"Hello?"

"Hi Keith, I just called to say hi."

***************************************

Payton is exhilarated after the game, he always is, as long as it was a good outing, and it almost always was. He shakes hands with the opposing team, and accepts the high fives and butt pats from his teammates. Going into the locker room he checks his phone before he headed for the showers. This is something new for him, he never checked his phone until after he had cleaned up and iced down after a game. But since the day Paige never showed up to meet him at her dorm, or at least he hadn't seen her show up he checks it constantly, except during games, he drew the line at that. He scrolled through the usual congratulatory text messages for a well pitched game, he had hated it four days ago when after completely blowing the game the only texts were from rivals happy to see him screw up, and from reporters looking for a reason for such a major catastrophe and from the Davenports, those ones weren't mean just concerned. He had avoided them all, even or maybe even especially the ones from the Davenports. Seeing two from then now, he wonders if avoiding them wasn't such a good idea, maybe they could help. He continues scrolling through them and finds one interesting enough to open now.

From: Kate

Nice to see you got your  
groove back. I'm hoping you could  
help me with something, call me  
when you get a chance? Thx. K

Sat Jun 24 3:32 PM

Kate's message brings a smile to his lips, and then it changes to a frown. _What if she wants me to stop calling Paige? I had been leaving her alone like she asked, granted it had only been for a day, but then she went to my house and saw Beth, she needs to let me explain. _

Deciding that putting this off will just make things worse, he hits the button to call the sender of the message.

"Thanks for calling back so quickly Payton, I didn't expect to hear from you until after you met with your trainer and did all your post game stuff."

"I thought your message might be important I didn't want to put it off. Is Paige okay?" _Has she told you I'm an even bigger ass than she thought?_

"She's fine, I just got off the phone with her, she is still in San Francisco. That is actually what I wanted to ask you. I had something come up for this evening and I thought maybe you and Terry would be available to come hang out with Don for a while. I know it is a bit of a drive, forty five minutes I think, but I would certainly appreciate it. I'll let you pick what I make for dinner."

"Paige won't be there?"

"No Payton she won't, I wouldn't need you if she were. I would be happy to spring for a cab if you didn't get a rental car. If you didn't already have other plans, I'm sorry I didn't even think of that…" _That bastard, does he have a date?_

_She doesn't know, Paige hasn't told her yet. _"I don't have plans, and of course I will help you out, I can spring for my own cab. You're still family and so is Don." _Even if Paige never wants to see me again. _"Terry won't be able to make it, he got the start for tomorrow. What time did you need me to be there?"

"I can be flexible, just let me know when you can be here. If you want you are welcome to stay the night, I'll let you pick the couch bed which is the most uncomfortable thing I have ever slept on, or I just bought one of those blow up bed things like we used at the Lambs all the time, it's pretty good. I have to drive to LA in the morning anyway and could take you back if you take a cab."

"Sure that sounds good, as long as I'm here by game time, I don't have to work out but I don't want to miss Terry's first start."

"That won't be a problem, I have to be at a bookstore in the morning so we will need to leave by eight or so anyway. What did you want for dinner?"

"Did Paige leave any lasagna?"

_Oh Payton is that really a good idea? _"I'm not sure if there is any left or not, is that what you really want?"

"I'm not making it a condition of my coming or anything, but yes it's what I really want. I really miss her Kate." Payton's voice catches on his last few words, coming off the adrenaline high of the game and the reality of his crumbling life.

"I know Payton, but I don't know what to tell you. She is really upset. You really screwed up. I wish there was something I could say. I'll see if I can scrounge some up. I'll see you later and thank you Payton."

Hoping he doesn't regret agreeing to help, Payton says goodbye and ends the call. Thinking that if Kate doesn't know what to say to fix this maybe the Davenports will. He makes one more phone call before he hits the shower.

**********************************

"Veronica you can't tease me like that." Logan releases his hold on her breast and pulls away from her.

Veronica grabs his shirt and tries to pull him back down, when he resists she pulls herself up to him instead. "Who said I was teasing? Do you think they would know?"

"I don't know Veronica, I could always tell after Dick or Dunc… had sex. I knew when my parents had been at it, although I'm sure Aaron did it more than I was aware of. Are you serious?" Logan is staring into her eyes, his breathing completely stopped.

"I want you Logan… I need-"

Logan's eyes glaze over at her words and they both jump at the sound of his phone.

Veronica plops back on the bed, her mind thinking that for once in her life she feels sorry for Dick Casablancas, because at this moment she knows exactly how he felt.

"Veronica I want you too, but maybe this is a sign, we aren't ready." Logan gets up and finds his phone on the desk.

"Hey Casey, that was quick, I didn't think you would even try to find anything out until Monday."

"Yeah that was my plan but to be honest with you my parents were driving me nuts so I told them I had to work. I really didn't, so I thought I would do a little digging for you. I kept hitting dead ends and that got me curious. I've never been like this, it's exhausting, I don't know how Veronica does it. Her stamina must be amazing."

"You have no idea." Logan looks at his beautiful Veronica lying on the bed watching him, her chest still heaving as it struggles to fill her lungs after being without for so long. "So what did you find? Are you as successful at sleuthing as V is?"

"Unfortunately no, maybe you should see if she can find anything. I finally got a hold of get this, 'the agent to her agent'. It's fucking unbelievable. He won't tell me a damn thing. He sent me over a copy of the nondisclosure agreement she made him sign before she would even meet with him. It's the most limiting document I have ever read, she practically threatens to take his first born child and any and all future earnings of said children if he breathes a word to anyone. There are absolutely no details he can give out. It doesn't even say no details, she spells out everything, and trust me she didn't miss any. I sent it to my lawyer, he said he'd never seen anything so restrictive, even for the government. The guy did offer to pass along any requests to her agent but that is all he would promise."

"Did you tell him I would be happy to sign an agreement myself?"

"I told him I would, I even offered her a three book deal, a double on her advances and a five percent bump in commissions, I even threatened to dump her if they didn't agree."

"Wow."

"I told you I got really curious. He basically told me to go to hell. He told me had a better offer from a bigger publisher sitting on his desk. He said that while 'Miss Knightley' might feel some loyalty to the publisher who took a chance on her first book he had no such issue. I had to do some fancy talking and bump her commission again, but I'm pretty sure she will stay… hopefully. I don't know what else to do man, can you ask V to look into it?"

"I already did, she found nothing in any of the PI databases that she uses, she asked her dad for ideas, he's supposed to get back to us. So the guy couldn't tell you anything?"

"He wouldn't even confirm that Miss Knightley was indeed a miss. For all I know it is a pen name for Grandma Gant who's come back to life."

"Okay, I'll polish up that letter and get it over to you, can I just email it?"

"Yeah that would probably be best, if the bastard insists on a fax I can print it out and fax it over so send it as an attachment. Sorry I couldn't do more Logan."

"You've done a lot, I never thought it would be this difficult. Thanks man."

Logan hits end and sets the phone down, he had been watching Veronica the whole time, and although he is more turned on then ever he is pretty sure she has recovered.

He smiles at her, "Saved by the bell…"

"Yeah probably… so that was Casey? He couldn't find out who she is?"

Logan shakes his head and fills her in quickly on what Casey found.

"Wow is right then, I guess if this is something you really want you are really going to have to work for it."

Logan joins her back on the bed and brings his head close to hers. "Everything I want is worth really having to work for."

"Logan I think we should go downstairs. It's getting a little hot in here." Veronica watches his face hoping he doesn't get mad at her for pulling back when just a few minutes ago she was ready to give herself to him completely.

Logan watches her eyes and sees the worry. "I think going downstairs is probably a good idea. We can try and not lose the pieces to one of Paige's board games. And I would like to talk to Derek again if I get the chance." Logan laughs as he sees her expression change from mild worry to full on panic. "Not about that again, I just want to apologize again. It seemed to do a lot of good when I told him we were sorry for breaking their rules last night, I thought I could try that again."

Veronica smiles, her expression completely relaxed, she hops up and kisses him chastely on the lips. "I think you are pretty damn amazing!"

"I think you are pretty damn amazing too. So who do you want me to get?"

"Get? For what?"

"My commercial about how beautiful you are. I actually see it as more of a Public Service Announcement. Bringing your beauty to the masses. Of course I will have to write the copy, the actor of your choice will have to state very plainly that although the world if free to see and admire your gorgeousness, they must do so from afar, for you belong only to me. So who do you want? Orlando Bloom? Colin Ferrel? Someone older? Colin Firth? George Clooney? You can have anyone you want. Anyone but Connor Larkin."

"Yep I was right, you are pretty damn amazing, and I only want you."

**********************************

Three and a half hours after they had left her house Paige and Charlie climb the steps to her front door. They are both exhausted after running the three miles home from the FBI compound where they had had their equally exhausting talk, not to mention the run there. They each had a bag from Andronico's, where Paige had insisted that Charlie let her go in and do her shopping by herself, she had claimed she needed a minute alone but he wasn't sure if he believed her, but he didn't push too hard because he promised he wouldn't push her about anything. She didn't want to let him carry a bag but he begged to help and she let him, finally relenting when he said it would seriously affect his manhood if anyone he knew saw him with Paige and she was doing all the heavy lifting.

They hadn't done much talking on the way home, mostly Charlie struggled to keep up, it amazed him how Paige was able to completely clear her mind while she was running, his mind was flooded with the things they had talked about. And he was trying how to tell her the one last thing he needed to before they got back to the house. They reached the top of the stairs, Charlie grabs Paige's hand as she reaches to unlock the door.

"Paige wait, I need to tell you one more thing."

Paige looks at him waiting.

"Let's sit down for a minute." Charlie is amazed, he can barely breathe after the run and the climb up the hill, but Paige is hardly breathing heavy, having used the climb as a cool down.

"Sit down, I'll be right back, I just have to put a few of the groceries away, there are a couple things I'm worried about being out too long." Paige opens the door and takes his bag, trying to ignore the hurt in his face.

Charlie sits down on the porch swing and leans his head back trying to get his breath to slow so he doesn't sound like an idiot talking to Paige.

Paige smiles when she comes out to find him just as she had the day before, snoozing on the swing, his head back, his eyes closed, his arm spread across the back of the swing. _I would love to curl up in your arms right there, but that probably isn't a good idea right now. _"Charlie? Are you still alive, I didn't kill you did I, was the run too much?"

Charlie picks his head up and smiles at her, glad at least that she had the decency to be flushed and sweaty, even if her breathing was completely normal. "The run might have been a bit of overkill, but it's what you wanted… Paige, sit down."

"Charlie, what is it? Nothing could be worse than what we already talked about. Could it?" Paige isn't sure what she sees in Charlie's eyes, hurt? Fear? Maybe a little of both. Worry?

"I didn't think of this until we had already left, until I thought more about what you said. About your mom being so mad when she found us, about her being so adamant that we not be alone."

"Okay, what did you remember?" Paige reaches out to take his hand, she sees this is really hard for him and she wants to make it easier if she can.

Charlie knows what she is doing and it makes him feel even worse. He is supposed to protect her. He is supposed to comfort her. He is support her. And yet it is her doing all of those things for him. "Your mom stopped by our house a couple days before the picnic. Kate had asked her to drop off some food that she had made. My parents were both gone, scouting locations for the store. Chelsea was out with her boyfriend... and I had company." Charlie had been trying to maintain eye contact but he breaks it and looks down, pulling his hand away from Paige at the same time.

"Charlie, you don't have to be ashamed. So you were with another girl. We weren't together, you hadn't even told me you liked me yet, I knew you were dating. I'll admit I was jealous but come on I had just turned fourteen, I didn't think you had even noticed me that way yet."

_Damn it Paige, why do you have to be so nice, so understanding. _"I didn't just have a girl over… My mom knew your mom was coming, she knew she wouldn't be home so she told her to just come on in, only my mom didn't tell me. I had been grounded for a while and was thrilled to have the house myself. I called Pamela to come over the second my parents were out the door."

Paige tenses at hearing the name of the school's biggest slut, a girl a year younger than Charlie, known for 'servicing' most of the football team, and the debate team, and any other team that would have her, a reputation she relished and worked hard to prove true, getting caught in several compromising situations, with both male and female students, known for her legendary blow jobs and her willingness to accommodate more than one person at a time. "Okay, you called Pamela..." Paige tries not to choke out the name but she does anyway.

"Your mom found us on the couch, my pants were down, she was actually on the floor-"

"I get it Charlie, I don't need you to draw me a picture." Paige struggles to get the words out and maintain some sense of composure.

"Paige I'm sorry."

Paige leans back and tries to wrap her head around what Charlie is telling her, she feels tears threatening again but she forces them away, refusing to do more crying. "Was that the first time?"

"That was the only time. I'm not making any excuses. It was stupid and unsafe and completely disrespectful, not just because I knew I was going to tell you how I felt in a few days but it was wrong to disrespect my parents in their house like that, and it was wrong to treat her so callously."

Paige melts at his sincere confession, hating what he did, but thinking she didn't really have the right to. "Charlie, it's okay, you messed up, you made a mistake, you owned up to it. I know you've done a lot for troubled girls, that is probably why. This can just be one more thing that we put behind us."

"Paige your mom walked in on us, that is why she freaked out at the idea of you being alone with me."

"I'm sure you are right, but there isn't anything we can do about it now. We move on. It doesn't change anything. It probably just proves what you said, that we wouldn't have made it if we got together back then."

"You're not angry, I expected you to be more upset."

_Yes I'm angry, I'm angry that you were with her, I'm angry that you called her and not me, I'm angry that you were with any of them, I'm angry that I was with Payton, and I'm angry that it all makes me angry. _"What's the point Charlie, being angry won't help. Are you going home to change?"

"I brought everything I needed, I can get ready at Kate's."

"You can use Don's room, I'll go to Kate's all my clothes are still in the garage anyway." Paige stood up and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, "It's really okay Charlie, nothing's changed."

***********************************

Weevil climbed off his bike and pulled the frozen lasagna out of the storage compartment underneath the bike's seat. He was still chuckling over the call he had received from the Sheriff a while ago. He had done a lot of crazy things for a lot of crazy people over the years, especially for the Mars family, but none so crazy as this. Stop by the Sheriff's department to pick up the key, run to the Mars house and locate and retrieve one large piece of frozen lasagna and deliver item back to Don's house where the Sheriff had gotten it originally. It made him chuckle even more when Keith mentioned he needed to keep this all on the 'down low' he had laughed out loud when Keith had out right asked him to keep it on the 'DL'. It made him feel good that he and he alone was privy to the Sheriff's recent personal activities.

He had just got the lasagna out and secured his helmet to the handlebar when a familiar white van pulled up. Somehow Weevil found this funnier than anything else as he watched the same weasely flower delivery guy that he had seen a few days ago at Mac's house. The small mousy guy with stringy hair and a slouched back pulled a large bouquet of flowers out of the van, the whole time keeping his eyes on Weevil.

Weevil laughed even harder at what he figured must be going through the guys mind. That he was being stalked by a scary biker dude. The poor guy would probably pee his pants anytime he heard a motorcycle from now on. Weevil thought about being nice and waiting until after the delivery guy left to walk up to the Don's house, but where was the fun in that. Weevil put a little extra 'biker dude saunter' into his step and followed the flower guy up the walkway. He was surprised when the guy turned around and confronted him.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me? Should I be calling the police?"

"Buey, easy, I'm just doing a job here, same as you, only I'm delivering food instead of the bonitas flores you have." Weevil smirked and hoped the guy didn't speak Spanish, calling him a man with no balls probably wouldn't go over well, not that he was worried about him calling the police, he was there for the police.

The guy kept his eyes on Weevil and backed up the walkway, trying to decide if he should just leave the flowers on the porch and run or if he should wait for a tip. Weevil passes him by and reaches the porch first, knocking softly so as not to wake Don if he is asleep. He didn't care if he woke him up, but the Sheriff had asked him specifically to do it this way so he did. The flower guy was just setting the large vase down when Kate came to the door. _Hot damn Sheriff, now I understand all the fuss, she is one muchacha caliente. Veronica is going to go ape shit when she finds out, this one's a keeper._

Kate smiles at the two men before her, even if he hadn't been carrying the ziplock back full of foil wrapped lasagna that she had given Keith herself, she would have known which one was Eli Navarro. She doesn't feel threatened in the least but she can tell the flower guy is uncomfortable. She flashes him his own smile and asks him to wait while she gets her purse. She comes back and takes the flowers handing the delivery guy a five dollar bill and thanking him. She puts the flowers inside and gives her undivided attention to Weevil.

"And you must be Eli, sorry about the other day, thank you for helping Keith out."

"Umm yes ma'am, no problem, I'm always willing to help out the Sheriff."

Weevil hands her the lasagna and continues to stand there.

Kate watches him for a minute, wondering what he is looking at. "Eli, is there something else? And please, ma'am is for old ugly women, so if you think I am old and ugly go ahead and use it, but otherwise my name is Kate."

Weevil turns his attention back to her and offers her a genuine smile, one that he doesn't give out often and to very few people. _Sheriff I'm torn between thinking she is perfect for you and wondering if she is completely out of your league. Bueno suerte Sheriff. _"Sorry Kate, I don't think that description applies to you at all, that isn't one they taught us in public school. I was just looking at the door. It really wouldn't be that hard to fix-"

"Eli, I'm sorry, Don was very adamant, I can't go against his wishes." Kate's heart goes out to the young man standing before her.

"I wasn't asking, I think the job should be pretty easy, I'll tell the Sheriff what needs to be done and how to do it, I'll loan him the tools, he should be able to get it done no problemo."

"Thanks Eli, that would be very nice. Keith is lucky to call you a friend. I hope I get to see you again sometime Eli."

Weevil waited until she stepped back in and closed the door. Still smiling at her he walked back to his bike, waiting to start it until he made a quick call.

"Eli?"

"Sheriff. I just dropped off the lasagna and I looked at the door like you asked. It should be a piece of cake, you can come by anytime and I will walk you through it on my screen door and you can get the tools."

"Thanks Eli, I feel bad, like I'm taking a job away from you."

"Don't worry about it, I met your Kate, she seems very nice. The flowers were beautiful. Her whole face lit up when she saw them."

"Flowers? I didn't send her any flowers."

********************

Please review!!!


	24. Chapter 24

So I just realized that I can check and see how many of you have subscribed to my story or made it a favorite, and first of all let me say thank you. I love it when I get an email telling me such, but I never thought to keep count, I truly am amazed, I never thought so many people would even read my story, let alone be waiting anxiously for the next part to come out. That being said, it was also a bit of a downer to see so many regular readers don't bother to review, no disrespect to my regular reviewers (I totally LOVE you), but I wish the rest of you would at least say something…

One of my much adored regular reviewers, (Marte, thanks for this,) has suggested that Charlie and Paige need a 'ship name, she has made a couple of suggestions and I have a few ideas of my own, but I would like to know what YOU think. I would love to get a lot of ideas and then pick my favorites and then post them in a poll so you can pick… won't that be fun??? The best way for you to make your suggestion would be during your review (I'm shameless I know) but of course you could also send me a private message if you want…

Finally, I am going away Friday night and will be gone for the weekend so there is a good chance I won't be posting anything else until early next week… But I got this chapter out a full night early and actually didn't promise it until wedensday so you can't get mad…

Chapter 24

Logan found Derek and Penny sitting in the library. They each had a thick binder and were reading its contents with rapt attention. Logan cleared his throat and was relieved when looking up they both smiled at him.

"Derek, would it be too much if I asked to talk to you again?"

"Of course not, we can go down to Kate's, we can talk privately there." Derek closed his binder and started to get up, but Penny stopped him. Getting up herself she takes Derek's binder and kisses him on the forehead.

"Paige is getting cleaned up down there. She came home while you were upstairs. You guys can talk here. I will go start to get ready."

"Paige is showering in Don's room, or she was when I came down." Derek tells his wife.

"Charlie is up there, I think we night need to start charging him rent."

"Funny, especially since he is here because we asked him. I'll be up soon to see if you need any help." Derek pulls Penny back down to him and kisses her full on the mouth.

Logan looks away, not really uncomfortable, but feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. He was impressed at the affection between the two. Logan's eyes go back to Derek as Penny pulls away and walks from the room, her husband's eyes following her until she closes the door behind her.

Derek smiles at the wink he knows only he saw and turns his attention to Logan. "Have a seat Logan."

Logan sits in the seat that Penny had gotten out of, directly across from Derek. He takes in the man before him, thinking Veronica was right, for a man who must be at least sixty he was a good looking man, still fit, a head full of silvery hair, eyes exactly like the ones he saw in Paige, his face had some lines, but Logan was sure he had earned every single one of them, and rather than making him look old, they just added to his distinguished appearance.

Logan shifts in his seat, his eyes looking everywhere but at Derek's. Finally figuring what to say he looks up and meets Derek's gaze head on. "I want to apologize again. My comment was completely uncalled for and downright disrespectful."

"Are you sure I am the one you should be apologizing to?" Derek fills with pride, thinking he likes this Logan much better than the one he had encountered earlier in the morning sneering disparaging things about the daughter he thought hung the moon.

"Yes sir I am. I will apologize to Paige also, I tried already, but she asked me to wait, so as soon as she gives me the chance I will. I know that at least as of this morning, no one has told her what I said. I would like to do it myself. But it wasn't just disrespectful to Paige, it was disrespectful to everyone who had to hear it. I already apologized to Veronica, and I will talk to Mac later and Penny if I get the chance, I think that might be the hardest, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Logan we all make mistakes, every one of us is guilty of speaking without thinking sometimes. Trust me we have all said, and forgiven for worse things. Paige will be hurt I am sure, but she will appreciate you stepping up and making amends, she isn't one to hold a grudge. And Penny isn't nearly as scary as you think, she is really a big softie. I think you are making more of this than is necessary."

Logan listens to what Derek is saying, trying to decide if he wants to let it go at that or if he wants to have the conversation that has been looming in his mind since the words came out of him mouth. Letting out a long breath of air, and swallowing the lump forming in the back of his throat he decides to talk to the one man who has ever made him feel even remotely comfortable discussing such things, wishing that it wasn't Paige's father, but glad that he finally has someone.

"I know what it's like. I know what it's like to be cheated on and to blame yourself, to question whether it was something you did, or wouldn't do, to wonder why you couldn't be enough. To wonder how someone that says they love you could do something that caused so much pain, and the whole time thinking that it was because you were in some way failing them. Wanting to forgive that person and knowing you will probably just fail them again. I know what it's like and I said it anyway, knowing it would be hurtful, that it was probably the most hurtful thing I could fling at her."

"Logan I'm sorry you've been hurt so much, but I think that is a good place to start when you talk to Paige, she might really appreciate talking to someone who has been through it too. Logan, has Veronica cheated on you? Is that why you get so jealous?"

"No! Veronica would never… My first girlfriend, Lilly, she was the one. I never really thought about it before, but even though I was never enough for her, it was never really jealousy I felt. I was angry and I was hurt, but I wasn't really jealous. With Veronica it's different. I know Veronica loves me, but she won't say it, she has never said it. I'm not even sure she has admitted it to herself. She has this ability to move on and focus on other things that I don't have. We have gone out a few times, and every time we break up she finds some one new, and quickly. That's what gets me jealous, knowing that when I fail her like I failed Lilly and if we split up again, I could be replaced rather easily. Even when we were just friends she had no problem finding new ones if we were fighting."

"Logan there are a couple things you just said that I think you should think about. The first is that you were never enough for Lilly, are you sure it was YOU that wasn't enough for her, or is it possible NO ONE was enough for her." Derek waits for Logan to let the idea to sink in. "Logan if I remember the story, Lilly Kane was a… a very adventurous girl, I didn't know her and I don't want to assume that I have great insight into her psyche, but I pride myself on being able to read people, my life often depends on it, and it seems to me that Lilly felt she had something to prove. I've heard it said that she loved life, and just wanted to enjoy it, but I think it is more than that. She wanted to… or maybe needed to prove that she was better than everybody else. That she was in control of those around her, her friends, her parents. Like I said, I didn't actually know her so I could be off base here, but in my experience girls her age who act out like she did have serious self worth issues."

"Lilly thought very highly of herself, trust me."

"Maybe that is how she presented herself, but think about it Logan, would she have needed to seek the approval of so many if she really felt good about herself. I'm not generally a big fan of blaming everything on the parents, I know it's all the rage to blame every wrong thing in one's life on their mother, but in situations like this sometimes the easy answer is the right one. You were closer to the situation than I was. What was Lilly's relationship like with her parents?"

"It wasn't close, but they didn't beat her or anything."

"Okay, what else?"

Logan looks away trying to remember exactly what it was like in the Kane house, memories he had been trying hard to forget. "Lilly was a year older than her brother Duncan, but her parents always saw him as the golden boy. Everything Lilly did drove them nuts, and anything Duncan did was praised or chalked up to him being a boy."

"How did Lilly react to this?"

"She often went out of her way to piss them off."

"What was her relationship like with her brother?"

"They got along surprisingly well. The four of us were almost always together up until a month or so before she died. Duncan and Veronica were dating, and Lilly and me. Me and Duncan were best friends and so were V and Lilly, we did everything together. When we were all together they got along great, thinking about it now, talking to them separately they would both complain about each other. Duncan because he was always having to cover for Lilly, even though Lilly was always trying to get him in trouble for things that he didn't even do. Lilly would complain about how he was always upstaging her, stuff like she was made captain of the pep squad but some A Duncan got on a paper was more important to her parents."

"Again Logan I wasn't there, but I think my analysis was spot on, think about everything you just said. Lilly felt she wasn't good enough for her parents, she was unable to get their approval no matter what she tried. So instead she did the next best thing, she sought the approval of everyone else, using those things to hurt her parents, causing them to further withhold their approval starting the cycle over again. Seeing that negative attention was the only kind she was going to get from them she did what she could to get as much of it as possible, not caring that it hurt everyone in her path. You didn't fail Lilly, her parents did, and she in turn failed you. Just think about it for a while, if you want to talk about it more later we can, but I want to talk about the other thing you said too."

"I never thought of it like that, I knew she did things to hurt me, but I always thought it was her way of punishing me for something I said or did."

"Maybe another thing you need to think about is why you feel the need to be punished for everything you ever said or did. But let's save that for another day. You also mentioned some things about Veronica, do you mind if I ask you some questions about your relationship with her?"

"I would appreciate your insight, go ahead."

Derek can see the conversation is getting to Logan and his heart goes out to him, being every bit of proud of Logan as he was of his own children. "You said you've broken up a few times, was she the one that would break up with you?"

"She broke up with me twice, and I broke up with her once, but only because I could see another break up coming and I thought it might be easier to handle if I did it myself."

"And neither of you cheated?"

"I would never cheat, not on Veronica and not on anybody else, not knowing how much it hurts, and I already told you Veronica didn't."

"Okay, but it really bothered you that she dated other guys after you broke up, did you remain chaste, not going out with other girls?"

"She didn't just date; she latched on to the first available guy, having an actual relationship with them. One time she went back to Duncan, and one time she went for a guy who she knew wasn't right for her."

"And the other time?"

"She came back to me, we weren't apart very long, that was the time I broke up with her, and my resolve wasn't very strong."

"So you just dated casually, your only girlfriends have been Lilly and Veronica, or I guess anyone in between them."

"No, I've had girlfriends but it's different."

"Why is it different?"

"I don't know, it just is."

"Is it because you worry that her connection was emotional with these other guys, and you know your relationships were just based on sex?"

"What if she told them she loved them, what if it's just me she can't say it to? I know she used to say it to Duncan, she used to say it all the time."

"Maybe that is why she can't say it easily anymore, maybe she thinks she used it too casually before and she wants it to really mean something when she says it next time, maybe not saying it is a protection against losing someone else she loves, if she doesn't say it then it won't hurt as much if that person leaves. I don't know Logan, maybe it's something you should talk to her about."

"What if she doesn't love me like I love her?"

"Logan I'm worried that you may be expecting too much from both Veronica and from yourself. Men and women are different. Women are emotional and look for an emotional connection and if we are lucky they enjoy the physical side of a relationship. Men are physical, capable of feeling love but often having trouble expressing it any way other than sexually, with the woman being lucky if she finds a man she is able to relate to emotionally. If you find that one person who you are compatible with both physically and emotionally, then you are one of the lucky ones, a lot of people never do, not willing to put in the work that it takes to develop a relationship like that. I know you aren't looking forward to it but I think you will both benefit from some time apart. It will give you a chance to let your relationship grow without pushing your physical relationship too far too fast. It will give you both a chance to get to know each other better."

"I already know everything there is to know about Veronica."

"I hope for your sake that isn't true. I've been married to Penny for forty three years next month and I learn something new about her every day. That is the secret to a successful relationship, growing with your mate, looking for new things about them that amaze you even after forty three years. People are always changing, even when we don't want them to, you have to accept that and be willing to find the good and get past the bad. Otherwise, you'll get bored and grow apart. Logan, I don't know if I have the right, or if it's my place, but I'm going to offer you some advice. Instead of pushing Veronica to express her feelings, maybe you should just sit back and let her figure it out. I don't doubt her love for you either, but trust me it will be much sweeter if she says it on her own, when she is ready, and not in the heat of passion or because she thinks you want her to."

"I'm not pushing her, at least I'm trying not to."

"Logan, maybe you guys should date."

"Like other people?"

Derek laughs at the look of shock on Logan's face. "No, not other people, each other. It's easy to get into a relationship with someone you were with before and expect things to go right back to how they were. The physical attraction or chemical reaction or whatever you want to call it may be the only thing that didn't change, but in the time you were apart each of you grew a little, changed a little, it is a good idea to get to know who the person is now, and the way to do that is to date all over again. Even after years of marriage a regular date is a good idea. Tonight my date with Penny happens to be an overnight one, which is especially nice, but we still make it a point to spend one evening a week together, with just each other, and we have rarely missed a Saturday morning, that is our special time, pretty much everyone knows that no matter what we do on a Saturday morning we do it together."

"Won't it be kind of hard for us to 'date' when we are four hundred miles apart?"

"If you look at it negatively then probably, but if you look at it as a chance to get to know each other without the physical pressure, it could do wonders for your relationship, and you might find it to be a lot easier than you thought. And you can come back up to see her, she isn't being held hostage here. There isn't any reason that you couldn't come back and take her on a date. Until this Sorokin thing is taken care of I won't let you guys go out alone but I'm sure we could figure something out."

"I'd like that."

"Why don't we give it two weeks, maybe by then Charlie will have figured out this is a good idea for him and Paige as well, you guys could go on a double date, won't that be fun?" Derek winks at Logan, "Logan, I know I said it before but you really impress me. When I heard you were coming too, I wasn't sure what to expect, I will admit to having some preconceived notions, but you have shattered them completely. I gave you a lot to think about, I hope you will. I enjoy talking to you, if you ever want to discuss anything, I am available, even if you aren't here, and even if you don't have anything you need to apologize for."

"Believe it or not, I've enjoyed talking to you too, I've never had anyone to talk to before. It's kind of overwhelming, but in a good way."

"Everyone should have someone to talk to, when you stop having someone to confide in, to bounce things off of, things tend to take a turn for the worse."

Logan knows that Derek is speaking specifically about Don. Logan get's up and walks to the door, opening it he hears Veronica in the kitchen. "I'm going to go upstairs for a while, if you see Veronica will you tell her I'll be down in a bit?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Logan, you have friends who want to support you, nobody is waiting for you to fail, the only one who seems to think you might is you."

********************************

Mac was in the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator when Veronica walked in.

"Hey, I can't believe you needed food before I did, and where's Paige, she must be hungry by now too? Is there anything good in there?" Veronica joins Mac and looks over her shoulder, searching for something to feed her suddenly ravenous stomach.

"I don't know if I am so much hungry as bored, you were in your room, Dick needed to take care of some stuff, and Paige is down stairs showering. You should have seen her, she was a complete mess she must have run like a hundred miles. I'm going to make a sandwich, there is some lunch meat and stuff if you are interested, I'm just having cheese."

"I think I see some leftover lasagna that is calling my name. So how goes it Mac, I feel like we haven't really gotten a chance to just hang out and chat for a while, too many distractions I guess."

"That's funny I was just thinking the same thing, everything has been so crazy, and I figured we would have lots of time once everyone was gone. I wanted to give you and Logan as much time as possible, so it's not like I've been avoiding you, just respecting your space."

"Not to mention hiding in your room with your phone attached to your ear. How is Mr. Casablancas?"

"Mr. Casablancas, is an idiot, other than that I don't know, Dick said he was being an ass and told him to stay away until he was done with his 'jail thing,' his words not mine, so he hasn't been mentioned for a while." Mac loves the annoyed expression on Veronica's face, smiling she continues, "Oh, you meant Mr. Casablancas Junior. He's good, amazingly good actually."

Veronica smiles at her, wondering if she should tell Mac about Dick's run in with her dad, even though it turned out not to be bad, it still showed what an ass he could be.

"Hey did your dad tell you that he talked to Dick, that he had to question him about something that happened with Nish Sweeney a while ago?"

"He told you about that?" _Okay this is weird._

"Yeah, so you heard about it too? He was really impressed with how your dad handled the whole thing. It seems to have really had an impact on Dick, evidently he was being an ass and your dad called him on it. It really made Dick open his eyes and look at some of his past behavior. He had been doing some of that anyway, but I think he was looking at it from a narrow point of view, namely his, but hearing your dad be so blunt, I believe he actually called him a 'rich boy jackass', made him stop and look at how other people saw him."

Veronica puts her fork down and raises her eyebrows at Mac. "Wow, it seems that Dick might really be changing. So you really like him, huh?"

Mac smiles and looks down at her plate, blushing. "I do, he's funny, he makes me laugh all the time, sometimes I swear I am giggling like a school girl, he can charm your pants off, I'm pretty sure he has charmed plenty of pants off, he's been more honest than I ever imagined possible, and I don't know, it's like he brings something out in me that I didn't even know was there."

"He's been honest with you?"

"Completely, even stuff that made him look really bad, we talked about some stuff earlier that I swear he thought I was going to tell him to take a hike over, but he was honest anyway."

"Maybe he wanted you to tell him to take a hike. I know back when I hung out with the '09ers he used to pick fights with Madison when he was going to Mexico. We used to joke about it."

"That is actually something we talked about. Logan told me he did it too, maybe I am being totally naïve, but if he wanted to be off with other girls he could be, I told him we could wait until I got back to Neptune to see if we had anything and he said no, and if he was with other girls why would he be spending all night and all day on the phone with me."

"It sounds like you are really comfortable with him."

"I am, so comfortable, sometimes it surprises even me. The couple times I thought our conversation was going to be awkward he totally put me to ease. He tells me all the time that I can ask him anything, and then when I do, he doesn't get upset. I even talked to him about the thing you said I should, when we were in the car on the way up here."

Veronica laughs quietly at the memory of Mac freaking out over Dick's disinterest in her. "You mean about the cold shower?"

"Yes that, thank you for wording it that way, it was much better than your last phrase, when I brought it up, I had a little trouble explaining what exactly I was asking, Dick helped me get it out and then he explained. He was so sweet, telling me he didn't want to take care of 'it', he wanted to take care of me. He went into quite a bit of detail, so I will spare you that, but it was really nice. Logan even told me to ask him about Vegas, did you know about that?"

"I did, I actually was wondering if I should tell you."

"You could have, but I asked Dick and he told me. Again complete honesty, he admitted it was stupid, and said he was sorry. He didn't even need to apologize it wasn't something he did to me, but like I said he's been evaluating some of his past behavior."

"This sounds like a Dick that I might actually like… that doesn't sound quite right."

"Kinda funny though, I hope you can like him too. I think that is one of the things that worry me the most. It really sucked when you were with Logan and I didn't like him, but now that I know him, it's better. I just hope you'll give Dick a chance."

"Have you guys talked about me at all?"

"No, I have been trying to keep your name out of it, so far I've been successful. I don't want to slip up and mention you are here, it seemed easier to not bring you up at all. Veronica I don't know why exactly you hate Dick, well other than the reason that we all had to hate him, he was an ass, but if there is more to it than that, maybe you should talk to him about it. I'm curious to see if he will be as nice to you as he's been to me, I don't think it is all an act but you never really know right?"

Not wanting to tell Mac that she was already planning on doing just that, she says she will think about it. They are both cleaning up their lunch dishes when Charlie comes down, freshly showered and in clean clothes.

"Did I miss a meal?"

Veronica smiles at him while she dries her plate, "We were just having a snack, there is plenty of… what am I telling you for, didn't you do the grocery shopping? Are you capable of getting something yourself or do you need someone to make it for you?" Veronica teases playfully.

"I am perfectly capable of fending for myself thank you very much. Is Paige still downstairs?" Charlie opens the refrigerator and pulls out the large lasagna pan Veronica had just put away.

"She is, she said she was going to lay down for a bit after she showered, something about a headache." Mac explains.

_From crying no doubt, that's twice today I made her cry. _Charlie stuck his piece of lasagna in the microwave and put the pan back in the fridge. "I'm just going to run down and see if she needs anything."

"Charlie wait!"

Charlie and Veronica are both surprised at Mac's insistent tone. Charlie freezes at the door and turns around to face her.

"She said she would be up later, I think she wants to be alone for a while. She asked us to entertain you until she came back." Mac felt bad, she knew Charlie wanted to help, she had seen Paige when she came in from her run and she wasn't just a mess from running, Mac wasn't positive but her eyes seemed swollen like she had been doing a lot of crying, and even seemed to be on the verge of even more tears.

Charlie watched Mac as she told him of Paige's requests, and his heart breaks a little more thinking of Paige down stairs dealing with everything on her own. But he lets go of the doorknob and walks back taking his lasagna out of the microwave before it is even done and sits at the table. "So are you going to put on a show or what?"

Mac and Veronica look at each other wondering if they are the crazy ones or if it is just Charlie. Mac left dumbfounded, it is Veronica who replies. "Excuse me? A show?"

"You said you were supposed to entertain me, I was thinking you could sing, I like music, or if you want to act out a scene from a movie that would be good too, or dancing I guess, dancing isn't my favorite, I would actually rather be doing it than watching it, but I'm an open minded guy."

"Maybe you should close that mind up, or at least get it a screen door, your brains seem to be leaking out."

"Great, first Paige kicks my ass at the gym and now you are questioning my smarts. I will show you just how smart I am, you guys want to play scrabble?"

"Paige kicked your ass at the gym?"

"Twice."

******************************

Keith tried to get some more work done but he couldn't concentrate, his mind kept going back to who sent Kate flowers. And then why didn't he think to send Kate flowers, he didn't even know what kind of flowers Kate liked. Finally letting his curiosity (or jealousy, he wasn't sure which) get the better of him he called Weevil to see if he knew which flower shop delivered the flowers. Weevil told him but also told him how unhelpful the flower guy was after his last run in with him.

Keith laughed and said that although he didn't usually like to abuse power, but that being Sheriff sometimes had its perks. Armed with the name of the flower shop Keith decides to drop-in in person rather than just place a simple phone call hoping his uniform will have more impact than just saying who he was.

Keith inwardly laughs at seeing the scrawny and stringy haired kid behind the counter, thinking this should be easier than he thought. Smiling at the boy Keith approaches the counter.

"Good afternoon officer, can I help you with something." This was the first time the kid had been allowed to work behind the counter, and he was trying hard to say everything just like the owner wanted him to.

"It's Sheriff, Sheriff Mars, and yes I am hoping you could give me some information about some flowers you delivered this afternoon, here is the address." Keith slides his business card where he had written the address over.

The guy looks at it and types something into the computer. "Don't you need like a warrant or something?"

"If I was asking for the address or the credit card information then yes, but I'm not, I simply want to know who the flowers were from."

The guy looks at Keith and rolls his eyes, but looks back to the computer for the information. "I don't have that information."

"You don't know who ordered the flowers, how were they paid for?"

"The order came from an iPhone application, they collect the money and send it to us, so we don't get a name."

"What can you tell me?"

"All that is in the notes is that it was to be a large bouquet with a vase and that it should be two dozen sunflowers and two dozen red tulips, and not a lot of greenery."

Keith makes a mental note of the flowers thinking the choice sounds very specific. "Anything else? Was there a card?"

The guy looks back to the screen, "Yes, it isn't signed, it was written a little funny in the notes but I did the card myself, it said 'Darling, Thank you for saving my life.'"

Keith pushes the bile down that had begun to creep up in his neck and has one more idea that might make this all be okay, "Can you tell me if the recipient of the flowers was listed, were they for Kate Knight, or for Don Lamb." The arrangement didn't sound like one for a get well wish, but it wasn't red roses either.

"Kate is the only name mentioned."

Keith's heart falls and he mumbles thanks and walks from the humid store, feeling worse than he did after leaving Don's the night before.

*************************************

Paige had taken some Tylenol and a quick shower, refusing to succumb to the temptation to cry once again in the one place she knew no one would know about. She refused to let the headache hold her back from doing what needed to be done, so she took advantage of the privacy of Kate's small kitchen and put together her secret baking project. Getting it into the oven she sets the timer and finally lets herself rest on the couch. Her mind racing, filled with snippets of her and Charlie's earlier conversations she grabs her phone, calling the one person that she knows no matter what will make her feel better.

"Hiya Paige, whatcha doin'?"

Paige laughs at hearing the voice of her old nanny, "Kate have you been watching Gilmore Girls again? You sound like you are trying to channel Lorelai. You know every time you start watching it you get obsessed. Next thing you know you will be glued to your computer writing fanfics again."

"Actually I have, a little bit of slang and a few contractions and you picked up on that, I'm impressed. It's your fault, you got me hooked years ago. Actually it's Don's fault, he's been bugging me all afternoon, when it came on at five o'clock I knew it was the one thing that would keep him out of the living room and give me a little peace and quiet. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out at your house. I needed a little peace and quiet too."

Kate hears the strain in her voice and wishes she were there instead of so far away. "Little bit, I know it's hard, you are dealing with a lot right now. Is there anything you want to talk about now?"

"I love that you and dad are the only ones that call me that."

"Yeah well your mom isn't so big on nicknames, it took me a year of practically ignoring her anytime she called me Kathryn before she finally figured out that it didn't matter what my birth certificate said, Kate is my name. So was that an avoidance tactic or is everything okay?"

"It was probably avoidance, although not consciously so, like you said there is a lot going on, a lot that is surfacing and I'm trying to deal with it all. Talking right now is probably not the best idea, I have to go upstairs soon and be all cheery and fun. I just wanted to say hi, and…"

Kate hates hearing the break in Paige's voice, it isn't like her lose control like that, Kate sees it more than anyone else and still it doesn't happen often, or at least it didn't. "Baby it's going to be okay, and if you don't want to go upstairs and be cheery then don't, go upstairs and be a bitch, tell them all to go to hell, that you feel like crap, and they can just deal with it."

Despite her losing battle with tears Paige laughs, "I knew calling you would make me feel better."

"I'm serious though, you don't have to do anything you don't want, you don't have to go up at all, Charlie is more than capable of handling things on his own, and Logan can deal with his jealousy issues some other way. You can stay at my house and we can have an all night gabfest on the phone." Kate is crushed at the idea of having to call Keith and tell him that she needs to cancel their evening but she would do it if Paige needed her to.

"No, that isn't necessary, I just really wanted to talk to you for a minute and have you tell me everything will be okay, you did that so I'll be fine, besides I'm sure Don will be keeping you plenty busy once Gilmore Girls is over, do you want me to have Mac hack into his Netflix account, we could fill his queue with all seven seasons."

"That's evil, I like it. Have you talked to him Paige? Since you left, I think he misses you."

"No, I'm kinda miffed at him, I wanted to wrap my head around the reasons before I talked to him about it, and I should probably let him get a little better first. I'll see him tomorrow anyway."

"Good, I think you guys need to talk. How was the gym, did you kick Charlie's ass?"

"Of course, one of these days he needs to learn to stop underestimating me, maybe then it will be a fair fight. We also did a lot of talking, I'll tell you about it later."

"Speaking of Charlie, any reason he would send me dozens of sunflowers and tulips with a card thanking me for saving his life?"

"Maybe because he remembered that sunflowers and tulips were your favorite, I assume he remembered the tulips needed to be red." _It was my life she saved Charlie, not yours but that was very sweet._

"He did, you are doing that avoidance thing again aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Kate the timer for the oven just went off, I gotta take the cake out so I'm going to go, tell Don I said hi okay, and that I love you guys, and I will see you both tomorrow."

"Have fun tonight baby, it will be okay, we will figure all of this out, and I love you too."

***************************************************

Keith couldn't take the not knowing so instead of heading back to the department or even home to get ready for his date he went straight to see Kate. Which is why he was standing on the porch, just outside the broken screen, in front of the open front door just in time to hear Kate's parting line to whoever she was on the phone with. His hand was poised to knock but now he stood there frozen, the huge bouquet of the offending flowers sitting prominently on the coffee table blocking her from seeing him. He had just recovered enough to turn around and walk away when Kate stood up and saw him leaving.

"Keith?"

Upon hearing her voice behind him he froze again, willing his feet to turn around so he can ask, see if it is possible there is some explanation. He hears her open the screen as it threatens to fall completely off its hinges, he hears her walk down the wooden steps to the porch, and then he feels her hand on his shoulder as she reaches out to him.

"Keith is everything okay, do you need to cancel?" Kate didn't want that to be the case, but the look on Keith's face told her something was definitely up.

_She still wants to go out with me, just ask her, don't be an idiot. _"No I don't need to cancel, I was going to go home and change but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, why don't you come in for a bit? You look like you could use a drink of water." _Actually you look like you could use a stiff drink of bourbon._

Kate keeps her hand on his shoulder and guides him into the house and through the living room towards the kitchen. She feels Keith stop in front of the coffee table and turns to see him staring at her flowers. "Aren't they pretty?"

Keith isn't sure he trusts his voice but he risks it anyway. "They are very pretty…" Pulling his eyes away from the flowers he glances at Kate and then down the hall towards Don's room and then back to Kate, not sure if Don is awake, he lowers his voice. "That is actually what I wanted to ask you about."

Kate looks at him and tries to figure out what is causing the pained look on his face, she realizes he is concerned about Don hearing them so she uses her hand on his shoulder to urge him forward again. "Sure, you can ask me about it in the kitchen, you still look like you need a drink."

She settles him down at the table and gets him a large glass of ice water. Keith waits until she is sitting down next to him before he speaks.

"Eli told me about the flowers, he said your face lit up when you saw them, he assumed they were from me."

"And you knew they weren't."

"Right, and then I…" Keith looks away, not wanting to look her in the eye when he tells her what he thinks, afraid it will just be one more thing he messed up, more afraid his thoughts might be true.

"So you decided to rush right over and see who they are from. I appreciate you coming straight to me…" Kate sees Keith's face fall, shame? Disappointment? She isn't sure. "You didn't come straight here, Keith I'm going to tell you who they are from and put you out of your misery but then I want you to tell me what you did okay?" She waits for him to nod and then goes on. "The flowers came from one of Paige's friends, actually I guess he's my friend too. Charlie was always around, he lived a couple houses down from the Lambs growing up, his old nanny was one of my best friends, she moved to Ohio years ago but we still keep in touch. I'm not really sure why he sent the flowers, the card is a little cryptic, but that is Charlie."

"Do all of Paige's friends call you darling?"

"No, I think there may have been some confusion at the flower shop, Charlie's last name is Darling, knowing Charlie, he didn't mean for the card to be signed at all."

"Charlie Darling?"

"He used to totally hate it, it helped that there was a pitcher for the A's with the same last name but not much, the kids really gave him a hard time, until he got bigger than most of them, or when they found out his dad was SWAT, anyway he got over it, his parents really screwed him in the name department though, he is actually Charles Octavius Darling the Fourth."

"Poor kid, and the person you were on the phone with when I got here, the one you called baby, the one who you told everything would be okay and that you would figure it all out with, and the one you said 'I love you' to?"

"You're really good at this cop stuff aren't you? That was Paige, I told you she is a bit of an emotional wreck, she had a rough day and just needed to hear some reassurances."

"Kate, I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

"I think the jury is still out on that, now do you want to tell me what you did that has you feeling so guilty."

"Nobody gets anything past you do they?"

"Not usually, and never more than once, so what did you do?"

"I went crazy as soon as Eli told me about the flowers. I went to the flower shop and used my position as Sheriff to find out what I could. They didn't tell me who they were from just that they were for you and the guy read me the card. Then I came here, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, you were just saying that last line on the phone when I walked up, and then I went a little crazier. I'm sorry Kate, I know you said you weren't playing games, I just…" Irritated at himself Keith looks away, thinking the words but unable to say them out loud. _I just really, really like you and the idea of losing you made me go nuts._

Kate reaches out and takes both his hands in hers, waiting until he looks back at her to speak. "It's okay, I could see how presented with the information you were given you could think what you thought, so on top of being a flirt I now know you are also the jealous type."

"I guess so, I didn't think I was that guy, but I told you, you seem to have the strangest effect on me."

"Ahhhh, yes we definitely need to spend some time exploring those phenomenon's, I'm interested to see what else may come out of you."

"I like the idea of spending the time to explore, but I think I am more interested to see if I have any effects on you."

Kate lets go of one of his hands, using hers instead to wrap around his neck and pull him toward her, she kisses him thoroughly. Breaking apart she looks back into his eyes. "I assure you, I am much effected."

*******************************************

Dani Knightley or at least the woman who wrote under the name of Dani Knightley was sitting on a barstool flipping through a magazine when her phone rang, seeing that it was her agent she picked it up right away.

"Hello Johnny, how's it going?"

"Hi Dani, I'm well, thanks for asking, how are you?"

"You know it still cracks me up whenever you call me that. I take it you are not alone?"

"Sort of, I am at a Starbucks in St. Louis, no one is paying any attention to me, but I know how much you value your privacy. Dani, we have gotten some more offers on your next book, how's it coming by the way?"

"The fourth one is done, but you already knew that, I have the usual editors going over it with a fine tooth comb, I'm sure I will need to make some revisions but it should be ready by the date we talked about. The fifth one is still in the outline stages but it's coming along fine, I'm actually excited to sit down and get it written. What kind of offers are you getting?"

"It seems you have started a nice little bidding war with the success of your last book, I will jot the details down and email it over later."

"They would have to be some pretty big offers for me to consider switching publishers. I know you make more money if I make more money, and for that I'm sorry, but loyalty is very important to me, I'm not going to just drop Gant Publishing for a few dollars, not after they were willing to take such a chance on an unknown, and put up with all my quirks."

"I know that, and now so does Mr. Gant, he is actually participating in the bidding war, his offer is currently the top offer. He called Harry today and threatened to dump you if he didn't get a face to face."

"No, if that's the case, tell him to forget it, I will go with someone else, I don't like to be threatened."

"Harry told him that is how you would react, he lifted his meet and greet requirement and let his offer stand, I think he realizes exactly how big you are going to be. It seems though that he was actually trying to track you down for a friend. His friend is interested in the movie rights. He faxed over a letter from the guy, I think you should take a look at it."

"He isn't the first, I told you I'm not interested right now, movies screw up books, I'm not ready to have mine screwed up yet."

"I know Dani, but I think you should at least read the guys letter. He must have heard about your nondisclosure agreement, he agrees to sign it and blindly agrees to any and all other stipulations you would have about meeting him too. He comes out and says that privacy is important to him too, and that he knows what it's like to lose it. He is actually pretty famous so he probably does know what he's talking about. Just read the letter Dani."

"If he's already famous won't that make it that much harder for us to have a private meeting."

"Not necessarily, but anyone who has the means to put a movie together is probably going to be pretty well known, this would be his first movie, it might be just what you would want."

"He hasn't made a movie yet but he's already famous? Who is it?"

"Logan Echolls."

"Logan Echolls?"

Johnny laughs at the amusement in Dani's voice. "Yes, Logan Echolls, he's cute too, or so my kid sisters keep telling me. So what do you say Dani, will you read the letter?"

"Email it to me, I'll look at it when I get a chance, and there's no need to send over the other figures, I'm sticking with Gant Publishing, but make sure they stick with the deal."

**********************************

Charlie and Veronica and Mac were all still sitting at the kitchen table playing scrabble when Paige came up from down stairs, she looked relaxed and cheery, the only hint of her emotional breakdown coming from her darkened eyes, a darker blue than normal, Charlie was the only one who noticed it and he still thought they were striking.

"You guys are playing scrabble without me? That is so not fair." Paige scoots onto the bench seat with Charlie and tries to peek at his tiles.

"It was Charlie's idea, he said that we didn't stand a chance against you, and then challenged us himself."

"And now he's killing both of us." Veronica adds. "We should probably quit and play something that we would be a little more evenly matched at. How about Clue?"

Charlie's phone beeps with a text and looking at it quickly he gets up from the table. "Clue sounds good to me, but I warn you Paige always wins at that too. Deal me in for whatever you guys decide, I have to take care of this real quick." He winks at Paige and waits for her to return his smile and then goes looking for somewhere he can make the private call that is requested.

Finding no one in the library he closes the door and settles into one of the big comfortable wing backed chairs and makes the call.

"That was quick, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"We were just playing scrabble, I'm sure Mac and Veronica appreciate being saved, I was slaughtering them. What's going on Kate, is everything okay?"

"Yes Charlie everything is fine. I take it if you were winning then Paige wasn't playing?"

"No, she was down resting at your place, she had a lot hit her today. Mac and Veronica playfully insulted my intelligence and I had to set them straight."

"You were the only one who could ever challenge Paige, I swear she memorized the dictionary. Charlie I have a bit of a confession to make, and I'm not ready to tell Paige yet. I'm actually questioning my decision, but it's too late to change my mind now, and I need your help, and I need you to not tell Paige."

"Kate, Paige and I are just getting past some of our issues. We've kind of agreed to start fresh. I don't think it would be so great to do that by keeping secrets from her."

"I understand that Charlie, I talked to her a while ago, and I just don't think she can handle this right now, I promise I will tell her myself, just not yet. Will you at least hear me out? And then if you won't help, I'll call Paige and tell her myself right now."

"I can do that, what did you do Kate?"

"I met someone, and I really like him. He's been spending some time here, but Don has been kind of an ass lately so tonight we wanted to go on an actual date, but I needed someone to stay with Don. Lefty couldn't do it and I asked Payton. He agreed, he'll be here in a little while. I didn't want Paige to call tonight and have him answer the phone or anything, and I'm a little worried that Payton might try to call her from one of the phones here. I was hoping you could somehow make sure that doesn't happen."

Charlie is shocked, he can't remember the last time that Kate had a date. He can't remember Kate ever having a date. He remembers his nanny dating all the time, finally getting married and moving away right before he turned sixteen, but he doesn't remember Kate ever doing anything with anybody not part of the family.

"Does Paige know about the guy or do I need to keep that a secret too?"

"I haven't mentioned it to her yet, it's kind of messy, I don't want to hide it from her, but I didn't want her to have to hide it either, so I thought it would be best to wait until she got here."

"Kate Paige loves you, she wants you to be happy, and if this guy does that, she will be thrilled."

"I think so too, at least I hope so, that isn't the messy part. My date is with Veronica's dad. He says she makes it a habit of not liking people he goes out with. We thought if she got to know me separately, like in San Francisco, away from her dad, we might have a better chance of her not hating me."

"Veronica's dad? He's the Sheriff right?"

"He's a good guy Charlie."

"He better be, he may be Sheriff but my gun cage is bigger than his. Yes Kate, I will keep your secret, and help you out, but I think you should tell Paige soon, both about the Sheriff and about Payton. Is he really the only one you could get?"

"I know this sounds weird but he was the only one I trusted. Maybe it's the fact that he just screwed up so bad and I know that he will be working extra hard to not screw up again, and really the pickings among Don's friends are rather slim right now."

"Okay, I trust your judgment. Give all the phones to Don, have him put them away, if he is still staying in bed have him keep them under the covers or something, and tell Don why, he might not be clued in to how upset Paige is. And flat out tell Payton that he is not to call her. I know Derek had his number blocked from the house phone and I'm pretty sure Paige has him going straight to voicemail on her cell, but your right she wouldn't think twice about picking up the phone if she thought it would be you or Don. I'll do my best tonight to stick close to her, but you know how she likes to spring things last minute."

"Thanks Charlie, this means a lot to me."

"I admit, I don't like it but I owe you."

"I got your flowers they are beautiful, I can't believe you remembered my favorites."

"How did you know they were from me? The card wasn't supposed to be signed."

"It wasn't, but the flower shop messed up, the card read, 'Darling, thanks for saving my life.' I figured it out. I'm not sure how I saved your life but if I did then I'm glad. I don't suppose you would want to tell me, would you?"

"Not really, don't you have a date you should be getting ready for?"

"I see where Paige learned her avoidance tactics. Thank you Charlie, you are a lifesaver in your own right."

Charlie said goodbye and then made one more quick call to Cooper the tech guy on their FBI team, asking for a personal favor, he had all calls from Don's house and cell to Paige's house forwarded to his own phone and then made sure Cooper would put it back the next day and keep it all from Paige. Secret keeping was hard work.

************************************

Please review!!! Don't forget to include your shipper name suggestions for Charlie and Paige, or even Keith n Kate if you are so inclined!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews, I am almost at 200!!!

I've gotten some good shipper name ideas… Parlie, Chaige, CharPai … any more ideas???

For Kate and Keith suggestions have included KitKat, Kaith, Might, and KaKe… would love more or even your opinion of these…

I will admit that CharPai and Kake are my ideas and so far my favorites, not sure if that's cuz I thought of them or what… but really with how sweek Kate and Keith are isn't KaKe appropriate, (I would say it cake) anyway please tell me what you think…

Longest chapter so far… and out way earlier than I thought, but I haven't been sleeping so I got way more done than I thought was possible… Thanks to those who have wished me a nice trip… it will just be a quick one up to Sonoma/Glen Ellen, (N. CA wine country) this is where I mentioned the Lambs have a vaca home, so even though I will actually be working this weekend I will be doing research too… I have great plans for the lambs second home…

I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter… okay seriously I don't think anything else will get posted until I come back, but if my insomnia continues who knows, please don't wish for that, I really need some sleep…

Chapter 25

"Are you hiding from me?" A smiling Veronica asks as she walks into Logan's room. He is again at his computer, typing furiously away. "Or are you writing even more love notes? Have you and Dani Knightley started a secret online affair?" Veronica sits down on the bed and faces Logan, who swivels his chair around to face her.

"No, but if we do I promise not to keep it secret. If I'm hiding, I didn't do a very good job of it, and no, I'm done with the love notes for a while, at least done with ones not to you. I actually already emailed it to Casey and he already texted me to tell me that 'Miss Knightley' as her agent's agent calls her has agreed to read it. It's a small victory, but Casey considered it a major coup like he just won the Superbowl or something, I fully expected him to come out and say that after his accomplishment he was headed to Disneyland."

"That's great Logan, what happens next?" Veronica jumps off the bed, pulls him up out of the chair and gives him an excited hug, letting him go she starts to pull him back to the bed with her, but he pulls her in the other direction and they end up sitting on the window seat. Logan tries to keep some distance between them, but keeps hold of her hands.

"We wait and see I guess, after I talked to Derek I came back up and rewrote the letter, made it a little more simple, a little less desperate, and a little more accommodating and then sent it off. Casey sent me the text less than thirty minutes later. Since then I have just been thinking about the stuff Derek and I talked about. I'll tell you about it later, after I get my thoughts more in order. But it was good, he's really easy to talk to."

"I'm happy for you, I always wished that you had someone good to talk too, I wanted it to be my dad, but Paige's works too."

"Does it bother you that it is Paige's and not yours?"

"No, I'm happy it's anyone, and really, it's probably best it isn't my dad. So he was cool about the Paige comment? He accepted your apology?"

"He was really cool about it, he has a way of making you feel comfortable even when you're talking about awkward stuff, and I don't know, it's like he was proud of me or something, that's a new one for me so it was really nice."

"Other people are proud of you too Logan. I'm proud of you, I know my dad has been proud of the way you've handled this whole Sorokin mess. And don't say you caused this whole Sorokin mess because you didn't. The Sorokin's did."

"Thanks for that, it's nice to hear." The intense gaze of Veronica's was starting to be more than he could handle, so he reached over and pulled the cord to open the blinds he had closed to cut the glare on his computer screen, and shifted his eyes to the plush green backyard. "So what did you do while I was up here hiding from you?"

"So you were hiding, I knew it! I ate some leftover lasagna, you should have some before you go, it is even better the second day. On second thought, if you leave it alone there will be more for me… Then I talked to Mac, which I haven't done for a while. We talked about Dick, she really likes him and he sounds like he's trying to be a good guy. And then Charlie came down and Mac and I were schooled in how to play scrabble."

"Charlie beat you and Mac at scrabble?" Logan looks back to her in disbelief.

"I wish he just 'beat' us, it was more like a total massacre. The dude is scary smart. He scored over two hundred points with one word. We started to play Clue, but then Dick called Mac back, and I hadn't seen you for a while… Paige asked me to have you come down soon and pick your pizza."

"Why didn't you just pick? You know what I like."

"I was going to, but then she showed me the menu, you have to check it out. The place is called EXTREME PIZZA, and they are so not kidding. She wants everyone to pick what they want and then she will order them all, like family style Chinese only for pizza, how cool is that?"

Logan loved seeing her happy like this, like when she talked about food, he hoped she looked like this when she talked about him. "Veronica, will you go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, you remember those, right? I would pick you up, spring for a nice dinner, maybe a movie, and then we would make out in the car for a while. I remember them as being pretty awesome."

"Oh, so that's what that was, it's been so long I almost forgot, yes pretty fantastic. If I go on a date with you does that mean I have to relinquish my girlfriend status?"

"I thought you said you weren't my girlfriend?"

"That was before you reminded me how talented your mouth is. And how talented your hands are. And before I remembered how terrific that feeling is that I get when you look at me like you are looking at me right now."

"No, you don't have to relinquish your girlfriend status."

"So just to clarify, if I go on a date with you, I will only be going on dates with you, and you will only be going on dates with me? We will not also be dating other people?"

"I will not be dating anyone else, and as long as you are my girlfriend I would prefer you not to either."

"Okay, ask me again."

"Veronica, will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to."

*********************************************

Paige offered to put the game away so Mac could take her phone call and Veronica could go find Logan. After taking care of that she pulled out a few blow up air mattresses and enough bedding for everyone. She made a couple of quick phone calls and then went to the library. Charlie was still in there, the door was closed, but she really felt the need to see him, so she knocked lightly and was relieved when he announced she should come in. She poked her head in the room and saw he was all alone reading a book, sitting in her dad's extra large reclining chair.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all. How are you feeling?" Charlie fought the urge to get up and rush to her, trying to keep his promise of keeping his hands to himself firmly in his mind.

"Pretty good, thanks for asking. Sorry for ditching you for so long, I was down there longer than I thought I would be." Paige looked around the room and tried to decide where she wanted to sit. There were several seats in the room, and many of them were clustered together but her dad's big chair wasn't one of them, it was one he used for private reading time, not when he was in the room with other people. He had had the chair forever. Penny had had it reupholstered several times but never even threatened to replace it. Paige had sat in his lap in that big chair countless times when she was younger while he read her story after story after story. Wanting to be close to Charlie she dismisses all the other chairs and walks to Charlie's, sitting on the arm of the chair, her legs hanging off, and facing him as much as possible.

Charlie looks at her, trying to take her all in. Her hair still damp and pulled into a big jaw clip at the back of her head, short pieces poking out all over the place making her look sexy as hell, at least in Charlie's mind. Her face scrubbed clean and glowing, a few scattered freckles that disappear when she covers them with make-up. Another skin tight pair of jeans like the other ones he picked out for her, these ones darker and more distressed, but Charlie was sure if he got the chance to feel them they would be every bit as soft as the others. She was wearing one of the many orange shirts he had chosen, this one a thin t-shirt that was snug in all the right places. The fire was back in her eyes, a soft smile on her face, a smile that Charlie hoped was just for him. "I'm sorry I gave you another headache. Why don't you hate me Paige? You should totally hate me." He wanted to reach out to her, it would be so easy to pull her back and right into his lap.

"I don't want to hate you. I already tried that and it didn't work out so well, it only made things worse. I want us to be solid again, so that means I have to accept who you are and what you did. Just like you have to accept what I did. You could just as easily hate me."

"I never hated you, I don't think I could. I hated Payton, and I hated that you were with him, but as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm glad he was there for you… since I wasn't."

"I don't think I ever really hated you either. I think that is just one more of the many lies I told myself. I don't want to lie anymore. To you or to myself or to anyone, I hate that I have to lie for work." Paige feels the tears threatening again and she tries to stifle them. "I'm really glad we talked today, it was hard but I don't think we could ever move on if we didn't hash it all out, and I really want to move on. I'm really glad that I have you to talk to. Now that you know everything, I feel like you are the one person I can talk to about anything. It's refreshing to not have to worry about letting something slip with you."

Her words make Charlie feel guilty, knowing just a while ago he conspired with Kate and Cooper to keep secrets from her. He felt bad, but he stood by his decision, he knew it was one Paige would have wanted him to make. She would want Kate to be happy, he believed that with his whole heart. "You can talk to me about anything, you always could. There isn't anything you could say that would make me change the way I feel about you. Have you ever talked to anyone else, about any of it, but specifically what you went through the day you got my letter?"

"I've volunteered at a crisis hotline a few times, but I've never told anyone, it was a huge relief to finally share it with someone."

"Maybe you should, if you don't want to talk to your parents or Kate maybe you could find someone else."

"I'll think about it, I'll see how I do, but I'd rather put it behind me, now that I've shared it with you I'm hoping I can do that. Charlie, I don't want to cry anymore."

"I don't want to make you cry anymore… Paige, I am so afraid to touch you."

Paige's eyes get large and she narrows her eyebrows. "Why? You don't need to be afraid to touch me. I don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm so worried I'll cross the line again. I really screwed up on the mat in the training room. I'm not sure what you want right now. You said you needed me to keep my hands to myself. I'm trying to abide by that…"

Paige stops wishing he would pull her back into his lap, and scoots into it on her own. He catches her with an arm around her back. "I didn't mean you couldn't touch me at all. Yes what happened on the mat was taking it too far. I want it to be like it has been for the last couple of days. You've touched me a million times since I got here, and with that one exception every one of them has been welcome and appreciated. Charlie I don't want you to beat yourself up about what happened, my body, as I am sure you noticed, found it freakin' fantastic, and as soon as I get my head straight, the rest of me will too." Paige severs their gaze and looks down, taking the opportunity to rest her head on his chest and taking the arm that had been stiffly supporting her back she wraps it around her tighter. "All those times you held my hand, or touched my hair, or put your arm around me, or whispered in my ear, I loved all of that, all of that was totally welcome, and I would like any and all of that to continue. It's like all of those times you touched me, like when you put your hand on my back after my mom talked to me in the kitchen last night, it's like when you do that you give me a little bit of your strength. I need all the strength I can get right now. I especially like this right here."

"I'm glad you think I'm helping, because I feel pretty damn useless right now."

Paige leans back further into his arms and looks up at him, using one of her hands to cup his cheek. "You aren't useless Charlie, you never have been."

_Damn I wish I could kiss you right now. _"I'm a guy Paige, things never turn out good if we are left to make our own judgment calls. I need rules."

"Rules huh?" Paige shifts in her seat, a huge grin on her face, still in Charlie's lap but now sitting straighter, almost eye to eye. "Okay, Rule number one…" She grasps his head with her hands and pulls it to hers, kissing him on the forehead and then turning it to the side she kisses him again, this time on the cheek. "All contact made with lips must be restricted to foreheads and cheeks… the cheeks on a face, the ones separated by a nose and under eyes."

Charlie leans down and returns her kisses with some of his own, with one on her forehead and ones on each of her cheeks. "Forehead and face cheeks got it, what's rule number two?"

"Hold your horses I have an addendum to rule number one. If by some miracle you were able to land a raspberry in some other, still PG rated place, I would not consider the rule to be broken, however there will still be consequences, but I'm pretty sure they won't include crying, at least not by me. As for what constitutes a PG rated place please refer to rule number two."

Charlie smiles at this, thinking it gives him something to work towards, looking forward not only to the raspberry, but also to her payback. "Okay, thanks for clarifying that, are there any more addendums or can we go on to rule number two now?"

"Rule number two has to do with what you can touch with your hands, and has two parts."

"Should I be taking notes?"

"Probably, but you have a great memory, and I'll make a rule at the end about how if you are ever unsure of a rule, or how to apply it, you have to ask."

"Okay, so what can I touch with my hands."

"It's not just you Charlie, these rules are for me too. Okay, rule number two, part A: When dressed, all uncovered body parts are totally touchable."

"So this would mean, bare arms, legs, that kind of thing?"

"Yes, feet, neck, face, anything not covered by clothing."

"What about that strip of stomach between your short little t-shirts and your low riding jeans that likes to play Peek-a boo?"

"That would be all those short little t-shirts and low riding pants you picked out for me? Perfectly acceptable as long as your hands don't do any wandering, and as long as the shirt rides up on its own, it can't have any help, or be pushed." As soon as Paige uttered the words 'perfectly acceptable' Charlie moved his free hand that he had been unsure of what to do with onto her stomach, right on top of the three inch gap that his clothing choices had provided.

"Okay, what about your hair? It's not covered by clothes but I just want to double check."

"I love it when you touch my hair, and you have full unlimited access to it. Now, any more questions or may I continue?"

As soon as it was okayed, Charlie released the arm that was around her back and used it to remove the clip from her hair, his fingers running through it, he breathed in deeply taking in the coconut fragrance that wafted from her hair as he did so. "By all means, please carry on."

"Rule number two, part B: Areas covered by clothing are fair game also, with the exception of any place that should be covered by a bra or panties."

"I don't wear bras or panties."

Paige giggles, "Then that sucks for you because it means I get to touch your chest and you don't get to touch mine, as for the other, I used panties in the general sense and because it's is one of those words that I love to hear you say, but it should be applied as underwear, boxers, whatever, and if you are going to tell me you don't wear those either the rule still works because I said 'should be'."

"You love it when I say 'panties'? What else do you love to hear me say?"

Paige giggles again. "I can't help it, it makes me giggle, but you are trying to distract me again. Do you understand the rule?"

"Yes, no touching your boobies or your gate leading to heaven, what's rule number three?"

"Is that how you won at scrabble, with words like boobies?

"Of couse I didn't use boobies, there is only one B and it wouldn't have been worth enough points, but I scored 239 with HEAVENLY, I used an L that was already at the bottom of the board, hit the double letter score with the V and triple word scores with both the H and the Y, plus used all my letters, it was beautiful, I thought Veronica was going to throw something at me. Focus Paige, rule number three?"

"Nice! I taught you well! Rule number three can be the one about needing to ask if you ever face a 'should I, or shouldn't I' situation."

"I really don't want to screw this up Paige."

"Okay, Rule number three part B: If you are ever faced with having to make a judgment call, ask yourself if you would touch me that way in front of my parents."

"Okay I can live with that."

"Rule number four…"

"Yes?"

"Rule number four: I reserve the right to modify, change or cancel any and all rules at any time, with absolutely no notice, this can be done on both a temporary or permanent basis."

"I think rule number four is my favorite, and I hope it gets exercised often."

**************************************

"Hey Dick, you're home?"

"I just walked in, but this isn't home, this is the hotel I'm staying at until I move into my new home. Mac, thank you for finding that place, it is absolutely perfect. The owner has even agreed to replace the carpet. I'm going to sign the lease on Monday, and I can move in anytime I want. I can't wait for you to see it, I think you are going to love it too."

"You're welcome, and I can't wait to see it too. When do you think you will move in?"

"I don't know, I'm going to meet with the guy tomorrow to pick out the carpet, I don't know if he will go with something really cheap, so I want to have a say. I haven't told him this yet, but I will pay the difference if there is something more expensive I like better." _Only the best for your back, or if I'm really lucky, mine. _"He said we should probably be able to get it installed this week. I can move in anytime after that. I have no furniture, so I will need to get at least some before I move in, otherwise I will be sleeping on the floor."

"Well if that ends up being the case, at least you know the carpet will be nice and clean."

"Mac I know this isn't a whole lot of notice, and I know you haven't even started your internship yet, but do you think it would be possible for me to maybe come up one day this week, or next weekend and we could look at some furniture and stuff? I can totally scout out some stores in Palo Alto from here. It wouldn't even have to take a lot of your time, even if we just had a couple of hours, it would be worth it to me to get your opinion."

"I don't know, I will find out and let you know. But Dick, you don't need my opinion, it's your place, you should get what you want."

"It may be my place but I want you to be comfortable there. I don't even know what I want. I don't even know what I need. If you don't want to look with me, I could just hire a decorator or something, I don't want it to just be a bachelor pad all black leather and black lacquer. I want it to be somewhere you would be comfortable hanging out in even if I'm not there. I have this picture in my head of you and Ronnie hanging out on the couch while I'm not there." _She wouldn't want to be there if I was, and even if she did, I'm kicking her out the moment I get home so we can have more raunchy and raucous sex. _

"So if you are avoiding the bachelor pad stereotype, does that mean you are abandoning your game cube, and the rest of your electronic gadgets?"

"Ummm no, our… my house will have a serious kick ass TV and the game cube is staying but only until my Wii comes in. Have you seen it yet? It will totally blow your mind."

"I've seen some commercials. I think it would be fun to go shopping with you. I will see what I can do."

"I mean it Mac, even if you don't have a lot of time. I'll even promise to keep my hands to myself… well mostly. I would really like to see you. I don't even have a picture. I realized earlier, I don't even have my Neptune High yearbooks, everything is locked in that stupid house, and I can't touch any of it."

"You are going to keep your hands to yourself? You might want to rethink that, it might make me try a little harder if I had something to look forward to. Tell me more about your new house, tell me what you really liked about it."

Mac did really want to hear about the house and she did listen while Dick rambled on about the bedrooms and the kitchen and the fireplace and everything else he could think of. Mac however was really only half listening as she went through her suitcase looking for her small digital camera. She put the phone on speaker and set it down, making appropriate comments when necessary and hoping she would remember what he was telling her later if it comes up again. She sets the camera to timer mode and puts it on the dresser too, taking a few quick self portraits, glad that she had actually put some make-up on earlier that day for their brunch at the Ritz. Having an idea she makes a few quick changes and then takes a few more pictures. Hooking her camera up to her computer she uploads the pictures and selects a couple of the best ones to email to Dick.

"It sounds like you are really excited. I love it when you sound like that."

"I'm totally rambling I know, what did you do while I was off house hunting."

"I made a sandwich and played scrabble with Charlie and… Paige's other friend. I thought board games were supposed to be fun, but this was more like a vocabulary lesson. You totally saved me when you called, that's twice today by the way, I was already down by four hundred points. I swear Charlie must know every seven letter word in the dictionary. Dick, what are you doing right now?" _Crap I didn't want to tell him about the pictures, I wanted him to find them later and be surprised! Think Mac think!_

"Talking to my girlfriend on the phone, she's telling me all about how she's playing games with some other guy."

"Yeah with a guy who spent the entire time talking about Paige, 'Paige this…', 'Paige that…', 'if Paige were playing you would be losing by five hundred points…' it made me want to gag, actually it wasn't that bad, Charlie is a good guy, someday I hope you will get to meet him so I don't want you to think he's a total douche bag, he's not. He is just completely whipped. You should have seen the words he played, he used every one of them in a sentence and made sure to apply it to Paige. And girlfriend? Don't think I didn't catch that. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Something I would like to remedy as soon as possible, like maybe if I can come up soon. The way I see it is I am in an exclusive relationship with you, which makes you my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I think I like that a lot."

"Good, that also means I'm your boyfriend, you okay with that too."

"Yep, totally cool with that too."

"I really want to see you Mac."

"I know I really want to see you too. We will figure something out soon I promise." There is a knock on Mac's door and she gets up to let Veronica in, putting her finger over her mouth indicating Veronica should be quiet for a minute, she points to the phone. "Hey Dick, I have to go, but I'm going to see if I can find some sort of list of stuff you need when you move out for the first time, there has to be something like that somewhere, I'll send it as soon as I find it, so make sure you check your email later okay?"

"I will and I'm really looking forward to talking to you during your slumber party tonight, I'm going to go plug my phone in right now. Bye Macalicious."

Mac blushes thinking about her earlier suggestion and quickly says goodbye, plugging her phone in too. "Hey V, are we needed downstairs now?"

"Yeah, I came up to get you, everyone else is already down there. Dick is moving out?"

"Yes, he found a house to rent today, don't tell Logan okay? I'm sure he will tell him as soon as he sees him, but it will just get weird if he already knows."

"You're not moving in with him or anything are you?"

"NO! Dick just seems to be growing up, and wants a real place to live. Come on let's go find everyone." Mac gets up and heads for the door, but Veronica doesn't move from the chair she was sitting on.

"Ummm Mac, you might want to put some clothes on, I know the Lambs seem pretty cool and all, but they probably wouldn't appreciate you running around the house in your bra and underwear."

**************************************************

Don had been sitting on the couch next to Payton for twenty minutes in awkward silence. Kate had left, he wasn't sure where or with whom and that really got to him. They were watching The Best Damn Sports Show Period, with Payton adding in his own color commentary. Don hated the position he felt he was being put in, he liked Payton, he always had. In truth, not that Don would admit it to anyone, with the exception of Lefty whom he had been friends with before he ever picked up a baseball, he had always chosen his friends more for their ability to perform in a game than because he actually liked them, that came later. From that first day they met, even though Payton lost that game, Don knew Payton would join their group, he didn't have a problem adding one more, it was getting harder for everyone to show up regularly and it worked out really well since Charlie stopped showing up almost completely. Payton fit right in, he loved the game more than anything else, he was open to learning anything and everything anyone was willing to teach him, and he loved to share what he knew, throw in the fact that his dad was Coach Turner of the Giants, and he had an in with the team, adding Payton was a no brainer. When it became obvious that Payton was interested in Paige, Don had been cool with that, he had taken Payton aside, reminded him that Paige was two years younger than him and that their parents wouldn't allow her to date until she was sixteen. He was pleased when Payton had informed him that Paige had already told him that and so had her parents, he had no problem respecting their wishes as long as he got to hang out with her, and since she spent a good portion of her time with Don this wasn't an issue. Don had been a little surprised by Paige's returning of Payton's feelings, lots of his friends had expressed an interest in her but he always thought she would end up with Charlie, so he had been surprised but he hadn't been displeased. Now though everything was all screwed up, something, he wasn't sure what, was going on, and he figured it had to be pretty major. Paige was one of the most forgiving people he knew, she wasn't likely to dump Payton without good reason, but what exactly constituted a good reason for Paige. He was absolutely sure Payton hadn't ever hit her, he had seen him get really angry a few times, he wasn't above throwing things or being verbally aggressive but he had never seen him get physical with anyone, or even hit a wall, and he was certain that if he had ever raised a hand to Paige, their dad, or even Charlie would kill him. Seriously, so the fact that Payton was sitting here next to him on the couch was proof enough that Payton had never touched her.

That left cheating, and there was no way he saw Payton doing anything like that. Payton worshipped his baby sister, there is no way he would ever risk something like that, and if somehow, he made a mistake and screwed up, he saw Payton confessing his transgression to Paige and begging for forgiveness, and he saw Paige granting it. Don was one of the few people who knew Payton had proposed when Paige turned eighteen and he had been shocked she had told him she wasn't ready, but he never doubted that such a union would take place.

The only other thing he figured could maybe have been a big enough reason for Paige to leave him was if Payton royally screwed up in a way that didn't really affect Paige personally, but crossed the line of her moral standards. He always figured that was what caused the rift between her and Charlie. Charlie had started getting in some trouble, at home and at school, nothing too serious, but Paige could sometimes be a bit uppity about such stuff. So if Payton was maybe doing something along those lines Don could maybe see her tossing him out until he straightened up. It would have to be huge though, stealing? Cheating? Not cheating on Paige, but maybe throwing a game, messing with the spread, like Terence Cook did. Something like that would piss Paige off big time, but he couldn't see Payton doing anything like that, Payton would probably hate it even more than Paige.

Maybe Paige had overreacted, could it really have been that huge if Kate was willing to have him come over to help. But then if it wasn't a big deal why were the cordless house phone and his cell locked up in the gun box.

Don was getting a headache just thinking about it all, finally he thought of something to say to break the ice, slightly humerous, but not condescending and hopefully free of any land mines.

"So, how much does someone have to pay a major league baseball player to babysit?"

Payton turned to Don and smiled, he had been wondering how long until Don would say something. Payton had tried to get a dialogue going with his comments about the TV show, and the plays they had been showing, but Don hadn't really seemed to even be paying attention. He and Don had never had a problem finding something to talk about, if nothing else there was always baseball. "You're family, you don't get paid to babysit family."

"Kate is family and she used to get paid to watch us."

"That's different, she started to watch you and then became family. Don I know this is awkward, I don't want it to be. If you have something you want to ask, just ask it."

"Okay. What the hell did you do to my baby sister?"

Payton muted the TV and turned to face Don, moving in his seat so he could look him dead on. He wasn't at all put off by Don's bluntness, first of all it was a trait in the Lamb family that he was very familiar with, and secondly he saw it as an opportunity, the first one he's had to talk about this with someone who really had an in with Paige, with someone who could maybe offer some insight and maybe even help him figure someway to fix this whole mess. "I fucked up. I fucked up bad. I had a moment of weakness and I was unfaithful to her. She hates me now. She threw up before she could even talk to me the other day."

Don was instantly torn between ripping Payton's head off and tossing him out and getting him the phone so he could call Paige and try to work this out. His heart actually went out to him, he could see this was tearing Payton up as much as it had been tearing up Paige. "Were you the one that told her, or did she find it out from someone else?" Don knew this would not be a small detail to Paige, it could actually make all the difference in the world.

"I'm not actually positive how she found out, but Paige made a comment that made me think that she saw us." Payton had only cried a few times in his adult life, and only in front of Paige. He didn't want to cry in front of Don, but he found himself getting really emotional. "She had to have either seen us, or Beth had to have told her, and Beth swears she didn't."

Don thought it was awkward before but now he found it even more so, he felt for Payton, but seeing his eyes get wet and threaten to spill out was more than he wanted to deal with. He hated it when Paige cried, and fortunately he didn't see it very often, she wasn't usually a crier, well except for at movies and over books, but that was different, she had cried when he left for college and even when he left for Neptune, and he had felt bad about that, but it also showed him how much she loved him and that made him happy. She had cried a lot when they would talk on the phone when he was at school but he didn't have to actually see her, and it stopped once she realized their relationship wasn't going to change. When he moved to Neptune she didn't cry on the phone anymore, he figured she was older and was busy with Payton. But seeing Payton, a grown man, someone who he admired cry, was too much. "Beth, Paige's roommate?"

Payton nodded, "I told you I fucked up. What do I do Don. How do I convince her it was just a mistake, that I'm sorry, and that it will never happen again, and that I can't live without her.?"

Now filled in on this new detail Don is leading more towards kicking Payton out, Paige was not going to like it when she finds out Payton was here, of course if anyone would get away with something like that it would be Kate. "I'm sure you already told her that, what did she say?"

"I did, I begged, I pleaded, it was killing me sitting there with her, I felt so awful seeing her like that, she was angry and even worse she was hurt. I think I was finally getting through to her because she agreed we could talk again after the season… but then…" Not able to say the words that came next Payton got up and walked out of the room, heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

_Fuck Payton, 'but then' what. _Don knew Paige would see what Payton did as the ultimate betrayal, not only did he cheat, but he cheated with one of her friends, causing a rift not only between her and Payton, but ending another friendship also. _Paige, I'm sorry I was such an ass to you, I can't believe I had ever considered this to be your fault._

Don heard Payton blow his nose and then the water run, Payton came back from down the hall but then headed off to the kitchen. Don heard him rustle around in there for a minute and then he came back.

"I'm going to heat up dinner. Kate left a big piece of lasagna, its big enough to share, or she made soup, which would you like."

"The lasagna may look big, but I'm sure you can eat it all. I've been smelling the tortilla soup since this afternoon I'll have that."

Don waited for Payton to come back and just like the good guy he used to think he was, Payton came in and set up a TV tray for him. Payton set the tray just like Kate had insisted all the boys do, telling them over and over that just because they were going to eat in front of the TV didn't mean they had to do so like animals. Payton got them both tall icy glasses of Paige's lemonade, these ones without strawberries because the berries never lasted for very long. He set him up a tray identical to Don's and got each of them their food.

Payton took his spot back on the couch and unmuted the TV, avoiding making any kind of eye contact with Don. Even without looking at Don full on, Payton could see the disgust in his face, the shame, and Payton knew, no matter how much he hoped or prayed, there was not going to be an easy fix to his mess.

Don ignored the TV and watched Payton. He again considered throwing him out. It might piss off Kate, but it might go a long way in showing Paige that he was on her side. He didn't know how long Kate would be out, but he could see of Lefty could come over, Kate had mentioned he had to work, but his job often allowed him to sneak out, or maybe he could get Sheriff Mars to come back.

"Payton?"

"I know you hate me now too. I can see it in your face."

"I don't hate you Payton, but she's my baby sister."

"And she's the love of my life. Hell, she is my life, I know that now. I've already given up so much for her, but I would give it all up if she would just give me another chance and let me prove to her how much I love her."

"From where I'm sitting, your life doesn't look so bad, what could you have possibly given up?"

"Did you know she didn't sleep with me until after we had been dating for two years? I was twenty before it finally happened. Do you know what that does to a guy? I didn't even mind. I loved her, I would have waited longer… I was offered a full ride to Rice University, Coach Graham came out to see me play personally. Over 1400 hundred wins in his career, do you know what it would have been like to play under him? But Paige was turning sixteen, I was finally going to actually get to go out with her so I couldn't go to Texas. So instead I settled for Stanford. Rice beat us that year in the College World Series… at least I won a fucking game, and she got to be there to see it so I didn't care. I got drafted by Boston after my freshman year, they had just won the World Series and they wanted me, but I didn't want to be three thousand miles away from her. They are going again this year, I can feel it, I would be on that team, I would be leading that team, but I'm stuck in Oakland, with the team from hell, what the hell is wrong with Billy Bean… but I made sure everyone knew I would only sign with a west coast team, I was prepared to stay at Stanford another year if necessary, I wanted to, we would have been there together last year… So yeah, I still got the career, and the big fat contract, but it doesn't mean shit if I don't have Paige to share it with."

"Payton, I didn't know."

"I didn't want anyone to know, you would have tried to talk me out of it, even Paige knew what a big deal Rice and Boston were, she tried to talk me out of it. She even told me she would watch tapes of my games like she did for you so we could pick it apart like you guys used to. But I didn't want to talk to her on the phone, I wanted to be with her. Last week when I blew that game, I actually expected her to call me and tell me what the hell I was doing wrong. I look at my phone every fifteen minutes hoping she's called or replied to one of my texts. I think she's blocked my number from her cell, it goes straight to voice mail when I call and you know she never turns her phone off. The only reason I had such a good game today and didn't completely blow another one was because I got a call from one of my credit card companies, it's one I don't use regularly anymore, but it's one I gave Paige , they called because the activity has been nonexistent for months but then today there was a huge transaction trying to go through, we're talking thousands of dollars. They had posted a smaller transaction yesterday from the same store so they were just checking to see if anything funny was going on. At first I panicked thinking someone got a hold of one of my cards but then they told me it was from The Market Darling, so then I figured it was just Paige replacing her clothes that I have. It gave me hope and I went out and pitched a damn near perfect game…"

"Then maybe there is hope, Paige isn't likely to spend your money like that if she wasn't at least considering giving you a chance."

"That's what I thought, she called me Thursday, asking about her clothes, I told her to go buy new ones and that I would pay for them. She told me no, that she would buy her own. But then I thought maybe she had a change of heart. It didn't hit me until after the game when I talked to Kate that Paige could possibly have been calling from San Francisco. I called my house and Beth told me that Paige had stopped by on Thursday, when she saw Beth she went running out, literally running down thirty five flights of stairs. I don't care about the money… but now I'm afraid there's no hope…"

"What was Beth doing at your house?" Don's pissed, he had started to fall for Payton's story, but now he thinks it might all be crap.

"Her dad died, the last day of school, the day we… when Paige didn't show up like she was supposed to, I took Beth to the airport and then took all of her stuff, along with Paige's and put it all in my spare room. After the funeral Beth didn't have anywhere else to go. Her step mother is a bitch… I was leaving soon on the road trip so I said she could stay at my house for a while."

"Payton, I think you should leave."

****************************************

Keith wasn't sure why Kate had insisted on picking him for their date, but he liked the idea of ending the evening with Kate alone at his house as opposed to at Don's with not only Don there, but also the friend who was there to help him out. Once again he skipped the dating uniform and went for something more casual, dark dress slacks and a green dress shirt, but no tie. He shined his shoes, brushed his teeth for extra long and made sure the apartment was picked up.

He laughed thinking about how when she told him she was picking him up he then insisted she actually had to come to the door, telling her it was against the house rules to be picked up for a date by a honking car. It was a rule Veronica often broke, but it made him smile when Kate shared that it was something she insisted on too. Keith was pretty sure with Kate around it probably wasn't a rule Paige broke often.

Kate showed up right when she said she would and Keith kissed her before she even had a chance to say hello. He invited her in and they did a little more kissing on the couch before she inquired about his plans for dinner.

"You mean we can't just stay right where we are? I have to actually but you dinner?"

"I would be happy to buy, but I would like to eat."

Keith pulls her back to him and kisses her again. "I don't want you to buy. I didn't make plans, I thought I would see what you felt like. What do you feel like?"

"Keith this is your town, I've only been here a couple days and the one time I ate out was with you. You pick."

"We don't have anything in this town that could hold a candle to your cooking I'm a little intimidated to take you anywhere."

"I think there is a compliment in there somewhere, so for that I will say thank you. But Keith you don't have to be intimidated. I am a good cook, some of it comes naturally and some of it I have to work hard at. But I don't do it for me, I will eat almost anything. I do it for other people. I love watching people eat, especially if it is something that I made. I take way more pleasure in that than actually eating whatever it is I made."

"Really?"

"Really. Paige on the other hand is a good cook because she loves to eat. The whole thing with perfecting her lasagna all started because I wouldn't make mine often enough for her. She doesn't mind sharing, and she does take requests, but she cooks so she can eat and she loves eating what she makes."

"So what won't you eat? You said you'll eat almost anything where do you draw the line?"

"I draw the line at live bugs and actual monkey brains. I did eat cow tongue once, I wasn't a fan, but maybe if it had been prepared better…"

"How about Mexican, there is a good little Mexican place…

********************************

Charlie tried to ignore the fidgeting Logan sitting in the car next to him. He knew Logan wanted to ask him something, and he just wanted to get this stupid errand done and get back to the house, and as far as Charlie was concerned their little predicament was Logan's fault anyway. When Paige had asked everyone what movie they wanted to watch later he had no idea his suggestion of The Wizard of Oz would cause such a reaction. He had actually meant it as kind of a joke, Paige had teased him about one of his favorite movies the night before, and he was just returning the favor. And Paige DID love the movie, who didn't love The Wizard of Oz. Everyone else even took the suggestion legitimately, but Paige went white as a sheet, he thought for a second she was going to burst into tears again. So when she said she had a different idea he was prepared to honor it no matter what he was forced to watch, but then her suggestion required him to make a thirty minute drive just to pick it up. He didn't want to refuse, he wanted to give her anything her heart desired, but he couldn't leave, not after promising Kate he would protect her from any unsolicited phone calls. When Logan heard Paige say that Tom Blakely had offered them an as yet unreleased DVD copy of his Academy Award winning movie, A Diamond in the Rough, he had jumped on the band wagon urging Charlie to go get it. Then when Paige told Logan he would be going too, Charlie thought for sure Logan would change him mind and veto the idea, not wanting to leave the girls home alone. But he didn't, he seemed to like the idea even better.

Charlie flat out refused, using the hit on Veronica as an excuse, he was there to do a job, and he was going to make sure it got done. Paige had just smiled at him, told him to 'wait for it' and pointed to the glass door in the kitchen leading to the back deck. She was still standing there with her hand in the air when in walk Miles and his granddaughter Alex. She brought in reinforcements, he still balked at the idea, he was out of excuses but he didn't' want to leave Paige. Then Alex took off her Hannah Montana back pack and announced how she had just gotten Hannah Montana the board game, Charlie didn't care, it wasn't going to work, he wasn't leaving. Then Alex told him how he got to be Jackson, and she looked at Logan dreamily and said he got to be Jake Ryan, Charlie didn't know who these people were but he figured it had to be bad because Logan practically dragged him out the door. Charlie was lucky he had managed to pull Mac aside and make her promise not to let Paige answer the phone.

If Logan hadn't been too chicken to play a kid's game they wouldn't be having to make the hour long trip to see a movie they had all already seen in the theater anyway. Logan could just sit in his seat and fidget all he wanted.

Logan on the other hand couldn't believe his luck, he had been trying to figure out a way to get out of the house all day. He had done a little research on his computer upstairs and he found something he needed to go get. When Paige mentioned the movie idea Logan had been thrilled, he wouldn't have minded watching The Wizard of Oz, at least it wasn't another period piece like the one he had been told they had watched the night before, but A Diamond in the Rough, the director's cut with new scenes that nobody had seen before, that was way better. Then when Paige mentioned he had to go too, his night became instantly excellent. Now he just had to figure out a way to ask Charlie if they could possibly make one little tiny stop, then his night would be perfect. Only Charlie was ignoring him. He wasn't sure why, and that worried him. If it was just because Logan didn't back him up about leaving the girls that wasn't such a big deal, but if someone told him what he said about Paige, then that was different, Logan wouldn't have blamed him for hating him. Logan continued to fidget all the way to Tom Blakely's house in Half Moon Bay.

Pulling up to the large house practically falling off an ocean side cliff, Charlie tells Logan to stay in the car, Logan protests, wanting to thank Blakely for loaning them the movie. Charlie though is insistent, not willing to let the trip drag on any longer than necessary, and knowing how hard it was to drag Logan away from Tom Blakely the day before he wasn't taking any chances.

The stop Logan needed to make was only a few minutes from Paige's house and it shouldn't take long, but Logan knew he needed to bring it up soon or it would be too late. Figuring the direct approach had worked well for him lately he finally decided to try it. "I get your pissed at me. Want to tell me why?"

"I'm not pissed, I just want to get back."

"You are pissed. You haven't said a word to me except to bark orders, you won't even look at me."

"That's because I want to get back, having you stay in the car insured that we wouldn't be lingering at Blakely's, hence the barked orders. I'm not looking at you because I know you want something and I'm pretty sure that it will delay us getting back to the house, so rather than letting you spit it out, I'm ignoring you and hoping you will won't ask anyway."

"I need to make a quick stop. It should only take a couple of minutes."

"No."

"Charlie, please, if there was something you could give to Paige, that you knew absolutely guaranteed to bring a smile to her face wouldn't you do anything to get it. I found something today that will do that for Veronica, and I just want to stop and pick it up. There is only one for sale in California and it happens to be at the Stonestown mall, which according to Google Maps is only five minutes from the house. I called the guy and he has it all ready for me, I just need to pick it up."

Logan risked a peek at Charlie and was happy to see the hardness in his face had disappeared and he at least seemed to be considering it.

"Fine, but I'm running into the mall, you have to stay in the car again. I can't very well have Logan Echolls running around a mall full of teenage girls on a Saturday night. And I get to make a stop of my own."

Logan leaned back in his seat smiling, "You're a good guy Charlie, Paige is a lucky lady."

*****************************************

Veronica stood there watching the scene play out in front of her, They were all in the kitchen finalizing pizza preferences when Derek and Penny came sweeping through the room, Penny blew everyone air kisses and told them to have fun. She had on Paige's orange coat she had worn earlier and asked permission to wear it, but was out the door before Paige had even answered. Paige then brought up movie choices but then started panicking at the mention of The Wizard of Oz. She felt bad for Paige, and wondered why in the almost four years since Don had made his painful 'go ask the wizard' comment had she never made the connection of his words to the movie. Then she watched with interest the power struggle between Paige and Charlie over his leaving, she became perplexed when Logan actually jumped at the idea of going, it was cute, Logan didn't really get excited about a lot, so when she saw him so thrilled at what she assumed was the idea of getting the chance to see Tom Blakely again she was happy for him. But then Miles and Alex walked in, that wasn't a big deal, but when Alex pulled off the backpack and mentioned the game Veronica not only encouraged Charlie to run for his life, she begged to go too. So imagine her surprise when Logan, usually so willing to give in to her, especially if it meant them being together completely ignored her pleas, instead planting a quick kiss on her nose and saying 'See you later, Sugarpuss,' as he pushed Charlie out the door.

Now she was stuck in a huge house that suddenly seemed extremely small, with a nine year old girl and a Hannah Montana the board game.

Veronica surveyed the scene before her, Paige and Alex both with huge Cheshire catlike grins on their faces, Miles looking more than a little amused, and Mac looking every bit as uncomfortable as Veronica felt.

"Great job Alex you played that perfectly." Paige said to the girl whose grin got even bigger at the praise.

Veronica thought she was going to be sick, "Do I really have to play Hann- can't we play something else. Alex you want to learn to play poker."

Veronica wasn't sure how but Alex's smile got even bigger as she turned to Paige, "I did really play that well!" Alex turned back to Veronica, "Give me a break, I already know how to play poker. Do you really think I even own Hannah Montana the board game, who do you think I am?"

"I don't know, you have the back pack, you mean we aren't playing?"

Paige, Alex, and Miles all laugh at the relief in both Veronica and Mac's faces.

"I borrowed the backpack from a neighbor kid, I looked up online to find the character's names. It was all a ploy to get rid of the boys. Paige asked me to do it."

"And you did it to perfection." Paige smiled at Alex and Alex beamed with pride.

"I don't get it, why did we have to get rid of Charlie and Logan?"

Paige moves about the kitchen removing things from the cabinets and setting them on the counters, finally finding something she is missing she sends Alex downstairs to retrieve it from Kate's. "Because some of us girls wanted to make a special dessert for them as a treat, and you are having a sit down with Miles."

*****************************************

Payton sat there staring at Don, shaking his head no. "Please don't make me go, this is my one chance. You don't have to look at me anymore. I will go in the kitchen until you go to bed. Please Don. I haven't gotten to talk to Kate yet, she left after giving me a few instructions, I'm supposed to stay the night and then she's driving me back to LA on her way to some book thing. I was hoping to talk to her on the way. Helping you tonight is a way for me to prove myself to her…"

"I don't think Kate knows the whole story or she never would have called you."

"I don't know… Don if you throw me out there isn't anyone else. I'm out of chances… I already called the Davenports, but-"

"You did what?"

"I was out of ideas, Kate said Paige was so hurt… I had to do something."

"Get out Payton."

"Don don't do this, you guys are the only family I've got."

"Consider yourself disowned, now get out."

"I took a cab-"

"You have a cell phone, call for another one, get your shit, and get out of my house, you can wait outside, if you aren't off my porch in an hour I'm calling the Sheriff and having you arrested for trespassing. Don't call me, or Kate, or my sister again… EVER!"

Don watched, trying to remain calm as Payton got up, grabbed his overnight bag and walked out the door. He would have liked to have made the call immediately but with the phones in the gun box he was afraid it might be too tempting to just shoot Payton and be done with it all. Once Payton was out the door, Don got up and locked it, and then went to get the phones.

He tried Paige's cell first, hoping to avoid talking to his dad, but it kept going to a weird generic voice mail, not one that he has ever heard on his sister's phone before. Then he tried the house phone but it went straight to the same voice mail. He tried over and over again, finally after like the fifteenth call someone finally picked up.

"What the fuck Payton, what part of DO NOT CALL do you not understand?"

"Charlie?"

"Don?"

"Yeah, Charlie what the hell is going on I keep calling Paige's cell and the house phone but they go to a weird voicemail and then finally you pick up?"

"Kate was worried Payton might try to call from your phone, so I had the calls forwarded to my cell, I tried ignoring them but I got fed up. What's going on, are you okay? Where's Payton?"

"I kicked his ass out. I need to talk to Paige."

"Paige isn't with me. What do you mean you kicked his ass out?"

"Where the hell is Paige?"

"She's at the house, but you aren't going to be able to get through to her because your calls are blocked, I don't know how to stop it, I had a friend set it up. So you are just going to have to tell me what's wrong and I'll take care of it."

"Charlie, we have a serious problem. Payton called the Davenports."

"Fuck!"

**************************************

"Why do we need so many peaches, there are only five of us, even if you send some home with Miles and Alex, I don't understand why we need so many. Seriously Paige, are we really going to eat twenty peaches?"

"Ask me again after you try them." Paige, Mac and Alex were all in the Lambs big gourmet kitchen halving and pitting peaches.

"She's right Mac, I haven't even tried them with the brandy but I could easily eat three. They are so good…" Alex adds in her two cents worth.

"Who actually barbecues peaches? I think I saw something like this one time on the cover of Martha Stewart's magazine while I was at the grocery store, but I didn't think anyone actually did it."

"Trust me Mac you'll love it. Barbecuing is like ranch dressing, it makes almost everything taste better, add in a little brandy and some vanilla ice cream, it's heavenly." Paige winks at Mac making sure she caught the reference to the scrabble game, then glanced up at the clock and then walked over to the EXTREME PIZZA menu she had left on the counter. "Logan and Charlie should be back in a half hour or so, I'm going to call and order the pizzas. Alex are you sure you don't want to call and see if you can talk your Nana into getting a pizza for tonight?"

"No, she won't go for it, she made chili. It won't be as awesome as Kate's but she used her recipe so it should be pretty good. Besides you are already ordering a ton. I'll sneak over tomorrow and have some."

Paige winked at her young friend, "The Kickin' Chicken is still your favorite right?" Paige waits for Alex to nod. "I'll order an extra one with no onions, just like you like it, that way there will be plenty, it will be my treat and our secret okay?" Paige shares a conspiratorial grin with the girl, knowing that the small gesture would mean the world to the nine year old.

Paige sat down to call and place the complicated order, she ordered the five pizza's that each of them had circled and then ordered a couple more no one had specifically requested but that she knew would go over real well. She was about to hang up when without reason she ordered a couple more. The order was so big the pizza place asked that she pay with a credit card, which she did. She left the card on the counter with the menu incase she was out doing the peaches when they came. She shook her head after she hung up wondering why she did it, but she knew they wouldn't go to waste, EXTREME PIZZA never went to waste, somebody would eat it.

She helped Mac and Alex finish the peach prep work. Getting everything done Alex asked if they wanted to play Phase 10. Paige was getting the game from the closet when she heard the phone ring. She ignored it figuring Mac or Alex would answer it in the kitchen. She had just located the small card game when Mac walked in carrying the cordless handset.

"Paige, telephone, it's your Grandmother Davenport."

**************************************

Please review!!!! And I'm still taking shipper name ideas…


	26. Chapter 26

I don't think I have mentioned this for a while so here goes: Veronica Mars does not belong to me!

Thanks for all your well wishes for my weekend in Glen Ellen, it was great, and i got some very cute clothes!!!

I will try to get a poll up soon, but i've been busy writing....

Please review!

Chapter 26

"Veronica, I suppose you are wondering what I could possibly want to talk to you about tonight that couldn't wait until Monday."

That is exactly what Veronica was wondering. She sat in the library across from Miles Taylor in one of the big winged back chairs. He had ushered her in there just seconds after Paige had uttered the words that they would be having a 'sit down'. So here she was, sitting down, in a room with a closed door, across from a man who held her future in his hands. His big strong hands that could crush pretty much the only real dream she'd ever had. The FBI had already been taken away from her once, she didn't think she could handle it if it happened again. And this time she couldn't even tell anyone, no one could ever know what might have been.

Veronica prided herself on not getting nervous. She was Veronica Mars for goodness sakes, she could handle anything, and when she was nervous, like when she was lying across a pool table with Liam Fitzpatrick holding a tattoo needle above her face, she did her damndest not to let that nervousness show. But right now, she was freaking out inside, and she was worried it was written all over her face. She sat in her chair a little taller and tried to put on a strong face, looking right into Miles eyes, she answered, "I will admit, I'm a little curious."

"Good job, Veronica. I can see your nervous, don't worry, most people would never notice it, but I've been trained. I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't see it. You don't need to be nervous. Nothing's changed. I'm leaving to take care of some stuff in Virginia early Monday morning and I probably won't be back until later in the week, so I asked Paige to arrange a little time for us to meet."

Veronica considered trying to conceal her sigh of relief but then decided what was the point Miles would probably see it anyway. She let it out and then relaxed into her chair, finally able to breathe again, she chuckled. "And what an elaborate plan it was."

"Paige has a bit of a flair for the dramatic, it's how she amuses herself. It was a good plan, it made Alex feel good, like she was a part of something, no doubt she'll get a secret pizza for her trouble, and we all will get barbecued peaches, throw in the plan working like clockwork, and putting up with Paige's games seems a small price to pay."

"Barbecued peaches?" Veronica's eyes get big and she licks her lips just thinking about such a thing.

"With brandy and vanilla ice cream, exactly! So the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to discuss the questionnaire you filled out."

"Okay?" Veronica feels a lump forming in the pit of her stomach and she isn't sure why, but she thinks this might not be good.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Veronica. I don't appreciate being lied to, and I don't think you were completely honest. Check that, I know you weren't completely honest, and I would like to know why."

Okay now Veronica understood the lump, this wasn't good. There was one thing she lied about, a question she had left blank and then went back to at the end, thinking long and hard how to answer it before she committed. But it was also the one thing she knew would keep her out of the FBI, and so the lie seemed like her only choice. Veronica doesn't answer, hoping that perhaps she can just disappear and this whole thing will go away.

"I need an answer Veronica. You aren't helping yourself by keeping quiet."

Veronica didn't want to cry, she had done enough crying yesterday to last a life time, but she knew once she uttered the words her dreams would be shattered, and it would all be her own fault. She knew he said nothing had changed, but once she told the truth everything would change. But tell the truth she did. "I lied because I knew the truth would bar me from joining the FBI. That was unacceptable to me, so I did the only thing I could. I lied."

"Veronica, tell me what you lied about."

"The question asked to tell of any and all contact I had had with anyone from the FBI. I wrote down about my application for the internship program and that I had a letter from Professor Landry, and I wrote of my meeting Paige and you, but there was another time I left out completely."

"And what was that other time?"

"I was questioned in the kidnapping of Grace Manning, also known as Lilly Kane."

"Were you questioned because they were looking for information, or were you questioned because they thought you were an accessory to the kidnapping?"

"Both, I was as cooperative as I could be, but they thought I had something to do with it, they never proved anything."

"Were you an accessory?"

Veronica hadn't looked at Miles for a while, looking instead off to the side, or over his head, or at his chest, but nowhere even close to his eyes, now her head went even lower, down to her lap. She fidgets in her chair, her arms on the armrests and then in her lap then back again. Again she doesn't speak.

"I need you to tell me Veronica, and I promise you the only answer I will accept is the truth."

Veronica doesn't know what to say, there isn't a good answer, she knows if she lies Miles will be able to tell, the truth won't help her, and will most likely get her tossed in jail. Even if her admission isn't admissible, her career at the FBI will be over. And if she tells the truth, the case that had been cold for so long will once again become a priority. It will come out that Logan just saw Duncan, and that she just talked to him. They will hunt him down and he will go to prison for sure, not to mention that Lilly will go back to the Manning's. Finally she raises her eyes and looks at Miles head on. "I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, I think I'm going to have to pass on your job offer. I've really enjoyed this opportunity but I don't think this is going to work out. I've signed your non-disclosure agreement, and I have no intention of saying anything to anyone." Veronica starts to get up but Miles stops her.

"Sit down Veronica. You aren't going anywhere. So you would be willing to give up your dream of being in the FBI just to stay loyal to a friend?"

Again Veronica can't speak, she just looks at him, her eyes big, her head shaking, not in denial just showing she is at a loss for words.

"Veronica, I already know."

"You already know?"

"Yes, I have since before Paige ever made contact with you. Paige's research was very thorough. I can also tell you that Logan met up with Duncan in Spain, and that for the last several months Duncan has been living near the beach in a small country on the horn of Africa, Djibouti. I have no interest in your old boyfriend. Paige gathered all the intel and made her own judgments. I agreed with her, the Manning's have no business raising children. Someday when we are not so busy, and you've had some training, we can work to prove that fact and see what we can do about getting Duncan back to the states."

"You're not kicking me out?"

"I told you Veronica nothing had changed. I needed to know how you would handle it. Would you cave under the pressure and tell all? That would have been bad, if I could break you with a little pressure in the Lamb's library, imagine how easily you would succumb under a real threat. If you stood up and told the truth with conviction, I could respect that and we would work on making sure you could handle keeping things quiet when we needed you too. But as far as I'm concerned you handled it the best way possible. You kept your mouth shut, and you maintained absolute loyalty. Now I just need to make sure you show that same loyalty to the team."

"I can be loyal Miles."

"You've already proven that Veronica. I must tell you Veronica, you impress me. You scored off the charts in that test yesterday. You are way ahead of where I thought you would be as far as what we need to teach you."

"I thought Paige said it wasn't a test?"

"It isn't in the sense of your answers being right or wrong. But it is in the sense of showing us what you need to be taught and how much you already know. You've scored higher than almost everyone who ever took it."

"Everyone except Paige?"

"Everyone except Charlie. Paige never took that test, she took a different one, and she did score very high. One of the things she did when she first started working for me was help perfect the test. She didn't take it because she helped me write it. Since then everyone in the unit, no matter how long they've been there, has taken it, you and Charlie have the highest scores. Veronica, you and Paige are totally different people, brought up under completely different circumstances. I don't want you to compare yourself to her."

"It's kind of hard not to, she's like Mary Poppins, 'practically perfect in every way.'"

"Paige isn't perfect. She would be the first to tell you that."

"She doesn't let it show. She is going through hell right now, and yet she still manages to have her head in the game, she hasn't slipped once. She's super smart, she kicked Charlie's ass twice today, she keeps pulling off these elaborate plans without a hitch, and the thing that sucks the most, I really like her, she's been totally nice. It would be much easier if I hated her, but how do you hate Mary Poppins?"

"Yes, Paige is smart, I noticed it when she was little, her ability to pick up languages in uncanny, I started picturing her joining me in the FBI when she was seven. Veronica the rest is training, sure her brains help her pick things up easily, but you have that too, I have read about some of your own elaborate plans, I think my favorite was how you arranged for the guy who was making fake ID's your junior year to turn himself in, and let's not forget pulling off the biggest kidnapping since the Lindberg baby."

"Paige found out about Rick making ID's? That must have been some pretty thorough research."

"Actually I heard about that one directly from Don, writing 'Veronica Mars is smarter than me' on the money, brilliant. It seems you have your own flair for the dramatic I will have to get used to. It all comes down to training. Paige is special, she has really great genes. Her dad gave her great athletic ability, although why she can't throw a ball is still beyond me. He also has been teaching her how to see things from a cop's perspective since she was old enough to talk. Her mom gave her the ability to process large amounts of information quickly. Kate taught her compassion and patience, and from all of them she learned to appreciate the written word, which is where I think the language ability comes from. Her ability to kick Charlie's ass, and pretty much everyone else's, is also training. Her dad had her in self defense classes since she was a kid. She was a black belt in Karate before she turned thirteen. The only one who ever gets the better of her is Chester, and sometimes she comes out on top there too. I will admit, it's a little disconcerting to see my trained operatives, some of whom outweigh her by over a hundred pounds, and who have years more experience get plopped on their asses over and over. But as good as Paige is, that isn't the reason she always beats them. Chester always beats them too, and he probably weighs less than she does."

"So how does she do it, and can I learn."

"Oh yes you can learn, and I actually think you might have an even easier time than Paige. The same reason Paige loses to Chester is the same reason she beats everyone else. She underestimates him, when she remembers not to, that's when she takes him down. And everyone else underestimates them both. If they could get it out of their mind that she's a girl and weighs probably a buck thirty, if they could see her as someone just as skilled as they are, they would stand a fighting chance."

"That's it, they underestimate her?"

"That's it, they put all this thought into trying to sneak up on her, or planning these long elaborate schemes to try and trick her, and it never works. They come up with all these scenarios trying to throw her off, but they never plan past the initial attack. Paige thinks differently, she doesn't plan one move ahead she plans two or three moves ahead. With your being so small, I figure they will underestimate you even more."

"Why doesn't someone tell them?"

"Well even though it is disconcerting, it's also funny as hell to see these guys get tossed on their ass and then beg for a rematch. I look forward to much of the same with you. There's something else Veronica, something you have that Paige doesn't, and that will make you a far more valuable agent then she will ever be."

*****************************************

"Have I told you yet how absolutely beautiful you are?"

"Sheriff Mars, I do believe you are flirting with me again."

"Nope, no flirting, just stating, indisputable, irrefutable fact. You are an incredibly beautiful woman."

Kate and Keith were sitting in the small Mexican restaurant just outside of Neptune proper. The room was dark, mostly lit with the candles on the table, and Keith was staring at her. They had been enjoying a pleasant evening, lighthearted talk about nothing, and good food. Kate was sitting next to him savoring the last of her chili verde. Already finished with his meal, Keith had turned to face her, wanting to touch her, and not able to think of a single reason he shouldn't, he reached out and brushed her hair back, tucking it gently behind her ear, giving him a more complete view of her face.

"Well if that's the case, then thank you. At my age you can't hear that often enough." Having finished the last bit of green sauce she could find, Kate sets her fork down and pushes the plate away.

"At your age? Please. I'm probably too old for you, but I find myself so drawn to you." Keith leans toward her and she meets him in the middle, where they share a sweet kiss.

"Drawn to me? Another phenomenon we need to explore? I assure you Keith, you are not too old for me… unless you are a lot older than the forty five years that the Neptune Sheriff's Department web page lists for your age."

"You looked me up?"

"You, and Veronica, and Paige are not the only ones who can be nosy."

"I find that incredibly sexy. The webpage is correct, but that still makes me what… ten years older than you? You don't think that is too much?"

Kate laughs, her hearty but quiet laugh that makes Keith's heart skip a beat every time he hears it. "I'm afraid Sheriff Mars, you may need to find a new line of work, aren't you guys trained in observation and how to estimate someone's age?"

Keith leans over and kisses her again, first on the mouth and then another on the corner of her eye. "Hmmmm, not a wrinkle in sight…" He moves lower and places several quick kisses along her jaw line, neck and throat, Kate leans her head back giving him plenty of access. "So smooth… so tight… no sign of any loose skin anywhere…" He kisses his way back up, lingering again on her lips. "So soft… so full… completely crease free…" Keith pulls back and Kate rewards him for his attentiveness with a wide smile. "Your teeth, perfect, white, bright, you light up the room with that million watt smile." He reaches down and picks up her hand that had somehow found its way to his thigh during his kisses. He brings her hand to his lips and begins giving it the same attention he gave everything else, kissing each of her fingers individually, he caresses the back of it, and nibbles at the fleshy part between her thumb and the rest of her hand. "Supple, yet delicate… baby soft." Keith sets her hand back down where he found it and pulled her in for another kiss. "Now if you'd like, I can crawl under the table to check your knees, which is the other place best used to guess someone's age, eyes, neck, hands, and knees."

"I don't think that is quite necessary, we are giving the other diners enough of a show as it is."

"Sad, I think I would have really enjoyed that." He leans in and steals another kiss. "If you are a day older than thirty six you should be the spokes model for whatever product you are using."

Keith's heart stops again as Kate lets out another laugh. "I'll be sure let Jennifer Stallone know how well her Serious Skin Care line is working. I'm forty one, or at least I will be soon." Kate smiles when she sees the disbelief on Keith's face. "I told you, you are not too old for me. But thank you for making me feel young… and beautiful." Kate leans over and let's Keith know exactly how attractive she finds him too.

*********************************

"What do I have that Paige doesn't? She has everything."

"She doesn't have the desire to be here like you do. You have made it your life's goal to join the FBI. Paige could care less. Don't get me wrong, I've never doubted her loyalty, or her ability, or even her dedication. I've never questioned that when I send her on a mission, that she will see it through to completion. I made her promise me that the day she thinks about quitting, she will hand in her resignation, but until then I am taking advantage of her talents as much as I can. I know that she enjoys most of the work she does, and that it brings her some satisfaction, but that isn't why she's here. She's here because she knows she's good, it gives her a chance to use her abilities, to challenge herself, and mostly I think, because Charlie asked."

"Charlie asked?"

Miles nodded, "I told you I had been planning on enticing Paige to join since she was a kid, it was so incredibly obvious to me even then. Almost every decision she made, made her a perfect candidate. In 2001 when I 'retired' and started the team, it was even better. I had been planning on talking to her myself right after graduation, the Bureau doesn't make us stick to a lot of rules but for some reason they do require a high school diploma. I had been researching Paige just like she researched you, a couple weeks before she turned eighteen, before her senior year, I caught wind of something that I knew would derail my plans for her. I've known Paige her entire life and as good as she is at what she does, and as exciting as you will find it, Paige would be just as content a housewife, raising a bunch of kids, driving them around to all their activities, cooking dinner, and attending to her husband. I couldn't let that happen. So when I learned that Payton was planning on proposing on her birthday I had to try and stop it. Charlie told her everything, she signed on, unable to be on government payroll, I had her employed at the security company. With your drive, and determination, and desire to be here, you'll go way farther than Paige ever will."

*********************************

Charlie was just climbing back into the car after making his stop when he finally decided to answer the phone. It had been buzzing nonstop for the twenty minutes it took to run into the mall to pick up Logan's item at the jewelry store, and drive to Charlie's house. Figuring he would be at Paige's in less than five minutes and knowing that Payton wasn't giving up, he decided he should answer it and tell him off, hoping that would be the end of it, and Paige wouldn't have to wonder why his phone was going off every two seconds and why he was ignoring it. After talking to Don, Charlie wished it was Payton who was calling. He knew Paige's day was going to get worse before it got better. Logan watched in astonishment as Charlie jumped back out of the car, the phone still attached to his ear, and grabbed something out of the other car in the garage where they were parked. Charlie thinking it was better to spend thirty seconds now getting the clicker to the Lamb's garage he still had in his old black car so he could park inside as opposed to the two minutes or so it would take to park on the street and climb the steps up to the front door.

"Has Paige ever even talked to the Davenports?" Charlie spoke into the phone, he knew the story. He had been twelve when he and Don and some of their other friends were hanging out after a game and Don told them all the news his parents had shared with him the night before. Two weeks after Don's fifteenth birthday, his parents sat him down and told him about his grandparents on his mother's side. Up until then he didn't know anything about them. His dad's parents were talked about all the time. They had died in a car crash when Derek was seventeen, he and his brother had spent the next year under the guardianship of their older sister. Penny's parents never got talked about, sometimes a little snippet would come up, but it was never anything interesting. So when Derek and Penny sat him down in the library and told him that his Grandmother and Grandfather Davenport were indeed alive, he listened intently as they told him their history and gave him the option of having contact with them. He was told that his brothers had all been informed the same way and given the same opportunity, they had all refused. His parents left it completely up to him, asking only that he not say anything to Paige, she had to wait until she was fifteen and old enough to make her own informed decision before she could know.

Don like his four brothers before him had decided he didn't want anything to do with them, it never occurred to him that Paige would come to any other conclusion. "I don't know Charlie, if she has, she's never said anything about it. But if she hasn't I don't know why Payton would think they may have some influence over her."

"You've never talked to them?"

"No. They sent me a card and a video game system when I blew out my knee. I sent it back. I think they might of sent flowers after I got shot, I don't remember. How soon until you get to Paige?"

"About two minutes. Don are you okay? If you kicked Payton out that means you are alone, right? Can you be alone?"

"I'll be fine, if Kate doesn't come home soon, I'll get someone else to come over. Just take care of Paige okay. And let me know what happens, she doesn't seem to want to talk to me right now, I don't blame her, but I need to know she's okay."

"I'll call you as soon as I get a chance. She doesn't know Payton was there though so it won't be until I get a moment away from her, and that's not happening anytime soon, so don't worry if you don't hear from me for a while. Don I'm pulling into the garage I gotta go. Maybe I can send a text or something. If you can't get anyone to come soon, call Kate to come home." Charlie closes the garage door behind him and stops Logan before getting out of the car. "I don't know how much of that you understood, but none of it gets repeated. Not to Paige or anyone else for that matter either."

Charlie doesn't wait for a reply, hopping out of the car he takes a few steps and stops dead in his tracks. "Fuck! Logan there is a good chance things are going to get really bad in there. Don't let me forget, after everything else, I have one more thing to tell Paige."

Taking the steps three at a time, Charlie barely waits to get the door open before he barrels through it. Miles, Alex, Veronica, and Mac were all sitting at the dining room table playing Phase 10. Charlie checked but he didn't see cards for a fifth person. "Where's Paige?"

The whole table had stopped what they were doing and looked up at Charlie as he came flying through the door, Alex actually jumped back as the door went slamming into the wall behind it. Mac knew this was bad. _Maybe I should have called Charlie when Paige turned white as a sheet and went up the stairs to talk to her grandma. "_Her grandmother called, she went upstairs. Charlie-" Mac started to tell him about her reaction but he was already gone, reaching the top of the stairs before Logan had even made it into the kitchen.

Hitting the landing, Charlie looked around, every single door on the second floor was open, except for Don's room, Charlie paused outside of it, pressing his ear to the door he listened but heard nothing. He knocked and then entered before Paige could even finish saying come in.

Scanning the room, he found her sitting in the window seat, identical in structure to hers but different in every other way. Paige window seat was comfortable and soft, full of pillows and stuffed animals her brothers had won for her. Don's had a cushion, but it was thin, and masculine. She was sitting, leaning up against the side wall, her legs long and stretched out straight in front of her, a notebook in her lap, a pen poised in her hand as if she had been writing something.

Paige looked up at Charlie barging into the room, looming above her, staring at her intently as he searches her face.

Charlie expected to find her angry or crying, he expected her to be pacing around the room or yelling at someone, he thought for sure her face would be once again streaked in tears, the only way he expected her to be still was if she were laying down trying to rid herself of another headache. He was prepared to deal with any and all of that, so that is why finding her this way, calm and serene, her face every bit as clear and glowing as it had been earlier in the library when he had kissed every part of her face that he was allowed, scared him more than he imagined.

Paige pulled her legs up and made room for him to join her. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way through the room and sat down beside her.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I know your grandmother called."

"Hmmmm Mac has a big mouth I see… Not a big deal Charlie, she called, I talked to her… end of story."

Charlie searched her eyes, her face looking for something to clue him in on what she was thinking, what she was feeling. "Not good enough Paige. Don called me, Payton told him he called them. We didn't even know you were in contact with them. Payton went to them for help. What's going on Paige?"

"That's pretty much it. Payton called them, gave them some sob story about how he messed up and he was sorry, but that I was being stubborn and could they please talk some sense into me. So they tried."

"Paige there's so much you're not telling me, what happened to 'you could tell me anything'? I know your parents told you about them when you were fifteen, I never thought you would want anything to do with them, you never said anything. I expected to come up here and find you crying, or breaking things… tell me what's going through your head right now."

"I told you I'm done with crying. Yes, my parents told me just like they told all the boys, and just like them I wasn't interested. When I told Payton he urged me to at least hear them out. I still wasn't swayed, so he kept trying. He kept saying how he didn't have any family, and how great it would be if he still had grandparents. I resisted. After his dad died, he became even more persistent, going on and on about the importance of family. I finally agreed to call them. I talked to them a few times on the phone, it was always awkward and uncomfortable, what do you say to the people who threw your mom out and weren't interested in their grandkids when they first started popping out. But Payton was so excited about it, he loved the idea of having grandparents, and he really didn't have anyone else, so I indulged him. They came to meet me the week before I turned eighteen. My parents knew, it really wasn't that big of a deal, I didn't tell my brothers because it was weird and I didn't really think anything would come of it, so what was the point. We spent the afternoon shopping at union square, but my grandmother hated all my clothing choices, I wasn't expecting her to buy me anything, I was perfectly capable of buying my own clothes, but she freaked over everything I tried on. She kept bringing me these old lady clothes to try on, we left without me buying anything. We had dinner at Ruth's Chris Steakhouse and I went home. I haven't seen them since, although I have talked to them a few times at Payton's. They sort of adopted him, he would talk about them occasionally but he stopped pressuring me to spend time with them after we met. When Payton proposed on my eighteenth birthday, it was with my grandmother's ring."

"You never told me."

"I told you it was weird."

"So what did she say when she called?"

"It wasn't just her, Grandfather Davenport got on an extension. I'll admit, when Mac told me she was on the phone my heart stopped, I knew it wouldn't be pretty, to be honest I'm a little surprised it took them so long to call. I guess Payton used them as a last resort. They told me how much Payton was hurting, they went on and on about how much I was giving up by letting him go, they told me they had changed their will and were leaving me everything but that if I didn't go back to Payton they would change it back and everything would go to the Los Angeles Food Bank."

"What did you say Paige?"

"I said good, there are a lot of hungry children in LA."

Charlie let out a big sigh of relief, "So you're really okay?"

"I'm really okay, I'm better than okay."

"You realize you just gave up millions?"

"If I wanted millions, I could've kept Payton."

"You're incredible." Charlie reaches out and takes the notebook from her hand, intending to pull her into his arms, he stops when he sees what it is. "I'm out there freaking out because I couldn't get to you fast enough and you're up here writing a 'to do' list?"

"It helps me clear my mind of the unpleasantness around me, it's the next best thing to running."

Charlie flips through the notebook, several pages filled with stuff she needed 'to do'. "You did all this just now? This is an awful lot to need to get done, especially since you are leaving in the morning."

"No I didn't do it all just now. I started it this morning, while I was getting my 'gate to heaven' examined, I told you it's all about getting rid of the bad crap around you. And most of it isn't for me silly, I'm learning to delegate remember, most of it is for you."

******************************************

Keith paid the check, and hand in hand they walked back to the small green Mini Cooper that Kate had picked him up in. Keith kept pulling her closer to him, and stealing more and more kisses. Opening the driver's side door for her he has another need and decides to satisfy it immediately, wrapping his arms around her completely, and holding her tight he kisses her passionately. Kate for her part, snuggles into him, entwining her arms around his neck and doing what she can to deepen the kiss. Breaking only for air he helps her into the car and gets in on the other side.

"I feel like a teenage boy, I don't know what it is, but I can't keep my hands off you." Keith puts his hand on hers, preventing her from starting the car, and he leans in for another kiss. "Or my lips…"

Once again struggling to get enough oxygen, Kate pulls away, leaning her head back on the headrest. "It must be another one of your phenomena, maybe we should start writing them all down, maybe we could find a pattern that will help explain it."

"I can explain it, I get these phenomena, because you are phenomenal."

"Hmmmm I'm not so sure, I think we need more research." Still breathing heavy, but having decided she had spent enough time recovering, Kate leans over and discovers her own inability to keep her lips and hands to herself.

Fifteen minutes later Kate finds herself completely unable to breathe. She has abandoned her seat and is now cradled in Keith's lap, her legs flung over the center console and resting on the driver's side. Keith's hand is tangled in her hair and he is still peppering kisses along the side of her face. She had just begun to unbutton his shirt when his cell phone rang.

Keith sighs, and struggles to pull his phone out of the holster on his belt. "Damn, just when things were getting interesting."

"Do you have to answer it? Is it work?"

Keith finally gets the phone out and looks at the screen. "It's Don."

************************************************

Paige and Charlie were just walking into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Charlie let Paige go take care of the pizzas and he shot off a quick text to Don letting him know all was okay, and that he would call him tomorrow with details. Mac and Alex both helped Paige carry the ten medium pizza boxes to the bar, and everyone said bye to Miles and Alex as they both drooled over the dinner they were missing.

Logan, Veronica, and Mac all kept trying to catch Paige's eye to see if everything was okay, but she had busied herself getting plates and napkins out, and opening all the boxes so everyone could see what they had to choose from. She didn't stand still long enough for them to get a good look at her.

Finally getting everything arranged to her liking, she announces that dinner's ready. She tells everyone what the different pizzas are and explains that the one if the fridge is for Alex, and the three on the end are vegetarian. "I realize it's overwhelming, so I'm not going to stand around while you all figure out what you want. I'm hungry." Paige takes a plate and fills it with slices from four of the pizzas. "Dig in already."

Everyone comes to the conclusion that that is all they are going to get out of Paige and they follow her lead, piling their plates with the different kinds of pizza, and sitting down at the table with her.

Paige had just got up from the table to get the pitcher of strawberry lemonade her and Charlie had made earlier when Logan quietly asks Charlie if he had remembered to tell Paige that one other thing he needed to tell her. Charlie looks at him blankly so Logan reminds him what he said.

"Right after you got out of the car you told me to make sure that, after everything else is taken care of, you tell Paige one more thing."

"Fuck!"

At hearing the expletive Paige whips around and stares at him wide eyed.

"Paige your parents took the 'ghini."

Paige looks at him and shrugs her shoulders. "I guess that's why my mom wanted the orange coat."

Comforted by her nonchalance Charlie starts breathing again, "Girls really do that? Pick their clothes to match a car?"

Mac shakes her head like the concept never occurred to her, but Paige and Veronica both nod, with Paige replying. "A car like that one, its really just another accessory."

Charlie, Logan, and Mac all shake their heads in disbelief. Paige pours everyone some lemonade and sits back down. Charlie smiles at her. "So you did take them out?"

"Take what out?" Paige's eyes widen again as she realizes what he means. "Fuck! No… I thought about it, but I didn't want to leave them at Kate's, I figured I would give them to you to dispose of in the morning. Crap Charlie, this is bad."

"Paige I'm so sorry."

Mac, Logan, and Veronica all watch the exchange with interest and confusion as none of them know what was left in the car.

Paige shakes her head, her mind racing with how best to deal with this new development. Finally she shrugs her shoulders and picks up a piece of pizza. "Forget it Charlie, there isn't anything we can do now, we'll just have to see how it plays out." Paige throws a half smile Charlie's way and takes a bite.

Charlie, completely oblivious to the blank stares surrounding them has eyes only for Paige as he thinks about how her parents will react to the Walgreen's bag full of pregnancy tests. He was just picking up his pizza when they heard the rumble of the garage door opening, Paige's parents came home early. "Fuck!"

**************************************************

"Don?"

"Yeah Keith it's me. I have a problem here and I was hoping you could help."

Kate is struggling to get untangled from Keith's lap and over to her side of the car, with Keith using one hand to hold the phone and the other to support her head, preventing it from crashing into the door, he isn't much help.

"Just a second okay Don?"

Kate finds herself leaning back as Keith's arm moves toward the door handle, opening it carefully so she doesn't go tumbling out he helps her climb to freedom.

"Okay Don, what do you need?" Keith follows her out the door and walks around to open her door for her again.

"I'm hoping you could maybe come talk to an old friend of mine. Kate asked him to hang with me while she went out tonight, but I don't think it turned out quite like she planned. My old friend is Paige's ex-boyfriend and I threw him out. I gave him an hour to get a taxi and get off my porch, but that was ninety minutes ago. The cab came and went but he's pacing around my yard. I think he's waiting for Kate to get home, but I want him gone before that happens."

"Okay why don't you just…" Keith stops as he sees the panic in Kate's eyes. He had been quietly passing on what Don had been telling him, but seeing Kate's reaction he changes his mind. "Don, I'm about twenty minutes away. Keep the doors locked and I'll be there as soon as I can." Keith ended the call, "We have to go. Do you want me to drive?"

Kate nodded and climbed out, in too much of a rush to wait for Keith to come get her.

Quickly settling into their new seats, and buckling in, Keith starts the car and drives out of the lot, making the first right and hopping onto the Pacific Coast Highway he speeds towards Neptune.

"Keith, I made a huge mistake."

"Kate, we will figure this out. Now tell me what I'm missing."

"Paige just broke up with her boyfriend. He happened to be in LA, and when I couldn't get anyone else to stay with Don, I asked him to. They've been friends for years, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Don doesn't even know what happened. I expected them to talk baseball and eat dinner. I panicked a little before I left and called one of Paige's friends, Charlie to keep her from answering the phone and to keep her from calling tonight, I didn't want him to try anything. She's going to be so upset…"

"Kate, if Paige loves you one tenth as much as you love her, she'll get over it, and soon. I need to know what I'll be walking into. Is he dangerous? I don't know why they broke up, Veronica told me he was a jerk but that's all I got. Did he ever hit her or anything?"

"He cheated on her. I don't think he would ever hurt her physically although while I'm confessing my sins, I will say that I watched them talking outside a couple days ago when she broke up with him. He tried to touch her and she flinched. But I don't think Paige would ever be with someone who hit. She's pretty good about defending herself."

"Okay, why wouldn't Don just call the station and have his ass arrested for trespassing?"

"Paige doesn't know he's there. If he got arrested, it would be national news."

"Getting picked up for trespassing at an ex-girlfriend's house in Neptune, doesn't really constitute an airing on the CBS evening news with Katie Couric."

"It does when you pitched a no hitter with sixteen strike outs and only one walk earlier in the day."

"Paige's boyfriend is Payton Turner? She knows she could have never married him right? Her name would have been Paige Turner? That's worse than her friend Charlie's name."

"Keith!"

Keith turns to her as he takes the exit to his house, taking his right hand off the steering wheel he places it at the back of her neck and starts rubbing the tension away. "Kate it will be fine."

*************************************************

"Charlie, don't freak out about it, this could be just as benign as your last freak out. Now I know why I ordered the extra pizzas. My parents will be joining us for dinner. I'm going upstairs, tell them to meet me up there." Paige turns to the rest of the group. "I'm sorry, there isn't usually this much drama here. You guys try and enjoy the rest of dinner, and if I'm not down soon, start the movie without me."

"Paige let me go with you, this is my fault, let me help straighten it out."

"Charlie, it will be fine. I need you to stay here and take care of our guests." Paige got up from the table and leaned over to kiss Charlie on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "Really, it will be okay, just let me handle it."

Charlie watched as she walked away and the pizza in his stomach turned sour. He avoided the eyes of his new friends and waited to hear the rumble of the garage door closing. When it came he became filled with dread.

Penny came in looking frail, and Derek came in looking perplexed. Penny inquired as to where Paige was, not at all surprised she was not at the table. She left immediately to go find her. Derek smiles at the occupants of his kitchen table and tells everyone they might be in for a long night. "Charlie, after we eat, I'd like to see you in the library."

***************************************

"This isn't the way to Don's house. Why are we wasting time?"

"Kate, you're not coming with me. It sounded to me like the thing Don was most worried about was Payton being there when you got back. I'm not going to hand you to him on a silver platter. I'm going to drop you off at my house and you can wait there. I'm not going to take the time to put on my uniform, but I am going to switch cars, it will give me a little more authority. And I'm going to grab my shoulder holster and put on a jacket."

"You think you'll need a gun?"

"I don't think so, but I think it would be stupid to approach a situation like this without one."

Keith pulls up and parks in a guest spot. Hopping out to of the car he opens her door and helps her out. He takes her hand and leads her into his apartment. "Back-up should be fine for a couple hours still, don't let him sweet talk you into taking him out. Make yourself at home, feel free to indulge your nosiness." Keith gives her a quick kiss at the door and she follows him into his room, where he grabs his gun and a sports jacket to wear over it. "Just so you know, the box labeled 'Playboys' in the top of my closet is just old case files. It worked better than a locked safe at keeping Veronica out."

****************************************

Penny finds her daughter in the same place Charlie did not so long ago. This time Paige was sitting facing the door, her hands braced on the window seat for support, just waiting for her mom to come through the door.

"Paige-"

"Mom, it's not what you… I'm not… I'm not pregnant. Charlie got the idea in his head, and then he panicked-"

"I know Paige. That's not really why I'm here. I need to tell you something."

Paige had seen her mom cry exactly once in her life. The day Don woke up from his coma. Even when her dad called and said she needed to come home from school, that her brother had been shot, Paige came home to find her mom making arrangements. Flight plans to get them to LA, flight plans to get her brothers home from wherever they were, hotel reservations, a rental car, arrangements to get Kate back early from her vacation visiting friends in Ohio. Her mom spent most of that evening on the phone informing everyone who needed to be told or on the internet making sure that everyone who went to Neptune to support her youngest son had a place to stay. Penny had remained stoic and efficient for two weeks while she sat diligently by her comatose son's bedside. The rest of her family came and went as they could, Paige had school, her other sons had their own families and jobs to take care of, they all spent as much time with Don as they could, but Penny gave up everything for those two weeks, never shedding a tear, just making sure that he received the best possible care and that should he wake up, he would not be alone. Penny had been sitting with Don when he woke up. She was in her chair next to him, holding his hand and reading a book, when suddenly after 14 days of nothing she felt his hand tighten around hers. She looked up to see him watching her. They had taken the breathing tube out over a week before, but his throat was dry and scratchy, yet he still managed to croak out 'Mom'. Penny had given him a huge smile, jumping up she kissed him and smoothed his hair, she pressed the emergency call button for a nurse and she told him she loved him. She waited with him while the room filled with nurses and doctors, she stayed until one of the doctors told her she needed to step outside. Penny gave him one more kiss and walked to the waiting room, right into the arms of her husband, and it wasn't until then that she let out all the tears she had been holding in for weeks. Paige, Derek, and Penny had all sat there and cried until a doctor came out and told them he was going to make it, and they could go back in.

So when Paige saw the tears in her mom's eyes she knew it was bad. She knew no one had died, if someone had died her dad would be with her to deliver the news. And if something happened to her dad, her mom wouldn't be there fighting tears.

Penny walked in and Paige scooted over so her mom could sit with her on the window seat.

"Mom, what is it? What did I do?"

"Oh, Paige, baby, you didn't do anything. I did something. I did something really bad, and I'm so sorry Paige."

"What did you do?"

"Daddy and I went to the dinner, it was cold out, even with your coat, so I ran right in, there was a line so Derek waited for the valet. The valet saw the Walgreens bag and he thought it might be for the canned food drive so he gave it to your dad. Derek didn't know I had cans in my bag so he took it. He handed it to me as soon as he came in. I opened it and saw the tests. At first I panicked. My baby pregnant? Your dad took the bag so he could see what was making me so crazy. Then he panicked. He wanted to come right home, so we left…"

"Mom, you guys left over two hours ago."

"We calmed down while we waited for the car. On the way home we started discussing what we would do. Your dad wanted to kill Payton. We decided we would support you whatever you decided. Derek even made some stupid comment about how nice it would be to have a baby in the house again. Then I realized the boxes were all still sealed, you hadn't taken any of the tests yet. I figured you were waiting for us to leave, and then we took the car."

"Mom, it's okay, I told you I'm not pregnant. Charlie got the idea and bought the tests, I forgot they were in there, we didn't put it together until Charlie noticed the car was gone."

"That's not the bad part. We were cutting through the park when I remembered you saw Dr. Peters today. I knew she would have at least taken samples for the test, even if she didn't run it. I thought if we just ran into the clinic, I could run the test and we wouldn't have to bother you with it, we could just pretend we didn't find them, and you could take them later. We even made a story up about how I forgot something, so you could sneak down to the car and get them out."

"Mom, you could have just come home and asked. I would have told you. I wouldn't have been mad. You could have even called."

"I still haven't gotten to the bad part. So we get to the clinic and I run to the cold storage locker… and I find your blood samples but there isn't one of urine, so I figured Dr. Peters must have run that one herself. So I get your file…"

"Okay so you get my file and wah-lah it says I'm not pregnant."

"I thought I could just glance at the first page and see the results. I opened it up and just like I thought the results were right there, and just like you said you're not pregnant. But then some notes Dr. Peters wrote caught my eye and so I read a little more, and then before I knew it, it had been over an hour and I had read your whole file. Paige I'm so sorry. I had no right. It was wro-"

"So is that the bad part? That you read my file?"

Penny nodded, "Baby I'm so sor-"

"I don't see what the big deal is. I always figured you did that anyway. Mom you own the clinic, don't you have the right to read any and all of the files you want?"

"I broke your trust Paige."

"No, mom you didn't. I chose to go to your clinic, I mean I guess in the beginning I didn't, but later, I could have gone somewhere else. I wanted to stay with you, it gave me some comfort to know that you would be overseeing my medical needs. I didn't have anything to hide. There isn't anything in that file that I wouldn't have told you myself. We talked about a lot of it anyway."

"You're really not mad?"

"No. I wish that you would have just asked me about the tests, but it really doesn't bother me that you read my file. I'm sorry you got so worked up about it, that seems to be a bit of a pattern tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"Charlie freaked out earlier. I guess Don called him and told him that Payton called the Davenports. I don't know why Don didn't just call me… anyway, so Charlie rushes home and Mac tells him that they called, so he came crashing through the door expecting me to be a basket case… anyway, that's what it means, you guys keep getting worked up over stuff that isn't that big of a deal."

"So Payton finally broke down and told them?"

"Yeah, they told me I was being just like you, stubborn, and that I didn't know what was best for me."

"Are you okay?"

"I always was. I never wanted them in my life, and I was certainly never interested in their money and the strings that came attached to it. I only ever talked to them because Payton wanted me to, he's gone now and so are they."

"So you and Charlie…"

"Me and Charlie are friends, and someday when I get it all figured out, we will be more. You can't take him away from me this time."

"You guys talked." It wasn't really a question just a statement as memories flooded into Penny's head.

"Today at the gym. It all came out mom, I told him everything."

"Paige there's so much I didn't tell you. A few days before I found you guys by the waterfall-"

"Mom, Charlie told me about you finding him and Pamela… I get why you did it, you were trying to protect me. It was stupid yes, but we're not kids anymore."

"He must hate me."

"No he doesn't, and neither do I, you did what you thought was best at the time…"

"I'm as bad as my parents…"

"Mom, it's totally different. You were eighteen, you wanted to get married, I was fourteen, and I had no idea what I wanted."

"Paige there's so much more to it than that. Yes I saw Charlie, and my only thought was how glad I was that it was that girl and not you. I knew you had a crush on him and I kept thinking that it could have just as easily been you there as her. Seeing her gave me some relief because I thought maybe he would be interested more in her and girls like her, who were… experienced, as opposed to you, my beautiful, innocent baby. So when I went looking for you, and found you up there, him telling you he loved you, kissing you, touching you, I went crazy."

"Mom, I know all this."

"I should have just talked to you guys, I should have just sat you down and told you that you needed to wait. Instead I panicked. I was so afraid of finding you doing to Charlie what that other girl… Paige I've made so many bad decisions since then… I should have gone to your dad, that was my first mistake, I shouldn't have made that deal with you."

"That's my fault too, I begged for that deal."

"You were fourteen, it was my choice. I never told him, I even lied to him about why Charlie wasn't around so much anymore, and like all lies it snowballed. Every secret I ever kept from him stemmed from that one event. Then Payton showed up, it was like he was an answer to my prayers. I knew he liked you, and he was a couple years older, but not quite as old as Charlie, and you didn't have a history with him like you did with Charlie. He came over one day while you were out with Kate, he was supposed to meet Don, but Don wasn't home yet, I don't know if Payton was early or if Don was late, but I got it in my head that he was hoping to catch you alone for a while. He had only known you for a few days but I saw the way he looked at you… I cornered him in the family room and I told him that you were too young, that you couldn't date for two years, and that there would be no exceptions to that."

"I told him that too, and so did Don, he was very respectful about it."

"He wasn't in the beginning. He told me you didn't look like any fourteen year old he had ever met. I threatened him Paige, I asked him if he knew what your dad did, he said you had told him he was a cop, I took him down to meet Derek. I wanted him to be scared, so I spent the ride to the warehouse telling him how decorated your dad was, how if he ever touched you he could kiss his baseball career away. Your dad never even had to talk to him, we walked in and Payton saw the picture wall, he saw your dad was chief of SWAT, he ran right out, I'm not even sure how he got home, I didn't see him again for a couple of days.

Paige chuckled, "I wondered what dad was talking about, he told me that the other day, but I didn't remember it. That's pretty funny mom, I guess it worked because I can honestly say Payton never tried anything."

"I know, I told him I was watching him, but I didn't really worry about it because I knew you guys would always be in a group, and mostly because I knew you were waiting for Charlie. Having Payton around helped with that because he was always by your side, I couldn't watch you all the time, and neither could Kate, even though I told her…"

Paige doesn't like the sound of that, "What did you tell Kate?"

"It was the one thing Kate and I didn't agree on… you spending time with Charlie. She didn't think it was a big deal, she said that he would have never hurt you. She kept saying how you had been best friends since before you could talk and that he loved you. I kept saying how she had let you get too close and that that closeness would make you move too quickly. I laid down the law and told her that you were, under absolutely no circumstances to be allowed alone with Charlie. I threatened to fire her."

"Mom!"

"I told you Paige, I went completely crazy. I thought it would be easier to control Payton than it would be to control Charlie. And I knew the only way I had a chance to control you was with Kate's help… Paige say something."

"I don't know what to say, that was such a tough time. I was so mad at you, I couldn't talk to dad because we didn't tell him anything… I couldn't talk to Charlie… the only one I had was Kate… if you would have taken her away too… Would you have really done it?"

"I don't know, I would like to think that I would have come to my senses before it came to that, but I honestly don't know. Paige, there's so much more… A few months after all this happened I was at dinner with a few of the women from the clinic, I saw Payton there with a girl, they were very cozy."

"Payton was on a date?"

"He never told you he was dating?"

"No, I mean we weren't, so he could, I don't think I would have cared back then. It might have made me feel less guilty for using him if I knew he was seeing other girls. I was pining for Charlie. But he told me he would wait, like you said he was always around so I didn't think he was dating."

"He wasn't just dating her, he was sleeping with her, and she wasn't the only one."

***********************************************

Please review!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

Amazing reviews last chapter, thank you for that!!! I can't wait to hear what you think now...

Chapter 27

"Sorry Don, it took me a little longer to drive home and switch cars, I'm about five minutes away. Is he still there?" Keith had just pulled out of the apartment complex.

"Yes, he's sitting on the steps now."

"Don, what do I need to know? Is this guy violent?"

"I don't think so, he didn't try anything tonight with me, it's not like I could do much to defend myself right now. I've seen him throw things in the past, and if you piss him off he has no problem telling you about it, but I've never seen him hurt anyone."

"Any possibility he has a weapon?"

"Mine's right here, so he didn't get it if that's what you are insinuating. He was never interested in going to the shooting range with us, Paige and I went with my dad all the time, he went once but he didn't like the kickback he felt in his hands. He's a baseball player Keith, he's a pitcher for the A's. He's kind of a big guy, 6'6" two twenty."

"Okay, that is good to know. What made you kick him out?"

"Kate had him come to stay with me tonight. Paige and Payton just broke up but I didn't know why, I asked him tonight, I didn't like his answer. He crossed a few lines and I thought it was better if he left. I don't know when Kate will be back, but I don't want him here when she comes home, he can be very manipulative, and Kate is just too nice."

"K, I'm pulling up right now, I see him. I'm armed but I didn't call this in, so you are my back-up. Keep an eye on us, if anything goes wrong don't hesitate to call it in. I'll let you know what happens."

Keith closed his phone and parked in front of the house. Stepping out of the car he sized up the situation. Payton was sitting on the steps just like Don said. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and there was a small duffel bag on the walkway in front of him.

Payton looked up as soon as the car pulled up, and started shaking his head. He stayed right where he was, he had heard enough stories from Derek in the past about suspects who moved too quickly in front of trigger happy cops. He wasn't taking any chances, he stayed mostly still and made sure his hands were clearly visible.

****************************************

Charlie had never been one to drag out unpleasant tasks, he was more of a jump in and get it over with kind of guy. Talking with Derek was no exception, he wanted to do it, be done with it, and be available for Paige when she came down from talking to Penny. Unlike Paige, Charlie wasn't able to eat in situations like this. He dumped the rest of his pizza slices onto Paige's plate and then wrapped it in foil and put it in the refrigerator. He cleaned up as much as he could, combining the half eaten pizzas into boxes and running the empty ones out to the recycling bin. He did as many of the dishes as he could, and tried not to make it look like he was rushing everyone, even though that is exactly what he was doing. He watched with appreciation as Logan urged Veronica to finish and join him up in his room, Charlie was sure Logan was anxious to give her the gift that was hidden in the small turquoise box in his pocket. He watched with annoyance as Veronica made every effort to stall, Charlie wasn't entirely sure why, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it might have to do with the forty peach halves that were on a baking sheet covered in saran wrap needing to be barbecued. Having spent the last couple days seeing that when it came to food there was a lot in common between Veronica and Paige, Charlie decided it would be quicker to barbecue the peaches himself than it would be to wait Veronica out. Charlie ran out and started the grill, thankful that it was gas and wouldn't take forever to get hot enough. While it preheated he pulled out bowls and spoons, setting them by the brandy and caramel sauce that Paige had already set out.

Getting the peaches on the grill, Charlie waited impatiently for them to get done. Pacing around the deck and checking his watch every two minutes, not so much to make sure the peaches weren't on longer than needed, but more to keep track of how long Paige was upstairs with Penny.

_How long does it take to say, 'Mom, I'm not pregnant, Charlie is an ass, and it's his fault there is a bag of pregnancy tests in the car._

Eight minutes after putting them on the hot grill, Charlie took the peaches off and hoped that when he walked back into the kitchen Paige would be there waiting for him. He wiped the disappointment off his face when she wasn't, and started serving up bowls full of barbecued peaches and vanilla ice cream. He had never helped Paige with this before, but he had eaten it every summer since he could remember, he could picture Paige's face and hear her voice as she would gush about how good they would taste, she was always disappointed that she didn't get to have the brandy on hers, but her parents finally relented when she was twelve and let her have a little. She sounded like a chef from a cooking show as she would ramble on about how the sweetness from the peach mixed with the smoky flavor from the grill and then how that married the smoothness of the brandy, throw in the caramel and according to Paige it was the world's most perfect food, at least until she or Kate made something else. He put it together just like she had all those other times and started handing them out, not wasting time asking who wanted one, he gave one to everyone, even Derek who was still eating the pizza. He wrapped some of the peaches in foil and took the other container of ice cream from the freezer and ran it over to the Taylor's, knowing it would be one less thing Paige could use to stall when she finally came down.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Derek finished his two peaches and asked Charlie if he was ready to go to the library.

Charlie had known Derek Lamb his entire life, it was Penny Lamb who helped his mom get pregnant with him and his twin sister when she couldn't on her own, he had been a regular fixture at their house since weeks after he came home from the hospital, he had stopped calling him Mr. Lamb and started calling him Derek when he was eight. That is the way it had been for fifteen years, he called him 'Chief' at work, and Derek everywhere else.

Charlie gulped down the catch in his throat and stood up, "Yes sir, I'm ready."

****************************************

"Why was it okay for Payton to be out having sex, but not Charlie?"

"Because you didn't love Payton and I never really expected you to. I confronted him about it. He was polite but firm, saying that he was sixteen and that yes he liked you but since you weren't available he was entitled to a life. I decided, maybe incorrectly, that it was better for him to be out with other girls instead of pressuring you. I encouraged him to be safe, I told him he could stop by the clinic for condoms, and told him that if the two of you dated he would need to come in and get tested before I ever let that happen. He came in to talk to me a couple weeks before you turned sixteen and let me run a full panel. He told me that you had said you weren't planning on having sex until you were married and that he was going to respect that, but that he had made me a promise and that he was keeping it. Paige, did you really not sleep with him until after you turned eighteen?"

Paige nodded, "He really was respectful of me wanting to wait, we went to an A's game on my birthday, and afterwards he took me down onto the pitcher's mound and proposed."

"He asked you to marry him?"

Paige nodded again, "I told him no, I wasn't ready. I was still in high school, he had just been drafted by the Red Sox, he wanted to get married and move back east. He said I could go to school there, he even talked about how I could go to Harvard. I wasn't ready for that. I still wouldn't be ready for something like that. I told him he should go to Boston anyway, but he said he would turn them down, and stay at Stanford and hope that he would get drafted by a west coast team the next year. He also said he wanted me to reconsider my no sex before marriage stance, I told him I would think about it. A couple weeks later I told him I was ready."

"You never told me about it."

"Payton was embarrassed. He didn't think I would say no. I think he told Don, but I'm not positive."

"Paige, if you weren't having sex why did you stay on the birth control pills for so long?"

"You kept bringing them home. They kept me extremely regular, they practically eliminated cramping, and they helped keep my skin clear. Why would I want to stop taking them? Mom, you used to ask all the time if I was having sex, and then one day you stopped. Did you think I was sleeping with him?"

"For the first few months after you guys started dating I was so proud of you, I figured the pressure must have been intense, most sexually active guys do not take so well to giving it up cold turkey, but I could tell that you were still holding out. Then later that year you went with Payton and his dad to Arizona for Spring Training, I only let you go because Don was going too. When you came back, there was something different about you, you had your old sparkle back, you were positively glowing, you were so happy. I thought you had finally given in."

"You were still asking then, and I was still telling you no."

"I didn't believe you. Do you know how many girls that I talk to everyday lie to me? I hated that you were lying to me so I stopped asking so I wouldn't have to hear it anymore."

"I didn't have sex with him that weekend. I will admit to some pretty intense making out, but nothing even resembling sex. I told him I loved him that weekend, it was the first time I said it. It was the first time in months when I didn't have to fake being happy."

"What about the rest of the time before you turned eighteen? There are other ways to satisfy sexual urges than actually having sex."

"No, I know you think he must have been pressuring me, but he really didn't. He would make comments once in a while, and I think some of him friends thought we were doing it, but to be honest, what little we did do, I usually initiated, and we never got past kissing and some over the clothes petting."

"Oral sex?"

"No, mom, I'm your daughter, I knew what you meant by 'other ways'."

"And you guys always used a condom, even for oral after you started having sex?"

"We always used a condom, but we never… I think people must overestimate the excitement of our intimate relationship. I'm not complaining, Payton was very loving, and very patient, but he was strictly a missionary kind of guy. That is part of why me seeing him with Beth was so difficult, they were way past missionary."

"Paige, I'm so sorry, I should have believed you… According to your chart, you told Dr. Peters that you and Payton haven't had sex for six weeks. That's true too?"

"Mom, today isn't the first time that you mentioned patients lying to you. You always made it a point to tell me that no matter what I told anyone else, I needed to always tell my doctor the absolute truth. I always did."

"Was that normal for you guys to have long gaps like that?"

"It wasn't abnormal. By the time we started having sex, we had serious time and location restraints. He was at Stanford, he had practice or games almost every day. It was my senior year and on top of my regular and honors classes I had journalism, yearbook, and drama. I took that part-time job at Taylor Security, it didn't leave a lot of time for us, throw in that Payton wasn't interested in touching me the three days a month I was on my period, or on days he pitched or the days before and after, we were kind of lucky we were able to get together every six weeks. When I went to Stanford and he went to Sacramento, it became even harder. It wasn't always that long, but there were a few times it was longer."

"Paige, when Payton came in for his tests before you started dating, I told him he needed to come in every three months as long as he was sexually active. The next time he came in was March, after you got back from Spring Training. He's been there every three months since then. He always picked up a couple boxes of condoms, sometimes he came in just for that, it drove me nuts, it felt like he was rubbing what you guys were doing in my face, but I told him he could, your safety was always my number one priority. If you weren't using that many, than he must have been using them with someone else."

***************************************************

Veronica ignored Logan's pleas to go upstairs until she heard the library door close and then she turned to face him. "I need you to stay here and keep watch, I'm going to run down and see what's in the car, and I'm going to check the registration." She jumped off the bench, but landed right back onto it with a thud when Logan pulled back on her shirt.

"I totally get checking the registration, but don't you think that seeing what's in the car is an invasion of Paige's and Charlie's privacy?"

Veronica stared into his eyes. _Yes it's an invasion of their privacy, that is what I do._ "Logan don't you want to know, aren't you even a little bit curious?"

"Yes I'm curious, but I think that there is a line between being curious and being so nosy that you invade into the private life of your friends. If that was us, if we had something in the car that we didn't want anyone to see, would you want someone to go see what it was?"

"If it were me, I wouldn't leave it behind to be found…. God Logan, you do that puppy dog eye and head tilt thing almost as well as I do. Fine I won't look at anything other than the registration, but if whatever they left is sitting out in the open or is hidden in the glove box that is their own fault."

"If you get caught, I'm not apologizing for this one, you are on your own."

Logan waited, although not patiently for Veronica to come back. He was glad Mac wasn't nosy like Veronica and had disappeared up to her room after she ate her peach, not even waiting for Derek and Charlie to leave. He set their dishes in the sink and tried to make himself look busy until she came back. When she came in the door, he took her hand and rushed her up the stairs, noticing that both Mac's and Don's doors were closed, he pulled her into his room and closed that door too "So what did you find?"

"It's weird, I don't get it. The registration just says 'Donald Lamb'. We must be missing something."

"You were down there a really long time to just see that."

"I went through the folder with the registration stuff, there is a bunch of receipts and maintenance logs, evidently Don doesn't take care of the car himself, someone comes out and does it once a month."

"I could have told you that, it's the third Monday of the month. Don told me. Did you see anything else in the car?"

"I can't believe you talked to Lamb, that's so weird."

"Stop trying to change the subject. Did you see anything else?"

"No, I didn't. Penny's purse was sitting on the seat, but of course I didn't go through it. I do have boundaries. Other than that there wasn't anything else in the car."

Logan keeps him mouth closed but raised his eyebrows.

"Okay fine, Paige's clothes are in the trunk and so are her new shoes, she's wasn't kidding, you might have to ship your clothes home. Logan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you, I just-"

Logan didn't wait for her to finish before he crashed his lips down on hers. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her to the bed and laid her down. "I'm not disappointed, sometimes I get annoyed, and irritated, and exasperated, and worried, but you never, ever disappoint." Logan kissed her one more time and then stretched out beside her.

Veronica sat up and straddled him, bending her head down to his. "You taste so good Logan, peaches and ice cream and brandy and Logan, four of my favorite things." She bent down further, kissing him on the lips and then trailing her kisses down towards his ear. "I missed this, this afternoon, you came back from talking to Derek and you didn't seem too interested in me… I'm so glad I'm back to having your full attention."

Logan lay under her, his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of her on top of him, knowing that in the morning he would be leaving and wouldn't see her for two weeks. He started kissing her back, her hair, her ear. Veronica appreciating Logan's talents arched her head back, giving him lots of room to employ those talents. As her head pulled back, Logan moved his attentions lower, her jaw, her throat, her neck, coming in contact with her necklace he stopped. "Veronica, wait."

Exasperated now herself, Veronica rolls off him and sits up, she watches him sit up too and then as he starts fiddling with her necklace.

"I rarely see you without this."

"It's from Lilly, you know that. It's one of the few things I have from her that still fits, most everything she gave me was clothes."

"I know, and I don't want you to forget her. She was my friend too and I don't want us to ever forget her. But I think it's time she stops coming between us." Logan reaches around to the clasp in the back. "May I?"

Veronica nods, tears in both their eyes, as Logan removes her necklace, and lays it carefully aside. Her neck stretches as Logan claims it as his own, using his mouth to mark it as his.

"I got something for you today."

"I told you, you have to wait until tomorrow to buy me a pony."

Logan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small turquoise box from Tiffany & Company. "I know what you're thinking Veronica, 'you don't want me to spend my money', 'it's too much',' you don't need things to know I love you'. But I want you to have this. It wasn't even that expensive, I would have paid much more…"

Veronica looks at the small cardboard box, knowing that there will be a smaller velvet box the same color inside, afraid to touch it. "Logan… not that expensive like Mac's ten thousand dollar necklace from Dick wasn't that expensive?"

"Mac's necklace is from Dick? Wow, he really has changed. He was always super cheap when it came to buying Madison gifts. He would pick up poor knock off's in Tijuana, and then pretend he had been ripped off when she figured it out."

"Maybe Mac's necklace is a fake too, Paige is the one who told us what it was."

"Trust me it's the real deal, I just assumed it was from a grandparent or something, I never would have guessed it was from Dick. No, Veronica, I would happily buy you all the ten thousand dollar necklaces you want, but I promise you I could have bought you a couple of these for what Mac's cost."

Veronica's eyes go back and forth between Logan and the small box he is holding. "Logan…"

"Veronica please, just look at it, if you don't like it, I will take it back and I promise I will never buy you anything again." Logan didn't wait for an answer. He lifted the lid off the box and carefully dumped the velvet flip-top jewelry box into his hand. Keeping his eyes on hers he made sure the opening was facing her and he slowly pulled it open. He watched her eyes light up and her smile take over her face as she took in the antique pendant hanging on the platinum chain. "It's an original design from the sixties, it's older than both of us combined, but when I saw it, I couldn't imagine it being created for anything other than your neck."

Veronica took the box from him and with the huge smile still on her face, carefully removed the tiny gold and platinum pony pendant. "It's beautiful Logan. I should tell you no, but I can't, I love it, thank you Logan."

********************************************

"I can't believe Don actually called the Sheriff. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just really want to talk to Kate."

Keith stood there eyeing the tall left hander that just earlier today he had watched intently on the small TV in his office that was usually reserved for news. Keith had always been a huge baseball fan but he didn't usually resort to watching games during work, but when Deputy D'Amato mentioned how the A's rookie who just a few days ago blew a game, was pitching a career type game, he had turned it on to catch the last few innings. Keith had along with the other millions of people watching the game that even ESPN had picked up in the seventh inning, cheered Payton along, in awe of his power, his consistency and his control. Keith had become an instant fan, adding the A's to his e-mail alerts so he could stay on top of the young man's progress.

Looking at him now, Keith could see how much pain he was in, Keith had had a woman he once loved walk out, even though the circumstances were totally different, he knew how hard it was to have someone you loved tell you they were done.

"You're not talking to anyone tonight other than me. Why don't you come sit in the car and we can talk there. It won't be so cold, and we have less of a chance of the neighbors being able to see anything."

"I'm not cold and let the neighbors watch. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You are doing something wrong. The owner of this house has asked you to leave, he called me to make sure that happens. I'm giving you the opportunity to talk to me here in the car and explain why that is. If you choose not to take advantage of that opportunity, then I will be forced to do my job and arrest you for trespassing. You'll still have to talk to me, but this time it will be down at the station. I know Neptune may seem like a small town, but we have quite a few celebrities that live here. I guarantee that if you show up at the station there will be paparazzi there within minutes. Is that really how you want Paige to see you, in a mug shot on TV?"

"Maybe then she will see how sorry I am. How far I am willing to go to prove to her how much I love her."

"I don't think that is quite how she will see it, first of all you look like hell, and as much as some girls love a bad boy, they tend to not like the ones that get arrested for stalking them. And forget Paige for a minute, what about the millions of kids who watched you pitch that game today, they see you as a hero, a role model, do you really want to shatter their dreams of you like this. It may take you the rest of the season to get your numbers back to where they should be, but it will take a lot longer than that for those boys and girls to see you as they do now."

"Stalking?"

"You're here, you won't leave, and I bet if I ran your phone records I would find tons of calls to her. The District Attorney here is a publicity whore, he would see this case as a sensation, take a pretty girl like Paige, throw in a professional athlete, and he's got his front page headline quota for the year. I don't want to arrest you Payton, I watched that game today too, and I've met Paige, this is more than I want to put her through, but I will if I have to."

Payton picked up his bag and walked towards the car. "I don't want to put her through anymore pain either. But she won't even talk to me. Kate called me today, I thought maybe this was my chance to prove myself to her. If I can't talk to them how can I tell them…?"

Keith took the overnight bag from Payton and helped him into the back seat of his cruiser, after tossing the bag into the trunk, Keith climbed into the driver's seat and listened as the man he had admired a few hours ago whined about how Paige was being so unreasonable, and stubborn, and unforgiving, he glossed over his 'little mistake', and refused to take any blame, choosing instead to place it on Paige who was being too selfish to see things from his perspective and her controlling family who refused to let him talk to her.

Being around the block a few times Keith didn't buy any of it, wishing instead that he could just arrest him and let him rot in jail for the rest of the night. But doing that would hurt Paige more than it ever hurt Payton, and that would hurt Kate, and that was unacceptable. So he continued to listen to Payton's crazy ramblings as he drove him to the bus station. There he told Payton that he was filling out a report but that if Payton stayed away from Neptune he wouldn't file it. He walked Payton to a taxi and gave the driver instructions to take Payton to his hotel in Anaheim, promising to arrest Payton immediately if he stepped back into town in the next thirty days, and then he followed the taxi to the city limits.

*****************************************************

"Charlie, do you have any idea what the hell is going on here?" Derek was barely in the room before he started asking his question.

Charlie closed the library door behind him and took a seat across from the one Derek sat in, "I'm assuming you found the pregnancy tests in the car. But I also figure that you already know Paige isn't pregnant, or you would be up there with Penny. Other than that, or if that's not the case, then I don't have any idea."

"So Paige isn't pregnant? You're sure?"

"Paige swears it's impossible. I don't see any reason not to believe her. You didn't already know?"

"Penny and I found the tests, she had this idea to run to the clinic to see if Paige had had a test done there. She disappeared into her office and I didn't see her for over an hour, when she finally came out she wouldn't even look at me and asked me to bring her home. That was the only thing she said, I kept asking her to tell me what was going on but it was like she was in another world. When we pulled into the garage, she said she was talking to Paige alone, and then she would tell me everything."

"And you just sat out there and ate, still wondering, not knowing?"

"Where do you think Paige gets her ability to eat? I came in and it was obvious that everyone was a little high strung, I didn't want to scare Mac, Veronica, and Logan, and to be honest I was hungry, we never made it to the dinner, and I hadn't eaten since brunch."

"What do you think Penny was doing in her office for so long? Paige said she wouldn't have any test results until the end of the week, Penny couldn't have been running them herself could she? Could there be something wrong?"

"I don't know son, but I do know that if Paige is right, and Payton has been cheating for a while, and if he got my baby sick, or gave her anything…"

"No offense Derek, but you will have to stand in line. Derek there is something you should know. Kate called me earlier, she asked me to keep this from Paige, so I have to ask you to do the same. She went out tonight, she couldn't get anyone to stay with Don and she asked Payton. He came and Don threw him out, I didn't get to talk to Don for very long so I don't have a lot of the details, but Payton called the Davenports. They called Paige tonight, she seemed okay afterward, she told them to get lost like she should have a long time ago."

"Fuck, this is why we don't keep secrets, nothing good ever comes of them. Paige is not going to be happy when she finds out."

"I know, Kate promised she would tell her when Paige got to Neptune."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Charlie, if you want a chance with Paige, if you want what you have with her to last, keeping secrets is not a good idea, they will always come back to bite you in the ass."

"You and Penny don't have any secrets?"

"Not in the almost forty three years we've been married, at least none that I know of."

"Derek, I think I know what they are talking about up there."

*************************************************

"So are you initiating a phone sex booty call during your slumber party? I didn't expect this call quite so early. I thought for sure it would come later after everyone else fell asleep. So did you sneak off into the bathroom?"

"I think your visions for this evening are as far off as mine were. I didn't think I was going to get to call you at all. I was thinking some really hot texts…But so far this slumber party has been as fun as getting teeth pulled."

"Are Paige's friends being all crazy again?"

"No, I wish, this time it's Paige and Charlie. First her grandmother called and Charlie practically knocks down a couple walls trying to get to her, then they come down a little while later like neither one of them have a care in the world. Then Charlie tells her that her parents took her car to their event and they start freaking out over something they left in the car, they sat and had a whole conversation about it but never said what it was. Paige had just decided it wasn't worth freaking out over until her parents came home and literally as they are talking about it, we hear the garage door open and they freak out all over again. Now Paige is in her room talking to her mom, Charlie is downstairs talking to her dad, or he will be soon and the rest of us are just left wondering what the hell is going on, and what the hell was in the car."

"It was a pregnancy test."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because there are only two things you would freak out about your parents finding in your car, a pregnancy test or some type of sex toy. You said Paige just broke up with her boyfriend right, and although Charlie is lusting after her, she is still hung up on the old guy right? So I doubt that she and Charlie are carting around sex toys. That leaves the pregnancy test."

"Oh my god! Do you think she is pregnant?"

"I know what makes parents freak out, I'm not psychic. You know her better than I do, I met her for all like forty five seconds, and I wasn't paying any attention to her, I only had eyes for you."

"Okay forget not being psychic, I think you are psycho, you must have checked her out, she's like eleven feet tall, she has legs that go on forever and she was wearing short shorts that made her very nice ass hang out. There is no way you didn't notice that."

"You've checked out her ass?"

"Don't try and distract me. I'm asking if you checked her ass out."

"Honestly Mac, I didn't, if I did then it isn't as nice as you think, because I don't remember it all."

"What do you remember?"

"About Paige? She was tall, although I don't think she was quite the eleven feet you mentioned, I vaguely remember a lot of long blonde hair, and I remember her huge suitcase, talk about high maintenance, she was going to be gone what, like three days and she needed a suit case bigger than you. I wasn't checking her out Mac, I don't know if I could pick her out of a lineup if my life depended on it. When I met her all I could think of was you leaving, and how I was going to ask you about phone sex, and if I could get one more kiss. To be honest I spent more time admiring the orange Lamborghini parked down the street than I did talking to your friend."

"You spent time admiring a car when you could have spent it kissing me?"

"I can't win here can I?"

"Dick, if I had been calling for a phone sex booty call, what would you have said?"

**********************************************

Keith could smell the sweet smell of baked goods coming from his apartment the moment he walked into the complex. He let himself into his apartment and found Kate wearing his 'I'd worry about getting older if I wasn't so damn sexy' apron that Veronica had bought him last year for his birthday. Her hair was pulled back in some sort of clip thing, her face had been scrubbed and was now free of makeup, although her face was far from clean. He could see that the counter was covered in different baked goods, but his eyes never left her.

As soon as Kate saw Keith she dropped the spoon she had been stirring her batter with and walked right into his arms. "What happened, I thought you would call, but I didn't hear from you. I was so worried. I have to go. Don is all alone."

Keith held her tight, preventing her from walking away, not that she really tried. "I was going to call but I knew once I told you Payton was gone you would rush over to Don, and he didn't need you, he's fine. I stopped there after I took Payton to a taxi and followed him out of town. I helped Don get his meds, I don't know that I did such a good job with that, we ruined a couple pills because he kept gagging them up, but I wanted to talk to him about what happened tonight anyway. And I wanted to talk to you too, and I wouldn't have been able to do that if you were there."

"So Don is okay?"

"He was sleeping like the big baby he is when I left."

"And Payton? I really messed this up…"

"We can talk about him in a minute. Let's talk about you first. This apron is much more appropriate on you than it is on me, at least the second half. So I take if you are a stress baker?"

"It's better on my waistline than being a stress eater."

"I had no idea we had so many ingredients in the house."

"I will admit, I had to get a little creative, and I'm not sure how everything will taste, but you had flour and sugar so…"

"I can see we had flour, it's all over your face. I thought your nosiness was sexy but that's nothing compared to seeing you in my apron, in my kitchen, covered in my flour…" Keith brushes some of the flour away, and finding something else on her cheek he nibbles it off, "And is this chocolate? I had no idea we had chocolate chips in the house."

"You didn't, I found a box of Hershey bars stashed behind some marshmallows and graham crackers."

"Ahhhh, Veronica's secret s'more stash. Why don't you show me what you made, and then we can sit down and I will tell you everything you want to know about what happened."

***************************************

"Veronica, I love the way you show appreciation, at least the way you show it to me. If you show your appreciation to others the same way, I'm going to have to kill them…" Logan peels himself away from her and falls exhausted beside her.

"Is that you way of telling me we need to stop?"

"I can't believe I'm being the voice of reason here, but yes, we need to stop. I love you Veronica, and I am not going to do anything that will mess up what we have. You said we needed to take it slow, so that's what we're doing. I'm not letting us get past second base until you are begging for it…"

"Begging for it?"

"Yes begging for it. As a matter of fact, I'm not doing anything other than kissing you of my own initiative. If you want anything more, you my love, are going to have to come out and ask."

Veronica climbed off the bed where they had been, and pulled Logan up into a sitting position. Facing him, her eyes intently fixed on his, she reached down and grasping the hem of her shirt she pulled it over her head. Seeing that Logan's eyes stayed on hers, she reached around and unclasped her bra, letting the straps fall to the side she lets them slip down her arms as the whole bra falls to the floor. Veronica drops her eyes and looks at herself, she pauses there for a second and then makes sure Logan followed her gaze. "So you're saying if I want you to touch me I have to ask?"

Logan's eyes move back to hers and then back to her breasts, he felt himself get hard not just at the sight of her but also at the sound of her voice, deepened by her desire. "You're not playing fair."

"I don't play to be fair. I play to win."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm trying to get you to touch me."

Logan stood up and put his arms around her, one hand on her bare back and the other in her hair, bringing his lips down to hers he gives her a full and passionate kiss. Pulling away from her he leans over and picks up her bra and t-shirt and hands them to her.

"You don't want to touch me?"

"I want very much to touch you, but you don't really want me to. You're not ready."

"Logan, I took my shirt off for you. I …"

"You didn't ask. Either you were trying to trick me into touching you anyway, or your subconscious is telling us you're not ready."

Veronica smiles at him apologetically and starts to get dressed. "I'm sorry Logan, I want to be ready, but maybe you're right."

Logan waits until she is done and takes her back into his arms. "Derek was right, I don't know everything about you. You continue to surprise the hell out me every damn day, and it just makes me love you more." Logan kisses her one more time and then pulls away from her taking his hand in his. "Come on Ronnie, let's go downstairs. It will be safer down there."

"You think we are still going to have a slumber party after whatever the hell is going on?"

"Honestly, I don't know, and I don't really care what everybody else is doing, but the way I see it, we either sleep seperately in our own rooms tonight, or we sleep together downstairs in the family room. I vote for the family room."

"Me too! The family room definitely gets my vote!"

*****************************************************

Charlie was in the family room, making up the beds that Paige had set out earlier when Logan and Veronica came down. They offered to help but he was almost done. He suggested they start the movie, but they said they were in no hurry, and didn't mind waiting to see if Paige and Mac came down, they asked if they could go check out the books in the library and Charlie told them they were welcome to explore all they wanted, the only rooms off limits in the house were the office, which they would find locked anyway, and Penny and Derek's room. Charlie caught Logan's eye and smiled at him knowingly as Veronica absentmindedly fingered the necklace Logan had given her, the whole time with a huge smile on her face.

Charlie debated blowing up the last twin air mattress, thinking Mac could sleep on the couch. Charlie had slept on the couch himself last night and knew it wasn't the most comfortable bed, but thought he would happily sleep on it every night for the rest of his life if it meant waking up with Paige on top of him. Deciding he liked him memory of the couch just the way it was he went about making the last bed. He had already moved the furniture around making room for the temporary sleeping arrangements.

Finishing that, he went into the kitchen looking for the slumber party snacks that he knew Paige would insist were needed, and that he figured Veronica would appreciate too. He found some microwave popcorn but dismissed it knowing that Paige would want to make the real thing herself. He pulled out the jar of Orville Redenbacher kernels and the big cast iron pot he knew she used just for that purpose. He located the coconut oil she popped it in and set out the butter and salt. He searched around for her candy stash, but it wasn't where he remembered it being. Not able to think of anything else he could do, he went back to the family room to wait for Paige.

Penny had come down while he and Derek were talking. She had washed her face but Charlie could tell she had been crying. She told Derek they were leaving and that she would tell him everything when she got to the hotel. She turned to Charlie and wiped her eyes as she told him that Paige said she would be down in a little while, and then gave him a hug telling him that she was sorry and would give him a real apology after she talked to her husband.

He begged her for something more, just a little assurance that Paige was okay, but all she would say was she didn't know, Paige wasn't saying anything other than that she was processing her thoughts and she needed some time. Penny told him again she was sorry and asked that he please take good care of her baby and then she ushered Derek out of the house. He wanted to go find her but he had promised to stop pushing. Finally not able to wait any longer, but still wanting to respect her privacy he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent her a text.

To: Paige

Are u ok?

Sat Jun 25 10:12 PM

And then he sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity for her to reply.

From: Paige

I love you

Sat Jun 25 10:13 PM

Now, one would think that Charlie's heart would swell at this declaration, that his flying off the couch and running up the stairs would be so he could declare his love right back, but that wasn't the reason.

Charlie didn't bother knocking this time on Don's door, he opened it and ran right in. Paige was just walking out of the bathroom. There was fear in his eyes as he looked at her, she looked hollow and empty. She hadn't been crying like Penny, her eyes looked absent like she had given up. He rushed to her, his eyes intently on hers, grasping her shoulders he shook her gently. "What did you do Paige? Did you take anything? Any pills?"

Paige shook her head and pulled his head down and kissed him on the cheek, then pushed him away. "And you guys say I'm a drama queen? Of course not Charlie, I'm not suicidal, I never was. I took prescription pills once that are now off the market because they caused people to have suicidal thoughts. I replied to your text, I told you I loved you."

"I didn't ask if you loved me, I asked if you were okay, your reply sounded so final, like a goodbye."

"I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't a goodbye, it was a simple statement of fact, a beginning, not a conclusion. I have everything to live for Charlie, nothing has happened that would be worth me giving up what the future holds."

Charlie let his muscles relax and started breathing again. "You have to stop scaring me like that."

"You have to stop jumping to conclusions and thinking the worst or you are going to give yourself a heart attack at the ripe old age of twenty three."

"I love you too Paige."

"I know Charlie, I don't know that I deserve it, but I don't doubt it at all."

"What happened Paige? What did he do to you? Just give me a reason, I'll ask Logan for a million dollars and we can have those Fitzpatrick thugs get rid of Payton instead."

Paige smiled and grasped his head firmly and placed lots of kisses all over Charlie's face, avoiding only his lips. "He isn't worth it Charlie, he isn't even worth that emergency hundred dollar bill you keep stashed behind your library card in your wallet." Paige gives him a last squeeze and a few more kisses and then breaks away. "I'll tell you everything, I don't want to keep anything from you, I just need a little time to let it all sink in."

"I won't push Paige, you can take all the time you need, but can you just tell me if you're okay, physically? Your dad said your mom was at the clinic for a long time, did she run the tests?"

"That wasn't it Charlie. I still have to wait for the results Dr. Peters ordered, but I can promise you that we were always safe. I don't need a lot of time, I just need a little, and I want to talk to Kate and then I will tell you everything."

"I love you Paige.

"I love you too Charlie."

"And you are okay?"

"I'm no worse off than I was an hour ago. There are a few more things rattling around in my head, but nothing that changes anything between you and me."

"That's all I needed to hear. Logan and Veronica are checking out the library. I haven't seen Mac for a while. I made the beds, and pulled stuff out for popcorn but I couldn't find your candy stash."

"My mom kept eating it. We keep it hidden at Kate's. She seems to have slightly more self control. She doesn't eat it, but I do often find cookies with pieces of my candy bars in them."

"That sounds like Kate. Okay, what do we need to do now?"

"It sounds like you pretty much took care of everything, thank you. What I need to do now more than anything is eat. I'm starving, I only had one piece of pizza before… so anyway I would like to have some more, and then I want to have a couple of the peaches I smelled you barbecuing. You are amazing Charlie."

"Well I believe that taking care of **our** guests was the first thing on my 'to do' list."

***************************************

Keith plopped the last bite of cookie in his mouth and smiled. "A Hershey bar, marshmallow, and graham cracker cookie, who knew such a concoction, would taste so wonderful."

"I told you I had to get a little creative. I'm glad you liked it. Now can you tell me what happened?"

They had finished putting away the two cakes and two types of muffins and three kinds of cookies that Kate had whipped up while Keith was gone. She had insisted on loading the dishwasher herself and leaving the kitchen cleaner than when she had found it, and they were now snuggling on the couch.

"Yes, but I have a few questions for you first. Are you really going to L.A. in the morning?"

"I have to. I cancelled part of my book tour to come help with Don, my publisher wasn't real happy about that. I did the reading this morning, and I agreed to do one in L.A. tomorrow to appease them. I was going to ask you to go, but then I offered to drive Payton back and there wouldn't have been room in the car, now that he is gone, you could come… if you want."

"I want. Is it really at the Borders on Vine Street in Hollywood?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" Kate looks at him in surprise.

"Payton mentioned it. Did you tell him?"

"No, I told him I had an appearance but not where. He could have looked it up or even just seen it on TV, it's kind of a big deal, I heard they were doing a major campaign blitz. Border's has been trying to get me to come for years, I've always refused, they sell enough of my books without me. I like to support the small independents. Conceding just this once went a long way in getting my publisher off my back."

"So I take it we can't get it moved to a new location last minute."

"No. If you are worried that Payton might show up that wouldn't matter anyway. Even if we were able to pull it off they would still advertise like mad, and he would still know where to go."

"Okay, so I am definitely going. In uniform, and we are taking my car."

"I'm not complaining, and I think you are amazingly sexy in your uniform, but do you really think that's necessary?"

"I wish I could say no, that I was just being over protective, but I can't. There is something off about him. How much do you know about what happened with him and Paige?"

"Not everything. Paige has a tendency to dole out information in small amounts, and often requires you to ask a direct question. Sometimes it takes a while to figure out the right questions to ask. I'm really the only person she tells most everything to, and everything she has told me has been over the phone so I know I'm only getting a piece of the story. I know that on the last day of school she found him and her roommate in her bed. Paige didn't go into detail, but she sounded exceptionally disgusted so I think it might have been kinkier than what she was used to, but that is just my supposition, but I do know her better than anyone…"

"Did she consider forgiving him and trying to make it work?"

"I would say it was more a matter of her WANTING to consider it, but I think she knew it was over when she saw them."

"But she really loved him?"

"Yes, it surprised us all, we all thought she would start dating Charlie the second she turned sixteen, but Charlie left and Paige went out with Payton. I think it took a while but I know she really did love him."

"And as far as you know, he was a pretty normal guy?"

"Payton was always a good kid, he was one of Don's friends first, they played baseball together pretty much every day. He became friends with Paige too. He was a bit Eddie Haskellish, polite to the point of it being annoying sometimes, but he was always very nice, very helpful. He never got mad, they did more of what he wanted to do than what Paige would have chosen on her own, but she never seemed to mind. I know that he was very patient with Paige, she wanted to take things very slow and he never pushed things past where she wanted them to go. What does all this mean? What are you thinking?"

"I think Payton's version of what happened is starting to warp in his mind. He was very forthcoming with Don, admitting to what he did and even accepting the blame. He also added details that Paige hasn't told you about yet. Evidently Paige stopped at his house to get some of her stuff and her roommate was there, Don said Payton made it sound innocent, but that he didn't buy it, something about Paige not being one to jump to conclusions."

"No, she hates it when people do that. Girls tend to not like her because she's pretty and was always surrounded by a group of boys. It didn't matter that the boys were usually Don's friends, they've called her Barbie since she was ten and towered over all of them. She used to get so upset because they wouldn't get to know her and give her a chance."

"By the time I got Payton in the car and he told me what was going on, he had stopped taking responsibility for his actions, blaming it instead on Paige, and on anyone else he could think of. He claims to really love her, but I'm a little worried about how he might manifest that in the future. He says he doesn't have anyone else. His behavior is classic for the beginning stages of stalking."

"This is all my fault. I was being selfish-"

"No, it isn't, this is all Payton's fault. Hopefully we nipped it in the bud tonight. If not we will handle it together. All of us."

"You don't understand Keith. I let her down. Paige takes care of everyone, it's what she does. She takes care of Alex next door, when her mom or dad need help at work she drops everything and fills in, when Don got shot she blew off her summer with Payton to help him, even before we knew what a bastard he was, if I'm on tour or just gone, she drives home from school a couple days a week just to cook her parents dinner. She does this all without being asked or complaint and she doesn't do it because anyone expects her to, she does it because she wants to. She takes care of everyone, and I take care of her. And now I let her down."

"I do understand, it sounds like you raised an amazing young lady. But what I want to know is who takes care of you Kate?"

****************************

Veronica was sitting on the floor enthralled in the mystery section of the Lamb's library that rivaled Neptune's branch of the Balboa County Library system. Logan was on the other side scanning some of the other titles and loving Veronica's reactions to everything she pulled off the shelf. Seeing some colorful books that catch his eye he crosses the room and picks one up. Scanning through it he smiles thinking of the last time he had looked at this very book. Noticing some handwriting as he flips through it he goes back and tries to find it again. Coming across it on the dedication page, he smiles.

"Hey V, come look at this."

Veronica slides the rare first edition of John Grisham's 'A Time to Kill' back on the shelf and hops up. Walking over to Logan she takes the thin bright pink book from his hands, losing his place in the process. "Why are you looking at Ella Hunt's teeny bopper book 'Becky Karecki Has a Bad Day'?"

"I read it once and it caught my eye-"

"Okay that doesn't really answer my question, but it does beg some new ones. When and why in the hell did you read this particular teeny bopper book? And have you read other teeny bopper books, especially ones written for girls?"

"I didn't know they wrote teeny bopper books for boys. The when was when Dick did his run off to Vegas and get married thing. Heather, the little sister I got saddled with had it. And the why was because she put it in my hands. You know me, if you give it to me I'll read it. Considering it was a book written for twelve year old girls, it was pretty good. Very well written. And I read one more, same author, same series, I believe it was called 'Becky Karecki Takes the Cake'. But there is a reason I wanted you to see it. Look at this." Logan takes the book back, opens it to the dedication page, and hands it back to Veronica.

Veronica reads the printed dedication out loud.

**For my mom and dad, who didn't laugh when I told them I would publish my first book before I graduated high school. Love, Little Bit**

Then she read the handwritten autograph on the same page.

**Daddy, thanks for making sure all my days are good ones. Paige**

Veronica flips a couple pages looking to see if she can find a listing of the other books by Ella Hunt, but she can't find one. "Do you think Paige wrote this?"

"I don't know, look at the copyright date, it was published in 2003 that's four years ago. She would have had to write it when she was like fifteen. Maybe it was just a gift to her dad, that she signed. My mom used to write me notes in books when she gave them to me."

"I don't know, it does say the author hadn't graduated yet, and when I was pumping Mac for information about her on the ship, she did say that Paige had published something but that she never talked about it."

Logan opens the book back to the copyright page, "It wasn't published by Gant Publishing, but maybe Casey could still find out for us."

"Maybe, or maybe we could just ask Paige?"

******************************************************

Mac came down as Charlie was setting up the movie. Logan and Veronica were cuddling on the queen size air mattress, and Paige was sitting on the couch. There were three twin size air mattresses also made up. Two placed side by side and one by itself where the couch used to be before Charlie had pushed it to the back of the room. She would have smiled at everyone but she already had a wide, satisfied smile on her face. She quietly says hi and plops down into a chair, paying more attention to the cell phone in her hand than the four other people in the room or the TV. Charlie finished putting the movie in and joined Paige on the couch, moving around some pillows, he pulls her into his lap so he can hold her and so he can see both the movie and her.

Charlie smiles at Paige and grabs a handful of popcorn from the bowl she was holding. "Okay everyone, last chance to get anything before I hit play."

Logan, Veronica, Charlie, and Paige all glance around seeing if anyone will take advantage of Charlie's offer, Mac's eyes never leave her phone.

"Hey Charlie, have you noticed how, here we are, you and I, each with our own very gorgeous blonde in our arms, and yet Mac, the one whose Di-"

Mac looks up smiling, "He's my boyfriend, Dick is my boyfriend."

"Okay, Mac, the one who's BOYFRIEND happens to be four hundred miles away, is the only one of us getting any action?"

******************************

Please review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

I had a couple of FANTASTIC reviews for chapter 27, but the quantity was WAY down. I'm not posting chapter 29 until I get ten reviews for this chapter. That is less than five percent of subscribing readers. I didn't want to have to do that, I didn't want to be one of those authors who beg for reviews or hold out because they didn't get enough, but I really lost my motivation and getting this chapter done and ready to post was a chore, this is the first time I wasn't anxious to get it up so I could hear what everyone thought, if no one tells me what they think what is the point. For my regular reviewers I'm sorry, I hate to do this to you, but even some of you have even been missing lately… (Marte and isdonisgood and snafumama where are you???) If you guys don't tell me what you think, it leads me to believe you don't like it, so why should I keep writing…

So PLEASE review!

Lots of fluff in this chapter, but some subtle clues too!

Also I posted the poll… for shipper names... please pick soon, i will leave it up for while...

If you subscribe be aware that I am going to start reposting the earlier chapters, the typos are driving me crazy, and I am going to name the chapters… it will take some time away from me writing, but until I hear that you all want me to continue… Anyway, if you subscribe you will probably get an email for each chapter I repost… I will not be changing anything in the old chapters just fixing some mistakes but nothing that will change plot…

Chapter 28

Mac gave up on trying to pay attention to the complicated plot of the movie. She had talked to Dick upstairs but he hadn't said anything about the pictures. She spent more time staring at her idle phone waiting for him to find them then she did looking at the large TV.

Despite Logan's comment about her getting action when they weren't she couldn't help but be jealous. Paige was in Charlie's arms, both of them spending as much time looking at each other as Mac was looking at her phone. Veronica and Logan were so close it would take a major explosion to separate them, and even though Logan was intently watching the movie he was very in tune to Veronica's every move.

Mac thought about abandoning the slumber party and going back upstairs where she could wallow in her misery or even just call Dick and tell him to go check his e-mail. The idea popped into her head that maybe he had received the pictures but hadn't been that impressed, but she pushed it away again. She sat in her chair through the entire movie and was crawling into her own air mattress thankful that the night was ending and she could just go to sleep.

"It's only one o'clock, are you guys ready for bed , or do you want to watch something else?" Charlie was extremely comfortable sitting on the couch with Paige curled up in his lap, and didn't want to give up their closeness to get into the separate twin beds he had made for them.

"I'm happy to watch something else but we're not getting up to change DVD's." Logan said for him and Veronica who were curled up pretty tight themselves.

Mac rolled her eyes and pulled her covers up. "Don't look at me, I'm good with going to sleep."

Paige looked up at Charlie, she didn't want to move either. "It's a five disc changer, there's bound to be something else in there. Let's see what we have."

Charlie patiently waited while each disc loaded, "Besides what we just watched we have Emma from last night, Mission Impossible one and two, and The Little Mermaid."

"Okay, those have to be like the worst choices ever." Logan snuggles in closer to Veronica.

"I don't know, Mission Impossible was good, if you can get past Tom Cruise." Veronica likes the idea, she can compare the movie to the real thing she saw yesterday at the compound.

"I vote for sleep." Mac buries her head in her pillow.

"I agree Tom Cruise has gone off the deep end, the whole Katie Holmes thing? But I absolutely love the character he plays."

"Admit it Paige, you have a thing for Tom Cruise."

"I don't, okay so there are some things I like about him. I do seem to have a weakness for green eyes, but his aren't as bright as some that I like better. And he does have dark hair, it's actually exactly the color I love so much. And maybe it would be okay if some guy went nutso and jumped on a couch and declared his love for me. But it isn't really Tom Cruise I have a thing for. It's the guy he plays, Ethan Hunt is hot. Come on, a secret agent, out saving lives when nobody even knows, how much sexier does it get?" Paige said all this looking into Charlie's bright green eyes, and running her fingers through his short dark brown hair.

Charlie debated the consequences of hopping onto the couch right then to make his own such declaration but the look in Paige's own eyes told him he should save it for later. "Mission Impossible it is."

*********************************

"It's getting late Keith, I should probably be getting back." Kate had somehow found her way back onto Keith's lap.

"Probably, you have to get up early tomorrow. What time do I need to pick you up?"

Kate thought about this for a minute, she had Lefty staying with Don tomorrow while she was gone and it would be easier to keep his and Don's precious secret if she didn't have to explain anything to Keith. "We need to leave by eight, but I'll come here. That way we can end the day here, with only back-up as an audience."

"We have to tell them sometime Kate."

"I know, we will. I'll have to tell Paige when I explain why I needed Payton to come over. I think once I let her know you are worried about how Veronica will react she will be okay with waiting to say anything to her. It will be easier for her to keep it quiet if she isn't actually with Veronica."

"Are you worried about how Paige will take the news?"

"The news about us, or the news that Payton is psycho and on the road to becoming her own personal stalker?"

"Both?"

"I'm not sure how she will react to either. She's never really had to share me before. I've really only dated a few times and it was always when she was at camp or I was away on vacation."

"I don't understand that at all. You are such an incredible person, so beautiful, so sweet, and you cook. What is wrong with all the men in San Francisco? I'm surprised you don't have to beat them off with a stick. They must all be gay."

"They are not all gay, some of them, but not all of them. I've been asked out on occasion, and to be honest there have been a few marriage proposals. Veronica's friend Logan proposed after he tried my brownies the other day, but those are never really serious."

"How come I haven't tried your brownies yet?"

_Because when you proposed I would say yes and then be crushed when it wasn't sincere, _"Logan ate them all. I'll make more soon."

"These other guys, the ones that ask you out, are you seeing any of them?"

"No, of course not, the only one I'm seeing is you. Most of the guys who have asked me out are either cops from Derek's SWAT team, or divorced dads of Don and Paige's friends."

"I'm a cop and an almost divorced dad, and I believe my daughter could be considered one of Paige's friends."

"Yes but its different. The kids aren't kids anymore, so it won't be so awkward. I never had anything against cops, just cops in Derek's squad. Honestly I just never met the right guy before. I told you my whole life, or at least the last twenty years has been all about Paige…"

"I'm glad you didn't accept any of those marriage proposals."

"Me too."

****************************

The movie was half over and Mac was half asleep when her phone started buzzing.

From: My Boyfriend _(Better, but I really need to think of something good.)_  
Oh!  
Sun June 25 2:17AM

From: My Boyfriend  
My!  
Sun June 25 2:17AM

From: My Boyfriend  
Effing!  
Can I say the real thing  
or will the FCC come after me?  
Sun June 25 2:17AM

From: My Boyfriend  
_GOD_!!!!!  
Sun June 25 2:17AM

To: My Boyfriend  
So I take it you finally  
checked your email  
Sun June 2:18AM

From: My Boyfriend  
u r so beautiful  
Sun June 25 2:18AM

From: My Boyfriend  
If u were here right now  
I would show u how  
beautiful u r  
Sun June 25 2:18AM

To: My Boyfriend  
How would u show me?  
Sun June 25 2:18AM

From: My Boyfriend  
R u alone?  
Sun June 25 2:19AM

To: My Boyfriend  
No, in family room  
watching Mission Impossible  
with group  
Sun June 25 2:19 AM

From: My Boyfriend  
Any way u could get alone?  
Sun June 25 2:20AM

To: My Boyfriend  
Sorry, stuck here!  
Sun June 25 2:20AM

From: My Boyfriend  
u r killing me! I need to  
c u soon.  
Sun June 25 2:21AM

To: My Boyfriend  
What would u do to me  
if I was there right now?  
Sun June 25 2:22AM

From: My Boyfriend  
Id start by taking everything  
but your white bra and panties  
off  
Sun June 25 2:22AM

From: My Boyfriend  
and then id have u stand in  
front of a mirror then id make u  
Sun June 25 2:23AM

From: My Boyfriend  
watch as I touched and kissed  
and sucked all ur beautiful places.  
Sun June 25 2:23AM

To: My Boyfriend  
I will find a way for us to  
see each other this week!  
tell me more…  
Sun June 25 2:24AM

*******************************

Lying in the twin bed, even though it was pushed up close to Paige's, Charlie felt like she was miles away. She was curled up in her little ball, and even though her hand was sticking out, and being held by his, he still felt cheated. Why the hell did he volunteer to let Logan and Veronica have the one big bed? The movies were over, the room was quiet although sometimes soft whispers drifted across the room from Veronica and Logan, and Mac's phone was still flashing the room with light each time she received a new text, at least she had turned the vibrate function off.

"Charlie, you're staring at me aren't you?"

Charlie smiled in the dark room, Paige's whisper was so soft the only way he could have heard it was if he was only inches from her, and knowing that, made her feel not so far away. "Guilty, sort of, I can't really see you, just bits when Mac's phone lights up, but I am listening to you breathing, I could stay awake all night and-"

"And sing me Aerosmith songs?"

"I thought it appropriate. How come you're not sleeping? You have a long drive in the morning, you need to sleep."

"I'm trying, it's just not as easy as it used to be."

"It was easy last night. You said that the only time you slept, was when I was holding you, you could come over here, and we could try that again. I could help keep your demons at bay one more night so you could get some sleep."

"I don't have any more demons. Besides, I didn't stay so I could get sleep, I stayed because you asked me to."

"You could come over here with me for that same reason, or you could come over here just because you want to."

"Charlie…"

"No pressure, I'm not pushing, if you want, I would love to hold you, that's all, nothing else. I want it to be your choice. If you want to stay over there that is okay too."

Paige pushed her covers aside and crawled over to Charlie's bed. "Are you sure this thing can even hold both of us?"

"I think it's worth finding out." Charlie scooted over and Paige slid under the covers with him, stretching out alongside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, her head on the pillow next to his, their noses almost touching they were so close. "We probably shouldn't move around a lot, I don't think it's going to pop or anything, but we might roll right off."

"I think that might be a trick so you can keep me close, it doesn't feel unstable to me. But you are older and wiser so I will bow to your knowledge and experience."

"You're not going to argue?"

"Nope."

"You're really just going to accept my assessment of the situation?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"If you say it's safer to stay still, then still I will stay."

"So you are staying still because I said, or is it because you happen to like it right where you are?"

"Hmmmm, maybe some secrets are a good idea. You smell really good, you used my toothpaste."

"No, I used my toothpaste. You must use the same one."

"So do you think if I leaned up a bit, and kissed you, on the cheek of course, we would be okay, or do you think we would fall off?"

"I think it's worth the risk."

Paige reached out to find his cheek in the dark and then leaned in for a lingering and soft kiss.

Charlie used this as an opportunity to roll her over, so now instead of on her side facing him, she is more on her stomach and mostly on top of him.

"There now with all our weight in the middle, we should be much safer."

"If you weren't such a nice guy, we could have had the big bed and we wouldn't have this problem."

"I think this is a fantastic problem to have. I think Logan got the raw end of the deal. Veronica could be miles away from him right now."

"I saw the necklace, somehow I doubt she is any further from him than I am from you."

"Then he is almost as lucky as me."

"Charlie what if I'm not enough for you?"

"What are you talking about? I love you. You are all I've ever wanted."

"What if love isn't enough? What if there is something wrong with me?"

"What the fuck did he do to you? Forget the Fitzpatrick's; I'll kill him myself… Paige, Payton was a bastard, his cheating had nothing to do with you, there was something wrong with him, not with you. Obviously the guy is a few donuts short of a dozen, why anyone could have you in their life and do anything to risk that… Paige I know you don't want to talk right now, but I hate what keeping it inside is doing to you. And I hate that my imagination is going crazy at all the possibilities."

"Charlie, I'll tell you everything. Soon, just not right now. We'll get together soon, somewhere private, where we can talk openly and without having to whisper, and you can ask anything you want, I will answer anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything, no matter how personal, I don't want your imagination to cause you to have to visit the looney bin."

"I'm writing down my questions and I'm holding you to that."

"Good night Charlie."

"Good night Paige, I love you."

"I love you too."

*************************************

Cuddled in the dark Veronica and Logan lie in the large aerobed, barely taking up a third of it. Logan was on his back and Veronica was snuggled in close to him, her head in the crook of his arm, her hand on his stomach, dangerously close to the waistband of sweat pants.

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I love my necklace."

"I love that you love your necklace."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I love that you are here with me right now."

"I love that I'm here with you right now too."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I love when you hold me like this."

"I love holding you like this."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I can't wait until you come up for our date."

"I can't wait either, only twelve days."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Do you think we will get to make out in the car?"

"The car might have to be parked in the garage, but I'm sure we will be able to work something out."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I love making out with you in the car."

"I love making out with you anywhere."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I love… I love when you touch me."

"I love touching you, and I love being touched by you."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Why do you put up with me?"

"Because I consider you the most amazing person I've ever met and I consider myself to be the luckiest guy in the world because right now, it's me you're cuddling with, and it's my stomach that your hand is keeping warm."

***

"Logan?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I think you are pretty amazing too, and I think I'm the lucky one."

***********************************

Kate didn't want to have to wake Don, but she was running out of time. She had stayed with Keith until almost three o'clock in the morning again and then he had followed her home, giving her a few more kisses before she quietly let herself into the house. She was glad she had set up the air mattress in the office before she left, and just crawled right into it, only taking a few minutes to brush her teeth and put on some of her night cream.

She got up at six and made sure there was plenty for Don and Lefty to eat for the day and then had gotten ready, dressing in a colorful skirt and blouse for her book signing. She wished she could sneak out and just let Lefty take care of Don when he got there at eight, but she didn't think that was fair to make him clean Don's wounds or deal with the questions that she knew he would ask.

Walking quietly into his room she opened the blinds and got all the needed supplies ready.

"Don… baby, I know you're still sleepy but I have to leave. I need to change your bandages and stuff. I brought coffee." Kate sweeps the coffee past Don's nose hoping that will help wake him up. "I've never compared the two of you, but right now I really wish you were as easy to wake up as Paige. DON."

"Hmmmmm, just a few more minutes okay…"

"No, Don I don't have a few more minutes. I'm running late as it is, and I think parking may be a problem."

Don forced himself to wake up and pulled himself into a sitting position, taking the coffee from Kate. "Do you have any time? I need to tell you about last night."

"I talked to Sheriff Mars so I know some of what happened. We can talk about it later Don. Just… if you talk to Paige, can you not say anything to her? I would like to tell her myself." Kate sat down on the bed next to him and started the unpleasant task of cleaning his wounds.

"Sure, but I'm worried about today. Payton knows where you'll be. He was really insistent he talk to you."

"I know, Sheriff Mars told me, he arranged for some security today, so don't worry about it." Kate kept her eyes on what she was doing and avoiding looking directly at Don.

"Just be careful. I know how you like to drag it out and talk to every single kid there. I saw the ads for you all day yesterday, it's going to be a mad house. Give them a few hours and then get out. Payton won't try anything while there are still a ton of people around but if he gets the chance to talk to you after everyone has gone…"

"I told you I have security. These must be getting better, you barely winced. I brought you a muffin, you can have breakfast when Lefty gets here but I have to go. Stop worrying."

*****************************

"Good morning." Paige woke up lying on her side. The last thing she remembers is being on top of Charlie and being lulled to sleep by the sound of his beating heart. But now they are lying side by side. The covers had been cast aside, he's propping his head up on his hand, resting on his elbow and his other hand is on her hip, his fingers on her ass. One of his legs is between hers and he's poking her again. Paige isn't sure where one of her arms is but one of them is under his shirt and being held in place by his arm that stretches to her hip.

"Yes, it is a very good morning. I'm glad you got some sleep." Carefully Charlie pulls back a little, trying to give her a little more room, without his morning hard on digging into her.

"Hey where are you going? Get back here."

"I know how you feel about me poking you…"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I am very, very comfortable."

"So am I, so stop trying to move away from me. I'm glad I got some sleep too. You are breaking a rule."

"So are you. I don't believe you're hands are allowed to do any wandering under my shirt." Charlie scoots back closer, tightening his grip on her ass.

"Yes, but I thought it only fair. I woke up earlier and your hand was already on my booty."

"So the punishment for me touching your booty is you get to break a rule too? You might want to rethink that. There will be rebellion in no time."

Paige giggles softly and leans up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Booty is one of those words that make you giggle?"

Paige giggles again. "I can't really break a rule, I can just say I temporarily lifted it."

"I don't think touching your booty is really against the rules."

Paige continues her giggling. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, you said that other than those few minutes on the mat, every other time I touched you was welcome and you would love for all of those kinds of touches to continue. I had both my hands on your booty yesterday morning so I think you liked it."

"It took you long enough." Paige doesn't giggle this time but she does have a mischievous smile on her face.

"So what time are you leaving this morning?"

"I don't want to think about having to leave."

"I don't want to either, but if I knew when it was happening I could make sure we get the most out of our last morning together."

"Our last morning together for now. Why do we have to do anything? Why can't we just stay right here?"

"We could. But I know you, and at some point you will require food."

"Hmmmmm food sounds good. I told my mom we would leave around ten. I told her I would talk to her again before we left so she needed to know when she would have to be home by."

"So we have a couple of hours. You don't want to go running or anything?"

"I don't want to move. I ran enough yesterday for today too. I thought I would get up in a little while and make breakfast. Then after my mom came back we would leave."

"Do you have to leave right at ten?"

"We can be a little flexible. I just want to get home early enough to be able to talk to Kate tonight. What are you thinking?"

"What if we got you all ready to go, and then I took us all out to breakfast. We could come home and you could talk to your mom and then we could go ride the carousel before you left. The carousel always made you smile. I want you to go with a smile on your face."

"You want to take me to ride the carousel?"

"Yep, you can even ride the green horse that is your favorite. It will be the best buck fifty I ever spent, and will get me a smile every bit as big as Veronica's five thousand dollar necklace got Logan."

"Please tell me he had cash for that?"

"Of course, I never would have let him buy it otherwise. I never even let him out of the car. He said Veronica's dad told him not to use his cards for a while. He also said that he is running a little low and that he might have to hit you up to buy lunch on the way home. He underestimated how much you and Veronica would eat at the Ritz."

"Can we go to the Raintree Café for breakfast?"

"We can go anywhere you want."

"Okay, I like your plan for the morning better than mine. Do we still have time for more snuggling?"

"Yes, my plans will always include time for snuggling." Charlie pulls her closer and lets his hand wander, over her ass, down her thigh and then back up again. "I don't know what this fabric is but it is really soft. You feel amazing."

"Don't get used to it. First of all, they belong to my mom. And secondly, after I get my head straightened out, and we are in bed together for real, I won't be wearing pajamas."

*******************************

Keith was dressed in his uniform and ready to go when Kate knocked on his door a few minutes after eight. She greeted him with a kiss and a thermos full of coffee.

"You look gorgeous this morning, not quite as sexy as you did last night wearing my apron and covered in flour, but this is probably much more appropriate for a bookstore full of children." Keith offered up his own good morning kiss, wondering how she looked so refreshed when she could only have gotten a few hours of sleep.

"Thank you. You on the other hand look incredibly too sexy for a room full kids, but I'll let it go as long as you stay away from all the single moms."

"I promise I will only have eyes for you. If you see me scanning the room it will only be to assess your safety." Keith took the coffee from her and led her out to his car, helping her in and waiting while she buckled up before handing the coffee back to her and got in the car himself. "Everything go okay this morning?"

"Yes I talked to Don a little. I asked him not to say anything to Paige until I talk to her myself. She is kind of mad at him so I don't think it is really an issue. He expressed concern over today. He thinks Payton might show up too, but I told him you had arranged for security."

"Good thinking." Keith took her hand and kissed it, placing it gently back on her leg when he was done and leaving his hand with it to keep it company.

They chatted comfortably for most of the ride and Keith was quick to steal kisses at the traffic lights that he worked hard to hit when they were red. Keith turns onto Vine Street from Hollywood Boulevard, and sees tons of families lined up down the street. They are still two blocks from the Borders where Kate has her signing.

"Uhh Kate, 'kinda a big deal?' There must be a thousand kids here."

"I thought parking might be an issue, but I had no idea. I told you I don't usually do big stores like this. I like to be able to spend time with everybody like I did yesterday. Is this going to make everything harder?"

"I'll work it out. Just make sure you stay with me, or at least where I can see you. I don't really have any authority here, but I can probably get away with parking in the police zone up front. This is incredible Kate, I had no idea you were so popular. No checking out the single dads okay?"

*********************************

Logan woke up to whispering and giggling on the other side of the room. Looking over he saw Paige was gone and Mac and Charlie were letting the air out of their beds. He looked down at Veronica and grinned. His Ronnie was very predictable in her choice of sleeping positions. He raised his knees, hiding his also very predictable morning woody and wondered if anyone had noticed it. Logan reached out and brushed some hair out of Veronica's face.

"Hey beautiful, I need you to wake up."

Veronica opened her eyes and smiled at the very handsome face she was greeted with. "Hi… I really need to stretch. Is my hand down your pants again?"

"It is, and if you stretch, you will be confronted with the same high flying flag as yesterday."

Veronica carefully withdrew her hand and made sure all her stretching took place in plain sight. "Thank you for the warning. You have the most beautiful eyes Logan, they are always beautiful, but in the morning they are especially nice. They are like peanut butter and maple syrup all mixed together."

"You are comparing my eyes to peanut butter and maple syrup?"

"Hmmmm it's wonderful. One time I ordered pancakes at the diner and some of the syrup spilled but I put peanut butter on anyway, it was soooo good."

"I love it when you talk about food. You get the dreamiest expressions on your face."

"When Kate gets here I'm going to see if she will teach me to cook. I want to know how to make something other than snickerdoodles and boxed goods."

"I look forward to sampling all your attempts."

"You don't think I can do it."

"I think you can do anything you want. But I'm warning you now. If you make brownies as good as hers, I'm proposing and this time I won't take no for an answer."

**********************************

Veronica, Logan, Paige, Charlie, and Mac all sat squished together around a four person table at the packed Raintree Café on West Portal. The tiny restaurant was filled with the usual Sunday breakfast crowd but when Paige and Charlie walked in the owner smiled at Charlie, knowing that his favorite customer was finally getting the chance with his other favorite customer that he had been waiting years for. He had seen Payton pitch that game a week ago and knew it was only a matter of time before these two showed up for his famous stuffed French toast. He gave Charlie and his group of friends the next available table and sent over his new best waitress.

The group did a lot of smiling but the mood was somber. Mac understood how everyone felt. She wished she had had a morning like this to say good bye to Dick.

The girls placed their order and the whole table laughed as the waitress walked away before Logan and Charlie placed theirs. Veronica and Paige had both ordered two breakfasts and the waitress had assumed the girls had ordered for the guys. The owner, knowing this had happened to Paige no matter who she showed up with came over and took the boys orders himself, teasing Paige that it looked like she finally met her match in the eating department.

Charlie moved aside his place settings and stuck out his hand to Paige, who without being asked handed him a pen from her purse. Everyone watched as he started sketching a portrait on his white paper placemat. As the picture came together, Logan's smile was brighter than everyone elses because this drawing was of Veronica.

"Please tell me I get that?"

Paige interrupted before Charlie could reply. "You might want to wait until he's done. He likes to make these amazing headshots and then he ruins them with horns."

"I promise not to ruin this one, and yes Logan you can have it."

"Thanks, and I'd be cool with horns, horns would be hot."

Charlie finished and after signing it 'Charlie D. he handed his placemat to Logan and asked for his so he can do another one. He immediately starts a new sketch this one of Mac.

Logan looks it over, a huge grin on his face. "I had no idea you were so good Charlie. You could do this professionially. Charlie D.? I don't think we ever heard your last name."

Charlie smiles and continues his sketching, "Thanks Logan. If you want it colored you have to talk to Paige, I don't have the patience, but she will spend hours coloring my pictures."

Paige rolls her eyes at Charlie's modesty and avoidance tacticts. "Charlie does do this professionally, he is the illustrator for most of Kate's books."

"Most of Kate's books? Why not all of Kate's books?"

Charlie smiles and glances up from his dead-on sketch of Mac, "Because not all of Kate's books are illustrated." He finishes up the sketch and tells Mac she can have it, but only if she promises to send it to Dick. He started to make another of Logan for Veronica but the food came and he promised her he would do one later from memory.

Paige finished her two breakfasts before Charlie finished his and she grabbed his hand as he picked up his last piece of bacon. Pulling his hand towards her mouth she wrestled him for the last bite, winning she ate the bacon from his fingers and then nibbled at his fingers making sure she got every last crumb.

"Hey watch it. I was hoping you would still be a biter."

"Still? I was never a biter."

"Try telling that to the three preschools you got kicked out of."

"I don't remember being the one who often got suspended from school, Darling!" Paige knew calling him by his last name would get to him, especially since he had avoided the topic earlier.

"Hey-"

"Darling? Paige I'm hurt. I thought darling was your special name for me." Logan grins at the two of them.

"You called him darling?"

Paige looks at Charlie and then turns to Logan. "I don't remember that. I remember calling you muffin, and pumpkin. You must have called me darling." Paige knows she's full of crap but maybe Logan won't remember.

"Umm no, you called me muffin and darling, I called you pumpkin."

"Wait! Why are you calling my girl pumpkin? Don't you have your own girl you can call pumpkin?" Charlie turns to Veronica who is laughing at the whole conversation. "And you are okay with this?"

"Supposedly I started it, and now there is no stopping it."

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on? Mac?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Charlie, they got together, I believe Paige said Logan was insatiable, but she picked food over going to a hotel with him, then he bought her cake and then she dumped him… or maybe he dumped her, I don't remember, but they broke up. But you better watch out for her, because evidently the whole time she and Logan were together she was technically still with her old boyfriend."

Charlie sighs as the rest of the table laughs.

"Nice work Mac, I take it that is payback for me asking Logan's version of him walking in on you and Dick doing the nas-"

"Paige, I told you, it's not nasty. And if you think it is then your miserable excuse for and ex wasn't doing it right."

*****************************************

Keith saw Payton walk in just a few minutes into Kate's first book. He pointed him out to the security detail the store had hired to handle the crowd and then followed him to the back room where he was being led.

Thanking the rent-a-cops and requesting that they keep an eye on Kate, Keith dismisses them and takes a seat across the table from Payton.

"I told you to stay away from her."

"No, you said to stay away from Neptune. I'm not in Neptune, and you have no jurisdiction here."

"Payton, do you really think this is the best way to get to Paige. I think it's time you let it go."

"I'm not just letting her go. I put six years into this relationship, she's mine."

"Paige is her own person, she doesn't belong to anyone. You can't just own another person."

"Look you can't arrest me, and you can't keep me from talking to Kate. She is the only person Paige listens to, so I am going to talk to her."

"No Payton, you're not. Kate made a formal request to the store that if you show up and loiter they are to physically remove you from the premises. We also talked about filing a restraining order if necessary. Kate doesn't want to do that, but if you force the issue she will, and Paige will to. That will make it illegal for Paige to be able to talk to you even if she wanted to."

"I can't just give up. I'm not a quitter."

"Payton, Don and Kate both told me that Paige agreed to talk to you after the season ends. Has she ever lied to you?"

"No, Paige would never lie to me. You don't get it Paige is perfect, that is why I don't want to wait. She wants to date other people and someone else will figure out how perfect she is."

"You're going to have to give her the time she asked for, by pushing, you are only pushing her further away. I'm giving you another chance here, against my better judgment. The store has a written request from Kate asking you to be removed if you show up. One word from me and the store will formally ask you to leave, if you don't they will have you arrested for trespassing. You will be arrested outside in front of the hundreds of kids lined up for a chance to meet their favorite author, there are news vans outside covering this, your arrest will make the news and the front page of tomorrow's paper. You will be sitting in a jail cell while you wait to be processed and even if your lawyer is good and gets you out quickly, you will still sit there for several hours. Kate and Don both told me how your best friend is starting his first game today. Do you really want to miss that just to prove a point to Paige that will only drive her farther away?"

*********************************

Paige sat in the library facing her mom and dad. She sat straight with her hands in her lap, her eyes danced around the room occasionally settling on her mom but completely avoiding her dad. She waited for them to say something while she tried to keep the tears tucked down tight that she knew would escape the second her dad opened his mouth.

Penny reached over and took her husband's hand for support. "Paige? I told your dad everything-"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry…" Paige starts sobbing as she gets up and goes to her dad, he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly.

"Little bit, baby, its okay, you didn't do anything wrong. You don't have anything to be sorry about, no one is mad at you. Shhhhh, baby…"

Penny turns to them and mouths to her husband she's sorry too.

"Paige we didn't want to talk to you this morning because you are in any trouble. Your mom wanted to apologize again and we just wanted to see how you are dealing with everything."

"Daddy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that day on the waterfall. I know you must be disappointed-"

"Paige, I'm not disappointed. I know you lied, there is no way in hell you asked Charlie to touch you. But I understand why you did it, you were protecting him, and your mom was protecting you... You dug up a lot yesterday, what's going through your head? Are you mad at mom?"

"I don't think so, not about reading my file, I was never mad about that. I know she thinks she messed up by thinking I lied to her about when Payton and I got together and that if she wouldn't have thought that we could have figured out a lot sooner what an ass he was, but I'm not mad about that either, he had us all fooled." Paige pulls away from her dad and faces her mom. "Mom, Charlie said something yesterday, and he's right. We never would have made it if we got together back then. He said one of us would have ended up resenting the other one… or daddy would have killed him. I don't blame you for keeping us apart, now we have a real chance at something wonderful. Something like what you and daddy have. But when I think about you firing Kate, then yes I get mad."

"Really that is all that you're mad about?" Derek asks as Penny gives her daughter a hug.

"Nothing else matters, you guys don't know how important Kate was to me while all this was going on."

"I wish your mom would have fired her."

"What?"

"Paige I would have never let that happen. If your mom would have tried, this all would have come out sooner, and we wouldn't be sitting her discussing six years after the fact what my daughter did with the boy next door when she was fourteen. This is why we don't lie, and this is why we don't keep secrets in this family. Now unless there is more, we need to get you cleaned up and on the road. I will leave it up to you Paige what you want to tell Charlie. I for one am going to let his actions go."

***********************************

Logan helped Veronica up onto the black cat with the purple bow she chose to ride and then climbed onto the pig next to her.

"This is it V, a few more minutes and then I won't see you for twelve days."

"You'll call me right Logan, a lot? And you'll be careful? And you'll keep an eye on Dick, and make sure he doesn't do anything that would hurt Mac?"

"Yes to all of those. You'll be careful too? I'm not so worried about Charlie, but there are bound to be other guys lurking around, wondering why you are here all by yourself."

"There aren't any other guys, not for me. What are you going to do? You're going to be so bored. Surfing probably isn't a good idea, not in Neptune."

"I think I'm going to see if it's too late to get into that film class with Tom Blakely. He said it was full, but he made it sound like he would find me a spot if I wanted it. And I'm going to work on my ideas for the Dani Knightley movie. And I'm going to think about you. What are you going to do? You won't be working at SWAT all the time."

Veronica grips Logan's hand tighter as her cat goes around and around and up and down. "I'm going to miss you too. There were some flyers at the spa the other day for some self defense classes. I talked to Paige about it. I think taking one or two might be a good idea, I can't always rely on my trusty taser." Paige had suggested to Veronica that planting this idea in Logan's head might help explain some of the bruises that she is sure to get during training.

"I think that's a good idea, but be careful. And if you need help paying for them, I heard a rumor that your boyfriend is loaded."

"I heard that too, but I don't usually like it when he spends his money on me. But if you talk to him, you could tell him that if there is a bracelet that goes to my necklace, I would love that too."

***************************************

"Mac, did Paige leave yet."

"No, she's leaving in a few minutes. We are at this carousel in Golden Gate Park. Charlie says Paige loves it, so we are here so that she will leave happy. They are a few rows over being all disgusting and mushy, and Paige's other friends are a few rows behind them being even more kissy and slobbery, and I'm here all alone, thinking this would be much more fun if you were here so I could be all giddy too."

"I wish I was there to slobber all over you too. Maybe when I come up, we could find a way to sneak down there and we could ride it together. I haven't ridden a carousel forever, and I've never ridden one with my girlfriend."

"You sure have a lot you want to pack into the few hours you said you would be here."

"I said I would settle for a few hours, but I will stay as long as you let me. So what color is your horse?"

"I'm not on a horse. I'm on a lion. It doesn't go up and down, but it looked big and strong, and it had blue eyes."

"And you wanted to ride something that was big and strong and had blue eyes?"

"Yes, but in the future if I ride something that is big and strong and has blue eyes I would prefer it go up and down."

"I think I can arrange that. I think I'm a bad influence on you Mac."

"Really? I think you are a wonderful influence."

*********************************

"Do you know I remember the first time we you rode this horse. Kate had to hold you, I don't think you were even one yet."

"We came here every Friday, until I was like ten, and even then we still did it a lot, we just stopped telling people. I always rode this horse and one other thing, Kate always let me ride twice."

"I remember."

"Charlie, thank you for this, this is the perfect ending to this weekend. These past couple days… I'm really glad you were with me, I never would have made it through without you."

"There was a lot you wouldn't have had to make it through if it weren't for me."

"No, I'm glad we talked about everything."

"Paige, I want to ask you something."

"Charlie, I can't stay another day."

"I know, this is something different. Logan talked to your dad about him and Veronica and your dad had some good advice, I think it would work for us too."

"Logan talked to my dad?"

"Yeah, they seem to really be getting along."

"Good. I think Logan needs someone, and my dad is pure awesomeness. So what was his great advice?"

"You said you wanted to date-"

"Charlie-"

"Just hear me out, you said you wanted to date, and I asked you not to. But what if you dated me? I know you don't want to jump right into a relationship, and I get that. But what if we totally started fresh, and dated. I could pick you up at your parent's house and pretend to be all polite and gentlemanly, and then I could steal kisses while they peek out the window. Except on the first date, I know you are a good girl and probably don't kiss on the first date."

"Hmmmm, Kate always told me that you shouldn't kiss until after the third date."

"I think we should see if she still believes that and if it is something she practices herself. But if that is what you want, I'm willing to work with it, as long as I still have access to everything the other rules allow."

"I suppose if you wanted to take me on a date, and you asked nicely, I would probably say yes."

"Paige, will you go on a date with me?"

"Abso-posi-lutely!"

*******************************

The ride ended and the five of them made their way to the parking lot where the SWAT truck was parked next to the Lamborghini. Logan stood outside the car hugging Veronica while Charlie helped Paige into the driver's seat and belted her in. Mac not wanting to intrude on the goodbyes said hers before they got to the car and then climbed into the truck.

"It's just twelve days Veronica, we've been apart longer than that lots of times."

"But it was never this difficult."

"I'm going to miss you too Sugarpuss. But you are going to be busy and having fun, so try and enjoy it. I'm looking forward to tasting whatever Kate teaches you how to make." Logan glanced over and saw that Charlie and Paige were still talking. Pulling Veronica closer, he initiates a long and deep kiss, totally oblivious to the fact that they are standing in the lot of a public park filled with children.

***

Charlie kneels down, resting on the balls of his feet and kisses Paige on the cheek, a slow and lingering kiss. Seeing her glistening eyes he kisses her again. "Hey, what happened to no more tears?"

"I'm not crying over him, or anything that happened, I just don't want to go. The other day Mac called me Kick-ass Barbie, but somehow I've turned into a big baby."

"I don't want you to go either, but we both have a job to do. I have something for you Paige. There are actually a lot more where these came from but this is all I'm going to give you now. Don't look at them until you get home okay." Charlie pulls a small package from his back pocket and hands it to Paige. It isn't very big, four inches by six inches and maybe a couple inches thick, it's wrapped in a handkerchief and then tied with string. "I wrote you too, in Italy, every single day, sometimes more than once. Not all of them are nice, sometimes I expressed my frustration. But these are all postcards, suitable for public consumption, some are from Italy and some are from later, anytime I went anywhere over the last three years I wrote one to you, and I made sure none of these will make you cry, or if they do, they will just be happy tears."

"Charlie… I made you something too, it's downstairs in Kate's fridge. It has your name on it, but you should get it soon."

Charlie nods and leans in for another kiss, this one dangerously close to her lips. Pulling away he closes her door. Reaching into the open window he runs his fingers through her hair. "I love you Paige."

"I love you too."

***

Logan hears the car door close so he pulls away and opens his door. Logan pushes Veronica toward the SWAT truck and helps her into the front seat, not wanting her standing there while he drives away. He kisses the tears on her eyes and wipes the ones on her cheeks away. "It's just twelve days Ronnie, I'll call you later." He leans in and gives her one last kiss. "I love you Veronica Anne Mars." Not waiting for a reply Logan walks away, afraid she still won't say it back, and even more afraid that she will and he won't be able to leave at all. Not looking back he climbs into the Lamborghini and closes his eyes as Paige drives off.

*************************************

Please review!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for all the fabulous reviews… I seemed to have gotten my mojo back and have been doing lots of writing, I meant to have this chapter up on Thursday, but our network was down until today… Sounds like an excuse to me too, but it's the truth, I have been able to read your reviews on my phone, but if I didn't get it before then I will reply soon

I got some good constructive criticism in the last batch of reviews, so know that I am working on it… this chapter was written before I got it and although I corrected a loof the tense errors there are more I missed… I have a few chapters still written and I will try and get them fixed before I publish them, but as I am writing new stuff, I am working really hard at keeping non-dialogue in the past tense… This is something I really struggle with… any suggestions to help me with this… it is something with I have been struggling with since my teachers started giving me a hard time about it… in elementary school!!!

Chapter 29

A few minutes into the car ride Logan opened his eyes and turned to look at Paige, she was watching the road, her eyes were dry and she had a small smile on her face.

"So you are okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I would get us out of the city and then down to I-5, if you want to drive after that you are more than welcome to." Paige looked at Logan and saw that he was anything but smiling. "Leaving's hard I know, but it won't be for that long. I believe we have a double date in twelve days and you can spend lots of time on the phone."

"Leaving sucked. How is it you are smiling? I believe there were tears in your eyes when we took off."

"True, but I left a surprise for Charlie, and he should be finding it any minute now."

"Charlie is a good guy Paige, you should have been with him all along."

"I won't argue with that, but there were some circumstances that made us take the long way, we'll get there."

"I still owe you an apology."

"Save it okay? We have a long drive and if you piss me off it will just make it seem longer."

"But you promise to let me apologize at some point?"

Paige smiled and nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Logan was quiet while he played with his phone and checked it to see if he had any new emails.

They had just merged onto the 280 South when Paige's phone started going off.

'"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever'"

Paige's small smile grew immensely as she heard the new song playing on her phone. Logan raised his eyebrows at the ringtone.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Paige explained as she slipped her Bluetooth earpiece in and hit the button to connect the call. "Charlie, we left over twenty minutes ago, what took you so long?"

"What took me so long? What took you so long? The phone rang six times. I thought for sure I was going to get sent to your voicemail."

"Sorry, I was admiring my new ringtone, as much as I love Aerosmith, I think I like that song better when you sing it to me. Thank you, I love it by the way."

"You're welcome. I assume I have my own new ringtone to look forward to?"

"I'm not saying a word, but no peeking, you have to wait for me to call until you can find out. Are you at Kate's? Did you find your surprise?"

"What happened to my Patient Paige?"

"She went on vacation with Kick ass Barbie and now you are stuck with an anxious cry baby. It is only a six minute drive from the park to the house, by my calculations you should have been there fourteen minutes ago."

"We got stuck behind a muni train."

"Behind a broken down muni train, or just a stopped muni train?"

Charlie laughed as he pictured the wheels turning in Paige's head. "A stopped muni train."

"You shouldn't have taken Ninth, but even so, you should have been there eleven minutes ago."

"I was trying to show Mac the most direct route. We got back and I ran up to pack my stuff so I could just get my present and go home. I didn't want to risk having to share. But as I was putting everything in my bag, I couldn't find my 'If you choke a smurf, what color does he turn?' t-shirt. Any ideas where it might be?"

"You have an 'If you choke a smurf, what color does he turn' t-shirt?"

"I do, I was sure you would remember it. It's the one you had your hand under when I woke up this morning. Where is it?"

"When my hand was under your shirt, trust me, the last thing I was paying attention to was the shirt."

"Damn Paige, what did you do, take a class in avoidance tactics?"

"I did, you taught it. And next year, I'm teaching it."

"Okay, I'll let you get away with not paying attention to the shirt when you were distracted by my chest, but-"

"It was more like your hairy armpit. Once it got up there, there was no getting it out."

"We could do this all day."

"I have all day. I just started an eight hour drive."

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My 'If you choke a smurf, what color does he turn' t-shirt."

"You have an 'If you choke a smurf, what color does he turn' t-shirt?"

"Yes Paige, I do, and I know you remember it because last night you went through all the color possibilities for an oxygen deprived smurf."

"Huh, maybe it was a coincidence."

"Paige!—I love that shirt. I was counting on it smelling like you. And I'm pretty sure you drooled on it."

"I don't drool, and you have the one from the night before, and as far as things that smell like me, when I came out of the bathroom this morning my tank top was missing. Maybe our shirts ran away together!"

"Paige where is my shirt?"

"Can you describe it for me?"

"Paige I love you but-"

"I know, I think you must be nuts."

"My shirt… it's black… there is a big blue smurf on it… there are human hands wrapped around the smurf's neck… and it says, 'If you-"

"Oh that 'If you choke a smurf, what color does he turn' t-shirt, why didn't you say so in the first place, uummm, I might have accidentally put it in a ziplock bag and it might have accidentally found its way into my purse."

"I had no idea this shirt was so accident prone. Care to explain?"

"It was so soft, and it smelled so good, I thought maybe it wasn't you that helped me sleep. Maybe your shirt has magical powers, I thought it was worth a shot."

"I think the magical powers are all mine, but let me know how that works for you. So I get the rest of my stuff together and tell your parents goodbye, your mom keeps apologizing to me, want to explain that one?"

"Impatient and anxious Paige here remember? Besides, that falls under the 'I'll tell you later' category. So you say goodbye… and?"

"So I say goodbye and I go downstairs to Kate's, and sitting on the counter I find an updated 'to do' list and a couple boxes of your new shoes. I packed those shoes in the trunk myself yesterday, they fit just fine, want to explain that one, or are you going with another avoidance tactic?"

"Avoidance, but I can explain that one as soon as you get on with it."

"Okay, so I find all that and then I open the fridge and find your big stoneware baking pan and I pull it out… and I remove the foil…"

"Uh huh?" Paige smiled in anticipation of his reaction to her signature dessert.

"Okay, don't get me wrong here, I absolutely love your 'better than sex cake', it is amazing, it is by far the most delicious thing not only that you make, but it is by far the best thing I have ever eaten, some may even say it is orgasmically good, but I have a few issues with it."

"You do?" This wasn't quite the reaction she expected and it wasn't anywhere what she had been hoping for.

"Yes, two things actually, first, there is a huge chunk of it missing. So did your mom find it? Or did you sneak a piece before you left?"

"I packed it in an ice chest, which is why I needed the room in the trunk. I thought we could eat it together tonight on the phone."

"Okay, so that takes care of issue number one, I love that idea. Second, I think its false advertising, Paige this cake isn't better than sex, if you think it is, or if for you it was, then Logan was right. Payton was doing something very, very wrong."

***************************************

To: Sugarpuss  
Funny thing, the other day  
when u sent me the text from  
SWAT it came from 'Veronica Mars'  
but just now looking 4 ur #  
I couldn't find it  
Sun June 25 10:45AM

To: Sugarpuss  
I looked in the V's and under  
Ronnie I even tried Mars I was  
ready to ask Paige when Sugarpuss  
caught my eye.  
Sun June 25 10:45AM

To: Sugarpuss  
any other changes I should  
be aware of? I didn't think u  
liked this nickname. Do u miss me yet?  
I miss u… lots  
Sun June 25 10:46AM

From: Sugarpuss  
I like all ur nicknames 4 me  
Any & all changes are a  
surprise, but no trackers &  
I stayed out of ur call history  
Sun June 25 10:46AM

From: Sugarpuss  
I miss u more, at least u have  
Paige 2 keep u company, Charlie  
left, Mac is back on phone in her room  
I'm all alone :(  
Sun June 25 10:47AM

To: Sugarpuss  
Paige on phone with Charlie  
So I'm alone 2… u can go thru my  
call history anytime u want. I have nothing  
2 hide  
Sun June 25 10:47AM

From: Sugarpuss  
If the first 30 min with u gone  
is this hard how am I gonna make  
it 12 days  
Sun June 25 10:48AM

To: Sugarpuss  
We make sure u have lots of  
minutes & unlimited text. I'll check with  
Paige just heard her say CH is at kates &  
cake was mentioned  
Sun June 25 10:49AM

From: Sugarpuss  
Gonna check that out  
call me later XXOOXXOO  
Sun June 25 10:49AM

To: Mac  
Wanted to change V's  
ringtone, but phone locked down  
tighter than fort knox, can u help?  
Logan  
Sun June 25 10:51AM

From: Mac  
I could. What's it worth 2  
U?  
Sun June 25 10:51AM

To: Mac  
Fresh out of cash, who knew  
P and V could eat so much at Ritz  
could send some when I get replenished  
Sun June 25 10:52AM

From: Mac  
Not interested in cash  
Can u do same 4 me when u  
c Dick?  
Sun June 25 10:52AM

To: Mac  
Consider it done. Tell me what  
u want and I will tell u  
Sun June 25 10:52AM

******************************************

Keith waited in the room with Payton until his taxi came and then he walked him outside, and waited until the taxi drove away. He quickly checked on Kate, who was still surrounded by a tightly packed group of kids and then he went back outside, both to make sure Payton didn't double back and to make a phone call.

"-Derek Lamb."

"Derek, Keith Mars here."

"Keith, just calling to check on things? I know you were concerned about how Veronica would get along with Paige, but they seem to be good. They have a lot in common, as much as I'm going to miss my Paige, having both of them here together, I was afraid the city would start rationing food."

"Veronica told me that she really likes Paige, and I've heard from a few people about her ability to pack it away. I didn't think anyone ate like my Veronica. I know you said you didn't want any help with groceries and such, but let me know if it becomes too much." Keith laughed thinking about Veronica eating the poor Lambs out of house and home.

"Nonsense Keith, it's nice just to have the girls around, with six kids grown and gone, we are enjoying the house being filled again, and I know Kate will appreciate having more mouths to cook for."

"I'm glad things are going well there, but that isn't why I called. I wanted to fill you in on what is happening here and get your input on how I should proceed."

"I see, are you asking me in an official capacity, or as Don's dad?"

"Both, only this doesn't have to do with Don, it is about Paige, or actually about Payton Turner."

"I heard he was at Don's last night and that Don kicked him out, and I know he talked to Paige there on Wednesday. I take it there's more?"

"That is quite a bit more than I thought you would know. Did Don tell you all this?"

"No, Paige told me about Wednesday, and Charlie told me that Payton was there last night, the only details he knew were that Payton got thrown out, and that he had called Paige's grandparents."

"Then yes, there is a lot more. The situation seems to be escalating. When Don told Payton to leave, he gave him an hour to get off the porch or he was calling the sheriff. Don called me ninety minutes later, Payton was still there."

"Did you arrest his sorry ass?"

"I wanted to, but it was explained to me that, that would be more hurtful to Paige than to Payton. I talked to him myself, and made sure he left town. I did tell him that I would file a formal report and place him under arrest if he stepped back into Neptune in the next thirty days."

"You did the right thing, Paige didn't know he was there, she would have freaked out if she found out about it on the news. I heard Kate was going to tell her about it tonight."

"Yes, but there is still more, how much do you know about the Paige and Payton situation?"

"To be honest with you, I didn't know anything until Paige got here and told her mom and me everything Thursday night, but we are very close and she only waited so she could tell us in person. Her mom is very blunt in her questions and I am confident I have a pretty complete picture of what the bastard did."

"Payton seems to be selective in his memory of the events. When he talked to Don about what happened he admitted he messed up and wanted to try to make it right, as the night went on and Don got more details, Payton seemed less inclined to be so forthcoming, and started making rationalizations. By the time he told me what was going on he had completely shifted blame from himself over to Paige, blaming her not only for his cheating, but also for everything going wrong in his life. He also expressed a lot of contempt for Kate, and Don, and you and your wife for refusing to let him talk to Paige. He is quite adamant that he will work it out with her and that she will see things his way. He often contradicted himself, one minute saying she was being stubborn and unreasonable and the next minute calling her perfect and saying he was afraid if he didn't see her soon, someone else would see how perfect she is."

"Early signs of stalking…"

"That is how I see it too. There is still more. Kate had an event today. Payton mentioned it last night when I drove him to a taxi. I was concerned he would show up, so I insisted on accompanying her. Payton showed up a while ago. Kate asked that I let him go if he went of his own accord. She agreed that if he didn't she would petition for a restraining order. I told him this and he left. I'm not sure that was the best thing to do. Say the word, and I will file the paperwork. I can have him picked up at the airport when he leaves for Texas after the game today."

"You could really only get him for trespassing right?"

"Yes, I mentioned a stalking charge yesterday, but that was really just a bluff, it would be very hard to prove with what we have right now. Paige talked to him voluntarily on Wednesday, and she agreed to talk to him at the end of the season, so it isn't like she told him to completely get lost. I don't know what kind of messages he's left her, although he didn't deny calling her a lot."

"With the exception of Thursday and Friday, he's left several messages a day on our house phone and both my wife's and my cell. They are all extremely polite, inquiring as to our well being, and asking that we tell Paige he loves her and to please have her call him. I know Paige is having his calls blocked, they go straight to voicemail. I don't think she's listened to them, but I doubt she's erased them either. What do you think we should do?"

"Personally as the father of a daughter Paige's age, I would like to see him castrated and then make him watch as we feed his parts to the sharks. Professionally, I know the justice system won't see it that way. If I have him picked up, he will only spend a few hours in a cell, and then go on his merry way. He even told me an arrest might go a long way in showing Paige how far he was willing to go to prove his love. The media will latch onto it and we can follow his every move by watching Entertainment Tonight. Unfortunately, they'll start following Paige too, and he can keep tabs on her the same way. If we let him go, we know where he'll be, they are in Texas for four days and then they have a ten day home stand in Oakland, but Paige will be here."

"I agree. Even with his financial resources, the team really restricts a player's movements during the season. I can call in some favors and make sure he stays with the team. Paige is coming home for the weekend in a couple weeks, but hopefully we can have this settled by then and even if it isn't I'm sure we can keep her safe. Keith, I know Kate is going to tell Paige about his being there, but will you talk to her about the seriousness of this. If I do it she might just see it as me being her over protective dad."

"Yes, I'll talk to her, and I'll see if she'll let me listen to those voicemails."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, Keith, when Payton was telling you his side, was he still insisting that he just fooled around once?"

"Yes, he was very adamant about that. I take it that is not the case?"

"I don't have any solid proof but Paige mentioned she thought it might have not been the first time, and then yesterday Penny found what she believes to be evidence that it was happening for a very long time."

"That might make it harder for Paige to deal with, but I'm not sure it has a lot of relevance."

"I'd agree, but I just have this gut feeling… Paige didn't go into a lot of detail when she told us what she saw when she walked in on Payton, all she would say was that she had no doubt it was a sex act, and that it required a lot of trust. Sex isn't a subject that gets shied away from in this house, it is discussed often, and I've never seen Paige clam up when talking about it. At the time, I just thought she didn't want to say it because she didn't want to see the picture in her head again, but now, I have this nagging feeling it might be important."

_Kate said she thought it was something kinkier than Paige was used to. _"I have often relied on my own gut instincts, I will see if I can get Paige to open up, or maybe she will talk to Kate. I'm sure she doesn't want to dwell on it, but maybe once she talks about it, it will help her let it go."

"Speaking of Kate, she understands how serious this is too?"

"She does, I talked to her last night after I followed Payton to the city limits, and again this morning on the way to her book signing."

"Charlie mentioned Kate had asked Payton to come because she went out. Am I correct in assuming she was on a date?"

"Derek, if you want to know about Kate's personal life, I'm afraid you will need to ask her yourself."

"Fair enough. How about if I ask about your personal life? Am I correct in assuming that you were on a date… with Kate?"

"Derek-"

"And am I correct in assuming that none of our kids know about it?"

"We aren't planning on keeping anything a secret for long. Kate is going to tell Paige tonight. The only reason we have waited is because of Veronica. I've been separated from my wife for over three years. She left for good over two years ago. I haven't dated a lot in this time, but Veronica has had a difficult time with it the couple times I tried. We thought it would be a good idea for her to get to know Kate on neutral territory, namely your house before we said anything."

"You are separated? Not divorced?"

"I have filed for divorce, and I did so before I asked Kate out. Veronica had a major meltdown when I told her. I am trying to prevent another one."

"Does Kate know?"

"That my divorce isn't final? Yes."

"Keith, Penny and I are taking the girls this weekend to our house in Sonoma, Kate will be coming. You are welcome too. It is up to you and Kate what you tell Veronica, but Kate is family and I would like the chance to get to know you."

***************************

"Logan, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Will telling you 'no' stop you?"

Paige smiled at this, thinking Logan reminded her so much of the relationship she had with Don before he changed. "Probably not, but it might make me try to go about it in a more sneaky manor."

"Your dad warned me about how sneaky you can be. Ask away, but I reserve the right to refuse to answer."

"When you were dating Lilly Kane she cheated on you right? How did that make you feel?"

"Someone told you?" _So much for us waiting to get closer to home before she gets pissed at me._

"About Lilly? No, I saw it on the news like everyone else. I might have heard bits from Don, but by the time this all came out he wasn't doing a lot of talking."

"No, not about Lilly, about what I said." _Derek is right, she is sneaky._

"The thing you want to apologize for? No, no one told me anything. You don't have to tell me how you felt if you don't want. I just don't know anyone else who has gone through this. My parents have been together forever, I don't think any of my brothers have had this happen to them, even Don for all his faults had something great with Lana, Kate never even dates..."

"You're really lucky you know?"

"Because I'm the only one in my family who's been cheated on?"

"No, well yes, but that's not what I meant. Your family is awesome. People used to tell me all the time how great it was that my parents were still together, they would say that you just don't get marriages to last like that in show business, but they never really knew what it was like behind closed doors. I used to think that the Kane's had a great family, but the more I got to know them the more I knew they were phony too. Celeste was a cold hearted bitch and Jake was just as much of a cheater as Aaron was, actually his cheating was worse, his cheating wasn't just physical it was emotional. Your family is real though, they are exactly what I want. The way your parents still express their love after 43 years, I hope to have that someday. Your parents are easy to talk to, your brother is kind of an ass but you have four more that sound pretty great, and according to V, Don wasn't always such a jerk. I would kill for the kind of family you have."

"That just proves my point. There is something wrong with ME."

"You think it's your fault?"

"Isn't it? Obviously I wasn't satisfying him, so he had to find someone who would." Paige swore she was done with crying over Payton, but she feels the tears start to threaten.

"Were you satisfied?"

"You're asking about our sex life?" _Tears effectively stifled._

Logan shrugged and turned to look out the window, thinking that Paige might be more inclined to open up if he wasn't staring at her. "You brought it up."

Paige sighed and considered her answer for a minute before she spoke. "I don't think I was unsatisfied. I never thought about being with anyone else. I just thought… I told you at Don's, Payton was always more interested in baseball than anything else. When we were together it was sweet, and tender. I wouldn't call it exciting, but he always made me feel loved, worshipped even. I thought he got his excitement on the baseball field."

"Paige, I don't like Payton, I think he's an idiot, and I know he's not the guy for you. But maybe he did just make a mistake. He screwed up one time, that doesn't mean-"

"It wasn't just one time, he's been cheating for years, and I was too blind to see it. There were times he would ask me to come over, my roommate would tease me about getting a late night booty call, I would rush over and he would just want to hang out and cuddle. Sometimes he wouldn't even want to do that. Sometimes I practically threw myself at him and…"

"Like I said, a complete idiot. After Veronica and I broke up the first time she got back together with her first boyfriend, I ran into her one night at a hotel. I knew they had sex that night, I was being an ass and I made a comment about how if 'the cuddling was the best part then he wasn't doing it right.' I said it because I wanted her to hurt like I was hurting, but there is truth to it."

"How did Veronica react?"

"Typical V, she put on a strong face and she lied. But that isn't why I'm telling you this, if that is how it was for you, then I guarantee you, it wasn't your problem it was his."

"I read Cosmo, and Marie Claire, I know that the woman has some responsibility too. I tried all their suggestions, or at least a lot of them. He was never interested. Why wasn't I enough for him?"

"Paige, you asked how I felt when Lilly cheated… I'll tell you, I felt the same way you are feeling. I felt hurt, I felt like I wasn't good enough, like I was doing something wrong. I tried to do more, I tried to do less. I tried to be more tender, and I tried to be more assertive. It didn't matter what I tried, nothing was enough for her."

"See it was me. I tried all that too."

"No it wasn't you. I don't know what his problem was, but it was HIS problem. I'd been carrying this around for years, blaming myself, wondering how long until Veronica figured I wasn't enough for her too. You wouldn't believe the lengths I went to, to build up my confidence in bed. I took stupid risks, and was with people I had no business being with. I had an affair with a woman I hated just because she was good in bed and I wanted to learn… And still, even after all that, I still blamed myself. It wasn't until I talked to your dad yesterday and he told me not only the problem wasn't with me, but he explained what Lilly's problem was that I saw it really was her all along. Maybe figuring out what his problem was will make you see it wasn't you at all."

******************************************************

Four hours after her event started and two hours after it was supposed to end, Keith led an exhausted Kate out of the bookstore and past the families still in line, and into his cruiser. He didn't say anything until they were a few blocks away and then he pulled into a parking garage and found an almost empty level. He knew she was tired but he unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her over to his side of the car. Kate didn't resist and instead helped the best she could. As soon as she was settled in his lap she attacked his lips with hers.

Kate broke away and settled down against Keith's chest. "Four hours is a long time to have to see you from across the room and not be able to do that."

"You were amazing Kate. The way you handled those kids, the way they fall in love with you instantly and then hang on your every word. I think your talents might have been wasted on Paige. Why didn't you have your own kids? At the very least you should have been a teacher."

"Paige was a handful, she required every bit of skill I had. I was in college when I started working for the Lambs. I continued taking classes, it took me a while but I finished my degree before Paige started Kindergarten. But rather than using it I started writing instead. I did however, home school Paige after she got kicked out of preschool, all the way until-"

"Paige got kicked out of preschool? Hard time with potty training huh?"

"No, Paige was a dream to potty train, she did it all herself. We didn't have any kids in the neighborhood her age, they were all older. Don and all his friends were always around, and so was Charlie. She saw all of them using the bathroom and started doing it on her own before she turned two. Now convincing her to pee sitting down, that was the challenge. Don't tell her I told you that, she'll kill me. She got kicked out of preschool for biting."

"Biting? And you couldn't get her to stop? Did you try biting her back? That is what we did with Veronica."

"She didn't do it at home. We didn't even believe she was doing it at school. You have to understand, Paige was just turning four at this point. She was the only girl in a house always full of boys, ranging from three years older than her up to age twelve, and that doesn't include her older brothers and their friends. She played with them constantly and they treated her like one of the boys. They rough housed and wrestled. They held her down and tickled her until she almost wet her pants. She would wrestle right along with them, never crying uncle, never giving up, and never resorting to fighting dirty. She never bit any of them. They would have these massive dog piles in the backyard. Paige would crawl out from the bottom, bruised and scraped, covered in grass stains, and she would be laughing harder than all the boys."

"So she didn't play so nicely with the girls?"

"Well with one girl in particular, Sarah Skiller. Sarah was Paige's age but had a sister the same age as Charlie and his twin. Sarah evidently spent some time at Charlie's house and decided she liked him. I'm not sure how much time she really spent with him, Charlie was at our house constantly even then. She would tell Paige about it at school and Paige didn't take too kindly to Sarah encroaching into her territory. The bites started out small and we got a few notes home, but it didn't seem like a big deal. We told Paige to knock it off and use her words. We didn't know the reasons yet. Then one day Sarah told Paige that she was going to Charlie's that afternoon and she was going to kiss him. I was called down to pick up an expelled Paige and Sarah got a tetanus shot and three stitches."

"Did Sarah ever get to kiss Charlie?"

"Unfortunately for Sarah no, Charlie got his first kiss a few months later at Paige's fifth birthday party."

"Damn, should I be worried? Do you think Paige will be as possessive of you as she was Charlie?"

"I think we'll be okay… as long as you never try to kiss Charlie."

"I'll try to control myself, but is he as pretty as you?"

Kate laughed that deep hearty laugh that made Keith's heart stop, and then she kissed him again. "Charlie is gorgeous. He looks like a greek god. He's six three, he works out constantly, he has this dark thick wavy hair, our dentist uses his smile for his advertising, and his eyes are the exact same color as Paige's mini cooper."

"Hmmph, then I don't think we have to worry about me, but I'm a little worried that Paige might try to bite you."

"Please, I used to change his diapers, he wasn't near as easy to potty train as Paige. Besides, while I can appreciate his beauty, that doesn't mean his are qualities I find attractive. And if I ever did try to kiss him, I would have to stand on a milk crate just so I could come up higher than his armpits. I like a man that I have easier access to. Do you know how hard it would be to carry a milk crate everywhere I went?"

"I can't argue with that logic, I've never been so happy to be vertically challenged. The Lamb's were lucky to have you."

"I was lucky to have them too. Things weren't going too well when I met them… I love sitting here with you like this. Talking, and sneaking kisses in between sentences, but do you think it's possible we could get some food. I'm not saying you need to take me out to lunch, it's my turn to buy, and we can go anywhere you want. But I'd be happy with a drive through and eating it on your couch. Where we can sneak kisses in between bites."

********************************************

Charlie was sitting in the big SWAT truck watching Veronica and Mac through the bakery's big plate glass window and staring at his iPhone wishing it would ring when it did.

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable"  
This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss"

Just thinking about kissing Paige brought an even bigger smile to his face as he hit the answer button but there was no one there.

"Crap." Charlie started to call her back but then his phone started going off again.

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a …"

"Hi, gorgeous."

"Hi, Okay now who is admiring their new ringtone? So I take it that means you like it?"

"This Kiss by Faith Hill? It is totally worth the ribbing I will take from the guys just to know you are thinking about kissing me too."

"I'm glad, that's all I was calling you for. I just wanted you to hear it."

"You didn't think I would check it, even though you told me not to?"

"That's an impatient Paige thing, and I figure only one of us can be impatient at a time. I'll let you know when it's your turn."

"Thank you. Is everything going okay? Who's driving?"

"No one right now. We stopped for a snack, Logan is in the restroom. He will be driving when he gets back. Are you at your house now?"

"I never made it, I got ambushed in Kate's kitchen. Veronica got a text from Logan saying I was hiding cake. I know I'm right about your cake, it's awesome and all, but sex is way better. However, judging from Veronica's moans I would say Logan might be doing something wrong too."

Paige laughed so hard she choked on the last handful of nuts she had just tossed in her mouth. "Charlie, I hope you didn't tell that to Veronica!"

"I did. She said it's been so long she doesn't remember. She said she'll let me know later."

"We are all crazy. All of us. Each and every one of us should be committed. I can't believe you shared your special cake."

"I told her she could have a tiny piece, after some intense negotiations she agreed."

"She settled for a tiny piece? What did that cost you?"

"My afternoon off. I said I'd drive them down to Palo Alto so Mac could see how to get to Google."

"You realize that's a ploy right? Veronica just wants you to take her to Sprinkles so she can get more cupcakes."

"That is where we are now. But that is only half of it. Veronica sent Mac a text telling her to come down to Kate's too. Mac agreed to stay out of the cake if I would take her to Ikea, Dick is moving out and she wants to get a head start on his furniture shopping. Do you believe it? A Sunday afternoon at Ikea, as soon as Veronica eats her weight in pink frosting I am in for an afternoon of hell."

"I love you Charlie."

"What's that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, but I'm betting you have one."

"You are a good guy Charlie, a really good guy."

***************************************************

"How much longer do we have? When do you have to go home?" Keith broke the contact between his lips and Kate's neck, to ask her the question as he looked in her eyes. They were sitting at his house, on the couch, there was music playing and Back-up was curled up on the floor by their feet.

"Sheriff Mars, are you trying to get rid of me?" Kate looked at him coyly as she pulled him back to her neck.

Keith gave her neck some of the attention it wanted, and then pulled away again. "Absolutely not, I just want to make sure I am able to savor every moment that you are here. I don't want you to spring it on me that you are leaving when the time comes. I like to be prepared."

"I love it, it's like I have my own personal boy scout. Lefty has some work to do tonight, he said he needed to leave by six. Paige left a little after ten, she could be home as early as six, but I'm willing to bet it will be closer to eight, I'm sure they made plenty of food stops. I could leave Don by himself for a while but I'd really like to be there when Paige gets home."

"So I have you to myself until…"

"I can stay until seven… or so."

"That gives us two hours. Have you had enough to eat? I don't want to get accused of trying to starve you again."

"My goodness Keith, you make it sound like I am as bad as Paige and Veronica. I wouldn't mind one of those cookies though, assuming you didn't eat them all after I left last night."

"You mean after you left this morning… I think there are a few left." Keith got the cookies and glasses of milk for both of them. "Kate I have to tell you something."

Kate accepts the milk and waits until he sits back down beside her to set the plate of cookies down on the couch between them. "Okay, so tell me."

"I called Derek earlier, while you were in the bookstore."

"Does he see Payton's behavior as stalkerish too?"

"He does, but he didn't shed any new light on the situation, that isn't what I want to tell you about. He knows about us."

Kate takes in a swift breath of air that she holds for a second before she slowly exhales it. "You told him? Is he going to tell Veronica? Did he tell Paige?"

Keith shakes his head, "No, he said it was up to us when and how we tell the kids. I didn't tell him, he's a cop, a good one, he figured it out on his own. He asked point blank, I wasn't about to lie, and I didn't think you would want me to anyway."

"I'm glad you didn't lie. What did he say?"

"He said you're family, and that he wants to get to know me. He sounded very fatherish. I have to say it was a little intimidating. Here I am forty five years old, and I feel like I need the approval of your dad."

Kate smiles, setting her milk down she moves the cookies and crawls back onto Keith's lap. "You won't have any trouble getting his approval. Did he say when he would like to get to know you?"

"He isn't what I would call a procrastinator that is for sure-"

"That is a trait not allowed in the Lamb family."

"He said you are all going to Sonoma next weekend, and he wants me to come too."

Kate's face lit up as she thought about the possibility, "Can you do that? Are you coming?"

"I don't know yet, I would like to, but there is the murder investigation, and a small problem I have with the county prosecutor. He said you are all going up Thursday night. I don't think I will be able to go that early, but I could probably fly up Saturday morning, and then rent a car to meet you in Sonoma."

"You don't have to rent a car, just take a cab to the San Francisco house and take one of the cars in the garage. I'm sure we will be taking a SWAT truck, so you can use my Rover."

"You sound awfully excited about this."

"Keith, I'm leaving on Wednesday, it will be much easier to go if I know I don't have to wait very long to see you again."

"That only gives you a couple days with Veronica…"

"Sheriff Mars, is that the reason you are nervous about the idea, or are you afraid of the big bad, Derek Lamb?"

"The guy is huge, and even though I'm the Sheriff in these here parts, his gun cage is no doubt much bigger than mine."

Kate chuckled remembering that just yesterday Charlie said the exact same thing. "You don't need to be intimidated. I know it might seem kind of weird, but in a way, the Lamb's are like my parents. My mom died of breast cancer when I was in high school, and my dad died a year later, right after I turned eighteen. I met the Lamb's three years later and they became my family. Their oldest sons are my age, so I fit right in. They used to joke, that if I was their daughter, they never would have needed Paige, but then if it wasn't for Paige, they wouldn't have needed me. But Keith, Derek and Penny will love you. You've already met Derek, he isn't nearly as scary in person as he sounds on the phone."

"Will we really even get to spend any time together? Will we be constantly surrounded by Mac and Veronica, and by Derek and Penny?"

"I'm looking forward to spending time with Mac and Veronica, and Keith, so are you. And believe it or not, the Lambs are fun people. You will have a good time. And after we tuck the girls in, and the Lambs retire to their room, you and I, Sheriff Mars, can retreat to the privacy of my apartment at the back of the property."

"I love it when you do that. I don't even think you realize you do it, but I love it."

"What are you talking about? What do I do?"

"When you are being serious, or we are just talking you call me Keith-"

"Well that is your name!"

"I wasn't done yet, when you are serious you call me by my name, but when you are being playful, or flirting, you call me Sheriff Mars."

"And you love it? Sheriff Mars, why don't you tell me what else you love that I do?"

************************************

An hour from Neptune, Paige asked Logan if he minded a quick stop at Target before they got home. Logan took his eyes off the road for a split second and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You want to go shopping? You realize there is no room in this car anywhere? I am not sacrificing any more of my possessions so you can buy more shoes."

"I just want to grab something real fast, and it's small. It will fit in the glove box. Neither of us will have to sacrifice anything. Please Logan, there is a Target right at the next exit."

"There is a nicer one a couple miles down. We can go to that one. Paige, can I ask you something?"

"Ummm, let's see, we've already discussed the weather, sports, my cheating ex boyfriend, my sex life, my family, how much you hate my brother… is there anything left?"

"I see your point. It's about Don, or I guess about the car. Don't get mad okay. Veronica got curious when you showed your dad the registration. She snuck down to the car last night to see what it said. We were both totally confused by what she found."

"Am I not supposed to get mad because Veronica is nosy and looked in the glove box, or because she was also hoping to find whatever it was that was freaking me and Charlie, and when I say me and Charlie, I mostly mean Charlie, out?"

"All of the above I guess."

"I am not mad. I am every bit as nosy as Veronica. I'm surprised it took her until last night to check the registration. Do you want me to tell you about that first or what we left in the car?"

"That went better than I thought it would. Tell me what you left in the car first."

"Charlie freaked out, I know, it seems to be a habit of his, after my doctor's appointment yesterday. He did a little diagnosing of his own after he heard I was getting sick and not sleeping and he decided I must be pregnant. He bought out the entire selection of pregnancy tests at the local Walgreen's so we, and by we, I mean he, could know for sure. I'm not. I didn't need to take the tests to know and that is what my mom and dad found last night."

"I don't blame Charlie for freaking out. I would have freaked out too. You are positive?"

"Completely, and my doctor ran a test anyway, it was negative, just like I said."

"As for the registration…It says Donald Lamb, but when your dad saw the paperwork, he said, 'Who the hell is that?'"

"His name isn't Donald, it's just Don."

"So the DMV, made a mistake. Don't they do stuff like that all the time?"

"I don't know, they've never made one for me. But you don't understand. Do you remember my other brothers' names?"

"Some of them probably, they were normal names, Michael, Benjamin, Matthew… there's one more right, I don't remember his name. Three out of four isn't bad."

"Actually you are oh for four. The twins were Mike and Mark, then came Jeff and then Ben. Those are their actual names, nothing is short for anything. Don is just Don. My mom hates nicknames. When she was growing up her parents called her everything but her name. When she complained about it they made it a point to call her Penelope, which she also hated. She had her name legally changed to Penny and swore she would never do that to her kids. We all have simple, one syllable names, and none of us ever got nicknames. There is a family joke that one of the nannies before I was born got fired for calling Ben, Benji. My mom would cringe whenever Payton called me Catch, he stopped doing it front of her, the only time he ever used my name was when she was around. She gives my dad a dirty look anytime he calls me Little Bit."

"So the DMV still could have made a mistake."

"No, none of us would be able to handle it. If it was just a simple mistake, all of us would have had it fixed immediately. Have you heard me shorten anyone's name since we met?"

"I haven't, but V, said you called her Ronnie, when you did your little charade for Piz."

"I was playing a part, I used your name for her to sell it. You and Mac do it all the time, V or Ronnie… I always call people whatever name they introduce themselves as, that is the only reason I can call Mac, Mac. If I would have heard Cindy or Cynthia first, I would totally struggle with it. If Don got the registration and there was a mistake he would have had it changed. He's almost as bad as my mom."

"What do you mean, 'if Don got the registration', didn't Don have to get the registration?"

Paige opened the glove box and pulled out the black folder organizing all the Lamborghini's paperwork. "Going through this, everything says Donald. Even the hand written stuff for the maintenance. I'm not sure Don has ever even looked at this stuff, and if he has, he has no control over any of it."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Don didn't buy the car, someone else did, and that someone is still paying for its upkeep."

Paige practically flew out of the car before Logan finished parking it in the Target lot.

"Paige wait, can I come in?"

Paige sighed and opened her large green custom Kathy Van Zealand bag, pulling Don's worn Giant's baseball cap from it. "Logan, you really have to be careful. I know you hate hats, but you should at least try and make an effort to keep yourself hidden."

Logan took the cap and pulled it down low. Hunching his shoulders he followed Paige into the toy section of the store. He watched with mild interest as Paige decided on her purchases, but he kept glancing down to a large display at the end of the aisle they were on. Pulling his phone from his pocket he set it to its camera function and tried to hand it to Paige. "Can I ask you to do something really strange for me?"

"I am not taking naked pictures of you."

Logan laughs nervously and then swallows, "I promise to keep my clothes on, but you are kind of on the right track." Logan tells her what he has in mind, he starts to explain, but Paige tells him there is no need. She tells him she won't do it in the store, but if he purchases the needed items, she will happily do it outside, around back, where they will have some privacy, and he can take off the hat. No longer nervous, Logan smiles, glad that Paige is onboard and sees the humor in what he is about to do. He makes the needed purchases, thankful that Charlie had fronted him a hundred bucks until he saw him in two weeks.

************************************************************

Charlie called the Lamb residence on their way back from Palo Alto, and offered to pick up Chinese food before he dropped the girls off. Penny said that Chinese food sounded like a great idea, but suggested she and Derek meet them there, and they can eat at the restaurant.

They all crowded into Xiou Loong and placed a large and complicated order. They talked for a while, waiting for their food. Charlie, Veronica, and Mac all seemed to be paying a lot of attention to their cell phones and Derek and Penny teased them about it. Dinner came and Charlie and Derek teased Veronica and Penny about the noises they made as they ate the delicious food. Veronica was getting anxious, she hadn't heard from Logan for a while and it was getting close to when she thought he should be getting home. She smiled when she finally felt her phone buzz in her back pocket and she pulled it out, her smile grew when she saw that it wasn't just a text but a picture message. She hit the button to download the photo and popped a large piece of spicy dry fried chicken in ginger and garlic sauce in to her mouth. The phone beeped to let her know the picture had loaded and Veronica glanced down expecting to see Logan's smiling face. Instead what she saw caused her to start choking on the delicious piece of chicken. Charlie whacked her on the back and the large piece of meat when flying out and landed across the table.

Penny frowned and looked down at the phone Veronica seemed to suddenly be guarding with her life. "I hope you kids aren't sending naked pictures. I don't care how intimate you are with someone, you should not be sending pictures like that on your cell phones."

Derek sticks his hand out for the phone. "Veronica, I don't think you understand how dangerous that could be. One accidental forward and that picture will be out in the open forever. We have rules in our house-"

Veronica glanced nervously from Derek and down to her phone, and then at Derek's outstretched hand. "I know Mr. Lamb. And we didn't mean to break any of those rules, I know Logan explained how innocent it was, we just fell asleep. Except for that one time, we haven't broken any of your rules…" Veronica took a deep breath and smiled before she handed him the phone, "Actually, this might help prove that."

Derek looked at her sternly and then glanced down at the phone, seeing the picture he started laughing hysterically and offered the phone to his wife, who had a similar reaction. She was still laughing when she handed the phone over to Charlie.

Charlie looked at it and sighed, "I know exactly how he feels…"

Mac grabbed the phone and grinned, "Veronica this so better go up as your wallpaper!"

Mac handed the phone back to Veronica who looked at the picture again. A Fully clothed Logan was standing in front of a beige cement block wall. He had a very fake pout on his face, and in his hands, held down low over his crotch were two very large and very blue children's rubber playground balls.

Please review!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Logest chapter by far...

After amazing reviews for chapter 28 (yes i know i resorted to blackmail) they fell off in a big way again. I am not threatening to stop writing, i will write but i will not be posting the next chapter until i get ten reviews, i don't think this is asking too much. i have had over 300 visitors to chapter 29 in 2.5 days and only three reviews plus one to come from MichelelovesherOTP i know because she PM'd me to let me know it was coming (thanks for that) so right now i've had one percent of readers review, that sucks! i know school started but still if you take the time to read the story (i figure it takes 20-45 minutes) how much longer does it take to hit the button and say something? So please.... I am officially not begging, i am just asking very nicely and giving reasons why you should... my other option would be shorter chapters?

Chapter 30

"Sugarpuss, we are almost at Paige's. I'll call you when I get home okay… I'm glad you loved the picture… yes I will thank Paige for taking it, and no I'm not mad you showed it to the whole table… I miss you too pumpkin… that is not my special name for Paige… I don't have a special name for Paige. I just call her Paige… No she hasn't called me darling again, that is Charlie's last name by the way, when we were at Target I saw one of Kate's books and his name was there almost as big as hers, Charlie Darling… Paige thinks it's cute too, must be a girl thing… No it doesn't bother me that you like his name better than mine, I don't like mine either… No I'm not changing my name to Sugarpuss, I don't care how much you love it, I have to draw the line somewhere and nobody is going to call me Logan Sugarpuss… I don't think we would be the Sugarpusses, I think we would be the Sugarpi, you don't say octopuses, the correct term is octopi, I think it would be the same thing, but I am not changing my name! … Ronnie, baby, I know you are all alone in your room, and I'm really glad this conversation is amusing you, I love hearing you sound happy, but Paige is smirking at me, if we don't stop soon she is going to start calling me Sugarpi, and I don't think you want that… I don't know how I'm getting back to the hotel, I'm sure Paige has it all worked out… yes I promise I will act surprised when Dick tells me he's moving out… I told you it wasn't your fault, you didn't let it slip, no one told Charlie it was a secret, he told Paige, Paige told me, I asked you, no one ever needs to know, I already told Paige not to tell Mac that I found out… I miss you too… I agree, however long it takes me to get back to the hotel so I can call you again is too long… okay I won't say good bye either, just I'll talk to you soon."

Logan ended the call and turned to look at Paige as she pulled the car into the garage. "So how long do we have to sit here until you have exhausted all you can tease me about from that phone call?"

"Oh we can go inside now, I would love to exhaust this conversation with an audience. I think Veronica's dad will especially be interested that Veronica is planning on taking your name, Mr. Sugarpi, or if only one of you is here does that just make it Mr. Sugarpuss?"

"Paige, please… hey what is Sheriff Mars doing here?"

"I'll tell you but then we are going back to the teasing, I'm not going to let you distract me. Sheriff Mars is going to drive you home. I called him the last time we stopped. We didn't want to risk Dick seeing me drop you off. What if he was outside looking out the window or something? Besides he will have room for that monstrous suitcase of yours. That mammoth won't fit in my car either. Blue Balled Sugarpuss, that's what I think we should call you. Don will love that one!"

"You suck."

"Yes, Mac tells me that all the time, I just think it shows what it's like to grow up with five brothers and their wacky friends. Logan, I'm not going to tease you… much… in front of everyone else. I'm trying to build a friendship here, not kill one. So I will agree to let the Sugarpuss thing go… if…"

"If what? Why am I all of a sudden very, very scared?"

"Maybe because, you are very, very, smart. Before we head back for our double date, I would like to get a manicure and a pedicure. I was hoping you could recommend whoever keeps your hands so nice and smooth. We could even go together. I'm sure Veronica will appreciate it as much this time as she did last time."

"You suck."

"You're repeating yourself."

"I'll make us an appointment for Friday morning. You're going to make the arrangements for us to get back right? As fun as this drive has been, please tell me we will get to fly?"

"Yes we will get to fly, I might need some cash though. I'll let you know. Okay, anything else or can we go in?"

"I still need to apologize."

"Apology accepted."

"You don't know what I did."

"Yes I do, I figured it out after we had our conversation about us not being the problem. My mom said you said 'some not so nice things' after you got jealous of Charlie. I figure you said something along the lines of 'how could I keep Charlie happy if I couldn't with Payton'. I'm sure you didn't mean it. You were hurting and you lashed out, I was convenient and not there to defend myself."

"I'm sorry Paige-"

"After our talk, I'm sure you didn't mean it. I'm glad I wasn't there to hear it. But now that I know how you felt with Lilly, I think it hurt you just as much to say it as it would have hurt me to hear. So let's just forget about it. You might want to say something to Charlie, he gets a little protective, and he and I aren't keeping any more secrets."

"I've already apologized to everyone else. I'll talk to Charlie too. Paige I really am sorry. I know Veronica is helping you figure out what is going on with Don. I didn't like it, to be honest, I don't care. He did things to her that I think are unforgivable."

"I know Logan, I didn't ask for her help-"

"Ronnie's stubborn and very protective of her friends, even when they aren't being very friendly. She started working on the timeline yesterday, I looked at it, and I think she is off on the beginning."

"What do you mean? She gave me the first few pages before I left, her timeline is the same as mine, Don started being an ass to you guys and withdrawing from me right around the time he became Sheriff. According to Veronica's notes, it was right after he won the special election, according to mine it was after his candidacy was announced but before he actually won. There were only a few weeks of time in between those two events. Veronica isn't sure she even saw Don during that time so she might not have been aware of any changes."

"Maybe that is when he started to be an ass to Veronica, but for me it started much sooner. Don hadn't been in Neptune for very long. I had only met him once or twice. He dropped V off at the Kane's a couple times. I don't think he ever even got out of the car, but the first time he did it V made us all come out to the car to meet the new 'dreamy' Deputy Lamb. V, Duncan, and I were all fifteen at the time and Lilly had just turned sixteen. He was nice, he joked with V about being a 'good girl', he was very big brotherish. I could see why she liked him, and of course Lilly called him 'hot'. Lilly and I had been dating for a while. We didn't call it dating, but we had been together since she had attacked me at a swim party the summer after I got to Neptune. We were together 'together' since the day before I turned fourteen. Looking back now, I don't think I was Lilly's first, but at the time she told me I was. It wasn't like we could just be together in our bedrooms so we had to get creative…"

Flashback

Lilly had been sixteen for a month but she had been on restriction since her birthday party and her parents had taken away her new car. She had driven it to the party at the ballroom of the Neptune Country Club, but after her display of ingratitude for all her parents had done, (not to mention stealing drinks from the bar) she wasn't allowed to drive it home.

Four weeks after her sweet sixteen gala, her parents returned the keys to her silver Mercedes SUV with a stern warning that she was walking on thin ice and they could easily be taken away again. Lilly had whooped for joy, called Logan and told him to get ready, and on the way to pick him up she dropped Duncan off at the Mars' residence.

Logan met her outside the big gate so they wouldn't have to waste any time, and Lilly peeled off down the quiet neighborhood street. Logan begged her to pull over in the first deserted spot she could find but she kept telling him to 'be patient lovah'. Lilly said she had a plan. She figured it was only a matter of time before she pissed her parents off and they took her precious wheels away again. She had made a list, a little trick she had picked up from Veronica, of all the places she wanted to park so they could 'do it'. She was sticking to that list. She told Logan he could make his own list and the next time they had a day free and she had use of the car she would be happy to honor Logan's requests.

First she drove them to the school parking lot, it was deserted on the early Saturday afternoon. It was hot out so she left the car running and the air conditioner on full blast. She cranked the music and they did it fast and furiously with Lilly on top in the passenger seat. After that they drove to the beach, which wasn't deserted at all. There were tons of people taking advantage of the hot weekend day to bring their children for an afternoon of sun and surf. They even saw lots of kids they knew. Logan balked at the idea at first, but Lilly pointed to her tinted windows and said no one would see a thing. Logan pointed out that the car had done a lot of rocking during their last session and he was sure that would draw a lot of attention. Lilly told him not to worry she had it all worked out, she reached over Logan and pushed the button to lean his chair back a little, then she unbuttoned his pants. She told him not to worry about a thing, she had something she wanted to try. She pulled his growing erection out of his pants and stroked him, when he was nice and firm she took him in her mouth. Lilly was right, the car barely moved at all, and no one heard Logan's cries of ecstasy over the car's stereo.

Next she drove to Rest Stop 15, a place known for making out and late night trysts. It was a little early in the day for what they were doing in the car, but by this time, Logan was over his inhibitions and had stopped worrying that someone would know what they were doing. This time Logan asked her to climb in the back, they put the back seats down and he was able to lay her out so he could be on top.

Logan told her it was getting late but Lilly had one more stop she wanted to make. She drove them to the County offices and parked as close to the Sheriff's Department as she could.

"You want to do it here? At Ronnie's dad's work?"

"This is the place I want to do it most. Think about it Logan, all those officers of the law, just right over there, just waiting for someone to do something wrong so they can arrest them. And here we are, just you and me, locked up tight in our own little private tin can. Please Logan, we don't have to 'do it' do it. I can do that thing I did at the beach. I know you loved that. Of if you want you could do it to me."

Logan still wasn't convinced and Lilly looked at him pleadingly, he still shook his head.

Lilly tried cocking her head to the side and pouting. "Please lovah, I won't ask ever again, just this one time."

"Tilting your head and pouting like Veronica, isn't going to help you this time. The last thing I want to see right now is our innocent little Ronnie."

Lilly was done playing nice and coy, she leaned over and put her hand on Logan's chest and used the other hand to lower his seat again. She waited until it was all the way down and then climbed on top of him, her front facing the windshield. She scooted down until her pantiless crotch was right over his face and his flaccid penis was right in hers. "You can do what you want Logan, I would love to feel your mouth on me. I want you in my mouth again. I am going to make your dick big and hard, and I am going to make you cum for me. Fuck me with your tongue Logan. I've been fantasizing about that for so long, ever since I saw some pictures of it online." Lilly smiled as she saw Logan's penis harden without her even having to touch it. "You like it when I talk dirty lovah, does it turn you on when I tell you to 'fuck me'. Fuck me Logan, fuck me hard with your big strong tongue." Lilly stabled herself with one arm and used her other hand to guide Logan's ever growing penis to her mouth.

Logan didn't understand why he was so turned on, he didn't want to be so turned on. He wasn't sure if it was Lilly's words, or the smell of her, or seeing her wetness glistening above him. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with where they were parked. He hoped Lilly had remembered to lock the doors. He wished he could get the picture of Lilly with her head cocked and her face pouting out of his head. He wished that face would stop morphing into Veronica's. He reached up and tentatively touched Lilly's throbbing pussy, she moaned as his fingers made contact.

"You taste so fucking good Logan, taste me please." Lilly reached back and grabbed Logan's hand, she rubbed his fingers against her wetness and pulled them to her mouth, sucking them as hard as she had been sucking other parts of him. "MMmmmmm, I taste amazing too Logan, please just a little taste." Lilly's pleadings stopped as she moved her attention back to Logan's dick, now covered not only by Lilly's saliva but also by his own precum.

Finally ready to give in, Logan tried to lean up so he could taste her, but every time she would go down on him she pulled further out of his reach. He tried to sit up some but he couldn't get close enough. He tried gripping her hips but she had all the leverage, he released his hold on her and reached down and fumbled for the button to raise the seat, he figured just a few inches would do it. He couldn't find the button. With Lilly working him so hard he was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the sensations she was creating. His hand was blindly searching and Lilly was growing more and more impatient.

"Fucking taste me already lovah. Don't be so selfish. I know you are enjoying this… if you don't taste me right now, I'm stopping and you will have to finish yourself. Come on Logan, I'm so fucking hot for you, just a little taste."

Logan's hand started searching even more frantically, finally he found the right button and his chair whirred as it slowly raised the needed few inches. She was still slightly out of reach so Logan figured he could hold one of her boobs for his own leverage, he thought girls were supposed to like that anyway. The cuff of his long sleeved shirt got caught on something and he yanked it a bit, Lilly moaned at the sudden movement, her juices dripped on his face. He yanked his hand one more time really hard, completely oblivious to what he had just done. He grabbed hold of her boob with his now free hand and used the other to grip her waist; finally he had the leverage he needed to raise his mouth to her wet lips.

Lilly felt the rush of fresh air as Logan grabbed her jiggling boob, she turned her head slightly and looked out the open car door, seeing the other cars, and the possibility of really being caught only added to her excitement. She increased the intensity of her attentions to Logan but she kept her eyes on the open doorway, willing someone to walk by and see. Wondering if they would just watch, or if they would say something, maybe they would walk away disgusted, Lilly hoped they would ask to join them.

Lilly forgot about the open door as Logan started to work at her more furiously, not just at her core, but he was digging his nails into her thigh and his other hand was rolling her nipple through his fingers. She closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt her release coming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!!!"

End Flashback

Paige sat there wide eyed, her eyes staring intently at Logan even though he had turned to face out the window as he told her of the events that had happened almost five years ago. "So Don caught you and Lilly sixty-nine-ing it in the Sheriff's Department parking lot?"

"Yes, and every time he saw me after that, he was rude and acted like he was disgusted. We thought for sure he would tell our parents but he never did. If he saw me and I was with V he would be tolerant, but anytime she wasn't around he was a complete jackass."

"Veronica told me that Don was usually really great to the 09ers, to all of them except you. Do you think it is just because of what he saw? Don used to talk about Veronica all the time. He used to tease me that he had a new little sister. Maybe he just worried that you were a bad influence on her."

"I don't know Paige. I just wanted you to know about the time frame inconsistencies."

"What about how he treated Lilly? This was still what, a year or so before she was killed? Did you ever see how he treated her?"

"I didn't see him a lot after that at all. I tried to avoid him as much as possible. We never spent a lot of time at V's anyway and after that I avoided it like the plague, he was there all the time. The few times I did see him, if V was around he would ignore me for the most part unless V had her back turned, then he would make gestures like he was watching me. If V was around then Lilly was too, but he never said anything if V was there. The only time I saw him with Lilly around and Veronica gone was one time when he dropped Lilly off at her house after she had been at V's. I was hanging out with Duncan while the girls went dress shopping for homecoming. It got later than I thought, and I was leaving when they pulled up. I saw the car sitting in front of the house as I walked out the door. Lilly was gathering her purchases off the floor and popped out when Don rolled down the window and said hello to me. It wasn't a nice hello. Lilly flew out of the car and right into my arms. She gave me another blow job in the bushes that night."

******************************************

Veronica had underestimated how hard it would be to dig up all the old memories of the awful things Don had said and done. She tried doing what Paige suggested and she was including times that he wasn't such an ass, but that made it harder. It made Veronica realize that maybe there were bits of the old Don in there, and that made her miss what they had. She thought about the time that Miles had mentioned the night before, when she had tricked Don into saying that she was smarter than him. Don had smirked and then winked at her. At the time he did it she thought he was just being the arrogant ass he had been since he became Sheriff, but picturing him there standing in his office as he said the words she wasn't sure if it was a smirk or a smile, seeing it in her head now, she sees a twinkle in his eye as he winks. She's not sure if those things were really there or if she just wished they were. She thought about how if he told Miles about it what was his purpose in doing so. If he was talking about the pain in the ass thorn in his side then it really wasn't a good illustration, she came out on top in that story. But what if he did it with no malice, what if he was just sharing a funny story about an old friend with an even older friend.

There were times she had gone to him with evidence after he became Sheriff that he didn't dismiss. Things he actually followed up on even though he never gave her the credit. The only times he completely dismissed her was when Lilly's murder was involved. No doubt if he really wanted to he could have traced a lot of her pranks back to her. The penis shaped bong she placed in Logan's locker. He had to have known it was her, but he never even questioned her about it. The video tape she replaced in the evidence locker, even if he couldn't have proved she had it put there he could probably have found a way to prove she shot the video, it isn't like there aren't cameras everywhere these days. Across the street from the Seventh Veil was an ATM. Veronica had considered finding a way to hack into it to get its video feed. If she had known Mac then she probably would have, that would have been a lot easier than sitting in her car night after night waiting to actually catch one of the deputy's getting serviced in a sheriff's department cruiser. He could have arrested her the night she broke into the Manning house, but he didn't. When it came down to it, except for the rape he had always had her back, at least a little bit. But she couldn't get past him chomping on his gum as he told her to ask the wizard for a backbone.

"It's amazing how you speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all"

Veronica sat mesmerized by the soft haunting Alison Krauss song emanating from her phone. It stopped singing to her and she continued to just stare at it. _I do love you Logan. I don't know why I can't say it but one of these days I will I promise._

"It's amazing how you speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing"

Veronica smiled and pushed the tears that she hadn't even known were falling from her eyes and grabbed the phone.

"It's beautiful Logan. I'm sure I've heard it before but I don't think I ever listened to it. It's so pretty…"

"Just like you. Are you okay Sugarpuss? You sound like you are crying."

"I'm not sure when or why exactly that happened. I am in my room. I was working on writing more stuff down for Paige, and a bunch of memories came up. Some not as bad as I thought, and then your song started playing. I just watched my phone it… the song is so pretty. It wasn't until I went to pick up the phone that I saw my hands were wet from wiping away the tears. I'm not sure if it was the memories or the song or both…"

"If the song made you cry-"

"Don't change it Logan, I love it really. I am going to get it on iTunes and listen to the whole thing."

"I already gifted it to you, it should download next time you log in. I'm glad you like it. I was a little surprised that I didn't have my own new ring tone. Everyone else seems to have one."

"I'm working on it. I just want to make sure that I find the perfect song. It might take me a little longer than I thought. You just set the bar really high."

"I'd be happy to make a few suggestions. How about-"

"Don't you dare! I don't need you taking any good choices away, and I won't use anything you might be expecting. I want to find the exact right song like you did."

"Okay I'll keep my big mouth shut. How is the stuff for Paige going? Is it harder than you thought?"

"Yes, but I think it is therapeutic. I had some good times with Don. I could see Paige being a good friend. I would hate for her asinine brother to get in the way of that."

"I understand what you mean. I talked to Paige about it too. I told her I didn't like it and I didn't want to help but I shared some stuff with her that I remembered. I didn't do it for her though I did it for you."

"Thank you, hey Mac thinks she knows what Paige and Charlie left in the car, she thinks it-"

"Pregnancy tests. I asked for you. Paige and I did a bit of bonding during our ten hour car drive. I can't believe how much she eats. I thought you were bad but I think she may be worse. I hope Charlie make's enough at SWAT so that he can feed her. It's a good thing he does the illustrations for Kate's books, it will probably take all of that just to keep her fed."

"You bonded?"

"It was kind of hard not to. We talked about you and we talked about Charlie. She finally let me apologize… sort of, she kind of figured it out before I actually did it but she wasn't mad. She is really struggling with blaming herself for what Payton did."

"But that is completely ridiculous. It wasn't her fault that he jumped her roommate."

"It doesn't seem so ridiculous when you are the one who's getting cheated on. And it doesn't sound like he was just with her roommate. She said it had been going on for a long time, but she just now was figuring it out."

"That fucker. Is that something you struggle with too? Do you blame yourself for what Lilly did to you?"

"I did for a long time. But you were right. This trip was all about getting stuff out and letting it go."

"Is that why you get so jealous Logan? You know I would never do that to you?"

"I know you wouldn't, and I've never thought you would. You're too good of a person for that. I'm trying to not get so jealous."

"And I appreciate your efforts. It would be great if we could talk about it if you ever have any doubts."

"You too."

"I've never doubted your love Logan. I haven't always liked the way you expressed it, but I've never doubted it." Veronica took a deep breath, she knew Logan was hoping she would tell him she loved him too, and she wanted to but the words wouldn't come and she didn't want them to be over the phone anyway. "Did you talk to Dick?"

Logan pushed his disappointment away, "I did. He's really moving and he's very anxious about it. He has already packed. He's got like three suitcases and they are all full. He doesn't even know when he is moving and all he has is the clothes but he is totally ready to go."

"Are you going to miss having a roommate?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. Hopefully this Sorokin mess will get fixed pronto and you will come home. I think it would be great if we could spend part of the summer hanging with Paige when she isn't tethered to Don."

"Logan I have to finish this job. Even if by some miracle my dad and Miles got the Sorokin's taken care of before the end of summer, I can't just abandon Derek and SWAT."

"You haven't even started yet and you are already loyal. You are such a good employee. I miss you Ronnie."

"I know I miss you too. I think my hand is going to be cold tonight without the waistband from your pants to keep it warm."

"Ronnie…"

"I know Mr. Sugarpuss me too. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am going to see if I can get in that film class, and I am hoping Dani Knightley will respond to my letter. Even if she doesn't agree to meet me yet it would be good if I heard something. And I'm going to call Casey and see if I can find out for sure if Paige is Ella Hunt."

"I'm surprised you didn't just ask her when you guys bonded."

"I thought about it, but I thought it would be good to see if I have the same problem finding out who she is as I did with Dani, I think it will kill Casey if he gets stumped again."

"Poor Casey, he probably doesn't get asked for help much that doesn't require him to just write a check. What else did you guys talk about for ten hours?"

"She told me the deal with the registration."

"Logan you've gotten as bad as Paige when it comes to withholding important details."

"Sorry, once she told me I just didn't see it as such a big deal. Turns out his name is just Don, all of the Lamb kids have short simple names. Remember when Paige was telling us the who's who from the big family portrait. I assumed her brothers' names were like Michael and Jeffrey, but they are just Mike and Jeff. I thought maybe the DMV made a mistake but Paige doesn't think so. She thinks someone else paid for the car."

"And you didn't think that was a big deal? I think it is huge. Who would buy Don Lamb a car? Especially a hundred thousand dollar car."

"It's more like a hundred fifty thousand. I don't know. Paige also said that she thinks whoever bought it is still paying for it. Maybe he's got a sugar momma or something."

"Good job getting the info, but it really just raises more questions than answers. Who gave him the car and why. What did they get out of it? I suppose he could have found some rich woman who to buy him fancy toys, but that wasn't really his style, but he's changed so much so I don't know. My dad says he seems to like younger woman, he went out with Madison last year, she might be loaded but she doesn't have her own money. Do you think it could have been a payoff for something?"

"You're willing to forgive him for going out with Madison, but not me?"

"I did forgive you, and I'm not in lo—I'm not in a relationship with him."_ Logan I'm sorry, I really do want to say it, it just won't come out._

_Damn it Veronica why can't you say the words… 'I love you', is it really so hard? Do you not love me? _"It's getting late Veronica, I'm tired, I forgot how exhausting a long drive can be. You wouldn't think sitting in a car for ten hours would make you so tired."

"It's because you have to be constantly alert. It might not be physically tiring, but mentally it is draining and your mind will win every time. I'm tired to, and I have to get up early."

"I should let you go then."

"You are not mad at me are you Logan?"

"No Sugarpuss, I am not mad at you." _Disappointed, but not mad._

"I don't want us to ever go to bed mad. My dad used to say that was the secret to a succesful marraige, course my mom always passed out before they were even done fighting let alone made up yet. Do you want me to call you in the morning orwill you be sleeping in?"

"You can call me whenever you want. I can always go back to sleep. Yes I want you to call me in the morning, and on your lunch, and in the car on the way home and anytime you get the chance."

"You can call me too you know. I know I will be working but if I can't answer I will have a voicemail to look forward to. If you never call me I will never get to hear my song and I love my song. Good night Mr. Sugarpuss."

"Good night Mrs. Sugarpuss."

******************************************

"I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry he was such a bastard, if I had known… I'll talk to Penny and tell her she can stop apologizing. I don't blame her. I'm really glad she didn't fire Kate, but even if your dad wouldn't have said it, I don't believe he would have let that happen. Did you and Kate talk about anything else?"

"Not really. I just caught her up on everything with Payton. I told her what happened as soon as I got to Neptune, but then we didn't really talk about it again, I was still processing and I wanted to do it in person. She leaves on Wednesday and I'm really going to miss her. I'm going to be here all alone with just my stupid ass brother. You wouldn't believe what a jerk he is being."

"So Kate didn't know that Beth was at his house, or that you thought that that wasn't the first time?"

"No. I hadn't told her any of that yet, but she is all caught up now."

"Did she have anything she needed to catch you up on?"

"Ummm not really, I asked about the nurse when I first got here. I need to start looking for a new one. I'm going to need someone to help out when Kate leaves so I can work on the Sorokin mess. What's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious. I love you Paige."

"I love you too, nice avoidance tactic. I don't remember learning that in class. Do you use that one a lot?"

"Only with you. What about Don, have you talked to him at all?"

"I went in and said hi when I got home. He was such an ass to Logan when we were here before I asked Kate to keep him in the bedroom until Logan left. So instead of being an ass to Logan he took it out on me. Logan and I were in the car for a while after we got here-"

"You and Logan were in a car together for ten hours and then you still had more to talk about?"

"He said something about me the morning we had brunch at the Ritz, that is why they were late. He wanted to apologize but I made him wait. He's supposed to call you too."

"He did call and it pissed me off, like Payton hasn't messed with your head enough, now you have Logan Echolls trying to get in there too?"

"Charlie, did you let him explain?"

"I was starting to, but then you called and I told him to save it."

"You should let him explain, I'm letting it go, and I hope you will to. Anyway after Don was a jerk I have been practicing some avoidance and evading tactics of my own. To be honest I'm struggling more with that then with the Payton stuff. I can't just break up with Don. He's my brother. I love him and all but I hate his behavior and I'm not sure he is going to be able to justify a lot of it."

"I'd help if I could, but you really haven't told me any of what he has done, and it's not like I've been on Don's weekly call list the last few years. You may not have cut me out of your life when Payton showed up, but Don did."

"Charlie you know that wasn't personal. He hasn't called any of us regularly either. Don might not ever admit it, but he chose his friends by how they performed on the baseball field. You stopped showing up to play so you fell off his radar. I bet if you asked him he would still consider you family. It was you he called last night when he found out Payton called the Davenports."

_Not by choice, I hijacked his calls. _"I still would like to help if I could. You have a lot on your plate there. I have a lot of down time while Veronica is working and doing training with others."

"You have plenty to do to, and I believe you are in the middle of illustrations for Kate's next book. Charlie I know I'm not supposed to have anymore secrets, but these really aren't my secrets to tell. He did some things to Veronica that… I can't have you going soft on her, she won't get the best training if you hold back. I'll tell you what I can when I can, but I can't offer anymore than that."

"I love you Paige."

"I love you too, what are you avoiding now?"

"Nothing, I just love hearing you say it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Thank you, I love you too. Paige what are you going to do about Payton?"

"Way to kill the mood Charlie. I keep changing my mind. One minute I want to put some of my combat training to use and rearrange his face and a few of his other parts. Then I get mad that I care enough to want to do anything and I think I should just let it all go. Just tell him it's over and that's that. But then I think about how I gave him four years of my life, and how I gave him a part of me that should have only been given to you and I want to… Charlie, I'm so sorry… I wish-"

"Paige, it doesn't matter. Look, I hate that he took your virginity, I hate that he was with you at all… but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you. And I don't love you any less because you were with him. I would tell you I couldn't love you any more than I already do, but you do things all the time that do make me love you more. For the record, I like the face rearranging idea, I'd be happy to help, or take care of it completely if you're worried about breaking a nail or something."

Paige laughed a small quiet laugh, "You really ought to stop underestimating me, I could do it without even breaking a sweat, let alone a nail. I would let you help me get rid of the body though. It's not like anyone would miss him, sure there are a few million adoring fans, but fans are fickle, they'll forget him in no time, after his crappy game last week, Dustin Pedroia will win rookie of the year, which would piss him off since Dustin plays for Boston, but he won't know about it cuz he'll be dead."

"Remind me to never piss you off."

"That is probably a good idea. Too much? My little fantasy involving the slow and painful death of my ex? I wasn't quite done, I was going to add how Dustin should send me a thank you card, not that he doesn't deserve some of the credit. He is a really good second baseman…"

"No, its perfect, see one of those things that make me love even you more, happening right now. So when are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. I'm not waiting until the end of the season that's for sure. Charlie would you think it was wrong if I told you I wanted to get a little more proof before I confronted him with everything?"

"That depends, if there isn't proof, or if you find out your mom was wrong, does it change anything?"

"No, I'm done with Payton no matter what. I just feel like he thinks he's gotten away with it for so long, I want him to know he didn't. I think there will be plenty of proof, I have just never looked for it before… and…"

"And, what Paige?" Charlie waited for her to answer but he was only met with silence. "Paige no more secrets remember, you can tell me."

"Logan and I did some talking on the way here. This is why I'm choosing to let his comment go. It really hurt him that he lashed out like that. One of the things he talked to my dad about was Lilly Kane cheating on him. He said my dad helped him to see that her cheating was her problem and not something he did. Logan made the suggestion that if I knew what Payton's problem was, maybe I would see that it wasn't me."

_Screw proof, I'm going to kill him. _"I told you, no matter what I will support you one hundred percent. So if that is what you think it will take, I'm behind you all the way. But I think I could prove the problem had absolutely nothing to do with you a whole hell of a lot easier. Twenty four hours locked in a bedroom with me, and you will know he was the only one with a problem."

**********************************************

To: Sugarpuss  
Just thought Id let  
u know my stomach is cold.  
11 more days…  
Mon June 26 12:00AM

From: Sugarpuss  
My hand is cold 2  
14 hours down only  
270 hours 2 go give or take  
Mon June 26 12:00AM

********************************************

Charlie was stretched out in his bed, the room was dark, the only light coming from the moon trying to peek through the fog through the window, and the soft glow of the battery charging light on his cell phone that was resting on his night stand. He had gotten ready for bed right after he hung up from talking to Paige. He hadn't had a lot to do, he put on a clean pair of boxers and brushed his teeth. He pulled her tank top out from under his pillow, where he had put it when he unpacked and pulled it to his face, inhaling the mixture of their scents. He kept the shirt in his hands as he put them behind his head and thought about the last few days with Paige. He had been waiting for his chance forever and he didn't think it was ever going to come, but now it was here and he didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

His parents had been married for close to thirty years and they still got along great, but it wasn't a playful and affectionate marriage like the one that Derek and Penny Lamb had. That was what he wanted with Paige. That was what he had always pictured with her. His mind kept dancing to his favorite moments from their time together. Waiting for her to come home from her run her first morning home, having her sit next to him on the porch swing while her eyes burned brightly for him. Making pancakes with her that same morning, having her tell him that asking for help was sexy, having her laugh and then freeze as they both got hit with the same bolt of electricity as she brushed the batter off his eye. Waking up to find her on top of him. Whispering in her ear as she led the girls into the spa before they met Miles. The intimacy of taking off her shoes in his parents guest bedroom as he wished he didn't have to stop at just her shoes. Hearing her say that she would stay because he asked her to. Having her straddle him as she dug his arm into his back. Hearing her say she loved him. Having her sit in his lap as she laid out the ground rules. The twinkle in her eye as she added a rule so she could break them as she saw fit. Holding her in his arms as she watched him and ignored the movie. Having her crawl into the bed with him, just because she wanted to. Her telling him that she wasn't going to wear pajamas when they were in bed for real. Her pulling him closer even though his erection was digging into her crotch. There were so many moments and he felt himself get hard just thinking about them.

He was still lying in that same position, stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head and a raging hard on when his phone buzzed with a new text.

From: Paige  
U were right. Ur shirt smells  
good but it's a dud. R U up  
I love U I love U I love U  
Mon June 26 1:03 AM

Charlie smiled and glanced down using the light of his phone to see his dick standing at full attention.

To: Paige  
Yes I'm up. Call me  
I love love love U 2  
Mon June 26 1:03AM

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable"  
This kiss-"

"Hi baby, I was just thinking about you."

"You really love that ring tone don't you?"

"I do. How come you are still awake? Did you talk to Kate some more?"

"No, after I hung up with you she was in with Don still. I made up the couch bed and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I put on your shirt, but it didn't do what I was hoping it would. Do you think I could exchange it for the person who is supposed to be inside the shirt? I would be happy to pay a heavy freight shipping charge."

"I'm sorry the shirt isn't working for you. Are you still seeing bad stuff in your head?"

"No, I'm seeing good stuff. I can't stop thinking about twenty four hours with you locked in your bedroom. And then that led me to start thinking about other stuff with you these last few days."

"That is what I was thinking about too. I know we had some bad moments, but there were a lot of really good ones too."

"We didn't have any bad moments Charlie. We had a few bad things happen but I would gladly go through it all again if it means that we are together right now. But I do know what you mean, I am totally hot just thinking about you taking my shoes off at your parents. I don't know why that turns me on so much but it does. Now I know why Mac spent so much time locked in her room with Dick on the phone."

"I'm glad you're anxious, this is a really good thing for you to be impatient about, but our first time is not going to be over the phone."

"I'm glad you can be the strong one and the patient one right now, but you are feeling this too right? I'm not the only one?"

"Baby, I'm really feeling it too. If you were here with me right now, I would be poking into you harder than ever before."

"Charlie, you don't have to lie there in pain. You could take care of that."

"I don't want to. I don't want any relief unless it comes with you. I'm sure there is a bad pun in there but… Paige you need some sleep. Are you still in bed?"

"Yes and all the lights are out, and I'm curled up in my little ball, I was so tired when we were on the phone but now it just won't come."

"Okay, how about if I talk you through it. First I want you to uncurl your little ball and stretch out. Find a comfortable position, maybe on your side and put the phone down on the pillow next to you, you will probably be able to still hear me even if it's not right on your ear."

"Charlie I don't sleep stretched out. I sleep in a tight little ball with only my face poking out of the covers. I have for years."

"Not with me you don't. The two nights you slept with me you were long and lean, and right up next to me. Please just try it, you were willing to try the shirt, let's see if we can get your imagination to do the work instead." Charlie gave her a minute while he listened to the rustling of the blankets as she switched positions. "Are you all stretched out and comfortable now?"

"Yes but I'm cold."

"No you're not. I'm right there with you and together we create plenty of heat. But tuck the blankets a little tighter if you think that will help. Now, tell me good night and then I want you to just listen, no more talking for you okay?"

Paige closed her eyes and snuggled down into the bed trying to imagine Charlie was there with her. "Good night Charlie Darling. I love you."

Charlie smiled and softened his voice. "I love you too baby cakes, now just relax and let me draw you a picture in your mind…. I'm snuggled up next to you… we are sharing a pillow and you can smell my toothpaste, breathe it in Paige… Your hand is on my bare chest, we're together now, there is no reason to wear a shirt to bed… you are totally relaxed, your body has melted into mine. Can you feel me Paige? I can feel you. I can smell your hair… coconut… I love it… my hand is on your ass… feeling my hand against your skin is better than any denim or any pajamas, you are so soft Paige… our room is so quiet… I can hear you breathing… long slow breaths that are getting slower and slower as you fall asleep… I'm not going anywhere Paige… I'll be here when you wake up… you're safe and warm darling, tucked so close to me that I can feel your heart beating… it's nice and steady, and slow like your breathing… I'm brushing some hair out of your face… you look so serene sleeping in my arms… you have a slight smile on your face… and you look so satisfied… are you still awake Paige?" Charlie waited to see if she would respond when she didn't he carried on anyway just in case. "It's a perfect night darling… my darling Paige… Paige, darling… I love you Paige, darling… I will do this for you every night for the rest of your life if I have to… I would rather do it in person but whatever you need darling I'm here for you-"

"Charlie?"

"Kate!"

"Yes, what are you doing?"

Charlie was glad she was whispering. "Paige couldn't sleep. I was trying to help. Is she out now?"

"Like a rock. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure just don't wake her up. Go in the other room or something."

Kate was quiet while she walked into the den where her blow up bed was set up. "You put her to sleep over the phone?"

"I did, she hasn't been sleeping for weeks. She was able to get some the last few nights and I was just helping her re-create that. Kate is she sleeping stretched out or curled up?"

"She is all stretched out. I haven't seen that for a long time. She's been sleeping in her defensive 'don't touch me' position since she snuck up to her room with a faked headache when she got the letter from you when she was sixteen."

"You should point that out to her, I made the connection when she told me about that night but I don't think she has. You haven't told her yet." His last statement was not a question, nor did it have anything to do with Paige's sleeping position.

"I know, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am going to tell her. I wanted to tonight, but she kept talking and I was feeling so guilty. I will do it in the morning."

"Kate if you don't tell her tomorrow, I will. The longer you wait the harder it will be. Now will you do me a favor? I'm going to send Paige a text. Can you wait until her phone receives it and then place it back on her pillow? I don't want it to wake her, but I want it there when she wakes up. And Kate, don't read it. And can you cover her up with another blanket? I don't want her to wake up because she is cold."

"I won't read it Charlie I promise. Charlie, thank you for being there for her. A lot of what she talked about was how great you were and how happy she is that you are really back in her life. The only time I saw her smile all night was when she talked about you."

They said good night and Kate waited until the text popped up and then just like she promised Charlie, she placed it carefully on the pillow beside her baby, making sure to plug the phone back in so that when she woke up the text would be there waiting for her just like Charlie wanted.

********************************************************

Kate woke up late, it had been an exhausting night, finally hearing Paige tell the whole Payton saga, hearing her finally come clean about what had happened with Charlie all those years ago. Kate knew Paige loved her, and Paige always defended those she loved, but even she was surprised about how angry Paige was at the notion of Penny threatening to fire her. After hearing all that Payton was guilty of, she felt even worse about asking him for help. She had meant to tell Paige last night, she wasn't trying to stall, but every time she found an opening and got her nerve up Paige would bring up something else. They had talked nonstop for two hours and then Kate had to take care of Don, and Paige had called Charlie and then Paige had gone to bed.

It had been the only night since the first that she got to Neptune that she hadn't seen Keith and she had missed him. She had called him after she went to bed, he had already been asleep, but he woke up and they chatted for awhile. She filled him in on what Paige had said about Payton, and he assured her that Paige would get over Kate calling him. He told her if she wanted more assurances before she talked to Paige in the morning he would be happy to provide them, telling her she could call him anytime, or if she wanted they could find a way to meet for a bit and he could give them to her in person. She accused him of flirting again, and he didn't deny it, saying only that if he needed an excuse to see her, he would use any he could come up with.

Kate climbed carefully out of the blow up bed and took care of some morning necessities. She searched for Paige but only found a note on the counter saying she had gone for a run. She smiled when she found that Paige had made coffee, she made a cup for both her and Don and then she went to check on him. Don was walking out of his own bathroom when she found him. He sternly warned her that she needed to tell Paige soon about Payton, but he let up when he saw how upset it made her. Kate did the first of the twice daily chore of cleaning his wounds and changing his bandages and then made him breakfast. She was sitting on his bed while he ate when Paige poked her head in. Paige's running clothes were covered in sweat, and it was literally dripping from her face as she told them she was going to jump in the shower. Kate kissed Don on the head, told him she had something to do, and she promised to talk to Paige soon. Kate called Keith and asked to take him up on his offer of moral support. He told her he would meet her at his house in ten minutes. Kate left a note on the counter saying she was going out and would be home in time for lunch, she mentioned to Paige that she would like to talk to her again then.

Keith met her at the gate and immediately pulled her into his arms. "For someone who says she's dreading an upcoming conversation, you look awfully beautiful."

Kate smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. "I told you, there are some things you bring out in me too. I wish you could be there with me when I told her. I feel so much stronger when I'm with you."

"I will be if you want. I can even do it for you. I have to talk to her anyway, I could just slip it in, and maybe she won't notice." Keith started to lead her towards his apartment, but she pointed to the pool instead.

"She'll notice. She notices everything. Do you mind, the sun feels really nice, I would like to sit outside while it still isn't too hot."

Keith scooted two lounge chairs together and sat down. Kate looked at him and then at the empty chaise beside him. She tentatively sat down next to him on his seat, and he scooched over to make more room. They leaned back and stretched out together, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her back, her hand on his chest.

"I mean it Kate, you don't have to do this on your own."

"I appreciate that, but I think Paige will be more receptive if I am. Paige was raised… I raised Paige, to admit her mistakes, to own up and take responsibility when she screws up. If I don't do that now, she'll see me for the hypocrite I would be. She's liable to be more upset over that then for what I actually did."

"If you think telling her about us is too much to dump on her all at once you can wait. Just tell her you went out, or tell her you had a date, but not with who."

"You don't want me to tell her about us yet?"

"You can do whatever you think is best. I actually would like to tell her. I would like to tell everybody. I would tell Veronica right now if I didn't think she might be more receptive to us once she falls in love with you on her own. Do you think Paige will be okay with keeping it from her if you do tell her?"

"I am going to tell her. I think she will see the logic in it, but if she's mad then who knows."

"If you think she's going to tell her, will you tell me, so that at least Veronica can hear it from me?"

"I can do that. Keith you smell amazing. Someone told me once that if something tastes half as good as it smells it would be delicious. Do you think that holds true for people like it did for enchiladas?"

Keith smiled and pulled her on top of him. "I believe those enchiladas tasted even better than they smelled, sounds to me like we have another science project that we need to explore."

***************************************************

Paige got out of the shower and got dressed into one of another of Charlie's outfits. This one a pair of white shorts and an orange and blue flowered flutter top. She loved how four solid hours of sleep and a ten mile run, several of which were on the beach made her feel. She felt refreshed, and her outlook on all she was facing was much more positive. She no longer felt like she had to do it all on her own. Veronica was willing to help figure out what was going on with her brother, and even Logan had offered up some hopefully helpful information that would save her some time investigating it herself. Kate would be there for a few days to help with the day to day of taking care of the house and Don, and she would be there to help pick Nurse Darton's replacement. She had Tom Blakely's film class to help keep Logan occupied and out of her investigation into Gory Sorokin, and she had her whole team to help with that. She was going to subcontract out the investigation of Payton, and Charlie would help her deal with everything else. Thinking about Charlie made her smile and she pulled out her phone to look at his good morning text again.

From: Charlie Darling  
I love u Paige darling call me when  
u wake, anytime. I would love 2 wake  
up 2 r song I will go to bed with u  
anytime anyplace even if we just sleep  
but hope relief comes soon  
Mon June 26 2:17AM

Going into the kitchen to get tea, she found Kate's note, and smiled, glad that Kate was taking advantage of the morning sun, something they rarely experienced in San Francisco. She drank her tea in the kitchen and made a 'to do' list for the day that started with taking an inventory of the food supplies that were still on hand. She was surprised that they had gone through so much. Her lasagna was gone, as was the package of fifty tortillas she had bought. They were out of bread and just about every other staple. She made an extensive grocery list and went to check on Don. She helped him get put back together after taking his own shower and redressed his bandages when he got them wet. She took his food requests, agreed to take his money playing poker later that night and left him to get some rest so she could go grocery shopping.

She decided to check her email before she left and was both surprised and delighted at what she found. First and most importantly there was an 'I love you' email from Charlie. The second email, although it didn't warm her heart like the first, was still exciting and very welcome. Her cruise ship had docked early that morning and the purser who had flirted mercilessly with her when she begged to have him ship the baggage they wouldn't be able to carry off with them had sent her a note telling her he would love to see her and would bring their suitcases himself. She called the number he gave and he picked up right away. He begged her to meet him for coffee but she explained that she had to take care of her injured brother. He asked her out, and she told him she was flattered but she had just gotten out of a bad relationship and she was staying away from men for a while. She asked if that meant she had to drive to San Diego to get her luggage or if he could still just ship it. He told her he was already in Neptune, and that he would just drop it off at the address she gave when she had talked to him on the ship. She thanked him, and agreed that if she ever changed her mind about meeting him for coffee she would call. She smiled as she left the house, thankful that she could cross underwear shopping off her 'to do' list at least for today.

A three hundred dollar safeway trip later, the house was again filled with food, and the car was again empty enough to hold her suitcase from the ship. She set out eggs so they could warm to room temperature and she could boil them for egg salad sandwiches when she got home, she checked on Don and then she left again, this time to go pick up her luggage.

Like most things she heard once, she remembered the address she had given the purser. She had never been there, but she had driven by several times and had no trouble finding it. Not sure if she would find any guest parking she whipped the Lamborghini into a small street parking space, one so small that most wouldn't even attempt it, but almost four years of driving and parking in San Francisco, had made it a simple flick of her wrist. Entering the gate from the beach side she quickly scanned the apartment complex for number one oh four, she found it and was heading that way when she saw the back of a familiar head on one of the chaise lounge chairs by the pool.

"Sheriff Mars?... Kate?"

Kate and Keith both froze and then Kate lifted her head up and Keith slowly turned to face the voice behind him. Kate jumped off of him and tried to straighten her hair, her hair that was wild from Keith's fingers running through it. Keith stood up next to her, wanting to take Kate's hand but not sure if that would give her support or just make matters worse.

Kate looked at Paige and then at Keith and then at the lounge chair they had been sharing and then back to Paige. "Paige…"

Paige stood shell shocked for a minute as she tries to put pieces of the puzzle together, her eyes dancing between the people before her. Finally she found her voice and smiled at both of them. "I didn't mean to intrude. I got a message that the cruise line delivered our stuff today, I wanted to pick up my bag. Kate, could you bring it home with you? It is the green one, of course you would know that. Sheriff Mars, it is good to see you again, dinner is at seven tonight, I'll expect to see you then, I hope you like fried chicken, if you are going to be late, please call." Paige flashed them one more smile and then turned and walked away. Reaching the gate she stopped and turned to them again, finding Kate had retreated into Keith's arms. "Sheriff Mars, one more thing, I know you are Veronica's dad, and I know you are friends with Miles, and I know my dad has come to respect you, but if you hurt Kate, one of us will kill you." Smiling one last time, Paige turned again and exited the complex.

**************************************

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

I got my ten reviews! thank you for that. Same thing for this chapter, i would really love to hear what you think... especially about logan's new ringtone and a lot is revealed...

i got some great reviews and i know if you want you can go look at them but there is part of one that i think that those ofyou who don't review should definitely see...

"As for everyone else, please REVIEW!! It's fun and not hard, and the more  
reviews we the readers give, the sooner we get new chapters, I think it's a  
fair trade :)"

see michellelovesherotp says its not hard and (gasp) she even says its fun! So if you've never tried it why don't you give up your reviewing virginity at the end of this chapter...

i got some great feedback in the last batch of reviews, someone mentioned that they were confused by the midnight texts between logan and veronica in the last chapter. they were confused who sent what. the first one which said 'my stomach is cold' came from logan, the next one that said 'my hand is cold 2' was from veronica. when i use texts to tell the story i try to keep them all from one point of view, or from one phone so they will generally be from a name and then to the same name. these ones were from logan's phone which is why they both said Sugarpuss, that is his name for her... i have never heard her call him that although she does use a nickname for him this chapter... i hope this lessens the confusion...

Chapter 31

Charlie was at home in bed enjoying a few hours of shut eye while Veronica worked at SWAT. He had been up late on the phone trying to get Paige to sleep and then woke up a little after six when she called him to tell him she was awake and how much she loved him. She also made it a point to tell him he drew imaginary pictures as well as he drew real ones. Charlie decided to get up and went in early to the FBI compound to get some work done. He had done everything he could before he started his part of Veronica's training later that night. He was trying to get a little sleep before he went to work out and then he had to pick Mac up at the house on the way to get Veronica, and then he was taking them both to the compound for their first round of training. Mac would be working with Cooper doing some computer crap and Veronica was getting her first lesson in self defense.

He tossed fitfully before finally surrendering to a restless slumber. He had just begun a dream that broke all of Paige's rules when his phone woke him up.

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse…"

Charlie stretched and grabbed the phone off the night stand where he had left it just in case something like this happened.

"Paige my love, I was just dreaming about you, talking to you is so much better. I love-"

"YOU KNEW!"

Charlie flew up out of the bed, no longer in a state of half slumber. "Paige what is going on? What did I know?"

"About Kate and Sheriff Mars. I just stopped by his house to pick up my luggage and I found them making out in a lounge chair. You knew she was dating, that is why you made that damn comment about wondering if she waited until the third date to kiss. You knew and you kept it from me! What happened to no more secrets? And that is why you kept asking if I Kate had told me anything. You must have told me at least five times last night that we didn't have any more secrets."

"Paige, I'm sorry. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Not really, I did all the talking, I invited Sheriff Mars over for dinner. I was extremely polite. Charlie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Kate wanted to do it herself. Paige, where are you?"

"I'm in the 'ghini parked on the street in front of Sheriff Mars' apartment complex. I can't-"

"Okay, you need to get out of there. The Fitzpatrick's are on their way back from Mexico. I know you disguised yourself and cut your hair but still we don't want them to see you loitering in front of Veronica's house. If you don't want to go home yet, find somewhere quiet to park. Do not call anyone else. I will call you back in a minute. Got it Paige?"

"I know what I'm doing Charlie. I have the same GPS application on my phone too, I'm the one that planted the trackers, I know where the Fitzpatricks are, not that it really matters. My car is sitting up in a guest parking spot. Right next to Sheriff Mars' cruiser!"

"I'm not questioning your intelligence, just do it please."

"Who are you so afraid I will talk to… you don't want me to tell Veronica. Damn it Charlie, I'm not calling Veronica, I just want to talk to you. I just want you to tell me why you keep telling me not to have secrets and yet you have a pretty big one yourself."

"I took a risk Paige. If I was wrong then I'm sorry, but I think once you hear the whole story you'll understand. I love you Paige, if I thought this would mess that up I wouldn't have done it. I just need a quick minute, I will call you right back."

"Fine."

"I love you Paige."

"Hurry up Charlie, the longer you put this off the more mad I'm getting."

Charlie pulled the phone from his ear and glanced at the flashing display that indicated the call had ended. _Paige, you hung up without saying you love me… Damn it Kate!_

************************************

Keith pulled Kate in tighter, his hand smoothing her hair.

"Keith, I'm sorry… She's… I don't…"

"Shhhhh, it's okay. I told you, you've raised an amazing young woman."

"She wasn't supposed to find out like this."

"I know baby, I know…Is she always so calm like that?"

"Usually yes, when we talked last night and she told me everything, she said she had been crying a lot, but she didn't cry at all last night. Everything was delivered very matter of fact, like she did just now. The only time she showed any real emotion was when she told me about the time her mom considered firing me. But that is how she is, she has two modes, when she is happy, it is obvious, her mood is playful, she grins from ear to ear, she cracks jokes like a comedienne. When there is work to do she is serious, she jumps right in and gets it done. I've seen her get irritated but she doesn't really get angry. She is great in a crisis because she is great at keeping her head on straight. "

"So you think she sees us as a crisis? As a job that needs to be taken care of?"

"I don't know Keith. I don't think she would have invited you to dinner if she was upset. She might just be processing."

"That wasn't an invitation to dinner, it was a summons, or maybe a mandate." Keith pulled Kate back down to the chair with him. He tried to kiss away the worry lines that appeared on her furrowed brow, Kate was anxious and kisses weren't what she needed to stop her racing heart. "I'm not saying that that is a bad thing. You did the same thing the first time I met you, just informed me I was staying for dinner, you even said you hoped I liked enchiladas, just like Paige just did. Kate maybe you should go talk to her. I'll call Veronica before she gets the chance."

Kate nodded and had started to pull away when she was startled by the ringing of her phone. "Hold on Keith, its Charlie." Kate connected the call and tentatively held it to her ear. "Hello? Charlie?"

"Paige just called me. What do you want me to do? I can tell her if you want, or if you'd rather you can do it, but you need to do it quickly she's not being real patient these days."

"What did she say Charlie? Is she mad? Is she going to tell Veronica?"

"She is mad, but it sounds like she's more mad at me for keeping it from her. She isn't going to call Veronica. You need to either tell her now, or let me. I'm not risking our relationship anymore than I already have."

********************************************

Logan was in his hotel room on the couch with his computer on his lap, and he was sulking. He knew being apart from Veronica would be hard. Being apart from Veronica was always hard, it just had never been this hard. He understood it was a risk for them to be together and he didn't want her in any more danger, but he missed her. He wished he could spend all day on the phone with her but he was happy she had this job. He knew Veronica liked working. She liked being independent and not having to rely on her dad or anyone else for money. His day wasn't going quite like he thought it would. Dick had told him last night he was moving out, Logan had pretended to be surprised, if Dick noticed he didn't let on. Dick had spent the morning on his phone, sending and receiving lots of text messages. Logan was pissed that Mac's internship evidently allowed her more freedom to goof off then Veronica's did. He had gotten one quick 'have a good day Mr. Sugarpuss' text from her before she started her shift at the SWAT office but she had overslept and hadn't had time to actually call and he hadn't heard from her since. Dick was gone, something about wanting to supervise the installation of the carpet he had picked out and paid for. He hadn't heard from Dani Knightley yet, and even though it hadn't been that long he was sure she had received his letter by now. He had called the UCLA summer admissions office to enroll in Tom Blakely's film class, but the admissions officer had informed him the class was full and it was out of his hands. Logan tried calling the number on Tom Blakely's card that he had gotten at the film convention but his assistant would only take a message, stating very plainly that Mr. Blakely was a very busy man.

Logan felt so let down. He had so much activity in the last couple days, he had been surrounded by so many people, that now, being all alone, with nothing to do, the walls were closing in around him. He never realized how few friends he had. When he was in high school everyone wanted to be Logan Echolls friend. After everything came out about his dad, he pulled away, keeping only a few friends close, but now even those were gone. Duncan was out of the country and even though he was supposed to be trying to help Veronica he hadn't heard from him since he got back to California. Dick was off doing his new house thing. The few friends he had made at college were gone too. Mercer was a rapist and Logan hated that he had ever befriended him in the first place. Parker was gone, and although Logan felt very alone he didn't regret that she was no longer around. He couldn't even hang out with Paige, her dad and Charlie both had very plainly stated that as long as he was in danger then so would anyone he was close to. The only one he felt like he still had was Veronica and she was working. He opened up the WORD document he had started and went back to work on his outline for the screenplay for Dani Knightley's first book.

"The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know-"

Logan inhaled deeply as he listened to the lyrics of the song he had never heard before. "Veronica? Who was that?"

"You don't want to know, but I thought it fit really well. Did you like it?"

"I did, I like all those things about you too, but I don't want to make you cry."

"Not all tears are bad Logan. Are you okay? You sound sad."

Logan sighed and tried to push his feelings of loneliness away. "I just miss you Sugarpuss. How is your day going? Are any of the other SWAT officers as hot as Charlie?"

"If you keep telling me how hot Charlie is maybe I should be the jealous one. There is only one guy that is even remotely close to our age, but the pony necklace he tried to give me wasn't anywhere as nice as the one I got from you so I told him to get lost."

"So this one guy, is he gone for good, or did he just go to look for a nicer gift? And you neglected to mention whether or not he was hot."

"There is no other guy. The one guy who is under thirty is okay looking I guess. He was in here for a while but he spent the whole two minutes I talked to him telling me about his wife and showing me pictures of their new baby. Poor kid, it is the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Hopefully it will grow into its ears, but if it does its head will be the size of a basketball. What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out, I'm working on the screenplay…"

"Have you heard from MISS Knightley?"

"No, but there was nothing else to do."

"Logan talk to me, tell me what's wrong. You don't have to be strong for me. I'm in a good place right now, let me be strong for you."

"I'm just wallowing in my misery. I miss you. I'm here alone and feeling lonely. I found out I can't get in the film class. I'm just really missing you, and I'm feeling sorry for myself. But I'm happy you are in a good place. Do you like your job?"

"I do like it. It's mostly paperwork and phones but Paige was right it's still exciting and everyone has been very nice. I thought you said it sounded like you could get in the class even if it was full."

"I thought so, but the admissions guy couldn't or wouldn't do anything. I tried calling Blakely's number but I just got his assistant, she barely took the time to take my message, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even write it down. Maybe I overestimated his intentions when he said I should take the class. Maybe he was just being polite."

"Why don't you have Paige call him? She might have a different number, maybe she can skip the assistant."

"She's got a lot going on right now, I don't want to bother her with this."

"Logan, I think you should call her. At the worst she'll tell you she can't do anything but I think it's worth the shot. If you don't want to call Paige, call Charlie. Didn't you say they knew each other too?"

"Yeah, but Charlie isn't too happy with me right now. He wasn't near as understanding of my asinine comment as Paige."

"Logan, you need to do something. I hate hearing you sound so down. It scares me when you are like this."

"I'm not going to start drinking…"

"That's good, but… Logan I have to go. I'm working late tonight. I think I will be home around seven. I'll call you the first chance I get okay, and I will try to send you some texts but the office is really busy. I know it seemed mellow when we stopped by but it isn't really like that at all. Hopefully it will calm down when I figure out what I'm doing. I really miss you too Logan. Eleven days and then I get to see you. Logan if everything else is bumming you out why don't you start a new love letter. I would love to get something steamy from you in the snail mail. Don't put my name on it okay."

"Okay, have a good rest of the day Sugarpuss."

"You too Mr. Sugarpuss, try and cheer up."

Logan ended the call and then clicked on the internet explorer icon on his desktop that would take him to his iGoogle homepage. He typed 'lyrics 7 things' into the search box and waited the zero point three one seconds for the search engine to find the one hundred and twenty two million possible web pages that could be what he was looking for. He clicked on the first one and laughed at what he found.

To: Sugarpuss  
Miley Cyrus? U set my ringtone  
2 Hannah Montana's alter ego?  
Its perfect. I love it and I love u  
Mr. Sugarpuss  
Mon June 26 12:15PM

After sending the text Logan hit the button to listen to the song and found that it could have been written just for them.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

_Do you mean it Ronnie? Do you really love me?_

**************************************

Veronica read Logan's text and smiled, hoping he would take the time to read the lyrics so he could hear the thing that she had the hardest time saying herself. She slid open her phone's keyboard and tried to think of something she could say in reply but nothing that could be said in one hundred and sixty characters could express what she was feeling. Instead she did what he would never do himself.

To: Paige  
Logan can't get in film class  
I know its not ur problem  
but can u work any magic?  
Mon June 26 12:17PM

From: Paige  
I'll make it my problem I'll take  
care of it. Give me 2 hours  
Did Logan tell U about car reg?  
If I send U Vin# can U run it for me?  
Id rather use PI search than other!  
Mon June 26 12:17PM

To:Paige  
send it to me. And thx  
Mon June 26 12:18 P

Satisfied that Paige would indeed take care of it she thought of something she could say to Logan and she sent one last text before she went back to work.

To: Mr. Sugarpuss  
I think Hannah Montana is  
Miley Cyrus alter ego  
I miss u 2! When u get here  
I have something 2 tell u  
Mon June 26 12:19PM

From: Mr. Sugarpuss  
Cant wait! Just listened to  
whole song and read lyrics- there  
is no 'her' there is and always will be  
only u! And I don't wear levi's  
Mon June 26 12:21 PM

To: Mr. Sugarpuss  
glad there is no 'her' Im not giving  
u up and Im not into 3some so don't ask  
brand irrelevant but I love ur ass!  
Mon June 26 12:21PM

*************************************

Kate found Paige in the kitchen. There was a large pot that was boiling furiously on the stove and Paige was whacking a poor defenseless chicken with a large meat cleaver.

"Little bit, can you put the knife down and talk to me? We can go outside if you want. Or we can sit here."

Paige set the cleaver down and put her hands on the edge of the counter as she closed her eyes and searched for the strength to deal with this. She had driven back to the house after hanging up with Charlie and went to work in the kitchen while she waited for him to call. He did call but he still wouldn't tell her anything only saying he thought it best if she heard it directly from Kate and that he would really like if she would call him after they had their talk. She tried to sort through her feelings while she boiled the eggs and prepared the chicken that she was going to make Kate fry for dinner. Paige looked at the timer for the eggs and turned the stove off. "We can sit here. Unless we can't talk about this where Don could hear. Is this a secret from him too?"

"I haven't told him, but I don't really care what he thinks. I do care about what you are thinking."

Paige sighed again and grabbed her phone off the counter. She threw a flour sack towel over the chicken and walked out the back door, holding it open for Kate.

Paige didn't want to sit at the picnic table that she had sat on when she talked to Payton so she pulled down some chairs that hadn't been used for the season since Don had gotten shot. She set them so they could face each other and then she sat down.

Kate sat down and scooted her chair closer to Paige's. "Paige, I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I never meant to keep it from you. It just happened."

"The part that gets me is that the two people that I am closest to, the two people that I trust the most, the two people who have told me repeatedly that we shouldn't have secrets conspired to keep a pretty big secret from me. Why couldn't you just tell me? If you were just worried about me telling Veronica, I could have kept it from her. And even if you weren't ready to tell me, that would have been okay, but why did you have to bring Charlie into it? And why did he have to go along with it?"

"You aren't upset about me and Keith?"

"No, I like Sheriff Mars."

"Even after all the stuff Don said about him?"

"Maybe because of all the stuff Don said about him. Don said all that crap, and according to Veronica he was very vocal here in Neptune about his change in heart about the Mars family, and yet despite all that, Sheriff Mars still came over to see how Don was doing. When I asked him to take it easy on him, he could have used it as an opportunity to kick him when he was down, get a little payback, but he didn't. When stupid nurse Darton was here, Sheriff Mars stayed with him and made sure everything went smoothly, he even brought Don a snack so he wouldn't have to fend for himself. I think Sheriff Mars is a stand up guy."

"I really like him Paige."

"I can tell, it's written all over your face."

"And you are okay with it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Kate you are seriously the best person I know. You deserve someone that makes you happy, and if he's it, I support you both one hundred percent. I just don't like that you used Charlie to try and hide it from me."

"I'm sorry Paige. I didn't want to do that, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed his help and the only way he would agree to give it was if I told him what was going on. I did something else Paige. Something worse, I never should have even considered it. I didn't have the whole story, but I don't want to make excuses. I never meant to let you down."

"You've never let me down Kate. What did you do?"

"Keith came over the first night I was here. He had some information he needed to give to Don or get from Don, I don't really remember. I had just made dinner so I of course offered for him to stay. He helped me get Don set up in the living room. We had a really good night. He is the first person I met since after… since I was in college that I could actually picture myself having a relationship with. The next day I came up with an excuse to go see him and I invited him to dinner again. He had to work but he showed up later. He brought me a rose. He was so sweet. He is so easy to talk to. The next night he came to dinner again but Don was being an ass. The next night was Saturday and we thought you were coming home. Keith was upset that I didn't think I could sneak out to go see him. I wanted to be here for you. He wanted to take me on a real date and he thought we could do that if you were here. See we weren't really planning on keeping anything from you. He hadn't told anything to Veronica yet because she-"

"Because she has serious trust issues. I don't blame her. But I think she would be crazy if she didn't love you like the rest of us do. But I understand his reluctance to tell her."

"He wants her to get to know me before she finds out we are dating. Hopefully I will get to spend some time with her in San Francisco. I'm hoping since she likes to eat so much, maybe she'll spend lots of time in the kitchen with me."

"She does really like to eat. I don't think that will be a problem."

"So when we found out you weren't coming home until Sunday I tried to find a way for us to go out on that real date. I didn't want to put up with Don being an ass again, and by this time I didn't want to risk him telling you anything before I could. I called Lefty to see if he could stay with Don but he had to work…"

"What did you do?"

"I was so sad when Lefty told me no. I went in to check on Don and he was watching the A's-Angels game. I saw how Payton was doing and thought maybe things were better. I didn't think you had made up or anything, I just thought he was moving on…"

"I got a text with the box score I figured the same thing."

"I sent him a text and asked him to call me. He called me almost immediately after the game. I asked him for a favor. I asked if he and Terry could come over and sit with Don while I went out. I'm sorry Paige…"

"They couldn't come. Terry pitched today, the team would have never let him go out for the night. I got an alert about that game too, he rocked on the mound. I sent him a message."

"Terry couldn't come, but Payton did. He took a cab out and was going to spend the night. I was going to drive him back to LA when I went to the book signing yesterday morning."

"I think I'm missing something. You called my ex-boyfriend who happens to be friends with my brother to come and hang out with him, while I was out of town and there was zero chance I would have to see him. I admit it isn't the greatest idea I've ever heard, but I have sure heard some worse ones. One of the reasons I never told Don what happened was because I didn't want to come between them, I wanted them to still have that friendship… what do you mean he took a cab out and was GOING to spend the night? Did he leave Don? Did anything happen?"

"Paige you talked to Don last night and this morning you know he is fine… but something did happen. I haven't gotten all the details from Don, but he asked Payton what happened and Don threw him out."

Paige was quiet for a minute as she went through the information she had and tried to put the pieces together to form a complete picture.

"So you called Charlie to tell him what was going on and make sure that I didn't randomly call when Payton was here. Did you have him block calls so that Payton couldn't call me?"

"That is why I involved Charlie. I called Payton without thinking about what could happen, later when I realized what I had done, it was too late for me to change it and I started to panic. I called Charlie. He didn't want to keep it from you. He only agreed because I begged, and I promised to tell you as soon as you got here. We had Don hide the phones, I think he put them in the gun box, I don't know about any blocked calls, but Charlie is scrappy and resourceful so who knows."

"Charlie told me Don called him and told him that Payton had called the Davenports. I assumed Payton had called Don. I wondered why Don didn't just call me directly, but if Charlie blocked the calls and had them sent to his phone that would explain it…"

"I didn't know Payton called them…how did that go?"

"Poor Charlie freaked out, it sounds like Don did too. Neither of them knew that I had ever spoken to them. It went like you would expect. They made some threats, I told them to stuff it… that was the end. So that is everything? You called Payton for help, and Don threw him out?"

"Don wants to talk to you himself about what happened with them… and Keith wants to talk to you about what happened with them."

Paige raised her eyebrows and her bright eyes grew immensely as she waited for more information. "Then I guess that it is a good thing Sheriff Mars is coming to dinner. He is coming right? I didn't scare him away?"

"He doesn't scare that easily. But actually he would like to talk to you today, before dinner. Why don't you go talk to Don and then go down to the Sheriff's office and talk to Keith. And I suppose you need to talk to Charlie too… Paige I'm really sorry about dragging him into it… are you really okay with this?"

"Yes… Kate you called my cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend so you could go out on a date. I've never even known you to even have coffee with a man. You must really like him. So yes, I am okay with everything. I'm not even mad at Charlie, he was right as usual… I should apologize to him for getting so upset. But I really am happy for you. But please, no more conspiring with Charlie to keep secrets. Will you promise to name your guys' firstborn after me?"

"Paige! I'm a little old for that don't you think?"

"No I don't think! And even if Sheriff Mars can't get you pregnant on his own, I happen to know the foremost authority on fertility on the West Coast. If he can't do it, I am sure my mom could!"

*************************************************

"Hey Logan, what's up?"

"Casey? I didn't expect you to answer. I thought you said you were flying home this afternoon? I was just going to leave you a message."

"I came home last night. My 'rents were driving me nuts. Now I know why Grandma Gant left me the money and the company. They are so irresponsible it is ridiculous. They whine and complain that I never go see them and then when I do all they do is whine and complain about things that they can't live without that I should buy them. This time it's an airplane. I was actually considering it just to get them to shut up until my mom said how they could come visit me all the time if they had their own plane. I told them no, and booked the next flight out of LaGuardia. Good thing I did though, the shit's really hitting the fan over my Dani Knightley inquiries. Hey have you heard from her yet?"

"No, I'm still hoping though. Casey I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to cause problems-"

"You didn't do it, it was me. I couldn't let it go. After I talked to her agent's agent and sent you the text saying she would read your letter, I made a few more phone calls… okay a lot more phone calls. I just hated being stumped. I figure somebody had to know something. Somehow it got back to Harry, that's her agent's agent, that I was still pushing and he got pissed. He said how he had the new contract all ready for me to sign but he was going to hold out for a while longer. Dani had agreed to stay with Gant Publishing but now I'm not so sure."

"That sucks, I'm sorry-"

"I told you it's not your fault. I hope I didn't screw it up for you. So what were you calling for?"

"I had another favor to ask, but it isn't a big deal. I've caused enough trouble for this week and it's only Monday."

"No, lay it on me. Maybe this will be an easy one, it will be great for my self esteem."

"I was trying to get the real name of another author. This one isn't with Gant Publishing, but you are the only one I know in the biz."

"Well as long as this one isn't a psycho control freak like Dani Knightley it shouldn't be a problem. If it is someone we ever approached they will be in our database, and if not, it should still just be quick phone call. Who is it?"

"Her name is Ella Hunt, she writes the Becky Karecki books."

"I know who she is. You want to make a movie about a klutzy girl in junior high?"

"No, I just think I might know her, and I want to make sure. I thought about just asking but, I don't know, I wanted to see if it lots of authors guarded their identities so carefully."

"I think it used to be a bigger deal to have a pen name in the old days. Now everyone is so hungry for fame not many authors even do it. Okay Ella Hunt's agent approached us with the first book five years ago. He wouldn't let us do a face to face and we turned him down without reading the manuscript but I have a name… Paige Lamb. Is that who you thought it was?"

"Yep that is exactly who I thought it was."

"Hey? Lamb? Any relation to Neptune's Hottest Bachelor Sheriff?

"Ex sheriff, he got himself shot remember. She is his little sister. She's our age. They probably wouldn't let you meet her because she was fourteen five years ago."

"Our age? Is she hot?"

******************************

Paige talked briefly with Don while they ate their egg salad sandwiches, she begged him to keep it short and sweet she had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it. She listened as he told her that Payton was an ass and she let him apologize for thinking it was her fault. She explained what happened with her grandparents and why she had never told him. She thanked him for being on her side and for backing her up. She told him he could tell her more later but she had to make a phone call and then she was meeting with the Sheriff. She told Don he was coming to dinner again tonight at her invitation and he was to be on his best behavior. He could eat dinner with them but after that he was going back to his room. She promised to join him after she did the dishes, but she explained in no uncertain terms that he was to do or say nothing that could be described as asinine in front of the Sheriff.

To: Charlie Darling  
I love U, Im sorry!  
U were right, I trust U  
I'll call later, gotta talk to  
Sheriff Im not mad  
please forgive me  
Mon June 26 2:04PM

From: Charlie Darling  
No forgiveness necessary  
I love u can't wait 2 talk  
Uhave 2 talk 2 sheriff?  
Alex just called she wants 2  
borrow ur cheer uniform she  
left u VM but ur not checking  
Mon June 26 2:05PM

Paige sent back another text saying that the uniform should be in her closet with her other clothes she never wore but didn't want to get rid of and then Paige made one more phone call that went exactly the way she knew it would. She then made the ten minute drive to the Sheriff's Department. When she got out of the Lamborghini she glanced around the parking lot and wondered which spot Lilly Kane had parked her Mercedes SUV in when her brother found her and Logan.

"Paige, come in and sit down. Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

Paige walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from Keith Mars. She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Well it could have something to do with me making a death threat against the Sheriff, or it could be about you having to escort my ex boyfriend out of town the other night."

"Should I be worried about the death threat?"

Paige lost the smile but she continued her eye contact, "Only if you hurt Kate."

"I'm glad that you love her as much as she loves you. That isn't it though, I can see Kate told you he was there. I thought she would call me, but all I got was a text saying that you were on your way. I know finding us the way you did was a big shock. How did you take finding out she had Payton come over?"

"Yes, shock is a good word to describe exactly what I was feeling. But I think the idea of you and Kate is great. I want Kate to be happy. So I wasn't mad about Payton. Maybe a little at first, but once I figured out that she did it so she could go out with you I couldn't be mad anymore. I always wanted her to find someone and be blissfully happy, she deserves that, which is why you hurting her isn't an option. She's at home packing, she's going home tomorrow afternoon-"

"I thought she wasn't leaving until Wednesday… You're taking away our last couple of days together? And she's letting you?"

"I'm not trying to separate you. She told me about your concerns about Veronica. If Kate goes home Wednesday night and you go up there Friday or Saturday, that doesn't give Veronica very much time to warm up to her, everyone loves Kate, I want Veronica to love her too, I think everyone should love her, but I know Veronica often takes a while in the trust department, I want to give her as much time as possible."

"So you are sending her away for our benefit?"

"I'm not sending her away, I made the suggestion, and Kate liked it. I thought she would have told you on my way here, Don must have sidetracked her. I'm sacrificing time with her too. You may be missing a couple evenings with her, but I will be missing out on two whole days, not just with the help she would be with Don, but I haven't really gotten to spend time with her since spring break. You get to see her this weekend. I don't know when I will get to see her again. I like you Sheriff Mars, and I like Veronica, but as you said, I love Kate. No matter how you guys feel about each other, she would never be happy if Veronica hated her. I just want to do what I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I can see why Kate loves you so much. I'm not going to hurt her Paige, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure no one ever hurts her."

"Good, me too. So what is it you want to tell me about?"

"How much did Kate tell you?"

"About Payton's visit? Just that she called him and he came. Don filled in the part about kicking him out and some of the things he said, and that you followed him out of town."

"So Kate didn't tell you he showed up at the book signing?"

"Does Kate know he showed up at the book signing?"

"I don't know, I assumed she saw, but we never talked about it."

"Kate is extremely focused when she is with a room full of kids. The only thing she told me about the event was how many children showed up and that she had to concentrate harder than normal because you kept distracting her."

"She must not have seen him then, she is going to feel even worse when she finds out. Paige, I'm worried that things with Payton may be escalating. I don't think he is behaving like just a guy with a broken heart because his girlfriend dumped him."

"What makes you think that?"

"His story keeps changing. It goes from regretful to revengeful. When he talks about you he sounds off."

"Can you be more specific?"

"He is having a hard time accepting that you might not want him back. He seems to believe that you will come to your senses, his words not mine, and you will be his again. He expressed several times that you were his, like a possession and he was especially disgusted with the idea of you seeing other guys. He was insistent that he be able to talk to you and Kate, and he feels that your family is preventing him from doing that. He stated plainly that he is not a quitter and that he is not giving up. I'm worried that-"

"That he'll stop just talking about it and actually do something. You think he's going to start stalking me."

"I don't think he's going to start. I think he may have already started."

"When I heard how good he did in that game on Saturday, I was hoping he was moving on. When Don told me how possessive he sounded I thought or I guess I hoped it was just a minor setback after having to face the situation head on again, but now I'm not sure that that is it. Sheriff Mars, I think there is something you should know…" Paige stopped as she struggled with the picture she had been working so hard to keep pushed out of her head.

"Paige if this would be easier for you, I can find a female officer for you to talk to."

"I wish that would make it easier, but that isn't it. I'm assuming you know what happened."

"I know you walked in on him and your roommate. I know that you and your parents think his cheating had been going on for a while. And I know that you haven't really talked about what you saw that day. I also know that you have a lot of voicemails that you haven't listened to. I would like to listen to them."

"I'll figure out a way for you to get access to them. There are a bunch of texts too. I haven't read them yet but I'll print them out and see if they are important. I will give you a copy regardless, that way you can decide for yourself. I haven't told anyone what I saw that day because I walked away completely disgusted, and I tried to just push it away, hoping if I didn't talk about it I wouldn't think about it, and if I didn't think about it I wouldn't see it anymore, and maybe if I didn't see it anymore, then maybe I could pretend it didn't really happen…"

"Paige do you want someone else here for this? Kate, or Don… we could get your mom on the phone?"

Paige shook her head as she looked everywhere but at Keith. "I can do this, I just need a minute to get the picture back in my head. I don't want anyone else to get it stuck in theirs. The only thing that really worries me about telling you is that I figure I will be seeing a lot of you in the future. I don't want this stuck in your head either."

"I understand your concern, you are right you will be seeing a lot of me… I can get someone else if you want, but they are going to have to tell me anyway, and Paige it might be good for someone who knows you to know exactly what happened, sometimes things have a way of creeping up on us when we least expect them, post traumatic stress often happens this way… I've been Sheriff off and on for seventeen years, there isn't much that I haven't seen…"

"You can't tell Kate, not the details anyway, or my dad. I'm sure you've talked to him. If it gets to the point where he needs to know everything I would like to tell him myself." Paige waited for him to agree and then she began to tell Sheriff Mars exactly what happened… "It was the last week of school, Beth, my roommate, was finished with her finals and I had one left…"

Flashback

Paige was more than a little exhilarated. She had gotten up that morning prepared to take a four hour written final for her Masterpieces of English Literature One class, but after getting to class and talking to her professor she discovered that she had stayed up late studying for nothing. She had the highest grade in the class, and as per the professors own rules, she was exempt from the test, she would pass with an A, Professor Hiller wished her a good summer, offered to write her a letter of recommendation if she ever needed one, and offered her a paid teaching assistant position in his class if she ever wanted it. Paige was a little surprised that her roommate hadn't told her she was exempt, according to her professor, Beth was supposed to pass that information along, since she was the one who had done the grade tallies before the big exam, but Paige figured it must have slipped Beth's mind since she was busy packing and dreading having to go home and spend the summer with her dad and the new step mother she hated.

Paige started to go back to the dorm, thinking that she could finish packing and then her and Payton could leave early and head to his house for a while for some celebratory love making after his win a couple nights before. She had a special present all wrapped and was just waiting for a moment alone with him so he could open it.

On the way back to her room Paige found that one of the sororities she had considered pledging was having a last day of class Pancake breakfast fundraiser. Never being one to pass up a good pancake breakfast, Paige paid her ten dollars and sat down with a bunch of other students who also had the morning off.

She got back to her room two hours after she had left. The music was so loud Paige could hear it as she walked down the hall and although not unusual for Beth, Kanye West blasting 'Heartless' wasn't anything Paige would listen to voluntarily. Paige used her key and expected to find Beth dancing around and finishing up her packing. That wasn't what she saw. Paige stood frozen as the images in front of her burned themselves into her brain.

As usual, Beth's side of the room looked like a cyclone had hit it, there were boxes stacked haphazardly all over, clothes were on the floor, there were food boxes and drink cups covering most of the dresser and night table space that was hers, her bed wasn't made, and jumbled up with the blankets and sheets were more clothes and some towels.

Paige's side of the room was neat. Her packed boxes stacked neatly and labeled. Her clothes folded carefully in the two large open suitcases on her dresser or hanging in the open garment bags in the closet. But that is where the neatness ended. Paige had made her bed that morning like she had every morning since Kate had made her start doing it on her own when she was five, but now the blankets had been tossed aside, the bottom sheet was off of one corner of the bed and another was threatening to also pop loose. On the floor next to her crushed box from Frederick's of Hollywood there were several used condoms.

Payton was standing next to the Paige's bed, he was naked except for the baseball cap he wore on his head. Beth was on the bed, on all fours, facing away from Payton, both of their backs were angled away from the door where Paige stood. Payton had his hands on Beth's hips as he alternatingly pulled her to him and pushed her away as he penetrated her, pounding in to her over and over again. Beth had on a long blonde wig, one she had bought when she and Paige dressed as twins for a sorority skit they had participated in. Beth was wearing a micro mini pleated plaid skirt and a white button down shirt, the shirt was unbuttoned and tied tightly at the bottom. Although shorter than the school would have allowed the pleated plaid skirt was otherwise an exact replica of Paige's uniform from the high school she and Payton had attended. Beth had on a pair of Paige's sunglasses, and a pair of Paige's super high stiletto heels. Shoes that Beth swore would kill her if she ever walked in them. Beth was moaning and begging for Payton to 'fuck me harder, fuck me harder'. Payton was also very vocal, saying some things and was grunting and promising, 'I'm almost there Catch, I'm almost there, scream for me Catch...'

Paige stood there, wanting to scream but unable to utter a sound. Finally grasping the door jamb for support she sucked in a breath of air and turned away.

End Flashback

Keith watched as the girl before him sat and matter of factly told him what had happened that day almost exactly three weeks ago when her world completely changed and he came to understand exactly what Kate had meant when she said when Paige thought there was work to do she just did it. "And Payton's name for you was Catch?"

"Yes, the day we met we were playing baseball and I made a 'catch' that robbed him of a game winning homerun. He thought the nickname would curb any teasing we would face if you put our names together. He didn't call anyone else that, and he only ever used given name if my mom was around."

"Paige, when you say he was coming at her from behind, did you mean…"

"They weren't engaged in vaginal sex."

"Are you sure, the angle you mentioned-"

"I know what I saw, but it was more than that too. That day we met, Payton hit me with a pitch on my backside. When he came up for his last at bat, he was taunting Don. I was trying to give my brother some encouragement and I told him not to let the guy who 'nailed me in the ass' get to him. I didn't mean it to come out the way it did, I was totally embarrassed. One of the things Payton said when he was with Beth was a reference to that day. He said he knew I liked it when he 'nailed me in the ass.'"

"Okay… Paige I don't want to pry into your-"

"No Sheriff, that wasn't anything Payton and I had ever engaged in. Nor had I ever worn my school uniform, or dressed up at all. Payton and I had a very tame sex life. He never expressed any interest in anything like that, or for that matter anything other than normal boy on top straight sex. I was discussing our relationship yesterday and the word that I used was 'worshipped'. That is how it was when Payton and I were together. If Payton really is stalking me than I think it is even more applicable than I realized."

"Paige I think this is even worse than I thought. I'm impressed with the way you are handling this, I know this wasn't an easy thing for you to tell me."

"There's more. I think Beth wanted them to get caught, but I think she wanted me to find them earlier. I told you there were several condoms on the floor. They must have been at it for a while. Payton always made it a point to know my schedule-"

"Payton always made it a point to know your schedule?"

"Yes, I used to think it was cute. I would get texts all the time where he wished me well at whatever I was doing and he always knew what I was doing or where I was. Now I realize that he probably paid close attention to where I was so that he could do what he was doing and not get caught. The couple times I replied and told him I had changed things he was always very upset that I didn't tell him ahead of time. He said he worried… It was really the only time he ever was cross with me."

"Okay, so Payton knew you had that final in the morning…"

"Yes, and we had confirmed the night before, he was supposed to help me bring my stuff home and he knew when I would be leaving for and returning from class. Beth knew I would go to class and then when I found out I didn't need to be there, I would come straight back. She teased me all the time that I never just sat down and relaxed. I still had packing to do, and it wasn't like me to procrastinate. She must not have known about the breakfast because I'm sure you've heard, food is the only thing that would have delayed me."

"And you are sure she knew that you wouldn't have to take the final?"

"Beth worked for Professor Hiller. She had a student aide position like the one he offered me. I knew that I was close to being the top student, but I thought I was a few points behind. I missed quite a few classes when Don got shot and I was at the hospital with him. I lost out on lots of participation points, points that couldn't be made up anywhere else. I think Beth manipulated the grades so that I would come home early. I think she wanted Payton for herself. I think she wanted me to find him having sex with her, not for me to find him having sex with her dressed as me. If he realizes she engineered the whole thing, he will blame her for breaking us up."

*******************************************************

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the reviews… I really do appreciate it… lots happened in the last chapter, the intense pace continues for a couple more and then I promise we will get lots of fluff… The next chap is ready to go, but I'm sticking with my ten review plea…

Ali-cat – I would love for you to sign in so I could reply to your reviews… but thanks just the same… I love that you read it twice before commenting… I loved your insight into the miley cyrus song choice for Logan…

TSJorSydPip suggested that it might be helpful to post some early signs of stalking… so here they are, I found these online, there are lots more so if this is something you or someone you know are facing you should definitely do additional research, these are just a few of many, I chose these ones because they all apply directly to Payton… Also, Fifty asked how someone as smart as Paige could have not seen Payton's dark side, this will be addressed in upcoming chapters but hopefully this will help…

**Recognizing someone as a stalker is quite impossible. They do not look like monsters. Many can initially appear quite charming, while others seem awkward and socially inept.**

**Profiles of stalkers have not been clearly delineated, but can overlap with characteristics offered in the domestic violence literature. The most common type of stalker (Simple Obsessional) includes those individuals who were prior intimates that may have engaged in domestic violence. There are several psychological characteristics: mood, anxiety, and/or substance abuse disorders; low self-esteem; social insecurity; narcissism; intense jealousy; morbid infatuation.**

**Loss within at least seven years of the stalking behavior (i.e., relationship dissolution, job termination, or potential loss of a child or an ill parent) is very common**

**Defense mechanisms play a significant role in the form of denial, minimization, devaluation, and projection of blame onto the victim**

**Stalkers have higher intelligence than other criminals**

Chapter 32

Veronica stood in the center of the mat in the training room. Charlie had walked her through a quick warm up, telling her that when she works out in the future she should do a thorough warm up but that when she was in the field sometimes a quick warm up would have to do, and sometimes she wouldn't get to warm up at all. He stood facing her, only a few feet away. His arms stretched to the side as he circled her. Veronica had seen Charlie hundreds of times over the last couple of days, but he had almost always been standing next to Paige. His tall frame didn't seem so huge when he was standing next to the almost equally tall Paige. But now, looming over her, as he stared her down, egging her on, urging her to make some sort of move, he seemed even more than a foot taller than her. She wasn't scared, she knew Charlie wasn't there to hurt her. This was a training exercise, he was there to teach her. But her heart was pounding just the same.

Charlie stood on the balls of his feet as he bounced back and forth between the two, making himself as large as possible. He was trying to intimidate the hell out of her and even though he was impressed with her ability to keep her eyes glued to his, he knew it was working. "Come on Ver-on-ica… If you just want to dance we can get some music… you're going to get dizzy if you keep circling like this… make a move Ver-on-ica… what's wrong, cat got your tongue, I've never known you to be so quiet… that's not true, the only time I've seen you this quiet is when you are stuffing face… Are you just going to take that from me… Paige said you were a fighter, but I don't see it… Come on V do something, can I call you V, course I'm about to take you down, I should be able to call you anything I want… what can you do V, you're in a park, you're all alone… there is a big guy ready to attack, what do you do…"

Veronica wanted to look around the room and see what she could use as some sort of weapon, she knew there were things all over the place just for that purpose, but she was afraid to take her eyes off his, knowing that the second she did so he would pounce and she would go down.

Charlie stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Let's take a break, get a drink and then let's sit down." Charlie grabbed his water bottle off a nearby padded bench and sat down on the floor, waiting for Veronica to do the same.

"Great job Veronica, I could see what you were feeling in your eyes, but you kept a straight face. If I hadn't spent the last few days getting to know you, I might not have known that was intimidation that I was seeing."

"You are saying I did great? I didn't DO anything. I froze."

"Maybe so, but you didn't panic, you held your ground. That is half the battle, now we know we need to work on the other half of the battle. The actual battle part. I didn't read all of Paige's report about you. I know that you have gotten yourself in some precarious situations, but I didn't want to know how you handled them, I wanted to see for myself. What did you do Veronica? What did you do when you were in the parking lot with the campus rapist? What about when you faced down the guy robbing the pizza delivery guys?"

Veronica shifted her gaze to the right as she remembered those times. "With the pizza guy, I wasn't alone, and I used my taser. I never went anywhere without Mr. Sparky. The night in the parking lot didn't go as well… I lost the taser… I hit the panic button on my key chain for my car alarm. I had been drugged, I don't remember but Logan told me… he found me."

"That was good Veronica, you were struggling with consciousness but you still managed to make enough noise for someone to find you. And you learned a valuable lesson, you can't depend on a taser, or any weapon for that matter. Stuff happens, guns misfire, and the person you may be up against might be just as skilled as you are. Just now, when we were facing off, what did you see?"

"I saw you. I couldn't take my eyes of you. I thought the second I did I would have found myself flat on my ass."

"That's true you would have. You need to be able to keep your eyes on your opponent but still see what else is in your surroundings. There is plenty in this room you could have used to defend yourself, or even to attack. We will work on some basic defense moves for now, but I think we really need to work on some visualization and observation techniques. You need to be able to keep your eyes on me and either be able to still see what else is around or be able to remember what is there and exactly where it is. Okay, let's get up and try this again… and V this time I won't be so patient, if you don't make a move, I will."

************************************

"You've reached Logan Echolls with today's inspirational message: 'We only become what we are by the radical and deep-seated refusal of that which others have made of us.' **Jean-Paul Sartre."**

"Logan, its Tom Blakely, I just saw that your name is not on my roster for the class starting on Wednesday. I thought you were really interested. Give me a call, I would love the chance to talk you into it. I meant to give you my direct line when we met but Charlie was being exceptionally pushy, I've never seen him like that. The number is 650*555*9898. Thanks."

Tom Blakely snapped his phone closed and hoped Logan would call him back. Paige Lamb was not someone he wanted to piss off. He was perfectly happy owing her favors for the rest of his life, and would do his damndest to help with anything he could. He figured he would give Logan an hour and then call him back. He picked up the latest Dani Knightley book he had just finished reading and continued working on the screenplay outline he was going to submit to her as soon as it was more complete.

Tom lost track of the time as he worked diligently outlining how he would combine the first three books into one movie so that the fourth installment would come out on the big screen bypassing the bookshelves completely. He was deeply engrossed writing a scene between the heroine and her on again off again boyfriend when he was interrupted by his private line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Logan Echolls, I'm returning a call from Tom-"

"Logan, this is Tom, it's good to hear from you. I was just getting ready to call you again. I was very disappointed to see your name not on my roster. Did you change your mind?"

"No sir, not at all. I actually called you earlier today, I left a message with your assistant. I tried to get in the class but the admissions guy at UCLA said it was full. Is there a way for me to get in anyway?"

"A message? I didn't get any message, at least not from you, I talked to Paige earlier but she called me directly." _Crap, I don't think I was supposed to tell him that._

"Paige called you?"

"Yes, she mentioned you couldn't get in and she wanted to see if I could take care of it. I told her of course I would. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that part, although I don't know, I don't remember if she actually told me not to or not, but usually when Paige asks for a favor, she asks me to keep it to myself."

"Do you do a lot of favors for Paige?"

"Three in the last four days, but that is a lot for this short of time. Not that I mind at all, I owe her a lot. I'm glad she lets me help when I can."

"You owe her a lot?"

"I do, did Paige tell you how she and Charlie and I got acquainted?"

"I believe she mentioned she babysat for you. I didn't know Charlie was involved at all."

"That is Paige for you. Last year I had some threats made against my family. It was right before the Academy Awards and it was really bad. I hired a local security firm in San Francisco and Charlie became a fixture at my house. He was great with the kids but my wife really wanted a female in the house if we were going to be gone. The agency supplied Paige, I was a little apprehensive at first, she was so young, she had just turned nineteen, but she was a godsend. The girls loved her, they still talk about her nonstop. My wife and I had planned on skipping the awards but Paige and Charlie assured us that everything would be fine, we decided last minute to go. We came home that night to find everything was indeed fine, despite that the men blackmailing us had showed up with guns, they figured if we weren't interested in paying for their silence, maybe we would be more willing to pay for our kids. Charlie and Paige handled everything. The girls never even knew anything was wrong. Paige had them locked in our closet under the pretense of playing a game. She and Charlie apprehended all three guys and had them in police custody when we got the call, after I won the award. They managed to keep everything out of the news."

"That is Paige for you, she does have a habit of leaving out the good details. And they did an amazing job keeping it quiet. I don't think I ever heard anything about it."

"No nothing ever got leaked, and I'm hoping you keep it that way. After knowing how your family has been treated in the tabloids, I figured you would understand, and I wanted you to know why I'm willing to go to such lengths to get you in this class if you want it. I will do anything for Paige or for Charlie. I called UCLA also, they won't let you in, they say there is a waiting list a mile long and they are not letting anyone skip through it. I would love it if you took the class anyway. Even if you don't get the credits."

"I wasn't interested in the credits. I hadn't even thought about that."

"Okay so I will plan on seeing you Wednesday morning, I'll email you the details, if anyone asks what you are doing there just let me handle it. I also called your school, Paige mentioned you go to Hearst?"

"Yes."

"I called but they are closed for another week, they seem to be a week behind a lot of other schools. I will try and get you credits somehow."

"I appreciate it, but like I said that isn't why I'm doing it. I am just looking forward to learning all I can from you."

********************************************

Paige walked out of the Sheriff's Department and sat in her car. She knew she had a million things just added to her 'to do' list but she sat in her car and worked at pushing that stupid picture out of her head again. She wanted to call Charlie, just to hear him say he loved her, but she knew that he was in the training room with Veronica. His phone would work in the compound but he would have it in his locker, none of them let anything interrupt them when they were training on the mat. So instead she jumped into her 'to do' list with both feet. Grabbing her cell phone she makes the first call.

"Paige, darling, how's it going in sunny SoCal?"

"Cooper Clark, please tell me that was Paige comma darling, and that darling was with a lowercase d?"

"Sorry Darling! I'll send you the transcript of our call as soon as I get a chance. Now what can I do for you? And please don't ask me to change another ringtone remotely, after spending the last hour walking through Mac how to do it for Dick so this Logan guy wouldn't have to, and then doing it for Veronica to this Logan guys phone, and then listening to 'This Kiss' on Charlie's phone every ten minutes and him asking for song suggestions for you, I'm all mushied out."

"That isn't it, I don't think there is a better choice for Charlie's phone right now, and I have only called him once this morning, and once this afternoon but he was at home, so if you heard it more than that he's playing it on his own. I do need a favor though, a couple actually. Can you email me a copy of the list Veronica and Mac got off Jake Kane's hard drive, there are a couple names I want to look for, right now I am most concerned with seeing if there was a Robert Thomas, he's probably close to forty so he would have gone to Hearst like sixteenish years ago, if that one is there can you also send me the sound bite of his confession?"

"Sure, that is a piece of cake, I scanned the list in this morning and the disk is uploading now. I think I remember that name, I don't know how the sound files are broken down, depending on that it might take me a while. How quickly do you need it?"

"I have to have it by Friday morning, but I would love to have it sooner than that. I would like some time to figure out what I want to do with it. But I'm sure you have other high priority things too."

"I'll let you know if it's going to be a problem, if the files are labeled it will be quick. What's the other thing you need?"

"This one shouldn't be difficult at all, but it won't be pleasant. Coop, do you know anything about what is going on with Payton?"

"I know that Charlie has started drooling anytime your name is mentioned, and he mentions it a lot, so I figure he is finally getting the chance with you that he has been praying for, so you and Payton must have broken up. And Miles sent me an email asking me to put alerts on Payton's credit cards. I've been instructed to let him know immediately if there are any charges that would indicate he is separating from the team, or pursuing you at all for that matter."

"Okay, we did break up and you probably deduced his behavior has been a little extreme. It's been enough to worry the local Sheriff here in Neptune. He wants to listen to the messages that Payton has left on my voicemail. I would just give him access to my voicemail account but I know there is at least one message from Miles in there. I haven't actually checked it in three weeks. I was hoping you could go in and then send me a copy of just the messages from Payton. I was also hoping you could transcribe them for me too. I would like to know what he said, but I don't want to hear him saying them."

"How many messages are we talking about?"

"My mailbox says I have a hundred and sixty two new messages, I know one is from Miles and at least one is from my ex roommate I don't know if there are any others. Oh and one from Miles granddaughter."

"Fuck Paige. How soon do you need this?"

"Soon, the Sheriff wants it as soon as possible. I could always give him the sound files first but I would kind of like to have an idea of what they say… just do what you can."

"I'll get right on it. Do I have to do it all myself or can I have Mac help? It would be a good training exercise."

"Have her take the first half of the messages, they will probably be tame, if he does get crazy it won't be until later. I don't want her to have to hear those if I can help it. Ask her not to say anything to Charlie, I want to tell him myself. Coop I know I'm asking a lot, thank you."

"No sweat, you would do it for me. Paige be careful. I know you could totally take Payton down in a heartbeat, but he doesn't sound like he is operating in reality at the moment."

"I already promised Sheriff Mars that I wouldn't do anything stupid, but I do have to talk to him again. I just need to get a few of my facts straight and then I am going to let him know he wasn't as clever as he thought. Thanks Coop, I owe you. I'd ask if you want the password to my voicemail but I don't want to insult you."

"Hand it over Paige, every five minutes you can save me is five minutes I could be transcribing those messages. I was going to be funny and send you a transcription of this call, but I'm not taking the time. The first darling was with a comma and lower case, the second one wasn't, and neither is this one. Good luck Darling, you're going to need it."

"Oh wait, there's one more thing…"

**************************************************

To: Sugarpuss  
Thank u for talking 2 Paige  
Can't wait to thank u in  
person, I learned from my  
girlfriend some great ways to  
show appreciation  
Mon June 26 5:15PM

To: Paige  
Thank u for calling Tom  
u didn't have 2 I owe u  
Mon June 26 5:16PM

To: Sugarpuss  
I know u r working late  
that's like homework on  
the 1st day of school u never expect  
it but it always happens I miss u call  
me when u can  
Mon June 26 5:42 PM

To: Sugarpuss  
Just texting to say hi  
I'm in a really good place now 2  
want to share it with u so call me  
I know u will but I miss u  
Mon June 26 6:10PM

To: Charlie  
I know you are mad. I'd be mad too  
I really am sorry and I hope you will  
let me explain sometime soon.  
I would like to help plan our  
upcoming date  
Mon June 26 6:19 PM

To: Charlie  
our upcoming date with the  
girls… just clarifying that  
Mon June 26 6:19PM

From: Paige  
Don't mention it, glad 2 B able 2  
help. I will work on travel  
arrangements tomorrow. Thinking Kate will  
pick us up so we can be waiting when  
Veronica and Charlie get home  
Mon June 26 6:25PM

From: Paige  
Can u schedule mani-pedi  
for thurs? Id like to head up  
early Friday Thx  
Mon June 26 6:25PM

From: Sugarpuss  
all done, in car on way home  
just had 2 listen 2 this kiss on Charlies  
phone, please call me so I can gloat  
over my ringtone I miss u 2  
Mon June 26 6:47

Logan placed the call and was not at all disappointed when it rang and rang and rang and then went to voicemail, knowing that Veronica was listening to the song and would call him as soon as she knew he wasn't there.

"The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's-"

"Good evening my beautiful Ronnie. Please tell me the song didn't make you cry this time?"

"Nope, Charlie is very impressed and he says he got your text and he will call you later. So I take it you got into the class."

"Yep, Tom Blakely called me himself. I will wait to tell you later when Charlie isn't with you, but he told me quite the story about Paige. Anyway I am in, I might not get credits for it, but it should be amazing, and it isn't like I was counting on the credits to graduate or anything. How was your day?"

"It was good. I'm going to really like this job. Logan I can only talk for a minute but I wanted to hear your voice. You sound so much better. I love when you sound happy too. When we get home I am going to talk to Mac for a bit about her day, and I want to talk to my dad, but then I will call you again."

"Okay I will be anxiously awaiting your call. I have lots to tell you in addition to the Paige stuff I heard from Tom. I also talked to Casey, so now I only need to hear from the elusive Miss Knightley. I'm going to have dinner with Dick and then how about if I call you?"

"Sounds good Mr. S. I have some stuff I need to tell you too. Charlie is pulling into the garage, I gotta go but I will talk to you soon. I miss you."

**********************************

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course, oh-"

"Paige, darling I've been dying to talk to you all day. I even brought my phone into the training room just in case."

"We need to talk Charlie…"

"What is wrong? I thought everything was good with Kate. I know it was a shock but I thought you understood."

"I do, that isn't it. I just left from talking with Sheriff Mars--Who is with you? Is that Veronica?"

"Yeah, we are just now on our way home. She's giving me a hard time about my ringtone. Why did you have to talk to Sheriff Mars? Are you crying?"

"No,I don't want to talk with them there, just call me later and we can talk."

"I'll just drop them off. Derek should already be home. Paige, tell me this isn't about us?"

"This isn't about us. I love you Charlie, I should have said that already. Don't rush okay. I have to have dinner with Kate and Sheriff Mars. And I'm supposed to spend some quality time with Don. Just call me when you get home and I will find a way for us to talk."

"I don't know what this is about but I'm sorry just the same. I love you too."

"Bye, Charlie Darling."

"Bye my darling, Paige."

******************************************

"Derek Lamb."

"Derek, Keith Mars again. Do you have a minute?"

"Absolutely, just a minute."

Keith heard some muffled talking in the background but he couldn't tell who Derek was talking too.

"Sorry about that. Did you talk to Paige? Does she see this as a serious threat?"

"I did, and she does. Your gut was right on. I'm very impressed with the way Paige is handling this. Most nineteen year old girls would have had a nervous breakdown seeing what she saw. But so far she seems to be holding up amazingly well."

"That sounds like you are not going to tell me what she saw."

"I can tell you some of it, but she specifically asked me to keep a lot of it to myself. You were right, she has been working really hard to keep the picture out of her head. She was very cooperative in sharing the details with me, but she was worried about this picture getting stuck in anyone else's head. Once I told her of my concerns she decided to open up on her own, her only hesitation in telling me was because of my relationship with Kate, she didn't want me to see what she saw when I looked at her. I have to say her concerns are valid. It wasn't a pretty picture."

Derek was quiet while he digested what Keith was telling him and he wondered exactly what it was his baby had to see. "What can you tell me?"

"Payton and Beth were in the middle of some sort of role play. Specifically, Beth was dressed up as your daughter."

"That bastard!"

"Yes sir, my sentiments exactly. Paige had some other concerns as well. She seems to think that Beth may have planned for her to walk in on them. She thinks if Payton finds out, Beth may be in some danger."

"Beth is staying at Payton's here in the city, we should have a couple days to figure out what to do, Payton doesn't come home until after the game Thursday night. He probably won't be back into the city until after midnight."

"Yes, she mentioned that and suggested I pass it on to you, she said you'd take care of it. I also asked her to get me the voicemails, she said she would as soon as possible, I told her if she signed a consent form I could get them directly from her service provider but she insisted she take care of it herself."

"That doesn't surprise me, but don't worry Keith, she won't hold any back from Payton."

"Good to know, I also tried to get her to fill out the paperwork for a restraining order. She refused. I was hoping maybe you could help me encourage her."

"Paige isn't one to like attention, and with who Payton is, filing a restraining order will get her plenty, especially here locally. Do you even have enough to get one?"

"Probably not, he hasn't actually done anything, but I was hoping to have the paperwork ready to go when I listened to the voicemails."

"I appreciate your regard for this matter, but I have to side with Paige on this one. I know in your position a restraining order would be helpful, but as a cop myself, I know they are really pretty useless. My first concern here is as a dad, and as a dad my main responsibility is to keep her safe, healthy and happy. I know I can keep her safe without it, and getting one is more likely than not to disrupt the other two."

"Okay, I'll stop pushing the matter. One last thing, I tried to get Paige to promise to let us handle it, but the best I could get from her is a promise that she won't do 'anything stupid.' Please understand I am not calling your daughter stupid, I think she is anything but, however, I have often received this same promise from my daughter and often it doesn't turn out so well."

*************************************

From: Beth  
Baby its lonely here. I need  
you. Let me come see u, I cant wait  
til Friday to have u inside me  
Mon June 26 6:01PM

To: Beth  
I told u we can't get together  
anymore u need to find somewhere  
else to stay by Friday  
Mon June 26 6:02PM

From: Beth  
Fuck you  
Mon June 26 6:02PM

From: Beth  
I didn't mean it baby  
Im so horny Im crabby  
I ache 4 u  
Mon June 26 6:04

From: Beth  
U know u will not B alone tonight  
Y teach new girl ur games when  
I already know them we can play  
them all  
Mon June 26 6:05PM

To: Beth  
Ur flight leaves SFO at 7  
car will pick u up in dallas  
cum in costume or don't cum at all  
Mon June 26 6:18PM

From: Beth  
On my way u wont regret it  
Mon June 26 6:19PM

To: Beth  
I better not, but u might  
im gonna fuck u so hard u  
won't walk for days  
bring Catch's cheerleading  
uniform in my closet  
Mon June 26 6:19PM

From: Beth  
I know where it is  
I cant wait  
Mon June 26 6:20PM

*************************************

"Don, it does not hurt worse when I do it then when Kate does it. Stop being a big baby."

"I don't see why we can't wait until Kate can do it. I don't see why they had to go off on their own after dinner. With Kate leaving tomorrow she should be with us."

"Maybe if you wouldn't have been so hostile during dinner, they wouldn't have been so quick to want to leave. And Kate will be back to see you next weekend, so stop complaining. I'm the one who probably won't see her for a month."

"How long do you think until he brings her back? What do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know, and hopefully they are having more fun than I am at the moment. Now can you please stop whining and let me take care of these?"

"These are supposed to get cleaned as close to twelve hours apart as possible, you are doing it early."

"Fine, I will wait the fifteen minutes. I thought you would rather get it over with so you could concentrate on getting your ass kicked at poker instead of dreading it, but whatever…"

"Go ahead, but don't be so quick to assume you will win. You haven't played with me for a while, I could have gotten better."

"So could have I." Paige deadpanned as she gently removed the tape surrounding his bandages and went about cleaning his wounds as tenderly as possible. "These are definitely looking better than the last time I had to do this."

"Paige, you and Logan -"

"You might want to choose your next words very carefully, keeping in mind I greatly control how much pain you feel right now."

"You might talk all badass but I know you would never hurt me."

"Are you sure you really want to risk it?"

Don waited until she finished and got the bandages in place before he continued. "Look I can see the attraction of Keith for Kate… I can even see you wanting to be friends with Veronica, once upon a time, I thought that was a great idea… But the idea of you and Logan Echolls…"

"There is no 'me and Logan Echolls'. He is the boyfriend to one of my friends, I hope he will be my friend too, but if you are worried about us being more, than stop. It ain't gonna happen."

"You may think that, and he may even be with Veronica right now, but it won't last. It never does and when it ends you will be close, and you are his type. He is bad news Paige."

"I already told you Don, you don't pick my friends. Now you can let this go, or I'm leaving."

"Paige I can't do that. I can't just let it go. I won't. You have no idea the things he has gotten himself involved in-"

"You really want to do this now? Okay fine, how about we talk about the things you got yourself involved in? Let's start with the hundred and fifty thousand dollar car in the garage, the car that someone else is obviously paying for. What part of your soul did you have to sacrifice for that?"

'"Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever'

Paige grabbed her phone off the dresser and held it until the song stopped, she sent a text, using all of the available one hundred sixty characters, and then moved her attention back to her brother.

Paige watched as his eyes got big and his lips pursed closed. "Don't want to talk about the car? Okay how about how you took something so innocent, one of our jokes and you twisted it and used it against people you used to call your friends, I'll never watch the Wizard of Oz again thanks to you… not talking about that either, how about how you listened as Veronica, a sixteen year old Veronica came to you and reported a rape and you blew her off… Any other girls report rapes that I don't know about? Did you mock them too? How could you Don…What if that would have been me… I can't do this…not right now. Paige looked at him one more time wishing she would see something, some sort of regret, but his eyes were empty. Paige turned around and then she walked out.

******************************************

Keith pulled his car into his covered parking spot and ran around to help Kate climb out. He took her hand and started to lead her away from the parking lot. "Dinner was incredible Kate. You outdid yourself tonight."

"Thank you… AGAIN, you told me that after your first bite of the chicken, and then after you tried the mashed potatoes. I believe your word for my veggies was wonderful, and then you used incredible again for the apple pie."

"Maybe I should borrow Veronica's thesaurus. Did I not mention the salad because it was… fabulous too. Do you want to go in, or we could go for a walk on the beach, we still have a little while until the sun sets but it should be pretty deserted right now. The only ones on the beach this time of night are lovers going for an evening stroll."

Kate stopped him and pulled him down for a kiss, a kiss she hoped he would understand to mean that just because they weren't lovers yet, she hoped to be ready soon. "I like the beach idea, and you are incredible and wonderful and fabulous too. And how about remarkable and, astonishing, astounding, awe-inspiring, dynamite, and excellent, outstanding, and wondrous."

"Show off. I don't need a thesaurus, I just need you." Keith kissed her again and then took her hand and led her toward the beach.

"Ooh how about, sensational, and stupendous or swell or mmmmm, how about peachy-"

"Peachy? Is this a just a vocabulary lesson, or did you just call me peachy?"

They were walking down the stairs to the beach and Kate stopped him and pulled him close again, "Well peaches are delicious and I believe our science experiment on the lounge chair today proved that you are too, so I do think it is appropriate."

"Nobody has ever called me a fruit before and meant it as a compliment. But I'll take it. It's good to know you like peaches, I love finding out little details like that."

"Mmmmm I love peaches… we should barbecue peaches this weekend in Sonoma. There is a little fruit and vegetable market about a mile down the road. We can walk to it and pick up some freshly picked local peaches… So good…"

They walked hand in hand for a while, they passed a few other couples who were just as oblivious to them as they were to the other couples and there was a small group of teenagers hanging out but after a quick glance Keith was sure they didn't have any alcohol and were just there to goof off. Keith made a mental note to check again when they walked back.

They both initiated a lot of stops, and while there wasn't a lot of talking there was a lot of kissing. After a ways, when their kisses started getting more passionate, Keith turned them around and headed back towards his seaside apartment complex. They passed the harmless group of kids again and Keith was pleased that his evening would not be interrupted by having to break up a rowdy group of drunken high school kids.

"It's such a beautiful night Keith. Can we stay out here a little while longer?"

Keith pulled her into his arms and inhaled the sweet fragrance that was Kate Knight. He kissed her chastely and then gently pulled away. "We can be anywhere you like. How about if you stake us out a spot and I will run up and get us a blanket… And maybe a bottle of wine?"

"A blanket sounds great. I had wine with dinner so I have had mine for the day. Feel free though."

Keith kissed her one more time and then tore away from her. He ran up the steps and let himself into his apartment. He quickly put some water on to boil and then went in search of a good beach blanket. He found an old quilt of Veronica's, and grabbed some cookies out of the Tupperware Kate had stored them in. The water boiled in the electric tea kettle and he filled a thermos with the hot water and a couple of flavored tea bags he had bought after he saw them on the counter at Don's house. He piled everything in his arms, whistled for Back-up to 'come' and then went to find the woman he was quickly falling in love with.

Keith spotted her immediately. She hadn't staked a claim on the mostly deserted beach, but rather she had gathered her skirt tightly around her and had removed her shoes. She walked playfully right at the water's edge, kicking up water and smiling as she found small seashells that washed up around her.

Keith walked down as close to the water's edge as he dared and spread the blanket out. He sat down and removed his shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees. He waited until he was almost to her to call out her name and when he did, she instantly turned toward him and ran into his arms, letting her skirt go in the process as the small waves lapped up around them. He held her there for a while, wondering how if he missed her so much in the ten minutes he was gone, how he was going to handle not seeing her for several days.

They broke apart and he led her back to the blanket. He helped her sit down and he used the blanket's edge to dry her legs. He wiped his off quickly and unrolled his pants. He poured them both a cup of hot tea and then he sat down behind her and pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Kate, I'm sorry I was late to dinner."

Kate tilted her back and waited for him to lean down and kiss her, and then she pulled his arms around her even tighter. "You weren't very late, and you called. It isn't a big deal, there is no need to be sorry."

"Thank you for being so understanding. It's been a fantastic night. I wish it wasn't our last, but I couldn't have planned it any better."

"I don't know how I'm going to survive five days without you. I've only known you six days…it seems like I've known you forever."

"I was just thinking that. I missed you when I went to get the blanket. I wondered how if not seeing you for ten minutes was difficult how could I possibly get through several days without seeing you. Is it really five days we will be apart?"

"If I leave tomorrow and you don't come up until Saturday then yes it is five days. Maybe I shouldn't leave yet. I thought Paige's idea was a good one, but maybe I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong… and neither was Paige. It's AWE-INSPIRING how much she loves you. She sat in my office today for three hours, talking about some of the most horrible stuff I could ever imagine a teenage girl having to go through but the only time I saw her come close to crying was when she mentioned how I wasn't the only one who was sacrificing time with you. She is losing out on spending time with you too. You did a STUPENDOUS job raising her. I'm sure her parents helped, but she even has a lot of your mannerisms."

"I give you an A+ for paying attention. Paige is a good kid. She has a lot of all of us in her. I know you can't tell me what she told you. I don't want to ask… I worry so much…"

"She's going to be okay. She's a survivor, and she has people like you to love her. She will be fine, she just needs a little time. While you are gone getting to know my baby, I promise I will keep an eye on yours."

"What if Veronica doesn't like me?"

"How could she not? You are SPECTACULAR. Paige says everyone likes you, actually Paige says everyone loves you, and I think she's right about that too."

***************************************

"It's amazing how you speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark"

Veronica had been sitting in the kitchen with Mac enjoying the last of the Sprinkles Cupcakes they had brought home the day before when Logan's song started wafting out of her phone. She shoved the last bite of cupcake into her mouth and took off up the stairs.

"Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall  
You say it best when you say nothing"

"Hello Mr. Sugarpuss. I was just-"

"Veronica? Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I just got a text from Charlie, he said something came up and he would call me tomorrow. I was worried that the problem was with you, and then when it took so long for you to answer the phone… so were you just admiring your new favorite song?"

"I do love my song, but that isn't why I waited to answer. I was downstairs with Mac and I didn't figure you would want me to call you Mr. Sugarpuss in front of her, and I know how much you love me calling you Mr. Sugarpuss, Mr. Sugarpuss."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. Did you eat all the cupcakes?"

"I did, so any idea what the problem with Charlie is?"

"He didn't say, he didn't really even say it was a problem, but you know how I worry."

"Hmmm what was he going to call you about?"

"I told you he was kinda an ass about my comment about Paige. He cut me off when I was trying to explain-"

"You can't hold that against him, if someone said something like that about me, you wouldn't be very forgiving either. I think you have gotten off easy."

"I agree, I was way more of an ass then he was, ass probably isn't the right word… But I sent him a text earlier asking to let me explain and telling him I would like to help him plan our date. So I assume that is why he will be calling me tomorrow."

"You are going on a date with Charlie? Scandalous! Wait until I tell the tabloids. Do you have the number to Tinseltown Diaries; I don't have it programmed in my new phone."

"Laugh it up Sugarpuss. You should be nice, otherwise we may plan something you won't like very much."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I saw a surfboard in his garage, maybe we will spend the day in the freezing cold waters of the San Francisco bay."

"You were in Charlie's garage?"

"Yeah the night I gave you your necklace, after I got him to stop being an ass and convinced him how important it was to pick up your gift he wanted to stop and pick up something he had for Paige."

"That is twice you have called him an ass. I have a really hard time picturing him as anything but a gentleman."

"Again maybe ass isn't the right word. He was very focused. The morning at the Ritz, when I was talking to Paige she was trying to make the point that Charlie was the best option to watch you, she said that he didn't know how to fail. I saw some of that that night. He was so intent on getting back to Paige that he wouldn't even look at me. He knew I wanted to ask something and he knew it would delay our return."

"Did you see any of his house? What was it like?"

"It was dark, he pulled right into the garage so I didn't see much from the outside. He didn't let me get out of the car the whole night so all I saw was the inside of the garage. There was another car in it, an old black Maxima with a bike rack. A few bikes, high end ones, a couple of surfboards leaning in the corner, and some other sports equipment. The garage was very neat."

"Good job taking notes for me. So I take it you are good with the Charlie choice for my bodyguard?"

"Like you said he's a gentleman and it is obvious how he is totally hung up on Paige, and I'm pretty sure you are rather hung up on me…so yes, I'm good with it and it doesn't bother me anymore."

"He is a gentleman, I think it is so cute the way he always opens the door for Paige and helps her with her chair. It isn't just Paige either. He opens up the door for me and Mac too. And even Penny if he beats Derek to it."

"You like that do you? Should I be doing more of that for you?"

"It is nice. You don't have to always do it, but it does make a girl feel special. My dad always did it for my mom, the door opening thing, even when she was being a total bitch he always made the effort."

"Your dad is a gentleman too. How are you handling what he told you the other day? I know you have a lot going on, is all that helping to keep it off your mind?"

"I actually thought a lot about that today. I want him to be happy. I would love for him to find someone who would appreciate him for opening her door. I was doing a little self analysis today and I came to the realization that when we were together, we as in you and me, when we were together, I wanted everyone around me to be happy too. To have someone love them like you love me. But when we are apart, I want the rest of the world to be as miserable as I am. It's selfish I know, maybe now that I realize I'm doing it I can stop…"

"'But when we are apart?' Don't look at it like that. I know neither of us seems to always be glass half full kind of people, but let's leave the doom and gloom out of our relationship. If you assume we will be apart again there is no way we will make it."

"You're right Logan, I'm sorry, that isn't how I meant it. How about when we WERE apart, I wanted the rest of the world to be miserable too. But now that we ARE together, I want everyone to be happy and find love."

"That's better. And that includes your dad?"

"Yep, that especially includes my dad."

*************************************************************

Dick was lying on his bed with his computer open and running and a manila file folder filled with papers in front of him. He went through the checklist for renters Mac had sent him again comparing it to the rental agreement his new landlord had given him. When he found everything in order he set it aside and pulled up the excel spreadsheet she had created for him so he could make lists for things he needed for each of the rooms in his new house. Each column represented a room and below it she had already filled in things she thought he should have. It never occurred to him how much stuff was needed and he was thankful that he had Mac to help him figure it all out. He missed her. He hadn't talked to her all day, and their conversation last night was awkward. She said she was tired from her busy weekend and then cramming in a weekend trip to ikea had wore her out even further. She still didn't know if he was going to be able to come see her and he was getting discouraged. She had sent him a couple texts during the day, but always in reply to ones he had sent her. He was trying to be a good and supportive boyfriend, but he was resenting that her internship at Google was preventing her from being able to talk to him. It was only the first day, and she had six whole weeks of this.

He had gone out to dinner with Logan but that was awkward too. Logan smirked every time he mentioned Mac's name, and although Logan didn't seem mad at all about Dick moving out, Dick felt bad talking about it.

Dick had been so excited about the house, but after spending the day supervising the carpet installation and then hanging out while he took it all in, he realized it could be hard living there by himself. From the moment the idea of getting a place of his own instead of moving into the frat house popped into his head he pictured Mac being there with him. Knowing that she wouldn't be back for at least six weeks meant that he had at least that long to wait before he could share it with her.

"Any time, any place I don't care who's around  
any time, and any place I don't care who's around

Dancing on the floor  
feelin' the slow groove  
my mind is starting to burn  
with forbidden thoughts  
strangers all around  
with the lights down low  
I was thinking maybe we could...well you know"

Dick heard the song, it didn't register at first. He thought it was Logan doing whatever the hell he was doing in the common area of their hotel suite. He thought it was weird that Logan was playing an old Janet Jackson song he used to hear in the car when his nanny drove him to kindergarten. Then he realized his phone was flashing and then he realized the song wasn't coming from the living room, it was coming from his phone. He grabbed it quickly and saw the name flashing across the front. With a huge smile on his face he quickly tapped the connect button hoping he wasn't too late.

"Macalicious, baby I've missed you."

************************************************************

Mac left the kitchen soon after Veronica did. Derek was in the Library, Charlie had walked home, promising to see them in the morning, and she wasn't sure where Penny was, or if she was even home yet. She and Veronica had chatted in the kitchen for a while, glad to talk to each other about their days. She knew Veronica was anxious to go up and call Logan, and Mac was anxious to talk to Dick too, but it was becoming more difficult. It was easier to explain things and to be able to make descriptions when she was able to admit she was at Paige's. But now Dick thought she was in some sort of temporary housing set up by her Google intern coordinator. When she had come home from ikea the night before she had been so excited to tell him about everything she found, but after that when he started asking about her new digs she lied and said she was tired. She was tired she just wasn't sleepy tired, she was tired of having to think of lies. She wasn't sure how she was going to keep this up for six weeks, and she had no idea how she was going to make good on her promise to find a way to see him this week.

Mac walked slowly up the stairs and went into her room. Dick had sent her a text saying he was back from dinner with Logan and he would love to talk to her when she could talk. He had tried to call her earlier in the evening and even though Coop had helped program her phone so it would work deep in the underground belly of the compound she hadn't wanted to talk to him then. She didn't have a way to explain where she was or what she was doing. She wasn't questioning her decision to join Paige and Veronica at the FBI, and she wasn't questioning her relationship with Dick, she was just questioning how she was going to reconcile the two of those things together.

Finally she picked up her phone and dialed the first person on her recently reprogrammed speed dial.

"Macalicious, baby I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Dick."

"I'm not quite sure how you did it, but I like my new song. I'm all for any time and any place too, although I'm hoping for any place and soon."

"Me too, me too, how did the carpet installation go?"

"It went great. It looks good, wait til you feel it under your bare feet. Not that I'm going to make any ridiculous no shoes policy or anything, but it feels really good between your toes."

"That sounds nice, I can't wait to feel it between my toes. So when are you going to move in?"

"I don't know, I found some shelves in a couple of the cabinets that needed to be fixed so the owner said he would have someone come out to take care of it. I don't know when for sure, but sometime after that."

"What else did you do today?"

"I had dinner with Logan, which was awkward. First I thought he was still out of the country so when he showed up last night after you called it almost scared the crap out of me. He took it really well when I told him I was moving out, but I don't know it's like he's bipolar or something."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know this morning he was fine, then I stopped by later to pick up one of your lists I forgot, and he was all moody. He was just staring at his computer but… I don't know he was back to his moody vampire routine. Then at dinner he was good for a while, he is taking some film class and I guess that is why he came back, but then I mentioned Veronica and he was like deliriously happy, but then I asked if he'd seen her and he got all psycho again. I think he is going crazy. It's like one minute he wants to tell me something they just did, but then he remembers he hasn't really seen her and he gets all moody again. I swear the guy must be delusional."

"Its hard being away from someone you wish you were with."

"Ain't that the truth! How was your first day?"

"It was good, I'm learning so much, it is totally different then I imagined it would be. Everybody is really relaxed and down to earth so that is good. And Google provides lunch so that is nice, that way I don't have to bring anything."

"That is good. What did you do for dinner?"

"I had pizza and then a cupcake from Sprinkles. When you come to visit we have to go there."

"I've heard of them, they get mentioned on Keeping UP with the Kardashian's sometimes. I think there is one in LA or something. What is your new place like, do you have a roommate? I know when my dad had interns from out of town he always made them have a roommate."

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Dick, let's have phone sex."

*********************************************

It took all of Paige's self control to close Don's door softly behind her. She collapsed against it and sucked in air as she decided what to do next. She needed to call Charlie, but she wasn't ready to tell him everything she needed to, a million more things that she needed to do passed through her mind but she decided it all would have to wait. She walked into the bathroom and took her third shower of the day and the second since she had gotten back after talking to the Sheriff. The water poured down around her and mixed with her tears, the ones she had been able to control all day until now, when she stopped trying to stop them and let them fall freely. She wished she could wash everything away as easily as her tears went swirling down the drain. She stayed in there long after the water turned cold and only got out when she realized her teeth were chattering. She got out and got redressed. She made sure Don's door was still closed and then she went into the kitchen. She made a cup of hot tea and she sat down and made a new 'to do' list. After she had written down everything she could possibly do, she wrote out the list again, this time prioritizing everything and searching for things she could delegate out. She finished her second cup of tea and her list at the same time. Once she had everything spelled out and in order she felt like she had a small amount of control. Paige pushed herself away from the table and walked to her brother's room. Paige took a deep breath and then tapped lightly on the door and poked her head in.

"Can I come in for a minute?"

"That depends. Are you going to come in and continue your Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson style questioning?"

"I would if I thought it would close the case." Paige walked in the room and sat down on the bed. She looked Don in the eye and sighed. "I'm sorry Don. I do want answers to all those questions. But now isn't the time. I didn't want to bring it all up like that."

Don reached out and wiped the lone tear that she failed to control, and then lightly set his hand on top of hers that was resting on the bed. "Paige, can't you just let it go?"

"I can't… and if you still have any of the Don Lamb that I know and love inside of you, you couldn't either."

Don shifted his gaze away, but held on to her hand, squeezing it even tighter. "I don't know if I do or not. I don't know what to tell you. I wish you would just leave it alone."

"Don't you want to still be my big brother? Do you think this new you is better?"

"I will always want to be your big brother. I'd like to still be your friend. But I don't know that if you insist on getting all your questions answered that you will still want to be my baby sister."

"We used to be so close Don, I would love for us to have that again, but I don't even know who you are anymore. And I am pretty sure I don't like the new you. I don't think that who you are now is the real you. Sometimes I see the old you trying to come out… I can't deal with this right now. Let's just agree to put it away awhile. We'll worry about it later. But I won't let you control my life either. You are going to have to accept my friend choices. I'm not asking you to associate with them, I just don't want you harping me about it."

"I gave up a friend for you the other day, why aren't you willing to do the same. It isn't even the same thing. I've known Payton for six years, you've known Logan what, six days?"

"You're right Don, it isn't the same thing, but it has nothing to do with how long either of us has known them. I never asked you to give up your friendship with Payton. I still won't. If his is a friendship you want to pursue, I won't stop you."

"That isn't my point, my point is that, you, as my sister, are more important to me than any friend I've ever had. I don't understand why someone you just met, rates higher than I do."

"I'm still here Don, I haven't left yet. I'm not saying that they are more important than you. But I can't let some of the things you've done just go. Not when they were so hurtful."

"You are so intent on digging into my past, but you are willing to just let theirs go?"

"You know me better than that Don, I don't let anything go."

"You need to stay out of my business. Keep your precious friends, but I don't want to hear about it when Logan turns on you. Or when Veronica stops finding you so useful and moves on to someone new."

"Do you hear yourself Don? Is this really who you want to be?" Paige got up and walked toward the door and then turned to face him. "Kate's leaving tomorrow, we need to find a way where we can have a civilized conversation that doesn't leave me emotionally spent at the end. I can't keep doing this… this is a rough week Don, for both of us, it would be nice if we could support each other instead of… of whatever is we are doing. I know you don't want to think about it, but let me know how you want to handle Friday."

Paige went back to the kitchen and crossed the first thing off her 'to do' list, and rewrote it on the bottom. She hadn't quite accomplished as much as she was hoping but that was all she could do right now. She looked at the second item on the list and glanced at the clock. It was a little after ten, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Paige, baby."

"Hi Daddy."

"How you holding up honey, I left you a message earlier, but you probably didn't check it."

"No, but I saw your missed call. I was in the shower, and then we had dinner, and I was taking care of Don. Sorry I'm calling so late."

"Honey you know it is never too late for you to call. How is your brother?"

"Physically I would say he is improving a little each day. If you want to know how well he is doing at being a complete jackass, I would say he is scoring off the charts. If you are asking how he's doing at actually being my brother, I'd give him a D minus, and if you want to know how he is at being a human being, I'd say he is failing miserably."

"Paige…"

"Just calling it like I see it dad, just like you taught me to."

"Honey, your mom and I are worried about you."

"I know daddy, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. Did you tell mom?"

"I don't really know anything. I told her of Sheriff Mars concerns, but the one detail I had I decided she didn't need to know about. Do you want me to tell her?"

"That is up to you… I need you to do a few things… I think you should change the locks and the security codes, even the frequencies for the garage door."

"Did you ever give Payton a key or any of the codes? Does he have a clicker?"

"No, but he often had access to my keys, he used to fill my car up with gas whenever he was around. I'm sure if he wanted them he could have found a way."

"I already changed the alarm codes, I'll take care of the rest tomorrow. Keith said he was really impressed with the way you handled yourself today, he said you were very mature."

"Nice try dad… I am also worried about mom. She said Payton goes go the clinic all the time, if he isn't able to get to me any other way, he might try there."

"I talked to her about that already and we are working it out. I get that you don't want to talk about it, but maybe if you do, we can help you sort it all out."

"'K dad, that's three times, I can't keep telling you 'no', and you are not going to stop asking so I'm just going to say I love you and good night."

"I love you too baby, and remember, I am only trying to help. Your mom and I are here for you whenever you need us."

"I know daddy, and I'm not trying to be snarky, I just can only handle so much right now, and having this conversation with you is beyond my capabilities at the moment."

They chatted for another minute or two, but Derek left the subject alone and then they said good night.

Paige crossed the next item on her list off completely and then stared at item number three, 'Call Charlie'. She knew he probably should have been at the top of the list, and she couldn't justify putting him down any further. She picked her phone back up, but it rang before she could hit the button for Charlie's speed dial. It wasn't a special ringtone but rather the generic one that she used for almost everyone else.

"Mac, how's it going, you are on my list to call, but I figured it was late and I didn't want to interrupt any of your calls to Mr. Blue eyes."

"I talked with him already… that is actually why I was calling you, but if you were calling me, I suppose that is about the stuff Cooper and I worked on today?"

"Kind of, I got the email with the list and the sound file already, and Coop sent another one telling me you guys are making headway with the messages but I told him to just send them when he gets a decent sized batch, he said he'd have one for me in the morning. But I did want to talk to you about the why behind it, and then make sure that it goes no further than you and Coop."

"Coop told me to keep it to myself, and said that your ex has been exhibiting some bizarre behavior. He said this was a precautionary measure. Do I need to know more than that?"

"No you don't and if we could leave it at that for now, I would be eternally grateful."

"I'm good. So I was calling because I am struggling with a few things and I was hoping you could help. I know you have a lot of your own issues right now, but Veronica told me how you took care of the stuff for Logan and I was hoping you could work a little miracle for me."

"If I can I'd be happy to, what is going on?"

"Okay, first of all, Dick is moving. He wants to come out for a day or so, so we can go look at furniture. I don't know what to tell him. I really want to see him, but I know that it is probably impossible. I was going to ask Miles but he's gone and I'm not really comfortable asking Charlie."

"Okay, I will see if I can figure something out. How soon do you need to know?"

"I don't know, Dick can be flexible, but we are both getting a little anxious to see each other. The other thing is about him too. I'm finding it hard to talk to him… not exactly to him, he makes it very easy for me to talk to him, I am just having a hard time knowing what I can say. He keeps asking about my living arrangements, he thinks I'm living in some sort of google provided accommodations but…I've just been avoiding it, and he keeps bringing it up. He's not being nosy, he is just interested, and I've gone into so much detail about the time I stayed with you, that it helped him feel like he was a part of everything."

"This is an easy one. Avoid the subject for another day and then make up a story, keep it simple, say you hate your roommate, or the place had a funny smell, and then tell him you moved back into my place. Just leave Veronica out of it."

"I can do that?"

"Why not? Actually you don't even have to lie. Just make sure you tell him how awesome my house is, and my family, tell him how much my parents love you and when Kate comes tomorrow you can tell him what a fabulous cook she is. It will make perfect sense that you would choose to stay there when given the option. Hopefully we will have this Sorokin mess taken care of soon. If we do it quickly enough maybe he can come up for a weekend and then you won't be so grumpy during our slumber parties."

They talked for a few more minutes and Paige assured Mac that she would find a way for her to see 'her precious Dick' and Mac told her 'you suck' Paige laughed and told her she was writing Mac's problem on her 'to do' list and she would figure something out soon. They said good bye and hung up.

Paige looked down at her list again and saw that rather than shrinking it seemed to be getting longer. She took a deep breath and dialed the next person on her list.

*********************************

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews… I got a lot of writing done this week. I had this chapter ready to go as soon as I got my tenth review but we started having internet issues again… I am a nanny and like Kate I have an apartment downstairs. My boss changed our internet from AT&T to Comcast and it has messed everything up… now I do not get a signal in my apartment and I am without cable at the moment… ahhh I hate drama…. Well at least drama I didn't make up, I love that kind of drama… anyway I am upstairs in the main part of the house so I can get a signal just so you can have this… and of course so I can get some feedback… it's hard to write without feedback… There are a few reviews I haven't replied to yet because of the internet issue I will get to them soon, but I wanted to get this out before I lose my connection again…

I will be posting chapter 34 as soon as I get ten reviews but maybe not earlier than Monday. I am supposed to go to the east bay for the weekend, but if they don't get the bay bridge fixed and open I'm not going anywhere so who knows what will happen… more drama I know… crazy the bridge broke how freaky is that, it smashed a couple of cars but no one was seriously hurt so that is good…

Anyway happy reading and happy reviewing! Ahhh I think I forgot for a while but all of the Veronica Mars wonderfulness belongs to that big meanie Rob Thomas who left us all in limbo… not the rob Thomas that is a big meanie in my story who we don't know anything about yet…

Chapter 33

***********************************************************

After taking the girls home, having a bite to eat, and talking briefly to Derek, Charlie walked home. He had stayed longer than he had originally planned. Paige had said she had to have dinner and then spend some quality time with Don so when Alex came by to eat leftover pizza with Veronica and Mac he decided to stay. He took her upstairs and helped her look for Paige's Cheer leading uniform. There weren't a lot of clothes in the closet, just a couple of old sports uniforms, some costumes from random non Halloween costume parties and a few formal dresses from various dances and her brothers' weddings. Charlie told Alex that he would be talking to Paige later that night and he would ask her where else it might be. It was a clear night and it was quicker to walk than drive if he took the pass through at the end of Quintara Street, and since he would be going back in the morning before Derek left for work he thought it made sense to just leave his car there.

He got a beer out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch. He used the remote to see if there was anything worth watching on television, but flipped it off when he didn't find anything. Charlie thought about calling Logan, but he was expecting a call from Paige and he didn't want his conversation with Logan interrupted again. He was going to listen to his explanation, and he was going to forgive, he didn't want to, but it was what Paige wanted so he was willing to do it. But he was going to make Logan suffer a bit first, nobody was going to talk about Paige like that and get away with it.

He picked up his phone and looked at the text he had received after his last call to Paige had gone to voicemail.

From: Paige, darling  
Still love my song still love u.  
have 2 remove the asses foot  
from his mouth and my foot  
from his ass and then I will  
call u I love u I loveu Iloveu  
Ilo  
Mon June 26 8:15PM

He smiled, remembering how the phone rang seven times before it went to her voicemail box, and knowing that rather than tapping the ignore button she listened to as much of her song as possible before it faded out. He had called her the second the Lamb's front door had closed behind him, and the text had popped up while he was still leaving her a message in which he told her he loved her and how he wondered why he was bothering her voicemail with it when he knew she wasn't checking it these days anyway. He thought briefly about saying something dirty just for the fun of it, but then the text came through so instead he briefly added how he looked forward to going to bed with her again that night.

Charlie looked at the time stamp again, it had been twenty five minutes since she sent it, he figured she would be calling any minute so he sent Logan a text saying he would call him tomorrow, he had something come up. Charlie chuckled thinking anytime he talked to Paige, or thought about Paige, or thought about talking to Paige, something seemed to come up.

He had laughed out loud on the quiet tree lined street as he thought about Paige's reaction to the reply he tapped out while he continued his five minute walk home.

To: Paige, darling  
I've been fantasizing about  
that foot A LOT make sure  
u wash it really well when u get  
it out. I love u 2cant u give him  
something 2 sleep? I miss u  
Mon June 26 8:16PM

With that idea still firmly planted in his mind, he gulped down the last of his beer, closed his eyes, and laid down, stretching out on the couch, his head rested on a pillow, one of his legs was bent with his knee pointing toward the ceiling and the other leg was off the couch, his foot on the coffee table. Now comfortable he let his thoughts drift to a fantasy he had spent a lot of his recent alone time perfecting…

_I insert my key into the lock, calling out my greeting while the door was still unlatching. "Paige Darling, I'm home."_

_The door knob goes slipping through my fingers as it flies open. My beautiful Paige stands before me, she bites her bottom lip as she looks guiltily at the door she had pulled from my hand as it crashes into the wall. She glances back to me and when she sees my eyes wandering up and down her tall and toned frame, her guilty look goes away along with all other thought about anything but me. Paige knows I like to look at her so she waits patiently for me to have my fill, choosing not to speak until I bring my eyes back to hers._

_Paige loves it when I look at her so I take my time making sure not to miss a thing. I start at the bright orange toes of her left foot, toes that are peeking out of her white peep toe pumps, she has just gotten a pedicure and as usual they look perfect. My gaze follows the steep line of her foot as it rests expertly on the high heeled shoe. I linger on her ankle and her tight, well defined calf. I would never openly acknowledge it, but Paige's calves never look better than when she wears her impossibly high heels._

Paige had no problem admitting this little fact to anyone who asked why a woman who was five foot ten inches tall would spend a good portion of most days wearing heels. Charlie knew Paige had another reason too; she often had her shoes custom made and outfitted with some type of hidden weapon. This only added to his ongoing fantasy.

_I tear my eyes away from her incredible calf and move them up to her knee. Her perfectly formed, beautiful scar free left knee. I look a little higher, up her lean and muscular thigh; it looks so smooth, so soft. She shaved just for me, and recently, like right before I got home. _

Charlie had started getting hard the moment he looked at her text again, but by now he was straining against the confines of his jeans. He tried shifting to give himself more room, but that didn't work. This had been happening to him a lot lately. Sometimes just the mention of her name or a random thought during the day made him hard. He had resolved to not let himself come to a full release until Paige was there with him and she was ready for one too. He unbuttoned his jeans and lowered their zipper, he lifted his hips off the couch and lowered the pants slightly, allowing his growing erection to be free without actually having to feel its hardness in his hands.

_Looking up a little higher my eyes bump into the thin white ruffle trim along the bottom of her and my favorite apron. The apron is green and white checked, it looks like something June Cleaver would wear. Only June Cleaver would be wearing clothes under hers, and Paige most certainly isn't. My eyes wander up past the pocket near her hip and to her small waist, made even smaller by the tightly tied apron cinched around her. Further up my eyes linger on her boobs, hidden behind the top half of the apron, some cleavage is poking out, not a lot, just enough to make me want to rip the damn thing off of her. My eyes go up further and Paige throws her head back, stretching the skin over her clavicle that she loves for me to nibble on, and elongating her neck to an impossible length. Feeling me get to her face she lowers her head back down and continues to wait while I enjoy her marvelous facial features, her tight jaw line, her thick full lips that are just dying for me to kiss them, her high and slightly blushing cheek bones, her perfect, incredibly cute nose. Finally I get to her eyes, and they light up as she smiles for me._

"_I'm so glad you're home Charlie, I've been waiting for you. I hope you aren't hungry because I was hoping we could play for a while first."_

"_I'm only hungry for you." I go to her, and bring my lips to hers, tentatively at first and then with more urgency. She kisses me back, using her tongue to scrape across my teeth, and then playfully bites my bottom lip as she pulls away giggling. _

"_Kissing you is a lot of fun Charlie, but I thought we could play a little more like grownups. I ate pineapple at lunch today and I thought we could see if it's true that pineapple can make a woman taste even sweeter. What about it Charlie, are you up for a little snack before dinner?"_

"_I would love a little appetizer, and you always taste sweet, but I want to see something first."_

_I raise my hands to the tie around her neck and gently pull it loose. I watch as the apron falls from her torso and hangs at her waist. I raise my eyes and look at her stomach, tight and soft all at the same time. I move my eyes up some more searching out the birthmark under her right boob, I find the bottom half and lower my mouth to it, tasting and sucking as she arches into me. I pull back so I can see the whole thing._

Charlie loses his vision, there is no top half of Paige's birthmark, he tries to look higher but her breasts aren't there, it's like they have been digitally pixilated. He goes through the events in his head quickly as he puts the apron back around her and reties the string.

_I wrap her in my arms again and bring her back close for another kiss, she again kisses me back and then bites my bottom lip just like before as she pulls away and runs her hands down my chest. I follow her lead and let my hands graze down her back and to her slick tight ass. I was wrong she isn't naked under this apron, she has on some sort of slick tight panties. I rub my finger up and down the split between her ass cheeks, I reach for the tie to the back of the apron but she stops me._

"_Let's leave it on Charlie, we can go to the couch and you can close your eyes and then you will be able to taste me."_

"_You always have the best plans Paige." _

_Paige takes my hands and leads me over to the couch. She sits near the end and pulls me to her, bringing me right between her parted legs. She holds my hands as I kneel before her. She places my hands on her thighs under her apron and leans in to give me another kiss. After biting my lip she pulls away again, she leans back and inches her hips closer to the edge and parts her legs even further. I start to lower my head but again she stops me._

"_Charlie, look at me Charlie."_

_I raise my eyes to hers and she smiles at me, her eyes are full of desire._

_She watches me and speaks softly as she closes her legs and slips her black silky panties down and pulls one of her legs out of them, letting them slip to the floor with the other leg still in them. "I love you Charlie. I love you so much. I've always loved you Charlie."_

_I pick up her foot and slip the panties off completely. I rub them between my fingers and bring them to my face inhaling their scent deeply. "You are so wet my darling Paige, so wet for me." I let the panties slip from my hand and bring my fingers to my mouth, tasting her juices. "So sweet, Paige, you taste so sweet."_

_I'm still looking her in the eye as I lower my head as she spreads her legs for me again._

"_Close your eyes Charlie."_

_I close my eyes and let my hands slide up her thighs as I gently lift the apron over my head._

"Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse…"

Charlie jerked back to reality and his eyes flew open at the sound of his phone singing her song. He glanced down and saw that his hands were just about to grab his throbbing erection. He sucked in some air and struggled unsuccessfully to sit up.

"Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss-"

Finally able to roll on his side, his long arm reached down and grabbed the phone that had buzzed right to the floor. "Paige, baby, darling, you have incredible timing, you just saved me. I was having the most wonderful fantasy."

"I'm having the day from hell and your fantasizing? Your day sounds so much better than mine. Can you tell me about it? I would love a nice pleasant distraction. Of course, I'm assuming it was about me so if it wasn't, maybe you should keep it to yourself."

Charlie carefully got up off the couch and made his way into the bathroom, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and lowers himself into the cold and dry tub. He turned the cold water on and let it fill up around him.

"Of course it was about you. My fantasies have always been about you. You met me at the door wearing an apron. A hot sexy little green and white checked apron. You were so anxious to get me inside you practically broke the door off its hinges. You weren't wearing anything but the apron and a really high pair of really sexy shoes. I found out later you had some black panties on too."

Paige giggled softly as she pictures the scene he had painted. "Sounds like a nice fantasy, one that maybe we could fulfill one day. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"I'm not, I'd rather talk to the real you any day. And I had gotten a little carried away, I found what I was about to do really hot and I was about to burst. So much so, that the running water you probably hear is the ice cold bathtub I just climbed into."

"And what was it you were about to do?"

"I had already tried removing your apron but evidently I don't want to imagine any part of you I haven't actually seen so then you led me to the couch and while I watched your eyes fill with desire and you slipped your panties off, and yes I know that is why you are giggling but that is the only word I can use to describe them. You are so smart Paige, and I find that such a turn on, even in my fantasy you seemed to know that I could go further if I closed my eyes. You told me to close them and you kept telling me you loved me. I had just lowered my head under your apron and was about to worship at your gate to heaven when you-- hey what the hell, are you there, Paige… Paige?"

Charlie couldn't see the phone slip from Paige's grip, but he certainly heard as it bounced across the floor.

"Paige, what happened… PAIGE!!!! Paige if you don't pick up I'm calling 911… Paige, baby where did you go?" Charlie frantically climbed from the tub, no longer needing the calming powers of the freezing cold water. "Fuck Paige where are you, come back Paige-"

"Hello?"

Charlie pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Don? Where is Paige, I was talking to her and then I heard the phone crash, where is she? Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, I heard the phone crash too, and then the bathroom door slammed, I think she's throwing up again. I thought for sure it was going to be Payton on the phone. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing that would piss her off enough to make her throw up again."

"Maybe she's pregnant."

"She is not pregnant. She already had that checked."

"I don't know man, She seemed really hormonal when she was talking to me. Hey I'm going back to bed. If I talk to her I'll tell her you weren't done talking to her."

"NO! Don't hang up the phone, we are not fighting… just set the phone down somewhere she can find it and I will wait for her."

"Whatever, it's your dime."

Charlie started to ask if Don could go check on her but he heard the phone go 'thunk' as Don set it down roughly on something hard. He dried off and put on some boxer shorts as he tried to replay the conversation in his head to see if there was anything he could have said that would be worthy of such a reaction.

"Paige, come back please… I don't know what I did but I'm sorry… Paige please… I love you… tell me what it was and I will make sure never to say anything like it again… Paige-"

"Charlie? You're still here?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Are you okay? What did I do?"

"Let me just go check on Don real quick and then I'll go outside so I can talk okay, you can come with me. I love you Charlie, you didn't do anything…"

Charlie could hear her as she kept the phone at her ear as she made sure Don didn't need anything, and let him know she was going outside. Charlie could hear as Don whined about how long Kate had been gone and asked when Paige thought she would be back. He smiled as Paige snapped back telling him that if Kate was smart she would stay away until Don had an attitude adjustment. Charlie heard her close the door and then her soft breathing as she made her way out to the back patio.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"I was so scared Paige, I heard the phone fall and then you were gone, Don said you were throwing up again. You are right he is being an ass. What did I say to make you throw up? If it was the idea of us doing what we were doing in my fantasy, we don't have to ever do that."

"That wasn't it Charlie, your fantasy was breathtaking, and one day I would like for us to bring it to fruition. There was just one little word that triggered… me to lose my dinner, fried chicken tastes much better going down than it does coming back up."

"Don't joke, you had me so scared. Paige, I don't know what to say, I haven't really talked to you all day. I know your day has been intense, but I thought you were good about Kate and the Sheriff. I'm not sure why you had to talk to him. What did I say Paige, what was it that triggered you to need to throw up?"

"Other than finding out about Kate and Keith and obviously that Payton was here, do you know anything else about my day?"

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"No, I just need to explain what I learned today and then you will no doubt figure it out. So do you know anything other than what I told you myself about my day?"

"No, I talked to your dad when I dropped of Mac and Veronica. I wanted to apologize for the afternoon on the waterfall. I know that he told you he was going to let it go, but I couldn't. He was really great about it and then he asked me to make sure nothing ever happened to you. I asked him what he meant but then he got a call and he kicked me out. I heard your name mentioned but that's it."

"We have to talk Charlie, things are a lot worse than I thought. I evidently have been living in my own fantasy world forever, even these last three weeks."

"You are going to tell me everything right?"

"Some now, and more later, if you have any specific questions that I don't want to answer write them on your list and I'll try and tell you when we have our sit down."

**************************************************

The game against the Texas Rangers that Payton watched from the dugout went two extra innings. As soon as the right fielder caught the ball the whole team jumped up to go congratulate those on the field, Payton was first up the dugout stairs, he slapped the closer on the ass, and made a quick comment about how with three wins in row they had an actual winning streak going. He changed out of his uniform as fast as he could and glanced around to make sure no one was watching when he snuck his game jersey into his bag. He said goodbye to a few players who were milling around enjoying the usual postgame feast and quickly praised Mark Ellis for hitting the game winning homerun in the top of the eleventh inning. He found Mickey Morabito, the team's director of travel and let him know that he would not be on the team bus, but rather would be taking a cab directly to the hotel.

Mickey smiled and winked at his team's top pitching prospect, "I knew after that game on Saturday that you and Catch had worked things out. She's coming huh? Tell her I said hi… and thank you."

Payton winked back and walked away, calling out over his shoulder, "Yes she's coming." And then he continued to mumble to himself as he went in search of a cab. "And so am I, and then I'll cum some more, I'll be cumming all night long…"

Payton got to his room and he stripped off his jeans and boxer briefs and his dress shirt and put his game jersey back on, leaving it unbuttoned. He hadn't been in the room ten minutes when the knock on the door he was anticipating came. Payton went to the door and put his hand on the knob.

"Who is it?" He asked playfully, expecting to hear the very playfully delivered reply 'It's Catch baby.'

"Payton, its Beth, let me in already."

Payton froze, this was not the game he wanted to play, he let go of the door knob and placed his eye against the peep hole. Standing outside his room he could see very plainly, even through the distortion of the fish eye lens was indeed Beth, dressed as Beth. Payton flung the door open and blocked the entrance. "I told you to come in costume or not to come at all."

Beth smirked at him and ducked her petite frame under his arm and waltzed into the room. "No, you told me to CUM in costume or not to CUM at all." Beth dumped the contents of her bag onto the bed and held up Paige's high school cheerleading outfit. "I brought everything for your 'special games', but it's not like I could wear this on the airplane, especially since when you stole it from her, you forgot to get the kick pants that go under the skirt."

"I didn't forget, not having the kick pants is an important part of the game. Go change." Payton's face had softened slightly when he saw the uniform but he was still annoyed, he had planned on already being inside her by now, but seeing her like this did nothing for him.

Beth walked up to him and started to unbutton her shirt. "You could help me get undressed first." Beth finished unbuttoning her shirt and then shrugged it off, she reached out and put her hands on Payton's chest and rubbed down his torso, stopping when she came to his exposed limp penis. She started to stroke it gently. "We will play your games baby, but how about first we play some of mine." She continued to stroke him as she watched his eyes, but when she felt that her attentions were not getting a response she looked down at the part of him in her hands.

Payton watched for the realization to hit her but when it didn't and she got on her knees and started to suck on him he pushed her away. "YOU are not what I need right now. What I need right now is you in that uniform, and I'm not helping, the illusion is so much better when I see you like that first. Now change or get out."

Beth stood up but kept her head down, not wanting Payton to see the hurt in her eyes as he rejected her for Paige again. She gathered the contents she had dumped from her bag and carried it all into the bathroom.

Payton picked up her shirt from the floor and crumpled it into a ball. He put it in the bedside table drawer next to the bible left by the Gideon's, and finished getting ready for Catch to 'arrive'. He set his carryon bag on the bed, the one the team's equipment manager never touched, and removed a few items that he was planning on using after he played with his cheerleader. He remembered that Paige never slept in a hotel bed until she removed the germ infested blankets and bedspread, so he stripped both and threw them into the closet. He checked himself out in the mirror and made sure he was worthy of his Catch, pleased by what he saw, he flexed for the mirror a few times and then grabbed a box of condoms he had set on the dresser and laid down in the middle of the large king size bed.

He closed his eyes and started to fondle himself, he thought he would get hard just thinking about what would be coming out of the bathroom, but he had a nagging doubt that Beth might come out fully clothed and tell him to go to hell as she stormed out of the room. It wouldn't be the first time he had someone he had spent months teaching to play his games walk out on him. He shoved thoughts of what was happening in the bathroom out of his mind and instead thought of the last time he was really with Paige. It was forty three days ago, she wasn't due to start her period for three more days and he had two days until he pitched again. She blew off a class and the Rivercats, the triple A team he was playing for at the time, had an off day. He and Paige each drove an hour to meet in the middle in the quiet town of Walnut Creek. He booked them a room at the Embassy Suites, and he waited at the front for her. She drove up and flashed the parking valet a smile as she hopped out of the car and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

************************************

Keith and Kate sat cuddled on their blanket until the late setting summer sun finally dipped below the horizon. They had talked and laughed and had even enjoyed some silence, both just content to be so close to the other. They had watched as Back-up romped around the surf chasing the seagulls until they went to wherever it was that seagulls went when it gets dark. Keith tried not to say too many curse words when the wet dog traipsed across their blanket, bringing gobs of wet sand with him. Kate laughed loudly when his efforts failed and he let out a loud one when the dog got close and shook himself dry, soaking Keith and Kate in the process. Kate helped Keith gather up the blanket and cups and other items and they somehow managed to still walk back to his apartment hand in hand.

They set everything down on the table and he pulled her to the couch.

"It's after ten, do you have to go soon?"

"Trying to prepare yourself again? I was right you are a boy scout. Paige said she would take care of everything. She would probably wait up anyway, but I know that look on her face, not even Charlie will be able to put her to sleep tonight. I have to go home at some point, but if you want I don't see why I can't be out as late as the other nights."

"I do want. That gives us lots of time. Is there anything in particular you would like to do?"

"I love that twinkle in your eye Sheriff Mars, but I'm not ready for that yet… I would like to continue with some couch time."

"I'm not trying to rush you. I think you are worth waiting for. I will say though that I am very happy you broke your no kissing for three dates rule."

"Yes, Paige thinks she is so funny, I told you she likes to crack jokes and one of her favorite ways is to tease the ones she loves… you know she loves you when you become the object of her playfulness. Now how about you become the object of my playfulness?"

"That sounds like a MARVELOUS idea."

Kate soon found herself in his lap again as they discovered exactly how far she was willing to go. She pulled away to catch her breath, and shifted her position, still on his lap, but rather than him holding her she was all of a sudden straddling him. She rubbed her hands over his chest and then ran them up to his top button.

Keith reached up and put his hand on hers, stopping them from undoing the button. "Kate wait…"

Kate looked from his hands up to his eyes and she saw that the desire in her was mirrored in him. "We can do a little more than just kissing. We can undo the buttons on my shirt too."

"You don't have buttons on your shirt… I want to Kate, I do, it's just I have some scars… I don't know if you know about the night Aaron Echolls…" Keith's voice cracked thinking about the night that Veronica figured out who killed Lilly Kane and Aaron tried to kill them both.

"I do know Keith, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I read your book. True crime isn't usually my choice for pleasure reading but after we met I went and got it. It was very well written."

"I spent a lot of time with Veronica's thesaurus and I had a good editor. The scars aren't pretty Kate."

"You don't have anything to be ashamed of. You walked through fire to save your daughter. I honestly can't think of anything more awe-inspiring than that."

"I'm not ashamed… I just want you to be prepared."

"I'm not squeamish. Don's wounds aren't pretty either. I've never turned away from them. It breaks my heart when I see them, but I would never turn away."

"That may be true, but I don't want you to look at me like you look at Don."

Kate let go of Keith's chest and placed her hands at the hem of the thin tight blue t-shirt she had pilfered from Paige's new stash, she watched Keith intently as she pulled the shirt up and over her head. "I guarantee you I've never looked at Don like this."

*********************************************

Flashback

Payton grabbed her small bag out of the Mini Cooper's trunk, tipped the parking valet and led Paige up to their room. He scooped her up as he opened the door and set her gently down so together they could remove the bed's cover and blanket, they took the time to fold them neatly and Payton set them on top of the luggage stand in the closet. Paige kissed him passionately and then started to pull her shirt off, but he stopped her, doing it himself instead. She waited until he had the shirt off and had turned his back to lay it carefully on a chair near the bed, and she kicked off her shoes and laid back on the bed, stretching her arms out above her head, making herself as long as possible and her stomach look even leaner than it already was.

Payton turned to look at her and smiled in appreciation. He leaned over her and she arched her back so he could slide his hand under and unclasp her bra, his smile grew when he saw that she had used some concealer to cover up the birthmark below her right breast. He looked at her and saw that she noticed that he had noticed and she smiled back, her eyes telling him she did it just for him and that she would do anything for him. He untied her simple white wrap skirt and slid it from under her body, as she lifted her hips to help. He took hold of her simple pink panties, ones that he had picked out for her himself last time they went to Nordstrom's and she rose up again so he could slip those off of her too. He sat down next to her and starting at her neck ran his hand lightly down her body stopping and letting his hand rest over the freshly waxed triangle at the top of her legs.

"You are so beautiful Catch."

"Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself." Paige reached up and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to kiss her. He kissed her deeply and then pulled away. Paige parted her legs a little allowing room for him to slip his fingers between them, but his hand wandered further down her leg and then back up to her waist. "You have entirely too many clothes on. Why don't you see what you can do about that and then join me over here."

"I just want to look at you for a little longer. You are so amazingly perfect."

"If you would take off your clothes I could look at you. I would like to see how amazingly perfect you are too."

Payton continued to sit next to her as his hand swept slowly up and down her body. "Just another minute or two… thank you for indulging me, I don't get to see you enough and your beauty never ceases to astonish me. I want to see all of you. Can I look at your back? Will you roll over for me?"

Paige pulled him down for another deep kiss and then let him go. "If I roll over and let you look will you tell me what you see? Will you tell me what you like?"

"I like it all, but yes I will tell you exactly what I see and I will be specific about what I love so much about your other side. I will give you the play by play you love so much."

Paige rolled over and scooted back toward him so his thigh was still brushing up against hers.

Payton put both hands on her shoulders and brushed them softly across her skin. "I love how soft you are." He leaned down and kissed a small spot on one of her shoulder blades. "You have a small freckle here. I love this freckle. Some of your freckles go away when you haven't seen the sun for a while, but this one is always here waiting for me. This one is my favorite."

Payton moved his hands down and dipped them into the v's between her sides and her arms. Paige inhaled deeply as his fingers brushed against her breasts and she stretched her arms out and above her head, giving Payton a better view and more contact, she folded her arms and rested them under her cheek, getting more comfortable now that she knew Payton was going to take his time.

Payton was quiet for a minute while his hands stroked gently up and down each of her sides, his fingers pausing each time they hit the swell of her breasts. "The slope of your back is so beautiful. Your back is so strong Catch, I've seen it when it's straining and I know how muscular it is on the inside, and knowing that is so sexy, but seeing it right now, it is so perfect and feminine. I love how it dips in at your waist and then rises up here." Payton ran a hand further down and rested it on her butt. He lightly ran one finger over the split between her cheeks and then let it trail down her thigh stopping when he got to the back of her knee. "Your legs are beautiful too, they go on forever… I love you Catch."

Paige lifted up to look at him, seeing the bulge in his pants she reached out and caressed his thigh the tips of her fingers barely sweeping over his hardness. "I love you too baby. Will you join me now? I'm feeling awfully vulnerable here. It would be a lot better if you were naked with me."

"You have nothing to fear my beautiful angel, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that, you are always so gentle and so tender. I guess I'm a little impatient at the moment." Paige moved her hand from his thigh up, and brought it to rest over the swell in his pants. "I see parts of you are impatient too."

Payton bent down and gave her one more kiss, and then he got up, turned around and started to remove his clothes. He heard some rustling behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see that Paige had rolled to her side and was propped up on her elbow watching him. "You're a naughty girl Catch, ladies do not watch their men get undressed. They wait patiently and think pleasant thoughts."

"I like watching you, watching you makes me think pleasant thoughts. You have a beautiful ass. That is why all the girls like to sit on the third base side of the stadium when you pitch, it gives them such an incredible view, something amazing to look at during all the down time during the game."

"Ladies do not talk like that."

"Maybe I'm not feeling very ladylike right now."

Payton smiled at her and turned so she could see the front of him too. "You always get so feisty before your monthly visitor."

"Do you like it when I get feisty?"

Payton stepped out of his pants, he removed the lone condom from his pocket and the small bottle of lubricant he knew was her favorite, and brought both with him as he crawled across the bed to meet her. He nudged her gently onto her back and climbed carefully on top of her, taking care to not put too much weight on her and he arranged her long blonde locks so they fanned out framing her face. He bent down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and urging him for more. Payton smiled at the pout on her face when he pulled away.

"I thought you knew, I love everything about you. I could look in every city I travel to, and never find anyone better than the one I have with me right now. There is no one out there who is even close to how perfect you are my angel."

Payton pulled away and kneeled above her, one knee between her legs and one off to the side. His fully engorged dick was reaching out to her and Paige looked from it up to Payton's eyes, silently asking for permission to touch him. He shook his head but didn't scold her for watching as he unwrapped the condom and expertly unrolled it over himself, remembering to pinch the tip so there would be plenty of room for the seed he knew he would be spilling. He squirted some of the lube over the condom and nodded to Paige letting her know she could help spread the cool slick liquid around him. He moaned at her touch and then pulled her hands away. He bent back down, lower this time and took her left breast in his mouth, he used his hand to stimulate the nipple of her right one, but was careful to avoid her birthmark even with it barely noticeable behind the make-up, he knew if he touched it she would take it as a sign that he was okay with her keeping it and he really wanted her to have it removed. Paige leaned her head back down and tried to concentrate on Payton's touches and deepening her breathing like the website suggested to help increase the chance of and the intensity of her orgasms. She felt his hard penis bouncing freely between her legs and she arched up into him trying to increase the pressure. Payton removed his hand from her breast and lowered it to her hip, pushing it back down against the bed. "Not yet Catch, I'm not quite ready for you."

"Maybe if you let me help we could get you ready together."

"You are doing everything I need you to do. Just lay there and look like the beautiful princess you are and I will try to make this as good for you too."

Paige laid back again and went back to concentrating on her breathing. Payton raised his head and moved his mouth's attentions to her neck. Now further up her body his penis was closer to her private parts and she started to feel some stirring in her loins as it bobbed against her. She made sure Payton wasn't looking and she slipped her hand between her legs, her hand came in contact with him and he pulled it away.

"Hey what are you doing? I told you I would take care of you. Besides you don't have any lubricant on you yet, you'll rub yourself raw with your impatientness." Payton smiled at her to let her know he wasn't upset and brought his lips down to hers, giving her a kiss that would occupy her mind while he slipped into her. He pulled back and with his eyes closed he started whispering as he slid in and out of her.

"I love you Catch… you are so beautiful… everything about you is perfect… you are such a lady… I'm going to marry you Catch… you are going to be my wife and we can be like this all the time… I love you… I'm almost there Catch… are you ready princess?"

Paige waited until his release was close and he was no longer paying so much attention to what she was doing and she replaced her hand and began stimulating her clitoris herself, her breathing began to get heavy and soon she too was ready to climax.

Paige moaned in response to her attentions and Payton took this as a sign to increase his pace.

Paige saw him open his eyes and she pulled her hand from between her legs. She grabbed his butt and pulled him to her grinding against him, trying to reclaim some of the friction she lost when she took away her fingers. She began moaning some more willing her release to come quickly, she moaned louder and pushed even further up into Payton as he shuddered and screamed out his special name for her, and then collapsed on top of her. He withdrew slowly and rolled off of her.

Payton got up and walked toward the bathroom. "That was perfect Catch, thank you. I'm just going to clean up and then I'll hold you. I love you my pretty little princess."

Payton went in the bathroom and removed his condom, he wrapped it in some tissue and put it in the garbage, not wanting Paige to see it when she used the facilities later. A dirty condom was not something a lady should have to see. He used a wash cloth to clean himself and then prepared a new one for Paige. He stuck his head out of the door and saw that while she was still on the bed she had rolled over and was now lying on her side, facing away from him, and under the sheet. "Catch?"

At the sound of his voice she jerked a bit as if startled and she turned to look at him.

"Yes baby?"

Payton smiled at her and showed her the wash cloth, "Do you want to come in here and clean up or do you want me to just bring you the cloth."

"If it means being with you sooner, I'd rather do it here." Paige watched him as he walked across the room and joined her on the bed. She started to reach for the wash cloth but stopped when he pulled it out of her reach.

"Can I do it Catch? It makes me feel even closer to you when you let me take care of this for you."

"I've never told you 'no', why would you think I would start now?"

"I didn't think you would, but I like to ask. It's your personal space and a gentleman should be invited."

"Well this particular lady likes it when this particular gentleman visits her personal space."

Payton lowered the sheet and she parted her legs for him as he used the warm washcloth to gently wipe away all traces of what they had just done. He took his time and rubbed the thick luxurious cloth over every part of her that wouldn't disturb her carefully applied make-up. He set the cloth on the night table next to the bed and then joined her and pulled the sheet up around them, he brought her close and tucked her into his arms. "That was beautiful Catch, you looked so satisfied when I came out of the bathroom, I didn't notice it when I went in, I guess I was still reeling from my own climax." He held her for a while and gently stroked her back as she surrendered herself to him, listening as he praised her over and over. "You are so good to me… it's so hard being away from you so much… my beautiful princess… my beautiful, perfect princess…I love having you in my arms like this… everything about you is so perfect… mmmm you used the shampoo I like… it's so feminine and flowery, so angelic… I know it isn't your favorite, I know you used it today just for me, I love when you do little things like that… I love everything about you…this isn't the time but remind me later to tell you about the dermatologist I talked to… I love you Catch… I love how you are such a lady… You looked so elegant the other night, when we went to the charity dinner with your parents… people couldn't take their eyes off of us… we were made to be together… you fit so perfectly against me… I love how after we make love you are so content to listen to me… I know you love to hear me tell you how I feel."

"I love your after lovemaking ramblings. All the girls I know always complain that their boyfriends never tell them what they are feeling. I am so lucky…you always make me feel so loved, I love you too Payton. We were talking in my psychology class the other day about how men are logical thinkers and have trouble talking about their feelings. I've never had to experience that. You always know just what to say, and you make me feel so special."

"You are special. I could never love anyone but you."

Paige ran her hand up his chest and twisted up to kiss him. He kissed her back and broke apart from her only when he felt himself start to get hard again. Paige smiled when she felt him pushing against her hip, she ran her hand down his chest and brushed past his penis and cupped the sack below. "Are you ready for some more? Maybe we could try-"

Payton moved her hand back to his chest and pulled her closer. "We aren't having 'some more', I only brought one condom and I would never risk you that way. Besides I want to hold you like this for a while. We can take a little nap and then we wake up you will still be in my arms. I love waking up with you all curled up in my arms. Then we can go have a nice dinner and maybe, maybe if I am very lucky we can buy another condom for tonight."

End Flashback

*************************************************

Veronica waited in her bed staring at the clock, silently counting to sixty as she counted down the minutes to midnight. She wanted to beat Logan tonight with her own countdown text. She had it all written she was just waiting for the clock to strike twelve so she could hit the send key.

To: Mr. Sugarpuss  
Ten more days and then u will  
b here I want u 2 touch me  
Im not ready 4 more but Im  
begging for your hands to be on me  
Tue June 27 12:00AM

From: Mr. Sugarpuss  
247 hours to go. Paige said  
we will b there when u get  
back from work. Don't b late  
Tue June 27 12:00AM

Veronica laughed when Logan's text came through the second hers said it was successfully sent. She quickly sent her reply and then waited for his.

To: Mr. Sugarpuss  
Maybe I'll call in sick  
Tue June 27 12:00AM

From: Mr. Sugarpuss  
Your wish is my command  
I Can't wait and neither can my  
hands FYI my stomach really  
misses you  
Tue June 27 12:01AM

To Mr. Sugarpuss  
My hand really misses the warmth  
of your stomach my nipples got  
hard just thinking about u  
touching them  
Tue June 27 12:02AM

From: Mr. Sugarpuss  
I get hard just thinking about u 2  
Do you think ur boobs will turn blue  
after having 2 wait 2 weeks  
for me to touch them  
Tue June 27 12:03AM

To: Mr. Sugarpuss  
LOL I don't know u can c 4 urself  
when u get here. Other parts of me  
miss u 2  
Tue June 27 12:03AM

****************************************************

I took Beth a long time to make the transformation from a red headed pale skinned woman to the blonde and creamy complexioned Paige Lamb. She knew how much Payton appreciated the tiniest of details, how if she forgot even the smallest thing he would either send her back in to fix it, or maybe he would tell her she ruined it completely and he would make her start over so he could begin a new game. Beth stepped out of the bathroom and stood as she watched Payton stretched out on the bed stroking himself with his eyes closed. She stood watching him for a long time. She wished he was thinking about her but she knew that wasn't the case. She thought again about putting her clothes back on and leaving, but if she wanted a chance with him she was going to have to be willing to play his games a little longer. She slipped on the insisted upon pair of sunglasses and cleared her throat and did her best to imitate Paige's sultry tone. "Payton, baby, I've been a very naughty girl."

Payton let go of himself and propped himself up as he took in the sight now before him. A shortened version of Catch was there and looking like she was ready to eat him. Beth was wearing the long blonde wig and despite the cheerleading uniform she also had on a pair of eight inch hooker platform shoes that Payton required for this particular fantasy, shoes that he had bought for her shortly after she started playing his games with him, but that he had bought in Paige's size seven and a half as opposed to her smaller size six. She had slightly darkened her pale skin and covered up her freckles with some makeup. A pair of Paige's sunglasses hid the one part of her she couldn't fake to look like his precious Catch. Her only clothing was the very short cheer skirt and the even shorter cheer half shirt. Payton smiled and sat up, inching closer to the edge of the bed. "What did you do that was so naughty Catch?"

Beth took a small step toward him, knowing he didn't like to rush things, and that if she tripped in the too big shoes he would be quick to anger. "I distracted the basketball team, I forgot my kick pants… again, and the whole team was too busy checking out my ass to play the game." Beth turned around and quickly flipped up her skirt and gave Payton a glimpse of her bare ass under the skirt.

"That is serious Catch, you should never distract an athlete while they are in the middle of a game. What should we do about this, I believe this is your third infraction for this same incident?"

"I don't remember how many times I've been this naughty, you better make my punishment severe this time. Maybe then I'll remember."

"What should I do Catch? Tell me how you want to be punished."

"You can do anything you want. I've been a very bad girl. I think you should take that big hard cock of yours and use it to nail me in the ass. Nail me in the ass over and over until I remember that I should keep it covered during games."

"I'll do that, but first you are going to help me put a condom on, who knows what one of those guys was able to slip up your ass when you weren't paying attention."

"Of course, I would love to help you. Do you want me to do it with my mouth this time? I've been practicing, I'd like you to see how well I'm doing."

"You can try but if you break it you don't get another chance, and I will have to punish you for that too. I only brought so many and we don't want to waste them." Payton opened the medical supply size large new box of condoms he had walked away with the last time he visited Catch's mom at the clinic and handed one to Beth.

Beth waited for Payton to get situated on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor before she kneeled down between his legs. He watched as she carefully tore the package open and removed the thin rolled barrier. She held it up for him to inspect and he dripped a small amount of lubricant on the inside. She pinched the tip and used her tongue to hold it against the roof of her mouth. She grabbed hold of Payton and guided him to her mouth, she held the condom tightly in place and used her lips and teeth to gently roll it as far down his length as she could. When she couldn't go any further she released the condom from her mouth and used her hands to roll it down the rest of the way, taking special care to make sure there were no dangerous air bubbles.

Payton smiled and bent down to kiss her as a reward for her achievement. "You have been practicing, we will have to make sure you get lots more practice over the next few days. We can work on you going a little deeper. I would like to see you be able to get it all the way on. I still have to punish you though, like you said you were a bad, bad, girl." He helped her up and then stood up next to her, rubbing her long blonde hair gently so as not to have it slip out of position. "Up on the bed now Catch, you need to pay for your sins." Payton helped her up on the bed as she got on her hands and knees facing away from him.

"I'm ready for you baby, do you see how wet I am. That is just for you. If you want to fuck my pussy you can, I'm so wet for you, that you don't even need anything else. But if you want to nail me in the ass I would love that too."

"I'll fuck your pussy later, right now I want to nail you in the ass. Get ready for me, her I cum." Payton poured more of the lubricant over his shaft and then lifted the skirt so he could sprinkle some at the top of her ass. He tossed the bottle aside and used his hands to spread her cheeks wide, and watched as the liquid dripped down her crack and into her crevices. "You look really tight for me, I'm awfully big tonight and I don't want to hurt you too bad… yet… I'm going to be a gentleman and ease my way in Catch, I would never hurt you, you know that…" Payton grabbed another condom and tore it open, sliding it over his thumb. He plunged his thumb into her and twisted it around and moved it in and out. "I was right you needed that, I think you can handle me now." Payton let the condom fall from his thumb and forgot all about it as it fell to the ground. "Tell me what you want Catch. I want to hear you say it."

"Fuck me Payton, I want your big hard cock in my ass."

"Anything you want Catch. I will always give you exactly what you want."

**********************************************************

"Stalking? Sheriff Mars got all that from a couple conversations? I mean the guy just lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He's bound to try some last ditch efforts to try and get you back."

"Sheriff Mars is pretty convinced and so is my dad. Don not so much, I think the only real reason he kicked him out was to try and score some points with me, and then when he heard he called the Davenports that pushed him over the edge. But if you combine everything that Payton told Don and then the Sheriff and you look at how his story changed, and then blaming me, plus with what I saw… the possibility isn't so farfetched. I think we should trust Sheriff Mars's instincts."

"I always thought he was an ass, and I mostly thought that because he had you and I didn't, but I didn't think he was capable of stalking… I didn't see that one coming."

"Me neither, there are so many possible signs for a stalker you can almost twist them to fit anybody you've ever talked to more than once. When I saw him and Beth I knew that couldn't have been their first time, but I thought she was the first one… Now after what my mom said, I think there are going to be a lot more. I don't know if he was into the same things with the others but…I've been putting together a timeline. I'm going through my calendar and his teams schedules, trying to figure out where he was, and when he was there. I'm going to see if I can have the private investigator who took over Mars Investigations look into it."

"I know you don't want to Paige, but I wish you'd tell me what you saw that day."

Paige wrestled with the picture that again tried to push its way back into her head. "No Charlie. I've already gone through it twice in way more detail then I would like to ever see again. Once with Sheriff Mars, and then I had to call Miles and go through it all with him… I know what you are thinking, Miles won't tell you anything. All the Paige comma darling jokes have made their way from the compound all the way to Virginia. He'll just tell you you need to talk to me."

"What did he say about us?"

"He said it was about damn time, and then he added that he thinks we should take things slow."

"Did you tell him we have rules?"

"I didn't have to, I'd already told him everything else. He 's not really worried about us rushing things."

"You're right your day did suck. I wish I was there to kiss you and make it all better."

"I wish you were too. I am wearing your shirt though, so at least I can smell you. I don't know if I am going to make it ten days without seeing you."

"I know darling, I know. I wish we had more cake for a late night snack together, but why don't you just have some tea and then get ready for bed. It's late and you've had a long day. I can help you fall asleep again. I loved doing that for you."

"I'm not going to sleep tonight Charlie. It took me a week to get this picture in my head to change enough so that I could even try to close my eyes last time. I'm not going to be able to change it again. Now that I've talked about it out loud… twice, there is no way I will be able to pretend it away."

"You know no matter what it was, it won't change anything for me. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

"I know you believe that Charlie, but I don't know if I can."

"I'm not asking you to tell me, you're obviously not ready and I get that. But talk to me, tell me what you're feeling."

"It may not make you stop loving me, but it will change the way you look at me. It changed the way I look at me. It changed the way Sheriff Mars looks at me. He's trying, but there's pity and sorrow in his eyes, I know every time he looks at me he sees the same picture in his head as I do. Charlie please don't keep asking, not even subtle or casual attempts, each time you do, it pops back in my head."

"What does this do to us? Does it change what you see for me and you?"

"Ultimately no- we will be together. In the short term, I don't know, I could see it going both ways. Having it all come up and actually dealing with it this time could stall things for a while. But then maybe pulling my head out of the sand and facing it head on will help me move past it and let it go."

"Okay, so we aren't sleeping tonight. This isn't your problem Paige. We are a team. We do this together. What can I do to help?"

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, and I hope you aren't using that to avoid giving me a job."

"I'm not, I just wanted you to hear it, it's been at least fifteen minutes since I told you and I thought that was entirely too long. Do you have your computer out, I'll email you my freshly updated 'to do' list"

Paige waited for Charlie to boot up his laptop and open his email and then they went over the list together.

"I can help with the timeline, a lot of Payton's whereabouts will be public record right, I could just find the teams schedule's on their websites."

"I already did that part, now I'm just plugging in personal stuff, the hotels he stayed at, places he told me he went to dinner, things like that."

"Hey how come you have 'spend time with Kate before she leaves' down for tomorrow morning, I thought she wasn't leaving until Wednesday night?"

"We changed it. Sheriff Mars is going up there this weekend to go to Sonoma with everyone. My dad wants to get to know him. I want Veronica to spend as much time as possible with her before he gets there. I don't want to have to keep anything from her for too long and to be honest I don't think they will be able to keep it hidden for long after they are all together. They way they feel is written all over their faces, it's so cute."

"It's nice that you are willing to give up time with Kate so V can get to know her, but don't you think you need her more right now? I'm surprised Kate agreed to this."

"This was all arranged before I talked to Sheriff Mars. But I still think it's the best plan."

"I hate for you to be all alone with just your asinine brother to keep you company. Maybe she can stay through the weekend and Keith can postpone coming up here until you and Logan come up for our dates. V will have all of next week to get to know Kate and then Logan will be around to help distract her until they tell her."

"That's a nice idea, but it won't work. I need Kate to come back here when I head up there. Don may be being a royal ass but I'm not leaving him in a strangers care again. If anyone is going to cause him pain and discomfort it is going to be me. Besides, Kate keeps looking at me like I'm broken, and that isn't really helping right now."

"Like you're broken? Did Sheriff Mars tell her what you saw?"

"He better not have. If he did, I'll spearhead his next recall myself."

*************************************

Please review!!!


	34. Chapter 34

I'm not sure what exactly is going on but according to fanfic's stats page readership was way down the last two chapters, I'd blame it on Payton's creepiness except you wouldn't have known about that unless you read it and found it… I think it may just be a tabulation glitch in the system but it has me a little concerned… Reviews were also down, I am posting this because I promised a couple of readers to post by tonight no matter what but I didn't get ten reviews for chapter 33. I really am not just whining, I really do get more written and I think I write better when you let me know what you think. I also actually use your reviews to gauge what you guys are feeling and to clarify anything that needs clarifying…

Anyway for those of you that asked my weekend was good, I took the train and still made it to the east bay, my upcoming trip to Palm Springs is all planned and I went to see Couples Retreat. It was great, Kristen Bell was wonderful.

I thought my internet issues were all fixed but now we are going back to the old company so I'm not sure what this will do in the short term…

Lots going on in this chapter… lots of stuff you need to know… lots of fluff… I kept the creepiness to a bare minimum but there is a little…

Chapter 34

Kate kissed Keith at the door and then watched as he walked back to his car and drove off. She found Paige up and working at her computer in the kitchen just like she knew she would. Kate smiled and patted her on the head as she passed by to get a glass of water. "Trouble sleeping again Little Bit?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really willing to try. How was your night? And your morning? You were out awfully late missy." Paige continued her typing, she felt Kate join her at the table but she didn't take her eyes of the computer until Kate didn't reply to her teasing. Paige looked up just as the first tear rolled down Kate's cheek. "Kate what's wrong. Did he do something? I will-"

"He's wonderful. I think I'm falling in love with him. That's not true, I know I'm falling in love with him." Kate immediately shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe the tear and its followers away.

Paige moved to the chair next to Kate and took her hand. "Then what is it? Did he tell you…"

Kate continued to shake her head as she willed the tears to stop. "No, and I didn't ask him. He wouldn't have anyway. That is how wonderful he is, he would never do that to you, and I don't think he would want me to see what you saw… He told me about the night that Aaron Echolls tried to kill him and Veronica. I read his book, but that didn't prepare me for hearing it from him first hand. He has these scars… the actual scars don't bother me, they are like badges of courage for what he was willing to do that night. But when I think about what could have happened…"

Paige scooted closer and hugged Kate to her. "It didn't happen though."

"But what if something else happened. What if he got shot like Don? I let myself fall for him too quickly. I never thought something like this was possible, especially not after only six days. I don't know if I could handle it if something happened to him too. I can't go through that a-" Kate voice drifted off as she broke down into sobs and buried her head in Paige's shoulder.

Paige hugged her tighter, rubbing her back as she tried to soothe her. Paige waited until the sobs had subsided, and Kate had pulled away, she leaned back in her chair and looked at Paige like she was defeated. "Kate you can't live your life in fear like that, but god forbid something did ever happen you know you can be happy on your own. Charlie and I just talked about this. You've been on your own for twenty years and you found a way to be happy. Does he know Kate? Did you tell him?"

Kate shook her head but she was busy trying to keep the tears stifled so she couldn't seem to find any words.

"Kate you need to tell him. He asked about your birthday today."

Kate sniffled and wiped the last tear away. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him we were ladies and we didn't reveal our ages. He didn't buy it since evidently you told him you would be forty one soon. He wanted to know exactly how soon. I told him that you spend your birthday with me and that although I was willing to share you every other day of the year that I get that one to myself. Then I employed some of those avoidance tactics that annoy you so much and changed the subject. He is pretty resourceful himself, a few clicks of his computer mouse and he could read about it online. Don't you think it would be better coming from you?"

* * *

Beth waited for him to pull out of her and collapse on the bed next to her before she eased herself carefully down and onto her stomach. She knew he didn't like to be disturbed for a while after orgasming so powerfully. She laid still and snuck a peek at him, turning her head back away after she saw him. Payton was sprawled out on his back, his chest was heaving, and his arms were limp at his sides. She wanted to reach out to him. To have him hold her, she knew that would come later, she couldn't rush him when he was playing a game, especially after already trying to rewrite his script when she first got there. After what seemed like forever to Beth, Payton rolled to his side to face her. She felt him move and she pushed the glasses up making sure they were in place and then she turned to face him too.

"You were so tight for me Catch, it must have been a long time since I had you like that. I've missed you Catch."

"I've missed you too. It has been a long time, since the morning you left for Anaheim."

"Hmmmm so that was Thursday? It has been a long time."

"You left a day early remember, it was Wednesday. You left early in the morning."

"Silly Catch, it was you I left early to see remember. I'm sorry Catch, I didn't mean to mess up. I'm so glad you forgave me."

"Of course I forgive you, I love you. You were protecting me, shielding me from things a lady shouldn't be subjected to. I love you for that. Hold me baby, tell me how you love me too."

Payton shucked aside the dirty condom and tossed it away. He scooted up the bed and opened his arms, he wrapped them around Beth when she crawled to him. "I do love you Catch. I will only ever love you."

Beth was thankful for the sunglasses because they hid the hurt in her eyes at his words. He had said them many times to her in moments like this, and each time it hurt a little more. Every time she heard him say them she lost a little more faith that he would ever be able to love her for her and not just when she was letting him do things that he couldn't do with Paige. He started to run his fingers over her body and she got nervous. This is when it would either be really good for her, or when it could become really bad, she was never sure which direction he would take. Her body responded to his touches and she returned them, running her own hands over his chest and then down between his legs.

"You are so soft Catch, I love looking at you." Payton eased her off of him and helped her lay out straight. He looked down at her breasts and gently lifted her right one up, closely inspecting the underside of it.

Beth held her breath knowing the next words out of his mouth would determine how much pain or pleasure she would have felt by morning.

"I love that you got your birthmark removed for me. That is when I knew you truly forgave me. There isn't even a scar."

Beth relaxed as she realized this would be a good night for her.

* * *

"The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's-"

The phone woke Logan up out of a deep slumber, he smiled and stretched thinking the night passed way too quickly and he was still tired. He reached over and grabbed the phone off the pillow next to him, where he had put it after his midnight text fest with Veronica. His eye caught the time display on the phone and his smile suddenly disappeared.

"Veronica what's wrong? Is someone in the house?"

"Of course there is someone in the house. A guy who is taller than six and a half feet, who carries a huge gun and happens to run one of the biggest SWAT departments in the country. I didn't mean to worry you Logan. I couldn't sleep and you said I could call you anytime."

"I'm glad you called then. But a three AM phone call is bound to worry anybody."

"I'm safe Logan. Besides Derek being here, I am in a very secure house with a state of the art alarm system that had all the codes reset today. Nothing is going to happen."

"Why did the alarms get reset?"

"I don't know. I only know it happened because when I couldn't sleep I went down to get a snack and there was a note on the counter telling us not to open any of the outside or garage doors because we would set it off. The note said we would get new codes in the morning."

"I wonder if that has anything to do with what came up with Charlie."

"I was wondering the same thing and that reminded me of what I heard in the car on the way home. He was all worried about Paige, like you keep getting all worried about me. Paige wouldn't talk about it right then but he asked her why she had to go talk to my dad."

"Go talk to your dad as in, 'Hey, go talk to Veronica's dad, or go talk to your dad as in 'go talk to Sheriff Mars'?

"Charlie said Sheriff Mars' but who knows, it could be a respect thing, or it could just be part of Paige's hang-up about names. Maybe if she called him Sheriff when they first met, she'll call him that forever."

"Do you think this is about you?"

"That was my first thought too, but I haven't been able to get a hold of my dad since Sunday night, so I don't think so, he promised to keep me informed of everything about me. Sunday night he did say you looked very happy, and then he said maybe too happy."

"Great now I have the Sheriff thinking I violated his daughter. If it wasn't about you what do you think it was about?"

"I don't know. When we were on the cruise Don had some problems with the nurse they hired to take care of him while Paige was gone. My dad was there for that so maybe that has something to do with it, if not I don't know."

"Curious, so this is why you can't sleep? You have a mystery to solve and you can't rest until you figure it out?"

"No, that isn't why, but that has helped me pass the time until I gave in and called you. I miss you Logan. I'm mad that you didn't have an 'if you choke a smurf what color does he turn' t-shirt for me to steal. Why didn't I think of that? It's only been two days and already I forgot what you smell like."

"I think Paige only tried it because she was already having sleeping problems, you weren't so it wasn't necessary. The Lambs said the house cleaner comes on Wednesday right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means the sheets haven't been changed. Why don't you go get my pillow out of Paige's room, or better yet just sleep there? I don't think Paige will mind." Logan smiled as he heard Veronica go flying out of her bed.

"That is a freakin' brilliant idea."

* * *

Charlie and Paige had hung up a little while before Kate came home. He had planned on spending the night with her on the phone but he had made the mistake of yawning and she had insisted that there was no need for them both to not get any sleep. She promised she was fine to stay up by herself and she had plenty to keep her busy. She told him she loved him and that she couldn't wait to hear about his next fantasy.

Charlie had gotten ready for bed and had even laid down for a while, but he kept seeing Paige's 'to do' list in his head. After a while of tossing and turning he got back out of bed and went back to his computer. He pulled up the sound file for the Robert Thomas confession and listened to it a few times. He logged onto the internet and did some research on the outwardly illustrious Mr. Thomas and then he started to put together a plan for Paige to use this information to her advantage. He outlined a few different scenarios and then picked the one he thought would have the best chance of working. He typed it up and picked up the phone, on one hand hoping he didn't wake up Paige and on the other knowing how happy he would be if he did because at least that meant she was getting a little sleep.

He listened to the phone ring six times and then his face lit up when he heard her voice.

"Good morning Charlie."

"Good morning gorgeous. I take it you are still wide awake and working away."

"I am, I'm very glad you called. I came up with a couple plans, one of which I think will make you as happy as it will Mac. I for one think it is my best plan ever."

"I've been doing a little planning of my own, but yours sounds much more interesting."

"Okay, so you know how my parents are going to Sonoma this weekend?"

"Your parents go to Sonoma almost every weekend in the summer. It keeps your mom from working herself to death and its warm there."

"Exactly, there isn't any special reason why they are going, they are just going and taking Mac and Veronica because that is what they do. What if Mac didn't go? There is no reason for her to have to. Instead of Dick going up to San Francisco to see her, she could come down here to see him. That should even make it easier for them to actually furniture shop, not that that is what I think they will really be doing. She could leave Thursday night when everyone heads up for Sonoma. I think it will be good for Veronica too, this way she can really just spend the weekend with her dad and Kate, and she won't be able to use Mac to hide from them."

"That is a good plan, but I'm not sure it is really your best ever, nor do I see why it is supposed to make me so happy."

"That is because I haven't told you the best part yet. With Veronica in Sonoma with both my dad and her dad, then you have the weekend off right? Charlie, what if you came too?"

"You are right, that is your best plan ever. Thursday night? I really only have to wait until Thursday night to see you? I miss you Paige, it's killing me knowing you are so far away and I can't really be there for you."

"I miss you too, and you have been here for me. I already booked you a flight. It leaves at six fifteen, if you can make it you will be here and in my arms by seven thirty."

"I'll make sure we make it. You are amazing. You should do this elaborate planning thing for a living."

"I'm glad you think so because I have another one and this one you might not like as much."

"I told you I'd help with whatever you needed. I'm not backing down now."

"So I know today is Veronica's first full day of training, but I need you to cut it short. You can all go in for the morning, but I want you and Veronica to leave at one so you can pick up Kate at the airport at one thirty. Mac is going to stay, she is working with Coop on some stuff and I don't think they will be done, he can bring her home later, or if for some reason he can't you might have to go back and pick her up. I want Veronica to spend the afternoon hanging with Kate in the kitchen, or wherever Kate is, but I figure they will spend most of their time in the kitchen."

"Paige, we only have a few weeks for Veronica to train here, after that we are going to have to figure out some way to do it in Neptune, do you really think that it is wise to take time away like this?"

"Even with Kate coming home a day early, it doesn't leave them much time to spend together. Not if we leave Veronica's work schedule the way it is. And you can give Veronica some observation homework to do, which is what you said she needs most right now anyway. I can think of ten exercises she could do in the kitchen with Kate never catching on. I need her to love Kate, Charlie. Kate is so worried about it. You should have heard her when she came home. He's the one and I don't want anything to get in the way of it for her."

"Paige you can't manipulate and control everyone's life like that."

"Damn it Charlie, I can try. Look, I don't have a lot of control over my own life right now. If I was doing this for me, I'd agree with you, it would be selfish and out of line. But I'm not doing it for me. I'm doing it for Kate. I need her to be happy right now. Now if only I can figure out a plan to make sure Keith gets up there everything will be perfect."

"We have come to the portion of our conversation where you tell me how much you love me and how brilliant I am."

"Both of those things are very true, but why is it you are so sure that I will tell them to you now."

"Because my darling Paige, the plan that had me up and working so diligently should accomplish your goal quite nicely, well it will if I can get some tall leggy hot chick to carry it out."

Paige listened as Charlie explained his plan, they laughed as she tested out a few possible accents for her to use when she carried out her part, and together they fine tuned it. "I love you Charlie Darling, brilliant isn't strong enough of a word to describe your genius."

"I love you too Paige comma darling."

"I don't think I'm ever going to live that down. I'm sorry I got angry Charlie, both a few minutes ago and this afternoon."

"You had every right to be mad this afternoon. I did keep telling you we weren't supposed to have secrets and then I did conspire to keep one from you. For that I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I made you throw up again."

"It wasn't your secret to tell. Just like what happened with Veronica isn't mine to tell you. You didn't make me throw up, my stomach seems a little hyper sensitive these days. Let's leave the 'worshipping' out of our relationship and go for mutual respect and adoration."

"Although I didn't like so much that it was directed at me, I do have to say an angry Paige, is a sexy Paige."

"I'm not angry anymore. I don't mean to take anything out on you."

"And why is it that you don't want to take anything out on me?"

"Because I love you, and we should be nice to the ones we love, not take them for granted or make them the objects of our anger."

"Is that it Paige? Do you just love me?"

"I don't just love you Charlie. I'm IN love with you."

* * *

To: PaigeDLambAT TaylorSecurity DOTcom  
From: CooperCClarkAT TayorSecurity DOTcom

Subject: Phone Messages

Paige, darling the messages are worse than we hoped. I stayed up late and listened to and transcribed my half of your psycho ex's messages. The second half were so bad I don't think we should let Mac help with the rest. I'm not handing any of them over until I finish them all and I complete my own threat assessment. They are not all from the bastard; some are from who I assume is the bitch he is sleeping with. I would like your okay to forward them directly to both Miles and Sheriff Mars. Trust me Paige you don't want to read these. What can I tell Charlie? He called me first thing this morning to see if I had started them yet.

You also have messages from some guy named Casey Gant- he doesn't say what it is regarding, some guy from your cruise ship who has clothes for you and wants to take you out on a date, your RA from Stanford wanting to know if you want the same dorm room for next year, some lady from the rental office at an apartment complex off campus in Palo Alto letting you know they will have an opening for the two bedroom you and Beth had requested last month, and Tom Blakely called to tell you he told more to Logan Echolls than he was probably supposed to.

I took the block off your cell so Payton's calls will ring again, I also took the liberty to change his ringtone. You can ignore the call but if Sheriff Mars wants to keep an accurate count you have to let it ring at least once.

If you haven't already printed out the text messages I think you should let me do that too. If they are anything like the rest of the messages you really don't want to read them.

Hang in there darling and please advise ASAP

Coop

To: CooperCClark ATTayorSecurity DOTcom  
From: PaigeDLamb ATTaylorSecurity DOTcom

Subject: Re: Phone Messages--- Permission DENIED!!!!

Coop, please finish them and do your threat assessment and then we will talk about it. Miles can have them, but I don't want them going directly to Sheriff Mars until I know exactly what they say. How is Beth calling me? I have only had one missed call from her. I am also not answering blocked numbers or ones I don't know, but those account for the other calls you mentioned. When did her calls start? Are they all from Payton's house?

Knock yourself out with the text messages. I haven't gotten to them yet.

I'll talk to Charlie, if he asks again just let him know all questions should be directed to me. Thank you Coop, I know this wasn't a fun job and I really appreciate that you were willing and able to help with it. I owe you.

I have a number for Tom Blakely, but I will need numbers for everyone else.

Paige

To: PaigeDLambAT TaylorSecurity DOTcom  
From: CooperCClarkAT TayorSecurity DOTcom

Subject: Re: Re: Phone Messages

Paige, darling;

I'm still working on the first half of the messages, they are just as bad as the rest. The ones from the bitch are the worst, this chick is evil. Here is a sample:

**Monday, June 5, 2007, 11:45AM  
So princess Paige, guess you saw us. I'm not sure when you walked in but I know your car is gone. Payton didn't notice. He's in the shower trying to get the smell of me off of him. You are such a prude bitch. What did you see when you walked in? Was it when I was giving him the best blow job of his life? I don't know why you won't do that for him, he tastes better than any other man I've had. Was it when he was going down on me? He gives great head. He's mine now bitch. The water just shut off, I'm going to go see if I can help him get dressed. Maybe we'll skip the clothes completely.**

**Tuesday, June 13, 2007, 9:18AM  
Princess Paige, it's Bethie baby again, just wanted to let you know he is still calling out your name in the middle of the night. Course he calls you catch, I never quite got that, but whatever, it won't last for long. He will forget all about you soon. You are doing me a huge favor by not returning his calls. Stupid ass hasn't even figured out that you saw us yet. He's worried there is something wrong with you. He called your dad to see if he had reported you missing yet. He's in the shower again, we had breakfast in the kitchen and then we fucked on the bar. Twice. He is such an amazing lover, I don't know why you didn't marry him when you got the chance. He's calling me now, I gotta go, something about wanting to nail me in the ass again. One day you have to tell me what that is all about.**

Paige, darling, these are two of the tamer ones. I'm more worried about this chick going all Fatal Attraction on you than I am about Payton. He asked you to marry him? I'm glad you said no.

No worries Paige, no one will see these but me and Miles until I hear otherwise from you.

The calls are coming from his home number and his cell, the very first one was from her number.

I will pass them on to Miles and see what he thinks. I do not think you should read any more of them. Can you just tell Sheriff Mars that you handed it off to Miles private security firm?

I texted the numbers from your messages to you so you could click and call. While I was writing this you got another call from Casey Gant,

**Tuesday June 27, 2007 8:57AM  
Miss Lamb, this is Casey Gant with Gant Publishing again. Sorry to bother you again, I was interrupted during my last message and I didn't get to tell you my reason for calling. I would like to talk to you about your Ella Hunt books. It is my understanding you might have more books in the series that have yet to be published. Gant Publishing is very interested in seeing the rest of your series in print. Please call me at your earliest convenience, my direct number is: 949*555*7687.**

None of my business I know, but why the hell is the CEO of a publishing company calling you directly? Doesn't he have an administrative assistant to do that stuff? And shouldn't he be going through your agent? He's asking you to call him on his direct number? Have you met him before? Maybe he knows you're hot! Is he a baseball fan? Maybe he saw Payton's blow up last week and knows you are back on the open market. No worries I'll keep my commentary to myself and away from Charlie.

I should have your messages done by 2:00 today, after that I stop being your admin…

Cooper Clark  
Administrative Assistant to Paige D. Lamb

* * *

"Charlie Darling, what can I do for you?"

"I didn't expect you to be in or to know who I am. I know you had quite a late night Sheriff Mars. I was just going to leave you a message."

"I came in early so I could take some time off this afternoon to take Kate to the airport, both she and Paige have spoken very highly of you. As has my daughter and Derek, Veronica doesn't impress easily, and she usually hates the idea of a bodyguard, but she likes you, so that is good enough for me."

"Coming from Veronica that is high praise, I like her too. She is doing terrifically in the office and she is taking to having a 'manny' as she keeps calling me much better than any of us anticipated."

"I'm glad to hear that. If that's the case then I doubt you are calling about Veronica. If you're calling to ask me about Paige, I must tell you she warned me you probably would, and she mentioned you by name when she insisted that I keep quiet about what she saw."

"That is why I'm calling but I'm that is not what I am going to ask. Paige respects you Sheriff Mars, and that isn't something she doles out freely. And after some of the things Don has said, for her to respect you as she does, and for her to completely support your relationship with Kate I figure you must be a pretty good guy. Paige seems to think that whatever she saw will change the way I see her. I don't think that's possible, but she has asked me to drop it and stop asking her. My question for you is, is this something I should know?"

"Charlie, there isn't an easy answer for that. Everyone is different, and everybody handles things differently. I've seen a lot in my years in law enforcement and I can tell you Paige is handling this better than I think could have been expected. She is an amazingly brave and strong young woman. What she saw was ugly, and once it's in your head it isn't easy to get out. She is going to need your help Charlie, actually we could both use your help."

"I already told Paige I am willing to do whatever she needs. What can I do for you?"

"I've promised Kate that I will keep an eye on her. I don't know Paige that well, so I don't really know what is normal behavior for her. Kate already blames herself for a lot of this. She thinks that if she wouldn't have invited the bastard over none of this would have happened. I don't believe that to be the case, I think it helped us catch it earlier. Anyway, if I could call you if I see anything that I think may be out of the ordinary, I think that would be easier on Kate. It will also help keep you in the loop. I would also like a heads up if you see anything strange. I figure the more people we have monitoring her, the sooner we will recognize anything unusual."

* * *

"You've reached voicemail for Keith Mars, Sheriff of Balboa County. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911. If this is not an emergency but you need to speak to someone right away please dial 949*555*1111, for all other matters please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I am able."

"Dad, I'm getting a little worried. I've called a couple of times but I keep getting your voicemail. Give me a call when you get a chance. I miss you and I just want to say 'hi' and see how you are doing. I know you are busy with the Nish Sweeney murder investigation but I hope you are remembering to eat. And not all fast food, you know how that backs you up after a couple of days. I know you saw Paige when you picked Logan up and took him home, Paige makes lots of stuff besides lasagna, and so far she seems good at sharing, she would probably be happy to feed you now and again. I miss you pops, give me a call when you get a chance. I love you dad."

* * *

"Logan? You are up awfully early this morning. What can I do for you?"

"I took a chance you would continue to be an early riser. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Unfortunately not, is everything okay? You're not worried about Veronica or anything are you? You shouldn't be, she is in great hands, and last night I had my dad change all the alarm codes and he's getting the locks changed today, so she is extra safe."

"Veronica mentioned that last night, the alarm codes, not the locks. This is just precautionary right? You guys don't think anybody knows where she is do you?"

"Logan, how would I know if anyone knows where she is? But I was the one who asked my dad to change everything so I'm pretty sure that isn't it, and yes it is totally precautionary."

"Can I ask why?"

"Are you asking because you want to know, or are you asking because you want to be able to tell Veronica later?"

"Both, I'll worry anyway, knowing might make it less so, and yes I would like to be able to tell Veronica, she sees it as a mystery to solve, and it is always fun to beat her to it."

"Payton isn't taking us breaking up as well as I had hoped he would. His recent behavior has been enough to catch the attention of Sheriff Mars. He has gone to some rather extreme measures to talk to Kate, I just wanted to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And you are sure he isn't violent? He just wants to talk to her?"

"That is what he told Sheriff Mars, and I can honestly say, I've never seen him lift a hand to anyone, I've never even seen him get really angry."

"If that changes will you let me know. If he is that determined, maybe your house isn't the best place for her."

"Yes, but I promise my house is still the best place. So did you just call to ask about the alarm codes? I would love to chat, but I have a lot to do and not a lot of time to get it all done."

"Actually I was calling for something else. I know you are busy, but I had a small favor to ask."

"Anything for you Blue Balled Sugarpuss."

"Please don't let Veronica hear you say that. I thought you didn't ever use nicknames?"

"I usually don't, once in a great while I see the need to make an exception. This is one of those times."

"Why is it I feel I should be flattered? I have a package to mail to Veronica. I have it all ready to go, I addressed it to your mom, and then when she opens it there is another box with V's name on it, but I thought it would be better if you mailed it. The people at our post office aren't exactly known for their discretion. I thought about just mailing it from LA when I go for the film class but I don't want to wait that long. I would like it overnighted, which is why I'm calling so early, if we can have it there by ten Veronica will have it tomorrow."

"I can do you one better than that. If you can get it to me before noon I can have it to her by two o'clock today."

"You really are a miracle worker. Are you dating some Fed-Ex guy in addition to Charlie?"

"No and Charlie and I haven't actually started dating yet. Kate is heading home today, she's leaving for the airport at noon, which is why I need the package before then."

* * *

Despite his late night Keith had gotten up early and went into the office to try and make up for the couple hours he would be spending with Kate before he took her to the airport after they enjoyed a quiet lunch with Paige and Don. He hadn't anticipated a nine AM phone call from Charlie, but he still found the time and went through the Nish Sweeney file again and made some notes for D'Amato and Sacks to follow up on, specifically putting a name and a face to whoever used her card that Sunday in Borders. He tried not to let it worry him that most likely it was not a coincidence that whoever was in possession of Nish's credit card was in the store at the same time as his daughter. He fixed some scheduling conflicts that had come up, and he put his two cents in to the ongoing debate about whether Sachs would get more action with the ladies if he got rid of his mustache. He gathered a few of the onsite deputies and showed them a copy of the official team photo of Payton Turner he had printed off the Major League Baseball website. He told them that if Payton was spotted inside the city limits he was to be arrested immediately. He stated plainly that this was just between the four of them, Keith and the three deputies in the room. They were not to discuss it with other officers and it was definitely not to go the press. Deputies Sacks and Smith, the only two holdouts he had hired before Don Lamb had taken over kept quiet, completely trusting Sheriff Mars' request and needing no further information. Deputy D'Amato also trusted Keith but he had a few questions. Leo asked what they would be arresting him for and Keith mentioned harassment. He said he had picked up Payton himself the other night for not leaving former Sheriff Don Lamb's house and that even though Lamb was no longer on the squad he was still one of their own and they protect their own. Leo tried to ask one more question, inquiring into if this had anything to do with the reason Paige Lamb had stopped by the department the day before but Keith just reiterated that the Lamb family had requested this be kept as quiet as possible. He got as much done as he could and then he ran by the Neptune Grand to pick up the package that Logan wanted Kate to bring to Veronica and then he went to the house to have an early lunch with Kate and the Lamb kids.

Kate met him at the door with a kiss, and he discerned she was trying to be as upbeat as possible so he followed her lead. He noticed she was ready to go and her large suitcase was by the door, and he suggested that they put it in the car now so they didn't have to keep looking at it. Kate rewarded his ingenuity with another kiss and then held the door for him while he wheeled it carefully out the door, she followed him with her carryon and when he snapped the trunk closed they kissed again.

"I suppose I really have to let you eat, huh. We can't skip lunch with the kids and just go to my house for some 'couch time'?"

"That sounds marvelous too, but you supposed right, actually just half right. Don is in an especially dreadful mood this morning so we are leaving him at home and going out with Paige."

"Do you think she will be okay with riding in the back of the car? She went through a lot yesterday, some people find sitting in the back of the cruiser traumatic even if they didn't do anything wrong."

"I think she would handle it fine, she grew up the kid of cop remember, it wouldn't be the first time she was back there. But it doesn't matter anyway. She's taking her own car. She has an appointment to go to afterward. I'm going to ride with her to the restaurant and then you and I can leave from there."

The disappointment appeared on Keith's face before he could stop it. He had spent so much time worrying that Paige would be jealous of him for taking her away that it never occurred to him he would be jealous of her instead. He did his best to wipe the expression away and tried to smile, "Of course she wants you to ride with her, I'm surprised after everything she didn't try to talk you into staying."

"And here I thought that pouting face was because we were going out to lunch and not eating something homemade."

"That too, but I did some thinking this morning, you leave this afternoon, so today we get to see each other, no matter what happens with the County Prosecutor I can leave late Friday, but early enough for it to still be Friday when I see you next. So that only leaves us Wednesday and Thursday to be apart. I will miss you and as much as I love your cooking it is YOU I will miss. Besides I still have a few cookies and a cake in the freezer. I figure with a little rationing I should be good until Friday night."

"Damn, you mean I got up early for nothing. I woke up and made you a few things, but if you don't need them I'm sure Don and Lefty will make sure they don't go to waste."

"I lied, I will starve to death over the next two days without you to feed me. What did you make me, and should we put it in the car now so no one tries to steal it?"

"It is all packed and in the fridge ready for you to stop by later and pick up. I thought you could maybe pop by and check on Paige later. And Don, check on him too, I'm a little worried she might permanently maim him if he doesn't straighten up soon. Not that I would blame her, I just wish she'd let me help."

"Ahhhh so you aren't avoiding talking about her. I've noticed that seems to be a habit in the Lamb family, to just ignore questions you don't want to answer. Yes, I told you I will keep an eye on her and I will make sure she doesn't kill Don, although I agree he may deserve it. So she didn't try to talk you into staying?"

"Actually I tried to talk her into it, she insisted it wasn't necessary. She thinks me spending time with Veronica is more important. Keith I'm worried about her. I snuck into the bathroom while she was in the shower to get something and she had pinned up a towel over the mirror."

"Maybe she just didn't want it to fog up."

"No, we both use the blow dryer to take care of that. When she was in Don's room this morning she avoided the mirror over his dresser too. She's not one of those girls who checks herself out every time she walks by one, but I have never seen her avoid one completely."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on her, if I see any more strange behavior I'll let you know."

"About that, she didn't want to come to lunch with us today. She says that you look at her with pity and I look at her like she's broken. She says if we keep doing it she'd rather stay with Don. He's really being an ass, I've never seen him act so blatantly hostile to anybody let alone his baby sister. Looking at her the way we are must really be bad. "

* * *

"Macki baby, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't think I would get to hear from you to tonight."

"I couldn't wait to tonight to tell you. I have the most awesome news."

"I'll leave now, I can be there in two hours."

"Hmmm that would be awesome news, but if you came now I could only see you for an hour so I think my news may be even better. I have Friday off. My boss just told me, he's going away for the weekend with his family and there won't be anything for me to do. He offered to let me go with them, but I don't have to. I can come home for the weekend. As a matter of fact I am coming home, I already have my ticket."

Dick was silent for a minute, Mac was worried, things had been a little strained the last couple times they had talked but she thought it was because of what she couldn't say not anything she had said. She thought this would be great news, she expected a few foul whoops for joy, a 'hot damn' or a 'fuck yeah', but she didn't expect silence.

"Dick are you still there? Don't you want me to come?"

"I'm in shock, I think I stopped breathing there for a minute, that is the last thing I thought you were going to be able to do. I'm so happy Mac. When will you be here? You already have your ticket? I wish I would have known, I would have liked to have bought you that. Are your parents home yet? Do you have to stay with them? Can you stay with me? Logan's back so should I get us our own hotel room? Mac is this really you or am I dreaming?"

"I miss you too Dick. My flight lands at seven twenty two on Thursday night. Paige bought my ticket, we haven't actually talked about the money part but she bought mine when she booked one for Charlie too. We will both be coming down. I can't wait to see you."

"Charlie and Paige will be around too? Are we going to have to hang around with them?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure what their plans are but I think they will be spending lots of time alone too."

"What about your parents?"

"They are still at Yellowstone. I've been getting texts all morning from my little brother every time Old Faithful erupts. They won't be home for weeks still. I want to stay with you. I don't care where we stay, any time any place remember. Logan's seen it all before what does it matter now."

"It does matter. He isn't talking much about it but he is still in some sort of trouble. I don't want you around him. We will get our own room."

"What about your house? Maybe you could move in before I get in and we could stay there."

"We don't have any furniture yet."

"All we need for Thursday night is a bed. I see commercials all the time for places that do same day bed delivery so you could surely get something there in the next couple of days."

"We could spend the first night in our—in the house together."

* * *

To: loganechollsATgmailDOTcom  
From: daniknightley814ATgmailDOTcom

Subject: Your recent letter

Dear Mr. Echolls,

Words cannot express how an author feels after reading a letter like yours. I receive fan letters all the time and while I know that is not what yours was, your insight into my characters and your depth of knowledge into my plot is more rewarding than the hundreds of 'I love your books' letters I get every week. Knowing that you as a reader have had such a strong reaction to something I have written makes all the long nights and early mornings worthwhile.

I know that my maniacal insistence for privacy made you work extra hard just to get the letter to me, and that demonstrates to me how important this is to you. You could have gone through the usual fan channels but I probably wouldn't have seen your letter for months if you had, so I appreciate your dedication. I have had several directors express interest in the movie rights to my books. I have been extremely reluctant to pursue any of their interest for several reasons, the main two being, the possibility of my privacy being compromised, and equally important to me, is my feeling that movies often destroy the integrity of a book.

That being said, I am intrigued by your obvious dedication to the possibility of this project and by the brief ideas you mentioned. That coupled with the fact that this would be your first production leads me to believe that if I were to ever wish to see my books reach the big screen, you may very well be the one who I would want to be behind it.

I am not ready to commit to anything, but I would like to open a dialogue for us to discuss your ideas further. For reasons I think you understand I am not willing to meet with you in person about this matter at this time, I have set up this email address for the sole purpose of having a way for us to communicate freely and confidentially. I must stress that you are the only one with this address and I would like it to remain that way. If I find that it has been passed on to anyone else I will cancel it and that will be the end of our communication. I am sorry if this sounds extreme but I am sure you of all people understand the importance of one's desire for privacy.

I am having my lawyer prepare a nondisclosure agreement for you and I would be happy to sign a document for you that will protect your ideas and keep them yours.

Again, thank you for the kind words and I look forward to hearing from you in the near future.

Sincerely,

Dani

To: Sugarpuss  
Just a heads up, Dani K  
finally contacted me, she won't meet  
with me but is open to emailing  
I told you I would let you know if  
we started that online affair here's hoping!  
I miss u  
Tue June 27 11:17AM

From: Sugarpuss  
who would have thought I  
would be happy for you to have  
an affair with another woman, but I  
am! I miss u, good luck!  
Tue June 27 11:19AM

To: daniknightley814ATgmailDOTcom  
From: loganechollsATgmailDOTcom

Subject: Re: Your recent letter

Dear Miss Knightley,

Let me begin by saying thank you for taking the time to reply to my letter. As you stated I am very interested in pursuing this matter. I do completely understand your hesitation, on both matters. Books do often destroy the integrity of a book and it would be my mission to not let that happen to yours. As for your privacy, it will be refreshing to work with someone who values it as much as I do. Rest assured I will do everything possible to guard yours, and of course I promise to not share your email address, I ask the same of you.

Please call me Logan, Mr. Echolls was what the suck-ups called Aaron and it isn't really a name I enjoy hearing.

I look forward to discussing my ideas with you, and am very interested in any input you have. I will speak to a lawyer today about drawing up some sort of protection document for those ideas.

Thanks again,

Logan

* * *

"Darlin' what's going on? I thought you were having lunch with Sheriff Mars and Kate and then you have the appointment at the staffing agency."

"My appointment is in a few minutes, I left the lunch early and I had a few minutes to kill. I just needed to hear your voice and tell you I love you and I miss you and Thursday night still seems really far away."

"I love you too, and I miss you. Darlin' I'm worried about you. Why did you leave lunch early? Are they still looking at you funny?"

"It wasn't them, it was just me. I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's talk about something good. I love you Charlie."

"Hmmmm, that is something good. I love you too my little snuggle bunny. I can't wait to see you, one day darlin' that is really all it is. We get through tomorrow and then I see you Thursday night. Hey I was talking to V this morning when I told them of your little plan, V is jealous by the way, she doesn't know her dad is coming out yet and I didn't want to be the one to tell her, I figure he should be calling her soon. But she gave me some ideas about things we could do while I was there."

"Maybe we could find some time to do some of them but Charlie, you know it isn't going to be all fun and games while you're here. You know what Friday is don't you?"

"The anniversary of Lana's disappearance, any idea how Don wants us to handle it?"

"I haven't told him you are coming yet. We got into it last night and now he's barely speaking to me, that's not really true, he speaks to me quite well but he mostly uses four letter words."

"Damn it, doesn't he realize you don't need that right now?"

"It's partially my fault, he pushed me and I pushed back, I should have waited but I called him on a bunch of stuff, now he's making my life miserable hoping that instead of just waiting to figure everything out, I will drop it completely. I think he forgot how stubborn I can be."

"Are you ever going to tell me what he's guilty of? I may be of some help you know?"

"I can tell you a lot of it, I told you some of it isn't really mine to tell. But you are right, you are a genius and I should take advantage of the brain inside that absolutely gorgeous head of yours. We can talk about it when you get here. I don't know what he's planning, hopefully I can establish some sort of truce by then. He usually spends a few days in Vegas searching out any leads and talking to the investigators on her case. This is the fifth anniversary so everything is pretty cold. I called his doctor this morning, I wanted to see if he thought it would be possible for us to maybe make a quick day trip but he said it was absolutely out of the question. Don might just want to be left alone, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure the only good thing about Friday is that no matter how bad it will be, you will be here to help get me through it."

"I can't believe it has been five years and we still don't have any idea what happened to her."

"It's on my 'to do' list, but I was only fifteen when it happened, my dad tried, Don's tried, he's even said the investigators did and continued to keep doing a pretty thorough job, they just don't have much to go on."

"Hmmm, well maybe we will just have a quiet day in on Friday, but that still gives us all day Saturday and a good portion of Sunday to check out some of the places V mentioned."

"I already made plans for us on Saturday, and it is a surprise, so don't even ask."

"Is it a secret? I thought we weren't keeping secrets?"

"A surprise is a good secret, and those are allowed, I just added it to the rules."

* * *

Keith reached under the table and held Kate's hand while they both watched Paige as she fought back tears and got from their table and walked out of the restaurant. When the door had closed behind her he turned to look at Kate whose eyes also looked suspiciously wet. "She will be okay. I told you she just needs some time. She looked beautiful and she had make-up on so she must have looked in a mirror at some point."

"She threw her new 'sassy' hair in a ponytail and she did her make-up sitting on the couch with my tiny ten times magnification mirror that I use to pluck the hairs that us older women get that we don't want anybody to know about. She never saw more than two inches of her face at a time. At least she would look at me, Keith she wouldn't even look you in the eye."

"I know. Kate, I'm the only one she has told what happened that day. She doesn't just not want you to know, she doesn't want anyone to know, after she told me everything, she flat out told me that I couldn't tell anyone. She told me I could write it up, but asked me not to file a report until we found out it was absolutely necessary for what she saw to be included. Along with her blanket 'don't tell anyone' stipulation she went on to let me know specifically who couldn't be told. You, her parents, Don, Charlie, my deputies, it stands to reason that if she can't look herself in the eye right now, she wouldn't be able to look me in mine either."

"What do we do?"

"We keep an eye on her. I'll make sure to stop by at least once each day and I talked to Charlie earlier, he's worried too. He will be keeping an ear open for any changes too. Right now we just need to give her a little time and trust that if it gets to be too much for her to keep inside she will let one of us know. Do you think we could talk her into speaking with someone?"

"You mean like a shrink?"

"Or just a counselor, or a therapist, a neutral party that could give her some coping mechanisms."

"I don't know. She has always had me and her parents to talk to, that has always been enough. I think we should just give her a little time, I'm a little worried about this weekend though, we'll both be gone and I don't think Don will be in any shape to watch her even if he gets over whatever foul mood he is in right now."

"What about Don's friend Lefty? He is an old friend right? He knows Paige too?"

Kate broke her eye contact with Keith. She thought about Lefty and Don's secret. She could answer Keith's question without revealing it, but did she want to. Did she want to keep secrets from him. Finally she decided this one could wait until after she tells him her other one. She resolves to tell him all this weekend. She raises her eyes again, "He is, he's Charlie's age, but he was the closest boy to Don's age when the Lambs bought the house they live in now. He's known Paige her whole life."

"Maybe he can pop by over the weekend, not just to see Don, but to do a little spying on Paige's wellbeing while he's at it?"

"I'll mention it to him, that is a good idea."

* * *

Deputy Leo D'Amato sat at his desk and thumbed through the notes Keith had left for him, but that wasn't really what he was thinking about. He hadn't been in when Paige Lamb had walked into the department on the previous afternoon, but she had still been in with the Sheriff when he got there. The new receptionist was all abuzz with the news of the tall pretty girl who had an appointment with Sheriff Mars, she told everyone how the girl had the same last name as their former Sheriff and inquired if anyone knew if they were related. News had spread quickly but no one seemed to know why she was there. Leo had watched Paige hours later as she had emerged from the closed office and walked purposefully into the ladies restroom. He kept his eyes on that door for fifteen minutes until she stepped through it again, he noticed she looked flushed and had washed her face. Even without make-up she was still beautiful. He tried to catch her eye before she left the building but she was careful not to connect with anyone and walked out of the department every bit as purposefully as she had walked into the bathroom.

He had spent a good portion of the night wondering what she possibly could have been doing there, especially for so long. He knew that Lamb had had some problems with his nurse, Keith had mentioned that a few days ago, but he didn't see why a visit about that would have lasted hours.

Now he had this new information, if you could call it that. He and two other officers had orders to arrest Payton Turner on sight if he came back into town. Leo didn't like the possibilities for a reason behind an order like that, and he especially didn't like that when he asked for more information, he had been denied.

* * *

Keith was thankful he was in uniform and drove his Sheriff's cruiser, he parked in the loading zone at the airport and helped Kate out of the car. He pulled her rolling suitcase out of the trunk and grabbed her carryon in the other hand. She reached for it but he turned away, indicating that he would carry it all. He pulled the suitcase behind him and headed for the entrance. He had only taken a few steps when he realized that Kate was not standing next to him.

Kate was standing at the curb with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground while she waited for Keith to notice she wasn't with him. She stifled her smile when he did and waited for him to come back to her.

"Kate honey, I don't want you to go either, but staying out here isn't really going to work."

"That isn't why I'm still out here. I want to carry at least one of my bags."

Keith looked at her but came up blank as to her reasoning, so far she had been very accommodating when it came to letting him do all the heavy lifting. "I will just pull your suitcase until we get it checked and you will have to carry your bag once you get through security, and you will have to deal with both of them when you get to SFO, so why not let me take care of it for you now?"

Kate softened her expression but stood firm. "Because if given the choice of walking next to you while you carry everything, or taking one of my bags so that you have a free hand to hold mine, I will choose to carry a bag any day."

"You're only being stubborn so you can hold my hand? This isn't some repressed woman's lib thing?"

Kate shook her head and took the bag from his hand and set it down on the ground by her suitcase. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. "I don't have any repressed woman's lib thing. You don't have to open my door, or get my chair, or dry my legs, or carry my bags. But I love that you do. I don't expect it, but my heart does flip flops each time you do."

"You make my heart do flip flops too." Keith pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose into her ear as he spoke softly into it. "Last night when you took of your shirt, you made it stop completely."

Kate forced herself to breathe and then found his lips with hers, when she finally let him go, she picked up her bag off the ground and grabbed his hand. Together they headed inside. "It's really just two days right? We get through Wednesday and Thursday and then I see you Friday night. And we'll talk on the phone, once in the morning and once at night, more if you have time and Veronica isn't around."

Keith nodded and pulled the hand in his up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Together they checked her bag, Paige had printed her boarding pass for her the day before so she would be in the first group to board on the open Southwest flight, and then he walked her to the security line. He flashed his badge when the agent checked for his boarding ticket and the agent let him through, but let him know he wouldn't be allowed past the next checkpoint. Neither of them knew what to say so they kept quiet, her hand locked in his. They shared lots of private smiles, and some chaste, and some not so chaste kisses until she was almost at the end of her line. Keith pulled her in for one last hug and kiss, told her he would be counting down the hours until he would see her again, and promised to keep an eye on her baby. Kate told him that she had enjoyed the last seven days more than any she remembered for a long time and couldn't wait for them to be together again. She blew him a kiss after she walked through the metal detectors and he watched as she turned around and walked to the stairs to her gate. He didn't think she would turn around again, leaving was hard enough but airport goodbyes were the worst.

Kate got to the top of the escalator and then spun around quickly, her eyes scanning the crowd below for the one face she wanted to see one last time. She found him in the last spot she had seen him, looking up to her with sad eyes but a happy smile. She smiled back and blew him another kiss. She winked and held up two fingers, mouthing the words she hoped he could understand. "Two days, honey, it's just two days."

* * *

Please Review!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks for the fabulous reviews. I am still having internet issues. We went back to the old company yesterday so hopefully that will fix everything… I personally just got my computer hooked back up to the network like five minutes ago...I have not gotten a chance to reply to everyone but I will…

Longest chapter so far...Lotsa fluff and some clues… so pay attention! And no Payton!!!!

Chapter 35

* * *

"Paige, its Lefty. Welcome back."

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I'm walking into the staffing agency to hire a new nurse for Don, so I can't really chat right now, do you want to come to dinner tonight? Kate is leaving for SF in a few minutes so it will just be Don and me, he's not real happy with me at the moment so it would be nice to have you there as a buffer. I'm grilling salmon."

"Dinner would be great. I was also hoping I could see you sometime soon without Don. How about lunch today, just you and me? My treat."

"That sounds nice but I actually already ate and now I have a couple of appointments. Is there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Kind of, it isn't a huge deal, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Hopefully I will be spending the day interviewing new nurses for Don, can we talk tonight after dinner?"

"One of the things I want to talk to you about is Don, I don't think we should do it while he is there."

"Okay, let me see what the agency can set up as far as interviews go, and then I will find a time for us to meet. I'll call you later?"

"Sounds good Paige."

"I gotta go, I'm walking into the staffing agency right now."

* * *

From: Kate  
I just boarded, flight will be  
leaving on time. I miss you  
already. Two days. I'll text when  
I land.  
Tue June 27 12:07PM

To: Kate  
Looking forward to it. Call me if you  
get a chance, I miss you too.  
Tue June 27 12:07PM

Keith sat in the car for another ten minutes until after Kate's plane was supposed to take off. He then nodded to the San Diego Airport security officer and drove carefully away. He tried calling Veronica back but only got her voicemail. He did a little work on the Nish Sweeney investigation and placed more calls to her credit card company and a call to her parents assuring them they were still working diligently to find her killer. He left messages for Jake Kane and a man that Leo D'Amato found who had dated Nish earlier in the year. Then he called Veronica again.

* * *

Paige sat in the small office and waited for the supervisory placement director to see her. She had already spoken to two placement counselors, the one she had originally spoke with when she hired Nurse Darton, and another man who supposedly had been with the company longer. Neither of them had been able to help her. Both had been unwilling to discuss Nurse Darton's behavior and both had been hesitant to offer up any other home care nurses when they saw the problem as being with the Lamb family and not with their longtime and very reliable employee. It had taken all of the patience Paige could muster to sit calmly while they refused to listen to her pleas for help.

Paige had spent over an hour talking with and attempting to reason with the first two representatives, and then she waited for twenty minutes and still had seen neither hide nor hair of the supervisor. It was getting close to her one thirty appointment with Clarence Weidman at Mars Investigations. She quickly called and explained the situation to Mr. Weidman and begged to push the appointment back. He thanked her for calling and told her not to worry, saying he would be in the office for a couple more hours before he had some out of office investigating to do, but that as long as she got there before four he would be able to see her.

Andrew Johnson, the supervisory placement director for Balboa County Home Health Care walked in and found Paige using the mobile browser on her phone to search unsuccessfully for alternative staffing agencies. "Miss Lamb, I'm Andrew Johnson, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I wanted to read the case report before I spoke with you. I understand you wish to file a formal complaint against one of our best and definitely our most reliable nurses."

"Then you misunderstand. That is not why I am here. It was not my intention to file a formal complaint, although I will say after the way I have been treated today, I am seriously considering sending a letter to the better business bureau and to your regulatory agency. I would like to avoid that if possible. I am here because, since my brother terminated Nurse Darton we are now in need of another nurse. I called and spoke with our placement counselor last week and she told me that finding someone this week would not be a problem. I was rather surprised that I did not get a call yesterday to set up appointments. I would simply use another staffing agency but you seem to have a monopoly on the market in Balboa County."

"Your placement counselor said you were very adamant about your concerns regarding Nurse Darton."

"Mr. Johnson, both placement counselors I spoke with began our conversations with resolute refusals to discuss anything having to do with our former nurse. I never brought it up and told both of them that at this time I am only interested in getting someone else to help with my brother's care. If that is not something you can help with then I am afraid I am wasting both or our time."

"I'm afraid that we don't have anyone who can help at this time." Andrew Johnson attempted a smile but is eyes were nowhere near Paige's, they rested much lower, right below the v-neck of her green dress.

"Then I guess I better get going, now not only do I need to find a new nurse I have some letters to write. Do you have a card Mr. Johnson? I want to make sure I get your name and title correct when I file that formal complaint."

Paige watched Andrew Johnson's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed his unhappiness. He pulled a business card from his wallet, handed it to Paige, and then guided her to the door. "Miss Lamb, I would like to help you, but my hands are tied-"

Paige turned to face him at the door and found that his eyes were no longer on her chest or on the door, now they were even lower, directly on her ass. "MISTER Johnson, I'm up here." Paige waited until she had his attention and pointed to her eyes. "I have a few suggestions for you. Save the excuses for your boss Mr. Johnson, and the city attorneys. You realize you are refusing care to an officer who was wounded in the line of duty, serving the residents of the very county you are supposedly here to help. You might want to use your next paycheck to invest in a nicer suit. You will need it for the job interviews you will be going on, and finally, if any of those interviews are with women try looking them in the eye, it might give you a fighting chance, despite your obvious incompetence."

The people Paige passed as she left the building and walked to her car would never have known by her calm expression that she was seething inside. Paige sat in her car and took a couple deep breaths. She pulled out her phone and added her new tasks to her 'to do' list and debated calling Charlie back. She had just decided to when her phone started ringing. It was a familiar number but one she didn't place right away. It was a local number so she went ahead and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Paige Lamb?"

"This is she."

"Miss Lamb, this is Casey Gant, I'm sorry to keep calling-"

"I should be the sorry one Mr. Gant. I'm not avoiding your calls. I just have a very full plate right now. I appreciate your interest in the Ella Hunt / Becky Karecki books, but like I said 'full plate', I don't think I have time for them at the moment."

"Casey, please call me Casey. I am not asking for a commitment. I would just like a little time to talk to you about what I have in mind. Just an hour, I could buy you dinner, everybody has to eat."

"I'm sorry Casey, it really isn't something I can consider right now. You live here in Neptune right? I noticed your area code. Perhaps you have heard my brother Don Lamb, was shot. I'm here taking care of him. I just found out I will not be finding a nurse to help with his care anytime soon. I'm afraid I have my hands full."

"I did hear about that Miss Lamb, and I wish him a speedy recovery. I have met your brother on a few occasions and he was always nice to me. I might be able to help you find a nurse. Let me make a few phone calls, and then I will call you back."

"I would be happy to accept any and all help thrown my way, but I can't guarantee-"

"No strings Miss Lamb. My grandma was sick for a long time, I know how hard it is to find someone good to take care of the ones you love. I'm not offering to help so you will let me publish your books. I'm offering to help because it is the right thing to do. If I am able to help you find someone, and if that gives you enough of a break so that you can find a little time for me, then fantastic, but if not, that is okay too. I'll call you back in an hour?"

Paige agreed and hung up, her faith in humanity restored at least for the time being. She drove the short distance to Mars Investigations and found a spot right in front. She grabbed the file she had printed out with the detailed timeline of Payton's whereabouts for the last four years and walked purposely up the stairs.

Clarence Weidman walked out of his back office to greet her and she sized him up as she followed him to his desk. She knew he was an ex-army ranger, and that at one time he had been FBI, she read the file that Miles had when she was at the compound after she got back from getting her hair cut. He looked exactly as she pictured him, and she knew he was perfect for the job she needed him for.

Paige explained what she needed, and admitted she knew it wouldn't be easy. She knew Payton had cheated, she wanted to know how long ago it started and how long he had been into the sick role playing games. Team members weren't likely to rat him out, it was going to take a lot of grunt work and probably a lot of misses before they got many hits.

"I've put together a very complete timeline. I've included every detail I can remember. I figure if Beth isn't the only one he played these games with he might have used some professional call girls. I don't think he could just pick women up at bars and convince them to do the things he was doing with my roommate."

Clarence watched the tall pretty girl in the chair across from him, with her designer purse, and her designer shoes, and her short dress, and then he pushed the file she had set in front of him back to her. "I'm sorry Miss Lamb. I can't help you."

* * *

"Dad finally, I've been calling you for days."

"Veronica honey, I had two missed calls and one voicemail from you, we spoke Sunday night, which was only a day and a half ago. I've left you a couple of messages, you seem to be very busy yourself. I've talked to both Derek and Charlie and they both say you are doing fantastic, which is why I wasn't worrying, but honey is everything okay?"

"Yes dad, everything is good. I didn't mean to sound panicked, I just miss you. I only got to see you for a minute when I got back from the cruise and then you told me about the divorce and things got a little strained after that. I was afraid you were mad at me for being such a brat."

"I'm not mad at you honey, I understand it was big news. I should have told you in person but-"

"Its okay dad, I have done a lot of thinking about it and you are right. It's time to let go, you tried harder and waited longer than… I just want you to know I support your decision and I am completely on your side."

"Veronica you don't have to choose sides, but I am glad I have your support. I have some great news kiddo."

"You are buying me a pony? I should tell you, Logan already bought me one of the gold and platinum variety so you will have to buy me a real one if you want to top that."

"Sorry honey, I have a little catching up to do before I can afford any ponies, but I still think you will like my news, and it will be a whole lot less high maintenance than taking care of a pony. I'm taking the weekend off and coming up to see you. Derek told me you are all going to their weekend house and he has invited me to come along."

"Dad that's great! Are you sure you can do that? What about the murder investigation? And have you even had a meeting about with the county prosecutor yet? Can you really just take off for a few days?"

"You let me worry about the county prosecutor. The investigation is slow but we have made some progress. D'Amato and Sachs are working it full time and I am helping. We will get a break soon."

"I'm glad you are coming dad. Mac decided to go home for the weekend and Charlie is going down there to see Paige so it will be nice to have someone to hang out with. This way I can make sure for myself you are eating properly. You have stayed out of the drive thru haven't you?"

"Yes honey, I promise I haven't had fast food since you left and I only ate pizza once. Thanks for the concern but my internal plumbing is just fine."

"Have you eaten at Paige's? I heard Charlie on the phone with her yesterday and he said she talked to you. What did she talk to you about? Was it that trouble with the nurse?"

"That wasn't it Veronica, but it was official so I shouldn't talk about it. You could try asking Paige, I'd like to know how much she is willing to tell you. And yes, Paige invited me to dinner last night, although she didn't do the cooking. Her old nanny did. I believe Kate headed back your way today. You are in for quite a treat honey. She is an amazing cook, not that I don't love boxed Mac n cheese, but if you get the chance honey you should try and steal some pointers from her."

"I've heard that. I already said I'm going to see if she will teach me a few things. I'll call Paige later. I gotta go dad. Charlie is saying we need to leave, it's time to pick Kate up at the airport. I love you pops."

"I love you too honey." _Now we just have to make sure you love Kate too!_

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Weidman, why exactly is it that you can't help me?"

Clarence looked at Paige thoughtfully while he formed his answer. He knew who she was, he knew her brother, and he knew her brother to be one who never missed an opportunity to twist circumstances to his favor. He had watched her as she sat there all prim and proper as she calmly told him about her cheating ex boyfriend. He felt it was all an act. She was too calm, there wasn't much emotion behind her words, he thought for sure she was hiding something. If she was anything like her brother she had ulterior motives. "Miss Lamb, I understand you have been hurt. You have already caught your boyfriend with another woman. You say you have already ended the relationship. I think you should let it go. Pursuing this matter isn't going to help you gain closure any faster."

"Mr. Weidman, I mean no disrespect but I don't think you do understand. I am not seeking closure. I simply want to know how long he'd been cheating."

"Miss Lamb, this agency has a reputation to uphold. It sounds to me like you are looking to start a smear campaign against your high profile ex. That isn't the kind of case we take here at Mars Investigations."

"That is why you won't take my case? You think my purpose in seeking proof is so I will have something to take to the media?"

"You wouldn't be the first scorned woman to try to hurt their ex that way. But this agency won't be a part of something like that. Even if you aren't after media attention, I guarantee you that threatening to do so is not the way to win him back."

"Mars Investigations pristine reputation is the exact reason I am here. Mr. Weidman, if I was only interested in making Payton look like the bastard he is, I wouldn't be sitting here with a check for five thousand dollars to retain the agency with the best reputation in Balboa County. I could call any number of the tabloids, or even a few respectable investigative reporters with what I have and they would do the investigating for free. But if I did that, then it would be in the news. I don't want this anywhere near the news. That isn't what I am after, nor am I at all remotely interested in 'winning him back'. As we are sitting here, Sheriff Mars is contemplating stalking charges against Payton. I would rather confront him with proof of what I know to be true and let him know that it is indeed over. I think if Payton sees that I know he isn't who I thought he was he will move on. I would much prefer this get taken care of privately and quietly. I don't want it handled in a courtroom and I most definitely want it to play out on the national news."

"Miss Lamb, I want to be honest with you. I have had many dealings with your brother and that leaves me skeptical about accepting this assignment."

"I appreciate your honesty and your bluntness. Let me assure you I am nothing at all like my brother. Besides the fact that I can't stomach the idea of looking into Payton's behavior myself, I am also farming the job out so that I will be able to devote more time into figuring out what the hell is going on with my brother. If you would let me, I would like to talk to you in the future about your dealings with him. I would prefer that Sheriff Mars not know I am asking you to look into this, if you insist on his knowing I would at least like to be the one to tell him, but would a reference from Veronica Mars maybe help?"

"You know where Veronica is?"

"I didn't say that, but I do have her new phone number."

* * *

Veronica was in the front seat of the big SWAT truck with Charlie on the way to go pick up Kate when she got the call from Paige's cell.

"Paigee Poo! I was going to call you later."

"Paigee Poo?"

"Frak Paige, I know you are good with impressions but you sound just like the big scary guy who used to run security for Kane Software and is now taking care of Mars Investigations."

"Frak? Big Scary Guy? Veronica this is Clarence Weidman."

"Clarence? Why are you calling me with Paige's phone? This is about her ex stalking her isn't it? He's turned out to be a total crazy bastard."

"So it's true? You know her and you can vouch for what she's telling me?"

"I don't know what she's telling you, but yes he is a poor excuse not only for a boyfriend but for a man in general. I know my dad is investigating him for stalking but I didn't hear it from Paige but I have it from a very reliable source. I heard Paige was going to contract out getting him investigated. I wish I was there to do it myself. I would like to tear the bastard a new one, but since I can't be the one to do it, I'm glad you can. You are going to help her right? I hope you get the chance to dangle him out some ten story window. Paige is good people, she isn't anything like Don has been for the last couple of years."

"Yes I'm going to help her. You said you were going to call her later, did you want to talk to her?"

"Nah, she's obviously busy. Just take her case and ask her to call me when she gets a chance."

"Veronica I know you probably can't tell me where you are, but you are safe right? The FBI is taking this threat against you seriously?"

"Yes Clarence they are. I know you made your own phone call when you heard so thank you for that. It's always nice to know there are people out there looking out for you. I am very safe. I have twenty four/seven security detail, and they are working really hard to make sure I am comfortable too. Thanks Clarence I have to go but if you need to get a hold of me you can always use my Mars Investigations email or call Paige, she can get a hold of me quickly."

Veronica waited for Clarence to say good bye then she ended the call and shared what she just learned with Charlie. He listened and filed it away, glad that he had decided it was fine to share with Veronica Payton's behavior when she asked him why Paige had needed to see her dad. He was glad it sounded like Veronica was able to convince him to take the case, and he hoped that if Paige had had to bring Veronica into it, that the rest of Paige's day was going more smoothly. Charlie pulled up to the curb and flashed his badge when the security officer told him he couldn't wait there but would have to drive around like everybody else. The security officer apologized and went to make another loitering car drive on.

Veronica watched each of the travelers that emerged from the electric doors and tried to decide which of them could be Kate. She had seen some pictures around the house, it was obvious Kate wasn't just an old employee, she was very much a part of the family, even now that the kids were all grown and mostly gone. Charlie hopped out of the car but even without that clue Veronica had no trouble picking out the small woman with shoulder length brownish reddish hair, in the skirt and a blouse she was pretty sure Paige had worn the day they went to the compound for the first time. Charlie hugged her and put her bags in the back. Veronica started to get out but Kate waved her off and let Charlie open the door to the backseat and help her up into the truck.

Kate greeted Veronica with a smile and told her how happy she was to meet her, and that she had heard a lot about her. Veronica laughed and said she shouldn't believe everything she's heard, especially if it was Don doing the talking.

"No one listens to Don much these days, but even he has been known to say some nice things when he isn't being an ass. I have also spoken to Derek, Charlie, Penny, Paige and even your dad, they have all only had wonderful things to say about you, and even Logan made a comment the other night about you wishing to learn how to make my brownies. I would love to teach you. But you have to promise to only use the power that those brownies bring for good."

"I promise, but I want to learn how to make more than just the brownies, and actually it was Logan who wants me to learn to make them. I've heard a lot about you too, and while it hasn't all been about your cooking that seems to be what stuck out."

"Talk about food is what I always remember too. I think we are going to be good friends Veronica. Speaking of friends, I have a gift for you. It's from Logan."

Charlie smiled as he listened to the women's conversation and thought that so far it was going even better than Paige and he was sure even Keith had hoped. He chuckled as Veronica's face lit up as Kate pulled a plain brown bag from her carry on and then from that pulled out a smaller elaborate gift bag.

"I keep telling Logan he doesn't need to buy me gifts, but he never listens." Veronica took the bag and thanked Kate for delivering it. She held it in her hand for a while and took her time undoing the ribbons that Logan had requested Kate tie on after she went through security. She carefully removed the tissue paper wrapped gift, and then slowly peeled away the tape that protected the soft present. Before she removed the tissue paper barrier she squeezed the gift and felt something hard hidden inside. Veronica set the gift back on her lap and unfolded the tissue paper. She picked up the contents and brought them to her face inhaling deeply and then let out a loud long sigh.

"Logan sent you used clothes? Are they are dirty?" Charlie questioned as he watched Veronica unfold the t-shirt and sweatpants and pull a small bottle out from inside the pants' pocket. "And men's cologne? He sent you stinky used clothes and men's cologne?"

Veronica smiled as she held the clothes tightly and sniffed the cologne. "It may not be an 'If you choke a smurf what color does he turn?' shirt, but they are his, and this shirt is my favorite and everything smells wonderful."

* * *

Deputy Leo D'Amato had spent the late afternoon and early evening staking out the place of employment where the guy Nish Sweeney had been dating earlier in the year was working for the summer. D'Amato had followed Josh Collin home from the restaurant where he was a waiter, and then sat outside his apartment complex for a while. After an hour Deputy D'Amato called Keith to see how he wanted him to proceed. Keith had him continue his surveillance until he could get there, and then they would approach the ex-boyfriend together.

Keith kept Deputy D'Amato on the phone while he drove to the apartment located just off the Hearst Campus, and asked Leo to tell him everything he had been able to find out about their guy.

"No one we talked to mentioned that they ever dated. I only found out about it when I went through her emails, there was a short email conversation between them where he told her he was looking forward to seeing her that night, and she responded by confirming the time and place where they were meeting. I already checked with the restaurant where they had dinner, they don't keep their security video's that long. His number had been deleted from her cell phone's contact list, but according to her records they had several long conversations back in March. I put in a request to get copies of any texts they may have sent, there was nothing still in her phone but her phone only holds the last one hundred sent and received texts combined, she seemed to do a lot of texting so the only ones still there were from the last few days before she was killed."

"Okay, anything about how they met or what made them break up."

"No, no one I talked to had any idea she ever went out with him. Her friend Fern Delgado, seems to think it impossible for Nish to have dated this guy. He is a member of the Pi Sigs, that's the fraternity she was actively trying to get tossed from campus."

"And you are sure they dated? She wasn't just talking to him about that?"

"I suppose that's possible but the emails sound like more than that. It isn't like they were racy or anything but they sound more like two people who are getting to know each other as opposed to two people on opposite sides of a hot button issue."

"Well that could explain why no one knows they went out. Their friends probably wouldn't have taken too kindly to either of them fraternizing with the enemy. What do we know specifically about the guy?"

"Josh Collin will be senior next school year at Hearst. He is from Georgia. He's white, which is maybe why her family didn't know they were dating, but that is just speculation on my part. He is majoring in Political Science. His dad is the mayor of the small town they live in. He has some sisters according to the town's website, and his mom is chairperson to every town committee imaginable."

Keith told Leo he would be there shortly and they hung up. Leo continued to sit in the car. He knew the notes on Josh Collin by heart so instead he picked up the small notebook he had started and went over the bits and pieces he had picked up regarding Paige Lamb and her visit to the Sheriff's Department the day before.

* * *

Paige walked into Don's room and found him lying in the bed with his eyes glued to Padres Game on TV. "Don? Dinner is ready. I can bring you a plate or if you'd rather we could sit in the living room. We can watch the game out there."

Don turned to look at his baby sister. He knew he was being an ass but he couldn't seem to stop. He took a deep breath and sighed. "You want to watch baseball with me?"

"Baseball was our thing way before Payton was on the scene. I won't let him take it away from me too. Come on it will be fun. We can pick apart the pitcher's mechanics; we can second guess the manager. We can make fun of Ortiz's hair."

"You can't just come in here and pretend everything is okay."

"Why not? Why can't I just sit down and have dinner with my brother, and for an hour put aside everything that is going wrong in my life?"

"I thought you said Lefty was coming to dinner."

"He sent me a text a while ago, something came up and he had to cancel. He said he would try to come tomorrow night."

"Just bring me a plate please. I'll eat in here."

Paige nodded and walked back into the kitchen, she piled a plate full of the brown rice and grilled salmon and vegetable stir-fry she had made and set it along with some ice water on a big white tray. She carried it carefully back into Don's room and set it on the dresser while she waited for him to get situated and she set the bed stand over his lap. "I can eat in here with you if you want. You've been alone a good part of the day, if you want some company-"

"I wouldn't have been alone if you would have been here like you were supposed to be. Isn't the whole reason you are here is to take care of me?"

"I was trying to find you a new nurse, it took longer than I thought. I had one other short appointment but most of my time was spent trying to defend you to the staffing agency. Evidently Nurse Darton blamed everything on you."

"You defended me? Yeah right. You probably agreed with them, you all probably had a good laugh over how I was forced to pee in a bottle and drink chicken broth."

"How could you even think anything like that? Just because you are being a complete ass doesn't mean I would be too. If you treated Nurse Darton the way you have been treating me, I don't blame her. I'll be in the kitchen, let me know if you need anything." Paige turned to leave the room.

"Paige, wait." Don saw Paige freeze and waited for her to turn around, when she didn't he went on anyway. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a prick, it just comes out before I can stop it."

Paige turned slowly around and looked Don squarely in the eye, "You need to try harder. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I am being as patient as possible, but this got old real quick."

"I was never rude to Nurse Darton. I really don't mean to be rude to you. Were you able to get someone else? Maybe that will help relieve some of the pressure I know you are under."

"No Don, I wasn't, the agency isn't at all interested in helping you. I have a lead from someone else but I'm not getting my hopes up yet, so far nothing in this town has turned out to be as easy as it should be."

"That seems to happen a lot in this town. I really am sorry Paige. Why don't you get your dinner and come eat with me. We don't even have to watch the game. I got some new movies from Netflix today, or whatever, you can even pick."

Paige considered Don's offer and then a smile spread slowly across her face. "Really, you got new movies today? And we could watch one? What did you get? Have you opened them yet?"

"I haven't opened them but I saw Kate bring them in before she left. She usually put them on top of the DVD player in the living room, just like she does at your house."

"Fine, I'll eat with you, but only if you agree we can watch one of the new DVD's, I don't want to watch the game. You can pick which DVD we watch though." Paige turned and left the room, she waited until she was down the hall before her slow smile went decidedly mischievous. She quickly made her plate and grabbed the three new red Netflix envelopes off the DVD player. She settled down on the bed next to Don and then opened each of the envelopes. She turned to face him and handed him the three white DVD sleeves she had pulled from the envelopes.

Don thought Paige was acting a little bizarrely, but he figured she was entitled. He had been acting quite strangely himself lately, and she had a lot going on. He took the three DVD sleeves and fanned them out so he could see all three titles at once. "Gilmore Girls? Damn Paige, this is cruel and unusual punishment. How the hell did you break into my queue? My password is like ten characters and totally random."

* * *

"Mr. Sugarpuss, I had the most amazing day."

"You did? What was so amazing about it?"

"Well it started out okay, Charlie came over early because Derek had to go in extra early for some reason. He and I made eggs. You should have seen him, he was so proud of himself. We scrambled this huge batch, but he insisted that we should only use half the yolks. Evidently Penny and Derek have to watch their cholesterol or something. Anyway, Charlie says that is the way Paige does it. I didn't even know you could separate an egg, but Charlie said he was an expert, so he showed me how to do it. The eggs were so good, we added this chipotle sauce that Kate makes from scratch from peppers she grows in the garden in Sonoma. Then later, we picked up Kate at the airport, but you already knew she was coming because you sent my present with her. Thank you for my present. It was perfect. It smells so much like you. I put them in Ziploc bags when I got home. Charlie said that is what Paige did with the shirt she stole from him."

"I'm glad you liked it Sugarpuss. I can't have you forgetting what I smell like."

"Do you remember what I smell like?"

"Ummm huh, you always smell sweet. Like chocolate or vanilla, or sometimes something fruity. There is always a hint of your oatmeal body wash, and when you wear perfume, it is always the one I bought you for your fifteenth birthday."

"Well that isn't how I smell right now. Right now I smell like you, and I don't think I've ever smelled better."

"I love it when you sound so happy. So what did you think of Kate?"

"I think Kate is awesome. It makes me resent Paige even more."

"Why do you resent Paige?"

"I don't, not really. But you have to admit, she's pretty awesome herself. But how could she not be? Not only are her parents great, on top of that she had Kate her entire life. Did you know Kate actually started working for the Lambs the month before Paige was born?"

"Wow, so she's been there like twenty years. I wonder why she never married. So did you ask her to teach you to cook?"

"That is how we spent the whole afternoon, all the way into the evening. The only time we weren't cooking was when we were eating. It was amazing. She'd been gone for quite a while on her book tour, so we did a lot of cooking to restock the freezer with meals for when she wasn't here to make anything. We made these individual meatloaves for dinner. It was actually fun. She said we would make brownies tomorrow, did you know they actually call her brownies 'Kate's Proposal Brownies'. Evidently you are not the only one who has asked to marry her after trying them. She's a great teacher. I can't believe it, I probably sound like I'm totally gushing, but she really is so nice. Are you excited for your class tomorrow?"

"Of course you are gushing, you are talking about food. Someday you will gush like that about me."

"Sometimes I do gush about you. But I'm not going to do it when you can hear."

"You do? What do you say about me?"

"I talked a lot about you today, both with Charlie in the morning, and then more with Kate. I totally get what you meant about bonding with Paige. Charlie and I might not have been cooped up in a car for ten plus hours, but we do spend a lot of time together. A good portion of our conversations center around him gushing about Paige and me gushing about you."

"You still haven't told me what you say about me when you gush."

"Do you gush about me?"

"All the time, and to anyone who will listen. I tell them how brilliant you are. I talk about your snarky sense of humor. I make sure everyone knows how incredibly beautiful you are. I might mention something about how amazing your ass looks in a tight pair of jeans."

"I say things like that about you too. And I say how romantic you are, how you are always doing little things because you know they will make me smile."

"I tell people how your smile lights up a room."

"I miss you Mr. Sugarpuss."

"I miss you too babe."

"Are you avoiding the subject of your film class, or are you just not that excited?"

"Neither, I'm very excited, I just think talking about all the things I love about you is more exciting."

"So tell me about the class."

"I really don't know anything. Tom Blakely sent me an email saying where to go, and when I should be there. He made a recommendation for some video editing software, but other than that I don't know anything. There was a small blurb in the summer class catalog, but all it said was that it was 'a once in a lifetime chance to study under an Oscar Award winning director.' I know that there were only ten students allowed in the class, so I will make eleven. Other than that we won't find anything out until tomorrow at ten when the class starts."

"Did you buy the software?"

"I bought a whole new desktop computer and the software. I went to get it and it was amazing. You wouldn't believe what you can do with this program. I bought an extra monitor, so I can actually work on two screens. It's so cool. I also had my laptop upgraded and got the software loaded on it too, so I can work on it even when I'm not at home."

"Is that why I got used clothes? Because you spent all your money on some new toys?"

* * *

Lefty waited until after his boss left work and then he left shortly after. He mentally went over the contents of his fridge at home and then contemplated stopping at a drive thru off the highway or at the all night diner where he and Don had often had a late night meal after they both got caught working until the wee hours of the morning. Lefty sighed thinking about the fresh grilled salmon that Paige had prepared for dinner, he glanced at the clock on his dash board and decided it wouldn't hurt to drive the couple miles out of his way to pass by the Lamb house to see if there were any lights on. Don had never been one to go to bed before midnight before he got shot, but the pain pills had changed all that. Paige was an early riser but somehow she was often up pretty late too, so he figured it was worth the shot.

He drove down the street and upon seeing the familiar car parked out in front again he didn't even bother slowing down this time. Sheriff Mars was again making a late night stop at former Sheriff Don Lamb's house. No longer with an appetite Lefty skipped the drive thru and the diner and chose to go straight home instead. Getting there he trudged up the stairs to his third floor apartment. He made a pot of coffee for the morning and left himself a note reminding himself to call Paige so they could talk and then he went to bed.

* * *

"Hello my gorgeous Honey bunny pookie wookie snuggle pumpkin."

"I like that except pumpkin is Logan's special name for me."

"Logan shouldn't have a special name for you. You aren't still calling him darling are you, darling?"

"I'm sticking to the story that I never called him that, but even if I did, it must have just been wishful thinking on my part. I call him Blue Balled Sugarpuss. I find it hilarious but for some reason he doesn't want Veronica to know. He hasn't actually called me pumpkin since that first day, but I don't think it is a good idea to recycle nicknames from past relationships."

"You and Logan didn't have a past relationship."

"Does that mean our relationship is still current? I swear I broke up with him. Damn, does that mean I'm cheating on him? I gotta stop doing that."

"You sure are extra spirited tonight. I love it. You must have had a pretty good day. Fine, I will come up with something other than pumpkin. You called him muffin, so that's out too. How about Cupcake?"

"I love Cupcake. Cupcakes are so much better than muffins any day. I had a pretty good day. After its rather hellish start, things ended not so badly. The nursing agency was a total bust, but I have personal recommendation for a private nurse and an interview with her for tomorrow morning. My appointment with Mars Investigations started out rocky but Clarence Weidman finally agreed to take my case. I talked to my dad earlier and he said things with Kate and Veronica seem great. Don was a complete ass for most of the day and then he had an about face, and was almost normal for a couple of hours, we actually talked and we watched a couple episodes of Gilmore Girls, which not that he'd admit, but I think he actually liked. And now, to top it all off, I am on the phone with the man I love, who insists on calling me sickeningly sweet nicknames that I absolutely adore."

"I'd watch Gilmore Girls with you."

"And I will love you for it."

"I'd watch anything with you Honey bunny pookie wookie snuggle cupcake. Hmmm Cupcake, that doesn't really work, I think cupcake should stand on its own. How about Honey bunny pookie wookie snuggle Monkey ? That's better. I like that."

"Monkey?"

"What's wrong with Monkey? Did one of your other boyfriends call you Monkey? Maybe you should give me a list of things I can't call you."

"No one has ever called me Monkey. Maybe Kate when I was little. I vaguely remember her calling me Monkey Butt sometimes, but you know Kate, she loves nicknames even more than you do."

"Do you not want me to call you Monkey?"

"No Monkey is fine."

"Darling, I am not trying to put bad pictures in your head, but are there any names you don't want me to call you? It isn't a big deal, these are things we should be able to talk about. I don't want to worry that you could freeze up because of some little thing that I call you."

"Princess and Angel. I don't want you to call me either of those, I really don't want you to use them at all, but especially when we are intimate, using them then might make this snugglemonkey go bananas."

"First let me say that I absolutely love that you say 'when'. I will have to think of something good to call you WHEN we are intimate. Okay those two are out, anything else?"

"Obviously I don't want to be called Catch by anyone, but I don' think that will be a problem for you."

"It won't, what else? Any more names, or anything else you don't want me to say?"

"I don't want to be told I'm perfect. I'm not, and I don't want to be."

"I'm glad you are not perfect. Perfect is boring. Anything else, or is there anything you do want, or anything you would like for me to call you, or anything you want me to say?"

"I like all the cute names you come up with, but I really like it when you say my name, there is something incredibly sexy about the way it sounds when you say it, and darling, I love it when you call me darling too."

"Paige, you like it when I say your name, Paige Lamb comma darling. I love saying your name too. And I love calling you darling. For the record I like hearing you say my name too."

"I love you Charlie Darling."

"I love you too, Paige Lamb comma darling."

"Charlie, I think when you come Thursday night, you should bring your list of questions. We will find some time and some place for us to talk."

"Are you sure Paige? Are you really ready for that?"

"I want to be ready Charlie. I can't let our relationship go to the next level until we have this conversation. We need to do that and I need to tell Payton that we are over completely, that there won't be any re-evaluating my feelings at the end of the season, and then I can really move on."

"Will you really answer anything?"

"I will answer anything as long as it isn't what I saw that day or about what Don did to Veronica. It isn't that I don't trust you. I trust you completely, but I'm not ready to relive that again, and the thing about Veronica is up to her if she ever wants to tell you."

"You should make a list too darling, you aren't the only one with a past. If we are going to have this conversation we should do it right and get it all over at once."

"I'm glad you see it that way, because I already started my list."

"How about Wildcat?"

"Instead of Monkey? You want to call me Honey bunny pookie wookie snuggle wildcat?"

"No, not instead of Monkey. In bed, WHEN we are intimate, I think a fabulous name for you then would be Wildcat. What do you think?"

"Wildcat… hmmmm I like it. It will give me something aim for."

"You always do your best work when you have a goal."

* * *

After hanging up with Deputy D'Amato Keith placed a quick call and left a message for Miles Taylor letting him know he still didn't have a copy of the Castle member list and asking specifically if Josh Collin was on that list.

When he arrived at the apartment complex he parked behind Leo and the two of them went to knock on the door. Josh Collin answered and invited them both in. After a few denials Mr. Collin admitted that he and Nish had gone on a few dates. He confirmed that none of their friends knew because of the fact that they were on opposite sides of the fraternity issue. He told them how they met on campus when Nish was doing a story on one of the Poli-sci professors and interviewed Josh to get a student's perspective of the professor. He had known who she was, but she wasn't aware that he was a Pi Sig. They hit it off and went on a few dates. He came clean about his being a member of the fraternity on their first date and they agreed that no one needed to know about them yet. They decided to wait and see if they got serious before they went public. He told them they only went out five or six times before he realized that keeping it secret wasn't going to work. Too much of his social life revolved around the fraternity. He didn't mind attending some of the events by himself, but Nish got jealous because he was there with other girls. He told her he was willing to risk the wrath of his friends if she wanted to out their relationship. He told her he was ready to, and that he would have a lot more fun at the Pi Sig parties if she was there with him. Nish was okay with dating him openly, but she wanted him to quit the fraternity. He told her there were only a few months of school left and it would be stupid to walk away from all the friendships he had made over the last three years. She accused him of choosing his bone headed, sexist, rapist supporting friends over her. He told her that she should know he wasn't like that, but that he was going to need the support of those friends if he was going to make a splash on the political scene in the future. She told him to pick, her or them, he told her that someone who was really his friend wouldn't make him choose. Josh told Sheriff Mars and Deputy D'Amato that she walked out of the restaurant that night and they never talked again.

Leo asked where he was for the seventy two hours before Nish's body was found and Josh admitted he spent a lot of Friday at home or alone. He worked for a few hours on Friday night and he spent some time on the beach and he went for a hike down the canyon but there would probably be no one to confirm that. He left work early Friday night and picked his parents and two of his sisters up at the airport. Saturday they spent the day at the San Diego Zoo. His dad had had a last minute problem at work that he had to take care of and missed the trip to the zoo but his mom and school aged sisters could all verify where he was for all of Saturday. Sunday his whole family had spent the day at the beach, including his dad who had spent the majority of the time on the phone.

Keith asked one last question confirming whether or not Nish had approached Josh about any new stories she had been working on in the weeks leading up to the school year but Josh again was adamant that he hadn't talked to her for months.

Leo and Keith thanked him for his time, asked that he not leave town without letting them know and then headed back to the station. Upon getting there they sat down and compared the notes they had taken. Leo agreed to follow up with Josh's family to confirm his alibi and to check with the restaurant about his work schedule for the Friday before Nish died. Keith suggested they look at the security tapes from the Borders coffee shop to see if Josh was there that Sunday Morning and he said he would ask Veronica if she knew Josh and had seen him in the last few weeks of school.

Leo went to look at the security tapes and Keith called Miles again the second Leo was out the door.

"Keith, I don't know if running around town with a copy of the list is the best way for you to go about solving the case. First of all, Veronica assured Jake Kane that she wasn't doing anything with it, if you go around questioning Castle members Kane will know she didn't keep her end of the bargain. Secondly, we already have one death threat against your daughter, stirring up more enemies is probably more than we can handle right now."

"I agree with you Miles, I don't need a copy of the list, but I would like to know if this Josh Collin was a member. If Nish confronted him and threatened to out him about this that would be a pretty good motive."

"Anybody that she threatened to out would have motive. Let me check the list and talk to a few of my agents and I'll let you know what we come up with. I know you want to solve this case Keith, but I won't put it above your daughter's safety."

"I don't want Veronica's safety compromised either, but I can't just let a murderer go free without even trying to find him."

"I realize that, I don't like murderers roaming free either, but if we find a direct connection linking your murder case to the Castle than I'm going to have to take it over."

"I've never had a problem working with the FBI, I would welcome the help."

"Unfortunately Keith, I'm not talking about helping, I'd have to take over completely and I don't want to have to do that to you. I'll tell you what, why don't you send me everything you have and I will have my profiler look at it. Maybe he can give you some unofficial things to look for and then he can compare the profile to the list and see if it requires further scrutiny."

Keith agreed to copy the file and fax it over the next day, he thanked Miles for any and all help he could give, and told him that if it came down to it and the FBI wanted to take over the case he wouldn't stand in their way. Keith left himself some notes of things he needed to do for Wednesday, he said goodbye to Leo and let him know he did a great job hunting down Josh Collin and he said goodbye to the deputy manning the front desk.

This late development in the Nish Sweeney investigation had derailed Keith's plans for the evening. He was supposed to have stopped by to check on Paige and pick up the bag of food that Kate had left for him. He was going to go home, heat up something she had made for dinner and then he was going to spend the next several hours chatting with her on the phone. He wanted to hear about her day with Veronica, he wanted to know all about her first impressions and he wanted to thank her for everything she had made for him. He wanted to hear her ramble on about whatever it was she made the Lambs for dinner, he didn't really care what it was they talked about, he mostly just wanted to hear her voice. He had sent her a text earlier letting her know he got stuck at work and she replied telling him not to worry that everything with Veronica was good and that he could call when he got home, no matter how late it was.

It was after midnight when Keith left the office. Keith thought about his poor dog locked up in the apartment all afternoon and now late into the night. Keith decided another twenty minutes wouldn't hurt so he made the turn to Don Lamb's bungalow and thought he would check to see if Paige was still up. He remembered Kate had said she didn't sleep at all the night before, he hoped all the lights would be off and everyone would be asleep but when he pulled up not only were lots of lights still on but Paige was sitting on the porch with her computer open and talking on the phone.

* * *

To: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
9 days Sugarpuss and then I get  
to see u and hear you tell me  
whatever it is you want to tell me  
Wed June 27 12:00AM

From: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
223 hours till I see u  
I was thinking if we go to  
bed around midnight then  
we have 230 hours until my  
hand can be on ur tummy  
Wed June 27 12:00AM

To: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
ur hand can be on my tummy  
anytime it wants I loved talking  
2 u 2nite I'm sorry I couldn't  
answer when u called about ur gift  
Wed June 27 12:01AM

From: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
my hand thanks u, I love talking  
2 u 2 I'm sorry I missed ur return  
call when u were done shopping  
I cant wait 2 c u  
Wed June 27 12:03AM

To: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
I miss u 2 I could text u all  
nite but I have to leave for ucla  
pretty early I should be done  
around 12 call me on ur lunch?  
Wed June 27 12:04AM

From: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
I will and have fun  
Im going 2 bed 2 I have ur  
clothes on and ur pillow. Im gonna  
hide ur pillowcase so it doesn't  
get washed  
Wed June27 12:05AM

To: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
Smart thinkin I'll bring u  
fresh stinky clothes in 9 days  
and I can send new ones with  
Mac or Charlie  
Goodnight Sugarpuss  
Wed June 27 12:06AM

From: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
G'nite Mr. Sugarpuss  
Wed June 27 12:06AM

* * *

Paige saw the Sheriff drive up, she snapped her laptop closed and waved to him, indicating that he should park and come on in. She waited for Charlie to finish his sentence about how some of Veronica's training had gone and then she told him she had to go, that Sheriff Mars was there.

"It's after midnight. What is he doing there now? Doesn't he know Kate is here?"

"He's the one who dropped her off at the airport, of course he knows. I'm sure he is here to pick up the food that Kate got up at the butt crack of dawn to make for him, and I'm sure he is supposed to report back to her about my disposition and he is also probably supposed to double check that I haven't killed Don yet."

"Wow, Kate put as many things on his 'to do' list as you have put on mine."

"Where do you think I learned it from?"

"Are you going to go to bed after he leaves? If not you could call me back. I could work on trying to wear you down until you give me some hints about what we are doing on Saturday."

"I'm not giving you any hints. I don't know if I am ready to try sleeping yet. I still have a lot to do, and now that I have this interview with the possible nurse for in the morning I feel kind of obligated to at least hear Casey Gant out about the Ella Hunt – Becky Karecki books. I would like to read them again and get an idea for how much work it would be to update them enough to republish them."

"Why would you have to update them? They are only five years old."

"I know, but think how much technology has changed in those five years. And even though they got published five years ago, I started writing them when I was twelve, back then hardly any of the kids at school had cell phones, especially in junior high, now everyone has one. I'm not ready to sign off on the idea but I won't let some unknown editor mark up all my hard work. Charlie I have to go, Sheriff Mars in now on my porch and waiting for me."

Keith stood back and watched as Paige listened to what the person on the other end of the phone was saying and got up to open the door. She smiled and rolled her eyes about the phone call and mouthed she would be done in just a second.

"Of course I'm not ashamed to be on the phone with you, that is just ridiculous… I'm not ashamed to tell you I love you either… You're right, it probably has been at least fifteen minutes since I said it, I'm sorry. I love you Charlie Darling… Poodledumpling? Yeah, not so sure I like that one. Charlie why don't you see what else you can come up with and I will call you back… I miss you too… I don't know how long I will be, it will depend on how right I was about the Sheriff's motives for stopping by and how much proof he needs that Don is still alive… yes he is standing right here… I'll be sure to tell him you said hello and that you are looking forward to meeting him…I think you are funny too Charlie, but it isn't just me you are holding up, I'm sure Sheriff Mars has better things to do then stand here and listen to me talk to you… Yes, I do suppose he would probably rather be at his own house on his own phone talking to Kate… You are again right, Kate most likely won't be as understanding of your stalling tactics as I have been… I promise I will call as soon as he leaves, and no I will not kick him out so don't even ask… I will answer that when I call you, goodbye Charlie."

Paige apologized again for making him wait and led Keith into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, it sounds like you are moving on, that's great."

Paige pointed to a chair and handed Keith a glass of lemonade and then went about taking his containers out of the refrigerator and putting them to a bag she had waiting on the counter. "It probably sounds like things are moving faster than they really are. Charlie and I are taking things slow. Right now we are really only in the talking stage. I do love him though and have for like ever. Being able to vocally express how we are feeling since I'm not ready for either of us to physically express those feelings has helped both of us. I doubt you are here to listen to me ramble on about my personal life."

"Paige, Kate mentioned that you have always had her and your parents to talk to, if there are things you want to talk about and you aren't comfortable doing it with them, I am available. I'm not asking you to, I'm not even saying you should. I just want you to know I'm here if you need me."

"I appreciate that Sheriff Mars, but right now I'm good. I'm dealing with everything the best I can, I promise to reach out if it gets to be more than I can handle. Now I suppose if you are just now getting here, it is because you had to work late? Have you eaten? Kate has this whole bag for you, but I'd be happy to warm up the salmon and rice and veggies I made for dinner tonight. You are welcome to eat here or I can wrap it up for you to go."

"If you want to chat I would be happy to stay, but if you are okay, I'd like to go home and call Kate. Things got a little hectic today and I haven't spoken to her since I dropped her off. I got a text saying to call her whenever I got home but I hate to call too late."

"Don't worry about waking her, she won't sleep until she hears from you. You can tell her I am fine and that I have not yet caused Don any bodily harm. We actually had a nice talk tonight and he apologized for a lot of his recent rudeness. I will let her tell you all about how she and Veronica are getting along, but I have spoken to both my dad and Charlie and both say things are terrific. Keith, I know Kate extended you an open invitation for dinner, that still stands, you are welcome to come by anytime. I know she wants you to check on me, I don't want you to think you have to make up an excuse to stop by." Paige handed him the packed bag and the hot plate wrapped in foil and told him how exactly to re-warm it when he got it home. She promised again that she wouldn't hesitate if she wanted to talk to him, and then she waved as he walked out to his car. She put everything away in the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She checked on Don and then looked around the house. There was nothing else for her to clean up or put away. Kate had left the airbed out for her and had even changed the sheets. It was ready to be crawled into if Paige wanted to attempt sleeping. She took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She crawled under the covers and turned out the light. She made sure her phone was charged and she called Charlie back.

* * *

"Hello Sheriff Mars."

"Hi Kate, I'm sorry I'm calling so late."

"Did you get stuck at the office?"

"I did, we got a lead on the murder investigation. I'm not sure it will pan out yet but we will see."

"Keith, you don't have to apologize for doing your job. I may not have known what a 'code seven' was, but I have no illusions about the unpredictability of your job. I don't want you to worry about me while you are working. I want you to concentrate on what you are doing and then when you are with me I still want you to concentrate on what you are doing."

"Trust me Kate, when I am with you, I promise I am not thinking about anything else. You make this so easy. It is hard enough just to get someone to put up with the craziness of my job let alone, be so understanding. I could have called you a little sooner but I promised to check in on Paige. She said to tell you she's fine and she hasn't maimed Don yet. She said they had a good night and he even apologized. I got your bag of goodies, and she sent me home with some salmon that I will eat as soon as I actually get home."

"Thank you for checking on her. I haven't talked to her but both Charlie and Derek did, and both said she seemed fine and upbeat. Keith, Veronica is a wonderful girl. We had a terrific afternoon." Kate and Keith continued to chat about their days while Keith drove the rest of the way home. He stayed on the phone with her while he set the plate Paige had given him in the oven and set it to the temperature she had instructed. They talked while Keith put Back-up on the leash and went down to the beach so the dog could have some outside time. They were still talking when Keith put his empty plate in the sink and rinsed it off.

"Kate, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No, I think it's possible to meet someone and know they are someone you want to get to know better, but I think real love is more than just a chemical reaction or a physical attraction. Do you?"

"I didn't think I did. Seven days ago I would have answered exactly like you. Now I'm not so sure. I know I felt something for you the moment you opened the door. Kate, I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

"Forty seven minutes? It took you forty seven to get rid of Sheriff Mars and call me back?"

"I miss you too Charlie. I thought for sure you would greet me with a whole list of disgustingly sappy nicknames."

"I started making a list but then I thought about how you have a pet name for Logan and not for me and it made me mad. How come he gets a pet name and I don't?"

"His isn't really a pet name. It isn't something he wants to hear me say. It drives him nuts and I love to see him get flustered. It started after Veronica found out your last name was Darling. She told Logan she loved it and evidently asked if they could change his last name to Sugarpuss. I only heard his half of the conversation but he refused and they had a whole discussion about whether they would be the Sugarpusses or the Sugarpi. We had just sent the picture of him with the blue balls and I couldn't resist teasing him."

"So that is why Veronica calls him Mr. S. all the time. I'm going to have some fun with this one too. I know you are a Lamb, and that means you will always have a thing about nicknames, but do you think you will ever call me anything but Charlie?"

"I thought you love it when I say your name?"

"I do, but you call everyone by their name. I just think it would be kind of hot if you had something special just for me. Did you ever call any of the guys you dated anything other than their name?"

"I appreciate your tact, but we both know I only ever went out with one guy. I called him by his name, sometimes, only in very private moments I called him Baby, but to be honest it never sounded right coming out of my mouth."

"Okay, so if you ever want to call me something besides Charlie, make sure it isn't that, but don't do it if it sounds strained, if it doesn't come natural, I don't want you to try it."

"You know it is only my mom who has a name issue, it really isn't a Lamb thing. I still think I am only one third my mom's daughter, one third my dad's and one third Kate's. By those numbers a cutesy but still natural name for you shouldn't be so difficult."

"No pressure Cupcake. Don't hurt yourself trying to come up with something."

"Cupcake? You had forty seven minutes to think of something new and yet you call me Cupcake again?"

"I decided you have had enough with Honey bunny pookie wookie snuggle monkey and Cupcake. I will save the rest for later. But since you brought it back up, what the hell took so long? Did Sheriff Mars have more questions about Payton?"

"No he wasn't here that long. I made him a plate and gave him the stuff Kate made and he left. I checked on Don and got ready for bed. I still smelled like the barbecue so I took a shower. Although I think it may have been a waste of time since I then put on your dirty 'If you choke a Smurf, what color does he turn' t-shirt. And then I crawled into bed and called you."

"You are in bed? We get to sleep together again tonight?"

"Speaking of us going to bed together, I got another email from Cooper Clark, Administrative Assistant to Paige Lamb. He said I had a message from some desperate sounding guy who looked forward to going to bed with me again last night. Coop said he tried to ignore it but then said he couldn't resist. I expect that when you go in tomorrow you might be in for a bit more ribbing."

"Sorry darling. I didn't even expect you to listen to it and certainly not anyone else. And I did not sound desperate. I love you Paige."

"I know, and you don't ever have to apologize for that. I'm not sure I really want to try to go to sleep. What if I can't, what if you helping doesn't work this time."

"We won't know until we try. Let's do that. If you don't fall asleep then we will get up and you can read me some of the first Ella Hunt / Becky Karecki book, and then we will try again tomorrow night."

"You are amazing Charlie. Okay, I know it's only been one night but it feels like forever since I did this. I'm in bed and I'm stretched out, what next?"

"Make sure it is really dark. If you are still seeing bad things when you close your eyes, maybe you can keep them open until they close on your own. It will be easier to clear your mind if you can't see anything."

"I'm in the den so there is a little ambient light from the living room, but I made it as dark as possible. I closed the door to the armoire that the printer is in and I turned off the power strip that holds all the stuff that gets charged, it can all wait until tomorrow."

"Are you warm enough?"

"I am if you are right here with me."

"You can do this Cupcake, I know you can. Okay cuddle bear, tell me goodnight and then it is quiet time for you."

"I love you Charlie Darling. You are amazing and wonderful and truly the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Maybe if I don't fall asleep, instead of reading you my book, you could tell me again about that fantasy you had yesterday. I want to hear the whole thing. Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight my gorgeous Paige, darling, we have a lifetime to talk about fantasies, I hope you have some too, but right now more than anything you need to sleep. Relax my darling, if you can't close your eyes it's okay, if its dark enough you should still be able to picture me right there with you. I am right there with you, Honey bunny. Let's get a little crazy tonight. Instead of on the air mattress at you brothers we are at my house. Only it isn't just my house. It is our house. It's late and we have been in bed for a while but we haven't been sleeping. We are naked and sweaty, and you are tucked so close to me, you aren't sure where you end and where I begin. My hand is on your chest and I can feel it rise and fall with each breath you take. I can hear you breathe darling, I know you are feeling this too. I love you Paige…"

* * *

Please review!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Reviews are down again, it seems that unless i make a direct threat i don't get very many. What do i need to say to get you to review? Please let me know, a good place to tell me would be the blue button on the bottom of this page, you can put your ideas in your review... Chapter 37 won't be posted until i get ten reviews... FYI i'm leaving on tuesday and wont be back until the sunday after thanksgiving, i would like to be able to post a couple chapters before i go, I have them written so it is totally up to you... they include Don's and Lana's backstory and kate's...

Chapter 36

Paige was stretched out and wrapped up tight on the air bed for over an hour while she listened to Charlie ramble on in his soft and deep 'try to put Paige' to sleep voice. He asked a few times if she was still awake and she 'mmmm hmmm'd' him but she didn't say any actual words. She was afraid if she talked then they would start another conversation and she wanted Charlie to get some sleep even if she wasn't able to. After an hour of hearing him tell her how much he loved her and what he thought it would be like when they were really together and of his voice getting softer and softer, she finally heard it drift off completely. Paige could hear his deep breathing and smiled picturing him in his bed snuggled up with a pillow and his phone just like she was. Paige refused to feel like a failure and vowed to not let Charlie think he was either. If she had her way he would never know that he didn't put her to sleep. If he asked her outright she would try to avoid the question but if he wouldn't let her she would tell him the truth, but she would make sure he knew the problem was with her, not with him.

Paige climbed out of the high rise blow up bed and took her phone with her so she could listen to Charlie breathe while she worked in the kitchen. She booted up her laptop and then unlocked the password protected digital files of the first book she ever wrote. She had started writing 'Becky Karecki Had a Bad Day' the day that Don had left for college. Paige had stood in the driveway and watched him drive off and then had gone up to her room to cry. She had pulled out her journal to write but found that it was easier to express what she was feeling through the story of Becky Karecki's bad day rather than her own. As often happened when Paige started writing she was completely lost in her story. Writing consumed her and she did little else for weeks except write and eat and talk to Don on the phone.

Paige started reading the first chapter and used her editing software to make notes and possible changes. At the end of the first chapter Becky received a post card from her grandparents and that made Paige think of the postcards that Charlie had given her when she left to come back to Neptune. She had sat down a couple times and held the cloth wrapped bundle but she hadn't been able to open them yet. She wanted to do it when she had hours to read them, hours alone, where if she wanted to cry she could, hours where she wouldn't be interrupted. Paige glanced at the clock on her computer, it was just after three. She got up and went to the garage and turned the water temperature up on the hot water heater, she grabbed her blue tooth headset from Don's car and then she went back to her computer. She minimized the manuscript she had been working on and updated her 'to do' list for the day. She had the interview with Colbie Baxter, the nurse that Casey Gant had arranged for her to meet. She needed to call Miles and get his okay for 'Operation Rob Thomas'. She needed to finalize the plans for Charlie's Saturday surprise. She needed to check in with the two agents who were watching the Fitzpatrick boys that she had met and tagged in Mexico. Then there were lots of little things she needed to do, she promised she would find time to meet with Lefty, she promised she would make Don another Lasagna, and she wanted to call the detective in charge of the Lana Arliss missing persons case in Las Vegas. She knew that Don couldn't go there to talk to them but she was hoping maybe the detective would call Don personally on Friday and just give him some assurances that the case hadn't been forgotten.

Most everything Paige had to do required that it be done during day light hours when you could call people and not wake them from deep sleep. Paige finalized her list of questions for the interview and made a few notes for things she wanted to make sure were a part of Charlie's surprise. She sent a quick email to Miles asking him to call her when he was up and had a chance. She checked the contents of the fridge and found that Kate had used a lot of the things she had bought to make Lasagna so she made a grocery list and then added a few things to make some more of Charlie's favorites since he would be there soon. Finally after an hour of getting everything done that she could do on her list she decided that she had done enough and that now she would have plenty of hot water. She went back to the den and got out her iPod, she grabbed the stack of postcards from her suitcase and unplugged the charger to her iPhone. She took everything with her in to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with hot water and some of her body wash that made for a pretty good bubble bath in a pinch.

While the tub filled she plugged her phone in and linked it to the headset. She slipped out of her sleep shorts and took one last deep breath of the shirt that was smelling more like her and less like Charlie and then folded both neatly and set them on the counter. She snapped her iPod into the water proof case she had bought just for this purpose and set some towels and the stack of postcards onto the toilet next to the tub. She left the lights on but lit a few candles anyway. When she had everything ready she climbed carefully into the tub and settled in and got comfortable. She dried her hands off with one of the towels and then attached the phone's headset to her right ear. She smiled as she heard Charlie's slow and steady breathing so loud and clear it was like he was right there with her. She put one of her iPod ear buds into her left ear and scrolled through her playlists, she chose Taylor Swift's debut CD and then picked up the stack of postcards. She carefully unwrapped them, Paige laughed softly when she realized that Charlie had wrapped them in an old handkerchief. The handkerchief was old and monogrammed. There were a few small stains, and a few places where the material was worn and threadbare. The gift of the old handkerchief meant as much to Paige as the postcards did. Paige knew it was a tradition in the Darling family to get a set of monogrammed handkerchiefs for graduating from high school, but it was obvious to her that this one was a lot older than five years old. This one either came from Charlie's dad or maybe even his grandfather. Paige folded it up carefully and set it aside.

Paige picked up the top few postcards and held them cautiously above the water and bubbles. She knew it was a risk to read them in the tub but she had towels ready in case of a mishap and she knew this was the one place that Don wouldn't burst in on her.

Paige looked at the picture on the front of the first postcard. It was from Italy, and had a picture of a big bowl of pasta. Paige flipped it over and read the back:

**August 14, 2003**

**Paige, happy birthday, I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you. Everyone keeps saying how good the food is here, but I can't help thinking it would be better if you were here to eat it with me.**

**I love you, Charlie**

Paige didn't notice the tear that silently dripped from her eye, she slid the postcard to the back of her thin stack and looked at the next one. This one was a picture of the leaning tower of Pisa. She turned it over and read the back:

**August 15 2003**

**Paige, I'm sorry I left without telling you. I've picked up the phone a million times to call you but you are probably busy. I miss you already. You would love it here. The leaning tower of Pisa really leans but I bet together we could hold it up straight.**

**I love you, Charlie**

The next postcard was a picture of a gondola in Venice…

**August 20, 2003**

**Paige, I got your letter today. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your birthday. I know it was the first one I ever missed. I know you don't understand but I had to go. Tell everyone I said HI, I miss you too.**

**I love you, Charlie**

The fourth postcard was a picture of the Vatican…

**August 30, 2003**

**Paige, me and a couple guys that I met went to see the Vatican today, be glad you aren't catholic. It was cool though, I wish you were here, your take on all the rituals would have had us all in stitches. I showed a couple of the guys a picture of you today. They all think you are hot. I told them you are taken. **

**I love you, Charlie**

Next was a picture of a fountain in Rome…

**September 16, 2003**

**Paige, your letter today had me cracking up. I miss Cow tongue and monkey brain sandwiches, pancakes here don't taste like yours and Kate's. Tell Kate nothing tastes as good as anything she makes. I know it sounds cheesy but I think it is because everything she makes is with love. **

**I love you, Charlie**

Paige wished she knew what she wrote in that letter that had him cracking up, she decided to ask Charlie if he had the letters she sent too. She set the postcards upside down in a new stack and picked up a new group of a few. The next one was a picture of a vineyard.

**September 21, 2003**

**Paige, it's getting harder to be here without you. I talked to my mom today. She said she saw you at the 49er game. A 13-12 loss sucks, and she said you looked tired. It's only been six weeks since I saw you but she said she thinks you grew, you better not end up taller than me. She said you are at least 5'10 now, so you still have a few inches to go and who knows I may still get a little taller too. She said it was just you and your dad, tell him I said hi too.**

**I love you, Charlie**

Paige remembered that game, Payton had actually been there too, but he had seats with his dad down closer to the field, he had offered to let her sit with them but she had told him she wanted to spend some time with her dad, but in truth she wanted to be with Charles and Evelyn Darling so she could slyly try to pump them for information on Charlie. They hadn't said a lot, just that he was doing a lot of studying and that he was getting pretty good in Italian. Paige had written her next several letters to him in his new language. The next post card was another from Venice, but this one was of a bridge.

**September 30 2003**

**Paige, this bridge reminds me of the old one at Stow Lake. I miss Stow Lake. I miss being on top of Stow Lake with you. I have never taken anyone up there except you. Have you ever taken anyone up there? Please don't, that is and always will be our spot. It's getting really hard to read your letters every day. And not just because I have to read them with my Italian to English dictionary. Everything sounds so romantic in Italian. You say something about eating ice cream with Kate and yet in Italian it sounds anything but innocent. I wish I knew how to make you love me like I love you.**

**I love you, Charlie**

Paige glanced at the date again, she had gotten her one and only letter from Charlie the first week of October. The next postcard was another with food on the front.

**October 10, 2003**

**Paige, today is the first day that I didn't get something from you, I guess you got my letter. I've second guessed sending it a thousand times but I think it's for the best. I went on a date last night. A dark haired Italian beauty. She ordered salad at dinner and then only picked at it. I paid almost 20 euros for that salad and she barely ate it. I don't mind spending the money but she didn't even eat it. I love watching you eat.**

**I love you, Charlie**

She picked up the next card, it was from Spain and had a picture of a building designed by Antoni Gaudí.

**October 21, 2003**

**Paige, some of the guys and I went to Spain for the weekend, how cool is that. You would love this Gaudi guy, this house was made with absolutely no straight lines. My mom said Payton's dad is sick, sorry to hear that. She said she hasn't seen much of you lately. I miss you. I think that my parents are coming here over the holidays so I won't be home. I bought you a present though. Maybe someday I will actually give it to you.**

**I love you, Charlie**

The next postcard was from France, and was of the Mona Lisa.

**November 16, 2003**

**Paige, I don't understand what the fuss is over this painting, it isn't as big as you think and there are so many people trying to see it and it is behind glass and you are really kind of far away. I would rather look at a picture of you any day. I miss your letters. I thought getting them was hard but not getting them is worse. **

**I love you, Charlie**

The next one was from France too, this one was a picture of the outside of the Louvre.

**November 17, 2003**

**The guys and I are still in France, I went back to look at the mona lisa today and I like many artists before me, I made my own version of the painting. I just did it with pencil but mine is way better. I thought about sending it to you but I want to keep it, it's the mona lisa but it is really you. I miss you. Do you miss me? Do you even think about me anymore? **

**I love you, Charlie**

The playlist ended so Paige took a break from the postcards and looked for something new to listen to. She chose her Faith Hill collection and was glad that she had unchecked the 'Just to hear you say you love me' duet with Tim McGraw. She loved the song and she hoped that someday she would be able to listen to it without thinking of it as Payton's ringtone but right now she didn't want to hear it at all. She used a wash cloth to dry her tears and took a few deep breaths. She realized the water had gotten cold and she let some water out and refilled it with new hot water and added a little more bubble bath. When everything was ready again and her hands were dry she picked up more postcards. The next several were all of various Italian countryside.

**November 30, 2003**

**Paige, my parents left today. They seemed surprised when they left that you hadn't called to wish us a happy thanksgiving. I guess you haven't told them we aren't talking right now either. I don't know what to do Paige, it's killing me not to talk to you, but I don't want to hear about Payton. They said his dad is doing a little better. I know if I actually sent you this you would write back but every time I walk down to the mailbox I can't bring myself to put anything inside. I never thought of myself as weak but I am. **

**I love you, Charlie**

**December 14, 2003**

**Paige, I wrapped your present today, I wanted to put it in the box I mailed to my parents with their presents but I just couldn't, someday I hope you can forgive me for being such a coward. I love you. I went to this farm today to see how they take the wool from the sheep and then spin it into thread, you would have loved it. They actually let you try everything if you want. You would have had so much fun. Not sure if anyone told you yet, but I am staying for another semester.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**December 25****, ****2003**

**Paige, I opened your present today, my parents slipped it into the box with theirs. It said it was from Santa, my parents stopped giving us stuff from him a long time ago, I should have known it was from you. So you finally let Kate teach you how to crochet, I love it. I will wear it every day while it is cold. It smells like cookies, did you crochet it while you and Kate made your Christmas cookies? I wish I would have gotten some of those too. **

**I love you, Charlie **

**January 18, 2004**

**Paige, so I talked to Chelsea and she said she and Hank went home for the holidays and went to a school football game. She said you were there CHEERLEADING. What the hell? Congratulations on making Varsity, that is quite an accomplishment since you were never on any of the other squads. I never thought you would cheer. I sure would love to see you in your uniform. Chelsea said she took some pics so hopefully she will send me some.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**January 30, 2004**

**Paige, I got the pictures, you look hot. I wish I had more. Your hair looks so long. Chelsea sent me a letter with the pictures and she said she asked about Don and that you said he was being weird. This is the first I heard he had been elected Sheriff. Isn't he kind of young? Anyway, sorry he's being a jerk. I'm going to England in February. Me and some of the guys bought our tickets today.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**February 14, 2004**

**Paige, Happy Valentine's Day.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**March 5, 2004**

**Paige, my mom said you are going to spring training with Don. I guess he isn't being such a jerk now? I hope everything is better, nobody should ever be mean to you. Have fun and make sure all the baseball players you flirt with know you are only 16. **

**I love you, Charlie**

**April 16, 2004**

**Paige, I heard you had a good time in Arizona at spring training. I talked to my mom and she said you looked really happy. She never said you looked unhappy but for some reason this really stuck out. I'm glad you are happy. I want you to be happy. We bought my ticket home today. School gets out for me the last day of May. I fly home on June 5****th****.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**June 5, 2004**

**Paige, I will actually be home before this, well actually I will be home at the same time because in truth I know I won't ever mail it, but if I mailed it from the airport, where I am right now, I would definitely beat it. My heart beats faster just thinking about us being in the same town. I miss you.**

**I love you, Charlie**

Paige put the stack of cards down on her 'read' pile and thought back to the first time she had seen Charlie after he came back. Her dad had invited him and his parents over for dinner, Payton had come home for the weekend and he and his dad came too. She and Kate had barbecued in the fog and they had all sat at the big table in the dining room. Paige had thought seeing Charlie would be hard, and it was, but not like she thought. He had been casual and distant so she followed his lead. Mr. Turner wasn't doing too well, it was a miracle he was still alive and she left early with Payton to take him home. She helped Payton get him in bed and then they went back to her house. Everyone was still there playing games. Charlie had made one attempt to talk to her while Payton was in the bathroom but she had cut him off, telling him she was glad he was back and invited him to go the baseball game with her and Payton the next day. Charlie had told her no thanks, he had a date.

Paige debated whether she wanted to keep reading, the postcards made her happy and sad at the same time. She pulled the ear bud from her iPod from her left ear and concentrated on Charlie's breathing for a few minutes, this gave her the strength she needed and she picked up the next several postcards, these were all random shots of San Francisco.

**June 10, 2004**

**Paige, I saw you last night. You are even more beautiful than I remember. I think you must have gotten prettier while I was gone. I hope you had fun at the game today, I lied I don't really have a date. I ran the bridge today. I wish you could have run it with me. It isn't as fun without you to chase.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**July 5, 2004**

**Paige, I saw you at the picnic yesterday, you were just with your parents and Kate. Thank you for playing basketball with me. You haven't done that in a long time. I was sorry you left early. I want to be your friend, I'm trying. I'm sorry if the things I say come out sounding bitter. I want you to be happy. Is it wrong that I want to be happy too?**

**I love you, Charlie**

**July 20, 2004**

**Paige, I just listened to the message you left. I didn't answer the phone because talking to you is so hard. I'm sorry Mr. Turner died. I know you were close to him. I think you spent more time taking care of him these last few weeks than Payton did. It breaks my heart to hear you cry. I wish I could be there to comfort you, but I'm not the one you want right now.**

**I love you, Charlie**

**August 15, 2004**

**Paige, Chelsea brought the baby up, she's three, should we still be calling her 'the baby'? We took her to the carousel, she wanted to ride the pig so I got to ride your green horse. I would give anything to take you for a ride on the carousel again. Chelsea is pregnant again. She and Hank are great. They said to tell you hi, Chelsea was surprised I didn't invite you to come to the park with us. I told her you were busy.**

**I love you, Charlie**

Paige set that stack down and looked at the unread pile, she had only made it through a quarter of the stack. The water in the tub was cold again and she was completely pruney. She checked the clock on her iPod and decided that two hours in the tub was plenty. She drained the bath and quickly rinsed off and washed her hair in the shower. She dried off and put on a robe. She cleaned up the bathroom and carefully wrapped the postcards back up in their handkerchief and put them away. She got dressed in running clothes, removed her iPod from its waterproof case and slid it into her arm band. She left the blue tooth headset in her ear and grabbed her iPhone. She left Don a note just in case he woke up and then she went for a run.

* * *

Despite his lack of knowledge, Logan was very excited about the summer film class he would be taking. The class at UCLA started at ten, he figured with traffic it could take him as much as an hour and a half to get there, he wasn't sure how bad parking would be, he didn't know the campus and he didn't know where exactly the class was so he planned on being there by nine and that would give him plenty of time to have a cup of coffee and figure everything out, without having to stress over the possibility of being late. To get there by nine he had to leave by seven thirty. He set his alarm for six thinking this would give him plenty of time to get ready, make sure he had everything he needed and still eat a good breakfast. His mom may not have been the most involved parent but she had always insisted that he ate a good breakfast before school.

Logan woke up well before the alarm went off. He tried to go back to sleep but finally gave up. He got up, took a shower and picked out some nice but still casual clothes. He ordered room service and packed his laptop into his messenger bag. He sat at the table in the common area of the hotel suite and ate his breakfast. Logan had paid extra for the guy from the computer store he had visited the day before to come and set everything up the same day. Logan fiddled with the computer for a while. He pulled up his email and tried not to be disappointed that he hadn't heard anything else from Dani Knightley. It hadn't even been a day since he had heard from her, but still he was hoping to find the non-disclosure agreement in his email. Logan sent a quick email to Cliff McCormack asking to get an appointment with him sometime in the near future to draw up a legal document and so Logan could ask a few legal questions. Logan assured Cliff that he was not in any sort of trouble and neither was their favorite snarky little blond.

Logan had gathered everything he needed for class and was headed for the door when Dick walked out from his bedroom. "Hey man, I didn't think I'd see you before I left. You were on the phone even later than I was."

Dick wiped the sleep from his eyes and squinted at the bright sun that was pouring in through the big picture windows overlooking the pool. "Hey, yeah it was a late night. I heard you leaving and I had a question for you. I need some help. Mac is coming up for the weekend and we want to stay in the new house, but I have like zero furniture. She's going to help me pick lots of stuff out when she comes but I need to at least get a bed and stuff before tomorrow night. I have no idea what I need. Do you want to go look with me later?"

"Dude, I have no idea what you need either. Why don't you call one of her friends to help?"

"I would except the ones I know aren't around and the ones I don't… well I don't know them. Parker went home for the summer and I don't think they are really all that close anyway, Mac never talks about her, and Ronnie is… well I don't really know where Ronnie is."

"What about Mac's friend Paige? They went on the cruise together right? I know her, how about I give her a call later and maybe she can help."

"Cool man, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Paige may not have time to help. I gotta go. I'll call her from the car and give her your number."

* * *

"Paige, I'm having Morgan put together a profile for Keith Mars for the Nish Sweeney investigation. When you get a chance I'd like you to look it over and see if anything jumps out at you."

"No problem. I'm glad you called Miles. I need to get your okay to go ahead with the 'Operation Rob Thomas' that Charlie put together."

"Why are we even thinking about that right now? Don't we have plenty of other things that are higher priority?"

"The Sorokin's don't come home until next week, so there really isn't anything for me to do with that right now. Veronica and Mac's training is happening in SF, so nothing for me there either. I am putting together something to approach the Fitzpatrick's but so far they are staying indoors and I have to make sure my cover isn't compromised. They've already seen me once, I have to be extra careful next time around and we have Springer and Gibson watching them anyway. That leaves me to deal with Don and Payton. Coop took Payton's messages away from me, and I have everything with Don under control at the moment. I'm supposed to be on family leave. I figure we should take care of this while I have the time."

"I get it, you can handle it. What's the plan?"

"According to Rob Thomas's Castle confession, he-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear the plan."

"You aren't using anything from the Castle list. We can't have it getting out yet that we have it. We need to go through all the names and all the confessions and then decide how we want to deal with everyone. If we start taking down members one by one, it will get back to Jake Kane that we have the list and they will be able to protect themselves. I won't let Keith use the information either, for the same reason, which is why I offered up the bureau's best profiler."

"So if I can find another way, I can approach this Thomas guy?"

"Knock yourself out, but nothing comes from the confession."

"Okay, anything else? I just found myself with a lot of research to do."

"Paige, how are you holding up? And I want the whole truth, no sugar coating anything."

"I'm getting by. I'm keeping busy. Charlie has been a big support and it's probably good that Coop took over the messages."

"Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"What else?"

"I'm having a hard time looking Sheriff Mars in the eye. And myself. I'm having a hard time looking at myself too."

"What do you see?"

"I see Payton doing what he was doing, only instead of him being with Beth, he's doing it to me."

"What do we need to do to get you past this?"

"I don't know, I've read the psych journals too, I know my response is classic, but knowing that and getting past it seem to be two different things. I want to confront Payton and then be done with him."

"What about Beth?"

"I don't really care about Beth. From the two messages Coop let me read, she wants Payton, and as far as I'm concerned she can have him."

"You realize theirs isn't most likely a healthy relationship?"

"Most likely not, but again, I don't see it as my concern. She ended our friendship when she made a play for my boyfriend. He isn't my boyfriend anymore, but I don't really want her as a friend either. I have Clarence Weidman looking into Payton's past. As soon as he finds something, I will confront Payton and let him know that I really am finished."

"Okay, I want to know before that happens. You aren't to do anything on your own. I think Keith is right, there is something wrong with Payton, a threat against you is a threat against the team, and we will handle it as a team."

"Yes, sir."

"Now as your neighbor and friend, you need to get some sleep."

"I'm working on that, but right now I'm okay. It's only been two nights. Before that I got a few good nights worth of sleep, before that I went weeks without getting more than a few minutes at a time, so right now I don't feel that out of sorts."

"Take care Paige, and let me know when you come up with a plan B for Rob Thomas."

* * *

For the second day in a row Veronica woke up in Paige's bed. She knew that the housecleaner was coming today and the sheets would be changed so she took of the case on the pillow that Logan had used and put it in another ziplock bag she had brought upstairs just for this purpose. She put all the Ziplock bags in her suitcase side pocket and then checked her phone to see if she had any messages. She didn't, she glanced at the clock, it was seven thirty, she figured Logan would be getting up for his class but he said he would call her on the way home so she didn't want to bother him. She took a shower and got ready for the day. She was working at SWAT today. She stopped in to Mac's room to say goodbye before she left for Palo Alto and then she went downstairs to see if Derek was ready to go yet and to have breakfast.

Veronica found Charlie in the kitchen with Kate. They were sitting at the table and had a bunch of papers spread out in front of them. They both looked up when Veronica walked into the room and said good morning. She returned their greeting and headed straight for the coffee pot.

Veronica found the pot but found that it was empty. She turned back to find Kate standing behind her with coffee making supplies.

"Sorry V, Derek must have finished it all before he left. Charlie and I had tea so we didn't notice. I will make you some."

"That's okay, I can have tea too. Is there anymore of that Pear kind that Paige is always drinking? Pears make Logan sick so I didn't want to try it while he was here, but now that he's gone I would love to. Derek left? Did anything happen? Wasn't I supposed to go in with him?"

Kate put the coffee supplies away and showed Veronica where the tea was kept. "Derek went in early again but I don't think it was an emergency. Charlie can probably tell you more."

Veronica turned to look at Charlie, she didn't have to say anything she just raised her eyebrows and waited for him to read her mind.

"I've had my case load doubled. I'm not just your 'manny' now. Paige's nanny now also has a 'manny'. Kate has a bunch of stuff she wants to do today so Derek thought it would be fun if we dragged you along. He said you can work tomorrow instead. If you don't want to hang with us today I can take you in."

Veronica thought that she was supposed to go to the compound to train tomorrow and she looked questioningly at Charlie but she couldn't very well ask him about it in front of Kate. Charlie just shrugged so she assumed that they just had to go with the flow. She figured Charlie would give her some secret assignments when they got a moment away from Kate. She made her cup of tea and joined Charlie at the table. Kate offered to make her breakfast but said that she and Charlie had just had oatmeal. Veronica said oatmeal would be terrific and had they ever had it with peanut butter in it. Kate told her they put peanut butter in everything. Veronica ate her breakfast and listened as Kate and Charlie talked about the book they were working on at the moment. Kate had it all written and Charlie was working on the illustrations, he had 'first drafts' for a lot of the pictures and Kate was okaying them and telling him what she wanted next. After they had gone through the next several pages Kate went down to get ready in her apartment.

"So minor change of plans huh?"

"Derek got a call from a local PI. Payton tried to hire him to watch Kate, the guy turned him down but Payton probably just called someone else who doesn't feel like he owes Derek anything. Derek doesn't want Kate running around town on her own."

"Maybe the guy should tell Payton he'll do it, that way we'll know who the enemy is and the enemy will really be on our side. That way we can control what he reports back."

"It's thoughts like that, that make you a perfect recruit. Derek asked the guy to call him back right away. That is why Derek left early, he wanted to go talk to the guy and let him know exactly what he should and shouldn't be telling Payton. Derek wanted to do it in person."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Mostly just shopping. Kate hasn't been to Sonoma for a while so the kitchen will be bare. She will get all the produce when she gets there, but she wants to go to Costco today to get a lot of supplies, non perishables and boxed goods. She said something about making s'mores in the fire pit one night. I'm sorry I'm going to miss that, she puts peanut butter on those too. Maybe I can talk Paige into doing that one night."

"Somehow I don't think it will require too much convincing to get her to agree."

"Probably not, anyway Costco will probably take a good portion of the morning. Kate loved a bunch of the clothes that Paige got from my mom's store so she wants to go there, and she mentioned Paige is out of sunglasses so we will probably hit Pier 39 and Fisherman's Wharf."

"We are going to buy sunglasses for Paige? Sunglasses as in plural?"

"Yes and yes. Paige is the most organized person I know, she's even more organized than Kate, she's even more organized than Chester and that guy is like a machine, but for some reason Paige loses her sunglasses constantly. Part of it isn't really her fault. She almost always wears them when she is on an assignment. Her eyes are so unique she has to cover them somehow, sometimes she wears contacts to change their color but if she can get away with sunglasses she will."

"That's why when she showed up at the airport in Mazatlan she threw a perfectly good pair of sunglasses in the trash can."

"She wouldn't risk wearing the same pair again."

"I couldn't figure that out, they were a very nice pair of Coach glasses. Doesn't just tossing them get expensive?"

"They weren't real Coach. That is why we are going to Fisherman's Wharf and Pier 39, we can find tons of fakies for cheap. I don't think Paige has ever owned a real pair of glasses but she has had fake versions of everything."

"Are her purses fakes too?"

"Purses? I don't know about all of them, but I don't think so. The green one that she carries most of the time is a real Kathy Van Zeeland. You won't find it anywhere though. My mom bought the leather herself on a buying trip to Sweden and then asked Kathy to make the bag. They used to work together when my mom was a buyer for Nordstrom's."

"You realize when you tell me things like that, it makes me want to hate her."

"She's kind of hard to hate thought isn't she?"

"Yes, but still, it makes me want to try. Okay so I assume that this won't just be a shopping expedition for me today. What are my assignments?"

"Paige did good finding you, I don't think we have had anyone who was such a natural since we started Paige's training. Okay, this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

Mac waited until she had safely navigated the confusing streets leading from the Lamb's Forrest Hills neighborhood to the freeway that would lead her to Google's headquarters in Palo Alto, and then she connected her headset and called Dick.

"Good morning my beautiful Mac."

"Good morning my handsome Dick. Did I wake you up?"

"No, Logan did. But it was okay, I have a lot to do today and I wanted to talk to him anyway. I didn't realize he knew your friend Paige too. How is it that he knows her and I don't?"

"I don't know, her brother lives in Neptune so they could have met there I guess, or through his dad. Paige's dad is the head of SWAT in San Francisco, Aaron did that movie when we were in fifth grade, I don't remember what it was called but I heard that Aaron shadowed Mr. Lamb for research. What do you have to do today?"

"Lamb? Is Paige related to Don Lamb, as in Don Lamb the former Sheriff?"

"Yeah, she's his sister."

"Doesn't Logan hate Don Lamb?"

"Ummm, I think so, but that doesn't mean he has to hate Paige. Paige is great, she isn't anything like her brother, not that I've ever even met the guy but Veronica has told me enough to make me think that makes me one of the lucky few in Neptune. Have you met him?"

"Yeah, I never understood why Logan hated him. He pulled me over for speeding a couple times and he broke up some parties that I was at. Sheriff Lamb was always great, he always just gave me warnings to watch my speed. He always confiscated any alcohol at the parties but he only ever arrested someone once but it wasn't me and I forgot why he did it."

"You should probably try a little harder not to speed. I don't think Sheriff Mars will be quite so understanding."

"Ain't that the truth? So you are leaving kind of early for your short drive to work aren't you?"

"Uh uh, you have to answer my question first. What are you doing today?"

"I am supervising the repair of the cabinet shelves in the new house and I need to find a bed for us to get busy on when you get here. So why are you leaving so early?"

"I have a further drive than I thought. I didn't like the living arrangements that were offered to me. Last night Paige's nanny came back into town. She isn't Paige's nanny anymore but she still lives downstairs and she still does most of the cooking. I got invited to dinner and when I mentioned how I wasn't thrilled with my situation the Lamb's offered up the guest room again. Staying with people I like, in a house that I love is totally worth the extra drive, throw in Kate's cooking and the decision was a no brainer."

"So that is why you didn't want to talk about your living arrangements, you weren't happy?"

"You are a guy and you would just try to fix it, I wanted to fix it on my own. Besides I didn't want to just complain, there were much better things for us to be talking about."

"I'm glad you got it all worked it out. You are right I probably would have tried to fix it, but if you ever just want me to listen and not offer up ideas you could just tell me that. I don't want you to have to avoid telling me things. I can respect that you want to take care of some things on your own."

"Thank you, I will remember that."

"I suppose I should have asked for your old roommates name before I said all that huh? I would like to send her a little hate mail."

"It wasn't really her fault, I just like having my own room. I was having to get creative about where we could talk. I couldn't really have phone sex with you when I was sharing a room."

"Just a couple days and we can leave the phones out of it."

"I know, tomorrow night. We need to talk about where you will be when I get there."

"What do you mean? I will be at the airport. I want to pick you up."

"I think Paige is planning on picking us up. I hadn't actually thought about it until now. I will call her later. I have to go, I miss you baby, I will call you on my way home okay?"

"I miss you too Macster."

* * *

Paige had showered again when she got home from her run but she had just threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear while she made Don breakfast and took care of his wounds. Charlie's phone had died while she was running. She hoped that his phone hadn't beeped and woke him up but she figured if it had he would have called her, and he didn't.

Her phone was ringing when she got out of the shower but it was Miles. She did a little research on Rob Thomas after she hung up but then she had to get ready to meet Colbie Baxter for her interview at Java the Hut. Paige didn't want to do it at the house just in case. With the way Don treated a lot of Neptune while he was Sheriff Paige didn't' think it was wise to haphazardly pass around his address. She changed into a casual skirt, this one she had bought before she went on the cruise and it came back in her luggage but had blue and orange flowers along the bottom and went perfectly with one of the new shirts Charlie had picked up. One of her new pairs of shoes completed the outfit, she glanced in the mirror to make sure everything looked good but avoided her eyes. She did her makeup in the small mirror like Kate's that she had bought at the drugstore on her way home from her appointment at Mars Investigations the day before.

Paige made sure Don was good and didn't need anything and then she walked out the front door. Lefty had parked behind her blocking her car in the driveway and was walking up towards the house. Paige walked down the stairs and saw him when she turned toward the driveway.

"You look awfully pretty this morning. You don't have a hot breakfast date do you?"

Paige smiled at her tall dark haired old friend and wondered for the thousandth time why more girls didn't melt when they looked into his deep brown eyes. "Nope, no hot date, just an interview with a potential nurse. I was only able to score one interview so I am hoping this one will work out, otherwise I'm totally screwed."

"Crap you have to go, I tried calling this morning but your cell just went to voicemail, I didn't want to call the house phone and wake Don. Any chance we could talk today?"

"I was going to call you after my interview, I won't know what is happening until after then. I'm hoping she will be perfect and will want to start today. I'll call you after I find out. I must have been in the shower when you called. I left you a plate in the fridge, maybe we will be able to do lunch but why don't you take it anyway just in case. It's leftover salmon from last night. I made the dill sauce you like. It's in a separate container, make sure you take it out before you stick it in the microwave, the sauce should be cold." Paige gave her old friend a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You're feeling kind of skinny, we gotta fatten you up and then we gotta find you a girl."

Lefty laughed at her and then moved his car so she could leave. He made her promise that she would find some time for them to talk soon and he winked at Paige as she drove away.

Even with her brief conversation in the yard Paige was still early for the interview. She got a table and ordered some tea and a pastry and went over her list of questions one more time. She really wanted this nurse to work out, but she wouldn't risk Don's health or even his happiness just because she was desperate. If it came down to it she would figure something else out. She kept her eye on the door and dismissed everyone that walked in as being the one she was meeting.

Paige saw the young couple walk in and dismissed them as quickly as she had dismissed everyone else, but for some reason they intrigued her. The couple was young but it was obvious that the man was a few years younger than the woman. Both were good looking, the man was tall at least six foot two and had brown hair, Paige couldn't see the guys eyes from where she was but he had thick sexy eyebrows. The girl had long hair, it was a light brown and she wore it back in a pony tail. The girl was in a casual skirt and the man was in a pair of slacks and a sport coat, but he had no tie. Paige had seen the man open the door for the woman but she noticed they weren't touching at all. The man approached the counter and talked briefly with the hostess, he then rejoined the girl and together they both scanned the room. Paige watched as their eyes settled on her and then they both smiled and walked toward her. Paige was sitting against the back wall, she never liked for people to be behind her in a restaurant if she wasn't with someone who could watch her back for her so she knew they were definitely looking for her. She waited until they got close and then she stood up to greet them. The man extended his hand and introduced them both.

"Hi, Paige?" He waited for Paige to nod and then went on, "I'm Casey and this is Colbie. I'm sorry to barge in on your interview like this, but I thought the personal recommendation from me might mean more if you actually met the person it came from. You look surprised, don't hold my being here against Colbie, she begged me not to come, she would have been here earlier but I ambushed her in the parking lot and spent the last several minutes pleading my case."

Paige watched as Casey rambled on and she continued to size him up. "No worries Mr. Gant. I have to admit neither of you are at all what I pictured. I thought you sounded young on the phone, but I had no idea the CEO of Gant Publishing was this young. Won't you please sit down?"

Casey held pulled out a chair for Colbie but remained standing. "Colbie was right, I shouldn't have intruded. You probably think this was just a ploy to get a chance to talk to you about your books. That really isn't why I am here. Colbie is a fantastic nurse, she spent more time with my grandmother than everyone else we hired. She was only an aide when she started but she was so gentle and compassionate. She was the only one my gram never complained about. I will leave you guys to have your talk. Can I get either of you anything?"

"Mr. Gant you are welcome to stay, if it is okay with Colbie, I was a little surprised that's all. I already got some tea and the waitress should be here soon to take orders."

Casey looked at Colbie and she rolled her eyes and indicated that he could sit down. "Are we really back to me being Mr. Gant? I thought we were past that. Do I have to go back to calling you Miss Lamb?"

"No, Casey you don't. Colbie, do you have a resume? I was hoping I could look at it while you look at this." Paige handed the small stapled set of papers to the pretty girl across the table. "It is just a brief description of the responsibilities I need help with and a very brief outline of Don's daily schedule. It starts when he gets up in the morning and doesn't end until he is asleep at night. It encompasses way more hours than we expect anyone to work in a day, but the hours may vary some and I want you to have a complete idea about what you would be getting into."

Colbie smiled and accepted the papers and handed over the resume she had polished up the night before. "Thank you. I'm not sure how much Casey has told you. When I started working for the Gant's I was still getting my certification to be a nursing assistant. Since then I have finished that and have become a Licensed Practical Nurse. I'm still working on becoming a Registered Nurse. I have two years of school left. Working full time and going to school at night has slowed things down a little. Casey wasn't sure if you only wanted someone who was already an RN. I tried to get him to call you, I didn't want to waste your time, but he insisted that you should meet me anyway."

"I appreciate your concern for my time, but its fine. We already had an RN and she wasn't what we needed. Looking at your resume you are more than qualified for what we are looking for. I see you have had several jobs over the last few years, you never stayed anywhere for very long, may I ask why you moved around so much?"

"You may, nursing can be a fickle profession. I never left a job because I was unhappy or because anyone was unhappy with me. You are welcome to call them all for references. Most hospitals and even clinics can't be real flexible with schedules. Each semester when my school schedule changed I had to find a new job that would accommodate my new availability. And then often, if something came along that paid better, I had to take it. I'm on my own and I'm paying for everything myself. I've taken out a few student loans but I'm hoping to graduate without being too deep in debt."

"So the fact that this won't be a long term position is okay with you? I hate to see you leave a job that could be permanent for something that will just be for the summer."

"Right now I am working with several temporary placement agencies just to make ends meet for the summer. It's hard to remember where I am going each day. I would love to find one full time job that will take care of the bills. Private care often pays better than clinical work and is usually much more rewarding. Even if one of the agencies found me something full time I would have to leave when school starts up in the fall."

"I notice your resume says you live in LA, are you okay with that long of a commute. I would offer to let you stay with us, but the house is too small. I don't even get my own room. We could always make due in a pinch, but trust me you wouldn't want to do it regularly."

"Casey has offered to let me stay in my old room at his house. I lived in most of the time I was with his grandmother. I actually didn't realize it until he mentioned it but I still have the key. I'm very reliable, I'm never late, even if I did go back to LA for the night I would make sure to be on time."

Paige and Colbie continued to talk as Casey's head bounced back and forth between them. They had stopped paying attention to him and he pulled out his Blackberry to answer some emails. He was completely surprised when all of a sudden he heard his name. He looked up to find both Paige and Colbie looking at him like he had three eyes

"Sorry, were you talking to me?"

Paige smiled and Colbie laughed. "Yes I was. I was hoping I could talk to Colbie for a few minutes without you here, I see now that you would have never heard us anyway. But now that we have your attention again, could you give us a few minutes?"

Casey apologized again and went to find his own table.

"Colbie, I think you are great. So far you seem to be exactly what I am looking for. I don't usually think personal questions are appropriate for a job interview, but could I ask if you and Casey are a couple?"

"Me and Casey? No. I've known Casey for years now, and I have had a few boyfriends in that time, but I promise you none of them have been him. Casey spent a lot of time with his grandmother when she was starting to go downhill. We spent a lot of time together back then. We got to be friends, but we have never been anything more."

"You are free to date who you want, but to be honest, his recommendation means a little more if it isn't romantically motivated. How about it Colbie, I would love to have you as Don's nurse, but are you sure you want to be?"

"I appreciate your honesty about his recent attitude, but rather than turning me off, I see it as a challenge that I would love to take on. Couple that with the money you are offering, the opportunity for overtime and the fact that I will get incredible free accommodations for the summer I think it is a job I can't resist."

They talked a little more and Paige was delighted to hear that Colbie could start the next day. They waved Casey back over and they all made a little small talk. Colbie said she needed to drive back to LA and pack. She told Casey she would see him later that night and Paige that she would see her in the morning. Casey got up to help her with her chair and then sat back down.

* * *

Logan was a little surprised that his call to Paige went to voicemail. He thought she was only ignoring calls from Payton, he went ahead and left her a message but decided that he would call her back after class so that his message didn't get left in voicemail purgatory like the messages that Casey said he had left for her. He got to class early like he thought. He found a drive thru Starbucks and ordered a Venti iced coffee and a piece of coffee cake just because he knew it was something that Veronica would have liked. He found the building his class was being held in and found that it was still locked. He spotted a bench and settled down to wait. He still had almost an hour until the class started. He knew Veronica would be working and most likely couldn't answer the phone but he thought he would call and leave her a voicemail for her to find later. He listened to the phone ring and then heard her talking, he wasn't really paying attention, he was listening for the 'beep' and it wasn't until he heard her say his name a few times that he realized she had actually answered.

"Veronica baby? How come you aren't working? Is everything okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. Derek switched my schedule around so I could help Kate get ready for Sonoma. We are on a marathon shopping expedition. I've never been to Costco before they open to the general public. Kate's card is from Penny's office so we got in with all the business shoppers. What are you doing?"

"You are being safe right? Charlie is right there too?"

"Of course he is, Charlie tell Logan 'Hi'" Veronica held the phone up so Charlie could do as he was told he took the phone and apologized for still not calling. He told Logan he would call him that afternoon when they got back to the house and after Logan's class. Logan asked him to promise not to let anything happen to Veronica and Charlie agreed but said he couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't get food poisoning from all the crap she was eating at the sample tables. Logan agreed not to hold that against Charlie, he acknowledged that Charlie couldn't stop her from eating anything and cautioned him not to try. He also told Charlie that it wouldn't be a problem, Veronica had an iron stomach. The whole time Charlie had the phone he had to hold it up so Veronica couldn't reach it, she kept dancing around him and trying to jump up and grab the phone from him. Finally Charlie handed the phone back and Veronica snatched it away like it was the last cupcake on earth. "You were just supposed to say 'hi' not spend the few minutes you have before class having an actually conversation with him."

"I still have plenty of time for you Sugarpuss. Have you eaten anything good this morning?"

"I had a good breakfast at home. Kate made oatmeal with peanut butter it was fabulous. Everything here has paled in comparison. Charlie wouldn't even try a lot of it, he says poison control is out of his job description and one of us should live to explain what happened. I've always loved the samples at Costco but a few days of food at the Lamb house and I'm afraid I've been spoiled."

"Well then babe, you better learn all you can while you are there. I would be happy to hire someone to cook all your meals for you but I don't think we will be able to get Kate away from the Lambs."

"I don't think so either, but I think we should try. You got to class so early that you are still locked outside didn't you?"

"Yep, just like every other first day of school I've ever had. It would be more fun if you were here with me like usual. I was smart this time though, I went to Starbucks and got a drink and a huge chunk of coffee cake that I would happily share with you. I bought it just because I knew you would like it."

"I miss you too. Every aisle I go down I find something that reminds me of you, or makes me think of you. We walked in and of course the big TV's are in the front. I thought how awesome it would be to watch The Big Labowski with you on the biggest one. Then I saw the computers and I thought of how you just bought a new one. Then we went down the office supply aisle and I saw the pens you like best. Then there was a bunch of camping equipment and I wondered if you liked to camp. That isn't something we ever talked about. I hated that I didn't know. Do you like to camp?"

"I've never really been camping. We went to Yosemite once, my parents called it camping but we had were in a very luxurious cabin and we had a maid who cleaned everything and a cook who started our campfire and barbecued all our meals. If you wanted to, we could try camping for real sometime. We could do it with a group, maybe Paige and Charlie, maybe Dick and Mac, I've never thought about Dick camping, it's kinda hard to picture, but he's changed a lot so who knows."

"I used to camp with my dad. My mom never wanted to come, but it was always fun. I think we should try it. So you can see changes in Dick too? Mac said she thinks so too, but I worry he may just be trying to impress her."

"I don't blame you for being skeptical, but he really does seem different, but still the same. It's weird, you will probably just have to see for yourself. He seems more put together. He's more organized, he's neater. I thought he was going to have a conniption fit because I didn't clean up before I left this morning, but instead he just asked me if I could go shopping with him. He put a bunch of thought into who could go with him."

"That all sounds like a new Dick, where is the old 'same' Dick?"

"He wants to go shopping for his house, the guy owns absolutely nothing but the only thing he is worried about getting before Mac gets here is a bed."

"Ahhh there is the old Dick. So are you spending your afternoon bed shopping with this young but oh' so responsible Mr. Casablancas?"

"The only bed for Dick's house I would consider shopping for is the one you and I will be sleeping in if we ever stay in the guest room. I told him I would call Paige and see if she is interested. I left her a message. I told him not to get mad if she can't or won't I know she's busy, but I thought it might be something she would get a kick out of and she asked lots of questions about him on our ride home. I thought it would be a chance for him to get to know him without Mac there to make him all sweet and disgusting."

"You are just full of brilliant ideas lately Mr. S. I would love to chat some more but I don't think Charlie can stall Kate anymore. He's been keeping her occupied in the books section but she knows it's all a ruse now and she wants to move on. I asked her to show me how to pick out the right kind of meat and that is where she's headed."

"Knowing which piece of meat to pick is a very important lesson indeed. Have fun Sugarpuss and I will call you after my class."

Veronica told him she couldn't wait, and she said goodbye, she listened as Logan said goodbye too and she waited to hear more but that was all she got, and then her phone started flashing. She noticed again that Logan hung up without saying 'I love you' even once and wondered what exactly that meant.

* * *

Casey nodded to a waitress and held up his cup, indicating he would like more coffee, and then he turned back to Paige. "You really will like her. She's terrific. I have given her many references over the last couple years. Never in person though, usually people call me, I didn't even think that my age could be a factor in you taking her seriously."

"It wasn't. I was just surprised. So I suppose since we are here you want to talk a little business?"

"We don't have to. I told you that there weren't any strings. I meant that."

"I appreciate that. It's nice to hear that sometimes people still mean what they say. I am a little curious though. Why is the CEO of Gant Publishing calling me directly? Why not an underling, and why sidestep my agent?"

"So for the record I would just like to make note that it is you who are initiating the business talk."

"Duly noted."

"I may be the CEO but for the most part the title is just that, a title. I took over when our accountant discovered our old CEO was helping himself to more of the profits than he was supposed to. I have a team of people helping me, I'm still trying to go to school and get my business degree, but I'm learning more by just working with different departments within the company. I'm trying to do all of the jobs that I would have if I had just started like someone who didn't inherit the company. I want to love the company and know it as well as my grandmother did. I have actually spent time in the mail room and even in the maintenance department. I didn't enjoy it but I did put in the time. Right now I'm working in the area of the company that seeks out new authors. I want to bring someone in on my own. I got a list of hot genres from one of our editors. I came across your name and noticed that your books were out of print. I found you in our system and saw that when your agent originally approached us you had written five books for the series. Only three of the books had been printed. I tried calling the agent we had listed for you but he said he didn't work with you anymore. He gave me your number and here we are."

"That agent dumped me when the publisher dropped the books. They wanted me to do a tour. I was seventeen, they thought it would be great, but I didn't want anything do with it. I wanted him to shop the books around but he said no. I was in school and really involved in several extracurricular activities. I just let it all go. I hadn't really thought much about the books until you called. What did you have in mind?"

"In four more months Pickles Press' contracts for the first three books expire. They never printed the second two so the contract for them is null and void. I already had our lawyers look into it. Basically I would like to do a major Becky Karecki campaign. I want her to be a household name like Hannah Montana, but without the negative stigma of TV, I want her just to be the good wholesome role model parents are begging us for. I see a huge marketing opportunity. There would of course be the books. We would start with the first one, we could have it out in time for the thanksgiving break. We would have a huge ad campaign, and make sure that every girl in America wants the book. We could begin December with some Becky Karecki inspired items, dolls, school supplies, I don't really know, that isn't really my area of expertise but I have a whole department that works on that kind of thing. I will work with them next. This would be my pet project. I would oversee it personally through the whole process. I figure we re-release the first three books every three months for the first year and then next November we release the fourth book, the fifth book can come out right around spring break, we'll have millions of girls lying on the beach and in lounge chairs by the pool while they read your book."

"You've already put a lot of time and thought into this."

"I admit, I put a lot of thought into what I wanted to do, but it took me a while to find the right books for what I had in mind. Yours are perfect. They've already proven to sell well. I think the Pickles Press was stupid to give them up so easily. The books are written for the Junior High crowd. Even girls that were in sixth grade when they came out are in high school this year. I checked AMAZON, there are a few copies for sale, but not near as many as I thought. I had our research department do some surveys, girls who have your books keep them, there is still a wait list to check them out at all branches of the LA county library system. They are still researching other counties. Balboa County Library has had every copy stolen. They are out of print and they can't get more. I spoke with the librarian at the Neptune branch personally and she said if they were re-released they would be the first books on her order sheet. I know this would be a cash cow, but that isn't the only reason I'm interested. This is a chance for me to make a splash in the publishing world. I turned twenty one last month and no one wants to take me seriously. They know I only got this job because of Gram, that's true, but I want to prove her right and make her proud, even if she isn't here to see it."

"Casey, it sounds like an amazing plan, but I don't know if I can commit to something that big right now. I finished writing the books when I was fifteen, the fifth one is five years old but the first one is almost eight. I looked at it last night. It needs a lot of work before I would even consider letting it hit the bookshelves again."

"We have some of the best editors in the business for that. You really don't have to do that much. You could mostly just sit back and watch it all happen, your hardest job would be cashing your checks."

"That isn't me. Everything I write is like a piece of my soul. I have always used my own editors. It isn't that I can't take the criticism, I can, I just feel like I am so invested in them, that I write them with love and I want the people who edit them to do so with that same love, you can't get that with a staff editor. I get that from my parents and a few carefully chosen friends."

"Okay so you use your own editors. I don't have a problem with that."

"Casey, I would have to be very involved with anything that had my name on it, even though Ella Hunt isn't really my name, she is still a part of me. Even if you did most of the marketing research and put everything together I would want a say about anything that went out with my name on it."

"Of course, I would welcome your opinion and ideas, you could have veto power over all licensed products. If you wanted we could go with your real name on the books. I am not sure if something like that would help or hurt initial sales, but I'm sure the marketing department has data on that sort of thing."

"No, if the books come out again it will still be under the name Ella Hunt. I assume part of your market blitz would include some sort of tour?"

"Ideally, you aren't fifteen anymore. I think one of the things moms will love is your wholesomeness. You are a marketers dream. Are you still against the idea?"

"I am not sure. When the books first came out we kept me out of the limelight because I was only fourteen and I wanted to be taken seriously. My parents didn't want anything to interfere with school so it just seemed the right thing to do. When the third book came out and the publishing company pushed for me to do a tour we talked about it again. I was seventeen and like I said I didn't really have the time. My boyfriend didn't really like the idea of me being in the public eye, it wasn't a big deal to me so I let it go."

"Is the boyfriend still a factor in your decision?"

"No, I figured out soon after that he was more interested in being the one in the limelight. I was young, stupid and in love, I was content with him being the one getting all of the attention. But he is completely out of the picture."

"I have a hard time believing any guy is the one getting the attention when they are standing next to you."

* * *

Please review!!! Fanfiction is really slow so i am having a hard time doing my final edit... i'm posted anyway and will make changes later, feel free to point out mistakes during your review!


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for all the reviews, they came in lightening fast! I still have a few chapters written and ready to go so if you guys are as awesome with this chapter as you were with the last one I could probably get one or even two out before I leave for Palm Springs... Just ten reviews....

One thing i am surprised no one ever mentioned was Don's comment to Mr. Manning after he found Veronica and Duncan in Grace's room. After Don cuffed V and Duncan he went back to the bedroom and started looking around. Mr. Manning said that Don couldn't just barge in and start poking around like that. Don replied with how he had heard his father give the exact same speech. Obviously Mr. Lamb is not going to be abusive in my story, but i am not ignoring the comment, i'm changing it a little... you will see what i mean in this chapter...

We find a lot out in this chapter, it is longer than all my other chapters, I considered breaking it into two but i really wanted all of Don's flashback kept together... i would really really really like to hear what you think... so please review...

Chapter 37

Kate heard the phone ring and she opened it quickly before anyone around her noticed. Veronica and Charlie were an aisle over looking at the movies while she looked at CD's. She made sure they weren't paying attention to her and then she spoke into the phone. "Hi."

"You're whispering, I promise you that is the quickest way to get Veronica's attention."

"Sorry, she can't hear me, she's looking at DVD's with Charlie. We are at Costco and it is plenty loud in here. Wait until you see everything we bought for this weekend. Too bad you won't be with us Thursday night, we picked out some awesome steaks to barbecue. We are going to make the marinade tonight and by the time we cook them they will just melt in your mouth."

"You can't save them until Friday?"

"Friday we are making barbecued chicken with a homemade chipotle and lime marinade. Veronica was watching a cooking show while I got ready this morning and she got the idea. The steaks need to be frozen or cooked by Thursday so sorry. I'll make an extra and maybe you can have it for lunch or something one day."

"I bet you have all the lunches planned too?"

"We do, but I always like to be flexible. How was your breakfast?"

"I can't believe you made me homemade breakfast burritos that could be warmed in the microwave. Breakfast was astounding just like you. Your directions were perfect. I am afraid I'm going to have to start exercising with or without you if I keep eating so well, and please don't think I'm complaining, but how many eggs were in that burrito, should I be worried about my cholesterol?"

"Everyone should be worried about their cholesterol. I made you a burrito for each of the next three days, I used a total of nine eggs but only three yolks, and believe it or not but the sausage wasn't really sausage. I made it myself from ground turkey. The burrito may have tasted decadent and sinful, but I assure you it was very healthy. The tortilla may have looked like boring, bad for you white flour but it was whole grain and contained forty seven percent of your daily recommended grams of fiber. If you stick to everything I left for you, you will complete the day with all of your needed vitamins, well within your recommended allotment of fat, plenty of protein and six servings of vegetables. Add a couple pieces of fruit and you will have had a perfectly balanced day according to the United States Department of Agriculture Food Pyramid."

"I told you absolutely astounding. Hey if Veronica is with you, then she isn't at work. Why isn't she at work?"

"I'm not really sure except that she and Charlie keep referring to him as my 'manny' so I think either Derek is taking Payton's desire to talk to me pretty seriously, or he rearranged things so we would have more time together. We are all good though. Charlie is a great 'manny', he is treating us both fairly and not showing favoritism at all. He is teasing us both equally, although right now he is giving me a look. He took the phone away from Veronica while she talked to Logan earlier, you should have seen her jumping up trying to get it. I'm afraid I will break something if I have to do anything like that."

"Can't you just stop him with that magic look of yours? The one you used on Don anytime he stepped out of line that last night we all had dinner."

Kate laughed and Keith's heart stopped as it did every time he heard her. "I don't know, it's been a while since I had to use the look on Charlie, let me try." Kate turned to look at Charlie he glanced up from the movie he was looking at to catch her eye. She gave him her 'magic look' and then sighed at his reaction. "I don't think it's going to work. He laughed at me."

"Is he headed your way?"

"No he just went back to the movie he was looking at. Now he's showing it to Veronica."

"It worked. Not only is he leaving you alone, but he's continuing to keep Veronica occupied so we can talk. See you are more powerful than you thought."

"Hmmm, maybe so, but I think it has more to do with what Paige will do to him if I tell her he interfered with you and me."

"We are very lucky that we have so many people on our side. I shudder to think what would happen if Paige decided she didn't like me."

"You are terrific, and Paige is an excellent judge in character. Well except with Payton. You aren't going to turn out to be a psycho stalker are you?"

"I promise, but it doesn't sound like Paige was the only one who was fooled. He got past Derek too, Derek said he was young when they met but he still had him checked out, and regularly, he never had anything pop up. It wasn't just your family he had fooled either, he has a good part of America fooled too. Or at least I think he does, I'm not sure he has actually done anything illegal yet. I'm still hoping we can stop that from happening. I'm changing the subject, Payton Turner isn't what I want to discuss with you during this late morning stolen moment. How are you Sweetums, you've been gone almost twenty four hours, have you forgotten me yet."

"I miss you too Peaches. It's going to take a lot more than a few hours to make me forget you. I'm doing well. Staying busy helps and having Veronica helps too. She makes me feel like you aren't really so far away. How are you?"

"I agree, staying busy is working for me too, that and knowing that I can call you if I want to chat. We are making some headway on the murder investigation, I'm mostly just supervising that one. I have two of my best deputies on it, and a bunch of other ones are helping them. I'm mostly working Paige's case solo, I know she doesn't want anything to get leaked and the best way to make sure that doesn't happen is to keep it all to myself."

"She will appreciate that. Are you stopping by there today?"

"Sometime later, I called this morning just to check in but Don said she was interviewing a potential nurse. I told him she could call me if she wanted me to do a quick background check, but I haven't heard anything."

"I'm sure she'll have one done. She had Derek run it last time. It helps him feel like he's contributing even if he can't be there himself."

"If she had one run on Martha Darton, why did you ask me to do it? Kate Knight, did you just stop by the office to flirt with me?"

"Actually no, well maybe a little, I stopped by the office to ask you to call Eli. I was also curious about Martha Darton and I didn't know Paige had already done a background check. I was just expecting to get a referral from you for someone else to look into it. I had no idea you would be so diligent and sexy all at the same time. I never saw your report, but Paige gave me the one Derek gave her. Martha checked out in ours, I'm assuming she did in yours too."

"She did, but we must be missing something. I'll try and look into it when I get some free time. So you thought I was sexy that first day in my office?"

Kate glanced up and made sure that Veronica was still well out of earshot and then she walked even further away. "Why Sheriff Mars, I thought you were sexy the moment you showed up knocking on my door. You were in your uniform and you gave me that smile that turns my insides to goo."

* * *

Logan left the class totally energized. Tom Blakely was a genius and Logan was going to love every minute he got to spend with him. Just like he told Veronica, he left his first day of school with stacks of homework to do. He was a little surprised that Tom wanted the assignments emailed by Friday and that their next class meeting was actually going to be Sunday Afternoon at Tom's house in Beverly Hills, but it's not like he had plans for the day, he most likely wouldn't even be able to spend the time with Veronica on the phone, she would be spending her last few hours with her dad before he left to come back home.

He called her as soon as he got settled into his Range Rover. He immediately started gushing about his new assignments but she interrupted him. She told him she really, really wanted to hear all about it but she was having lunch with Charlie and Kate at the Seal House on the end of Pier 39. They were inside right by the window and had a fantastic view of the hundreds of Sea lions that were sunning themselves on the big docks arranged just for that purpose. She told him they had a couple of stops after lunch and then they would be headed home, she and Kate had a lot of kitchen prep work to do but she promised to call him as soon as she could give him one hundred percent of her attention. Logan told her he was glad she was having a good time and he hid the small amount of selfish disappointment that he felt creeping up. He asked her to send him a picture of the sea lions and promised to not forget any of the good details about his new class and then they said good bye and hung up.

He had noticed he had two missed calls and two messages from Dick but he felt calling Veronica was more important. Now that he had talked to her, he dialed in and listened to those messages. The first one was quick, Dick just said he hadn't heard from Paige and could he please call her again when he got a chance. The second one said that Paige had just sent him a text and had said she would call him later that afternoon. Dick thanked Logan for following through and told him he would be at his new house if Logan wanted to come check it out. Logan cranked up his music and drove the rest of the way back to Neptune thinking about his homework he only had two days to complete.

The assignment was to read the abbreviated screenplay that they were given and then cast each of the parts. They were told that it was up to them, completing the assignment would be a part of their final grade but there weren't any right or wrong people. They were told that non-traditional choices would need to be justified. Tom Blakely assured his students that he would know if they just plugged any old name into the cast. Logan had every intention of reading the script carefully and then choosing who he thought would best be able to give justice to the screenplay that Tom Blakely had co-written. This assignment was only a small part of the class. On Sunday, the students would be meeting some of the actual actors that had been cast in the movie. They weren't given the movie's title and the screen play had been altered to insure no one could cheat and look up on the internet who was really in it. On Sunday they would be given their final project. They weren't told anything about it yet, but Logan guessed it must be huge if it was the only project they would be working on.

Logan stopped at a light on Main street and noticed Paige's green Mini Cooper parked in the lot of a strip mall that held Java the Hut, a deli, a small Mexican restaurant that Logan never ate at because the one time he did he got food poisoning, and a small furniture store. Logan figured Paige was there with Dick and he thought she was a fast worker if she already was meeting with Dick. His light turned green and Logan made a split second decision to pull into the lot and say hi. He found a parking space and was maneuvering into it when he saw Paige approach her car. The man she was with definitely wasn't Dick but Logan still recognized him even though he only saw the back of his dark haired head. He was still going to get out to say hello, but then he saw the guy lean in and Paige hugged him and then Logan saw her give him a kiss on the cheek. The guy helped Paige into her car and then leaned in the window. Logan couldn't see from his angle for sure what the guy did once his face was in the car but Logan could only think of one thing he would be doing if he leaned in a car window like that. He watched the man come out smiling and then saw as he winked down at Paige. Logan continued to watch as the man walked over to his car still smiling and then drove away.

Logan sat dumbfounded as he debated what to do.

* * *

Don had gotten up after Paige left for her interview with the potential nurse. She had told him the recommendation was from Casey Gant and he was okay with that. He had met Casey a few times, he'd talked to him a few days after his Grandmother's funeral. He had been slightly arrogant but nothing like the other 09ers Casey usually hung out with. The other times they had met were always in a group setting, Casey had been at parties that Don and his deputies had had to break up, He had pulled Casey over once or twice for speeding and Casey had been a passenger in several cars he had pulled over for similar infractions.

Don had gone into the kitchen to put his breakfast dishes in the sink and Lefty had walked in. They had a cup of coffee at the table and talked a little. Lefty asked about Paige, but Don had clammed up. Lefty asked if Don needed anything while he was still there, he got the plate that Paige had made for him and then he left for work.

Don was tired, always having to be on guard exhausted him, and with the way Paige made note and analyzed every little thing he said, he felt he really had to watch it. He figured that is why all the mean personal comments came flying out of his mouth, as long as he kept Paige on the defensive she couldn't be working her offense. They had had a good night the night before, he knew she loved him, he knew she only wanted him to be happy and healthy and strong again. He wanted all those things too, he just didn't think he had the same faith that Paige did that he could really be all those things again.

The house phone had rang on Don's way back to his room. Charlie had called looking for Paige, he was surprised when Don answered the phone but then he realized he had hit the wrong speed dial on the cordless phone he rarely used. Don told Charlie where Paige was and that he wasn't sure when she would be home. He agreed to let her know he called. Don resisted the urge to be rude to Charlie, he had no reason to be but it seemed to come so naturally. Don answered a few questions about his condition and then told him he was tired, he blamed it on Paige keeping him up most of the night and he wanted to go lie down. He realized it was probably a mistake the second the words came out of him mouth. Charlie tried to ask more questions but Don cut him off and they said goodbye. The phone rang again and this time it was Keith Mars, Don talked to him briefly and then hung up.

Don laid back down in his bed and debated between watching the fourth episode of season one of Gilmore Girls or going to sleep. Both options had appeal. He did want to see the show and if he watched it now, no one would know, not even Paige. He had rolled his eyes numerous times during the three episodes he said Paige tortured him with, but knowing Paige she probably saw through his false dislike. As much as he would never admit to liking the show, if he was going to watch it with someone that someone would only be Paige and it might give them some common ground where they could be in the same room and enjoy some of their old closeness.

Sleep would be good too. He had woken up early in the morning to use the bathroom and had seen lights on, he had gone out to see what Paige was up to in the middle of the night but he didn't see her in the living room or the kitchen, he checked the Den where her bed was set up but it was empty, although it did look like she had at least laid down for a while. He saw the sliver of light under the front bathroom door and called out to her. She didn't reply so he went up to the door with the intention of knocking, but then he heard her crying. He wasn't sure if she had heard him and chose to ignore him or maybe she had headphones on or something, but he decided if she was in there crying it was because she didn't want him to know about it. He left her alone and went back to bed but then he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his baby sister all alone in the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. He wanted to kill whoever caused those tears but he was afraid that that person might have been him. He'd tossed and turned until he heard the shower go on and then off and then Paige had come out. He heard her come in his room but he'd stayed still and hoped she would think he would still be sleeping. He listened as she quietly walked about the house and then he heard the front door close. He got up and went in search of the note he knew she would leave. He found it and read that she had gone for a run. He wished news like that meant everything was good, but even though he didn't know Paige as well as he used to, he still knew that running was one of her escape mechanisms. He wished rather than believed that it wasn't him she felt the need to escape from.

He went back to bed after that and managed to sleep but it was fitful sleep and certainly didn't leave him feeling refreshed.

He hadn't heard Paige come in but he was awake when she brought in breakfast and took care of his wounds for him. He hated that she was being so nice and that she was so sincere. He was nice too but he knew the words came out sounding fake. He wanted her to call him on it, but was thankful she didn't. She'd tousled his hair before she left and told him she still hadn't forgotten about getting him a haircut sometime soon.

Don decided to hold off on Gilmore Girls, Paige had asked how he wanted to spend Friday, he thought he would ask her if she could rent the rest of Season One and they could spend all day in front of the TV, just the two of them. He had been dreading Friday. It was the hardest day of the year for him, but rather than getting him down he had always used the pain as motivation to make sure Lana wasn't ever forgotten. He had always channeled the pain into action, stretching the day into days that he spent pushing the detectives on her case to follow the slightest lead, and searching for new ones on his own. But this year was different, this year he couldn't do that. This year he was stuck in Neptune, cooped up with someone who said she still loved him but openly admitted she didn't like him very much anymore. Don was hoping he could push the pain away for a while, not forever, he had vowed to never give up and he wasn't going to, but if he could push it aside for a few months until he was strong enough to make a short trip to Las Vegas, as long as he knew that he wasn't forgetting her completely, he could get through Friday.

Don knew pushing the pain away wasn't going to be easy, he could already feel the angst creep up inside of him as he always did in the days leading up to the anniversary date. He tried to find a comfortable position to lie down in but nothing was working for him. He tried to close his eyes but every time he did he was faced with his pretty and innocent Lana calling out to him, begging him to find her. He saw her with her long blond hair and her big blue eyes as she pleaded with him to not leave her out there all alone.

* * *

Charlie was having a good time with Kate and Veronica. They were fun to be around and watching them together was hilarious. Veronica hung on every word Kate said and was in awe as she listened to all the knowledge Kate shared so freely with her. Kate asked Veronica tons of questions about what she liked and what she didn't like and although a lot of it was about food, Kate asked about a lot of other things too. Charlie knew neither one of them would forget the things they were learning. Veronica because she had a naturally great memory for details, and Kate because she made it a point to never forget the things that were important to the ones she loved. Charlie was pretty sure that Kate would love Veronica even if she wasn't Sheriff Mars' daughter, but he figured that only helped.

Charlie did his job and he followed the two of them around everywhere they went. He made sure no one was watching them and he helped both of them get stuff down from places that were too high for them to reach. He kept one eye on Kate and one on Veronica, and he kept his phone in his hand, wishing and hoping that Paige would call him back.

He had woke up this morning when his phone beeped to let him know it was out of battery power and was shutting down. He plugged it in and then looked at the clock. It was after seven so he knew Paige would be up by now no matter how late she went down. His iPhone still didn't have enough juice to power up so he used the cordless phone he kept by his bed to call her. He had reprogrammed in all the speed dials the day she left to go back to Neptune so he had her cell and Don's house phone in there too. He had meant to call her cell but he hit the wrong button and Don answered. He had tried to casually pump Don for a little information when Don said he got up in the middle of the night and Paige was up, but Don wouldn't tell him anything. Don said she was on that interview so he decided to wait, he figured she would call him when she was done. He gave into his impatience around eleven and called her but it went to voicemail. He left a message and told Cooper 'hi' and asked him to give him a call when he had a moment.

Cooper called him back almost immediately and Charlie asked how the progress with the messages was coming along. Cooper reminded him all questions were to go to Paige and then made the comment that he was going to need a vacation when he was done transcribing everything. Charlie asked if Cooper was interested in taking a break from the hard stuff and then asked if he would change Paige's ringtone for him. He told Cooper what he wanted and was pleased that after Cooper finished laughing he agreed he would take care of it.

Charlie tried again just before he went into the Seal House for lunch with Kate and Veronica, but still just got voicemail. He had just placed his order with the waitress (Veronica and Kate had both insisted that he skip his 'ladies first' rule and order before they did so that he would actually get to order) when he got a text from Paige.

From: Paige, darling  
love u, cant talk  
I'll call u on my way  
home love u love u love u  
Wed June 28 12:06PM

Charlie was a little surprised that Paige hadn't said anything about her new ringtone, but he figured either Cooper hadn't done it yet or perhaps, Paige had her phone on vibrate still. He knew her interview was set for eight in the morning so he didn't think she was still there, but he didn't know what her plans were for after that.

Charlie enjoyed the rest of lunch with Kate and Veronica and he pretended to be shocked when Veronica asked if she could eat his corn on the cob. He told her no, but ended up cutting it in half and letting her have one of the pieces. He pretended to be shocked again when both Kate and Veronica ordered dessert despite the two entrees they had both ordered and finished completely.

They made a quick stop at Paige's favorite resource for cheap sunglasses and they each picked out several pairs they thought she would like. Charlie had planned on paying for them but Kate pulled out one of Paige's credit cards and reminded him how Paige liked to pay her own way.

Charlie had asked if they wanted to hang out and people watch or maybe check out the historic ships at the Hyde Street Pier but both women said they wanted to go home. They both said they had lots to do, but Charlie was pretty sure they both wanted a little private time in their rooms to call the special someones in their life. They walked back to the police zone where Charlie had parked the SWAT truck and both women waited while Charlie opened a door and helped each of them into the truck.

He drove them back to the house and teased them both mercilessly the whole way, then Charlie and Veronica helped Kate carry in her purchases. He made sure the garage door had closed securely and then he went upstairs to make a few phone calls. He had just closed the door behind him when his phone rang, it wasn't his special ringtone so he knew it wasn't Paige, he glanced quickly at the caller ID and then hit the button to connect the call.

"Logan, you must be psychic, Veronica and I were just arguing about who could get a hold of you faster. We just walked in the door, Veronica ran upstairs to call you but I guess I won."

"Charlie, I just saw something. I'm not sure I should tell you or not, but if it were me I would want to know."

"Okay, then tell me."

"I was driving home and I saw Paige's car in a parking lot. I decided to stop and say hi, but then she walked out with a guy. They hugged and she kissed him-"

"Kissed him, kissed him or kissed him on the cheek?"

"On the cheek, but I've only ever seen her kiss you on the cheek too. The guy helped her get in the car and then they continued to talk through the window for a minute. The guy leaned inside for a few seconds and then winked to Paige right before she drove off."

"Okay thanks for telling me. Do you want to discuss our date now? Our date with the girls."

"Are you sure we still have a date with the girls? I know Paige said you guys aren't really dating yet, but if she is out with other guys-"

"You are right Logan, Paige and I aren't dating yet, but we are talking and she says she loves me. She isn't ready for more yet, but she says that when she is ready it's me that she wants to be with. Right now I have to trust her."

"And trust is that easy for you?"

"No, but I've tried pushing her too hard and too far in the past. It backfired and I pushed her right into someone else's arms. I won't risk doing that again."

"What if she decides she wants to go out with this other guy?"

"Logan you saw a small snapshot of something, neither of us knows the whole story yet. I trust Paige and I am pretty sure she will tell me what is going on even without me asking, but to answer your question, if somewhere along the way Paige decides that it isn't me she wants to be with then I have to respect that. I won't like it, and it won't make me happy, but I learned a long time ago that Paige's happiness is more important to me than my own. I see that as the true definition of love."

* * *

Flashback

Don first spotted the beautiful blond girl while he and an almost twelve year old Paige were flying kites by the bay on the big grassy area known as Crissy Field. He had never been shy about introducing himself to girls but this day was supposed to be about him and Paige getting to spend a little time together before he left in a couple weeks for college in Texas. Paige had just got back from summer camp and this was the only day they would get to spend together just the two of them before things really started to get crazy. Paige's birthday was in a few days and that was always a busy time, but Kate had all sorts of extras planned for what she kept referring to as Paige's last year as a 'kid'. Next year Paige would be teenager and Kate was making this year's celebration one Paige would never forget. He had friends he needed to spend time with, and his parents. He was dating a couple girls from school casually, they were both relationships that he didn't see going anywhere but he knew they both wanted a little time before he left too. He thought the girl flying the big purple colored stunt kite was hot, but he didn't see the point of trying to start something when he wouldn't have time to finish it.

Paige started teasing him when she noticed that not only was Don checking out the girl, but the girl seemed to be checking him out too. Paige told him she didn't mind if he wanted to invite her to join them, but Don insisted he wasn't there to pick up girls, a wicked grin then spread across his face and he added that the only girl he was there to pick up was Paige. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and then swung her around a few times while she squealed in delight. She begged to be put down and finally Don did, but then he tackled her to the ground and tickled her until she was ready to wet her pants. He knew it was only a matter of time before Paige turned the tables on him but before she got the chance they heard Paige's golden retriever yelp. They both hopped up to see what was happening and they saw that the blond girl hadn't been watching where she was going and she had backed into the dog, causing her to trip and land on her butt with her legs over the big red dog that Don called Clifford but whose name was Reba.

Don and Paige both rushed over to help. Paige figured Don could handle the girl and she went to check on her dog.

Don reached down and took the girls hands and pulled her up. Don started to apologize, he wasn't sure for what, the girl had tripped over the dog, none of it was his fault, none of it was even the dogs fault, but still the words 'I'm sorry' came tumbling out of his mouth. But that was all he managed to say, one look into her pale blue eyes and he found himself completely tongue tied.

The girl wasn't as tall as she looked from far away and for the first time in his life Don was glad he was the shortest of all the boys in his family. She had long straight blond hair that cascaded down her back. He loved her hair, it was a styled simply, it was parted on the side, but what he loved most about it was that it gave a clear view to her large round light blue eyes.

They stood staring at each other for a minute and then Paige came up and introduced herself and Don. Paige invited Lana, who had finally managed to whisper her name, to have lunch with them and the dog that she assured them was fine, even though neither of them had bothered to ask. When neither of them had moved, Paige tugged one of Don's hands from Lana's and then dragged both of them over to where Don had set all of their stuff.

Don and Lana managed to sever eye contact and both helped Paige spread out the large quilt and then they all sat down. They both sat quietly as they watched each other and listened as Paige rambled on about all the goodies she and Kate had packed into the picnic basket. Lunch was mostly silent, with Paige doing all the talking. Amused by the silence, Paige pulled out a piece of paper from her ever present notebook and wrote down the number to Don's cell phone he had gotten for his eighteenth birthday and folded it into Lana's hand. She told Lana it was really nice to meet her and she hoped to see her again later. She told them both she was taking Reba down to play in the water and she promised Don she would be careful, and then she walked away.

They watched as Paige walked down to the mellow looking but dangerous surf and then finally they turned back to face each other. Lana spoke first, she kept it casual with just a nice remark about what a good kid Paige was. Don replied in agreement and then asked if Lana had any brothers or sisters. She didn't and she let him know how envious she was when he said he had four brothers in addition to his little sister. After that the conversation came easier. They talked about school, Lana had just turned sixteen and would be a Junior. Don told her he had just graduated and he told her about the huge party his family had had in Sonoma. He told her he was leaving for school in Texas in a few weeks. He asked about her parents but she said they weren't close, she blamed it on her mom working all the time. She didn't say anything about her dad.

They talked for a long time. Don felt bad, he was supposed to be hanging with Paige, but Paige gave them lots of space and didn't seem to mind. When Paige started going through the picnic basket for scraps that he knew weren't there he told her they could go soon. He got up and helped Lana do the same. Together they packed up. Don tossed the keys to his Jeep to Paige and she began loading the car. Lana started to help, but Don grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Don told her he knew he was leaving soon, he told her he knew that starting a relationship when they would only have a couple of weeks before he left probably wasn't the smarted thing to do, but then he told her that he had felt a connection with her unlike any he'd ever had before. He told her he would like to see her again before he left and he would really like to be able to call her while he was gone. Lana told him that she felt something too, and that she would really like to hear from him. She told him her parents weren't real cool with the idea of her dating so maybe the fact that he would be far away wasn't such a bad thing. She told him she did a lot of babysitting and had just gotten a new cell phone that she was paying for herself. She gave him the number and then said she needed to get home. He offered to drop her off but she said her parents wouldn't like it.

Lana walked Don to his car and seemed a little surprised when Paige hugged her, but it didn't seem to faze Don at all so she tried not to show her astonishment. Lana had stood and watched as the car carrying her new friends drove away.

Don had spent the next several hours trying to make it up to Paige for ignoring her for most of the afternoon. Paige told him he was nuts, she had had a good time and she really liked Lana. He took her out to dinner to the Rainforest Café anyway and let her eat all the good parts of the brownie volcano they ordered for dessert. When he got home he called the two girls he had upcoming dates with and he cancelled both of them. Then he called Lana.

Lana hadn't expected to hear from him so soon but she was glad she did. He called while she was working and she promised to call him as soon as she put the baby to bed. They spent hours on the phone that night, not hanging up until she had to go because she had just heard the garage door open and she didn't want to be on the phone when the baby's parents got home.

They managed to have several 'not dates' before Don left for school. Don didn't know it at the time, but Lana had lied to her parents and told them she was tutoring a girl she met while flying kites. When Don found out, he told her he didn't want her to lie, then he teased her that Paige could probably tutor them both. Her lie worked though and she got to spend lots of time at the Lamb house in the weeks before Don left. Penny and Derek and Kate all liked her too, and told her that just because Don wasn't going to be around didn't mean that she wasn't welcome to hang out there.

Lana's parents were dragging her to some aunt's house the day Don left for school so she wasn't going to get to be there when he drove away. Don knew she was leaving early in the morning for the long drive to the small town up north where her aunt lived so he showed up at her house before the sun was even up. He tossed pebbles to her window until she opened it up and popped her head out. She snuck down the fire escape and Don kissed her for the first time. He gave her his class ring and begged her not to 'not date' any guys while he was gone. He promised to call her as often as he could and he promised to come home for Thanksgiving.

End Flashback

* * *

Paige left the deli after her lunch and headed home. She turned the volume of her phone back on and thought again for the millionth time that day about calling Charlie, but she didn't think she was ready to talk to him yet. Instead she called Cooper and asked if he had come up with anything else she could use she could use against Rob Thomas. Cooper told her that he'd pulled everything he could find including his financial records and had sent it all to her email. He said there were large cash withdrawals every Wednesday at four thirty in the afternoon. The amount of money withdrawn was always a large round number and varied between five and nine thousand dollars. Cooper suggested it was probably for something only slightly illegal like a weekly poker game but that he the fact the amounts varied was a little odd. He also told Paige that he often had credit card charges on Wednesday evenings too. The charges were never large, they ran the gamut from gas to a drive thru to a small quick stop market. What made the transactions jump out at Cooper was that they were all from a small radius in an area just outside of Neptune proper. The area was nowhere close to Mr. Thomas' house and was a rather seedy part of the county. Paige asked what else was in the area and Cooper did a little checking while she waited on the phone. He came back and told her the only things in the immediate vicinity was the gas station, the all night market, a few fast food places and a Motel 6. Paige asked Cooper to hack into the Motel's network and see if there were any reservations for Mr. Thomas.

Motel 6 had a surprisingly secure network and it took Cooper longer to get in than he thought it would. Paige gave him a hard time about this and asked if she should call Mac and ask her to do it. Cooper offered to read her some of Beth's messages while they waited and Paige eased up on the teasing. Cooper got into the network and told her there were no reservations for that night or any other Wednesday in the recent past. Paige asked him to send her a copy of all the listed guests for each of the nights Cooper had found cash withdrawals going back the last year. She asked him to send it to her and she told him how awesome he was and she thanked him profusely.

Paige hang up and her phone rang immediately.

'You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue'

Paige smiled at the sound of her favorite John Mayer song, but she couldn't bring herself to answer the phone. She pulled over and sent a text instead.

To: Charlie Darling  
I Love my new song and I  
love you. I just added lots  
2 Coops to do list so please  
leave him alone for a while  
I love u I'll call u soon  
Wed Jun 28 12:47PM

Paige started to pull back onto the road but thought of something else she wanted to say.

To: Charlie Darling  
I think your body is a  
wonderland too. I'm  
looking forward to our 24  
hours in ur room so I can discover  
me discovering you  
Wed Jun 28 12:47 PM

To: Charlie Darling  
I can't wait for my head  
to hit the bed with  
your hand behind it but  
sometimes can I be on top?  
Wed Jun 28 12:47 PM

Paige got back on the road and waited until she pulled into the driveway to read the texts that came pouring in.

From: Charlie Darling  
I love u 2 I have room on  
my to do list if you need  
any help I miss you we  
haven't talked all day  
when will u call?  
Wed Jun 28 12:48 PM

From: Charlie Darling  
Damn Paige, do u have any  
idea what u do 2 me hearing  
from u always makes me tingle  
but ur 2nd text made some parts  
tingle more than others ur 3rd text  
made those parts stand straight up  
Wed Jun 28 12:49 PM

From: Charlie Darling  
I love u darling and we can  
try any and all positions u  
want. I love the idea of u on  
top… and on the bottom… and on ur side  
Wed Jun 28 12:50 PM

From: Charlie Darling  
and standing up in the shower  
and on the couch and in the hot tub  
and against the wall would I be pushing  
if I mentioned the butcher block in  
my kitchen? I have this fantasy…  
I love u call me  
Wed Jun 28 12:52 PM

To: Charlie Darling  
u make me tingle 2 but nothing  
stands straight up u must have  
something I don't  
Miles said no 2 ur plan so I'm  
working on a new one  
I'll call u when I can give u  
the attention u deserve  
I want 2 hear all ur fantasies  
Wed Jun 28 12:55 PM

Paige hoped Charlie took the hint that she needed a little time to concentrate on getting her work done. She didn't want him to take her putting him off personally but she knew it was. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She didn't want to talk about how they went to bed the night before, she didn't have the energy to avoid the questions she knew he would ask and she didn't want to tell him she didn't sleep. She hadn't reacted to the postcards the way she thought he was thinking she would and she didn't want to talk about them either. Throw in that she didn't want to talk about how she was pretty sure Casey Gant had more in mind than just publishing her books and that she was positive that Logan had saw her in the parking lot and talking to Charlie was more than she could handle at the moment.

Paige let herself into the house and went to check on Don. She found him in his bed with his eyes closed. She got the feeling he was faking being asleep, but his eyes were suspiciously damp so she left him alone. She went into the kitchen and poked around. It didn't look like Don had eaten anything for lunch so she made him a tray. She carried it into his room and set it gently on his bed. Rather than stirring when his space was disturbed like he normally would Don remained perfectly still while Paige set everything up. She knew now he was faking, she kissed him on the forehead and left him to whatever he was thinking about.

* * *

Flashback

True to his word, Don called Lana every night after he talked to Paige. Thanksgiving came and they only got to see each other once. Lana had had to lie again to sneak out but they got a few minutes together before he left Sunday afternoon. They kissed again and Don told her he loved her. Christmas came and he bought her a necklace. She bought him a new wallet and let him touch her breast. Spring break came but he had baseball so he wasn't coming home. He begged her to come out with his family but she said it wasn't possible. They still spent almost every night on the phone but Don complained a lot that he didn't get to see her. Paige came back from her trip to Texas with a new found interest in photography, Lana was still spending a lot of time at the Lamb house and she seemed to be Paige's favorite subject. Paige would take tons of pictures of Lana and then send them all to Don. Lana spent time with Paige and together they watched hours' worth of footage of Don playing baseball. Lana didn't understand half of what Paige was saying when she picked apart what Don was doing, but every time Don threw the ball Lana's heart would beat a little faster.

Don blew out his knee and came home. Lana's parents finally said she could date, but after they met him they said Don was too old. Lana lied some more and continued to 'tutor' Paige, so they were still able to spend time together. Keeping his hands off Lana got harder and harder for Don but they were never alone. Finally Don convinced his parents and Kate that he would be fine for a couple days on his own and they went to Sonoma for the weekend without him. His mom cornered him the night before they left and let him know she knew what he was planning. She asked him to make sure Lana was really ready and she made sure he had plenty of protection for whatever they ended up doing.

Lana told her parents she had an overnight babysitting gig. They ate dinner and made out on the couch. When Don couldn't wait any longer he led Lana up to his room. They kissed for a while and then they took off their shirts and shoes. They kissed some more and Lana let Don take off her pants. Lana slipped out of her panties and together they took of Don's pants. They climbed onto the bed and Don's mouth did some exploring but he kept his boxers on. Everything was going great until he took off his shorts and went to put a condom on. Lana burst into tears and he couldn't get her to stop. Don tried holding her but she freaked out when he touched her. She screamed at him that it was too much and then begged for his forgiveness. Don didn't know what to do, he didn't want to leave her alone but every time she looked at him she sobbed more. He told her nothing was her fault and he went into the bathroom. He was already so close he figured it would be faster to take care of things himself than jumping in the shower. He figured he'd been taking care of things himself for the last year what was one more time. He did what he needed to do and then cleaned up. He found Lana on his bed wrapped up in the sheet still crying. He quickly got dressed and then sat down next to her. He inched closer and closer until she let him pull her into his arms and he rocked her and told her it was okay until she calmed down and her sobs stopped.

When she was done crying he set her down and gathered all her clothes. He told her he would leave her alone to get dressed. He went outside to the hall and waited. She came out after a couple minutes and she apologized again. He told her he loved her and it was his fault, obviously he had pushed her too fast.

He took her downstairs and made her a cup of the tea she had become addicted to since she started hanging out at the Lamb house.

He sat down at the table next to her and asked her point blank how old she was when her dad started abusing her. She tried denying it but Don told her she could lie to her parents if she wanted but she wasn't going to lie to him. She told him her dad didn't do it anymore; she tried to laugh when she explained that she was too old for her dad now. Don wasn't amused. He asked why she never told him, he told her he could have helped. She told him she knew he would have helped and that is why she didn't tell him. She knew he would tell his dad and then all hell would break loose. Her mom would never believe it. She swore it had stopped. She told him she had less than a year until she was eighteen, and she begged him to just let it go. He asked if she'd ever told anyone. She said she told a teacher when she was in fourth grade but her dad was on the school board and the teacher was fired for false accusations. She told him how shortly after that they had left the small town of Willits where she grew up and moved down to the city. He asked her to tell him what her dad did to her but she refused. He pushed and she got upset. He backed off and told her they would figure some way to get past it.

She asked him to take her home but he asked her to stay. He offered her the guest room but told her he really wanted her to sleep with him that night. He promised he wouldn't try anything, he just really wanted to hold her.

They went back to his room and he held her until she fell asleep. When he was positive she was out Don gently released her and went downstairs to his parents' office to do some research. He poured through his mom's medical journals and some of his dad's manuals looking for something he could say to make Lana understand that nothing her dad did was her fault. He found a few things and then he went down to Kate's apartment and looked through the Psych textbooks she had kept after she had graduated college.

When he thought he had enough to at least get him through the next morning he went back up and slipped in beside her. He watched her tear streaked face for a long time before he finally surrendered to sleep. He woke up to Lana kissing him and telling him she was sorry. She told him she really did love him and she wanted to be able to do all the things Don wanted them to do but she wasn't as ready as she thought she was.

Don told her he loved her too and it didn't matter, they would wait until she was ready, but he wasn't going to sit by and not do nothing. He promised that as long as Mr. Arliss wasn't touching her that he wouldn't say anything to his dad, but the price of his silence was that the two of them were going to talk. Lana started to cry again, but Don told her she mostly just had to listen. He told her he had two questions, both only required a yes or no for an answer and no matter what she said he would still love her. He asked if she had ever touched her dad of her own initiative and if she had ever enjoyed anything he father had done to her. Her answers to both were a swift and decisive 'No!'

He told her he knew that would be her answer but she needed to know too. He told her that everything her dad did was wrong and selfish and completely about him. He told her the things they did weren't about love or pleasure, he told her it was about power and control and dominance. He told her that her father was sick and nothing Lana ever did with him was her fault. No matter what her dad told her she had done nothing to 'ask for it'.

Don told her he loved her and that he very much wanted to touch her and for her to touch him, but he promised they wouldn't do anything until she was ready. He told her that when she was ready the things they did would be totally different from what she experienced with her dad. When they touched each other it would be because they loved each other and wanted bring the other pleasure. He told her that when they were together it would be about both of them finding joy and feeling good about what they were doing.

They cuddled in bed for a while and then Don took her down and made her breakfast. He walked a fine line making sure she knew he still desired her but he vowed to take it slow no matter what she told him she was ready for. They hung out for a few hours, he told her if she could think of an excuse to be gone another night, he would drive them up to Sonoma and they could spend the day with his family by the pool. She told him she had promised her parents the family she was babysitting for would have her home by noon. Don drove her home and parked a couple blocks down the street so her parents wouldn't see him. He kissed her and told her he loved her and he made her swear that if her dad ever touched her again she would tell him.

The next day she called him and told him she got in trouble for not cleaning her room and she was on restriction for a week. That week led to two and the second week led to three. Each time she was able to get word to him about some new infraction but she swore she would find a way to see him soon.

Lana was finally able to leave the house for Paige's thirteenth birthday party. Don snuck out after the cake but before she opened presents and paid a visit to Mr. Arliss. He told Lana's dad that he knew what she had been subjected to by her father. Mr. Arliss tried to deny it, he told Don that his daughter was crazy and liked to make up stories to get attention. Don pushed past him and walked into Lana's room, Lana's spotless room that she kept getting in trouble for not keeping clean. Mr. Arliss told Don he couldn't just barge in making accusations and poking around like that. Don told Mr. Arliss that Lana wasn't a helpless kid any longer. She had friends, friends that loved her and would protect her. Don told Mr. Arliss that if he ever touched Lana or any other person under the age of eighteen in an inappropriate way again, Don would personally see to it that his next sexual experience would be inside a cell with a big hairy guy named Bone.

Don got back to the party in time to see Paige open the iPod he had bought her and the hand painted bracelet Charlie had made for her. When the party was winding down Don asked his dad to go with him to take Lana home. Derek had other kids to take home too, so he piled them all into the SWAT truck and dropped them off one by one. They got to Lana's house last and Don asked his dad to walk Lana up to the door with him. If Derek thought it was a weird request he didn't say anything. Lana insisted it wasn't necessary for either of them to go to the door but Don wouldn't take no for an answer. Don introduced Mr. and Mrs. Arliss to his dad as 'Chief Derek Lamb, Head of San Francisco's highly decorated SWAT team.'

After they got back in the car Derek asked his son how long he'd known Lana had been abused. Don lied and said he didn't know what he was talking about. Derek pushed and Don pushed back, telling him to mind his own business. Don told his dad that he'd hardly spent any time with him since he came back from school and he accused him of being ashamed of his 'injured' son. Derek told him he was being ridiculous and that he was there to listen whenever Don was ready to talk.

Lana was able to visit every day the next week. That Friday she accompanied his whole family to his doctor's appointment with his orthopedic surgeon. Don tried to hold it together as he was told he would never play professional ball. Lana was there the following Monday too, when Don received his letter from Southwest Texas University saying that they were revoking his scholarship. Lana had her first orgasm that night in the hot tub on the Lamb's back deck, Don had one too but his was in the bathroom after they got out.

Lana stopped lying to her parents and she started spending lots of nights in the Lambs family room having slumber parties with Don and Paige. The next week Lana had several more orgasms all brought about by what she started calling Don's 'magic hands'. Don had heard he had magic hands lots of times but it was always in reference to the way he threw a ball. He discovered the compliment from Lana meant a lot more to him. The week after that Lana and Don finally orgasmed at the same time in the same place and Don told his parents he wasn't going back to Texas. Derek and Penny told him he could go anywhere he wanted but he was going back to school.

End Flashback

* * *

Paige sat down at the kitchen table and reprioritized her 'to do' list. If Rob Thomas stuck with his weekly schedule that he had been on for the last few years she figured the best place to pick up his trail would be at the bank where he made his weekly cash withdrawals. She mapquested the bank and found that it would take her forty minutes to get there from the San Diego Airport. It would take her forty five minutes to get to the airport and another fifteen to rent the car she would need to be able to follow him undetected. That gave her an hour and twenty minutes to get dressed in something a little more appropriate for a probably late night of surveillance and learn as much as she could about Rob Thomas. Paige figured everything else could wait. She could finalize plans for Charlie's surprise over the internet in the car if she had down time while she waited for Mr. Thomas to do something worth photographing. She sent a text to her dad asking him to run a background check on Colbie Baxter and another one to Charlie asking he do the same thing but through the FBI database. She knew having her dad run one was overkill, but she couldn't very well tell him she was doing an FBI one and it made him feel like he was a part of the process. She went to the Macy's website and created a new profile. She filled a cart full of things she thought Mac would like and then she sent Dick a text with the username and password. She told him she wasn't going to be able to meet him in person to shop but that she had found everything they needed for one night in the new house and that with a simple click of the button the store would have it already to be picked up. The store guaranteed that if Dick made the purchase by tonight at eight they would deliver the bed by two PM the next day. She promised to call him the next day so they could plan the airport pick-up.

Paige packed her laptop and camera and checked on Don one more time, he still looked like he was sleeping but she wasn't sure if he really was or if he was still faking. He had eaten most of the lunch she had set out for him. She went back to the kitchen and left him a note. She told him Lefty would be by when he got off work. She wasn't sure when she would be back but for him not to worry about dinner, she would take care of it no matter what. Paige changed quickly into the darkest pair of jeans she could find and a black t-shirt. She swapped her high heels for a pair of tennies and then she grabbed her short white dress Charlie had bought for her and the orange pumps just in case she needed them. She made it out the door with two minutes to spare.

* * *

Flashback

Don enrolled at San Francisco City College and applied to the Police Academy. They took one look at his medical history and told him 'no'. Don begged Derek to pull some strings but Derek said there weren't any to pull. Don withdrew further from his father and went to Miles and asked if he had any ideas. Miles suggested he apply to the Sheriff's Academy. Don got in and he teased Lana that he would graduate before her.

Lana had always planned on going away to school, she wanted to be as far away from her dad as possible, but now that she had Don she told him that changed, he was local so that is where she wanted to be. Don told her to apply wherever she wanted to go, he would apply to the Sheriff's Department everywhere she got in and then they would make a final decision based on where he got job offers.

Don graduated in February and started applying for jobs in the counties where Lana had applied. Finding a job proved harder than he thought and when Lana graduated on June thirteenth Don was still unemployed. Lana told him it didn't matter, she had applied to UCSF and was happy to go there if Don wanted to stay and go back to school too. Derek and Penny had made it clear that they would happily support him as long as he was in school.

The next year flew by, Don took a couple part time jobs doing administrative work for his dad and Miles and he enrolled in some more classes at the city college and Lana started UCSF. The both still lived at home but most nights were spent together on an air mattress in the Lamb's family room. Don took Lana to his mom's clinic and she got put on birth control. They found creative ways to be together and Lana found out what it meant to really be loved, not just in a physical way, but really and truly loved, by a family. She made it a point to go home at least once a week to check on her mom, but she often went weeks and sometimes even months without having to see her dad. Lana didn't have quite the interest in cooking that Paige did, but when she realized how much Don loved to eat she made an effort to learn.

Lana turned nineteen the second week of June and Don gave her a trip to an all inclusive resort in Florida, they were scheduled to leave on the thirtieth. The day before they were supposed to leave Don got a call from the County of San Francisco Sheriff's Department. They offered him a job but he had to start right away. Don went shopping and maxed out one of his credit cards. He picked Lana up and took her to Crissy Field. He found the spot where they had met and he got down on one knee. He told her about the job and he told her he loved her and then he pulled out the ring. He told her he wanted to marry her, not because he was ruining their trip, but because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He said that now that he had a full time job they could get a place and start their own family. She said yes and she told him she didn't care about the trip, she suggested they cash out the tickets and put them towards their honeymoon.

The tickets were non refundable. Don told her she should go without him. She resisted but he talked her into it. They got to the airport early and they made love one more time in the car before she left. Lana called him during her layover in Las Vegas and told him she loved him and asked him to wish her luck. She said she was taking the crisp twenty dollar bill her dad had given her for her birthday and putting it into a slot machine at the airport. Don laughed when the sirens went off and Lana told him she just won a thousand dollars. Don heard Lana talking to someone else and then she said she had to go. That was the last time that Don ever talked to her.

Don had come home from his first day of on the job training and waited for her to call, when she didn't he tried the resort but they said she never checked in. Don panicked. He called the airline but they said she never got on her connecting flight, they told him they had to hold the plane for an hour while they searched for her luggage because after 9/11 there was no way they were letting anyone's bags go anywhere without them.

Don went to his dad and together they flew to Vegas, the Las Vegas Police Department said officially nothing could be done until she was missing for forty eight hours but Derek was extended a professional courtesy and the search began. They had video of her at the airport winning her jackpot. They had the signed tax document showing she had received her winnings. They had pictures of her talking to someone but whoever it was, was off camera. They had glimpses of what they thought was her leaving the airport but they couldn't be sure. After a few days of searching Derek and Don flew home. Kate took Derek in the Library and handed him the postcards that had arrived the day after they left for Vegas. Both were from Lana and both were of pictures of Vegas.

**June 30, 2003 **

**I love you Don, and I can't wait to be your wife. I'm only at the airport in Vegas but I miss you already. Would you be mad if I used my winnings to fly home?**

**Love, Lana (soon to be) Lamb**

**June 30, 2003**

**Paige, you would love Vegas, the lights are so pretty. When I come back I want you to help plan the wedding, after all you'll be in it. **

**Your (soon to be) sister, Lana**

Kate told Derek she hadn't shown the cards to anyone but Penny, Penny said it was up to Derek if they should show them to Don.

Don took it hard, he blamed himself, if he hadn't planned the trip, if he hadn't insisted she go, if he hadn't taken the job… He called the detectives every day. He flew to Vegas on his days off to help search.

Don and Derek both investigated Mr. Arliss but he came out clean, he had been at home or at work all day with plenty of people to give him a solid alibi. When officially questioned Mr. Arliss told the detectives that his daughter was a slut and was probably off partying since she had managed to escape her controlling boyfriend. Don was investigated but he had been in sight of several Sheriff's department employees the whole day. Flights were checked, buses and trains were checked. Lana was nineteen and would have had a hard time renting a car but that was checked too. Derek and Don checked the papers for cars that were listed for sale and were in Lana's thousand dollar budget. Bodies were found and checked and dismissed. Phone logs were checked and double checked, but they couldn't find any calls that Lana could have made after the one to Don.

Don went back to Lana's house and tore apart her room looking for anything that might give him some sort of clue where she might want to go if she ran away like was suggested. He found a locked diary and he took it home. He stared at it for an hour before he broke the lock and started reading it. Lana had lied to him. Not about the abuse, that was spelled out in detail and began when she was five. Lana has lied about the reason she was on restriction after the night she spent with him. Her dad had told her he knew where she was all night. He called her a whore and a slut. He'd asked if she cried when Don 'stuck it in her' like she did with him. He'd asked if she choked on Don's cum too. He told her if she was going to give it away so easily maybe she could start charging. The diary went on to tell what else he did to her that day but Don couldn't read it.

Don took the diary to his dad and sat in the car while his dad and another officer brought Mr. Arliss out in handcuffs, and then Don went home and cried. He knew she couldn't hear him but he told Lana he was sorry it had taken him so long to do something but he was doing something now.

Mr. Arliss spent the night in jail but without Lana there to testify and since her mom refused to, the only thing they had was the diary. Don offered to testify but he didn't really know anything. Mr. and Mrs. Arliss still lived in the same house. Every once in a while they made a plea for the safe return of their daughter.

Don spent hours on the phone with anyone in Vegas who would talk to him. He paced around the house and tried to think of something to do. His knee ached constantly. Everywhere he went reminded him of Lana. Two months after she went missing Don got a small padded envelope in the mail. It was postmarked from Vegas and the address was printed on a generic label. Inside the envelope that his dad insisted be opened in his presence was the ring that he gave Lana when he proposed. There was no note, the only thing in the envelope was the ring and a few strands of long blond hair.

Miles approached Don that night with an idea. His old friend in Southern California was hiring Deputies. It was only a little over a four hour drive from Neptune to Las Vegas. The weather would be warm and much better on his knee. Don flew down that weekend for an interview, he came back long enough to pack up his stuff and pick up his car. He kissed his sister goodbye and told her he would call her every night just like he did in college.

End Flashback

* * *

Veronica tried calling Logan as soon as she got to her room but it was busy, that made her shake her head and then she tried again. This time Logan answered but told her he was on the phone with Charlie and told her he would call her back in a few minutes. She put away the couple things she had bought and checked to make sure her wonderful smelling clothes and pillowcase were still safely packed in her suitcase. She pulled them out and inhaled deeply, and then she put the pillowcase on her pillow and laid down to wait for Logan to call her back.

She didn't have to wait long and as much as she still loved her song she picked up as soon as it started to play.

"I miss you Logan and that's twice today you chose to talk to Charlie over me."

"I'm sorry Sugarpuss. Getting Charlie pinned down to actually talk to me on the phone has been so hard that once I got him on the phone I couldn't let him go until I took care of everything I needed to talk to him about."

"So your date is all planned?"

"Our date as in you and me, we don't have it all planned but we discussed a couple ideas."

"Do your ideas include a way for us to make out in the car?"

"I mentioned that to Charlie and he said we could make out in any of the cars in the garage anytime we wanted. He suggested the SWAT truck or the Rover for privacy or Derek's Mustang if we just wanted to go for pure sex appeal."

"Derek would let us make out in his car?"

"I asked the same thing; all Charlie would say was that the car had seen a lot more than that."

"Well if we really can do it any time we want all weekend I say we make it a goal to hit all three."

"I like the way you think."

"So I guess Charlie finally let you apologize if you talked for a while and you planned our date."

"Actually no, I think he may be more irritated with me now than he was before."

"What did you do Logan?"

"I'm not the one in the wrong this time. I would admit it if I were."

"What did you do?"

"I saw Paige on my way home from school. I stopped to say 'hello' but she was with a guy. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He helped her into her car and then leaned in, I assume to kiss her again. I thought Charlie should know so I called to tell him."

"Did you see who the guy was? Maybe it was an old friend or something."

"I don't think so."

"Logan you aren't answering my question. Did you see who the guy was?"

"I saw her kiss him and so yes I saw the guy, but-"

"Do you know who it was?"

Veronica waited and she heard the hesitation in Logan's voice when he finally did speak.

"I only saw the back of the guy's head, so I suppose in a court of law or the court of Veronica Mars I probably wouldn't have enough to get a conviction."

"Logan, why would you even call and tell Charlie something like this?"

"You are mad at me? I'm not the one who was off hugging and kissing someone else."

"It doesn't sound to me like Paige did anything wrong here. Paige is a hugger. You told me yourself she hugged that friend who stopped by Don's the day Payton showed up. We both saw her hug Charlie when he walked into meet us at the SWAT house. Hell Logan, she hugged ME when she left. You say all the time how since you were cheated on you would never do it, but you sure are quick to accuse Paige of something similar."

"I would want to know, if it were you and someone saw something, even if it turned out to be totally innocent I would still want to know."

"Don't you think Charlie has enough to worry about without the distraction of something you aren't even sure is a big deal?"

"Paige said Charlie doesn't get distracted, and he doesn't seem all that concerned so maybe it was just a false alarm."

"But still, now on top of everything else she is dealing with Paige has to deal with an awkward conversation. I can't believe you would do that Logan, especially after you were just saying how you saw them both as friends we could have for a long time. You said you wanted to hang out with them. You wanted to invite them camping. I can't believe you would go and interfere like that. If you wanted-"

"You are lecturing me on interfering? Take a look in the mirror Sugarpuss, you wrote the book on sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Isn't the whole reason we are in this mess and four hundred miles apart because you 'INTERFERED'?"

"I'm beginning to think the reason we are apart is because we can't be together. Goodbye Logan."

* * *

Please review!!!


	38. Chapter 38

The reviews and your feedback have been fabulous… keep em coming!

I sent replies to everyone I could…Ali-cat your review had me in stitches…

If I get replies like I have the last few days I should be able to post one more chapter before I leave on Tuesday…

Chapter 38

Kate put all her clothes away and wrapped the sunglasses up so they would arrive safely to Paige when Charlie took them to her. She tried not to rush too much; she didn't think it was healthy to let Keith completely take over her life. She had always stressed the need to be balanced to Paige and she wanted to practice what she preached. She got everything she needed to do done and then she let herself call the new very important man in her life.

Keith picked up quickly and asked her to hold on, she could hear as he questioned someone about the lunch they were eating and then he came back. "Hey Sweetums, I was just thinking about you."

"You were? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking it had been exactly four hours since I talked to you and that we met a week ago tonight. I feel like we should celebrate some sort of anniversary but I guess that's kind of hard with you being so far away."

"We can celebrate belatedly when you get up here."

"I believe we have something else we should be celebrating soon."

"Keith-"

"I know Paige said she spends your birthday with you and I want to respect that tradition if it's something you want, but that doesn't mean I want to ignore it completely. I think-"

"Keith, I'm not going to talk about it on the phone. I'm not even sure I am ready to talk about it in person. I need you to do me a favor. I know you could probably find my birthday with a few clicks of your mouse, but I'm asking that you don't. I will tell you when it is but I am begging you to let it go. Paige and I spend the day together but trust me we aren't celebrating anything. I want you to promise me that you will drop it, I will tell you when I'm ready and I need you to respect that too."

"You'll tell me when it is?"

"If you promise to leave it at that. I don't want you to ask any questions or do any research and I sure as hell don't want any presents or flowers or anything."

"Kate I don't get it, and I don't do well with unanswered questions. I solve mysteries I don't just let them go."

"I told you I will tell you when I'm ready, but right now I'm not."

"I feel like I missed out on your first forty birthdays, I feel like I have a lot of catching up to do. Your birthday should be your special day."

"We can pick a different special day. The day before Paige turned five we were making the final preparations for her party, she asked when my birthday was. I told her I didn't have one. She's a smart cookie and she didn't believe me at first, but after a little fancy talk I convinced her. She told me everyone should have a birthday and she offered to share hers. Paige and her dad disappeared that night after dinner. I found out the next day she emptied her piggy bank and asked her dad to take her shopping. She bought us matching green stoned necklaces. She said we were twins."

"Green stone? Peridot? August's birthstone."

"Yes, but they were fake. I wore it until my neck turned green. For the next few years I got homemade things. Every single one of us did. We started calling Paige Scrooge because she refused to spend any of her allowance or any of the money she got for various holidays. When she was ten she replaced my fake necklace with a real one. My point Keith is we can have our own special day, but I will never celebrate my birthday."

* * *

After ending her call with Logan, Veronica laid down on her bed and tried to come to terms with what just happened. She heard her song play twice and each time she just stared at her phone and watched as 'Mr. Sugarpuss' flashed across the screen. The third time she heard it she hit 'ignore', edited the contact, and turned her phone off. She continued to lay there for a while and she took deep breaths to calm down. She knew she would probably be sad later but right then she was angry.

She must have fallen asleep because after that the next thing she knew Charlie was knocking on her door.

Charlie took one look at Veronica and asked her what was wrong.

Veronica sighed and sat up. "My boyfriend is an ass."

Charlie took a seat at the end of the bed and nodded. He lifted the edge of his coat and gave Veronica a glimpse of the Glock 19 in the shoulder holster he was wearing. "I have a gun, do you want me to shoot him?"

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "Not yet, but maybe later. You should be mad too. Why don't you seem mad?"

"I take it this is over Logan being a tattle tale?"

"That is what started it, but really it is the same thing we always fight about. I'm sure you have other things you could be mad at him about too."

Charlie shrugged, "Logan thought he was doing the right thing. You and I may not agree but it was his decision to make. I think he should have gone to Paige first but Logan has his own past to look through when he makes decisions."

"So you aren't mad?"

"I wish he would have gone to Paige first but she didn't cheat so it doesn't really matter."

"You talked to her? Is she mad Logan told you?"

"I haven't talked to her, but I will. She's in the middle of some work stuff and she doesn't need to be distracted."

"But you are sure she didn't cheat?"

"I'm so sure I'd be willing to bet my last piece of 'really good but not even close to being better than sex cake'."

* * *

Dick got Paige's text and was both relieved and annoyed. He was glad she had taken the time to pick out what he needed, but he was also disappointed that she wasn't going to meet him in person to do it. It had been a week since he had seen Mac and it was causing him to go a little nuts. Even though he knew he would see her the next day and even though they had talked several times in the last few days, and even though she had been more open and less pensive during their last few chats he still thought an afternoon with one of her friends would make him feel closer to her, especially since it was a friend who had spent so much time with her in the last week.

He was at the house overseeing the cabinet repair when he got her message. He pulled out his laptop and logged onto the Macy's site using the username (whatadickneeds) and password (togetiton) she gave him, Dick laughed at Paige's obvious sense of humor and decided he wasn't annoyed anymore, just relieved and now amused. When he looked at the shopping cart she had filled for him he added 'thankful' to his list of growing emotions. Paige had selected a mattress set and bed frame, in the comments section she told him that she didn't know how big the bedroom was, she had chosen the queen but told him to feel free to go up or down a size depending on his space. She put a couple of foot and head board selections on the wish list but told Dick that these weren't actually needed and that she thought it was something he and Mac should pick out together. The shopping cart had also included a set of eight hundred thread count white Egyptian cotton sheets, several down pillows, some extra pillowcases, a light blanket and a high quality down comforter. The comments for the comforter told Dick he would need to get something called a duvet cover for it but that Mac should be in on the choice for that too, and that a few nights without it wouldn't be a big deal. The shopping cart contained a few other things too, a small neutral wicker waste basket, Paige's comments for this item mentioned how she knew they would practice safety measures and that a garbage would ensure they had a place to put those used safety measure items, after Paige's comment she had included a semi-colon and a single parentheses indicating a wink, Dick winked back and decided he was going to like this Paige person. Dick continued scrolling through the cart and found several candles and holders, there was a lighting wand to light the candles and the last few things were some sensual body oils and lotions. Paige's last comment said she had considered adding some lingerie but that Dick should pick that out himself. She told him if she had to guess she would say Mac wore a size six, or a small, and her bra size was a 34b, she also said it might be a good idea to stock the house with some food.

Dick clicked on the checkout button and used his black American express card to pay for everything. He sent Logan a quick text telling him he was going to the mall and wouldn't be at the house for a couple hours if he still wanted to stop by later. Dick ran to the Safeway and picked up some stuff he hoped Mac would like and then dropped it back at the house. He went to the Neptune Grand and emptied out half of his and Logan's stash in the bar, he figured he had at least paid for half of everything so he was entitled. He quickly checked the bra and panties that he still kept hidden under his pillow and found that Paige's size guesses were dead on. Logan's door had been open when he had left in the morning and it was closed now so he figured Logan was home, he thought about asking Logan if he wanted to go with him but then thought that if Logan went with him he wouldn't have room for all of his purchases in his cherry red Audi TT roadster convertible. Dick was on his way out when it occurred to him that if Logan came and they took his Range Rover that there would be plenty of room and maybe he would even find some other things he needed. He walked back through the suite and knocked loudly on Logan's door opening it before Logan invited him to do so. Dick got hit in the head with a pillow as he stepped into the room and ordered to 'get the fuck out'. Dick shouted back that Logan should see his doctor about some mood enhancers and left the hotel alone. He decided if he found more things that he wanted to buy he would see if they could be delivered the next day with the bed.

He made a quick stop back at the house to drop off his booze collection and then headed out again. On the drive to the mall about twenty minutes north of San Diego Dick had a few quick thoughts about 'what had crawled up Logan's ass' and then decided it wasn't worth the brain power required to try and figure it out. He decided he would be better off thinking about the much more pleasant thoughts of his girlfriend in the bed he just bought.

The mall wasn't overly crowded and the customer service department was overly friendly and let him know it would be an hour until his purchases would be ready for pick-up. He was told that one of the candle sets that Paige had chosen was out of stock and he was given the choice of choosing another for twenty percent off or waiting for it to come back into stock. Dick panicked briefly and then realized he was being ridiculous. He let the sales lady help him choose a replacement and then said he would be back later when everything was ready. Dick left the Macy's and found the Victoria's Secret store. He looked around for a while and then finally accepted help from one of the many workers who had offered it. He explained his dilemma, saying that he was seeing his girlfriend for the first time after they had been apart for a while. He said that he wanted to buy her something nice but that she usually only wore plain white bra and underwear. The sales woman asked if he thought his girlfriend would be opposed to or offended by something new and a little more exciting. Dick told her that wasn't the problem, the problem was that he honestly couldn't imagine her in anything sexier than what she already wore. The woman smiled appreciatively and silently wished she had a boyfriend as nice and normal as the tall blond guy standing before her and then she helped Dick pick out an incredibly sexy Dream Angels bra and the matching pair of panties in winter white. The sales lady explained how the price went down if he bought another set and suggested Dick try one with a little bit of color just to see if he still got turned on. The woman recommended the Red Racy Lace but Dick went with the Bright Blue, thinking it would go nicely with Mac's necklace and her eyes. Dick thanked the woman for all her help and went in search for something to eat. He had a quick meal at the food court and then went to see if Macy's had his order ready.

He loaded everything carefully into the trunk and what wouldn't fit he put on the front passenger seat and then made his way back to his new house that he hoped wouldn't be just his for very long.

* * *

Paige pulled out of the driveway and made her first stop at an ATM for her personal bank. She used two different ATM cards and withdrew a total of sixteen hundred dollars. She was hoping she wouldn't need it, but she wasn't sure what she was walking into and cash was often a good way to get out of a bad situation and she knew there was nothing better for getting information out of tight lipped people.

After her wallet was nice and full she drove to the airport and used one of her FBI issued fake ID's to rent a car. It was the same one she used to rent the car at the LA airport. Most car rental agencies had strict policies against renting cars to people under the age of twenty five, some were willing to make exceptions but they charged exorbitant fees and often required a hefty deposit, a fake ID, especially one that was as real as they came made the process a lot easier. Paige's phone rang a few times on the drive to the airport but she was able to ignore it. Now that Cooper had removed the block on Payton's calls she was hearing from him every few hours but fortunately it wasn't more than that. Paige was at the car rental counter when her phone went a little crazy. Logan started calling. Veronica started calling. Charlie started calling again. Paige ignored them all and turned her phone down to the lowest setting.

She pulled her newly rented black ford focus behind her Mini Cooper and moved over everything she thought she might need. She grabbed her laptop bag, her camera case, the bag she had put her white dress and shoes in, and out of her trunk she took the gym bag she always kept there. There were running clothes and a pair of running shoes in the bag but Paige knew she wouldn't be using those. Also hidden in the bag was a case that had lots of useful items, things that she could use to disguise herself, a 'just in case' weapon, and a few other things that had proved invaluable on more than one occasion.

Paige got to the bank that Rob Thomas always made his withdrawals from and parked in a lot across the street. She had made better time than she expected and she was there almost twenty minutes early. Rob Thomas couldn't get his money from the ATM he had to actually go in. She pulled her camera out to document what she saw and then she waited. When the phone rang while she was driving it was easy to ignore, she was focused on what she was doing and listening to the phone go off didn't bother her that much. Sitting in a silent car with nothing other to do than wait for some guy to walk into the bank made hearing her phone harder to deal with. At four fifteen the phone really started to ring. Logan, Veronica, and Charlie all made another attempt to talk to her and Casey Gant also called. The next five minutes brought four calls all from Payton's cell. Completely fed up Paige called Cooper.

"Paige comma darling, the phone calls are annoying me too. Payton's and Beth's are coming in as fast as I can transcribe them. Charlie keeps leaving ME messages and I have to call him back after each one."

"Payton and Beth's? My phone shows all the missed calls are from his cell."

"Ahhh I didn't tell you about that. One of her super sweet and very elegant messages was her explaining how for twenty bucks she was able to get her cell cloned with Payton's number. I was working on writing a program for your phone to distinguish the calls but then I started getting inundated with all your friends. Tell me, what's it like to be so popular?"

"It sucks. Cooper I have stuff I need to concentrate on and listening to my phone ring every thirty seconds is getting in the way of that. I can't shut it off right? That would mess with the call count for Sheriff Mars?"

"Yeah, Payton left you one message this morning and one about five minutes ago, Beth has left three, but the other times you had calls from his number no message was left. If you shut off your phone there would be no record on your phone of those other calls. We could probably get a log from Payton's service provider but I don't know about Beth's, I will have to do some research about that. You could put your phone on silent that way you won't hear it when anyone calls but you will still have quick access if you need it. I'm afraid if you don't acknowledge Logan and Veronica soon they are going to do something crazy. I think my last conversation with Charlie will hold him off for a little while but he seems anxious to talk to you."

"I'm almost scared to ask but do you know what they keep calling about?"

"Charlie hasn't said anything about you, not in his message and not when I call him back. I swear he things the fastest way to get a hold of me is by calling your cell. It's damned annoying. Logan and Veronica keep apologizing, neither say for what. Well that's not entirely true; Veronica said Logan is an ass and that it's okay with her if you don't forgive him this time."

"Why do I feel like I am back in junior high?"

"Maybe because you spent all morning discussing your teeny bopper books with Mr. Gant. His message was much more pleasant to listen to. He said he had a great time talking to you this morning and he can't wait until you give him a copy of the first book so he can try his hand at editing. He then suggested he pick it up tonight when he takes you out to dinner. Paige darling, please tell me you aren't ignoring calls from Charlie because you made plans to go out with this guy."

"Of course not, and we don't have any plans. Coop I don't have time to explain this right now. Thomas just pulled into the bank across the street. I'm turning my phone on silent. I'll check in with you if I get a chance, can you do me a favor and see how much he gets out?"

Paige didn't wait for him to answer or say goodbye before she ended the call. She grabbed her camera off the seat next to her and she took a bunch of pictures of him entering the bank. She lowered her camera once the door closed behind him and then she picked up her phone again. She changed the setting so it wouldn't make any noise and she sent out a couple of quick texts.

To: Blue Balled Sugarpuss, Veronica  
I'm not ignoring ur calls  
I just can't talk right now  
please stop calling, the phone is  
making me crazy  
Wed Jun 28 4:31PM

To: Charlie Darling  
I love u, sorry I can't talk  
I'm on stakeout of RT as  
soon as I can I will call u &  
tell u how much I love u  
V & L bugging the crap out  
of me, please distract them  
Wed June 28 4:31 PM

Paige slid her phone into a slot above the car stereo and turned it upside down so she wouldn't be distracted by the texts she knew she would get in reply. She picked her camera back up and got ready to document Rob Thomas' exit from the bank. Rob Thomas walked out and Paige got some good straight on face shots, she thought he would turn toward the bank's parking lot but instead he started to cross the street and head right for her. Paige set the camera down and covered it with a sweatshirt. She picked up her purse and got out of the car. She wasn't sure he had seen her but she didn't want it to look like she was watching him. The lot she was parked in belonged to a small shopping center that housed a 7-11, a Radio Shack, and a Domino's Pizza.

Walking calmly and confidently Paige headed for the entrance to Radio Shack. She resisted the natural urge to look over her shoulder and instead watched Rob Thomas walk towards the same store she was in the reflection of the big glass windows in the front of the store. Paige kept her sunglasses on even when she got into the store and she immediately sought out the store clerk. She kept her back to her mark but found ways to keep an eye on him by looking in the big security mirror and the various closed circuit TV's that showed some angles of the store. She used an accent that made her sound like a true New Yorker and told the salesman that last night she had partied a little too hard and pointed to her dark glasses leading the young man to believe that she had drank until her eyes became bloodshot and she wanted to keep them hidden. She went on to explain that she lost her phone at one of the many parties she was at the night before and although she had already called her phone company they wouldn't have a replacement for her until she got back to her house in Manhattan. She told the guy she wanted a prepaid disposable phone and she wanted to spend as little as possible. She was shown three different models that the guy thought would be good choices for her and she told him she would look them over while he helped 'that man' who was ready to check out.

If anyone had been watching they would have thought Paige was intently studying each of the phones she had been handed, but really she was looking to see if what Rob Thomas was purchasing might lead to some clue about where he was going. Rob Thomas finished making his purchase and the sales clerk turned his attention back to Paige. Paige handed him the phone she wanted and quickly made a comment about how she was going to buy a slurpee when she left. She didn't know if Rob Thomas was going to head toward the 7-11 when he left but if he did she wanted to be able to follow him without him thinking that was what she was doing, announcing her intentions before his were known accomplished that. Paige waited until Rob Thomas was completely out that door and then she asked the salesman if he had any idea why the guy would need so many batteries. The guy laughed and said he had asked the man one time and was told that every toy the guy's kids had required several and they went through them at break neck speed. Paige made a mental note to have Cooper check Rob Thomas credit card charges to see how often he made similar purchases.

The sales clerk offered to help Paige set up the phone but she told him as much as she hated to admit it, this wasn't the first time she had had to do this. She let him open the impossible packaging, told him she would consider his offer to party some more that night, and then walked out. She had seen Rob Thomas turn left when he walked out of the store and his car was still parked across the street so she figured her assumption that he might head for the 7-11 was correct. She stayed on the sidewalk and walked past the Domino's Pizza. Her peripheral vision caught Rob Thomas inside, it was too late to make a change of plans and she didn't see how knowing what he liked on his pizza was really relevant to her investigation. Paige continued on to the 7-11. She filled a slurpee cup and kept one eye out the big window at the front of the store. She wandered the aisles and picked out several more items that would be good to have in case she got stuck in the car for a long period of time. Rob Thomas came in while she was looking at the chips and he again headed straight for her. Paige turned around and started looking at the nuts. He walked right by her and went to the beverage refrigerators at the back of the store. He picked out two twelve packs of beer and one of soda. He took them to the counter and then grabbed three bags of chips off the shelf behind Paige. He went down one more aisle and picked up a couple boxes of condoms. Paige decided her evening just got a whole lot more interesting. She chose a bag of cashews and went to pay for those and the rest of her purchases. She carried everything out and put it in the back seat of her car. She pulled out of the lot before Rob Thomas had even left the little store.

Paige knew the area where Rob Thomas frequently made his after withdrawal purchases was south so she made an educated guess and turned left, she drove a block down the road and then pulled onto a side street. Paige sat and waited until he drove by, when he did she waited another minute and then she pulled onto the road behind him. After a couple of turns he made his way onto the Pacific Coast Highway. According to Cooper's research, Thomas' house was north and since his usual stops were all south Paige trusted that he would head exactly where she thought he would. Paige took a frontage road and got onto the highway a couple miles further down the road. She took an exit a mile past the one she suspected Thomas took and then she backtracked to where she thought he would be. His car was under the overhang of the Motel 6 and was empty. Paige parked in the motel's lot between two large semi-trucks and waited. She ducked down when his Lexus SUV drove past her. She gave it a few seconds and then she crawled between the front seats and into the back. Paige grabbed her camera and took more photos as Rob Thomas unloaded all his purchases into his ground floor motel room. Along with the beer and sodas and chips he also had two large pizza boxes.

Thomas was inside the room for several minutes. When he left he got back into his car and drove across the street. He got gas at the same gas station he usually did and went into the quick stop market. Paige had a great angle for the entrance of the store but even with the binoculars she found in her 'bag of tricks' she had kept in her trunk she couldn't see what he was purchasing. Paige grabbed her iPhone from above the car's stereo and saw that she had eighteen missed calls in the last forty minutes, she dismissed them all and called Cooper back. She told him where she was and she asked if there was any way for him to find out what Rob Thomas was purchasing at the store across the street. Cooper told her he would see what he could do. She then told him about her cell phone purchase and asked him to set it up and to update its security. She gave him the ESN number and told him she would call him back in ten minutes to see if it was done. She asked about the missed calls and was told they all were from Payton's cell number, she had no new messages from Payton but Beth had left several. No one else had called. Paige hung up and she took several more pictures of Rob Thomas as he walked back to his car and drove back to the motel. She again photographed him as he took the bag into his room and closed the door.

Paige waited the ten minutes and then called Cooper back. He told her the phone was secure and he had used an online coupon he had found to double her allotment of minutes. She thanked him and told him he could use the number to get a hold of her if necessary and asked him not to give it to anyone else. Paige watched the room for a few more minutes and then called Charlie.

* * *

Logan waited until he heard the front door to the suite close and then he got up and picked up the pillow he had thrown at Dick. He tried calling Veronica again but the call went to voicemail after two rings. He didn't know if he should be glad that at least she had turned her phone back on or if he should be pissed that she was purposely ignoring his calls. He wished for the tenth time in the last couple hours that he had thought to get the home number to the Lamb house. He briefly considered trying Paige again but after Charlie's call telling him he needed to back off he thought it was better to leave her alone for a while. Logan had been on the terrace when he'd seen Dick drive up in his bright, eye catching car and decided dealing with Dick wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment. He had gone into his room to hide and was furious that Dick had trespassed into his private space. He picked his phone back up and hoped that maybe she would respond to a text.

To: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
please call me so we can  
talk about this  
Wed June 28 4:32PM

To: Mrs. Sugarpuss  
u said u wouldn't give up  
we can't be done  
please can't we talk?  
Wed June 28 4:47 PM

Logan went out and sat down at his new computer set up. He uploaded the digital copy of the condensed and altered screenplay and tried to read it but found that he couldn't concentrate. He checked his email and prayed that maybe Veronica would communicate with him that way. He found nothing but spam in his inbox; he deleted it and then clicked on the button that would let him compose a new message.

To: VMars AT MArsInvestigations DOT com  
From: LoganEcholls AT Gmail DOT com

Subject: Please don't ignore me

Veronica, I'm sorry you are so upset. Please talk to me. We can't fix anything if you won't at least have a conversation with me. Sugarpuss please, it kills me when you do this, running doesn't solve anything.

Love, Mr. Sugarpuss

Logan tried to distract himself by looking at some surfing websites but he kept a close eye on his Google tool bar to see if any new emails popped up. He didn't expect her to reply, especially quickly but he kept looking just in case. The small red and white envelope icon on his toolbar opened up indicating he had new mail and he prayed it would be Veronica. He didn't bother to even try and stifle his curse when it was just a reminder from Land Rover that his car was due for a service. He quickly hit the button to schedule the appointment and then went back to surfing the surfing sights. The next time he saw the envelope open he didn't want to check it, afraid that the disappointment when it wasn't her would be more than he could take at the moment. Curiosity overruled and he clicked on it anyway, his face lit up when he saw who it was from.

* * *

"Officer Darling."

"God that sounds sexy."

"Paige? Darling, where are you? I don't recognize this number."

"I love you Charlie, I probably can't talk for long but I wanted you to know how much I love you and that everything is fine. I'm in a rental watching our guy. I'm sitting in the lot and he is in a motel room, I will have to go as soon as anything happens but I couldn't wait any longer to talk to you."

"I love you too Cupcake. If you have to go just hang up, I'll understand. What's with the new number?"

"My phone was going a little crazy, I got sick of listening to it so I turned it on silent. I bought this disposable one so you could get a hold of me if you needed to."

"I'm sorry my calls were bugging you. I only called a couple of times."

"I promise you hearing John Mayer sing about us swimming in a deep sea of blankets is not at all annoying. But if I hear Mission Impossible one more time I'll scream."

"Did V and Logan really call you that many times?"

"They each only called me a couple of times, so it really isn't them, but I do feel bad about ignoring them. Sheriff Mars wants to get an accurate count of how many times Payton calls. We couldn't get that when I was blocking his calls, evidently I screwed some stuff up when I programmed the block, it took Cooper a while to fix it but he was finally able to remove the block this morning. Payton and or Beth have been calling every few minutes for the last couple of hours."

"I'm sorry Cupcake."

"Me too, but now I have this phone, only you and Coop have the number, I figure if anyone else pressing calls, Cooper Clark Administrative Assistant to Paige Lamb will let me know right away. Hold on Charlie he's coming out." Paige dropped the phone and picked up her camera again. She took several more pictures as Rob Thomas walked to his car and removed a large black rolling suitcase and took it back to his room. "I'm back."

"What's going on?"

"He just left his room to get a suitcase out of his car. It's a little big for one night but who knows. I miss you Charlie. You had most of today off right? What did you do all day? Were you perfecting some of your fantasies?"

"I love that you assume I spend all my free time thinking of you. Just so you know you are right, I do. But actually I didn't have today off. Derek switched things up and moved Veronica's work day to tomorrow."

"Why would he do that?"

"The official story is that Payton tried to hire a PI to watch Kate, she had shopping to do so V and I had to tag along."

"That is ridiculous. Veronica bought that? If Payton tried to hire a PI that was an informant of Dad's then dad would have told him to take the job, and then only report to Payton what dad okayed. Kate wouldn't have needed a babysitter, and even if she did, you could have done it without Veronica and she could have worked. My dad is every bit as sneaky as I am, he wants to make sure Kate and Veronica get enough time together too."

"You are of course right. Your intellect is mind boggling and incredibly sexy. Yes V bought it, but in her defense she is new and hasn't had quite the amount of training that you have and she doesn't know your dad like you do or that her life is being micro managed at the moment, and since she doesn't know that everyone's main goal for her right now is falling in love with Kate I don't see how you can fault her for not figuring it all out. She did however suggest right away that we tell the PI to take the job."

"I guess when you put it like that… So you went shopping? That had to be a blast and a half for you."

"Actually it was. Kate and Veronica are hilarious together, you will absolutely love it. We went to Costco-"

"A Costco training expedition… we did that once, did you give her the same assignment as you gave me?"

"She's upstairs in her room drawing me a diagram right now. We also went to The Market Darling and I had her write a transcript of the interaction in the store. Then we went to Pier 39 and I made her do a people count, she was only off by a few, I bet she gets it right next time."

"I love you Charlie."

"You do?"

"So much it hurts."

"Are you sure that just isn't from lack of sleep?"

"You know I didn't sleep?"

"I called this morning; Don told me he saw you up in the middle of the night. Why didn't you tell me? You could have woken me up and we could have stayed awake together."

"Not sleeping makes people go crazy. I figure one of us should be sane. It wasn't your fault Charlie."

"Then whose fault was it?"

"Okay maybe it was a little your fault, but not why you think."

"How was it my fault?"

"Your words were beautiful. Hearing you say what you think it will be like for us, knowing that you want the same things for us that I want, listening to your voice get deeper and softer and slower as the night went on, it made me want you so much. Then listening to you breathing it was so erotic and yet soothing. I can't describe it, but when you put it all together it made me want to go to bed, but sleeping in that bed was the absolute last thing on my mind."

"Fuck Paige, when you talk like that I know exactly how you feel. Don said you were in the bathtub and now you tell me you were feeling all lascivious and wanton. What were you doing in the bathtub Paige?"

"Lascivious and wanton? You've been reading my dictionary again haven't you? Lascivious means displaying an excessive interest in sex. Do you think my interest in sex is excessive?"

"God, I hope so. Were you releasing some of your pent up sexual tension in the bathtub my little sex kitten? Does Don's shower have one of those hand held shower heads?"

"What would you say if I told you that is exactly what I was doing?"

"First I'd say that I didn't think anything would make me jump to attention faster than those texts you sent me earlier but you just proved me wrong, and then I'd ask if next time you would let me watch."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that isn't what I was doing. I listened to some music and I listened to you breathing and I read some of your postcards- Hey Coop's calling, I gotta get this I'll call you back if I can. Love you."

"Love you too."

Paige hit the button to switch between calls, "Cooper Clark, what does the best administrative assistant in the whole world have for me?"

"Hmmmm, I'm letting you know that Administrative Professional's day is the Wednesday in the last full week of April. I expect a good gift next year, and I think you should get me something this year even though it will be late."

"I think that is a splendid idea, I think you should know Bosses day is October 16th, and books make excellent gifts."

"Mac's right, you suck. Okay, I got the info you requested. Five thousand dollars was withdrawn from the bank. This is the most usual amount. The purchases at Radio Shack don't happen every week but at least twice a month, when he makes them he always buys pizza too and does a little shopping at the 7-11 store. On the weeks he makes these purchases he doesn't spend near as much money at the quick stop market by the motel and he doesn't buy any fast food. The quick stop market either hasn't processed his transaction yet or he paid cash, which would be out of his norm but who knows right? I was however able to hack into their security feed. For a tiny store they sure have a high end system, anyway I had a clear view of the counter when he was paying, all he bought was a few boxes of condoms. Again for a small store they seem to have quite the selection, he bought three different varieties, one box of extra large, one box of flavored, and one box of 'ribbed for her added pleasure'."

* * *

To: LoganEcholls AT Gmail DOT com  
From: VMars AT MarsInvestigations DOT com

Subject: RE: Please don't ignore me

Don't call me Sugarpuss. That name lost its appeal when you used it with the tone and in the context that you did.

* * *

Deputy Leo D'Amato was at his desk when the report came in from the county coroner. He read the file twice and made some notes. He then carefully closed the file up, picked it and his notes up, and took it all to Sheriff Mars' office. He tapped lightly on the door and rolled his eyes when Keith told him to 'hang on I'll be there in a sec.' Leo waited at the door until he was told to enter and when he did he set Nish Sweeney's autopsy report in front of Sheriff Mars.

"This just came in. I read through it, poor girl, she went through hell before she was killed."

Keith looked at the closed file on his desk and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to hear. "Tell me what we know."

Leo turned the file back around so it was right side up for him and he opened to the first page. "The preliminary findings are pretty much what we thought. There was a bullet wound from a small caliber weapon in the back of her head, initial findings point to this as the cause of death. The bruising around her neck was caused before her death and so was the slap across her face. There were some minute cuts in her scalp from when her head was shaved and the coroner says it was done post-mortem." Leo gulped the bile that was rising up from his stomach and tried to continue but his voice cracked and he looked away from the Sheriff ashamed that he couldn't go on.

"Leo, it's okay to have sympathy for the victim, it's what separates us from the animals that commit these kinds of crimes. What about her hands? There were defensive wounds right? Did they find any skin or blood evidence that might be from our attacker?"

Deputy D'Amato took a deep breath and was glad for the change of pace, talking about her hands would be much easier than the parts of her he had been about to mention. "Whoever did this thought they were being smart, her nails were scrubbed and then dipped in bleach. The coroner still found trace amounts of skin, enough to match it if we have anything to test it against."

"Okay, that is something. I don't think Josh Collin is responsible but let's ask him for a sample to rule him out. He knows he's innocent so I don't think he will fight us on it. Now do you want to tell me the rest or do you want me to read it for myself?"

"How do you do this every day Keith? I read what this bastard did to her and it makes me want to kill him."

"Fortunately we don't have to deal with this stuff every day. I used to get those same feelings, sometimes they still creep up. I don't want you to lose that, but you need to find a more productive way to channel it. For me, I started to believe that a quick death is too easy of a punishment for a crime like this. We have to trust that justice will win in the end. It is our job to find the guy and it's someone else's to decide his punishment."

Leo nodded slowly as he absorbed what he was hearing. "She had sex before she was killed, there is the possibility it was consensual, but there wasn't any DNA to find. She was penetrated again post-mortem but this time with an object of some sort. Whatever it was was large and rough, the report indicates there was a lot of tearing of the vaginal wall."

"What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. If the sex was consensual it could be unrelated. The coroner said it could have happened anywhere from immediately before death up to six hours before. The other happened several hours after. We also have a better time frame for when she died. The coroner can't pinpoint it exactly, but she is fairly certain that Miss Sweeney took her last breath sometime Saturday afternoon."

"Saturday afternoon? And we didn't find the body until Tuesday? Fuck, okay, did they find anything that would indicate where she was kept?"

"The condition of the skin indicated that she had been on ice for a while and then allowed to warm and dry off before she found her way to the grass on the quad."

"Okay, let's have Sacks call around and see if anyone made any big ice purchases last Saturday. We also need to check the weather and see how long it would have taken for the ice to melt and then for the body to dry out. Leo, that can wait until tomorrow, why don't you take the rest of the night off."

"Thanks Sheriff, I will, but there is one more thing."

Keith watched his young deputy while he took some deep breaths and dug deep for the strength to share one last important detail.

Leo flipped through to the back of the coroner's report and found the picture of what he needed to tell the sheriff about. Finding the large eight by ten full color photograph Leo turns the report back to his boss. "The coroner found this inside her anal cavity." Leo's voice cracked again over his last two words and he quickly looked away.

Keith watched as his the color drained from his deputy's face and then looked down at the object in the photograph.

* * *

Charlie was in the library with his laptop carefully examining the report on Colbie Baxter that he had downloaded from the FBI database when he heard a familiar ringtone.

Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Charlie smiled at the song he was afraid he wouldn't hear for a while and picked it up quickly. "Sweet Cheeks, you're using your iPhone again?"

"I wanted you to hear your song again and I figured if I called you I could just ignore any calls that beep through. Sweet Cheeks?"

"Why not? After all you have the sweetest booty I've ever seen. Your other cheeks are pretty tasty too. Do you have a problem with that one?"

"Nope, I like it, I also thought some about it and dumpling wouldn't be so bad if it was preceded by something other than poodle."

"I will see what I can come up with. So did Cooper have good news, Monkey Dumpling?"

"Monkey? Is that like your go to word when you can't think of anything else? I was thinking along the lines of something like apple."

"Apple Dumpling? I suppose that could work but I bet I can do better. So Coop-"

"Nothing too major, he had done a little research and found on Wednesday afternoons Rob Thomas takes out a large amount of cash and makes some interesting credit card purchases. I'm hoping he does something that will give me enough leverage since I can't use the Castle Confession. He was just calling to let me know how big the withdrawal was today and what one of the purchases was."

"When you say interesting what do you mean?"

"So far his purchases include a huge stash of various battery sizes, some crappy food, and enough condoms to keep a whole football team safe for a couple days."

"Sounds like the illustrious Mr. Thomas is going to have a party."

"I agree, and I think some of his guests won't be of his same high standing caliber. Actually, I think his guests may be underage."

"What makes you so sure?"

"His choice in party food. If it weren't for the condoms and the beer, I'd say he was having a bunch of fifth graders over for a slumber party. He bought two pizzas, but he bought them from Domino's, not exactly food for discriminating palettes. At the 7-11 he bought beer, soda, and chips. He bought the cheap stuff for all three and no dip, obviously whoever is coming to join him hasn't figured out yet that chips taste better with dip, not to mention they become so much more filling."

"Sounds like the guy has an interesting night planned. What are you going to do?"

"Coop got me the motel's registration records, he never uses his name but the room he is in is rented every Wednesday under a different name. Wednesdays seem to be a rather slow night here and the rooms on either side of his are never occupied, I'm going to see if I can get one of them and then see if I can get any good pictures."

"You're going to go the 'Peeping Paige' route?"

"I figure that is my only choice. Hey Charlie, he's leaving again. I'll call you back. I love-"

Charlie lost the call before Paige finished her declaration but he didn't worry, he had more than enough faith in her to know that even if Rob Thomas was right in front of her she would find some way to handle it.

* * *

In the kitchen Kate was showing Veronica how to make the most out of the inexpensive sirloin steaks they had bought. Veronica listened carefully as Kate explained that marinating the meat overnight would not only give it some added flavor but that it would tenderize it and make it go down just as easily as an expensive cut of meat. She told Veronica how there were lots of things that could be used to add to the marinade to accomplish this, wine, vinegar or lemon juice were some of her favorites. They decided to use a balsamic vinegar and then chose some spices to add to it. Kate explained that they wanted the marinade to reach as much of the meat is possible so they could cut the meat into strips but this made barbecuing difficult. Kate pulled a large syringe from a drawer and showed Veronica how they could fill the tool with the marinade and then inject it directly into the meat.

The first time Veronica gave a shot to the 'dead cow' it squirted right back at her. She and Kate both laughed and Kate filled the syringe again and held her hand to show her how to do it slowly and how to pull the syringe out slowly so that it wouldn't happen again. Veronica got the hang of it and they quickly prepared the seven steaks they had bought at Costco. They put the steaks in a large Tupperware container and dumped in the rest of the marinade. Kate put it in the refrigerator and then asked Veronica if she wanted to help with dinner.

Kate gave Veronica some choices and Veronica picked the chicken tacos. Kate began browning the ground chicken and had Veronica start grating the cheese.

Alex came over and climbed into one of the big barstools and offered to help. Veronica passed off the cheese and grater and went to get the lettuce to tear up. Kate turned around and gave Alex a look. Alex got down and went to the sink to wash her hands. Kate smiled and thanked her for helping, she offered to let her stay if it was ok with her dad but Alex said her Nana was making something too. She told Kate the only reason she came by was because she wanted to borrow Paige's cheerleading costume for a skit that her and some friends were planning for the drama camp she was leaving for the following Monday.

"Paige said I could borrow it, or at least she told Charlie it was fine, I' haven't actually talked to her. Charlie and I looked for it but we can't find it. I thought you might know where it is."

"I loaned it to Tina when she needed it for a costume party last year but I put it back in Paige's closet when I was done. It should still be there."

"It isn't. Charlie and I looked. Is there anywhere else it could be?" The disappointment was clearly evident on Alex's face.

"It isn't like a cheerleading uniform would just disappear. I will check her closet later and go through her drawers, but don't worry about it Alex, even if I can't find it I'm sure I could whip something up with the sewing machine. Why don't you go get me one of your school uniform skirts that still fit, I can use that as a pattern but I can make it shorter, and bring me something I can use as a top, I can shorten that too, and make it more fitted if necessary. Pick out some colors and it will be terrific I promise."

Alex dropped the cheese she had been diligently grating and hopped up to give Kate a hug and a kiss and then flew out the back door.

"You can do that? Just whip up a cheerleading costume?"

Kate turned and smiled at Veronica, "I've done it before, and it shouldn't be that difficult. Have you ever sewn Veronica?"

"I took home ec in seventh grade, we were going to do a quarter of sewing but I dropped it before that happened."

"It isn't a hobby that a lot of people have anymore, but it is one that comes in handy a lot."

"I have this shirt that the hem is coming out of, do you think you could fix it after you make Alex's costume?"

"I could, but if you want I can get out Paige's sewing machine and we can work on them together. I will show you how."

Veronica agreed and went on to cutting the tomato. Kate lowered the heat on the browned chicken and threw in a little water and a bunch of spices. She covered the large pan and told Veronica she was going to get Paige's machine and double check her closet just in case Alex and Charlie missed anything.

Kate ran into Charlie on her way out of the kitchen and she told him where she was headed. He followed her up the stairs and helped her look, but just like before the cheer leading uniform was nowhere to be found. Kate checked one of Paige's dresser drawers and found the kick pants that were an essential part of the uniform, but a part that had never been loaned out before. Kate went through the closet again and then pulled her phone out. Charlie asked if she was calling Paige and she said that she was. He asked her if it was important or if it could wait until later. Kate said it could wait but she really wanted to talk to Paige now, she wanted to let her know what else she didn't find in her closet and also ask if it was okay that she offered up Paige's prized sewing machine for Veronica to use.

Charlie sighed and thought for a second, finally he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up the new number for Paige.

"Hey Charlie, I'm just about to walk into the rental office, can I call you back?"

"I'm not calling you for me, Kate wants to talk to you. She seems to think it's important."

"Okay let me talk to her."

Charlie handed the phone over and Kate looked at him quizzically. "Paige?"

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Why will Charlie only let me talk to you from his phone?"

"Kate, I don't have time for twenty questions, I will tell you about it later. What did you need to tell me?"

"Alex came looking for your cheer leading uniform. I can't find it, it isn't in you closet, but the kick pants are in the drawer."

"Maybe mom loaned it out or something."

"Paige, your school uniform is missing too."

"WHAT?"

"Your Forest Hills Academy uniform. It's gone. You kept one and gave the rest away right?"

"Yes, every time I out grew one I donated it to the scholarship society, they tried to find a girl who could use it. I kept one from my senior year. You never loaned it out?"

"No, I admit I loaned your cheer uni out one time to Lefty's sister but I know she gave it back."

"I don't know Kate. I hope we find them. I only saved one of each."

"I'll ask Penny later, maybe she had some ideas. I told Alex that I would make her something. I also told Veronica I would teach her some basics about sewing, do you mind if I let her use your machine?"

"Of course not, you don't even have to ask. Kate I heard things are going well, I really want to hear all about it but I have to go, I love you and tell Charlie I love him too. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Logan stared at the devastating email from Veronica for a while before he finally closed the window. He looked back and forth from his computer to the liquor cabinet several times before he got up and walked over to it. He opened it up and saw that Dick had helped himself to most of the good stuff. He closed the cabinet door in disgust and picked up the phone. He called room service and ordered a huge steak and baked potato. Logan went back to the computer and tried to read the screenplay again, but the letters and words kept dancing around just out of his focus. Logan made sure there was plenty of paper in his new printer and then he gave the command to print the hundred plus page document. He found one of the few actual papers that Tom Blakely had passed out and he looked at the list of characters. He opened a new notebook and copied the list of characters over, but left lots of room for him to write in any physical traits or personality characteristics. It took ten minutes for the document to print. When it was finished Logan used a large binder clip to keep it together. He took it and his notebook to the couch and started to sit down when his food arrived. He let the guy in and signed the slip, barely even acknowledging the presence of the delivery person.

He carried the tray to the coffee table and he sat down and got comfortable. He cut off a piece of his steak and as it melted in his mouth he started wishing Veronica was there to share it with him. He pulled out his phone and he called her again.

"You've reached voicemail for Veronica Mars, if you have this number then you should know what to do.--- beep"

"Veronica you have to call me. Not talking to you is killing me. You said if we had doubts we should talk. I can't breathe Veronica. I just took a bite of steak that melted in my mouth, I didn't even taste it. I'm trying really hard to keep it together. I know that is what you would want but it's getting too hard. Please call me."

Logan hung up and called again, his call going to voicemail after only one ring, he jabbed the end button and tossed the phone on the couch. Logan got up and walked deliberately back to the liquor cabinet. He opened it up and moved some bottles around. He found a mostly full bottle of Jack Daniel's hidden in the back and he pulled it out, taking back to the couch.

* * *

Please review!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

You guys were awesome and as promised i am posting chapter 39 before i leave for palm springs... i will be checking my email while i am gone (although hopefully not too often... lol) so please review! I come back Sunday night and would love to post chapter 40 the moment i walk in the door so please review!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews, most of them were fabulous and this included the constuctive criticism, which is always welcome, and i really, truly feel it makes the story and my writing better... that said i got one review that wasn't so nice. I felt it was a personal attack, and there was absolutely nothing construcive about the criticism that it contained. It has since been removed.

Chapter 39

The realization hit Paige just before she was about to walk into the rental office of the Motel 6. She turned around and headed back to her car, where she climbed in but left the door open so she could gasp in air that she couldn't seem to take in fast enough. When her breathing had slowed enough for her to be able to talk she picked up her disposable phone and thought about who to call. More than anything she wanted to talk to Charlie again just to hear him tell her he loved her, but she knew that in the state she was in she was liable to actually give in and answer the questions he would ask. She dialed Miles but hung up without leaving a message when she was confronted with his voicemail. Paige took a few more deep breaths and then she blocked the caller ID on her new phone and dialed the number she had asked for and programmed into her phone while she was on the cruise with Veronica and Mac.

"Sheriff Mars."

"Sheriff Mars, its Paige La-"

"Paige, I know who you are, I certainly don't need your last name. I'm on my way to your house right now. Is everything okay?"

Paige thought of Don and Lefty sitting together in the front room and wondered how Sheriff Mars would react to the situation. "I hope you aren't expecting a home cooked meal tonight, I'm not at home, and to be honest Don is in one of his moods again. He has a friend hanging out with him and I'm betting he's a little upset I'm not there to make them dinner."

"I was just going to drop by and check on you, I know you know Kate asked me to. I wanted to have something to tell her when I went home to call her and enjoy the lemon chicken she made for me. If you are sure everything is okay, then I will just head straight home."

"You said I could talk to you if I ever wanted to… I just heard something and well, there really isn't anyone else for me to talk about it with."

"Of course Paige, I told you I was here whenever you needed an ear. Do you want to talk in person? I could meet you wherever you are."

"No, the phone is fine. I'm not sure this is really something you need to know for your investigation but I thought you might want to know. I'm also learning that it helps to talk about things but since you are really the only one who knows everything I'm afraid you are the only one I'm comfortable telling this to."

"Paige, you really are handling this well. I know it may seem like you aren't, you probably wish that it would just all go away, but things don't happen like that. You are stronger than you think. What did you hear?"

"Kate called me a few minutes ago. One of the neighbor kids wanted to borrow my cheer leading uniform for a skit she's in. She's been asking for it for a while but no one could find it. Kate went to go look for herself and she found that not only is the uniform really missing, but so is the one uniform I kept after I graduated from school."

"The school uniform like the one Beth was wearing when you saw them?"

"Yes, I thought the one she had on was shorter but it could have been altered or it could have just been rolled up at the waist, some of the girls used to try that. Do you think they do the same thing with my cheer uniform?"

"Probably, but I think asking questions like that isn't helpful and is most likely a waste of time. When was the last time you saw either of the uniforms and is there a chance that anything else is missing?"

"I don't know. Both of them were kept in my closet in my bedroom at my parents' house. I spent the majority of the school year at school and even when I went home for the weekend we usually went up to Sonoma. Kate said she loaned my cheer uni out to one of the other neighbor girls but she swears it was returned. I'll find out when that was. As for if anything else is missing, Kate didn't notice anything else, but there isn't a whole lot in my closet, just those uniforms and some costumes from parties. All my old Halloween costumes and coats are kept in the downstairs closet and all my other clothes are either with me or in suitcases and garment bags at Payton's. I did lose some of my favorite things at the beginning of the school year, I thought it was from people stealing them when I was doing laundry in the communal laundry room. I started taking my clothes home with me to my parents' or to Payton's and I did my washing there. I also lost my one pair of name brand sunglasses back in February. Payton gave them to me for Christmas. I never wanted to wear them because I was afraid I would lose them but we went hiking one day and he asked me to. Somewhere during the day they got lost and I bought a new pair at a gift shop."

"Did Payton get mad that you lost them?"

"I told you I've never seen Payton get mad. The only time he ever got what I would call 'upset' was when he found out I was somewhere other than where he thought I was supposed to be. When I lost the glasses he was annoyed, he blamed me for being careless and then he apologized. He told me he would buy me another pair but I begged him not to. I didn't want to lose those too, I finally agreed to let him buy the cheap pair that we bought to replace the ones I lost that day. He never mentioned it again."

"Paige, I'm sure this isn't something you want to think about, but do you think it is possible that you didn't lose your sunglasses that day, but maybe Payton took them?"

"Knowing what I know now, I would say it is highly likely."

"Okay, keep your chin up Paige, you are doing great. When you get a chance I want you to make a list of anything you remember that went missing. You never know when we might need something like that. I know you don't want a restraining order but if it ever comes to that, finding your clothes in his closet will go a long way with a judge. I'm glad you called me Paige. I meant it when I said you could call me to talk."

* * *

Veronica had finished preparing all the fixings for the tacos and then looked around for something else she could do to help prepare the meal until Kate came back downstairs. She was still dealing with anger issues over her last conversation with Logan and she found that keeping busy kept her from calling him and really ending things. She knew he hated it when she ran but she hoped that he realized the one time she didn't run she told him flat out she was done and she didn't want that to happen this time.

Veronica checked the meat and stirred it carefully as she inhaled the spicy aroma that escaped when she lifted the lid. She made a mental note to ask Kate what she had put into it later. Veronica had made tacos lots of times for her dad but she always used a packet for seasoning but she knew Kate had used a combination of spices she had pulled from and then put right back into the spice cabinet. After she was sure the meat was coming along nicely she went to the refrigerator and took out the tortillas she found. She saw a container of sour cream but she wasn't positive how long it would be until they actually ate dinner so she thought it was best to leave it in the fridge for now. She was searching diligently for a jar of taco sauce when Kate and Charlie walked back in.

Kate looked at the bowls filled with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, grated cheese, and sliced black olives, and smiled at Veronica and congratulated her on a job well done. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to take out everything we need for the tacos, I thought we should leave the sour cream in for a while longer but I can't find any salsa or taco sauce."

Charlie laughed loudly at this statement and shook his head, Veronica smirked at him and then turned to Kate.

"Veronica honey, ignore him, sometimes even a perfect gentleman like Charlie can be a total ass. You can look all you want but you won't find any jars of salsa or bottles of sauce in my house."

"We're going to have tacos without salsa or taco sauce?"

Charlie laughed again but stopped quickly when he got a look from Kate.

"Of course not, but we will be making our own salsa and our own sauce. Actually, we will also be making the chips for that salsa."

Kate pulled a small bag of frozen homemade tomato paste from the freezer and told Veronica how it would be the base for their sauce. She showed Veronica how to sauté some freshly minced garlic in a small amount of butter and then they added the frozen tomato paste and Veronica broke it up and stirred it around until it was all defrosted and mixed thoroughly with the garlic and butter. Kate added a splash of Worcestershire sauce and set a bunch of spices on the counter and showed Veronica how to put a little in and then taste the sauce to see if more of anything was needed. It took a few minutes to get it perfected and then Kate said it could simmer on low while they made the salsa. Kate pulled a selection of fresh vegetables out of the veggie drawer and told Veronica how much to cut up of each one.

Kate left Veronica to finish preparing the veggies and she went to get down Paige's sewing machine from the top of the coat closet. She didn't find it on top so she looked on the bottom and found it behind Paige's collection of Cinderella Halloween costumes. Kate pulled the machine from the back of the closet and then smiled as she flipped through the Halloween costumes from the last fourteen years. Kate went through the costumes again and felt that something was off. She went through them again and this time counted them as she went along. When she only found thirteen she called Charlie in to look with her.

Charlie walked into the hall and immediately picked up the heavy sewing machine thinking that is why Kate needed his help. Kate shook her head and Charlie put the machine down and then looked to where Kate was pointing. He saw the costumes and smiled.

"I was thinking about these the other day. I want to ask if she'll let me be prince charming this year. Payton never did that did he?"

"No, he and his dad were always gone for most of October. Coach Turner felt the month after the World Series was really the only time he had off. Payton was only around for one Halloween and he threw a fit and wanted them to go as Wonder Woman and Superman. Paige did as he asked and went to the party with him and then came home early and put on her Cinderella costume and passed out candy like she always did. She never said they fought that night but he never asked her to be anything else again. Charlie, I'm not showing you these to reminisce. One of them is missing."

"Maybe Paige gave one away or loaned one out or something."

"No, Paige would share almost anything but not these. She would never let us donate them or anything and she never wore them other than the year I made it for. I think we should call Paige."

"Paige is in the middle of something right now. Maybe Penny or Derek loaned it out."

"Charlie, don't take this the wrong way but you haven't been around a lot the last few years. The costumes have gotten more and more elaborate, and Paige has gotten more and more possessive of them. There is no way one of them would have done anything without talking to her first and there is no way she would have let it happen."

"Okay, let's not freak out about it yet. I'll talk to Derek when he gets home and then we can tell Paige when she doesn't have so much to do."

'Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight'

"Speak of the devil, okay Kate listen, if the opportunity arises and I think it is something she can deal with right now I'll mention it, if not the plan stands."

Kate nodded and watched while Charlie took his phone and headed into the library closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lefty and Don sat on the couch and Don listened while Lefty filled him in on the goings on at his work. Don listened and put in his two cents worth. Then he picked up the remote and flipped through to see if anything was on TV. When he didn't find anything he handed the remote to Lefty and said he was going to the bathroom. He suggested Lefty look at the on Demand choices or Pay per view to see if there was a movie they wanted to see.

"When I stopped by yesterday I saw there were three new envelopes from Netflix. Don't tell me you already burned through three movies. Don we need to get you a hobby or something to do besides lay around on your butt all day and watch TV."

"I haven't burned through the DVDs; Paige hijacked my account and filled it full of Gilmore Girls. But I agree sitting around is getting really old. Paige left me a note saying she hired a new nurse and now that she has that taken care of she can start looking for a good physical therapist and a personal trainer. As much as this hurts to admit, once that happens I probably won't have enough energy to do much else but lay around."

"Paige commandeered your queue and filled it with Gilmore Girls? That's hard core, you need to stop being such an ass. Remind me to never piss her off."

"You're telling me. I tried to log into my account to change everything back but she changed my password." Don got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out Lefty was scrolling through the pay per view choices. "Hey, I'm going to call Paige and ask what she planned for dinner." Don had just started to head into his room to get his phone when they heard the knock on the door.

* * *

"Hey dearest dumpling, how's it going?"

"Try again, it's not going as well as I would have liked. I talked to the front desk manager but he won't rent me a room, at least not one of the rooms I want. Rob Thomas left again, I'm not sure how long he'll be gone but I'm going to break in and see if I can place a few video cameras and maybe do a little creative arranging with the curtains so I can get some stills with my Nikon. I'm here alone so I'm hoping you can watch my back. I moved my car so that it is on the street and I set up my laptop so the webcam is facing the driveway to the motel. There is only this one entrance so he will have to drive by if he comes back. I need you to connect to me and then watch it like a hawk and let me know if he drives in. I'll only have a second to get out before he is in front of the door and you can't take your eyes off because we will only get one chance to see him."

Charlie had opened his laptop back up and immediately began going through the steps to connect to Paige's web cam feed. "Okay, but I think we should have Coop watching too, the extra pair of eyes will give us both some extra piece of mind."

"Can't, I need Coop to help me get the cameras up and running in the room, I'll have him on my com and you on my blue tooth. Charlie I should be able to get in and out in less than ten minutes, you can go that long without blinking can't you?"

"Can I at least bring Veronica in to watch with me?"

"Yes, but don't tell her why or what I'm doing this for. I don't want to get her hopes up yet, it might not be anything. And don't put me on speaker, I'll be doing a lot of talking to Coop and she doesn't need to hear any of that either. And get her in there quickly."

Charlie got the video feed set up and sucked in a deep breath of air when he saw Paige looking back at him and waving. "Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful you are?"

"No, and now isn't the time. I love you Charlie but stop staring at me and go get Veronica."

Charlie told her he'd be right back and he went to steal Veronica from Kate. He told them both he needed Veronica's help with something on his computer and promised to have her back in a few minutes. Kate nodded and said she could handle everything in the kitchen. Veronica walked back to the library with Charlie and after they had closed the door he got her up to speed.

"'K gorgeous she's all caught up, we just need to know what we are looking for and then we can be the eyes in the back of your head."

"He drives a silver Lexus SUV. It's like the one Tina's dad used to drive before he lost his job a few years ago. I'm going in remember I can hear you but I need to listen to Coop so keep the chit chat to a minimum. I love you Snuggles."

Charlie smiled at the nickname that actually came out of Paige's mouth and loved that she chose to drop it when he couldn't reply. He opened up a notepad on his laptop and moved it to a corner that wouldn't interfere with their view of the driveway. He quickly typed out what they were looking for and told Veronica that they couldn't talk, Charlie kept his eyes on the video feed as he typed and tapped the screen when he was done so Veronica would read his note.

Veronica glanced quickly at the note and nodded, her eyes went immediately back to the video feed.

Charlie could hear every move Paige made through the phone and from her conversation with Cooper he knew that Paige was wearing a camera too and that Cooper had access to that feed. Charlie wished he could see what Paige was seeing but he knew that his job watching her back was just as important. He heard her breathing as she darted around some trucks to get across the Motel parking lot undetected and he heard her using her lock picking kit to get into the lock of the motel room door. Paige was excellent at lock picking and Charlie was glad that the motel had so far been too cheap to upgrade to magnetic key cards, they could be broken into too, but the process was a little less reliable and required a bigger piece of equipment than Paige's small lock pick kit. Within seconds she was in, and he heard as she and Coop discussed the best places to hide the cameras so they wouldn't be found before she could sneak in and get them out.

Charlie and Veronica continued to stare at the screen and both made it a point to wink instead of blink so that they could always keep at least one eye on the monitor.

Charlie heard Paige tell Coop that she was done with the cameras and then she double checked with Charlie that they were still in the clear. He gave her a very official sounding 'affirmative' and then he heard her tell Cooper that she was going to take a look in the suitcase and see what 'Mr. Thomas needed that wouldn't fit in an overnight bag'. Charlie heard Paige gasp and then he heard her chastise Cooper for using such foul language. Charlie heard the zipper on the suitcase and then he and Veronica both saw the silver Lexus slow and pull into the parking lot.

"Paige get out, he's here. I repeat, abort."

Charlie heard the door shut and he heard Paige breathe as she left the room.

"I'm out Charlie. I'm going to hide in the alcove behind where the ice machine is until he is in the room. I can't make it across the lot without him seeing me; there aren't enough cars on this side of the motel."

"Awesome work darling, you sit tight. I'm still here if you need me." Charlie turned to Veronica and thanked her for her help. He made a quick suggestion for what she should say if Kate asked what he needed help with. Veronica nodded in understanding and then got up and left the room. "'K Doodle Dumpling, I got rid of our neophyte tell me what you saw in the suitcase?"

Charlie waited for Paige to respond but he didn't hear anything but her calm and shallow breathing, after a few seconds he heard other voices, the mic on Paige's headset was high quality and although he couldn't make out every word he heard plenty.

Man: The redhead is hot. Where ??? you find her?

Woman: She started hanging around ???????? a few weeks ago, she's been complaining about her lack of cash the whole time. I know how much you love fresh meat, and how much you value our ??????? to keep these little parties private. I made sure we could trust her and here she is.

Man: And you are sure she is okay with what we are doing? She looks a little on the ?????? side.

Woman: Baby, you know you aren't the only one I arrange these parties for. But you are my favorite. Trust me she is nowhere near innocent and I promise you will absolutely love what she is willing to let you do to her.

Man: I love what you let me to do you too. That should be enough ???? how long until ???????

The voices drifted away and Charlie kept quiet as he listened to Paige's breathing again. It picked up a little and he knew even though he couldn't hear her footsteps she was on the move. He heard her open a car door and then he saw the view of her web cam change and soon his screen was filled with her beautiful face.

"Doodle Dumpling? Thanks Charlie, that was close, I wouldn't have made it out without you. I know you want to talk, but I need to get the feeds set up that Cooper has and talk to him a bit. I'll call you back. I love you."

Charlie had so much he wanted to ask and so much he wanted to comment on but he knew she was already gone. He blew the computer screen a kiss as he lost his connection and then went to see if he could help with anything in the kitchen.

* * *

Keith got home from work and immediately called Kate. She told him she and Veronica were making dinner but she could talk for a few minutes and then she would call him back after they ate. He told her he was sorry for being so pushy earlier and assured her he didn't do any researching into the date of July 14th 1987. Kate thanked him for respecting her wishes and told him to enjoy the lemon chicken she made for him. She told him to save dessert for when she called later and they could have it together. He told her he couldn't wait and then he let her go.

He pulled the plate she had prepared out of the fridge and read her instructions for heating it carefully and then followed them exactly. While it was in the oven he ran Back-up down to the beach to do his business and then he went back to check his dinner. The timer went off after twenty minutes and just like Kate said it would be, it was perfect. He had just sat down at the table to enjoy it when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was the house phone at the Lamb's. He was positive it would be Kate calling because dinner had been delayed for some reason but he answered it with a generic 'Sheriff Mars' just in case it happened to be his daughter.

"Keith, its Derek, do you have a minute?"

"Of course sir, is everything okay?"

"Keith, you can stop calling me sir. Yes Kate is like a daughter to me and yes you are dating her, but you make me feel old when you do it. I know I am old, but I don't need you to remind me."

"Sorry sir, I mean Derek, it won't happen again."

"Thank you. I just got home from work and Charlie took me aside to tell me about some items of Paige's going missing. I gathered from what he knew that Paige didn't tell him the detail about Beth being dressed like Paige when she found them. I just wanted to make sure you got the information and made the connection."

"Paige called and let me know earlier about the two uniforms, but thanks for checking with me. Your assumption was correct; Paige has specifically asked that Charlie not hear anything from me about what she saw that day. I have asked for his help though if he notices any strange behavior."

"You only know about the two uniforms? Charlie also told me that one of Paige's Cinderella costumes is also missing."

"One of? How many Cinderella costumes does Paige have?"

"Fourteen. I'm surprised Kate hasn't told you about it yet, it's usually one of her favorite stories."

"No, I've heard a few others, like how Paige was potty trained and how you all called her 'Scrooge' because she saved all her money to buy Kate a necklace but none that involved Paige dressing up as a princess. Can you describe the dress for me? I assume it is one of the blue ball gown ones, but what size it is it and what else would help me distinguish it from the millions others just like it that Disney sells each year."

"It isn't blue and it isn't a ball gown, and it is totally distinguishable. Paige was a good kid, sometimes too good. She never really went through her terrible twos and we used to tease each other that whoever was finally there when she threw her first tantrum would be in for quite a shock. It didn't come until Paige was six. She and Kate were at the mall and they were playing at the Disney store. This was something they did all the time and more often than not they left without buying anything. It was right before Halloween and they had all the costumes out. Paige decided she wanted the Cinderella one. We hadn't got her a costume yet and Kate said she could have it but then Kate realized she had left her wallet at home. She told Paige they would come back and get it the next day. Paige threw a tantrum of epic proportions. She must have been saving it all up for that one because Kate had to drag her from the store and she was still crying and screaming when I got home. I offered to go buy the costume right then but Kate threw her own fit and said absolutely not. She would not let us give into Paige's demands. Paige continued to whine and moan about it for days."

"I lived in fear the whole time Veronica was two but I think I'm glad she let it out in small doses."

"You were lucky, trust me. Kate told Paige that she could still be Cinderella but Kate insisted on making the costume. Paige had other punishments too, Penny told her she wasn't going trick or treating that year, and I told her she had to be the one giving out the candy and that she couldn't have any of it. Paige continued to throw fits right up until Halloween night. Kate took her down to her apartment to get her ready and when she came up it was the first time we all saw the costume she had made. My beautiful little, long blond haired girl was not dressed as a princess Cinderella. She was dressed as the Cinderella before she met the fairy godmother. She was dirty and dressed in rags, her clothes were torn and her shoes had holes. She must have cried at some point while Kate was getting her ready because the costume was completed by the dried tear streaks on her face. Paige dutifully apologized to all of us for being such a 'brat'. My heart melted and I almost took away her other punishments but Kate gave me a look so I just followed her lead. Kate had a talk with her and then we all stayed home to see how she handled herself."

"I know Kate has talked a lot about all the kids in your neighborhood. I hope Paige didn't find it too humiliating."

"Paige answered the first few doors fighting back tears but she kept her head held high. There were a couple times in those first few minutes where I think Kate worried she took it too far, but Paige proved what she was made of that night and she really turned the tables on all of us. She ended up having a blast. She had never been home to give out the candy before and she loved it. She got really into her part and played it to perfection. She had so much fun, that the next year she asked to do it again. Paige never went trick or treating again. Kate makes her a new costume every year but she still dresses as Cinderella the scullery maid and stays home to pass out candy. She and Kate get really into it and add something new each year. Last year Paige brought home mice from her biology class and they made costumes for them."

"And one of her costumes is missing?"

"It's the one she wore two years ago. Payton had been pushing her to be something else and she hoped to appease him by making this one a little more, how can I say 'grown up'. The hem of the dress is pretty short and the top is pretty lowcut, nothing indecent but more so than the other ones Kate had made. Paige isn't possessive about a lot, usually she will share anything, and she doesn't even get upset if you forget to ask. People rave about these costumes and many have asked her to borrow them, Paige has always politely refused. People have asked her to wear them to their costume parties but Paige won't. I swear they are the only 'thing' she sees as sacred and she is liable to go really nuts if we don't get this one back."

"Derek, Paige is handling everything pretty well considering, but you're right this might derail all the progress she has made in the last few days. Paige said that a lot of her clothes are at Payton's and that he was supposed to ship them to her when he gets home on Friday. What if you went to get them sooner? Beth should be there to let you in right? That way you could check on her and then look around to see if any of her uniforms or costumes are there. He would probably still have them hanging up… it might be worth a shot.

* * *

Charlie left the Lamb house after he talked to Derek; everyone was a little surprised he didn't stay for dinner but Kate made him a huge plate to go. Instead of going home he made the twenty minute drive to the FBI compound in the presidio so he could offer up support to Paige and Cooper. Even if there wasn't anything he could do he would at least be able to see what Paige was seeing and feel like he was a part of the operation.

Charlie grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the kitchen and then headed for the tech room where he knew he would find Cooper.

Cooper nodded to Charlie when he walked in but gestured that he should remain quiet. Charlie grabbed a chair and rolled it over near Cooper's and silently set down the food and water he had brought. He glanced up at the three large screens that were showing the feed from the video cameras that Paige had set up and one smaller monitor showed Paige as she worked from her car outside the motel room. Cooper's fingers were flying across his keyboard and the two of the monitors slightly to his side showed face stills that he was able to capture from the video feeds and the computer was running the faces through a facial recognition program. The monitor directly in front of Cooper showed the feed of one of the camera angles and cooper was trying to get a full face shot of one of the men. Charlie had looked for a split second at the three big screens and knew he would not be enjoying Kate's tacos for a long time.

"Paige, I can't get a good shot of 'Blondie' he won't be still and the angle is wrong. Fuck he moved again. Are you having any luck?... Try adjusting the angle of the lens again, its camera 2… no, that didn't work either… Okay we got a hit on 'Forehead', the guy with a forehead big enough to land a 747 is named John Adkins, he's 24, last official address is in Missouri, he was picked up on suspicion of cocaine possession six months ago. He also has one arrest for solicitation, the john was an undercover cop and it was part of a sting operation, the county prosecutor dropped the charges… Wait what about that? Let me rewind it, I think we may have gotten something with that one…Okay, this one is perfect, I'm loading it into the program and hopefully we will get a hit soon. Nothing on the girls yet… whoa whao here we go, we just got a match on our cougar. Melissa Truesdale, aged 41, damn she's hot. Too bad she's such a whore. She… okay you are going to love this, she runs a half way house for runaway girls. She has no arrests or outstanding warrants, nothing so much as an unpaid parking ticket… Paige you rock, we're going to bring down a lot more than one crooked politician with this little operation. We just need a clear picture of 'Red' and then you can pack up and go home. I say you wait until tomorrow to break in and get the cameras… Keep trying kiddo…"

Charlie listened to all of this and worked to put the 'names' to the faces that he saw on the screens in front of him. The three camera angles showed three wide shots of the motel room. The room had one large king size bed and the six people in the room were all on or near it and doing things that he wished Paige never had to see. Things he wished he never had to see. No one stayed still for long and it didn't seem to matter to any of the three women or the three men who was doing what to whom. More often than not each one of them had multiple partners. Charlie had heard about parties like this but he had never seen one, and he hoped he never had to again.

He had seen a picture of Rob Thomas when he started to put the original plan together for Paige and he had no trouble knowing that of the three men he was seeing, the dark haired distinguished looking man, or at least he would be distinguished looking if he was wearing something more than a pair of assless leather chaps and he wasn't plowing into a young looking redhead from behind, was Rob Thomas.

The 'cougar' now identified as Melissa Truesdale was also easy to spot. She had a body to rival the women in the videos easily half her age, her hair was pulled back and gave a clear view of her near perfect facial features.

Charlie had no trouble picking out John Adkins from the group and also knew instantly how he got the name 'Forehead'.

The other man, 'Blondie', in the videos was on his back under two of the girls and Charlie couldn't see much of him at the moment. He glanced at one of the monitors running the facial recognition software and took a look at the kid's face. Charlie hated that he thought of him as a kid but it was the only word to describe the fresh faced probably still in his teens boy. The boy had huge wide brown eyes and Charlie knew how he got his 'name'. While Charlie was watching to see if he could get a glimpse of his face on the big screen everyone shifted again and the fresh faced boy got out from under the two women and moved his attentions over to Mr. Thomas. Charlie resisted the urge to throw up.

Of the two women left one was 'Red' and they still didn't have a good picture of her. Charlie could tell she was probably the youngest one there and he doubted she was of legal age to consent to what she was partaking in. She was small and thin and covered in freckles. She looked like she just got off the bus from Kansas. Right now 'Red was with 'Forehead' and they were both being watched by the 'Cougar'.

The other woman was taller, more like average height and had dark hair, at the moment she was off by herself and was slipping a condom on some sort of vibrator. Charlie watched as she rolled it on like a pro and then poured something that he assumed was a lubricant over it and then carried it back to the group. She approached Mr. Thomas from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Charlie had to look to a different monitor to see what she did with her hands but when he did he found that she was running the vibrator up and down his chest. He watched her take it and then slide it up and down between her legs and then put it in front of Mr. Thomas again, this time she ran it all the way up to his face and he sucked it for a few seconds. The woman who Charlie started to think of as 'Pixie' because of her short hair then pulled the vibrator from Mr. Thomas' mouth and ran it down his back; she stopped when she got to his butt. Mr. Thomas spread his legs a little wider and bent forward. 'Blondie' adjusted to the new angle and continued to 'service' Mr. Thomas' front. Mr. Thomas placed his hands on his ass cheeks and used them to spread himself open, 'Pixie' took the vibrator and started to work it into him. Charlie had had more than enough and turned away.

Cooper hit the mute button for his headset and turned to his fellow agent. "I'm trying to get her out of there Charlie, I keep telling her we have more than enough but she thinks 'Red' might be underage and she won't leave until we get a shot of her that we can use."

"How's she holding up? She looks like she is doing okay, but how does she sound?"

"The beginning was a little rough. The first time Thomas penetrated one of the girls anally she threw up, but since then she has been doing great. I don't know how she's doing it. You got yourself one strong darling there Darling. Charlie I know she's not telling you some things right now, and to be honest given your change in relationship I think she's right. Given what she's seeing tonight I don't know if it will help or hurt how she is dealing with everything else, but I think you need to keep a close eye on her just to be sure."

* * *

Veronica ate what she called 'the best tacos she ever had' and then offered to help with the dishes. Penny said that Derek had some work to do and she volunteered herself and Mac for the chore, saying it was the least they could do since Kate and Veronica did everything else. Veronica watched to see how Mac would react to this news but Mac agreed happily and told Veronica they could chat later if she wanted.

Veronica thanked Kate for a wonderful meal and Kate replied back that Veronica deserved half the credit. Veronica beamed at this declaration and acknowledged the thanks she got from the rest of the table. She excused herself and was getting up from the table when Kate stopped her.

"Veronica, Charlie carried Paige's sewing machine down to my apartment. Why don't you go up and get your shirt and then bring it down? We'll get it fixed right up."

"Thanks Kate, not tonight though okay? I know you have a lot to do with Alex's costume and I'm kinda tired."

Kate returned the smile Veronica used to appease her refusal and told her that if she changed her mind she was welcome to come down any time.

Veronica climbed the stairs to her second floor room which was really on the third floor and thoroughly confusing to her sometimes. Upon entering her room she closed her door, grabbed her laptop from where it had been charging on her dresser and plopped down on her bed. She picked up the pillowcase she had absconded from Paige's room that still smelled of Logan and hugged it to her closely, pulling in a long deep breath of his spicy and masculine scent. She opened her phone and looked at it again, still nothing since the last time she looked. She opened her laptop and logged onto the Mars Investigations site so she could check her email. Again, there was nothing new from Logan. She had received one message from him this afternoon that was followed immediately by a call she ignored but that was hours ago and she had heard nothing since. She hit the number three on her phone and debated whether or not to hit send. The three had been the speed dial for Logan off and on since she had had a cell phone. The one was by default the quickest way for her to get into her voicemail and when she had received her first phone right after Lilly died her dad had already programmed his cell number into the number two spot. She had thought many times about moving Logan into the number two spot but she could never bring herself to do it.

She knew her anger was starting to wane and she could feel the sadness settle into her but she couldn't bring herself to reach out to him. She read his email again and looked at his texts. She dialed into her voicemail and listened to his message and felt the anger boil up again. He hadn't said sorry in any of his messages. Not for what he had done, he had said he was sorry she was upset but he hadn't apologized for what he said, he hadn't said he would take it back and Veronica knew he never would. He would never accept her for who she was. He would never really be okay with the part of her that couldn't accept to let a mystery go unsolved, and she new even if she tried she would never be able to stifle her curiosity.

The part that hurt her the most was that nowhere in any of the messages had Logan said he still loved her. Veronica thought back and tried to remember the last time she had heard it, but she couldn't remember. They had talked about it, she had told him how she never doubted that he loved her, but she couldn't remember the last time he had actually said the words. She knew it probably wasn't fair to be upset about it, after all she had never said the words, at least not to him and out loud. But in the past Logan had said them lots of times and now that he wasn't it was killing her. She wanted to call him and she wanted to say she was sorry for being a bitch and she wanted Logan to say he loved her and that he was sorry for being an ass but she knew that wasn't how the call would go. Maybe that's the way it would start but she still had too much anger and she knew before their conversation ended one of them would say something and they would be right back where they were now. No, Veronica decided, she had already started to calm a bit, if she waited a little longer the anger would be completely gone and then she could call him with a cool head.

Veronica thought about calling Paige, but she didn't know if she was done with whatever she was working on, and she figured she had already left a couple of messages, Paige would get back to her when she was ready and able to. She thought about calling her dad, but she knew if she did he would pick up on her melancholy mood and she would have to explain that she got in another fight with Logan. She knew that her dad had an amazing capacity to forgive but she was afraid that his patience was running thin with Logan and she didn't want to risk making the already fragile relationship shatter completely.

Veronica closed up her computer and plugged it back in on her dresser, she checked her phone one last time and attached it to its charger as well. She opened the second drawer on the right side of her big dresser and pulled out the shirt she had told Kate about and then she took it downstairs, hoping that sewing would be as much of a distraction from what she was feeling as cooking had been.

* * *

"I bought my ticket tonight beautiful; I arrive in San Francisco at nine fifteen Friday night. It shouldn't take me more than twenty minutes to catch a cab to your house and pick up your car. An hour and fifteen minutes later I should arrive at your gate. That should put me there by eleven thirty; I told you it would still be Friday when we saw each other next."

"Yes, but you will have to see your daughter first and by the time you get around to spending some time with just little ol' me it will be well into Saturday morning."

"Maybe you can take a nap during the day, that way you will still have plenty of energy late into the night."

"Sheriff Mars! I like what you are suggesting. Veronica is wonderful by the way. I know I have told you that before, but she really is. We had so much fun today, shopping and cooking. She really is eager to learn, she's a natural in the kitchen, and she isn't afraid to try anything. When I was trying to teach Don's girlfriend Lana how to cook she wouldn't touch any raw meat, hell even some of the boys acted like their hands would fall off if they accidently came into contact with any, but not your V, she digs in with both hands. And she has a fabulous sense of humor, you should have heard her, we were getting the steaks ready for tomorrow night and I was showing her how to use a flavor injector to put the marinade directly into the meat and she kept joking about how she didn't think any amount of shots would bring the 'dead cow' back to life."

"I love hearing you talk about her. I'm so glad you two are getting along. I know so far you have only seen the good and happy side of Veronica, she has a few other facets to her personality too and they aren't all so positive, but she really is a good kid and I want for you to love her as much as I want for her to love you."

"We all have some of those facets. It's what makes us human… and likeable. I mean really who would ever like someone perfect? It would drive us all nuts. Tell me about her Keith. I feel like I have told you so many stories about Paige and we've talked about V too, but I want to hear more. What was she like as a kid?"

"What is that noise? What are you doing?"

"Miles' granddaughter wanted to borrow Paige's cheer leading uniform. We can't find it so I'm making her one of her own. You hear the sewing machine. I'm sorry if it bugs you but I'm not going to have any other time to get it done. So are you going to tell me about your kid or not?"

"Before she turned sixteen she was sweet and innocent and girly. All that changed after Lilly Kane was killed."

"Tell me about before. I know you think I don't want to hear it because your wife was still around then but I do. I know you guys had a life and that it included another woman but that woman was Veronica's mother and your wife and I want to know about it."

"Kate, there are things about Leanne that I haven't told you."

"Of course there are, you were married to her for over twenty years and actually together for eighteen of those. I'm not asking you to smear your wife; you don't have to talk about her at all if you don't want. I just don't want you to think you can't tell me any stories that include her."

"You are an amazing woman Kate Knight."

"And you are an amazing man, and you have raised an amazing daughter and I'd really like to hear about your lives before we met."

"I met Leanne when I was a twenty three year old deputy in Fresno. I arrested her and a bunch of her drunk friends at an illegal car show. We locked them all up for the night, she wasn't quite as drunk as the rest, or at least that is what I thought at the time. I found out later that she just held her liquor better than most. Anyway she didn't fall asleep as soon as the door shut behind her like everybody else did. We got to talking and she was so filled with hope and promises. She told me how her ex boyfriend had left her after he got some girl pregnant. But she wasn't bitter, she said how she knew there was someone else out there for her and she wouldn't stop looking until she found him. It wasn't all about her either, she asked about me and if I liked being a cop. She wasn't nasty like some of the girls we got in the drunk tank that wanted to know if we got our jollies watching them passed out with their skirts hiked up around their waists. She seemed genuinely interested in hearing about me. I told her how I never wanted to be anything but a cop and she told me how she never wanted to be anything but a wife to Jake Kane and a mother to his children. I should have taken that at face value but I didn't. I believed her when she said there was someone out there for her."

"Jake Kane? Wasn't that the father of the girl who was killed? Lilly Kane?"

"The one and the same. I drove her home to Neptune the next day. I didn't have to, it wasn't a part of my job, I was off duty, but I wasn't ready to say good bye. I asked for her phone number and we started dating. Eight months later she told me she was pregnant and all of a sudden I was moving to Neptune and getting married. I got hired as a deputy right away and we rented a little house and my wife got fat and I thought we were happy. I think the only time Leanne was really sober was the nine months she was pregnant with Veronica. The rest of the time I don't even think she ever even really tried."

"Keith, I'm sorry. You must have mostly had to raise Veronica on your own, that must have been hard too."

"Sometimes it was and sometimes it wasn't. Veronica and I both learned to read her moods and know when to stay clear. For the first several years Leanne was a happy drunk just like she was the night we met. Kate you know when you asked me if I was really a stalker? I know you were kidding, but the night we met and I knew that I was so attracted to you I was scared it was happening again. You had wine that night and I found myself wondering if I was going to fall for another woman with a drinking problem."

"Keith I don't have a problem. If it is something that bothers or even just worries you, I can stop. It isn't something I have to have."

"I know, I figured that out quickly. You only ever had one glass, Leanne never even stopped at one bottle. I knew that second night it wasn't a problem for you and any doubts I may have still had were erased the night on the beach when I offered to bring out a bottle of wine and you said no. That was the moment I knew that I wasn't just falling in love with you, I knew I had already fallen."

"Keith, I'll listen to anything you want to tell me, but why don't you tell me a little bit about Veronica. Tell me something good and lighthearted about when she was little."

"Okay, when Veronica was almost three we had her in swimming lessons. For a long time Leanne and I were trying to teach her ourselves but like a lot of parents we got lazy and let her spend most of her time in the pool being held by one of us or in floaties. I started setting aside some money and I enrolled her in a fancy swim school that the rich kids went to. It was a class that required parent participation but I was the only parent in the water, the other kids all were there with their nanny's- No offense I know you were a nanny,"

"I'm not offended Keith, go on."

"Okay, so the first class Veronica put on this very brave face. Up until this point she had never put her head under the water and she still freaked out most of the time when we tried to wash her hair. So we get to the class, Leanne was supposed to take her but I ended up having to do it instead. We were running late and we got there just in time. I wasn't given any instructions or anything and the next thing I know the teacher, his name was Kyle, was putting 'mermaid' feet on my baby and snapping goggles around her head. Veronica just shivered in my arms and went with it. I tried to hang back and see what the other kids were doing but Kyle wasn't that kind of teacher, before I knew what was happening he had my baby and was pushing her under water toward me. I thought Veronica would come out crying but she didn't she just spit out the water in her mouth and said she 'did it'. She wasn't real pleased about it but a second later she did it again. The class was only a half hour long but twenty minutes into it she started asking if we could go home. She kept asking and we counted down the minutes until it was over, but she did everything Kyle told her to without complaining. When we got home she told her mom proudly how she went under 11 times. The next week rolled around and I thought Veronica would pitch a fit and not want to go, but she put her brave face back on and I went with her again. That time it was the same thing, she did everything and she never complained, she didn't start asking to go home until we had seven minutes left. The next week she started asking to go every day. I kept telling her swimming was on Thursday and she kept telling me it WAS Thursday. Finally Thursday really rolled around and we went back. Leanne asked to take her but I wanted to do it. We both went but I was the one in the water with her. She never asked when we could go home and she swam fifteen feet by herself that day. We were all so proud. I went to change in the men's room and Leanne took Veronica into the woman's room. I didn't have my pants all the way on and I heard screaming, I knew it was my baby. I ran out and pulled my pants up as I went. Leanne was carrying a screaming Veronica up to the front desk and was yelling that she needed a first aid kit. Veronica was holding her hand up and blood was gushing down it. She had gotten her finger slammed in one of the stall doors. Leanne started crying and that freaked Veronica out more than the fact that it looked like part of the tip of her finger had gotten cut off."

"Oh my goodness. What did you do? Was she okay? I don't remember anything about any of her fingers looking different."

"We got Veronica some wet towels and I wrapped up her finger. We put some ice on it. She was still crying but it wasn't anything compared to the way Leanne was wailing. I had one of the workers stay with Veronica and I took Leanne outside. The way she was carrying on was still upsetting Veronica more than the pain I knew she was in. I put Leanne on a bench and tried to get her to calm down but she kept crying and yelling out that it wasn't her fault. No one was blaming her. I told her that but she kept saying that Veronica's dad was going to be so mad. I thought she had really lost it. I was Veronica's dad and I was standing right there, and I wasn't mad. It took me a minute to get her calmed down. I could see Veronica through the window and she seemed to be doing okay so I figured I needed to get Leanne calm enough for us to head to the doctors to see what needed to be done about Veronica's finger. I loaded Leanne in the car and then I went back to get Veronica. She was still sitting on the front desk and she was entertaining several workers and parents that surrounded her. She sat there carefully holding her hand still and was telling them all about how she swam all by herself that day. Her face was red from crying and her cheeks were still wet from crying, and she was covered in blood, but her eyes were beaming and the only thing she wanted to talk about was what a good swimmer she was becoming."

"She was such a brave little girl. She's still like that. What did the doctor say?"

"They had a couple doctors look at it and then finally they decided it was mostly superficial. They irrigated it with Saline. Leanne almost passed out when she saw and she chastised Veronica for looking. I usually don't like it when people contradict parents but one of the nurses told Veronica that it was her body and she had the right to look at any part of it she wanted. I was proud of the nurse and I was proud of Veronica for being so strong. She really was interested in the whole process and watched everything that was done to her. The doctor's told her how brave she was and how they had never met a little girl handle something so well. They all asked how it happened and she would tell them how she was a big girl and could swim by herself now, and then after they congratulated her on her accomplishment she told them how she got it 'smushed' in a door. It was like a total after thought; the important part of the story for her was how she swam."

"That is a beautiful story Keith, I don't know if it's what I would call lighthearted but it says a lot about you and your daughter and how strong you both are."

* * *

It took longer to do the dishes than Mac anticipated, but she was having a good time. Penny was asking her lots of questions about her family and Dick. Mac told her about her brother and how she was so different from everyone in her family. She almost said something about not really being biologically related to anyone that lived in her house but then decided that she still wasn't ready to discuss that topic with anyone other than Veronica. She still was shocked when she thought about how she had told the whole thing to Paige over instant messaging when it had first happened. Penny laughed at the stories she told about her little brother and told her some stories that made her laugh about her own sons. They were finally done with the dishes when Veronica came down with her shirt. She showed Mac what was wrong with it and Mac asked if she thought she could fix one of hers that had a similar problem. Veronica said sure and offered for Mac to come down and learn too, but Mac said she wasn't interested and that if Veronica didn't want to do it she didn't have to. Veronica said she didn't mind and Mac ran up to get the shirt. Penny made tea while they waited for Mac to come back down and they ended up all talking some more while they drank tea and ate the cookies that Kate had somehow found the time to make that day. Penny told them some about the house in Sonoma and asked the girls about places they travelled.

Penny finished her tea and started to clean up her cup and saucer and then sat back down. "Veronica, Mac, I know you guys are big girls… You aren't even girls, you are women now. And I know as women you want to make responsible decisions. I know Paige told you I am available if you ever have questions or if you need help getting a birth control prescription. She may have presented it jokingly but her offer stands. I am always available if you need something or just want to talk. Both here at home, or at the office."

Mac and Veronica looked at each other and then back at Penny. Veronica spoke first, "I do have something I want to talk to you about. I'm not ready yet, but I'm hoping I will be soon."

Penny nodded and patted Veronica's hand. "Okay, you just let me know when you are and we will set some time aside where we can make sure it is just you and me."

"Penny, if we talk here will you still be bound by patient/doctor privilege?"

"I will. You don't even have to give me any money like you would need to do to retain a lawyer, as long as you are under the assumption that you are speaking to me as your medical professional you are covered under that privilege. Doctor/Patient privilege is actually a legal term meaning I can't testify about your medical condition without your permission. I think what you are talking about is patient/doctor confidentiality and I want you to know that is something I take very seriously and would never break that confidence."

Veronica listened carefully and filed away the distinction in her mind for later recall if necessary.

"I would like to talk to you too Penny. My mom works at the Medical clinic where my doctor is. I've never been comfortable talking to my doctor because I was afraid my mom would read my file when no one was looking."

Penny's guilt for doing exactly that didn't show even though it filled up inside of her. "We can make you an appointment anytime you want. You can see me if you want or if you'd rather you can check out our website and pick another doctor. We have several and they all have detailed profiles so you can learn a little about them."

Mac looked back at Veronica and then back to Penny. She bit her bottom lip and started playing with her necklace.

"Mac if you want we can talk now. We can go in your room or up to mine."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Veronica, Kate is most likely still up if you still want to go down. She's a big fan of knocking first but I'm pretty sure I have heard the sewing machine running for the last hour."

Mac told Veronica good night and watched as she took their shirts and walked through the door that would lead her down to Kate's. "Penny it's late. We don't have to do this now if you don't want."

"Mac it is really okay. Derek is still working in the office and I won't go to sleep without him anyway. Let's go up to your room so you will be more comfortable. Do you want any more tea or anything?"

Mac shook her head and said 'no thank you' and then walked up the stairs with Penny behind her and she wondered what exactly she had just gotten herself into. Penny waited for Mac to get settled down on the bed and then she sat at the foot of it.

"Mac before you tell me what you want to talk about let's get something clear. I'm here as a doctor. Right now I'm your doctor and you can tell me anything. I'm not here as a friend or as Paige's mom. Anything you tell me will be protected under the confidentiality agreement Veronica was talking about downstairs. I will never discuss anything you tell me with anyone without your permission. If the doctor your mom works for calls and asks what we talked about I won't tell him unless you say it is okay first. I won't even tell him we talked. I'm doing this without expecting any payment in return. I'm not going to submit anything to your insurance or send you a bill for this conversation, but I am going to ask one thing in return."

Mac had been looking down during Penny's speech but her last words made Mac look up and Penny made sure she had her attention before she continued.

"The only thing I ask is that you are completely honest with me. You can lie to your mom, you can lie to your boyfriend, but as your doctor it does you absolutely no good to lie to me and in truth can only cause you harm. I'm not here to judge you, but in order for me to help you or offer you the best advice I need the absolute truth about everything we talk about. It isn't too late for you to change your mind. You don't have to talk to me, you can tell me 'no' and this will be the end of it, but if you do that I won't be able to help you either. It's up to you Mac. Are you willing to be completely honest?"

Mac waited for a minute and thought about everything Penny was saying. She thought about how many times she had lied to her doctor because she was sure her mom would find out if she said anything other than what her mom would want to hear. Mac weighed the consequences of talking to Penny and she couldn't think of any that were negative. She knew that it all depended on Penny keeping her word but she figured Penny had been a doctor for decades, she ran a successful medical practice, Mac didn't think she would have accomplished that if she went around breaking her patients rights. Finally she nodded and then she waited for Penny to start asking questions. That was how her other doctor's visits went. She went in they asked a few questions, Mac said whatever she thought would get her out of there the fastest and they poked her a little and then she went home. When Penny didn't say anything and just continued to watch Mac she realized that maybe nodding wasn't enough for Penny. "I am willing. I promise to be completely honest."

"Okay, good, now that that is settled we can get down to it. This is your time Mac. I know a lot of doctors treat their patients like cattle, trying to herd them through as quickly as possible so they can see as many as possible. I'm not like that. We can take all the time you need. We can talk about anything you like."

Mac froze up again, she thought about it and realized she wasn't uncomfortable, just like Paige said her mom made her feel safe and not at all embarrassed she just wasn't used to such openness. She searched for words and was almost surprised when they actually came. "Okay, so I want to get put on birth control. I have for a while, but like I said I was afraid to ask my other doctor. I had a bit of a scare with my last boyfriend when we had a condom break. It was the scariest two weeks of my life and I don't want to risk something like that again if I can help it."

"Have you always used a condom when you had sex?"

Mac nodded again and then remembered that Penny liked to actually hear replies. "I've really only been with the one guy. I came close with a couple times before that but it never happened. Dick and I haven't had… we haven't actually… I'm not sure if that is true or not, neither of us climaxed but the first time we were really close and we got interrupted but he did use a condom."

"Okay that is good. Do you think that if you are on some other form of birth control you won't need to still use a condom?"

"I hadn't really thought about it. I don't know a lot about birth control. I know that most of them aren't effective against STD's but I really hadn't thought that far ahead and since Dick and I are so far apart it didn't seem like a high priority, now that I'm going to see him it kind of flew to the top of my list."

"I strongly encourage you to still always use a condom, even if you are positive you are in a committed relationship, your health isn't something that is really worth risking. Mac you leave tomorrow night, do you want to get something before you leave?"

"If possible, but like I said I haven't done a lot of research yet. I just want to make sure I am taking half of the responsibility and not leaving it all up to Dick."

"That is smart. Even if we did and examination and I prescribed a birth control pill for you the soonest it would be effective would be seven days and that could vary depending on your menstrual cycle. There are other options that would work sooner but I would still encourage you to make sure Dick always wears a condom. We could talk all night about the different methods. How about if I go get you some literature from upstairs and you can go through it. We can talk about it in the morning and then if you need to go to the office to get fitted for anything you can ride in with me?"

Mac agreed and Penny ran up and then came back quickly with a thick stack of full color brochures for different options. She explained a few of them and then encouraged Mac to write down any question she had. She told her the brochures were hers to keep and to feel free to write in them directly. Penny wished her happy reading and told her she would talk to her in the morning. Mac smiled and watched as Penny walked out and closed the door behind her. She began flipping though the pamphlets and then decided that they were overwhelming and that maybe this wasn't a decision she should make on her own. She picked up her phone and called the person who she thought should have a say too.

* * *

Please review!!! and everybody have a great week!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Palm Springs was wonderful, thanks to those of you who wished it to be so... i introduced some friends to the wonderful world of Veronica Mars and I watched a lot of season one again. There is an episode where Veronica mentions an Aunt Cheryl who lives in Palm Springs so who knows this may pop up later...

I also broke down and let my best freind start reading the story... i'm a little nervous about this... anyway... reviews are down again, i know you all knew i was gone but i still checked and not getting any was a let down... but here's 40, 41 will go up after i get ten... thanks for reading, oh on a side note i got TONS of new readers over the holiday weekend so to all of you welcome, i loved getting your alert and favorites emails, now if only some of you would review life would be a little more perfect!

Chapter 40

Things at the party switched up again and Charlie got more and more disgusted. Cooper started in on the plate of Kate's tacos and Charlie could see Paige was munching away on a bag of Fritos and a container of bean dip. Charlie swallowed the bile that crept up towards the back of his throat and struggled to keep the sips of water down that he had mistakenly taken. Paige still wouldn't to leave, they still didn't have a decent photo of 'Red' and Paige flat out refused to go until they had one. When Cooper pushed the issue, Paige called him an insensitive jerk and reminded him he had a sixteen year old sister and what if there were agents watching her somewhere doing the same thing, would he want them to leave her there just because watching was unpleasant? Charlie had to admire her gumption, especially once Cooper unhooked his headset and put her on speaker. When Paige had learned of Charlie's arrival she had welcomed him and told him she was fine before he even asked. She told Charlie that while Rob Thomas was a 'sick bastard and that while they were bringing him down, Paige was more pissed at Melissa Truesdale, the woman who ran a half way house for troubled girls but was really pimping the girls out for her own profit.

Charlie admired her gumption even more when he found out that Paige wasn't in her car like he thought. She had rented the closest room to Rob Thomas' that the motel would let her and she had parked right in front of it. It was three doors down from the 'party room' but Paige wasn't there either. After the 'boys' had arrived at the party and it was clear that there were no more guests still to arrive Paige had snuck out of her room and picked the lock to the one that had the closest door to Rob Thomas' room. Paige had quickly learned why they wouldn't rent her this room when she found out firsthand how thin the walls were. They didn't have audio for the tiny camera's Paige had placed in the room but she could hear everything that went on just fine from where she was.

Paige and Cooper continued to work diligently trying to get a clear face shot of 'Red' and Charlie went to work finding everything they could on the other named participants they had identified. 'Blondie' turned out to be a nineteen year old student from USC, where he had played baseball until he had been kicked off the team when his drug test came back positive. He was only in the system because he'd been arrested while he was a senior in high school for filing a false insurance claim. The charges had all been dismissed by the county prosecutor for Balboa County where Kelly Kuzzio was a resident. Not only had the charges been dismissed but the prosecutor himself asked that the record of the arrest be expunged so as to not unfairly bias the young 'Mr. Kuzzio' in his pursuits of a career in baseball. Charlie knew that most law enforcement agencies looking into Kelly Kuzzio's past would find nothing of the incident but the FBI never 'expunged' anything.

The party slowed down a bit while everyone took a break. 'Forehead' and 'Blondie' headed for the bathroom, which they entered together. They weren't in there long, when they came back out 'Forehead' sat down in the only chair in the room that didn't have a suitcase on it and 'Blondie' sat down in his lap. Mr. Thomas was lying in the middle of the large bed and 'Pixie' and 'Cougar' were right next to him while they all shared a pillow. 'Red' was left by herself and she stood and looked back and forth between the chair and the bed. She approached the chair but 'Forehead' shook his head and she stopped. She headed towards the bed but 'Cougar' gave her a look and she turned away from them too. Cooper and Paige still couldn't get a good picture, 'Red's' hair was long and full and kept blocking most of her face. Charlie, Paige, and Cooper all watched to see how she would take being shunned. 'Red' looked around the room again, when she found what she was looking for she walked over into the corner. That corner wasn't covered by any of the cameras and she disappeared for a few seconds. She came back into one of the frames and she was carrying a pack of cigarettes and there was a black shiny purse hanging from her arm. She tapped one out of the pack and started to light up. All eyes were on her but only Paige heard the bark from Rob Thomas that caused her to startle and drop the cigarette. 'Red' bent down and picked it up, slipped back into the micro dress she had been wearing, and then she walked toward the door. 'Red' had opened it a crack and then turned back to the bed. They could all see that Rob Thomas was talking to her but they couldn't hear what he said. Paige heard her yell back that she didn't have shoes on and she shared this with Charlie and Cooper. They watched as she scrounged something out of her purse and then dropped it on the floor. She opened the door some more and then was gone.

Charlie glanced at the monitor that Paige was on but she was gone too.

"Damn it, what the hell is she thinking?"

"Chill Charlie, we talked about this possibility earlier. It might be too dark for Paige's glasses camera but we should still have audio." Cooper messed with a few things on his control panel and one of the screens was replaced with black fuzz. They could just barely make out where some of the black fuzz was darker than the rest and that dark fuzz was shaped vaguely like a person.

Charlie started breathing again when he realized Cooper was right and the audio was still coming in loud and clear. He could hear 'Red' grumbling and he could hear the slow and steady breathing of the woman he loved. Charlie expected Paige to start talking but only the grumbling and the breathing continued. He watched as the black fuzz figure got bigger, and more of it came into focus. He thought the black fuzz head looked gigantic but then he realized he was seeing the back of 'Red's full head of hair. The dark fuzz got bigger and bigger until the whole screen went completely black. Charlie heard Paige's breathing stop and then he heard a 'thump'. Charlie's heart stopped the moment Paige's breathing did and he looked to Cooper. Cooper didn't say anything but he held his hand up silently asking Charlie to wait and remain calm. Only a second or two passed and then they heard a door shut softly. They got a quick glimpse of the back of 'Red's' head but then the light shut off and it went dark again. Charlie's breathing started again and even though it was unnecessary he leaned forward to listen.

Paige: It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to remove my hand but you can't scream. Do you understand?

Red: (muffled grumbles and then a gasp for air.) What the hell? Who are you? Why did you turn the light off?

Paige: I'm here to help you. No one is supposed to be in this room so we need to keep it dark. I'm investigating the man in your room who paid you to participate.

Red: I won't help you!

Paige: Keep it down or I'm going to have to cover your mouth again. I'm not asking you for help. I don't need your help. I told you I'm here to help you. You don't look like you belong in there. You look like you should be at home having pizza with your friends and wondering who is going to take you to your prom.

Red: You don't know anything about me.

Paige: You're right, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me? What's your name?

Red: I'm not telling you my name. You'll just call my parents.

Paige: So you are under age. I know you've been staying at the halfway house with Miss Truesdale. Is whatever your parents did to you really worse than what she makes you do?

Red: She doesn't make me do anything. I got paid for my work here tonight.

Paige: Three hundred bucks. Did you know everyone else got a thousand and Miss Truesdale will walk out of there with an extra seven hundred for bringing you along?

Red: This was my first party with this guy. I'll make more at the next one.

Paige was quiet for a minute and Charlie and Cooper both knew she was contemplating how to continue.

Paige: Okay, so your home life sucked and you ran away. Maybe your mom pissed you off or maybe your dad liked little girls and you got sick of it. But when you got here you went somewhere to get help. That is how you ended up at the halfway house. It isn't too late for you. I can help you. I have friends who can help you.

Red: And in return your 'friends' probably want the same kind of thing that I was just doing. No thanks, at least this way I get actual cash. I'm not using it to buy stuff to shoot up my arm like those faggots in there. I'm saving my money and I'm going to make something of myself.

Paige: You're wrong. About everything. My friends aren't interested in sex parties. You may think you'll be able to keep clean and save your money and get out of this life but it won't happen. You've done this before and you'll do it again. Somewhere along the way someone will break you. You'll end up dead, or strung out, or the property of some overbearing pimp who will tell you he loves you but will whore you out to his friends for a quick buck. You deserve so much more than that, you can make something of yourself, but it won't happen if you go back to Miss Truesdale.

Charlie and Cooper listened with rapt attention but they kept their eyes on the big screens and right now they were showing that the party was indeed over. Everyone was getting dressed and tossing the large assortment of battery operated toys into the big black suitcase that was open on one of the chairs. Charlie and Cooper looked at each other again and then Charlie spoke up.

"Paige, you need to get her to make a decision and quick. They're wrapping it up next door. It won't be long before they realize 'Red' hasn't come back yet."

Paige: You need to decide what you want. If I let you go back I compromise my investigation. I can't do that. You can sit here quietly and we can wait for them to figure that you got pissed and left on your own. After they are gone we can talk about making sure you get a real future. Or you can yell and scream and hope one of them cares enough to see what the problem is, but that won't help you either. You may think I'm here alone but I'm not. I have friends watching and if they think I'm in jeopardy they will have the police here in seconds. I have video of everything that happened tonight including the money being handed out. You will go to jail for prostitution and we'll still find out who you are and you will get sent back home.

Red: (crying) You can't send me back home.

Paige: If your home life is that bad, and you can be honest with me, we won't. We will find somewhere else where you can go. Somewhere where you can be safe and get an education. You can be anything you want to be, you just have to make the decision that you want something better for yourself and you need to make it right now.

Red: (whispering, barely audible) I want you to help me.

* * *

Dick stayed at his new house late into the night. He opened the sheets and the insert he found in the packaging said they should be washed before they were used, so he ran back to the store and bought laundry soap. Dick got back to the house and realized he didn't really know what to do with the soap or the sheets or the washing machine. He didn't want to call Mac because he wanted to surprise her with having everything already done. He tried Paige but she didn't answer. He called his mom in Europe but she told him it was three AM where she was and then she hung up on him. He tried calling Logan but all he got was an inspirational message that he found anything but inspirational. He called the one maid whose number he still had but she laughed at him and told him to go to hell. He got a call from someone he didn't have any interest in talking to but he went ahead and asked her. She asked him how the hell she was supposed to know and he hung up on her. Dick felt like he was completely out of options and he did something he never did before and hoped no one would ever find out about. He read the directions on the bottle and he read the instructions on the inside of the lid to the washing machine. He followed them exactly and was pleased when nothing blew up and everything worked like it said it would. When it was time to move them to the dryer he read the notes on the inside of that door and read the tags on the sheets like the directions told him to. He set the dryer to low and he turned the buzzer on so he would know when they were done. The tag said to remove them promptly. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't but he didn't want to find out.

While the sheets were drying Dick put the other things away that he had bought. He had known enough to put the perishable items in the refrigerator when he got back from Safeway earlier in the day but other than that he had left everything in the bags on the counters in the small open kitchen. He wasn't quite sure how everything should be arranged or if there were places that stuff was supposed to go but he opened cabinets and he shoved stuff in. He set the candles he had bought on the tall counter that served as a divider between the living room and the kitchen. He put the lotions in the bathroom in the master bedroom and he put the small basket-like garbage in a corner in the room where the bed was being set up the next day at ten AM.

When the dryer buzzed he removed the sheets and then wondered what to do with them. It seemed like a waste to fold them when he was just going to put them on the bed tomorrow anyway. He tossed the big pile of hot white sheets on the counter and the sight reminded him of how he often did the same thing with his clothes. One time he had wanted to wear a shirt that he had balled up and tossed into a corner and it was all wrinkled so he couldn't wear it. Dick realized the sheets would probably get wrinkled too so he decided maybe he should fold them after all. Folding the large sheets turned out to be much more difficult than Dick anticipated so he ended up spreading them down flat on the carpet, one in the living room and one in the spare bedroom.

Dick looked around and saw how bare the apartment seemed. He knew he didn't want to buy anymore furniture without Mac's input but he really felt something was missing. He figured it out and he left the small house in a hurry. He got to the Neptune Nursery with only seconds to spare before their nine PM close time but he quickly picked out a large houseplant and accepted the help of one of the checkers to help him load it into his car. He had to go back in and purchase a piece of plastic so that he didn't risk ruining the butter soft creamy colored leather of the bucket seat that the plant had to sit on, but he figured the five dollar and ninety nine cent price tag of the plastic was a small price to pay.

The plant was moved into several locations but finally found a home in the corner by the fireplace. Dick surveyed the room again and found that while it was still empty the plant went a long way in making the house look a little more inviting for when Mac walked in the next evening. Dick made a mental note to make sure that he had lots of lamps on his list of stuff to buy and was thankful for the overhead light in the kitchen, and the one that hang from the bottom of the ceiling fan over the area where he would put the small dining table he hoped to purchase soon.

Grabbing his keys off the edge of the counter he looked around one last time and switched the light off, closing the door behind him, Dick locked it with his key and went to his car to drive back for his last night at the Neptune Grand.

Dick slid he key card into the slot in the door for what he hoped would be the last time just before eleven o'clock on that warm Wednesday night. His phone rang with the now familiar Janet Jackson song that had quickly became his all time favorite song and he answered it quickly as he tossed his keys into their usual spot on the console table by the door.

"Mackie, baby! I just walked in the door. Your timing is perfect. Oh hell, this can't be good." Dick looked around the room and sighed in disgust.

"Dick what is it? What is going on?"

"I told you Logan is freaking nuts. He's drinking again. The room is a mess. There are papers everywhere. There is a tray from room service sitting on the floor by the couch and sitting on the counter of the wet bar is an empty bottle of jack. Actually there are several empty bottles."

"Do you see Logan?"

"The door to his room is closed. He must have made it too his room before he passed out this time. I'm so glad to be getting out of here. I don't need to deal with this moody shit anymore."

"Dick, I think you should check on him. Just open the door and make sure he's still breathing."

"Mac, I'm sure he's fine. If he were going to kill himself he would do it like his mom did it, with booze and a bridge."

"Dick please, just open the door and check."

"Fine, but you owe me." Dick went to the door leading to Logan's room and put his hand on the knob. He put his ear to the door and tried to listen for anything that would give him a clue to what he would find on the other side. He didn't hear anything so he slowly turned the knob. He heard the latch disengage and he used his shoulder to gently push the door open. He hadn't even gotten his head through the opening when something crashed into the other side of the door and he closed it quickly. "Hell! He's still alive. He's throwing things at me. I guess he hasn't passed out yet."

"Thank you for doing that for me."

Dick closed the door to his own bedroom where he had headed after being assaulted by what he thought was probably the alarm clock Logan kept on his night table. "No problem Mackie, I told you I'd do anything for you. You are calling me awfully late tonight. I thought I'd hear from you earlier."

"I was busy earlier."

"You were? What were you busy doing?"

"I was talking to Paige's mom. She's a doctor. She was telling me about some birth control options and I thought before I made a decision I should talk to you about it first."

* * *

"Keith, I hear someone coming down the stairs. It may be nothing but I told Veronica she could come down if she wanted to."

"I'm glad you are there to take care of her Kate. I can't wait until Friday night when I can see you in action. If it isn't her and you want to call me back you can."

"Someone's knocking, I got to go. I'll call you in the morning. Goodbye Sheriff Mars, sleep tight." Kate whispered the last part into the phone even though she was pretty sure no one would be able to hear her words over the whirr of the sewing machine. The loud hollow stairs used to drive her nuts, now she was thankful that the vibrations they created were able to warn her of her visitor's impending arrival.

Kate got up and answered the door, welcoming Veronica in with open arms. "I'm glad you changed your mind. Do you want some tea or something? I have cookies."

Veronica smiled graciously and shook her head. "I just had tea and more cookies upstairs. I might want more later, but after that dinner we ate and then the dessert I don't think I can eat anything else for at least another ummmm… twenty minutes."

Kate laughed, "I know what you mean. I went ahead and set up the machine for you if you want to get started right away or if you'd like we can talk a little."

Veronica's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Kate quizzically, "Talk a little?"

"Veronica, it is obvious to me that something has been bothering you all day, or at least since you came down to help get the steaks and dinner ready. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. We can sew and pretend everything is fine, like we did upstairs. But if you want to tell me what is wrong, I'd be happy to listen. I can't promise not to offer any unsolicited advice but I do promise not to get mad if you don't take it."

Veronica sighed and plopped down on the couch while she thought about Kate's offer. Kate, knowing exactly what she was doing gave her the space she needed and went to fill the kettle for the tea she was pretty sure they would be drinking soon. Veronica wanted to talk, she needed to talk. She was so happy when Logan started to talk to Derek, she was so happy he finally had someone to talk to, and she wanted someone too. Sure she had her friends, it was much easier for her as a girl to talk to them about her feelings than it was for a guy to do the same thing with his friends. But Mac was busy talking to Penny and then would no doubt spend the rest of the night on the phone with Dick. Paige hadn't called her back yet, or at least she hadn't before she came downstairs, Veronica had purposely left her phone to charge on the dresser so she couldn't check it every thirty seconds like she did while they were making dinner. Veronica liked Kate, and so far so had everyone she talked to. Finally she took a deep breath and let the words start to flow.

"Logan and I had a fight."

"I thought it might be something like that. Do you want to tell me about it?"

Veronica knew she had to be careful what she told Kate, she not only couldn't compromise the cover of the FBI team, but she also didn't want to tell Kate about Paige possibly kissing some guy in Neptune. "It's the same fight we always have. He won't accept who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up the daughter of a cop. When my dad stopped being a cop he became a private investigator. I have been surrounded by mystery solving my whole life. It's what I do. I solve mysteries. Logan doesn't call it that. He calls it being 'nosy' or 'interfering' or 'meddling', and he gets mad every time I do it. Unless of course I'm doing it for him. He blames me for me having to be here, even though I for once had actually backed off and then Logan stepped in… We got mad, we yelled, I told him I didn't know if we could be together and then I said goodbye."

"I'm sorry Veronica. And you haven't talked to him since then? He hasn't called?"

"He called right after a couple times and then I turned my phone off for a while. He sent me some texts and an email but…"

"So he's trying to communicate, that is good right? You want to try and work it out with him?"

"I want to, I always want to. Every time we get together everything is great for a while, Logan swears it will be different this time and he promises he'll be different, but just when things are going really well we crash into the same wall and everything falls apart. How many times can we do that before we figure out it isn't worth it?"

"Maybe it is worth it. It sounds like you guys need to talk."

"I can't talk to him when we're like this, especially not this time. I already know how it will go. I'll tell him I'm sorry and then he'll tell me he's sorry and then I'll forgive him and then he wants things to go right back to the way they were. But he never forgives me, he just keeps it inside until he screws up again and then he can throw whatever I did back in my face."

"You said this time, that you especially couldn't talk to him this time. What makes this time different?"

Veronica pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she shook her head and she stopped fighting the tears that had been threatening since the beginning of the conversation. "I don't know if he loves me anymore."

"Veronica people don't stop loving someone just because they had a fight."

"I started wondering before the fight. He stopped telling me. He used to say it all the time, now I honestly can't remember the last time he said the words."

"Had there been negative tension for a while? Had this fight been brewing and just finally erupted?"

"No! Up until he made a complete ass of himself today things have been great. When he was here we agreed to take things slow. We really just got back together and Derek suggested we take the time to get to know each other again. That is what we were doing. When he left it was hard, in some ways harder than I thought, but in other ways it made it easier. We've never spent so much time just talking. When you do all your talking on the phone you have to work harder to get your feelings across, we were both doing that and it was great. Today's fight came totally out of left field."

"When was the last time you told him you loved him?"

* * *

Lefty checked one last time to make sure Don was really asleep and then he closed the bedroom door behind him. Paige had told him cleaning the wounds was nasty but he didn't think it would be as bad as it was. When Paige had asked him to stay with Don for the night she didn't know how late she would be, she told him that the cleaning could wait until she got home, even if it was several hours late, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. She had been taking excellent care of them and he'd been on antibiotics for over a week, but Lefty said he could handle it. Part of it was he'd been seeing the bandages for over a month now, but he still had never actually seen the wounds, Lefty decided to not let his curiosity get to him again. Don was such an ass, which made Lefty wonder how Paige could put up with him. Their night had started fine. They had talked about work and then they were going to watch a movie, but all hell had broken loose when Don went to answer the door and was greeted by the pizza delivery man. Don barked so loud at the poor kid Lefty thought for sure he was going to drop the large pies and run for his life. Lefty wouldn't have blamed him if he had.

Don didn't even lighten up when the kid told him that the pizzas had already been paid for, instead all he said was that he hoped the person paying had included a tip. Lefty had chased the guy down and given him a five just in case. Don ate the pizza and bitched and moaned the whole time. Lefty wanted to tell him to shut the hell up but he kept his own mouth shut instead. He listened carefully to his oldest friend's rant and hoped he would hear some clues about what was causing his friend to be the ass he was currently being. Lefty had heard tales of this side of Don, he'd even seen it on occasion when it was aimed at some poor unsuspecting soul, but he had never in the twenty one years he had been friends with Don ever had it directed at him. Lefty used to worship the ground Don walked on. There were tons of boys in the neighborhood Lefty's age, but when the five year old Don Lamb moved into the big house on the corner, Lefty found his new best friend. Lefty stopped fighting his morning nap because his mom told him that when he woke up Don would be home from Kindergarten and they could play. He followed Don everywhere. When at age seven Don picked up a baseball bat and decided he didn't just want to watch the game anymore he wanted to play, the four year old Lefty picked up one too. When everything about the game came naturally for Don and Lefty had to struggle to even make contact with the ball, he was never jealous, instead he became Don's biggest fan. Lefty wanted to do everything that Don did so he copied his every move. When Lefty was thirteen and by far the worst kid of all of Don's friends at the plate Don took him to the baseball coach for the A's who had just given Mr. Lamb the mustang that he and Don had started restoring. The coach took one look at the swing and asked why the right handed kid was swinging 'lefty'? The new name stuck, and Lefty started to do much better at the plate swinging righty.

When Lefty's sister was born and all the kids made fun of him for having a 'retarded' sister, it was Don who made them all stop. When Don met Lana, Lefty thought things would change, he thought Don would want to spend all his time with her, he did but things didn't. Lefty spent those last few weeks hanging out with them, it helped that Paige was always around too, but he never felt like a fifth wheel.

And that is how it went, whatever Don did, Lefty did it too. When Don moved to Neptune it was understood that when Lefty finished his training he would too. When he got to Neptune and he saw the way Don had changed, when he saw how bitter he had become, he learned to work around it. In the three years he had been in Neptune he had never once regretted his decision to come, until now. Seeing Don like this he was afraid that Paige was wrong. He didn't know if there was any of the old Don still in there or not.

When Paige had called earlier to tell him she was going to be later than she thought he had offered to stay and wait for her. She told him he could if he wanted but that it wasn't necessary, Don would be fine by himself while he slept. Lefty thought about staying, he even went so far as to sit back down on the couch, but when he thought about spending one more minute in the house of the guy who had once been his best friend but who know he saw as the world's biggest ass, Lefty was afraid that Don Lamb's house was the last place in the world he wanted to be.

* * *

Veronica froze at the question. She didn't expect it. She didn't want to answer it. She didn't know how to answer it. Thinking about it was painful. Seeing Kate stare at her expectantly while she waited for a reply was painful. The tears came faster and then they stopped completely. She waited for Kate to say something else. To change the subject or maybe even get up and head for the sewing table and leave her alone completely, but she didn't. Kate sat there and continued to watch her. She reached out and placed a hand on Veronica's back, and as much as Veronica didn't want to, she found the gentle touch soothing. She knew then that Kate was patient and had somewhere along the way learned the best way to get information from someone who didn't want to give it was to not say a word. Finally, Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat and she answered Kate's inquiry.

"I've never told him." The tears started again, but they weren't accompanied by the sobs that had come previously, these tears were quiet and just dripped slowly down Veronica's cheeks as they made their own private river of sorrow. "I've tried to tell him. The words have started to come out of my mouth, but they always get caught."

Kate was silent again, but this time she wasn't waiting for Veronica to continue, she was searching for the right words to say, the right questions to ask. "Do you love him?"

Veronica took a deep breath and nodded but she still didn't say the words.

"Have you ever told anyone else?"

Veronica nodded again and then spoke quietly as if afraid the words might get out and be heard far across to the other side of the world. "My first boyfriend. We were really good friends and then we started dating. I never had a problem telling him."

"Did you really love him?"

"Yes, and this may sound weird, and it was a real boy/girl love, but it was different from what I feel for Logan."

"How?"

"With Logan there is this… it's like a raw passion, but what I feel for him isn't just physical, it's so much more than that. With Duncan, there was still passion, but it was more comfortable. Even after we broke up, we were apart for almost a year, I thought it would be explosive with when I was back with him, but it wasn't, it was still just comfortable."

"When you got back together with Duncan, were you still able to tell him you loved him?"

"I told him all the time."

"Did you really love him then?"

"I did, but not in the way I did before. I still love him, but now I know we were better off when we were just friends."

"What did you love about him?"

Veronica's eyebrows shot up again, but then they squeezed together as she thought about it. "I loved the familiarity of being with him. He made me feel safe, not in a physical way, he was kind of a wimp, but emotionally safe. I think I was trying to get back what we had before he dumped me, and before Lilly died. I liked that things with him were easy. When Duncan broke up with me he never gave me a reason, he went from being my boyfriend to a guy who wouldn't even talk to me. Even after I figured it out, I still didn't have any closure, I think I was searching for that. I changed after Lilly died, but with Duncan I got to be that sweet innocent girl I was before."

"That sweet innocent girl, is that who Duncan wanted you to be, or is that who you wanted to be?"

"Some of both I guess, towards the end, before Duncan left I knew we weren't going to make it. I liked being the sweet and innocent Veronica and it was fun to pretend for a while, but that isn't who I was anymore."

"Does Logan want you to be the sweet innocent Veronica?"

"I don't know what Logan wants. I'm not sure Logan knows what he wants. Neither one of us are who we were back then."

"Do you know what you want?"

"I want us to stop having the same fight. I want us to be normal, and I want to be able to tell him how I feel without hyperventilating first."

"Maybe that should be your first conversation. Tell him what you want and find out what he wants and then try to find a way so that you both can get it."

"What if what we want contradicts what the other wants?"

"There is a good chance that can happen but how will you know if you don't ask and how can you get around it if you don't know what the obstacle is. If you guys really love each other and are willing to put in the work a solid relationship takes, you should be able to get past anything in your way, no matter how big it is. Tell me you love him Veronica, right now say the words."

"I do love him."

"No, that isn't what I mean, who's him?"

"Logan."

"Now put them together."

"I lo… I lov… I love Logan Echolls." Veronica sucked in a gasp of air as the words came out and the tears started flowing again.

"See Veronica you can say it, you just need a little practice, and the right time."

* * *

Charlie helped Cooper shut down the compound just before midnight. Once 'Red' had asked for help Charlie got busy making arrangements and Cooper went about getting back-up for Paige. They had waited and listened to what they could and they saw a lot as the five left from the party all got dressed and went in search of 'Red'. One or two of them would go out at a time while the others sat around and packed up what they had brought. When they didn't find her Rob Thomas threw some things around the room and then they slowly began to leave. The two men left first and were followed a few minutes later by 'Pixie'. Cougar hung out for a while and tried to calm the clearly agitated Mr. Thomas down. She handed him the purse that 'Red' had gone through and then dropped before she left the room and all they found was some gum and some tokens to an arcade in Valencia. He threw the purse and did some screaming that was so loud Charlie and Cooper could hear it through Paige's com.

Rob Thomas: Fuck Mel! ??????????????????????? her real name?

Melissa Truesdale: (unintelligible muffles)

Rob Thomas: ?????????????????????? she's 18?

They didn't hear anything after that. They continued to watch as Mr. Thomas helped gather the meager contents of the cheap vinyl purse and handed it back to 'Cougar'. He rolled his large black suitcase out the door and 'Cougar' followed him. Neither of them came back in.

Paige kept them informed of what was happening over her com and let them know when they drove off. They waited another twenty minutes while Paige gently tried to probe 'Red' for more information. She told them she was in high school but she wouldn't tell them how old she was or her name. Paige tried to find out where she was from but the girl never said. Paige had already narrowed down that 'Red' was from Southern California and Cooper and Charlie were frantically going through lists of missing kids but the lists were long and they still didn't have much to go on.

Twenty minutes after Rob Thomas drove away Agents Springer and Gibson decided it was clear and they went in to assist. 'Red' got a little upset when Paige left her alone with the two men but Agent Gibson who had two teenage girls at home had her calmed down after just a few minutes. Paige promised her she would be safe and that she would be in contact but Paige managed to get out with 'Red' never seeing her face in the light. Charlie's eyes were glued to the big screens in front of him when Paige picked the lock again and stepped into the light filled 'party room'. Charlie and Cooper both laughed as she held steady at the door while her eyes adjusted to the light and then tiptoed around the many scattered condoms all over the floor.

"At least they were safe. My mom would be so proud."

Charlie and Cooper both laughed at the joke but they knew it wasn't true. Two of the screens went black as Paige removed the cameras from their hiding spaces and shut them down. She got to the third one and bent down so her face was right up to it.

"Cooper, Charlie wasn't the only darling in the tech room tonight. I mean it, you were awesome tonight. I'll talk to you in the morning before I make contact to see if you have anything else for me. Thanks Coop. Charlie, I love you and you were fantastic too, I'm sorry that our first and now last time watching porn was like this. I'll call you soon." Paige made kissing lips at the camera and Charlie reached out to catch it before he could stop himself "There is one of those for both of you, but they belong on cheeks only, got it?"

* * *

Veronica hadn't got any sewing done, but she felt like she got more accomplished than she had in a long time. Mac met her at the top of the stairs and asked to talk to her. Veronica walked in and sat down on the bed, expecting to hear about how her conversation went with Penny, what she heard instead brought more tears to her eyes.

"V, I talked to Dick, he got home almost an hour ago. He said Logan has been drinking. He said the suite was thrashed. Dick said that Logan has been moody for a while, but that today he was really bad."

"Does Dick know how much he drank?"

"I'm sorry Veronica, he said there were several empty bottles out. Dick cleared the liquor cabinet earlier in the day, he admitted he took a lot of the good stuff. It sounded like he drank so much I had Dick check on him, but when Dick tried Logan threw something at him. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thanks."

They made small talk for a few minutes while Mac tried to make sure Veronica was okay but then Veronica stood abruptly and walked to the door.

" I'm glad you told me. Hey I'm not sure what's going on tomorrow. I think you are still going in with Charlie but I'm going in with Derek, I think, I don't know, they keep changing things on me. I'll see you in the morning. G'night Mac."

Veronica didn't wait for a reply, she left the doorway and walked defeated into her room. She shut the door and then she made sure the door to the bathroom that connected her and Mac's room was also closed. The big red numbers on the alarm clock on the nightstand taunted her, they read twelve oh eight. She had wanted to get up to her room before midnight. She wanted to be there to send a midnight text to Logan. She didn't know if she was ready to talk to him but she wanted him to know that she hadn't given up. Now that she talked to Mac, she wasn't sure about anything. She sat on the bed and the clock continued to taunt her. Then her phone started to taunt her too. Her phone that sat silent and still and dark on the dresser. Her phone that didn't buzz or sing or light up with news from Logan, and then she was back to wondering again if he loved her.

She stared at the phone for what she thought was forever until finally she walked over and picked it up. It felt heavy in her hand, much heavier than the five ounces it really weighed. She took it back to the bed with her and she continued to stare at it, afraid to hit the button that would make the touch screen light up. Before she had hoped there would be a message, a small message of hope, but now she hoped there wasn't. A drunk Logan was unpredictable. He could be sweet and loving and throw around words like 'epic' that he forgot all about the next day. Or he could be mean and bitter and throw around words like 'hate' that took him months to forget. There was only one constant about a drunk Logan, whether he was a happy drunk or a bitter drunk he was a talkative drunk.

Veronica set the phone down on her bed and stared at it some more. She picked it up and this time it felt even heavier, she set it down again. She continued to stare at it and she knew the longer she waited the heavier it would become, she knew she needed to do something before the weight became more than she could bear.

She picked it up again and hit the button to wake the phone. A smiling Logan with two large blue balls flashed before her and was quickly replaced with an ominous black alert screen announcing she had five new messages.

From: Logan Echolls  
8 days, please tell me  
I will get 2 see u in 8 days  
Thu Jun 29 12:00AM

From: Logan Echolls  
I know u have 199 hours  
2 decide but please don't  
make me wait that long  
Thu Jun 29 12:01 AM

From: Logan Echolls  
I'm dying here V, I cant  
breathe please just call me  
tell me to go to hell if u want  
but just call  
Thu Jun 29 12:03AM

From: Logan Echolls  
Don't call me if ur going  
to tell me to go to hell  
Call me and tell me we can  
fix this  
Thu Jun 29 12:03AM

From: Logan Echolls  
Goodnight Veronica  
Thu Jun 29 12:07AM

Veronica looked at the time stamp of the last message and realized that she must have just missed it. She turned the phone over in her hands for a while and then she decided to call him right now and end this once and for all.

* * *

The whole time Charlie drove home he had something nagging at his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was about. 'Red's extraction went like clockwork. He was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with the 'party' that had gone on at the Motel 6 just outside of Neptune. He didn't think it had anything to do with Veronica or her training or even anything to do with the mess with the Sorokin's. No, Charlie was pretty sure it had everything to do with Paige and her missing clothing. He mentally replayed each of the conversations that he had had with Kate and then later with Derek about the missing items. He thought back to his conversations with Paige from when they first talked about Alex borrowing her cheer leading uniform. Paige hadn't said a lot just that of course Alex could borrow it, and that it should be in the closet in her room. Charlie had taken Alex up that night and together they had gone through the closet to look, but they hadn't found it there. Charlie pulled into his garage and closed the door behind him. He stayed in the car and closed his eyes and pulled the images of Paige's closet into his mind and went through each of the items he had seen there. Charlie had been to costume parties with Paige every year for as long as he could remember, the only year he had missed was the year he had escaped to Italy, but Paige never went to parties on Halloween because she always stayed home and did her Cinderella thing, so the only time she went to costume parties were when they were unrelated or held on a night other than the actual holiday. Her black graduation gown with valedictorian sash was there, and so were all the dresses she wore to her four brothers' weddings, and the dress from Derek and Penny's formal fortieth anniversary party that she and Kate had thrown, everything else in there was a costume. And there really weren't very many of those, a few completed costumes that Paige and Kate had picked up over the years but for the most part Paige's costumes were usually homemade and so elaborate that they wouldn't fit in a closet. His all time favorite was the one Paige wore the year that he came back from his two semesters abroad, Paige had worn a pink leggings and a skin tight pink t-shirt and a really cute pink beret, she and Kate had used a large cardboard box that they also painted pink and had turned the whole thing into a booth that Paige was able to slip into and stayed on by some strategically placed pink straps over her shoulders. They had used some sparkly purple paint to write the words 'Kissing Booth' across the front and for a mere five dollars a pop Charlie had purchased several chaste kisses that night, as had many, many others that night. Paige had taken the several hundred dollars she had made that night and donated it all to the 'Keep Literacy Alive' charity that was one of her favorites.

Charlie didn't remember any of the kissing booth costume being in the closet but the actual clothing she had worn had just come from her wardrobe and as large as Paige's closet was, he didn't think that the rest of it would have fit. Charlie finally gave up trying to figure out what was bugging him and got out of the car, and that is when it hit him. He wasn't sure if there had been a Wonder Woman costume in the closet. Charlie looked at the clock when he walked into the house, it was twenty minutes after midnight, way too late to be making phone calls to someone that wasn't expecting your call but Charlie pulled out his phone and dialed anyway.

"Charlie? What's wrong son?"

"Derek, sorry to bother you so late, there isn't anything wrong. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute and see if you could check something for me."

"Is this about what we talked about earlier?"

"It is, I was just going over some things that Kate and Paige and you said."

"Just a minute Charlie."

Charlie could hear as Derek told Penny he would be back to bed soon and not to wait up if she didn't want. He heard the phone get set down and he heard as Derek put on what he assumed was a robe and he heard as the door closed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to talk in front of Penny. I know Paige isn't telling us much but she hasn't told her mom anything. What is it Charlie, what did you just put together?"

"Paige isn't telling me anything, I mean she told me that first night I spent the night that she walked in on Payton and Beth. Before that I had no idea why they broke up, when we saw Beth at Payton's house I assumed it was either because he cheated or he was just moving on quickly. But as for what she actually saw she won't tell me anything. She keeps saying that it will change the way I look at her."

"Charlie, I know a little more than that, but I think that if Paige doesn't want to tell you then I shouldn't either."

"I'm not asking you to, pushing it means pushing Paige away and nothing is worth that. But I was thinking about the missing costumes. Who had access? Kate didn't take them, you and Penny didn't do it. I don't think it was any of the boys. What if it was Payton? Think about what's missing, her cheerleading uniform, her school uniform, and the one Halloween costume that you said could be considered sexy. I'll admit I've had a few thoughts about Paige in that cheer uniform myself, but if Paige didn't take them to Payton's, maybe Payton took them himself."

"I can't answer that."

"I'm not asking you to. Kate told me that a couple years ago Paige went to a party dressed as Wonder Woman, not really something I see Paige dressing up as on her own, Kate said it was something that Payton wanted. I went through Paige's closet but I don't remember seeing the costume. Can you go check for me? I know it's probably nothing, but I'm not going to get to sleep until I know if I missed it."

"It isn't there. When Paige came home from that party she changed into her Cinderella dress and pretended everything was fine, but I knew something was wrong. Payton showed up pretty late, he'd had a few drinks but was in a taxi so I didn't make a big deal about it. He and Paige went out back to talk. When he left he took the costume with him. The last thing he said to Paige that night was that he was sorry and he wouldn't ask her again. I tried asking Paige what it was all about but all she said was that she liked staying home on Halloween. I knew there was more to it than that, but I could tell she wasn't going to tell me anymore, so I dropped it."

"Do you know was the costume rented?"

"I'm not positive, but I do know that Payton is kind of a snob when it comes to clothes, I don't see him ever wearing anything that someone else has already worn. He used to hate when Paige wore things that she had borrowed from Kate or Penny."

"Thanks Derek, again, I'm sorry I called you so late. I'll see you in the morning."

"Not so fast Charlie, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if Paige wasn't into wearing the costume for Payton, maybe he found someone else who would. And I'm wondering whose clothes Beth had on when Paige walked in."

* * *

"You've reached Logan Echolls and today's inspirational quote; 'Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up.'  
Thomas Alva Edison."

"Logan, it's Veronica. I'm a little surprised you aren't answering the phone, actually I guess I'm not… Anyway, I just want you to know I'm not giving up. I just need a little time. Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

* * *

It took Paige two hours to wrap up her end of 'Operation Rob Thomas' and she knew that for some it was just beginning. She went to the safe house to listen to the questioning of 'Red' but finally Agent Springer told her to go home and get some sleep. She knew she wasn't going to get any, but she still headed home. It was one thirty in the morning and she expected the house to be quiet and dark. She expected Don to be in bed asleep and she expected Lefty to be long gone, or perhaps if he decided to stay, she would find him crashed on the couch. Paige wanted nothing more than to soak in a long hot bath and call Charlie. She wanted to tell him she loved him and hear him tell her he loved her too. She wanted to spend hours telling him everything she had put off telling him all day. She wanted to tell him about reading his postcards the night before. She wanted to tell him about her meeting with Colbie and Casey. She wanted to talk to him about Casey, and everything he said and his plans for the book. She wanted to tell him about her lunch afterwards and about the kiss that she was pretty sure Logan had witnessed in the parking lot. She wanted to make sure he knew that he was the only man for her. She still had a million things on her 'to do' list but none of them were near as important to her as hearing Charlie's voice on the phone.

When she pulled into the driveway and parked the mini cooper she had picked up at the airport everything looked exactly as she expected. Lefty's car was on the far left side of the driveway, so she knew he was still there, but the house was dark and that must mean that he was asleep on the couch. Paige was glad he had stuck around for her brother's sake, it was probably unnecessary, but she was glad just the same, but it wasn't really good news for her. Like most of the men in Paige's life, she knew Lefty was a light sleeper. There was never any sneaking in or out at the Lamb house, Derek would awaken instantly at the slightest sound. Paige knew for a fact that the only time Miles' son Jack was able to sneak out was when Miles was away on business. When Don had come home after blowing out his knee, Paige used to sneak into his room after he fell asleep so she could sleep on the floor next to him, Don never knew until the morning, and half the time Paige woke up and was gone before he woke up, as time went by and Don needed less medication for the pain, he started waking up before she was even all the way through the doorway. Sometimes they would talk when she came in, but usually he would just toss her an extra pillow and blanket and tell her goodnight. Paige hadn't been worried about keeping Don up with her late night wanderings over the last few weeks because again Don's sleep was helped with painkillers and muscle relaxers. Paige knew Charlie had always been a light sleeper but the two nights she had slept with him recently had proved to her he hadn't changed. It had been a while since Paige had actually slept in the same room as Lefty, but when Don had first been shot they had spent lots of time at the hospital together and Lefty became known for his short and often interrupted cat naps. Payton was the only man Paige knew that could sleep through anything. Paige hadn't spent lots of nights with Payton, he was never fond of slumber parties in the Lambs' family room, and the few nights that they actually spent the whole night together, Paige had had no problem slipping from his grip to get up and read or cook or even watch TV while he slept soundly a few feet away.

Lefty's being there now ruined Paige's plans for a long bath and an even longer chat fest with Charlie. She sighed as she placed the car in park and cracked her window before shutting the car off. Thankful for the warm southern California night air, Paige reclined her chair a little and used the voice command to call the man she loved.

"Darling, I was hoping you would call but I didn't think you would."

"I couldn't wait any longer. I know we talked a lot in the last few hours but it wasn't the same, every time I talked to you today it was in the middle of an operation. I just want to talk to you. I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, darlin'. How'd the rest go? Did you find anything out about 'Red'?"

"Not really, I wasn't in the room when Jim started debriefing her, she was so tired and she got so emotional, Jim had her go to bed and then he sent me home too. I took the rental car back and talked to Coop a bit. He had a few ideas about how we could figure out who she is but we don't have much to go on right now. I don't want to talk about tonight. I want to talk about… actually that was last night, I don't want to talk about last night. I want to talk about tonight. You are still coming right? Nothing is changed? My dad hasn't sprung any surprise assignments on you?"

"I'm still coming. If your dad tried I would resign. Nothing is going to keep me away. Our flight still lands at seven twenty two, and I'm not checking baggage unless you have more stuff I need to bring you so we won't have to wait."

"I don't need you to bring anything for me other than you. Coop said I had a call from Kate and you guys bought me sunglasses, do you have room for those?"

"Yep, plenty. Someone won't tell me what I'm doing when I get there, so if she wants me to have anything fancy she needs to speak up, other wise I'm bringing t-shirts and jeans, and something to sleep in. Do I need more than that?"

"I haven't worn jeans since I got here, it's too friggin' hot. You might want to bring shorts, especially for Saturday, but that is all I will tell you, and I don't know if we will get the chance, but you can actually swim in the ocean here, it isn't like home where you need a wet suit so bring swim trunks."

"Okay, you sound weird, are you still in the car?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake anyone up and I really really really wanted to talk to you."

"Lefty is still there?"

"His car is still in the driveway so I assume so, I haven't gone into check. I didn't want to wake him and I don't want to hear how pissed Don was that I ordered pizza for them." A movement on the porch caught Paige's eye and she glanced over to see Lefty leaning on the porch railing and watching her. "My plan to call you from the car isn't going so well. He's standing on the porch, now he is waving me in. I gotta go Charlie. I'll call you back if I can okay?"

"Paige wait, I want to ask you something. Can you ask him to hold on for a minute?"

"Sure, just a second." Paige turned the key so she could roll down the passenger window and waved Lefty over. He walked over and leaned in through the window. "Everything okay in there? I thought you would be sleeping."

"I don't want to stay, but I wanted to talk to you. I heard the car drive up, but when you didn't come in… are you coming in?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I just need a minute to say goodbye."

"Okay, tell Charlie I said 'hi'"

"Will do, and thanks." Paige waited until Lefty had turned to head back into the house and then she rolled the window back up and put the phone back to her ear. "Did you hear that? I only have a minute."

"Yes, I heard all of that. I heard that he didn't stay for Don, he stayed to see you. What's going on Paige?"

"Logan called you."

"So it was Lefty you were kissing in the parking lot. And here I was hoping it was him, but now I'm not so sure that was my best choice."

"Charlie, it wasn't anything. There isn't anything to worry about as far as he and I go. He didn't stay so he could see me, he stayed so he could talk to me, and I guarantee you he only wants to talk about Don. If Don keeps it up he's going to lose his last friend."

"Is that what you guys talked about at lunch? Don?"

"A little, but that isn't what he wanted to talk about. He asked me to lunch so that he could ask about Payton. He's heard some things and of course no one is telling him anything. He says he loves me like a sister and he just wants to make sure I am okay."

"He loves you like a sister?"

"Yes, and after lunch, after I assured him that I was fine he walked me out to my car and before I got in I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, just like I have with every one of Don's friends since I was two."

"So after you were in the car and he leaned in the window…"

"We sure as hell weren't kissing. I've kissed him twice today. Once this morning and once at lunch, both times just on the cheek-"

"When you kiss him on the cheek there isn't any tongue involved is there?"

"I promise that I have never made out with anyone's cheeks but yours. When I got in the car Daughtry was on, he thought it was a CD and he wanted it. I told him I wasn't listening to a CD but then a new Daughtry song came on and he stuck his head in to try and steal it."

"But he didn't find anything because the music was coming from your iPod in the glove box."

"Yep, I teased him that I would offer to burn him a copy but that he would probably have me arrested. He joked back that Sheriff Mars would probably destroy more evidence in order to score points with Kate and then he left. Please tell me you didn't worry about that all day."

"No, I knew it wouldn't be a big deal, at least not on your end. I completely trust you Paige, but then you said Lefty was there, and it was you he said he waited up for. I can't be the only other one in the neighborhood to think this is our one chance with you."

"I will admit Terry said something similar when he was here last week, but no one else gets any chances. I love you, and they are out of luck. Crap, this is what Logan and Veronica are fighting about? Is she mad that he called you?"

"She said that is what started it but said there was more to it than that. Paige, I know you have to go, Lefty is probably wearing a hole in the carpet waiting for you. Call me after he leaves okay? Don't worry about waking me up. I know you think one of us should sleep-"

"I'll call Charlie, we can both sleep tonight, together. I have a lot I need to tell you."

* * *

Please review!!!


	41. Chapter 41

The response to last chapter was amazing… thank you for all the wonderful things you said, both about the story and my few days away…

Lots of new reviewers so thank you thank you thank you… for those of you who don't know, I reply to every review that I can… so please sign in… (sheriff'sgirl, I would love to reply to you but you have disabled the function… if you are interested in my thoughts on your comments please let me know and I can send them to you some other way…, if not thanks for reviewing and for going with the age thing… I had to do it to make the relationship with Paige work… )

I know this chapter is late… I have no excuses, my internet never went out, I wasn't sick, I did have to work more than usual and I had jury duty one day, but the truth is I hated what I had written and I had to rewrite a lot of it… I think this is better but to be honest I am still not thrilled… I may do a little more fine tuning but if I do nothing in the story will change… we have a major revelation in this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think… I know some of you will question it but I am prepared to back it up… let me know what you think…

Chapter 41

Veronica ended the call after she left the message for Logan and then she tried him again, but still only managed to connect to his voicemail. She finished getting ready for bed and slid underneath the covers. She wrapped her arms around Logan's pillow and breathed deeply, pulling in his masculine and musky scent. She wasn't sure when she started crying, she didn't become aware of it until she shifted positions and discovered the pillow was wet. She tossed and turned for a while but she kept picturing Logan drunk and passed out while his phone played her song. The images in her head got progressively worse until he was no longer alone in his bed but rather had Madison Sinclair wrapped around him and she had her hand down his pants. When the image that flashed in her mind was of Logan without those pants completely Veronica decided she wasn't going to get much sleep.

Veronica hated it when Logan got jealous and she didn't want to think that that is what she was being. She knew Logan would never cheat on her, but she was afraid of what he could do and then justify when he was drinking. When he had slept with Madison over the previous Christmas break, he explained it away as being a mistake that he made while he was drunk and said it wasn't cheating because they were broken up. Veronica picked up the phone off her dresser and quickly typed out a text.

To: Logan Echolls  
We r not broken up I may  
b mad but I'm still ur  
girlfriend I want 2 c u  
in 8 days please don't do  
anything 2 change that  
Thu Jun 29 1:41 AM

After sending the text Veronica waited a few minutes to see if she got a reply, but when one didn't come she climbed out of bed and got her laptop. After getting comfortable and booting it up she pulled up her word document that she had saved and continued to work on her project for Paige. She began by reading what she had already written and added details that she had since remembered.

* * *

Charlie climbed out of bed where he had been attempting to sleep before Paige had called and was still failing in those attempts even though they had hung up over an hour before. He hated the feeling of uselessness that was surrounding him. He hated that Paige was so far away and that she had so much to deal with and he couldn't be there to help her. He hated that at this very moment she was probably sitting in the living room with Lefty while he lamented about what an ass Don was being and begged her to do something about it. He'd loved seeing her earlier on her webcam and vowed that they would make better use of it in the future when they were forced to be apart.

Charlie had already pulled a small suitcase that would fit fine in the overhead compartment of the plane and had begun filling it with items he thought he would need for his too short trip down south. He left the nicest pair of jeans in the case but took the others out and replaced them with a few pairs of shorts. He threw in a pair of swimming trunks and a boxed shirt he had picked up recently from the dry cleaners. When he was done packing he pulled out the folded 'to do' list Paige had given him before she left and made sure everything was done that should have been, when he was satisfied with Paige's list he booted up his laptop and started one of his own. Charlie had never really been a list maker, he jotted down notes sometimes and he kept a calendar but he wasn't really a planner like Paige. He didn't have to schedule time to go to the grocery store or cook. If he needed food he went, if he was hungry he went to his parents or ordered in. He liked to consider himself spontaneous but he knew there was more to it than that; he didn't have to juggle quite the schedule Paige did. Paige had five brothers and tons of nieces and nephews, some that were almost as old as she was. Paige made it a point to talk to each and every one of them at least a couple times a month. Charlie had one sister who he talked to regularly but usually when she called him. Paige had always been involved in lots of extracurricular activities and had a school schedule she had to stay on top of, throw in she had always kept up with Kate's travel schedule and Payton's game and location schedule he knew why she made new lists constantly. Now that his life was no longer just about him he decided to try Paige's method and see if it worked for him.

Charlie wasn't quite sure where to begin, he had read some of Paige's recent lists and they mentioned everything from picking up the dry cleaning and buying tomatoes and 'fix screen door' to big things like 'figure out Don's problem' and 'take down the Sorokin's'. Again following Paige's example Charlie wrote down everything he needed to accomplish before he left with Mac for the airport. The very first thing on his list was to hit the store where Penny had bought the pajamas that Paige had worn their last night together and buy a pair for Paige.

'Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight'

"I just made my own 'to do' list, should I add something about needing to 'beat up Lefty' while I am at it?"

"That depends, why would you want to beat him up?"

"Well I figure even if he didn't try to make any passes at you he was probably there whining about what an ass Don is being and then begging you to do something about it. I know that is already on your list but I don't want him thinking he can just add to it."

"You are close. He's fed up, that is for sure. He wanted to walk out tonight, he said being in this house with Don was the last place in the world he wanted to be. I had asked him for help earlier with figuring out what Don's problem is and he told me to leave it alone. I guess after tonight he had a change of heart. He swears that he doesn't know what happened and a lot of it happened before he got here but he said he'll poke around a little and see what he can find out. He was really tired so I told him we could talk more tomorrow, we are going to have lunch after the nurse gets here and I can leave her alone, and of course after my visit to meet Rob Thomas in person."

"We'll talk about Rob Thomas later. All that took over an hour?"

"He went into a little more detail and he also warned me that Don is on a warpath and even more upset than I thought he would be about me ordering pizza instead of cooking. He was even mad at what I ordered, even though when I called the pizza place I asked if they kept records of what customers ordered. I got for Don exactly what he ordered himself the last ten times he had pizza delivered. Now Don is claiming he doesn't like mushrooms. I'm sorry you are going to have to put up with him, I hate for anyone to have to see him like this, but I'm really glad you will be here with me. Promise me you won't let me do anything stupid like kill him or anything."

"I won't promise you any such thing, but I promise to help you hide that body too and provide you with a solid alibi."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"What? Did you just say you love me? I was beginning to wonder, I haven't heard it for so long."

"Hey no complaining, I'm the one who hasn't heard it for hours. I told you right before we hung up that I loved you and that no one else had a chance, and I told you right before I pulled the plug on the last camera, you are the one who seems to be having problems talking about his feelings."

"I love you honey bunny pookie wookie snuggle monkey, cuddle bear, cupcake, sugar dumpling. I love you Paige Daniella Lamb comma darling, and I can't wait until I get there tonight and I can make out with your cheek and show you exactly how much I love you, I think I met get a little daring and find out what the consequences would be for nibbling on your ear."

"I think I could rewrite some of the rules to allow for a little ear nibbling. I love you too Charlie. So what's on this 'to do' list of yours? Have you gotten to cross anything off of it yet? I swear sometimes I write down stupid stuff just so I can cross it off."

"I just started the list so no, I haven't crossed anything off yet, but I have room for stuff if you need any help with anything."

"I think I am okay right now, most of my list for today is stuff I have to physically do, but if anything pops up I will let you know."

"So things worked out with the nurse? I did the background check and emailed everything to you. I went over it, it's squeaky clean except for a speeding ticket and Miss Baxter seems to always pay her car registration late, but so was the last one."

"True, Kate asked Sheriff Mars to look into Martha Darton so I put that on the back burner for now, but I still have to write some letters about the placement agency."

"But you like this new nurse?"

"Yeah, she seems great, she is a lot younger than the last one, hopefully it won't be a problem, she's very pretty but I figured with her starting the day before the anniversary of Lana's disappearance Don won't really have stuff like that on his mind. She is still in school but off for the summer, she is flexible, she came highly recommended from someone who although I didn't really know at least it wasn't just off her application. Actually he is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

"Casey Gant recommended her didn't he? He is the CEO of Gant Publishing?"

"Yeah, but he isn't like any CEO I've ever met. He's like our age."

"Paige, does that mean you are planning on seducing him so he will publish your books? Wait you met with him already? When did you have time for that?"

"I don't plan on seducing anyone for a while and I promise when I'm ready it will be you. He crashed Colbie's job interview this morning."

"Wow, he must be really interested in your books."

"He says he is, but he also said that wasn't why he crashed. I didn't believe him at first, but I thought I should hear him out. After the interview and Colbie had left I brought it up and he reminded me he really wasn't there for business, but he ordered more coffee and didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave."

"He wasn't there for business? What the hell was he doing there?"

"He claimed he thought his personal recommendation would have more meaning if I met the person behind it, but then when he stayed I thought he wanted to talk about the books, I didn't give him a chance to bring anything else up. We had a nice long and very professional talk about his ideas. He asked if I would be totally against the idea of a tour and I blamed my lack of interest on 'my ex boyfriend'. When he was sure Payton was out of the picture he started flirting."

"Great, first you had to fight off Terry and Lefty and now this Casey guy? Did you flirt back?"

"I don't think so, and I didn't have to fight anybody off. I steered the conversation back to the books and then went to the bathroom and sent out an SOS text."

"Which is why Lefty showed up to lunch, he was there to rescue you."

"I thought Casey would get the picture, but he called later and asked me out to dinner."

"Did you ignore his call too?"

"I sent him a text and let him know I had plans. I'll call him tomorrow. Charlie I'm not interested in going out with Casey Gant, but we said no secrets so I'm telling you. I'm not sure if you really want to know every little thing that happens. Like do you also want to know that in order to get information the fastest way possible from the guy at Radio Shack I resorted to flirting? At this very minute he's probably wandering around some party in San Juan Capistrano waiting for me to show up, so he could get me ever drunker than I told him I got last night"

"Flirting for a mission is completely different than flirting with someone you may see again. Do you like this Casey guy?

"I like you. I told you I'm not interested in Casey."

"I hate that you are so far away."

"I can't fix that right now Charlie, and it isn't changing anytime soon. We are going to have to make do with phone conversations and quick trips back and forth. Even if Kate spends lots of time here after Veronica finds out everything I still can't just leave her here. We have the Sorokin's to worry about and the Fitzpatrick's and I need to know what is going on with Don."

"That is going to take all summer, and then when you come back you'll be back at Stanford and we still will only be able to see each other on the weekends and maybe one or two nights a week if we are lucky."

"I don't know if I'm going back to Stanford."

"What are you talking about, of course you are going back, you can't just drop out of school. Your parents will kill you."

"I'm not dropping out of school; I just am not going back to Stanford."

"You made that decision quick. Two seconds ago it was 'I don't know if', and now it's 'I'm not going back? This is about Payton isn't it?"

"Nothing is really decided yet. But the idea of going back… I don't want to Charlie. There are so many memories of him there. Not just from the year I went there, but from the two before that when he was there. It's more than that though, I only went to Stanford because he wanted me to. I settled for Stanford, it was never my choice. He made the same sacrifice for me and I felt obligated."

"You still want to go to Princeton? Paige, Princeton is three thousand miles away. Stanford is the only thing close that even remotely resembles Ivy League."

"I don't know Charlie. What I do know is that you said we are a team and that we make decisions together. I can't guarantee you have veto power but I do promise to hear out all of your concerns about whatever I consider. I agree Princeton is really far but it is what I always wanted."

* * *

Despite his late night of work in his home office and despite his late night phone call from Charlie, Derek still woke up early and after a brief cup of tea with his wife, Derek left the house again before Veronica was even out of bed. He left a note for her on the counter and went over the updated plan for the day with Charlie. He made the twenty minute drive to the SWAT office and spent the next couple of hours doing administration work and making sure the long weekend that he would be gone for was fully staffed. He told everyone to have a nice weekend and said he'd see them on Monday, he reminded everyone that Assistant Chief Charles Darling Senior was in charge. He gathered up some work that Veronica could do at the house and then made the drive back to drop it off. He talked briefly with Veronica and Kate in the kitchen and made quick work of showing Veronica what he wanted her to do and of the breakfast that she and Kate had made. He told them he had some errands and would be back later.

Derek left the house in the large SWAT truck and made a brief stop to pick up an old friend, Commander Carl Briggs of the Park Station that used to house SWAT before Derek had moved them to the Presidio warehouse. He filled Commander Briggs in in the car about the reason for their cross town trip to his daughter's ex-boyfriend's house. Commander Briggs listened and asked a few questions for clarification but never questioned the need to make the visit. Derek pulled into the loading zone and smiled at the doorman who looked worriedly at the two imposing uniformed policeman. The visit didn't last long and Derek and Commander Briggs left without ever making it into the building.

After dropping off Commander Briggs back at his station and thanking him for his help, Derek found a quiet spot to stop in Golden Gate Park and pulled out his phone.

"Sheriff Mars."

"Keith, its Derek, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, is everything okay with Veronica?"

"She and Kate are at home making brownies for this weekend. I'm calling about Payton, I just stopped there, and Beth is gone."

"So you weren't able to get in to see if he has Paige's stuff?"

"I wasn't able to get in at all. I talked to the doorman; he said Beth left on Tuesday in a cab bound for the airport. Payton called yesterday and said she went home and asked him to ship her stuff. Payton was calling to have the concierge service in the building arrange for packers to come tomorrow."

"That won't help you with finding out if he has Paige's uniforms and costume, but not being there is probably the safest thing for Beth."

"I agree, I just hope Beth's stuff doesn't get mixed up with Paige's. Payton told Paige he would send her all of her belongings when he got back on Friday too."

"If Beth went home and is taking all her things, do you think that means they broke up?"

"I don't know really that they were ever together. Did you ask Don about it when you talked to him?"

"Don wasn't really forthcoming with the details."

"He isn't talking to me about it either and I haven't wanted to ask Paige. She thinks every time I mention Payton it is part of some evil plot to get her to divulge what she saw that day."

"Derek, she's working really hard to put it behind her. She has been very mature about the whole thing and she promised to reach out if it gets to be too much for her to handle."

"I know… it's just… she's my baby you know, I want her life to be perfect and I hate that it's not. Charlie called me last night, technically this morning; he's starting to put things together. He was wondering about a costume that Paige wore a couple years ago that Payton picked out. He couldn't remember seeing it in her closet and he wanted to know if I knew if it was. He knew exactly which Cinderella costume was missing and he came out and said he was wondering whose clothes Beth was wearing when Paige walked in."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him he should consider a career in law enforcement, perhaps as a detective and then I told him it was late."

"You know him better than I do, but I have talked to him about it and he says he won't push the issue with Paige."

"He told me the same thing. You saw her yesterday right? She's doing okay?"

"I didn't see her, but I did talk to her and she assured me she was fine. I will make it a point to see her today and Charlie will be here tonight."

"I know I'm being a sentimental old fool but like I said she's my baby. I think I will give Payton a call and let him know I will be stopping by to pick up Paige's stuff myself. Maybe I can make something up about her leaving something in his closet and see if there is anything there."

* * *

Paige pasted a huge smile on her face before she walked into to Don's room carrying a breakfast tray laden with some of his favorites. "Good morning big brother! Today is going to be a fabulous day! The weather is fantastic, not that it isn't always here in Neptune, but I'm still getting used to actually seeing sun for more than half an hour a day. Your new nurse is starting this morning and I think you are going to love her-"

"Paige, knock it off. You can't come in here and be all chipper and expect not to talk about last night."

"What about last night? I know I was out a little later than I thought but I got caught up in the middle of something, it couldn't be helped. I didn't leave you alone and I made sure you had dinner." Paige put the tray on the dresser and helped get Don situated and comfortable before picking the tray back up and placing the it carefully over him.

"You ordered me pizza, which is not dinner. You said you would make lasagna."

"Don, you are being ridiculous. I didn't promise to make the lasagna yesterday, I told you I would make you another one, yes, but I didn't tell you when. I am hoping I can get to it today but as fantastic as this day is going to be, it is still insanely busy. How are you feeling? I want to start looking for a physical therapist for you and a personal trainer for me. Do you have any ideas? I asked Tony if he had any referrals but he doesn't know anyone down here, he said he would ask around. But if you have a preference I can get started right away."

"Stop changing the subject. I'm not done talking about last night. Where the hell were you?"

"I was helping out a friend and it isn't up for discussion. I did everything necessary to make sure you were comfortable and taken care of. If that wasn't good enough for you than that is your problem, not mine."

"You were off screwing around with Logan Echolls and you don't see that as my problem? How could you see him and his 'problem' as more important than me?"

"I wasn't anywhere near Logan last night, nor was what I was taking care of his 'problem'. You need to get over the fact that he is a friend, but the idea of me being off 'screwing around' with him is crazy. Where have you been the last few days Don? Where have you been the last nineteen years? Do you really see me as a 'screwing around' kind of girl? And after everything with Payton do you really think I would be out with someone who is the boyfriend of one of my friends? I realize we haven't talked about it yet, but you can't be oblivious to the fact that Charlie and I have been spending a lot of time on the phone, we aren't really dating yet, but I certainly wouldn't jeopardize anything with him for a quick roll in the hay with Logan."

"You still keep putting your new friends ahead of me. I'm glad Lefty was able to help you out last night but come on Paige, you repaid him with pizza?"

"Keep it up Don and that's all you'll be eating. The only one who complained is you and if you really didn't want pizza there was plenty of food in the house. You could have gotten up and made something yourself, you could have reheated the lemon chicken Kate made or there is still some enchiladas in the freezer. You need to let this go. I don't want to fight with you in front of Colbie, but I'm not just going to roll over and give in either."

"You're sticking around today right? You aren't just going to take off and leave me once she's here?"

"I will be here for a while and then in and out. I have a lot I need to do, much of which is for you. If I don't go to the grocery store we will all be stuck eating pizza by tomorrow night, and I need to find us that trainer I mentioned. I know you don't want to talk about it but have you thought about how you want to handle tomorrow?"

"Paige…"

"I know Don, it's hard and I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could say, but I know there isn't. We don't have to do anything. I was thinking a quiet day at home, if you want to be alone I get that, or if you want to talk or… whatever Don, as long as you are not a complete ass you get a free pass tomorrow, just tell me what you want to do."

"What do you and Kate do on her birthday?"

Paige sat down and let her guard down for the first time since she walked in. "It's different every year. We do whatever Kate wants. Sometimes we do things she thinks they would be doing if everything hadn't happened and sometimes we don't do anything at all."

"I was thinking a quiet day in. Just you and me and…"

"What Don, you can tell me, I'm not here to judge."

"That's funny, judging is all you've been doing lately."

Paige felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she went back into defensive mode. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm really not trying to judge, I just want… I just need to know what happened to you. You can blame it on Lana being gone if you want but I know that isn't it. We can do whatever you want tomorrow. Charlie will be here but he'll go along with whatever you decide."

"What! No way! Paige I want a quiet day. No intruders, just you and me and I was actually thinking you could rent the first season of Gilmore Girls… I think Lana would have really liked it."

"Lana did really like it, we used to watch it together… the first season anyway. We can still do that. I have it at home. I will have Charlie bring it."

"I don't want Charlie here. Come on Paige you broke up with Payton like five minutes ago, do you really think it is smart to just jump right into bed with Charlie?"

"You just crossed the line Don. I haven't jumped into bed with anybody, not the way you mean, but I don't answer to you. You have no idea what the hell you are even talking about. Charlie is coming, you don't have a choice. What is wrong with you? He's your friend too."

"It's my house Paige, I do have a choice."

"You're right. If you won't let him stay here, then I suggest you start looking for someone else to be your nursemaid for the next few days." Paige picked up Don's cell phone and dropped it into his lap. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make hotel reservations. Evidently I need somewhere to stay until Sunday."

"I'm calling your bluff Paige; you won't leave me, not after what happened last time."

Paige kept her eyes on Don while she pulled her phone from her pocket. Normally Paige would save herself the dollar fifty and look the number up with the internet search function of her phone, but this time she wouldn't take her eyes off Don long enough to look at the screen, instead she dialed information. "I'd like the number to the Neptune Grand in Neptune, California… Thank you, ummm the number for reservations… yes connect me please… thank you… I'd like to book a room beginning tonight through Saturday… A king is fine and no I don't need a suite, but are refrigerators standard?... There will be two guests, and the room will be in my name… Paige Lamb… Don Lamb? No, I've never heard of him… yes it is a funny coincidence… Sure my card number is…We won't be checking in until after eight but thank you. I'm sorry can you hold on for a second?" Paige paused when Don put up his hand and asked her to stop.

"You're serious aren't you? Fine he can stay here but we are talking about this."

"I'm sorry, I had other arrangements but I thought they fell through, I just found out they are going to work out after all." Paige ended her call and put her phone away. "You need to stop testing me Don. I am close to my breaking point. I won't keep putting up with your crap. Either you treat me with a little respect and a little kindness or you really will be on your own. I want to be here for you. I want to see if we can salvage any of what we once had, but I won't be treated like this."

* * *

The twenty five year old Colbie Baxter ended the call to her voicemail and even though she was anything but happy she smiled at the maid who set down the breakfast plate in front of her. She nodded her thanks and then sighed as she looked across the table to her long time friend Casey Gant.

"First day of work jitters? You aren't really nervous are you? I've met Don and even though Paige said he's been kind of an ass lately I don't think you have anything to worry about, and Paige seems down to earth and very nice. I think you will like this job."

"I'm not nervous. I wasn't lying when I said I was looking forward to the challenge, but now I'm not sure I can even keep this job."

Casey accepted the breakfast that the maid put down in front of him and along with his thanks made a quick comment about how good it looked. "Colbie, what are you talking about? You already accepted this job. They are counting on you."

"I want to keep the job, I just don't know if I can. I just got a message from one of the agencies that I'm contracted with…" Colbie told him about the message and explained what it all meant.

"You need to be honest with Paige. Tell her everything and then see what she says. I know they wanted everything kept above board and on the books but maybe you guys can figure something out. Do you want me to go with you to talk to her?"

"Nice try Casey, but I can handle this one on my own. If you need another excuse to see Paige you'll have to think of something else." Colbie took the last bite of her grapefruit and carried her plate to the sink. "Will I see you tonight? I think I get off around five."

"I don't have plans at the moment so probably, but if I can get a date I'm going to take it. Have a good first day and don't worry about anything, it will all work out. I'm not going into the office today, I'm doing some errands and working from home, I'll be available if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Case… have a good day."

Colbie gathered her backpack and purse, she made sure she had a good book to read and a few other items to keep her busy if she had down time. She accepted the lunch that Casey had asked Esmeralda, the maid to make her and she jumped in her three year old Volkswagen Jetta to make the ten minute drive to her new job.

She found the small bungalow style house easily and parked on the street right in front. Paige met her at the door with a smile that quickly turned to concern when she saw the worry on Colbie's face.

"Colbie, he may be an ass but I promise he won't bite."

"That isn't it. Paige, can we talk before we go in? I'd rather do this before I meet your brother and really start working."

"Sure, we can sit on the porch. I'm glad to hear that whatever is bothering you isn't something you've heard in the last twenty four hours about Don but I hope it is something we can work out." Paige led Colbie over to the large white wicker chairs she had found and purchased the day she got to Neptune.

"Me too, I already let the jobs I was working go and they've already hired new replacements through the LA agency. I need this to work out. I told you I contract with a few agencies, one of them is here in Neptune, the Balboa County Home Health Care Agency. I called them yesterday to let my placement counselor know I took a long term assignment and wouldn't be available for anything for the summer. I've known this counselor for years and we have lunch sometimes when I'm in town. We got to chatting and she asked about the job and I told her, it never occurred to me it was a big deal. I had a message in my voicemail this morning saying that you are a client of theirs and that while they hoped I wouldn't take the job if I did they want forty percent of my salary since we both have registered with them. I can't afford to give up forty percent. This job pays more than the last two I had but not that much more."

Paige was silent and Colbie wasn't sure how to take this. Colbie really did want this job, she knew it was going to be hard work, nursing always was, but she loved when she had people around her own age to hang around with and from her short meeting with Paige the day before she had visions of them spending the afternoons gossiping and sharing make-up tips. She saw the look on Paige's face change from concern to shock to anger and this worried her even more.

"Paige-"

"Colbie you haven't done anything wrong and we will work this out. You are not giving them one cent and neither are we. I terminated our registration with them two days ago when I they said they didn't have anyone who was available. I'm furious but not with you. I spent hours at that agency trying to get someone for this job and they refused to even try and find someone. Can you get me a copy of your contract with them, I want to read the fine print and I'll pull mine out too. I will read them this afternoon and if I need help I will call our family lawyer. If it comes down to be a money issue we will work it out. I don't want them to get a piece of this but I'm not going to let something as stupid as money get in the way."

Colbie let out a large sigh of relief and smiled, "I should have a copy of my contract in my email. I printed it out and sent them a hard copy after I signed it, but I should still have the original attachment. I wish money wasn't something I had to worry about but unfortunately…"

"We all worry about money Colbie that isn't what I meant, what I meant was that if you are as great as Casey says and as great as I think, you will be worth every penny. We have wi-fi so if you have a laptop I'll give you the encryption key, if not you can get your email off Don's desktop or my laptop."

"My laptop is in the car. I wanted to ask before I brought it in, a lot of clients don't like nurses to bring stuff like that. I brought a book."

"Colbie, you will have a lot of down time you can spend it however you like. Don has great cable and you are welcome to go through his movie collection or bring some of you own if you want. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge, if you want to bring your own food that is fine there is plenty of room but we will always have lots to eat, I love to cook and Don is refusing to eat anything store bought or from take out so I will be doing lots of it, feel free to eat with us. Come on I'll show you around and then you can meet Don."

Paige took Colbie in and they found a place for Colbie's stuff. She showed her where the DVD collection was and how to operate Don's complicated TV setup, she showed her the kitchen and let her know that she wasn't expected to do any cleaning but that it would be appreciated if she picked up after herself. Paige showed her the bathroom and the backyard and the books in the den. When she had seen everything there was to see Paige took her in to meet Don. Don was still in bed but he was awake, he was watching The Early Show, and had an empty breakfast tray in front of him.

Paige waited for Don to look up at her and when she didn't she cleared her throat to get his attention. Don's eyes skimmed past Paige and then paused when they caught sight of Colbie, his eyebrows raised and then he looked back to Paige.

"Don this is Colbie, she's the new nurse I told you about. Colbie, this is my brother Don."

"Hi Don, I understand you have some gnarly wounds that need looking after."

"There are two, just above the edge of the Kevlar in the vest I was wearing." Don smiled his first genuine smile Paige had seen in a long time and pointed to his cast on his arm. "After I got hit I landed badly and broke the arm. I still have a couple more weeks with the cast but then at least this will be gone."

"Colbie, I haven't taken care of his wounds yet today and we had a friend clean them last night. I can show you where everything is but would you mind tending to them?"

"Of course not, that's why I am here."

* * *

Cooper met Mac in the underground parking lot of the compound and led her down the stairs. He listened to her explain why Veronica wasn't there again. Cooper didn't know if Mac knew about the relationship between Kate and Keith so he didn't tell Mac the real reason that Derek had found another excuse for Veronica to stay home again. They chatted about Mac's night while they made coffee in the kitchenette and then Mac asked Cooper about his night.

"I was here for most of it, Paige was doing a little recon and stumbled into a mess. She came across a kid in a heap of trouble and she and Charlie and I spent a lot of time trying to figure how to get her out of it. The problem is she asked for help but she still isn't talking. We don't know who she is or even how old she is. We think she is from Southern California but I've checked all the missing person reports for the last year and I can't find anything."

"Do you guys have a picture? Is there a national database for facial images like there is for fingerprints?"

"Not officially, we are working on it but you are talking billions of people. It pains me to say this but some of the casinos in Vegas are farther along with a system like that than we are. It sucks but there is less competition for their security dollars than we have. But it doesn't matter because I don't as yet have a good enough picture. She was in a hotel room and Paige managed to plant three cameras that she had no way of knowing were there and we still never got any more than a sliver of her face. She has big red hair and it was always in the way."

"Can't we just tell her if she doesn't talk she won't get any help?"

"Paige was bluffing when she told her she had a choice. There is no way Paige would have let her loose. For one it would have compromised Paige's objective and letting her go now would possibly jeopardize Paige's identity. Neither of those are options, but even if that wasn't the case Paige would never let her go back to what she was doing. If she ends up back on the streets it will be over Paige's dead body and that isn't likely to happen."

"So is finding out who she is our training assignment today?"

"It is now, with what you know so far what do you think we should do next?"

"You said all we have are slivers of her face? I assume we have something a little better than just photoshop to work with but I say we try to piece those slivers together and try to come up with a more complete picture. I think we should widen the search parameters. You said you guys 'think' she's from southern California, what makes you think that?"

"Paige asked her about if she had anything at the halfway house she needed and she said no. She said she had a few things in a locker at the bus station and she had the key pinned to the dress she was wearing. She said that all she had at the house was a few clothes like the ones she was wearing. Her dress was almost nonexistent; if all her clothes are like that she didn't come from anywhere cold. She made a comment about her legs sticking to the seats on the bus, which would have only happened if she was wearing shorts or a skirt, so again we have further proof of her coming from somewhere warm. The lady running the halfway house said she had been there for several weeks so she would have gotten there before summer started."

"She could have bought new clothes."

"She said that she was trying to save all her money. She keeps it in the locker at the bus station, that is why she had the key pinned to her. She had to leave the hotel room she was in and wasn't able to take her purse, but she managed to sneak out the cash she had made that night. She says it was because she didn't trust the others not to take it, but I think she was considering not going back even before Paige took the decision out of her hands."

"She made money in a hotel room? So she's a prostitute? And there was more than one guy there?"

"I told you there was no way Paige wasn't going to let her go back. There is most likely a history of abuse in her family. We don't have to know about it but if we did it will make us getting her the right kind of help a lot easier."

"Paige planted three cameras in a motel room but there was no sound?"

"We have some, the walls were paper thin and Paige did a transcript of what she could hear from the next room but they weren't really doing a lot of talking. The couple times the girl was addressed by one of the others they referred to her the same way we did, as 'Red'. One of the guys called her freckles, but no one used any names last night."

"Okay, I still think we should put the picture together and widen the search. She probably didn't come from far but Southern California isn't like up here. She could be from Arizona or from Nevada or even from Mexico and not had a long bus ride or needed warmer clothes. Dresses like you mentioned could have been bought at a flea market for five bucks or she could have traded for them. We should write down everything we know about her and start our own database. I could probably write a program in a couple hours that would search other states missing persons based on the criteria we plug in."

"Paige was right, you are freaking brilliant. I don't know why I didn't think of that last night. I'm going to let you get started on that and then I'm going to work on getting the identity of 'Pixie'?

"Who's 'Pixie'"

"That is what I'd like to know."

* * *

Veronica was caught completely off guard by the ringing of her phone. No one had called her on her new number except for Logan, Paige and her dad, and the only other ones with the number were Mac, Derek, and Charlie, but Veronica had programmed a unique ringtone for each of them. The sound she heard emanating from her phone was the default ringer that would be used for any unknown callers. Receiving calls from unknown people worried Veronica. She ignored the call and then waited to see if a voicemail popped up. When it did she dialed in and followed the prompts until she heard the message…

"Veronica? Hi, this is Special Agent Phil Bigsby, we haven't met yet, but I work with Charlie and Paige. Miles asked me to do a profile for the unsub in the Nish Sweeney investigation. I'd like to ask you some questions. Could you please give me a call back at 925*555*9797?"

Veronica listened to the message twice and then wondered how to proceed. She was never one to take anything at face value. Veronica thought her first step should be to verify that there was indeed a Special Agent Phil Bigsby and that he did really work with Paige and Charlie, and then she would work on figuring out if he'd really been tasked to put a profile together.

Derek had come back from what he referred to as a top secret mission and Charlie had gone out on one of his own, Veronica was in the kitchen of Kate's apartment working on the expense reports Derek had brought for her while Kate put the finishing touches on Alex's new cheerleading costume. Veronica came up with a quick excuse about needing to get something out of her room and then she ran up the two flights of stairs so she would have the privacy to make a few phone calls. Miles was in meetings all day at the pentagon so she didn't want to call him. Charlie may have been reachable but Veronica didn't want to risk compromising a mission if that is what Charlie's top secret errand involved. That left Paige. She also figured she could call Mac and talk to Cooper but she decided to save that in case Paige still wasn't answering her phone.

Paige's phone rang six times and Veronica was just about to give up when she heard a very rushed sounding Paige answer the call.

"Veronica? I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I only have a minute but I wanted you to know if this is about Logan don't stress about it, I'm not mad."

"I'm glad to hear that, although I think you should be, and I do want to talk to you about that but that isn't why I am calling. I just got a call from someone calling himself 'Agent Phil Bigsby."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, not yet. I let it go to voicemail and then I listened to the message. The guy sounded legit- he said he worked with you and Charlie and he said he needed to talk to me about a job Miles gave him, but I wanted to double check. This could be a test, or maybe someone phishing… or I could just be paranoid, but-"

"You did good Veronica. There is no harm in double checking and someday it may save your life. I don't think this was a test buy you never know, Charlie pulled some pretty crazy crap on me during training. Special Agent Bigsby is the team's profiler, he's one hundred percent FBI and by that I mean his cover is he works for the BAU. The FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. One of Chester's duties is to send out an email each day with a very basic task list letting everyone know what everyone else is doing. It makes it easier to get a hold of each other and lets us offer up help when and where it is most needed. Phil's task was the Nish Sweeney Investigation. I got a call from him this morning too. He's probably just looking for basic background stuff you might know. I'm going to text you his number, if I send you a different one than he sent you either don't call or use my number just in case- no need to take stupid chances. Anything else Veronica? I need to get going."

"Nothing that can't wait, I do want to talk about Logan, and I want to know about how the operation went last night, but that can all wait until later if you are busy."

"I'm still in the middle of it, which is why I need to go. It's going to be a crazy day but I will try and call you tonight, probably not until late. I'm sorry Veronica; you deserve more than I've been able to give you lately. My life is a little hectic right now. I hate to do this but I might call you this afternoon but I don't know if I will have time for all your questions, I need a favor."

Veronica told Paige she understood and said a quick goodbye. She thought about calling Logan again but she still didn't think she was ready for that. She checked the number like Paige suggested and found that they were the same so then she hit the button to return the call to Special Agent Phil Bigsby.

* * *

Paige wasn't lying when she told Don she had an insanely busy day ahead of her. She had been up all night perfecting her plan to approach Rob Thomas and going over the conversation she wanted to have with him. She had spent part of the night going through the video from the motel room and choosing pictures to print. She didn't want 'Red' in any of the photos, but she wanted shots of Rob Thomas with everyone else and in compromising situations. Paige had woken Cooper up at four in the morning and asked him to do a little hacking that was beyond her capabilities and with each of his successes she added an new item onto her 'to do' list. Armed with the photos that Cooper had gotten off the security video he had tapped into, Paige used the last hour of darkness to break into a drycleaners and steal the needed clothing for the finale of 'Operation Rob Thomas'. She made a six AM phone call to Miles and went over her plan, as soon as he approved, she went about making the final arrangements. By seven thirty she had everything in her car and ready to go. At two minutes to eight Colbie showed up, and not wanting to seem eager to leave, Paige stayed until she felt Colbie would be comfortable on her own for a few hours. At ten fifteen she kissed Don on the forehead and begged him to continue to be nice to Colbie, she promised him that she would buy stuff for lasagna and he could eat it for every meal the next day if he wanted. She made sure Colbie would be okay for a few hours and gave her a list of emergency contacts in case something came up and she wasn't able to get a hold of Paige. At ten forty one Paige pulled her Mini Cooper into the garage of the safe house and parked it next to the limo that Agent Gibson had 'borrowed' from a local prominent business. She let herself into the house and was glad that 'Red' was still sleeping.

Paige used one of the empty bathrooms and spent the next half hour getting ready. She used contacts to change her eyes from the bright blue they had chosen for themselves that morning to a dark chocolate brown. She used darker shades of her favorite bare mineral make up to darken her complexion, and she took special care to make sure that she didn't miss any spots from the top of her forehead down to the tips of her toes that were sure to peek out of her peep-toe pumps. She put on the harsh green suit she had picked up from the cleaners and was thankful that the owner was a regular participant of Pilates, for the suit fit much better than she thought. The final touches included a pair of prescription eyeglasses that anyone who cared to inspect would see they weren't just for show, glasses that Paige was able to see out of only because the contacts she wore counteracted their magnification, and an extremely well made wig of curly dark chestnut colored hair that Paige used on occasions when she needed to go the extra mile to conceal her identity.

Paige took a minute to inspect herself in a full length mirror to make sure her transformation was complete and accomplished everything she wanted it to. Sometimes on a mission Paige wanted to blend, she didn't want to be seen, she wanted people who saw her to forget about her immediately after, and not be able to distinguish her from the other people they ran into that day. This mission was different. Paige wanted to be remembered, and she wanted to stand out, but she didn't want to look anything like her normal self. Paige was only slightly taller than the skirt's owner so she rolled the top to make it shorter and added a wide belt to both cover the rolls and make her small waist appear even smaller. Paige tried the suit on with and without the jacket and finally opted to leave it off, it was a little big in the shoulders and the Über rich, high class, sexy, socialite she was trying to come across as wouldn't wear a nine hundred dollar suit that was too big.

When she was satisfied that she looked perfect she found Agent Gibson who she commented looked very dapper in his formal chauffer attire and the two of them left. Paige was in the back of the car when she got the call from Veronica and although she had been focusing on what she was about to do, she welcomed the momentary distraction. After she ended the call she adjusted the broach that hid a tiny camera and slipped the small com in her ear that would allow her to communicate with both Agent Gibson and Cooper back at the compound. She double checked with Gibson that he would return when he heard her say the agreed upon phrase and then she waited while he got out and walked around to open her door.

* * *

Deputy Leo D'Amato was walking out of the Sheriff's Department when he noticed the long and black limo parked in the loading zone in front of the county office buildings. He watched with interest as the distinguished chauffer exited the driver's seat and walked around to open the rear passenger door. His interest became even more acute as long legs with the most incredible set of calves he had ever seen stretched out of the car and were set expertly on the ground. He paused and his eyes got large as a hand was extended out of the car and taken by the chauffer and then the hand and legs were followed by a striking brunette wearing an expensively and well tailored short green skirt and a sheer lavender blouse. He tried not to stare and continued walking across the courtyard to the other building that housed the Balboa County Courthouse and other related offices. He could feel the woman walking behind him and as much as he wanted to slow down so she could be in front of him he kept his pace the same. When he got to the door he opened it and held it for her. The woman breezed past him and he detected a thick accent as she mumbled a word of thanks. Leo smiled at her but she never noticed, or if she did she was unaffected, and he wondered if a woman like that would ever look at him and not just through him.

Leo started to head toward the judge's chambers where he would be picking up a needed warrant when the sound of her voice, much louder and much more clear made him pause again. The voice was sultry and decidedly British. Leo decided he wasn't in as much of a hurry as he thought and stopped to watch the exchange between the woman and the quiet unassuming receptionist.

"I'd like to see Rob Thomas please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't but if you will just give him these, I'm sure he will discover he has time to meet with me." The woman pulled a large manila envelope from an expensive leather case and handed it to the receptionist and Leo couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be in it that made the woman so confident that she would get into see someone as busy as Rob Thomas.

The receptionist looked questioningly at the envelope and then took it tentatively. "I'll try but he is in a meeting right now with Judge Bales."

"You might want to mention to him that he should look inside without Judge Bales present. I'll be here five minutes after that it will be too late."

Leo admired the self-assuredness of the woman and again wondered what made her so assertive. He felt for the receptionist who walked nervously away. He knew he should leave the woman to her business and get on with his but something made him stay and watch to see how it all played out. He didn't have to wait long. The receptionist came back and smiled widely at the woman.

"You are in luck, Mr. Thomas said he just had a cancellation, and he can see you right now. This way please."

Leo continued to watch as the receptionist led the woman through the large and heavy door with the ornate plaque that read:

Robert Thomas  
Balboa County, Lead Prosecutor

* * *

Paige walked into the office and flashed a large smile to the obviously flustered County Prosecutor Rob Thomas. She didn't wait for him to invite her to sit but walked assuredly to the leather chair across from his desk and sat down with her legs crossed. "I don't believe in coincidences Mr. Thomas, so let's just cut to the chase. You didn't have a cancellation, you looked in the envelope and you saw the pictures. Those are yours to keep, I have lots more."

"Who are you and where did you get these?"

"Who I am doesn't matter, but I will humor you anyway. I represent someone who has an interest in the goings on of your local government. We've discovered a few things that make my… employer uncomfortable. How I got them also isn't important."

"My late night activities don't have anything to do with my ability to do my job, and these pictures don't show me doing anything illegal."

"Illegal or not, I am confident that you wouldn't want them made public. Balboa County still elects their Prosecutor don't they? I have a hard time seeing the voters in this fine community offering their support to the man in these pictures. I'm pretty sure they would rally around your wife. Imagine how difficult it would be to continue your 'late night activities' without the job or your wife's bank account to support your weekly withdrawals. How do you justify the money to your wife Mr. Thomas? Twenty-seven thousand dollars on average each month, does she know about it already? Does she join you sometimes?"

Paige kept her face devoid of emotion but was extremely pleased to see Mr. Thomas swallow the fear that was growing in his throat.

"Tell me what you want."

"That's more like it Mr. Thomas. My employer isn't asking for much. You are in the midst of a case that my employer would like to see go away. It isn't a big case, no one was hurt, no property was damaged or lost, we would like to see the charges dropped and the matter dismissed completely. We don't need an apology or a news conference; we just want it to simply disappear."

"What's the case?"

"Penny ante stuff really, if the charges were against any other of your county's fine upstanding citizens we wouldn't even be here, but there are some in the community who seem to have it out for Sheriff Keith Mars and we have our own plans for him. He won't be able to concentrate on those plans with the evidence tampering charges hanging over his head."

"I can look into dismissing those but I assure you, if you plan on blackmailing Keith Mars it won't work. The man is incorruptible."

"And that is exactly the statement you should give when you dismiss the charges. You let me worry about Sheriff Mars and you worry getting those charges dropped. We want this done now. You have ten minutes to let him know and I'll give you an hour to file the paperwork. If it isn't done by twelve fifteen the pictures will go out. I'm not an unreasonable woman Mr. Thomas, I'll let you pick, would you like them to go to your wife first or should I contact the media and let her see them on the five o'clock news?"

"I can't just drop charges without cause."

"Nine minutes."

"There is a procedure I must follow. The matter is beyond me. I can make some phone calls but it isn't just my decision to make. There are some in this community who will not be happy."

"Perhaps I should skip the media and take the pictures directly to Jake Kane. He is who you are talking about right? Is that why you have been so dogged in going after Sheriff Mars? Perhaps you don't know Jake Kane as well as you thought."

"If those pictures go public I would definitely lose the upcoming election but without the support of Jake Kane there is no point in running."

"Seven minutes Mr. Thomas. Are we really going to sit here and argue over this? Your wife is having lunch with Celeste Kane and some of their socialite friends at the club this afternoon. How do you think she would feel if she was handed the contents of that envelope over her appetizer and her pink Cosmo?"

Paige smiled sweetly as the helpless Rob Thomas picked up the phone and waited for his secretary to answer.

"Lauren, can you get Keith Mars on the phone for me… No, pull him out I need to talk to him now… Keith… I know you are busy Keith, I'm glad to hear you are making some progress in the Sweeney investigation but that isn't why I'm calling… We don't need to move our meeting up, we can cancel it altogether. We are dropping the charges Keith. I'll be filing the paperwork within the hour. I just wanted you to hear about it first… No need to thank me Keith, you are a great Sheriff and you don't need this hanging over your head… Sure, send me the updates and have a good weekend, we'll get together when you get back and go over what you have… bye."

"There, that wasn't so difficult now was it? I suggest you call Jake Kane and let him know and then you need to file the paper work, you are down to forty three minutes to get that done. I have other appointments Mr. Thomas, but I will be checking in to make sure you have followed through." Paige got up to leave and flashed another sweet smile.

"Wait, what about the pictures? I want all the copies and the media card they were stored on."

"I'll be keeping those Mr. Thomas, I might need them again and I'm pretty sure you will be stopping your Wednesday night activities so I hopefully won't be getting anymore. Forty one minutes. Have a nice day." Paige let herself out of the office and left the building, walking straight to the limousine that pulled up to the curb when she was only a few feet away. Paige didn't turn to look but she could feel the eyes of Rob Thomas watching her through the window of his large ground floor office. She waited for Agent Gibson to open her door and then she slid in the car.

* * *

"Rob, don't worry about it. I'd actually been trying to come up with a valid reason for you to drop it anyway. Keith Mars is a good man. I tried to bring him down once and it didn't work. He's a good Sheriff, I'm glad you are letting it go."

"Jake, how can you say that after he accused you of murdering your daughter?"

"He only thought I was guilty because I was lying to him and manipulating the evidence. Charges that I was guilty of but that you dismissed with a nothing more than a slap on the wrist, I should be thanking him for being so determined. If he and Veronica hadn't worked so diligently to find the real killer I would probably still believe my son had killed his sister. I don't plan on inviting the Mars family over for a social visit anytime soon but I think it's time to let up on the bashing."

Rob thanked Jake for his understanding and told him he'd see him later that night for the charity dinner at the club. He hung up the phone and silently berated himself for starting the conversation like a blubbering idiot. He'd filled out and filed the necessary paperwork to completely end the prosecution against Keith Mars before he even made the phone call so that Jake wouldn't be able to talk him out of it but now he saw that it was unnecessary. His phone buzzed and his secretary told him she had the information he requested, he told her to bring it in. He didn't tell her that the reason she had to leave her desk and come into the office was because he didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. There were two quick raps on the door and then his secretary walked in.

"Mr. Thomas, I called Inga next door at the Sheriff's Department. She ran the plates to the limo you asked about. It is registered to Kane Software."

* * *

Sheriff Mars finished up going over the Nish Sweeney case file with Deputies D'Amato and Sacks and then went back to his office. He could barely contain his relief over the charges being dropped. He had been trying not to spend too much time worrying about it, he was guilty and there wasn't a whole lot he could do but hope that it would blow over without any severe consequences. Now armed with the good news, Keith planned on calling and sharing it first with Veronica and then with Kate, but before he did any of that he planned on calling Southwest Airlines and getting his ticket changed to an earlier flight.

Keith sat down at his desk and pulled out his keyboard, resting on top of it was a plain white business size envelope with his name on it. Keith glanced around his empty office for some clue of where it came from. There was of course no one there and nothing that would point to its origin. Keith was a little nervous to open it, in this day and age where you could never be too sure that your mail was safe, this one was especially suspicious since it didn't actually go through the mail. It was thick but felt like it just had paper in it so he didn't worry about it blowing up in his face. He shook it gently and it didn't make any strange noises, nor did it feel like it had any powder roaming freely. Keith was about to take it out to see if the officer at the reception desk knew who it was from when he noticed it wasn't sealed shut. Feeling safer that the contents were indeed harmless, Keith lifted the flap and pulled out the red and white packet that was hidden inside. Keith had an identical packet at home from his trip up north and thus recognized it immediately for what it was. A plane ticket. He opened it further and glanced at the information:

Passenger Name: Keith Mars  
Flight: 2819 San Diego to San Francisco  
Departure: Thursday, June 29, 2007 12:30 PM  
Gate: 17

Keith had no idea how the tickets had gotten to his desk or who had put them there. When he glanced at the clock he saw that he had no time to figure it out. He had an hour and ten minutes to get home get his bag, and make the forty minute drive to the airport.

* * *

Lefty was glad that Paige was understanding when he called to tell her he was going to be late to lunch. She told him not to worry about it and he could tell her why later. She told him she had some errands she could do and she would meet him at Luigi's at one, and this way she could drop some groceries off at the house and check to see how Don and Colbie were getting along. Lefty pulled into the lot at Luigi's and was pleased to see that Paige's car was already there. He knew her long enough and well enough to know she would already be inside and had no doubt already ordered at least one appetizer.

He found her sitting along the back wall and just like he thought she had an almost empty plate of bruschetta on the table in front of her. She stood to greet him with a hug and he helped her back into her chair.

Paige glanced behind him and then unapologetically smiled as she picked up the last piece of tomato and cheese covered bread and took a large bite. Lefty laughed at her predictability and waited for the waitress that he knew was coming up behind him to set down the second plate of the Italian starter plate.

"You must have got here early if you already inhaled your way through a whole plate. Did you order yet?"

"I wasn't that early, just really hungry and no, I was starving not rude. I did order you a drink though, strawberry is still your favorite when it comes to Italian cream sodas right?"

"You and Kate are amazing when it comes to remembering details like that."

The waitress brought the second plate of bruschetta and Paige and Lefty placed their orders.

"Paige comma darling, you only ordered one meal, are you feeling okay?"

"You've been talking to Charlie. Did he ask you to check on me?"

"I called him. I felt bad for rushing your phone call last night, and I figured like you did that Logan called him. I just wanted to assure him my motives were pure and that I wouldn't let you spread yourself too thin while you were here. So it sounds serious between you two. It's about time."

"Don doesn't think so. What are we going to do with him? Did you find anything out today?"

"Between the assignment you gave me and my real work I never got the chance. I'll see what I can find out tomorrow, it might be slow going."

They continued to chat, Paige told him a little about Colbie and insisted that he was welcome to come by anytime even with Charlie there. Lefty told her a little about what was going on at work and they both gave their opinions on the Keith and Kate relationship. Paige thought it was terrific and Lefty agreed but admitted to being selfishly worried. They moved on and talked about Paige's surprise plans for Charlie on Saturday and she made sure that Lefty would be available to at least check in on Don a couple times throughout the day. She had Colbie working for an extra long shift but she still wanted someone she completely trusted to pop in on occasion. Lefty listened to Paige's explanation for the plans he considered unconventional for a grown man but once he heard the reasons behind her idea he agreed it was perfect. They finished their meals and Lefty was shocked when Paige offered to split a large piece of Tiramisu with him instead of ordering her own. He again questioned her health and she told him she was saving room for all the things she would be making when she got home. The rich dessert came and the laughing and chatting continued until they were down to the last bite. It was closer to Lefty's side of the table and he got to it first but Paige was quick and limber and strong. She reached out and grabbed hold of his hand and pulled his fork to her mouth and took his last bite for herself.

They were both laughing and Paige still had a hold on Lefty's hand when they were interrupted by an intruder at their table.

"What the hell Paige. I was coming over here to apologize to you but I think I was right. You are cheating on Charlie."

"Logan-"

"I thought you had a rule about not going out with guys who dated Veronica."

The annoyance of being cut off by Logan left Paige's face and was replaced by surprised amusement. "Leo D'Amato, you dated Veronica Mars? And you guys say I leave out all the good details?"

* * *

Please review!!!


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry this is late, I've been sick and nothing is going like it should…

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I can't wait to hear what you think of this one… lots of filler and some fluff and some further explanation of the revelation from the last chapter… there is a lot more of that in the next chapter so please be patient… I could explain my reasons here in the notes but I have the characters doing it in the next couple chapters, if you want more than that then let me know after you read them… a lot of this chapter is setting up the next few…

Happy reading!!!

Chapter 42

"Lefty, how is everything? Have you been keeping an eye on Paige?"

"Kate, Paige is Paige, other than the fact that the mirror in the bathroom is still covered she seems totally normal. At least normal for Paige. Kate, I'm calling because Paige mentioned that you wanted to tell Keith about me being Don's friend this weekend. I know you don't want to keep anything from him, but I'd really like to tell him myself."

"I feel like every time I mention your name or he talks about Deputy D'Amato, I'm lying to him."

"I'll call and tell him on the phone if you want, but I would like to be the one to tell him. Logan found out today so it's coming out whether I'm ready for it to or not. Kate, please."

"I'm not making any promises Lefty. If it comes up I'm not even going to come close to anything that could be considered a lie."

"Thank you! Is Veronica around?"

"Veronica who?"

"Kate, Keith and Paige both trusted me enough to tell me where she is. Right now I'm sitting in Keith's office with the door closed, no one is around and no one can hear me. I need to tell her too, and I need to do it before Logan finishes his lunch and calls her himself."

"Hold on."

Deputy Leo D'Amato continued to sit in the chair that used to belong to his best friend, one who was quickly becoming the world's biggest ass as far as he was concerned and which now belonged to Keith Mars.

"Hello?"

"Veronica Mars-"

"Leo? Deputy D'Amato? Oh my god! Is everything okay with my dad?"

"He's fine Veronica. I saw him an hour ago, he's fine."

"You scared me Leo. I thought… I don't even want to think about what I thought… What is going on? Is this about Nish Sweeney?"

"No, that isn't it either-"

"Logan!? OH god, please tell me you just picked him up on a DUI and he's not hurt-"

"Veronica, stop. No one is hurt, everyone is still alive. I have something I need to tell you. It's personal, and it's hard enough to say without you freaking out before I even get it out."

"It isn't going to get any easier if keep stalling. What is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise me something. After I tell you, I need to tell your dad, and I want you to promise me that you will keep it to yourself until I can do it."

"I don't keep secrets from my dad."

"Baloney, Veronica. You keep tons of secrets from your dad. What's one more? Look, it isn't like you have to keep it forever. I'm picking Keith up Sunday night, I'll tell him on the way home."

"Fine, I promise. So what is this big secret of yours?"

* * *

Eli 'Weevil' Navarro parked his bike and as he climbed off he wondered how he ended up at Don Lamb's house again. He was surprised to get the call from Veronica earlier, but he wasn't at all surprised when she told him she needed a favor, but he was surprised when he found out what it was. He saw the ass bending over the bottom of the broken screen door and he couldn't help but notice what a nice ass it was. The ass was covered, although barely, by a pair of rather short shorts and connected to a very nice set of legs. When he reached the stairs leading up to the porch the head attached to the ass turned around and he was greeted by a large smile.

"Hi, you must be Weevil, I'm Paige." Paige started to get up and Weevil reached a hand out to help her, she started to accept it and then when she saw how dirty it was she pulled it back. "Sorry I'm a bit of a mess."

Weevil flashed her his own toothy grin and bent down to take her hand anyway. "I'm not afraid of a little dirt. I thought the Sheriff was going to fix this? I told him how and even offered to lend him the tools."

"Sheriff Mars got called out of town sooner than he expected. I talked to Kate after I asked Veronica to call you. I'm not sure how much you know. You didn't say anything to her did you?"

"I know the Sheriff has the hots for your Kate but whether or not anything has come of that I don't know. But if it has I wouldn't even want to be a fly on the wall when V finds out, let alone be the one to tell her, she's likely to kill the messenger even if it is through the phone."

"She'll find out soon enough, so far she really likes Kate, so we'll see."

"She liked Mrs. James too, but that all changed when she started dating the Sheriff. I brought everything V asked me to get for you."

"Thank you. I really wanted it and I didn't want to wait a week. So you know how to fix screen doors? You interested in a little handy man job? Not as another favor, I have actual cash."

"Kate tried to hire me already, your brother shi- had a fit."

"Kate is nicer than me, and a lot more sensitive to Don's orders than I am. I know I can do it; it is just taking more time than I have to spend. I'm having a friend come up tonight and I want it done before he gets here."

"You're serious?"

"Fifty bucks should cover it right? I'll even throw in some homemade cookies. I'm making four different kinds; they should be done by the time you are finished. I'll let you pick your poison."

* * *

Kate went out to talk to Derek while Veronica was on the phone with Leo, she had gotten a call from Keith while he was at the airport waiting for his plane to take off. He had said he could still take a cab from the airport but he wanted to let them know he was coming early, he asked Kate not to tell Veronica, for obvious reasons but also because he wanted to surprise her.

Kate told Derek and asked if there was any way she could surprise him and pick him up at the airport. Derek smiled amusingly at her and answered by picking up the phone and calling to make sure the Private Investigator that Payton had hired to watch her was somewhere else. After being assured that Kate could move about the city freely, he told her he would keep Veronica occupied and out of the house until four-thirty, but that Penny would be home promptly at five and they were driving away as soon as she got home. Kate thanked him, and hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. She followed him back to the kitchen. Veronica was still on the phone so Derek interrupted her and told her they needed to go into the office after all. Kate waited while Veronica wrapped up her call while she gathered up the work she'd been doing. Kate was a little surprised when Veronica handed the phone back to her, she asked Leo to hold on and Veronica giggled when Kate hugged her impulsively and then she and Derek left.

Kate listened to the updates that he wanted to share with her and then she said goodbye and hung up. Five minutes was all Kate was able to wait before she jumped in her Land Rover and headed for the airport. Kate parked in the short term lot and went to the bottom of the staircase that she knew that even if Keith hadn't checked baggage he would have to come down and then she started paying close attention so there was no way that Keith could slip by her undetected.

* * *

From the second the wheels bumped across the runway Keith started getting antsy. He had managed to relax during the flight and had forced himself to think of things other than his beautiful daughter and the other beautiful woman who would be waiting for him at his destination. He had gone over the events of the morning and tried to figure out what had made County Prosecutor Thomas drop the charges against him. He couldn't think of a single reason and was beginning to wonder what favor Thomas would be asking for in the future. Keith thought about the plane ticket that had inexplicably appeared on his keyboard, when his sole purpose for getting on the computer at that moment was to check for earlier flights. Who could have put it there? Who could have known that his meeting would have been canceled? Who could have known that his meeting with Deputy's D'Amato and Sacks would have ended in time for him to make that flight? Who could have known that he was already packed? There were so many questions and Keith wasn't sure he would ever know all the answers. He waited impatiently for the plane to taxi to the gate. The instant the 'seatbelt light' clicked off Keith was out of his seat and his carry on case was out of the overhead bin. Keith hadn't been in the early group to get on the plane, he hadn't had a lot of choices when it came to seats but it wasn't a full flight and there were a few whole rows open in the back, but Keith had forgone comfort to sit between two older and overweight women in the front row so he could get off as quickly as possible. The only person off the plane before him was a young business man who had an aisle seat in the row across from him.

Keith flew down the tunneled gateway and quickly passed the speedy business man. Having just made this journey the week before when he had flown up to meet with Miles, Keith knew without reading the signs which way to head. He had just stepped onto the descending escalator when he caught sight of the woman he had been trying so hard not to think of. Kate was standing a few feet from the bottom of the staircases and as she met his gaze the small conspiratorial grin on her face grew to one of immense happiness. Keith, no longer content with the speed of the escalator, picked his suitcase up off the stair it had been resting on and walked hurriedly down the moving stairs.

Kate stood where she was, far enough away so that her view wasn't blocked by other travelers and far enough away that she wasn't in the way of those coming down the stairs, but close enough so that when Keith reached the bottom only a few steps separated them. Keith may not have long legs, but you would never know from the long strides he took to quickly reach the spot where she was standing. He stopped right in front of her, his smile matched hers and he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

"What are you doing-"

Keith's question was silenced when Kate leaned in and covered his mouth with hers. He quickly forgot what he was asking about and instead concentrated only on letting her know how happy he was that she was there.

* * *

Charlie was able to get everything on his list done except for one thing that would have to wait a few days, and then he swung by the compound to pick up Mac. He found her in the tech room with Cooper. He watched the two of them for a minute and wondered how long until one of them would get snatched up and sent to another unit. They had been lucky a few years ago when Cooper had been whisked away from MIT where he was only eighteen and already in his third year of college. Cooper was brilliant for sure, but like everyone he had his limitations. He tended to see things narrowly and often from only one angle. He often had to be reminded to think things through before making a decision, and he often got so involved working through a problem that he didn't see other, easier ways to handle it. Cooper was talented and at only twenty two he had lots of time to learn. Charlie knew any team would be extremely lucky to have Cooper or Mac and he didn't see any way the bureau would allow his team to keep them both for long.

He talked to them for a while and listened as they told him about the program they had written to comb through several state and local databases looking for missing persons. They still didn't have a hit on 'Red' but Cooper promised not to stop until he found something. Mac hated to leave when the job wasn't finished but she still had to pack and there wasn't a lot of time before she and Charlie would need to leave for the airport. Charlie and Mac said goodbye to Cooper and both asked him to call if he got any firm information.

They chatted on the way home about their trip. Charlie hadn't talked to Paige since their late night/early morning phone call that hadn't ended quite like he had hoped. Paige had really thrown him for a loop when she stated very matter-of-factly that she wasn't going back to Stanford. He didn't blame her for not wanting to; he even understood her desire to go to Princeton. Once upon a time Princeton had been his dream too. He was pretty sure that she had gotten the idea and the desire from him. He had been over the moon when he got his acceptance letter but that was followed quickly by the reality of being three thousand miles away from Paige when they could finally date. He hadn't applied to Stanford and when he decided he didn't want to be that far away he asked his dad to pull some strings and get him into his alma mater. UC San Francisco wasn't known for its criminology program or its art department but Charlie made it work. When it became clear to him that Paige would be dating Payton when she turned sixteen and not him he tried to get back into Princeton but by then it was too late.

When he realized he didn't want to be anywhere near the two of them when their relationship went public Charlie started looking into 'study abroad' programs. He picked Italy because he knew Paige had never been there and he wouldn't have to look at the sights and hear her voice in his head as she told him about her time there.

Knowing now how many mistakes he made, how many wrong choices, how impulsive he had been, he was determined to not make the same ones again. He knew he wasn't the only one to blame, but he refused to place blame on a young and naïve Paige, and he was even more determined that she not make the same mistakes he did. He hadn't wanted his anger to show, but he knew from the way Paige clammed up that she had picked up on it. The rest of their conversation had been strained. He had tried apologizing and Paige had told him it wasn't necessary. Paige had continued to be quiet, after a few more minutes she had said she had things she needed to do and suggested Charlie get some sleep. Charlie had tried to remind her that she had said they could both sleep later and together and that she was the one who had been planning on spending the night with him on the phone. Paige made more excuses and Charlie stopped fighting her and let her go. He was frustrated and horny and the woman he loved was unhappy and he didn't think there was going to be quick fixes for any of those problems.

They pulled into the garage and Mac ran up to get ready to go. Kate met Charlie outside her door and she filled him in on some of the events of the day. She told him that Lefty's secret was mostly out of the bag but that Keith didn't know. Charlie agreed that she was in an impossible position but also felt that if Lefty wanted to be the one to tell him that he should get the chance. He was surprised to hear that Keith was already upstairs with Veronica. He knew Paige had been hoping to get him there that night before they left but her meeting with Rob Thomas must have gone even better than he expected. He asked Kate why if Keith was there, why was she downstairs. He knew the reason but he still wanted to hear her say it. Kate admitted that she wanted to give Keith and Veronica a little time and that it was hard to be so close and not give her feelings away. She freely stated that she had been so excited about this weekend but she didn't know how she was going to be able to handle it if they didn't tell Veronica soon. She said she and Keith had discussed it on the way home from the airport and he promised he would find a way to tell her as soon as possible but he thought they should wait a couple of days. When he had said it, it had sounded like a splendid idea, but now a couple days seemed awfully far away. Charlie hugged her and told her he knew what it was like to be so frustrated. He helped her load her stuff into the back of the SWAT truck they would be taking to Sonoma and then he went up to meet Keith.

If someone had asked Charlie to bet his life on where he would have found Veronica and her dad, he would have done so with very little hesitation, and his life would never have been in danger. Keith was sitting on a barstool at the bar in the kitchen and Veronica was making him sample all of the things she and Kate had been working on over the last few days. Keith sat there with a Cheshire cat grin on his face while Veronica rambled a mile a minute about all she had learned. Charlie watched and listened for a minute and realized that it didn't matter if Veronica was two or ten or twenty, she was excited about something and she was telling her dad all about it. He had seen and heard Paige do this same thing countless times since she had learned to string words together, and just like he did, and just like Derek did, Keith sat there and listened, sometimes nodding, but not even trying to get a word in.

Charlie stepped closer and then walked around to get a glass of water. Veronica flashed him a smile and told him to sit by her dad. She introduced them and told Charlie she would get him his drink and asked if he wanted a snack too. Veronica quieted down while she cleaned up and Keith and Charlie talked a little. Keith expressed some concern for Paige and let Charlie know that since he ended up on such an early flight that he hadn't gotten to check on her. Charlie didn't tell him this but the very fact that Sheriff Mars was sitting there was proof enough for him that Paige was fine. He did tell Keith that he knew she had a very busy plan for the day and that she had hired a new nurse so he was sure she had everything under control. Keith asked if a background check had been done and Charlie confirmed that Derek had done one and it came out clean. They talked for a little longer and then Charlie told him it was nice to finally meet him, and said he looked forward to getting to know him even better in the future, and then Charlie said he needed to talk to Derek. Charlie stifled his laugh that threatened when before he was all the way off his stool Veronica went back to her rambling monologue.

As per his usual, Derek was found in the library. They talked for a few minutes and Derek caught him up on what had happened when he tried to get Paige's stuff at Payton's. Charlie couldn't help but notice the pile of papers in Derek's lap and he tried to ignore them, but he recognized the enrollment package to Stanford and he couldn't just let it go.

"Has Paige talked to you about school for next year?"

Derek nodded and his heart went out to Charlie whose expression was filled with hurt. "She called me earlier. She doesn't want to go back, I don't blame her. I'm just going through all the paperwork to see what kind of penalties there are for withdrawing this late."

"If the penalties are too great, will you make her go back?"

"Charlie, you should know better than anyone that you can't really make Paige do something once she has her heart set against it. So far all I can see is that she will lose out on a few small scholarships, but who knows, whatever school she chooses may offer her something similar. We will just have to wait and see."

Charlie wanted to discuss it further but they heard Mac coming down the stairs and Charlie knew they needed to get going to the airport to make their five fifty flight.

Derek could see that Charlie was upset and he wished that he had more time to talk to him, but he knew they needed to go. "Charlie, you are important to Paige too, she isn't going to do anything that will ruin it for you guys." Derek got up and patted Charlie on the back and then reached down and picked up a small starbucks bag and handed it to Charlie. "When I talked to Paige earlier she asked me to see if you had room to bring these to her. She said to tell you that if it meant you had to check your luggage it wasn't worth it. She would rather see you sooner and she informed me I could mail them on Monday."

"Paige is a nut, of course I have room for these." Charlie took the small bag and then went to help Mac with hers. They said goodbye to everyone and then the two of them hopped into Charlie's sleek BMW and headed for the airport.

* * *

Paige walked through the house one last time and made sure everything was perfect. It wasn't that she needed to have it spotless because Charlie was coming, sure she wanted it to be nice for him, but the truth of the matter was Paige felt like her life was completely out of her control at the moment and the only way for her to take back a little of that control was to make sure that the things she did have power over were perfect. She fluffed the pillows again and straightened the already straight magazines on the table. She made sure Don was still resting comfortably and then she sat down to have a cup of tea before Dick arrived to pick her up for the airport.

She had called Dick earlier in the day just like she had promised so that they could make arrangements that were suitable for everyone involved to pick up Charlie and Mac from the airport. None of the cars they had available would hold all four of them, well in reality Paige's technically could seat four but with the exception of Mac none of them would have been comfortable in the back seat of the mini. Dick had known from the beginning that his car wouldn't hold them all and looked forward to getting to ride in the backseat with Mac while someone else did the driving. When Dick shared this with Paige she confessed to having similar thoughts. Dick said he'd take care of it and told Paige he'd be there to pick her up at six thirty. Paige talked him through a couple of other 'emergencies' and finally convinced him that Mac would want to help with everything else.

Letting Dick take care of it was one more thing for Paige not to have control over but she happily handed the responsibility off, happy that it was one less thing she had to worry about during her busy day, just like she happily handed off the screen door job. Don didn't know it had been fixed yet and Paige was hoping he never had to find out about the 'who' part of the job, but if he did she was prepared to defend her choice just like she seemed to have to defend all her other decisions lately.

Paige had finished what was supposed to be a quiet and quick lunch with Lefty later than she had expected. She had made a whirlwind trip through the grocery store and made a quick stop at a specialty store she had noticed when she first got to Neptune but so far had no reason to stop at. She was a little surprised at the immense selection the store stocked but she found something she thought Charlie would like and then she rushed home in time to spend some time with Don and Colbie and see how her first day had gone.

Don was in his room watching Sports Center and Paige talked to him for a few minutes when she first got home. He was in a slightly better mood than he had been in the morning and she let him know that Lefty's secret was out but that he hadn't told Keith yet. Don told her how his day had gone, he liked Colbie and didn't complain that Paige was gone longer than she had said she would be. He asked about dinner and Paige promised she would cook and told him he could either eat by himself while she was on her way to get Charlie, or he could wait and they could all eat together when she got back. He thought about it for a minute, Paige thought his pause was more for dramatic effect than an actual need to think about when he wanted to eat his dinner. He said he would wait and then asked what Paige was planning as far as sleeping arrangements went. Paige didn't hesitate at all when she told him she and Charlie would be sharing a bed, but that if he preferred they could handle it slumber party style just like they did at their parents. Don grunted his reply and moved onto a new topic.

Paige didn't want to rush Don, he was in what could be considered an almost 'good' mood and was more talkative than he had been in a while, but she wanted to see how Colbie felt the day had gone and she had lots of cooking and other things to take care of before she left to pick up Charlie. Don let her go when she mentioned that she had gotten everything needed for lasagna and although they wouldn't be eating it until tomorrow it needed to be made that day. She gave Don a couple choices for dinner and he, surprisingly to Paige, picked for her to grill fish again. Paige made sure he had everything he needed and let him know she was just a 'holler' away if he needed her and then she left to get on with her very long 'to do' list.

Colbie was in the kitchen and offered to help Paige put the groceries away. Paige being one who was working hard to learn to accept help agreed and they chatted amiably about Don's day. Colbie assured Paige that Don had been an ideal patient and beyond letting her do her job they had also spent quite a bit of time talking and had even played a game of Scrabble. Paige confirmed that Colbie knew she had Friday off and would be there bright and early Saturday morning. She let Colbie know that she would already be gone when she got there but that Don's friend Lefty should be there, and that he would be there to relieve her at the end of the day. She also let her know that Lefty was working at his job during the day but would probably stop by periodically throughout. Paige stressed that this had nothing to do with any distrust of Colbie, but that after their experience with the last nurse, Paige had made a promise to Don not to hand over his care so easily. Colbie insisted she understood and was not at all offended. She said that Don had told her a lot about what had happened and that while she was very surprised at Nurse Darton's behavior, she felt it was her duty to try and make up for Don's bad experience. They continued to talk easily while Paige puttered around the kitchen getting things started and working on the baking projects she had been stressing about having enough time to complete. When she had gotten her dough's made and Paige had put the first batch of cookies in the oven, Colbie went to check on Don and Paige went to fix the screen door. After Weevil came Paige went back to the kitchen and let him take care of the broken door. At five o'clock Colbie showed Paige where she had put the copy of her contract that Paige had requested and then said that she would see her on Monday. Weevil finished up his handyman project and Paige took a shower and got cleaned up so she would be presentable.

Paige took the last batch of cookies out of the oven and went out to sit down on the porch with her cup of tea and relaxed for the first time that day with only ten minutes until Dick was scheduled to arrive.

* * *

If Veronica found it odd that Derek asked Keith to sit in the front with him she didn't let show. She let her dad help her up into the big back seat of the SWAT truck and she slid into the middle. She smiled as she watched Kate clamber in after her, and then giggled when she heard her dad say for the umpteenth time in her life to "watch your fingers, toes and nose," as he closed the door gently behind them. Kate giggled too and said she used to tell the kids the same thing when they were little.

Keith watched as Veronica's attention shifted from him to the other side of the vehicle where Derek was helping Penny climb into the back seat of the driver's side of the truck. Keith hopped quickly into the front passenger seat and turned around. Veronica was still paying attention to the lamb's as she scotched up so Derek could reach around Penny and buckle her in. Keith took advantage of the unwatched moment and winked at Kate.

Kate blushed but after a quick glance toward Veronica to make sure she was still looking elsewhere Kate returned the wink.

Derek caught the exchange and stifled a laugh. He kissed his wife and handed her her work bag. Derek closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. As he backed out of the garage he reminded Penny that she had an hour and ten minutes to get any work done but the moment that they pulled through the electric gate all work related stuff was to be put away and would be left in the car for the duration of the trip.

The whole car laughed when Penny asked Derek if since technically Veronica was his work was she going to get left in the car too. Derek made the right turn onto Nineteenth Avenue and told his wife she now had an hour and eight minutes go get her work done.

Veronica tried to listen to the conversation happening in the front but Penny sighed, put her work stuff away and started telling her about the house they would be seeing soon. Veronica was surprised to hear that although there was a large blow up movie screen and a projection DVD player for watching movies outside at night there were not TV's in the house. Penny told her that cell reception could be spotty in the house but that she was welcome to use the house phone to talk to Logan or Paige or Mac.

Kate too started out the ride up highway 101 trying to strain to hear the conversation between Derek and Keith but except for one comment from Derek about how he would like some time that night for the tow of them to have a private chat they only talked about work and baseball. Kate joined into the conversation with the girls and shared some of her favorite parts of the house. She promised Veronica that she would show her how to make the base for the taco sauce if she wanted and was pleased that Veronica was excited when she found out that Kate had plans for barbecuing more peaches.

The ride went more quickly than either Veronica or Keith had anticipated and soon they were stopping at a small grocery. They all climbed out and Kate dragged Veronica around while Keith followed them completely amused. Derek and Penny picked out a few bottles of wine and they all met at the front of the store. Derek paid and then they went back to the car and drove the last five minutes to the house.

* * *

Dick's last morning at the Neptune Grand was spent sleeping in. He had been up late the night before talking to Mac until she had to go and then after a few minutes she called him back. She didn't tell him why she had to go but he thought it was because there was someone there she wanted to talk to. When she called him back, they spent hours more on the phone talking about how excited they were for her visit. Dick didn't wake up until the banging on the front door to the suite finally roused him from his deep slumber. He tried to ignore it, he figured Logan could answer it; after all it was Logan's suite now. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore he crawled out of his bed and fumbled in his state of half sleep to the door. The person on the other side was the last person he wanted to see and he closed the door without waiting to hear any explanation for the reason of their appearance. Dick went back to bed and continued to try and block the knocking that also continued. Completely fed up, Dick again went to the door and this time, still without listening to an explanation let the intruder know that they were not welcome. Not now. Not ever. He slammed the door again and went back to his room.

No longer able to sleep, Dick got up and gathered the rest of his belongings. He went to check on Logan, and was thoroughly surprised to find that Logan wasn't in his room or anywhere else in the suite. Dick took his bag and headed to his new house. His new bed arrived promptly at noon and right after he got it made Paige called and helped him figure out what he needed to do to get cable and internet set up. He had a broadband card for his laptop but he would need internet for his Wii and he wasn't sure if Mac had a broadband card too or if she would need to connect to something wireless. He got on his computer and scheduled appointments for the local utility company to come the next morning to set up everything at once.

Dick had had the great idea to hire a car service to pick him and Paige up and then take them to the airport to get Mac and Charlie. Dick had ridden in a limo countless times, to school dances, on important family events, to celebrity parties, but it wasn't until this time that Dick realized he had never once been the one to make the arrangements for such a ride. It had always been done by his dad or more than likely his dad's assistant, and since his dad had been gone the responsibility had fallen to Logan or one of Dick's other friends. Dick thought about calling Paige back, he figured she would know what to do and he would still offer to pay for it, but he really wanted to do something on his own. Paige had taken care of the plane tickets, Paige had taken care of almost everything he had needed in the house, Mac had found the house, so far all he had done was pull out his black American express card and for some of it he hadn't even been able to do that. He considered calling Logan to see what he needed to do or who he needed to call, but after getting stuff thrown at him the last couple times he tried to talk to Logan, Dick decided that wasn't the smarted thing to do at the moment. Then it hit Dick and he did what any nineteen year old guy would do when he needed to know something. He googled it. Neptune itself didn't have a limo company but Balboa County did, and San Diego had plenty. The second company he called was able to give him exactly what he wanted and agreed to pick him up promptly at six fifteen.

Dick spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready. He put his suit cases in the closet and made sure that 'hangers' was on his list of stuff to buy. He took a shower and used some of the bath gel that Paige had put in his cart at Macy's to wash his hair. He was glad that it was a fruity scent and nothing to flowery. He took his computer room to room and added things to his lists. At five thirty he put on his best pair of jeans and his nicest shirt. He made sure his socks were matching and perfect, he skipped the undies and brushed his teeth and then he sat on the counter and waited for the limo to get there.

* * *

Mac was glad that Charlie had taken her into the compound to work early in the morning. When she heard Veronica was staying home again she thought she was going to have to too, and she thought staying in the house waiting for the clock to slowly click through the minutes until she could leave to see Dick would drive her nuts. Cooper had kept her so busy, and everything they were doing was so time critical that the day flew by, so much so that Mac was torn about leaving. She knew once she was out of the tech room and in the car her focus would change and she would again be anxious to see Dick and less so about figuring out the mystery of who the young redhead was.

When she got to the house she ran so quickly through the door and up the stairs that she didn't even see Veronica and Sheriff Mars in the kitchen. She vaguely heard Veronica say something about what could she possible be so excited about but Mac thought she was talking to Charlie so she didn't feel bad about ignoring her. It wasn't until after Mac threw a few things in a small bag and headed back down that she discovered that Mr. Mars was already there. Charlie had met her at the bottom of the stairs and had taken her bag. He barely let her say goodbye before he was dragging her back down the stairs and practically shoving her into the car.

She teased him on the way to the airport that she had never met someone who was so pushy and yet so polite and considerate at the same time. Charlie teased her back about her extra light bag and accused her of bringing a empty bag just so the Lamb's and Sheriff Mars didn't think she planned on spending the next couple days naked. Mac blamed him for rushing her but finally admitted that she had two changes of clothes in her bag and no pajamas, and then she changed the subject and asked if he had talked to Paige and if he knew the pick- up arrangements. Charlie said he hadn't and he didn't and then he asked if she had talked to Paige.

Mac admitted she hadn't talked to Dick or to Paige all day. She said that Cooper had talked to her a couple of times and she always sounded like she had a lot going on.

"Was Cooper calling her with more phone messages?" Charlie tried to keep his voice even but he was afraid he sounded bitter. "Did she get any more date requests from Casey Gant?"

"Casey Gant asked Paige out?"

"You know him?"

"More like know of him, Casey was a year ahead of us in school. I didn't know him very well, I didn't really know him at all. I know Veronica ran in his circle of friends before Lilly died, and right after Veronica and I met she worked a case he was involved in but I didn't help with it. He was a little nicer to everyone after that but still completely off my radar."

"So he's a nice guy?"

"He didn't used to be. I don't know what exactly Veronica helped him with but before that for a few weeks he was an okay guy, not around much, but he'd stopped hanging with the '09ers, so there was bound to be some improvement. When he was hanging with the '09ers he was right below Logan in the Jackass department. Some might even say he was worse. Logan was pretty focused about who he was an ass to, but Casey was an equal opportunity jackass. If you want details call Veronica.

Charlie tried but the call to Veronica went straight to voicemail. Mac made another suggestion so Charlie tried that one too.

* * *

Logan was at Casey Gant's house when he got the call from Charlie. They were in the media room playing games on Casey's sixty inch plasma screen. Logan glanced at the caller ID and picked up hesitantly.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Logan, sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I've been a little busy, but don't worry everything with Veronica is fine.

"Charlie, I know I'm an ass. I've apologized to Paige and I really wish you'd let me apologize to you. I even apologized to Leo. I really wasn't just trying to stir up crap between you and Paige-"

"I'm glad you finally got to talk to Paige but until I do, I don't really want to talk more about it. I'm actually calling about Casey Gant. I had some questions about him and Mac suggested I call you."

"Ummm, now isn't really a good time to talk about that. I can call you tonight when I get home if you want."

"Later doesn't really work for me. Can you tell me anything?"

"I'm at an old friend's house-"

"Would that old friend be Casey Gant?"

"Bingo!"

"Can I ask a couple of direct questions? I can make them yes or no; he doesn't have to know you are talking about him."

"Go for it."

"Look, I already ran a background check on the guy. I know he's never been arrested. I know he's super rich and runs the publishing company his grandmother left him. I know his parents moved back east and he lives in Neptune in the house his grandparents bought before he was born and I know he has a house in LA and that he owns the house his parents live in in the Hamptons. I want to know the other more abstract stuff, like is he a good guy?"

"I think so."

"If you had a sister would you let him date her?"

"I do, and I think he did. I don't know why people think that makes a good gauge. I don't like my sister and I'd be more protective of my friends."

"Would you let him date Veronica's sister?"

"That's better. I would now. I wouldn't have a few years ago."

"I know something happened with Veronica a few years ago. I know it was big and life altering but I don't know what it was. Was he in any way involved?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks Logan, that's enough for now. I'm almost to the airport. I'll be seeing Paige later, you don't need to call about Casey."

"Paige is really excited to see you. It was almost all she talked about this afternoon."

"Thanks for that, we've both been very busy today and we haven't gotten a chance to talk since this morning. Logan, I'm not mad you told me about Paige kissing Lefty. I'm still pissed about the other comment and it does seem to me like you have something against her personally and I don't get that. She's done nothing to you or Veronica but put her ass on the line for both of you. You know how protective you are of Veronica? Well, that is me when it comes to Paige. I don't know why exactly you do it, but I think it has something to do with Don. I don't know what he did to you, and to be honest with you it doesn't matter to me. Whatever it was has nothing to do with Paige, so the way I see it you have three choices, you can let it go completely, you can separate your feelings about Don from Paige, or you can stay the hell away from her."

* * *

Completely satisfied that there was nothing left for her to do in the house and wearing the shortest skirt and the tightest shirt that Charlie had picked out, Paige sat on the front porch waiting for Dick to arrive. Her hair was pulled back, she had used some tea bags to try and get rid of the circles that she knew were sagging under her eyes, and she had on only some sun block and a light dusting of mineral veil finishing powder. The last thing she had done before she walked out of the house was to remove the towel that she had tacked up over the mirror in the guest bathroom She had been careful to avoid looking into it as she did the task and she swore to herself that while Charlie was there she would find away to see herself the way he saw her.

The disposable cell phone rang and her heart stopped thinking it might be Charlie telling her that they missed their flight. Her heart started beating again when she saw the name on the caller ID.

"How's the world's greatest administrative assistant?"

"Frustrated! Paige comma darling, I know you are probably on your way to go get Charlie but I need to pick your brain for a minute."

"Sure Coop, but I don't know how much time we'll have. I'm riding to the airport with Mac's boyfriend, he isn't here yet but I can't exactly talk to you once he is."

"I'll talk quickly. So Mac wrote this incredible program. We plugged in everything we know about 'Red' and we ran it through the missing person's databases of all fifty states. You said there was no way she was from Mexico and despite our thinking she is local to southern California I even tried Canada, but we didn't get any hits. None. Nada. I even expanded the age range again. I tried everything from age twelve all the way to twenty two. I don't know what else to do."

"How far back did you run it?"

"The missing person's databases don't work like that, as long as a case is still open and the person is still missing it should have flagged."

"Okay, so we need to think of reasons why nothing was flagged. Maybe she was never reported as missing."

"Missing person databases include runaways."

"Yes, so what are some scenarios where whoever she ran from wouldn't report her as missing."

"How could you have someone just disappear from your family and not report it?"

"I don't know Coop. If her family was really abusive maybe they were afraid she would turn them in? I'll keep thinking about it but I have to go. Dick ordered a limo. Someone needs to tell him that bigger isn't always better. I have a thirty foot stretch Hummer limo in front of the house. I swear it is bigger than this house."

"Mac isn't going to like all that fuss."

"Neither is Charlie. This is what I get for giving up control. I want to have some time with him that isn't about work, but I'll see if he has any ideas too. We will figure it out Coop, it doesn't have to be tonight. Hey, what if she ran away and was found, and then ran away again? Maybe she did it more than once and her family got sick of looking for her, or maybe they thought they could find her on their own?"

* * *

Mac had checked in her and Charlie for their flight the night before so they were in the first group to board and were able to get an aisle and a window seat in the second row. Charlie had plopped both their bags in the overhead bin right over their seats and they talked quietly for the eight five minute flight. They got lucky and no one tried to sit in between them. They couldn't control the ability of others to not listen to their conversation so they avoided anything having to do with the FBI and even Veronica, and instead talked about their plans for the weekend with their significant others.

Charlie knew that Mac knew that Don had been an ass for a while but he didn't think she knew anything about Lana or what Friday was so he left that out too. He told her that Paige had a big surprise planned for Saturday and Mac told him she knew all about it, but also said that Paige had threatened torture if she gave him so much as a hint. Mac told Charlie about the house she found Dick and how excited he seemed about moving out. She told him that Dick kept slipping and calling it their house instead of his house but that so far she had ignored his goofs. Mac told him that Logan had been drinking the night before and asked if it sounded like he'd been drinking again, but Charlie said he didn't think so.

The conversation was pleasant and relaxed, they'd only known each other a week but already they were like old friends and yet the flight seemed to last a lot longer than the hour and twenty five minutes. They joked about this, both of them assuring the other that it had nothing to do with them but was only the product of their desire to see Dick and Paige. When the plane finally landed and made its way to the gate Charlie had his seatbelt off and was pulling his and Mac's bags down before they were told it was okay to do so. The flight attendant had done quite a bit of flirting with Charlie and teased him that he was trying to get away from her. Charlie smiled at her but made no attempt to contradict her. She tried to give him her phone number as he exited the plane but he handed it back, telling her that his girlfriend didn't like it when he came home with numbers to other women in his pocket.

Charlie didn't bother to take the time to hand Mac her bag but made sure that she stayed close while they navigated their way through the airport. Neither of them had talked to Paige or Dick so they weren't sure where they were getting picked up but they figured it would be curbside so they followed the signs for that. Charlie skipped the crowded escalator and instead took the stairs two at a time as he scanned the crowd just in case Paige was inside. His eyes found hers the same time that she found his. He increased his pace and didn't slow down until she was right in front of him. His forward motion was helped to stop by Paige throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. He dropped the bags and his arms instantly went around her too, his hands sliding down to make sure those around them weren't given a peek of what was hidden under Paige's skirt.

Paige froze when Charlie's hands hit her bottom, her legs unwrapped and glided down to the ground and she pulled back. Charlie was surprised to see she was wearing flats, especially with the skirt. He moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her back to him as he looked down into her eyes. Her face was clean and clear and the bags under her eyes were barely visible but she looked tired. Her hair, her hair that just a few days ago she had gotten cut, hair that he loved was pulled back and hidden, and she wasn't wearing any make up, maybe a little powder, but no mascara, and no blush, and nothing on her lips. Charlie didn't care that she hadn't gotten all made up to see him. He truly believed that she would be at her most beautiful if she were free of all that and naked in his bed, but what did bother him was that what Lefty had told him was true. Paige wasn't looking in a mirror. Lefty had also told him that although Paige was eating, she wasn't eating like Paige. Add that to the fact that he knew she had been running still, and that she hadn't been sleeping, and that she had thrown up on multiple occasions in the last week and Charlie was more concerned than he had been. He ran his hands down her back and stopped at her waist. The shirt that he had picked out because he knew it would hug her in all the right places was loose.

Paige fought back the tears that were struggling to make an appearance as Charlie's eyes inspected her. Paige pulled back again and looked at him defiantly. "Charlie Darling, if you are going to look at me like that you can turn your butt around and get right back on that plane and go back home. I am not broken. That bastard did not break me."

Charlie stepped to her to close the distance she had put between them and this time when he wrapped his arms around her he did so tightly enough so that she couldn't pull away so easily. He pulled the big clip from her hair and buried his face into it. "No Paige, he didn't."

Paige tried to pull away again but Charlie was holding her so close and she didn't really want to move away from him. She reached up and guided his face back to hers. "He couldn't break me Charlie, but if you keep looking at me like that you will." Paige sighed and then leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Just forty five minutes okay? I just want forty five minutes. That is how long it will take to get to the house from the airport. For those forty five minutes I would just like to sit in the car and have you hold me, and for those forty five minutes I would like to pretend that everything is normal and wonderful. And then when we get home you can tell me what's going on in your head."

Charlie nodded and kissed each of her eyes that were glistening with moisture, "I'm here for you Paige. I will do whatever you need. You can have your forty five minutes, or however much time you need. But what I would really like is for us to have everything normal and wonderful without having to pretend."

"I want that too Charlie."

* * *

Dick kept his eyes on the escalator and didn't see anything. He was sitting on a bench and Paige was standing about ten feet in front of him, in his peripheral vision he saw her get stiff and he saw her take an anxious step forward. He scanned the crowd on the escalator again but still saw no sign of Mac. He wasn't sure where the guy came from that was suddenly throwing herself at and he didn't see Mac until she was in his lap and kissing him.

Mac was glad Charlie kept her bag; she thought it was better for the people who were trained to see everything to pay attention to pesky things like the bags when all she wanted to see was Dick. She saw him watching the escalator; she tried waving her hands so he would see her as she ran down the stairs behind Charlie. Except for Mac and Charlie the stairs were empty but still Dick never noticed her. She saw his eyes jump to Paige when Charlie reached her and then she saw his eyes leap back to the escalator but by then she was practically on top of him.

They stayed on the bench for a while, exploring each other's mouths and then pulling away to get air and to explore each other's eyes, and then connecting again with their lips. For the first several minutes they didn't say anything, finally Mac pulled back and pushed a lock of hair off Dick's face.

"Wow!"

Mac smiled and kissed him again, this time just a quick peck on the lips. "Exactly."

"Did you guys really fly here, or did you just beam yourselves?"

"What? Of course we really flew here. What are you talking about?"

"I never took my eyes off the stairs but I never saw you."

Mac climbed off his lap and helped him up, she straightened out her hair and smoothed down her shirt, and then she took Dick's hand. "You never even looked at the stairs. You only looked at the escalator. If you had looked at the stairs you would have seen me. Charlie and I were the only ones on them."

Dick broke eye contact long enough to look at the empty stairs and the crowded escalator and then he looked back to Mac, "Look at that, nobody takes the stairs. Everyone is on the escalator."

"Which is precisely why we did take the stairs, we got to control the speed. We didn't get stuck behind some lady with a big suitcase and an even bigger butt. Charlie saw Paige at the top and looked for the quickest way down."

"Remind me to thank him later." Dick smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Veronica and Keith oohed an aahed over the eclectic street that the Lamb's weekend house was on, and then they oohed and aahed some more when Derek pulled through the electric gate and they saw the house that was hidden behind the big trees. Derek gave them a quick tour and let them pick bedroom while Penny and Kate carried in the groceries. Veronica picked a big blue room that was right off the pool. She loved the idea that she could open up the sliding glass door and walk five steps into the pool. Penny warned her that the room was often used as the quickest route from the pool to the bathroom but Veronica said she didn't mind. She loved the room. There was a large picture over the bed that she really got a kick out of. It was a simple stretched fabric piece that wasn't even framed. It wasn't so much a picture as a piece of artwork but somehow that didn't seem the right thing to call it either. Veronica asked about it and Penny told her the story behind it. The room used to be Don's. Don used to complain about the house not having a TV, he thought it was bad enough that his parents wouldn't let them have tv's in their rooms at home but no TV at all in the house where they spent most of their weekends he claimed was cruel and unusual punishment. Paige made the picture for him one year as a gag gift. Paige had had Kate take her to the fabric store and they had picked out a large piece of blue silk. Derek had made the large wooden rectangle that Paige and Kate had stretched the silk over and then carefully stapled into place. Paige had printed out the words in fun fonts on her computer and then transferred them to the silk, and then she had painstakingly painted them in bright colors. Paige had set it up on the dresser in Don's room and covered it with a big blanket and a big bow while Don was having breakfast. Paige had teased him all morning about how he was finally going to get his biggest wish. When it was finally time for Don to open his present the whole family piled into his room to see him pull the blanket off his surprise.

Don had gotten all excited when he saw the blanket hiding the large object on his dresser, he immediately commented that he didn't think his parents would ever cave and let them have a TV in Sonoma. The Lamb's two oldest boys made sure everyone was ready and then carefully lifted the blanket off the picture. Don stood there for a full two minutes staring at the picture before he reacted. For those two minutes Paige was afraid she had gone too far. Finally, Don laughed. He pounded the nail in the wall above his bed that night and the big piece of stretched silk had been hanging there ever since. The big piece of stretched silk that read:

**Big** (silk) **Screen**  
**Color TV**

Veronica loved the room and the story so much that she didn't let it bother her that the room used to be Don's.

Keith picked the purple room. Kate had told him to. He didn't know why, and out of the three guest rooms still available it was the last one he would have picked if the choice had been his, but in the car, right before they got to the house he had gotten a text that simply said to pick the purple room, so he did.

* * *

Dick and Mac, and Charlie and Paige made their way out to the curb. Mac asked who they were waiting for and Dick told her he had a surprise.

Charlie tried to catch Paige's eye but she squeezed his hand tighter and told him she was sorry.

The long white Hummer Limousine pulled up and Mac looked confused, Charlie looked amused, Paige looked like she was going to be sick, and Dick beamed.

Mac turned to Dick and said, "What the hell is that?"

To which Dick replied, "Surprise!"

Charlie pulled Paige in for a tight hug and kissed her dangerously close to her lips and said, "Just because you went a little far this time doesn't mean you should completely give up on learning to delegate."

Paige pulled him down and kissed him back, even more dangerously close to his lips, "I love you Charlie Darling, please promise me you will never hire anything this ridiculous."

"I promise Cupcake. But at least this way neither of us has to drive."

The chauffer got out and walked around to open the door for them. He pointed out the amenities like the big screen TV and the fully stocked bar. He asked to see ID's for the two new passengers and Charlie showed him his real one and Mac showed him the very real looking fake one that Veronica had made her earlier in the year.

Mac climbed in followed by Dick and they walked up to the front end of the seating area. Dick only had to bend a little and Mac didn't have to at all. Dick sat down and pulled Mac down next to him. He offered her a drink and she accepted.

Charlie handed the bags to the driver and kept his hands on Paige as she stepped into the car, he stepped in right behind her and plopped down on the closest seat. He pulled Paige into his lap and she snuggled into his chest.

"Mac and Dick are getting a drink, do you want anything?"

Paige's hand found its way inside Charlie's shirt and he held her even tighter. "I don't want anything but you."

Charlie shook his head when Dick held up the beer that he was getting for himself and then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. "I love you too, darling." Charlie continued to cradle her back with one arm and rested his other hand on one of her thighs that was stretched across the seat they were on.

Dick took the drink that he had handed Mac and set it and his in drink holders behind them. He tried to pull her to him and he leaned in for another kiss but she pulled away.

"Dick, I can't kiss you right now, not like this."

"Why not, what's wrong? The whole reason I got the limo was so that none of us would have to drive and we could just be together."

"That's great in theory, but did you even think about how the other couple would be sitting across and staring at us?"

Dick glanced up at Paige and Charlie. He couldn't see what Paige was looking at because she wasn't facing them, and Charlie was only looking at Paige. "Baby, they aren't paying attention to us. We could get naked over here and they wouldn't notice."

"I am not getting naked in here. Is that what you expected?"

"No of course not, I didn't expect anything. I just wanted the best for you, and this is the best the limo company had."

"Dick, sometimes 'the best' isn't really the best. These seats are leather, I know it's really hard to get away from leather and I really don't like it, but it isn't something you always have a choice about, but that is a cow hide rug on the floor and that is completely disgusting."

"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't ask about how it was decorated before I ordered it. Now I know, no cow hide rugs, anything else I should know about for the future?"

"I don't mean to be a bitch, but it really does gross me out, and you may not think Charlie and Paige are watching us but I swear Paige sees things when her back is turned, watch this," Mac made sure Charlie was still looking at Paige and she made sure that Dick was watching what she was doing. She held up three fingers for a few seconds and then put her hand back in her lap. "Charlie how many fingers was I just holding up?"

Dick shook his head but looked up at Charlie.

Charlie didn't bother to look up but answered, "Three."

"I told you, it's scary. Come on, let's go sit over there and you can get to know them a little."

Dick was duly impressed and followed Mac to the other end of the limo. They sat on the side and Charlie looked up and smiled at them.

Dick looked at Charlie and then down at Paige, "Dude, I thought it was bad my girlfriend didn't want to make out in the car, but at least she didn't fall asleep on me two minutes after we sat down."

* * *

Please review… next up… Kate's back story… and lots more…ohh and Logan returns…


	43. Chapter 43

Reviews are down again but I'm posting anyway… lots going on… I appreciate everyone's patience in the Leo/Lefty department, I promise explanations are coming… Longest chapter so far…Seriously, it's like a chapter and a half, I kept adding stuff but really wanted to end it where I did! You'll know why when you get there. The next chapter is mostly ready to go… the sooner you review the sooner I will post it!

Special note to Marte: I hope this helps:

Jesus was not born on Christmas day, but probably sometime in October.  
There are approximately 10 main religions and some 10,000 sects.  
According to the bible god has a name, most religions don't use it.  
K, that's all you get... people are going to start revolting!!  
Now read my chapter and then go study for your religion exam!

Happy reading!!!

Chapter 43

Cooper continued to sit in the tech room and replayed the conversation he had just had with Paige over again in his mind. Like all the calls made from the tech room it was automatically recorded so he pulled it up and listened to it again. He knew there was something she had said that was important but he couldn't figure out what it was. He played it again and again and transcribed the call, something he had gotten extremely good at in the last few days, and finally, he figured it out.

Cooper: I even expanded the age range again. I tried everything from age twelve all the way to twenty two. I don't know what else to do.

Paige: How far back did you run it?

Cooper: The missing person's databases don't work like that, as long as a case is still open and the person is still missing it should have flagged.

"Thank you Paige!" One of the things Cooper liked about being a technical analyst was the solitude. He often talked to himself and being alone made this possible without it being observed. Other people in the room didn't usually stop him from indulging in a little self conversation but with no one around he didn't have to deal with the teasing that always followed.

Cooper reconfigured the program again, this time removing the age constraints completely, along with anything that would still tie the search to anything age related, such as her height and weight. He set the program to only look for red haired girls who had been reported missing in the last twenty years, and would be under the age of twenty five. He started the program again and waited while it ran through the databases of all fifty states. It took two hours to complete but when it finished he had five hits. All five of the girls had been under five when they went missing, but two of them had been missing for less than five years so he eliminated those. One of the girls had been missing for nineteen years and was only two days shy of her fifth birthday when she disappeared so he eliminated her too. Of the last two, both had been missing since they were two, one had been gone ten years and one had been gone twelve. The one who had been gone ten years was suspected to have been taken by her father after an especially nasty divorce. The other girl had disappeared at a traveling carnival in Texas. Her parents had put her on a ride and then walked around to wait for her at the exit gate. They said they watched her while she rode the car around and around. They watched as the ride attendant unlatched her seatbelt and lifted her from the car. They watched through the low metal gate as she walked around the ride with the herd of other children leaving the attraction. They watched as the other children filed out of the gate but their daughter wasn't among them. They checked inside the gate to see if she had fallen but they never found anything. Security was called, the police came, the FBI was called in, and the fair was shut down. Volunteers showed up and the carnival grounds were torn apart looking for the little girl. The carnival's owner, management team, and the workers were all interrogated and their lives were pried into, and still there was no sign of the little red haired girl.

"It isn't that she won't tell us who she is, it's that she doesn't know who she is."

* * *

Rob Thomas ignored the pleas of the dry cleaning store clerk and took the green suit jacket with him when he walked out the door. He got into his silver lexus and drove across town. One of the things Rob Thomas liked most about being a County Prosecutor was the badge that came with the job. He didn't carry a gun, he could have if he'd have ever passed the test, but the truth was he was a horrible shot and he had no desire to get better. The badge often came in handy, like this time when he used it to get through the gate at the Pemberton Estates. He knew he could have gotten in with a simple phone call be he really wanted the element of surprise to be on his side.

He had been to the Kane estate once since Jake and Celeste had moved into the new house back in late April and he had forgotten that theirs was one of the few houses in the gated community with a private gate. Frustrated he let out a sigh and rolled down his window to hit the call button. He explained to the maid why he was there and then smiled when she agreed to open the gate for him. He drove down the long and winding driveway and parked behind the limo he had seen earlier that afternoon. He took the jacket with him and headed for the front door. Jake met him on the porch, he was already wearing his tuxedo.

"Rob, I didn't expect to see you for another hour. How come you aren't at home with your beautiful wife getting ready for the dinner at the club?"

"I don't know what your reasons were, it seems like a lot of trouble to me, especially since you could have just picked up the phone and asked me to drop it. The only reason we were after Keith so aggressively was because you asked. I thought you might want your henchwoman's jacket back."

The look on Jake's face showed he was thoroughly confused, "Rob, what are you talking about? I told you I was trying to think of a way to ask, you beat me to it. Henchwoman? Is that Celeste's jacket? Where did you get it?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jake. You sure know how to put on a show. That girl had some incredible legs. Next time, just spit it out, it will save us all a hell of a lot of time."

Rob threw the jacket at Jake and headed back to his car. He still wasn't sure why Jake was playing innocent, it wasn't that big of a deal, so he wanted the charges dropped against Sheriff Mars, so what, Rob had done plenty of bigger favors for him over the years. Why he had felt the need to go to such extreme measures was beyond him. If Jake wanted to blackmail him he had a lot of other things he could have used. His confession that had gotten him into the Castle was just one of many things Jake could have used, and that one would do a lot more damage than make him lose his job and his family, that one would send him and his dad to jail for the rest of their lives. It didn't make sense, if Jake was going to go to all that trouble to make him think that it was someone else behind the threats, why use a Kane Software limousine. He knew finding the jacket with the dry cleaning tag still in it was a lucky break, a dry cleaning tag that confirmed the jacket belonged to the Kane's.

* * *

Kate sat in the living area of her small stand alone apartment. She had a book but she wasn't really reading it. She was thinking about what was going on in the main house and wondering how long until Keith would be able to get away so they could have some private time. Kate loved this cottage…

Flashback

When she had taken the job with the Lambs almost twenty years ago Kate had had to sleep upstairs in the only guest room they had at the time. The ground floor apartment had been started but not finished. The Lamb's hadn't had a live in nanny before and weren't quite ready for one. The nannies before Kate had always lived out. When the older boys were small, they had made do with juggling their schedules and relying on neighbors and Derek's siblings to make sure the boys were always taken care of. By the time Don was born the other boys were older and they had money to hire someone full time, which they did until Don went to kindergarten, then they put him in the afterschool program that his private academy offered, and then Lefty's mom picked him up when Lefty woke up from his afternoon nap. The Lambs thought they were done with nannies and in home care. Then, just days before Christmas Penny discovered that she was pregnant again. Derek teased her that it had taken her long enough this time and hoped that this time they would get lucky and the baby would be a girl. Penny told him not to get his hopes up, she blamed his macho sperm. Two months into her pregnancy the hospital where she was employed decided that they wanted to focus on other areas, they were not going to renew her contract, and they were phasing out the hospital's fertility department. They offered her a regular ob/gyn position or she had the option of a decent severance package.

Penny and Derek had discussed it at length for weeks. The money she would get as a staff doctor was nowhere near what she was getting as a specialist. Derek suggested she quit altogether and raise the daughter they just found out they would be having. Penny didn't think she could do it, she loved being a mom, but she didn't think she could do it all day every day. She loved being a doctor. She loved helping other women become moms. Penny talked to one of the other doctors who was also facing the same professional dilemma and they began discussing the possibility of opening their own clinic. She approached Derek with the idea and he supported her one hundred percent. They sat down and went through the budget, they pulled money out of their retirement account to help fund the new clinic and they decided a live in nanny would be a more cost efficient option. Penny and Doctor Rivers worked tirelessly to find a location and get the clinic opened before Penny went into labor. Derek searched high and low for the perfect nanny. He placed ads in the paper, he talked to other parents in the neighborhood, he sought out nannies at the park, and he even contacted a few placement agencies, but the fees were too high, and he figured his background checks would be much more thorough. It wasn't until a month before Paige was born that the perfect nanny fell right into the Lambs' lap.

Derek and some of the older boys worked on finishing the private apartment that would be part of the payment package for the baby's new nanny. It took almost a year but they got it done. Kate moved out of the upstairs bedroom and into her little apartment the night after her twenty second birthday.

The clinic had taken off and had been much more profitable than they had thought possible. Penny made sure to always be home for dinner and she never missed important functions for any of her children but otherwise she spent most of her time at the clinic. Paige was entering first grade when Derek decided that it was time for his wife to slow down a little. The Lambs started looking for a weekend house where they could relax, away from the hustle and bustle of the city and more importantly away from his and Penny's twenty four hour a day jobs. The idea saddened Kate. She may have been hired to be Paige's nanny, but she felt it was her job to take care of the entire family, and she loved her job. The idea of them being gone all the time was heartbreaking to her. What would she do while they were gone? She had some friends, other nannies in the area, a few of the mom's from Paige's school, but they all had lives. Her best friend, Charlie's nanny, Amanda spent most of her weekends trying to meet men, or going away with the ones she had already met. Amanda tried to get her to be more socially active too, but the last thing Kate was ready for was to get involved with someone.

Officially Kate never worked weekends, but somehow she always found herself up in the main part of the house, cooking dinner, playing with the kids, helping shuttle them around, and attending their many sporting events. Derek and Penny tried not to take advantage but she always made herself available. Kate never expected to be paid for these things, she did them because she wanted to, she liked feeling like she was part of the family, yet she often found unexplained bonuses in her weekly paycheck. She asked about it a few times, she told them it wasn't necessary, but they were insistent that it was. One Saturday afternoon Kate had taken a six year old Paige, a nine year old Charlie and Lefty and a twelve year old Don to Marine World. Derek had called as she was getting them all settled down for the dolphin show. He and Penny had found the perfect house and how upset did she think the kids would be if they left the amusement park to come see it. Kate's heart fell but she forced herself to be upbeat as she explained to the kids that there was a pool and they could all go swimming. She piled all the kids into the Lamb's Land Cruiser and drove the thirty minutes west to the house that Derek and Penny were so excited about.

She drove down the one lane street and couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about. The whole road wasn't even paved, there was a small one room church that was kind of cute but the Lamb's weren't really church going people. Some of the houses on the street were so small it was generous to call them anything but a lean-to. She found the address they had given and she stopped at the big electric gate to punch in the code. The trees were so dense it was hard to see anything but the outline of the big house. When the gate opened and Kate saw the big magnificent farm style house she knew it was beautiful, but she still resented it. This was the house that was going to take her family away. A house like this should bring a family closer, not serve as a wedge, pushing them apart, but that is what she felt it was going to do.

Derek and Penny met them in the driveway and helped unload all the kids. Kate listened half heartedly as the Lambs dragged the kids through the sprawling two story house and pointed out some of the features and said who each of the bedrooms would belong to. Paige and Don would each have their own room, and of course the master suite would be for Penny and Derek, but the other three bedrooms were going to be guest rooms, the older boys were all out of the house and even though a couple of them came home regularly for holidays they weren't there enough to have their own rooms. Kate's heart broke a little more when Paige after tugging on her dad's hand asked "where is Kate's room" and was told to hush.

They went outside and saw the big barn and Derek promised they would make the ground floor of the barn a workshop and the upstairs would be a big playroom. They were shown the chicken coop and Derek promised they would get chickens and have fresh eggs for breakfast. They were led down to the creek that bordered the southern edge of the property and the kids were instructed they were never allowed down there without adult supervision, after the stern no nonsense warning Derek pointed out how in the spring they could catch tadpoles and watch them turn into frogs.

Finally they saw the big saltwater pool, the kids had been planning on spending a good part of the afternoon in the water park area of Marine World so they all had their swimsuits and quickly stripped down to them. Kate made sure they all had been thoroughly coated in sun block and then sat down to supervise the swimming. Penny told her that she would watch the children; Derek had something he wanted to show her.

Derek led her into the big open kitchen with its professional appliances and two refrigerators. Kate was impressed but it just made her hate it more. How often would she get to cook in this kitchen? Once in a while when one of the guest rooms happened to be empty?

Derek asked what she thought of the house, and Kate immediately started pointing out all of its flaws. Serious safety hazards that she thought could not be overlooked. The open creek bed was sure to be a huge temptation, especially for the boys. The pool wasn't covered, or gated. The barn was old and the stairs didn't look to stable. Derek agreed with her, all of these things would need to be addressed. Then Derek told her that he and Penny couldn't do it on their own. He told her how he doubted they would ever be up here with only Don and Paige, but figured that they would often be bringing friends too. He told her he had one more thing to show her. He took her hand and led her out back, over to a side of the yard they hadn't seen yet. He pointed out a large fenced in area and said he hoped one day that would be a garden. On the other side of the garden they came to a small cottage type structure. Derek showed her the key and then opened the door and followed her in. Derek told her she didn't have a room because she had her own little house. He told her she was invaluable to them, and they knew she valued her privacy. He told her the main reason the house was perfect was because it had a place for her. He told her that she was family and that she would always have a place with them. He told her the small cottage was hers, to do with as she pleased, there was money in the budget to decorate and furnish it but doing so was up to Kate, it was all hers. He told her it was hers to use whenever she wanted, her own little home away from home.

End Flashback

Kate's heart leapt when she heard the knock on her door. She tossed the book she had been attempting to read aside and ran to the door. She had left the main house an hour earlier, before the Lambs had even said good night. She wanted to give Keith and Veronica some time and Derek had mentioned to her that he wanted a private chat with Keith as well. She used the excuse that she hadn't been in the apartment yet and it no doubt needed to be aired out. She had opened up some windows and lit some candles and waited for Keith to come find her.

* * *

When the ridiculously long white limousine pulled up in front of Don Lamb's tiny bungalow Charlie finally released his hand from Paige's thigh and used it to brush her hair off her face. He had thought about waking her, he wasn't sure if he really had a choice and he went ahead and made a feeble attempt, whispering in her ear that they were home and asking if she wanted to get up and walk or if she wanted to be carried. Paige hadn't made a vocal reply and Charlie was pretty sure that her hands getting tighter around him was really all in his imagination. He waited for the driver to open the door and he accepted the driver's offer to carry his bag up to the house. Charlie's legs were mostly asleep themselves so he climbed carefully from the car and made certain he was sure on his feet before he continued cautiously up the walkway and then up the steps to the front door.

Don had met him at the door and had immediately made a rude and insensitive comment about Paige pretending to be asleep so she and Charlie could go straight to bed and she wouldn't have to make him dinner. Charlie diplomatically asked him to be quiet so as not to wake her and then asked where he could set her down. Don led him into the den and Charlie gently began the process of putting her down. He didn't want to let her go too abruptly, he was worried if he let go too quickly she would wake up. When Don made another asinine comment about how obviously Paige wasn't as excited to see him as she thought and that Charlie hadn't even been in town an hour and already he had bored her into oblivion.

Charlie stopped trying to be diplomatic and changed his tone, but still kept his voice a whisper. "If you don't shut the hell up, I'll shoot you again myself. If you aren't going to be helpful get out."

Don left and Charlie stayed with Paige. He gradually pulled his arms out from underneath her back and from under her knees and he pulled the blanket up from the sides and tucked it in around her as best he could. He kissed her lovingly on the cheek and then left her to get the much needed rest that had been so elusive for so long.

He found Don in the living room watching TV at a much higher than needed volume and drinking some homemade strawberry lemonade.

Don took one look at Charlie's raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes, but he still picked up the remote and lowered the sound on the TV. "So what? Now I starve or order pizza again?"

"Do you only think of yourself?" Charlie glanced at the TV and saw the Ranger's vs. A's game. The A's were batting but Charlie had seen the paper and knew that Payton was pitching the game. He looked at the box score on the bottom of the screen, it was only the second inning but Payton had yet to give up a hit. "How can you watch this knowing what you know."

Don shook his head and got red with anger, "Why doesn't anyone see that this is hard for me too. I threw him out the other day because I was trying to back her up. But nobody seems to care that I lost one of my best friends that I have had for the last six years."

"A friend that had probably been cheating on her for those same six years. If she wakes up that goes off, you can watch in your room if you want but you are not putting her through watching it out here."

"It goes off or what? You'll leave and you'll take Paige with you, or wait, let me guess, you'll shoot me again. I should have let her make that hotel reservation when I had the chance. Who knew you would grow up to be such a self righteous goody-goody."

"Both sound like great options at the moment. I bet we could stay in the Presidential Suite at the Neptune Grand with Logan Echolls for free, his roommate just moved out." Charlie hid the satisfaction he felt when he saw Don's look of exasperation. Charlie wanted nothing more at the moment to finish knocking Don down a peg or two but he knew Paige wouldn't be happy when she had to hear about it later so he decided to put back on his diplomatic hat and be nice. "I'm hungry too, do you know what Paige was planning for dinner? Is pizza an option?"

"Absolutely not! Paige promised she would cook. She offered to let me eat earlier but she wanted us to all eat together. Obviously that isn't going to happen now. What, did you do get her drunk on the way here?"

"You have no idea do you. She has been through hell this last week and you are worried that you have to eat pizza again? I heard you were being an ass but I didn't think it was this bad."

"So her boyfriend cheated on her, big effing deal. I got shot. I almost died and then the nurse she hired for me so she could go on vacation practically tried to kill me again. She's supposed to be here helping me but she spends all her time off with her new friends. You should be pissed too. If she hadn't been out late last night with those new friends she probably wouldn't be too tired to visit with you."

"Do you even hear yourself? Paige hasn't slept in days. Not since the first night she got here, but you've been such a selfish ass you haven't even noticed."

Don looked away and Charlie didn't wait for him to try and formulate a reply. Charlie honestly couldn't have cared less at that moment if Don ever ate again, but he knew that Paige would care, so Charlie headed into the kitchen to see if he could figure out what Paige had planned for dinner.

Charlie had noticed the house smelled like cookies the second he walked in the door and he had known he would find some freshly baked in the kitchen but he was in no way prepared for the huge basket filled with several of his favorite kinds. There was of course basic chocolate chip, and then peanut butter with chocolate chips. There were some with chocolate chips and mixed nuts, and then the ones that were Charlie's favorite, these ones Paige called Charlie's Cookies and they had rice krispies and coconut and white chocolate and dried cranberries in them. He had tried something similar one time while on vacation with his parents. He had told Paige about them when he got back. She had spent weeks perfecting them and he swore hers were better than the ones he had originally tried.

Charlie picked out one of his favorite cookies and opened the refrigerator. On the top shelf he found a dish of marinating mahi mahi fillets, and a saran wrap covered bowl of Paige's tropical salsa. On the middle shelf he found the big bowl of salad she had already put together. He took it all out and set in on the counter next to the small bowl of olive oil she had set out with a brush. There was a pot on the stove and next to it was a box of quick cooking brown rice. Charlie filled the pot with water and put it back on the stove to boil. As soon as he had that started he found the door leading the backyard and he went out to turn on the grill. He lifted the lid to the big gas grill to see if it needed to be scraped but of course found that Paige had already done it. He went back inside while he waited for the grill to get hot enough for the fish. He checked on Paige and couldn't resist kissing her sleeping face again. Back in the kitchen he found the homemade salad dressing in the fridge and pulled it out too. Charlie found the plates that Paige had set out along with the silverware.

He went back to the living room and without even acknowledging Don's presence he set up the TV tray in front of him. When he got back to the kitchen the water was boiling for the rice so he threw a couple of bags in. He carried the olive oil and the fish out to the grill and then went back into the kitchen to grab the timer he had seen on the shelf above the microwave. He set the timer on the microwave for the rice and he took the portable one outside for the grill. He made sure the grill was set to its highest heat and then he waited for the microwave timer to ding. As soon as it did he turned the heat on the grill off and lifted the lid. He used the brush to spread olive oil on the very hot grate and then carefully placed the four mahi mahi fillets skin side down onto the grill. He closed the lid and counted to sixty. When he was done he lifted the lid and flipped the fish, then he closed the lid and set the timer for five minutes. He ran inside, checked the rice and started making Don a plate. When he heard the timer he removed the rice from the stove and ran outside with a clean plate to get the fish off the grill. Just like every time he had seen Kate or Paige do it the same way the fish came out perfectly. He carried it in, plopped a piece on Don's plate next to the salad. He poured some dressing over the salad, put some of the tropical salsa on the fish and scooped some rice onto the empty spot on the plate. He found a bottle of soy sauce on the counter so he carried it and the plate in to Don.

Don looked impressed and the words "thank you" escaped his lips before he could think to stop them. Charlie could tell the thank you was sincere but so was the expression that said he would take it back if he could, Charlie turned and was headed back to the kitchen when he heard the knock at the door. He looked at Don on the couch his mouth already full of something and shook his head as he turned back and went to see who was there.

* * *

The chauffer hadn't even closed the door to the limo yet and Dick had already pulled Mac off the seat next to him and into his lap. Mac stopped resisting his advances and let herself melt into his arms. Dick had just gotten his hand up her shirt when the window separating them from the driver rolled down and the driver asked where to next.

Mac heard the voice and practically flew off of Dick. Dick looked annoyingly at the driver and the driver politely reminded Dick that he had mentioned they might stop for dinner before they went home. Dick had forgotten this and sighed. He turned to Mac and asked if she wanted to eat first or go straight to the house. He told her he had gone to the grocery store the day before but when he was there that afternoon he discovered he didn't really have anything to eat. There was some food but he didn't have anything to cook with. There were no plates and no silverware. He had lots of alcohol but no glasses. He had some canned soda but he had forgotten to put it in the fridge.

Mac thought back to the leftover tacos she had taken from the Lamb house but had ended up sharing with Cooper. She capitulated that dinner would probably be a good idea and suggested they pick up some paper plates and plastic ware before they headed back to the house. They had a hard time deciding where they wanted to go for dinner and finally picked to just eat at the restaurant in the Neptune Grand.

Dick knew it was a mistake the second the waiter had walked away after taking their order. Walking in and being sat at a table only a few feet over was his dad. He no longer had a menu to hide behind so he turned and tried to bury his face in Mac's neck. Mac giggled and told him it would just be a little longer. She teased him it was a good exercise in self control for both of them. Dick kept his head where it was and whispered in Mac's ear about his dad. Mac gasped and glanced over to find Richard Casablancas Sr. and some young blonde woman staring at her.

"Dick!" Mac spoke the word quietly but it was probably the shrillest whisper Dick had ever heard. Mac took a deep breath and tried to calm her tone. "Dick honey, you were too late. They see us, what do we do?"

Dick sighed and pulled back. He kept his eyes on his beautiful girlfriend and then leaned in and gave her a long and heartfelt kiss. Finally releasing her Dick sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "It's up to you. We can leave and pretend we never saw them or we can smile and hope they smile back and then let us ignore them."

"What if they don't let us?"

"Then we will probably have to let them sit with us, and we will have to listen to my dad as he rambles on about how much money his company will make during the six months he's in jail."

"Dick, I know you don't really like him, but he's your dad."

"It isn't that I don't like him. You didn't have to hear the things he said about you. He's an ass."

"No, I had to listen to the things you used to say about me. You used to be an ass too. Maybe he really does want to change."

"Fine." Dick turned to his dad and pasted a very fake looking smile on his face.

Richard Casablancas Sr, and the young blonde woman with the very low cut dress and the very large breasts smiled back and without waiting for an invitation got up and headed for Dick and Mac's table.

* * *

Paige woke up to find Charlie in a chair next to her and his hand on top of hers. The room was dark and he was doing nothing but watch her. She kept hold of his hand but took it with her as she stretched her arm over her head and yawned.

"Welcome back to the world of the living sleeping beauty."

Paige smiled and started to get up.

"Darling, can't I talk you into staying in bed for a little longer? You didn't really sleep that long, only three hours and that includes the forty five minutes in the car. You have a lot more catching up to do."

"I suppose when we are married you are going to try and keep me barefoot and pregnant too?"

Charlie's heart leapt at the idea, "I think that is a splendid idea and as soon as I get the chance I will add that to my 'to do' list."

Paige continued to get up and Charlie continued to try and get her to stay down. "Charlie, I really have to get up. I can come right back but I need to get up for a minute."

"Why? Anything you need I can go get for you."

"That would be great, but I'm afraid I haven't mastered peeing in a bottle as well as Don has. Please? I just need to go to the bathroom and then I will come back and lie down… on one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to lie down with me."

"Done." Charlie helped her up and then as soon as she was on her feet he pulled her into his lap.

Paige put her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. "This is really nice Charlie but I had a big cup of tea right before I left to get you. I'm about to burst."

Charlie waited until Paige gave him another kiss and then he let her go.

Paige paused in the door way and mouthed that she would be right back. She glanced around and noticed that Don's door was closed, she could see the bluish light dancing under the door so she knew he was still up and watching TV. She walked by the living room and saw the familiar car out parked on the street out the window. She inhaled deeply and she could smell the traces of the dinner that she knew Charlie must have taken care of for her. The door to the bathroom was mostly closed so she opened it and switched on the light. She walked in and tried to stare straight ahead as she passed the mirror she had uncovered earlier in the day. A breeze from the open window caused a fluttering and it caught her eye, tacked back up over the mirror was the towel that she was sure she had removed right before she left for the airport. Knowing that Charlie knew caused tears to well up and Paige fought to push them back down.

She did her business and quickly washed her hands and brushed her teeth and then she went back to face Charlie.

Charlie stepped into the den right behind her carrying a tray with a couple glasses of milk and several of the cookies she had spent a good portion of the day making.

"Charlie…" The words Paige wanted to say got caught in her throat and she struggled to fight the tears that threatened again.

"Paige we don't have to talk about right now. We don't have to talk about it until you are ready. You get to decide when and if we talk about it. I didn't put the towel back up to make you feel bad. I did it because I wanted to make it easier. If you don't want to look in a mirror right now you shouldn't have to."

Paige wiped the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands and sat down on the air mattress. Charlie sat back down in the chair and Paige reached out to take a cookie off the tray he set in his lap. "Who told you?"

"Kate… and Lefty… and Keith, basically everyone but you. I didn't think it was a big deal until I saw you tonight. Then when I saw the thumbtack holes in the wall I decided to put it back up. It should come off when you are ready, not because you don't want me to know."

"Not everyone told you. Miles knows too."

"I'm more concerned about you not eating."

"You are worried about me not eating and you feed me cookies for dinner?"

"Cookies are just the appetizer. I thought I would see what you wanted and then I would go make it for you."

"I have been eating Charlie."

"Maybe so, but not like normal. Lefty said you only ordered one entree at lunch and you shared dessert. Your shirt feels loose. I picked it out because i knew it would be nice and snug."

"I only ordered one meal because I saw how big their portions were. I must have eaten four pounds of spaghetti. The piece of tirimisu we shared was a table sized one, I probably could have eaten it myself but I had several dozen cookies to make when I got home and I wanted to leave some room to snack on the dough. I haven't lost any weight. While you and your mom were ringing up my clothes I switched the small petite one you had picked out for a regular somall one. A petite would have been down right indecent."

"Are you sure?"

Paige took his hand and brought it to her stomach, "You can feel for yourself. I know you are worried Charlie, but I promise I still have an appetite and I will get over the mirror thing."

"Your stomach feels really good but I think it's growling at me. What do you want for dinner? You get dinner in bed tonight darling."

"Ummm how about the grilled mahi mahi I've been marinating all day that I know you barbecued and the tropical salsa I had to make by hand since Don doesn't own any sort of chopper?"

"It was really good, am I'm not just saying that because I cooked it. It was good because you made everything perfectly."

"Charlie?"

"It's all gone."

Paige waited for further explanation and refused to ask the obvious question about how four large mahi mahi fillets could be gone before she could get one.

"Lefty showed up as soon as dinner was done-"

"Okay, there should still be one left. Who ate two?"

"No one. Colbie showed up soon after Lefty, she left her ID in the copier and wanted to get it tonight since she wouldn't be back until Saturday. She also said you wouldn't be here when she came and she didn't want to go through your room when you weren't here."

"Colbie was here? How did Don react to that? I think he might have a little bit of a crush. Oh god, I saw her car outside, please tell me she is not in his bedroom with him."

Charlie shook his head while he set the tray of cookies and milk down on the desk behind him. He moved over to the bed and sat carefully down next to Paige and then gently pulled her down into a laying position right up next to him. He nuzzled her for a minute and then pulled back. "Unfortunately for Don, Colbie seemed quite taken by Lefty and after the two of them ate your dinner he took her out for dessert."

"I told Leo we would find him a girl. How did Don take it?"

"He went into his room as soon as he finished eating. They didn't leave for a while after that."

"Charlie, I love you. You are amazing and I am so happy that you are here with me."

Charlie looked down at Paige, he knew she had more to say and he wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad. "But…?"

Paige didn't answer, she leaned into him and closed her eyes and sighed as his hand trailed down her side. Her lips found his cheek and she made her own trail of kisses down the side of his face until her mouth found his ear, she kissed it and then playfully nipped at the lobe.

"I take it the 'but' is that you love me but I better feed you soon or you are going to eat me? You might want to rethink that Cupcake, I don't see me complaining, not one bit."

* * *

Don was in his bed and continued to stare at the muted TV. He could hear Paige and Charlie in the other room, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could hear their muffled conversation and he could hear giggling and he could hear long moments of silence and he knew they were out there somewhere making out. He heard them go in the kitchen and he heard the dishes clinking around and it pissed him off. Couldn't they at least try to be quiet? What if he was sleeping, Charlie almost bit his head off for talking too loud earlier but where was his concern now. Don went back and forth between straining to hear what they were talking about and trying to block them out. He imagined they were out there laughing at him, he imagined their muffled talk was Paige complaining about all of his faults and Charlie telling her what an ass he'd been earlier.

He thought about Colbie out with his best friend. Colbie the one pretty girl he'd seen in the last six weeks that he wasn't related to. He cursed Lefty, stepping in and pushing Don aside, some friend he turned out to be, and after everything Don did for him. How he'd let Lefty follow him around from the time he was in kindergarten and Lefty was still in diapers, how he'd given him a job and let him keep the job even when he royally screwed up. How he'd apologized for having to fire him when he screwed up again and had taken the Aaron Echolls sex tapes. How he'd called his dad and asked him to write Lefty a personal letter of recommendation for his private security job because Lefty was too scared. He did all this and Lefty repays him by encroaching onto his territory. Don didn't think it was an accident that Colbie forgot her Driver's License in the printer/copier and she sure as hell didn't come by to see Lefty, she hadn't even met Lefty until tonight. That meant she came to see him and Lefty still started flirting the second he opened the door to her.

He heard the footsteps coming towards his room and he hoped they would pass right by and continue on to the den but luck was not on his side this night. He recognized the soft knock of his little sister and he replied with a sharp, 'what!'

Paige opened the door and walked in carrying a tray. Charlie was right behind her and had another one. Paige walked around and climbed onto the bed and scooted over toward the middle, Charlie sat down tentatively next to her. Paige looked happy and more rested than she had in days and the smile on her face pissed Don off even more. She told him how she had promised they would all eat together and since they had started without her they were going to have a dinner re-do. Her tray had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Charlie's held cookies and milk.

Don told her she was nuts if she thought they were going to all sit on his bed and hang out. He told her he liked it better when she was asleep and out of his hair. Paige didn't even try to hide the hurt in her eyes as she climbed off the bed and walked out of the room, Charlie followed dutifully behind her.

Don knew he was being an ass but he didn't care. This was his house and he could behave any way he wished. If they didn't like it Paige could get that hotel room she threatened with. That is probably what she wanted anyway. It's not like she and Charlie could do anything at his house, the den didn't have a door and he knew there was no way Charlie would try anything on the couch bed in the living room.

Angrier than he'd been all night, Don picked up the phone and made the phone call he told himself he would never make again.

* * *

Dinner with Dick's dad had gone even better than Mac had hoped and better than Dick had ever thought possible. Dick had made a few verbal jabs after his father and his new girlfriend sat down but that had stopped when Mac kicked him under the table. Dick Sr. was nothing but polite and engaging the whole evening. He never talked about his company or his money that he had hidden or even his upcoming jail term. Dick Sr. spent the rare time with his only living son asking questions about what his son was up to these days and getting to know Mac. His inquiries were never condescending, but rather expressed what seemed to be a genuine interest in catching up with his son. He admitted the he and the woman he was with were on a first date and he admitted she was way too young for him, and then made a comment about how he never could resist a great beauty. The woman, her name was Alison, proved to be much more intelligent than either Mac or Dick had given her credit for when they first saw her sitting with Dick Sr. She was a twenty four year old third year law student at Harvard Law School. She was back in Southern California for the summer living with her parents and interning for the prestigious law firm that was representing Dick Casablancas Sr. with his recent legal troubles. She joked that she had tried to resist his charms but he had finally worn her down.

Their quick dinner turned into quite a long night. Mac and Dick left the Neptune Grand hand in hand after a promise to have breakfast with Dick Sr. on Saturday morning. Mac still insisted they should stop at a grocery store to pick up a few much needed supplies. They laughed at the stares they got as they climbed out of the huge limo that let them out in front of the all night Safeway. They weren't exactly dressed for a night on the town and it probably wasn't often that a stretch hummer limo made stops at the Safeway, even in Neptune. Mac teased him about how hard it was to steer a cart with only one hand but Dick told her she would have to make do, there was no way he was letting go. They piled the cart full of paper goods and clear plastic cups. She picked out some cereal and milk for a late night snack. She told Dick that she expected him to help her work up quite an appetite in the next few hours. Dick promised not to disappoint. After the cart was full and they had made their way through the check out process they pushed the cart out to the waiting limo and they let the driver worry about the bags. Dick told him they were headed home and made sure the driver caught his drift that they were not to be disturbed until they reached the house. The driver winked and asked Dick if he knew how to work the stereo.

Dick climbed in behind Mac and looked around for the satellite radio system the driver had just mentioned. He found it and asked Mac if she had a preference for mood music. Mac pulled Dick down next to her and told him she didn't need mood music, she was already in the mood. Dick forgot all about the stereo and instead only had thoughts of getting Mac to scream out his name. He had her bra undone and one hand up her shirt and the other down her pants when the car stopped at the house. He considered staying in the limo but knew Mac would be more comfortable and would have fewer inhibitions if they went inside. He waited while she clasped her bra and redid the button on her jeans. He smoothed her hair down and then took her hand and led her to the house. He told her to look around while he helped the driver with the bags.

Dick finished carrying in the last of the bags and gave the driver a generous tip. He found Mac in the kitchen pouring some vodka into the two cups of orange juice sitting on the counter. Dick smiled and accepted the cup she handed him and took a taste of very stiff drink. "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?"

Mac set her drink down and wrapped her arms around Dick's neck. "Do I need to get you drunk so I can take advantage of you?"

Dick laughed and set his drink down next to Mac's. He picked her up and set her down on an empty slice of the counter. "I'm pretty sure that won't be necessary. What did Julia Roberts say in Pretty Woman? Something like, 'I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing.' I think that applies here baby."

"Then why are we still in the kitchen? I'm beginning to think you are all talk and no action big guy."

"Your wish is my command." Dick kissed her deeply and then lifted her off down. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He showed her the bathroom and grabbed the candle lighter off the windowsill. Mac took it away from him and put it back.

"You're stalling again."

Dick laughed and pushed her back on the bed. "I think you are just using me for sex."

Mac reached out and undid the button on his three hundred dollar jeans. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at the moment."

* * *

Veronica grabbed the phone and answered it quickly. She talked briefly and then asked the caller to hang on for a second.

"Hey dad, it's Paige. Will you be okay? You remember where your room is right? It's getting late, I'm going to talk to her, and then I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night honey, I'll be fine." Keith let Veronica kiss him on the top of his head and then watched as she walked away.

Veronica walked into her room and plopped on to her bed. "Hey Paige thanks for calling me back. How's it going?"

"Everything's fine. I'm glad Charlie's here but Don is being the poster child for Asses –R- Us. Charlie is having what he's calling a 'heart to heartless' with him right now. Charlie is making me take a bath so I can relax. I had to sneak the phone in so I could call you. Sorry it took me so long but this is really the first chance I've gotten. How do you like the house?"

"It is beautiful. I got the blue room off the pool. We ate dinner outside and watched the bats come out. I'm not sure if you are listening to messages or not yet but I had a question for you."

"I'm not but Coop texted me your message, you mentioned a question and a favor. Lay it on me."

"Okay question first. My dad said he had an appointment with County Prosecutor Thomas for tomorrow afternoon, but that it was cancelled. He said that all the charges against him had been dropped, but he had absolutely no explanation. So my question is, do you have any idea how this happened?"

"You're asking if I have an explanation for why the charges were dropped against your dad."

"Paige come on, you can tell me. And no avoidance tactics, I'm tired but-"

"I'm just messing with you, yes I can explain but you can't tell your dad, so are you sure you want to know?"

"Our friend Leo reminded me this afternoon that I have no problem keeping secrets from my dad."

"I wanted to ask you about that. You know that secret started because of you right? It didn't have anything to do with your dad until he rehired Leo when he came back as Sheriff. And then Leo just wanted to prove himself."

"I wondered about that. I was thinking about the day I met Leo. Don was sheriff and my dad was consulting on a case-"

"The 'E-String Strangler Case, Leo came home for a week after that. He did a lot of talking about it while he was here."

"I suppose he told you it was my fault he got suspended."

"Your name was mentioned but he took the blame, it was one more piece of your puzzle that I was able to plug in. Leo may have been a rookie but he's been around enough cops he should have known better, not to mention that Don had warned him about you specifically. I gave you props for still getting the best of him."

"I felt so guilty for using him, and then I really liked him but I thought he would hate me. Now that I know he was hiding something too… it all makes so much more sense now. The night I took the tapes I asked him what made him want to be a cop. He wouldn't give me a straight answer. He kept joking that he was really a stripper and his uniform was a tear-a-way, I passed it off as flirting at the time but now I know there was more to it than that. And then there is the fact that he only got suspended, if that would have been any other deputy they would have been fired. I'm surprised he got fired later."

"Would you have gone out with him if you'd of known the truth?"

"No, and he's a good guy, that's one more thing for me to feel guilty about."

"Veronica, if I was in your shoes, and I was faced with what Don did to you, I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him or his friends either. You know, Leo heard all the good stuff about you before Don started talking all the trash. I think he had a bit of a crush on you before he even got there. Are you going to tell your dad?"

"No. Leo asked that I let him do it."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know. It's been really hard to keep it to myself. I've spent most of the day rambling about anything and everything just to keep from saying anything. My dad doesn't like being lied to, but he does really like Leo as a deputy, but once upon a time he said the same things about Don. We'll just have to wait and see. This has really made me start questioning everything. Leo is a really good guy, if he still sees something good in Don, maybe there is still something good in there."

"I hope you are right. I really want you to be right, but I'm beginning to have doubts. So you still want to hear about us getting your dad off on the tampering charges?"

"Yes, but wait, so was it Leo that you were kissing?"

"Leo and I had lunch. He wanted to talk about Don, he's been having some doubts too. When he walked me to my car I hugged and kissed him goodbye, kissed him on the cheek, something I've been doing to him since I was a baby."

"You get that from Kate, she is definitely a hugger. So when he leaned in your car, you guys weren't engaging in a little tonsil hockey?"

"He was trying to wrestle a non-existent CD out of my CD player."

"Logan's such an ass Paige, I'm sorry."

"I know you and Charlie both think that, but I'm going to side with Logan on this one."

"How can you do that? You don't get it. I did the same thing one time. Logan was dating Lilly and one night at a party he kissed our friend Yolanda, and this wasn't a quick peck on the cheek. I told Lilly about it the next day and they broke up. A few weeks later Lilly was killed. Logan doesn't know I know this but he blames me for Lilly's death, at least he believes it's partly my fault. He said that if I hadn't told Lilly, they wouldn't have broken up, and if they hadn't have broken up they would have been together and she wouldn't have died."

"Veronica, you know that is ridiculous right? Lilly had been having an affair with Logan's dad even when they were together. I know I don't know everything, I only know what I've read and I will admit some of that was in things like People Magazine, but most of my facts come from the case file that we put together when we started to consider recruiting you. Lilly's death was not at all your fault."

"I know that, and I think Logan knows now, but we've never talked about what he said, because I can't tell him I know."

"Who told you he said it?"

"You have to understand, I was trying to figure out who killed my best friend. I wasn't worrying about things like ethics, or even the consequences of what I was doing. All I cared about was finding out which one of my friends killed her."

"Okay, so you aren't proud of how you got the information, but I understand doing all it takes to get the job done. Veronica if what you did was illegal, you don't have to tell me, but you know I know you helped Duncan run away, none of it matters."

"My school counselor Mrs. James got a grant to study the effects of long term grief. She made us all go in and talk about how we were dealing with Lilly's death. I bugged her office. Logan broke down and cried during his session. He said that I was his friend too. He of all people knows the kind of repercussions for telling about a kiss."

"Holy crap Veronica, next you're going to tell me you bugged a confessional. Okay, that explains why you see it as such a big deal, but this is why I see it the way I do. I didn't do anything wrong. If Charlie would have thought I did then we would have worked it out, but I'm glad Logan told Charlie. The way I see it, there had to be people out there who knew Payton had been cheating on me, even if just one of them had had the decency to tell me, things would have turned out so much differently. I could have dumped Payton's sorry ass long before walking into that dorm room. I never would have had to see what I saw, and Charlie and I could have gotten together a long time ago. For me, the repercussions came from not being told."

"So were damned if we do and damned if we don't."

"Pretty much, so each one of us has to make our own decision, Logan has an especially hard time with cheating. I'm not quite sure how he justifies kissing that girl if he and Lilly were together, but after all the cheating he's witnessed I can see how it would affect him so deeply."

"So you think I should just let it go?"

"That is up to you, but from what Charlie told me, there is more to your guys fight than just Logan calling Charlie."

"It's the same fight we always have. Logan wants me to be someone I'm not. He gets mad at me for interfering. He blames me for looking into Gory Sorokin and then having to be here when he is there. He wants me to not be so nosy, he thinks I take unnecessary risks."

"Veronica, he loves you because of who you are. If you were some timid little thing who wasn't at all interested in others, if you weren't the total bad ass that you are, Logan wouldn't love you. I've looked into some of the risks you've taken, and I agree, some of them were unnecessary. I'm not going to say that I haven't been guilty of that a time or two myself, but since going through the FBI training program, I'm better able to decipher which risks are necessary and how to limit the actual risk as much as possible. You'll learn too. I don't think Logan wants you to stop being who you are, he's lost a lot of the people he loves and he doesn't want to lose you too."

"That is great to hear, and I'm sure it's true. I talked to Kate last night, and she said some things… she gave me some good advice. I went upstairs dying to talk to Logan so that we could work it all out but then Mac told me he'd been drinking. It sounded like he pretty much cleared out the liquor cabinet. Fortunately Dick had already taken half, otherwise, Logan probably would have ended up with alcohol poisoning. I love Logan, Paige, but my mom was a drunk and I don't think I can go through life living with another one."

"I wasn't there last night. I don't know what Logan did, or what he drank. But I did see him today, and he looked sober to me. He was a little moody and definitely quieter than I've seen him in the past, but…"

"You saw him? Did you guys talk about me?"

"I did, and we didn't. Veronica, he had a friend with him. We couldn't risk that friend knowing that Logan and I know where you are. Don't get me wrong, I want to be your friend, but it probably isn't a good idea for anyone in Neptune to know that right now."

"The friend Logan was with, was this friend a girl?"

* * *

"What the hell? Are we ever going to catch a break?" Dick had managed to successfully get both of their shirts off when the knocking on the front door started. They had ignored it long enough to get Mac's pants off but the knocking had turned into banging.

"Dick, maybe you should just go see who it is."

"I don't want to see who it is. No one knows I even live here. It can't possibly be for me."

Mac sighed and pulled Dick back down to her. She tried to concentrate on the sensations that Dick's fingers were causing but she found it hard to block the loud pounding on the door out of her mind. When her phone started ringing she pushed him away. "You get rid of whoever is at the door and I will get rid of whoever is on my phone and then we meet right back here, okay?"

Dick sighed and yelled toward the door that he was coming. Mac watched him walk out the door and then she pulled the phone from her bag.

She looked at the caller ID and was surprised at what she saw. "Cooper?"

"Mac, I'm sorry to bug you, I know it's late and you are with your boyfriend-"

"Coop, no problem, just hang on for a sec okay?" Mac pulled her shirt on and walked tentatively toward the bedroom door. She heard voices and one of them was female. She peeked around to the living room and what she saw made her want to puke. She grabbed her clothes off the floor and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Coop could hear Mac's short quick breaths through the phone. It sounded like she was hyperventilating. "Mac, what's wrong? Do you want me to call someone?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm o… I'm okay." Mac tried to inhale air as quickly as she could but it wouldn't come fast enough.

"Deep breaths Mac. Nice and slow, just give it a minute." Cooper listened as her breathing became a little more regular, "That's it Mac, don't try to talk yet. See you are doing better already. A few more deep breaths and you should be able to tell me what's wrong. If this is my fault then I'm sorry. I just really wanted you to know how well your program worked. I found her Mac. We found her. I know who she is. Your breathing sounds normal, can you talk now? What just happened?"

"My boyfriend is in the living room with his arms around his ex-girlfriend, that's what just happened. I knew this was all too good to be true. I just want to go home."

* * *

Kate calmly opened the door and stepped aside so Keith could walk in. She vaguely heard him say something about her little house but before he had completed his thought she had silenced him with a kiss. When she was finished she pulled him to the couch and settled in next to him, where they would still be able to join their lips easily but where they could also talk and say the things that they hadn't been able to say to each other with everyone else around.

"I swear the last six hours since I picked you up at the airport were harder than the two days when I didn't see you at all. Having you so close and not being able to do that is close to impossible."

"I know what you mean, it was hard for me too. I thought those few minutes in your apartment before Veronica got home would help tide me over until everyone went to bed, but I think they just made it worse. I had to stop myself so many times from reaching out and touching you."

"Me too, when we were in the kitchen and you were watching as Veronica and I were putting the groceries away, I could feel your eyes on me. I couldn't even talk because I was so worried that I would blurt out something I shouldn't be blurting out yet."

"I was thankful Veronica was so chatty. It usually takes her a while to warm up to people, but she seems totally taken with you, which is really good because I'm totally taken with you too."

"Your daughter is a really special girl. She's terrific; I would like her even if she didn't come as a package deal with you."

"I'm glad you think so. She was still very chatty while we were talking after you left, right up until she got a phone call from Paige, then she kissed me goodnight and skedaddled to her room. My question for you is you didn't happen to call Paige and ask her to distract Veronica did you? Were you that anxious to get me alone?"

"I was very anxious to get you alone, but no, I didn't call Paige, even if I would have had the idea to, which I didn't, I wouldn't have done that anyway. I love the relationship you have with your daughter, and I would never want to come between you. But I can tell you that Paige is almost psychic with her timing sometimes, so I may have to thank her later anyway."

"Thank her for me too. I missed you Kate." Keith pulled her off the couch and onto his lap.

"I missed you too, Sheriff Mars." Kate situated herself so she was facing Keith and slowly she began unbuttoning his shirt. "There are so many things we need to talk about, so many things I need to tell you. But right now nothing seems as important as feeling your skin against mine."

Keith let Kate undo all his buttons and he helped her remove the shirt completely, and then he helped her get rid of hers. He sighed as Kate rubbed her hands down his chest and bent down bringing her lips to his.

* * *

At eleven fifty nine on Thursday night Logan was sitting at his new desktop computer in his big empty hotel suite staring at his cell phone. He had granted Veronica's request of time all day. He had wanted to call her a thousand times throughout the day but after getting her one phone message the night before he had decided to wait and let her make the next move. At the moment he was considering making an exception to this judgment. He wanted to send her a seven day countdown text. He typed the text out and then he waited for the clock to tick twelve so that he could hit send.

"The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized…"

Logan continued to watch his phone, the song played before 'Mrs. Sugarpuss' flashed across the screen and for that split second Logan thought he was going crazy and hearing things. He took a deep breath and hit the connect button.

"Hello," he knew he sounded timid, he didn't like coming across as weak but he couldn't help it.

"Hi…" Veronica's voice trailed off and Logan knew she was just as nervous about this phone call as he was.

"I was just getting ready to send you a text. Seven more days V. How are you? I heard your dad flew up early today. Are you having a good time?"

"I'm fantastic, this has been the best day ever, thanks for asking."

Logan could practically feel the sarcasm oozing from her voice and through the phone. "I'm not trying to be insensitive Veronica. On the contrary, I'm trying very hard to not say anything that will…"

"That will what? Set me off? That will cause you to stick your other foot in your mouth?"

"Did you really call so we could fight some more? I'm trying hard not to say anything that will upset you. I'm trying hard to figure out what you need me to do and say right now."

"I don't want to fight Logan. I'll tell you what I need. I need you to stop drinking and I need you to tell me what you want."

"What are you talking about? I'm not drinking."

"Maybe not tonight, but I know about last night."

"Veronica, I really don't know what you are talking about. You know what about last night?"

"Logan, do not lie to me. I want us to work Logan, I'm willing to put in the work if you are. Its bad enough you started drinking again, but if you are going to lie about it then I can't do it Logan. I won't."

"I don't know what you heard, or what you think you know. But I wasn't 'drinking' last night. I had one drink, and by that I mean I opened the bottle and I had one taste."

"Mac told me that Dick said you had cleaned out the liquor cabinet. He said there were lots of empty bottles on the wet bar."

"Veronica, I'm not lying, and if that is exactly what Dick said, neither was he. I was really upset last night. I got your e-mail and it was like my chest got ripped open. I was hurting so badly, I just wanted the pain to go away. I went to the liquor cabinet and found the one decent thing that Dick didn't take for himself. It was a bottle of Jack Daniel's and it was almost full. I didn't even bother with a glass, I took the bottle back to the couch and I took one drink. It wasn't even a big drink but as it went down my throat I knew what a huge mistake I was making. I ran to the bathroom and threw it up, and then I poured the rest of the whiskey down the sink in the wet bar, and then I poured everything else that was in the cabinet down the drain too."

"Logan-"

"I realized that feeling the pain was the only thing that was going to keep me going. I decided to welcome the pain. I realized that if I expected you to understand my issues with cheating then I needed to understand yours about drinking, hell my mom was a drunk too."

"And my mom was a cheater. Logan, I'm sorry. Mac told me what Dick said and that you threw something at him, and then I got your texts and they were so chatty, and then I called and you didn't answer… and then you didn't call all day…"

"I don't blame you for thinking it. It's what I've always done, but I told you, this time is different. I'm not saying that I have a problem. I don't think I do. I would like to have drink on occasion because it tastes good or because it feels good, but I don't want to drink just to dull the pain. I don't want to feel like I need to drink, and last night I knew a drink was the last think I needed."

"That's huge Logan."

"I know. I didn't answer when you called because I went out to find a maid's cart so I could get some more coffee. All I had left was decaf and I needed to drink something. I wasn't going to bed, you said we shouldn't go to bed if we were fighting so I didn't."

"I didn't go to bed either. I stayed up all night working on my stuff about Don for Paige."

"I got to working on my class assignment. I didn't think you would call and I was only going to be gone a minute, but of course you called in the sixty seconds I was out of my room. I listened to your message and you asked for some time. I told you once that if you needed time to deal I would give it to you, no questions asked. I wanted to call you all day but I had made you that promise and I was going to keep it even if it killed me."

"Why didn't you talk to Dick when he got home? You just threw something at him."

"Dick is an annoying ass. He comes barreling into the suite, it's like eleven thirty at night, he's whistling, then his phone rings this obnoxious Janet Jackson song hella loud and then he starts talking even louder. Then I hear my name and he starts whispering. He opens my door without knocking. I had just gotten out of the shower, I had my electric razor in my hand so I threw it at the door. I was naked, I didn't think he needed to see that."

"I told you Dick Casablancas was an ass."

"I've never denied that. The only reason I was so annoyed last night was because he was so happy and I was so miserable. When he first came in I actually thought about going out to talk to him. It was his last night as my roommate and… I don't know I thought we could hang out or something. But then his phone starts playing that stupid song Mac wanted, it's all about how she'd be with him any time and any place. I knew that the time was in a couple minutes and the place was his room even if she was still in San Francisco. Then they started talking about me. I was pissed and I was jealous and you wouldn't call me back."

"I'm sorry Logan. Did you talk to Dick at all today? Does he know you weren't drinking?"

"He should. I was gone before he got up this morning. I drove into LA to see my accountant. I'm still not using my cards so he withdrew some money for me. I'm trying to be as safe and cautious as I can. Veronica I have to tell you something."

"Am I not going to like this something?"

"Probably not, but I handled it the best way I knew how. Madison showed up here tonight."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Of course not. She pushed her way in and it took me a while to get her out but other than finally pushing her through the door I never touched her."

"What did she want?"

"I'm not sure, she was rather incoherent. She was going on about her parents and some big lie. She wanted a place to stay and I told her no, she asked about Dick and I told her he didn't live here anymore. She said she knew and wanted to stay in his room. I told her no, and suggested she get her own room. She said her parents cut her off and then let out this really wicked laugh. She said her parents were camping and she didn't think they could afford a room at the Neptune Grand. She wasn't making any sense, after that I pushed her out."

"Wow!"

"I think you know more than you are letting on, but there is still more. Evidently Mac and Dick had dinner in the restaurant downstairs. I think Madison followed them when they left. She showed up at Dick's crying. Mac showed up here a little while ago. All she said was that 'the whore showed up and told Dick everything'. She said she didn't have the key to her house and she asked if she could stay here. She was on the phone when she got here, and I'm pretty sure she's still on the phone."

* * *

Kate pulled away and her hands went from around his neck down his torso and then stopped at the button at the top of Keith's pants.

"Kate, I want to too. But we need to have a conversation before we go any further."

Kate nodded but didn't reply out loud as she bent down for another kiss. "Okay so let's talk, because I'm ready to take this further."

"'Couch time' isn't enough for you any more huh?" Keith looked at the desire that was burning in Kate's eyes and then down to her bare chest that was heaving with each gulp of air she sucked in. "This is why we tell the kids they should have this conversation in the light of day, when their clothes are still on and when they can have coherent thoughts. I can't even think of what we should be talking about right now."

"Keith, we are both mature responsible adults right? And this is a real relationship? I'm not saying I need a commitment, I don't expect us to get married or anything, but you will still be here tomorrow, whether we go to bed together tonight or not?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but it doesn't actually matter. We aren't sleeping together tonight." Keith saw the look of disappointment on Kate's face and pulled her down for another kiss. "I want to, I'm not rejecting you, but I didn't bring anything. I couldn't exactly buy them while we were grocery shopping with everyone."

"You didn't pack any? You don't keep a 'just in case' one in your wallet?"

"I've never been a 'just in case' kind of guy. If I was in a relationship, then maybe, but we hadn't gotten to that point yet. I went back and forth about whether I should get some, I didn't want you to think I expected anything, but I did want to be prepared so we wouldn't be stuck in the position we are now. The decision was taken out of my hands when the county prosecutor dropped everything and my flight got changed. I was in such a hurry to get on the plane I barely had time to stop and pick up my suitcase."

"So is our lack of protection the only thing holding us back?"

"I'm ready, so if you are ready then yes, we can get some tomorrow."

"Keith the Lambs have five boys, they all spend a decent amount of time at the house. They all bring their guy friends. Lots of people get together at this house. The Lambs are very safety conscious people, but they are also very realistic, and they are big supporters of safe sex. In the big cabinet in the hallway, the one right across from your room, there is a big basket of all sorts of stuff, things that people always seem to need but never seem to have, band aids, extra tooth paste, sun block, condoms. I keep everything else stocked, but the condoms are Penny's responsibility. She brings a big box from the clinic."

"Are you suggesting I make a run to the big house and pick one up?"

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow and Keith, it's a big box, maybe you should get more than one."

Keith kissed her again and then Kate climbed off his lap. They were quiet, both thinking about what was coming next, while Kate helped him put his shirt back on. She walked him to the door, told him to hurry back, and went to move the candles to the bedroom. Keith walked quickly to the house and let himself in through the sliding glass door that led directly into his room. He turned on the light in his room and then poked his head out his door and looked both ways down the hall. Not seeing anyone he stepped out of his room and used the light to peer in the hall closet Kate had mentioned. He scanned the shelf and found the basket Kate had said would be there. He pulled it out and looked for the large box that would hold what they needed. He found it and was glad the seal was already broken. He reached in and wrapped his hand around several of the foil wrapped packages.

"Dad?"

* * *

Please review!!!


	44. Chapter 44

The reviews for the last chapter were amazing so thank you!!! I appreciate your patience with the lefty/leo stuff and we hear more about that this chapter… Just so you all know I added a lot to this chapter but absolutely nothing to the Keith/Veronica scene from where we left off in chapter 43…

I worked really hard on this chapter and it is REALLY long so please show me some love…

Lotsa fluff… and some good stuff… and the beginning of Kate's flashbacks… I was hoping to get it all in in one chap but it was so long I found a good place to stop and you will just have to wait… get those reviews in and hopefully the wait won't be too long…

FYI… I love the constructive criticism, even when it is something small like a misspelling or lack of capitalization… I would love it more if when you point it out you could be a little specific about where it is. I will happily go back and fix it but I missed it all the times I read what I wrote so it is often hard for me to find things… I'm still looking for the 'her' that should have been 'she' from chapter 42 and the 'tow' that should have been 'two' from chapter 43… help would be appreciated!

Thanks and happy reading!

Chapter 44

Paige had hung up with Veronica before they had gotten to discuss everything Veronica had wanted to. Paige still hadn't gotten to tell her about 'Operation Rob Thomas' and Veronica hadn't gotten to ask for the favor she had mentioned in her message, but Veronica had wanted to call Logan before midnight so they said goodbye and agreed to talk again the next day. Paige drained the tub and rinsed the bubbles away under the shower head. She had never quite understood why her mom had always asked Derek to go up and run her a bath, her mom was more than capable of doing it herself, it wasn't like there was anything hard about it, but now Paige got it. A nice hot bubble bath was always going to be relaxing but having the man you loved get it ready for you, that brought it to a new level. She was stepping out of the tub and reaching for a towel when Charlie knocked on the door.

Charlie poked his head in the door but kept his eyes closed, "Hey Darlin', are there still lots of bubbles-"

It only took Paige half a second to decide what to do to Charlie since he barged in on her private time, she pulled him in and closed the door, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up so her legs went around his waist. She knew she was getting him all wet and she didn't care. She went right to work on his cheek, doing things with her tongue that she knew would drive him crazy.

Getting wet was the last thing on Charlie's mind, he wanted to open his eyes and look his fill but he didn't want Paige to be upset, he also had no idea what to do with his hands. He sighed and arched his head back as Paige's kisses trailed down to his jaw line. He was more than strong enough to hold her but after a few seconds she became front heavy and he knew he was going to have to offer her some support or they would go tumbling over. He lifted his hands tentatively from his side and wrapped them around her, aiming for the middle and very safe area of her back. His hands found the slick and wet small of her back. He kept one of them there and then slowly raised the other to find a little more leverage.

Paige continued her kissing and shifted up again and back towards his cheek, she could feel Charlie respond to her and she kept her eyes on his, silently daring him to open them.

"Paige…" The word came out as a long slow moan.

Paige giggled and continued her assault on Charlie's face, kissing him and tasting him everywhere except where he wanted it most. "Can't talk… lots more… kissing to… do… you're … scruffy… I … love… you…"

It was getting to be more than Charlie could bear, he knew her neck would be a safe area so he let his hand slide up her back farther, about halfway up he hit a roadblock, although admittedly a very thin one.

Paige felt the tug on the string to her bikini top and she pulled away long enough to laugh. "You can open your eyes Charlie. I'm not completely naked."

Charlie popped an eye open and looked at the wicked grin on her face before he looked down and saw the purple and very small bikini she was wearing. He thought briefly about questioning it, he wanted to question it, but more than anything he wanted to go back to doing what they were doing. He skimmed his hand past the tie to her suit top and brought it to rest at the base of her neck, his fingers buried in her hair, and then he went on to repay all the kisses she had bestowed on him. His hand on her lower back left its post and slid down to its new assignment, supporting more of her weight by latching onto her bikini bottom covered tush.

Paige loved the feel of his lips on her cheek and on her neck, and the feel of his hand on her bottom felt better than she imagined it would; the feel of his hot breath on her ear was more than she could take and she slowly lowered her legs and pulled away.

Charlie wasn't about to let her go too far, he held her close and now that she was standing on her own power he used the opportunity to lower his hands to the top of her hips, he used them to hold her tightly against his lower half. He knew he was pressing into her but he wanted her to know what she had done to him. He knew it was against the rules but he dipped his head lower, as low as he dared go, and started nipping at her clavicle.

Paige was afraid her knees were about to buckle, her mind told her to pull away but she found herself pushing herself closer against him. When he started gently suckling on her collarbone her head fell back and she willed her hands to grasp onto him but they wouldn't obey her.

Charlie wanted to leave his mark on that soft piece of skin that tasted so good to him but he forced himself to stop. He wasn't going to give her a hickey when he knew Paige was powerless to stop him. He knew the second Paige's body started doing things she had no control over. He tore his lips away from her and he used the hands on her hips to gently push her back. He was afraid to look into her eyes but he raised his head and forced himself to do it anyway. There weren't any tears but they were slightly glassy.

"You okay Cupcake? I hope that wasn't-"

Paige silenced him with a finger on his lips. "I love you Charlie, and 'that' was amazing."

Charlie let out the air he had been holding in while he waited to find out if she was going to react like she had on the mat in the training room, he took the fact that she didn't as progress. He bent over and picked up the towel off the floor and wrapped it around her. "A bathing suit? Who wears a bathing suit in the bathtub?"

"I told you if you finished with Don you could come in with me. I couldn't rely on the bubbles and I had visions of pulling you in with me."

Charlie glanced around the small bathroom and noticed an obvious lack of necessities. "A bikini. That is why you don't have a change of clothes in here. Come on you little tease, I have a present for you."

Paige froze and he stopped and turned back to her. "Charlie, I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be a tease."

Charlie pulled her close and wrapped one arm around her back and slipped the other inside the towel, it came to rest right below her breast, with his fingertips just brushing the smooth wet fabric of her bikini top. "Maybe not, but I love that you are, and I don't want you to stop at all." He waited to make sure his words registered and then dipped to give her one last kiss, the corner of his mouth touching gently the corner of hers.

Paige closed her eye at the contact and then smiled when he pulled away. "Present? Did you say something about a present? I think I may have a little something for you too."

"You've done enough. There are so many cookies in the kitchen I thought for a second it was Christmas."

"That was the point." Paige followed Charlie back into the den where he opened his suitcase and started pulling things out, first he handed her the Starbucks bag her dad had given him. "Thank you for bringing this, but you better not be counting this as my present."

"I'm not, but it was on top. What is in there anyway?"

"You didn't look?"

"I'm not nosy like you."

"Yes you are. What about at the airport? Didn't they ask you if anyone gave you anything to bring on the plane?"

Charlie shrugged and licked his lips as Paige removed the towel and then rubbed it over her head, her breasts jiggling at the swift motion. "It isn't as if some stranger gave it to me. I completely trusted you and your dad not to blow up me or the other people on the plane. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Paige was smiling when she removed the towel from around her head but the smile fell away when she saw that Charlie's eyes had moved and were now somewhere in the vicinity of her bikini bottom. She wrapped the towel back around herself and reached out to take the bag from Charlie. "I'm not hiding anything from you, you could have looked." She opened up the bag and began to pull the contents out. "Seasons one and two of Gilmore Girls. Don asked for them. He wanted to watch some tomorrow, but now I'm not so sure. And two copies of each of my Ella Hunt books."

"Two copies?"

"One for Casey Gant, I told him before he can do an edit he needs to read the books through just the way they are, and one for the Neptune Library. I'm not sure if I'm ready to go through the whole publishing thing for a while but Casey said the librarian wanted them, all the copies they had have been stolen."

"That's sacrilegious."

"I know. What's wrong with people? I'll take them to her on Monday. Hopefully she can keep track of them this time." Paige wanted to step back but her legs had hit the bed and there was nowhere else for them to go. Charlie had stepped right in front of her and was tugging gently at the towel. Paige gripped it more tightly. "Charlie what are you doing?"

"Trying to get this towel off. I'm thinking about 'rule number two, part a: When dressed, all uncovered body parts are totally touchable.' And I'm thinking about all the totally within limits skin behind this towel."

"The fact that you have an eidetic memory is totally unfair. I mean come on, do you really have to remember every word I have ever said."

"Sorry Cupcake, are you going to let me take this towel off or not?"

Paige started to release her hold but then stopped when Charlie stepped back and his eyes dropped from her face to much lower. "Charlie, wait."

Charlie could see her stiffen behind the towel, and saw the hesitance in her eyes. "What is it Paige? You can tell me anything, remember?"

"Later, when my head isn't still so full of all this bad crap, when I am naked for real, will you want to look at me?"

"You have no idea what it does to me when you say 'when'. I do want to look at you Paige. You are a gorgeous woman, I look forward to exploring you and discovering everything I haven't had the privilege to see yet. I plan on being intimately acquainted with each and every one of your freckles. Right now I would really like to get a glance of that birthmark your bikini top is only partially hiding." Charlie's heart broke when he saw her eyes fill with dread. "Paige we will never do anything you are uncomfortable with. I promise you that. Does the idea of me looking at you worry you?"

Paige smiled timidly and shook her head. "When I am naked and you are looking at me, can you be naked too? And will you let me look at you? Can I look for your freckles?"

Charlie pulled her in for a hug, and held her there tightly. "Paige, darling, I will get naked for you anytime you wish, and the idea of you exploring me is just as exciting as me exploring you."

Paige pulled back and smiled, and then she let the towel fall.

* * *

The phone call with Veronica had gone even better than Logan had hoped for. They hadn't worked out all their issues but she wasn't mad, not about Madison, or about Paige and Charlie, not even about the fact that he hadn't told her it was Deputy D'Amato that Paige had been with. She was still upset about his comment about her 'interfering', but she told him she was too tired and too hungry to get into it right then and asked if they could save that discussion for when she had the chance to think about it a little more and had gotten a little sleep. Once Logan had convinced her that he hadn't been drinking she had been totally cool about everything else and had listened while he told her all about the project he had been working on for his film class. Veronica had gotten a total kick out Logan casting Connor Larkin in the role of the movie's villain. Veronica's stomach had started growling, but he only let her go after she promised that she would call him the next day. She hadn't told him what the deal with Madison was, he wasn't sure if Mac was involved or just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Veronica had promised to tell him what she could after she talked to Mac. She made him promise to get the keycard changed to his hotel suite, and she begged him to do it as soon as he hung up.

Logan called down to the front desk and they said they would take care of it right away. Logan sat down to wait, he heard Mac still talking in the bedroom, he thought maybe she was talking to Dick, maybe they were working out whatever problem that had come up. He got up and went to the room; he knocked quietly on the door and waited until he was invited before he opened it. He found her sitting on the bed; there were still tear streaks on her face. The phone was still in her hand although she had pulled it from her ear.

"I just wanted to check on you. Do you need anything? I can order you something from room service. I don't have anything to drink but if you want something strong I have a source that will bring it up."

Mac attempted a weak smile and shook her head. "No, thank you Logan."

There was a knock on the front door to the suite and Logan watched as Mac's whole body froze and the look on her face changed from defeat to fear.

"It's okay, Mac. It's just maintenance. I asked to have the cards changed on the door. Should I get you a key card?"

Mac relaxed and smiled again, this one not so weak, "Would you mind? I don't know how long I'll be here."

"It's no problem; let me know if you need anything."

Logan closed the door behind him and went to let the hotel maintenance worker in. The old Hispanic man had already recoded the door and asked Logan how many keys he needed, he asked for two and then thanked and tipped the man, calling him Guido just like his name tag read. Logan slipped the keys into his pocket and went back to the couch. He felt bad going to bed when Mac was so upset in the other room. He didn't know if he could do anything but if there was a chance he wanted to make sure he was available. He didn't see Mac coming and knocking on his door no matter how upset she was or how badly she needed to talk. He popped in the DVD of Tom Blakely's A Diamond in the Rough that he had begged Paige to let him keep and soon found himself lost in the movie. He was a good halfway into it when he heard the handle to the door of the suite jiggle. Veronica, Dick, and Duncan were the only ones who ever had the old keycard. Veronica was in Sonoma; Duncan was on the other side of the world, which left only Dick who thought his key would still work. The jiggling continued and now that Logan was listening for it he could hear the keycard being slid in and out.

Logan got up and went back to Mac's room; he knocked again and again waited to be told it was okay before he let himself enter. "Mac, I don't mean to keep interrupting. Dick is here. I haven't let him in and I had the locks changed. I can ignore him if you want but if he goes to the front desk they might give him a key. I just took his name off the registration and technically he's paid up for a couple more days."

"I don't want to see him."

"Does he even know you are here?"

"I didn't tell him where I was going. I didn't even know this is where I was coming until I discovered the hidden key at my house wasn't where it was supposed to be."

"Okay, go in my room. Take all your stuff with you and I'll see what he's doing here." Mac hopped up and grabbed all her stuff.

Logan smoothed the bedding out and then went to the door. Dick was knocking now and Logan heard his phone start to ring. He opened the door and Dick came in looking very distraught.

"Dick, what's going on? I thought you were with Mac."

Dick flung himself on the sofa and then turned to face Logan. "Mac's gone. I don't know where she went. I tried her house but she wasn't there. I tried her friend Paige's but Charlie said she wasn't there either. I don't know where else to try. I think maybe she went back to San Francisco. Why didn't my keycard work?"

"You moved out. When I told the front desk to stop charging you they said I needed to change the lock. I'm sorry Dick, that's rough. What are you doing here?" Logan prayed that Dick didn't think she could possibly be there.

"We were supposed to spend the first night in our new house together. I don't want to stay there without her. She just took off. Madison shows up and flings herself at me. She's carrying-on, making absolutely no sense at all. Mac was in the bedroom. I tried to get rid of Madison to go back to her but she kept pulling me down and crying. I couldn't even understand what she was saying. After like twenty minutes Mac comes flying out of the bedroom and out the front door. I went out after her but she hopped into a cab and took off like a bat out of hell. She must have called for the taxi the moment Madison got there and then she just hid until it got there."

"Why didn't you hop in your car and follow her?"

"I wanted to but Madison went even crazier when she saw Mac. She started screaming 'not you, not you' over and over. She started throwing things. I don't even own anything yet and she still found things to throw. I couldn't just leave her there; nothing would have been left when I got back. Finally I got her to have a drink and she mellowed out enough to tell me what the hell was going on. Dude, you will not believe the story she is trying to sell."

* * *

Keith jumped as he heard his daughter's voice. The condoms fell from his hand and into the basket. "Honey you scared me. I thought you went to bed." He looked down and saw her silhouette at the end of the hall, only her hair really visible as it reflected the light from the room behind her.

"I was on the phone so long I got hungry. I was getting a snack when I heard the closet open. What are you doing?"

"I had a bit of a headache. I was looking for some aspirin."

"Did you find any? Do you need some help? Can you even see in the dark?"

"I am getting some light from my room. I didn't see the one for the hall." Keith shook his head and looked back into the basket. He found a large bottle of Tylenol and picked it up. "Here, this will work. Are you going back to bed honey?"

"Not yet, I just made me a sandwich. Do you want to come back to the kitchen with me? We could play a game or something."

Keith looked back towards his room and the open sliding door that was the fastest point from the main house to his waiting Kate. "Sure honey, I'll be there in a minute." Veronica followed Keith into his room and watched as he walked to the open slider. He was hoping she would have headed straight to the kitchen and he could at least take the time to send Kate a text about why he was delayed. "I just need to close the door, I was getting some air but I don't want my room to get too cold." Keith closed the door and then followed Veronica to the large round table in the kitchen.

"Do you want a sandwich or something Dad? I know you don't have to eat to take the Tylenol, but if you are hungry, I will make you one. I'm just eating peanut butter and jelly, but Kate made the jelly, she's going to teach me how later, and we ground the peanuts at the store today. You have no idea how much better it tastes when it's fresh."

"That sounds delicious, I would love one." Keith waited until Veronica opened the refrigerator and was looking inside, to reach in and pull the phone from his pocket, only it wasn't there. It took him a minute to search all his pockets, but when he still didn't find it he realized that it must have fallen out when he was on the couch with Kate.

Veronica set the finished sandwich down in front of her dad and then sat next to him at the table. "I'm glad you are here pops. Do you want to play a game? I haven't checked out the game closet here yet, but the one at the San Francisco house is huge and Kate said this one is too. There is no TV here, so they probably spend a lot of time playing board games."

"Sure honey." Keith got up and went to the sink under the pretense of getting a glass of water to take his Tylenol. "Honey, those lights are from Kate's apartment right? She must still be up. How about if you pick out the game, and I will see if she wants to play too?"

"Okay, cool, with three people we can play Clue. No whining when I kick both your butts."

"Take it easy on us Honey, remember we are old. Our memories aren't quite what they used to be."

"Please dad. Old? You are only slightly old, and Kate is hardly old at all. Although I think she must be older than she looks. Charlie said she has been working for the Lamb's since before Paige was born."

Keith waited until Veronica headed off to search the game cabinet and then let himself out the back kitchen door. He practically ran the thirty yards to Kate's apartment and almost stumbled through the door that she opened before he could knock. Kate wrapped herself around him and immediately started working the buttons on his shirt.

"What took you so long? I was afraid you had changed your mind. Did you find them?"

"I didn't get any. Kate I'm sorry. I found them, but then Veronica found me. She was hungry. She wants to play Clue."

"Clue? Two people can't play Clue."

"I know, she picked it after I 'noticed' your lights were still on and suggested maybe we should invite you to play with us. She's all excited, she's pretty sure she can beat us both. I'm sorry Kate, I can't just ditch her. Will you come back with me? Do you want to play with us?"

"I would love to, but I must warn you, I won't LET her win."

"She wouldn't want you to."

* * *

Mac couldn't believe how things had gone from so incredibly fantastic to pure hell in only a matter of minutes. And then as the hours went by it seemed to get even worse. When she had first seen Madison she had been mad but she wasn't ready to give up. Dick swore he wouldn't cheat and she had believed him, but why did Madison know where he lived. He had just moved in and had said no one knew where. When she saw Madison fling herself at Dick she still didn't freak out, that didn't start until Dick wrapped his arms around her too. She wasn't sure if Dick understood the wailing that was coming out of Madison's mouth but Mac understood it perfectly. The secret that she had been keeping for the last two and a half years was about to come out and it wasn't going to be on her terms.

This was going to change everything, not just potentially her relationship with Dick but it would come out to her parents that she knew. Maybe she would finally get the chance to get to know her birth parents but she didn't know if she really wanted to, and as much as her parents were different than her and as much as they never seemed to really get her, they were as far as she was concerned her parents, and she didn't know if she was ready to share them.

Mac was glad that Cooper was there to calm her down and help with the logical stuff. He had kept her on the phone and calm while he used the computer to get her a taxi. He arranged with the cab company to call him when it was at the house so that Mac wouldn't have to go out until it was there and she wouldn't have to wait outside. He had suggested climbing out the window but there wasn't one in the bathroom and Mac mentioned her bag with her only clothes and her laptop were in the front room by the front door. It was Cooper who had repeated over and over for Mac not to cry as she walked through the house, picked up her bag and climbed into the waiting taxi. When Mac was safely in the taxi and after she made sure Dick didn't follow her, it was Cooper who had insisted she stay on the phone with him for a while longer, telling her that he wanted to make sure she was safely tucked inside her house before he would let her go. When she got to her house and she found that the hide-a-key wasn't where it usually was Cooper had made few suggestions about where it could be hidden and when none of those turned up anything it was Cooper who suggested that Mac take refuge at Logan's.

When she got to the hotel Cooper still didn't want her to hang up, and while she was sure Logan would let her stay there no questions asked, Cooper had said that he had heard some things that led him to believe Logan could be an insensitive ass on occasion and he felt if Mac was on the phone than Logan would leave her alone. Even after Logan proved that he wasn't always an insensitive ass Cooper still kept her on the phone. Mac had never been so glad about anything as she was that he was still on the phone with her when Logan told her Dick was there. She took all her stuff with her into Logan's room and closed the door. She listened by the door for a while and told Cooper what Dick was telling Logan and then when she heard that Madison really did know everything and she really had told Dick she went in the closet and told Cooper everything. Cooper just listened. He didn't tell her what to do. He didn't tell her everything would be okay, he didn't offer any platitudes, he only listened. He asked questions when he was unclear about something and he asked a few times how Mac felt about certain things but when she said she didn't know he didn't push for her to figure it out. When she got it all out he didn't ask her what she was going to do. He acknowledged that she was facing a scary and uncertain situation and offered to be there if she ever wanted to just talk. He offered to track her parents down at Yellowstone National Park and bring them home if she wanted but he made sure she knew it wasn't advice, he simply stated that if he was facing something that big he would want his mom. Mac loved that even after hearing everything he still referred to the woman who raised her as her mom, something that Mac had struggled with when she first found out.

She was still on the phone when Logan came in and knocked quietly on the door. He apologized for bugging her again. He told her he had had a hard time finding her, he thought for sure she would be hiding in the shower but he wasn't sure why he thought that, and he told her Dick had left.

"You got him to leave? I thought he said he didn't want to stay in the house without me?"

"I convinced him that he should be there in case you went back. I don't think he'll come back but I called the front desk and had them give him a refund, I got them to prorate his share for the next few days. He's my friend and I can't have the hotel ban him but I did make sure they wouldn't just give him a key."

Mac climbed out of the closet and stood up, still clutching her phone like it was the source of her strength. "Thanks Logan…"

"I didn't let Dick tell me everything that Madison is saying but I gather from your reaction it's true. I want you to know he didn't do anything with her. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want."

"Thank you… I know I keep saying that but I mean it and I don't know what else to say."

"Don't worry about it, and you are welcome. I talked to Veronica earlier. I told her you were on the phone, she said you can call her if you want. She said not to worry about it being late."

"Thanks Logan, I'm glad you talked to V."

"Me too. There are fresh sheets on the bed in your room. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. I… if you need someone else to talk to- or to vent whatever I'm here too. Do you need anything?"

Mac picked up her very light bag and bit her bottom lip before the words came out of her mouth. "Ummm, you wouldn't happen to have anything for me to sleep in would you?"

Logan laughed as he opened his top drawer and tossed her a pair of drawstring pants and a t-shirt. "These should work, why don't the girls I'm with ever seem to have their own pajamas? If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. If you get hungry just order room service, everything gets billed to the room if you use the hotel phone by your bed so you don't need a card or a number or anything."

Mac thanked him again and then went back to her room, she loved that after the last year that Dick was there, Logan had no qualms about calling it her room. She closed the door and then brought the phone back up to her ear. "I'm back, sorry that took so long, Logan was downright chatty tonight."

"Maybe he really is a nice guy, or maybe he's just worried that if he doesn't take really good care of you Veronica will kick his ass. You've had quite the night Mac, why don't you put on those pajamas Mr. Sensitive just gave you and get some sleep."

"Cooper, don't go yet. Please, just a few more minutes."

* * *

The towel hit the floor with a barely audible plop. Charlie kept his eyes on Paige's and he kept his hands on her shoulders where they had been resting above the towel before it fell, his fingers rubbing tiny circles over the clavicle he had just been kissing in the bathroom.

Paige's eyes were as large as Charlie had ever seen them as she watched him and waited for him to make some sort of move, but the only movement from Charlie came from his thumbs and an occasional blink. She took a small step back, she had told him he could look, she wanted him to look, but still Charlie never took his eyes off hers. Paige widened her focus and searched his face. Finally, she spoke, her voice scarcely above a whisper. "Your turn."

Charlie's eyes crinkled slightly in amusement but he tried to keep his face straight, "My turn?"

Paige saw the humor in Charlie's eyes, she knew he was trying to hide it but, she saw it still and it gave her the confidence to speak up. "Take your shirt off Charlie."

With his eyes still glued to Paige's, he removed his hands from her shoulders and lifted his t-shirt over his head. His hands fell to his side and shirt fell from his fingers landing silently somewhere near the towel that was already on the floor. They stood there and continued to each stare into the eyes of the other, both of them with their hands hanging down lifelessly at their sides, Paige wearing nothing but a miniscule purple bikini, Charlie wearing only an old pair of Diesel jeans that weren't doing much to hide the bulge behind their button fly.

Paige realized early on that Charlie was waiting for her to make the first move, and even with the assurance he was giving her with his eyes it still took longer than she would have liked to work up the courage, but finally she had it and she reached out. She placed one hand on his chest and the other she set just above his hip bone, right beyond where his low riding pants rested. Her gentle touch was followed closely by Charlie's sharp intake of breath, and that was followed by his hands that reached out and were positioned on her sides, his thumbs on the O-rings that connected the front of her bikini bottom to the back, and his fingers pressing into the bare skin just below the edge of the slick material. When Charlie was sure that Paige was comfortable with where his hands were he squeezed a little tighter and his thumbs began their circular motion again, this time inside the O-rings of her swim suit.

With Charlie still looking into her eyes, Paige let her hand drift across one of his nipples and then it trailed down her side. "I thought you wanted to look at me?"

"I am looking at you, and I love what I see." Charlie didn't want to sever the eye contact they were sharing but his eyes dipped briefly to her lips and then quickly found their way back to hers. "Am I ever going to get to kiss you on the mouth?"

The intensity of Charlie's gaze, and of the sensations from his fingers were already beginning to overwhelm, but it was Charlie's words that made Paige know that she was getting close to that point where her body stopped responding to what she wanted it to do and instead reacted only to Charlie's touch. She slowly pulled her hands away and took a step back. Smiling she leaned in to close the gap between their faces and kissed him gently on the cheek. "There is no satisfying you is there? First you want to touch me, then you want to look at me, and now you want to kiss me too?"

Charlie knew she was trying to defuse the moment. A moment that was so electric you could almost see the sparks flashing between them. He slid his hands up her hips and over her smooth stomach, they met at the ring that held the two halves of her bikini top together in the middle of her breasts and skimmed past it, up and over her upper chest to her collarbone, then on to her shoulders and down her arms. When he reached the end he took her hands in his, bringing one and then the other to his lips where he gave them each a kiss. "You aren't ready for more, I get that. I'm not asking, I just want to hear you say 'when' again."

Paige collapsed against him, joining her scantily clad lithe figure to his. His jeans against her legs felt rugged in contrast to the smooth and almost polished feel of his naked chest. She pulled her hands from his and wrapped them around him and then she ran one up to his hairline where her fingers immediately began massaging the nape of his neck. Her other hand ran lower, coming to rest just inside the waistband of his pants. "It will happen Charlie. I don't know exactly 'when', but I know that I'm hoping for sooner rather than later."

"That's all I needed to hear." Guided by Paige's example, Charlie hugged her tightly and then let his hands wander, one up and into her hair where it quickly became lost in the thick wet locks that curled around his fingers, and the other slowly inching down her back towards the top of her bikini bottom. When he hit the silky edge and his little finger slid just under, he felt Paige shiver, and he felt the goose bumps that popped up all over her flesh. "You're cold, darlin'. We should get some clothes on you. This is where your present comes in handy."

Paige wasn't cold, standing so close to Charlie made being cold an impossibility, but she didn't argue. "You keep mentioning this present, but so far all I've seen are some DVD's that Kate bought for me and some books I wrote myself."

"Beauty, brains, and a sense of humor. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"One of these days, I'm not sure 'when', you will get lucky Charlie, I promise."

Charlie laughed and let his hand trail a little farther down where he gave her bottom cheek a quick squeeze before he let it go and walked over to pick up the small pink box he had had the store wrap. "And 'when' that happens, according to you, your present will become obsolete, but until that happens I thought this was something we could both enjoy."

Paige's face looked a little hesitant as she took the striped Victoria's Secret box. "Please tell me this is panties. I really need panties."

"Didn't you just buy some underwear at Ross last week? What was wrong with all the underwear in your drawer at your house?"

"You went through my underwear drawer? I thought you said you weren't nosy."

"Kate was looking for your kick pants and I was standing right there. The drawer was full."

Paige tried to keep her face a straight as possible as she was reminded of the kick pants and where the rest of her cheer uniform was. "I don't want those underwear anymore. They are plain and boring and… and someone else picked most of them out. I only bought two pairs at Ross and they are rather plain too. 'When' you see me in my panties I don't want them to be plain, and I sure as heck don't want them to be grumpy bunny. I want them to be hot and sexy, I want them to be something that will bring you to your knees and knocks the breath right out of you."

"I have news for you Cupcake, I don't care what your panties look like, I'm pretty sure that will happen anyway."

"Even Grumpy Bunny ones?"

"Even Grumpy Bunny ones. But I'll tell you what, if this is something you are really worried about how about if sometime between now and 'when' we go shopping together. We can pick out some 'breath catching' and 'drop to your knees' panties that you like too."

"Maybe we should try to squeeze that in this weekend. I don't want to be caught unprepared."

"I like the way you think. I'm sorry I didn't buy you panties but do you want to open your present anyway?"

Paige nodded but she didn't make a move to open the box just yet. "You know that feeling you said you get when I say 'when'? I think I get the same one when you say 'panties'."

"You 'think' you do? Is it a nice feeling? Does it start right here and then work its way up to here and down to your toes?" Charlie touched the highly sensitive piece of skin right above Paige bikini bottom and ran it up the center of her chest.

Paige nodded again as she gulped in some of the much needed air that was sucked out of her when Charlie touched her. "And down my arms and up the back of my neck, the tingling is everywhere."

"Yep, that's the same feeling. You're stalling, why don't you want to open your present?"

"I do want to open it. Its pajamas right?"

"If I tell you it will ruin the surprise." Charlie watched Paige as she sat down on the bed and set the box in her lap. She still hadn't made a move to open it and was just staring at it. "I promise you they aren't plain and boring. If you don't like them we can take them back. Do you not want me to buy you clothes? Was Payton picky about what you wore? Paige I will never tell you what to wear. I want to buy you things I think you will like, but if ever you don't it isn't a big deal. We will take it back and you can pick something else out."

Paige smiled at Charlie and pulled the bow off the box. "I will admit I'm a little hesitant, but I promise you it has nothing to do with Payton. Don't take this the wrong way Charlie, but you have exquisite taste in women's clothes."

"I have exquisite taste in your clothes. I've never picked out anything for another woman. If that isn't it, why are you still stalling?"

"I guess the only thing I can say is that great minds think alike." Paige smiled again and lifted the lid off the box. She unfolded the tissue and pulled out a green pajama set. The long pants were soft and silky, and the top was a tissue paper thin t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves. "It's very pretty Charlie."

"I hear you saying it's pretty, but the look on your face says something different."

"It really is pretty, but…"

"But what? I thought you would like them. They are your favorite color, and they are the same material that you wore the last night at your house."

Paige didn't answer. She started to get up and took the hand that Charlie extended out to help her do so. When she was up she walked over to the computer cabinet and pulled out a black bag that in red foil letters read 'Ignacio's Intimates' on it. There was red tissue with black foil hearts on it and a black and red bow tied around the handle. "I bought you a present too."

Charlie reached out to take the gift and made quick work of the bow. He slipped his hand into the delicate tissue and pulled out a small folded bundle also tied with a bow, this one black. He pulled the satiny ribbon and then unfolded the tiny orange night shirt with spaghetti straps and held it up. Letting out a low wolf whistle, he laid it out on the bed and then picked up the other half of the bundle. The pajama bottoms were the same fabric as the ones he had bought but they were orange, his favorite color and they were about as long as the short shorts that Paige had borrowed from Veronica that she worn to help distract the Fitzpatrick's when they escaped from the cruise ship. "Holy crap Paige, are you trying to kill me?"

"It isn't that I don't like yours Charlie. They really are beautiful. It's just that I had something else in mind."

* * *

Cooper didn't leave the compound until after three o'clock in the morning. He was supposed to be home hours earlier. He had actually had plans but when the information started coming in about 'Red' he had canceled them. Cooper knew there was still a chance their 'Red' wasn't the little girl with the carrot colored hair who went missing from the carnival twelve years before, but his gut told him that it was, and one of the first things he had learned in his FBI training was to always trust your gut. He had been so excited when he became positive that he had found her that he had had to call and tell someone. He didn't want to tell Agents' Springer and Gibson yet. They were staying with her in the safe house, and although they most likely would be the ones to share the news with her, Cooper wasn't ready for that to happen yet. He needed to tell Paige, and he needed to tell Miles and he wanted to confirm everything before he chanced telling a family that the child they had had stolen over a decade before was alive and for all intense purposes healthy. He also knew that Emily Grace Andrews was likely to have a lot of psychological issues and he wanted to make sure they had people on hand to address those before they told her about the family she had been taken from.

Paige was with Charlie, it was their first night together, and while Cooper didn't think they were actually at an intimate stage in their relationship he didn't want to insert himself into Paige's personal time, not that late at night anyway. He also knew Paige hadn't been sleeping and that Charlie was pretty confident that he would be able to help her with that. At this point Cooper was afraid to call her at all. He decided to wait until tomorrow and call Charlie first to see if she was awake.

He knew that Mac was with her boyfriend too, and that she had been apart from him for even longer than Paige had been away from Charlie. He had also learned that she and Dick hadn't been together that long and while he knew they had an interesting history he didn't quite know what that meant. From the song choice he had helped Mac program into Dick's phone Cooper was pretty sure that a late night phone call might very well interrupt a little dancing between the sheets. Cooper wasn't sure why, but knowing this only made him want to call her more. They had spent hours working on and rewriting the program that would search multiple databases at the same time. He justified his late night/early morning call by telling himself that this was Mac's baby and she would want to know the second he found something.

When Mac had answered the phone she hadn't sounded annoyed to hear from him and this pleased Cooper. When she had asked him to hang on, he hadn't minded at all. When she started hyperventilating Cooper went into 'survivalist mode' and only worried about getting her calm and collected again. When he heard that Dick was hugging his ex-girlfriend he wanted to shoot Dick for being such an ass. When Mac said she wanted to go home, Cooper did everything in his power to make that happen as soon as possible. When she hadn't been able to get in her house Cooper helped her find another place to go. When she told him about the mistake at the hospital and how she had been living with a family that wasn't even hers for the last almost twenty years, Cooper had had no idea what to say, so he had listened and tried to sympathize. When she had asked him to stay on the phone with her for a little while longer he told her he wasn't going anywhere and was there for as long as she needed. It had taken her another hour to fall asleep. He knew her phone hadn't died because she had plugged it in while they were talking. They had exhausted everything he knew about 'Red' and her identity before Mac had even left in the taxi. They next hour was spent trying to get in her house and then getting her settled at Logan's. The hour after that had been spent listening to her tell her tale, and the last hour had been spent talking about other stuff. Now he knew that Mac didn't like roller coasters but could be persuaded to ride them anyway. He knew that other than her brief trip to Mexico on the cruise she had never been out of the country but that she had applied for her passport on her eighteenth birthday so she would be ready to travel whenever she got the chance. He had already learned that she was a vegetarian when the tacos she had brought for lunch were full of beans and cheese and had none of the ground chicken that he had had in the one's that Charlie had brought the night before, but he learned that it was a personal choice and while it was one her parents supported, it wasn't one they practiced. He found out her reasons, she had never liked the taste of meat and had always balked at eating it when she was a child. When she found out what it actually was, and came to understand that an animal had to die so she could have a burger, she decided that she was done eating meat. He learned that while she avoided leather if she could, her athletic shoes did have a leather swoosh, and she admitted to being a Nike girl at heart. She never ate plain eggs, but if they were in something it didn't stop her from eating it, and on rare occasions she would eat French toast, but only if it was really good.

When he was sure she was asleep he closed up the compound and drove home to his apartment in the Marina. All the lights were off and he tried to be as quiet as he could be when he entered his house and as he made his way to his room. He waited until the bathroom door was closed to turn on the light and then he quickly and quietly brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers. When all of his bathroom needs had been taken care of he turned the light off and then walked out, walking silently to his king size bed and then slipping silently under the covers.

"Where the hell have you been?"

* * *

The sun shining through the eastward facing windows woke Veronica up a lot earlier than she had planned on getting out of bed. After three games of clue, two that Kate had one, and one in which Veronica had been victorious, she had finally admitted to being tired and wanting to go to bed. She insisted her dad walk Kate to her apartment, she joked that while she was sure they were safe from human predators she wasn't so sure about the non human kind. Keith had asked mockingly what Veronica expected him to do if they encountered a bear during their short walk and Veronica mockingly replied that he should ask the bear if it and its friends really use Charmin Toilet paper when they poop in the woods. Kate had been laughing when she hugged Veronica goodnight and Keith told her she was incorrigible but that he loved her anyway when she kissed him on the forehead. After that Veronica had brushed her teeth again and then gone to her room.

The Lamb's had white Christmas like lights up in the trees outside and Veronica had thought that they were so pretty she left the heavy curtains open so she could look at them until she fell asleep, at the time it had seemed like a reasonable idea and a wonderful way to surrender to blissful sleep, but when the sun came shining through only a few hours after her eyes had finally closed Veronica decided that was the last night she left the blackout curtains open.

Unable to go back to sleep Veronica got up and went in search of coffee. She had been with Kate when she had made it the night before and had set the timer but she wasn't sure for how early it had been set. In the kitchen she found that not only was the coffee ready, but Penny had made tea, and the lemon loaf that Kate had pulled from the freezer the night before was thawed and Derek had warmed it. She was enjoying her slice of breakfast cake and a steaming hot cup of coffee when her dad joined them a little later. The four of them talked for a while and made their plans for the day.

Veronica thought Keith was in an especially happy mood, she loved it when he was like this and it wasn't something she had really seen in a long time. She had been thrilled when Penny offered up the idea for how they could spend their morning but had almost changed her mind about going when she found that her dad couldn't go too. Her dad had insisted it was okay and had encouraged her to go anyway but still she resisted. He had even mentioned that he had some work he needed to get done and if Veronica went with the Lambs he wouldn't have to feel guilty about doing it, but it wasn't until Penny told her that she and her dad could do it together the next day that she finally relented.

After the plans had been firmed up Derek told her she had an hour until they left and he told her everything she should bring with them. Veronica took off for her room, she needed to get ready and she wanted to call Logan before she left.

* * *

Logan was still asleep and it was the sound of Miley Cyrus singing 7 Things that woke him up. He let the song play while he smiled and stretched. He didn't pick up the phone until he had heard it play through once. "Good morning Sugarpu- good morning Veronica. You are up awful early." Logan hoped he hadn't just blown it but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Logan, you can call me Sugarpuss. I love it, I missed hearing it last night when we talked. When I sent the e-mail I was still angry and I was being irrational. Last night I changed your contact information in my phone so it says 'Mr. Sugarpuss' again."

"I missed saying it Sugarpuss. I was so mad at myself for what I said to you, but when I got your e-mail it just made it worse. Are you really not angry anymore?"

"I'm not so much angry as I am frustrated. I don't want us to keep having that same fight. We've talked about it before but it still keeps happening."

"I know Veronica, I don't want to keep having it either but I don't know what to do about it. You are a risk taker, and I'm a worrier. What do we do?"

"I'm not sure Logan. I think we need to talk some more, but I think we should hold off on that for a while. Let's both think about it and maybe we can come up with some ideas and then we can discuss it. We can try doing it like calm and rational adults."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your ability to dream, and dream big at that. I miss you Sugarpuss."

"I miss you too Mr. Sugarpuss. I never heard from Mac last night. Is she still there? Is she okay?"

"She's still here, and as far as I can tell she's handling it all. Dick came by last night and she hid in my closet. He told me Mac was switched at birth with Madison. He isn't sure it is true or not but I gathered from what Mac said and the fact that you knew something and weren't talking that it is. Good call on having the keycard reprogrammed. It bought us enough time to get Mac out of the way, Dick never knew she was here."

"Mac and I found out our junior year. When I started digging up dirt on parents for fifty bucks a pop she asked me to check into hers. Did Dick say how Madison found out?"

"You've known about this for two years and you never told me?"

"Mac didn't even tell her parents she knew. She swore me to secrecy, it was client privilege. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"You're telling me now."

"Now is different, and you already knew. How did Madison find out?"

"I didn't let Dick stick around long enough to tell me all the details. I wanted to get him out so Mac could come out of hiding. I had pictures of her crouched down in the shower, I'm not sure why, but I was afraid of her being cold and having nothing but a shower curtain to wrap around herself. My bathroom doesn't even have a shower curtain."

"That's how we found her. The night that… the night of the graduation party. Beaver ran out while she was in the shower. He took all her clothes and the bedding but he couldn't take the shower curtain because she was using it. When we got there she was wrapped up in it and hiding behind the bed."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot that part. I remember finding her but I was so worried about you that I… I don't know, maybe I just blocked it out."

"I don't blame you. There is a lot about that night I wish I could block out. You probably have a lot to do today Logan, but keep an eye on her okay? Your first assignment is due today right?"

"It's done. I was going to just run through it one more time before I email it in, but I will do that here. I talked to Casey about hanging out again but I don't have to. Do you want me to ask her to call you again?"

"She'll call me when she's ready. One of the reasons I called you so early is because I'm going horseback riding and Derek said that there is a good chance I won't get reception on the trails we'll be taking."

"You are going horseback riding? Have you ever been?"

"Does the pony ride at Lilly's sixth birthday party count?"

"I don't think so."

"Then no, I'm so excited Logan. I have so much I want to tell you. I didn't get to talk to you near enough last night."

"We can talk whenever you want Sugarpuss. How much time do you have until you have to go?"

"We are leaving in forty minutes but I have to get some stuff ready. I still have some time to talk though. Last night was so nice. Derek barbecued these steaks that Kate and I had been marinating since Wednesday afternoon. We made the marinade from scratch and then we used this syringe to inject it right into the meat. It totally melted in your mouth and every bite was so full of flavor. We bought this fresh cream at the grocery store when we got here and Kate and I actually whipped it into fresh butter for our baked potatoes."

"It sounds like you and Kate should have your own cooking show."

"That would be so cool. She is amazing Logan. I think my dad has a bit of a crush on her."

"Really? Do you think Kate might like him too?"

"That sounds so funny, like they are in high school or something. I don't know. After we hung up last night and I went to get something to eat, I found my dad up so he came into the kitchen with me and I made him sandwich too. We were going to play a game and then he saw that Kate's lights were still on so he asked if I wanted to invite her to play with us."

"Which you immediately said yes to, because a, you practically worship the ground she walks on and b, with the three of you, you could play clue."

"I wouldn't say I worship her, but deep adoration would probably work. Dad went to get her while I set up the game."

"So you had lots of time with them together. Do you think she crushes on him or not?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so, she's so much harder to read than my dad. When I got home from work yesterday he was already there. Kate was showing him the library but as soon as I walked in she left to go to her apartment. And then when we got here she hung out with us while we ate and for a little while after dinner but then she again went to her own place. Maybe she just really wanted some quiet time. But it kind of seems like she's avoiding him."

"Maybe she felt like she was intruding on you and your dad's time together."

"Maybe, I don't know. I tried to pay special attention last night while we were playing but I couldn't get a good read. Paying attention to her was distracting me. I lost two of the games."

"You must be slipping Mars."

"Tell me about it. I'll go back to observing tonight when we are all together again, and then I'll have all day tomorrow if I can talk her into going horseback riding with me and my dad."

"I thought you were going this morning."

"I am, but I'm going with the Lamb's. Kate only has three horses. So there aren't enough for everyone. Kate told Penny she had stuff to do in the garden today so Penny and Derek asked me to go. Actually, I kind of unknowingly got myself invited. Dad was asking about my birthday next month and I of course asked for a"-

"Pony."

"Uh huh, and when we filled Penny and Derek in on the joke they told me what they were doing and asked if I wanted to go."

"I'm happy for you Sugarpuss, it sounds like you are having a really good time. Will you be okay with it if she does like him back?"

"I don't think she does. I think that she knows he has a little crush and she is keeping her distance until he gets over it."

* * *

When Paige first woke up she was afraid she was dreaming and she didn't want to risk ending such a wonderful dream by opening her eyes. When her thoughts became a little more clear, she realized that Charlie really was lying next to her and his hand was really half on her booty and half on her upper thigh. She realized the soft thumping wasn't some soundtrack in her mind but was Charlie's slow and steady at rest heartbeat, and the warmth she felt wasn't from the hot southern California climate but was strictly from being so close to him.

When her thoughts cleared up even more she remembered that after she had changed into the present she bought for Charlie, and after he had rinsed off quickly in the shower and changed into his pajamas they had met back in the den to discuss where they wanted to sleep. Paige told him how uncomfortable the couch bed was but pointed out that they would have a little more room to maneuver. Charlie told her that he would sleep wherever she wanted but that he had loved the closeness they had had when they shared the twin mattress at her house. He had crawled into the bed first and Paige warned him how hot the nights could be in Neptune and suggested that he sleep without his shirt. Charlie accused her of trying to get him naked and Paige said she was just trying to be a good hostess, and then said she was afraid if he got to hot they might spontaneously combust. She told him it was purely an attempt to keep him alive that she made the suggestion. Charlie agreed to take off the shirt but only out of concern for Paige's safety. They had cuddled for a bit, but in no time Paige was asleep and Charlie had followed soon after.

Paige finally opened her eyes and found that Charlie was already awake and watching her. "Good morning Charlie."

"Good morning. This would be a really good time to call me snuggles again."

Paige smiled up at him. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder and that arm was wrapped around her, the other was still on her booty. One of her arms was underneath them and the other rested squarely on his bare chest next to her face. "Snuggles? I don't remember calling you snuggles?"

"You also don't remember calling Logan darling, that doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"I love you Charlie. You are beautiful in the morning."

"Only in the morning?"

"You're especially beautiful in the morning. You are always gorgeous, but in the morning there is something so… I don't know, you have this look about you. You glow. Your skin is translucent, even with the scruff on your face. Your hair is all messy and sexy. You look good enough to eat."

"You look good enough to eat too. Do you really love me Paige?"

Paige pulled back so she could look him squarely in the eye. "Do you really have doubts about that? Or do you just want to hear me say it again?"

"I love hearing you say it, but- I just want to make sure. If you want total honesty, sometimes I'm not sure if you say it to convince me, or if you say it to convince yourself."

"I love you Charlie, and I don't say it to convince anyone. It is a simple statement of fact. Paige Lamb loves Charlie Darling. I'm sorry you think that. I'm doing everything I can think of to show you how I feel. I'm sorry I'm not ready for 'making love' or 'having sex' or whatever you are going to make me call it. I'm really giving you as much as I can right now"-

"Whatever I'm going to 'make' you call it? You can call it whatever you want. I'm planning on calling it fucking fantastic. I know you are giving all you can. I'm trying not to put too much pressure on you, but you said to still apply some. You'll let me know if it gets to be too much right? I don't want you to push yourself too far too fast, just because you think it's what I want, or even what I need. The only thing I need is for you to be happy and then I know everything else will fall into place."

"Your name sounds very exciting and I believe along those same lines it could also be called 'fantastic fucking'."

"Leave it to you to correct my grammar when we are in bed and discussing our finally doing the nasty."

"Logan says it's not nasty. Are you sure you know how to do it right?"

"I knew you were going to say that as soon as the words came out of my mouth. What would you like me to call it? Feeding the kitty? The horizontal mambo? Playing hide the salami, storming the trenches, doing the naked dance?"

"You've put a lot of thought into this. What do you do, stay up all night thinking about it?"

"If you are asking if I stay up all night to thinking up euphemisms for sex the answer is no, but if you are asking if I stay up all night thinking about making you writhe under me as I make your body tremble and you lose all ability to say anything other than scream out my name in ecstasy, the answer is yes, that is pretty much my last thought before I fall asleep and it is definitely my first thought each morning."

"I guess that explains why you are always poking me. If you really want my opinion I like 'feeding the kitty', and 'storming the trenches'. My favorite is doing the horizontal hokey pokey, cuz after all-"

"That's what it's all about, dun dunt! I like that one."

"Charlie, I want you to know, you are doing everything right. The pressure has been perfect. I know you want more but I don't think you are pushing for it. I want you to be happy too. Logan told me what you said, about how you define love. It is honestly one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard and while I never thought about it like that, it is exactly how I feel too. Your happiness means everything to me too, and as soon as I get everything sorted out we can take our happiness to the next level."

"And when you are ready we will. I feel your tummy growling. I know you're hungry, if you want to keep snuggling we can. Or if you want we can get something to eat and move our snuggling to the couch."

"You really are amazing Charlie. If I had placed a custom order, I couldn't have gotten anyone better than you. We should get up. I need to check on Don and then I'll make breakfast. Your choice, anything you want."

"Don't be mad okay?"

"I just said it was your choice, why would I get mad?"

"French toast, and I want to help, that isn't what I'm worried you'll be mad about. You aren't going to check on Don. I told him you were off duty while I'm here. I had Colbie show me how to take care of the wounds last night. When we talked last night I told him he needed to treat you a lot nicer. I told him he was stuck with me until he did."

"Charlie I appreciate your going to bat for me, but he's my brother, and today is… today is THE day… I can't just not be there."

"Let's just see how it goes. Maybe he will have had a change of heart. Or maybe he will have realized how good you have been to him. If you go in there it tells him he can treat you like dirt and that you are okay with it."

Paige started to pull away but Charlie held her tight and looked pleadingly into her eyes.

"Paige please, just give me a few minutes with him first."

"Okay, but be extra nice to him. I can't hate him Charlie. I just can't, not even after what he did to Veronica, or after how he's treated me. He's my big brother."

"I know darlin'. I don't want you to hate him. Come on, let's get our teeth brushed and then while you put some decent clothes on I'll take care of Don and then we can make breakfast together. Do we need to separate the eggs? Because I've become quite an expert."

"I love you Charlie. I really, really do."

Paige and Charlie went into the bathroom together to brush their teeth and Paige teased him that she had to wash her face and get all of his cooties off so she didn't get pimples. He watched her and then made a big show about putting all his cooties back where they belonged. When he was done thoroughly kissing her cheeks they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. Paige headed for the den to get dressed and Charlie to Don's room. Paige was still holding Charlie's hand and trying to pull him with her when they heard the knock on the door. Paige started to the door to answer it and Charlie grabbed her swimsuit cover up to her. She turned to look at him and they both guessed that it would be the same person only Paige said it would be Leo and Charlie said it would be Lefty. They laughed at this and then Paige peeked out the peep hole.

"We're wrong, it's a girl." Paige didn't bother with the cover and cracked the door open. "May I help you?"

The woman tried to open the screen door but it was locked. "I'm here to see Don. Who are you?"

Paige opened the door farther and took in the young woman. She was younger than Paige had guessed after the first glance. She had bleached blonde hair and very fake boobs. From the way she was standing Paige guessed the boob job was a rather new addition. "You came to my door, I think I'm entitled to know who you are first."

"I'm a friend of Don's. He called me yesterday and asked me to come see him. He asked me to bring this." The woman held up one of her hands and showed Paige a can of whipped cream. She huffed at the shock on Paige's face and then continued. "If you don't believe me go ask him. My name is Madison Sinclair."

* * *

Kate was knee deep in dirt and Keith was on the porch with his laptop when the Lamb's and Veronica left for the stables. Fifteen minutes later Kate was showered and Keith was in the kitchen washing the tomatoes she had picked in the garden. He asked what had taken her so long, and she told him they still weren't in the clear. There was always the chance that someone had forgotten something and they would have to come back. She told him Derek had agreed to text them when they left the barn on the horses. Keith asked if she was really okay with them going to ride her horses the next day and she told him that she was going anyway and could think of nobody that she would rather take with her than him and his daughter. She asked if he had had his talk with Derek yet, and Keith told her that he had, and that he was now officially on the approved to date list for Kate. They chatted a while longer in the kitchen until Kate got the all clear message from Penny. Once they knew they were safe to do so, they walked hand in hand across the yard to Kate's little stand alone apartment.

Kate opened the door and the walked calmly inside. Keith closed the door and then turned around to find Kate's lips heading for his. He returned her affections and then they found their way back to the couch. Keith sat down first and Kate climbed on next, sitting next to him, like a pretzel, and then she took his hand in hers.

Keith smiled and then squeezed the hand in his. "It's funny, here we are in the light of day, both of us still have our clothes on, and still I just want to get you naked and into your bedroom."

"Me too, but maybe we should talk first."

"You're right. We already talked a little about birth control, but nothing is fool proof. Do you want more kids Kate?"

"More? Paige told you?"

"Told me what? I keep forgetting Paige isn't technically yours. I know you said she has a lot of her parents in her too, but she is very much your kid."

"Paige has been teasing me about us having a baby. She thinks we should name any future children after her."

"So you do want a baby?"

"I really haven't thought about it. I wasn't anticipating meeting anyone at this stage in my life. I'm not even sure it is possible. Would you want more children?"

"It really isn't something I thought about either. I always wanted more kids when Veronica was little, but Lianne had a hard enough time being a good mother to one, I was afraid that she would crack under the pressure if we tried for more. If I was with someone who wanted to be a mother, I don't think I'd be opposed to the idea."

"You'd be okay with starting over? You've already raised one, she's terrific, but your part is mostly done."

"I wouldn't have to raise the next one mostly on my own. I can't think of anything more wonderful at the moment than a little girl who looks just like you running around."

"A little girl? You wouldn't want a son this time?"

"I don't think we get so much of a say in the matter, and no offence snookems, but you seem to have a better track record with girls than with the one boy you raised."

"Keith! I will have you know Don was a wonderful boy, and he grew up into a pretty terrific man. As far as I can tell he was wonderful until he moved to your town and started being under your care. Maybe it wasn't me who screwed him up."

"Of course you are right. Maybe we should have more than one, one of each perhaps. We can't do all the other science experiments and leave that one unexplored. I don't think we should make any babies right now, but we could start practicing."

"Keith I have some things I should tell you. I haven't meant to hide them from you-"

"Is this about Don's friend Leo? Or should I call him Lefty? I know who he is. I think it's cute that you kept it secret for them. You never lied to me, you just never said anything."

"You know? When did you figure it out?"

"I ran a background check on Leo D'Amato when Veronica started dating him. I know most dads would have assumed that a deputy in the Sheriff's department didn't have a criminal record, but to be honest I had stopped trusting Don already. I found that Leo had grown up in San Francisco and that he went to the same Sheriff's Academy that Don did. I figured they knew each other before Don hired him. I didn't say anything to Veronica because so far Leo seemed like a good guy, and as far as I could tell he and Don didn't spend a lot of time socializing. When I investigated and found that Leo had taken the Aaron Echolls sex tapes, I made my recommendation to the town council but it was really up to Don how it was handled. Don still fired him; I didn't know if I should be proud that for once Don did the right thing, or if I should be mad because Don screwed up again. Leo was and is a great cop, I was glad it wasn't my decision to make. When Don got shot and I took over again, the department was divided. There were a few diehards who loved working for Don and resented that I was there, and there were a couple old guys that I had hired who Don hadn't managed to get rid of yet and who had stayed loyal to me. They, along with a few guys who Don had hired but that hated him anyway, made no bones about how glad they were that Don was gone and that I was back. Leo was the only one who never chose a side. He did everything I asked, I knew he had my back, I trusted him, but he never said a negative word about Don. I think that is part of the reason why I trusted him so much.

"The Tuesday that the kids were on the cruise, I talked to Paige about the nurse getting fired. She told me that Don's friend was staying with him that night and that you would be there sometime in the morning. Leo was a little late the next day but I didn't think much of it. A couple days later when I met you at the book signing and we went for pizza you said you were calling Don's friend Lefty to check in on him. You told him there was plenty for them to have leftover spaghetti for lunch. A few minutes later Leo's partner radio'd in and said they were going 'code seven.' There were other things, Leo was very interested in Paige's dealings with Payton, and her reason for being in the office, but it purely concern, it wasn't like some of the other guys who asked because they were interested in her. I found Jerry Sacks eating leftover salmon on Wednesday for lunch, I had that salmon the night before after a very late night at the office, I asked him where he got it and he said it was Leo's but that Leo had a last minute lunch with a 'girl'. Paige had made that salmon. I stopped guessing at that point and pulled Leo's file, I found a letter of recommendation from Derek Lamb. In the section of his application where it asked for any other names used very plainly he had written: 'Lefty.'

"You aren't mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No. I'm glad you never had to lie to keep it a secret. I can understand why the boys did it. I think it probably had more to do with Leo wanting to date Veronica way back when then it had to do with furthering Leo's career, but none of that really matter. Leo is a damn fine cop. At one time so was Don. I'm proud to have called both of them my deputies."

"They begged me to keep it secret. I told them I would as long as I never had to lie. This was before I even met you. That is why Lefty was late that first day; he spent a half hour trying to plead his case. He's planning on telling you Monday. He told Veronica earlier and he asked her to let him tell you too. I'm glad we got that out Keith, but that isn't what I need to tell you. This isn't really something I've been hiding, it just isn't anything I talk about. Ever...."

"I meant it when I told you I love you. That isn't going to change just because you have a past. I know you told me you haven't done a lot of dating, but Kate you are an incredibly beautiful woman, I don't think you have been a nun or anything."

"For the last twenty years I might as well have been. I've never talked about this to anyone but the Lambs. They probably wouldn't know as much as they do, except they were there for part of it. The only person I've discussed it with at all in the last ten years is Paige. I don't even know where to begin."

"How about at the beginning? I know you said your parents died while you were a teenager, does this start before that?"

"No, that is a good place to begin. My mom died the summer after my junior year. She had been sick the whole time I was in high school, but that last year was really hard. Up until then I never missed school and I was a shoo-in for valedictorian and lots of scholarships. The last semester she was alive, that all changed. I missed a lot of school because someone had to stay with her. My dad did it as much as he could but he couldn't risk missing too much work and losing out on our medical insurance. Even with his coverage the bills were astronomical and we had to take a second mortgage out on the house. We'd already spent my college fund because we were counting on the scholarships. After she died, my dad did his best to hold it together. He picked up extra shifts trying to get things paid off. He made sure to attend every event I was involved in. I don't know when he slept, but we had a pretty good year my last year of high school. It had been my parents dream for us to move to California. Somehow we never made it happen while my mom was alive. My dad became determined we would move out here together after I graduated. I thought it was a little weird that I hadn't gotten any acceptance letters from the California schools I had applied to, but the end of that year was so crazy I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. 1983 was a really snowy year for Michigan and we had three extra weeks of school that year because of it. I graduated on a Tuesday and that Thursday was my birthday. It was my first since my mom died and we were going to keep it small and private. Just my dad and me. We went to dinner and after dessert my dad handed me some envelopes. The first one contained the contract with a real estate agent to list our house for sale. Most of the rest were all the acceptance letters from the California schools I applied to. The last one was a pair of plane tickets for us to fly out and check out the schools. He was so excited. We went home and started to pack, my dad was never one to waste time and our flight left in two days. The next morning I got up and I remembered all the letters. I was every bit as excited as he was. I went to make breakfast and when it was done I went to see why he wasn't down yet. I went in his room and I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up…"

Flashback

With no family left and most of her friends gone on summer vacations, Kate took care of everything herself. She had the funeral three days after her dad had died of the heart attack in his sleep. She packed two small boxes with personal items, one from each of her parents, and she packed up the stuff of hers she wanted to keep and that would fit in her dad's car. She dedicated an entire weekend to the estate sale that sold most of everything else. What didn't get sold she donated to the local battered woman's shelter. She spent three weeks at a neighbor's house until hers sold and then she put everything in the car that was now hers. She used the small profit from the house to finance her cross country trip out west.

Her family had been to Southern California once on vacation so she decided to try the North Bay first. She arrived in San Francisco the second week of August armed with only a few thousand dollars and an acceptance letter to San Francisco State University. She visited the admissions office and explained why she was just now enrolling, the admissions officer felt for her and helped her find some off campus housing since all the dorms were full. Kate enrolled in several classes that she hadn't planned on taking but they were the only ones still available. She applied for student loans to help cover the costs of both her classes and her living expenses and she found a part time cash job cooking and cleaning for a family in Pacific Heights.

That family had a son. Lance was in his second year at JFK Law School and he and Kate hit it off immediately. At first his parents weren't thrilled with the idea of him dating the help, but soon they fell in love with Kate like everyone else. Lance's parents still weren't keen on the idea of Kate spending the night and the older woman that Kate rented a room from wasn't too thrilled with the idea either. Kate and Lance scraped their pennies together and found a small studio apartment to rent in between their two campuses. At the end of the school year Lance took Kate to Vegas and they got married. The older Mr. and Mrs. Knight took it better than the younger Mr. and Mrs. Knight thought they would. Lance's parents bought the second floor of a divided Victorian and immediately asked for grandchildren. Lance and Kate didn't mean to be so accommodating but seven months later Kate delivered the twins that were a little over a month premature. Daniel and Elizabeth Knight were born in the beginning of the second semester of Kate's sophomore year of college. Despite their small size the babies were healthy. Kate dropped most of her classes that semester but she did manage to stay in one of them. Lance's mom didn't understand why Kate wanted to stay in school but she helped out with the kids as much as she could. Together Lance and Kate juggled school and family for the first year of the twin's life.

End Flashback

"You were married? You had two kids? What happened Kate?"

* * *

Please Review!!!


	45. Chapter 45

You guys were awesome last chapter with the corrections… it's amazing I read this like ten times before I post and there is still so much I miss… at least there isn't as much as there used to be!

Special thanks to Intersectual Tension for his extra help… even though he didn't review… jk…thanks again…

Super long chapter again…. Lots going on…I can't wait to hear what you think!!! Remember the only beta I have is you, so I would love if you helped me find my many mistakes… your help makes my writing better, especially for those who read it after you… I went back and corrected everything that was pointed out to me.

NoVa--- I want to say thank you, you have been a loyal reviewer but I can never reply to your reviews, so thank you just the same… I am curious as to your user name…NoVa does it have special meaning?

Chapter 45

"You've reached voicemail for Chief Derek Lamb, of the SFPD SWAT division. I will be unavailable beginning Thursday, June twenty ninth through Sunday, July second. I will be back in the office Monday July third. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial nine- one-one. If you should require non emergency assistance before Monday July third please call Acting Chief Charles Darling Senior at 413*555*9922, otherwise please leave a message and I will get back to you at my earliest convenience. "

"Derek, its Billy Bean. I'm sorry I'm just now getting this to you but I didn't find it out until after the plane had taken off from Texas last night. Payton Turner spoke with the team travel director's assistant about coming back this morning instead of last night with the team. He is booked home on a team paid for flight leaving Arlington at twelve fifteen and scheduled to arrive in San Francisco a little after two thirty your time. I called the airline myself and asked to be notified if he tries to make changes to this or if he doesn't show. Again Derek, I'm sorry. You didn't really tell me what this is about, but since your daughter is dating Payton, I'm assuming it is personal. I'm not sure if I should go ahead and call the acting Chief. I think I will and let him decide if he should get a hold of you. I assume you and Penny are in Sonoma, have a nice time. I will talk to Tara about having you two over for dinner soon."

* * *

Cooper Clark dragged his butt out of bed a mere three hours after crawling into it, and none of those three hours were spent actually sleeping. His first coherent thought was that he didn't know how Paige did without so regularly. His girlfriend was still in the bed next to him although she had moved to the far side and had her back to him. They had spent the first hour fighting. Candace had accused him of being out with another woman and he had tried to convince her he was stuck at work. She countered that he was a Computer Network Security Consultant who ran his own company and mostly worked from home. He pointed out she just said 'mostly' and that he was stuck on a job. She asked what company could possibly have had an emergency that was so important it had made him miss her birthday dinner with her parents and then asked if the girl he was with was prettier than she was. Cooper told her she was being ridiculous and apologized for missing the dinner. She made a big deal about how humiliated she was that she found out she was being stood up by text message. He told her it couldn't be helped but that client confidentiality prevented him from telling her more. She whined that her parents thought he was going to propose that night and she had to tell them that she and her boyfriend were going to continue to live in sin because he had commitment issues. Cooper had asked if it was really living in sin if you weren't actually engaging in anything sinful. Candace had given him a dirty look and rolled over. He hadn't seen her face since.

He knew he would regret giving her a key the night he did it, but he had been hoping this relationship was going to work and she had been making comments about how they had been together for a year and he still didn't trust her.

Cooper didn't see it as a matter of trust. He saw it as a matter of liking his privacy and not liking his personal space invaded. He always thought that if he found the right girl he wouldn't mind when she was always around. He thought that the right girl would trump his need for solitude and he thought that the right girl would belong in his personal space.

He had met Candace at a party one of his neighbors was throwing. Cooper had gotten home from work late and the sounds emanating from the apartment he shared a wall with, were loud and obnoxious with its constant starting and stopping. Cooper had met the neighbors a few times and thought them to be reasonable guys, they were two med students living off campus and going to UCSF. In the several months they had lived next to Cooper they had never once made too much noise or at all disturbed Cooper's peace. Cooper decided to go see them and see if he could perhaps persuade them to quiet it down a bit.

Cooper knocked and one of the guys, Drew, opened the door. Cooper started to state his reason for popping by, but was stopped by the other roommate, Ross, who immediately invited him in. Cooper had never been inside the apartment and from the very nice furniture, and how well everything was put together briefly wondered if his assessment was off and if perhaps the two guys were gay. Cooper was soon introduced to Ross' girlfriend and he was relieved, not because the guys were not gay, but simply because Cooper didn't like the idea that he could have been wrong about them. Ross' girlfriend had two younger sisters, elementary school age and another sister, Candace, who was also a med student at UCSF.

Drew's girlfriend came out of the bathroom and they were introduced also. Ross invited Cooper to stay, they had ordered pizza and had been playing a game but it wasn't going as well as it should because they were short one person to have even teams. Cooper asked what they were playing and they told him about the Disney Scene It Trivia Game, which accounted for the loud volume and the constant starting and stopping he had found so annoying when he was at home. He felt bad asking them to tone it down and figured he might as well join them.

Cooper had been put on a team with one of the young girls, Ross and Candace. He and Candace had gotten to talking and the rest is really just history. She lived at home but spent a lot of nights at Cooper's. For spring break Candace and Cooper had gone away for a week and she had started pressuring Cooper about what he saw as far as a future for them. The resort they were at hosted several weddings that week and every time Candace noticed anything at all related to any of the nuptials she sighed and got all mushy about how wonderful it all was. Cooper tried to ignore her hints and played ignorant to what she was doing. When they got back he found a bridal magazine in one of the grocery bags she brought over and they had a fight about it. She told him she wanted to take the next step and he said he didn't think they were ready for that. She told him she already did a lot of things a wife did for her husband, she did his grocery shopping, she picked up his dry cleaning, and then she had reached her hand down his pants and took hold of him and said that she took care of a lot of his other needs too. Cooper pointed out that he never asked her to do the shopping or pick up the dry cleaning and if she didn't want to she didn't have to, and then he said he was pretty sure she had lots of her needs taken care of too.

They didn't talk for four days after that. On the fifth day, Cooper showed up at the hospital where she was interning and handed her a small box. She opened it and found the key. He told her he knew it wasn't a proposal but that it was all he had to give at the moment. He told her she could have the bottom two drawers of his dresser and half the closet. He wasn't inviting her to move in, but he wanted her to know she was welcome whenever she wanted.

Now he wished he'd never said the words. She may not live there but she was never not there. She hadn't spent a night away since she'd gotten the key. He had come home to find her little sisters had completely messed up his alphabetized CD collection. He had had to have the garbage disposal replaced twice because she kept dropping stuff down the sink (like forks and spoons and once his favorite shot glass from Mexico) that weren't supposed to go down there. He had had to find a new housecleaner when the one he had refused to clean up after her and Candace refused to pick up anything. It seemed that Cooper spent half his paycheck on plumbers since Candace also refused to use the strainer that he had bought for the shower, and she wouldn't even attempt to catch the long hair that fell from her head and went down the shower drain. And now that Candace was there every day he was on a first name basis with the dry cleaners because she hadn't been once since she had gotten the key. She had done the grocery shopping for the first couple weeks but then casually asked Cooper if he could pick up a few things since the grocery was right next to the cleaners. Cooper had since gotten to know most of the grocery store clerks too. It might have all been worth it if those 'other needs' she had talked about were being taken care of, but Cooper couldn't remember the last time he hadn't had to handle that himself either.

Candace continued to sleep while Cooper got showered and ready for his day. When he came out of the bedroom she snored the whole time he got dressed. Cooper went to the closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants that he had seen Candace wear together on multiple occasions and hung them on the hook on the outside of the bathroom door. He took the rest of her clothes from the closet and stuffed them into a hanging garment bag that went with the suitcase set he had bought her when he gave her the trip for spring break. From the top of her two drawers he pulled out a bra and a pair of underwear. Everything else went into one of the suit cases. He put the luggage and her laptop bag by the front door and took his house key off her ring that he had hung up on the hook when he got home early that morning. He set her keys on top of the rest of her stuff. He unlocked his file cabinet and pulled the small turquoise Tiffany box that he had been hiding there. And then he sat down to wait.

* * *

Charlie watched as Paige closed the door with Madison Sinclair still outside and then turned around and headed for Don's room. He tried to reach out and stop her but she brushed past him and kept going. The door bedroom door closed loudly behind her and he heard the loud "What the hell?" that she directed at the occupant of the room.

Charlie hadn't gotten a look at the woman on the porch so he had no idea what exactly he would encounter when he opened the door. Seeing the woman he was faced with made him completely understand Paige reaction. He picked up on the recent breast enhancement immediately; he also suspected she had had work done on her nose. She was about due for a root job as the medium brown hair growing from her scalp looked especially dark in contrast to the pale bleached blonde hair that fell midway down her back, Charlie didn't know much about such things but he thought she could do with one of those hot oil treatments he saw advertised on TV. Charlie knew some men liked this kind unnatural looking woman, but he had to fight back the cringe that was his natural reaction to someone obviously so phony.

He flashed a smile and at the way her eyes lit up, and how he all of a sudden felt like a piece of meat he decided to keep the screen door closed and locked. He tried to think of a nice way to tell her she would have to wait outside when she started speaking.

"I was going to tell Donny that if he was interested in playing with me and the hot chick who opened the door that I wasn't really interested, but if you are a part of the party I may be persuaded."

Charlie now not only understood Paige's slamming the door, he also finally completely got her need to spontaneously throw up on occasion. He fought back the vomiting urge and double checked the lock on the screen door. "That hot chick is my girlfriend and DONNIE'S little sister. Paige went to talk to him. You will need to wait outside." Charlie pointed to the side of the porch where the wicker chairs were and was about to close the door when a car sitting across the street caught his eye. The car looked empty but Charlie thought he had seen movement in it right before he looked at it directly. He made note of the color and make but he couldn't see a license plate from the angle he was faced with. "Is that your car?"

Madison turned to look in the direction that Charlie had pointed and huffed in disgust that anyone could think she would drive such a boring and cheap car. "Do I look like I would drive a ford? That is my car." Madison pointed to the small Mercedes convertible that was blocking the driveway.

"You are going to need to move it." Charlie didn't tell her that her need to move the car stemmed from his belief that if she was invited in, he and Paige would be leaving shortly thereafter. Charlie's cell phone rang and he raised his eyebrows and resisted the desire to point out, at least out loud, that he had been saved by the bell. "Try not to hit anything else okay." Charlie pointed out the big dent on the back fender of her car and then he closed the door and quietly turned the deadbolt and went to get his phone off the desk in the den.

He could hear Paige talking and he could hear Don's short replies. He couldn't make out all the words but some of the ones he did hear included things like 'whore', 'slut', and 'booty call'. Charlie saw Derek's name on the screen of his phone and quickly touched the screen icon to connect the call.

"Chief, everything okay?"

"Charlie, you don't have to call me chief unless we are actually at work. I've known you your entire life. I changed your diapers. There is artwork hanging in my library that you drew in kindergarten. I appreciate that you use my title in front of the other officers, but away from the job I don't want to hear it, and no 'sir' either, for some reason it is making me feel really old these days."

"Sorry Derek, I wasn't sure if this call was work related or not and I thought it was better to be safe than sorry."

"What is that yelling?"

"That would be your two youngest children. So far we aren't having the quiet morning we expected."

"Do I even want to know what is going on?"

"Probably not, but suffice it to say that there is a scantily clad woman with fake boobs at the door who claimed she is here at 'Donny's' request. She brought whipped cream. Paige didn't take it too well."

"Today? But today is… I'm sorry you are there to deal with that. Has the doctor even cleared him for visits with scantily clad women with whipped cream?"

"I don't know, but from the things I hear Paige yelling I don't think so."

"When it all gets sorted out will you ask Paige to call me?"

"Sure thing, is that why you called, so you could talk to Paige?"

"No, I called you to talk to you. I just got a message from Billy Bean; he's the General Manager of the A's."

"I know who he is; you don't have to be a baseball fan to know that, you just have to live in the bay area. What did he want?"

"I asked him to let me know if Payton separated from the team. He called to tell me he decided to spend the night in Texas and not come home until later today. Billy talked to the assistant that Payton made the arrangements with and all he said was that he wanted to go right to sleep after pitching the game last night. He said he was going straight to the hotel and going to bed. I asked Billy to call the hotel and see if Payton was really there, they tried his room and no one answered. He hasn't checked out yet but he isn't answering his cell either."

"Have you checked his credit card transactions? There is an unfamiliar car parked across the street. It could be a rental. I just noticed it before you called. I think there may be someone sitting inside"

"I'll call your dad and see if I can get him to run the cards. Can you get a plate number for the car?"

"Not unless I go outside. I don't want to leave Paige alone and if it is Payton I don't want him to see me. He probably doesn't know I'm here and for now I'd like to keep it that way. I will see if Lefty can do a drive by and get it for me."

"Let me know what you find out. Charlie, I know Paige says she can take care of herself, and I've had her in self defense classes since she was five to make sure that would be the case, hell she teaches the classes now, but still, take care of her okay, don't let anything happen to her."

"Nothing's going to happen to her Derek. Not if I have anything to do about it." The voices in the bedroom got louder and he heard a hand turn the knob. "I think they are coming out. I gotta go Derek. I'll call and let you know what's going on when I figure it out and I get a chance." Charlie didn't wait for a reply before ending the call. Paige came out of the room and Don was right behind her.

"Don't come crying to me when your stitches start popping open."

"I don't know where you get off being all high and mighty Paige. You broke up with Payton like a week ago and you've already moved on. Lana's been gone for five years, she's either dead or she's making it perfectly clear she doesn't want to come back."

It was obvious to Charlie that Paige was done with the conversation but Don kept talking to her even as she had her back to him and walked away. "You said I don't get a say in your friends, well you don't get to pick mine either."

Paige continued walking and went right past Charlie and into the bathroom where she closed the door.

Don stopped when he hit the barrier of the bathroom door but he kept talking. "Maybe you and your new boy toy should quit threatening to leave and just go." Don realized he wasn't going to get a reply from his sister and he turned to find Charlie glaring at him. "I thought you said you'd keep her out of my hair this weekend. Why don't you guys make yourselves scarce for a while, go out to breakfast or something, have her use on of Payton's cards, I hear she's gotten good at that." Don looked around the living room and then turned back to Charlie. "Where is she?"

Charlie walked away without replying. He went in the den and grabbed something from his suitcase and then went to the bathroom door, he put his ear against it and heard the shower. He knocked loudly and then opened the door. Her purple bikini from the night before was hanging on the towel rack; Charlie picked it up and threw it over the top of the shower curtain. "I'm coming in Paige; if you have stuff you don't want me to see I suggest you put that on." Charlie stepped out of his pajama bottoms and into the swim trunks he had just taken out of his suitcase. When Paige had suggested he bring them he never imagined this is where he'd be wearing them. "Ready or not, I'm coming in."

Charlie pulled the curtain aside and set one foot in the tub/shower. Paige whipped around to face away from him, her arms crossing against her chest to keep her bikini top in place. She had the bottom to her suit on and the top string was tied around her neck but the one that went around her back hung loose down her sides. Charlie stepped the rest of the way into the shower and reached out to tie the string. "Here darlin', let me help you with that." While Charlie tied the string he felt her arms relax and adjust the suit in the front. When he finished he stepped right up against her and put his arms around her, holding her tightly around the waist. "I love you Paige. I'm sorry this day isn't going like you hoped."

Paige twisted around to face him. She knew there was no hiding the tears on her face, not even with the water from the shower falling down around them. "Nothing in this crazy town ever does. Thank you for being here Charlie. This can't exactly be fun for you."

"I'll always be here for you, as long as you let me. Ohh, honey…" Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and then kissed each of them gently. "You came in here to cry? I thought for sure you would be barfing about now."

Despite the disgust she was feeling Paige couldn't help but smile at Charlie. "I thought so too, but there wasn't anything for me to throw up. What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"Paige I get you thinking this girl isn't right for Don, but maybe the fact that she is here is a good thing. Maybe he's finally letting go."

Paige smiled an obligatory smile and wrapped her arms around Charlie's back. She started to speak but Charlie stopped her by placing a single finger on her lips.

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I'm in the shower with the girl I love, and she's wet and sexy and almost naked. This has been a fantasy of mine for a while and I don't want to ruin it. That, and it is going to take all my concentration to keep from breaking any rules."

Paige kissed the finger on her lips and when Charlie still didn't take it away she reached up and moved it, placing it on her side, down low just over her hip. When she had his hand just where she wanted it she wrapped her arms around him again and then let them slide down to where his bare skin met his swim trunks. "You've fantasized about us taking a shower in swimwear?"

"I told you, my mind won't let me see anything I haven't seen before, but no you were never in a bikini, and I sure as hell never had anything on. Thinking about you in the shower was never about the visuals, it was all about the feel. You were always slick and soapy, I think in my mind you always had suds strategically covering things I hadn't seen." Charlie kept the hand that Paige had put on her hip right where she left it, but his other one went up her back and settled itself in her hair. "My fantasy has always included washing your hair. May I? Please?"

Charlie didn't get an answer right away; Paige started kissing his right cheek and worked her way towards the center. Her lips were only a millimeter from his as she passed over them, he could feel her breath as they went by, and then she gave the same attention to his left.

When she had thoroughly coated Charlie's face with her kisses she pulled back and smiled. "I would love for you to wash my hair Charlie, and while you take care of that, I'll try and see if I can think up some rules we can break."

Charlie took his time but soon Paige had clean hair that smelled like coconut. Paige reciprocated the hair washing and Charlie then smelled tropical too. Paige had always loved getting her hair washed in the salon when she got it cut but she decided she liked this better. Charlie decided it was the most erotic thing they had done so far. Once they both had clean hair Charlie picked up a long terry cloth thing that was hanging off a suction cupped hook in the shower. It was white, had two handles, one on each end and one side was covered in a rough natural fiber net.

"What's this?"

"It's so I can wash my back. See like this." Paige took it from him and demonstrated its purpose.

Charlie took it and hung it back on its hook. "You don't need that anymore, you have me."

"I like the sound of that, but I think I should hold onto it for a while. Somehow I think I still have a few solo showers left in my future."

"Hmmmph, maybe a few, but only because I have to go back home on Sunday. At least you'll be coming up on Friday, four days apart, that's all we'll have."

"Yes, but do you really see us showering together, even with swimsuits on at my parents?"

"Maybe we can find a way to spend some time at my house. We can shower there."

"I like the sound of that too, but let's not talk about you going home already; we still have all day today, all day tomorrow and a good part of Sunday before you go. Let's enjoy it and not worry about you leaving until I take you to the airport."

"Whatever you want darlin', how about we get the rest of you clean? I'd like to help with that too."

"Another one of your fantasies?" Paige took her green bath poof and squirted some pineapple body wash onto it. She massaged it in until it was nice and foamy and then she handed it over to Charlie.

"Part of the same one. Anything important I need to know here?"

"Keep it off my face and on my skin only, other than that knock yourself out."

Charlie used the poof and started rubbing it on Paige's upper chest in small circles. "This smells so good, good enough to eat."

Paige laughed and turned so he could do her back. "Don't eat it Charlie, it may smell good, but it will still taste like soap."

Charlie finished Paige's top half and he got down on his knees and gently ran the poof up and down each of her legs. When he was finished he handed her the spongy mesh back and rubbed his hand over her flat stomach. "Did you think of any rules we could break, because there is one that I would really like to shatter?"

Paige hung the poof up on the hook with her back washer and then ran her fingers through Charlie's hair. "Tell me what you have in mind Charlie."

Charlie's fingers ran up her stomach and stopped right at the small pie shaped piece of birthmark that was sticking out of her bikini top. He'd heard her, he meant to reply but instead he went ahead and buried his face in her stomach, kissing and sucking his way up to the dark patch peeking out from under her breast and then back down again. He felt Paige gasp when he got to her birthmark and he glanced quickly up to see how she was doing. Her eyes were closed and she arched into him, her hands gripping his shoulders for support. Taking this all as a sign that she was still in control he went back to her stomach and nibbled gently on the edge of her belly button, it was an innie, but very shallow. His kisses got lower and soon he was nipping at the top edge of her bikini bottom.

"Char…"

* * *

The ringing of the suite doorbell woke Mac and she had another brief moment of panic. The panic was quickly replaced when she smelled the breakfast that was being delivered and she was overcome with hunger. Mac climbed out of the bed and made her way to the door. She peeked out and saw Logan tip the delivery person before he turned and left.

Logan looked up and caught Mac's eye, "I wasn't sure what you would want so I ordered a little of everything. I know you don't eat meat but I wasn't sure how far that extends, or if you like meat alternative stuff."

"Thank you… I'm doing it again. I see why Veronica keeps coming back, you really are a nice guy Logan."

"Don't tell anyone. If it gets out it will totally ruin my public image."

Mac walked the rest of the way over to the overflowing cart and started lifting the gleaming silver lids off the plates to see what they were hiding. When she saw the amount of food Mac had another brief moment of panic, "Are we expecting company for breakfast? There is enough food here to feed an army."

"I told you, I wasn't sure what you would want. I didn't want to get caught without whatever you would wake up craving." Logan still saw the hesitance in Mac's eyes. "I'm not expecting anyone. Tina is working at the front desk this morning and I asked her to call if Dick show's up. You are going to have to talk to him sometime Mac."

Mac sighed a breath of relief and picked up a plate of pancakes, and after Logan showed her the plate of meatless breakfast sausages she took a couple of those and sat down on the couch. "I'm not ready to talk to him. Having him find out about Madison is like having to face it myself again for the first time. I'm afraid it's going to get really messy."

Logan took a plate of eggs and some real sausage and two glasses of juice and then sat down next to her. "What do you mean? Veronica didn't tell me much just that you've known since junior year; you've had two years to deal with it."

"Yes but I was able to keep it contained. I didn't tell anyone and you know Veronica would die before telling a secret. I don't think Madison will. How did she find out? Did she find something or did her parents tell her. Does she want to get to know my parents? Is my little brother going to find out? I have a sister I would love to get to know but… is it really fair… to any of us."

"So that is what this is all about? It's all about Madison and what this means for your family, it doesn't really have anything to do with Dick? You don't think he was cheating on you?"

Mac swallowed harshly the bit of pancake she had just taken and then gulped down some of the orange juice Logan had handed her before he sat down, when that was all safely tucked away in her stomach she finally replied. "I heard some of what he told you last night. I don't think he did anything with her last night… or even since we started talking, I just… how did she know where he lived. Last night was his first night there, he came out and told me no one knew where it was, and yet she shows up at like eleven o'clock at night? Why would she think that was okay unless they had been talking recently? There are just too many unanswered questions… But yes. It has more to do with Madison than it has to do with him… but what will he think… I don't know Logan… there is so much we haven't talked about, but will he be mad that I never told him about this? It's not as if she's some random girl we never met. She's his ex girlfriend. They've taken naked pictures together. He told her he loved her."

"Mac you're going to make yourself crazy thinking like that, running away isn't the answer. I think I know how Madison knew where Dick lives. She was here last night. She was rambling with me just like she was when she first got to Dick's. Now that I know, what she was saying makes sense, but at the time I thought she was just babbling. I think she followed you when you left the restaurant. Maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe she really did need a place to stay and she was looking for someone she knew… I don't know."

"If she saw us then how come she was all 'not you, not you', when she saw me, if she saw us at the restaurant or when we walked out, wouldn't she have seen me too?"

"Maybe she only saw the back of you, or maybe she didn't see Dick until after you were in the limo."

"We didn't go straight home. We stopped at the grocery store. There is no way she could have missed out on the fact that he was with someone, we were all over each other."

"I don't know Mac. What I do know is that I thought Dick was going to cry when he told me you just left and he couldn't find you. You have to talk to him, even if it is just to let him know you need some time to deal."

Mac took the last couple bites of her breakfast and then got up; resigned to her fate that Logan had just set out for her. She nodded and then shook her head. "I don't know what to say, I don't even know what I'm feeling, it's like I'm numb right now."

"Just tell him that. Tell him you didn't want him to worry but that you need some alone time. You have to tell him something Mac; even if it's just that you don't know what to tell him."

Mac nodded again and slinked back to her room, her shoulders hunched in worry, her head bowed in defeat.

* * *

Madison Sinclair had run out of places to go when she caught sight of Dick climbing into the limo at the Neptune Grande. She hadn't had any money for the valet parking service or the overnight lot so she had had to park way down the street in the first available spot that wouldn't get her a ticket if she left her car there for the duration of the night. The limo was long gone by the time Madison made it to her car and drove the half mile to the hotel, so she drove around a while why she tried to think of someplace else she could go, she refused to go back to her house. She didn't even feel like it was her house any more. It belonged more to Cynthia Mackenzie than it really belonged to her, no matter what the people who lived there said. She didn't even know what to call them anymore, she didn't want to cal them her 'parents' that isn't what they were. Her sister, no matter that she hated her, wasn't even her sister.

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair had actually told her that she wasn't supposed to find out like she did; they actually said she wasn't supposed to find out at all. Madison had shown up at home two weeks after school let out. Two weeks after they had asked her to be there. She had gone on a trip with some friends after her classes at the University of Florida let out. Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair had asked her to postpone her vacation for a week until after she came home and spent some time with them and her sister. They told her if she gave them a week they wouldn't stop her from going on the vacation that she begged and pleaded to go on. She had ignored their wishes and after the first couple of days she started ignoring their calls too. After the first week the manager at the resort she was at found her in her room and told her that her parents had called and if she didn't call them back they were cancelling her credit card. He told her he didn't want to bud into her personal life, but that the card they mentioned was the one that she and a couple of her friends' rooms were being paid for with. She called them and promised to be home by the end of the week and they relented. Three days into the next week she got another visit from the manager. This time her parents told her if she wasn't home the next day ALL of her cards were being cancelled. Madison arrived home the next day, and spent all of it telling her parents how they had completely humiliated her in front of all her friends.

Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair told her that that wasn't their intention but they had a surprise for her, a little family trip, one that she, as a member of the family, should be on. Madison stopped being angry and got excited… until she found out where they were going. "Disneyworld? Disneyworld? I just got back from Florida, why would you make me fly all the way here just to get on a plane and fly back?" Her parents reminded her it was Lauren's year to pick, and that she had chosen last year and she could choose the next. Madison had refused to go and her parents didn't force her. They left her two hundred dollars cash, told her they put holds on all her cards and that they expected her to be home when they got home the following Wednesday.

Madison didn't believe how harsh they were being all of a sudden but she didn't let it get to her. She didn't need money she was pretty and guys loved to spend their money on her. She got dressed in something revealing and had a nice night on the town. She picked out a cute guy and spent most of the night gulping down the drinks he bought her. She woke up the next morning in his bed and she made sure that when he got out of it he was happy and satisfied. She coyly asked if she would see him again that night and he, without hesitation, told her 'no'. She asked why, she was trying to be flirty and she lowered the sheet she had been holding up over her breasts but he just laughed at her and said that if she was going to use 'those' to get what she wanted she might want to make them a little bigger. Madison was completely shocked and didn't say another word, she just put on her clothes that he threw at her and did the walk of shame after he pushed her out the front door.

Furious, she stormed out to her car and began the drive home. She couldn't believe he had just come out and said that. A boob job was something she had wanted for a while but her parents had refused to pay for it, they said the nose job she had gotten last year was where they drew the line. She couldn't even get it without their knowledge, she was eighteen now and didn't need their consent but they had cut off her cards. She had even met with a doctor on several occasions but her parents had never relented. She was sitting at a red light, fuming over what the guy had said and over the fact that her parents had told her no, when a car slammed into her from behind. She sat stunned for a second and then flew out of the car, angrier now than she had been. She headed right for the driver of the vehicle and immediately started cursing him out.

The other driver started cursing the minute she stepped out of the car too. She immediately expressed fault and then started crying. Madison wasn't swayed and asked for the woman's insurance card. The woman begged Madison to not report the accident. She said that her husband would be furious when he found out. She offered to pay Madison in cash for the damage if she just wouldn't file a report. The woman gave a bunch of reasons for this but Madison didn't hear any of them all she was thinking about was dollar signs. If it took five grand to get the air conditioner replaced after it started smelling like fish how much more would it cost to get the back end of her car fixed? Tired of hearing the woman ramble about her controlling husband Madison finally shouted out that she wanted seven thousand dollars. The woman suggested she get an estimate first, she even admitted that that might not be enough to take care of the damages. Madison told her she wanted seven grand and she would forget all about it. Madison followed the woman to the bank and got her money. After that she went home and showered and then went to the doctor's office where she had had her last consultant about her breast enhancement.

Dr. Anderson's office receptionist told her there wasn't an opening for weeks, Madison begged and pleaded, but the woman refused. Madison got louder until Dr. Anderson himself came out to see what all the fuss was about. When he found out why Madison was there he told her to make an appointment and they would call her if there was a cancellation. She tried pleading again but then pulled the thick wad of one hundred dollar bills out and fanned them under his nose. Dr. Anderson told her to be there the next morning. The next day Madison took a cab to the doctor's office and arranged for a ride home the same way. She signed all the consent forms and insisted she had someone at home who could take care of her. When she got home, a full three cup sizes larger, she took a few of the pain pills and slept for the next twenty hours.

Madison was in no way prepared for the pain she would be in over the next few days. She slept in one of the guest rooms on the ground floor so she wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs to get food. That was how the next several days went. Madison stayed home and recovered, she tried to follow the advice on the blue sheet the doctor had given her but doing some stuff was harder than she thought, she didn't shower until the following Wednesday when her parents were supposed to come home. She went to her room and crawled into her own bed, when they found her she told them she didn't feel well. Her mom brought her some soup and when Madison sat up to accept it Mrs. Sinclair saw what Madison had done.

Her parents had been furious. They told her she needed to pay to get her car fixed on her own. They suggested she get a job and then told her to make sure it wasn't at the Seventh Veil, the local strip club. Madison needed someone to talk too, she tried calling Dick but all he did was ask how to do laundry. She knew her dad kept a lot of cash in the safe in his office. She knew he never went in there and she could take some out, just enough last her until they got done being mad, she thought a few days away from her would remind them how she was their little princess and they would beg her to come back. Madison waited until her parents left and then she snuck down into her dad's private sanctuary. She removed the picture that camouflaged the safe and then looked at the large combination lock. She tried her birthday, 1-14-87 but nothing happened, she tried her sister's birthday and was relieved that nothing happened with that one either. She tried her parents' wedding anniversary but still, nothing happened. When Madison was little her dad used to play this game where he always made her add and subtract things from everything. Working backwards she went through her combinations and added one to each of the days, when that didn't work she did it again only this time she took a day away. It finally worked with her birthday, 1-1387 was the combination and she pulled the heavy door to the safe open. She took out the large stack of files sitting in the front and reached back to the stacks of cash she hoped to find there. She set three bundles, about twice the size of the seven grand she had held a few days previously and then went to put the files back, one of them caught her eye. It had her name on it but the birthday listed on the file tab was the one she had just successfully opened the safe with. Curious she sat down and began to read what was in the file.

That was how her parents, or at least the people who had spent the last nineteen and a half years pretending to be her parents found her. She screamed and yelled, she told them they never really loved her, she told them she never wanted to see them again, and then she walked out, she didn't even realize she left the money sitting on the desk until she was out of the gated driveway and a mile down the street. She had gone to the Neptune Grand to see Dick, but he threw her out without even commenting on her new addition. He hadn't bothered to listen to her at all. She was sitting in her car contemplating what to do when Don called her. She had begged to come see him right away but he had told her she needed to wait until the morning. She didn't know where else to go, which is why she ended up at the Neptune Grand again. She knew Dick was gone but she thought Logan would take pity on her and let her sleep in Dick's old room. She couldn't believe he threw her out, especially after she had been there for him last Christmas when he was so upset and in need of a little companionship. She thought it was pure luck when she saw Mr. Casablancas walk out of the bathroom and into the restaurant. She thought he would help her, she might have to sleep with him but that wasn't that big of a deal, it's not like she hadn't done it with uglier men or even poorer ones. She peeked around the corner and that is when she saw he was with a woman. She thought about still asking him for help, but when she walked back to sit in the lobby and contemplate her choices she saw Dick get in the limo.

Her new boobs made even walking fast difficult and she took her time so as not to jar them too much. By the time she got to the hotel Dick and the long white Hummer limo were gone. She drove around for a while, she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Shelly was the only friend she really had left and she couldn't very well tell her she was homeless at the moment. She decided to go find a place to park and then try and figure it out. She wanted somewhere a car parked wouldn't be conspicuous but, it also needed to be safe. She saw the lights to the all night Safeway and she decided that was perfect. It would be open all night, there would be people coming and going and no one would notice her car sitting there all night. When she pulled into the lot she couldn't believe her luck. Pulling away from the front door was a big limo just like the one she had seen Dick get into at the Neptune Grand. Madison pretended she was in a spy movie as she followed behind the limo. When it stopped at a small house near the Hearst campus Madison kept driving and went around the block. She saw the driver set some bags on the porch and she watched as Dick handed him some cash.

Madison took her makeup bag from her purse and she took special care to make herself look as good as was possible under the circumstances. She couldn't help her slutty clothes but she knew Dick liked stuff like this anyway.

It took longer than she would have liked to get herself presentable and then even longer for Dick to answer the door. She also didn't like how long it took for him to put his arms around her when she threw herself at him. The more he protested her being there the louder she made her cries. When she saw Cindy Mackenzie walk out of Dick's bedroom and out of the house she lost control. How could Dick do this to her? Wasn't anything sacred? That was his brother's ex girlfriend, he was sleeping with the girl who Madison saw as the enemy. She hit and she kicked and she threw things. Her purse went flying and so did the keys she found on the counter. Dick ran out after Mac and Madison really got angry. The plant was tossed several times and the nice new carpet was soon covered in dirt. When Dick came back he gave her a drink and she calmed down enough to tell him what was going on, but he still didn't care, he threw her out and then had the nerve to suggest she sit in the car for a while so she didn't get arrested for drinking and driving. Madison carefully moved her car to his driveway and then did just that. When Dick came back and started banging on her car window he told her she had to leave or he was calling the police. Madison woke up enough to drive back to the grocery store and slept there like she had considered earlier. When the sun came glaring through her window she drove to the gym and took a shower, she sprayed her clothes with some stuff they kept at the gym and then she drove to her old friend Don Lamb's house.

She hadn't really thought about what she would find when she got there. She certainly didn't think it would be a really pretty girl with messy bed head and the huge smile. The guy standing in the low slung pajama bottoms wasn't expected either but he was a much more welcome prospect than the wild eyed woman. She couldn't believe they made her wait outside, she could hear the yelling but she couldn't actually hear what was being said. Finally the door opened again and this time she heard the screen door get unlatched too.

* * *

Don didn't see the point in getting dressed. Why put on clothes just to take them off again? He knew there could be fun in that but this wasn't about fun. This was about release. This was about forgetting. This was about pissing his sister off the best way he knew how. He knew Madison would show up early, she had sounded very eager on the phone and he figured she was tired of college boys and wanted a real man. He waited until Charlie walked into the bathroom after Paige and then he went to let his guest in.

Madison jumped up the instant he unhooked the lock on the screen door, he wondered briefly when it had been fixed but all thoughts of that disappeared when he saw the boobs overflowing from Madison's little tank top. He held the door open for her and led her into the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and Madison immediately straddled him, her hands rubbing roughly over the edge of his unbuttoned pajama top.

"I missed you Donny. I don't think I met a real man the whole time I was in Florida."

"Easy there tiger, let's talk for a bit. How've you been?"

Madison put her hands under his shirt and started kneading his stomach. "Are you going soft Donny? Did you really invite me here to talk?" Madison started kissing his neck and Don's good hand moved to her bare thigh. "What's wrong Donny, you usually have one of your hands inside me by now, have you forgotten what I like?"

Don's reply was cut off by the loud rumbling of Madison's stomach. He laughed and gently pushed her off. "Hungry?" Don was cut off again when Madison attacked his lips with hers. She moved her hands outside his shirt and unfastened the one button at the top. She pushed the shirt off his shoulder and down the one arm. When she came to his cast she pulled away and looked to see what it was.

Madison's eyes got large as she took in his cast and then saw the large bandages on his chest. "Donny what happened?" She listened as he told her about getting shot and breaking his arm. She told him she could sympathize with the pain and then pulled her shirt away to show him the bandages she had.

Don didn't see the pain as being anywhere near equal but who was he to judge. "How long ago did you get that done? Are you sure you are supposed to be engaging in…" Paige was right this was just a booty call but Don didn't think he should just point it out so blatantly.

"Sex? I didn't ask when I could start having sex again. If you are worried about it, I'm sure we could think of a few things we would both enjoy. I'll make you a deal, you keep your hands off my chest and I'll keep my hands off yours." Madison reached her hands down and slid one of them into the fly of his pants. Don was still completely soft and she began doing what she could to change that. "There are lots of things we could do to enjoy ourselves Donny. Lots of things we've done before and I'm sure a few we haven't."

Don looked Madison in the eye and then he took in the rest of her. He didn't like what he saw. She had never meant anything to him, she really was someone who thrilled him sexually and the biggest part of the thrill came from the fact that the first time they had gotten together she was in high school. She had started flirting with him when he broke up a party she was attending and he had completely rebuffed her. She had shown up at the Sheriff's department the next day and finagled her way into an interrogation room for a private chat. She didn't even bother flirting after the door closed. She told him he was hot and she was sick of high school boys and the 'quickies' they were always after. She wanted a real man and he was the only one she had ever met. He told her he wasn't interested and suggested she look elsewhere for a relationship. She told him she wasn't interested in a relationship, she just wanted to know what it would be like to be with a 'real man', one who could offer her a 'longie' and one who might spend more than two seconds thinking about her pleasure too. Don had asked for her ID. She told him she wasn't propositioning him and he had no reason to arrest her. Don told her he wasn't going to arrest her and asked again for the ID. She handed it to him and he looked at it. He told her in three weeks when she turned eighteen she should come back if she was still interested but that he didn't want to see her again before that. Madison had knocked on his home door the morning she turned eighteen. She didn't get to school that day until an hour before lunch but she had learned quite a bit about what pleasure really was. Their affair continued for a while longer until Keith had confronted him with the pictures and he had put an end to it. Madison was irritated but not mad. She had told him if he ever changed his mind he should call.

When they had first met, he found her attractive, she was blonde, something he preferred, she was small but not tiny, she was mouthy but not to the point where she openly criticized everything he did, and she was open and experimental in bed. She never got needy, she never asked to stay the night, she actually insisted it wasn't possible, the only thing she said she wanted in return for their time together was for him to take care of any tickets she got for parking too long in front of his house. He had jokingly told her it wasn't something she had to worry about. When they ran into each other in public she acted like he didn't exist and he was fine with that. When he broke up another party after they stopped seeing each other and she was with another guy he wasn't even jealous. It had been fun but then it was over.

He no longer found her attractive. She was tan to the point of looking leathery. Her hair was bleached to the point of looking straw like and her boobs, boobs he had once found intriguing, were huge to the point of looking like they might pop. She smelled clean but her clothes had an interesting feel to them, thick, like a pair of jeans he wore one too many times before he threw them in the wash. Her breath was minty but her teeth didn't feel slick and clean. She looked phony, like one of the girls he and his friends used to make fun of all the time, the girls who tried too hard to get their attention and only succeeded in pushing them away.

Her hand continued to massage him and he continued to be unaffected. He heard her stomach grumble again and he pulled away. "How about I go get us something to eat and then we can try this again. I haven't eaten either and we could probably both use the food."

Don didn't wait for her to answer before walking to the door. He told her to wait there and that he would be right back. He heard the shower running and he went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He found the tray Paige always used and threw a couple bowls on it and the container of milk. He grabbed a box of cereal and two spoons and then he headed back to his room. He paused at the bathroom door and put his ear against it to listen. He heard his baby sister moan out Charlie's name and he walked away disgusted before she even got it all out. He set the tray on his dresser and turned to the fake blonde still sitting on his bed. He kicked off his pants and then walked toward her. "I changed my mind Madison. Maybe we should have a little fun first."

Madison looked longingly at the cereal box on the dresser and then at Don bouncing towards her. "Whatever you want Donny."

* * *

Dick woke up feeling like he had a major hangover, not a new sensation for sure but the fact that he'd had nothing to drink the night before made the feeling the worse he'd ever had. Everything he remembered from the night before had really happened and because he'd had nothing to drink he remembered every part of it. He and Mac had had a few hours of pure bliss; even dinner with his dad hadn't ruined anything. Mac had been a huge support getting him through dinner with his dad and his dad's new bimbo. He hadn't seen the trip to the grocery store as a stalling tactic, he saw it as his girlfriend having the forethought that they would be hungry and getting food now meant that they wouldn't have to be away from the bed long to get it later.

Standing between her legs while she sat on the counter and teased him about being all talk and no action had been more than enough to get him ready to show her what kind of action he was capable of, but he still took his time when they got to the bedroom, he wanted to make her wait for it. He wanted to drag it out. He wanted her begging for it when she really got it. And then Madison had to go and blow it all to hell. He had been shocked when he opened the door and saw her standing there. He hadn't been lying when he told Mac no one knew where he lived but she was there, in the flesh, and a lot of flesh at that, where were her clothes he wondered briefly before she pushed her way in. He was still standing there dumbfounded when she threw her arms around him and started wailing. He didn't mean for his arms to go around her but her knees gave way and she was tugging on his neck, if he didn't offer her some sort of support she was going to pull him down with her. He caught Mac walking away from the door and he hoped she wasn't getting the wrong idea but when he tried to pull away Madison started crying louder and pulled him back to her. She wasn't making any sense and she wouldn't shut up long enough for him to ask any questions.

Dick didn't know how much time had gone by when Mac went flying out the door and into the cab, he thought about running after her but his keys went flying and then so did other things in the small house. He saw the cab turn the corner and he knew there was no point in following it. There were only two places Mac would go, her house or Paige's. If Veronica were around she might go there but happily for Dick, Veronica had been smart and had left town when she found out there were people trying to kill her. It had taken Dick a lot longer to get rid of Madison than he had hoped, he didn't believe a word she said but he had no idea why she would make up such ridiculous tales. When she was finally gone he found his keys in the corner and took off after Mac.

All the lights were off in her house but he didn't think that meant anything. He banged on the door and tried calling all the numbers he had for her. When she still didn't open up and let him in he decided she wasn't there and he made the drive to Paige's house. There were a few lights on there and he didn't even try to be quiet when he knocked on the door. Charlie had answered completely surprised to see him. Dick had asked if Mac was there but he didn't know why he bothered, if she was then Charlie wouldn't have been so surprised. Dick had asked him to ask Paige if she had any idea where she might have gone and Charlie said he would… when she woke up. Dick had begged for Charlie to wake her but Charlie had refused.

Dick left and drove around for a while. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go back to his house, for one Madison was probably still there sitting in her car, he had seen her pull into the driveway before he turned off the street, and two, he had been wanting to spend the first night in the new house with Mac. That was why he kept finding reasons not to move in, why he kept finding things that needed to be fixed. He drove to the Neptune Grande and had been stunned to find his key didn't work, so stunned he kept trying it until the maid delivering pillows to a nearby room raised her eyebrows at him.

When Logan had finally responded to his knocks everything came tumbling out. He thought he must have sounded just like Madison when she first got to his door. He hadn't believed a word Madison had told him until Logan didn't seem too surprised at the outlandish claims that Madison had made.

Dick didn't want to leave the hotel, but when Logan mentioned that Mac might go back to the house Dick knew he had to be there. He didn't want Mac to drive up in a taxi and find Madison's car still there. He made her leave and then he went inside. He refused to sleep in the bed without his girlfriend and pulled the comforter off and fell asleep on the floor in the spare room.

He woke up groggy and in pain, he took a quick shower and then made himself a bowl of Mac's corn flakes. He was sitting on the kitchen counter eating them when his phone started singing.

"Mac? Oh my god are you okay, I've been so worried, you know I didn't do anything right-"

"I know Dick. I'm fine, or at least I'm not hurt. At least not physically. Dick we need to talk."

* * *

Flashback

The month after the twin's first birthday Lance started acting a little strange. Kate figured the pressure was getting to him. She dropped a couple of classes and tried to spend more time with him and the kids. Lance was working part time at his dad's law office and still going to school full time. Kate was tutoring other students and editing school papers from home, taking two classes and raising the babies. She kept the house clean and cooked all the meals. She even made all the baby food her kids ate, nothing in the Knight house came from a jar or can.

By this time Kate was no longer on the five year plan that it took most people to graduate college and do a year of student teaching to complete the requirements that were necessary to get a teaching credential in the state of California, but she loved her kids and she didn't have any regrets. She was determined to finish school and get her degree even if she never did anything with it. It was the dream of both of her parents that she go to school and be the first one in their family to graduate college and she wasn't about to let them down.

The months after the twins first birthday in February and leading up to Kate's twenty first birthday in the middle of July were hard on everyone. Lance wasn't bringing as home as much money as he had been. He blamed it on working less hours and spending more time at home with his wife and kids. Kate accepted this excuse but she felt like she was the one always at home and she felt like she never had any help. Lance's mom wasn't coming over to help as much as she once had, she said it was because the kids were noisy and they gave her headaches. Kate wasn't earning as much because now that the kids were mobile it was getting harder to work from home. She was still able to earn enough to keep food on the table and Lance's parents were still paying for their house so they were getting by. Kate refused to drop her last class and found a neighbor who was willing to watch the twins for the hour she was in class each day.

Kate walked around the house on eggshells when Lance was home. She never knew when he walked in the door if he would be happy and carefree like the man she married or if he would be the new Lance who was making lots of appearances, the one that was moody and was just as likely to crash his fist through the wall as he was to pick her up and swing her around.

Lance knew that since both her parents had died right around her birthday it was a hard day for her. He had spared no expense for the last two that they had spent together. She tried to tell him that this year it didn't matter. She was fine just spending it at home with him and the babies. Lance told her not to worry. He had a plan and it was going to be her best birthday yet.

End Flashback

* * *

Derek, Penny, and Veronica had just made it to the top of the first hill Penny said they would be traversing when Derek decided he was going to see if he had good enough reception to check the voicemail his phone kept telling him he had. He could see it was from the general manager of the A's but every time he tried to push 'listen' the call was dropped. When he finally listened to the message he apologized to the women and said he had to check on a few things and then would be right back. Derek dismounted from his horse and handed the reins off to Penny, and then he walked away from them dialing his phone. Penny was a little irritated and started to say something, she had assumed it was work related but when she heard Payton's name she decided to leave it alone. She turned to Veronica and pointed out a few of the landmarks they could see and then suggested they should get down and stretch their legs a bit. Veronica was told that she would probably walk funny later no matter what, but walking now might help a little. Veronica expressed concern about getting back onto the big horse without the latter she had used at the barn and Penny laughed at her, pointing out that she was as light as a feather and that Derek was six foot seven inches tall.

They both hopped down and then Penny showed her how to tie the horses up to a nearby tree. They walked for a bit and then Veronica's phone rang too. She glanced at the caller ID and then showed it to Penny.

"Do you mind? I talked to Logan this morning and Mac is having a bit of an emotional crises. I'd like to see if she's okay." Veronica waited until Penny nodded and then she hit the button to accept the call. "Mac? Logan told me, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do Veronica. It's crazy. One minute things are awesome and the next minute my whole world is blown to hell."

Veronica didn't know what to say, once upon a time Veronica's whole world had blown to hell too. "I don't know Mac. Maybe you should call your parents-"

"I know, I would rather them hear that I know about it from me rather than getting it from a hysterical Madison. That isn't so much what's freaking me out right now. Logan's right, I've had two years to deal with this, and my parents have had almost twenty. It shouldn't change anything between us. They still won't understand me and I will still love them anyway."

"Is it the idea that the Sinclair's might want to spend some time getting to know you now too?"

"I don't think that's it either. I would like to get to know them better. I've never told you but I've talked to Mrs. Sinclair a few times. I think she knows I know even though we never openly acknowledged it, and I've met Lauren, Madison's… well I guess my little sister. She's so like me it's scary. I still love my brother but hell, Paige has like a million siblings and she is able to love them all why can't I?"

"Then if that isn't it either, what is freaking you out? Is it that Dick knows?"

"That's part of it. I don't know how to handle him right now. I don't like that Madison went running to him, but it probably isn't his fault. Logan says I should call him and tell him I need some time to figure out what I'm feeling."

"That is probably a good idea, you said Dick was part of it, what else is it?"

"I think I have a crush on Cooper."

"WHAT?"

"I know, it's crazy, I've only known him for a couple of days and how much do I really know about him. I don't even know if he has a girlfriend, hell he could even be married for all I know."

"And you have a boyfriend. Why do you think you have a crush on Cooper?"

"He called last night. I talked to him the whole time Madison was there with Dick. He got me through the whole thing. He called the cab; he helped me figure out where to go. He kept me sane while Dick told Logan everything. He listened to me for hours while I told him about how twisted my very existence is and then he kept talking until I fell asleep. We spent hours on the phone and he never was anything but a total gentleman. It was never sexual at all; there wasn't even ever any innuendo. He is the exact complete opposite of Dick."

"Mac, I think you have a problem."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"No seriously, a real problem, like one you should seek help for. You fall too quickly, you always have. Think about it, you hated Dick for years and then ten minutes after being alone with him you are naked and then you avoided him for a while but a few days after talking to him again you are his girlfriend. It took you all of two days to get over your hesitance with Bronson and then you practically kissed his lips right off. I introduced you to Max and a week later you were holed up in his dorm and I didn't see you for weeks. I know Beav- I know Cass-… I know your first boyfriend really did a number on you but this isn't healthy. I'm not saying this to try and hurt you. I'm saying it because my first boyfriend did a number on me too and I'm still getting over the issues he caused."

"I know you're right V, but what do I do. I don't want Dick to think I've been leading him on, but Cooper… He's so great V. He's such a good listener, and he spends time helping people. We spent all day yesterday trying to figure out the identity of this girl Paige rescued. I helped him write this program, the whole reason he called last night was to tell me he finally found her. He wanted to share and he called me."

"Mac, I don't want to burst your bubble but did it occur to you that Charlie would have killed him if he'd called Paige and woke her up and it's not like he could go home and tell his wife or girlfriend if he did have one."

"I know… but he knew who I was with, he isn't stupid and he's a guy so he probably knew what I was doing, or at least getting ready to do, too and that didn't stop him. Maybe he wanted to stop me before it was too late… I'm insane, I know, tell me what to do."

"I can't tell you that… You need to talk to Dick, Logan's right, even if it's just to tell him that you need time to deal, but Mac you know there is a good chance if Dick thinks you are even remotely broken up he will find someone else to break in his new bed with."

* * *

Kate sat on the couch but away from Keith. He wanted to reach out to her but she had pulled away the last time he had tried. Her face was tear streaked and they had been falling off and on since she began telling her story.

"You need a break Kate. Do you want a drink? Some wine? Something stronger? Some tea? I love you Kate, but I need you to tell me what you need right now."

"I just need a minute Keith. I've spent the last twenty years… I don't know how I spent the last twenty years. I didn't forget. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I didn't think of my babies, but I've worked really hard to be able to think of other things too…" Kate scooted over and cuddled in close to Keith. "I love you too Keith. The days leading up to my birthday were the best we had in months. Lance was spending quite a bit of time at home. Money was really tight but it didn't seem to matter. School was done for the summer. I was doing some proof reading work for Lance's dad's law firm and some editing work for my English professor's new textbook. The kids were actually on a schedule and napping for a few hours together in the afternoon. The morning of my twenty first birthday I woke up…"

Flashback

Kate woke up later than normal. Usually the babies woke her up early but Lance got to them first and kept them quiet in the living room so Kate could get a rare morning of some much needed sleep. She found a bell on her nightstand and a note saying to ring it when she woke up. Kate sat up and was smiling as she shook the bell. Less than a minute later her two toddlers came tearing into the room and attacked her on the bed, both of their hands were covered in finger-paint and Kate knew that later she would have some hand painted presents from both of them. Lance walked in and set down a tray carrying her breakfast that he had prepared just for her. He sat down on the bed next to his wife and together their little family had a very messy breakfast in bed.

Kate had scored an interview with a famous local author who needed an extra personal assistant a few hours a week and was willing to be flexible. The author was leaving for the rest of the summer and the only day she had time for the interview was the morning of Kate's birthday.

Lance told Kate the plan was for her to get ready for her interview and he would take care of the kids. They would meet at home afterwards and then he was taking them all out. Kate would already be dressed up and he would get himself and the babies clean and fancy while she was gone.

Kate told him she loved him and that she didn't need anything fancy, she just wanted them to all be happy and together, she didn't mention the money issue because she knew it was one of his triggers, but she tried to convince him for them to just have a stay at home, family only, birthday.

Just like he said he would, Lance kept the kids from crawling all over her while she got dressed for her interview. He made sure the kids had clean hands and faces when they all kissed her at the door and Kate drove her dad's old car across town to meet with the very famous and very private author. The interview took longer than Kate had anticipated but she thought it went really well.

Kate stopped at a discount grocery and picked up some new sprinkles for her and the kids to decorate birthday cupcakes and then she drove home. The old divided Victorian where they lived on the second floor above a small coffee shop was just off the panhandle of Golden Gate Park and their block was often closed for some event. She hadn't been aware of any closure for the random Tuesday in the middle of July. She found a parking spot a couple blocks up the hill and walked down to her street. When she got to the corner she discovered the street wasn't just closed to car traffic for some event, the entire block had been shut down and evacuated. Kate asked around and found there had been a robbery at the jewelry store a couple Victorians down the street from Kate's house.

Kate looked around for her family, thinking that with everyone being evacuated she should find them close. She walked down towards the park and then checked the play area thinking that even though she didn't really like the kids to play on that playground that is where she would take them in a bind to keep them occupied while they waited to be let back into their house. She didn't find them there.

Kate walked back to her block and talked to a few neighbors but no one had seen her family. She hated to bother the policeman who were there handling crowd control and making sure that no one got through the barricades, but after thirty minutes or so of not being able to find her family she went ahead and asked. The first policeman told her that he didn't see anyone fitting her descriptions, year old twins with red curly hair would be hard to miss, but he said he would keep an eye out. The next officer she talked was on a headset radio so she waited until he was done before she asked if he had seen Lance, Daniel, or Elizabeth. This officer didn't answer her, but asked what her address was. She thought maybe that was a house they hadn't gotten cleared yet; it was a few houses down and across the street so she figured it wasn't top priority. She told him the address and then waited while he spoke into the mouthpiece of his radio. He came back and asked her name and she told him. He spoke into the radio some more and she continued to wait patiently. She assumed he was talking to officers on the other side of the block that would have barricaded the north entrance to their street. She had considered walking around and checking that herself, but it made more sense to her for her family to have headed down toward the park, but she thought perhaps when the policemen showed up to ask them to evacuate maybe they hadn't had a choice about which way to go.

The officer she had been talking to asked her to wait a bit longer, he was still gathering information. Kate tried to peek down the street but they had everyone off to the side and you really couldn't see much. She thought about walking down to the park again, from the grass she would be able to see more, but she didn't want to stray too far from the officer who had been helping her look for her family. When she had walked to the playground earlier she had taken a quick look towards their house, she had seen the big SWAT truck parked in front of the jewelry store, and she figured they had everything under control.

Kate hadn't really worn high heels much since she had found out she was pregnant with the twins, but she had them on now and her feet were killing her. She found a good spot near the helpful officer; she spread out her big wool coat and set herself down on the ground to wait. It hadn't been long when she saw the officer scan the crowd looking for her; she sighed a big sigh of relief and jumped up so he would see her. He wasn't showing any emotion and she thought about how hard a job like that would be, where you had to keep a straight face all the time. She smiled thinking she wouldn't ever want to play poker with him. He waved her over and then indicated someone would be right with her. A minute or so later a large SWAT officer approached. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the giant of a man, she guessed him to be in his early forties, and he had a full head of blond hair. He too was emotionless as he approached.

"Mrs. Knight? I'm Chief Derek Lamb. I'd like to talk to you."

This worried Kate a little. Why would the Chief of SWAT want to talk to her? She nodded and followed him to his car. He opened the front passenger door for her and closed it gently behind her.

Kate waited until he was in the car too and then she decided she had some questions of her own she wanted answered. "Chief Lamb, did you find my family? I think they must be at the north end of the block."

"Mrs. Knight, can you tell me when you last saw your husband and children?"

"You still don't know where they are? I thought you were going to take me to them." Kate waited for a reply but when she didn't get one she answered Derek's question. "I left the house about three hours ago. I had a job interview with Danielle Steel. Lance was at home with the twins when I left."

"Do you know what his plans were while you were gone?"

"Yes. Today is my birthday. He was going to get the kids dressed up and he said he was taking us out. I don't know where, he said it was a surprise."

"What were they all wearing when you left?"

"They were all still in their pajamas."

"Mr. Knight too?"

Kate thought back and tried to remember what Lance had been wearing when he kissed her goodbye at the door. "I think he might have changed. He wasn't dressed yet, but one of the kids got peanut butter all over him at breakfast. I think he had a pair of sweatpants on but I'm not positive."

"Can you describe the kids' pajamas for me?"

"If Lance was planning for us to leave soon after I got home he would have had to start getting them ready as soon as I walked out the door. Getting seventeen month old twins to do anything takes quite a bit of time."

"My twins are grown and out of the house now, but I remember. Can you describe their pajamas for me anyway?"

Kate sighed and thought how mad she was going to be if Lance left her babies in their messy pajamas all morning. "Daniel had on a new blanket sleeper. It is white with little red and blue trains all over it. He had also gotten it quite messy with finger paint and peanut butter. Elizabeth was wearing a pink blanket sleeper. It has a big yellow flower on the lapel. There was a small drop of paint on the right foot but otherwise she was neat when I left. No matter what the kids get into she always comes out clean and Danny always comes out a complete mess. It really wouldn't be like Lance to leave them in dirty clothes, especially if he was planning on taking us out."

"And you don't know where he was planning on taking you?"

"He said it was a surprise, but he did make a comment about how I would already be dressed up and he would take care of the kids, so I figured it was somewhere nice."

"Your husband didn't have to work today? Did he take the day off for your birthday?"

"We are both in school. Its summer so neither of us had classes. I work part time from home. He works for his dad's law firm, but his schedule has been kind of random lately so I don't know. He could have just not been scheduled to work today, or I've known about the job interview for a couple of weeks. Someone had to watch the kids so he might have asked for it off for that."

"Okay, did your husband already give you a birthday present today?"

"Money has been kind of tight. I told him I didn't want or need anything. Maybe we should call Lance's parents. Lance's car is a two seater, I should have taken it so he would be able to take the kids out if he needed, but it is a stick and I hate driving it, but maybe he called his mother and she came to get them."

Derek agreed this was a good idea and asked for their names. He told her he would go have someone take care of that right away and he asked her to wait for him in the car.

Kate watched as the impossibly tall uniformed Derek Lamb climbed out of the tan unmarked car that screamed 'cop'. She turned and watched him go back behind the car and talk to a few other officers. She saw him point back up the street and then he headed back towards her with another officer in tow. The other officer got into the driver's seat and Derek leaned down to introduce them.

"Mrs. Knight, this is one of my team leaders, Captain Charles Darling. He is going to stay with you for a few minutes while I go chat with some other officers. When I come back I should have some information for you."

"Okay, Chief Lamb? I have some pictures of the kids and even one of Lance in my wallet. They are pretty recent. We just had them taken a month or so ago."

"Show them to Captain Darling and I will look at them when I get back."

Kate nodded and opened her bag to look for her wallet. She was starting to get a little worried. It had been over an hour since she arrived to find the street closed, she couldn't figure out where Lance would have taken the kids, especially with no cash. Kate had taken the last few bills out of Lance's wallet before she left to get the sprinkles for the cupcakes. They had a little money in the checking account and he could have gotten cash with his ATM card but they needed that to pay the PG &E bill that would be due in a few days. Kate pulled out the large old black wallet and slipped the clear flaps holding the pictures out. She smiled when she saw the pictures of her smiling babies and handed the whole thing over to Captain Darling.

Captain Charles Darling took the pictures and flipped through them. He smiled and glanced at Kate. "They are beautiful children. I have twins myself, so does Chief Lamb, although unlike you and the chief, I didn't exactly have mine the old fashioned natural way. Chelsea and Charlie will be three in a couple of months."

Kate and Captain Darling chatted about the joys and hazards of parenting twins, especially toddler aged twins. Kate guessed that Captain Darling was about the same age as Chief Lamb and thought how glad she was that she had her twins while she was young and had lots of energy to devote to them. Captain Darling was telling Kate how difficult it was to potty train twins and how his little Charlie was having an extra hard time when Derek came back.

Derek opened the driver's side door and waited for Captain Darling to climb out of the vehicle. He accepted the pictures from his fellow officer and flipped through them quickly. He nodded briefly to Captain Darling and then climbed into the car next to Kate. "We got a hold of the other Mr. and Mrs. Knight and they will be meeting us down at the station. You mentioned a breakfast earlier, have you eaten since?"

Kate smiled remembering what a big mess her bed would probably still be when she got home. "No, and I didn't eat much then. Lance made pancakes but they were either not done or burnt. The only thing I really ate was a banana and some peanut butter, but even most of that ended up all over Danny and Lance."

"Okay, I'm hungry too, so why don't we pick up a sandwich on the way."

Kate looked down at the wallet in her hand. The wallet containing only an ATM card that only had enough money attached to it to pay their electric bill and a couple credit cards that if she used no doubt they would get denied. She shook her head. "No thank you, I am okay. I can eat when I get home."

Derek looked at the woman in the car next to him and wondered how the seat didn't swallow her up she was so tiny. "Well I'm hungry so I'm going to get something. We might be at the station for a while, so why don't you let me buy you a sandwich. My wife's favorite is roast beef with mustard, lettuce and pickles. How does that sound?"

Kate agreed and soon she found herself sitting in a room at the precinct on Lincoln not too far from her house and eating a large sandwich dripping in bright yellow mustard. Derek was in and out of the room with a few more questions but he was always brief and never even took the time to sit down. Kate finished her sandwich and the carton of milk she had asked for when Derek asked what she wanted to drink. There wasn't a garbage can in the room so Kate gathered up all her wrappers and put them in the bag the sandwich had come in and left it on the table. She was pacing around the room when Derek came back. He indicated she should sit down and then he sat down across from her.

End Flashback

"Kate, I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me anymore. I can talk to Derek if you want or…" Keith had been a cop long enough to have figured out what had happened. He vaguely remembered hearing snippets of the story when Lianne was pregnant with Veronica.

Kate snuggled into him closer and gripped his hand a little tighter. "He killed them Keith. He went to the jewelry store with my babies and when the owner wouldn't give him what he wanted he threatened to kill my babies and when the man still said 'no' he did it. And then he killed the owner and then he killed himself. He had used the last hundred dollars in our checking account to buy a gun off the street." Kate continued to sob and Keith continued to hold her and rock her, telling her over and over how sorry he was.

Keith didn't know what to say, he had had to tell parents before that their children had been killed and nothing you said ever made a difference. He didn't expect Kate to say more and he was surprised when she did.

"Lance's parents blamed me. They said I put too much pressure on him. They said I squandered all his money. I didn't, it wasn't me. I never pressured him at all. Especially those last months when he was so moody, but his mom went nuts. She saw me in the station and started yelling how I was responsible for killing her son, and how the lives of her grandchildren were on my head."

"You weren't responsible Kate. Did you know when you married him that he was sick?"

"They didn't classify Bi-polar disorder as an actual sickness back then. They didn't even call it that. But I had no idea. Derek told me later that Lance had been diagnosed as manic depressive when he was a teenager, but Lance and his parents never told me. I met Lance at a good and happy time in his life. He was seeing a good doctor, something I didn't find out about until after, and his meds were regulating his moods. He stopped taking them sometime after the twin's birthday. I'm not positive why, it wasn't the money, his parents were paying for them, I've done a lot of research since and it seems to be a cycle with a lot of people who are Bi-polar that when they get their meds regulated and things are going really well to think they are cured and no longer need to take their medications. But after the fact, this is all just speculation."

"Kate, honey, I'm so sorry. I don't know how you went on; you must have been so strong."

"I was a mess. Lance's mom continued to blame me. She wouldn't even let me go home. She had the locks changed on the house while I was still breaking down at the police station. Everything was in their name. Derek called Penny and they took me home that night. I've been with them ever since. Derek helped me fight through the red tape to get in the house but it took a couple days and by then they had everything cleaned out. I was able to get some more pictures from the photographer and a few from neighbors but that is all I have those and the ones from my wallet. It took a personal visit from Derek and Charles Darling to get my personal belongings and even then there was so much missing. She kept everything, the baby books I had started. I made ceramic handprints of the kids for Lance's birthday, but I don't have any of it. Penny had to take me shopping to buy clothes to bury my babies in."

* * *

Please review!!! Pretty please!!!!


End file.
